


[EC][狼队][AS][星际AU]帝国的晨曦

by misslucifel



Series: 帝国的晨曦 [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, 帝国vs联邦vs同盟, 星际
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 517,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucifel/pseuds/misslucifel
Summary: 身为帝国皇帝的Charles Xavier在登基前夕离家出走去了同盟，他遇到了一个变种人少校Erik Lehnsherr。以第一名考入帝国第一军事学院的Scott Summers遇见了一位同他的偶像已故大元帅长得一模一样的人，看起来是大元帅James Howlett“后代”的Logan Howlett上学第一天就抢了Scott的摩托车和首席位。而军事世家的Summers家的当代家主Alex Summers有个青梅竹马的弟弟——来自帝国财政世家的Cassidy家的当代家主Sean Cassidy。





	1. 第一部《同盟国里的皇帝陛下》第一章：初见

1.

宇宙中智慧生命的发展有着各种不同的支线走向——部分不断精于对自身能力的强化，从体格至精神，于是他们发展出各种超能力、斗气甚至魔法；而另一部分则专注在对辅助工具的开发，他们的文明从一枚石头刀开始一路走到一座宏伟的星际堡垒。而无论他们选择了怎样的支线进行发展，最终他们走出自己诞生的星球，扑向宇宙母亲的怀抱，疯狂地索要更多的奶水。然后碰见另一个“一母同胞”的“兄弟”，为了有限的奶水开始无穷无尽的厮杀——殊途同归。

 

而在此时此地的宇宙，智慧生命们选取了第二种方式，人类——或者说银河宇宙人类当下处于星历1438年，这个宇宙里的人类经历了漫长的发展，来自于不同的星球，却在生物学分类上惊人的接近，基因的细微差异最终只具现成了不同的发色肤色或是瞳色，相比起人类那宏伟的基因图表来说，这些差异渺小到不可思议。但无论这张基因图表有多么宏伟，在漫长的文明发展中它也已经被研究殆尽，这种基因尽管表现出惊人的学习和创造能力，但是在自身的发展上，举起大约200公斤的重物然后活上个300来年就是极限了。相较于他们发展出的工具来说，人类自身脆弱的仍旧不过是一只蝼蚁。

 

改变发生在星历1390年，这一年银河系边缘星系的一颗只有编号的星球上发现了一种被称作“镒”的元素。在这颗边境到只有拓荒者，投机分子和罪犯愿意光临的星球上发生了一起元素爆发，事后被科学家定义为镒元素爆炸，整个星球上的3亿人口在30秒内被杀死，死因是源于基因链的崩溃，而在3亿人口里，有3个人幸存，这3个人的基因在短短30秒内变得面目全非，不仅与原来的人类相比截然不同，他们自身之间也可说是毫不相干。可以说，从生物学角度来说在那30秒之后银河系存在了4种人类，原种人，变种人1号，变种人2号，变种人3号。

 

无论这3个人原来叫什么名字，有什么背景故事，在那30秒之后都不再重要了，帝国皇家研究院迅速回收了这3个幸存者，随后的档案被封存，在这之后，帝国境内各处发生了多起被称作人类道德伦理沦丧的事件，有多颗人口不足几亿的边境小星球上先后发生了镒元素爆炸，将整颗星球变成了死星，幸存者不知去向。人们震惊、疑惑、追查、发掘，然后愤怒、指责、反抗、流血，反帝国武装的雏形在各地迅速出现。于是半遮半掩的意外变成了赤裸裸的镇压，反抗分子被集中投放到无人星球上，镒元素随后在这些星球上点燃，几亿甚至十几亿分之一的幸存率，成功存活下来的实验体则被回收到皇家研究院进行分析。

 

事情愈演愈烈，直到星历1417年。帝国繁华的东南明珠——奥斯瓦尔超行星，商人与超级富豪的乐园，每年经手帝国3分之一的货币流通的超级经济中心，这颗人口近万亿规模，有着众多基因改造精英分子的星球在毫无征兆的情况下被点燃的镒元素包围，然后在30秒后留下了近2万名因绝望而歇斯底里的变种人。第一次，全宇宙见识到了变种人可以做到什么，漫天飞舞的同星舰一般大小的巨楼，夹杂其间的看起来毫不起眼却致命的空间虫洞，扭曲变相的镭射主炮射线。大家终于明白政府如此疯狂究竟是为了什么，是贪婪还是害怕让这一切终于扭曲到了这样的地步。

 

这一次的幸存者回收队显然不像原来的那样训练有素，他们甚至是慌乱而无序的。也许是这次幸存者的数量远远大于之前的预估，也许是因为隶属于皇家卫队的星际舰队第一次接到这样的任务，总之皇家卫队在变种人的抵抗下显得狼狈不堪，现场甚至出现了反抗军的武装舰艇，大部分变种人迅速改弦易帜地加入了反抗军的阵营，皇家舰队拼命努力也只带走了其中一小部分。

 

以这史称奥斯瓦尔事件作为契机，反抗军在那1万多名变种人精英的带领下成立了同盟国，战火迅速蔓延，帝国大失人心，几乎不用那些变种人出动就在各条战线上节节败退，而皇帝陛下的暴毙更是加剧了这一切，疆域收缩到了原先的40%，不得已帝国出台了各种稳定人心的许诺同时同意销毁所有库存镒元素这才稳住了颓势，终于熬到第一批变种人加入帝国军方与同盟国进行战斗，然后在帝国不停补充新血使得双方力量逐渐均衡的前提下，战争陷入了拉锯，大家打打停停，随着一系列的条约被签订，像一杯搅混了的泥水终于沉淀下来那样，宇宙又重新找回了和平：帝国承认同盟国的地位，以现有双方势力范围重新划定版图。当然，那些泥沙仍然在杯子里，它们只是静静的躺在水底，等着下一次浮出水面的机缘。

 

在奥斯瓦尔事件发生21年后的今天，被种种坏消息打击而一路消沉的帝国终于迎来了一丝曙光，在幼年那场让帝国盛极而衰的事件后不久就失去双亲的年轻皇太子殿下，终于在今天迎来了自己的成人礼，帝国得以告别摄政王时代而迎来了新的皇帝——Charles Francis Xavier，亦即查理三世，也是杖剑皇朝的第十三任皇帝。

 

2.

与此同时，距离帝国首都威彻斯特超行星几十万光年外的同盟国某颗生产系星球的一间破落酒吧里，光幕上的画面是帝国皇帝的加冕礼，因为两国现在是处于和平中的“友好”邻国，所以同盟国也派遣了相当分量的高级官员参加了这一典礼，宇宙中各处的新闻都在直播这一盛况，这是个粗鄙又平凡的酒吧，那种基因深度改造的精英们根本不会看上一眼的平民酒吧。

 

顺便一提，虽然变种人是如此无可非议地强大而优秀，但是他们的创造过程太过危险了，除了非自愿被改造的那些以外根本不会有人愿意冒着这样的危险进行变种改造，而相比宇宙里庞大的人口基数来说，这些变种人的数量简直少到和没有一样，所以人类主流的发展方向还是自身的基因改造，虽然人类已经完全了解了自身的基因图，但是这并不意味着改善他们是容易的，恰恰相反的是，基因改造的成本非常非常高昂，过去只有帝国贵族阶层才能进行基因改造。而如今在同盟国也只是“革命先驱者”的专利，对于宇宙里99.99%的居民来说，基因改造只是遥不可及的一个梦，他们生而定型，与他们数千年前还在各自的原生星球上挣扎的祖先并无任何不同，只是一个普通人。

 

而在这个酒吧的一角，一个小个子年轻男人正在喝酒，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔地在抱怨：“什么帝国皇帝啊，真是烂透了烂透了烂透了！”考虑到这是他的第8杯威士忌，这位年轻人应该是彻底醉了，一张平凡无奇的脸因为酒精的缘故泛着红润而稍稍显得出彩了一些，他脸上唯一值得喝彩的就是那双蔚蓝如阳光下珊瑚海一般透明清澈的眼睛。事实上，如果没有那双如此动人的眼睛的话，他的脸甚至连平凡都够不上，水准以下，显然上帝在创造他的脸蛋时大概心情不够愉快。

 

“喂！你说说看，这个破杖剑皇朝，祖上不过就是个基因学家罢了，仗着破除了人类基因图就乘机把持了人类的基因改造，然后借机蓄势敛财让人类从美好的共和制倒退到封建帝王贵族制，后来为了研究变种人就在那里搞灭绝人性的大屠杀，这种国家居然还能存在，还能搞什么新皇加冕，是不是太他妈让人恶心了。咦？我说了他妈的了吗？嗝，啊，反正感觉不错，去他的帝国，他妈的他妈的他妈的！！”

 

这个醉的一塌糊涂的年轻人一边揪着邻座一位高个子男性大倒苦水，一边对着他的脸打着酒嗝，虽然苦水的内容比起一般的平民来说深度了许多，但是依旧改变不了行为本身失礼得一塌糊涂的事实。

 

而那个被醉鬼缠上的可怜人，从刚刚进入酒吧起就沉默寡言至今，只是点了一杯苦啤酒就一直死死盯着它，只有在偶尔朝光幕上的画面瞥上一眼时才会拿起来抿上一口，他的手里流利地把玩着一枚帝国1先令的硬币，制式看起来还是先皇乔治六世在位时发行的。男人即使被那个小个子酒鬼揪住衣服絮絮叨叨了一阵也不过是稍稍朝他瞄了一眼后再度盯着自己的啤酒，仿佛下一秒里面就能开出一朵花来一样。

 

与那个小个子男人截然相反的是，这位男性不但身材挺拔线条流畅仿佛远古时期的英雄雕塑，他的脸部轮廓也深刻分明到像是拿刀锤雕凿出来那样完美。没错，单就外表来看，这个男人简直是个活生生的古罗马英雄，即使是上层的基因改造精英都不会舍得将昂贵的基因改造费用花在无用的外表上，只有那些能承担极限改造的真正的掌权人才会舍得这样耗费资源。所以，要不这个男人就是稀少如变种人般在出生时就被美神眷顾的宠儿（这种人通常会成为掌权人的收藏），要不就是基因极限改造的掌权人自身。无论哪个都不是这个破落的平民酒吧里的普通人能惹得起的。所以从他进来开始，人们自发地在他周围形成了一个真空地带——除了某个看起来呆呆傻傻的平凡矮个子男人（他似乎完全没注意到这个男人的异常，带着一副“好幸运这里有空位”的表情然后径直地坐到了他旁边）

 

而现在，这个喝高了开始撒酒疯的矮个子因为身处真空地带的缘故，把那一脑袋的酒精发泄到了他身边唯一能逮到的对象身上。人们开始窃窃私语，等待着下一秒这个矮个子就被撕碎然后扔进后巷喂狗。但高个子男人依旧一言不发，盯着啤酒，玩着硬币。好像那个挂在他身上的挂件生来就该在那里一样。

 

“喂！！喂喂！！我在和你说话呢，你怎么能不看着我呢，太失礼了”

 

“一边揪住陌生人的衣服一边冲他喷酒气同时还把他称作‘喂’的人没有什么资格说失礼二字吧？”

 

天哪！人们想着，他的声音如同他的外表一样完美而迷人，他一定接受过基因改造，至少是外表方面的基因改造。

 

“啊？我这么做了吗？啊！！我真的这么做了！上帝，不敢相信我居然这么做了，我很抱歉，我的朋友，我很抱歉，嗝！”这个小个子男人一边嘴里含含糊糊地道着歉，一边试图用手去抚平他刚刚弄皱的昂贵衣料，（虽然颜色朴素，但是人们也不是没见过世面的，那质地绝对是光幕里那些上等人才会穿的上等货色）这等画面落在人群眼中与其说是道歉不如说是一个平凡的普通人试图勾搭那些上层精英，而且怎么看那技巧都无比拙劣，没有一丝成功的可能。

 

此时光幕的解说突然加强了音量，镜头也终于拉近成了近景，加冕典礼终于到了最为关键的时刻——教皇将作为权利象征的皇冠戴到帝国皇帝的头上，随着皇帝放大了的脸出现在光幕之上，酒吧里传出一阵阵吸气声。

 

撇开帝国与同盟间的仇恨不谈，人类对于美丽的追求是出于本能。新皇的脸无疑就是“美人”两字的现实注解，那张因为刚刚成年而仍旧青涩的脸居然能同时让人觉得妖艳与清丽，截然相反的两种气质在那张脸上完美统一，而他清澈明亮的眼睛里透露出的高高在上的冷漠疏离更是将这种矛盾感推向了顶峰。

 

即使是仇恨皇帝的同盟国百姓也不得不承认，皇帝本人是完美的，当然，身为帝国皇帝，他自然是基因极限改造的结果，完美的人类于他来说是事实而不是赞美。承认事实本身也并不会让人觉得谦卑。

 

“一个基因极限改造的帝国猪”高个子的男人说出了进入酒吧以来的第二句话，硬币脱手朝着光幕里皇帝的脸飞去，穿过额头后钉在了光幕后面的墙壁上。人群为此爆发出了一阵欢呼，没有人注意到，那个站在男人旁边的小个子眼睛里复杂的眼神。

 

3.

御座厅——

 

“还没有皇帝陛下的消息吗？看来我要重新审视一下帝国设立警察署的必要了。”

 

这里是皇帝召集群臣商议帝国事务的正式场所，巨大空旷到足以塞下整座足球场。在高到简直如天空般的穹顶之上，各种形如天使的AI飞来飞去，拱卫在神座与皇座周围，当御座厅不被使用时，他们边守卫这里边高唱歌颂神或是皇帝的赞美诗。而现如今，仿佛感受到端坐于雄伟御座上的人的怒气那般，他们齐齐将手中的武器对准了跪伏在御座前抖如筛糠的男人身上。是的，这些天使型AI不光是漂亮的摆设，他们每一个都是一具战斗兵器，足以毁灭一座城市的那种。

 

帝国警察署总长，伯爵，平日里高高在上的大人物，如今像只腿软的小羔羊那样缩成一团，试图尽量缩小自己在他上方那位冷若冰霜的女贵人眼中的存在感。那位贵人端坐于只属于皇帝的御座之上，穿着刚刚新皇加冕时的礼服，甚至连那顶皇冠都仍旧戴在她的头顶，但是被这一系列标准的皇帝配备包围着的却是一个女人，一个帝国上层畏如蛇蝎的女人——铁血女大公，皇帝陛下亲姑姑的女儿，Raven Darkholme公主殿下。

 

“殿下，殿下请您听我解释。”大概是因为害怕的缘故，即使基因被极限改造的伯爵大人都要花点功夫才能让自己的解释变得有条理而符合逻辑。这也许是他能从这位铁血公主殿下的屠刀下生还的唯一机会。

 

什么？公主不会有这样的权利？不不，现在不是人类历史上那个短暂而又可笑的君主立宪制时期，由于基因改造的存在，人和人的差异前所未有地拉大，而阶级的区分同样也是前所未有的分明。皇帝的手中掌握着世人所无法想象的实力，资源和权利，甚至远远高于中央集权时期，帝国之所以仍旧以贵族分封制度存在则要归功于这个宇宙足够庞大，即使再集权的皇帝也乐于分享其中的一小部分。

 

而我们号称铁血的公主殿下，不计平民之数（不会有贵族真正在意死了多少个平民的，当年的生物实验也不过败于它没有一个足够体面的借口罢了），在过去帝国动荡人心不稳的几十年里，在她手里流过的贵族之血足以填满整个御座厅。相比起深居简出名声不显的皇帝陛下来说，她是名符其实的杖剑皇朝之剑，铁血女大公以鲜血铺就荣耀的地毯之名在帝国可谓家喻户晓。

 

“陛下的精神力场现在已经进化到近3000公里范围，这还只是无意识的恒定状态，陛下可以让自己在他人眼中呈现任何状态——贵族，平民，老人，小孩，男人，女人，这种精神力场甚至可以攀附在其他的感官媒体上影响他人。换言之，即使用卫星拍摄下陛下的画面，陛下的精神力场仍旧能通过画面本身传达给接触画面的人，然后在我们的眼中陛下仍旧是陛下希望我们看到的那样不会有任何区别。而要在保持陛下失踪这一绝密信息的前提下让我的人找寻一个他们根本不知道在找什么的人则完全是徒劳的。”

 

一声轻微的叹息。

 

“我明白任务艰巨”公主的声音稍稍带了点感情，这意味着伯爵大人大概逃过了一劫“但是Charles毕竟是第一次独自离开皇宫，即使外表伪装的再出色，行为上必然会有疏漏，我要你们事无巨细地盘查每一点，任何可疑之处都不能放过。”

 

“可是这样我们的警力可能就不足以应付国内的其他状况了。”

 

“没有什么可是！皇帝陛下高于一切！”

 

“是，殿下”伯爵大人行了个夸张地致礼后弓着身退出了御座厅，留下了公主殿下一人在这个空旷的房间里沉思。

 

“Raven，你明白从Charles失踪到现在的时间足够他逃去同盟方的领土了吧？”御座厅里的某根殿柱安静地变换成了镜影，一位长相儒雅瘦长的年轻男子从后面走了出来。

 

“事实上，以我对他的了解，他必然是逃去同盟国那里了，鉴于他是如此发自内心地热爱着同盟方的体制。而以我们现在对同盟方的影响力，根本不足以把他找出来带回国内，而一旦他被同盟方的人发现——”

 

“天哪，Hank，停，告诉我Charles不会有事的。”如果伯爵大人还在这里的话，会被现在的公主殿下吓得够呛。她语气温柔，面容平和地如同一个普通的小姑娘。不过整个宇宙里，能得以有幸见到这样的公主殿下的人一个手都数的过来。帝国年轻的宰辅Hank McCoy正是这其中之一。

 

如果说Raven是帝国象征武力的宝剑的话，Hank则是代表智慧的法杖。McCoy家族作为帝国老牌世袭公爵出过六任帝国皇家科学院院长和三任帝国宰辅，被誉为“帝国的大脑”。而Hank更是McCoy家族首位在极限基因改造后脑域开发度超过95%的绝顶天才，要知道在帝国历史上，也只有两位皇帝的脑域开发度超过了这一数据。因此他也是在自己的成年礼上当即被摄政王授予了宰辅之位，距今也才刚过了两年而已。

 

“真是讽刺不是吗？堂堂帝国皇帝居然是共和制的拥趸，真不知道那帮同盟贱人对他做了什么！”

 

“别这样，Raven。Charles只是还……年幼，所以还太过天真罢了。”

 

“年幼？抛开他的身体已经30岁成人了不谈，他的心理年龄，算上之前的和醒来以后也有16岁了，而在加冕礼前出逃甚至跑去敌国，就是一个平民的脑子都该知道这不能用年幼两字搪塞过去。”

 

“况且，共和制？开什么玩笑？最高三人评议团，参议院，众议院同皇帝，宰辅，大元帅权利三角以及贵族上议院，下议院除了名字不一样以外有什么本质区别，难道Charles还真的相信总统是选出来的不成！！”

 

“冷静，Raven，冷静。”

 

“都怪我，我应该早点给他看那些皇室密档的，这样他就会认清那帮贱人的真面目了。要是他落在那帮贱人手里，哦天哪，Hank，我该怎么办！”

 

“不是你的错，Raven。我也投票同意了等Charles成人加冕后再向他公开那些秘辛的，毕竟他本能的对皇室过去所做的一切抱有抗拒心理，但是如果他真的逃去了同盟的领地。想象一下，Raven，他就可以亲眼目睹那些光鲜口号下面的肮脏本质，他就会从对同盟的那些美好幻想中清醒过来，而他的亲身经历则比我们出示再多的档案都来的有用。”

 

“那他的安全怎么办，没有皇家卫队，他身边甚至都没有一个护卫型AI！”

 

“我想，既然我们找不到他的话，同盟方也必然不行。就像署长所说。Charles的精神力场太过强大了，除非有和他同样等级的精神力量或者足够的镒元素干扰才能破除他的伪装。前者我很肯定在整个宇宙中不会存在，后者只会存在于同盟国的核心地带，而Charles不会笨到出现在那些地区的。所以，等他玩够了或者见识到了同盟国的实质后自然会回来的”

 

“但愿如此，Hank，但愿如此，愿上帝保佑皇帝。”

 

“愿上帝保佑皇帝。”

 

随着谈话的两人走出御座厅，穹顶上肃穆的天使们开始齐唱《天佑君皇》。

 

4

这里是同盟国某生产系星球的某条黑暗的巷道，通常情况下它都是寂静无人又破落又肮脏，几百年或者几十年历史的建筑随意地堆砌在巷道两侧，因为数代平民的胡乱搭建变得像个错综复杂的迷宫。而现在，逐渐响起的脚步声和一个男人的声音打破了这个巷道的平静。

 

“嘿，朋友，嘿！！拜托，拜托请走慢一点，我实在喝多了，没法跟着你跑了。事实上，我都快吐了，天哪！世界开始转了，我真的要吐了！”

 

没错，迎面走来的正是刚刚在酒吧里的那两个男人。走在前面那个个子高的，他的步伐同他整个人一样一丝不苟，每一步的长度，节奏，落地的声响都像是被严格定义过的那样分毫不差。而后面那个，大概是因为酒醉的缘故，踉踉跄跄，东倒西歪，不时因为跟不上前面那个而小跑两步的他走出了一条曲折到匪夷所思的线路。

 

Erik Lehnsherr——事到如今我总算可以告诉你们那个高个子男人的名字——突然毫无征兆地停了下来，而他后面那个矮子果然不负期待地一头撞到Erik的背上。

 

“Shhh！！啊，抱歉，我的朋友，实在抱歉，我没刹住车，该死的我的鼻子，Shhh！”

 

“一路跟了那么久，总算选定了这个地方是吗？”Erik低声地自言自语。

 

“什么？我不是，等等，我的天哪，我真的——呜呜呜”Erik随手捂住了那个还在喋喋不休的矮子的嘴一把把他拖到巷道里的某个隐蔽处。

 

Erik眼中的世界分成两种样子。当他用眼睛去看，这是个黑暗的巷道，空无一人，远处潮湿的地面在昏黄的街灯照射下泛出阴冷的光，更远的地方则统统消失在一片黑暗之中。而当他用心去看或者说用他真实的能力去看，锈蚀的铁楼梯在他们的头顶上转过弯，因为年久失修，左边第三根栏杆已经消失不见；在他身边一束束钢筋束构成了房子的框架，房子里悬浮着各种金属器具，纽扣钥匙或者其他人身上的金属配件在房子里飘来飘去；而脚底则是各种曲折蜿蜒的管道互相交错直至——整个星球。在Erik的脑子里，整个星球上所有的金属为他勾勒出这个星球的整幅全息图像。他可以感觉到深埋在地底的某个矿脉，他也当然可以感觉到距离他大约100多米正对着他的那些武器。

 

5把常规武器——金属子弹，忽略。3把镭射武器——金属触发系统，保持注意。难办的是那把精神攻击武器——他只能感觉到用金属做成的瞄准镜，由于金属和精神波的不相容性，整个武器的核心部分他都无法操控——优先清除目标。身边的矮子——毫无疑问这是个倒霉蛋，完全没意识到自己被卷进什么事件里了，虽然从刚刚到现在他除了聒噪以外并没犯其他足以判死刑的罪过。Erik其实并不在意这个矮子的死活——他显然只是个平民，但是也许他聒噪中体现的礼貌态度能给他赢得一个缓刑？好吧，待会打起来的时候大概可以捎上他。

 

但是这个攻击规模？Erik想了想，哪个愚蠢的计划制定者会派出这种规模来攻击自己，他们除了能表达我想攻击你你要注意了以外没有任何别的用处。所以正确的理解是他们手里没有确切的情报，只是在大规模的撒网而已，那么一旦这些人被干净利落地处理掉，这也就同时昭示了他们所负责对象的异常，从而反过来向制定者泄露出正确的情报。因此说，在不能使用能力不能把对方全部干掉同时还要保证自己和小矮子的人身安全的前提下逃出对方的包围——该死的小矮子，你最好现在就自己冲出去然后被乱枪打死那就怪不得我了。

 

Erik瞥了那个小矮子一眼，意识到事情的严重性后他就没有试图再发声了，Erik放下手后借助灯光看见了那个家伙的眼睛。即使在那么微弱的光芒下，那眼睛都清澈到仿佛能让人直接看到瞳孔深处，干净到与他平凡的长相，与这个破落的巷道格格不入的地步。而那双干净的眼睛里如今包含着一点恐惧，一点无措，以及无边无际的愧疚。

 

Charles Francis Xavier——帝国年轻的小皇帝目前只主动使用过两次能力探入对方的大脑，为了实验测试的缘故。他只是轻轻的，用他的精神探出一点点末梢触碰了一下对面的实验体，那个人的脑子就被翻了个底朝天，那些他记得的与不记得的回忆，那些正面的负面的情绪，从出生直到现今，Charles在短短几秒的时间里经历了那个人的一生。他记得那人第一次的性高潮，那个被他压在身下的可怜的平民男孩；他记得他算计上司时的阴险狡诈，也记得他阴谋败露后的惶恐无措；记得他被判死刑送至科学院作为实验样本时的绝望，也记得刚刚他看见自己时的希冀。他对这一切感同身受，字面意义上的，Charles不记得后面的部分了，他也许尖叫了，也许狂乱了，他也许命令他们杀了那个实验体，他不记得。唯一记得的只有，随后的一个礼拜，他分不清自己是谁，他会在半夜惊醒哭求守卫说他对不起他的上司，求他们不要把他送去做实验，然后在Raven的眼泪和怀抱里想起来自己是帝国的皇太子，9岁时失去了双亲，刚刚从实验事故导致的14年漫长沉睡中醒过来两周，是个精神系的变种人。

 

第二次的尝试也不是什么令人愉快的回忆，由于有了上次的经验，他试图事先在自己的精神领域里给自己画一个圈把自己包裹住，但是他的围墙还是太薄了，一部分实验体的感知思维通过链接突破围墙在他自己里面横冲直撞。等他回过神的时候，Hank正一面抚摸着他的头发一面让在座的科学家封存这一实验。

 

“别把自己逼得太狠了，Charles。我们完全可以等到你自身的人格或能力更强大以后再来做这个，至少等到你成年之后。”

 

虽然Charles再没有主动探出过精神的触角，但是他的能力却违背他本人希望地一路疯长。再不用他去倾听，别人的思维就自动传达过来，声音越来越清晰，范围越来越广大。所以他只能继续加固他的围墙，一层一层用自己的精神能力困住自己的精神。他那个让整个帝国科学院骄傲不已的所谓3000公里范围的精神力场，其实就是他直径3000公里的实心精神围墙。

 

尽管他的墙已经是如此的厚，如此的高，但是当人们离得够近，他们的情绪还是能够顺着墙体渗透进来，但是简单的情绪起伏总比那清晰的思维声响好过太多，Charles已经学会把他们处理成了某种环境噪音。过去在帝国时这种噪音通常呈现献媚，崇拜与敬畏的交杂。自从他来到同盟的领地后则变成轻蔑与不屑。而当今天，当在这个无论他身处何地都让他觉得倍感煎熬的日子里，当这个他被逃避自身责任的罪恶感和对皇位和皇权的厌恶感反复折磨而终于决定去一醉方休的时候，他在酒吧里看见了一片情绪的真空。

 

这个男人真的是没有一点情绪，对他，对周围的人，对他的苦啤酒和硬币，对光幕里发生的加冕礼，这个男人从头到尾坐在那里没有波澜，无论正面的还是负面的，就好像坐在那里的是个单纯的AI一样。

 

Charles忍不住好奇，借着酒意用无理的方式骚扰那个男人，想看看他会不会被调动起一丝起伏，但是仍旧什么也没有，他面对的是一片荒芜，就当他放弃的以为这个男人就是一个特例，一个情绪的沙漠的时候。光幕里由Raven扮作的自己的脸出现了。Charles瞬间被遮天蔽日的愤怒所淹没，虽然只是很短的一瞬后这个男人的情绪又回归荒芜，但如此纯粹又强大的情绪Charles此生从未感受过，这还是在他们间隔着墙的情况下，Charles觉得自己几乎要被带着走了，几乎要自己恨起自己来了。这个男人——我究竟对他做了什么？

 

他知道这很危险，真的。这个男人对自己抱有如此的敌意，但是Charles忍不住去探究，是什么让他荒芜地如此彻底又愤怒地如此深。所以他不顾自己的头晕目眩一路摇摇晃晃地跟着这个男人，直到这个男人停下来说了那句话，他才意识到周围的气氛有些不对。那些缭绕在他精神上的不适感并不是因为酒精，而是因为杀意。Charles稍稍专注地探索了一下就发现，他被9股不同的杀意包围了。

 

是帝国的追兵吗？还是同盟国发现了自己的身份？无论哪个，他都连累了他身边这个无辜的男人，不管以前的自己做了什么，现在这个男人都有足够的理由对自己愤怒了。他不知道该如何帮助他们两个脱身，或许他可以试试让那九个人以为自己看到了两只小狗？不，这种前后记忆的矛盾不可能让那9个人放弃目标。又或许他可以打开他的墙，通过精神链接反过来向对方输入一些信息或者暗示？可是同时对9个人打开精神链接先崩溃的那个一定是自己。为什么？？我的伪装明明完美无缺为什么那么快就被发现了？！

 

Charles还在那里胡思乱想，他的表情还定格在只因自己一时好奇就连累了无辜的愧疚上。

 

Erik在心里叹了一口气，看在这个矮子终于了解因为他的存在让我变得碍手碍脚同时也对此表示出相当的愧疚的份上，我会把他一起带出去的。但是计划，算了，跑了再说，大不了全杀了也不过就是麻烦点罢了。

 

“你听着，待会我说跑，你就紧紧跟在我后面，周围发生什么事情也不要管，只顾跑明白了吗？”

 

Charles像是被那个男人吓到了那样睁大了眼睛，然后轻轻地点了点头。

 

5

Erik在脑中确认自己周边的结构图，以他自身面对方向为纵轴，巷道走向为横轴，2点方向有一条岔道，连接一条消防梯，从那里可以上到楼顶，然后穿过天台，那里向外延展可以从上面跳到对面4点方向的建筑顶层，那里的铁门没有锁，可以一路从楼顶跑下来，直到2楼的大厅，从里面漂浮着的各种首饰，金属托盘，乐器的密集程度可以判断那里应该正在举行宴会，宴会厅的外面是个露台，正对着车流和人流密集的主干道。

 

如果只有他一个人的话，Erik自信即使不动用能力使子弹变相他都能从容地躲过他们，他甚至还可以即兴地添加一些表演的成分，让他看起来像是非常侥幸才能躲过子弹的普通人，更甚至他可以在最后的时候在可控范围内给自己来个擦伤，让那帮人在可以交差的份上错误地估计自己的水准。是啊，妈的，他想到，如果他只是一个人。

 

“你运动怎么样？”

 

“什么？！”Charles根本没料到这种时刻这个男人还有心跟他闲谈“我不太爱骑马，网球的话——”出于良好的教养，Charles还是尽可能地回答了。

 

“我不是问这个，我是说基础的，体能，反应，速度什么的。”

 

“哦，是的，我的朋友，是的，抱歉我会错意了——”

 

“直接回答问题！”Erik真是受够了这个小矮子的礼貌用语了。

 

“就……就普通人水平。”被他突然凌厉起来的语气吓了一跳，Charles的回答都打了个哆嗦。

 

……………………

 

Charles可以发誓他听到了这个男人的叹气声。 _如果可以的话我也不想这样啊_ ，他悲愤地想着。

 

因为刚刚他们两个隐身到了角落里的缘故，包围的射手们已经明白自己被发现了，除了还在狙击点位蹲守着的两个以外，其他都以警戒的姿势慢慢从两侧包围过来。Charles能从越来越强的杀意里感觉到他们的接近。

 

“紧抓住我的手，别跟丢了。”Erik凑到Charles的耳边轻声说，射手们已经很近了，Erik必须确保他们不知道自己这方的打算。

 

_天，他是在对着我的耳朵吹气吗？太无礼了，可是他的声音也太——_

_嗯？手臂都僵硬了，普通人果然还是会紧张，希望他待会别跑到一半脚软了。_

“跑！”随着这一声骤然打破了巷道里的平静，射手方反射性的摆出了防御姿态。乘着这个短暂的空隙，Erik拽住Charles的手朝着对面的岔道奔去。

 

Charles刚冲出隐蔽处眼角的余光就扫到了那些黑洞洞的枪管，射手们的犹豫只持续了零点几秒，Charles立刻就看见了那些枪管喷出的火舌。

 

_上帝啊，我要死在这了吗，对不起Raven_ _，Hank_ _——_

 

突然Charles的世界天旋地转，巷道潮湿的地面几乎要贴上他的鼻尖。Erik掰过Charles的后颈直接朝着地面压，Charles毫无反抗之力地栽倒，3颗子弹和一束镭射光擦着他的后背呼啸而过。Erik自己则以腰力侧过半身，刚好迎着剩下那些子弹光束形成的缝隙中穿身而过。

 

接着Charles又被一股蛮力拖着身后的衣服直接从地面拉了起来，他凭着惯性踉踉跄跄地超前奔跑，肾上腺素让他的大脑诡异地呈现一种冷静状态，他的思维刹在那间转过一圈，其实他没有暴露，这种规模根本不是用来对付帝国皇帝的。那么这就是一个误会？连带损害？所以其实他根本就不是目标？

 

Charles几乎能肯定自己是被身边这个男人拖累了，刚刚他太过于震惊自己的身份暴露而忽略了很多蛛丝马迹，这个男人无所谓的冷静，他那至少有伯爵级别的身手，Charles在体术方面的能力是普通人级别并不代表他的眼光也是，以那些射手的反应速度来看，他们连骑士级都没有达到，而他刚刚这样把自己拖来拽去看似粗暴但每次的力道都控制的很精妙，Charles既没有一头撞到地面，也没有在被拉起来的时候因用力过猛而闪到腰。以他的能力，完全可以把自己留在那个隐蔽处然后一个人分分钟搞定所有这些射手，所以，这又是为什么？刚刚所有在Erik脑子里过了一遍的分析现在又在Charles脑子里转了一圈。

 

_将计就计不想暴露是吗？那么我要不要帮他一把呢？_

所有这些思考只过了短短的一瞬，现实中的Charles刚刚被Erik拖着躲过了第二轮射击，他们的脚步前进了约两米，然后Charles像是所有被突然的枪击吓地屁股尿流的平民那样带着哭腔喊道——

 

“救命，救命啊，不要杀我们，我只是个小会计，他是个账户经理，我们可以把现金都给你们，不要杀我们！”

 

Charles从那个男人隔着墙传过来的一丝轻微的情绪起伏和那个回过头有了点兴趣的眼神里知道，自己赌对了。

 

6

射手们被Charles突然的求饶喊得一愣——好像跟任务说明不一样，难道搞错了？

 

Erik没有丝毫的犹豫，乘着射手们愣神的时间拽着Charles冲进了岔道。一把将Charles推上消防梯接着自己也跟了上去，射手们在身后零星地放了两枪后也跟着冲了过来。

 

Charles能感觉到身后那个男人推挤着他的后背让他快跑，在他脚下两三层楼的地方，射手们终于鱼贯进入了这个狭窄的巷道纷纷也开始攀爬楼梯，不时有人在拐角处停下来对着上面的两人开枪，子弹反弹在金属的楼梯上在Charles的脚底溅射出一堆堆的火星。

 

“不行了，我，我真的要吐了！”Charles从没有对喝酒两字产生过如此后悔的情绪，他原本也不过就是个三等平民水平的体能，酒精更是把这一下限进一步的拉低，他的心脏几乎已经不能负荷奔流而过的血液，眼前俨然闪过一道道白光，他太过高估自己的身体了，如果可以的话他现在就想直接晕过去。

 

“安静，集中注意在你的脚上”Charles能感觉到后面那个男人更为用力地托住他的腰部，几乎承担了他半个身体的重量。

 

 _我能办到_ ，Charles心想， _也不过就还有_ ——他抬头瞄了一眼，5圈，该死的，他又要忍不住骂脏话了。

 

就在Charles全神贯注地调动他那两条跟灌了铅一样的腿时，楼下传来了轻微的一声“咔”的声响，原本托在他后腰的手突然穿过他胸前将他用力向后拉去，猝不及防的Charles整个人跌进后面那个男人的怀抱里，他连一声尖叫都来不及发出就看见一束激光穿过他刚刚站立的台阶在原地溶出一个硬币大小的洞。

 

与死神擦身而过的经历让Charles的肾上腺激素二次分泌，对身体各处感官的掌控前所未有地清晰起来。他整个被男人圈在怀里，他的肩膀能感受到男人胸肌的厚实和温热；男人的呼吸擦过Charles的发梢融进夜空；因为他从楼梯上跌下来的缘故他的双脚完全没有承担他身体的重量，而替他保持住平衡的是男人托住他大腿的另一只手，Charles甚至可以隔着布料感觉到他擦过自己大腿内侧的指尖。

 

_操他妈的，哦，操他妈的！_

 

“愣着干什么，还不接着跑！”男人放下Charles把他接着往楼梯上推去，托刚刚分泌的激素的福，Charles觉得他的体能又回来了，几圈以后，他总算是登上这个感觉像是爬了一辈子的消防梯了。

 

“这边。”没错，爬上消防梯并不代表对Charles的折磨结束了，射手们还在后面紧追不舍，Charles被男人拖着在满是障碍物的楼顶左闪右窜。事实上，Charles完全惊讶于自己的超水平发挥， _真想录下来给_ _Hank_ _瞧瞧，我一定能吓掉他的下巴。_ 连他自己都没意识到，是哪里来的安全感，让他能在这样的环境下还想着开玩笑。

 

终于，他们一路狂奔至了天台的边缘，那个男人这一路过来对线路的选择表现的坚定不移，好像事先脑子里就有了一副地图那样。不过现在他们终于被逼到了绝路，至少Charles是这么认为的。

 

“看见对面的平台了吗？跳过去。”

 

“什么！！！你是开玩笑的吧？！”对面离他现在站的地方至少有——两米的宽度和三米的落差，而脚下， _他刚刚爬了几层楼来着？_ _10_ _层？12_ _层？_ 。

 

“跳过去”Erik面无表情的重复。

 

“不，这不可能。我不，我做不到”Charles语无伦次地在那里重复着。

 

“跳过去”不用回头Erik就能明白那些追兵已经很近了，该死的小矮子你就不能直接闭嘴就给我这么跳过去吗？但是事到如今Erik也没想过要撇下这个矮子自己一个人跳过去， _大概是因为刚刚那个矮子帮我打掩护的原因？_

 

“不许动！！举起手来！身体转过来！”第一个追兵终于喘着粗气赶了过来。Charles和Erik对望了一眼后照着他的话做了。

 

“听着，老兄，你一定是哪里搞错了，我真的就是个小会计，旁边那个是我的同事，我们今天下班出门喝了点酒然后就遇见你们了”Charles一边剧烈地喘息一边在脑子里计算他的说辞的合理性。

 

对面那个男人不置可否地朝他晃了晃枪管。

 

“我可以给你我的钱包，里面有我的ID，你去查一下就会知道我真的是个会计，里面的现金你可以全拿走，我向你保证我不会报警的，这里面一定有什么误会”Charles试图摆出一个人畜无害的表情，但因为实在喘得厉害的缘故，看起来有点狰狞。

 

“你看，我只是慢慢伸手去掏我的钱包，我和我的同事都没有带枪，你可以放心”Charles说着把手慢慢伸向自己的后裤兜。

 

射手把枪管指向了Erik“你的钱包，也掏出来。”Erik照着他的话做了。

 

射手看着对面两个男人各自举着的钱包“扔过来，不许耍花样。”射手命令道。

 

砰砰两声响，射手弯腰去捡地上的钱包，就在他弯身的一刹那，Erik转身抱住双手还举在头顶的Charles的腰一个冲刺跃过天台朝着对面跳了过去——

 

“啊啊啊啊啊啊”Charles的尖叫划破了夜空。他的双手在空中胡乱挥舞了一下就牢牢地圈住了身边男人的脖颈—— _我绝对！绝对不会让你有机会把我从_ _10_ _层楼高的地方扔下去的！_

 

仿佛是一辈子，其实也就过了一秒，他们两个划着抛物线落在了对面的楼顶，落地前Erik特意转了下身让自己先着地。 _谁知道让那个矮子先着地的话会发生些什么？_

“你这个，你这个——”Charles还在试图在保持礼仪的前提下找出一个词来衬托他现在的心情，每当他觉得今晚他已经超越了自己的极限的时候，身边这个男人就能在下一秒把它刷新到新的高度。然后他转过头看了下他刚刚跳过来的平台，那些追兵在平台边一副跃跃欲试的样子。

 

“我的天，他们要追过来了，他们要追过来了，上帝啊！”Charles还在试图找回四肢的控制权，Erik已经早先一步起身拉起Charles后领把他从地上提了起来。然后随手推开虚掩着的铁门，把Charles推进了楼梯间。

 

他的脚几乎已经是自动地在那动了，感谢上帝，这一段是下楼，Charles能感觉到2楼那里一群人欢悦的情绪，再坚持一下，只要他们混进人群里。

 

“这边！”

“这边！”

 

到达二楼的时候他们同时朝着一个方向喊道，然后各自愣了一下后又同时起步朝宴会厅跑去，推开门后，迎面扑来的气氛简直让Charles觉得恍如隔世。大厅里正演奏着华尔兹舞曲，杯盏相碰的清脆声宛如舞曲的装饰音，男男女女们或窃窃私语，或在舞池中拥抱旋转。而他正被一个男人拖着手穿过这个巨大的舞池。

 

砰，他撞到了一个盛装的女子，那位女士带着一脸温怒的表情看向他。“哦，抱歉，女士，为您的美貌干杯，您的眼里倒映着夜晚的星空。”

 

如果不是说出这句话的男人身材矮小又长相平凡，如果不是他说出第一个字和最后一个字的过程中跑出去十米，如果他的手不是被另一个致命地性感的男人紧紧握在手里的话，她一定会为了这句浪漫的调情而原谅他的莽撞的。

 

他们几乎就要跑到终点了，Erik可以看见不远处的露台，各色车辆在底下川流不息昭示着这条大路的繁忙。然后他感觉到了身后人群里那个金属的瞄准镜，是那把精神攻击武器，这个家伙从刚刚开始只来得及开了一枪，那玩意出了名的不稳定难瞄准，而现在舞池里旋转的人群正好在那条枪管面前空出一个空挡，一路直指——小矮子的脑袋。

 

来不及了。Erik本能地使劲拽了小矮子一把但是来不及，他还是会被击中。 _下一刻他就会倒下去了。_

Charles先是感觉拖住他的手一紧，然后身后传来一股恶意，一股精神暗示。 _哦_ ，他想了想， _一把精神攻击武器。_ 他随手把那股暗示丢进了他的环境噪音里，任由那段武器发出的精神波消散在了他的墙里。

 

Erik简直难以置信那个小矮子平安无事，事实上，如果他肯回头看一眼的话，那个射手的表情比他更为震惊。 _真是好运气的小矮子，那玩意又在关键的时候失灵了。_

 

大概是连神都看不下去他们俩今晚的多灾多难，到露台的最后几步路总算是什么也没发生。Charles看了一下情势刚准备开口，Erik连一句废话也不愿和他多说的样子直接横抱起他，跳上了露台的扶手接着一跃而下。

 

底下有个路人还张大着嘴震惊于面前跳下来两个男人，Erik已经牵着Charles的手消失在了街角的人群里。

 

7.

这是一条繁华的大道，车流如织路人穿梭，几个穿着黑色风衣表情看起来凶神恶煞的男人聚集在了路边。

 

“妈的，跑得比兔子还快。”其中一个男人骂骂咧咧地朝地上吐了口唾沫，然后掏出两个钱包递给另一个“头，这是他们俩的钱包，那个侏儒小子说他的ID在里面。”

 

被称作头的男人接过两只钱包翻了翻，从其中一个里面抽出一张卡片，男人一手扫过卡片上的某个区域，然后一个约一手掌这么高的Charles的全息图像在卡片上方亮了起来。

 

“是那个侏儒小子没错，我瞧瞧，体能评价9，反射神经11，速度10，妈的老子居然让这么个废物从手里溜走了。霍尔特核心能源，驻柯璐特星系分公司资源部核算师，操他妈的还真是个会计，难道真的搞错了？”

 

那个领头的男人敲了一下自己的耳蜗接通了自己的通讯器“目标出了点问题，我们跟上他的时候他和另一个家伙在一起，名字是叫——”男人把卡片凑到眼前，研究了一下全息图像旁的信息“Charles Gibson，霍尔特核心能源的员工，哦不，这一部分没有问题，我想让你查查他身边的同事，就是我们以为是目标的那个家伙，嗯对，稍等我想想，高加索种，男性，大约六英尺高，金棕色头发，确认一下有没有这个人。好的，我知道了，没问题，再见。”

 

“好了收工了”男人拍了拍手对着身边的同伴说。

 

“是搞错了吗，头？”

 

“不知道，接下来的事情G组会负责跟进的，反正没我们什么事了，别想也别多问明白吗？”

 

“我明白，头，那个包里的——”男人露出一副猥琐的表情搓了搓手指。

 

“拿去，别他娘的都花在婊子的肚皮上。”领头的随手抽出了现金递给他然后把钱包扔进了身后的垃圾筒。

 

而在距离这几个男人好几个街区以外的路边——

 

Erik双手架在胸前平静地看着前方，那个矮个子男人双手抵在路边的栏杆上低着头剧烈地喘息着。

 

“哈……哈……哈…………你觉得……哈……你觉得我们摆脱……摆脱他们了吗？”Charles转过身面对Erik，但是失去了双手的支撑后他已经发软的双腿无法负担整个身体的分量，他就这么背靠着栏杆慢慢地蹲了下来。

 

Erik犹豫了一下，然后上前叉起Charles的双臂又把他从地上架了起来。“暂时是的，我想”

 

“好吧……听着朋友，我不关心你是怎么惹上那帮人的，我想我完全可以把今天晚上当成是一个意外，一个酒醉后荒诞的梦，然后回家睡一觉把这一切统统忘干净，所以如果你允许我的话——”Charles把手指向一边，示意他要离开。上帝，不管他之前对这个男人有怎样的兴趣他都发誓不要去管了，今天晚上这种程度的再来一遍他的小命就要交代在这里了。

.

“恐怕——不行，正如你所说的，你是个会计，而我是个账户经理，我们是同事不是吗？”

 

Charles疑惑地看着对面，刚刚从墙里传过来的是一丝戏谑的情绪吗？

 

“我想你和我都很清楚，刚刚那些话是我胡诌的。当然关于我的部分我说了实话，所以我想这应该也能帮你掩盖几天。”

 

“如果我能把你的所谓胡诌变成事实呢？你看，我只需要你跟着我一段时间，把这个谎言变成事实，等那群人确认完以后我就会放你离开。”

 

“你是在试图绑架我吗？！”Charles的声音带上了愤怒，一瞬间他仿佛变了一个人，连Erik都被他突然转变的气势惊了一下。

 

“你对救命恩人的态度有待加强，考虑到我刚刚救了你——5次？”

 

“请不要随便偷换概念，我明明是被你连累的，应该是你差点害死我5次才对。”

 

“我也许是个陷阱，可是选择踏进来的人是你”Erik突然上前抓住Charles的下颌骨，将嘴贴近Charles的耳边以缓慢的语速轻声说“因为你对我好奇，好奇心害死猫，可怜的猫咪，没有办法不是吗？”

 

 _该死，该死的。_ Charles开始忙着扑灭在心底里熊熊燃烧起来的兴奋之情。 _这个男人是如此的危险，大麻烦，行事野蛮像个暴君，他还疯狂地恨着帝国的皇帝——也就是你自己。可是他该死的看穿了你，今天一个晚上的经历抵得上过去你的一生。哦天哪，这难道就是所谓的嗑药上瘾？_

 

“怎样，我会保证你的安全，我发誓。” _拒绝他，_ _Charles_ _，快点拒绝他。_

 

“怕了？” _拜托，_ _Charles_ _，这是个愚蠢的激将法，你能看的穿，你也能抵抗的住。_

“我好像忘了告诉你，我对你也挺——好奇。”一击入魂！Charles悲愤地望着理智弃他而去的的背影。 _该死的混蛋，别以为你制住我了，我一定会报复回来的！_ 他以他最狠的眼神盯着对面的男人。

 

所以Erik看见了一双在夜空中盈盈闪闪的眼睛，在那里面来回飘荡反射着灯光的是水汽吗？

 

“好吧，好吧你赢了，但是只有几天，几天你懂了吗？！我是在休假没错可我也是有工作的人！”Charles到没觉得这句话他是在骗人，他毕竟是帝国的皇帝，逃避责任只是一时，他最终必须回到他的位置上去。

 

“虽说有点迟了，不过作为同事我们还是应该相互认识一下，Erik Magnum，账户经理。”

 

Charles没好气地看着他，你可以不要在一口瞎话的时候摆出这么个一本正经的表情吗？

 

“Charles”他没有忽略报出这个名字时Erik微皱的眉头和那丝轻微的厌恶情绪。 _瞧着吧，_ _Charles_ _，总有一天你会为你今天这个决定而感到后悔的。_

“Charles Gibson，如果你忘了你是在哪里工作的话，我可以提醒你一下是霍尔特核心能源。”

 

“感谢告知。”

 

一切尘埃落定后，维系着Charles活动的最后那根弦也宣告罢工，今晚被反复提名又反复被勒令退场的呕吐感和眩晕感裹挟着被愚弄的愤怒奔涌而来。

 

Erik看着倒在自己臂弯里的Charles，又瞧了瞧自己那一身的呕吐物。

 

 _一只记仇的猫咪，_ 他想着， _如果刚刚你就有这样的反应和速度的话，我也就不用那么辛苦了_ 。

 

随后他叩开了自己的通讯器：“长官，我想好要什么身份了。”

 

同盟国首都议会大厦——

 

Sebastian Shaw站在大厦顶层的办公室俯视着整个国都，仅仅几十年的重金打造，它就以一副昂扬的姿态挑战着帝国的千年帝都，这里的景色每每让他产生一种站在宇宙顶端的错觉。

 

透过钢化玻璃的倒影，他看见在他身后款款走来的迷人女性。一身无垢的白色让人觉得目眩，而那璀璨的金发又足以使人神迷，拜倒在议会首席助理Emma Frost的魅力下的男男女女大概可以绕着同盟首都行星围上一圈。不过那仅仅是对一般人来说。Sebastian Shaw从来都不是什么一般人。

 

“饵料都洒出去了吗？”

 

“是的，我尊敬的议长阁下。”

 

“结果？”

 

“有三个直接暴露了，对方后续跟进的规模足够他们喝一壶的了。”

 

“你瞧瞧，就是这帮变种人，仗着自己能打就完全不用脑子，简直愚蠢地让我绝望。”

 

“倒是有个家伙很有意思。”Emma说着将手中的文件递给了Shaw。

 

“有意思，别人恨不得消失在众人眼里单独行动，他不仅丝毫不隐瞒行程还拖了个平民一起？Erik Lehnsherr，有趣的小家伙。”

 

“对方已经把他作为烟雾弹纳入复查程序了，只要再熬过几轮，他就可以从诱饵变成隐藏的王牌了。”

 

“我该说什么，宝贝儿，生活永远充满惊喜。”

 

“关于那三个暴露的，不需要增援他们一下吗？”Emma用迟疑的语气问道。

 

“不用，我的宝贝儿，我需要的不是武器，那种东西同盟的军港里面停的到处都是。我需要的是会思考的伙伴，共创伟业的同志，像你这样的——珍宝。”Shaw一边说着一边以手指抚弄着Emma的嘴唇，当他提到“珍宝”二字时，Emma配合地将身体变成了透明的钻石，Shaw愉悦地加大了抚弄的幅度。

 

“那些不能成为同伴的自然就是累赘，感谢慷慨的对手帮我们结果他们的性命。”

 

“最后一个问题，为什么要耗费这么多资源大费周章地派那么多人去？Azazel瞬间就能把那东西拿回来不是吗？”

 

“宝贝儿，你要明白，底牌之所以叫底牌，就是不到最后关头你决不会把它翻开来，何况若不是这样，我怎么能发现我可爱的小Erik呢？相信我，这种从一堆砂砾里淘出一粒钻石的感觉才是至高的愉悦。”

 

“是的，议长阁下，一切遵照您的吩咐。”Emma退出了这间宏伟的办公室，留下Shaw一人继续俯视着这颗年轻的星球。

 

“不要让我失望啊，我的小Erik。”Shaw对着眼前的景色如是说道。


	2. 第一部第二章：牺牲或者保护

8.

同盟国柯璐特星系β-3号星球星际空港——

 

面带微笑的地勤小姐一一扫过等候人群的ID识别卡，为他们分配在星际民航舰上的位置。

 

“Erik Magnum赤级先驱者阁下，您是要和——”地勤小姐接过了Charles递过来的ID卡“Charles Gibson二等公民先生前往星系枢纽行星依米鲁尔是吗？”

 

Erik沉默地点了点头。

 

“阁下，您的先驱者身份可以携带一名同伴入住VIP-1区，这是您和您的同伴的星舰通行章，二位的身份信息都已经输入，只需激活绑定程序就可以了，在整个航程期间在星舰上的一切活动都需要用到它，请妥善保管。”

 

地勤小姐微笑着递过两个小巧的徽章，徽章被做成星舰隶属的航空公司的标识的样式，使用它可以开启星舰内各个区域的门禁系统，出航前地勤人员会将旅客的身份信息输入其中，乘客只需激活绑定就能让徽章访问到个人账户，使得他们可以方便地在星舰上生活和消费。

 

Charles向这位小姐点了点头表示感谢，接过了属于他们两个的徽章，然后举起一只在眼前来回的研究，一边看一边嘴里还发出啧啧的感叹声。等他终于把手里的徽章在眼前转足了三圈后，他又开始好奇地四下打量周围的人群，空港里的一切对他来说都是新鲜的体验。

 

“你看起来可完全不像你自己说的那样不情愿的样子。”Erik瞥了一眼在他身边东张西望的Charles。

 

“很抱歉，先驱者阁下，我这种二等公民很少有机会做这种星际旅行，所以请您谅解一下。”虽然出口的话语依旧礼貌，但是Charles气鼓鼓的表情完全出卖了他

 

 _Oops,_ _踩到猫咪的尾巴了_ 。

 

之后Erik就这么跟着Charles一路走走停停，终于在离起航还差一点点的时间到了登机口附近，在那里有个男人正和空港的地勤人员争执着什么。

 

“很抱歉，阁下，虽然您的权限的确可以再携带一名同伴，但是VIP-1区的登记已经满了，您必须事先预约，所以我们只能为您本人提供VIP-1的通行章，这位先生我们只能提供公民1区的通行章了。”

 

“我难道刚刚没有跟你解释过我们在度蜜月吗，你见过蜜月之旅夫夫两个是分房住的吗？”

 

“那您也可以选择和这位先生一起入住公民1区。”

 

“那行，就这样吧，赶时间。”地勤人员递给他两个徽章。

 

“这是两人一间的吧？”男人从没有入住过公民区，对那里的设施不甚了解。

 

“我很抱歉阁下，公民1区都是四人一间的配置。”

 

“你脑壳被烧过了吗，四人一间？！你是要我们当着其他两个人的面做吗？”

 

“我很抱歉，阁下。”无论时代怎样进步，客服人员仍旧徘徊在一条名为苦逼的不归路上。

 

“先生，您是要去依米鲁尔星吗？”怒气冲冲的男人猛然回过头，他身边不知何时站了一个长相平凡的矮个子男人。

 

“呃…………是的。”男人吃不准这个矮个子提问的意图，不过他还是照实回答了。

 

“这个，拿去吧。您拿着这个和他们协调一下，应该就能换到一间双人房了。”Charles微笑着将属于自己的那枚徽章放在男人摊开的掌心然后又从里面拿了一枚回来。他能感觉到在他提出这个提议的同时Erik投射在他后背上的眼神。

 

“怎么？我只是同意接下来的一段时间和你一起行动，但是我想我还是有权决定自己要住哪里的不是吗？”Charles带着挑衅的神情对Erik说。

 

“同一间房，不用换了”Erik并没有看向Charles的脸，直接拿起Charles手里的另一枚VIP徽章换取了男人手里的另一枚公民1区的徽章。然后对着Charles露出了一个“微笑”。

 

_他一定是在威胁我下次不准这么干了，瞧瞧那口牙，有种你就真的吃掉我啊。_

 

男人简直不敢相信在最后关头他能有这样的好运气，他几乎就要这么放弃自己的蜜月之旅了。于是他揽过自己的丈夫热情地感谢着Charles他们俩。

 

“真是谢谢你们了好心的先生们，这次的航行期间你们的费用都记在我身上，我坚持，为了你们的无私和慷慨。”

 

Erik面无表情地看着他们，倒是Charles一如既往地报以真诚的微笑。“恭喜你们，祝你们蜜月愉快。”

 

刚刚那位地勤人员偷偷地擦了擦额头的冷汗，总算是把这么个风波对付过去了，那可是一位先驱者阁下，不是他这种小小的二等公民地勤能惹得起的，多亏了另外那两位阁下了。

 

突然间他意识到他刚刚因为精神压力而犯了一个巨大的失误，他忘记帮他们几个重新登记徽章里的身份信息了！！！！他急急地转过身看向登机口，巨大的星舰已经滑出空港的范围驶入了宇宙的虚空。

 

 _天哪，上帝保佑不要出什么岔子，我可不想丢了这份工作啊！_ 为了保住自己的饭碗，这位工作人员并没有将自己的失误输入光脑或者告诉任何其他人。

 

帝国军情报总部——

 

“起立！！”

“敬礼！！！”

 

“帝国万岁！皇帝陛下万岁！”

 

“Charles”一脸寒霜地走过情报总部的会议长桌，在顶端的主位前停下，跟在他身后的宰辅则自然地走到他左首边第一个位置，他的对面站着帝国情报总长，其他的将军们在依照职位依次排列。

 

“Charles”冷漠地扫了一眼在座的将军们然后轻轻地点了点头，获得许可的将军们整齐地坐了下来。

 

“陛下，这是最新截获的同盟方的情报。”获得了会议开始的许可后，情报部长起身将手伸向前方，会议桌上方投影出一个巨大的光幕，各种情报信息的全息图像被投影在了光幕上。

 

“以同盟议长为首的变种人少数派和国防部长为首的原反抗军成员多数派的摩擦进一步加剧，最新情报表明，军部正在派遣大量特种兵围攻几名变种人上校，这批特种兵的平均等级都在骑士级以上，我方情报人员甚至发现其中有子爵级的人员参与。”

 

“怎么？我们还在这里呢他们就开始忙着内斗瓜分宇宙了？”“Charles”带着不屑的语气评价。

 

“我们发现双方的人马都在朝着两国边境集结，但是议长方一次释放了太多的烟雾弹，除了已经暴露并产生了大规模冲突的几名上校以外其他人员的位置无法确认。”

 

“他们去边境干什么？”Hank的提问虽然简短但是却直指问题的核心。

 

“宰辅大人，我们在截获的情报里有个片段，提到了镒元素，位置应该在边境的某处。”情报部长抓过了一团信息光团，然后投入光幕的中央，一种紫色的金属元素矿石的巨大投影在屏幕中央静静地旋转。

 

会议室里出现了片刻的安静，将军们的眼里出现了一种狂热的眼神。

 

“事关镒元素的话那就可以理解了。”“Charles”手指交叉放在下巴下面做了个思考的表情。

 

“把这个情报列为一级关注事件，预算调用级别上升至宰辅权限。”皇帝命令完后停顿了一下“同盟的贱人们，不要以为我会就这么乖乖地坐在这里看着你们争，以前的屈辱我会一条一条地让你们慢慢还的。”

 

列席的将军们为新皇陛下突然爆发而出的气势而摄， _帝国的将来中兴可期，_ 将军们默默地想到。

 

9.

“您的徽章等级无法去对面的VIP用餐区，通行禁止。”

 

Charles愤愤地盯着VIP用餐区和公民用餐区之间的通道，入口处的设备扫描了一下他胸前的徽章后在一旁的屏幕上标出了这行无情的提示。

 

“那对面那个，那个草莓塔，我要单点那个！”Charles对着设备说到。

 

“卡夫塔草莓塔只供应VIP区，不接受公民区单点。”屏幕上又无情地更新了一行新的提示。

 

“这都还有那么多，现在都那么晚了，哪有那么多VIP会吃啊，这要是放到明天就该坏了。”

 

“我们必须满足VIP区可能出现的潜在峰值需要，计算表明，有0.2%的可能会出现该需要，因此现在VIP区供应的草莓塔数量完全是合理且必要的。”屏幕继续无情地刷新着提示。

 

“为了0.2%的可能就要冒着99.8%全坏掉的风险吗！！草莓塔会哭的！”

 

“草莓塔不属于生物，不包含情感，会哭的推论不成立。”Charles今天大概没什么机会能从屏幕上看到有情有义的提示了。

 

Erik坐在餐桌旁单手支着下巴看着Charles在那里和用餐区的身份识别AI吵架，因为距离的缘故，他只能听清Charles情绪激动时高声蹦出的一些片段，“草莓塔”这个词反复地出现在了这些片段中。

 

过了一会Charles气呼呼地端着餐盘坐到了餐桌边，Erik望了一眼他的餐盘就能理解他双颊气得一鼓一鼓的原因了——里面并没有任何长得像草莓塔的东西。

 

“太过分了，宁愿让它们全部坏掉也不愿供应给公民区，我又不是会吃了不付钱！”

 

Erik不太能理解Charles的心情，不过他还是想尽他所能地表现出来一点支持Charles观点的样子。“是很气人”他琢磨了半天憋出这么一句话。

 

“哦，不，你根本一点也不生气，事实上你还觉得我刚刚很可笑吧，为了个草莓塔和AI吵架。”Charles才不会感觉不到Erik传递过来的强烈的快乐的情绪呢，事实上这是他认识Erik以来他所表达过的最强烈的情感了。（ _对着皇帝的那个愤怒不算，_ Charles这么认为）

 

“好吧，被你发现了，抱歉让我笑一下。”Erik转过头去，从Charles的角度只能看见他不停颤动的肩膀。 _有必要——笑的那么狠吗？！！_

 

“这可是很严肃的问题！！从这个草莓塔的分配能看出来严重的阶级不公！！”Charles恼羞成怒，决定把话题往严肃的方向带。

 

“怎么？你要为了一个草莓塔发动革命吗？”笑容仍旧挂在Erik的脸上。

 

_那些该死的牙！！_

“这是与民主共和的本质相违背的，全体公民享有公平平等的权利，我对草莓塔的主张和先驱者对草莓塔的主张理应是对等的！”或许是因为被那句玩笑激怒了，Charles居然对着这么一个真实名字未知，真实身份也未知的男人谈起了自己的政治主张。大概是因为摆脱了真实身份的限制，他人生第一次终于可以畅谈自己真正的想法，所以即便谈话的对象不是完美的或者实话说是糟糕至极的，Charles也顾不了那么多了。

 

Erik看着Charles，他甚至动用了手势来加强他的语气。他可真是个奇怪的平民，他们通常是碌碌无为的，大选期间他们更关心的是税率和退休金这些和他们生活息息相关的东西。至于民主政治本身——那是先驱者老爷们思考的事情不是吗？但是他与那些上层权力机构里的掌权者也不一样，那些家伙虽然嘴里高呼着自由与平等，但是眼睛里的冷漠和以前帝国的那些个贵族没有任何区别，甚至更是有那么点暴发户的狂妄自大在里面（考虑到他们以前的身份通常是帝国那些郁郁不得志的小贵族的话这就很好理解了）Erik很清楚这些人类，无知或者虚伪，都不是什么值得称道的角色。

 

_但是这个家伙，他眼睛里的真诚和热情——他居然对他说的话是认真的！_

 

“我想你应该明白口号之所以叫做口号，就是现实里做不到的意思吧。”Erik也不明白为什么自己居然会参与到这种换作平时他根本不屑一顾的对话中，而且他居然还真的是凭着自己的本心在阐述自己的观点。

 

“事实上，我认为现在反而是人类历史上最为公平的时代了，人们因为自己的能力而划分为不同的阶级，而不是因为别的什么丑陋的原因。能力更高的人承担更多的义务掌握更大的权利不是天经地义的事情吗？”

 

“但是——”Charles震惊于Erik刚刚抛出的主张， _他不应该是一个那种热血的同盟人吗，想想看他有多恨帝国的皇帝_ “照你这样说的话这和帝国有什么区别，你那天不是还边骂帝国皇帝边很生气不是吗？”

 

“我对帝国皇帝本人是有意见。”Erik惊讶于自己居然能对着另一个人这么平静地描述这件事“但是我对帝国的体制没有任何意见。”

 

_墙里传来的情绪很平稳，Erik_ _没有说谎。_

 

“可是我始终认为只凭借能力划分人类的等级是片面的，如果光以能力来论的话，绝大多数的人类包括绝大多数的贵族或者说先驱者阶层根本没有存在的必要，AI无论从智力还是体力上来说都强过他们太多了。统治阶层为什么不干脆灭绝所有这些人类以AI代替他们呢？人类强过这些机器的原因是自身的感情，人格。而从感情或者人格的角度来看，平民和贵族根本就是一样的，平民中也有君子，贵族里也有小人不是吗？即使我们真的需要给人划分个三六九等，难道不应该将他们的道德水平放在首位作为考量吗？”

 

“我们姑且认为你所说的以道德水平作为衡量是正确的，虽然我个人对人类的道德这件事本身没有一丝的认同，人类要是能用道德约束自己的话就不需要法律存在的必要了，关键是你究竟要怎么区分他们的道德水平呢？一个个读每个人的心吗？”Erik认真起来，不自觉地摆出一个压迫的表情，眼神凛冽地盯着Charles的双眼。

 

“我！…………”即使是Charles也明白，那不现实，事实上他比全宇宙的任何一个人都清楚这是不现实的。对面这个男人的眼神就像利剑直刺他的心底，挫败感汹涌袭来，Charles想起Raven的叹息和Hank欲言又止的眼神。

 

“理想这种东西一旦脱离现实就变成了空想，镜花水月一般无用的东西，像你这样的小会计与其花时间想这种没用的东西，不如回去把你的报表重新算一遍还来得更有意义一些。”

 

_没有任何恶意的情绪传来，这个男人只是在客观地评价你，告诉你事实，那些别人因为爱你或者怕你而不敢告诉你的事实。_

 

Charles挫败地将头埋进双臂间—— _被看穿天真已经够丢人了，而因为被看穿就自暴自弃地流眼泪那就太过了。_

 

“我吃饱了，先回房间了。” _必须退场，在自己丧失最后一丝尊严哭出来以前。_

 

Erik这才意识到自己刚刚说了什么，Charles已经迅速起身离开了用餐区。Erik能从他僵硬的动作里看出来他有多伤心，他连一句挽留的话都想不出来。

 

_你究竟有什么毛病？不仅跟一个平民小子认真起来，而且还把自己对那些一口冠冕堂皇的人的不满发泄到一个完全不相干的人身上，你明明知道他对他说的话是认真的——跟那些虚伪的掌权者完全不同。_

 

Erik对于现在这样的情况有点不知所措， _跟上去道歉的话会有用吗？_

他环视了一下四周，在他们争论民主与平等的时候最后一个用餐的人也已经离开了。Erik起身拿起一个外带的盒子，走到那个隔开公民区与VIP区的通道前朝里看去，其中一只托盘上整齐地排列着三排草莓塔，Erik在脑中想象了一下Charles的体型，操控着其中两只草莓塔的锡纸托杯让它们漂浮到了自己跟前，然后落进他手上的外带盒里。

 

_现在开始多喂一点的话不知道还能不能再长高？_

10.

当Erik提着外带盒子回到房间里的时候Charles正单手托着脸颊看着舷窗外的太空，他的脸隐藏在一片阴影之下，却因为不时地被路过的星体反射的光点亮又像是间或朝外散发着光芒。就像是——不甘心被蒙了尘的宝石一样。

 

Erik莫名地沉溺于这样的场景，倚靠在门框上静静地看着就好像他踏进门的那一秒被无限地拉长。房间里只有Charles一个人——另外两名老兄还没回来，舰船上有的是打发时间的地方。

 

大概是终于厌倦了窗外的景色，Charles回过头，随即发现了靠在门边的Erik，他脸上的表情慌乱了一阵后定格在了被抓包的懊恼上。

 

Erik意识到自己还在直直地盯着Charles没有动，于是不仅是他的表情，连他的四肢也开始慌乱起来。

 

随后两个人先是为自己不体面的举止一愣，接着各自又被对方笨拙的举动逗乐，就这样对视着大笑起来，刚刚存在于他们之间的那股僵硬紧张的气氛随即被打包扔出了窗外。然后理智终于回巢，Erik想起来自己是来干嘛的。

 

“这个”Erik对着Charles扬了扬自己的外带盒“给你的。”

 

Charles有些雀跃地看着那个盒子， _会是我想到的那样吗？_ 他快步上前接过那个盒子打开——两只草莓塔静静地躺在里面。他的情绪瞬间被点亮，拿起一只草莓塔迅速塞进嘴里，酥皮的碎屑从他的嘴角掉落，他以他人生里最不优雅地吃相品尝到了最美味的食物。

 

“谢谢~”他甚至还没来得及把嘴里的草莓塔完全咽下去。

 

_竟然会有这样的人，因为区区一个草莓塔就感觉像是在发光一样。_

 

“所以你原——”Erik还没来得及说完就被Charles用一根手指点在嘴唇上，淡淡的酥皮奶香味从他的指尖传来—— _早知道就再多拿两个了。_

“刚刚那个不是你的错，没有必要道歉”Charles露出一个狡黠的笑容“但是——那天晚上害得我吐成那样，还半胁迫半利诱我和你进行这趟旅行，这些——完完全全都是你的错！”

 

Erik被Charles带着笑容的指责逗乐了——“所以我再去多拿两个来？” _反正还有三排，多拿_ _10_ _个都没有问题。_

“不不不，这可不是什么用草莓塔就可以安抚的伤口啊~~”

 

“那你想要什么？”

 

“我想要——”Charles从他的行李里翻出了一个盒子“这个！”

 

一套国际象棋，和大家普遍使用的那种全息虚拟棋不同，是那种最为传统的实物棋盘和实物棋子。 _看起来像古董一样。_

  
“怎样？和我下盘棋我就完完全全地原谅你，很棒的交易吧！”

 

“怎么会想到要下这个？”

 

“哦，我的一个朋友说下棋有助于锻炼我的性格。”Charles一边回答Erik的问题，一边把棋盘摊开，然后把棋子从盒子里倒出来。

 

“你又怎么确定我也会下棋呢？”Erik坐到了Charles的对面，但是他还没有看向棋盘。

 

“你不会吗。”Charles带着肯定的语气反问，连看都不看Erik，自己在那埋头地把棋子放到初始位置。

 

Erik轻笑出声，将身体在椅子上调整到一个舒服的位置，然后开始摆自己这边的棋子。

 

约一个小时以后——

 

“怎么可能！！！！输给Hank也就算了，连你也！！而且居然还输得这么的…………这么的…………”

 

“惨？”Erik看着对面抱头做痛苦状的Charles，没安好心地又补了一刀。

 

“下棋而已，你何必这么当真。”

 

“你不明白，以我的脑力，我下棋的水平不应该是这样。我和你们这种人不一样，我的体能各方面已经是一无是处了，唯一值得骄傲的部分就是我的大脑了，而现在这说明了什么！！这说明我连大脑也不如你们！！！”

 

Erik觉得他再不安慰一下Charles的话他非得躲到某个角落里挖个坑把自己埋了不可。

 

“其实…………我大概能了解你的问题是出在了哪里。那个Hank就是建议你用下棋锻炼你的性格的朋友吧，我也大概能明白他的目的了。”

 

Charles猛地抬起头看向Erik，双眼散发出希冀的光芒。

 

Erik想起刚刚在餐厅里发生的事。

 

“你确定……要我说实话？”Erik不知道该怎么表达，他不想再一次伤害对面的人，虽然Charles说不怪他。

 

Charles也想起了刚刚在餐厅里发生的事。 _原来是这样的吗？可是天真是一回事，而如果连直面天真的勇气都缺乏的话那不过就是一个怯懦地躲在自己壳里的笨蛋罢了。_ Charles甘心被定义成任何样子，笨蛋除外。

 

所以他将自己的眼神化为肯定，对着Erik鼓励地点了点头。

 

Erik忽略掉心中升起的窃喜而专注于自己要选择的措辞。 _他明明知道自己会受到怎样的伤害却还是决定勇敢。_

“Charles，棋品即人品。”

 

Charles仍旧直视着Erik的眼睛，所以他继续说道：“你盲目地试图保护每一个棋子，最终反而一个也保护不了，落得个全盘崩溃的下场。”

 

“棋子之所以叫‘棋子’，就是随时随地可以被牺牲掉的意思。如何让他们的牺牲更有价值，让他们死得其所才是一个棋手该考虑的问题。你保护‘棋子’的想法从根本上否定了棋子诞生的意义，所以最终你不仅保护不了他们，他们的牺牲也保护不了你。”

 

Charles明白Erik说的棋子不光是棋子的意思。“可是‘棋子’也有活下去的权利不是吗？我们怎么能随意地凭着自己的目的就决定他们的死活？”

 

Erik叹了一口气，他最终还是要说到这个地步。

 

“Charles——人跟人在人的眼里是不一样的。”

 

“就如同棋子和棋子也是不一样的那样，你对一个士兵和对一个皇后的感觉会一样吗？你对你自己和对其他人的感觉会一样吗？你对你爱的人和陌生人的感觉会一样吗？终有一天你会为了对你更重要的东西牺牲掉那些相对不重要的。博爱世人众生平等这种话只适合神，人是不可能做到的。Charles，你以为你是慈悲，其实不过就是伪善罢了。”

 

Erik闭上眼睛，他不敢去看Charles的表情。

 

“那么——我要把牺牲控制在什么范围里面呢？主教？城堡？皇后？”

 

Erik张开双眼看着Charles，他一副受教的表情点了点头，平静无澜。

 

“Charles”Erik没有意识到自己笑了“他们都是棋子，都可以被牺牲，为了赢就算牺牲国王也不是不行的。”

 

“可是——”Charles的表情转为疑惑“连国王都没了不是直接输掉了吗？”

 

“这取决于你对于赢的定义，Charles。如果赢是保住国王，那自然是要把国王留着好好保护。如果赢是战胜对手，那么国王也不过就是一枚重要一点的棋子，还是那句话，只要是棋子，都可以被牺牲。”

 

Charles一脸似懂非懂的样子，Erik突然觉得他这一脸带着质疑，挣扎，反思的认真样子相当的—— _可爱？_ 然后他的手捏住了Charles一边的脸颊随意地拉扯了几下，成功地把那个深沉的思考变成了对自己唐突举动的张牙舞爪。

 

“别想那么多了，至少今晚别想那么多了，快睡吧。”

 

Erik很自觉地朝着上铺爬去。 _下铺当然要留给矮子。_

“Erik。”

 

“嗯？”Erik朝着下方望去，Charles朝他露出一个笑容，他平凡无奇的脸也因为这个笑容而变得温暖起来。

 

“谢谢。”

 

“为了什么？”Erik知道这很无聊，但他忍不住想去确认一下。

 

“为了那两个草莓塔，为了刚刚那盘棋，还有——为了餐厅里和刚刚你说的那些话。”

 

**_为了你告诉我的那些被我盲目地忽略掉的事实。_ **

****

“不用谢，还有——晚安，Charles。”

 

“晚安，Erik。”

 

11.

破碎的画面，摇晃的视角，四肢的失重感，耳鸣般的回响，巨大的空港，空港外语言无法形容的华丽星舰，各色衣着高贵却行色匆匆的人群。

 

奥斯瓦尔超行星第一宇宙空港。

 

重复了上千次的毫无新意的开头。

 

Erik却表示他还是很享受这个开头，它至少拥有这整部荒诞惊悚剧里唯一的温馨场面。

 

当Erik以一种介于第一与第三人称之间的视角与一名瘦高的小男孩融为一体时，他知道这一切又要开始了。重复这么多次以后，他已经学会专心享受温馨的场面，忽略惊悚的部分。并不是说他不再为那一幕而感到恐惧，他只是学会把他的恐惧全部留在这里，这里是缠绕着Erik Lehnsherr一生的——

 

**梦魇。**

 

“Erik，我们到了。”

 

一位端庄的女性牵着一位穿着儿童西服的男孩的手走下星舰的甲板。男孩的个子正在抽条，身体瘦的仿佛能一折就断，整件西服在他身上显得空空荡荡的。

 

“妈妈，我们在哪？”从男孩嘴里发出了那种只属于成熟男性的性感低沉的嗓音。

 

我说过，Erik学会了享受梦魇里温馨的场面，心情好时他也不介意亲自念两句台词。

 

“奥斯瓦尔超行星，我亲爱的。这里以后就是我们的家了。”

 

“我们有家，妈妈。”

 

“哦，亲爱的，忘掉那里吧，那里太危险，帝国的远疆，越来越多的叛军，那不是你这样一个前途光明的贵族少爷应该待的地方。”

 

“妈妈，我只有骑士资质，严格来说我不算爵位贵族。”

 

“那是因为你没有进行过任何基因改造！！我亲爱的，相信我，Quinta先生是个好人，他同意承担你所有基因改造的费用，到时候一个男爵绝对是板上钉钉的。事实上，我的小Erik，你的资质比很多子爵家的孩子都要好，改造地彻底的话，子爵也不是不可能。”

 

“所以你就要嫁给一个你不爱的男人然后再让我喊他爸爸吗？他甚至也不爱你，他只是需要一个男爵资质的继承人来继承他的家产罢了。”

 

“这就够了，我的小Erik，这对妈妈来说就够了，男爵大人Erik Lehnsherr，哦按照合同你会改姓Quinta，不过没关系，Quinta先生年纪大了，你很快就能掌握整个家族然后长成一个和你爸爸一样英俊的男人。不，你绝对会比你的爸爸更加英俊，无数贵爵家的小姐或是少爷会为了你疯狂的，这样你的第二个孩子就可以继承Lehnsherr的姓然后Lehnsherr家就可以在他这一代进爵了。这样我就可以安心地去见你的父亲了。”

 

女人世故的盘算下隐藏的却是对自己丈夫和孩子最无私的爱，帝国的等级森严，每一条朝上爬的路都充满了艰辛，往往需要几代人锲而不舍的努力。

 

男孩叹了一口气不再争辩，如果说牺牲自己嫁个一个行将就木的男人好让自己的儿子成为男爵是他母亲爱他的方式，那么尊重她的牺牲如她所愿地成为一个男爵就是Erik回报他母亲的爱的方法了。

 

“那好吧，我想去那边柜台买一个航班的纪念章，我至少得记得我从哪里来。”

 

“当然，我亲爱的，当然”母亲递给他一枚一先令的硬币。

 

随后的梦境又重归那一片摇摇晃晃的模糊中，整个梦里清晰的好东西唯有他自己，他母亲和那枚一先令硬币，剩下的则都是让Erik避之唯恐不及的血肉地狱 _。_

 

他朝柜台跑去，撞到了人，硬币掉了，别人捡起来给他，一个女人跑过来，然后是眼前突然笼罩整个星球的紫色光芒。

 

那是他人生里短短的30秒，在这段平常短得发个呆就一晃而过的30秒里，他身在人间地狱，而他的大脑忠实地记录了这整个30秒在他随后的人生里反复重播，将这种痛苦复刻进他的灵魂。

 

他的血液沸腾了，他能听见胸腔里发出仿佛沸水煮开一样的噗噗声。一条，不，成百上千条毒蛇在他的体内啃咬，吞噬他的血肉和内脏，他觉得他已经碎成一片一片的了，他低下头去尖叫。十指张开然后又扭曲，硬币从他的指缝中滑落，没有人来救他。

 

整个世界轰鸣一片，人们像垂死的野兽那样发出歇斯底里的悲鸣，谁也没有听到谁，自身的痛苦淹没了每一个人，就在Erik的面前，尖利的白骨从一个男人的身体里横刺而出，纵横交错钉入地板，那个男人就像被串在巨型驯鹿尖角做成的装饰架上的新鲜肉块那样抽搐了两下就再也不动了，血液顺着白骨流向地面然后四散开去。当无数次重历这一场景的时候，Erik根据整段画面的时长推算过，这是第5秒。

 

第6秒，Erik以为他的身体已经痛到麻木了，他太乐观了。他血液里的微量金属元素的温度继续升高直至各自的熔点，那些微小的肉眼不可见的金属离子像是无数细小的烙铁在他体内横冲直撞。他觉得他已经是一团灰了，可为什么他的意识还能存在，为什么他不能像刚刚那个幸运的男人那样堕入虚无。

 

第12秒，一个女人从他面前爬过，她身上的肉像抖落的饼干屑一样掉了一地，当她转过头望向Erik的方向时，他注意到她的整个右半边脸已经只剩下白骨，那个黑洞洞的眼窝就像是通往地狱的大门一样幽森恐怖。当然，当这一切第一次发生在Erik身上时，他对周围一切的反映并不像梦魇里那样清晰。他的意识完全被他自身的痛苦击溃了，不过他的感官忠实记录着这一切存入他的大脑，他的大脑再将这一切一遍遍地回放给他看，如今，Erik甚至能注意到女人牙齿上挂着的那丝残余的肉渣。

 

第18秒，他的身体还在燃烧，有奇怪的东西跑进他的眼睛里，世界出现了重叠的幻影。Erik能看见眼前的地面，金属电线的幻影叠在地板之下，然后以他为圆心，幻影波纹状扩散出去，Erik看见了前面的白墙，空港巨型的金属舰桥在墙后延展开伸入太空，他看见巨型空舰的金属外壳，然后是空舰内层的金属构件，两只金属齿轮在那里慢慢旋转。这些本该全部被墙挡住的画面如今一种非全貌的形式清晰地展现在他眼前，各种金属构成的画面。

 

第25秒，他扭过头看向他母亲的方向，在过去25秒里每一刻他都觉得下一刻是他的死期了，他应该在死前再看他母亲一眼，可是他的身体违背他的意识让他动弹不得，好在他的意志终于在这场搏斗进行到第25秒的时候取得了胜利。他的“母亲”还在原地，他认得出她的红裙子。可是她现在像是一个在阳光下放久了的冰淇淋一样融化成了一坨摊在地上，她的一只眼珠滚落在她黑色的皮鞋旁边。而她的脖子，Erik认得出她脖子后面的那块刺青，那是她爱上父亲时纹在身上作为纪念的，那部分现在正堆叠在曾经是她左手的部分的上方，她常年带在手上的结婚戒指从皮层的夹缝里半露出来。

 

他的世故却温柔的，会用充满爱意的嗓音呼唤他我亲爱的小Erik的，毕生愿望是他能成为一个男爵的母亲已经死了。Erik不知道这是第几秒发生的事。

 

第29秒，脑子里的幻象还在扩大，Erik觉得自己不会死于身体的燃烧而是死于整个星球被塞进他的脑子，是的，那些幻象正穿过超行星厚厚的大气层开始到达地面，然后进一步扩散开去，他甚至有一种可笑的幻觉觉得自己能操纵他脑子里的这些金属。他已经疯了，他当然已经疯了，这个疯子居然真的试图用大脑直接挪动刚刚从他指缝间掉出去的那枚硬币，然后硬币顺从地飘了起来回到他摊开的掌心。好吧，不仅他已经疯了，整个世界都疯了。

 

第30秒，一片黑暗虚无。

 

很好，已经过半了，Erik在这部他人生里百看不厌的荒诞惊悚片的中场休息时分喘出一口气。下一刻他应该就会从一片白森森的实验室灯光里，带着手上的实验体编号醒过来了。

 

他醒过来了，在他母亲的怀抱里，母亲一边轻柔地抚摸着他耳边的头发一边对他说：“Erik，没事了，Erik。”

 

这不可能！！！！！

 

那些实验仪器哪里去了，那些锤子凿子哪里去了，还有那些手术刀究竟到哪里去了！！

 

母亲还在抚摸着他的头发，她的指尖擦过他的脸颊。“不要怕，没事了，Erik。”

 

不该是这样的，谁篡改了他的剧本，属于他的那出荒诞惊悚剧虽然恐怖，但他早已熟知每一步的剧情发展和结局，他应付得来。可是这个，这算什么！！未知是世间最大的恐怖，谁知道下一秒会发生什么，母亲已经死了，就在他的眼前，这个在抚摸他的究竟是什么怪物？！

 

他得快逃，从这个他不熟悉的剧本里逃出去，只要他把注意力集中到——“母亲”抚摸他的手上，用尽全力，手中结实的触感反馈回他的大脑，借由这个刺激他终于得以从梦境中挣脱，当他猛然睁开双眼——

 

一张平凡的脸，泛着水汽的眼睛，因痛苦而扭曲的表情。他用尽力气抓住的是眼前这个人的手腕，可是他的手指还在轻轻地抚摸他耳际的头发，他颤抖的嘴唇里吐出带着痛苦却还是轻柔的声音。

 

“别怕，Erik，没事了，没事了…………”

 

12.

Charles醒过来的时候大约是凌晨1点。他其实也不算真的睡着了——对面的两位老兄一直打着呼，他脑子里还在想着刚刚Erik跟他讲的话，整个人就这样迷迷糊糊地躺在床上。随后他听见上铺传来的呻吟声。

 

并不是说那个声音把他吵醒了，那非常轻，夹杂在那此起彼伏的呼噜声里简直可以忽略不计。但是那被深深地压抑在身体里，却又像被纸包住的火那样熔穿了皮囊散射开来的呻吟夹带着如潮涌般的悲痛绝望在瞬间把身处下方的Charles给压垮了。于是他像个迷蒙中脑袋被人按进水里的人那样惊醒过来。

 

 _Erik_ _。_ 他意识到， _只能是_ _Erik_ _。原来这个男人并非没有感情，只是他把它们都消耗在了愤怒与悲伤上，再也没有什么残留的能分给其它。_

他起身想看看Erik到底出了什么事，房间里灯光太暗，上铺的床板又太高，他只能踮起脚扒住床边的铁栏杆将脑袋凑过去。

 

他只是微微地皱着眉，平静地就像刚刚和他下棋时那样。可是那微弱的呻吟与暴烈的情感出卖了他的表情。 _他不好，_ Charles明白。

 

Charles不知道他能做什么，他不了解Erik的悲伤，一瞬间他想过用精神的触角去碰触一下Erik，但是不提Charles能否承受这样的精神链接，这种行为本身是不道德的。不得他人允许擅自探入对方的精神领域，窥探别人隐藏起来的秘密，即使对象是普通人Charles都不会对他们做这样卑劣的事，更遑论对象是Erik。

 

他唯一记得的安慰方式是当年他迷失自我的那一周里Raven抱着他抚摸着他耳际的头发告诉他没事了一切都会好起来的。Charles并没有什么童年被父母宠爱安慰的记忆了，事实上，他童年的记忆跟随他从未谋面的青春期一起被埋葬在那场实验事故里了，他能记得起来的只是一些破碎的残渣。

 

他学着Raven的样子伸出手去摸Erik的头发，这不容易，他扒住栏杆的另一只手不得不更用力以帮助他保持身体的平衡。Erik的头发出乎Charles意料地细软，难以想象这样一个刚硬的男人身上也有这样柔软的部分。他不得不收敛了一下心思以免自己过于沉溺于Erik的头发本身。

 

“不要怕，没事了，Erik。”Charles没有停止抚摸Erik的头发，他的指尖擦过了他的脸颊。

 

Erik的眉头皱的更明显了，仿佛有什么恐怖的东西正笼罩着他。Charles更加卖力地安抚着Erik，没有用，他的表情狰狞起来，他想要从什么东西里挣脱开来。Charles感到无比沮丧， _果然这种苍白的安慰是没有用的吗？_ 无力感捕获了他，他感到他的眼前蒙上了一层水雾。不，不能放弃，哪怕只有一点点，哪怕他能传达给Erik的就只有一点点安慰。Charles重复着那些安慰的噫语。

 

Erik猛然捉住了他的手腕，他还没有从纠缠他的恐惧中挣脱所以他压根没有控制他的力量，Charles觉得他的手腕大概是断了，他仿佛听到骨头咔啦咔啦的声响。侯爵级，他居然还有心思在心中推算了一下。但是他还是能控制他的手指，所以还不到放弃的时候。现在那些安慰的话语针对的不光是梦境中的Erik了。

 

他睁开了双眼，但他的瞳孔仍旧是失焦的，他惊恐的表情也许是因为刚刚缠住他的噩梦又或许是因为在大梦初醒时看见面前Charles痛苦的脸。他没有放开抓住他手腕的手，Charles也没有停止抚摸他头发的动作。

 

“别怕，Erik，没事了，没事了…………”

 

Erik终于能把现实中的一切一一对号入座，几乎同时他就意识到Charles痛苦的原因，他仓皇地放开抓住Charles手腕的手。失去他的钳制后Charles的整条手臂摔在床板上发出“咚”的一声响。他终于没忍住地嘶了一声。

 

“Charles，天哪我很抱歉，真的，真的很抱歉，我不是故意的。”

 

Erik更加惊慌，整个人几乎弹跳起来，头差点撞上了房间的天花板，可是Charles已经迅速地把手收了回去。

 

“没事，不关你的事，Erik，相信我，不怎么疼。” 好像他会忽略掉Charles在黑暗中将他的另一只手抚上了刚刚被他狠狠握在手里的手腕轻轻地揉着的事实一样。

 

Erik翻身跳下床铺打开床头灯牵起Charles受伤的手，将他的袖口往上卷起后在灯光下观察起来。他的手腕上有一圈青色的指印微微肿起，指尖的部分已经开始发黑了，和周围奶白色的皮肤形成了触目惊心的对比。

 

“听着，Charles，我必须检查一下你的骨头有没有事，这会很疼，你忍着点。”他必须确认他刚刚的暴行有没有弄断Charles的腕骨，他很清楚他的力量对于一个平民有多大的伤害。

 

Erik轻轻地捏着Charles受伤的部位去感受他骨头的完整性，手指几乎颤抖起来。 _冷静，_ Erik告诫自己， _不要再有更多的伤害了。_ Charles的脸还是随着Erik的动作扭曲起来，谢天谢地，Erik发现Charles没有伤着骨头。

 

“很好，Charles，骨头没事，我只需要去生活区拿一点创伤弥合胶布替你包扎一下，最多到明天中午你就会没事的。”Erik环住Charles的侧脸，手指不自觉地摩挲着他的脸颊。Charles因为他的安抚而重又微笑起来。

 

“你坐在这里乖乖地等着，我很快回来好吗？”这种过分亲昵的用词根本就不是Erik的风格，可是他完全没有发觉。

 

“不用，我和你一起去，我还想顺便拐去酒吧喝一杯。”

 

“在这个时间？”Erik疑惑地看向床头的计时器。

 

“反正我们谁都睡不着了不是吗？”Charles耸了耸肩。

 

“何况，我想我今晚需要一点酒精作为止痛药。”Charles晃了晃自己受伤的手臂。 **杀手锏，** Erik看了眼自己需要负全责的伤处，为了弥补他愿意做任何事。

 

“好吧，只要你能保证不再吐我一身的话。”确定Charles没事后他又有心情开玩笑了。

 

“你是打算一辈子抓住我这个过失不放了吗？”Charles的兴致似乎也挺高。

 

“如果这样能保证我一辈子真的不再被你吐一身的话。”

 

“你还讲…………”房门在他们身后关上了，只能隐约听见他们在走廊里仍旧互相打趣着。只是他们没有意识到，一辈子究竟对他们来说有多长。

 

13.

“对不起，他没有兴趣，请你走开。”不知重复了多少遍之后，连好脾气的Charles也不禁变得恶狠狠起来。

 

深夜1点的公民区酒吧依旧人满为患，不同于之前那个星球上人们无法确认Erik的身份不敢贸然搭讪，在民航星舰上因为有着登机前的身份审查，众人可以确信Erik只是一个普通的公民。于是酒吧里的男男女女们在Erik踏入酒吧的一瞬间就发现了这只还未被任何权贵捕获的野生阿多尼斯，他们像狂蜂浪蝶一样地前赴后继试图把Erik从Charles身边拐走，不胜其烦的Charles只能一遍遍地请他们离开让他们单独待会，而Erik像是完全没有注意到身边异常的气氛那样，只是专注地看着Charles然后不时地和他交谈两句。于是不甘心的追求者们开始暗示Erik他值得更好的，不应该把时间浪费在Charles这种货色上。

 

所以Charles终于愤怒了：“都给我走开！他是我的！！”话一出口，Charles就意识到这句话有多么暧昧和糟糕—— _简直就像个急于宣示主权的妒妇一样。_

 

Charles今晚第二次考虑是不是应该真的挖个坑把自己给埋了。

 

“要不我们把酒带回去喝吧？”Erik的心情因为刚刚Charles的宣告变得愉悦起来， _撇开一堆乱七八糟的事情不谈，今晚终究是个美好的夜晚。_

 

“我想也是，我受够这群家伙了。”Charles朝Erik点点头，突然间一个想法跃过他的脑海“事实上——我有更好的去处。”

 

？Erik露出了一个感兴趣的表情。

 

“跟我来，我的朋友。”Charles端起吧台上的酒转身离开，Erik紧跟在他的身后，人群因为这位美男子的离开而发出叹息之声，但Erik的脑子里只有Charles起身前那个俏皮的表情和眼前他后颈裸露出的一小截奶白色皮肤。

 

“你说的好地方就是指登舰口？”

 

Erik环视了一下眼前空旷的大厅，这里是空舰接驳空港时人们登舰使用的舱口。除了他身后通往空舰内部的通道以外，其余三面都被巨型的透明幕墙包围，就连天花板靠近前端的部分也是用的同样的材料，除了边缘的接缝连接处用的是不透明的材料以外，整个宇宙在他们眼前一览无遗。而在他们站着的平台下层，则是小型舰使用的起飞/登陆通道，假使空舰在航行中出了什么问题。人们可以搭乘救生舰从下层离开。

 

“你觉得这儿怎么样？Erik。”Charles邀功一般地看向Erik。

 

“除了室温以外完美。”

 

因为航行过程中不会有人来这个舱的缘故，为了节约能源这里的环境指数被控制在维生而不是体感舒适档，没有任何的人造灯光，他们能看见的只有那片浩瀚无垠的宇宙发出的神秘光芒。

 

他们两个随便找了根柱子背靠着席地而坐，金属地板毫不留情地将冰凉的温度隔着布料传递给他们的皮肤，但是比起拿整个宇宙下酒来说，这点不适完全是值得的。

 

“敬宇宙。”

“敬宇宙。”

 

他们轻轻碰了碰杯沿，那声清脆的“叮”在这个空旷无人的大厅里扩散成美妙的回响。无人说话，他们静静地享受着眼前的美景。

 

“前面那个是莫比索陨石带？我们难道不应该是明天早上才通过这个区域的吗？”Charles指着眼前渐渐远去的一整片陨石群说到。

 

“因为陨石带内部运动的不稳定性，每次星舰通过的时间都是预计的，我们这次看来特别顺利，比预计的早了近3小时。”Erik随意地回答。

 

“真是…………壮阔呐，你看眼前看起来他们才那么小一点”Charles伸出两根手指在眼前比了比“但是他们中最小的那个直径都有几百公里以上，更不用说周围那些巨大的星球，看见宇宙才能意识到人类其实是多么渺小，不管我们是什么人都一样。”

 

“你的口气就好像你是某个大人物一样。”Erik不放过任何可以打趣Charles的机会。

 

“小人物就不能有大胸怀吗！！”Charles又露出那种被踩到尾巴的猫的表情，Erik被逗得整张脸都笑裂了。

 

“说真的，曾经我的梦想就是坐在这样的场景里，看着四周无边的宇宙，然后带领整条船的人向着它的深处进发。”Charles的眼里闪烁着光芒，仿佛梦想就在他的眼前，连Erik都被他的热情感染了。

 

“你是说成为星舰的舰长？”

 

“是啊，军用或者民用都行，其实最棒的是那种科考型的，我可以凭借自己的智慧带着全船的人渡过一个个危机，把宇宙的奥秘和美展现在世人眼前。”

 

其实作为帝国的皇帝，他有属于自己的旗舰——帝国皇家宇宙军永远编号为A-00001的宇宙移动要塞大天使米迦勒号。在那座巨大要塞的壮丽堪比帝都御座厅的指挥室里，有他高高在上的银色御座。但是Charles明白，他拥有那个位置是因为他生而为帝国的皇帝，而并不是因为他是Charles Xavier这个人。比起这个，其他某个小得多的指挥室里凭借个人能力才能坐上的舰长靠椅对他的诱惑则要大得多。

 

“你确定你不是只为了听那句Aye-aye Captain？”

 

“多少…………有一点吧”Charles因为被戳穿心思有点不好意思起来“可是哪个男孩没有这样梦想过呢，你敢说你没有？！！”

 

“确实没有。”Erik敢对天发誓。

 

“怎么可能？！！”Charles一副难以置信的表情“那你小时候的梦想是什么？”

 

Erik的笑容瞬间从脸上隐去。

 

“抱歉，我问了什么不该问的吗？”Charles不知所措起来。

 

“没有，并没有”Erik给了他一个安慰性质的笑容“只是年代太久远了，有点想不起来了。硬要说的话，大概是——成为一个男爵？”

 

“还真是——实在的梦想啊。”Charles停顿了一下寻找合适的形容词，他看了眼自己被胶布包着的手腕“不过恭喜你远远地超越了自己的梦想。”

 

“是啊。”Erik点了点头，将杯中的酒一饮而尽“是啊…………”

 

“Erik，那个是什么？”Charles的提问将Erik的意识从他已经空掉的酒杯上引开。一个小点迅速地尾随着他们乘坐的星舰而来，随着距离的接近，Erik发现那是一艘小型宇宙飞船。

 

“嘘，别出声，跟我来。”Erik突然有不好的预感，他拿起他们的酒杯示意Charles赶紧跟上他，他们躲进了登舰口一个不起眼的阴暗角落。

 

从他们躲着的地方隐约看到下层的舱门被打开，小型飞船顺着通道飞了进来。过了一会，连接下层的升降机启动了，一群男人的身影浮现在黑暗中。

 

“妈的，这艘航班居然比预计的提前那么多，害老子这么早就要先上来。”他们显然没有料到登舰口里还会有别人，所以并没有刻意压低对话的声音。

 

“目标确认过了吗？”

 

“出发前已经和机上我们的人确认过了，Erik Magnum以及同行的Charles Gibson，住在VIP-1 D103号房间，记录显示他们11:45分回房后就没有新的动向了。”

 

“很好，我们照原计划等到凌晨4点在动手，到时候他们睡熟了也不会有什么抵抗。”

 

“头，他们看起来真的不像目标啊，那个Erik只不过是个赤级，叫Charles的小子居然还是个二等公民。”

 

“我不管他们是什么身份，上面的命令是宁杀错勿放过，我们只管执行命令就可以了。大家皮绷紧点，别到时候阴沟里翻了船，对面好歹也有一个赤级。”

 

“哈哈，头你这话说的，好像我们这里谁不是赤级一样。”其中一个人答到。

 

“可是我们要在这里等到4点吗？这可太冷了，到时候老子都冻僵了。”另一个人搓了搓他的手臂。这群男人上身集体都只穿了一件战斗背心，裸露在外的肌肉凸显出扎实的线条。

 

领头的环视了一下自己的队伍，“这样吧，1组2组再去确认一下地形，3组去找个地方同步一下星舰的系统确保这两个人的位置。凌晨3:45的时候这里集合，4点准时行动。顺利的话半小时内我们就能撤退了。你们行动的时候小心点别被人发现，谁都不能知道我们来过这里明白吗！”

 

“知道了，头。”男人们一个个迅速地消失在了通往舰船内部的通道里，整个登舰口重又变得寂静无声。

 

在脑中确认这些男人已经走远以后，Erik示意Charles可以从躲藏的地方出来了。Charles从他的墙里确定这群男人凶神恶煞的杀意已经离得很远后才从柱子后面猫着腰走出来。

 

“Erik，是那两个徽章，我们不该跟他们换那两个徽章的，该死的他们搞错了，那对度蜜月的夫夫有危险，我们必须救他们，告诉我我该做点什么Erik。”

 

Erik沉默了几秒。

 

“我们回去睡觉，什么也不做。”

 

“你说什么？？！！！！！！”

 

14.

 

“Erik，你说什么！！”Charles仿佛不认识对方那样睁大着眼睛瞪着他，期许着这样就能听到不同的答案。

 

“我说——他们两个与我们无关，我们回去接着睡我们的觉。”Erik并非不明白Charles在期待什么样的答案，他只是完全没有觉得自己的决定有错误，也认为没有必要为了某个人违背自己的决定。

 

“你没有听见那几个男人说的话吗？他们被当成我们两个了，这难道不应该是我们的责任吗？”

 

“你只是出于善意和他们交换了徽章而已，他们接受了你的好意，也享受了他们的蜜月，现在出了点岔子，我为他们的遭遇感到遗憾，故事结束。退一万步说，如果真要追究他们两个的‘死亡’责任人的话，没有重新设定徽章身份的空港工作人员，疏于检查核实目标信息的船上内部人员，直接动手干掉他们的杀手随便哪一个都可以为他们的死负责，你完全没必要觉得是因为你的过失才害死他们两个”

 

“不要说得好像他们已经死了那样！！！”Charles的声音因为愤怒而拔高“就算……就算我们不必要为他们的死负责（ _混蛋逻辑，如果我没有那么多事，他们根本不用死_ ），就当他们是两个完全的陌生人，可他们两个是人，两个活生生的人！！最多还有两个多小时他们就要死了，我们身为知情者，就要这么眼睁睁地看着他们去死然后指望自己回去像个婴儿那样酣然入睡吗？！！”

 

“那好吧，我们现在就去通知他们两个。Oops，我们的徽章没法去VIP区。通知失败，我们尽力了，故事结束。”Erik看了眼气势汹汹准备反驳的Charles，在他话出口前抢着说到“或者我们悲天悯人的Charles想出了一个去VIP区的方法，我们在避免告诉他们全部真相的情况下通知他们赶紧躲开，但你别忘了那群人有整整一组人马在跟踪他们的动向，所以杀手们费了点劲还是抓到了这两个，他们没来得及开口就被干掉，幸运的我们没有被供出来，故事结束。更大的可能是他们大喊救命说自己只是来度蜜月的，一旦他们澄清自己的身份弄明白其实是替我们背了黑锅，你觉得他们会有1秒的犹豫出于感激你通知他们逃命的行为而不供出我们两个的信息？之后不提我们会怎样被这群杀手追杀，你真的认为因为他们是无辜的也供出了我们的信息，杀手们就会放过看见他们真面目的那两个人吗？”

 

“所以Charles，在无论如何选择他们都是要死的前提下你能告诉我你这一连串的节外生枝最后反而把自己赔进去的意义何在吗？”

 

“的确，他们反正都是要死的，假如你真的只是个赤级先驱者，‘账户经理Erik Magnum阁下’。”Charles带着一抹嘲讽的笑容在Erik眼前举起了自己缠着胶布的手。Charles被Erik对生命的漠视气疯了，不仅把他们双方都默契地规避掉的身份问题拿来做文章，还不惜把手上的伤处也用来作为筹码。

 

“以你的能力，无声无息地干掉这一队人马绝对非常轻松，我记得你跟我说过——请允许我原文引用你的话‘能力更高的人承担更多的义务掌握更大的权利不是天经地义的事情吗？’现在正是需要你承担你那天经地义的义务的时候了，‘Magnum先生’。”

 

Erik因为Charles的嘲讽而露出凌厉的眼神。 _他大概会直接杀了我，_ Charles心想， _他不会有一丝的在乎就像他压根不在乎那两个人的性命一样。_ Charles觉得他体内的某些器官因为这种想法而疼痛起来。

 

“很好，我想这几天船上的生活对你我来说都太过安逸了。”Erik的右手握住Charles细巧的脖颈，食指和拇指固定在他的下颌关节处。 _这么脆弱，只要再一点点力量就可以卸下这张满口仁义道德的嘴了。_

 

“安逸到都忘了彼此是谁，忘了彼此的目的。”Erik掐住Charles的脖子把他拖到自己近前“Charles，你之所以会在这里，是因为我需要你帮忙隐藏我，而不是自作主张地企图暴露我。我有我自己的任务，自己的事要做，固然我可以轻松地收拾掉这批人，但是之后呢，等我们到达目的地会有一个加强排在那等着我，就算我同样也不把一个排放在眼里，他们还能出动一个连，一个团，一个师直到我再也无力应付为止。”

 

“告诉我，Charles，他们是我的谁，我为什么要为了他们牺牲我自己？”Erik加大了手指的力量，Charles颈部的皮肤顺着压力从他的手指边缘漫溢出来“告诉我，你又是我的谁，我为什么要因为你的道德观而牺牲我自己？”

 

Charles没有说话，他的蓝眼睛里噙满了泪水，它们顺着Charles苍白的脸颊滑下直到沾湿了Erik的指尖。窒息感捕获了他们两个人。

 

“还是说，这就是你所谓的‘保护’？？呆在安全的位置，指挥着别人为你的罪恶感买单，然后你就可以抱着你那无暇的道德感像个婴儿那样酣然入睡了吗？你不过也就是这种程度的东西吗？”Erik厌恶这场对话，言语像刀，刺破Erik的身体而出，再刺入Charles的身体里，两个人都受了伤。 _如果他是伪善的话，你就是冷漠，你也并没有比他高尚哪怕一点点。_

Charles还在流泪，他的脖子还在Erik的手掌下，他甚至都没有试图用手去掰开Erik的钳制，他朝Erik做了一个口型，Erik认出那是一个“对不起”，他像是被烫到那样猛然地放开手。Charles被他的力量反推地退后两步跌坐在地上，冰凉的空气冲进Charles的气管，他剧烈的咳嗽起来，双手本能地抚上重获自由的脖子，白色的胶布割开Erik的视线。

 

_不，我只是戳穿他戴着的假面具告诉他他只是一个和我一样的自私的人而已，他既不是无辜的受害者，我也不是卑劣的加害人。_

 

 _“别怕，Erik_ _，没事了，没事了…………”_ 梦里母亲的声音与醒来后Charles的声音重叠在一起在Erik的脑子里回响。

 

_不，我没有错，我不会去救那两个人的！！_

“我是不会去救他们的，我也不会做任何多余的事，没有我的帮忙你一个人的话就是白白送死，我现在要回去睡觉了，你脖子没事了的话也尽快回去吧。”不知道究竟是在说服Charles还是在说服他本人，Erik的语气不像他以往那样充满自信。

 

他回头看了Charles一眼，他仍旧坐在地板上低着头，所以Erik看不见他的表情， _反正也不会是什么微笑着说待会见不是吗？_ Erik自嘲地摇了摇头，转身消失在了通道里。

 

当通道的门重新关上以后，整个巨大的登舰口里只剩下作为背景的浩瀚宇宙，漆黑一片的光线，冰冷的空气和——坐在地板上轻轻抽泣的Charles。

 

15.

 

Charles坐在冰冷的地上，屈起双腿，低着头啜泣。

 

“对不起”许久后他对着空气轻声说，的确如Erik所言，他过的太安逸了，以至于产生了把Erik当成Raven或是Hank这样亲近的人的错觉。以为他会像他们那样无条件地帮助自己和包容自己的任性，是彼此信任，亲密无间的家人一样的存在——太过自以为是了，这里是同盟国，他是一个身份不明的同盟人，以他的身手判断不是军人就是杀手，有着不可告人的目的，而前来追踪他的这帮人显然也是训练有素，现役或者退伍军人。 _而你刚刚居然荒唐地要求他去干掉这一队人，就像他说的那样，你以为你是他的谁？_

_“这就是你所谓的‘保护’？”_ Erik的质问声又在他的脑海里响起， _不是的_ _Erik_ _，我并没有要牺牲你的意思！！我只是太过…………无能。_

 

_错误，你有你自己的能力，你只是没有勇气去使用它，情愿躲在Raven_ _或者Hank_ _身后，让他们为你遮风挡雨，而如今，你又指望着Erik_ _去做同样的事。“呆在安全的地方，指挥着别人为你的罪恶感买单。”没有比这更贴切的形容了，Erik_ _又一次赤裸裸地向你展示了你其实有多么不堪的事实。_

_不，所谓的“保护”如果不是发自我的内心，如果不是凭借我自身的能力，那不过是在用别人的牺牲做着等价交换。诚然我不会把他们的生死放在自己的生命之上，或者是其他我爱的人甚至是Erik_ _的生命之上，但如果我可以再多坚持一会，如果我可以变得更加强大一点，等待他们的也许就会有除了死亡以外的第二条路，一个不必以牺牲作为结局的结局。这才是属于我的“保护”的定义。_

_一个更为强大的我吗？_ Charles回想起以前Hank对他说的话。

 

数年前的帝国研究院——

 

“Charles，你的问题其实并不出在你的大脑，而是出在你的人格。”Hank拿着手上的研究报告对着坐在检测台上的Charles说，Charles回以一个不解的眼神。

 

“通俗点说的话，出问题的不是你的硬件，而是你的软件。我们来打个比方吧，你的大脑就好比是——”Hank停顿了一下，开始在脑中构建他想要举例用的模型。

 

“一台超级服务器，而你的精神触角，则相当于是覆盖全球范围的Wifi热点。任何人，你可以把他们想象成一台普通的客户端PC，都可以通过你的精神触角建立双向信道和你的服务器进行连接。而这时的你可以在不惊动PC前台操作系统的情况下读取他里面所有的过往存储或者现在正在运行的数据（记忆读取/读心），删除/修改数据（删改记忆），植入病毒或者木马（感官蒙蔽/暗示），甚至是绕过他们前台的操作系统直接夺取整台PC的控制权进行远程操作（脑控）。”

 

“你确定？我可是只和一台PC连接上就系统崩溃了。”

 

“这恰恰是我要和你说的，事实上超级服务器都不足以形容你大脑本身的能力，至少我们的仪器现在无法给出它的极限在哪里，以它的运算速度，即使对着整个星球的PC端同时执行以上所有的指令都不会超载，你之所以会系统崩溃，是因为你对自身的操作系统保护不足，你的大脑在读取了别的PC的所有数据以及操作系统后分不清哪一段才是他要执行的主程序。”

 

“我的…………操作系统？”Charles迟疑地问。

 

“你的人格，主意识，一切可以被‘你’称为‘我’的东西。”

 

“我对‘我’的保护难道不够吗？”

 

“在你的大脑里，你把自己和所有人放在同一个层次上，这不奇怪，因为你那人人平等的思想。可是，‘你’作为一个如此重要的核心部分，这段代码事实上应该放在一个更深层，更独立，更不被别的任何人所能窥探的位置，它应该被锁在你思维的最核心牢牢保护起来，而不是像现在这样处在一个开放式的平台欢迎人人参观浏览的状态。”

 

“你是说——我要把自己孤立起来？”

 

“Charles，撇去你的变种能力不谈，你是帝国未来的皇帝，从来帝王之路都是孤独的，所以这两者对你来说不过是一体两面，一个孤独却高高在上的灵魂是你注定的宿命。”

 

“听起来真是糟糕透了。”Charles泄气地看着Hank“那么，我应该如何去看待那些——你所谓的普通的客户端PC呢？”

 

“记得Xavier家族的第一位Charles吗？”Hank故作神秘地问。

 

“你是说那个蔑视者查理？”Charles回忆了一下自己的皇家历史学。

 

“给帝国先皇，自己的祖先取这种不雅的绰号可不是一个优秀子孙应有的行为啊，Charles。”

 

Charles吐了吐舌头缓和下这糟糕的谈话氛围。

 

“还记得他的登基宣誓词吗？”

 

 _怎么会不记得，不然我干嘛要叫他蔑视者？_ “吾为此世之皇，凡吾之外皆为……蝼蚁…………”

 

“话虽然说得极端了一点，但其中的思想还是值得你借鉴的。”

 

“这种极端利己主义精神？？？”Charles一脸的嫌恶。

 

“据我所知Charles——”Hank耸了耸肩“你的利他主义思想目前为止带给你的只有痛苦。我并不是要求你变成像查理一世那样的人，这样你就不是你了，我只是希望你能在两者之间找到一个属于自己的平衡点。过分极端的利他主义从某种角度来讲何尝又不是利己主义的表现呢？有时候你必须先更好地保护自己，然后才能更好地保护别人。”

 

“说的简单，这种性格的事又不是我说要改就能改的。”

 

“试试看下棋吧，Charles。当你学会从更高的层次俯视你手中所有的棋子而不是一味地代入其中试图和他们平等相待的时候，你应该就会找到自己的方向的。”

 

_棋子和…………蝼蚁…………我真的能做到这样去看待任何一个人吗？_

_振作一点Charles_ _，那十几个人企图谋杀两个无辜的人，在这件事上谁有罪谁无罪是显而易见的，你只需要连接上那十几个人的大脑，修改他们的记忆，让他们以为任务已经完成直接让他们撤退就可以了，不会有伤亡，Erik_ _的行踪也不会被暴露，没有任何损失的完美结局。只要你能正确地连接上这十几个人，不要被他们的人格记忆所影响，只是简单地修改他们的一小段记忆，一切就能完美地解决了。_

_所以首先，要把自己藏起来。_ Charles环顾四周，找了个隐蔽位置躲了进去。 _然后集中注意力，关闭你的上传通道，找到这几个杀手，他们只是犯了错的_ _PC_ _端，你要做的就是拷贝一段数据进去，来，找到他们，Charles_ _。_

 

Charles将两根手指点住自己的太阳穴，把精神力都集中到一点，开始搜索整个星舰范围内的人。他的意识扫过一个个精神体，他们向外散发着各式各样的情绪。然后他发现了那些正在向登舰口集中过来的那十几个杀手的精神体。 _已经过了这么久了？_ 随后在公民住宿区他注意到了一个无比强大的精神体，其实他从来也没有忽略过它——你很难忽略一堆萤火虫里唯一的太阳，Charles只是告诫自己不要去看那个方向，不要去想也不要去感受。可是当他集中注意力以后，那个精神体的情绪疯涌而来，Charles差点因为这个而失去对那十几个杀手的精神体的定位。

 

_那个精神体——Erik_ _——他很………………焦虑？！！！_

16.

 

Erik的确回房了，但是他没有睡。

 

他的思绪全部都维持在登舰口那里的几个金属饰物上——Charles衣服上的拉链和纽扣。从他转身离开登舰口开始他就将他脑中的画面锁定在这些金属饰品上，盼着它们能随着它们的主人一起赶紧回来，回到他的身边来。

 

凌晨2点，它们没有动—— _该死的小矮子，赶紧给我死回来，不然看待会我怎么收拾你。_

 

凌晨2:30，它们没有动—— _好吧好吧_ _Charles_ _，我保证没有惩罚，所以快点回来睡觉吧。_

 

凌晨3点，它们没有动—— _混帐！！行，你赢了_ _Charles_ _，我承认我也有不对的地方，我知道你是真心想救他们两个，我并没有要把你说的很不堪的意思。哦，是的，是的我是说了些很过分的话，可那是因为我当时也很生气啊，所以，乖，就是…………回来，可以吗？_

 

凌晨3:30，它们动了，看起来像是Charles起身，然后走到了一根偏僻的金属柱子后面——蹲下了。

 

_你疯了吗！！！难道因为我说你只会指挥别人成全你的道德观你就非要自己死在那里好证明给我看我错了吗？！！你以为你留在那里能做什么？！他妈的用你那三等公民的身体素质和操他的十几个赤级特种兵对搏吗？！！操你妈的你以为子弹和镭射光他娘的会因为你是个好人就放过你吗！Charles_ _你个混蛋你给我回来你听见没有！！给我回来！！！_

 

Erik无比希望他能把这些话直接吼进Charles那颗榆木脑袋里而不是只在这个小房间里震耳欲聋。如果精神也存在声带这个器官的话，它这会儿一定已经因为在Erik大脑里不断地嘶吼而沙哑了。

 

 _已经这个时间了。_ Erik注意到一些武器在舰内的通道里移动，那些杀手们正在向登舰口汇合。他还没来得及决定自己应该怎么办，他的身体已经蹿出了房间直朝着登舰口的方向而去。

 

 _那个小矮子要去送死说不定会被发现真实身份最后连累我，我只是去杜绝这种情况的发生。_ Erik这么在他的脑海里说服自己，同时根据他大脑里的地图选了一条不会遇见杀手的通路，他全力以赴，如果有专业人士能看见的话他们能很确信地告诉你那是伯爵级的速度，路上他甚至动用了能力直接打开一些应急通道或者通风口。所以他很确信，尽管他走的这条路比起杀手们来说距离更远，但是他会赶在他们之前到达登舰口，然后他只需要把那个不听话的矮子打昏了扛回来就可以了。 _就这么办！！_

 

Charles确认了一下Erik传递过来的情绪，满满的担心和焦虑。 _没关系的_ _Erik_ _，我自己能搞定的，只要那么一会儿事情就都能解决了，相信我。_

 

然后他发现Erik的精神体开始移动了，他飞快地蹿出房间朝着自己的方向过来了。 _没有时间了，必须集中注意力，一定要在他们所有人到达这里前完成，不然等他们碰见_ _Erik_ _这一切就都白费了。_

 

他将精神集中在脑海中的某个点，撇去一切杂念，整个世界里所有的精神体包括Erik的全部消失，只保留那十几个杀手的精神体。

 

**建立复数连接，上传通道关闭，所有连接确认。**

很好，他感觉到他们之间的精神通路已经敞开，但并没有杂乱的思绪或者记忆从通路里反馈回来， _非常好，_ _Charles_ _，就是这样，很简单，你做得到。_

 

**数据位置确认，搜索，关键字：Erik Magnum & Charles Gibson** **，搜索结果发现。**

 

_继续，现在你只需要伪造一段虚假的记忆，把他们放在原来的位置，然后把记忆的前后数据残片连接上就可以了。_

 

**建立新文件，命名：Erik Magnum & Charles Gibson** **，复制，粘贴，确认覆盖原文件。**

**操作允许，文件覆盖中，当前进度5%** **。**

 

_非常顺利，太好了，你瞧Charles_ _，就像我和你说过的那样，非常简单。_

 

**文件覆盖中，当前进度25%** **。**

他开始有余裕在脑中瞥一眼Erik， _WOW_ _，速度是伯爵级的。_

 

**文件覆盖中，当前进度50%** **。**

 

_恩？？Erik_ _已经离得这么近了，不过杀手们也离这里不远了，但是我还是来得及。_

 

**文件覆盖中，当前进度75%** **。**

 

_Erik_ _居然从后面绕过杀手进了登舰口，有这条路吗？_

 

**文件覆盖中，当前进度95%** **。**

 

_Erik_ _已经在身后了，等我一下Erik_ _，再一秒就搞定了，慢着，这股细微的敌意是，Erik_ _你要做什么？？“不要！！Erik_ _！！！！！”_

 

**文件覆盖失败，操作被拒绝，警告！！警告！！目标客户端侦测到主体入侵。**

Erik一路狂奔，终于赶在杀手们之前从一条维修通道进入了登舰口，Charles仍然呆在原地没有动。 _很好，他至少还记得先把自己藏起来。_

他慢慢从后面摸上去， _不能被他发现，不然他又要一堆废话说服我救那两个家伙。_ 终于他来到了Charles的身后，他估计了一下Charles的承受能力，右手绷直，从斜上方对准Charles的颈部动脉挥去。

 

他的大脑已经估计了力量划定了线路，现在他的手臂已经照着预订的轨迹运行起来了，但是Erik突然觉得一阵抗拒感，像是突然有人叫他不要那么做，这种幻觉只持续了大约零点几秒，但是已经足够干扰他的行动，因为他的犹豫，这记本来能在不给Charles带来任何后遗症的基础上刚好切断他的颈部供血导致他大脑缺氧瞬间昏迷的手刀没有达到预定的程度，可是手刀本身的力量又远远超过了痛觉神经的承受力度。所以有幸没有昏迷的Charles那正处于自动托管状态的声带对痛感做出了它的本能反应。虽然并不是非常地大声，但足够那帮还处于精神恍惚状态中刚刚踏进登舰口的杀手们发现他们两个了。在这个黑暗寂静的登舰口里那一声清晰的——

 

“呃~~！！”

 

17.

 

 _该死的！！_ ——这是此刻所有在登舰口的人的心声。

 

双方人马在他们未曾预料到的情况下直接进入遭遇战，但是他们彼此都没有给对方留下太多的反应时间。

 

“躲好不要动，保护好你自己。”Erik急急地对Charles交待了一句后就以飞快的速度冲了出去。在他大约跑了10米左右的时候，对面的杀手们也训练有素地展开环形包围圈在他前方摆开了架势发动攻击。

 

在杀手们扣动扳机的瞬间，Erik上身后仰，让过了那些呼啸而过的子弹和镭射光束，借助刚刚前冲时的惯性，他以滑铲的动作继续接近其中一位杀手，在杀手们第二轮射击前带倒了对方。 _他的任务也许还有机会，如果他不暴露自己的变种人身份的话。_

 

他前冲的势头因为那记勾腿而中止，被击中的杀手面朝前倒向他的两点钟方向。Erik以自己伯爵级的速度接住了杀手脱手而出的正在半空中画出一个抛物线下落的步枪，同时另一手撑地翻身而起，手上步枪的枪托直接穿过他右侧另一位杀手手中步枪的枪管借着起身的力量把它们向上方推去，那位杀手根本无从抵抗Erik的力量，双臂被自己的枪带着向上方举起，痉挛的手指扣住扳机让他的枪朝着天花板开始持续地喷射子弹。

 

因为在瞬间被缴械两名同伴，原本对于Erik的完美包围网被撕开一个巨大的缺口，Erik速度不减地带着那个枪管被他锁住的杀手冲出了包围圈，杀手的肉体成为他后背的护盾，一切在电光火石间发生，其余的杀手甚至还来不及转身而齐齐将后背暴露给了Erik。

 

Charles在角落里看见杀手们把注意力都集中到了Erik身上。 _这一切都是因为我搞砸了，但是我还有机会修正它。来，集中精力重新把连接建立起来。_ Charles重新将手指点住太阳穴，那十几个人的思维正在高速运转，Charles根本无法维持连接的单向性，大量的思维碎片，感官反馈顺着他的通道逆流回Charles的大脑，这一大堆杂乱无章的信息让Charles根本无从定位刚刚那些记忆的位置。

 

_不行，我必须更靠近一点，这样搜索数据才会变得更方便，我才能把这件事情做对，也许我没办法做到记忆前后的无缝连接了，但是我至少能把它们删干净，加上一个强烈的暗示，可以伪造成一段结果明确，过程模糊的记忆假象。_

Charles乘着所有人都没有注意到自己，悄悄地从藏身处出来慢慢向着交战的双方靠近，同时在他的大脑里继续加固他的连接通道。

 

Erik在冲向杀手时在心中估量了一下，他没有让杀手们看见他的脸，他只需要在不让杀手看见是谁动的手的前提下迅速地击昏所有人，把他们丢在自己来时的飞船上让他们在宇宙里飘上几天，由于有他们证明当时的Erik Magnum和Charles Gibson确实只是在房间里休息，他只需要在星舰到达目的地前秘密地再将徽章对换回来，那么前后的逻辑就被理顺了，Erik Magnum和Charles Gibson身份正常而且幸运地逃过了一劫，杀手们被路过的不明身份的绿级先驱者袭击了，一切追查的重点将从他身上移走，完美的解决方案。

 

_必须一个不漏地击昏，但是不能有阵亡，否则对方会加大对此事的彻查力度。_

在心里将一切权衡妥当的Erik此时刚刚冲出包围圈，他没有停顿地以左脚为中心轴，腰部发力拧过身体，右脚滑过一个巨大的半圈，以狂暴的冲力踢向他右侧一名杀手的后颈，这名杀手在这记回旋踢下没有撑过零点一秒，连闷哼一声都来不及就软倒在地。

 

正在前进的Charles突然觉得后颈传来剧烈的疼痛，他将左手放进嘴里死死咬住才避免真的叫出来，过了一会后他意识到不是他的后颈，而是那个刚刚被Erik踢倒的男人他的感官反馈顺着通道漏了过来。他对那条连接的掌控几乎瞬间奔溃，男人昏过去的大脑如同不设防的仓库，他的记忆或是情绪从仓库敞开的大门里汹涌而出，Charles连续地下了好几个拒绝，拒绝，关掉，别过来的暗示才把它们堪堪堵住。

 

Charles已经再顾不得许多了，维持连接的稳定耗空了他绝大部分精神，对于他们记忆的处理，他只是简单地看到任何有关Erik Magnum或者Charles Gibson字眼相关的信息就直接撕碎丢掉。

 

Erik成功地把冲突带入了肉搏战，他和杀手们战作一团，他们根本没法在这样一团混乱的情况下开枪，他的速度和登舰口的黑暗帮了他，这群杀手根本就搞不清自己被谁袭击了，他穿梭于杀手们中间迅速地使出手刀或者膝撞，杀手们应声而到，数量飞快地减少。

 

Charles几乎把自己的左手咬出血来，那些被击倒的杀手们的痛感或多或少地传达到自己的脑海里，Charles可以清楚地肯定其中一人被Erik撞断了肋骨。他的上传通道濒临失守，杀手们暴虐而恐慌的思维如今清晰可闻。但是他的工作也接近收尾了，他已经基本上把所有相关细节部分都删干净了，这群杀手们现在只记得自己在和人搏斗，但是完全不记得自己为什么和人搏斗了。 _再坚持一下_ _Charles_ _，就还有一点点。_

 

_哪里冒出来的混蛋，老子跟你拼了，大不了同归于尽！！_

 

现在还唯一站着的杀手里领头的那个人的思考声在Charles的脑中响起，他瞬间明白了他的打算和手段，他居然随身带着那种东西！！Charles很明白即使Erik的体术综合评价可能会达到侯爵级甚至以上，但是他完全没有任何抵抗这种武器的可能。

 

“Erik！！趴下！！！！”Charles在喊出声的同时朝着Erik奔去，幸好他刚刚已经离战场非常近了，杀手头领发现战场上冒然多出一个人而一愣，手上的动作稍稍停顿了一下。趁这个机会Charles使出全身的力量扑向Erik的后背，Erik因为Charles的叫喊声也处于暂时心神失守的状态，被Charles带着全身力量的前冲姿势带倒在地。

 

Charles的眼角瞥见头领从怀里掏出一个白色的鸡蛋大小的球体，狞笑着朝地上扔去。他野蛮地将Erik的脑袋拽过来用腹部抵住他的头顶，双腿蜷起紧贴在Erik头部的两侧，俯下上半身死命贴住Erik的后背，双手堵住其他可能泄露的部分，以几乎要把Erik活活闷死的程度把他的头护在自己的怀里。他刚刚做完这一切，那个球体正好落在地上破裂开来。

 

如果从物质世界的角度去观察，刚刚的那一切完全是出可笑的默剧，一个人掏出一颗球往地上一扔，另一个人被吓得疯狂地用身体将第三个人的头包起来，然后小球落地，破裂，第一个人直直地朝后倒去。

 

但是如果你能看见精神世界的话，刚刚那一幕就会完全的不同，那颗白色的小球，是一种精神系的攻击武器，世人都不记得它冗长的正式命名而赋予他一个很魔幻的别称——女妖的尖啸。处在它的攻击范围内的人就像被传说中女妖的恐惧哀嚎命中那样在短时间内大脑组织不同程度地损坏，抵抗力强的可能被抹去一段或者全部记忆，更严重的可能变成疯子或是白痴，但那些都算是幸运的了，通常情况下，处于这种武器攻击范围内的人会在短时间内直接脑死亡。要说这个武器的缺点话，就算是对肉体的穿透力太差，所以即使在人群密集处被引爆，它所能造成的伤亡也极其有限，但是作为对拥有强劲战斗力的贵族级人员的单兵点杀武器，女妖的尖啸还是以它辉煌的战果在全宇宙赫赫闻名。

 

平常的Charles是不会在乎女妖的尖啸的，不是说那玩意对他丝毫没有影响，处于它攻击范围内的Charles就好像我们普通人猛然间听到指甲刮擦毛玻璃或者是突然有个爆竹在你耳边炸响那样不太舒服，但绝不至于出什么太过负面的反应。

 

但我也说过了那是平常，如今Charles还在脑中维持着十几条精神连接，同时他对这十几条连接的上传信道的控制已经到了失守的边缘。而女妖的尖啸则成为压垮他的最后一根稻草，那些拥堵在通道一端的情绪，人格和记忆像决堤的潮水一样疯涌而来，十几倍份的信息瞬间冲垮了Charles本身的数据。毫无疑问——Charles的系统奔溃了。

 

两声凄厉的尖叫几乎同时在登舰口里响起，不同的是其中之一毫无阻隔穿透了整个空间，而另一个则像被什么堵住一样憋闷在一个很小的范围里。但是那句沉闷的尖叫中所透露的惊惶感远远超过了另一个。基于杀手里最后那位头领已经在刚刚倒地了，所以没有第三个人听到下面这两声尖叫——

 

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”

“Charles！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”

 

18.

 

经过Erik不懈的努力，杀手们终于只剩下一个了，只要他能把这个家伙再放倒，他们两个就安全了。突然这名杀手停止了攻击，Erik注意到他把手伸进怀里，然后Erik听到Charles叫他趴下的大喊声。他被吓了一跳， _Charles_ _怎么会在离战场那么近的地方，他怎么能那么不懂自我保护！_

 

这个念头才刚刚在Erik脑海中闪过，他就被Charles扑倒了， _不可思议，他居然也有这种速度和力量，不对，现在不是想这些的时候，还有一个杀手，他正在干嘛？_ Erik的身体正在向前倒去，他看见杀手掏出了一个白色的鸡蛋大小的球体然后他的视角摇晃了一下后陷入一片黑暗，Charles正疯狂地试图把Erik的头包起来，力道大到Erik忘了反应，他前后总共不过这么走神了两秒不到的时间，他的脑袋就被深深地埋进Charles的怀里，他连条缝隙都没给他留。

 

_！！！！！！！！！！！！_

 

所有的思绪瞬间归位，Erik想起那个白色的小球是什么了，臭名昭彰的——女妖的尖啸。

 

**计时开始——**

杀手挂着姓名牌的链子缠上他的脖子，

白色小球落地后破裂的声音，

即使隔着Charles的肉体仍能感觉到的强烈的眩晕和恶心感，

缺氧产生的窒息感，

被自己的姓名牌勒死的杀手倒地的声响，

颤抖的Charles的身体。

_不！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！_

——1秒

 

**“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”**

**“Charles** **！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”**

——4秒

 

大脑一片空白。

身体在动，他轻易地挣脱了Charles的怀抱，该死的为什么他会这么轻易地任由Charles把他抱在怀里？？

他朝还在尖叫的Charles挥出了手刀，后者瞬间倒下，被Erik单手捞住。

——7秒

 

其余倒地的杀手们同样被自己的姓名牌铁链缠住了脖子，无论他们是否已经被女妖的尖啸杀掉，他们现在是真的死了。

_医疗舱，Charles_ _需要医疗舱。航班上的不行，杀手们都死了，这里不再安全了。_

_杀手们来时乘坐的小型太空飞船！！_

——12秒

 

Erik抱着Charles冲向升降梯，杀手们的尸体漂浮着跟在他身后。

他们到达了下层起飞通道，长约50米的太空船静静地停在那里。

——40秒

 

Erik一仰头，太空船的舱门随着他头部移动的节奏打开。

_休眠舱，休眠舱，休眠舱，休眠舱，休眠舱，休眠舱，休眠舱，休眠舱，休眠舱！！！_

Erik在他的脑中的地图里疯狂地寻找，休眠舱在船尾。

他终于抱着Charles找到了它。

——1分01秒

 

Erik打开休眠舱的舱盖，把昏迷的Charles靠在舱壁旁。

他开始暴虐地脱去Charles的衣物，塑料的纽扣执着地和他作对，撕掉，该死的凑热闹的袖子，也撕掉，丑到不行的皮带，再撕掉，纠缠在脚腕处死不肯退的裤腿，全撕掉！！

Charles终于只剩下棉质的背心和平角短裤。

——1分39秒

 

Erik合上舱盖。

“启动休眠程序”

“休眠程序开始，侦测到宿体，扫描开始。”

_感谢上帝，他还活着！！！_

“警告！！宿体脑波活动异常，休眠程序中止，请立即将宿体移送至医疗舱。”

“操！我现在哪里去找医疗舱，强制执行休眠！！”

“无法执行自动休眠程序，建议转入手动操作模式。”

“狗娘养的混蛋，手动！！手动模式！”

休眠舱盖的上方亮起一个蓝色的操作光屏。

Erik匆匆扫了一遍光屏。将脑部神经活动那一项定义成全面冻结，将唤醒方法设置成人工唤醒。

“注意！全面冻结宿体脑部神经活动需要消耗大量能量，请关注剩余能源值。注意！人工唤醒状态下宿体将始终处于深度休眠，该模式下若宿体被非正常唤醒可能对其本身造成致命伤害。是否确认继续操作。”

“确认，妈的，确认！！操你的你给我快一点执行休眠！！！！”

堂堂Erik Lehnsherr在反复地辱骂一个连逻辑模块都很简单的低级AI——其实人不是不会做那样的事，只是还没有被逼到那样的程度。

“操作确认，启动休眠程序。”

大量的营养液开始充满休眠舱的内部，各种电极导线或者纤维导管攀爬上Charles裸露的皮肤，刺入他的血管，休眠舱舱盖停止发光，除了Charles脸部上方仍旧是透明的材料以外全部变成了简单的纯白色。

——3分11秒

 

**计时结束——**

 

Charles的大脑被停顿在女妖的尖啸爆炸后的3分又11秒——至少Erik是这么以为的。

 

做完这一切的Erik瘫倒在Charles的休眠舱旁，女妖的尖啸爆炸后的第3分12秒，迟来的恐惧包围了他。

 

_为什么，Charles_ _，为什么！！！_

_为什么要牺牲你自己保护我，我有什么值得你为我牺牲的？？_

_你甚至不知道真正的我是谁，你甚至是被我逼着做这一趟的旅行。_

_告诉我为什么，活下去，醒过来，告诉我，为什么。_

_不要疯狂，不要痴傻，不要遗忘。_

_请记得发生过的一切。_

_请记得——_

_我。_

 

Erik手撑着地上爬起身，他现在还有事要做——要把Charles送去安全的医疗舱接受治疗，他来到飞船的驾驶室。

 

他望了望船长位置上方的飞船主AI启动扭，金属的开关自行打开了。整个驾驶室里亮起蓝色的冷光。

 

“主程序启动，请设定飞船目的地。”

 

“搜素最近的具有精神医疗能力的医疗舱位置。”

 

“搜索完成，结果列表显示——”

 

Erik点了离当前他们位置最近的那个设为了目的地。

 

“目的地确认，开始计算路线，警告！飞船剩余能量不足，无法到达目的地。”

 

Erik将手指插入头发向后梳去，防止自己激动下拆了这艘飞船，他真的需要拆点什么东西发泄一下。

 

“目的地不变，计算优化方案。”

 

“优化方案计算中，在飞船剩余能量航行范围内存在废弃资源行星，计算结果表明有78%的可能可以在该行星上收集到足够能源抵达最终目的地。”

 

“将当前目标设定为该资源行星。”Erik说完后坐到了船长椅中，十字形的安全带自动从椅背上弹出固定住他。Erik想起Charles曾经跟他说过他的梦想，Erik希望他醒来时还能记得这个。

 

“飞船起飞准备”主AI给出这条提示命令后民航星舰的起飞通道的圆形舱门分裂开来向着四个方向收缩进去，黑洞洞的宇宙就在眼前。

 

Erik先是操控着十几具杀手们的尸体将他们抛入宇宙中，又在脑中确认了一下Charles的休眠舱被固定在了正确的位置。然后他对着驾驶室前方宇宙的景色点了点头，命令道——

 

“起飞。”


	3. 第一部第三章：世界是物质的，世界是精神的

19.

 

柯璐特星系外围——废弃资源行星Ao45Gα-9

 

小型宇宙飞船的底部推进器正在全力运作以抵消飞船落地时的速度，几秒以后，飞船降落在一片平整的高地上。

 

Erik在进入星球大气层时环顾了一下这颗被人类放弃的星球——入眼一片荒凉，星球表面尽是崎岖不平的山地地形，淡褐色的岩层裸露在外，被亿万年的风化作用侵蚀的斑斑驳驳。没有任何植物生存的迹象，看起来也没有动物。

 

Erik似乎是这个星球上唯一活着的生物，不，Erik否定道，当然还有Charles，尽管他处于深层休眠状态，但他仍旧活着。

 

“地表环境分析”

 

“地表环境分析执行中，大气成分扫描，大气成分符合呼吸作用要求，无需额外体外维生设备，地表生物扫描，未发现，地表水扫描……”

 

一颗孤寂的星球，但是足以生存，不过Erik并不在乎，他只是来找能源的，所以他在自己的脑内地图里扫描起来——

 

这颗星球的金属的含量很低，非常零星的分布在地壳深处。整个地壳的成分应该是某种硅质岩，当Erik脑内的地图逐渐扩大，他发现距离他们降落地点几十公里外的一处人类遗留设施，金属架构的设施非常显眼，所以这就是此行的目的地了。

 

Erik走到Charles的休眠舱前，纯白色的休眠舱像是一枚巨型的卵静静地横躺在那里。透过顶部的玻璃能看见Charles安静的睡脸，Erik的手指轻抚过玻璃表面，就像是在触碰情人的脸颊。

 

“Charles，记得我说过的话吗？我会保证你的安全，这是我的承诺，所以相信我Charles，你会没事的。”

 

Erik点了一下玻璃下方的一个按钮，整块玻璃发光变成了屏幕，Charles的脸部隐去，各种休眠舱的参数和Charles的生理参数显示在了屏幕上。Erik检查了一下，Charles的生理指标一切正常，但是休眠舱的能源离警戒值不远了。

 

Erik看了眼脑中的地图， _我得带上_ _Charles_ _，_ 这是他最终的决定。他又点了下按钮关闭了参数显示，卸下休眠舱的固定构件，让休眠舱漂浮在他的右手边，随后他朝着脑中的目标全速奔去。

 

淡褐色的星球表面，高速的地面风带着砂砾狂卷而过，一个男人急速在星球表面奔驰，他的身边始终漂浮着一枚白色的椭圆形休眠舱。Erik根本不在乎地形的影响，他朝着脑中的目标直线前进，遇见比较陡峭的地形或是峡谷就直接操控着自身和Charles一起飞过去，然后在比较平缓的地势落地继续狂奔。

 

一片黑色的小型建筑群终于出现在了Erik肉眼可见的地方，这是位于山岭顶端的一大片地势平整的地区。

 

整个建筑物的外围坑坑洼洼的，不知道是腐蚀还是别的什么原因，建筑物金属的外壳到处都是残破的景象，一些金属碎片洒落在周围，大门直接缺失了一半，露出建筑物漆黑一片的内部，像是某个巨兽的张开的嘴巴。

 

Erik并没有理会这种阴森恐怖的气氛，他对着大门一招手，厚重的铁门发着吱呀吱呀的声响打开了，虽然并不是完全密闭的状态，但是建筑物内部还是有一股常年空置下积累的陈腐气。

Erik扫了眼脑中建筑物的内部结构图，一念间所有的开关自行启动。

 

惨白的灯光照亮了建筑物的内部，多年未用的通风扇慢慢地重新转起来，因为锈蚀或是积灰而运转不良的轴承发出喀喀的响声。建筑物的内部一如他的外表一样破落而凌乱，各种翻到或是缺失一部分的家具，地上或是墙面上随处可见的可疑暗红色痕迹，同样被什么东西凿穿了一个大洞的铁门，整个设施看起来就像是遭到了洗劫。但是Erik并不关心这些，他只是担心在这种情况下他没法在这个星球上获得足够的能源。

 

他的担心是正确的。当他终于带着Charles穿越半幢建筑物来到核心能源区时，这里看起来比外围好了那么一点，但是能源区厚达20公分的金属大门上还是有个直径大约10公分的洞。对比了一下洞口平滑的切面后，Erik认为这是某种强力的热武器造成的痕迹。看来他的坏运气还在持续，当Erik打开金属门进入房间内部，里面洒落了一地的能量棒，多到他能开着那艘小型飞船从同盟首都往返帝国首都两个来回。但是他还没来得及高兴上1秒，当他随手用能力抓取了一个能量棒检查的时候才发现标记剩余能量的那一格是空的。

 

不死心的Erik继续一根根地检查那些能量棒——空的，空的，全是空的。就在他快要绝望的时候，他终于在那堆能量棒的深处发现了几根还剩余一点能量的能量棒。他又仔细地查看了一下能量棒的能量容积，幸好那几根都是大规格的能量棒，所以即使剩余能量提示的显示看起来只有很少一点，但也足够Charles的休眠舱用上一阵子了。当然，想用这点能量驱动宇宙飞船那就完全是个笑话了。

 

Erik将那几根能量棒推入休眠舱的能量槽，替换了其中几根已经完全耗尽的能量棒，然后确认了一下休眠舱的数据，能量栏重新显示剩余能量非常充足让Erik松了一口气。但是问题还在，他和Charles被困在这个星球上了（刚刚他已经在脑中检索过这个星球没有第二个人类聚居设施了），太空飞船剩余的能量根本不足以让他们到达其它任何一个星球了。

 

 _其实也不是没有办法，_ Erik想到， _适当的时候就需要向自己的敌人求助。对方一下子失踪了整整一队特种部队级的人马必然会出动大量人员大肆搜索吧。与其让你们漫无目的地在茫茫宇宙里寻找，不如让我来给你们一点提示吧。_

 

Erik想了想接下来他要面临的情况，尽管他对此有十足的把握，但是这一回，他还是应该把Charles留在一个更加安全的地方。他看了看对面的墙壁，堆叠着的能量棒被他清空后露出了墙壁上用鲜血书写的四个大写字母——H.  E.  L.  P.

 

大概是被洗劫的时候最后躲在能量室里的人员绝望之下写的，不过为了保险起见，Erik还是决定做一点预防工作。他对着天花板伸出手掌，那里的金属板就像被他一掌推开那样慢慢融解向四周扩散出一个2米大小的圆，他从那个孔里飞了出去，悬停在整座建筑物上方约50米处。

 

他对着脚下的整个建筑群展开双手，手掌朝下张开手指，建筑物里所有的金属结构像熔岩灯底的蜡一样慢慢融解，变成巨大的液滴飘向空中，金属液滴的表面在光线的照耀下反射着冰冷暗哑的黑光。空气中的金属液滴越来越多，而地面上的建筑物渐渐消失，一些没有融解的金属残片将建筑物内所有非金属的东西扫除出去，另一些则开始飞快地在硅质岩层的地表旋转打磨。

 

建筑物已经完全消失了，那些打磨硅质岩层的金属残片的进度也非常之快，在Erik的脚下已经出现了一个直径约20米的半球型坑，在半球体的球心处，Charles的休眠舱安静地漂浮在那里。

 

最后完成打磨工作的金属残片也已经融化成液体汇入了Erik头顶上方的巨大金属液滴，不能再用滴去形容它了，它是一个直径近20米巨大圆球。Erik抬头看了看，伸出一根手指朝身侧一挥，一个体积大约1立方米的金属液滴从圆球里分裂开来飘向一边。

 

Erik终于满意地点了点头，然后他猛地向下方挥动双手，圆球体里的金属得到了他们的王的号令，洪流一般地汇入Erik脚下的坑洞，旋转着包围了Charles的休眠舱，以此为球心重新在地面构成了一个金属圆球。Erik确认了一下整个球体的结构完整，Charles的休眠舱很平稳地躺在球体正中的空洞中，随后他打了一个响指。所有刚刚被他唤醒的金属一瞬间陷入沉眠。他们就像刚刚被浇筑在那里一样凝结成了一个巨大的几乎是实心的金属球。

 

起码要出动军用宇宙飞船才能打穿这个金属球了。Erik最后望了一眼这个球体，然后朝着他们刚刚着陆的地点飞射而去。

 

没过多久他就回到了那艘小型宇宙飞船旁边，Erik随意地打开了飞船上的定位导航信标，现在对于那些正在找寻这艘飞船位置的人们来说，它就像黑夜中的萤火虫一样显眼了。

 

“来吧。”Erik对着资源星阴沉的天空说道“带上你们的能源，别让Charles等得太久了。”

 

20.

 

一望无际的纯白世界——纯白的天空，纯白的地面，纯白的地平线。

 

没有参照物，没有空间感，没有时间线，这个世界虚无地仿佛并不存在。

 

直到视野里出现了一团白色的光，为什么白色的世界里还能出现白色的光团？也许是因为他的光芒很耀眼，也许是因为他的光芒很柔和，不知道如何去形容，但是这团光团的确客观地，真实地存在在那里。

 

**那是我。**

**我是谁？**

 

当我终于产生了这个疑问的时候，白色的世界终于有了新的色彩，十几个色团出现在我的旁边。

 

**那是人。**

**男人。**

**我知道。**

 

“你们是谁？”我问道。

 

那十几个色团——男人，我纠正道——那十几个男人听到这个问题后茫然的脸上终于开始有了点表情，但是不久后又重新变成了一片茫然地站在那里，只有一个人除外，不同于那十几个高大的肌肉猛男，那个人娇小又纤弱，他还是个少年，独自抱着膝坐在角落里。

 

 _角落？世界上有角落吗？_ 我想。 _他并不是刚刚才出现的，_ 我意识到。 _可是在这之前世界明明是一片白色的，那个人坐在那里为什么我会没有发现？不，他应该早就在那里了，远远早于那些高大的男人出现以前。_ 我不知道为什么我知道，可是我就是这样知道，我来到少年身前。

 

“你是谁？”我又问道。

 

那个少年闻声抬起头，他有比天空还蓝的眼睛，比鲜血还红的嘴唇，比骨瓷还白皙的皮肤，比天使还精致的容颜。他仿佛刚刚才发现我这团光，以及我身边的这些男人。他疑惑的表情迅速转为惊恐。

 

“你是什么？我在哪儿？为什么这些杀手会在这里？？”

 

我似乎无法理解少年的话，于是我重复了自己的问题：“你是谁？”

 

“Charles Francis Xavier。”少年回答，他觉得自己无法向这个光团说谎，他对光团的感觉很诡异，好像有什么一样，又好像有什么不一样。所以他问道。“你是谁？”

 

“我是谁？”我停顿了一下后回答“我是我。”

 

毫无意义的回答，所以Charles自然是不满意的，于是他试图伸出手去触碰这个光团，就像眼前并无东西那样，他的手穿过了光团本身，Charles惊奇地看着这一幕，然后他注意到了自己的手。

 

有什么地方不对，这是他的手，但这又不是他所习惯的手，他将手掌在眼前张开翻来覆去地看，这种违和感还是无法褪去。所以他举起另一只手掌，在他的眼前并拢双手——十指互相重合，然后穿透，他的双手透过对方穿了过去。

 

！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

 

Charles惊慌地确认自身，仔细注意一下的话，违和感无处不在，他的身体，他赤裸的脚，他穿着的衣服，他试图去触摸身体上的各个部分，肢体互相接触的部分毫无意外地融合穿透，他像个虚幻的影子那样不可触摸。

 

“我变成什么了？你把我变成什么了！！这里是哪儿！！！！！！！！”

 

“第二个问题与我无关，第三个问题我不知道，第一个问题的答案是——”光团瞬间变成了一名少年人的样子，当他站在Charles的身前，他们就像是镜子内外的双影。

 

我对着Charles说。“这就是你现在的样子。”

 

Charles惊讶地看着眼前的人，那毫无疑问是他没有错，但他从未看见过自己这个样子。他的记忆中9岁以前的画面早已变成支离的碎片不可辨认，之后直到23岁的时候是一片空白，他简直就像是生来就是个成年人那样从来没想过自己还能有少年的样子——

 

16岁的Charles。

 

我似乎觉得这样很有趣，他围绕着Charles旋转，一会变成光团的样子，一会又变成Charles的样子，各种各样的Charles——3岁的，9岁的，16岁的，25岁的，30岁的，很多连Charles自己都没见过，也有很多连Charles自己都不记得。最后他似乎还是觉得与面前的Charles一模一样的那个最为吸引他，于是他将自己固定在这个样子上。

 

Charles闭上眼睛去思考这个荒诞的世界到底怎么了，眼前这个莫名其妙又莫民亲近的“我”究竟是谁——

 

_世界是纯白的，只有这个光团，16_ _岁的我，十几个杀手。光团说他是“我”，16_ _岁是我的心理年龄，我之前同步连接了十几个杀手然后崩溃了，用Hank_ _的话说就是他们所有的操作系统和硬盘资料都在我的脑子里了。_

 

_“我是我”_

 

Charles的心里闪过了“我”的回答。我是我，他默念道。我是我，“我”是“我”，“我”是我——

 

！！！！！！！！！！！！！

 

**“我”是——**

**我。**

 

Charles睁开眼睛，“我”几乎正贴着脸观察着他，若不是他现在是个虚无的影子，他几乎就要吻到“我”了。他似乎完全没有觉察到这样的画面有多么诡异，就像个初生的小动物那样带着无垢的眼神观察着Charles，这个“我”甚至耸了耸鼻尖闻了闻Charles的味道。

 

“够了！！”Charles喝止了“我”对他的观察，退后了两步。“你是我，这里是我的脑子里，我不知道出了什么问题让我被困在这里，而你和我又分成了两个。但是我没时间管这些，我在外面还有很多事要做，Erik也不知道怎么样了，所以你赶紧给我回来，我好醒过来离开这里。”

 

“恐怕不行哦，Charles”被Charles命令的我脸上的表情变化起来，刚刚那种无垢的纯真感简直如同Charles的幻觉一般，我对着Charles露出了一个玩味的表情，就像是猎人在看着自己的猎物。

 

“不愧是Charles，这么快就反应过来了。不过细微处我还是要纠正一下，你曾经是我，这里是我的世界，虽然我很喜欢你，真的，但是关于我是谁的问题，我想我现在可以有不同的选择了。不是吗？先生们。”

 

我对着那边杀手们点了点头，Charles感到空间感诡异的扭曲，下一瞬，他就处于这些杀手们中间了，一共十几个人站成了圈把我围在了中间。我现在又变成了一团光团的样子。在我说刚刚那句话后，杀手们终于如大梦初醒般开始查看自己所处的环境。

 

“很好，先生们都到齐了。”我的声音把杀手们的注意力重新集中回自己身上，Charles则警惕地看着“我”，担心他要耍什么花样。光团仿佛感受到了Charles的紧张，对着他闪了一下光。

 

“现在先生们，容我再问一遍。”光团停顿了一下“你们是谁？”

 

这里是个一望无际的纯白世界，除了一个白色光团和十几个男人的身影外空无一物。

 

**这里是Charles Francis Xavier** **精神的世界。**

21.

 

“进入星球大气层准备，全体人员就位”

 

飞船指挥官静静地看着指挥室前方的景象，从两侧的舷窗里能瞥见另外三艘Arachne级小型军用巡航舰的身影，连带他所在的指挥舰在内，他这次率领的火力几乎可以夷平半个他脚下的星球了。

 

他作为此次行动的指挥官再次确认了任务目标：“目标的导航信标位置还是没有变化吗？”

 

“是的长官，目标始终处于着陆状态，坐标XXX,XXX,XXX”

 

“保持原作战计划不变，飞船在目标五公里外着陆后派遣地面部队推进，这次的人员失踪对方干的十分干净利落，疑为职业宇宙海盗所为，所有地面部队进入一级战争戒备状态。”

 

“是，长官！飞船着陆倒计时，十，九……长官，飞船完成着陆，地面部队登陆中。”

 

“地面部队接近目标，接入视频信号，视频信号对接完成。”

 

随着战斗人员的汇报，地面部队的画面被切换到了整个驾驶室的舷窗上，那艘作为他们目标的小型宇宙飞船也一同出现在了画面上。

 

随着地面战斗人员的推进，指挥室里的人们终于发现在那艘小型飞船的驾驶室正面舷窗上面坐着一个人，一个男人。

 

他一身高级白领商务休闲风格的打扮，贴身剪裁的西裤，一看就是高级成衣的贴身白色衬衫完美地勾勒出他傲人的腰线，没有打领带，领口处随意地解开了两粒纽扣，隐约显露出里面的锁骨，加上他坚毅而一丝不苟的脸部线条，整个人充满了一种禁欲的性感。他就像是在某颗繁忙的商务行星的高级露天咖啡馆里那样闲适而慵懒地坐在那里，手里转着两只金属圆球，在他身边的舷窗玻璃上，一大堆同样的金属球随处滚落。总之，他看起来与这颗荒凉的星球和他面前那些全副武装的士兵格格不入。

 

所以即便处于一级战备状态，指挥室里还是响起了此起彼伏的口哨声。直到有个人出声说：“等一下，这家伙是不是失踪名单里面的Erik Magnum？”

 

指挥室里瞬间安静，指挥官命令地面部队说“询问一下这个家伙的身份，保持戒备，确认他没有武器以后把他扣押回来。”

 

Erik在脑中看着对方进入了这个星球，着陆，然后派遣了几百名地面武装人员过来，他一直在等，看看对面有什么后续支援或者埋伏，从现在的情况判断应该是没有，一共四艘轻型军用巡航舰就是对方所有出动的规模了，可以理解，以对方压制性的武力来判断，并不需要其他谋略的支持了。

 

那些地面人员在进入各自的射程后就停止了前进，看来对方得到了什么命令。既然已经确认了自己想要的讯息，他也就没耐心等待这帮家伙的动作了。

 

他起身跳下飞船的前侧舷窗向着那群地面战斗人员走去，里面走出来一个看起来像是部队指挥官的家伙。

 

“喂，对面那个银行家婊子”他身后的部队因为他这句俏皮话纷纷吹起了口哨“你是叫Erik Magnum吗？”

 

Erik并没有理会他言语中侮辱暗示的成分，沉默地点了点头。

 

“你身后那艘飞船，里面原来的人马呢，看见他们了吗？”

 

“你们来的路上没有碰到他们吗？那我猜——他们大概是飘远了吧。”

 

“什么？！！”指挥官似乎没有听懂Erik的话，他感到自己被Erik嘲讽了“给我听好了，你这个小婊子，这里不是他妈的什么金融行星，看见老子和老子身后的人没有，老子随时可以在你身上突突出他妈几百个洞，让你尝尝什么叫真正的子弹对冲。现在，举起手来，你是同盟军的俘虏了。”

 

“在那之前长官，我只有一个问题。”Erik停止旋转自己手里的金属球“你们带的能源足够吗？”

 

“什么？”指挥官觉得眼前这个仪表堂堂的家伙大概其实是个神经病，不过他今天心情不错“能源？当然是足够的。”

 

“多谢，长官。”

 

Erik举起了双手，摊开手掌示意自己并没有武器。但是所有的地面人员发现有什么地方不对了，他手中的那两个金属球并没有随着他手举起来的举动而掉落在地，它们静静地漂浮在他的手掌前方，而在他身后那些散落在飞船舷窗上的金属球也全都飘了起来悬浮在半空中。

 

“现在——你们可以去死了。”与此同时Erik朝前方推出双掌，空中所有的金属球一个个划着弧线向各自的目标飞去，发出一阵阵刺耳的音啸声，在原地留下一堆残影。

 

“开~~~~”在指挥官的命令完成之前，他和他身后的士兵们就扣动了扳机，子弹飞射而出，却在出膛的一瞬间悬停在枪管的前方。

 

如果你有能捕捉高速运动物体的视频设备，你就能发现那些已经突破了音障正在朝着士兵们飞行的金属球。它们在飞射出去的瞬间开始迅速地旋转，随着它们自身的旋转，它们的形状也在发生改变，前后拉长变成了尖利的纺锤形。它们如同高速旋转的钻头，一边修正自己的运动轨迹穿过士兵们开火形成的悬浮子弹幕墙一边锁定各自的目标——整个地面部队，从刚刚开口的指挥官到他身后的士兵都被高速的金属钻头从前额正中心处穿入然后从后脑穿出。

 

整个这一切发生在电光火石之间，当最后一个钻头从某个士兵的后脑勺那里钻出来的时候，指挥官的那句“开~~~”的命令仍旧回响在空气间，只是此生他都无法补完后面那个“火”字了。

 

一切归于寂静，所有的地面部队人员睁着惊恐的眼睛站立在那里，他们前额的中央有个幽深的孔洞，在他们身后，高速旋转的金属钻头慢慢地停了下来，纺锤形的尖端收缩回去，重新又变成一颗颗金属球漂浮在空中，几秒以后，白色的脑浆混合着鲜红的血液从士兵们额前的孔洞里流出来，仿佛被暂停了的时间也重新迈入了正常的轨道，几百具直立的尸体慢慢地软倒在地，只留下Erik一人静静地望着那几艘飞船的方向。

 

“该死的，是变种人！！！情报严重错误，快，撤退，联系总部请求支援！！”

 

飞船指挥室也被刚刚那一幕惊呆了，指挥官在愣了几秒以后才取回了自己的冷静。

 

“A-7531，A-7531，这里是B-2135，听到请回答，重复，听到请回答。”飞船通讯官茫然地听着耳机里唦唦的讯号声，无线通讯设备上显示的全是杂乱无章的干扰波。

 

“长官，我们所处的星球正处于强电磁干扰中，所有的通讯设备全部失灵了。从仪器的反馈来看，这片干扰的覆盖范围是——整个星球。”

 

Erik朝着脑中那几艘飞船的方向露出一个嘲讽的笑容，然后，慢慢地伸出了一只手。

 

“来吧”Erik笑着说“等你们很久了。”

 

22.

 

“现在先生们，容我再问一遍。”光团停顿了一下“你们是谁？”

 

Charles能感觉到随着光团问出了这句话，整个空间里似乎有一波震荡波扫过，有个声音在他耳边轻声说着“诚实回答问题。”但是当Charles凝神去听的时候，这个声音又似乎从未出现过。

 

“Gary Willson 同盟宇宙军陆战队第三大队第一中队两栖突击小队队长，中尉军衔，编号G-98DSJ1”

…………

……

 

……

一群训练有素的特种兵没有任何抵抗地报出了自己的真名，部队番号，脸部表情懵懂。Charles估计这可能与刚刚那个暗示的声音有关。

 

“到你了Charles。”光团在听完那群特种兵自报完家门后对着Charles说。

 

“你不是都知道了吗，何必我再说一遍。”Charles显然对这个和他关系匪浅的“我”没有什么合作精神。

 

“看来你还是没有搞清楚状况，Charles，我说过这里是我的世界，而我现在命令你回答问题。”光团的声音明显染上了怒气，Charles可以发誓说他能看见一阵空间的波动由光团身上发射而出，越过他的身体直到远方。那些耳边的低语变成轰然的命令“服从”“诚实回答问题”“不许反抗”让Charles觉得一阵的头疼。

 

“Charles Francis Xavier，帝国……皇帝。”Charles几乎咬着牙说完了答案。

 

随着“皇帝”二字的出现，那些神色懵懂的特种兵的脸上的表情扭曲起来，惊讶、惶惑、贪婪，他们狞笑着注视着Charles，仿佛能用眼神从他身上剜下一块肉来。

 

“Charles，看来先生们对你们的身份都很感兴趣，所以能否劳烦你仔细地为先生们和我解释一下——什么是皇帝吗？”所有的人因为光团的这句话而朝着Charles围过去。

 

“别过来！”Charles对着特种兵们抗拒地推出手掌，似乎有类似波纹一样的东西从他手掌里被推出去了，特种兵们前进的趋势不可察地停顿了一下。

 

“Charles，回答我，你认为皇帝是什么？”

 

皇帝是什么？Charles生来就是要做皇帝的，他在十几年清醒的人生里渐渐认识或者接受了这一点，却从未真正考虑过这注定要与他相伴终生的身份究竟是什么。

 

“皇帝是帝国的灵魂，帝国最高权力机构的负责人，民众人心之所向。”

 

“呿，Charles，不要拿这种帝王学入门课程来唬弄我。”不知何时，光团又重新变回了Charles的模样。但他却仍旧如同身为光团时那样漂浮在半空之中。他来到Charles的身前，因为漂浮的原因俯视着Charles，“光团”Charles，或者我们干脆称其为“Charles”，伸出一根手指挑起Charles的下巴让他仰视着自己。

 

“我要听的是你的答案，Charles。”

 

Charles盯着眼前的自己沉默不语，明明应该是自己的世界，但是他和眼前这个“Charles”对这个世界的掌控力天差地别，“Charles”能随意地摆布那些个特种兵，自己只能暂时地阻止他们，“Charles”可以肆意地命令自己，自己只能短暂地掀起一阵反抗情绪，仅此而已。

 

“没有答案吗？Charles真是个坏学生。提示？？好吧，谁让Charles那么可爱呢。”“Charles”托着下巴翻起眼睛想了想，然后呼地一下蹿到Charles跟前，他似乎对于脸贴脸有别样的兴趣爱好，这让Charles第一次意识到从别人的角度看来，自己的瞳仁有多么的蓝。

 

“听好了，Charles，当那个Sydney家的小子刺杀你未遂的时候，为什么不将他们全家处死，而要坚持只将当事人流放，剩余人员削爵呢？不要告诉我你被那个小子的眼泪弄得心软了，你知道你这种软弱的表现会给皇帝的威严带来多大的损害吗，连遭遇刺杀都如此轻描淡写的皇帝如何统御整个贵族阶层？！”

 

“那次刺杀根本就没有造成任何威胁，那个孩子刚刚拿出刀子就哭着把它扔到地上了。我们都很清楚，他只是被他那个亲同盟派的恋人裹挟了，而后者连同后者的家人早就被Raven处理干净了。而他的父母，多年以来勤勤恳恳地服侍着皇室，我为什么不能给他们一个机会，至今我还怀念着Sydney夫人的柠檬酒呢。”

 

“哼，不愧是软蛋查理，那次我们转过那个门廊的时候你明明听见那群仆人在那里对着这事嚼舌根了，你居然没有下令把他们全部拖出去拔了舌头，还装作一副没听见的样子提前一个路口拐了弯，这就是你对于皇帝的答案吗？‘平易近人’到可以被一群佣人取绰号开玩笑的皇帝？？你知道我有多想一边把他们的肉一条条从身上撕下来，一边让他们重复刚刚究竟讲了多少关于你的笑话吗？”

 

“住口！！他们虽是庸人但是罪不至死，你为什么要如此残酷地对待他们？”

 

“因为我是皇帝，Charles，我想，所以我这么做。”

 

“皇帝不是你想的这样随心所欲的！”

 

“是吗？这就是为什么那个淫荡的小贱人出现在你的床上的时候你就调戏了她两句就让她走人的原因吗？还是说，你对着那对白花花的小胸脯压根硬不起来？”

 

“闭嘴，你难道没有看见她脖子后面的纹章吗，那种议院派贵族家里调教出来的女人，你要留这么一个活生生的眼线在身边吗？”

 

“废话，这种送上门来的买卖，上了她然后杀了她，这有什么可犹豫的。”

 

“你怎么可以这么不把人命放在眼里！！”

 

“是你太他妈在乎了。Charles，我们是皇帝，人命对我们来说只是消耗品里的一种，和食物或者手纸没有本质的区别。”

 

“不！！皇帝不是这么简单，残暴，肤浅的东西？皇帝也意味着责任！！”

 

“责任？？你倒是好意思和我说责任，当我准备好迎接那一生一次重要的仪式接受全宇宙的欢呼和瞩目的时候，你他妈在哪里，你在他妈同盟国肮脏的小酒馆里喝酒，就是现在，你也是悠哉悠哉地闲逛在同盟的领土上，这种时候你怎么不想想你身为皇帝的责任了！！”

 

“那是因为——”Charles想不出什么冠冕堂皇的理由。

 

“因为什么？？哦~~我知道了，是因为那个Erik是吧！！他可真是他妈的性感不是吗，和以前那帮贵族们塞进你床里的少爷小姐们根本就不是一个世界的生物，他至少是个侯爵，而且还不是那种养尊处优的温室贵族，野性，强大又神秘。我的Charles动了春心了是吗？”

 

“Charles”边说边绕到Charles的身后，右手越过Charles的肩膀伸进他的领口，指尖爬过他胸口的皮肤，像个探险家在搜索未知的领地那样谨慎地游弋。Charles感觉被什么勒住了喉咙，说不出话也无法反抗。

 

“Charles”将头凑向Charles的左侧，舌尖舔舐着Charles的耳廓，他呼出的热气顺着Charles的耳道深入他的脑海。

 

_等一下，我和他都是精神体，这种如身亲临的感觉是什么，我甚至都能感觉到唾液离开他的舌尖遗留在我的耳廓上。_

 

“笨蛋Charles，这里是我们的脑袋里啊，所有的感觉，情绪都是化合物和电信号在这里的反馈，我们压根不需要那些就可以在这里达到极致的欢愉。告诉我Charles，想让Erik对你做这些吗？”“Charles”进展缓慢的指尖终于发现了那块胸口上的地标建筑，他像个发现了宝藏的孩子那样围着那里欢乐地转着圈。即使是精神体，Charles仍旧觉得自己的乳头硬了。

 

“我们可以把Erik拐回去的，Charles，随便催眠一下就可以了。然后我们要在帝都给他修一座宫殿，黑色的，像他一样神秘又强大，我们要把他永远关在里面，让他只属于我们，每天晚上我们都可以把他压在身下，看看他那张禁欲的脸上会变出什么样的淫荡表情。”

 

Charles因为“Charles”的描述而发出抗拒的闷哼声。 _住口，_ 他想着， _快给我住口！！_

 

“嗯？不喜欢吗？但是你确实硬了呐，哈~~~我懂了，Charles你真是个淫乱的小东西，你想被干是吗，让Erik来干你，雌伏的帝王吗？为什么我一点也不意外呢，让我想想，我记起来了，他的大屌可真是他妈的大啊，是啊，Charles，如果是那种程度的性爱，雌伏也无所谓哦，Erik——夜晚的帝王~~”

 

_住口，住手，不要这样去想Erik_ _，不要玷污他。_

 

“Charles”的手指顺着Charles的脊骨线一路下滑，穿入他的股沟，挑逗着他的后穴。“如果是Erik的话，大概会做的更粗鲁吧，我的Charles就是喜欢被粗鲁地对待是吗？我记得，Erik碰过你那里吧，是这样的感觉吗？”“Charles”的手将Charles的腿从中间分开，手指一根根扫过他的大腿内侧。“以后的每一天，我们都可以让Erik这么对我们——只属于我们，哪里也去不了。”

 

 _停下，住口，不！！！！！_ Erik被囚禁的画面让Charles不寒而栗，他不愿意看见骄傲自由的Erik被折了翼，可是他也无法忽略自己内心深处那丝欲望的叫嚣。 _这难道不是我本身的渴望才反应到了“_ _Charles_ _”的身上吗？他只是比我更不知道如何去压抑这层欲望罢了。_

_但这是不对的，所以，停下，别再这么去想，不要这么对待Erik_ _。_

 

“不！！！！！住口！！！！！！停下！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”不论是愤怒也好，惊慌也罢，Charles终于抓住了这层情绪的尾巴挣脱了精神的桎梏。这层情绪伴随着他的命令在精神的世界里四散开去，在四周游荡的特种兵们被定在原地，“Charles”则像是视频信号不良的画面那样在人形和光团之间切换了几次。

 

“Erik他是……他是自由的，他只属于他自己而不是其他任何人！我不准你这么对待他，想也不准去想，他是自由的，自由的！！！！”刚刚那次精神的爆发似乎消耗了Charles的能量，所以他本能地开始深呼吸，尽管精神的世界里并不需要氧气。

 

“还有，你不是皇帝，我才是！固然皇帝是享有特权的，但是民众赋予皇帝特权不是为了让皇帝对一切予取予求的，我享有民众的供奉，因而也必予以他们保护，皇帝是帝国之盾，我不允许任何人，让我的子民获罪于他们不应承担的罪责，就算是你也一样！”

 

“呿，又是这无聊的保护的调调吗，太无趣了Charles。”“Charles”在原地变换了几次后重新回退到光团的样子“好在我说过了，我现在有不同的选择了。”

 

“先生们，有谁对做皇帝感兴趣的吗？”光团对着那些特种兵说，然后分出一束光指向Charles“杀了他，你就是帝国的皇帝了。”

 

23.

 

“所有人员注意，撤退，先离开本星球。”

 

“命令确认，飞船脱离大气层准备。”

 

Erik看了眼脑中的影像，四艘飞船的主引擎都已经启动了。他不屑地哼了一声：“既然来了，你们以为自己还逃得掉吗？”

 

“长官，我们被不明引力捕获，飞船正在失去控制。”

 

“启动所有备用引擎，最大功率输出。”

 

“是，长官！第二引擎启动，输出功率100%，第三引擎启动……”

 

随着四艘飞船开足所有马力，它们渐渐有从Erik的单手牵引中脱离的趋势。

 

“无谓的挣扎。”Erik伸出另一只手，然后五指张开——

 

“警告！！警告！！飞船失去速度！！所有人员做好坠毁准备。”飞船上所有的警告灯亮起，暗红色的光芒不停闪烁，AI的提示音无情地在所有人员耳边响起。

 

“长官，捕获我们的引力是——”随着飞船被牵引过去，指挥室所有的人员都能从舷窗里看见前方漂浮着的，伸出双手对着自己方向的Erik。

 

“混蛋，放弃向引擎输入能源，所有武器锁定这个家伙，主炮充能。”

 

“长官，在这么近的距离动用主炮，我们的船体自身——”

 

“执行命令！主炮充能！”

 

“是！重火力机关炮锁定目标，开火前准备。”

 

“镭射炮锁定目标，开火前准备。”

 

“舰载鱼雷锁定目标，发射前准备。”

 

“主炮充能中，25%，50%，75%，主炮充能完毕，发射前准备。”

 

负责飞船上各部分武器的操作人员熟练地操作着身前的控制屏，随着他们的操作，飞船武器架上的炮管纷纷旋转移动，四艘飞船在Erik的身前扇形排开，几百支黑洞洞的炮口对准了它们身前这个“人类。”那场面就像四只健壮的雄狮如临大敌地围住一只蚂蚁准备全力攻击。

 

Erik对着身前的四个大家伙笑了笑，然后像是在指挥一出交响乐那样做了个预备的手势。几乎在同时，飞船上响起此起彼伏的命令声。

 

“开火！”

 

“重火力机关炮发射！”“镭射炮发射！”“舰载鱼雷发射！”“主炮发射！”

 

“警告，武器系统锁定中！发射失败！”这一次，连同指挥官在内，飞船上所有人都露出无比惊恐的表情看着所有的操作屏上不停闪烁的“Locked”，他们手上拿着足以摧毁他们脚下半个星球的恐怖武器，但他们仍旧是待宰的羔羊。

 

“把我们的情况汇报给总部，我们不能白白死在这里！！他妈的电磁信号干扰还没有结束吗？”

 

“没有…………长官。”通讯官绝望地闭上眼睛，他的人生大概只剩倒数的时间了，但是不会有人知道。

 

Erik朝着四艘飞船歪了歪头，双手食指向上挥出一个完美的弧线——滑音——。

 

飞船上的操作人员恐惧地发现操作屏在没有他们的操作的情况下正在自行输入命令——

 

“长，长官，所有的武器正在归位解除。”

 

“长官，主炮能源正在回充，已经……能源已经回充完成了，主炮解除攻击待命状态。”

 

指挥官根本没有听这些报告，他从舰长位上站起来，走到指挥室最前方看着玻璃外面的Erik。他的手指正来回挥舞，四艘宇宙飞船就像臣服的乐手那样匍匐在他们的暴君指挥手下，武器归位的金属摩擦声，引擎熄火的呼呼声，主炮能源回充的电子声，还有——指挥官想到，宣告我们即将死亡的鼓点声。

 

Erik的右手在空中打了个圈——华丽的装饰音——

 

“长，长官，舰船的舱门，所有的舱门——全部打开了……”

 

指挥官看着对面，那个男人像是闭上眼睛正在享受这场交响乐，又像是在脑中确认着什么。然后他的左手在空中做出了一个缓缓托起的姿势——此处渐响——

 

空中飘浮起一个又一个金属小球，像是从水底浮上水面那样在Erik的四周上下跃动，它们的数量越来越多，直到他被金属小球的海洋包围——新的音部已经加入这篇交响乐，准备进入高潮部分——

 

Erik猛地挥动双手——重音加强——所有的金属小球呼啸着离开了原地，肉眼勉强可以捕捉它们拐弯时残留在空中的完美弧线。

 

Erik在空中大幅度地挥动手臂——所有音部最强音推进，鼓点起——金属球一边各自穿入飞船中朝着自己的目标飞去一边将自身的形状变成了一枚枚旋转的金属钻头。

 

Erik将张开的双手收回握紧成拳——所有音部在最高潮顿收——每一枚金属钻头以各自的方向从它们各自目标的脑中穿过，最后一枚钻头从指挥官的后脑正中心穿入，从他的前额射出，它刚刚重新变回球体的样子就撞在指挥官身前的舷窗玻璃上，发出“叮”的一声。

 

**Bravo** **！！！！！！！**

 

属于Erik Lehnsherr的死亡交响曲——终。

 

没有Encore，所有可以喊出Encore的观众都已经倒毙在他们各自的席位上了。这个星球重新只剩下Erik和Charles两个人。

 

Erik控制着四艘飞船和自己缓缓落地，挥挥手解除了覆盖这整个星球的电磁干扰，他随意地走进其中一艘飞船，直接朝着能源舱前进。一路跨过了几个倒在地上的工作人员的尸体后，他顺利地找到了能源舱。

 

在飞船成排的能源槽中，一根根大容量的能源棒整齐地排列在那里，每一根的显示都非常的充足，光是这一艘飞船的收获，Erik就不必为了能源的问题担心了。他随意地取下其中几根打算装到Charles的休眠舱里去，突然他感觉脚下的飞船似乎晃动了一下。

 

幻觉？不是！没过多久飞船又再次晃动了，这次的幅度非常明显，Erik能听见耳边传来非常响的“咚咚”声。他迅速地退出了飞船，一到了外面，这种“咚咚”声越发地响彻耳膜，好像有什么正在不停地撞击地面，从空中俯瞰下去，整个星球地面都在发生着震颤。

 

随后地面像是被啄破的蛋壳那样露出一个个黑黑的洞穴，一个个奇形怪状的生物顺着这些洞穴蜂拥爬上了地面，很快它们的身影覆盖了整个地表，它们从四面八方，向着Erik的方向扑过来。

 

Erik刚来得及将连同他来时乘坐的那艘小型飞船在内的5艘飞船飘向空中，“轰”地一声，在他的眼前窜起一条语言无法形容的巨大沙虫，沙虫巨大而尖利的口器直接将半艘军用宇宙飞船咬碎吞入腹中，然后它速度不减地朝着天空窜去，就像瞬间在地面筑起了一座通天巨塔。

 

而在这一瞬间，唯一一个滑过Erik脑海的词则是——

 

**_Charles_ ** **_！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！_ **

****

24.

 

“杀了他，你就是帝国的皇帝了。”

 

特种兵们像是重新得到了启动命令一样，带着狞笑围了过来。

 

“停下，我命令你们，停下！”Charles试图重复他刚刚定住特种兵们的行为，但是没有用，大概是他语气的问题？

 

呼，一记直拳对着Charles的面门袭来，他反射性的用双臂挡住头部，拳头直接穿过了他的手臂。

 

“呃啊啊！”

 

_该死的我只和他都只是精神体而已，肉体的感官都是假的！_

 

左边的特种兵对着Charles的腰来了一记侧踢—— _闪避是无用的，这记踢腿也不会真正的踢中我。_

 

“咳，呜啊”Charles想伸手去捂住自己的腰，那种火烧火燎的疼痛很难用一句假的就混过去。

 

右侧对准太阳穴袭来的勾拳，Charles几乎立即顺着拳风的方向侧过脸去，光团出现在他的视野里——“呜呜！”等一下，刚刚光团似乎闪烁了一下？

 

“真难看啊Charles，光是痛觉而已，要不要再来一记组合拳？”

 

话声未落Charles觉得自己的四面八方都被特种兵们的拳头锁的死死的。

 

“停下！！！！”拳头们停在身前几公分的地方，Charles似乎抓住了什么——强烈的命令语气和强烈的命令决心。

 

“继续”光团淡然地命令。

 

“咳……呃啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”不会错的，刚刚光团很剧烈地闪烁了一下。

 

“你只是给我传递了痛觉的信息而已，痛觉是对身体受伤的提示，若是身体本就没有受伤，单纯的痛觉也不过是种负面感觉罢了。给我走开！！”Charles对着特种兵们挥出手臂，手臂穿过他们的身体，这些精神体像是水中的倒影一样被划开，然后原地错落了一阵后又恢复原状，他们因为Charles的命令停止了攻击。

 

“不错，Charles，单纯的痛觉是不会伤人的，但是当你的痛觉累积到一定的程度的时候，你的大脑就会产生你的身体承受不了这种程度的痛觉的错觉，这种错觉再返回到你的身体，当你的大脑相信你已经痛死了的时候，你就会真的痛死了。”

 

“所以给你个善意的提示，Charles，你最好在你的大脑相信真的他们把你打死了之前把他们干掉。继续攻击他，不准停！”

 

 _稍等，_ 有什么东西闪过Charles的思绪， _我真死了的话，“我”还能存在吗？_

 

但是现在似乎不是思考这种哲学问题的时候，特种兵们的攻击没有停止。

 

“退后！！走开！！停手！！”

 

“继续，打倒他。”

 

特种兵们像是电池不足的玩具那样在原地奇怪地扭曲身体，两种截然相反的命令让他们的身体动动又停停。

 

“哼，光是依靠精神暗示驱动他们自身的行动果然还是太不好用了。”光团说完后从身上延生出十几道细线连向特种兵们，这让他们看起来就像是——操线木偶一般。事实的确如此，特种兵们借此重新掌握了身体的协调感，再次呼啸着攻了过来。

 

“停下！”

 

“没用的Charles，现在他们就是我，除非你能用精神暗示让我停下，不然你就只有干掉他们这一种选择了，因为我是绝对不会停手的。”其中一名特种兵带着冷漠的语调说。他们现在全部被光团脑控了。

 

“混……呃啊…………” _该死的，这样下去弄不好真的会被打死的。_

 

思考间他又被轰中了5,6拳， _只是单纯的痛觉，我的身体其实并没有事。_ 如果仅仅是靠这样的自我催眠的话，不过是延长了苟延残喘的时间罢了。Charles极度怀疑光团会否因为“疲倦”而停手。 _必须反击。这里是精神的世界，我们比拼的根本不是肉体的力量，事实上我远远强过这些精神体，只要我相信这点。_

 

_打倒他，我能打倒他！！_

 

Charles对着其中一名特种兵挥出了拳头，同时来自其他人的攻击一同落在他身上。

 

“呜！！！！！！！！”被击中的那位特种兵几乎立即散成了碎片，那根光团连接着他的精神线也剧烈地颤动起来。与此同时一阵前所未有的痛觉袭击了他，让他产生一种其实是自己的身体被撕裂的错觉。

 

“干得好，Charles，但是还是不够，不彻底杀掉他们的话，过一会就会回复了哦。”像是为了回应光团的话那样，那些碎片又重新融合，过了一会刚刚那名特种兵又重新出现在Charles眼前，而那根细线也重新稳定地连接在他和光团之间。

 

“该死的！”Charles走投无路了，他觉得随着痛觉的累加，他的精神身体也逐渐透明起来，但是对面的光团似乎也变得黯淡了。痛觉化为了恨意，这些本来就是要去杀两个无辜平民的杀手，死不足惜，所以——

 

“给我消失！”Charles将手伸进其中一名特种兵的头部，以暴烈的负面情绪想着， _我要活下去，所以你去死吧！！！_

 

特种兵的精神体融化在空气中，那根连接着特种兵的细线突然崩断了，光球一阵震荡，然后Charles听见空间里的耳语变成了他刚刚心中那句话的回响，他几乎立即蹲伏在地，似乎是杀手本人的最后意识扫过他的脑海—— _传说中的濒死体验？？_

 

“不对，刚刚是你在脑控这些特种兵，他们的濒死体验自然能传达到你的身上，而不在脑控状态的我也能感觉到的唯一原因难不成是——其实我们根本就是意识共同体，所有反应在你身上的感觉我可以感受到，而所有反应在我身上的感觉你自然也…………”

 

“为什么，你为什么要那么做，那些闪烁、晃动、还有你看起来变得黯淡全都不是错觉，那些痛感你全都感同身受。其实你根本没有其他选择对不对，只要我死了你自然也活不下去。那样的话——你刚刚的一系列行为操作着这些家伙对着自己施以虐刑几乎把自己干掉的意义究竟何在！！”

 

“意义？”光团收回了那些特种兵身上连着的线，重新变回了Charles的样子。“Charles，你说的很对，我其实并没有选择。还有比我完全不认同你的观点，却没有任何选择地和你绑定在一起，被你逼迫着接受你的观点更加悲哀的事吗？”

 

“所以——既然我注定无法摆脱你，那我至少可以想法改造你”“Charles”飘到Charles身前，双手捧起他的脸颊“而刚刚那一系列行为的意义则在于——”

 

**“Charles** **，你杀人了。”**

25.

 

沙虫的身体还在拔高，就在刚刚那一瞬的功夫，地面上的生物已经蜂拥在了Erik和几艘飞船的下方，因为够不到的关系，这些生物开始野蛮地叠起了罗汉，后来者踩踏着先到者的身体不停地向上攀。

 

已经不能再耽搁了。Erik招了招手，三艘军用飞船的主引擎重新打开，他随意地降落在其中一艘的船头，然后伸手将那半艘被沙虫彻底报废的飞船残片牵引过来，随着他手指的翻转，那半艘飞船彻底地分解开来，其中非金属制的元器件雨点般掉落下去，被下面的生物一口吞下。金属的部分——哪怕只是一条细微的铜质电路，或者是Erik刚刚使用过的金属小球从各个方向汇集到一起形成一个巨大的金属液滴。这就是现在他手边能收集到的所有武器了，Erik操控着金属液滴分成均匀的三部分，然后再变成三个巨大的金属锯齿型环刃。

 

三艘飞船带着Erik朝着Charles的方向飞行，那艘没有了能量的小型飞船以及Erik刚刚做好的金属环刃紧跟在后。地面上生物堆叠成的肉塔轰然倒塌，怪物们争先恐后地尾随着Erik而去，一些掉下来还来不及起身的生物被随后的同伴践踏过身躯，活活地被踩成了肉酱。

 

沙虫向上的身躯几乎穿越到了星球的同温层，它绷直的身躯似乎在万米的高空俯视着整个星球，随后它终于认准了一个方向——横下身躯追过来。

 

一瞬间，Erik头顶的天空就变成漆黑一片，遮天蔽日的沙虫身躯向着他的方向压了过来。Erik不得不启动飞船的所有备用引擎，向着身前那片光明处追去。飞船飞速地向前蹿去，但是黑暗在身后紧跟不放，Erik已经可以用肉眼看见沙虫粗粝的鳞制表皮。

 

三枚巨型环刃高速地自转着飞向沙虫，在接近它头部的位置迅速地滑出三个切口后倒飞回来，沙虫受伤的部位几乎立即喷出了冲天的体液，在沙虫下面被溅到的那些生物纷纷腐蚀成了一滩脓水，可是尽管那三枚环刃相比人类来说已经是巨型的了，但是它们在沙虫的面前连一条小刀片都够不上，那三个伤口在喷射了一会体液以后纷纷自行愈合，然后沙虫被稍稍阻滞了一会的身躯又再度席卷而来。

 

在他们这一追一逃间，包裹着Charles的巨型金属球也已经近在眼前了，这里也有无数地面生物正在围着金属球进攻，它们每次扑上去都能从金属的表面啃下一小块，所以当Erik赶到时，这个金属球的表面已经重新变得坑坑洼洼了。Erik赶紧确认了一下金属球的内部结构，好在里面还没有任何的破坏，Charles暂时还是安全的。另一个好消息则是像那条沙虫那样的恐怖巨物整个星球也就只有一条，其他的怪物虽然对人类来说体型也算巨大，但几米到几十米的体型还是处在Erik可以轻松解决的范围内。

 

问题的关键是数量，蚁多尚且咬死象，而这些生物的数量几乎看不见穷尽。何况还有那条该死的沙虫。如今也只能走一步算一步了。

 

环刃围绕着金属球周边转了几圈，所过之处各种生物立即被分尸两半，有些倒霉的被复数的环刃扫到身体各部件七零八落地掉在金属球周围，几秒过后金属球半径500米的范围内就被Erik清理出一片真空地带。

 

Erik飞到金属球的顶端，把那艘小型飞船停在金属球的旁边，三枚环刃依旧在金属球的外围作着高速圆周运动，前赴后继的怪物们的尸体堆成了圈，被后面赶来的其他怪物拖下去吃掉。

 

沙虫已经近在眼前。它将它巨型的口器对准了下方的Erik，那一层一层犹如向日葵中心的利齿散发着森然的光芒。

 

Erik已经关闭了军用飞船的引擎，现在它们是被他用能力飘浮在他头顶的上空中，飞船的各个指挥室内，刚刚被Erik杀掉的操作人员仍旧横七竖八地倒在他们原来的位置上，在他们身前，飞船的控制屏飞快地闪烁，一条条命令显示在上，飞船的AI还在忠实地回馈着这些命令的反馈提示。

 

“主炮充能中，主炮充能完成，目标锁定。”

 

“主炮发射。”

 

Erik对着沙虫的方向挥出手臂，与此同时，三道耀眼的光芒形成粗大的光柱从沙虫的身躯中间扫过，等离子炮的巨大摧毁性让沙虫瞬间断成两截，它像倒塌的摩天巨楼那样向着两个方向滚落，所有在它之下的其他生物瞬间被它的重量压扁，地面在震颤，淡褐色的烟尘冲天而起，几乎遮蔽了Erik的视野。整个世界充斥着沙虫的尖叫，其它的生物被它的尖叫声钉在原地。

 

当尖叫声停止后，这些生物仿佛被重新下达了命令，它们不再啃食死在旋转环刃下的同伴的尸体，很快，由尸体堆成的肉墙就叠到了几十米高，包裹着Charles的金属球现在就像是一枚放在巨型巢穴里面的卵，一部分体型较小的怪物开始攀爬尸体墙，然后从几十米的高空一跃而下向着金属球扑去。

 

环刃仍旧在持续地杀戮，但是怪物的数量太多了，它们像雨点般穿过环刃的封锁，扑上金属球开始撕咬，Erik几乎立即就将军用飞船的重型机关火炮对着它们进行扫射，怪物们嘴里含着撕咬下的金属碎块从球上掉落，很快紧贴着金属球的周围又形成了一圈由怪物尸体构成的肉墙。它们的血液聚集在两道墙体之间渐渐聚起了一个环形的湖泊。

 

轰轰轰！！

 

几枚鱼雷轰击在最外围的尸体墙上炸开，已经堆到近百米高的尸体墙瞬间被炸穿几个巨大的缺口，连同那里的地面都被炸穿了几十米，血湖瞬间宣泄着填满了那几个深坑。但是怪物们仿佛得到了什么特别的指令，无数只怪物毫不犹豫地跳进血湖中，血液瞬间满溢开来，然后后面的怪物又迅速骑上前面怪物的身体，那几道缺口就这样迅速地被弥补起来。

 

Erik升到高空向四周望去，他现在身处海中的一处孤岛，在他的四周，仿若无尽的海啸层层浪涌而来。而那条断成两截的沙虫——那两处的断面就像翻滚的岩浆一样冒出一个个新鲜的肉芽，然后肉芽破裂，里面生出一根尖利的巨齿，两个新的口器正在慢慢地生成——

 

它不仅仍旧活着，而且变成了它们。

 

Erik看了眼身下的金属球。重新露出了微笑——“Charles，我说过我会保证你的安全，即使现在场面看起来艰难了一点，但是我以Erik Lehnsherr的名义保证，你会没事的。”

 

26.

 

“ **Charles** **，你杀人了。** ”

 

“你开什么玩笑！这些人不过就是被我的大脑复制进来的人格和记忆罢了，这里发生了什么和现实中的他们都无关，何来杀人一说！”

 

“Charles，人类是同时活在物质世界和精神世界两个层面的产物，当他们在这两个层面同时消亡的时候就会被判定为死亡，那么若是他们只在某个层面消失的话会怎样呢？没有灵魂的肉体或是没有肉体的灵魂，这两者到底哪一样才是作为人类存在证明的核心本质呢？”

 

Charles看着对面的“Charles”，他面带微笑侃侃而谈，一如一名正在发表自己演说的教授。

 

“在我们现今的时代里，一旦人类因为意外导致脑死亡被判定为植物人，则可对他的肉体执行安乐死。而若一个人因为肉体的衰亡而濒临死亡，则可以进入医用休眠舱将大脑活动全面冻结以等待基因学的再度突破从而获得新生，这样看来的话，人类似乎重视精神层面上的自己更超过物质层面上的自己。”

 

“说的挺有道理，但是那和我杀人了有什么关系。”

 

“Charles，这些人，这些特种兵们，他们现实中的肉体和精神都已经死了，你也知道女妖的尖啸对这些普通人来说意味着什么。但是，这帮可怜的特种兵其实也是幸运的，我们的大脑忠实地复制了他们的全部记忆、人格、思维模式并保留了下来，他们的人生得以在我们的大脑里继续，我们只需要将这些东西重新写入一个空白的肉体，那么他们就可以重新活下去了。而刚刚直接摧毁了一个包含着所有这些的精神体的你，难道不是杀人了吗？”

 

“那又如何，我杀了某个家伙，但是他罪有应得。”

 

“说的不错，那么试试这个怎样？”“Charles”将右手五指插入了一个特种兵精神体的大脑，随着他手指的上下波动，精神体的外貌开始闪烁，然后变化，最后定格在一位黑发蓝眼的娇小女性身上。

 

“现在，告诉我甜心，你叫什么？”

 

随着“Charles”的提问，女性茫然的目光开始聚焦：“Tilda Green，形象设计师。”

 

然后女性似乎完全想起来了自己是谁，要干什么，她看了看身边的Charles和“Charles”：“哦，天哪，宝贝们你们是双胞胎吗？我向上帝发誓我没见过比你们更漂亮的人了，来姐姐的店里让姐姐好好帮你们打理一下吧，你们一定会成为全宇宙的焦点的！”

 

女性扭着腰走到Charles跟前，一边摆弄他的头发一边抚摸他的脸颊。“哦，上帝，你真是完美极了。”这个在他面前搔首弄姿的纤小女性其实是个五大三粗的特种兵，被嘲弄的愤怒瞬间席卷了Charles，所以他将手伸入这名女性的头部让她消散在了空气中。

 

“瞧瞧，Charles，我应该说什么来着，杀人这种东西，一回生二回熟嘛。”

 

“闭嘴，按照你的定义，那个特种兵已经被你杀死了，我不过是帮你送了他一程。”

 

“那个特种兵的确死在我手里，像你说的，他罪有应得。但是我可怜的Tilda，她是多么的无辜，你为什么要杀了她呢？”

 

“那个Tilda根本就是你随意捏造出来的人物，她压根就没在这个世界上活过！”

 

“你又怎么知道呢，Charles。Tilda Green，死于车祸意外，一生勤勤恳恳，身家干净地连张超速罚单都没收到过，家里收养了十只流浪小猫。这样无辜的好人却被一位醉酒驾驶的瘾君子夺去了生命，让她的意识和生命借由一个罪有应得的罪犯的身体存续下去不是正符合了你那无可救药的浪漫主义情怀吗？你对此又有什么不满呢？”

 

“那是！！那是……那是…………”

 

Charles在心中想象了一下这样的情景，一个无辜的好人就要死了，罪大恶极的罪犯却还在逍遥法外，为什么不把坏人的灵魂清空让好人能住进去呢？这种……这种肆意地操纵他人的人生的想法一旦浮现，就如同跗骨之蛆般挥之不去。Charles觉得这样的自己简直让人恶心，那种自大和狂妄简直就好像自己不是人而是一个——

 

“不，那不是自然选择的结果，我们只是人，无权干涉这样的选择！”

 

“自然选择？那就是你想表达的？所谓冥冥之中自有天意？！当人类强调自由意志大过天的时候，你却要告诉我你的行为将要遵守的是自然选择？那么，假使有那么一个家伙，他做了我刚刚说的事，但是那家伙的手段太高明了，高明到你、我以及这个宇宙里的任何一个人都无法发现的时候，你是不是就会承认这也算是某种意义上的‘自然选择’了？”

 

“我不知道，我不知道…………我只是，我不能这么做……今天也许我的目的是高尚的，我的行为的后果是没有负面效应的，但是这种事一旦开了头就再也收不了手了，到时候我凭什么判断这个人该死，那个人该活，一切都会变得一团糟的。我有什么权利对别人这样做？”

 

“所以可怜的Tilda不能活下去？”

 

“不能，她的遭遇让人深表同情，但是我不能因此剥夺别人的生命让她活下去，无论那个别人有多么糟糕。”

 

啪……啪……啪……

 

“Charles”在那里慢慢地拍着手：“令人赞叹的自制力，Charles。但是你的道德标准是不是也同样令人赞叹呢？比如——”

 

“Charles”张开双手，从一众剩余的特种兵面前挥过，特种兵的形象开始一个个改变，变成了Charles的近侍，女官，老师，然后Hank，Raven，最后则是——Erik。

 

“现在，Charles，他们——这些人，不再是无辜而陌生的Tilda，而是照顾你起居的Greg，待你如同亲子的Mandalay夫人，严肃和蔼知识渊博的Campbell教授，Hank，Raven，还有——Erik。你的答案也是一样的吗？回答我，Charles，你可以看着他们去死吗？嗯？回答我！！”

 

这些人带着熟悉的脸向Charles围拢过来，他们甚至带着Charles记忆里熟悉的小动作。

 

_不，我不能，我可以但是我不能。_

_不，我为什么不能，那可是Hank_ _，Raven_ _！！那可是Erik_ _！！！_

_“Charles_ _，终有一天你会为了对你更重要的东西牺牲掉那些相对不重要的。博爱世人众生平等这种话只适合神，人是不可能做到的。Charles_ _，你以为你是慈悲，其实不过就是伪善罢了。”_

 

**_Erik_ ** **_又一次切中要害，果然是——伪善的我。_ **

 

“不………我不能…………我不能！！！！！”Charles被逼到崩溃边缘，他说服不了自己更加说服不了“Charles”，只能尖叫着流泪。

 

“Charles”捧起他的脸颊，温柔地擦去Charles的眼泪。

 

“不是我做不到，而是我不能吗？我的Charles，我可怜可悲又可叹的Charles，瞧瞧你把自己逼到什么境地了。既然如此，你只要再回答我最后一个问题就好——”

 

“如果那些人是……我们呢？”

 

空间一阵荡漾，所有的特种兵变成了Charles的样子，眨着无辜的蓝眼睛看着他自己。

 

Charles开始剧烈地颤抖，好像面临着世间最大的恐惧，想要活下去的欲望和剥夺他人生命的罪恶感凌迟着他的神经。

 

_不，这是不对的，我不能这么做，死了的就是死了的，违背自然规律干涉人类的生死那是属于……的范畴。_

 

“不！！！！我不能！！我不能这么做！！！！！”

 

一阵狂澜随着Charles的怒吼扩散开去，所有特种兵变成的Charles全部消失在了这阵旋风之中，原地只留下了面无表情的“Charles”和颤抖着深呼吸的Charles本人。

 

“这是你现在的答案吗？你能保证当有朝一日这种情况真的发生的时候你会一如今天的选择吗？你明明可以不必陷入这样的道德自遣，只要你能承认那个事实。Charles，为什么，承认那个身份对你来说就有那么难吗？”

 

Charles没有回答，他忙着颤抖和流泪。

 

_“你不过也就是这种程度的东西吗？”_

_我不过也就是这种程度的东西，我那所谓的道德感其实一文不值。到头来我还是可以漠视陌生人去死却为了自己或是自己所爱的人而打破底线。_

**_伪善的我。_ **

 

“Charles”一边抱住崩溃的Charles，一边拍着他的背：“嘘，嘘………没事了，可怜的Charles啊，为什么要这样呢？明明身为一只天鹅，却硬要混在鸭子堆里假装自己也是一只鸭子，并为此产生了不必要的自我怀疑和罪恶感，承受了不必要承受的伤害。如果你能看清自己和他们是不同的，就不必要拿着鸭子的道德框架来约束自己。我只需要你承认你自己——”

 

Charles带着惊慌的眼神看着“Charles”，他明白他想说的是什么，但这其中包涵的狂妄自大让他觉得自己就像是那些古早传说里妄图挑战上天的丑角。

 

“承认吧，Charles，我们不仅仅是皇帝。你和我——”

 

**“我们是神。”**

27.

 

第四天的黎明——

 

随着属于这颗资源星的恒星从地平线上升起，正式宣告了Erik又一夜的战斗临近尾声。

 

现在在他的脚下，是字面意义上的修罗地狱。Erik也搞不清他究竟杀掉了多少个奇形怪状的生物，它们的尸体又究竟堆到了多少高。他只记得他一次次地把包裹着Charles的金属球和那艘小型飞船从尸堆里弄出来然后没过多久它们又被再次掩埋。

 

Erik扶着已经只剩几米厚度的金属球看向尸山脚下，曾经冲天蔽日的巨型沙虫被飞船的主炮分成了无数的碎片，现在只剩下一些还在山脚下苟延残喘，可是就算只剩那么小小一截以Erik的估计来看可能也有一两百米长，那由此对比来看，他现在似乎是站在了几千米的高空？

 

尸体堆成的几千米高的山，血液组成的一望无际的海。

 

那些普通人说的的确没错，每一个变种人都是怪物，魔鬼，人神共愤的违背世间规律的存在。可是创造了这些怪物的不就是人类本身吗？他们创造了变种人，却畏惧于变种人的力量而诅咒他们。可悲又徒劳，佛兰肯斯坦的怪物终将毁灭他的创造者。

 

虽说人类大多丑恶，但人类的多样性也同样令人感叹，每当你快要对人性产生绝望的时候，人类中的某个个体就会用他温柔的光芒告诉你现在还不是绝望的时候，Erik转而想到， _那就好比是——_ _Charles_ _。_

 

那个为了把自己卷入无端地追杀的陌生人打掩护的Charles，将VIP的房间让给素不相识的路人的Charles，为了一个草莓塔发光的Charles，天真却认真地相信这世上人人应该平等的Charles，身为棋手却想着要保护棋子的Charles，为了拯救两个陌生人无谋地要死的打算以一己平民的身躯对抗十几个赤级特种兵的Charles——

 

_用身体包裹住我替我挡住女妖的尖啸的Charles_ _，_

_生死未卜的Charles_ _。_

Erik将头靠在金属球体冰冷的表面，也许是为了保持大脑的清醒，也许是为了从Charles那里汲取一点力量。脚下的尸体突然向下滑动了一段距离，一脚踩空的他几乎立即坐到了尸堆上。Erik背靠着金属球喘着气，眩晕感滑过他的脑海，他晃了晃脑袋赶走了那个负面警告，金属的环刃又在他身边抛下一堆新的尸体。

 

三天三夜的不眠不休以及没有任何补给对Erik来说并非是他不能承受的范围，他的公爵级的耐力甚至可以让他支持地更久，但是三天三夜不停地高强度地使用他的能力，多线操控着一堆武器，即使是公爵级的耐力也已经逼近极限了。

 

现在在他的身侧，密不透风地飞舞着几十只金属环刃。在第二天的晚上，为了解决那条沙虫Erik已经耗尽了两艘飞船的所有弹药和能量，然后他把只剩框架的飞船融成了新的金属环刃，为了补充杀戮中产生的金属消耗，他又不得不从包裹着Charles的金属球上获取原料。事实证明，在持久战里冷兵器的表现反而更加出色，现在最后一艘宇宙飞船的弹药也已经告罄了，Erik保留了足够那艘小型飞船离开的能量后将它也拆解掉了。

 

几十只巨型的金属环刃，这就是Erik的所有了。但是这些就足够了，Erik看着山下，怪物的大潮已经变成了零星的小波浪，几乎没有新的怪物从那些地洞里爬出来了。遥远的地平线上还有一些正在赶过来的，但是无论是数量还是大小都和三天前无法比拟了。

 

这场一对一个星球的悬殊战斗终于要临近尾声了，Erik将环刃扩散开去，所有还在登山的怪物们成为了山体的一部分。

 

“唔！”额角一阵尖锐的疼痛，Erik将手指插进头发，紧紧拽住自己的发根。疼痛总好过眩晕，若是他在最后一刻先怪物倒下，那前面所做的一切都毫无意义——他和Charles都会成为怪物的食粮。

 

他已经尽力地关闭了一些不用的能力，不再漂浮在空中，不使用金属地图，只在金属球和飞船被深埋时才把它们拖出来，临近正午时，有十几只金属环刃跌落在山顶附近，Erik必须扶着金属球才能站立。他在心中机械地呼唤Charles的名字，在这场艰难的马拉松的最后阶段，那个承诺支撑着他。

 

一小截沙虫的残躯登上了半山腰，十只金属环刃朝着它飞去，环刃从沙虫的残缺口器部分硬顶进去，金属锯齿切割过沙虫的利齿，发出令人牙酸的噪音。沙虫甩着它已经不成比例的身躯，身下的怪物尸体被抽飞到半空中。Erik不理会被沙虫弄得快要垮塌的那部分“山体”，暴君一般继续推进着他的环刃，利齿终于被切断，露出了身后柔软的组织，环刃摧枯拉朽般从沙虫身体里穿过，然后从它尾端的断面再度穿出。

 

沙虫疯狂地抽搐，体液喷溅地四处都是，它身下的怪物尸体迅速地消融，这部分结构被反复摧残的“山体”终于崩塌，无数尸体滚落下去，Erik所在的山顶部分剧烈地震动，他不得不把自己紧紧吸附在金属球上防止自己摔落下去，那艘该死的小型飞船眼看着就要随着尸体一起往下滚了，Erik不得不又腾出一只手把它飘浮在半空中，然后狠狠地用额头撞了几下身前的金属球来驱赶又一阵的迷蒙感。

 

黄昏，在Erik目力所及的地方已经没有还在活动的小型怪物了，沙虫的残躯也只剩下了最后几段。Erik深深地呼出一口气，手扶着金属球撑起自己的身体，只有这么点了，干掉它们一切就能结束了——用他最后的力量。

 

掉落在地的环刃重新漂浮起来在空中旋转，最后的决战Erik要确保他能动用他所有的力量，他甚至将他的感知重新搭上了Charles的金属球——已经不需要防御了，所有的金属都可以用来进攻。

 

可是就在他的感知重新连接上金属球的一瞬间，脑内反映出的图像让Erik的大脑几乎停止运作——

 

**那个在Charles** **的休眠舱正下方的直径十公分的垂直圆形通道究竟是什么？！！！**

 

金属球在瞬间解构，Charles的休眠舱上方闪烁着刺眼的红光，AI的提示音开始在山顶回荡。而在休眠舱的旁边，有一条和那条巨型沙虫长相一模一样的东西，它似乎刚刚咬穿了Charles的休眠舱，营养液顺着那个洞口正在往外流淌。沙虫的身体正以肉眼可见的速度膨胀，一部分的身躯还是10公分的直径，但一部分已经开始膨胀到了半米的大小。

 

Erik几乎本能地让几十枚金属环刃从沙虫的身躯上扫过，把它瞬间变成了几十块尸块，可是Erik早已疲惫迟钝的大脑完全无法理解休眠舱上方红色的警告，那个刺耳的AI提示，他究竟是在说什么？？？

 

“警告！能源大量流失，无法维持宿体大脑全面冷冻状态！”

 

“警告！宿体大脑波动出现异常，请立即将宿体移送至医疗舱！”

 

“警告！休眠舱破裂，休眠程序非正常中止，当前宿体进入强制唤醒！”

 

“警告！宿体正处于深度休眠状态，宿体对强制唤醒产生抵抗！”

 

“警告！宿体出现心源性休克反应！”

 

28.

 

“Charles，你和我，我们是神。”

 

Charles盯着“Charles”的眼睛，那里面的自信与狂热告诉他他对此是认真的。

 

_疯子，我必须阻止他，狂妄自大自诩为神的暴君。帝国会毁在他的手里，无数人会因此丧命，振作点Charles_ _，决不能让他影响你的行为标准，我必须收服他，然后从这个该死的地方出去。_

 

“真是大言不惭，就凭你这不把人命放在眼里的家伙也敢自称为神？”

 

“你以为神是什么东西？我以为奥林匹斯山上那群淫乱、暴虐、没有丝毫道德观的家伙早就已经向你充分地证明了神的本质。”

 

“这也正是为什么你说的这些家伙早早地失去了人类的信仰，如今只能在大理石像和故纸堆里缅怀昔日的荣光。”

 

“那你以为的神是谁？你的上帝吗？若上帝像你理想中的那样爱着人类，那他为何要创造出变种人，而如果上帝真的爱着变种人，他又为什么让我们在这世上如此稀少孤独却还要彼此残杀？在那些镒元素爆炸的瞬间里，你觉得上帝是凭着什么选择哪个人类死去，哪个幸运儿活下来成为变种人，凭他的平等和博爱吗？就算世上真的有上帝，他不过也只是在拿比他更低等的生命打发他无聊的生活罢了。”

 

“所以这就是你的理由了吗？因为别的家伙这样做，所以我也能这么做，我也应该这么做？”

 

“为什么不能？Charles。”

 

_不，不是疯子，他只是遵循着最原始的逻辑准则，将道德观完全剔除在外了，Charles_ _，他也是Charles_ _，正视他的存在，承认他，包容他，说服他，然后你就能从这个该死的地方出去了。_

 

“不，你忽略了智慧生命对于理想的追求，若人类一味地仿造自身已有的行为模式，那我们现在必然还蹲在宇宙角落的原生星球上过着原始人类的生活，正是因为理想的存在，让我们不断地前进，绝对的理想也许像无穷大那样遥不可及，但是我们每朝着理想迈进一步，就是一次对于自身的完善。你可以说我一辈子也无法企及自己的理想，这我不否认，但是你不能阻碍我追寻它的脚步。这世上即使有神，他也应该是比人类更为接近理想的存在而不是人类的倒退。所以现在，回来，Charles，我承认你就是我，我不会再度否认自己原始欲望的存在，但是我也决不会放任我的原始欲望主宰自身，过来，让我们结束这场道德自省回到现实的世界里去。”

 

Charles第一次朝着“Charles”伸出双手试图将他拥入怀抱却被他抗拒地推开。

 

“不！！不可能Charles，你忘了这里是我的主场，你根本不可能在这里赢过我！你对能力的掌控和我差的太远了。我才应该是做主的那个！”

 

“Charles”扬起头颅张开双手，白色在整个世界里消散开去，就像幕布终于被拉开——帝都宏伟的凯旋广场呈现在他们的脚下，他们低着头看着那些广场上熙熙攘攘的人群，那些匆匆的过路客并未发现在高空中飘浮着的他们俩。

 

“看看，Charles，看看这些蝼蚁一样的人类，你的理想是什么，对于这些蝼蚁的慈爱，保护和平等相待吗？这是何等的虚伪，我们明明高于他们这么多！”

 

“没错，我应该承认有些部分你说的是对的，我们的确是高于这些人类的，我们是更好的。可正因为我们是更好的，我们也因此能做得更好，更接近理想的存在。如果像你说的那样我们是‘神’，那我不妨更狂妄自大地许这些‘凡人’以我的慈悲和保护，即使只能是有限和相对的慈悲和保护。而我的能力，若我以前惧怕它厌恶它，我现在则感谢它，因为它我才有资格说刚刚那些话，才能更为接近我的理想。”

 

Charles微笑着上前执起“Charles”的右手，然后他扬起自己的左手，瞬间他和“Charles”不再悬于高空而是身处于凯旋广场的某个角落。在他们面前一个小女孩摇摇晃晃地举着手里的冰淇淋扑向她的妈妈；路过的一对年轻情侣耳鬓厮磨；而在他们身后的长椅上，一对老夫妇互相依偎着看着在他们脚边拣食面包屑的鸽子。

 

“你看，Charles，这就是普通人平凡而又伟大的幸福，若是我们的存在能守护这份平凡和伟大，那我从心底觉得欢喜和感激。”

 

“不！！才不是！那不过是你那无聊的利他主义精神在作祟罢了，我为什么要为了这些蝼蚁自我压抑！！我绝不承认！！！！”

 

“Charles”挣脱Charles的手掌对天大吼，所有路人的动作瞬间定格，然后“噗”地一声消散在空气中，整个凯旋广场只剩下面对面的他们两个。

 

“就算你对这个世界的掌控学的很快，但是你终究不如我的，我有的是时间和你耗在这里，若我不能按照我的愿望活着，那我至少可以让你也没法按照你的愿望活着！”

 

他朝Charles猛烈地推出双掌，空气里瞬间诞生了一大堆士兵朝着Charles冲了过去。

 

“抓住他！！！”

 

随着“Charles”的尖叫，更多的士兵们出现朝着Charles涌过去，Charles的手滑过这些士兵们的身体，他们随之又无声地消散。但是他的速度不够，“Charles”终是比他快得多，他很快陷入了士兵们的包围。

 

“束手就擒吧Charles，我没法杀掉你，但是我会把你关在这里，直到你做出妥协为止。”

 

无数士兵扑向Charles的躯体，他们不做攻击，只是想要阻止Charles的行动，让他寸步难移。

 

_打不过，他对这个世界的操控近乎本能，而我通过思维意识的命令则太过于局限了。_

 

“若我一辈子不妥协呢Charles？”

 

“那你就一辈子在这里陪着我吧，反正若我选择服从，一定会被你漠视到底，倒不如就维持这样下去。”

 

_只有这样做了吗？只有压上一切赌一把了吗？也是，若是一辈子被困在这种地方，还不如赌上这一把。_

 

“都给我消失！！！！”随着Charles的大吼，所有的士兵们如他命令的那样消散的无影无踪，留下Charles一人在原地喘着气。

 

“没用的Charles，你能支持这样的消耗多少次呢？而我制造这些家伙可是随心所欲没有界限的。你瞧——”

 

士兵们一个个在他们四周出现，他们站立在那里，一圈一圈扩散开去，直到铺满了整个凯旋广场，直到视线所及的尽头。

 

“Charles，这么多人你能让他们都消失吗？放弃挣扎吧，那是徒劳的。”

 

“的确，我是没法让他们全部消失。”Charles露出了一个明亮的笑容，“Charles”不解地看着他，然后Charles举起右手，在眼前翻转了几次仿佛在研究什么奇物。

 

“但是，我有办法让一个人消失，又或者是两个？看你乐意怎么定义了。”

 

Charles还是笑的那么明媚，仿佛正和最亲近的人讨论着什么开心的事——随后他举起的右手猛然插进了自己的心脏。

 

“Charles”的表情从不解变为了惊愕然后化成了恐惧。

 

“住手！！Charles！！！你知道你在干什么吗？你会杀了我们两个的！！！”

 

“Charles，正如你所说的，我对这个世界的掌控不如你，可是我也不是没有我的优势，既然我才是主要的人格，大部分的‘我’，我的存在必然强过你，所以我死了你必然要死，而如果你死了也许我还能活着。”

 

“Charles你这个笨蛋！我是你最本能的欲望和冲动，没有人能从人格里彻底剔除掉这一部分的，即使我比你弱小，也只会在你彻底死去的那一刻才会消散的，你这样只会害死我们两个，住手！！听见没有！！！！”

 

“果然没有这样的好事吗？也是，我既然决定承认你，就不应该还妄想着杀掉你，将你从‘我’里排除出去。”

 

“所以快点住手，不要再对着自己下达那样的暗示了，我们的心脏真的会停止跳动的，到时候我们就都完了！！你的狗屁理想也再也没有实现的那一天了！”

 

“我现在停手然后被你困在这里也一样没有实现理想的那一天，而且还要承担着一不小心输给你让你跑出去胡作非为的风险。现在，Charles，你有两个选择，回来成为我的一部分，或者我陪着你一起去死。”

 

随着Charles暗示的继续，空间剧烈地震荡，远处的景物扭曲后化为虚无，Charles和“Charles”的身体迅速地黯淡下去，士兵们因为失去力量的支撑而消失。

 

“不！！！我绝不要向你这种人妥协！！”

 

“回来！或者死！！！”

 

空间扭曲地越来越厉害，Charles几乎能感觉到那些身体濒死的反馈被传达到了脑部，心脏渐渐停止跳动，血液循环越来越缓慢，缺少氧气供应的大脑挣扎着向他发出求生的信号。

 

“住手，快要…………死了………………”

 

“Charles，过来，我会试着理解你，我不会再完全忽略我自身的欲望，我会尽力让我们都快乐的好吗，回来…………我的Charles。”

 

快要趋于透明的Charles终于够到了被恐惧俘获而放弃挣扎的“Charles”，他用空着的左手托住“Charles”的后脑将他拉进自己的怀里，他们的额头碰触在一起，鼻尖相抵。一阵明亮的白光在他们身上亮起，他们彼此相溶最终化为一体。

 

_不能再让你在这个空旷的精神世界里随意游荡了，我需要一个地方，一个保护我们也囚禁住我们的地方。_

 

**_笨蛋Charles_ ** **_，我已经成为你的一部分了，难道还能逃跑吗？_ **

 

_为什么不能，谁知道你还会不会有什么狡猾的点子？_

 

**一个精神的囚牢。**

Charles停止对自己的死亡暗示，虚弱无比的精神体向后跌去，然后他倒在一张巨型的，庄严而华丽的座椅上。

 

扭曲的凯旋广场变成了宏伟的御座厅，Charles倒在他高高在上的御座里，整个御座厅里空无一人，连拱卫此处的AI们都不见踪影。从御座厅高耸的门廊间向外望去，无数普通的平民和贵族身处其下，模糊渺小一如蝼蚁，他们进不来，Charles也出不去。

 

还在御座里喘息的Charles突然觉得刚刚那种濒死的感觉再度袭来，御座厅的景象也开始扭曲起来。

 

_终究是停手的太晚了，来不及了吗？_

**_Charles_ ** **_你这个疯子，你看看你对我们干了什么，都是你的错——_ **

****

**_我们就要死了……_ **

****

29.

 

**“警告！能源大量流失，无法维持宿体大脑全面冷冻状态！”**

 

Erik茫然地看着休眠舱上方闪烁的光芒，暗红的血色标示着它的不祥。

 

_究竟发生了什么？_

 

**“警告！宿体大脑波动出现异常，请立即将宿体移送至医疗舱！”**

 

一条沙虫一样的东西抬起它的上半身，尖利的口器覆在休眠舱的表面。环刃开始调转方向从四面八方飞来。

 

_那是什么鬼东西？住手！_

 

**“警告！休眠舱破裂，休眠程序非正常中止，当前宿体进入强制唤醒！”**

 

沙虫身躯的某些部位开始膨胀，休眠舱被咬穿了，营养液哗哗地顺着沙虫的躯体流下来，环刃穿过沙虫的身躯，沙虫被分成了几十块倒毙在一滩营养液中。

 

_不！不不不不不不不！！！！！_

 

**“警告！宿体正处于深度休眠状态，宿体对强制唤醒产生抵抗！”**

 

Erik冲到休眠舱旁边，舱内的营养液已经流失殆尽，最后一些残留的液体粘连在Charles的皮肤表面，电极导线从他的身体上崩落，其中有两根不幸地交缠在一起迸发出蓝银色的光芒。

 

_上帝啊！！Charles_ _！不要！别！！！_

 

**“警告！宿体出现心源性休克反应！”**

 

休眠舱的舱盖自动打开了，Charles脸色苍白一动不动地躺在里面，Erik伸手将他抱出来，覆盖在Charles颈动脉上的手指感觉不到脉搏。

 

_不！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！_

**“不！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”**

前所未有的愤怒袭击了Erik，脑子里有什么崩断了，他周围的一切——金属的环刃，那艘仅剩的宇宙飞船，一个又一个怪物的尸体纷纷漂浮起来在空中诡异地震颤。然后突然间，Erik的尖叫声中止了，那些失去了支撑的漂浮物从半空中跌落下来，发出轰然地响声顺着尸山滚落下去，但是这只是一个开始——

 

空气开始扭曲，震荡，肉眼看不见的电磁脉冲波从Erik身边发散出去，扫过这个行星上的一切直到星球的另一端，跌落在半山腰的宇宙飞船上所有的电子器件瞬间烧毁，强大的电火花互相接触然后扩散，最后爆炸，火球顺着山体朝下滚落，零星的火焰开始在怪物的尸体上燃烧。

 

还残余的几截沙虫在被电磁脉冲扫过时开始剧烈抽搐起来，强大的电压瞬间破坏了沙虫细胞的生物电，沙虫坚硬的表皮开始脱落，体内柔软的组织也开始破裂，偌大沙虫在原地崩解融化成了一滩组织和体液。除了Erik和他怀里濒死的Charles以外，这个星球上所有剩余的生物已经灭绝在这场电磁脉冲风暴里了。

 

整个星球的磁场发生了暴动，地幔开始沸腾，岩浆顺着怪物们挖穿的通道涌上地表，原先地面上一个个深不见底的黑色洞穴变成了红色的湖泊，一部分的岩浆在洞口处凝结，越来越小的洞口开始无法满足岩浆的流速，强大的压力将内部的岩浆推射出去，湖泊的正上方开始出现红色的喷泉。

 

带电云层开始在空中形成，原先就昏暗的天空被乌云笼罩，翻滚的云层像是煮沸的咖啡一样滚动聚集，无数的能量开始在其中酝酿，空中已经可以看见擦亮的银色电火花。

 

**整个世界一片末日景象。**

 

Erik丝毫没有意识到他刚刚对这个星球做了什么，他将Charles放平到一处较平坦的地方，双手撕开他的棉质背心，Charles苍白的胸膛暴露在空气中，Erik的右手紧握成拳，他从没有做过这个，他的能力从来只能用来杀人，他对此没有丝毫的把握，可是他没有任何的选择了。

 

**变化的磁场产生电。**

Erik在心中计算着电压，电流，总能量，然后充能。他将右拳举到半空中，再次确认了一下所有的数据，然后一拳对着Charles的胸口击去——

 

**100** **焦耳电击心脏电起搏。**

“Charles你这个疯子，你看看你对我们干了什么，都是你的错——我们就要死了……”

“是吗？来不及了啊…………”

 

“Charles你这个可悲的家伙，连一天真正的皇帝都没做过就要死在同盟的某个犄角旮旯了。都不会有人记得你，不会有人知道这个普通的平民小子居然是伟大的帝国皇帝。哈哈哈，你大概是整个帝国史上最好笑的皇帝了，他们甚至连你的尸体都找不到。疯子，哈哈哈哈！”

 

_不会有人再记得我吗？_

 

**_“一边揪住陌生人的衣服一边冲他喷酒气同时还把他称作‘喂’的人没有什么资格说失礼二字吧？”_ **

****

**“砰！”**

 

Charles的上半身因为电击而弹跳起来，然后又迅速地倒下去。Erik低下头撬开Charles的下巴，深呼吸，开始对着他的口中吹气，抬头，深呼吸，再吹气，随后Erik紧贴着Charles的胸膛——没有心音。

 

Erik再度举起了拳头，充能，然后一拳——

 

**120** **焦耳电击。**

“我记得我们之前是和Erik在一起的吧，好像最后你还把他惹毛了？要是你好好地听他的不去管那对什么鸟夫夫根本就不会落到现在这种下场。对于你这种不听他人劝自己找死的家伙，你觉得他会怎么处理你的尸体呢Charles？扔掉？放那不管？”

 

“别再说了！！”

 

_Erik_ _不会扔下我不管的，他最后还是跑来和那帮特种兵周旋，若不是我搞砸了一切——_

**_“我好像忘了告诉你，我对你也挺——好奇。”_ **

 

**“回来！！Charles** **！！！！”**

**“砰！”**

 

Charles的身体弹起又落下，Erik对着他做人工呼吸，然后——没有心音。举拳，充能，挥击——

 

**140** **焦耳电击。**

 

“可怜的Charles啊，让我瞧瞧，你心中理想的囚牢居然是御座厅，这就是你心目中皇帝的牢笼吗？？呵呵，Charles，我不得不说，以一个皇帝来说，你实在是糟糕透了。天真又缺乏担当，Charles，有你这种皇帝简直是帝国的悲哀。”

 

“给我住口！”

 

_天真是错的，可是理想不是。_

**_“理想这种东西一旦脱离现实就变成了空想，镜花水月一般无用的东西。”_ **

 

**“回来！！”**

**“砰！”**

 

没有心音，充能，挥拳——

 

**160** **焦耳电击。**

 

“Charles，最后你还是要一个人死掉了，悲哀的皇帝孤独地死在自己的王座里，永远都是一个人。你觉得Erik会为了你哀悼吗？”

 

“住口！！我是皇帝，不需要任何人的悲怜！”

 

**_“都给我走开！他是我的！！”_ **

**_“告诉我，你又是我的谁，我为什么要因为你的道德观而牺牲我自己？”_ **

****

**“Charles** **！！！”**

**“砰！”**

 

没有心音。

 

**180** **焦耳电击。**

**“Charles** **！！！”**

“谁在叫我？？”

 

“会有谁叫你，那只是你濒死的幻觉罢了。”

 

**“Charles** **！！！！！！！！”**

 

**“砰！”**

**200** **焦耳电击。**

**“Charles** **！！！！！！！！”**

“Erik？？”

 

**“Charles** **！！！！！！！！！！！”**

**“Charles** **！！！！！！！！！！！”**

**“Charles** **！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”**

**“Charles** **！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”**

**“Charles** **！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”**

**“Charles** **！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”**

 

**砰咚………………砰咚…………砰咚……砰咚，砰咚！！**

心脏跳动的声音。御座厅再度变得稳定，Charles的精神体也再度清晰起来。Charles从精神世界醒来后首次再度感觉到了自己的身体，四肢，有人往自己的嘴里吹气，然后胸口上有什么温热地东西贴紧着。

 

_Erik_ _救了我，我听到他在喊我的名字。_

 

Charles取回了大脑的控制权，他从精神的世界里走出来，当他睁开双眼，眼前是个疲惫而憔悴的男人，尽管周围光线昏暗，Charles仍旧能看见那双哀恸的眼睛里能瞬间将人吞噬殆尽的疯狂和绝望。Charles摄于这样迫人的眼神，只吐出了一句轻声的——

 

“Erik。”

 

30.

 

Erik似乎听到了Charles的声音，事实上，他也不知道自己一系列的行为会有什么后果，他清楚地记得Charles仍旧处于女妖的尖啸的影响下，也许这一秒他睁开眼睛，下一秒就会再度死去。所以他现在的行为不过就是像快要沉下去的人疯狂地抓住最后的那根浮木那样罢了——

 

Erik顺从着惯性低下头，在Charles没来得及合上嘴唇前吻上了他。他的左手仍旧垫在Charles的颈后，右手沿着Charles裸露的肋部爬上他的胸膛。在他的手掌之下，Charles的心脏有力地跳动着，那是Charles仍旧存在于世的证明，那是Erik最后的那一根救命稻草。

 

刚刚苏醒的Charles也许还处于某种懵懂状态，他还是保持着某种微微惊讶的状态半张着嘴，Erik没有遭到任何抵抗地侵入了Charles的领地，他的舌尖扫过Charles的牙齿，刚刚醒来的Charles的口腔无比干涩，Erik开始不厌其烦地湿润每一个他能碰触到的角落。

 

Charles刚刚才认出Erik，嘴巴和脑子就被他全面占领。Charles能感觉到他的舌尖在沿着他的牙齿边缘掠过，小心翼翼又充满存在感。他在掠夺属于Charles的氧气，说不定是要让Charles归还刚刚Erik为了救他而输送给他的那一部分。那些湿漉漉的触感让Charles终于有了些真实感，这里是现实而不再是那个虚无缥缈的精神世界。

 

他还需要更多这样的证明。Charles的右手越过Erik的后背触摸到了他后脑上的碎发。一如那晚般的柔软反馈给了Charles更多的鼓励，他不再试探，手指深埋进Erik的短发，他能摸到他发间一些湿漉漉黏糊糊的东西，Charles想着这大概是和Erik额角沾上的血一样类似的东西。Charles不在乎，他更为用力地收紧他的手指抓住Erik的头发，也许Erik会因此而觉得疼痛，但是Charles已经顾不上这些礼仪了。

 

Charles微微抬起自己的头颅，Erik以为自己已经用尽了全身的力气去吻Charles，但是Charles居然可以把他们两个的嘴唇贴的更紧，那些刚刚被Erik从Charles口腔里夺走的氧气又被Charles要了回来。

 

Charles急切地用牙齿啃咬着他能够到的一切，不小心撞到Erik的牙齿发“叩”的一声轻响。他们两个谁都没顾得上这个小小的插曲，各自忙着攻城略地，吞噬可以吞噬的一切，抓住能够抓住的所有。一个是快要溺亡的绝望者，另一个则是刚从死域归来的罔信者，他们只有牢牢地抓住彼此才能获得生存的安慰。

 

他们的嘴纠缠不休，手将对方弄得生疼，窒息感攀爬进彼此的大脑，他们仍旧不愿放手。直到无数银色的闪电划破夜空，在闪电惨白光芒的衬托下，他们看见彼此眼瞳里倒映出的疯狂的自己，可怕的念头如闪电般划过他们的大脑——

 

_我刚刚干了什么？我吻了Charles_ _！_

_我刚刚干了什么？我吻了Erik_ _！_

 

他们以更快的速度分开，Erik几乎弹跳起来向后退去，Charles半坐起身，借着闪电的光亮他终于看清了自己所处的环境——名符其实的人间地狱。

 

Erik似乎没看见Charles震惊的表情，他还在担心女妖的尖啸有没有给Charles留下什么后遗症。现在他看起来算得上健康，至少不会有脑死亡的风险了，可是也许还会有其他的问题，Erik不敢确定，只好试探性地问道：“Charles，你还记得我吗？”

 

“当然，Erik，我的朋友。”

 

Erik觉得如蒙大赦，Charles还记得他这点让他觉得比什么都要让他安心。

 

“那你还记得你是谁，我们在干什么，你有没有觉得哪里不舒服或是不对？”

 

“别担心，Erik，我记得自己是谁，我很好，事实上，我从未感觉这么好过。可是，能否告诉我这里是哪？究竟发生了些什么？？”

 

_！！！！！！！_

 

Erik没有准备好这个，事实上，这些异形的尸体或是这个世界的这番末日景象完全超出了他的原计划，但是当他环顾了一下四周，眼前这幅情景怎么也不像是能用什么普通的理由就此搪塞过去的。

 

一束粗大的闪电突然向着他们袭来，电浆喷射的刺眼光芒将整个天空和尸山照的如同白昼，Erik伸出手掌，一个无形的能量隔绝力场在他和Charles周围形成。粗大的闪电柱击打在力场上，瞬间分成了几股四散开去，坐在地上的Charles惊愕地看着闪电像树叶的叶脉一样分散开来，在他们的头顶上方勾勒出一个半球形的穹顶。

 

已经不需要任何解释了，事实清楚地摆在了眼前，Erik是个变种人。

 

闪电似乎不甘心刚刚的失败，前赴后继地向着他们两个扑来。Erik的手还高举在半空中，闪电发出轰然地声响击打在他的力场上，然后顺着力场壁四散开去。在远处看来，Erik和Charles仿佛身处一个巨大的半圆形银蓝色牢笼之下。

 

Erik回过头看着身后的Charles，他的惊愕清楚明白地写在他的脸上。Erik忽然觉得一阵悲哀。

 

“如你所见，Charles，我是一个变种人，一个你们人类口中的怪物，魔鬼，被神抛弃的家伙。你豁出性命救的就是这么一个东西，告诉我，你觉得后悔吗？”

 

Charles站起身，Erik发现Charles笑了，他没有从他的表情里发现任何本应出现在那里的恐惧或是厌恶，Charles走上前来，胸口紧贴着Erik的后背，双手穿过Erik的身前环抱住他，下巴搁在Erik的左肩，他们四目相对。

 

_“Erik_ _，你并不是什么怪物，也不是魔鬼，更不是被神抛弃的孩子。”_

 

Erik睁大着眼睛看着Charles，他对天发誓刚刚Charles的嘴唇一直紧紧地闭着。一个疯狂的想法滑过他的脑海，他为此颤栗起来，不敢相信自己狂妄的猜测，可是他忍不住，于是他在自己的脑子里说： _“_ _Charles_ _，你在我的脑子里？”_

 

Charles回以一个更深的微笑——

 

_“Erik_ _，你并不是孤单一人。”_

 

整个宇宙里有着万万亿的人类，Erik遇到了其中仅有的那两万分之一。他终于明白为什么他的人生是如此的不幸，因为他早就透支了一生的幸运只为了遇见眼前这个人。Erik突然觉得他的灵魂获得了前所未有的平静，即使身处这样的人间地狱他也能感到安全和温暖。

 

天空中的闪电不知何时已经消失了，雨点开始飘落下来，Erik撤去他的立场，任由冰冷的雨点拍打在他的脸颊上去冲淡那些温热的，他以为他早已不再拥有的液体。灵魂的安宁感让他的意识渐渐地飘向远方，他头靠着Charles的右肩，放任他的身体沉入那片无边却宁静的黑暗之中。

 

Charles抱着已经失去意识的Erik慢慢地跪坐下来，虽然他刚刚只是短暂地连接了Erik的大脑，虽然他很克制地只是将自己的思绪传递给Erik而不碰触任何属于他的隐私，但是那些画面，那些扭曲的，残忍的，破碎的画面像是热门电影海报一样贴满了Erik大脑的每个角落，只是惊鸿一瞥却足以让Charles明白那些是什么。

 

奥斯瓦尔超行星事件。

 

是啊，除了他和Raven还有Hank，哪个变种人不是这么过来的呢？Charles想起他和Erik初遇时他滔天的愤怒，他收紧手臂将头埋进Erik的左肩。

 

**一切都是帝国的错，**

 

帝国是皇帝的——

 

**一切都是皇帝的错，**

 

皇帝是我——

 

**一切都是我的错。**

**  
** “对不起……对不起，Erik，我很抱歉…………我很………………”

 

“抱歉………………”

 

雨开始越下越大，终至倾盆之势。还在喷涌的岩浆被浇熄，零星的火焰也被扑灭，这个星球在恸哭。它在几夕间失去了它亿万年来孕育的所有的生命，它的眼泪混合着Charles的眼泪顺着Erik的肩膀流向他们身下，连着无数怪物的血液一起，滋润了这个星球干涸的大地。

 


	4. 第一部第四章：物竞天择，适者生存

31.

Erik是在休眠舱里醒来的，他睁开眼睛时雨已经停了，恒星似乎刚越过地平线没多久，整个世界都是一片温暖的晨光，就像他人生中的一切黑暗风暴终于成为过去，Erik迎来了生命中的曙光。

 

“Charles”Erik坐起来，Charles背靠着休眠舱坐在“地上”一动不动，他似乎没听见Erik刚刚叫他的声音，左手肘搁在曲起的左腿上，抬起的头靠在休眠舱的舱壁上。从Erik的角度无法判断他到底是睡着了还是正对着天空发呆。

 

“Charles”Erik又轻轻地叫了一声，Charles惊讶地回过头，Erik看见他的眼底布满了血丝。他看起来似乎比他刚醒来的时候更加憔悴了。

 

“Charles你没事吧？有哪里不舒服吗？？还是需要接着休息一下？”

 

Charles以惊讶又略带点茫然的眼神看了会Erik，然后轻轻地摇了摇头：“我很好，Erik，我大概就是有点——不适应这个星球的环境。你也知道的，小老百姓没见过这种…………场面。”

 

Charles自嘲地笑了笑，双手掩面狠狠地搓了两下，然后回归到他一贯的温和表情：“我的朋友，让你睡在休眠舱里真是抱歉，我实在是找不到什么更好的地方了。”

 

Erik有点疑惑于Charles的解释，不过他还是选择相信Charles。

 

“没关系，Charles，我让你在里面睡得更久，真要说抱歉的话，应该是我来才对。”

 

在知晓了Charles变种人的身份后，Erik开始有点不知道该如何和Charles对话，他有太多的话想说，却又全部在要出口的瞬间卡在喉咙口。或许这大概就是所谓的一旦在乎就会变得患得患失起来。但是他觉得有一点他必须要对着Charles澄清。

 

“听着，Charles，我想你一开始就明白Erik Magnum不是我的真名。事实上我——”

 

Charles对着Erik做了个停止的手势。

 

“Erik，你不必……我是说这一切都已经有点脱轨了，昨天……那个时候…………我和你都不在正常的状态，所以发生的一切你都不必太过当真，我知道你有你自己的任务，你真的不必对我交待一切事实的真相，我们……并不是…………那样的关系…………”

 

_我宁愿你继续对我说谎，那至少在说谎这一点上，我们彼此是对等的。_

 

_原来暴风雨终究还没有过去，但是没关系，曙光就在前方，我可以自己去追寻。_

 

“Charles，我不知道你是怎么想的，但是我，我100%的肯定我对那个吻是认真的，我对你也是认真的，我喜欢你，哦不，也许我已经爱上你了，我其实分不太清两者的区别。”

 

_别说了，Erik_ _，你会后悔的，而我已经后悔了。_

 

Charles咬着嘴唇对着Erik轻轻摇头，Erik的手指掠过Charles的脸颊，他的那双蓝眼睛里看起来充满了某种透明的液体，Erik想着等它们从那双眼睛里漫出来的时候自己是不是有机会把它们接住。

 

“不行……Erik…………不行………………”

 

“你结婚了？”

 

Charles摇了摇头。

 

“你有喜欢的人了？”

 

Charles不知道该作何反应，诚实作答的话也许应该点头，但是他也许会接着问他/她是谁？所以他又摇了摇头。

 

“那看起来我现在是目前最有希望的候选人了，真是个天大的好消息。”Erik扯起嘴角开了个玩笑，Charles一点也没有被他逗乐的样子。

 

_Erik_ _，其实你已经胜出了，但是我是帝国皇帝，你是被帝国迫害的变种人，所以不如让我们忘记这荒唐的一切，只是做回那两个不存在的小会计和账户经理就好。_

 

“我很抱歉…………Erik。”Charles的眼眶终于无法负担那些透明的液体，它们顺着他的脸颊滑落，被Erik接住擦去，他略带粗糙的指腹擦过Charles的皮肤，Charles觉得他的背脊一阵颤栗。

 

Erik抬起Charles的头，用他能摆出的最诚意的眼神直视着那双蓝眼睛。

 

“Charles，听好，我喜欢你或者说我爱你那是我的事，你并不因此欠我任何东西，即使最终你也不会爱我你也不必觉得抱歉或是伤害了我。”

 

_不，Erik_ _，我欠你你整个人生，我欠你你的亲人，即使我用余生对你说抱歉也无法弥补那些加诸在你身上的伤害了。_

 

Charles觉得自己再也不能忍受这样的对话，他仰起头深呼吸，好像朝阳能给他继续欺骗Erik的勇气，好像这样他黑暗一片的前路就会被照亮。

 

“我们能不能先不谈这个话题？让我们想想接下来要干什么。”

 

Erik顺从地放弃了这个话题—— _来日方长_ 。他想了想自己的任务，奇怪在过去的几天里自己怎么能一点都没想起它来，他不禁摇了摇头，在心里感叹了下自己居然也有这么一天。

 

“我要前往边境的迪瑞恩星系，我会把你送去最近的居住行星，我多半已经暴露了，你呆在我身边不安全，你可以回去原来的行星也可以换个地方，但是记得给我你的联系方式，我任务一完成就会去找你的。”

 

_我要回去帝国，我能把它当成一个正常的联系方式留给你吗？_

 

“我跟你一起去，我是说边境的迪瑞恩星系，我想去那看看。”

 

“Charles，你要跟着我？不行，你没进过军部，你知道那有多危险吗？”

 

“Erik，我是个变种人，变种人一旦愿意担任军职，自动获得上校军衔，你不必太过担心我应付不来。”

 

“有能力杀人和会杀人是两码事，Charles，我很难想象你能应付那样的场面。”

 

“我又不是单独出动，你会保护我的不是吗？我已经把你的任务搅得一团糟了，所以我想至少我能帮你弥补一下进度。”

 

_至少让我跟着你到达边境，然后我就会回去帝国，在最后这一段时间里，请让我和你在一起。_

 

Erik微笑地看着Charles：“我倒要好好听听你能怎么帮我弥补我的进度？”

 

“Erik，我的朋友，武力并不是解决问题的唯一手段，事实上我现在就能告诉你，那十几个袭击我们的特种兵，他们原定的计划是在干掉我们两个后前往依米鲁尔星围攻一个身份暴露的变种人。”

 

“什么？！你是说有别的变种人有危险？”

 

“Erik？你很……在乎？？我原本还以为我又要为了要不要救不相干的人跟你吵一架了。”

 

“当然，那是一个变种人，并不是什么普通人类，我所有的亲人都毁在奥斯瓦尔事件里了，现在每一个变种人就是我的亲人，我正是为此才会加入军部的。”

 

Erik发现Charles带着一脸悲伤的表情看着他。他扳过Charles的脑袋，让他们额头相抵。

 

“当然，Charles，你是不一样的，我向你发誓，你远比那多的多。”

 

“不，不用……Erik，我们要去救那个变种人，这很好……很好…………我们该有个计划什么的，比如我们要怎么离开这里？”

 

“关于离开的事，我很抱歉我好像把最后那艘飞船给毁了，现在我们只好等着对面的下一波搜索人员过来我再把他们干掉就行了。”

 

“不用这么麻烦”Charles总算是露出了一个真心的笑容“我想现在又是我可以帮你弥补进度的时间了。那么我要集中注意力了，稍等一下，Erik。”

 

Charles伸出两根手指点住自己的太阳穴，然后进入了精神的世界……

 

32.

 

仍旧是空无一人的御座厅，Charles望着自己孤寂的宝座。

 

“Charles，现在把他洗脑带走还来得及。”

 

“按照你的理论，Charles，给他洗脑和杀了他是一样的，我们抹杀了精神层面的Erik就为了得到肉体层面的他吗？那样的话我们干嘛不给自己造一个他那样的AI就完了？”

 

“可是你爱他，Charles，我们爱他。”

 

“那又如何？我们爱他就能解决一切了吗？”

 

“那你的打算是什么？一路跟着他到边境，然后自己一个人默默逃走，让他以为你抛弃了他？”

 

“不！！我从没抛弃他！！我只是……从没爱上过他，这就是Erik需要知道的全部了。”

 

“自以为是的高尚，既然如此你为何不现在就离开他？只不过多抓住那一会片刻又有什么意义？”

 

“是！那就是我的自私！现在你满意了吗？难道这不是你的想法吗？你在我脑子里喊了多少个抓住他，带走他你以为我没听见吗？如果你满意了，我们现在可以做正事了吗？”

 

“我不满意，Charles，你也许能靠回忆活着，可是我不甘心。”

 

“那你想怎样，出去告诉Erik我们是帝国皇帝让他直接杀了我们，还是让他放弃他的血海深仇，放弃他在同盟的变种人兄弟们跟我们走？”

 

“Charles——”

 

“够了！现在开始做正事，无关的一切都不要再去想了。”

 

Charles集中精神向御座厅外望去，模糊的人群变成了一片虚无，这个星球上没有智慧生命，自然没有任何精神体能出现在Charles的感知里，于是Charles第一次将他的精神触角尽力发散开去，蔓延过整个星球，然后向着宇宙进发，当他觉得他的触角已经伸展到极限的时候，在远处出现了几个微弱的小点。

 

Charles的精神一路追寻着这条触角，那些小点开始在他的眼前放大，然后出现了完整的轮廓，Charles顺着他的精神触角同步了其中某个精神体的感官——

 

一艘破落的太空飞船，一群穿着张扬的人，星际拾荒者或者星际海盗。

 

“头，我们就这么靠近这个Ao45Gα-9没有问题吗？10小时前我们才刚刚侦测到这个星球发生了电磁脉冲风暴，强度足以毁灭整个星球的生物啊，我们就这么冒冒失失的上去会不会有什么危险？”

 

“白痴，就是要在这种没人敢去的时间才会有肉吃，等正规部队扫过了倒是安全了，你觉得他们会给你留下哪怕一口汤吗？又想发财又担心小命你以为你他妈是贵族家的少爷吗？这种电磁脉冲风暴太不寻常了，一定是有什么东西掉在那里了，你们都他妈给老子打起精神来，老子的后半辈子说不定就要靠它了！”

 

_很抱歉各位，必须借你们的飞船用一下了。_

整艘飞船的船员似乎觉得自己听到了一个从没听过的声音，下一秒他们就睡死在了自己的位置，Charles直接脑控了这艘飞船的船长向AI下达了命令——

 

“目标Ao45Gα-9，坐标XXX,XXX,XXX，着陆程序准备。”

 

“命令确认，着陆程序准备，距离着陆还有…………”

 

Erik看着Charles说完话就全神贯注地维持着那个动作，他警惕地站在Charles身旁，尽管这个星球上不会有什么别的危险了，但是这种一心一意地保护着Charles的感觉让他觉得很好。大约过了十几分钟，有艘太空飞船出现在Erik脑中的金属地图里。

 

“Charles，是那艘飞船？”Erik好奇地问。

 

Charles似乎不能太过分心，只是点了点头。

 

 _真是太棒了，_ Erik心想， _我的_ _Charles_ _实在太棒了。_

 

又过了十几分钟，一艘破落的宇宙飞船降落在Erik用怪物尸体堆砌出的一个平台上，Charles终于松了口气放下手指。

 

“哇喔，总算是搞定了。”Charles狠狠地喘了一口气，他第一次以如此遥远的距离建立脑控连接并且成功了，看来那趟精神世界之旅对他的帮助确实很大。

 

“很好用的能力，Charles，是关于哪方面的？”

 

“精神方面的吧，读读别人在想什么，看看人家的记忆或者操纵一下别人的身体什么的。”

 

“真是迷人的能力，你有没有试着读过我的脑子？”

 

“你的？不，Erik，我的朋友，我不会那样做的，那是不道德的，事实上不到迫不得已我觉得还是少用我的能力为妙。”

 

“真可惜，Charles，我觉得你真应该读一读，我的脑子应该比我的嘴巴更能清楚地表达我有多爱你这个事实。”

 

_我不需要读你的脑子也已经清楚地知道了，Erik_ _，真的。_

 

“你的能力是什么？Erik。刚刚把这么巨大的怪物飘在半空的样子实在太酷了，还有昨天挡住闪电的时候也是。”

 

“嗯，真高兴你喜欢，大体来说应该是对电磁力的操纵，金属的控制，适当的更改引力什么的，总之都是物理方面的。”

 

Charles一脸放光地听着Erik的叙述，Erik从来没有如此庆幸自己是个变种人的事实。

 

“现在，我们是不是该验收一下你的战利品了，Charles？”Erik随手一挥，飞船的舱门随着他的动作打开，他们一路走到飞船的驾驶室，一群看起来就是混混的男人横七竖八地躺在里面。

 

“他们这是？”

 

“哦，我让他们睡着了，等到了目的地我会再修改一下他们的记忆，他们不会记得这次旅行的。现在，能不能帮我一把Erik？”

 

Charles直接扛起离他最近的某个家伙，Erik连想也没想就挥手将那个家伙摔了出去，那个可怜的男人直接撞上了操作台的桌角后又滚落在地。他醒来时大概会奇怪自己到底是何时把自己的脖子弄成快要断掉的样子。

 

“嘿嘿！！我的朋友，请对他们温柔一点，好歹他们把自己的飞船借给我们用了。”

 

Erik皱着眉头看了看Charles。

 

“好吧，不过你不用动，我来就好。”Erik抬了抬手，包括刚刚摔出去的那个家伙在内的全都漂浮在半空中，他刚想挥手把他们全部堆到驾驶室的角落时就被Charles及时地阻止了。

 

“人道，人道主义我的朋友，麻烦这边，请把他们放在床上吧。”

 

“有什么区别吗？反正他们也不会记得。”

 

Erik发现Charles无比严肃地看着他——

 

“当然，当然，放床上，我刚刚是开玩笑的。”Charles终于绷不住那张严肃的脸，咬着嘴唇笑了出来。

 

_即使对方只是些混混，你还是保持着你的善良谦和。你是我的，Charles_ _，我不会把你让给任何人的。_

 

把那些人安顿好后驾驶室终于只剩下他们两个。Erik走到大副的位子前，将目的地的坐标输入了AI。

 

Charles惊讶地看向那个船长座——

 

“虽然这飞船实在是破落了一点，大概不太符合你理想中的样子，不过船长，我们现在能不能出发了？”

 

Charles望着已经坐进大副位子连安全带都已经绑好了的Erik，终于放弃了继续控制他的笑容，让自己放肆地沉浸在这一刻的欢乐中。

 

_如果时间可以暂停在这一刻……_

他转身坐进船长的位置，任由座位上弹出的安全带将他固定住。

 

“目标依米鲁尔行星，起飞。”

 

“Aye-aye Captain！”

 

这一刻的回忆注定成为一颗闪亮的明珠，在Charles今后的记忆中永恒闪耀。

 

33.

 

依米鲁尔行星，超级城市布兰登，空中干道DN-523——一辆悬浮车连续两次变道从另外两辆悬浮车中间穿过。

 

“再快点Charles，来不及了。已经有大约几百人的武装逼近那里了。”

 

“Erik，我已经最快速度了，再加速就该被AI盯上了。”

 

“所以Charles，一开始就应该听我的直接飞过去，反正我可以扭曲光线把我们两个隐形。”

 

“Erik，我已经说过了，那样的话我们会直接被红外监控网发现的。”

 

“那换我来开也好啊，你这个速度和AI自动驾驶有什么区别？”

 

“谁说的，我已经比AI的巡航速度超速了20%了，那是测速AI最大的容忍范围了，何况AI会像我这样变道超车吗？”说话间Charles一打方向盘，挤到隔壁车道一辆自动驾驶的车辆前面。

 

“不行，Charles，我们至少还要有10分钟才能到那个购物娱乐中心，那群军方的人最多还有3分钟就能到达了。你能通知那个变种人先行离开吗？”

 

“我试试，但是我在开车，不能集中注意力的话，恐怕只能和他建立普通精神沟通，没法帮他指出该往哪个方向逃跑。”

 

“没关系，你把他的具体位置给我，我可以告诉你他应该怎么逃走。”

 

“好吧，该死的，前面两个你们是出来散步的老太太团吗，定速巡航不要并排占着两条车道啊！”Charles无理地连按了几次喇叭，直到其中一辆车给他让出了一点空隙，他迅速一踩油门从中间蹿了出去。

 

“告诉我他的位置，Charles，他现在必须先离开那里，那群军方特种兵这次带的都是真家伙。”

 

“好的，好的，等我一下，Erik。”Charles将一部分注意力从驾驶上移开，不远处那个大型购物娱乐中心里有个精神体特别显眼。（变种人的精神体相对普通人来说太好认了），Charles随意地同步了一下他周围某个普通人的感官——3楼，食品区，那个变种人是个黑人小伙，他正坐在一个角落里。

 

“我看见他了，Erik，3楼东北角，他左手边有一长串U型柜台，里面看起来都是些金属罐头，右边是个下楼的自动扶梯。他就坐在角落里数过来第三个椅子上。”

 

Erik在脑中的金属地图里对照了一下地形——

 

“是不是一个上身穿着一件带拉链的外衣，拉链拉到一半，左边胸口位置有两粒金属钮扣，右耳带着方形金属耳钉的家伙？”

 

Charles用路人的感官确认了一下Erik的描述：“没错就是他。”

 

“告诉他别走自动扶梯，已经有3队人朝着他的方向包抄过去了，让他往前，穿过食品区右侧有紧急逃生出口，先朝着那里去。”

 

Armando Muñoz正坐在一处大型购物广场的食品区寻思着下一步的方针，他已经像一条狗一样被一群军方特种兵加上AI追着撵了快一个月了，他必须补充一点能量，找个地方好好休息一会，变种人也不是无敌的。他现在混在一堆平民中间，将自己的心跳体温等生理体征降到最低水平以躲过AI的检测，他打算等待会人少一点的时候启动环境模拟然后偷窃一点食物。

 

突然他看见面前一个白人老太太朝着他的方向走过来，然后在他面前几米的距离变成了一个矮个子白种人男青年，Armando惊讶地看着面前这个家伙。

 

“Armando Muñoz？别紧张，我也是个变种人，我是来帮你的。听着，时间不多我必须长话短说，有超过几百人的特种部队已经朝着你的位置包抄过来了，你必须相信我，现在，向前方跑，穿过食品区，右侧有紧急逃生出口，从那里跑进去，我会给你进一步指明方向的。”

 

说完这句话后那个家伙又在他面前变成了一个颤颤巍巍的老太太，她像没看见Armando那样转身走开了。Armando只在心中犹豫了一秒，就迅速地将全身的肌肉调整成速度爆发型，他裸露在外的小腿线条立即看起来充满了力量与流畅感，他像一支离弦之箭那样从他的位置蹿了出去。

 

Chris Grey上校是一名特种人大队的指挥官，同时也是一名黄级先驱者，他接下军方关于追捕这位名叫Armando Muñoz的变种人的任务已经一个月了。那玩意简直是个不死的蟑螂，他曾亲眼看见这个家伙在他面前从几千米的高空跳下然后安然无恙，跳进水里然后再不露头，穿入燃烧的火场后消失不见，总之尽管他一再地提高对于这个家伙的重视级别，他还是一再地从他手里溜走。

 

这对于他辉煌的军旅生涯来说是个巨大的污点，Grey上校发誓一定要亲自抓住或者杀死这个家伙，所以他紧追不舍，不惜大量的伤亡终于把那家伙几乎逼到了极限，他几乎就要成功地逮住他了，Grey上校紧紧盯着手里的仪器，上面反馈的监视画面显示那个家伙并没有发现自己已经被悄悄地包围了，他坐在那里一动不动，然后监控画面显示有个白人老太太朝着他的方向走去，停留了一下又离开了。Grey上校并没有在意这个细节，直到这个变种人突然起身蹿了出去。

 

“妈的！”上校差点把手里的监控设备摔掉“各单位注意！目标已经被惊动，放弃身份掩饰，全力包抄目标！！”

 

随着上校的一声令下，人群里一堆穿着西装大衣带着墨镜的高大男子从自己的外套里掏出了重型武器然后开始朝着Armando的位置全速跑去。普通的平民何曾想过会在这种繁华的商业地段见到这样的场面，他们尖叫着四散奔逃，因为没有统一的组织和明确的方向，一部分的特种兵反而被奔逃的人群阻碍了前进的道路。一个家伙直接举起手中的武器对天鸣枪，人群彻底疯了，他们漫无目的的四散逃窜，这个刚刚还一片繁荣景象的购物中心变得一片混乱。

 

“该死的”正在逃窜的Armando在混乱开始的一瞬间就用他能接收到超声波的耳朵察觉到了异常。 _干脆一不做二不休，再不吃东西没被他们打死我就要先饿死了。_

 

他伸出右手，那一部分的肢体从手臂开始诡异地拉长然后钢化，手指变成了五根尖利的钢枪瞬间刺穿了他身边的柜台，然后钢枪又转化成了一张巨网，柜台里的罐头纷纷被扫到网兜里，一路跟在逃窜的Armando的身后。

 

逃窜的人群惊觉这里不仅有全副武装的黑衣人，还有恐怖的变种人，他们尖叫的分贝进一步升高，有几个年迈的家伙直接倒地抽搐起来，场面已经混乱到无法控制的地步，这对孤身逃窜的Armando来说是个好消息。

 

那个小个子男人描述的紧急逃生出口已经进入Armando的视野，他不再有任何的犹豫，直接向着那里冲去。

 

34.

 

“他进去了，Erik，下一步。”

 

“向前，然后左转，那是影院的后门，从那里进去，里面有3个特种兵，他应该干的掉。”

 

Armando看见迎面跑来一个清洁工，他瞬间又变成了刚刚那个白人青年：“向前左转，从影院后门进去，小心三名特种兵。”

 

Armando一路向前，在转弯处果然看见三名全副武装武装的黑衣人，其中一人对着通讯器说了几句，另外两人几乎立即扣动了手中的扳机。重型机关枪的火力封锁了整条走廊，Armando立即将肢体调整成壁虎模式，踩着墙面向上奔去。

 

尽管他反应迅速，一部分子弹仍旧朝着他呼啸而来，Armando的身体突然颤抖了一下，子弹随即打穿他的外套，然后像打进胶质果冻一样卡在了皮肤表层，随着皮肤的蠕动，一粒粒子弹从特种兵的头顶上方掉了下来，落在地上发出一阵叮当响。

 

特种兵们举起枪管对着天花板扫射，Armando头朝下站在天花板上，双手已经伸长变成两把细长的武士刀。

 

“再见，伙计们。”随着他的话音两把武士刀扫过两名特种兵的颈项，两颗头颅顺势飞起，被切断的脖颈部分喷出冲天的血柱，他们的身体抽搐着被仍在开火的重型机关枪的后座力带动，像是在原地跳着某种节奏诡异的舞蹈。

 

“死吧！！”剩下的那名特种兵从怀里掏出了女妖的尖啸，用尽臂力向前掷去。

 

“死的是你，恕不奉陪。”武士刀从特种兵的头顶劈下，特种兵被从中间分成两半，Armando张开嘴，舌头像变色龙捕食时那样弹射出去，穿过被分开的特种兵，卷住了那枚还没来得及落地的女妖的尖啸，随着他舌头的收回，那玩意在空中划了一个美妙的弧线落进了Armando已经变回本体的手掌里。

 

“他干掉那三个特种兵了，已经进入影院了。”

 

“从影院正门出来，那里的自动电梯旁有下楼的楼梯。让他快点，特种兵已经朝着他的位置集结了。”

 

影院里正好到了一场电影的散场时间，观众们浑然不知外界发生了什么，一路向着Armando逃窜的方向走来。他再次看到了刚刚那个指引他方向的男人。

 

“他在那！开火！”可惜的是追兵也到了。他们举起了十几把重型武器。

 

“该死的，住手！”那个白人青年叫了一声，Armando发现他周围的所有人，包括特种兵和散场后走出来的平民们全被定在原地，他顺势将手变成两把巨型武士刀，从那帮特种兵身上一扫而过把他们一分为二。

 

“合作愉快，老兄。”Armando朝着那个青年举起手掌，对方似乎没有什么想要一起庆祝的心情。

 

“从影院正门出去，自动电梯旁有下楼的楼梯。”

 

“Charles，小心！！”Charles刚从Armando身边拉回注意力就听到Erik的大叫，他刚刚分心脑控的时候他们的悬浮车已经偏离了车道，对面一辆悬浮车正以高速迎面驶来。

 

“Sh！！”Charles的惊叫刚出口一半，方向盘便被Erik猛地掰过去，悬浮车甩着尾朝自己的车道偏去，尾部眼看着就要扫到对面那辆车的车头了。Erik对着那辆车扬了扬头，对面的悬浮车立即从车道里掀飞出去，Erik旋即收回了自己的力量，那辆车高速翻滚着撞上了车道旁的摩天楼。监控AI几乎立即鸣响了警笛朝着Charles他们冲过来。

 

“该死的！Erik，换你来开，我要集中注意力了。”话音未落车辆的油门就自己踩到最底，档位被换到最高，仪表上的速度指针向着右边倒去，悬浮车以一个不可思议的灵巧角度从前面两辆车中间挤了出去。

 

Charles沉入精神的世界，无数的精神体出现在他的御座厅周围，然后他将自己的精神触角搭上了那个巨大购物中心里的每一个人。他将特种兵们的精神体放在一边，Charles认为在同盟的领土上自己还是低调一点好。

 

“女士，这边。”正在漫无目的逃跑的一个娇小女性突然感觉有人在他耳边说话，他温柔而沉静的语调让女性本能地觉得他可以相信，于是她向着他指引的方向跑去。同样的情况发生在无数其他还在建筑物里的平民身上，他们无序的奔跑变成了有序的撤退。

 

Charles没有连线特种兵的精神体并不代表他没有注意他们，所以他几乎立即注意到了Grey上校的命令：“单兵抓捕计划失败，场面已经失控，出动陆军格斗机甲，无单兵战斗装甲的战斗人员迅速撤退！”上校身边的战斗人员迅速打开一个个一人高的箱子，里面出现了一副一人高的战斗装甲，装甲面罩的光束扫描过上校的虹膜，确认了他的身份后装甲各部件迅速从箱子里飞出来覆盖在上校的身体表面把他变成了一个真人大小的战斗装甲。

 

在上校完成整装的同时，在他身边出现大约几十具同样装束的战斗人员，上校向他身边的黑衣人们点了点头，后者迅速开始撤离建筑物。然后上校与其余装甲各自启动了推进器向着Armando的方向飞去。

 

与此同时在建筑物的外侧，地面上的一些掩体向两边滑动，几十米高的陆军格斗机甲从地底升起，总共6具格斗机甲在从机库完全升起后向着建筑物包围过去。

 

“老天！”Charles几乎立即从精神世界里退了出来“Erik，他们居然在平民聚集区出动这种武器。我需要时间，还有很多平民没有完成撤离。”

 

“没问题，Charles，他们很快就会明白在我面前出动格斗机甲是个多么可笑的错误。”

 

“警告！！警告！！前方车牌号为GXD-259DS的悬浮车迅速靠边停车，你因涉嫌多项交通违规被逮捕了，立即靠边停车！”监控AI从后方闪着警灯赶了过来。

 

“Charles，看来你的低调计划彻底失败了。”Erik将手伸出车窗然后捏成拳，监控AI迅速爆炸向后方飞去，跟在他们后面的悬浮车们闪避不及纷纷追尾，有几辆被撞飞出车道，打着旋撞进了车道两侧摩天楼的窗玻璃里。

 

Erik伸手抱起驾驶位的Charles，打开天窗从车里飞了出去，他已经可以看见6具机甲在他前方不远处，Erik看了他们一眼，又看了看他怀里已经重新进入精神世界的Charles，他腾出一只手对着机甲的方向——

 

正在前进的机甲突然被来自地底的巨大磁力吸引，它们启动自己的推进器与其对抗了一阵，终于承受不了这份巨大的引力，纷纷原地跪了下来。某位机甲驾驶员终于在显示屏里发现了飞行在空中的Erik和Charles。

 

Grey上校于是接到了来自机甲驾驶员的联络——

 

“上校！情报有问题，这里至少还有一个变种人！！”

 

35.

 

Grey上校看着设备上传来的画面，那六台跪在那里的机甲就像在嘲笑着他的另一次失败。他手上的牌已经基本上用尽了，这次目标进入平民区已经是他最好的一次机会了，与其再面对一次失败，不如直接把事情做绝，至少两个变种人的战果也算可以交代了。

 

“各单位注意，战斗代码Ω35-JKo。”

 

收到命令后，所有的战斗装甲放弃继续追踪Armando，转身打穿了身边的建筑物墙壁向着Erik的反方向逃窜，格斗机甲的驾驶室打开，驾驶员纷纷从里面跳出去向着建筑物的反方向撤退。

 

Charles立即注意到了这些异常—— _他们放弃了？_ 随即他连接上一位军方人员的精神体，这段战斗代码代表的实质让Charles差点在对方的精神里惊叫起来。

 

“Erik，能量隔绝力场，强度最大，范围整个购物中心，快！”

 

Erik在那些机甲驾驶员跳出驾驶舱的时候就收回了对机甲的控制落到离商场不远的地面，他在Charles给出指令后立即张开了他的力场，随后不久，一束巨大的光束穿过云层落在Erik的力场上。

 

刚刚从建筑物里撤退出来的平民纷纷抬头看着头顶上的诡异景象，无形的力场被光束描绘出了轮廓，它正被光束压缩着一步步朝着地面倒退。刚刚跑出建筑物的Armando几乎立即在人群里认出了刚刚那个指引自己逃跑的青年，他身边另一个家伙正一本正经地对着天空高举双手。Armando只抬头望了一眼——

 

“上帝啊，军方疯了吗，为了干掉我他们到底打算让多少平民一起陪葬，连卫星轨道炮都用出来了。”

 

“Erik，所有的平民已经全部撤退出建筑物了，你还能坚持多久？”

 

“Charles，不是我还能坚持多久的问题，这么大量的能量总是需要去处的。”Erik将他的力场壁朝外部扩张到了一具机甲身旁，乱窜的能量立即钻入机甲的表面，机甲的能量瞬间饱和，系统AI立即进入了自检状态，失去驾驶员的机甲原地自行站了起来。

 

Erik将自己的感知接入那架机甲，然后机甲对着天空举起了右臂，一条同样颜色但是细的多的光束朝着天空射去。随着剩余的机甲重复了这一动作，力场壁上的能量终于达到平衡。Erik的力场维持在原地再也没有移动。在它保护下的人们张着嘴望着天空，Charles头疼着他已经没法靠伪造记忆抹杀这一段的画面了，他只能尽量抹去关于Armando的逃窜和他自己指路的那些部分。

 

轨道炮的攻击终于停歇下来，6具机甲也再次没了动静，人群似乎不敢相信自己就这么劫后余生了，他们安静了一阵后欢呼起来，互相拥抱，场面再度混乱起来。

 

Armando向Charles和Erik打了一个眼色，示意他们跟着他。然后他来到一个不起眼的角落，打开了巨大的下水道窨井，直接向下跳了进去。

 

Charles疑惑地望了Erik一眼，后者点了点头。

 

“好吧，但是稍等。”Charles确认所有关于他们去向的影像已经从所有人的记忆中消失后给了Erik一个“可以了”的暗示。随后他们两个一起消失在了下水道的入口处。

 

在此事件发生了几个小时以后——

 

同盟方——

 

“议长阁下，这是最新一期的任务简报。”Emma神情严肃地将一个光屏递给Shaw，上面罗列了一系列变种人的最新任务走向。

 

“军方被搞掉了5处秘密设施，他们现在的反应如何？”

 

“据我扫描下来的结果，他们已经觉得他们的‘秘密’暴露了。军方已经着手启动转移目标物了。”

 

“很好，帝国方面也已经知道军方手里拿的是什么了，现在只需要我的变种人伙伴们上去点燃引信，我们就有一场免费的烟火秀可以看了。说到这个——那个Erik Lehnsherr居然跑去救另一个变种人了，他之前是失踪状态吗？”

 

“是的，他大约失踪了半个多月，然后再次出现就是大约几小时前营救下了Armando Muñoz。”

 

“之后的标注又是失踪？军方的无能也是到了一种境界了，众目睽睽之下能再次把人搞丢。”

 

“可能是出于对他行为的感激，毕竟他救了大约3万名平民的性命，居然没有一个人愿意供认他的去向，全都说是不记得了，军方这次直接动用大规模杀伤性武器也算是一次大失人心的举动。”

 

“唉……虽然是个聪明的孩子，却对那些普通人类还抱有怜爱之心，真是需要好好地调教一番。这样吧，事情结束后，把他从军部调来议会好了，变种人忠诚和敬爱的对象只有我一个人就够了。”

 

帝国方——

 

“陛下，同盟方的变种人军部和军方最新冲突的现场画面，据线人的可靠消息指出，这场冲突里至少涉及了两位变种人。军方为此直接对平民聚集区发射了大规模杀伤性武器，已经引起了舆论的哗然，部分同盟媒体甚至警告军方这是试图在步帝国的后尘。”

 

“Charles”漫不经心地滑动着光屏的画面，最中心处是一束巨大的光束打在一个无形力场上，在这下方有名看起来相当英俊的男子对着天空高举双手，“Charles”判断这应该就是其中一名涉及到的变种人，这个男子正在和身边一个长相不起眼的矮个男子说话，很明显他们两个认识，“Charles”注意到了那个矮个男子的蓝眼睛，他的手指在那个男子的脸上来回滑动。

 

一种奇怪的感觉突然俘获了“Charles”。

 

“把这张画面送去技术部门做镒元素屏蔽处理，用最快速度，一旦有了结果后立即封存送到我这里。不准任何形式的泄密！”

 

“是，陛下！”正在汇报工作的军官虽然有些奇怪陛下的命令，但是仍旧不折不扣地执行了。大约10分钟后，一个封闭的文件袋送到了“Charles”的办公桌上。当他抽出被处理好的画面后只望了一眼便全身颤抖起来。

 

“让Fisher将军和宰辅立即到我的办公室来！”“Charles”的命令迅速被传达下去，没过多久，两位被传召的人物就赶到了皇帝的办公室。

 

“从同盟方传来的情报，变种人军部试图从军方手里抢下的究竟是什么东西？”

 

“据最新已经核实的情报表明，是镒元素，陛下。”Fisher将军如实回答。

 

“Charles”不顾仪态地做了个“完了”的表情，他思考了一下：“让边境的第三、第四、第五舰队迅速向迪瑞恩星系集结，尽一切手段在同盟军部那一方之前抢下那些镒元素。”

 

“陛下，这样做很可能刺激到同盟敏感的神经，说不定擦枪走火会再次引发双方的战争。只为了那一点镒元素的话，似乎得不偿失。”

 

“将军，我现在是在给你下达命令而不是和你商量事情的解决方案，你现在需要做的就是立即滚回你的军部给我制定作战方案。”“Charles”的气势瞬间拔高，凌厉的视线直视Fisher将军，将军立即行了一个标准军礼然后逃一般地离开了皇帝的办公室。

 

在确认了谈话环境已经是安全的以后，Hank终于说了他到达办公室后的第一句话：“找到Charles了？”

 

Raven带着绝望的神情递给他那份处理后的文件——好消息是他们找到Charles；坏消息是他和一个变种人在一起，看起来还相当的熟悉；而令人绝望的消息是这个变种人要去抢夺的物品是镒元素。

 

“我需要这个男人的一切信息，Hank，我们要做好最坏的打算。”

 

“你觉得Charles会一直跟着这个男人？”

 

“Hank，你看看Charles看他的眼神。”Raven将画面拉到近景“他连对我都没有用过这种眼神，以我女性的直觉肯定，他爱上这个男人了。”

 

“我只是觉得他看得比较认真而已，即使你是对的，这难道不是一个利好消息吗？”

 

“每次我觉得事情会变糟，事情多半真的会变糟，Hank，替我安排边境的访问行程，我要亲自去把Charles弄回来，我不在的时候，由你负责监国。”

 

“好吧……愿上帝保佑皇帝。”

 

“愿上帝保佑皇帝。”

 

36.

 

依米鲁尔星四通八达的地下水道某处——

 

距离Charles和Erik将Armando营救出来已经过了好几个小时，现在到了行星的夜晚时间。他们三人现在位于行星的地下水道里，这里是行星上少有的几个未被监控覆盖的区域，虽然名为下水道，但是人类的高科技让它保持着相当的整洁度，里面空气流畅，环境空旷，除了光线阴暗了点以外和外面没什么不同，他们甚至还找到了一套维修人员放在那里的应急生活设备，忽略环境的话几乎可以当做是一趟美好的野营了。

 

“呼~！终于吃到了这半个月以来最正式的一顿了。”Armando就着他抢劫来的罐头发出了满足的叹息声。

 

“你被……军方的人员追杀了那么久？军部和军方之间的矛盾已经那么严重了？”

 

“我叫你Charles你没意见吧伙计。”Armando温和地笑了笑“你一直伪装成平民所以不了解，自从变种人方提出变种人加权投票法案以及人类方提议变种人生育限制政策以后两边的矛盾已经完全激化了。现在整个军部已经搬进议会大厦了，我们只是名义上还挂着一个军衔，现在和军方已经差不多是公开的敌对关系了。”

 

帝国方面一直有关于同盟内部变种人少数派与人类多数派之间的矛盾的消息，但是Charles没想到已经到了为了消灭一个变种人可以如此公然地不顾平民生命的地步。

 

“很讽刺不是吗？十多年前我还是他妈的战斗英雄，还没成年就去前线服役，和平协议签署的时候觉得自己是凯旋归来的英雄，结果没几年我们就变成同盟内部的异类，需要除去的对象了。”

 

“所以一开始就不应该抱有和人类能够和平共处的幻想，贵族统治平民，变种人统治人类，本质上是一回事，不都是弱者服从强者吗？”Erik也加入了这一讨论。

 

“但是Erik，首先贵族和平民在生物学分类上属于一种生物，平民在向贵族屈服的时候并没有被外种族统治的屈辱感，但是变种人的确是新的生物，你不能忽略人类因此而产生的抵抗情绪，历史上一个种族强行依靠武力让另一个种族屈服会造成什么样悲惨的后果这样的例子比比皆是。更何况，即使算上帝国，全宇宙也只有两万的变种人，就算我们每一个人都能自行摧毁一个星球，只依靠两万的数量对付全宇宙的人类，你不觉得太过狂妄了吗？光人类手里的灭星级武器的数量就远远不止两万了。”

 

“于是我们就应该向人类屈服吗？看看这几年我们一味地妥协换来了什么？若双方基因谱系不同，由于无法预测后代的基因序列，因此不得采用基因竞争繁衍下一代，人类自以为用了这招绝户计就可以一劳永逸了？”

 

“这条人类激进派提出的议案不是被议院驳回了吗。所以说，人类中也有主张双方和平共存的人。”

 

“但是你不要忘了，Charles，变种人获得加权投票资格的议案也一样在议院被驳回了。若变种人无法获得整体一票否决权的话，要是下次人类再有什么针对变种人的计谋你能指望每次我们都能幸运地躲过去吗？”

 

“那么倒过来想想，若给了变种人整体一票否决权，人类是不是应该担心变种人对于人类的一些关键性提案倒过来使绊子呢？”

 

“笑话，我们要对他们使绊子还用得着通过一票否决权？我有的是办法让他们死不瞑目。就应该让人类明白真把我们逼急了我们会给他们造成什么样的后果，一会的退让只会让他们以为我们软弱。”

 

“一味的强压只会让人类中的中间派和温和派也倒向激进派，那时才是真的完了。现实就是，双方正在对峙并且互不信任，必有一方要率先妥协才是解决之道。既然我们才是更强大，更完善，更高级的进化产物，我们不妨先释出善意，这样才会有双方和平共存的未来。”

 

“善意？我们没有主动杀人，这次的卫星轨道炮也是他们用的，我们还要怎样的善意，洗干净脖子等着他们来砍吗？”

 

“Erik，这次你就做得很好，你知道我进入那些人的脑子里除掉关于我们行踪的记忆的时候，有多少人在发誓绝对不向当局提供我们的行踪吗？”

 

“既然如此你为什么还要坚持消去他们的记忆呢？因为你和我都明白，只要有一个人说出去了，剩下几万个人的发誓和保密都是无意义的。所以只要人类中还有对我们抱有恶意的人存在，他所造成的破坏总要大于那些对我们善意之人所能提供的帮助。破坏比起建设实在太容易了。”

 

“Wow，wow，伙计们，冷静，冷静，先喝杯茶……”Armando终于找了个空隙插了句话，然后递给Charles和Erik一人一杯红茶“我说你们这对夫夫，平常就一直是这种竞选双方领导人公开辩论会的相处模式吗？”

 

现场诡异地一阵安静……

 

Charles终于受不了这诡异的气氛打破沉默：“听着，Armando，我想你是误会了，我和Erik，我们两个是——朋友。”

 

“你开玩笑的吧？你们两个看对方的眼神都恨不得把对方吞下去似的，尤其是你Charles，你知道你在Erik不注意的时候看他的样子有多露骨吗？我都要考虑把眼睛进化成钛合金的以免到时候需要自戳双目，你居然跟我说你们只是朋友？”

 

“我们只是在说话的时候直视对方的眼睛而已，我们真的只是朋友……嗯，好朋友，很好的那种…………”Charles似乎有越描越黑的倾向，Erik不说话由着他辩解，Armando一副玩味的表情看着他们。于是Charles终于放弃，开始埋头研究Armando递给他的红茶“这个是——蓝枫曼宁？”

 

Armando研究了一下他抢来的茶叶罐子：“好像是，这上面写着帝国公爵般的享受，100%帝国原装进口。我居然抢了这么贵的东西，这玩意我平常都舍不得买。”

 

Charles闻了闻红茶的香气又仔细地品了一口：“还好你是抢来的Armando，要不你可就亏大了。”他急于化解刚刚那一片尴尬的气氛。

 

“所谓的蓝枫曼宁，其实是寄生树蓝枫树从柑橘类果树曼宁果上长出来然后取它的叶子制成的红茶。虽然蓝枫树也很稀少，但是比起曼宁果就要好很多，曼宁果只在帝国锡尔星域的少数几颗星球才能生长，而每一株蓝枫曼宁的长成都会导致一棵曼宁果的死亡，而摘完了叶子的蓝枫树也会随之死去，这才是导致整个蓝枫曼宁数量如此稀少价格如此高昂的本质原因。这个，的确是蓝枫叶没错，但是它并不是在曼宁果上长大的，所以尽管它的前味里也有曼宁果的综合果香但是它的层次度和真正的曼宁果差太多了，这种只能称为蓝枫甘罗，如果你是花钱买的话那就真的被骗了。”

 

“你懂得可真多。”Armando说完又转头朝Erik竖起大拇指“你眼光不错，伙计。”

 

Charles只好决定在气氛再一次朝着那个方向滑去前躲开：“你们慢慢喝，我去后面一趟。”

 

37.

 

在确定Charles彻底离开后，Armando以非常认真严肃的口吻对Erik说：“说真的，伙计，你们两个人非常非常的幸运，这种概率近乎于0的事情一旦遇上了就一定要珍惜，千万不要放弃啊。”

 

“当然，就算现在不是，总有一天会是的，Charles是我的。”

 

Armando被Erik直白的宣言吓了一跳：“所以说，现在的情况是Charles他不同意？有什么特别的问题吗？原本据我观察，我还以为跟你描述的是倒过来的关系。”

 

“你是说——Charles对我也……”Erik指了指自己，Armando点了点头。

 

“刚刚一路走过来的时候我太肯定了，我能夜视而且还有270度视野，他走在你后面，所以你看不见，他看你的眼神我只在那些仍旧深爱着另一方却被另一方抛弃的人身上见过。”

 

Erik能听懂Armando的意思，但是他实在不觉得他做过能让Charles露出那样的眼神的事情，他只好将这个疑问放在心里然后岔开了话题。

 

“刚刚……我和Charles讨论的问题，我想听听你的看法。”

 

“我？”Armando挠挠头“我没法像你们说的那么深奥，但是我觉得我的看法可能比较中立一些。”

 

“噢？说来听听。”

 

“我啊，从小就长在奥斯瓦尔星，是个再普通不过的三等平民。我爸是开出租的，直到那片紫光亮起的前一秒我都毫不怀疑我这辈子也会是个开出租的。所以我太了解这帮平民了，我至今有时都仍然觉得自己是他们中的一员，对于他们来说，统治他们的是皇帝、总统还是变种人都没关系，退休金和社会保险金才是最重要的。不论上面那帮老爷们做出了怎样的决定，他们不过是随声附和。但是通常，真正为了那帮当权者买单的是他们，倒霉的总是老百姓，如果可能的话，我实在不想和他们为敌。”

 

“可是——既然我现在已经是一个变种人了，就不得不站在变种人的角度看待问题，对一个种族来说生存和繁衍是最最根本的事情，现在这帮激进派打的是让我们绝种的主意，那就不要怪我让他们先从这个世上消失了。”

 

“所以你打算根据人类的立场再决定自身的立场？”

 

“没错，说实话我在军部的很多朋友都是这个立场，你也知道变种人基本上都很年轻，很多人未成年就上了战场。我们都不太懂政治的东西，对我们来说，选定一个合格的领袖然后全力完成他的吩咐就可以了。”

 

“Shaw对你来说算合格的领袖吗？”

 

“不知道，我见过他一次，我的野兽直觉告诉我他很危险，但是他全程看起来都笑的很真诚，所以我真的看不透他，不过其实我们也没的选择不是吗？说起这个，你听说那个军部私底下在传的消息了没？”

 

“什么？”

 

“据说——帝国的新皇帝也是个变种人。不过他跟我们不一样，据说他是实验室改造完成的。你说如果皇帝也是变种人的话，帝国的变种人境遇会不会好一点呢？”

 

“那要看他的继承人是不是也是个变种人了。我和他——这世上只能活一个。”

 

“哐”地一声响。

 

“抱……抱歉，两位，我没看到脚下的这个。”Erik和Armando都注意到Charles回来了，但是他们的对话没有什么需要回避的，因此并没有在意。

 

“Erik……什么叫……你和他，只能活一个？”

 

“我会再等十年，如果这十年里他不来边境的话，我会去帝都刺杀他。”

 

“你疯了Erik？你一个人？就算你是变种人，你根本连皇帝的脸都看不到就会被干掉了。”

 

“别担心Charles，这只是极端情况，比如我们可以再策划一场帝国同盟间的战争，说不定皇帝就会来前线督战了，又或者比如——你会帮我？”Erik试探性地邀请了Charles。

 

Charles下意识地退后一步，踩到了刚刚被他踢倒的罐头一头朝后栽去。Erik瞬间定住了Charles身上的金属装饰物，而Armando则伸长了右手搂住了Charles的腰。

 

Erik斜了Armando一眼，后者迅速将拉长的右手变回原状：“抱歉抱歉，伙计，一时情急而已，没有别的意思。”

 

“我可以了。”Charles借助衣物的拉力稳住了自己的重心，然后面无表情地坐回他原本的位置低下头不知在想些什么。

 

“不是我说伙计们，就算你们两个一起，要去帝国腹地刺杀皇帝也基本上是不可能的。我知道我们都在奥斯瓦尔失去了很多，但是那是上一个皇帝干的烂事，他不都已经死了嘛。”

 

“上一个死了你就觉得你大仇得报了？”

 

“那还要怎样？现在那个那时候才9岁，他什么都不知道。”

 

“谁让他是皇帝，总有一个皇帝要为这件事负责的。上一个死了是他的运气，他儿子既然继承了他的帝国，自然也继承了他欠下的债。”

 

“算了我说不过你——嘿，Charles，你不是也很能说吗，快来告诉Erik他的想法和计划都糟透了。”

 

“什么？”Charles从沉思中抬头，脸色恍惚地看着Armando。

 

Armando一脸你们没救了的表情：“Charles，你要是不阻止他由着他蛮干，你早晚会后悔的。”

 

Charles对着Armando扯了扯嘴角：“我们还是先把眼前的任务完成了再想以后的事吧。你们的任务目标究竟是什么？”

 

“不知道。我只知道任务目标的坐标。”Charles惊讶地望着Armando，然后Erik也点了点头。

 

“我也是，还有一句口令。”

 

Armando接口道：“点燃它。”

 

“就这样？”仅就Charles的了解，就已经有上百人为了这个如此模糊的命令丧命了。“你们难道不觉得，我们至少应该想办法多弄点情报吗？”

 

“军方把情报捂得很紧，我们试过几次突袭军方的设施，他们都把情报销毁了，破坏我们都很有一手，但是收集情报不是我们的擅长。所以——”

 

“所以？”

 

Erik笑着对Charles眨了眨眼。

 

“你说过会帮我弥补任务进度的吧，Charles？”

 

38.

 

依米鲁尔星繁华商业中心的某幢摩天楼的脚下，有三个男人正在抬头观望，路过的行人却对这三个人的行为视而不见，他们正处于Erik的隐形光圈范围内。

 

“怎么样，Charles？”

 

“我扫描过了，没有人知道具体的情报。”

 

“看来还是要进入内部看看了。”

 

“这幢大楼整体楼高是271层，但是对外宣称只有270层，第271层才是军方的秘密情报部门，整个大楼全在AI的监控下，没有身份验证我们连门也进不了，我倒是可以暗示保安忽略AI的报警，但是终究会留下数据记录的。”

 

“所以干脆直接飞上去好了。”

 

“伙计们，如果走外部的话，这有一个问题——”Armando指着大楼的幕墙，他的眼睛已经变成如同响尾蛇一般的金色竖瞳“这些红外线警报网，真是太壮观了。”

 

Erik和Charles顺着他指的方向望了望，当然，他们只能看见一片晴朗的天空。

 

“Erik，Armando，我要进入你们的大脑，在我们三人间组成一个精神链接，共享Armando的红外线视野。”

 

“没问题。”

“来吧，Charles。”

 

Charles闭上眼睛然后将三人的精神进行同步，当他再次睁开眼睛，整幢大楼如同处在一个红色的蜘蛛巢里，漫天红色的丝线纵横交错并且不规则地运动着。Erik和Armando观察了一会丝线的分布。

 

“空隙有点小，不过突破应该还是可以的。”

 

“我带着Charles，Armando你一个人上去没问题的吧？不过不要离开我太远，我只扭曲了身边20米范围的光线，你一旦踏出那个范围就会被发现的。”

 

“明白，我随时可以出发。”

 

“Charles，我在空中可能随时需要变向，你也看见那些缝隙真的很小，所以我要很紧地抱住你，可以吗？”

 

Charles点了点头，双手环住了Erik的颈项。Erik顺势将Charles拉近怀里，双手箍紧Charles的腰背，将他们的胸膛紧紧贴在一起，他呼出的热气撩拨着Charles的耳廓：“准备好了吗Charles？我们要出发了。”

 

Armando看着他们的姿势打趣地吹了个口哨，哨声未完Erik就抱着Charles迅速离地飞起。

 

“喂！！太快了吧，也不打声招呼就走。”Armando笑着转入壁虎模式，四肢并用地迅速贴着幕墙追了上去。

 

Charles已经不是第一次被Erik抱着身处在半空中了，但是之前他们从来没有贴地如此紧密，像一对正在疯狂做爱想把彼此合二为一的情侣。Erik在空中跟随者红外线的移动高速变向，为了对抗离心力的作用他们不得不抱得更为用力。这一刻，Charles的世界只剩下Erik，Erik的触感，Erik的气息，Erik的味道，Charles想象他们是一对毫无阻隔的情侣，在光天化日下肆意拥抱。

 

 _“Charles_ _，你听得见吗？”_ 脑中响起Erik的声音时，Charles差点以为他窥破了自己的心思，他不由得全身一僵。

 

Erik继续在他的脑中想着： _“_ _Charles_ _，Armando_ _都告诉我了，关于你趁我不注意时是怎么看我的。”_

 

Charles沉默，也许没有回应的话Erik会放弃的。

 

_“Charles_ _，你也爱我。”_

 

Charles被刚刚那句话吓得差点松开手，动静太大了，没法继续装作没听到了。

 

_“Erik_ _，我们现在可是在半空中，你能不能把注意力集中在这些该死的红外线监控网上？”_

 

_“Charles_ _，为什么？你在抗拒什么？就像Armando_ _说的那样，整个宇宙里我们的同胞只有两万个，我们能相遇本身就是奇迹，你为什么要逃避？”_

 

Charles觉得贴着他身体擦过的红外射线都没有这句话那么可怕，这该死的大楼，为什么那么高，他们还要这样飞多久。

 

_“没有为什么，Armando_ _看错了，我只是习惯性地对每一个人都很友善而已。在那艘民航舰上，我们不是还为了两个陌生人争吵过吗？我对路人尚且如此，何况我们还一起共同经历了那么多，Armando_ _只是错把我对你的真诚当做示爱罢了。”_

 

Erik突然在空中一个急停，他们身后的Armando错愕地挂在幕墙上看着他们。一条红外射线朝他们扫过来，Armando跳起来让过它，然后它继续朝着Erik和Charles的方向扫去，Erik仍旧没有动。他朝后仰了仰身体，让他可以和Charles面对面。他们是如此贴紧，只要Erik愿意他立刻可以吻住Charles。

 

_“看着我的眼睛，说我想多了，你不爱我。”_

_“Erik_ _你在搞什么！你没看见那条红外射线扫过来了吗？”_

_“一句话的功夫，很快的，说完我们就走。”_

 

Erik凌厉的眼神盯着Charles，Charles觉得自己是被蛇盯住的那只青蛙，我不爱你不过四个字，何况他根本不需要说出口，只需要在脑子里想一想就可以，Charles仍旧愣在那里一片空白。

 

 _“Erik_ _，你不明白……”_ Charles终于放弃地闭上眼睛，就在红外线快要扫过他的身体时，Erik又重新开始朝上飞去。

 

_你不明白………………_

 

之后的部分消失在一片沉默中，无论是嘴上还是心里，他们谁都没有开口。Charles只是机械地勾住Erik的脖子，他完了，事情已经一团糟了，他都不知道该如何收拾这摊残局。刚刚的自己真是糟糕透顶，那简单至极的四个字为什么他就连想一想也不敢。

 

“我们到了。”

 

在Charles胡思乱想的时间里，Erik已经把他放到了271层的天台。Armando也顺着幕墙爬了上来。Charles松开了双手然后撤去了他们三人之间的精神链接，他也说不出自己究竟是觉得遗憾还是松了一口气。

 

“接下来我们怎么办，隐身进去还是催眠？”Armando一副征求意见的样子看着Erik他们两个。

 

“先隐身进去，到最后要查情报的时候再催眠好了，毕竟是虚假的记忆，仔细推敲的话会有破绽，催眠越多人我们留下的漏洞就会越大。”

 

“就这么办。”Erik将天台大门的锁打开，他们三人无声无息地遛进了这处被重重安全措施保卫着的军方秘密设施。

 

“这边，今天有个军方的少将到访这里，他的权限应该能查到点东西。”

 

他们一路跟着Charles走，遇到需要身份卡才能通过的门禁就等待设施里的工作人员通过时跟在他的身后，就这样他们终于一路来到基地的负责人的办公室前。在确定周围没有别人后，Erik撤去了他们的隐形光圈。然后他随手打开了办公室的门。

 

里面的两个人惊讶地看着他们三个：“你们是谁？”

 

Charles伸出两根手指敲了下自己的太阳穴。

 

“啊，是Charles啊，我等你们很久了。过来这边，Willer少将，这三位就是我想推荐给您的随行人员，都是经验丰富能独当一面的能手。”

 

“很好，你们三位会随我前往军方位于迪瑞恩星系的前哨基地，我期待各位的表现。”少将严肃地对他们三人点头示意。

 

“是的，将军，但是在此之前，我需要您的权限为我们查询一点情报。”

 

Charles再次举起右手晃了晃两根手指，然后朝Willer少将露出了一个真诚的微笑。

 

39.

 

被称为少将的男人露出了迷惘的表情，他顺着Charles的暗示打开了光脑。然后他连接到了军方的核心数据库——

 

“关于该坐标的任务目标，是这个。”将军指着屏幕上的画面“是一种风险更低的变种人转化技术。”

 

“什么？！”Erik和Armando同时围了上来“情报的可靠性呢？”

 

“十分可靠，这是我们花了极大代价策反了一名帝国研究院的高层后得到的情报，帝国已经有成功转化的例子了。”

 

Charles他们三人互相交换了一个眼神——

 

“如果这资料成功地传到军方的核心部门手里…………”

 

“这意味着，军方可以控制和制造新的变种人……”

 

“这当然不是真的，Emma。”与此同时同盟的议会大厦里，Shaw正在回答Emma的问题。

 

“我知道，阁下，那些情报是我亲自用催眠暗示植入军方高层的脑子里的，我对这整件事过程的艰难记忆犹新。我不明白的是我们为什么要直接告诉帝国真相？”

 

“因为一样的理由帝国是不会上当两次的。他们之前为了平息国内的抗议，销毁了——我猜大概是相当一部分库存的镒元素，所以即使告诉他们真相，他们也一样会咬钩的。”

 

“是的，阁下，边境的监控表明，帝国的边境第三、第四、第五舰队已经在大规模集结调动了，还有帝都传来的消息称，大天使米迦勒号似乎也有行程安排。”

 

“出动了足足三支舰队？帝国皇帝也亲自动身了？以这点饵料的量来说鱼似乎把钩咬得过于激烈了？”

 

“我不知道，阁下，我只知道军方彻底吓坏了，他们已经决定出动整个迪瑞恩星系的舰队为目标护航了。连锁反应下事件整体的规模比我们预计的大出了很多。”

 

“意料之外的美好展开，观众越多，烟火秀就越热烈精彩，Emma，回收部队准备好了吗？”

 

“已经完成了。”

 

“很好，到时候第一时间完成幸存人员的回收，我需要你立即对他们进行记忆清洗。”

 

“阁下，我们这个计划的目的是为了得到更多的变种人的补充吗？”

 

“不，Emma，这只是连带福利。军方和政府对我步步紧逼，我手头的牌还没成型。我需要的是时间，而争取时间的最好方法就是转移矛盾的焦点。之所以变种人人类之争会变成现在同盟内部的首要问题，那是因为我们最友好的敌人帝国已经同我们和平了太久了，所以不如再把他们叫来一起热闹一番。”

 

“你觉得在两国边境，双方舰队相遇然后镒元素爆发，幸存人员去向不明。双方均认为对方才是事件的罪魁，然后各自展开报复性军事行动，两国重新开战，而我们获得变种人人员的补充这个剧本怎么样？”

 

“我很期待，阁下。”

 

“为什么，这么重要的情报，我们的命令难道不应该是不惜任何代价抢夺它吗？为什么会是点燃它？”Armando不解地看着Erik。

 

“大概是因为军部事先也不知道那是什么，只知道是关乎变种人生存的重要内容，所以宁可销毁它也不让它落入对方手里，毕竟Charles的加入是谁也没有预料到的变数。”

 

“所以，既然我们现在知道情报的真相了……”

 

“自然是适当地修正命令的内容，那是关乎整个种族存续的重要情报，一定要夺到手。原本点燃它只需要到达迪瑞恩星系外围我们就能办到了，但是现在——”

 

“只能潜入整个军事基地的核心部分把它偷出来了。”Armando下定决心朝Erik点了点头，他也决定加入这个计划了。

 

“Erik，Armando，整个军事基地的检查和火力的强度根本不是我们三个能应付的。光是灭星级武器，那里也许就有上百架，还有专门针对变种人的基因核查。我觉得事实也许不如你们想象的那么美好，帝国方的改造实验也许并不那么可靠。为了这么不确定的情报冒这么大的危险也许不值得，也许点燃它才是最好的选择。”站在帝国皇帝的立场，Charles觉得他有义务阻止这些情报被泄露给同盟方。

 

“不，Charles，即使情报的内容只是一个概念，一个模糊的方向，它都值得我们花巨大的代价把它弄到手。但是你不是军部的人员，你完全可以回家等我的消息，这确实太危险了，我不能让你跟着我一起冒生命的危险。”

 

“不，我和你们一起去。”如果那东西真的和描述的一样的话，也许他就不得不洗去Erik和Armando关于那东西的记忆然后亲自点燃它了。尽管他十万分不愿意这样做，但是现在同盟和帝国双方的实力平衡是微妙而脆弱的，正是因为这种脆弱的平衡，双方才能获得来之不易的和平。而若是变种人在同盟大量出现——等待帝国的也许将是一场侵略战争。如果这次同盟之旅教会了他什么，大概就是人和人的争斗不会因为国家的体制而产生任何的不同。同盟国军方的高层又何曾在意过平民的性命，他们的所作所为本质上和帝国当年没有什么不同。

 

结果，他非但要利用Erik和Armando，还要最终背叛他们的信任。

 

 _简直是丑陋到了极点啊，Charles_ _。_ 他在心里吞下苦涩的眼泪。

 

“你确定，Charles？”

 

Charles轻轻点了点头：“我们要怎么处理面前这两个，需要我洗掉他们的记忆吗？”

 

Erik思考了一下：“刚刚这个家伙说要我们三个跟着他进入迪瑞恩前哨基地吧？这不是现成的潜入手段嘛。”

 

Armando也赞同地点头。

 

“如果是这样的话，我需要扩大整个暗示的范围，遗留下的一些资料也需要附加暗示，但是这种大范围的暗示会增加出错的几率，如果有人锲而不舍地追查的话，会发现漏洞所在。”

 

“不要紧，我们只是暂时借用这身份一小会，事后就算被发现漏洞也不关我们的事了。”

 

“那好吧，从现在开始，我们三人就是将军您的随行人员了。”Charles打了个响指，他面前的负责人和少将如梦初醒地看着他们三人。将军像是没有发生过任何事那样继续对着他们三个命令道：“你们三个先去隔壁休息室等我，等我和Tanner先生谈完了我们就前往迪瑞恩星系。”

 

“是，将军阁下。”Erik他们三人很配合地行了个军礼然后退出了办公室的大门。

 

40.

 

就在他们三人跟随Willer少将出发前往迪瑞恩星系的三天后，Grey上校敲响了Tanner办公室的大门。

 

“先生，这是您需要的特种兵的名单。”Grey上校彻底失去了Armando Muñoz的行踪，沮丧的他不得不在两天前回到了这一处秘密情报机构，他记得两周前Tanner先生曾让他推荐几名可靠的特种兵给他。

 

“哦，不用了，Grey上校，人员已经选定出发了。”

 

“什么？您从别的渠道找到了人吗？”

 

“别的渠道？？我明明记得好像是…………唉？到底是谁给我推荐的他们来着？算了，总之这件事你不用管了。”

 

“是，先生。”Grey上校行了个军礼，当他准备退出办公室前突然鬼使神差地问了一句“先生，我能看一看那几个人的名单吗？我很难想象你能从附近找到比我的小子们更好的人选了。”

 

“哈哈，你还是老样子自信到自大啊，Grey上校，拿去吧，不是什么秘密的情报，你的级别完全可以调用。”Tanner将Charles遗留的资料递给了Grey上校。

 

“谢谢，先生。”Grey上校带着资料退出了办公室。

 

几日后的同盟迪瑞恩星系前哨基地——

 

迪瑞恩星系是同盟边境最靠近蒂亚戈虚域的星系，在它身后即是同盟大量的星系群，若是发生战争，这片虚域即是双方的主战场，而前哨基地则是同盟方最靠近虚域的一片小行星群，大量的星舰停泊在小行星的周围，而Charles他们就处在其中的一颗小行星上。

 

“东西应该是被藏在这里。”Charles指着面前的光幕解说，来到基地以后，他同样利用催眠的方式让Willer少将调用了整个基地的结构图。

 

“军事核心区。”Erik看了眼结构图的标注“整颗星球全部都是由AI守卫，包括各种专门针对变种人的型号。”

 

“全是AI的话我就没有任何办法了。”Charles耸了耸肩。

 

“我倒是没有特别克制我的AI型号，但是我一路打进去的话动静会很大，我们这次是打算怎么偷？”Armando看向他们两个。

 

“我倾向于调包，如果真的发现东西丢失，基地内部大力自查的话我们会暴露的，整个基地的覆盖范围太大，我没法对整个小行星群的人一起催眠。”

 

“那样就不能一路打进去了。”Armando遗憾地点了点头。

 

“还是由我来吧。”Erik将核心区的地图放大“最后那个存放文件的保险装置要先破坏它再将它恢复原状的话Armando无论如何是办不到的。”

 

“那么现在的问题就是——”Charles指着地图上的十几个光点“这些个型号EM-51的AI。”

 

“恩，全部由高性能陶瓷以及半导体构成，自带磁场屏蔽盾，碰到它们我只有肉搏或者破坏现场就地取武器了。”

 

“光凭肉搏你能干掉几架？”Armando玩笑地问。

 

“一架一架来的话，4-5架？一起上的话大概有困难。”Erik认真想了想后回答。

 

“那还是避开这些AI为上，这种型号的AI的巡逻程序是怎样的？”

 

“没有巡逻死角，整个过程大约半小时围绕核心区一圈，任何一个AI发现敌人后同型号连锁反应，最近的一架会在30秒内赶到遭遇区域，但是这是单独的EM-51的巡逻情况，这里面可不止这一种。”Charles观察了一会数据后得出了这样的结论。

 

“我碰到其他型号的AI大约需要5-10秒清除他们的感应电路反馈，以这地图上AI的密集度来说，我恐怕不太可能不被EM-51逮住。”

 

“那就减少整个核心区的巡逻AI数量，如果数量减少到原先的30%你有把握吗Erik？”

 

“可以，但是你要怎么减少这群AI的数量，贿赂他们？”Erik笑着问Charles。

 

“幽默感有待加强，我的朋友。为了减少他们的数量，我需要给剩余的70%的AI布置一个新的任务。”

 

“哦？把你的计划说来听听，Charles。”

 

“这群AI的逻辑模块里，守卫核心区是最首要的任务，只有一种情况的处理优先级会高于这个，但是事实上这种情况根本不可能发生。”Charles笑着指向另一处小行星“弹药库，里面储存的武器爆炸产生的当量足够毁灭整个小行星群三次。而当弹药库被袭击，且判断基地所有人类已经丧失抵抗行为以后，AI会自动出击自行清缴袭击行为。保守的估计守卫AI的逻辑演算会得出留下30%的力量继续守卫核心区，分出70%的力量去协助弹药库的清缴行动。”

 

“弹药库的袭击我会，但是让AI产生所有人类丧失抵抗行为的判断？”

 

“半个小时，若是半个小时人类不对袭击行为做出任何反应就会被判断为丧失抵抗能力。弹药库被袭击后，警报会被优先发送到这两颗小行星上，驻扎在这两颗星球上的所有军事人员会直接出动，然后这两颗星球的指挥官根据事态的大小自行决定是否要将警报范围进一步扩大。”

 

“所以？”

 

“所以你要负责袭击弹药库，并在那里的那群各式AI的进攻下坚持至少40分钟；我则需要在那里对这两颗小行星上的所有人员进行脑控，同时擦除数据库里的警报，伪造他们的记忆；而Erik则要在核心区AI出动以后在10分钟内在保证不被任何AI发现的前提下穿越整个核心区完成情报的调包并且再撤退出来。”

 

“非人类的计划啊…………”Armando感叹了一句。

 

“这才是为什么我们叫做变种人。”Erik严肃地瞪了Armando一眼，后者赶紧高举双手比了个我对你家Charles没有任何不敬的意思的口型。

 

“如果没有别的意见的话，我们的计划就这么定下来了？今天凌晨两点行动，本身在睡眠状态下的话，精神更容易被控制。”Charles询问了一下Erik他们两个。

 

“我没问题。”

 

“Armando，在Charles脑控的期间，你需要负责他的安全。”

 

“是，是，老大。不会少了他一根毛的。”

 

“Erik！”Charles窘迫地阻止Erik试图进一步交代Armando一些注意事项的行为。

 

“Charles，你和我们两个不一样，你自身没有任何的自保能力，对面又是大量的AI，请务必要小心。”

 

“我明白，我会的。谢谢……Erik。”

 

与此同时。在离这个前哨基地不远的迪瑞恩星系内部，一艘军用星舰正在高速飞行。

 

“长官，我们预计还有5个小时能到达前哨基地。”

 

“很好，继续高速航行。”Grey上校紧紧地握着手上的一份文件。

 

_独自发现并且干掉一个伪装进入基地的变种人，有了这份功劳，将星于我就是唾手可得的了。Armando Muñoz_ _，你注定成为我前进路上的垫脚石，这次有了这个，我就不信你还能活下去。_

 

想要独吞这份功劳的Grey上校并没有将他的大发现告诉其他任何人。

 

41.

 

“Charles，我已经到了军事核心区的外围了，你们可以行动了。”

 

“好的，Erik，我离你的距离太远，待会行动一开始我恐怕无法继续保持精神链接了。你也自己当心点。”

 

“好的，谢谢。”

 

“Armando，Erik已经准备好了，我们随时可以开始了。”

 

“好的，记住Charles，我即使被炸弹击中也不会死，你不用担心我的安全。你一定要一直待在飞船里，无论外面发生什么都不要出来，我会负责保护整艘飞船的安全的。”

 

“我知道了，Armando。”Charles将两根手指点上太阳穴然后闭上眼睛。

 

精神的世界辐射开去，他们所处的小行星上一片荒芜，因为守卫弹药库的也全部都是AI，Charles的精神触角继续向外扩散，然后离这里最近的两颗小行星进入了他的范围。那两颗星球上开始出现星星点点的精神体，接着越来越多直到密密麻麻。小行星的自转周期太短，统一使用星系首府时间的整颗星球除了少数站岗执勤的人员都在沉睡中，Charles将自己的精神线搭上他们每一个人，然后他猛然睁开眼睛。

 

每一个人的精神世界像是一个小小的窗口画面一样出现在Charles的御座厅的四周，无数人的精神世界组成了一幕幕画面缤纷的电视幕墙。Charles的念头扫过，这些错综画面随着他的念头闪动了一下，Charles正在植入他的精神控制暗示，当他确定他已经获得所有这些精神世界的控制权后，他在Armando的脑中说道：“可以了，Armando，进攻吧。”

 

“收到。”

 

Armando一边朝前走一边活动了下自身的筋骨。他全身现在看起来已经完全不像个人类，下身如同大型犬科动物的后肢的结构提供了他绝佳的速度和耐力，他的双手已经伸长变成两把钢铁巨刃，背后张开的巨大翅膀让他即使在空战中也不会落入下风，他金黄色的响尾蛇竖瞳看着眼前的红外线监控网。

 

“你们好，Armando Muñoz有事拜访。”Armando对着面前的空气说道。然后他张开嘴，他的舌头瞬间弹射出去切断无数根红外射线，顷刻间警铃声大作，无数AI从建筑物里冲了出来。

 

“警告，警告，G-3区弹药库遭到不明身份人员入侵，请立即出动舰队清缴。”

 

两颗小行星上留守人员的屏幕前开始闪烁着红色的警告窗口。可是工作人员完全无动于衷，他们飞快地敲击着面前的屏幕——

 

“操作人员手动清除系统警告，是否确定继续操作？”

 

“操作确定，警告清除。”

 

AI忠实地执行着警告基地被入侵的事实，操作人员随即飞快地将记录从系统中删除，这一幕发生了一遍又一遍。

 

Armando穿过几架AI的火力封锁，他身后倒着一地散架的战斗型AI，七零八落的AI零件簇拥着Charles所在的飞船。AI不存在恐惧的情绪，它们前赴后继地朝着Armando扑去。

 

“一个一个打真是麻烦啊。各位，咱们换个环境如何？”Armando说话间身体进化成了一种类似蜥蜴的两栖类动物，然后他将双手插入地面，坚实的地面突然软化变成了泥浆一样的流质，这种变化迅速地扩散开去，在Armando的四周，除了那架飞船以外的几平方公里地面迅速变成了沼泽，而在沼泽上方的不是清水，是几乎可以腐蚀一切的王水——Armando现在是只只存在于同盟纹西塔星系王水沼泽的王水巨蜥。

 

一架架AI踏入沼泽的范围，然后零件的表面被腐蚀，露出里面的控制电路。一阵电火花闪过，这些AI就保持着它们踏入沼泽时的动作原地抛锚了。

 

“地面区域危险度判断上升，重新启动逻辑运算。”剩余的AI不再踏入这片沼泽的领地，所有具有飞行功能的AI各自启动推进器，而剩余的地面型则呆在范围外对着Armando进行射击。

 

“从天上来了吗？出门前看过天气预报吗？”Armando张开的手臂覆盖上了黑色的羽毛，他从一头直立的蜥蜴变成了一只巨大的雄鹰，Armando上下振动他巨大的翅膀，空气中的气流开始旋转，带电粒子摩擦。一个个风龙卷开始在空中形成，小型闪电在风龙卷中间神出鬼没，除了科曼巨鹰，没有别的物种可以在飓风雷霆崖活下来。

 

天上的AI或是被卷入龙卷然后被自然的力量扯得支离破碎，或是被闪电击中，电浆穿过AI的零件表面直达它的控制核心，瞬间过载的AI从天空中坠落，掉入底下的沼泽里被腐蚀殆尽。

 

“入侵等级上升，人类丧失抵抗能力，呼叫就近AI支援。”幸存的AI开始向周围的小行星上的同伴们发出求救信号。

 

“G-3区弹药库遭到不明身份人员入侵，人类丧失抵抗能力，支援请求确认。方案演算开始，核心区AI出动。”

 

隐藏在军事核心区外围的Erik看见无数AI离开向着弹药库飞去，他脑中的金属地图告诉他，的确如Charles预料的那样，现在整个核心区只剩下不到30%的AI仍在守卫，因为数量的急剧下降它们的巡逻出现了许多的盲点。Erik不再犹豫，朝着情报的隐藏点迅速冲去。

 

“长官，我们已经到达了前哨基地，记录表明那位Mancy（Armando的化名）上尉领取了一架小型飞船，然后飞船的导航坐标信息显示他们处在G-3区弹药库。”

 

“目标G-3区弹药库，全员战斗装甲准备。全体战斗AI准备。”

 

Erik有惊无险地穿越了一片AI的封锁终于到达了情报的存储地点，当他打开保险装置后一个金属的圆筒呈现在他眼前。整个圆筒大约十公分长，三公分直径，Erik能在脑中确认圆筒里面有块金属矿石。也许情报是以特殊的形式被隐藏的？Erik决定不要贸然地打开这个圆筒，带回去和Charles先研究一下再说，他随手将它塞进了衣服的口袋里。

 

一群等人高的战斗装甲到达了Armando所在的小行星，距离近了以后他们终于知道发生了什么，整个地面几十平方公里的范围里各种AI躺满了一地，有个四不像的怪物在其中屠杀，整个场地里他们唯一能认出的只有那一架小型宇宙飞船。

 

Charles直到那群装甲进入小行星大气层才发现了他们的存在，精神波和金属的不相容性以及他40分钟的大规模脑控大大降低了他的感知力。

 

“Armando，小心，上次那群追杀你的特种兵来了。”

 

“Charles你不用管他们，我会自己解决的。这次没有平民在场，我可以好好地玩一玩。”

 

“Armando，我知道你能在任何情况下生存下来，这一度让我很为难——直到我想起了这个，让我们看看，你能从悖论里活下来吗？全员注意：反物质湮灭弹，目标那个怪物！”

 

不放心的Charles花了一番功夫突破了那层金属外壳连接上了所有的特种兵，Grey上校刚刚结束了他的命令，Charles几乎立即停止了包括Grey上校在内的所有的特种兵的动作。只有两架装甲仍旧举起了特殊的炮管对着Armando开了一枪，那是两具战斗AI。

 

“躲开！！Armando！！！！！”Armando听见了脑中Charles的惊叫，他反射性地打了个滚，一枚炮弹与他擦肩而过，另一枚则垂直地钉入了Armando的胸口，然后在里面破成了碎片。

 

Armando好笑地看着自己胸口里的炮弹碎片，准备像往常一样把它们慢慢排出体外，突然他的脸色变了，在那个炮弹的正中心，那一小片真空里面，有一滴蓝色的物体。

 

所谓的反物质湮灭弹其实就是一个正常的炮弹外壳裹着一片真空，而在真空的中央则是一小滴反物质。现在这一小滴反物质正处在Armando身体的中央。

 

Armando能否在反物质中生存下来？答案是可以。当那一小滴反物质接触到了Armando的身体后，湮灭随即在他身体内部发生，但是他的身体迅速进化以适应这种湮灭——他的身体由内而外进化成了反物质。

 

这样就能活下来了吗？不要忘了Armando身处的世界是物质的，于是他已经进化成反物质的身体再度与物质世界发生了湮灭反应，这次的湮灭由外而内。所以他的身体再度由外而内地从反物质进化成物质，直到再度接触到那滴反物质为止。这种湮灭和正反变化就这样周而复始，Armando缓慢却不可逆地消亡着。

 

一片光芒从Armando身体内部散发出来，Armando消散的身体变成了光芒，这个身体不久以后就会消失殆尽，Armando无法留下任何他曾经活着的证明。

 

“Armando！！！”Charles不知道怎样才能挽救这个人的生命，他是强大的变种人，他依旧无能为力。

 

“听着，Charles！现在立即停止脑控去找Erik，我们争取的时间应该够了，Erik应该能把那东西顺利弄出来了。我会给你们制造一个足够大的动静，你们可以带着情报逃走。”

 

“Armando…………”

 

“伙计们，和你们相处真的很愉快，还有，我能看出你也爱Erik，请不要放弃Charles，你们能相遇真的不容易，我会在地狱里好好地祝福你们的。现在，快走！！！！”

 

Charles草草地在精神世界里对着所有的链接对象给出了一个“不要动”的命令后就退了出来，这种粗暴的命令在失去链接后通常维持不了多久。但是Charles没有办法一边维持这样大规模的链接一边驾驶飞船。

 

Armando看着Charles的飞船起飞离开，他回过头看着已经被他捕捉到地面的特种兵们。

 

“这位上校，你一路追了我真的很久啊，不如你就先去地狱那里等着我，我们有的是时间好好谈谈。”

 

Armando已经失去了一部分身体的感觉，但是他仍旧能改变身体的形态，随着他的身体变成了火红色，被称为“沙罗曼蛇”的火山蝾螈出现在了原地，从他的脚下开始，大地变成了岩浆，当岩浆流淌过那些特种兵的战斗装甲时，他们就地融化成了岩浆的一部分，然后岩浆流向一座弹药仓库，爆炸的火光在Armando的眼前亮起——整个行星上的弹药连锁爆炸要开始了。

 

“各单位注意！G-3区弹药库遭到不明原因入侵，连锁爆炸已经形成，全体人员撤离前哨基地！”这条警告响彻在这片小行星群的每一个地方，整个基地一片混乱。所有基地人员登上星舰开始逃离这片小行星群，连锁爆炸会毁了整个基地。

 

在一片出动的大型星舰中，一架不起眼小型飞船降落在了军事核心区。

 

“Erik，快上来！！弹药库开始连锁爆炸了，我们必须离开这里。东西到手了吗？”Charles未及落地就在Erik的脑中说起来。

 

“到手了，Charles，到底出了什么事？”

 

“Erik，你听我说，”Charles回头看着刚刚登上飞船的Erik“Armando他——他死了。”

 

Erik一脸惊骇地看着Charles——当然，Armando，他的朋友，他并肩作战的伙伴，他的变种人兄弟死了，也许换个时间这个消息会占据他所有的思绪。但是现在，他满脑子想的都是——

 

为什么眼前这个人，他的声音和能力都是Charles没有错，但是他的脸——Erik曾经见过这张脸，就在他和Charles初遇的那个小酒馆的光幕上，这张——

 

**属于帝国皇帝的脸。**


	5. 第一部第五章：人生若只如初见

42.

 

“Erik，Erik？？”

 

Erik惊觉到Charles在跟他说些什么，他看着那张比原先不知漂亮了多少倍的脸孔，却觉得愤怒在自己的心底滋生—— _这才是真实是吗？是啊，怎么会有人生了一双和脸完全不配的美丽蓝色眼睛，那双眼睛对于现在的_ _Charles_ _来说才是完美的契合。_

 

“Erik，情报的内容很重要吗？”

 

Erik仍旧在消化这个对他来说无比重要的情报，他茫然地点点头算是回应。一瞬间Charles露出了痛苦的表情，Erik条件反射般地因为那个表情而觉得心疼，然后回巢的理智又把那股心疼变成了愤怒的燃料。

 

也许，只是巧合呢？Charles刚好和帝国皇帝长得很像？ _愚蠢的希望_ ——理智说。 _再愚蠢的希望总是希望_ ——感情说。Erik人生里第一次想屈服于感情的判断，他需要一点时间。

 

“Erik，现在整个基地一团混乱，我们可以混在他们中间逃走。”

 

“啊？…………嗯，我们可以跟着他们一段路，交给AI自动航行就可以了，已经快3点了，我们都需要休息一下。”

 

“什么？对……你说的对，我们应该休息一下。”Charles的神情同样也很恍惚，他们把彼此的失态统统解释为了因为Armando死亡的打击。

 

他们在通往各自房间的分岔走廊里分别， Erik终于理解了Armando所说的要把对方吞下去般的眼神是什么，他想他现在的样子也不会好过Charles哪怕一丁点。他们只是要各自回房间去睡一觉，却互相以那种将要死别一样的眼神看着对方。

 

突然，他们彼此对于这种绝望气氛的承受力都到达了临界点，同时转身的他们各自沉默地向自己的房间走去，像是将赴刑场那样决绝。

 

当房门在Charles身后关上时，他终于再也支撑不住自己的身体，背靠着房门的他慢慢地向下滑。Charles觉得自己在坠落，其实他离地面是如的地近，以致于没多久他的双手就碰到了冰冷的地板。他像个被丢弃的小动物那样蹲在那里，将头埋在双膝间。

 

**所以，这就是一切的终点了。**

 

他们到达了帝国同盟的边境，Armando死了，Erik偷出了重要的情报，Charles必须亲自销毁那段情报，为此他必须——洗去Erik的记忆。然后他要将不记得他的Erik一个人抛弃在同盟后回去他的帝国。

 

Charles抬起头茫然地望着房间里的天花板，他的眼泪顺着他仰起的脸滑落到他的耳廓边缘。他清晰地记得当他们在那个漆黑的小巷子里逃亡时Erik在他耳边说话时吹过他的耳廓的气息。

 

_上帝啊，求求你，帮帮我。_

 

上帝没有回音，Charles开始相信他的本我所说的——就算世上真的有上帝，他不过也只是在拿比他更低等的生命打发他无聊的生活罢了。他现在的蠢样子想必很好地愉悦了他的上帝吧。

 

“Charles，你还在犹豫什么，给他彻底洗脑，绑架他，把他带回帝国！！他是我们的！”

 

“闭嘴！彻底洗脑等于杀了他！我已经要夺走他的一部分了，我不能夺走更多了，是他的就是他的，哪怕是对于我们的仇恨也是属于他的！”

 

“Charles，求你……带他走……求你…………求求你！”Charles第一次听见他的本我在哭，从肉体到灵魂，从本能到理智——Charles在恸哭。

 

Erik回到房间，他对着漆黑一片的房间发了一会呆，也许他从来就不应该奢望他的人生里会有幸运这样东西，何况是这种近乎于不可能发生的绝顶幸运。他是命运之神的玩物，神明向他展示世间的美好，然后再当着他的面将它亲手摧毁。之所以心会摔地如此的疼是因为它曾飞地那样的高。

 

不，他还有希望的，Charles也许真的就是一个隐姓埋名的小小会计，低调地生活着，隐瞒自己和帝国皇帝一样的脸，隐瞒自己变种人的身份，直到他遇见自己。Erik的眼前又浮现了他那像融化的冰激凌一样的母亲的尸体，Charles应该只是个会计，他必须只是个会计！

 

Erik打开了灯，然后接通了房间里的通讯设备。

 

“你好，霍尔特核心能源，驻柯璐特星系分公司资源部，请问你找哪位？”屏幕上出现了一位浓妆艳抹的棕发女人，当她发现和她通话的是一位如此性感的男士时，她几乎立即对着屏幕搔首弄姿起来。

 

“Charles Gibson。”Erik面无表情地回答。

 

好吧，性感但冷酷的男士，但是他的冷酷给他性感又加了不少分。所以那位接线员女士前所未有地热心起来。

 

“让我想想，Charles度假去了。”

 

“胡说，Charles明明是借调到另一个星系的分部去了。”一位金发的女士突然出现在接线员女士的身后，大概是因为帅哥的魅力实在太大的缘故。

 

“你才胡说，Linda。我明明记得Charles还跟我说过…………不对，他什么时候和我说的这句话来着？我记得这件事，但是好像哪天也没发生过。”

 

“所以我才说你记错了，Nancy。Charles被借调了。”

 

“怎么可能，我这里有整整半年的借调记录，你看看，哪里有Charles的名字。”

 

**_“这种大范围的暗示会增加出错的几率，如果有人锲而不舍地追查的话，会发现漏洞所在。”_ **

 

“如果他不在，你们能带我看一下他之前工作的隔间吗？”

 

“当然没问题，就在——那边。”两位女士异口同声地回答，手指却各自指了一个不同的方向。

 

“你瞎说什么，Linda，Charles的位子应该在Chris旁边的。”

 

“你脑子坏了吗？Chris旁边是Jenifer，Charles应该是在……诶？”那位性感的男人不知何时已经中断了通讯的连接。

 

Charles仍旧蹲在房门后，他的眼泪还在流，可是哭又有什么用？如果哭能解决一切问题的话，Charles愿意在这哭上一年。他知道等着他要做的是什么，就算他抗拒也终归要去做。但在那之前，他需要道别。

 

“道别有什么用，反正他一会就会全忘了。”

 

“我会记得，我记得就够了。”

 

“我倒宁愿你也一起忘了，Charles。我真应该把你关在精神的世界里一辈子，你反正永远都不会听我的，也好过现在和以后我陪着你痛苦一辈子。”

 

“对不起，Charles，但是谢谢你，至少还有你陪着我一起记得。”

 

Charles撑着门站起身，一切终有结局，他踏着沉重的步伐迈向Erik的房间。

 

Erik看着已经断掉的通讯屏幕，那些记忆的片段开始浮现在他的脑海——

 

_“你的口气就好像你是某个大人物一样。”_

_“曼宁果只在帝国锡尔星域的少数几颗星球才能生长，这个，的确是蓝枫叶没错，但是它并不是在曼宁果上长大的，所以尽管它的前味里也有曼宁果的综合果香但是它的层次度和真正的曼宁果差太多了，这种只能称为蓝枫甘罗。”_

_“据说——帝国的新皇帝也是个变种人。”_

_“Erik_ _……什么叫……你和他，只能活一个？”_

_“Erik_ _，你不明白……”_

_是的，我不明白。_

_可是现在，我明白了Charles_ _。_

_Charles_ _……Francis_ _…………_

**_Xavier_ ** **_！_ **

****

他需要去见Charles，他不知道他会对着他做什么，但是他需要马上见到他，他的理智和感情都在叫嚣，愤怒和绝望马上就要烧毁他。他需要Charles，杀了他或是爱他，他需要Charles！

 

Erik猛然拉开了房门，Charles站在门外。他因为Erik的举动惊讶地抬起头，即使走廊光线昏暗Erik都可以看清他肿起的眼眶，他们就这样静静地对视许久，直到Charles认命地闭上眼睛轻声说了一句——

 

“Erik。”

 

43.

 

“Erik，我…………我很抱歉。”Charles是来道别的，可是当他睁开眼看见Erik那双可以吞噬一切的灰绿色眼瞳，他却先说了抱歉。

 

“你现在说抱歉又有什么用？”Erik扯了一下嘴角，他不知道这是在嘲笑自己的犹豫亦或是嘲笑Charles于事无补的道歉。

 

“对不起，Erik，我很……抱歉…………”道歉的确是没有任何用，对于那些已经发生的事，还有那些就要发生的事，但是这就是Charles能给Erik的全部了。Erik给了他那么多，可是他能回馈的只有永久的伤害和这样微不足道的抱歉。

 

Charles颤抖着举起自己的右手，他是应该去触摸Erik的脸颊还是应该点上自己的太阳穴给他们彼此致命的一刀。所幸的是，这暂时不由得Charles去烦恼了，Erik的左手迅速抓住了Charles的右手腕，Charles在他贵族级的力量和速度下完全没有任何抵抗——Erik张开的左手将Charles的手腕固定在了他身后的墙壁上。

 

这才是开始，Erik大军压境，Charles被他前倾的身体逼得整个人抵在背后的墙壁上。Erik低下头，冰冷的金属墙壁贴上他的额头，让他燃烧着的大脑获得了一丝暂时的安宁，他微微侧过头，嘴唇就扫到了Charles的耳廓。

 

“告诉我Charles……我该拿你……怎么办…………”

 

Erik的右手找到了Charles垂在身侧的左手，Charles应该甩开他的，无论他是否有这样的能力，他至少应该做出这样的表态，而不是像现在这样饥渴地与Erik十指交缠，就像他那没用的身体一样，后者已经在Erik的低音里颤抖起来。

 

Charles用尽全力深呼吸，为什么连空气都是烫的，他开始用剩余的理智控制自己的身体挣扎——即使连砧板上的鱼都知道要挣扎。

 

“Charles，你真是永远都学不会什么时候应该放弃是吗？”

 

Erik放开Charles的右手，他让开了一些距离好让自己看清Charles的脸——那张自己因为愤怒而从来没有仔细端详过的脸。这才是真实的Charles——Erik的手指掠过Charles棕色的头发，他光洁而白皙的额头，挺拔的眉骨上纤细却不纤弱的眉，然后是他湛蓝的眼睛，在泪光映衬下它们胜过最美的蓝宝石。Erik的手指停留在Charles的脸颊上，不像自己如同一般成年男子那样的瘦削，Charles的脸颊仍旧保留着孩童般的丰盈，Erik感受着手指底下柔软的触感，柔软，天真，纯洁，这些词都可以毫无违和感地嵌套上他的Charles。

 

 _是的，_ Erik想到， ** _他的_** ** _Charles_** ** _。_**

 

Erik盯着正在大口呼吸的Charles，他像是缺氧那样张着嘴吐息，吸气时发出轻微的“嗬嗬”声。Erik思考着是什么原因让Charles的嘴唇如此地红润，他甚至还没有来得及碰它，Erik想象当他开始吸吮Charles的嘴唇，它看起来会变得何等地红肿而淫乱。

 

他几乎就要这么做了，Erik想起他们在那个废弃的资源星上的吻，他可以做的比那时更好，更从容或更坚定，他可以让Charles为了他而疯狂。

 

_“我的小Erik_ _，Quinta_ _先生年纪大了，你很快就能掌握整个家族然后长成一个和你爸爸一样英俊的男人。不，你绝对会比你的爸爸更加英俊，无数贵爵家的小姐或是少爷会为了你疯狂的。”_

Erik猛然推开Charles，其实Charles已经背靠着墙壁了，Erik猛然推开的是自己。走廊只有这么宽，Erik的后脑一头撞上了他身后的门板。那记撞击让Erik想起面前这个人不止是他的Charles—— **他还是帝国的皇帝。**

 

他们面对面喘息，走廊本来就不宽，加上两个成年男子的身量，所谓的分开也不过是在他们之间保留了几十公分的距离，他们呼出的气体在空中交汇然后被对方再次吸入体内，彼此就这样沾染了对方的味道再也分辨不清自己。

 

当Erik退开时，Charles不知道自己是庆幸还是失望，世界开始在他面前崩毁，若将一切解释为他无力抵抗是不是负罪感就会离他而去？

 

Charles伸出右手，他想试试看Erik那刀削斧凿一般的脸部轮廓是不是和看起来一样坚硬，他的记忆里只有Erik细而软的碎发。当他们一路走来，Erik是否因为自己而变得稍稍地柔软而温暖，如果Charles现在不去发现，那么以后他也不会知道了。当他完成记忆的清洗，Erik又会变成他们初遇时那样冰冷而荒芜。

 

当他的手指刚刚接触到Erik的颧骨，Erik像是突然被他惊醒一样，他的右手抓住Charles的手腕向自己的身侧甩去。猝不及防的Charles整个人被带着离开墙壁朝着左前方扑去，Erik的左手扳过Charles的右肩顺势将他转了个身向前方压去，Charles的左脸直接贴上了冰冷的金属墙壁，Erik没有给他任何喘息的机会，他的胸口几乎立即贴上了Charles的背脊，他低下头呼出的热气钻过衣服的领口侵袭着Charles的脖颈。

 

“Erik，不……请不要…………这样…………”

 

**_请停下，在一切无可挽回以前。_ **

 

“为什么不？Charles。”

 

**_已经无可挽回了，我停不下来。_ **

 

Erik的手指伸进Charles的领口，这件用来伪装的同盟军上尉制服穿在Charles身上看起来居然贵族气了很多。Charles的胸口紧紧地贴着墙壁，不过没关系，Erik不过一个念头，那些金属的纽扣自动从纽扣洞里滑了出来。然后Erik轻轻地朝后一拉，制服衬衫就这样褪到了Charles的手肘部分，Charles白皙下滑的肩部就这样呈现在了Erik眼前。

 

“Charles……”Erik呢喃着Charles的名字，他的舌尖碰触到了Charles肩膀最外面的那一点，Erik用舌头感受着Charles的肩胛骨，然后是锁骨，他一路顺着Charles的肩部往上直到Charles的颈项。规律性的鼓动从Erik的舌底传来，那是Charles的颈动脉。Erik用牙齿轻咬着Charles那一处的皮肤，只要他稍稍地用力，帝国皇帝也许就会命丧此地。Erik脑中幻想着他嘴里溢满了属于帝国皇帝的鲜血的画面，身体却小心翼翼地如同对待传世的珍宝。

 

_上帝啊，不，求你不要这样对我，我会失去这一切，我将亲手葬送这一切。_

 

Charles的身体从Erik的舌尖接触到他的那一刻开始颤抖个不停，当他感觉到Erik在轻咬他颈部的皮肤，当他将他自己的性命毫无保留地交到Erik手里，Charles的眼前闪过一阵辉煌的白色光芒，Charles悲哀地发现了一个必然的事实——

 

Erik和他，他们全都硬了。

 

44.

 

Erik硬的发疼，同盟军军服裤子的尺寸根本不足以容纳他勃起的阴茎。当他的大脑还在犹豫到底是该杀了Charles还是上了他的时候，他的身体替他先做出了选择。

 

_操他，把帝国皇帝压在身下，像操个婊子那样的操他。_

 

Erik一把抓住Charles挂在肘间的衬衫，打开门将他拖进了房间，在离床还有一两米距离的地方，Erik将Charles往床上甩去，Charles的后背撞在金属的床板上发出了一声巨响。

 

Charles咬牙咽下痛呼，他和Erik都已经不清醒了，这整件事都已经脱轨了。Charles躺在床上对着Erik摇头，即使他也硬的不行。

 

Erik站在原地，他并没有像个猴急的毛躁小子那样急切地扒掉自己的衣服。相反地，他相当从容地一点点解开他的同盟军制服。压迫感随着一粒粒纽扣的解开向着Charles扑来，Erik久经锻炼的干练肌肉线条开始暴露在空气中。Charles看见Erik的胸口吊着一条金属挂坠。

 

“Charles，你自己脱，还是要我帮你？”当Erik的上衣纽扣全部解开后，他如此地问Charles。

 

Charles睁着悲伤的蓝眼睛看着他，Erik匀称的腹肌让Charles更硬了。

 

“好吧，为你服务是我的荣幸，Charles。”Erik打了个响指，Charles随即漂浮起来悬停在比床面高约一米的半空中“我脱一件，你脱一件，简单公平。”

 

Erik剥下他的军服衬衫，金属的墙壁突然伸出一些细长地金属丝线，它们像是灵活的手指一样勾住Charles褪到一半的衬衫把它彻底脱下。

 

Charles不明白为什么现在他还不脑控住Erik让他住手然后洗掉他的记忆。

 

_“我懂了，Charles_ _你真是个淫乱的小东西，你想被干是吗，让Erik_ _来干你，雌伏的帝王吗？是啊，Charles_ _，如果是那种程度的性爱，雌伏也无所谓哦，Erik_ _——夜晚的帝王~~_ _”_

_是啊，就是如此地淫乱，想被干想到发疼。_

 

_Erik_ _…………_

Erik弯腰去解他作战靴的系带，金属的丝线在空中对着Charles做着一样的事，再来是他们各自的袜子，Erik光着脚站在冰冷的地板上，他却只能感觉到下身在灼热地燃烧。

 

Erik正在解开他裤子的皮带，他慢条斯理地好像他真的在享受这一过程，好像感觉已经被裤子勒到阴茎快要断掉的人不是他一样。半空中Charles的皮带也自己滑了开来。“哐啷”一声——两条皮带各自被扔到了一边。

 

接下来是裤子的纽扣，拉链，当Erik将他的长裤褪至大腿根部，他被压迫了许久的阴茎像是个刚刚被释放的重刑犯那样迫不及待地彰显着自己的存在，Erik看着Charles尺寸虽然比起他来不如但是同样无比急切的下身，他们彼此彼此。

 

他们终于全都一丝不挂。Erik的食指滑过胸口的金属吊坠，他已经打开了那个放“情报”的圆筒，里面是一块镒矿石。Erik随手将它包进了一块别的金属里面，同那枚一先令硬币一起挂在了他的脖子上。

 

Erik撤去了加缚在Charles身上的力量，Charles被放回床上，他刚半坐起身就看见Erik跪坐在他身前，Erik的右手圈住了Charles的喉咙。

 

“没用的，Charles，没用的…………”

 

_我已经不会再被你的精神力场影响了，所以怎样挣扎都是没用的，Charles_ _。_

 

Erik慢慢收紧了自己的右手，Charles的喉结随着他吞咽的动作在Erik的手掌下鼓动。

 

_杀了他，Erik_ _，就那么简单。_

_“我知道我们都在奥斯瓦尔失去了很多，但是那是上一个皇帝干的烂事，他不都已经死了嘛。”_

_“上一个死了你就觉得你大仇得报了？”_

_“那还要怎样？现在那个那时候才9_ _岁，他什么都不知道。”_

_“谁让他是皇帝，总有一个皇帝要为这件事负责的。上一个死了是他的运气，他儿子既然继承了他的帝国，自然也继承了他欠下的债。”_

****

**_“Erik_ ** **_！！趴下！！！！”_ **

_如果你不是Charles_ _，我是否还会有哪怕一秒钟的犹豫？_

****

**_“Erik_ ** **_，我亲爱的。”_ **

****

_够了！住口！不要再说了！我爱Charles_ _！我爱他…………我爱他………………_

 

“Charles，我爱你…………”

 

Erik低下头闭上眼睛，眼泪滴在Charles裸露的胸膛上，Charles的身体一点点软了下去。Erik抬起头，他的右手收的太紧了，Charles已经开始窒息了，再几秒，再几秒他就不用再烦恼了。

 

房间里一片静谧，Erik能听见Charles的心跳声——

 

**_“回来！！Charles_ ** **_！！！！”_ **

他曾经费劲心力才让它重新启动，现在难道他要亲手再让它停止吗？

 

_不，放开他！放开他！！我爱Charles_ _！！！_

Erik的右手触电般地从Charles的脖子上弹开，Charles重新倒回了床上，Erik的情绪无处发泄，他一拳击向了身边的墙壁。一声巨响后他的拳头半陷在金属的墙壁里，房间里的灯光闪烁了几下后彻底灭掉了，Erik刚刚打坏了整间房间的供电线路。

 

黑暗中只有Charles在那里剧烈地咳嗽，他刚刚已经放弃抵抗了，他甚至觉得刚刚那样的结局也很好，忘掉一切，忘掉身为皇帝的责任，沉溺在那片辉煌的白光里。这一切从一开始就不对，以仇恨、欺骗和背叛作为地基建起来的城堡，他们把它建造得越是宏伟它崩塌地就越是彻底。

 

**他那——浮沙之塔一样的爱情。**

_“Charles_ _，我爱你…………”_

 

一片白光中Charles听见Erik这样说，带他走，让他和他的城堡一起毁灭。

 

Erik看着身前的Charles，当眼睛适应了黑暗后，Charles看起来全身泛着青白色的光芒，他一动不动地躺在那里，如果人间真有折翼的天使，那他一定也就是眼前这一副样子了吧。

 

_够了！何必再挣扎，操他，就只是操他！！_

Erik分开Charles的双腿，那处褶皱就在他的眼前，就只是用他的阴茎对着那个洞口狠狠操下去就是了。Erik没有做任何准备工作就将自己的巨物顶了进去。

 

这样地蛮干当然是不行的，不要说Charles从来没经历过这些，哪怕就是换了某个久经沙场的过来这样蛮干也一样是不行的，Erik的尺寸绝对也算得上变种人那一级的。所以Erik没有进去多少就卡在那里，这甚至比刚刚被裤子勒住时更疼，Charles煞白的脸色则反映了他那边应该也不好过。

 

当Erik进入他体内时，Charles觉得他从内部开始被Erik占领了，Erik正在宣告他对这块土地的所有权，这种疯狂的疼痛是宣告必经的仪式，可是Erik不得要领，仪式卡在半途。如果仪式无法进行到最终，如果他从来也不曾真正拥有过Erik——他将要失去一样不属于自己的东西。

 

不，他将要失去的至少应该是曾经真正属于自己的东西。

 

_Erik_ _，如果你终将什么也不会记得。_

_反正你终将什么也不会记得。_

 

“呵…哈哈哈……呵呵呵呵…………”Charles断断续续地笑出声，Erik惊讶地看着Charles，那些破碎的笑声慢慢变成了抽泣，他颤抖的身体带动着他们两个相连的部分将彼此的痛感推到了新的高度。

 

**_是啊，反正你什么也不会记得，所以——_ **

 

Charles也不知哪来的力气，他猛然地起身将Erik朝后推去。Erik没有抵抗地倒下去，Charles骑坐在了Erik的胯上，Erik勃起的阴茎仍旧卡在他的后面。Charles的双手仍旧撑在Erik的胸口保持着他的平衡，一片黑暗中Erik看见Charles带着一个绝望的笑容对他说——

 

“听好了，Erik。”

 

**“我爱你…………”**

45.

 

“我爱你，我爱你…………我爱你！！”

 

Charles咬着牙告白，神情狂乱又绝望，眼泪直接掉出了他的眼眶，落到Erik的脸颊上滑落至他的嘴边，Erik伸出舌头舔了舔，苦涩到让人无法下咽。

 

他是认真的，傻子都看得出Charles是认真的。

 

_如果你只是Charles Gibson_ _，或者我只是Erik Magnum_ _。_

 

Charles尽量将重心保持在自己的膝盖上，撑在Erik胸膛上的手给了他力量。他能做到，Charles深深地吸了口气。他比Erik还要乱来，Charles保持着这个姿势顺着Erik插入的方向坐了下去。

 

他被撕裂了，Erik撕裂了他，疼痛感排山倒海而来，Charles死死地咬住了自己的下唇，生理和心理的泪水混合在一起，漆黑的天花板变得一片朦胧。Charles的双手死命地用力，他修剪地很短的指甲嵌入了Erik的肌肉。

 

刚坐下去的那一刻Charles差点反射性地弹起身，这实在是太他妈地疼了，比他在精神世界里被本我用一群特种兵教训时还要疼，他勃起的阴茎也因为这样的疼痛而渐渐蔫了下去。随后血液涌了出来，滋润了他干涩的肠壁，这帮了Charles很大的忙，他稳住了自己快要垮塌的膝盖，在那些液体的润滑下将Erik埋地更深。

 

Erik吃惊地看着Charles这一系列野蛮的行为，他甚至能从下身的反馈里明白他刚刚撕裂了Charles的肠壁，那些温暖地包围着他的液体则来自Charles的血液，借由姿势的帮助他终于整根没入Charles的体内。

 

_为什么，为什么你要做到这样的地步？如果你表现得像个故事里的国王那样昏庸而暴虐，一切对我来说才是简单而完美的。_

 

_停下，Charles_ _，在我彻底迷失方向以前！！_

 

Charles没有理会Erik脑中的叫嚣，他已经什么都顾不上了。他能感受到的只有疼痛，无尽的疼痛，可是他宁愿选择疼痛也好过一无所有。他的未来被一片虚无所吞没，只有这样的疼痛才能帮助他记住发生过的一切。

 

他低下头去吻Erik，他的嘴唇刚刚已经被他咬破了，血液沾染上Erik的嘴唇又被Charles舔了回去，Charles一边吻着Erik一边抬起自己的腰，Erik的阴茎随之向外退，在Erik有所准备之前，Charles再次狠狠地坐了下去。疼痛让他无法继续维持这个亲吻，死命后仰的头将他脆弱的喉咙送至Erik的眼前——

 

一只引颈待死的天鹅。

 

_停下！！Charles_ _！停下…………_

 

Erik用他人生的十几年时间恨着帝国的皇帝，又用了两个月的时间认识和爱上Charles。他们刚巧是同一个人。恨是真的，爱也一样。如果他能给帝国皇帝心无旁骛的恨他自然也应该给Charles全心全意的爱。

 

_所以让我爱你，用配得上你的方式。_

 

Erik嘶吼着将他们翻转过来，在过程中他甚至一度动用他的能力让他们暂时地漂浮在空中。Charles对这一瞬间的天旋地转毫无反应，他茫然地看着他上方的Erik。

 

Erik俯身舔去Charles脸上的眼泪，可是他怎样都舔不干净，旧的眼泪刚刚变成Erik嘴里的苦涩，新的又再度滴下来。

 

“嘘，Charles…………一切都会好起来的，我在这里。”

 

这是Erik人生里说过的最为拙劣的谎言，他想欺骗的是他自己。Erik右手握住Charles的阴茎套弄起来，那可怜的小东西已经完全软掉了。不该是这样的，性爱给予他们的应该是享受而不是痛苦。

 

“Er…Erik…………”Charles在那样剧烈的痛苦里忍住了自己的呻吟却因为Erik的温柔而吐出了破碎的话语。

 

“嘘，Charles，嘘…………”Erik左手捞起Charles的后腰，将他的双臂架在自己的肩头。他的手探向Charles的股间，按摩着包围自己的那一处周围的肌肉，当他的手指滑过某一点，Charles的身体突然剧烈地抖动起来。

 

“是这里吗？Charles？”Erik的舌头扫过Charles的耳尖，到处都是他眼泪的味道。Charles不回答，Erik卖力地安慰着那一处的肌肉。

 

“呃……”Charles终于没有忍住，快感来得如此突然，胜过早已麻木的痛感将他击溃，Charles不再试图紧绷自己对抗疼痛，他骤然放松的身体甚至让他差点跌出Erik怀抱。

 

“就是这样，放松，Charles。”Erik的右手仍旧不停，Charles的阴茎早就再度抬头，一些液体从它前面渗出来。Erik终于再度想起自己被Charles灼热而紧致的肠壁包围住的分身，迟来的胀痛让他觉得自己快要爆炸了。

 

他轻轻托起Charles的腰，Charles放松的肌肉和血液的润滑终于给了Erik一点活动的余地，Erik微微地退出了一点。

 

“Charles，我爱你。”Erik随着他的告白一起挺进，这次比之前任何一次都来得更深，Erik仿佛看见极乐世界，不止是来自下身的快感，他的灵魂也在这一刻得到了满足。

 

Erik进入地如此之深，他碰到了Charles身体里的某个地方，Charles曾以为之前被Erik逗弄后面所能获得的快感就是巅峰了，他太天真了。那一瞬间Charles什么都看不见，他差点就射了，要不是Erik的右手阻止了他，他会射得Erik的胸口上到处都是。疼痛什么的就像是上辈子的事情，他跌进了快乐的海洋，原来这才是仪式的真谛。

 

“啊，Erik，那里！！不要停！”

 

Charles的命令，Erik的旨意。

 

Erik开始重复他刚刚的动作，每一次都确保自己到达了那个让他们彼此至上愉悦的点，Charles的呻吟成了最好的催情药，Erik庆幸自己公爵级的耐力让他多少也变得持久了一些。

 

“Erik，呃啊，让我，让我去…………让我射…………”Charles失焦的眼瞳看着Erik，Erik差点因为这个淫乱的表情而全面失控。

 

“不行，Charles，不可以比我早，不可以比我晚。”Erik小气地堵住Charles前端的小洞，却还是对着Charles的阴茎套弄个不停。充盈的精液折磨着Charles的神经，他能感觉到Erik也是这样。竞争一样的性爱，他不可以输。他在Erik再次挺进的时候试着绷紧自己的身体来压迫Erik如他一样充盈到了极点的阴茎。

 

“嗯……”Erik从喉间发出了叹息，天堂也不过如此。不久前他们还像两个强奸犯一样暴虐地对待对方，现在却合拍地如同一个灵魂的一体两面。忘掉该死的皇帝和该死的变种人，这一刻他们只是Charles和Erik。

 

Erik的进出几近癫狂，Charles的呻吟变成了尖叫。Erik知道那个点已经近在眼前了，他稍稍放松了对Charles的钳制，准备退出Charles的身体完成最后的那一步。可Charles仿佛有所察觉，他垂在Erik肩头的双手猛然用力将Erik拉进他的怀抱。Erik刚刚退后了一点的阴茎再一次深深地顶进了Charles体内，这一次Charles绷地比以往任何时候都紧，一阵白光闪过Erik的眼前，他根本无从抵抗，就这样射在了Charles的身体里。与此同时，Charles的精液也喷地Erik的胸口上一片白浊。

 

他们一同到达了顶点，然后一同坠落，Charles环抱住Erik的双手渐渐放松了力道，他可能真的需要睡一会了。还处在一片眩晕中的Charles突然听见走廊里传来刺耳的警报声。那该死的声音让他没法好好地沉入那片黑暗，他在半梦半醒间听着走廊里的警告，直到第二遍才意识到他究竟听到了什么。

 

“各单位注意，帝国边境第三、第四、第五舰队入侵我蒂亚戈虚域，预计我方舰队在进入空间跳点前会遭遇敌军，各单位迅速做好接战准备。全体进入一级战争状态！！”

 

Charles朦胧的意识瞬间清醒了——

 

**时隔十几年，帝国和同盟要再度开战了吗？**

46.

 

Charles将Erik推开一点给自己让出一点起身的空间，当Erik的阴茎退出他的身体时，Charles觉得有些液体顺着大腿根流了下来。

 

终究还是太乱来了。

 

Charles下床去捡被Erik扔到一边的衣服，重心刚移到脚上时就毫无征兆地跪到了地板上，Erik还在床上维持着刚刚被Charles推开一点的动作，他看着Charles狼狈地从地上捡起裤子，倒吸着冷气给自己套上。Erik起身开始穿自己的衣服，他们之间没有对话，走廊里的警报还响个不停。

 

他们最终还是要变回帝国皇帝和同盟变种人上校。

 

好不容易把裤子和上衣搞定的Charles扶着房间里的家具撑起自己的身体，他的腿软的恨不得再度跪下去，后面麻木的疼痛变成了火烧火燎，黏腻的液体还在往下流，粘住裤子后阴阴冷冷地贴着他的腿，他没有时间处理这些不适感了。

 

Erik看着Charles一路踉踉跄跄扶着墙壁到达了驾驶室，他几乎是摔倒在控制台上的。Erik几次想伸手去扶Charles，每次都在半途停下了，最后他只是沉默地跟着Charles来到了驾驶室。

 

“帝国疯了吗？！！居然用三支舰队入侵同盟方的虚域。”Charles快速地操作着控制台，一幅全息情报图展现在他们眼前，靠近他们的一堆密密麻麻的点是同盟方前哨基地里所有的星舰，这是一支舰队的数量，一整个小行星群里停泊了大约数万艘大小星舰以及几亿的战斗人员。这是一支足以毁灭一个星系的舰队，但是在画面远处，帝国方的数量是他们的三倍。

 

同盟舰队总指挥官的广播信号在控制台上闪耀，Charles随手打开了它。

 

“同盟的将士们，我是你们的指挥官Kenneth中将。正如你们在警报里听到的那样，无耻的帝国正在侵略我们，他们的舰队数倍于我们，他们正等在我们前往空间跳点的必经之路上。但是将士们，我们有更为重要的使命，我们要将一件对于同盟未来无比重要的东西护送回到同盟的核心区域，我们暂时的后退是为了光明的将来。所以众位将士们，我们要冲破帝国方的封锁，只要到达了空间跳点，就是我方的胜利。我会在旗舰上与众位一起努力，相信我们的意志定能战胜邪恶的帝国。”

 

“很好，所以同盟压根不想打仗，帝国究竟是发了什么疯……”Charles正在用仪器分析他们和帝国以及和空间跳点之间的距离。

 

_他们没有发疯，大概只是为了过来找他们的皇帝而已。_

 

“Erik，我们必须阻止他们。只要双方一旦擦枪走火就是真正的战争，帝国和同盟又会被再次拖入泥潭，这根本是无意义的战争！”

 

“就凭我们两个？”Erik直接笑了出来“Charles，现在‘敌我’双方一共有四支舰队。我们要怎么阻止他们？”

 

“我来催眠他们，所有人，只要同盟所有的星舰进入了空间跳点，没有任何人员和装备上的损失，帝国的行为就可以用无意间越过双方边境混过去，这是大家都可以接受的遮羞布。”

 

“Charles，你知道你说的所有人是多少人吗？”

 

“我不知道，十几亿？几十亿？我们还有别的选择吗？”Charles也自嘲地笑了笑。

 

“你这样做是因为帝国无力应对一场全面战争吗？”

 

“你说什么？Erik，同盟也同样无法负担这样一场战争的，从财政到人员到生产力。没有人愿意回到十几年前的那种生活。”

 

_现在站在我面前的是一个完全的帝国皇帝。_

 

“幻象暗示要比脑控简单，如果我离双方够近——Erik我需要你帮我操作整艘飞船，一旦我开始幻象催眠那么多人，就不能有一丝的分心。”

 

_事有轻重缓急，我可以在那之后再给Erik_ _洗脑……如果我能撑过这整个过程的话。_

 

“同盟方的舰队会在10分钟后进入帝国的射程范围，而他们离回同盟腹地的跳点还有……再加上整支舰队进入空间跳跃的时间——”Charles快速地操作着控制台进行计算。

 

“我要撑20分钟……”Charles仰头深深吐了口气。他做得到，在他身前是同盟和Erik，在他身后是帝国和他的人民，他必须做到。

 

“Charles，你确定？”

 

“是的，Erik，我必须。”

 

Erik不再说什么，他走到驾驶座前开始操作，飞船脱离同盟的大部队开始向着双方战场的侧翼飞去。Charles没有找个位子坐下，他后面痛的要死，所以他情愿站着。Charles慢慢挪到墙边，然后将整个后背贴在墙上——大约一个多小时前，他刚刚结束了对整整两个小行星上的所有人员长达40分钟的集体脑控，随后则是一场暴力的性爱，Charles狠狠地搓着自己的脸颊来保持自己的清醒。如果他要倒下，至少要等同盟方的舰队全部安全撤退以后。

 

“准备好了吗Charles？双方已经快要进入对方的射程范围了。”

 

Charles抬头看着眼前的全息图像，他深深地吸了一口气，然后伸出右手点上自己的太阳穴。

 

精神世界的御座厅，多如繁星的精神体。当Charles将他们纳入自己的领域，无数嘈杂的精神反馈差点将他逼出了精神的世界。各种各样的精神世界开始接入Charles的领域，Charles的御座厅外漂浮着由各种精神世界的画面组成的海洋。而现在他要做的就是给所有的精神世界输入虚假的视频和音频信号。这些各自画面缭乱的精神世界开始统一，就像放着不同频道的电视屏幕被统一到了一个台。

 

“将军阁下！同盟方的舰队从我方雷达上消失了！”

 

“什么？？这是怎么回事，我们已经截断了他们前往跳点的路线，他们怎么可能从我们眼皮底下消失！”

 

雷达的画面被展示在整个指挥室里，在同盟方所在的位置一片密密麻麻的光点，但是在整个指挥室所有的人的眼里，那上面一片空白。

 

同样的一幕也发生在同盟方的指挥室里，每个人指着一片密集的光点追问帝国舰队的去向。

 

Erik看着Charles已经进入了精神控制状态，他站起来走到Charles身前，微微低头让他们平视对方。Erik知道虽然Charles不能有一丝的分心，但是他仍旧能够看见和听见自己。

 

“Charles，我是个变种人，是在奥斯瓦尔超行星事件里完成的转变。那个时候，我看着我的母亲死在我的身前，像一滩烂肉一样堆在地上。随后我被抓进了实验室，在我昏迷的三年间他们对我做尽了各种活体实验，直到Sebastian Shaw的变种人部队将我从实验室里解放出来，随后我毫不犹豫地加入了Shaw的部队一直战斗至今。唯一撑着我不停战斗的信念来自于我对于帝国的愤怒，我对于帝国皇帝的愤怒…………”

 

“你能明白吗Charles？或者我应该叫你——陛下。”

 

Charles的瞳孔因为惊讶而放大，Erik的手指抚上Charles的脸颊。

 

“Charles…………”

 

**“Charles Francis Xavier** **。”**

47.

 

Erik执起Charles的左手，他的手臂看起来是如此苍白而纤细。Erik将它举过Charles的头顶。金属的墙壁随着Erik的意志而延伸出一部分，它们绕着Charles的左手腕转了一个圈，然后固定成了一副手铐的样子。

 

精神世界里的Charles几乎失控，为什么，Erik为什么会知道真相？Charles猛然注意到Erik的精神体不见了，他感受不到Erik的思绪。

 

Erik从衣服里取出那枚金属吊坠，被Erik作为包裹的金属退散开来飘荡在半空中，露出里面一块紫色的矿石。Erik将它举至Charles的眼前。

 

“这个，Charles，就是我找到的情报——一块镒矿石。”

 

_原来如此，我是何等的大意，居然一直没有发现Erik_ _的精神体消失了的事实。_

 

“你看，如果我现在点燃它，那么无论帝国还是同盟，那四支舰队都会彻底完蛋了，又一次奥斯瓦尔事件就会在你我眼前发生。”

 

Charles试图用眼神向Erik传达请不要这样做的信息，他似乎真的传达到了。

 

“当然，我暂时还没有兴趣这样做，虽然那样也许能给你我增加几名变种人同胞，Charles，我决定将他们留给你，他们效忠的对象或是他们最大的敌人。”

 

Erik回头看了一眼控制台，Charles计算的结果还显示在上面。

 

“看起来同盟的星舰还需要18分钟才能全部进入空间跳跃，那么我们不妨把时间设定到……”

 

Erik打了个响指，控制台开始自己输入指令——

 

“飞船自毁程序启动，所有舰载人员准备撤离，距离飞船自毁还有18分10秒。”AI无情的提示开始响起。

 

“陛下，帝国杀了我的母亲，若我不向帝国复仇的话我不配成为他的儿子。”Erik的手指摩挲着Charles的脸颊“可是你是Charles……而我爱你，真的。我不能停止我的复仇，但是我可以给你一个选择。”

 

Erik握住那枚一先令硬币将它从项链上取了下来，Charles想起来这是那枚当他们最初相遇时被Erik反复拿在手里把玩，最后又穿过光幕上皇帝额头的硬币。如今它正悬浮在Erik手掌的上方。

 

只是一个念头Charles就差点失去了一部分人的精神链接，他不得不把思绪更多地拉回他的幻象催眠上。

 

“这个，Charles，是我母亲留给我的唯一纪念，现在我把它作为你的选择。”

 

硬币在Erik的手中开始变形，它被拉长，一边形成了锯齿的形状，它变成了一把钥匙。天花板上垂下一根金属线，停在Charles的右侧变成了一个金属钩子，Erik将那把硬币变成的钥匙挂在了Charles触手可及的地方。

 

“Charles，当你拿起它，就可以打开你左手的手铐，就是这样的简单，你所要做的只是伸出你的右手然后拿起它。”

 

“你看，那些帝国或是同盟的舰队，他们只是些无关紧要的普通人，就算双方开战也不过就是再互相扯皮个几十年而已，你可以不必为了他们而牺牲的。只要你拿起这把钥匙，你就可以回家，不必和这艘飞船一起毁灭在这个地方。又或者，你愿意为了阻止帝国和同盟开战而死在这里，我相信帝国科学院仍旧保留着你的基因样本吧，到时候重新克隆一个你或是用你的样本繁殖出你的继任者，帝国总会有新的皇帝。”

 

“还记得我和你说过的话吗？终有一天你会为了对你更重要的东西牺牲掉那些相对不重要的。到底哪一样才是你要牺牲的，哪一样才是你要保护的？向我证明，你究竟是和你那个下令执行奥斯瓦尔事件的，将自身利益置于亿万平民之上的父亲一样的帝国皇帝？还是那个会为了两个陌生人以身犯险，会用身体保护欺骗了你甚至胁迫你与我一同旅行的我的Charles？”

 

“请记住，Charles，无论你如何选择，我都欣然接受。无论结果是怎样，你我之间的恩怨就此一笔勾销。”

 

Erik看着Charles，他仍旧专注地看着前方，手指点在自己的太阳穴上。他把选择留给了Charles，可其实他已经知道了最后的结果。帝国会有新的皇帝，就算他是Charles的克隆体，但那也不是他的Charles了。他的Charles将在这里，在16分34秒后同这艘飞船一起灰飞烟灭。

 

Erik在脑子里叫喊着请求Charles拿起它，可是他带着镒矿石，Charles听不到。何况就算他能听到，他就会听自己的吗？原来这才是他悲惨命运的根源，Erik的爱人会因他而死，他会因此遭受人世间所有的不幸，Erik认为他罪有应得。可是至少，对于他那个在地上化成一堆的母亲来说，Erik做到了绝对的忠诚。

 

Erik侧过头凑上前去，他小心地亲吻着Charles的嘴唇，像是在膜拜一尊神祗。Erik想起了犹大，当他带着背叛者的心情亲吻他的耶稣时，是否正如现在的自己。Erik很想就此流连在Charles甜美的嘴唇上，他甚至冲动地想停止整艘飞船的自毁程序，但他终于忍住了，Erik将这一切化为眼泪锁在他的眼眶里，Charles不需要犹大的眼泪。

 

“最后，我一直没有告诉过你Charles，我的名字叫Erik Lehnsherr。”

 

然后他转身离去来到飞船停放逃生艇的地方，Erik幻想着过一会Charles也会和他一样过来，挑一艘逃生艇，然后离开这里。当Erik最终发动小艇离开时，飞船上的AI正倒数到14分51秒。

 

Erik看着舷窗外漆黑一片的宇宙，他不知该何去何从，只是茫然地向着Charles所在的反方向飞。突然间操作屏幕上亮起了一个巨大的警告——

 

“前方空间极度不稳定，侦测到巨大虫洞开始形成，立即停止前进以防被引力捕获。”

 

在Erik的正前方，空间开始形成一个巨大的漩涡，虚域中本没有物体，Erik仍觉得一切都在以顺时针方向朝着某个点塌缩。当这样的塌缩到达了极限，一个巨大的闪烁着幽紫色光芒的虫洞出现在Erik的眼前。这是有星舰正在进行空间跳跃的征兆。

 

六座巨大银白色的金属舰桥从虫洞中探了出来，Erik用仪器测量了一下，这几座金属舰桥间相隔了几百公里。随后更多的部分从虫洞里出现，那六座舰桥看起来如同向虚空中伸展开来的巨大羽翼，整个翼展覆盖了上千公里的范围。舰桥下方挂满了密密麻麻的炮管，那些足以在普通军用星舰上作为主炮的巨型炮管就像是无数覆盖在羽翼上的羽毛。很快这艘庞然巨物的剩余部分也离开了虫洞，随后那个巨大的虫洞像是从来没有出现过那样原地消失。留下了一个全身银白色的，有着流线型线条的宛如一名天使的宇宙要塞。

 

在Erik眼前的是帝国皇帝的旗舰——

 

六翼大天使米迦勒号。

 

48.

 

米迦勒号巨大的指挥室内——

 

“陛下，空间跳跃完成，到达蒂亚戈虚域，当前坐标……”

 

“陛下，能量核转换完成，磁场屏蔽盾已张开，反物质隔绝屏障张开。”

 

“Charles”坐在银色的御座上聆听飞船各个系统的报告，他的眉头紧锁，右手握拳支住自己的下颌。所有的工作人员只能期待一切完美不要让自己负责的部分正撞上心情不好的帝国皇帝。

 

“陛下，前方有一架逃生艇，归属不明，请求进一步指示。”

 

皇帝猛然抬头，冰冷的视线扫过汇报的那名军官，后者差点因为这个眼神而颤抖起来。

 

“把画面放大接进来。”

 

一幅救生艇的巨大画面出现在指挥室里，隔着透明的舷窗，Erik的脸清晰地展现在皇帝眼前，皇帝放下右手将身体摆正。

 

“跟他建立通讯连接。”工作人员发现皇帝的话音里有一丝急迫。

 

Erik发现他的操作屏幕上有个通讯请求。他想了想同意了那个请求，Charles冷若冰霜的脸出现在他的眼前。Erik的心底几乎立即升腾起一股愤怒。

 

_赝品。_

 

“Erik Lehnsherr。”帝国皇帝看着屏幕上那个男人的脸，各种迹象表明他是独自一人“同盟变种人军部上校，能力是控制电磁力，金属分子层面操控。”

 

Erik面无表情地听着“Charles”复述着他的能力，没有肯定也没有反对。

 

“为了针对你，现在整艘大天使米迦勒号已经张开了磁场屏蔽和反物质隔离，你的变种能力现在对于米迦勒号已经毫无作用了。而我，我想不用我来告诉你对于这么小的一只逃生艇，我到底能毁灭它多少次吧。”

 

面对着帝国皇帝赤裸裸的威胁，Erik居然微微地笑起来。

 

“Charles”没有理会Erik挑衅一样的笑容，他继续对着屏幕说道：“作为帝国皇帝，我很乐意消灭一个同盟方的变种人贱种，但是你很幸运，我要的并不多，只要你告诉我和你在一起的那个男人的下落，我就放你平安离开。”

 

Erik笑的更为明显了：“你知道，你哪一点和他不像吗？”Erik甚至停顿了一下欣赏皇帝惊讶的表情。

 

“眼睛。他的眼睛看起来比你温暖很多。”Erik低下头取出那枚镒矿石在手指间旋转，当皇帝看清那是什么后整个脸色都变了。他迅速从御座上站起环视着整个指挥室。

 

“所有人，立即退下！”

 

“陛下？”工作人员无法理解皇帝这个突兀的命令。他们还需要在这里操作整艘宇宙要塞。

 

“退下！！！”

 

人们在皇帝坚决的语气下迅速地退出了指挥室，当确定了只剩下自己以后，“Charles”变成了一位金发的女性。她走到屏幕前，眼睛紧紧盯住Erik。

 

“告诉我，Charles在哪里，相信我，就算这里只有我一个人，我一样也能把你炸到灰都不剩。”

 

Erik看了一眼他屏幕上的倒数计时，还有10分23秒。

 

Charles看着精神世界里的链接，随着双方舰队距离的接近，AI的警报声开始在各自的指挥室里响起。Charles进一步加强了幻象暗示的强度，虚假的音频信号开始接入这些精神世界。那把钥匙仍静静地挂在Charles的右前方，他连看它一眼的时间都没有。

 

“警告，警告，前方侦测到敌方星舰，全体人员做好战斗准备。”

 

——这是帝国星舰内AI的提示音。

 

“还没有找到吗？同盟方的舰队！！”

 

“是的，将军阁下，无论是雷达还是遥感，连舰载AI的自动侦测系统也没有发现敌方舰队。”

 

“继续给我找！！我们就在空间跳点的前方，他们不可能不经过我们就逃走的！”

 

——这是帝国指挥官和他的部下间的对话。

 

“发现帝国星舰，进入有效射程，是否锁定攻击？”

 

——同盟星舰内的AI。

 

“中将阁下，我们仍旧没有找到帝国的舰队，会不会有埋伏？是否继续向着跳点前进？”

 

“不管他们，他们不可能在所有的侦测系统下藏身，目标空间跳点，全速前进！”

 

——同盟指挥官和部下的对话。

 

米迦勒号舰桥上的炮管开始旋转校准，无数巨大的炮管瞄准了Erik的逃生艇，如果它们进行齐射，不要说那只小小的逃生艇，在它周围方圆几百公里的空间壁都会被瞬间打穿。

 

“你也看见那些炮管的瞄准对象了，Lehnsherr。现在，告诉我，Charles在哪里！！”

 

Erik歪了歪头，他勾起的嘴角不知是在嘲笑他对面的Raven还是他自己。

 

“如果Charles和你一样的话，问题对我来说就会简单很多。”

 

“你在说什么？”Raven挑了挑眉。

 

“如果Charles像你一样只是一个彻头彻尾的‘皇帝’的话，如果他只是某种符号而不是Charles的话，我就不会有任何的挣扎了。”

 

Erik露出了哀伤的表情，不祥的预感捕获了Raven。

 

“你这个同盟的贱人，你对Charles做了什么！！！”如果可以的话，Raven希望自己现在身处在那艘救生艇上，这样她就能亲自撕碎这个该死的混蛋了。

 

“我做了什么？”Erik闭上了眼睛，当他再次看向Raven，悲伤已经从他的脸上的褪去“我只是将帝国对我做过的事情回报给它的皇帝而已。”

 

“你把Charles…………”Raven惊恐地睁大了眼睛，她伸手捂住嘴巴，帝国公主的骄傲告诉她不能在眼前这个混蛋面前哭泣。

 

“不，Charles仍旧活着，暂时，但是没有剩下多久了，如果他不做出选择的话。”Erik的感知仍旧锁定在Charles所在的那艘飞船上，那枚钥匙仍旧在原地，Charles压根没有碰它。

 

“你怎么敢！！你知不知道Charles他爱你！！他究竟做错了什么你要这样对他！！”Raven已经顾不上仪态这回事了，她现在只是一个姐姐，为了自己亲爱的弟弟遭受的不公正待遇而激动大喊。

 

“大概他唯一做错的事情就是生而为帝国的皇帝吧。帝国为奥斯瓦尔超行星事件负责，皇帝为帝国负责，就是这么简单。”

 

倒数计时5分02秒。

 

“倒计时300秒，飞船自毁程序锁定，所有人员立即离开飞船，重复，所有人员立即离开飞船。”

 

帝国和同盟的舰队互相间的距离已经到了肉眼可视的范围，整个幻象催眠中最困难的部分开始了，无数的画面被植入这些连接着Charles的精神世界里。瞬间加强的负荷让Charles的精神恍惚起来，他的大脑细胞也许可以负荷这样强度的操作，但是他的精神负荷不了。Charles咬紧自己的嘴唇，被铐起来的左手紧握，指甲嵌入手心，疼痛让他的精神再度清醒。

 

“不！这不是Charles的错，我命令你，现在，立刻停止你做的一切！否则——”

 

“否则怎样？你就要开火是吗？这位……女士”Erik停顿了一下寻找对Raven的称呼“不过麻烦你再等5分钟，5分钟后我就能知道最后的结果了。如果他选择逃走，你自然可以见到他，如果他选择了死亡，那么有帝国的皇帝，我的Charles陪着我，也没什么不好的。”

 

“你疯了吗！！难道你宁愿和Charles一起死也不愿意给你们各自一条活路？”

 

“活路？！”Erik终于失控“当帝国在奥斯瓦尔点燃镒元素的时候，有没有想过给那上面的所有人一条活路？！我至少还留给了Charles一个选择，帝国呢？它给过我选择吗？”

 

Raven看着屏幕上的Erik，她没有时间了，她必须说服这个完全被仇恨控制了的男人。

 

“你听着，我现在要告诉你的是帝国的最高机密，就连Charles本人都没来得及知道，要不是为了Charles，我是绝对不会把这件事告诉你这个同盟的贱种的。”

 

Raven深深地吸了一口气。

 

“奥斯瓦尔事件不是帝国做的，这整件事都是同盟议长Sebastian Shaw的阴谋。”

 

49.

 

“你开什么玩笑？！你随便说一句我就会相信了吗？”Raven刚刚抛出的那句话实在是和宇宙里每一个人的认知完全不同。

 

“这是帝国历史上最大的丑闻，我是不会拿它开玩笑的，事实上，帝国才是奥斯瓦尔事件的最大受害人，包括先帝、先后、上代宰辅等等在内的帝国权利中枢全都是死在奥斯瓦尔事件里的。”

 

“帝国当时几乎失去了所有的首脑，整个架构一片混乱，加上我们没有证据，如果指出这件事不是我们做的话反而让人觉得欲盖弥彰，所以为了保住帝国皇帝的死讯，稳定人心我们才一直保持沉默，我在那件事件后伪装了一年多的先帝，在国内环境稍微稳定后才放出的先帝驾崩的消息。”

 

Erik震惊地看着Raven。

 

“帝国科学院具有安全的变种人改造技术什么的完全是为了震慑外人的借口，从来都没有这种技术，每一个变种人的形成都是一样的。Charles和我，我们都是在奥斯瓦尔被转化成变种人的。你想想，如果这一切是帝国做的，帝国为什么要让唯一的皇储承担这种风险。”

 

Erik在颤抖：“证据呢？如果刚刚那些是你随口胡说的呢？”

 

Raven开始用她的权限连接帝国的核心机密数据库，一段影像被她调了出来，传送到他们的通讯连接上。

 

“这是Charles被转化前的影像，他本人已经完全不记得了，听着，如果我有时间，我可以向你证明这是发生在奥斯瓦尔星上的。但是现在我们没有时间了，我以帝国公主的名义起誓，你必须相信我。”

 

一段影像在Erik面前的屏幕亮起，屏幕中央有个小男孩，眉眼间依稀有着Charles的影子。Erik的眼睛并没有盯着那个小男孩，他震惊地看着整个画面的背景，这个背景在他的人生里无数次在他的梦魇里出现。然后从画面的右侧出现了一个瘦高的穿着儿童西服的男孩。

 

记忆从来就在那里，它只是缺少一把打开它的钥匙。

 

_“那好吧，我想去那边柜台买一个航班的纪念章，我至少得记得我从哪里来。”_

_“当然，我亲爱的，当然”母亲递给他一枚一先令的硬币。_

_Erik_ _朝着柜台走去，他撞到了人，硬币从他的手上滚落，不知滚到了哪里的人堆里。然后从人群里钻出一个小男孩，棕色的头发，白皙而圆润的脸蛋，他有一双湛蓝的眼睛。男孩朝Erik_ _摊开手，那枚硬币躺在他的手心里。_

_“给你，你刚刚掉的。”_

_Erik_ _接过那枚硬币朝那个男孩点了点头，一个金发的女人朝着男孩跑过来，Erik_ _听到她嘴里嘟囔着：“Charles_ _，你又乱跑了，找了你好久。”_

_Erik_ _没有在意，他绕过那个男孩和那个女人继续朝着柜台走去，直到眼前亮起那片紫光。_

 

原来当他们初见时，他们根本就不是什么Charles Gibson和Erik Magnum，从一开始他们就是Charles Francis Xavier和Erik Lehnsherr。

 

Erik瞥了一眼屏幕上的倒计时——1分32秒。

 

**_Charles_ ** **_！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！_ **

 

帝国的舰队仍旧停在跳点前方，同盟的舰队终于来到他们跟前，双方的舰队开始擦身而过。Charles精神的弦绷到极致，他已经完全感受不到外界AI的倒数，跳点近在眼前，Charles只需再坚持一会儿。

 

“撞击程序启动，目标锁定，预计在1分45秒后发生撞击。”

 

Erik的逃生艇锁定了Charles所在的飞船，只有撞击程序才能保证它以最大速度朝着目标飞行，但是时间仍旧不够，Erik朝着Charles的方向伸出双手，虚域里的磁场强度是如此微弱，Erik必须用尽全力。

 

“中将阁下，我们离跳点还有30秒的航程，预计会在1分10秒以后完成长距离空间跳跃。仍旧没有帝国方舰队的迹象。”

 

“很好，上帝也是站在我们这一边的。”

 

Will Tesla是同盟方的一名普通星舰技师，他已经在边境舰队服役满10年了，一周前他才刚刚收到家乡的女友的书信，只要他退役，他们就能回到家乡完成婚礼。

 

Tesla几乎以为自己没有这样的机会了，在帝国的火力封锁下到达跳点是一件多么不容易的事情他这个老兵一清二楚，那件重要的东西在旗舰上，而他们只是负责吸引火力的炮灰。他刚刚在心里完成了和女友的告别，可是帝国的舰队奇迹般地消失了，他也许能够平安回到家乡完成他的婚礼了。Tesla看着舷窗外，漆黑的虚域一片寂静，只有同属于同盟的舰队在他的身周。

 

Nicolas Wadge是一名刚刚服役的帝国新兵，他刚刚从新训营被发配到边境的军队成为一名炮手，对于刚来到边境就会碰上战争Wadge抱有一种复杂的心情。一方面他希望能狠狠地修理一下对面的同盟佬，而另一方面他又为了自己的未来而担忧，如果双方陷入全面的战争，他也许会在将来的某一天死在战场上。

 

Wadge朝窗外望了一眼，同盟方的星舰蹊跷地在他们眼皮底下消失了，Wadge什么也看不见。他只能继续忐忑地看着他负责的那部分器械的数据等待着一触即发的战争。

 

事实上，Tesla所处的星舰正从Wadge乘坐的星舰旁驶过，当他们看向舷窗外的时候，互相之间的距离不足百米，这两个来自不同背景的年轻人在宇宙里四目相对却彼此视而不见，他们永远也不会知道曾经发生过什么。类似的情景同时发生在无数其他人的身上。

 

“目标位置发生改变，撞击时间修正，43秒后发生撞击。”

 

还不够，倒计时进入了35秒。Erik脖子上的青筋因为过于用力而暴起——

 

“过来！！Charles！！”

 

大批的同盟星舰开始进行空间跳跃，无数的精神世界从Charles的领域里消失，Charles的身体开始向地板滑去。

 

“撞击时间修正，20秒后发生撞击。”

 

倒数计时18秒。

 

“Charles！！！”

 

终于最后一艘同盟的星舰完成了空间跳跃，虫洞在原地消失了，Charles一瞬间放松的精神让他立即失去了几乎所有帝国方人员的精神链接，他从精神世界里被弹了出来。Charles发现自己半挂在墙上，他的双腿已经完全无法支撑他的身体，要不是他的左手还被铐在墙上，他早就倒到地板上去了。

 

“距离飞船自毁还有15秒，14…………”

 

Charles抬起头，那把钥匙仍旧静静地挂在他的右上方。他伸出右手，却够不到那把钥匙，它就像Erik一样，曾今近在眼前，但最终遥不可及。Charles放弃了努力，自毁程序的倒计时仿佛远在天边，Charles沉入了一片黑暗。

 

“3秒后发生撞击！”

 

自毁倒计时6秒。

 

Erik根本没有等撞击真正发生，救生艇的前端在他的能力下分解，那艘飞船的外壳也一样，Erik急速飞进飞船内部，所有挡在他面前的障碍物全部自行分解，Erik就这样一路穿过飞船所有的结构来到了飞船的驾驶室。

 

“3秒。”

 

Charles一动不动地挂在墙上，Erik冲过去解开他的手铐将他揽到怀里。

 

“2秒。”

 

能量隔绝力场张开，强度最大！

 

“1秒。”

 

呼吸作用所需气体分子锁定。

 

“0秒。”

 

火红的光芒亮起，周围的一切围绕着Erik的球形力场安静地爆燃。

 

“Charles，没事了，没事了…………一切都会好起来的，我在这里。”Erik颤抖着摩挲着Charles的背部，狂乱地亲吻着Charles的额头。Charles仍旧一动不动。

 

“对不起，对不起，没事了，Charles，一切都过去了。”Erik在宇宙的虚空里抱着失去意识的Charles轻声安慰，眼泪随着他头部的摆动飘落在半空中，一滴一滴悬浮在他们周围。

 

朦胧中Charles觉得有人在呼喊他，他微微睁开眼睛，眼角处一片火光闪烁，而眼前是Erik欣喜若狂的脸，他抱着他激动地说着什么，Charles听不见。

 

_大概因为我做的不错，所以上帝让我上了天堂。_

 

这是Charles的意识再次沉入黑暗前滑过他脑海的想法。


	6. 第一部番外集

番外  去死吧 Erik Magnum!!

 

路人A：今天又是阳光明媚的一天啊,期待了一周的《周刊少女Dig》也出了，嗯，赶紧赶去书报亭买一本啊，去晚了可就要没有了！！

路人A：老板，请给我一本最新的《少女Dig》！

老板：哟西，是小哥啊，来，你的杂志拿好，多谢惠顾啊。

路人B：老板，麻烦请来一本最新的《少男Comic》。

老板：好嘞，您的杂志，多谢惠顾。

 

路人A一脸嫌弃地看着路人B——

 

路人A：我说老兄，你怎么看《少男Comic》这种基佬向的杂志呢，一个热血的直男就要看像《少女Dig》这样燃向的漫画才是完整的青春啊！

路人B：恕我不能同意你的观点啊，我的朋友，我在《少女Dig》里只能看见一群胸大无脑的肌肉男在那里打打打而已，而《少男Comic》可是在在探讨人类的情感、价值观、社会性这些严肃的主题啊。

路人A：那是你没有仔细地看过《少女Dig》，里面也有IQ度超高斗智斗勇的漫画在连载的。

路人B：噢？愿闻其详。

路人A：比如你看这篇《Chess Soul》，讲的就是一个原本的社会小混混Erik Magnum进入高中以后因为爱慕校花Emma Frost而加入国际象棋社，最后在传奇教练Sebastian Shaw的调教下成为国际象棋界一代霸主的故事，最新一期的连载刚刚到欧洲高中生联赛的总决赛啊，正是紧张的时候，你要不要一起看？

路人B：好吧，让我看看………………

 

法国巴黎——

座无虚席的场馆内观众一片沸腾之声，终于到了欧洲高中生国际象棋联赛的总决赛时间了，今天我们又将见证一位新的欧洲高中生棋王的诞生，现在让我们把画面交给我们现场的主持人Moria MacTaggert。

 

Moria：亲爱的观众朋友们，又到了一年一度的欧洲高中生国际象棋联赛总决赛的时间了，我是你们的老朋友Moria MacTaggert，如果你们能像我一样在现场的话，就能感受到现场山呼海啸般的气氛。今年的参赛双方出现了一匹史上从未出现过的黑马，那就是——

 

Moria：来自德国的地狱火高中，全队除了史上曾带队三夺欧洲高中生棋王赛的传奇教练Sebastian Shaw以外全是名不见经传的人物，这所高中在此前甚至不在欧洲名门大学的入学名单里，但就是这些此前从未闻名的选手们一路过关斩将，击败无数堪称历史名门的高中终于来到了今天的棋王赛现场，噢，他们的选手出场了，让我们来介绍一下，现在走来的依次是赛队前锋Angel Salvador，中锋 Janos Quested，后卫Azazel，副将兼赛队经理Emma Frost以及主将Erik Magnum！！

 

Moria：哦，现场观众的尖叫声快把我淹没了，是啊，想必大家也和我一样认为地狱火的副将和主将真是天造地设的一对璧人啊，好了我不扯这些八卦了，因为在我的另一边，棋王赛的另一队参赛选手也已经登场了。

 

Moria：不同于草根出生的地狱火高中，这一队可以堪称是名门中的名门，精英中的精英，历史可以追朔到金雀花王朝的来自英国的Xavier公学代表队。而且今年的Xavier公学更是由本代的继承人Charles Xavier亲自带领。想想就令人期待的对决啊，是黑马会一路黑到最后还是传统的豪门继续霸占棋王赛呢？？我们先来看一下Xavier公学的出场名单，前锋Sean Cassidy，中锋Alexander Summers，后卫Hank McCoy，副将Raven Darkholme以及毫无疑问的主将人选Charles Xavier。

 

Moria：观众朋友们，双方选手都已经登上了赛场了，现在双方主将已经握手致意了，我们来听一下双方主将的赛前宣言——

 

Erik：地狱火将最终登上欧洲的顶点，我Erik Magnum是注定要成为欧洲棋王的男人。

Charles：一定要喊这种羞耻PLAY一样的中二台词吗？我只是来下棋的而已啊，要不是为了法国的美人们我现在情愿窝在家里睡觉啊。

 

Charles身后的Raven叹了口气对着Hank咬耳朵——

 

Raven：我就知道他又是一点干劲也没有啊，身为Xavier家的继承人，回家睡觉这种台词在公开场合这么说出来不是更加羞耻PLAY吗？

Hank：唉…………反正大家也都习惯了，待会如果真的轮到他上场，不知道还会有什么更糟糕的事情发生呢，所以可能的话还是尽量在主将战前决出胜负吧，免得把脸丢到欧洲全大陆啊。

 

Moria：咳咳，双方的火药味……还挺足的啊，现场观众的气氛也已经沸腾到顶点了，好了，万众期待的比赛终于要开始啦，让我们开始正式的比赛——

 

喝哈霍，砰咔嚓锵锵

@%……@&￥%#￥%……&

…………………………

 

反正大家也都知道中间是什么套路，双方你来我往，热火朝天，狗血淋头地战成了2:2（永远都他妈战成2:2好吗，无聊不无聊啊，就没有哪个有魄力一点的SJB作者能让其中一方干净利落砍瓜切菜地3:0结束战斗吗？）

 

Moria：啊啊观众朋友们想必和我一样已经被前面四场精彩的交锋所折服了吧，但是真正的好戏才刚刚开始啊，一战定乾坤，胜者即为欧洲高中生棋王的战争马上就要打响了，双方选手已经就位，由Erik Magnum选手执黑先行！

 

Erik：哼，温室里长大的小少爷，今天我就要让你看看真正的社会是什么样子的！棋领域——极限牺牲！！

 

Moria：天哪，Erik选手居然在一开始就祭出了他的棋领域啊，Erik选手是一位绝对的充满进攻性的选手，他的棋领域规则是在他的领域始解的时候所有棋子无论在棋盘哪个位置均越两阶使用，即一个还未出发的士兵可以被当成一个主教来使用，而主教以上则均可以当做皇后使用，各位想象一下这是多么可怕的攻击力啊。

 

Charles：啊，仔细一看的话你也超性感啊，Erik是吗，待会有没有兴趣出去喝一杯啊？

Erik：什么乱七八糟的，你能不能认真一点对待神圣的比赛！！

Charles：真没办法，看来先要赢了才有的谈啊，算啦算啦，就这招吧：棋领域——绝对保护！！

 

Moria：回击了！！Charles选手也在开局就展开了自己的棋领域，真是针锋相对的战斗啊，如果说Erik选手的棋领域是绝对的矛，那Charles选手的棋领域则是绝对的盾，他的领域规则无比简单，但是绝对强大，所有棋子在领域始解下原地复活，被业界称为永远不死的Charles。这场矛盾之争真是太让人期待了！

 

Erik：来吧，让我们堂堂正正地决一胜负！四象轮回！

Charles：哇，Erik好凶！恩，除了台词老土以外满分啊，真的不考虑和我去喝一杯吗？

Erik：你，你你…………你个混蛋在胡说什么！！我可是有正经的暗恋对象的！

Charles：没关系啊，暗恋而已嘛，你马上就会发现任何暗恋对象都比不过本少爷我哦，怎样，要不要仔细考虑一下，我绝对可上可下任君挑选哟？

 

Moria：双，双方选手的对话出现了戏剧性的发展啊…………真是令人意想不到，外表如此严谨的Charles选手内心居然如此的…………奔放…………

 

Raven：来了，啊啊，我就知道Xavier家的名誉要保不住了，Charles根本就是来调情的啊，而且对象还是个禁欲画风兼和队里的经理八卦传的漫天飞的德国佬，啊啊我要胃痛了。

Hank：我现在转学还来得及吗？

 

Erik：哼，我是不会上你的干扰人心的当的，你这种家伙只会这种卑劣的手段吗？！！看招——三后修罗杀！

Charles：Erik，你不用每次用个什么招就把它喊出来的，这实在和你酷酷的外表太不配了，你看这样看起来就好多了。

 

Charles伸出手指一点棋盘，所有的白子重新进场复活在原地。

 

Moria：哦哦，尽管Charles选手的说话风格有点出乎我们的意料，但是他的实力还是有目共睹的，我们看看Erik选手会如何应对吧。

 

双方你来我往N格画面…………

 

Erik： _哈……哈…………这个家伙居然如此的强，他和我一样在开局就启动了棋领域，现在看起来还像完全没有任何消耗的一样，他的棋克拉值难道是无穷的吗？？不行，我不可以输给这种家伙，只有用出还不纯熟的那一招了吗？_

Erik：哈……我的棋王之路是绝对不会中断在你这种人手里的，吃我这招……棋领域·终解·万象君临！！

 

Moria：天哪，我是出现幻觉了吗？？Erik选手居然用出了棋领域终解，这是需要高纯度以及海量的棋克拉才能支撑的绝招啊，即使在当今的职业棋坛，能用出棋领域终解的也只有寥寥几位排名世界前几的大师啊，就凭这一招，Erik选手的棋王称号就当之无愧啊，我们来看一下他的终解领域规则，上帝啊，所有被弃出场的黑子重新入场了，它们全部进化成皇后了，不愧是绝对之矛Erik选手啊，Charles选手有危险了，他的棋克拉应该也已经有很大的消耗了，能不能支撑住一支全皇后军团的进攻呢？

 

Charles：在你这个年纪居然能领悟棋领域终解，Erik，我真庆幸我来参加这次比赛了，你就是我的命定之人啊，听好了，Erik，不管你现在喜欢哪一个，这辈子你注定是我的人了，现在我就让你了解一下真正的我是什么样子吧！棋领域·终解·三世轮回！！

 

Moria：什么！！让人惊掉下巴的一幕出现了，不仅只有Erik选手一人掌握了棋领域终解，Charles选手也使出了他的终解，而且他看起来比Erik选手更为从容，天哪，这一届的高中生棋王赛怎么会出现了这么两个怪物，他们两个的实力足以横扫历年的棋王冠军啊，居然会在这里双王相争，这难道就是所谓宿命的对决吗？让我们来看一下Charles选手的终解规则，出现了，Charles选手那一边的棋盘拓宽了，又有两套棋子入场了，Charles选手的终解规则应该是3倍无限复活的棋子，哦哦，这场比赛真是太过一波三折了，谁才能成为真正的王中之王呢！！！

 

Charles：怎样，Erik，我已经用绝对的实力证明了我的魅力了吧，忘掉那个破经理，我们才是一个世界的人。

Erik：住……住口…………要说这种台词前至少也要真的先赢过我才行！！

Charles：真是不死心，不过也是，没有这股精神是无法领悟终解的，我就让你死的明明白白一次。全线压境！！

Erik：我是绝对……绝对…………不会输……唔~~唔唔！！

 

Moria：我的上帝啊！！Charles选手强吻了Erik选手，出了什么事了啊啊啊！！！！

Raven：啊啊啊！！我就知道…………我就知道啊…………救命啊，为什么我和这种家伙是一队的啊啊啊我的眼睛要瞎掉了啊啊啊啊啊！！

Hank：我要转学！！转学申请表是问谁拿来着？！！

Emma：相信我自己的直觉果然是对的，面对完美的本小姐那么久连个告白也没有的Erik果然是个基佬！！！

Shaw：Erik，你终于成长了，你终于要了解真的棋领域是什么了啊。（等一下？真正的棋领域究竟是啥啊肖爷？？）

 

Charles：你看，Erik，这就对了，那种中二的台词不说也罢。

Erik：你你你…………你对我干了什么？？！！

Charles：干了什么？吻了你啊，怎样？沉醉在本少爷的美貌和吻技里了吧？哼哼，虽然你嘴巴不承认，但是你的心已经乱了啊，Erik，看看你的棋领域，到处都是破绽。最后一击！

Charles：死吧！Erik Magnum！！Checkmate！！

 

……………………………………

 

路人A：什么啊！！！这他妈是什么神展开啊啊，那个混蛋Charles是哪个啊？难道不应该是主角Erik百折不挠终于打败了反派Charles登上棋王巅峰迎娶白富美Emma从此过上王霸的人生吗？？

路人B：你真是这么觉得的？？

路人A：废话，这才是燃向的青春啊，等……等一下，为什么你看起来那么像刚刚漫画里那个Charles？？

Charles：因为我本来就是Charles啊，在脑门上写了路人B三个字你就认不出来了？？还是你以为你在脑门上写了路人A我就没法发现你是Erik了？

Erik：什……什么…………被发现了吗？？

Charles：让我想想啊，你刚刚说了什么来着Erik？混蛋Charles是哪个？Erik百折不挠打败了反派Charles，还迎娶了白富美Emma？？

Erik：Cha……Charles……你听我解释啊…………一切都是误会！！

Charles：误会，呵呵呵呵~~

Erik咽了口唾沫…………

Charles：去死吧！！Erik Magnum！！

 

…………………………………………

 

Erik：Charles，Charles醒醒，Charles…………

Charles：呜…………嗯，我睡着了吗，Erik？

 

醒过来的Charles发现自己一手扯着Erik的高级衬衫，一只脚还抵在他的胸口上。

！！！！！！！！

Charles满脸通红地迅速收回手脚缩成一团。

 

Charles：抱抱抱歉Erik，我我不是故意的！！

Erik：没事，Charles，不过说起来，你睡觉动静可真够大的，做梦了吗？

Charles：啊，啊哈哈……做了个奇怪的梦啊…………

Erik：不是好梦吗？我觉得你的表情一直都是在那傻笑啊。

Charles：有……有吗？？？这么丢人？？

Erik：嗯，中途还一度出现了索吻的表情呢，要分享一下你的梦中情人长什么样吗？

Charles：索索索吻！！！你你你没做什么吧Erik？？

Erik：我做了什么？

Charles：就就是我索吻然后你就吻……吻…………吻………………

Erik：吻了你？

Charles满脸通红地点点头。

Erik：放心吧，Charles，你索吻的样子那么丑，我才不会吻你呢。

Charles：………………………………

Charles：去死吧！！！Erik Magnum！！！！！

 

番外一：

 

Erik抱着Charles在米迦勒号的走廊内飞奔，在他前面引路的是比他速度更快的Raven。Erik刚刚知道她是帝国的公主，当他们两个掠过一个又一个分岔路口时，无数卫兵或者工作人员露出惊讶却敬畏的神情——想必这位公主殿下平常在众人的心目中就树立了一个让人惧怕的形象吧。

 

米迦勒号的内部完全看起来不像是一艘超级宇宙军事要塞。相反的，它看起像是数千年前封建王朝里皇帝的寝宫。帝国对它的装潢极尽华丽之能事，即使是一条偏僻的走廊，两侧都以金线勾勒出完美的洛可可风的花纹，而地上则铺着厚厚的天鹅绒地毯，就算Raven和Erik这样急速地奔跑，都没有留下任何的脚步声。

 

当他们路过某处，几乎有3人这么高的巨型帝国历代皇帝的各种出行画像悬挂在走廊两边。要不是因为现在情况紧急，Erik都想笑出来了，都已经是星际时代了，这些画像居然不是全息影像而是全人工的油画，皇帝们居然都骑着马，里面甚至有Charles身穿礼服骑着一匹白色骏马立于山巅的画面。Erik基本上能肯定，这些通过了基因改造的皇帝们里，除了Charles以外，全都比马跑得快。

 

帝国这种存在于骨子里的历史优越感的确不是同盟这种才成立了几十年的暴发户能够匹及的。

 

当Raven停在两扇差不多有10米高的门前，两侧的卫兵立即为公主殿下打开了门。在门后面Erik终于感到了一些现代的气息——医疗舱和各种实验分析仪器零散地分布在这间巨大的房间里。

 

医务官们看见帝国公主驾到纷纷惊讶地站起身，可当他们看见在公主身后被抱在一个陌生男人手里的状似昏迷的帝国皇帝以后全都惊呆了。在他们进行空间跳跃前，皇帝刚刚进行了舰内全体广播，这么短的一段时间里究竟发生了什么？！

 

“愣着干什么，快给我过来！”随着公主的呵斥声，医疗官们简直是连滚带爬地扑向皇帝被放置的医疗舱。AI已经开始自动扫描皇帝的身体情况，各种详细数据排列在医疗舱顶端的光幕上。

 

医疗官们仔细地扫过所有的数据，纷纷松了一口气，还好只是精神消耗过度，应该是皇帝过度地使用了自己的变种能力，不是什么大事，只要让皇帝好好睡一觉，补充一点能量就可以了。但是当他们扫到列表快结束处的某项诊断数据时，脸色又纷纷变得忐忑起来。

 

“皇帝陛下的情况有什么不对吗？”公主殿下因为担心而突然拔高了声音，就连她旁边那个医疗官们不认识的男人也瞬间脸色凝重起来，两股逼人的气势朝着医疗官们压去，令他们惊讶的是，那个男人的气势比素来以恐怖闻名的铁血公主殿下更为强大，好几位医疗官几乎立即开始打起了哆嗦。

 

“不是，不是严重的问题，公公公主殿下。陛下只是过度地使用了变种能力，只要充足的休息就可以了。”他们的回答都一度结巴起来。

 

“就是陛下的…………陛下的…………”医官们左顾右盼地期望有哪个同僚能替他们把话说完。

 

“陛下的什么！！快说！！！”Raven已经有杀人的心了。

 

“陛下的性事进行地有点太过激烈了…………那个…………肠壁有一点损伤，医疗舱已经给陛下的创口清理过并涂上生物胶了，只是…………最好…………下次还是不要这么激烈的好…………”终于有一名视死如归的医务官说了实话。

 

听完这句话以后公主殿下的气势再度拔高，那个男人的气势则瞬间消失不见。

 

“全部退下！”如蒙大赦地医务官们迅速地逃出了这间房间，只留下公主、皇帝、以及那个陌生的男人。

 

当大门将将从外侧被关上，Raven的拳头直接扫向了Erik的脸颊——公爵级的速度，Erik的脸被揍得偏向一边，淡淡的血腥味从他嘴里浮起。

 

“我要杀了你，你这个贱种！”公主的拳风随着宣言而来，落在Erik的鼻梁、脸颊、腹部以及胸口上。Erik完全没有试图闪避，连招架也没有，他就像个普通人那样任由Raven的拳头雨点一样落在他的身上。

 

不幸的是，Erik的耐力是公爵级的，而Raven的力量只有伯爵级，所以这些又快又急的拳头真正造成的伤害似乎很有限，几十拳过后，Erik看起来仅仅只是额角、嘴角在流血罢了。哦对了，还有那么一点鼻血，这就是全部了。所以在Raven看来，Erik这种毫不抵抗却无法造成根本性伤害的做法简直是对自己的嘲讽。

 

“你是不是以为我不敢真的杀了你！”

 

_哪怕会被Charles_ _讨厌我也要杀了这个混蛋！看看他都对Charles_ _做了点什么。_

各种踢踹以及肘击被加入了Raven的暴揍Erik套餐，他仍旧没有任何抵抗。这次的成效终于卓著了一些，一记回旋踢过后，Erik被扫飞，他的身体撞倒了一边的医疗器械架，一些金属的器具飞了起来，有些向着医疗舱里的Charles飞去。Erik立即用能力定住了那些四散飞舞的工具。

 

“怎么？想用能力打一场？”Raven的愤怒和鄙视根本不加掩饰。

 

“不是，那些——”随着他开口，一些血液从他嘴里流了出来，Erik随手用拇指把它擦去了，他用手比了一下空中的两把金属刀“会伤到Charles。”

 

“哼。”Raven露出了嘲讽的笑容“据我所知，会伤到Charles的只有你而已，事到如今再来装好人有什么用！”

 

被Raven那一套组合招招呼了一遍连眉头也没皱一下的Erik瞬间露出了痛苦的表情。

 

_是啊，如果有人对我做了我对Charles_ _做过的事的话…………_

 

对Erik来说，Raven的身体打击根本不算什么，他害怕的是当Charles醒来时会出现的反应。

 

Raven并没有给他太多的喘息机会，Erik的身体撞倒了更多的东西，整个华丽的房间里现在除了Charles还躺着的医疗舱以外一片狼藉。一些瘀伤开始在Erik的身体上形成，但是无论是Raven还是Erik本人都认为这些远远不够。

 

“够了，住手，Raven。”Charles突然响起的声音让两人僵在原地。Raven的拳头还举在半空中没有放下。

 

“Raven，可以了，停手吧。”

 

“可是Charles……”

 

“我能处理的，Raven，相信我。”

 

Raven不甘地放下了自己的拳头。Erik的眼睛从刚刚Charles开口起就没有离开过他。

 

“Raven，可以让我们两个单独呆一会吗？”Charles从医疗舱里起来，朝着Raven他们的位置走来。

 

“这不安全Charles，说不定这个贱……这个家伙会伤害你的。”

 

“能把那个给我吗？Erik。”

 

Erik愣愣地看着Charles朝他走来，完全没有抓住Charles话里的重点。Charles指了指自己的胸口，又比了比Erik的：“那个，能给我吗？”

 

Charles想要那块镒矿石，Erik随手扯下了自己的吊坠递给Charles。

 

_任何东西，Charles_ _，任何你想要的。_

 

Charles看着那块紫色的矿石苦笑了一下，然后他将矿石递给了Raven。

 

“你看，这样我就不怕他了，我随时随地都能定住他。”Charles给了Raven一个请放心的笑容“我已经不是几个月前的我了。”

 

“好吧，我就在外面，如果有事随时叫我。”

 

房间里终于只剩下Charles和Erik。Erik贪婪地望着Charles，过一会他就会对我的罪行进行宣判了。

 

“所以你为什么又回来了？”

 

Erik点了点自己的太阳穴示意Charles来读他的大脑，只有那些最真实，最不加掩饰的东西才能展现给Charles看，他并不想用语言来粉饰自己的想法和行为。

 

Charles犹豫了一下，然后他的思绪连接上了Erik的精神体。一切的前因后果展现在Charles面前，Erik的挣扎，Erik的决定以及Erik的回忆。当他看见他回忆里那个递给他硬币的男孩时惊呆了，原来一切兜兜转转，他们竟是始于那样的场景。

 

Charles的思绪退出了Erik的脑海，Erik留恋地想抓住Charles思绪的尾巴。

 

_这些，Charles_ _和Charles_ _温柔的思绪都不再属于我了。我可笑地找错了复仇的对象，背叛了所爱的人，让他陷入生命的绝境。换成是我的话，现在一定已经杀了对方了。_

 

房间里的气氛一派凝重，他们谁都没有开口。

 

_再多一些，再给我一点时间，在你赶走我以前。_

 

“Erik，你接下来…………有什么打算？”

 

_终究还是要来了吗…………_

 

“如果可以的话…………我是说如果，请…………让我和你一起回到帝都。”

 

_如果我在帝都，那也许节庆日的时候我就能混在人群里远远看上你一眼了。_

 

Charles因为Erik的回答露出了震惊的表情。

 

_你要抛弃你在同盟的一切，抛弃那些你说过如同你的亲人一般的那些变种人兄弟姐妹们和我一起回帝都？_

 

_果然我还是要求的太多了是吗？是啊，谁会愿意同曾经试图杀了自己的人同处于一个城市。_

 

“帝都不行的话，首都行星，同…………同一个星系也可以…………求你了……Charles。”

 

_请让我靠近你一些，虽然我剩下的人生注定只能靠新闻里的你的影像活着了。_

 

“不，Erik，帝都可以，帝都很好，你应该会喜欢它的。除了回去帝都以外呢？你有什么别的计划。”

 

Erik几乎要为了Charles的容许而欣喜若狂起来。他得以和Charles生活在同一个城市，他头上的天黑时Charles的天也一样黑，他脚下的地长出新芽时Charles的花园也开始变绿。他们呼吸一样的空气，新雨同时在他们的生活中降临。这已经足够了，Erik告诉自己。

 

至于他之后的日子，他大概会窝在帝都的某个小公寓里思考怎么才能干掉Sebastian Shaw，那个几乎欺骗了他一辈子的男人。不过有一点Erik必须感谢他，他至少给了Erik一个生活的目标，不然的话他只能在那间破落的公寓里悲哀地看着政治新闻里的Charles自己打手枪。

 

Erik陷入了自己的思绪没有回答，Charles不安地看着他。沉默在他们俩之间蔓延。

 

“我要杀了Shaw，在那之后…………如果我还活着……”

 

“Erik？！你要做什么？？你要把你的鲁莽计划在Shaw身上实施一遍吗？你不会有任何机会的，你会死的，别让仇恨左右你。”

 

Erik露出了一个悲哀的笑容：“我已经一无所有了，仇恨是唯一属于我的东西，我甚至为了仇恨舍弃了你。曾经我以为我知道我恨的是什么，现在才明白我他妈完全搞错了对象，所以至少让我做对一次，不然我为此牺牲的一切就像是个笑话了。因此即使付出生命，我也要杀了Shaw。”

 

“Erik，你觉得一切已经结束了吗？”

 

“难道不是吗，Charles？在我对你做了这些事以后…………”Erik的悔恨和自嘲达到了顶点，这世上怎么会有像自己一样愚蠢的人，眼泪不可抑制地滑出他的眼眶。

 

“真是的，你哭的好像我抛弃了你一样。”Charles伸手擦去Erik的眼泪，然后是他被Raven打伤的地方流出来的血液，其中一些已经有快要凝固的趋势了，随后Charles将沾着Erik的血和泪手指放进嘴里吸吮起来，Erik立即被这一幕画面吸引了所有的心神。

 

“好苦。”Charles一边抱怨一边仔细地舔舐自己的手指“Erik，你的悲伤好苦。”

 

如果可以的话，Erik现在就想扑上去狠命亲吻眼前的这个人。但是不行，他提醒自己，这个人已经不属于他了，他的眼泪变得更加汹涌。

 

Charles轻轻叹了一口气，他走上前将Erik拥入怀里：“Erik，你真是完全不懂怎么道歉啊，这种时候只要实话实说就可以了。”

 

Erik浑身僵硬，有生之年他居然还可以再度拥有Charles的怀抱，他已经开始准备牢记所有的触感和温度等待以后反复重温。Charles察觉到了他的僵硬，他像是安慰一个哭泣的孩子那样轻轻地拍着Erik的背部。

 

“完全没有道歉吗？我至少以为我多少还值得一个道歉的。”Charles以半开玩笑地语气说着。

 

Erik再也无法克制自己的情绪，他用尽全力地抱紧Charles，恨不得将他融进自己的身体，他沾染着血和泪的脸颊拼命地摩擦着Charles的侧脸。

 

“对不起，Charles，对不起，对不起对不起，请不要让我走，求你，别让我一个人…………”

 

Erik像个疯子那样重复那些凌乱的话语，他哭的那样厉害，连那些道歉都被变得支离破碎。Charles仍旧在轻轻地拍着Erik的背部。

 

“好了，Erik，好了，道歉接受了，别哭了，肩膀都湿掉了。”

 

Erik似乎听到了“道歉接受”四个字，那是那样的意思吗？不，别傻了，不会有那样的好事的。

 

“别把我赶得太远，让我至少可以在节庆日广场上看看你，如果可以的话，多出现在电视新闻里，政治版还是别的什么版都可以。”

 

Charles半挣脱出Erik的怀抱惊讶地看着他，半晌后他突然笑起来：“Erik，你还记得我说过什么吗？你并不是孤单一人，我不会放你一个人的，你以为我只是随便说说的吗？”

 

“即使…………我做了那些事情？？”

 

“首先，你并不知道事情的真相；其次，你至少留给了我一个选择；最后，你刚刚道歉了，以态度来说相当诚恳。而我——我是一个相当豁达的人，所以…………”

 

“所以你不介意我以后对着电视新闻里的你打手枪？？”

 

“Erik，我刚发现，你是个笨蛋。”Charles轻轻地吻了一下Erik“但是可悲的是我爱你，笨蛋。”

 

Erik忍不住湊上前深深地吻著Charles，用舌尖靈巧地打開了Charles的牙關，探進他的口中攪動著。Charles發出了一聲嗚咽，Erik像是驚醒一般慌忙地後退，卻被Charles緊緊抱住。Erik張口想說些什麼，但Charles先搖了搖頭，「你已經說了足夠多的對不起了今天，」，他抱住Erik的手在精瘦的腰上來回撫摸，踮起腳尖在Erik耳邊低語著，「現在證明給我看你有多抱歉。」  
  
Erik跪了下來，灸熱的眼神緊盯著Charles，雙手揉捏著Charles肉肉的屁股，用牙咬著金屬拉鍊往下拉，然後用嘴扯下了Charles的內褲。Erik溫熱的吐息掃過，讓Charles的老二重重地跳了一下。  
  
「噢天啊Erik!」Charles想要更多，臀部向前撞去，試圖把半勃的陰莖塞到Erik口中。  
  
Erik順從地含住了Charles正在變硬的肉棒，深深地吞了進去，直到鼻尖埋進Charles根部的毛髮。  
  
突如其來的快感直沖Charles的腦海，而在Erik又快地狠地吸著他時，他的腿軟了下來，靠Erik放在他臀部的手支撐著沒有滑落到地上。  
  
Charles感到自己的陰莖在每一次的吞吐中都頂到了Erik的咽喉深處，但Erik的雙手讓他無處可逃，尖銳牙齒隱約擦過莖身的帶來微小的刺痛感更是讓他興奮不已。他的老二已經完全硬了，滲出的前液順著Erik的嘴角滑落，讓Erik的前襟被染濕一塊。  
  
Erik用力地扯下掛在Charles大腿上的褲子，并任由Charles臨近高潮而胡亂戳刺著他的喉嚨。他很疼，但比起自己對Charles造成的痛苦又不足為道，而他希望自己受到懲罰，并甘心地給Charles所有他想要的。  
  
「唔…」Erik在被Charles揪住頭髮時還是低哼了一聲，Charles的指甲修剪的很乾淨，圓潤地在Erik的頭皮上抓撓著，他知道Charles快到了，更用力地吸著口中的肉棒，確保自己每一下都給Charles做到深喉。  
  
「Erik…Erik…ERIK!」  
  
Charles尖叫著Erik的名字，眼前白光划過，肉棒跳動著在Erik的嘴里釋放了。Erik大口吞嚥著，但Charles射得太多太急，滿溢而出的精液被他用手接住了。他輕輕地吮吸著，帶Charles度過高潮的餘韻，然後吐出Charles軟下的陰莖，安靜地等著Charles回過神來。  
  
「這個證明還滿意嗎?」Erik鬆開了Charles，退後一步站了起來，任由對方輕輕跌坐在地上。Charles覺得自己這輩子都沒那麼爽過，他覺得自己快要因為性愛而死掉了，白茫茫的腦海一片空白。  
  
「Erik……」Charles的看著Erik撐得緊緊地，濡濕了一塊的褲子，「Erik……」他失神地重複著，高潮過後的空虛感讓他無意識地往Erik的方向移動，渾然不覺自己此時的姿態有多誘人。  
  
Erik看著Charles的動作，欲火燒得更旺了。他看著Charles不滿足的樣子，下體漲得更大了。但Erik是在道歉，他理應讓Charles快樂，而不是讓自己舒服。Charles等了一會兒，看到Erik沒有做下去的打算，他開始大聲呻吟著，「Erik！」，一邊叫喚著，一邊把手指插進了自己的後庭。  
  
Erik倒抽了一口氣，他幾乎因為這樣，就快要丟臉地在射褲子里。「我…嗯…現在要你…用你那根…啊….給我好好證明……」Charles喘息著，他不禁回想兩人初次的性愛，又爽又痛，那根大東西粗暴地插進來感覺是多麼的好。  
  
「你確定想要我進去嗎?」Erik的聲音粗啞，充滿著刻制的欲望。Charles把手指拔了出來，用力地點著頭。「是的，拜託」Charles的聲音幾近懇求。  
  
Erik推倒了Charles，把自己的陰莖從褲子里拿出來，抵在入口緩緩地推了進去。Charles先前的手指擴張并不足以容納Erik那根又粗又硬的肉棒，他剛發出疼痛的嘶聲，Erik就停了下來。  
  
「還好嗎?」Erik僵硬著，盡體內每一分克制不讓自己無視Charles的痛苦一插到底。  
  
Charles感到自己的內壁雖然已經緊緊絞住Erik的肉棒，但他感覺更空虛，他想Erik像上回一樣狠狠地，用力的插他，讓他感受到Erik有力強硬的推送。Charles用力地抬著腰，「動啊!Erik!」  
  
Erik再次慢慢地推進，一點點地打開Charles，一收一緊的內壁快讓他失控，但自己的陰莖上沾著Charles血絲的樣子總是把他的理智拉了回來。Erik咬著牙，滿頭大汗地保持著，自己多痛苦也好，他不會再傷害Charles了。  
  
Charles急切地想要一個吻，Erik已經完全地插了進去，開始淺淺地抽插著。他快要被Erik緩慢的節奏弄得抓狂了，摸著全身繃得緊緊的Erik，他希望Erik用力地操進來，讓兩人都享受到這場性愛。  
  
無論Charles多麼大聲地呻吟和用力地迎合，Erik都沒有加快自己的速度。Erik一下一下，重重地頂著Charles的前列腺，把Charles推上了第二次高潮。淡薄的精液撤在Charles蒼白的小腹上，Erik拔出來了，用力地擼動著，「嗯——」，隨著一聲長長的悶哼，Erik濃濃的白液蓋住了Charles的自己的痕跡，他躺倒在Charles旁邊，感知到門外Raven漸漸遠去，把時間留給兩人。

 

天上掉下一个巨大的馅饼，刚好砸到一个叫Erik Lehnsherr的家伙。Erik抱着他的大馅饼轻柔地啃咬起来，不管现在窗外的宇宙是多么漆黑一片，Erik决定今天是个大晴天。

 

番外二：

 

各位，千万不要小看你身边不起眼的东西哦！某个宇宙里的废物说不定是另一个宇宙里的宝。

 

Part I

 

故事仍旧发生在Charles和Erik乘坐民航星舰的那次旅途中，那时的Charles仍旧不知道Erik是一个变种人。某天吃完午饭正在消食的Charles趴在舷窗旁边盯着窗外宇宙里的某个东西。

 

“Charles，你在干嘛？”Erik终于忍不住好奇，Charles已经趴在那里一动不动半个小时了。

 

“嘘，Erik，我觉得我发现了一种新的生物！！”Charles不舍地将他的眼光从窗外移开，他对着Erik招了招手，后者带着疑惑的表情走到Charles的身边。

 

“你看那个。”Charles的手指指向窗外“看见没有，我发现那个小东西跟了我们一路了。”

 

Erik顺着Charles指出的方向望去，飞船的一侧有一只易拉罐，就是那种最最普通的宇宙垃圾，Erik只是出于习惯随手控制着它一路跟着他们的飞船罢了。

 

“Charles，那就是一个易拉罐…………”

 

“不，我的朋友，你别忘了我们现在是以什么速度在前进，如果它只是个普通的宇宙垃圾，那么我们早就和它擦身而过了。可是我足足观察了它30分钟，它始终保持着和我们一样的速度漂浮在那里，无论我们加速还是减速它都始终和我们保持一致，可见它不仅有自己的动力还有相当的智能。”

 

听完了Charles的解释Erik的脸色简直可以用囧囧有神来形容，到底要怎么跟Charles解释才好，他可不想暴露自己是变种人的事实。

 

“啊，这个小东西不但是一种未知的生物，很可能和现有的生物的构成都不一样，它甚至不是碳基生物！！天哪，Erik！！这是个重大发现啊，我一定要记下来！”

 

_不，相信我，Charles_ _，这就是个再普通不过的易拉罐………………_

 

“不行，我一定要把它拍下来，然后投稿给《科学》和《自然》杂志！！啊啊啊，如果这是一艘科考飞船就好了，我就能找到一个机械臂把那个小家伙弄进来好好观察一下了！”

 

_Charles_ _……无论是《科学》还是《自然》都绝对不会辟出版面刊登一个易拉罐的故事的。_

“Erik，你觉得我给它起个什么名字好呢？Coke-Cola？Pepsico？”

 

“我觉得你取的名字比直接叫它易拉罐更加侮辱它的罐格，那明明是一罐Redbull…………”

 

“是…………是吗？？”Charles露出了尴尬的表情，他这辈子没喝过易拉罐饮料，唯一知道的牌子就是刚刚他报过的那两家了。

 

“总之，这是人类史上的伟大发现！！我的全息摄像装置呢，被我放哪里去了？？”Charles开始对着他的行李翻箱倒柜。

 

Erik决定在事态向着更进一步的方向发展前先处理掉那个该死的易拉罐，Charles看起来完全是认真的，他说不定待会拍完那个罐子就要开始动笔写一篇十万字的论文来论述这种“全新”的生命形式了。Erik不能告诉Charles实话，但是他也实在不忍心Charles白忙活一场。

 

那个易拉罐还在Erik的控制之下，他随手将它推离了飞船的周围。

 

“啊啊啊！！别走啊！小家伙！”Charles刚刚找到了自己的摄像装置就发现那个易拉罐飘走了，他恋恋不舍地趴在舷窗上看着那只易拉罐远去的“背影”。Erik花了好大的功夫维持他的面部表情继续维持正经和严肃，Charles现在看起来完全像只被夺走了花生的小仓鼠。他那蓝盈盈的眼睛水汪汪的，Erik极力克制自己再把那个易拉罐弄回来的冲动。

 

_不行，Erik_ _，再弄回来就更说不清了。_

 

Charles一动不动地趴在那里，直到他的视线里再也看不见那只易拉罐，Erik终于忍不住伸手揉了揉Charles的头发。

 

“别太伤心了，Charles，就是一个易拉罐而已…………”

 

_这是什么奇怪的对话内容，我居然为了一只空易拉罐在安慰另一个人！！_

“唉……”Charles轻轻叹了口气“算了，反正只要还在同一个宇宙，早晚还能碰见它的！”

 

_不，绝对不会了，我发誓绝对不会再没事操控金属玩了！！_

 

“啊，已经这个时间了！”Charles刚刚注意到了时钟的显示“赶紧赶紧，Erik，我们还能在下午茶前再下一盘棋。”

 

已经开始将棋子摆到起始位置的Erik没有注意到，有个小小的空间裂缝在那只飘走的易拉罐面前形成，易拉罐直直地飘进了裂缝中间，随后那个裂缝就此消失，不留任何痕迹。

 

中土世界第二纪元——

 

Sauron正在野外散步，这两天始终有一个问题困扰着他，所有他能找到的材料都不符合他的期望，他需要能完美容纳自己魔力同时又能沟通别的魔力金属的材料，但是所有他能找到的魔力金属都在互相排斥。

 

突然，一个小小的空间裂缝在Sauron的头顶上空中形成，从那个空间裂缝中掉出了一个圆筒一样的东西，它直直地朝下坠落直接撞到了Sauron的脑袋。

 

“咳…………什么东西！！”Sauron绝不承认他的防备居然是如此松懈，如果刚刚出手的是他的某个敌人，他说不定已经饮恨当场了。

 

一个金色的金属圆筒掉在Sauron的脚边，他将它捡起来观察了一番，金属圆筒上刻印着一只丑陋的动物和一些丑陋的符号。就在Sauron想将它随手抛弃时，他出于这两天的习惯检测了一下这个圆筒。

 

！！！！

 

完美的魔力容纳能力！Sauron立即取出自己随身带着的其他金属样品开始和这个圆筒进行共鸣——完美的魔力金属共振连接能力！！这个圆筒就是他梦寐以求的材料。

 

Sauron几乎迫不及待地回到他的熔炉面前开始实施他的计划，唯一可惜的是，这个圆筒所包含的金属的数量实在太少了，当Sauron完成了那枚戒指的打造，整个圆筒的金属已经全部被消耗干净了。

 

_如果我能有更多这样的金属——我就能打造全套的项链耳环手镯脚链鼻环乳环什么的了！！_

 

 _等一下，_ Sauron想到， _刚刚好像有什么奇怪的东西混进我的思考里了。_

 

_不管了，既然是在那个地方捡到的那种神器一般的金属，不如在那个地方继续等等看好了。_

 

于是，Sauron在捡到那个金属圆筒的地方建造了巴拉多塔，以便监视是否有新的类似的物体掉下来，而那枚用那个金属圆筒所打造的戒指，就是著名的——

 

**至尊魔戒。**

各位，千万不要小看你身边不起眼的东西哦！某个宇宙里的废物说不定是另一个宇宙里的宝。

 

Part II

 

Thor穿过华丽的金宫大殿来到植被茂密的花园，他非常自如地在这些高耸的树木或是低矮的灌木间左转右拐，终于他到达了一处僻静的角落，这里偏僻得连常住在金宫里的一些人都不知道，Thor如愿地发现在角落里一棵已经开始枯黄的树木的树枝上有一抹幽绿色。

 

“Loki。”Thor呼唤了一声，那片绿色动了一下。

 

“这不是我伟大的阿斯加德大王子吗？怎么，你不去迎接穆斯贝尔海姆的公主殿下，跑来这个犄角旮旯究竟有何贵干？”

 

“迎接盛典取消了，不知道什么原因，欢迎宴会上所有的食物全部变成了老鼠，那位公主殿下当场进入尖叫暴走模式了，等到大家终于处理完那些可爱的小东西后那个公主的妆都哭化花了，大概是觉得太丢脸了吧，这位干脆取消了今后几天的所有行程直接逃回家了。”

 

“哦？是吗？”居高临下的Loki露出一个感兴趣的笑容。

 

“对此你没有什么解释吗？Loki。”Thor也笑了，不同于Loki带着狡黠的笑容，他笑起来让人如沐朝阳。

 

_我讨厌他这种不需要任何努力就可以把一切掌握在手里的家伙，可是谁又会真正讨厌金色温暖的阳光呢？尤其是像我这样的被黑夜困住的囚徒。_

 

“啪”地一声，Loki手里的书本被他合上：“如果你是来问事件的前因后果的，Thor，没错那个是我做的。如果你是来兴师问罪的，因为你没有当场抓住是我搞的鬼，所以你尽可以去告诉众神之父，但我是绝对不会承认。”

 

Thor向树上的Loki张开双手，示意他跳进自己的怀抱，而Loki则皱着眉看着Thor的举动。

 

“让开，你挡住我跳下来的路了。”

 

“没有啊，Loki，我处在接住你的最佳位置。”

 

Thor没有任何要让步的样子，而继续和他为了这种事僵持不仅粗鲁而且显得愚蠢。Loki不再坚持，他单手撑了一把树枝，整个人轻盈地从树顶一跃而下，Thor轻易地接住了他。

 

“谢了，虽然你的所作所为完全是没有必要的。”Loki用眼神示意Thor可以把他放下来了。

 

“没什么，以此感谢你把我从今后几天的无聊任务里解放出来。”Thor朝Loki眨了眨眼，一副感谢好兄弟互相照应的样子。

 

_有什么可高兴的，我只是看那些浓妆艳抹的公主不顺眼而已。_

 

“说起来，上次凡纳海姆的公主到访的时候也发生了类似的事情啊。”

 

“怎么？你是打算要翻旧账了吗？”

 

Thor没有理会Loki的挑衅，这种程度的挑衅对他来说简直充斥在成长过程中的每一刻，Loki是只即使一直在顺毛捋也会突然自己炸毛的猫。

 

“我好奇的是——Loki，你究竟是不喜欢那些公主本人呢还是不喜欢我去陪那些公主？”

 

Loki有那么一瞬间露出了一个慌乱的表情。

 

_相反的，当你知道这只猫的弱点在哪里，只要轻轻戳一下，他就会收起爪子变得小心翼翼，这时候你就会知道，这只猫咪其实有多么脆弱。_

 

“我对那些公主们不感兴趣。”Thor冷不丁地抛出了自己的宣言。

 

“什么？你在说什么？”

 

“有陪那些个公主的功夫，我还不如让你陪我练会武或者我陪你看会书呢！”

 

“容我纠正一下，我陪你练武的时候是真的在陪你练武，但是你所谓的陪我看书不还是我看书你练武吗？我每次不但不能好好地看书还得忍受你那喝喝哈哈的喊声。”

 

“不用……太在意细节问题嘛，Loki。”

 

“所以结论呢？你究竟想说什么，Thor？”

 

“所以你不必费劲地去恶作剧搅黄这些访问行程，我知道是你做的，众神之父或是其他人也一样知道是你做的，无所谓那些证据，他们会因此而贬低你厌恶你，这是我不愿意看到的。”

 

Thor将Loki的一簇掉出来的头发别回他的耳后，后者因为他的举动而露出了柔软的表情。当Loki不将刻薄的表情挂在脸上时，你就会发现他不过是一个同样值得他人付出善意和爱意的孩子，可惜在全宇宙里，除了Thor，没人见过这样的Loki。

 

“虽然因此我不可避免地要陪那些公主几天，浏览一下阿斯加德什么的，但是相信我，那些时光同和你在一起的时候比起来不值一提。所以你大可不必担心。”

 

“我从来也没有担心！我只是…………讨厌那些公主而已。”Loki现在差不多算是在死撑了。

 

“是！没错，我也不喜欢她们。”Thor大笑着附和“那么我们就这么说定了？”

 

“说定什么？”

 

“你保证不再在这种例行外交访问里恶作剧了，我也保证不会对任何一个所谓的公主感兴趣。”

 

“你不是本来就不对这帮公主感兴趣吗？这么算起来你不过只是维持你本来的样子，而我却不能随心所欲地恶作剧了，怎么看都对我很不公平吧。”

 

“谁叫我是你哥哥呢！”

 

明明是一句很欠揍的话，但是Loki却莫名觉得心情很好。

 

“对了，为了确保这个承诺，我们需要一个仪式。”

 

Loki不明所以地看着Thor，这家伙经常会有一些不知怎么想出来的蠢主意。

 

“跟我来。”Thor抓住Loki的手朝着金宫外跑去，Loki对于Thor的这种神来一笔也算是习惯了，任由Thor把他一路拉去了彩虹桥。

 

然后Thor从怀里拿出一块紫色的石头一样的东西——

 

“Loki Odinson立誓不在阿斯加德今后的例行外交访问上恶作剧，以此交换，Thor Odinson立誓不对任何的公主产生兴趣。以这枚契约之石承载誓约，彩虹桥是为见证。”

 

“来，Loki，握住它。”Thor握住那块石头的一端，将另一端交给了Loki。

 

这么做实在是傻透了，Loki想着，还好现在彩虹桥上没有人，要不让别人知道他们已经都快成人了还在这玩这种小孩子拉钩一样的游戏他的脸都要丢尽了。

 

“快点嘛，Loki。”

 

算了，要是不让Thor遂了心愿他是可以赖在这里一辈子的。Loki心不甘情不愿地握住了那块石头。

 

“很好，现在我说一二三，我们一起松手把它扔下去。”

 

“这是哪门子见鬼的仪式！”Loki实在忍不住抱怨了一声，Thor已经开始数了。

 

随着Thor数到“三”，他们一起松手，这块紫色的石头就这样消失在了彩虹桥下的暗黑虚空里。

 

“对了，Thor，你从哪里找来的这个…………契约之石？？”Loki觉得自己看的各种资料里压根没有提到过这种东西。

 

“哦，那个啊，后山捡的，地上都是，我觉得颜色挺好看的，本来想捡来给你看看的，正好现在拿来用了。”

 

_我就知道！！Thor Odinson_ _完全是个白痴！！而会被这个白痴唬弄过去的我也真是没救了！！！_

 

Thor奇怪地看着Loki刚刚阳光一些的情绪又再度陷入了阴暗之中。

 

 _算了，_ Thor耸了耸肩想到， _这种事发生在_ _Loki_ _身上简直太正常了。_

 

星历1390年，帝国某边境星球——

 

全息画面稍稍抖动了几下，显然记录画面的人正在调整摄像装置的位置。随后一位金棕色头发的女性出现在画面中。

 

“这是Marina Shaw博士的实验记录第724号，今天我会继续对于我手上这块矿石的研究。它是我在几天前从这个星球上的拾荒者手里买下来的。从目前它表现出来的特征来看，这应该是一种全新的物质。我昨天思考了一夜，决定将这种新的物质命名为镒。”

 

这位女性向镜头展示了一个密封容器，在那个容器的中央，一块紫色的矿石悬浮在那里。

 

“从镒的一些特性来看，它目前表现出了一些金属的特性，当然，这需要进一步的实验证明，我今天会完成一些基本的实验数据测定，比如它的原子量、密度、熔点等等。”

 

这时某个不同于Shaw博士的女性声音在画面外响起。

 

“Shaw博士，您能帮我一个忙吗？我得出门一趟，能麻烦您自己照顾一会小Sebastian吗？”

 

“好的，没问题，把他给我吧Ina。”

 

一个女人走过来将一个小婴儿递给了Shaw博士。那个小婴儿似乎被Shaw博士放在桌子上的那块紫色矿石吸引了，他伸出小手想要去够那块矿石。

 

“不行哦，小Sebi，你才六个月大，作为一个科学家来说，你还是太年轻了，等你长大一点才能和妈妈一起研究。”Shaw博士抱起被称为Sebastian的小婴儿，举起他的小手对镜头挥了挥。

 

“来打声招呼吧，小Sebi。”小婴儿的嘴里发出一阵没有意义嗯嗯啊啊的声响。

 

“Sebi真乖，现在乖乖坐好，妈妈要继续工作了。”

 

“好了，首先是镒的熔点。”Shaw博士开始在镜头前熟练地操作着实验仪器，一小片样本被她从矿石上分离然后放进了另一个仪器中。

 

“很好，现在我们需要做的就是点燃它，来吧，小Sebi。”

 

Shaw博士扶着小婴儿的手启动了一个按钮，然后屏幕前一片紫光，画面沙沙了一阵后彻底消失了，在最后那个已经变成黑色的屏幕上出现了一行字——

 

帝国皇家研究院，变种人研究绝密档案：X File-0000001

 

 

各位，千万不要小看你身边不起眼的东西哦！某个宇宙里的废物说不定是另一个宇宙里的宝。

 

Part III

 

Thranduil站在密林河边，又到了落叶的季节，河道两侧的树木开始变色，那些色彩深浅不一的黄色、褐色和红色点缀在树枝上，当一阵微风吹过，无数落叶如蝴蝶般在空中飞舞，它们擦过Thranduil金色的发丝落到清澈的河面上，最终随着水流一路奔向北方的长湖。

 

在这样一片叶落的萧瑟里唯有一处鲜艳的绿色，地上插有一根小小的白蜡树树枝，它仿佛没有感受到季节对它的召唤，仍旧翠绿的如同初夏时节。Thranduil的眼神始终落在这根小小的树枝上。

 

故事始于816年前——

 

还是个小精灵的Legolas今天将要学着施展他的第一个精灵魔法，那是一种守护树木的魔法，精灵将他们的一部分特性赋予树木，使它们得以对抗腐蚀着幽暗密林的暗黑能量。

 

Thranduil随手折了一根白蜡树树枝给了Legolas，他自己则取了另一枝用以示范。虽然已经快100岁了，但是这个年纪的精灵就如4、5岁的人类孩子一样正是调皮捣蛋的年纪。Legolas拿着那根树枝就像拿到了一把宝剑似的一边挥舞一边在河边上蹿下跳。

 

“Legolas，你再玩下去的话天就要黑了，不想学习魔法的话我还有很多政务要处理。”

 

“啊，我已经玩够了，Ada，我要学习魔法。”感受到威胁的Legolas立即乖乖地站在那里，恭恭敬敬地举着他手里的树枝，等着Thranduil的示范。

 

Thranduil摊开的手掌托起那根白蜡树树枝，随着他魔力的释放，树枝渐渐从他的手掌上漂浮起来，仿佛有一阵朦胧的白光照耀着这根树枝。Legolas看见一些光点从空中出现，精灵特有的敏感让他知道那些光点代表了生命的能量，当那些光点融入了那根树枝，那一片白光消失，树枝仿佛没有任何变化一般地落回Thranduil的手掌，但是Legolas明白这根树枝已经和刚才大不相同了，它可以被栽种到那些腐蚀最严重的地区却仍旧能够正常生长至少100年。

 

 _精灵正是倚靠这种方法守护着这片森林，真是太棒了，_ Legolas这样想着。

 

“魔法的力量来自要守护它的决心，将自己的意念和树木沟通，将我们永恒的生命力投射其上，来吧，试试看Legolas。”

 

Legolas深深地呼出一口气，他调整了一下自己的站姿，双手将那根树枝平举到眼前。

 

_守护它的决心，沟通并与它分享永恒的生命。_

 

Legolas闭上眼睛集中精神，树枝歪歪斜斜地飘了起来，Legolas全神贯注没有发现，他对面的Thranduil对着这一幕露出了欣慰的笑容。代表生命的光点争先恐后地涌进了那棵树枝，直到Legolas再也无法支撑这个魔法，他睁开眼睛，树枝从半空呼地掉进他的手掌，把他吓了一跳。

 

“我成功了吗，Ada？”Legolas没什么信心地看着他的父亲。

 

Thranduil拿过那根树枝感受了一下，然后他问了Legolas一个看似无关的问题。

 

“Legolas，你希望时间是流动的还是静止的？”

 

尽管Legolas已经快100岁了，他还是不太能理解Thranduil的这个问题，他无忧无虑的小精灵生活里完全没有这种沉重的哲学话题的存在空间。Thranduil拿起他刚刚用以示范的那根树枝。

 

“这两根树枝，现在看起来是一样的，但是这一根——”Thranduil举起他施过魔法的那一根树枝“它将一路成长至我们身边的这些树木一样的高度，经历100次或是200次的叶落发芽，然后迎来死亡。”

 

“而这一枝——”Thranduil又举起Legolas刚刚施法的那一根树枝“它将保持现在这种状态直到这个世界的终结。对你来说，Legolas，那一根树枝的状态更好呢？”

 

嗯…………这个选择对于小精灵来说相当的艰难，一根得以长大却要面临死亡，另一根虽然得以永生但却要永远保持一根小小树枝的状态。

 

“我想，还是这一枝吧，毕竟它还能活着感受这个世界的美好。”Legolas小心翼翼地表达了自己的观点。Thranduil微笑着揉了揉Legolas的头发，后者因为舒服而微微仰起了头。

 

“不如我们就把这颗树枝种在这里，以后你每次看到它的时候都要告诉我你有没有新的答案好吗？”

 

小精灵点点头，亲手将那根树枝插在河边的一处空地里，随后他顺从地任由Thranduil抱起他往王殿走去。

 

123年前——

 

已经长成一位身材修长的精灵的Legolas在密林河边找到了Thranduil，他总喜欢来到自己当初那个失败的作品旁发呆。

 

是的，刚刚成年不久的精灵王子早就明白，当年他的魔法失败了，他夺走了那根树枝的时间，虽然它看似可以得享永恒，却违背了它自身生命的规律，它生命中该有的一切都被夺走，徒留给它一个孤单的永生，在它周围的林木们抽芽、开花、凋零、结果，一些死亡了一些又再生，它却只能像个看客一样一直孤单地呆在原地。

 

“去瑞文戴尔的东西都准备好了？”Thranduil仿佛能掌握森林里发生的一切，尽管精灵王子的脚步已经轻至悄无声息，Thranduil仍旧轻易地察觉了他的到来。

 

“是的，确实是由于我们看管上的疏失导致的后果，大密林从不推卸自己的责任，我会前去解释这一切，也许他们也会需要我的帮助，谁知道呢？说不定我很快就能回来？？”

 

Thranduil转身看着Legolas，他仿佛能看清Legolas的命运，他会成为密林的希望，精灵的英雄。他像对待一个即将出征的战士那样拨开Legolas散落的头发在他额头落下轻轻一吻。

 

“Thranduil，我记得你说过，每次我看到它的时候就要告诉你我的答案。”Legolas的视线穿过Thranduil看向那棵小小的，毫无变化的树枝。

 

“没错，所以现在你的答案是？”

 

“我希望时间是流动的，生命是永恒的。”Legolas抬起头直视着Thranduil的眼睛，尽管他很努力地长大，但是Thranduil仍旧是如此地高大。Legolas微微踮起脚，将他们的嘴唇贴合在一起，Thranduil没有料到Legolas的举动，他震惊地想要退开，可是Legolas轻灵的身体缠了上来，仿佛自然而然地，Thranduil再没有抗拒，他渐渐在这个吻里加强了自己的主动权，却仍旧留给Legolas足够的空间。就像事先练习了千百次一样，他们在河边交换了属于他们的第一个平等的亲吻。

 

“Thranduil，如果时间是静止的，我将永远都只是一个小精灵，而不会像现在这样以这样的姿态和你相处。而因为生命是永恒的，我们可以尽情享受这种关系带来的美好感受直至永远。”

 

Thranduil微笑起来，不赞同也不反对，他只是再度整理了一下Legolas金色的长发。

 

“此去一切小心，密林以你为傲。”

 

Legolas在Thranduil的祝福中转身离开，他看不见在他身后的Thranduil露出的苦涩表情。

 

昨天——

 

“Thranduil，Aragorn已经逝去了，而我将要和Gimli一起西渡。”

 

“嗯，我知道了。”

 

“你…………不会来的是吗？”Legolas虽然经历了很多，但他看起来仍旧是仿佛刚刚要启程去瑞文戴尔的样子，100多年对于精灵来说不过眨眼一瞬，可一切却是再也不一样了。他的旅程让他认识了一些人，许下了一些承诺，而现在是他兑现他承诺的时候了。

 

“是的，Legolas，你有你的承诺需要履行，我有我的。”

 

Legolas那张从来只有阳光照耀的脸上被阴云笼罩，他看着那棵在落叶季节里仍旧翠绿的树枝。

 

“你早就知道会有这样的结果是吗，Thranduil？当你向我提出那个问题的时候就知道。”

 

“Legolas，死亡是Eru赐给他的次生子的礼物。正因为他们拥有死亡，所以他们可以许诺永恒，因为这个美丽又残酷的誓言对于他们来说也不过就是一两百年。他们的灵魂在死后得以脱离世界的束缚自由飞翔，而我们精灵则像这棵孤独的树枝那样看着这个世界起起落落，永远都像一个旁观者。身为一个精灵，也许最明智的做法就是从不许诺吧。”

 

Legolas看着Thranduil，他脸上仍旧带着淡淡的微笑，好像Legolas只是要出门转一圈而不是要准备西渡一样。

 

“即使爱情也不能让你改变决定吗？Thranduil。”

 

“爱情能让你改变决定吗？Legolas？”

 

一阵沉默，落叶穿过他们面前，遮挡住他们的视线。

 

“你是对的，Thranduil，死亡是礼物，而我剥夺了Eru赋予那个小生命的礼物，还曾经以为它才是比较幸福的那个。可是听着，即使永恒也无法磨灭我对你的感情，我们即使身在两处，但我们的灵魂仍是相连的，这是我对于你的承诺。”

 

“即使知道明智的精灵不应该许诺？”

 

“即使知道明智的精灵不应该许诺。”

 

“Legolas你真是个不听话的孩子。”Thranduil抬起Legolas的下巴，在他的嘴上落下轻轻一吻“用承诺换取承诺，这是基本的礼貌。Legolas，我的孩子，我的爱人，无论你我身在何处，我的灵魂将永远与你同在，这是我对于你的承诺。”

 

生命中最后一次，Thranduil目送着Legolas转身离开，前方等待着他的是无尽的永恒。

 

今天——

 

Thranduil看着那棵树枝良久良久，再不会有人需要看着那根东西回答他的问题了。大殿的方向传来了隐约的西尔凡精灵们的歌声，天色渐暮，又到了宴会的时间了。Thranduil拔出了那棵与周围格格不入的树枝，将它抛入了身边的密林河。

 

那棵树枝顺流而下，在汇入长湖前遇见了一个漩涡，它被那个漩涡吞噬，就此消失在了这个世界。

 

 

 

阿斯加德——

 

神王Odin正在一处泉水边思考，宇宙的九大国度分流飘散，像是水面上的泡泡那样在虚空中来回飘荡，Odin一直想找个方法把它们固定住。

 

他的眼神扫过一棵苹果树，鲜红的果实安静地挂在树枝上，即使一阵风吹过，它们仍旧安静地呆在原地。

 

 _如果有一棵树，一棵世界之树，让世界像果实一样挂在它的枝头。_ 这样的想法掠过Odin的脑海，可是他随后又否定了自己的想法， _哪里能找到这样的树呢，它至少要和宇宙一样亘古永恒才行。_

 

仿佛回应他的想法一样，泉水的中央突然冒起一根树枝，它被泉水托着来到了Odin的身边。

 

当Odin捡起这根树枝时，它身体里那种亘古永恒的气息直扑Odin的脑海。时间对于这根树枝没有意义，它是可以和整个宇宙共存直到永远的东西。

 

Odin几乎立即起身，一个庞大的计划围绕着这根树枝展开。它被魔法赋予了庞大的身躯结构，世界像果实一样被悬挂在它的枝头，它的新名字叫做——

 

**Yggdrasill** **。**

番外三：

 

帝国的晨曦前传——奥斯瓦尔超行星事件 Part I

 

一支华丽的舰队寂静却高速地滑过宇宙的虚空，虽然舰队的构成看起来已经有一定的规模，但如果你知道这支舰队上都有些什么人的话，大概会震惊于这支舰队行事的低调。

 

“嘿，Charles、Alex、Sean、Scott你们给我站住！”一位金发少女插着腰在其中一只星舰的华丽走廊里大声呼喝着，她正是我们熟悉的帝国公主Raven Darkholme，现年16岁。

 

而她嘴里的那些名字则是以帝国皇太子为首的一群调皮小恶魔们——Charles Xavier，9岁，帝国皇太子，这群小恶魔们当前的领袖；Alex Summers，7岁，帝国参谋部长、公爵家的大公子，在小恶魔们中负责打手的位置，Sean Cassidy，6岁，帝国财政部长、候爵家的公子，小恶魔们的狗头军师，Scott Summers，3岁，参谋部长家的小公子，目前属于小恶魔们中完全搞不清楚状况的拖油瓶一般的存在。

 

“Hank，给我抓住他们！！”双手插腰的公主气势十足地命令着他身边的一个身材单薄瘦长的男孩。Hank McCoy，11岁，帝国宰辅家的公子，曾经是那帮小恶魔们的老大，但是1年前领悟了阅读的美妙以后痛改前非、退出江湖变成了一名职业书虫。

 

“我去抓不太好吧，Raven。再说他们这么多人我也没法抓啊。”虽然已经金盆洗手了，但是这点江湖义气Hank还是要讲的。

 

“来抓我们啊，你个大胸女！”在星舰上错综复杂的走廊里来回窜的那群小恶魔们时不时从某个岔路口出现然后借机嘲讽一下公主殿下。

 

“我要杀了你们！！！”Raven尖叫着朝那群小恶魔们扑过去，他们又转瞬消失在错综复杂的走廊里。

 

“哈……哈…………混蛋…………我一定要向皇帝陛下、参谋部长还有财政部长收取3倍的看孩子费用，包涵我的额外劳动还有精神损失费！！”

 

“Raven，本来就没有这项费用……0乘以3倍还是0。”Hank在旁边又补了一刀，公主殿下的怒气终于破表，Hank望着犹如恶鬼附身的Raven咽了口唾沫。

 

“那个，我想起来我还有个实验…………我先…………”

 

让我们先不要管那个因为自作死而成为了Raven的撒气筒的Hank，直接把目光聚焦在那4个小恶魔上。当他们在走廊上窜来窜去的时候，不可避免的，由于腿短活动能力严重不足的Scott掉队了，他对这艘星舰的内部也远不如其他三个孩子来得熟悉，所以疯跑了一阵以后，Scott很自然地迷路了。每个转弯看起来都一样，白色墙壁金色的花纹还有红色的地毯，Scott越转越晕，他终于放弃挣扎，随便挑了一扇门打开。

 

“James，无论是作为皇帝还是作为你的后辈，我都要感谢你这些年对于帝国所作出的贡献，作为元帅，你为帝国立下了赫赫功勋，你的功绩完全配得上奥斯瓦尔超行星。”

 

当Scott进入房间，他看见一群穿着华丽的大人正围坐成一圈闲聊，他能认出来正中间那位是皇帝陛下，皇帝的左手边坐着一位白发白胡子的老爷爷，而Scott发现他的父亲也在这群人中间。

 

因为Scott开门的动静，这群大人停下来看向他的方向。

 

“Scott，你跑来这里干什么！不是让你好好跟着哥哥玩去了吗？”在认出是自己的孩子的一瞬间，参谋部长以严肃的口气说道。

 

“Chris，不要对小孩子这么严肃嘛，过来，小家伙。”那位白胡子老爷爷笑着对Scott招了招手，因为父亲的斥责而低着头缩着肩膀的Scott抬起头打量着那个老爷爷。

 

“你是谁啊？”

 

“礼貌一点，Scott，什么你啊你的，要叫大元帅阁下！就连你父亲我当年也只是元帅手底下的士官，见面都要叫长官的。”

 

被参谋部长称为大元帅的男人毛发浓密，在头顶处延伸出两个尖角乍一看给人某种动物的耳朵的感觉，鬓角的头发一直向下延伸和胡子连成一片。虽然已经满头银丝，但是岁月并没有磨灭这个男人的棱角，他的眼神中不经意间透露出的凌厉如同一头随时伺机发难的野狼。他的身材也没有因为岁月而走样，那身肌肉仍旧充满了力量感。他将嘴里叼着的雪茄放到一边，从地上抱起朝他走过来的Scott放在膝上。这位就是帝国军队里活着的传奇，历经两代皇帝，整个军部大约有一半的将军曾经在他的部队里服役过，以280岁高龄从军队退役的帝国大元帅——James Howlett。

 

事实上，这一屋子里所有的帝国的大人物们，都是来参加元帅的退役授勋仪式的。由于元帅本人对这些虚名礼节完全不在意，若不是皇帝陛下坚持，元帅大概会用“直接把那个破金属牌子快递来我家就好”的理由推拒正式的仪式吧。皇帝为了表彰元帅的贡献，以及他多年来对于皇权派的忠诚，决定将元帅母亲的家乡奥斯瓦尔超行星作为他的封地。不过即使有授勋和受封两件大事，不习惯正式场面的元帅仍旧坚持希望这只是个低调的，小范围的仪式，皇帝同意了，于是只有很小一部分真正和元帅交好的人物被邀请参加仪式。不过虽然说到场的人数量不多，但是质量绝对是涵盖了整个帝国的核心首脑阶层，由此可见元帅在帝国超然的地位。

 

James伸手揉了揉Scott的脑袋，想从附近给这孩子找点喝的，但是他左右望了一圈，只有各种烈酒，就算他再乱来，也绝对没有要给小孩子喝酒的意思。于是他朝在座的某个男人打了个响指。

 

“Tom，给我找杯果汁什么的过来。”

 

“是，阁下。”以笔挺的姿势起立的男人，看他的肩章和领花，是位上将，他像个小兵似地去饮料柜里找果汁去了。

 

“James，我看你挺喜欢小孩子的啊，没有想过要个继承人吗？”

 

“不了，陛下，小孩子什么的偶尔玩一下还好，要我完全带大一个那是不可能的。”

 

没错，帝国元帅已经280岁了，却仍旧是单身，没有后代。这并不表示帝国元帅没有魅力，相反的，他的情人几乎遍及全宇宙，但是他没有与其中任何一个人孕育后代。用元帅本人的话来说：“如果说到处留情是男人的浪漫，那么到处留种就是男人的糜烂了。”

 

那位被派去找果汁的上将找到了一个适合小孩子用的杯子，倒了一杯综合果汁回来，他将杯子递给Scott，后者用双手接住并说了声谢谢。

 

Scott回过头看了看那个他的父亲都要叫长官的老爷爷，老爷爷笑着对他说：“喝吧，小子。”

 

随后的时间里，Scott坐在老爷爷的膝上乖乖地喝他的果汁。大人们在讨论什么他听不懂，时不时的，他身后的老爷爷大笑出声，第一次的时候，那洪亮的声音把Scott吓了一跳，不过习惯了以后Scott觉得这个老爷爷一点也不可怕，比他那严肃的父亲好多了。

 

终于把那杯果汁喝完的Scott没多久又坐不住了，他在James的膝盖上扭来扭去想跑去找他的恶魔党同伙去。

 

“嗯？想跑出去玩了？”James笑着问他。

 

Scott看了看老爷爷然后猛地点点头。James抱起他放到地板上：“去吧，小子。”

 

Scott正准备跑出去，那个老爷爷突然从脖子里掏出了一条铁链子，那上面吊着一块姓名牌和一颗子弹。James取下那枚子弹举到Scott眼前。“小子，我看你挺顺眼的，我问你一个问题，你答对了我就把这个送给你怎样？”

 

尽管Scott还很小，但是军人世家出生的他已经认识子弹是什么了，那很酷，超酷的，于是Scott兴奋地点点头。

 

“听好了，小子，身为男子汉，将来要做什么？”

 

Scott似乎听过父亲说过类似的话，于是他用他还不太清楚的口齿回答：“身为男纸汉，目标是仙尘大海！”

 

James大笑着递过了那枚子弹：“好小子，不错，拿去吧。好了，去玩吧。”

 

Scott小心翼翼地接过了那枚子弹，朝他的父亲望了一眼，在得到允许后离开了这间房间。

 

这是星历1417年，那一年，Scott Summers3岁，Logan280岁。

 

番外四：

 

帝国的晨曦前传——奥斯瓦尔超行星事件 Part II

 

皇帝乘坐的星舰滑入了奥斯瓦尔超行星第一宇宙空港，由于此行的低调保密所以空港里并没有出现任何的额外警力或者护卫，在空港里来来回回的人们并不知道平常只能在新闻里看见的大人物如今距离自己只有这么一点点的距离。

 

“哇喔！”Charles第一次看见普通人生活状态下的宇宙港，从前他只能看见那一眼望不到尽头的制服笔挺的仪仗队，这种乱糟糟的人来人往的景象瞬间把他给迷住了。他几乎是欢呼了一声就朝着人堆里奔去了。

 

Raven刚下舰桥就觉得有点不对，那群小恶魔们全部像是没见过世面那样震惊地看着空港的人群，但是她一眼扫过去发现——Charles不见了。

 

_该死的！_

 

“Hank，Charles不见了，估计跑去哪个人堆里玩去了，你有没有办法在不惊动本地的人员还有在陛下发现他又乱跑前把他给找回来？”

 

Hank推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，掏出了他的随身光脑，随着光脑的启动，几乎有一人那么高的各种数据和全息影像开始在Hank身周逐一显示。

 

“我正在连接整个空港的监控系统，好了，突破了。然后让我把Charles的脸部识别数据导入进去……”Hank一边解说一边飞快地操作他的光脑，空港各处的画面浮现在全息屏幕上，无数的人脸被识别出来，突然在某一张画面上，一个辨别成功的提示信息弹了出来。Hank将这幅画面放大，那是Charles没错，他在一处纪念品柜台附近。

 

“我去把他抓回来，干得不错，Hank。”

 

Charles趴在那个柜台边看着里面的小东西，看起来它们都闪闪亮亮地颇为吸引人，可是非常可惜的是，虽然名义上Charles是整个帝国的继承人，但是他身边没有钱。所以Charles只能用他的蓝眼睛好好地欣赏它们几眼然后恋恋不舍地离开了柜台。

 

前方走来一个穿着儿童西装的男孩，又瘦又高的样子和Hank几乎一样。他边走路边看着自己的手心，Charles看着男孩不小心地撞上了一个大人。一枚硬币从他的手心里掉落直接滚到了Charles的脚边。

 

Charles弯腰捡起那枚硬币，那位失主正在左右张望，Charles从人群里钻出来来到失主面前。

 

“给你，你刚刚掉的。”Charles摊开了他的手掌，那枚硬币躺在他的手心里，他父亲的头像印在这枚硬币上。

 

男孩朝他点了点头以示谢意，Charles并没有在意，他已经发现Raven朝着他跑过来了。

 

“Charles，你又乱跑了，找了你好久。”Raven已经抓到他了，这宣告了Charles短暂的探索之旅的结束。他跟着Raven朝着星舰的方向走去，突然，他们的眼前亮起一片紫光——

 

人群在尖叫，Charles惊恐地看着他的前方，Raven倒在了地上，她裸露的小腿上开始出现蓝色的斑点。Charles想过去扶起她，但是他突然听到尖叫，无数的尖叫直接在他的脑子里响起。这些尖叫与他的耳朵接受到的部分瞬间重合变成了一种类似环绕立体声的恐怖音效。

 

Charles捂住耳朵试图阻止这些声音，但是那些尖叫越来越响，Charles恍惚间觉得有些奇怪而痛苦的感觉出现在他的脑子里。他感受到了骨骼刺穿了胸口皮肤，热血顺着孔洞向外喷涌，Charles低头看着自己的身体，他完好无损，可是Charles可以发誓那些感觉都是真的。随着时间的流逝，那些感觉越发的真实，Charles觉得自己的身体正以各种奇怪的方式碎裂开来，可是他能看见他的身上没有任何的变化。

 

非人类能承受的疼痛，但是他居然没有昏厥过去，他的意识仿佛渐渐脱离身体，在那些大杂烩一般的疼痛里，Charles的大脑居然瞬间将它们分离开来，告诉他这些疼痛分别来自刺穿、灼烧、腐蚀、融解、爆裂以及等等等等。

 

随后是各种不属于Charles的画面，某些恐怕是一些人的记忆，另一些则是一些人正在看见的情景。这些纷杂的信息开始朝着Charles的大脑里灌输，和这些大量的几乎将大脑撑爆的信息比起来，Charles反倒觉得那些单纯的疼痛更要好过一些。

 

在这些信息的冲击下，Charles短暂人生里那些小小的记忆就像是一根面对着洪水的朽木，它被瞬间冲刷地支离破碎、什么也不剩。Charles的自我意识只能在他的脑子里无助地哀嚎着类似“不要过来”“出去”之类的抗拒命令。Charles没有撑到30秒就昏死过去，他的脑子里现在就像是洪水过境后那般徒剩一片断壁残垣。

 

Raven醒过来的时候大概是那片紫光亮起后的第三分钟。她从地上撑起自己的身体，却吃惊地发现她裸露在外皮肤全部变成了蓝色，上面还有一些细小的鳞片状的突起。身为帝国公主她几乎立即就意识到自己遭遇了什么。

 

_Charles_ _？！！_

 

Raven狼狈地从地上爬起来，Charles就躺在她的身后。Raven几乎是扑到Charles的身边，她似乎已经知道结果了，可是她不愿意承认。

 

_不！Charles_ _不会死的，除非我亲眼确认！！_

 

Raven将Charles翻了过来，他看起来没有任何的伤痕，可是他的眼睛闭着。Raven颤抖的手指摸上了他的颈动脉。

 

感谢上帝！！Raven摸到了Charles的脉搏，Raven知道变种人转化的存活率是多么令人发指地低下，但是感谢上帝，Charles还活着。Raven抱起Charles穿过一堆奇奇怪怪的尸体朝着星舰的方向奔去。她没有注意到的是，就在他们身后，那个刚刚绕过他们向柜台方向走去的男孩，虽然他也倒在地上一动不动，但他也仍旧活着。


	7. 第二部《名为吉诺莎的理想乡》第一章：变种人集结

第一章 变种人集结

 

1.

 

Erik走过装饰华丽的走廊来到两扇巨大的门前，距离他来到帝都已经过去了半年，Erik也终于渐渐习惯了帝国这种极尽复古华丽的风格。

 

门口的卫兵看见了Erik，他本来想让他们通报一下，但是卫兵直接为他打开了门。

 

“Lehnsherr先生，陛下正在等您，请进。”

 

Erik连续穿过了两道由卫兵驻守的大门，终于来到了Charles的办公室。Charles那巨大的办公桌上漂浮着各种全息文件影像，Charles正在逐一地浏览它们。

 

“谢天谢地你总算过来了，Erik。”Charles仍旧看着他的文件，他和Erik都各自有不通过眼睛辨识这个世界的方法“快来帮帮我，我快被这些文件埋起来了。”

 

Erik将视线投射在Charles正在阅览的一份文件上，那是一份国防军备的季度预算报告，这种核心机密文件就这样毫无遮拦地呈现在Erik面前。

 

“你要我帮你……看这些？？”Erik觉得这实在有点难以置信，就在半年前，他还是同盟军部的上校，而如今帝国的皇帝居然在将这种核心机密文件交给他来看。并不是说他会拿这些文件做些不利于帝国的事， _开什么玩笑，_ Erik心想， _这可是_ _Charles_ _的国家，_ 只是他和Charles相爱是一回事，但是直接被赋予了帝国核心权力阶层的事务就是另一回事了。

 

“Raven和Hank度假去了，所以不光是本来就在我权责范围内的文件，现在连原本他们两个负责处理的都一并送到我这里来了。Raven昨天很是严肃地说这是对我一个人溜出去留他们两个代班许久的惩罚，我也只能硬着头皮认了，但是这个工作量实在是做不完啊。”Charles一边解释一边把光幕上的一些文件往房间里的另一张办公桌上发送，没过一会，那张办公桌上也飘满了各种文件的影像。

 

“那些你能明确下决定的直接批示就好，有疑义的先留着待会我们讨论一下。”Charles终于从他的文件上将视线移开看着Erik，后者从刚刚起就一脸震惊地站在原地。

 

“你是认真的，Charles？”Charles刚刚似乎还说了直接批示四个字。

 

“对啊？有什么问题吗？”

 

“你应该明白我在帝国没有任何职务的吧？半年前我还是同盟的军官，甚至我还差点把害死了。”

 

“Erik，虽然你没有任何职务这的确是事实，但是你的脑域开发度也是公爵级的，在这方面，你甚至比Raven还强。而至于你半年前仍旧属于同盟这件事，你在选择和我回到帝国的时候不是已经对于今后的归属做出了选择吗？”

 

Erik张嘴想说点什么，Charles给了他一个稍安勿躁的手势。

 

“既然你已经选择了帝国，而这些事又完全在你的能力范围之内，我为什么不能放心地将这些事务交给你呢？”

 

“就这样？”

 

“是啊，Erik。我想你应该没有带着这些帝国机密情报再回去投靠Shaw的打算吧？”Charles微笑着看向Erik，尽管每一个人的思想对Charles来说都像是不设防的仓库，但是Charles并没有进门去逛一圈看看里面都有些什么的打算，他对于Erik的态度也是一样。

 

Erik笑着耸了耸肩，他走到那张办公桌前，开始专心浏览文件。

 

房间里一阵安静，Charles和Erik都各自在处理着自己的文件，时不时地Erik会就一些问题向Charles询问一些背景或是他的看法，Charles会就他的问题给出自己的解释。时间就这样在他们努力的工作中悄悄流逝，直到照进皇帝办公室的阳光已经变成了夕阳的暖红色，他们才从那一堆文件中解脱出来。

 

“呼，多亏有你了Erik，不然我今天别想睡觉了。晚餐想吃什么？”

 

Charles边说边起身离开办公室，Erik很自然地落后他半个身位走在Charles的左手边。本来Charles和Erik是完全不在意这种无聊的礼仪的，但是Raven警告Erik如果他不在乎这些他损害的将是Charles的威严后Erik就开始注意起来。

 

门外的卫兵听见提示音后为他们拉开了门，Erik的眼角瞥见其中一名卫兵似乎别有深意地望了他一眼。Erik并没有把它放在心上，事实上，这些别有深意的眼神充斥着他半年以来的帝都生活。

 

自从他来到帝国开始，Erik几乎就处于整个宫廷里风闻和谣言的核心。某次有几个爱嚼舌根的仆人在那里说着有关Erik的八卦时没有意识到Erik正好路过那里，于是Erik从他们的话里大约还原出了一点自己在帝国贵族圈里的形象。

 

他们管他叫皇帝的男宠，某个不知廉耻的东西，不知怎地在半年前突然爬上了皇帝的床，并且从此之后直接霸占了那个位置。没错，自从Erik和Charles回到帝都以后，他一直都住在皇帝的寝宫里。贵族们震惊于一个没有任何背景的家伙如何可以在那个位置呆那么久，他们将这解释为年轻皇帝对于Erik的英俊脸蛋和健美肉体的迷恋，但是半年过去了，这种迷恋没有任何将要消退的迹象。

 

他们仍旧一起出现在皇宫的各个角落，每天至少会共进一餐，他们在各种场合接吻，从姿势来看，Erik甚至表现地更为强势一些。考虑到他和皇帝的身高差，这并不是很难理解的事，但是贵族们还是会恶意地构想他跪在皇帝身前取悦皇帝的画面。

 

对于这些，Erik表现地毫不在乎，他心底其实有点期待某个不开眼的贵族能将他们对于他的那些恶毒的带着侮辱性的字眼或是那些下流的构想当着他的面告诉他，这样Erik就可以用那些宫殿里随处可见的金线在这个家伙体内所有器官的表面缠绕出一个同样华丽的花纹，让他把他那些诸如“谄媚的”、“低贱的”等等字眼变成“残忍的”、“暴虐的”之类更具攻击性的贬义词汇。

 

可惜，没有一个家伙有胆子这么做，那些所谓的公爵或是侯爵什么的在Charles在场的场合无论眼神里带着怎样的愤恨都还是会叫他“Lehnsherr先生”，其中“先生”这个词一定会是重音，他们想要通过这个词向Erik强调他没有任何身份爵位这个事实。而在仅有的几次他单独遇见他们时，对方又恨不得将鄙视两字写在脸上，以一声“哼”结束了整场对话。

 

总体来说这群贵族相当的无趣，Erik半年来的帝都生活和平地让他简直不敢相信，他居然有整整半年没有杀过一个人了。这么说并不是为了开玩笑什么的，Erik之前的生活的确充斥着杀戮，即使是这“和平”的半年间，他仍旧在为了杀死某个人做着准备。

 

在他不与Charles呆在一起的时间里，Erik在收集所有有关Sebastian Shaw这个人的资料，他本身的实力，他的部下，每一个变种人与他们的能力，即使Erik之前也处在军部，但是这仍旧不是一项简单的工作。

 

而在今天，他居然和Charles一起处理了一下午的帝国核心事务，这是他来到帝国后第一次不是和“Charles”而是和“帝国皇帝”一起相处的时光，他一直以为他们需要将Charles的这两个身份分开来对待，但是Charles似乎并不是这么想。

 

“我想你应该已经可以接受我就是皇帝这个事实了，Erik。”当Erik提出他的疑问时Charles这样回答“而且你需要从对Shaw的复仇计划中分散一些注意力，不能成天想着这些。”

 

2.

 

Charles和Erik步入了餐厅，侍者们立即为他们送上了今天的菜单，在他们选定了菜色后侍者们恭敬地退出了房间。

 

“连线Raven和Hank。”随着Charles的命令，整个房间里的光线暗了下来，屋子里的墙壁变成了镜幕，Raven和Hank的巨型影像出现在了墙壁上，正对着Charles和Erik的位置。

 

从他们两个背后的画面来看，Raven和Hank的度假地似乎是在海边。Raven就以一套沙滩比基尼的形象出现在Charles他们面前。

 

“哇喔，Charles，你居然这么快全都干完了？”Raven摆了一个夸张的震惊表情。

 

“多谢你和Hank把这么多工作全部都留给我，我对你们的信任深表感激。”Charles面无表情地抱怨着。

 

“有人帮你了吧？Charles。”Hank意味深长地笑着。

 

“没错，Erik帮我做掉了其中三分之一。不像你们这种丢开工作自己跑去约会的家伙。”

 

Erik挑了挑眉，继续默默地喝着他面前的红酒。

 

“哦，天哪，这个混蛋终于混到了这一步了吗，我以为你至少能坚持个一年的，Charles。”Raven继续夸张地捂住自己的额头。

 

“所以Raven，算上这一次你已经打赌输我——”

 

“不用你提醒我，Hank，我虽然脑子不如你们，但是我记得这是第825次，和以前一样，继续欠着好了。”

 

“Raven，Hank！！你们居然拿我和Erik的事情打赌玩？”

 

“冷静点，Charles，我们只是想知道你会忍多久才让Erik进入帝国权利核心而已。”

 

“各位，容我打断一下。”Erik放下他的红酒“难道你们没有人觉得这样做有什么不妥吗？”

 

“混蛋，你以为我没有试图努力过吗？我无论如何都没法让Charles放弃你，所以我也只能自我催眠试着接受这个事实，我没有想到的是，Charles你居然连一年都忍不了！！”

 

“我倒是想忍，你们给我留那么多工作叫我怎么忍！！”

 

“难道这算是我的错？等一下，提议要出来度假的是你啊，Hank。”Raven带着质疑的表情看着Hank，Hank耸了耸肩。

 

“一年是正常情况下Charles能达成的数据，极端条件下Charles将计划提前的可能性上升到82%，我只是服从了概率统计数据的指示而已。”

 

“好了好了，玩笑时间结束，开始正式讨论。”Charles赶在Raven动手揍Hank前把话题拉回来。 _我只能帮你到这了，_ _Hank_ _。_

 

“Erik，你半年来对Shaw的研究有什么结论吗？”不愧是脑域开发度达到皇帝级的Hank，迅速地接过了Charles的话题。

 

“同盟军部和军方之间的紧张关系我已经跟你们解释过了。Shaw现在的位置比较尴尬，他身为同盟三巨头之一，手底下真正的力量来自于那一万多个变种人。其他两位人类领导人早就对他占据了这么大量的资源不满了。”

 

“现在看起来似乎是以Stryker为首的军方在和他叫板，总统Trask看似维持中立，其实在对待变种人的问题上，人类方是天然的盟友，他的中立不会维持多久的。据我分析Shaw半年前是故意给军方植入了错误的情报暗示，然后引诱帝国的军队去抢夺镒元素，最后再派我们去点燃它造成双方全灭，直接将帝国和同盟拖入战争来转移Stryker在他身上的注意力。但是他的计划被Charles阻止了，所以现在他的处境比之半年前更为艰难了。但是我不认为他会就此放弃，假使我处在他的位置，把帝国拖下水的确是最好的解决方法。”

 

“我们的处境其实也没有比Shaw好多少。”Charles叹了口气“我今天又收到了来自上议院的要求尽快将皇家科学院的变种人改造技术提上应用日程的决议了。”

 

“该死的Shaw，要不是整个皇权派贵族在奥斯瓦尔被血洗，哪里有贵族派说话的空间。”

 

“你们手里难道没有任何能证明奥斯瓦尔是Shaw的手笔的东西吗？若是能将他的所作所为公布出来，我有把握直接策反他手下的大部分变种人，而有了这批新力量的加入，我们受到的来自贵族派的压力就会小很多。”

 

“很可惜，Erik，我们手里只有我从我父亲那里找到的笔记证明当年他们的确是秘密地要去和Shaw做交易而已。我想一个已故的帝国宰辅的文字可能不算是什么决定性的证据。”

 

“如果我们能找到更直接的证据…………算了，先把这点记下来吧。Hank，关于变种人的安全改造，这么多年过去了，帝国科学院真的没有任何进展吗？”Charles提问。

 

“没有，镒元素转换的整个过程太过霸道剧烈了，我们根本找不到中和的方法，而加入现有成功样本进行人为引导的结果是那个人会直接转换成这个样本的克隆体。”

 

“一旦贵族们知道了真相…………他们多年等待的更安全的变种人转化方法其实只是来自皇室的骗局——”

 

“恐怕就算连现在忠于皇权派的一些贵族都会倒戈到贵族派那一边去。”

 

“现在帝国国内的其他变种人是属于哪一派的？Hank。”

 

“他们被看成皇权派的了，本来他们中有很大一部分都是奥斯瓦尔本土贵族的后裔，我们带回来的都是些当时年纪非常小的变种人，基本上所有当时已经有判断力的都跟着Shaw走了。所以这些基本上都比Charles还要年轻，让他们战斗还可以，要想在政治斗争上依靠他们根本是不可能的。说起来现在皇权派基本上已经变成帝国变种人大本营了，我已经可以明显地感受到那些身为人类的皇权派成员在内部和变种人成员在划分各自的小圈子。要不是他们还相信总有一天他们会成为同样的生物，恐怕帝国内的变种人受到的压迫会更超过同盟，毕竟我们这里的变种人只有区区几千的数量。”

 

“这也是没有办法的事，恐惧狮子是蚂蚁的本能，但是一旦蚂蚁的数量庞大到无穷无尽而又充满了攻击性，他们就不能再被称为蚂蚁了。即使是狮群，当他们面对的是劫蚁大军时，等待他们的也只有死亡。我们的处境看似平静，其实岌岌可危，所以我需要干掉对方的那只领头的雄狮，让分属帝国和同盟的两支狮群合并，我们必须集合所有的力量，因为我们的数量实在太稀少了。”

 

“纠正一下，Erik，不是‘你’要干掉那只领头的雄狮，而是‘我们’。”

 

“等一下，Charles，要对付Shaw是我一个人的事不是吗？”

 

“Erik，Shaw不止是害死了你的母亲而已，在座的大家和你都是一样的。而且我们要干掉他更多是出于政治层面的考虑，这不是你一个人的事，这是帝国的事，而帝国等于我们大家，Raven、Hank、你和我，我们一起来做这件事。”

 

Erik看着Charles，当他说我们时真挚的表情。

 

_我终于又有了家，这里就是我的家。_

 

“对了，Charles，有几位也是当时和我们在一起转化的，我们对外隐瞒了他们的变种人身份，别人都只知道他们是皇权派贵族而已。我想，是时候让把他们招募进来了。他们毕竟和我们立场完全一致，也知道整个事实的真相。”Raven建议道。

 

“说到这个——”Hank接过了Raven的话“我刚刚接到皇家科学院的报告，老元帅阁下James Howlett醒了。”

 

3.

 

Charles和Erik在工作人员的带领下穿过皇家科学院的走廊。

 

“陛下，正如我所说的那样，老元帅阁下的所有身体细胞都已经重组了，为了强化元帅的骨骼，我们为他注入了艾德曼金属。他的细胞表现出了无与伦比的再生性，并且根据我们对元帅的端粒的详细分析表明，他的细胞在分裂时端粒没有任何的消耗，从理论上来说，元帅阁下的生命被固定在了当前点，他是不老不死不灭的。”

 

Charles停下了脚步，他思考了一下对实验人员说：“销毁元帅所有有关这方面的实验报告，结论里只强调元帅变种能力里的自愈能力。”

 

 _“这些实验人员怎么办？Charles_ _”_ 为了方便进行一些两人间的交流，Charles和Erik在很多正式场合里会维持一条精神连接通道，他们的意见直接通过思想进行私下交流。

 

_“我会给他们一些虚假的记忆暗示覆盖住原有的部分的，不老不死不灭对于人类的诱惑实在太大了，如果贵族派知道了这个消息，今天我的办公桌前大概就会站满上议院的议员了。”_

 

随着一扇大门在他们面前打开，Charles和Erik看见了那个坐在金属试验台上的男人。Charles在全息影像里见过他，但是与眼前的景象不同的是，全息影像里的老元帅满头白发，皱纹也要多得多，现在坐在他们面前的男人看起来不会比Charles或Erik大上多少，而事实上，今年他已经301岁了。

 

男人因为大门的动静而将眼神投射过来，那种眼神大半是迷茫的，但是在迷茫底下偶尔闪过的锐利如同伺机而动的野兽。男人将他的眼神聚焦在Erik身上，然后过了一会他说：“你是谁？我不喜欢你，你很危险。”

 

Erik没有回答，Charles走到男人跟前，面带笑容地问：“Howlett卿，你还记得我吗？我是Charles Xavier。”

 

男人歪着头看着Charles，许久后他说：“不记得，不过你很不错，是个好人。”

 

实验人员凑到Charles的耳边解释说：“陛下，这正是我想向您报告的，元帅阁下在身体重组的过程中完全丧失记忆了。”

 

“阁下忘记了自己的名字，年龄，自身所有的经历和认识的人。可以说现在的元帅阁下已经和原来的那个没有任何关联了。”

 

“那他其他方面的能力呢？是不是需要像婴儿那样重新学习？”

 

“这正是让我们感到震惊的地方，陛下，我们在十分确信元帅丧失了所有的记忆后让他进行了战争模拟，我们给了他几场当年元帅阁下的经典战役，把他置于他当年的位置，所有的模拟结果显示，现在的元帅比当年的自己完成的还要好，当我们询问元帅为何要下达这样的作战指令的时候，他回答‘不知道，直觉。’我简直不敢相信有人能凭借直觉赢得这种规模的战役。”

 

“所以你认为元帅仍旧能胜任元帅的职务？”

 

“从现有的测试上来看至少战争指挥方面是没有问题的，但是理由是‘直觉’的话，似乎在说服力方面有些不够。这种完全丧失记忆的例子毕竟很少见，元帅阁下在战略方面是否仍旧保持了原来的能力也仍是未知数。”

 

_“你怎么看，Erik_ _？”_

_“你能试试搜索一下他的记忆吗，这应该算是在帮他。”_

_“好吧，我试试看。”_

 

“Howlett卿，我想关于你的记忆，我也许可以帮上一点忙，如果你不介意的话我想试着找找你的记忆是不是被封存在某个角落了，这可能会让你在精神上有点不舒服。”

 

元帅看了看Charles：“可以，你不会做不利于我的事，我相信你。”

 

Charles给了他一个请放心的笑容，然后进入精神的世界。他轻易连接上眼前这个男人的精神世界，他并没有任何的抵抗，Charles能从连接中读出欢迎的气息，他顺着他的精神触角进入他的大脑开始逐一扫描起来——空白、空白，全部都是空白。Charles连角落也不放过，但是这个男人的大脑就像刚刚出厂的光脑那样干净得一塌糊涂。他在变种人化的过程中经历了一个类似格式化的过程，对于已经消失的记忆，Charles毫无办法，他只能退出了元帅的大脑，中断了他们的连接。

 

元帅带着期待的眼光看着Charles，Charles摇了摇头：“我很遗憾，那些记忆，我恐怕它们已经永远消失了。”

 

元帅不置可否地摊了摊手：“好吧，反正也没有什么特别需要想起来的。”

 

_“Erik_ _，我认为现在不是把他推出去直接恢复元帅职务的最佳时机，他需要时间来适应新的生活，即使Howlett_ _对战争仍旧有着野兽一样的直觉，贵族派恐怕还是会质疑让一个记忆全无的人担任军方最高职位的合理性。”_

 

_“从奥斯瓦尔事件以后一直是Raven_ _暂代的大元帅职务？”_

_“是的，毕竟大元帅统领的帝国军是皇室直属，贵族自治区的军队不在其列，所以默认大元帅是皇权派的人。”_

 

_“我没有意见，Raven_ _已经代理了那么久了，贵族们想必不会介意她再代理一段时间。我们要怎么帮他尽快适应新生活？重塑他的战略眼光？”_

_“我有个主意。”_

 

“James，你介意我这么叫你吗？”Charles在征求元帅的意见。后者低头看着他脖子上的一块名牌。

 

“你说我的记忆已经永远消失了是吗？”

 

“是的。”

 

“那么，我就与这个，你们所有人企图告诉我的James Howlett没有任何关系了是吗？理论上我和他已经是两个人了。”

 

“从某种角度来说，是的。”Charles不得不承认，格式化以后的元帅可以说已经和以前的那一个没有什么关系了。

 

“Logan。”元帅对着Charles晃了晃自己的名牌“以后就叫我Logan就可以了。”

 

“好的，Logan，你也可以直接叫我Charles。”Charles对于这位在他的爷爷起就为帝国皇室效忠的元帅有种天然的亲近感，虽然他本人已经不记得了，但是Charles仍旧把他看成是自己的长辈。

 

“你对于帝国第一皇家军事学院有兴趣吗？”

 

4.

 

“呼，居然还有这么多，为什么一样都是外出，所有的工作还是由我们两个来做？”

 

Charles正窝在Erik怀里批阅着文件，他身后的Erik一边用一只手帮他放松肩部肌肉一边在批阅属于自己的部分，随着他对于帝国事务的逐渐熟悉，Charles毫不犹豫地增加了他的工作量。

 

“这也是没有办法的事，毕竟你逃家跑去同盟是不争的事实。这中间所有的工作的确是Raven和Hank帮你做完的。”

 

“我要是不逃家，哪里有机会遇到你？”Charles不满地回头望了Erik一眼。

 

“是啊，我个人非常庆幸你逃家了，并愿意为此承担一半的责任。”Erik对着他要批阅的文件示意了一下，Charles乘机又把一份属于他批改的文件发送到了Erik的文件堆里。

 

Erik当做没有看到Charles的小动作，以他们两个的工作量来说，谁也不会在乎多那么一份文件需要批阅。他望了一眼时钟：“还有两个小时就要到了，我们得在那之前把这堆东西解决掉，Charles。”

 

Charles哀嚎一声加快了他的速度，Erik被他夸张的表演逗乐了，尽管他面对的是一堆枯燥的文件，他还是笑裂了。

 

Charles和Erik走下了星舰的舰桥，帝国前参谋部长的大公子Alexander Summers正在外面等着他们。他们现在正处于Summers公爵家的领地，而由于前任公爵Christopher Summers在奥斯瓦尔事件中身故，领地的继承人Alex仍旧还未成年，所以这片领地暂时由Alex母族的贵族在代为管理。

 

“Hi，Charles！这就是那位传说中的Erik Lehnsherr？”

 

Alex给了Charles一个家人间的拥抱，当年的小恶魔党一夕间都遭遇了家破人亡和转化成变种人的痛苦。同样的遭遇让他们的友情更为坚固，即使Charles醒来后已经不记得他们了，Alex、Scott和Sean仍旧把Charles当成小时候的那个朋友，正是有了他们的以及Raven和Hank的关怀，Charles才得以渡过刚醒来后那一段混乱的日子。可惜的是Alex他们毕竟有自己的领地，不能一直待在帝都陪着Charles。

 

Alex上下打量着Erik，Erik尽他所能地摆出了一个和善的微笑，那可是Charles的家人一样的存在。差不多审视了三圈后，Alex对着Erik露出了一个阳光的笑容，伸出了自己的右手。

 

“Alexander Summers，很高兴认识你。”

 

Erik同Alex握了握手：“Erik Lehnsherr。”

 

Charles左右望了望，他没看见Scott，于是他问：“Scott去哪了？”

 

“他啊，”Alex揉了揉自己的后颈“那小子去第一军事学院读书去了，今年入学考的第一名，他临走时那幅骄傲的样子就跟自己已经当上了帝国大元帅似的。”

 

Charles想起了刚刚被他动用皇帝权利直接安插去第一军事学院的真正的大元帅阁下：“我挺期待那个场面的，他还是跟以前一样崇拜老元帅James Howlett吗？”

 

“是啊，那个混帐小子，明明我才是哥哥却一直被他用各种James Howlett语录要求着干这干那的。”

 

“可是元帅本人不是一直是很放荡不羁的性格吗？”

 

“你也知道那个小子，自从戴上那副红眼镜后看整个世界都是变色的，所以他把元帅的话扭曲成什么样我都不吃惊。”

 

Charles因为Alex的话而笑起来，他想象了一下Scott碰见已经变成了Logan的大元帅的场景，那一定有很多的乐子。

 

“好吧该说正经的了，Alex，我们需要你的帮助。”

 

“怎么了？Charles。”

 

“贵族派快要忍不住了，他们一直在逼迫皇家科学院把变种人改造的技术投入应用。同盟的议长被军方逼得很紧，他已经试图把帝国拖下水一次了，我们要赶在他再试一次前想办法把他干掉，最理想的状态是能把同盟的变种人都争取到我们这边来。”

 

“已经到了这种地步了？？唉…………平常和我交好的那几家提起变种人就咬牙切齿，我多少也能理解他们那种嫉妒与恐惧混杂的心情。我反正这里也没什么事，Scott也不在，我和你回帝都去好了，不过你不要对我抱太大的希望。”

 

“怎么了？Alex？”

 

“为了对外隐瞒我的变种人身份，我和Scott基本上都没有用过变种能力。他还好，只要记得戴上眼镜就可以了，我有一次失控直接削平了半个山头，我花了好大的精力才把那件事压下去，所以在控制战斗力上，我比那些现在正在服役的变种人部队的小家伙们差得远了。”

 

“没关系，能力可以训练，可是全心信任的伙伴不是那么容易就能找到的。”

 

“我简直迫不及待了，对了，我们要去找Sean那小子吗？”

 

“是啊，我名单上人本来就不多，结果Scott还不在，要是再不找到Sean的话我的成果也太差了。”

 

“Sean这家伙比我和Scott还惨，他的变种能力算是完全影响到生活了。详细情况到路上我再跟你说吧，我先去交代一下，毕竟我短期内不会回来了。”

 

Alex交代完行程后就同Charles他们一起出发去了Sean的领地。

 

“Alex你说Sean的情况比你还惨？”

 

“是啊，不过我也有好几年没看见他了，你也知道他的变种能力主要集中在喉部，小时候还好，随着他长大这种能力愈发失去控制，就在几年前他不过开口要一杯茶，就直接杀死了整个一层的仆人，那次后来还是我帮他处理的。从那以后我听说他就没有再说过话了。”

 

“他跟你一样领地也是母族的人在暂管吗？”

 

“没错，好像是母亲的妹妹，不过只是个男爵夫人而已，我觉得那家人打算赖在那不走了，毕竟Cassidy家是个侯爵领，资源和繁荣程度不是男爵家可以比的。我还问过Sean要不要帮他把那帮人处理了，要不是他表示算了我还很想和这家人好好玩玩的。”

 

“Alex，你还是老样子爱惹是生非啊。”

 

“Charles，听Alex对那家人的描述我觉得说不定还是处理掉的好。”

 

“Erik，你不用特别表示支持Alex，我知道以爱惹是生非的程度来说，你比他强多了。”

 

Erik摊了摊手表示无辜，Alex给了他一个我懂你的眼神。

 

Cassidy侯爵家的本宅——

 

Josh Carmen一手钳住一名青年苍白的下颚，另一只手抓住他的手腕，青年被他抵在墙上，却以一种冷漠的眼神望着Carmen。

 

“Sean，我亲爱的表弟，不打算说点什么来求饶吗？或者尖叫也可以啊，看看会不会有人来救你，毕竟你是候爵家的大少爷嘛。哦，对了，我想起来了，你是哑巴。”Carmen将嘴凑到Sean的耳边，Sean因为嫌恶而别开脸“哑巴Cassidy。”

 

“看看，你有什么资格继承这片领地，这个头衔和这座大宅，你只有这张欠操的脸。”Carmen强行掰过Sean的脸，逼迫他们四目相对，他油腻的眼神扫过Sean脸上的每一颗细小的雀斑，他将鼻尖抵在Sean的脸颊上深深吸气，全身因为兴奋而颤抖。

 

“真应该让你的奶妈保姆们看看你现在淫荡的样子，看看他们嘴里可爱的小少爷长成了什么样子。哦，对了，我想起来了，他们全都死了，都是怎么死的来着？”

 

冷漠的青年露出了痛苦的神情，Carmen因为他表情的变化而越加兴奋起来。

 

“是被那个Summers家的大公子弄死的吧？公爵家的继承人呢！你当时有求他不要那么做了吗？你有张开双腿求他了吗？”

 

Sean的眼神沾染上了愤怒，他半张开嘴似乎想要说些什么，可是最终他只是轻轻地吐出了一口气。

 

Carmen的手指伸进Sean张开的嘴巴来回搅动，Sean眼里的愤怒慢慢褪去，他再度恢复了冷漠的状态。忽然门外响起一阵敲击声，被打断的Carmen一脸不满地放开了Sean，他转身整理了一下自己的仪表，然后说：“进来。”

 

仆人进门后递上一封烫金的纸柬，Carmen粗暴地拆开后扫了一眼，然后他回身对着Sean挥了挥那张纸：“猜猜，我亲爱的表弟，我刚刚说了谁来着？那位公爵家的大公子要来拜访。”

 

5.

 

Charles和Erik跟在Alex后面踏出了星舰的舰桥。之所以会是这样的顺序，是因为Charles执意要给Sean一个惊喜，所以他们只以Alex的名义给Sean发了消息。而Charles和Erik则伪装成了Alex的随行人员。反正有Charles的精神暗示在，他们想伪装成什么都没有问题。

 

候爵家的家仆等在空港VIP泊口的外面，在这一群身着严肃正装的人员里并没有Sean的身影。

 

Alex收起了他的笑容，他将手套脱下丢给其中的一名仆人：“你们家少爷呢？”

 

“Josh少爷正在首府准备迎接您的宴会。”仆人恭敬地低着头，他对面的可是正经公爵家的继承人，他不敢有一丝怠慢。

 

“谁要知道那个男爵家的小子在干什么，我问的是Sean。”

 

仆人们紧张地交换了一下眼神，一位领头的上前来回答了Alex的问题：“Sean少爷有点不舒服，所以无法亲自来迎接您了。”

 

Alex一行被领到连接行星地面和宇宙空港的短途地空飞船前，当Charles和Erik登船后，Alex转身对着想一起跟上来的迎接人员说：“我不喜欢有人跟着，你们侯爵家我还认识，我自己飞过去就可以了。”

 

仆人恭敬地鞠躬退下，Alex随手关上飞船的舱门走向驾驶室。

 

“有点不对。”Alex对着已经坐在那里的Charles和Erik说。

 

“那个Josh就是你提过的Sean母族那里的亲戚？”Erik回过头看着Alex问。

 

“嗯，算是Sean的表哥。”

 

“如果我没猜错的话，那个宴会上，有出好戏在等着我们。”Charles因为Erik的态度而皱起眉头，Erik揽过Charles的肩膀在他耳边轻声说“因为出于对人类的好意而压抑自己的变种能力，最后反倒令自己受到伤害，Charles，看来你不是唯一的一个傻子。”

 

Alex操作着飞船向着星球首府飞去，这颗星球连同它周围的一大片居住行星都在墨西拿侯爵领的范围内，在首府城市的北面一片蔚蓝海洋的中间，有一片人工修建成的巨大岛屿。在这片面积达到6000平方公里的岛屿上那成片呈现出完美的对称结构的建筑群就是Cassidy候爵家的大本营。因为出于对皇室的尊敬，贵族的家宅不能以“宫”命名，但是这座名为墨西拿邸的巨大建筑群比之千年前任何一名封建帝王的宫殿都要宏伟的多。

 

飞船在巨大的停机坪上降落，卫兵和仆人们在飞船前排成一列迎候尊贵的客人。Alex换上了象征他公爵家继承人身份的正装，Charles和Erik仍旧以随行人员的装束跟在他身后。他们想要看看那位所谓的Josh少爷究竟想玩什么花样。

 

Josh Carmen同样以一身正装在宅邸的正门口等候，因为他充其量不过是个男爵家的继承人，所以他的正装在规制和装饰上和Alex的比起来简直是天差地别，他抬起头愤恨地望了Alex一眼，然后小心地将这种怨毒的眼神藏起来，端起笑脸迎上走来的Alex一行人。

 

“欢迎您的大驾光临，Summers少爷。”

 

Alex连正眼都没给他一个，从权势到基因改造级别再到变种能力，Alex有无数弄死这个家伙的方法。他实在很难对这个他可以随手捏死的家伙提起任何兴趣。

 

“你们少爷呢？还不舒服？”

 

Alex询问Carmen的语气如同询问一个奴仆，后者的愤怒爬上他的喉咙，不过他深呼吸一口后将它压下去了：“少爷会在今天的欢迎晚会上迎接您，Summers少爷，他想给您一个惊喜。”

 

 _“你惹怒这个家伙了，Alex_ _。”_ Charles甚至都不需要连接Carmen的精神，那个男人的情绪源源不断地透过Charles的墙传递而来。

 

_“你找到Sean_ _了吗。”_

_“嗯，我看见他了，在最西侧那座建筑里3_ _楼的卧室，他的精神很平静，所以我想大概没什么事吧。”_

_“他倒是清闲，连我来了都还窝在房间里。算了，就等到晚上吧。”_

 

Alex他们被带到了客房，Charles看起来有点精神不济，他之前一直在处理政务，虽然Erik和他做的一样多，但是Charles的耐力比起Erik来说差远了。Erik给了Alex一个眼神示意，后者会意地离开房间。临走时他带着玩笑的语气对Erik说：“好好享受下午时光，晚上的宴会前我会来叫你们起来的，放心。”他对着Charles他们眨了眨眼，Erik给了他一个“赶紧滚蛋”的眼神。

 

门被从外面关上了，Erik开始脱Charles的外套，Charles闭着眼睛懒洋洋地靠在Erik身上任由他摆布。

 

Erik看了眼窗外，客房的景致相当的好，巨大的落地窗外是整片蔚蓝色的大海。Erik低下头舔了舔Charles闭上的眼睑。

 

“不给我看看你眼里的大海吗，Charles？”

 

Charles的眼皮眨动了两下，他慢慢张开眼睛，眼神对上Erik。Charles能从那双灰绿色的双眸里读出温暖的笑意。

 

“要现在就睡吗？”

 

“如果你保证不让我待会‘起不来’的话，我可以待会再睡。”

 

得到特许的Erik抱起Charles将他放在客房里巨大而华丽的床上，Charles几乎立即陷进了柔软的床垫里，舒服的他恨不得立即闭上眼睛。不过他记得他答应了Erik什么，于是他张开双臂迎接倒在他身上的Erik。

 

Erik细细地亲吻Charles的嘴唇，然后是他的下巴、颈项、锁骨和胸膛，不同于半年多以前，Erik已经对他身下的这具躯体了如指掌，Charles喜欢怎样的过程，他的敏感处在哪里，Erik一寸寸地小心探索然后认真记忆。为了生命中唯一的珍宝，怎样的谨慎仔细都不为过。

 

Erik的舌尖舔舐过Charles的乳尖，Charles低低地呻吟了一声，箍住Erik脖颈的双手不由地收紧了力道。Erik用牙齿轻轻地摩擦Charles的乳尖，Charles因为巨大的刺激感蜷起双腿摩擦着Erik的大腿。

 

“Er…Erik…………”Charles断断续续地喊着Erik的名字，声音急促而高亢，每次Erik都要花很大的精力克制自己不要在Charles仿佛带着魔力的声音中直接化身成一头情欲的野兽。

 

“Charles，如果你待会还真的想睡一觉然后起来参加晚上的宴会的话，最好不要再加深我的‘性趣’了，不然你就只有等明天才能见到你的老朋友了。”

 

Erik右手一挥，金丝嵌花的古董床头柜的抽屉自己打开了，Erik朝里面望了一眼，那里有几个雕花的水晶瓶子，一根镶嵌在床头的金色枝条自己动了起来，它像株活起来的植物那样朝着打开的抽屉伸展过去，金色的叶片卷起一个水晶瓶子缓缓地送到Erik手里。随后它又回归到自己最初的位置，以原来同样的角度回归到了沉寂。

 

Erik单手打开了水晶瓶子，那只雕着小天使的瓶盖掉落在丝绸质地的床单上，Charles因为Erik的爱抚而挣动了一下，他的小腿扫过那只瓶盖，它滚动了两圈后无声地掉落在了天鹅绒的地毯上。

 

6.

 

Sean坐在他卧室的高背椅上望着窗外的大海，这间卧室曾经属于他的父母，可惜Cassidy侯爵和侯爵夫人在他6岁那年就死在了奥斯瓦尔。此后这间巨大空旷的墨西拿邸主人卧室就变成了Sean的房间，而他也成了名义上的窗外那片大海的主人。

 

那片和这个房间一样空旷而寂寞的大海。

 

Sean身后的房门被打开了，“咔”的一声响在房间内回响放大，Sean的耳朵顺着声音的方向画出轨迹，他能准确地描述出那一声响的声波是如何被制造出来，怎么在房间里传播，撞上了什么家具后反射，然后又撞到了墙壁直到最终传入他的耳朵。仅仅那一声响，房间的整个空间构图就被反映在了Sean的脑子里，精确到地上每一粒细小的微尘。

 

Josh Carmen走进了这间象征着墨西拿邸主人身份的房间，他的眼睛死死地盯着Sean靠着的椅背，仿佛他的眼睛里可以射出射线将Sean洞穿。他早将这间房间看成了他的囊中之物，Sean在他眼里不过是一个失去庇护的哑巴。最近他终于搭上了上议院的贵族派中坚，在他许诺了一半的Cassidy家的家财后，对方答应他帮他夺取Cassidy家的继承权，当然前提是这个家族合法的继承人Sean Cassidy已经“不幸去世”。

 

“我亲爱的表弟，那位公爵家的大少爷已经到了。”

 

Carmen绕过椅背来到Sean的面前，Sean的视线仍旧穿过Carmen落在他身后的大海上。

 

_我受够了这帮大少爷们的目中无人，我也是男爵家的继承人！！他们凭什么像看一个平民那样看我！_

 

“你尽可以在我的面前装做清高，我亲爱的表弟，毕竟你将继承一个侯爵领，而我可能只是一个男爵，但是那位可是比你还要高贵的准公爵哦，在他面前，你这副高洁的样子可不管用。你会用什么样的面孔来取悦他呢？献媚而讨好的？顺从而温柔的？”

 

Sean的眼神落在Carmen身上，那冰冷的眼神让Carmen一瞬间感到了死亡的恐惧。Carmen嗤笑出声：“知道吗，我亲爱的表弟，你在这种时候才是最为迷人的，就像一只活生生的Cassidy族徽上的海妖，冰冷无情，妖艳美丽。你带着这样的面孔去见那位准公爵，他也会被你迷得神魂颠倒的。”

 

Sean终于忍不住左手挥拳扫过Carmen的太阳穴，Carmen整个人翻滚着撞倒了一个花架，Sean站起身来朝着Carmen走去，Carmen在地上佝偻着试图爬起来。

 

“哈……哈哈……喝哈哈哈…………你一直那么安静害我差点忘了，你毕竟是个侯爵。”Carmen在地上翻转身体面对站着的Sean，他张开的手掌里挂着一条黑色的头绳。Sean已经举到半空的拳头僵在原地。

 

“亲爱的侯爵大人，Mary向你问好。”血液顺着Carmen张开的嘴巴留下来，把他的表情变得更为狰狞“幸运的小Mary，是唯一从那个Summers家的少爷那里幸存下来的女仆吧，她当时是外出了是吗？可是Summers少爷又来了，Mary这次能不能逃过一劫呢？”

 

Sean慢慢放下了他的拳头，Carmen笑得更加放肆了。

 

“这就对了，亲爱的表弟，这样乖乖的就对了，来，我给你好好打扮打扮，待会的晚宴上你一定能把Summers少爷哄得开开心心的，这样小Mary就安全了。”

 

Sean不再反抗，任由被Carmen叫进来的仆人开始替他换装。

 

Erik将瓶子里一半的液体倒在手上，那些金色的油脂状液体散发出松木、白桦、象苔以及薰衣草的清香。Erik将瓶子扔到一边，用手指蘸上一些液体，Charles的双腿已经被他打开架在身侧，他正在无意识地咬着自己的下唇和指关节，这是他表达紧张和期待的小动作，Erik对此甚为了解。

 

Erik挑开那处细微的褶皱将手指伸进Charles的后穴，Charles几乎立即开始深呼吸起来，他张开的鼻翼一鼓一鼓的，可是他却还竭力保持着脸部的镇静。Erik爱极了他这副隐忍的样子，所以每次他都不戳破Charles的伪装，他一边用他的手指均匀地润滑Charles的肠壁，一边凑到Charles的耳边问：“没有感觉吗，Charles？我是不是做的不太好？”为了配合他伤心的语调，Erik还皱起他的眉头露出一副自责的样子。

 

Charles总是立即就会投降，他不再压抑自己的快感，喉间发出一些甜腻腻的声响。随着Erik一根一根地增加他的手指，Charles的声音沾染上了更多的情欲色彩。

 

“可以了……Erik，进来！”Charles半是命令半是恳求。

 

Erik退出他的手指，将他早已硬的不行了的阴茎对着他刚刚已经仔细开拓过的洞穴推了进去，Charles张大了眼睛看着上方的Erik，薄薄的雾气蒙在他湛蓝色的眼瞳上，Erik最喜欢以这样的姿势的进入Charles。他可以将Charles从隐忍到失神再到放纵的神情尽收眼底，每一种Charles都向他准确地描述出天堂的一种形态。

 

Erik的润滑工作做得相当到位，他慢慢地将自己完全埋进了Charles的身体，他低头看了看Charles早已竖起的分身，顶端已经有些液体在往外淌。

 

“快点，Erik，快点！”不能怪Charles急迫，只能说Erik的忍耐力是怪物级别的。他有时甚至会故意放慢他们性爱的节奏来欣赏Charles处于抓狂边缘的神情。不过今天考虑到他的时间不够，所以他听从了Charles的指令。

 

他开始节奏地抽插，阴茎摩擦肠壁发出轻微的“噗噗”的声响，Charles随着Erik的节奏抬起他的上身让他们结合地更紧密，他半张着嘴吸气，挂在Erik脖子上的手无意识地揪紧Erik的短发。

 

Erik伸手托住Charles的腰让他不用那么辛苦将自己悬挂在半空中，他轻轻地舔咬着Charles的喉结，他的阴茎还在Charles体内冲击，防线全面失守的Charles的声音越发地高亢：“给我，就快……到了。”

 

“Charles……你知道如果我可以，我会把你操到几天几夜下不了床。”Erik向前挺进，Charles像是跳出鱼缸的鱼那样弹起上身，落下时Charles将脸埋在Erik精瘦的肩膀，使劲地吸吮Erik那简直可以媲美艺术品的锁骨，试图在上面留下自己的记号。

 

“今天…嗯…不可以……Erik，今天…呃啊…还要去见Sean……”

 

“哦？难道不去见Sean的话就可以？”Charles断断续续的话语里带着淫荡的呻吟，Erik却仍如同在喝下午茶般旧游刃有余。

 

“想要……想要被你……哈啊……操死…………不是皇帝……就只是……Charles……”Erik差点因为Charles的这句话而提前射在他的身体里，他扶住Charles已经接近癫狂的身体，他的身上都是汗，粗重而炙热的喘息让Erik感受到一股灭顶的热潮。

 

“Erik，啊……Erik……”Charles的脸颊因为兴奋的充血而泛红，他的蓝眼睛里满是狂热。随着Erik再一次顶到了Charles的一处敏感点，Charles先一步射了出来。

 

Erik的节奏进一步加快，Charles知道他也快到了，他配合着Erik的节奏绷紧以及放松自己的身体，Erik终于抬起头吼了一声，他迅速地退出了Charles的身体，几乎在他拔出阴茎同时，Erik射在了真丝质地的床单上。

 

还处在高潮余韵里的Charles渐渐地放松了自己的身体，他算是彻底地透支了他的体力，眼皮越来越重，Charles能感觉到Erik将他抱起来放进温水里，随后他就彻底陷入了睡眠中。

 

所以在这个下午，沉溺在情欲海洋里的Charles并没有发现Sean的异常。

 

7.

 

Alex大约是在傍晚7点左右来找Charles他们的，他先是贴着门听了听，里面安静得很，所以他轻轻敲了敲门然后将门打开了一条缝。

 

Erik赤裸着上半身靠在床头，他因为Alex开门的声音而回过头看向了Alex的方向。看清来人后Erik对Alex摇了摇头，Alex仔细地探头张望了一下，Charles头枕在Erik的腰腹部，右手越过Erik的身体搭在Erik的左手臂上。他睡得很熟而Erik也没有任何想要叫醒他的意思。

 

Alex耸了耸肩对着Erik比了比自己又比了比外面，Erik对着Alex点了点头用空闲的右手对他做了个“去吧”的手势。Alex轻轻地带上门，然后整了整自己的衣领。

 

 _好吧，Charles_ _这家伙完全被折腾地起不了床了，Sean_ _今天只剩咱们两个了。_ Alex无所谓地想。

 

为了今天的晚宴，Alex身着一身白色的礼服，因为Summers家族是传统的军人世家，所以他家的公爵礼服是以帝国皇家宇宙军的军服作为模板，白色的上装上钉有双排的金丝镂空纽扣，仔细看的话，每一颗纽扣上的花纹刻印着代表了Summers家族的火焰蝎狮。腰带的部分是黑色的安珂尔龙皮制的皮带，这种原产于亚里斯加尔公爵领首府行星万米高山深处的巨型蜥蜴的皮在灯光下发出一种暗哑的金属光泽。

 

由于Alex还没有正式继承整个亚里斯加尔公爵领的缘故，他还无法在他的胸口佩戴Summers家的族徽，但是象征着Summers家族长权利的纹章戒指已经在5年前被戴到了Alex的手上。Alex的白色礼服外面是一条红色的天鹅绒斗篷，悬挂在斗篷肩膀处的金色流苏与Alex的金发在灯光的照射下熠熠生辉。

 

Alex转过身对远处走廊里的一位仆人打了个手势，那位仆人小跑着来到Alex跟前。

 

“Summers少爷，请问您有什么吩咐？”

 

“带我去宴会大厅。”

 

“是，Summers少爷。”仆人恭敬地鞠了个躬后在前面引路。Alex跟着他穿过各种装饰华丽的门廊和走道，墨西拿海的海风穿过门廊，Alex猩红的斗篷在风中飞舞。在行走了一段时间后，他们来到了一个座巨大的建筑物前。

 

“亚里斯加尔公爵长公子，Alexander Summers少爷到。”

 

两位站在门口的侍从为Alex打开了宴会厅的大门，唱名官高声地报出了Alex的头衔，一位仆人过来替他解下斗篷。作为欢迎宴会里最尊贵的客人，也是这场宴会之所以举办的原因，Alex是最后到场的。会场里所有的贵族们停下各自的对话转过身来向Alex致意。为了欢迎Alex的到来，墨西拿领整个首府行星所有的贵族们都到场了。

 

Alex点了点头表示回礼，穿过人群向着宴会厅中央走去，他看见Carmen朝着自己的方向迎了过来，但是他仍旧没有看见Sean的身影。

 

“Sean呢？”Alex虽然压低了自己的声音，但是他的怒气仍旧显而易见。

 

“Sean少爷待会会到，他准备了一个礼物要送给您，Summers少爷。”Carmen低头回答。

 

Alex不清楚Carmen在玩什么花招，不过既然Charles也说了Sean没事，他不介意再等一会。Alex随手从侍从手里接过一杯香槟，整个宴会厅里到处都是各色的美人，他们每一个都对英俊的Summers少爷充满了兴趣，Alex有的是打发时间的对象。

 

时间在推杯换盏间慢慢过去，Alex已经有点微醺而Sean仍没有到场的迹象，就在Alex忍不住要再亲自去问问那个男爵小子时，Carmen拿起一只银勺子敲击自己的水晶杯，清脆的声响回荡在大厅里，刚刚还在低声交谈的贵族们纷纷停下来看向Carmen的方向，大厅里鸦雀无声。

 

Carmen清了清自己的喉咙：“各位女士们，先生们，欢迎大家光临墨西拿候爵府的宴会，为了欢迎我们尊敬的亚里斯加尔公爵家的长公子，Summers少爷，让我们为他的健康举杯。”

 

贵族们纷纷朝Alex的方向举起了自己的酒杯，Alex也举起了自己的酒杯向四周致意了一下。

 

“为了表示Cassidy家与Summers家长久的友谊，墨西拿侯爵的公子，也就是Sean Cassidy少爷特别为Summers少爷准备了这个礼物。现在请大家配合一下，请站到Cassidy家徽的外面。”

 

在巨大的宴会厅的正中央，在白色大理石的地板上，是用来自海洋的各色珊瑚石拼嵌而成的巨大的墨西拿侯爵家的家徽。这个直径达到30米的圆形中央有一条外形狰狞的巨大青绿色的鱼，鱼的尾巴盘旋缠绕着族徽中间巨大的金色三叉戟。这种鱼就是只产于这座岛屿所在的大洋深处的一种巨型深海鱼，它最大的体长可以达到百米，世人皆称它为墨西拿海妖。

 

人们在族徽的外围围成一圈，期待着会有什么节目登场，Carmen举起双手轻击了两下掌。族徽所在的地板应声分裂开来，变成了几十片花瓣一般向四周收缩，露出了底下的玻璃材质，然后圆形的玻璃慢慢地升起，一个巨大的圆柱形的玻璃缸出现在宴会厅的正中央。玻璃缸越升越高，最后它的玻璃顶盖停在了比地面约高出10米的位置。

 

在全透明的材质下，人们看见里面蓝色的海水和摆放在海水正中央的礁石。海水大概到达了玻璃缸的三分之一的高度，而那块从玻璃缸底部算来10米长宽的礁石，升出水面的部分大约是一个4米直径，5米高的圆锥体。

 

有一部分的人们轻声地叫起来，玻璃缸开始在原地旋转，随着它缓慢的旋转，越来越多的惊叫声响起。最终玻璃缸停在了一个角度，而在Alex的正前方，在那块礁石上——

 

坐着一只海妖。

 

8.

 

Alex并没有使用任何夸张的修辞手法，在他的面前确确实实坐着一只海妖。他抢眼的青绿色鱼尾随着他侧坐在礁石上的姿势沿着石头弯曲出一个美妙的弧线，鱼尾靠近尾鳍的部分浸入海水，巨大的尾鳍像轻柔的薄纱一般在海水中来回飘荡。这只海妖的所有的鱼鳍部分，整体呈现出连接鳞片部分同样的青绿色，可是在每一处尖刺的顶端，这种青绿色突变成一种鲜艳的玫红色，两种近乎相反的配色在他的鱼鳍上和谐统一。

 

Alex顺着海妖的鱼尾往上望去，那是一个男人的上半身，他完美的人鱼线两侧被装饰上了两扇巨大的腹鳍，它们如张开的扇面般一直垂落到了海妖臀部的鱼尾下方。男人的皮肤苍白，与黑色的礁石形成了鲜明的对比，Alex莫名想起了墨西拿海北方冰冷的海岸，在他的精瘦的上身的一些地方，一些青绿色的鳞片如同纹身般装饰在那里。

 

Alex注意到了碎落在男人身体各处的雀斑，它们沿着他苍白的肩头往下覆盖了几乎整条手臂，这些金黄色的雀斑像是他的另一层鳞片，而在他的手腕和手肘部分，Alex同样看见了青绿与玫红交杂的鱼鳍。

 

终于，Alex的视线落在了海妖的脸上。其实他只能看见一小部分的海妖的脸，他的脸上缠满了黑色的皮带，Alex只能看见他尖细的下巴，淡粉色的嘴唇和小巧的鼻尖，他红褐色的卷曲长发从黑色皮带间散落出来，垂落在他布满雀斑的肩头。同样的，三角形的半透明青色鱼鳍从他的发间伸展而出，像耳朵一样紧贴在海妖脸颊的两侧。

 

这只海妖坐在那里一动不动，只有他微微起伏的胸膛证明他是只活物。这只妖异的生物夺走了Alex全部的注意力，他就这样一动不动地盯着那个玻璃缸，盯着玻璃缸里的那个男人。

 

 _这当然是个男人，_ Alex明白， _这世上哪来的海妖！！这不过是个下半身被塞进了一条被挖空的幼生体墨西拿海妖的男人罢了。_

 

“怎样？Summers少爷，您还满意这个惊喜吗？”

 

直到Carmen的声音响起时Alex才意识到自己已经盯着眼前这幅景象看了太久了。这个男人是如此的摄人心魄而Alex的失态简直写在了他的脸上。这意味着像他这样的一族之长，一名准公爵轻易地被人抓住了弱点。

 

_“Alex_ _，Summers_ _家的家训第三条——”_

_“美人是用来欣赏的，不是用来爱的，当你爱上某个人，这就是你失败的开始。”_

_“没错，记住我的话Alex_ _，Summers_ _家的人可以游戏花丛，但绝对不能沉迷于某一朵花，无论那是朵多么名贵美丽的花。”_

 

Alex的耳边响起了父亲的话语声，于是他开始调动他的演技让他显得面无表情，声音冰冷，让他的回答仅仅像是某种出于礼貌的敷衍：“不错，挺漂亮的小美人。要我说的话，我宁愿希望他的技巧有他的脸蛋一半好。”

 

可惜的是，因为Alex有好几年没有见过Sean了，而眼前的这只“海妖”大半的脸又被黑色的皮带覆盖住了，再加上在这之前Alex着实多喝了几杯，所以他以为眼前这个男人是那种贵族们会豢养调教的高级“玩物”，一个用来取悦他的“礼物”。

 

而事实上，在他面前的是Sean Cassidy本人。

 

Sean的双眼被蒙上了，可是他的耳朵没有。尽管隔着玻璃缸，他的耳朵还是能捕捉到声波撞击到缸壁然后反弹，他的耳朵能从缸壁的细微振动上反推出声音的原貌。所以他听清了每一声来自人群的惊呼。

 

_他们的领主，一位准侯爵，被打扮的像个高级娼妓一样放在玻璃缸里任由他的家臣们参观。要是父亲重新活过来，大概会被我这个堕落的儿子再度气死吧。简直是丢尽了Cassidy_ _家族的脸。_

 

然后Sean听到了Carmen的问题，接着是Alex的答案——

 

_“不错，挺漂亮的小美人。要我说的话，我宁愿希望他的技巧有他的脸蛋一半好。”_

 

_所以现在就连Alex_ _也是这样看我的，我到底是怎样沦落到这一步的？_

 

Sean笑起来，他一下一下地用后脑撞击身后的礁石，他卷曲的长发随着他头部的摆动滑落到他的脸部前方。

 

Alex几乎找不到自己的呼吸，当眼前这个男人面无表情时已经是这样的夺魄勾魂，而当他张开他的嘴唇笑起来，当他前后晃动他的脑袋让他那些卷曲着的红褐色长发在空中摆动，当那一簇落到他脸前的长发落进他张开的嘴里，与他洁白的牙齿粉色的嘴唇构成一幅三色图时，Alex怀疑自己看到了幻觉。这世上怎么会存有这样的生物，难道他真的是一只墨西拿海妖？

 

Carmen观察着Alex的表情，这位少爷掩饰地很好，也许再过几年他的贵族涵养就会让他把所有真实的想法深深地埋藏起来。但是现在，Carmen能从Alex的眼神里读出来，他对于Sean有多么地渴望，Carmen能认出这个眼神，每天他照镜子，他都能看见这样的眼神。

 

是的，他是如此地渴望Sean，他的表弟，但是他更渴望Cassidy家的权位和财产，为此他可以牺牲一切，所以他决定再给Alex的欲火加一把油。

 

“看来Sean少爷的礼物Summers少爷并不特别喜欢啊，既然如此的话——”

 

Carmen再度击了一次掌。随着他的命令，玻璃缸底的阀门被打开，海水开始涌进整个巨大的玻璃缸，Alex眼看着玻璃缸里的水位线一点点往上涨。

 

“你要干什么？！Carmen！！”

 

9.

 

Charles迷迷糊糊地醒过来，房间里面一片漆黑，他用脸颊蹭了蹭Erik紧实的腹肌来驱赶意识上的朦胧感。

 

“几点了？”

 

“九点左右吧。”乘着Charles还没完全清醒，Erik用手指轻轻戳着Charles肉嘟嘟的脸颊。

 

“什么！！九点？？”Charles撑着Erik的手臂坐了起来，这下他完全清醒了。“我们要错过整场宴会了，Erik。”

 

“反正他请的是Alex，你紧张什么。”

 

“噢，Erik，我都快有6年没看见Sean了。我要不乘今晚给他个惊喜，Alex那个大嘴巴准会把我来了的事漏给Sean听的。没准这会Sean已经知道了。快点，Erik，衣服衣服。”

 

Charles手忙脚乱地穿着他的衣服，Erik坐在床上歪着头看着他，然后他收到了一个来自Charles的“你给我快点”的警告眼神，于是Erik不得不起床套上自己的衣服。

 

“该死的，这么远！”Charles在脑中确认了一下宴会厅的位置“直接飞过去，Erik。”

 

“我好像记得有谁说过不要乱用变种能力什么的？”

 

“Erik~”Charles的尾音上扬，他抬起下巴看着Erik。

 

“遵命，陛下。”Erik笑着上前横抱起Charles，金属窗框的落地窗自行打开，Erik直接从他们的卧室朝着宴会厅飞去。

 

玻璃缸里的水位一点点往上涨，很快就淹没了“海妖”鱼尾的半截。Alex至少还记得眼前这个男人不是一只真的海妖，他不可能在水下生活。而他被塞进鱼尾巴的双腿也让他完全丧失了继续顺着礁石攀爬的能力。

 

“你究竟想干什么，Carmen？？”

 

“Summers少爷，如果海妖不在水底，那怎么配称为海妖？”

 

“你疯了？他是个人！”

 

Carmen浑不在意地抬了抬眉头，海水仍在疯狂地涌入那个玻璃缸。

 

Sean感到冰冷的海水已经没过他的腰际，因为浮力的原因，他的下半身不再保持着盘坐的姿势，随着他双腿的伸展，巨大的鱼尾在水中上下摆动，大概Carmen是想用这种方式让他求饶？

 

不然呢？淹死他？Carmen大概不会想到在这方面他已经和真正的海妖一样了，巨大的肺活量让Sean可以在水下憋气几十个小时。

 

海水漫过了Sean的肩膀，Sean并没有试图游动或是朝上攀爬，他仍旧坐在一开始的位置，尽管海水的浮力让他越来越难以继续维持这个坐姿。

 

Alex在玻璃缸外看着眼前的景象，海水一一漫过这个男人的腰腹，手腕，手肘，然后是肩膀，那些装饰在他身体各部位的鱼鳍在水里张开舞动，构成一幅梦幻般的场景。Alex的一部分意识疯狂地想要看到当海水漫过这个男人的头顶，当他的长发如同海草般在水中飘荡时的情景，残存的理智却告诉他一切应该被停止在当下。

 

狂野部分的意志暂时取得了上风，Alex大张着眼睛看着海水漫过了那个男人的嘴唇，然后是鼻子，接着是他被皮带蒙上了的眼睛。他在整个过程中表情没有丝毫地变化，不做一丝挣扎，仿佛马上就要被水淹死的人不是他自己那样。他冷漠地任由自己被海水没顶。

 

Sean能感受到海水灌入他的鼻孔和耳朵，那些残存的空气变成一个个气泡向着水面飘去，正常人会在憋气多少时间以后窒息？两分钟？三分钟？如果这就是Carmen想要看见的，如果这就可以让这场闹剧终结，如果这可以确保Mary的生命，Sean不介意配合一下。

 

他猛推了下身后的礁石离开原地，借由着反作用力向着水底沉去。他的身体在水中翻转，头发和鱼鳍向上浮起，随着他身体的摆动在水里来回晃荡。这很简单，只要Sean放松身体，他的双手展开，鱼尾上翘，他以一个微妙的弧度悬浮在了海水里不再动弹。

 

Alex的身体轻颤，他眼看着这个男人从礁石上滑落沉入水底，然后以面朝上的姿势悬浮在海水里。时间究竟过去了多久？两分钟？三分钟？那个男人是不是已经淹死了？

 

“够了，住手！！我命令你立即把水排干！”

 

Alex再也不顾上隐藏他的情绪，那是一个活生生的人，他就要在他面前淹死了。

 

“我很抱歉，Summers少爷，就算我现在开始排水，恐怕也来不及了。”Carmen略带遗憾地耸了耸肩。

 

“你给我记着，Carmen！”Alex扯开自己的公爵礼服外套，金丝镂空的纽扣崩落在他的四周。他把外套随手一扔，然后退后几步开始助跑。

 

Alex在玻璃缸前一跃而起，身体上升到3、4米的高度后Alex踩住玻璃缸外一个凸起的构件再度起跳，重复了两次后他落在玻璃缸的顶盖上。

 

Alex握住拳头砸向他身下的顶盖，仅仅一拳以后那块玻璃上就布满了龟裂的花纹。Alex没有收手，连续几拳过后，顶盖发出一阵轰然清脆的声响，Alex随着大块的玻璃碎片一起掉进了底下的海水里。

 

Erik抱着Charles朝着宴会厅直直地飞过去，夜晚的海风带着点咸咸的味道。

 

“Alex和Sean在一起，唉…………看来没有惊喜了，我们直接从露台进去吧。”

 

Erik依言准备直接在宴会厅外的露台降落。

 

Alex借助下坠的冲势向着那个男人的方向游去，那个男人仍旧保持着那个姿势，Alex不知道自己还来不来得及，他开始自责因为自己莫名地被男人的外表迷住结果反而使得这个男人快要葬送自己的性命。

 

_坚持住，不要死啊！_

 

Sean听到一堆杂物掉进海水里的声音，然后是一个人。又是Carmen的某个牺牲者吗？就在Sean思考自己需不需要去救一下那个掉进来的人时，他感觉到一双手臂围住了自己的腰，他几乎本能地挣扎了一下。

 

_很好，他动了，说明他还活着。_

 

Alex抱住Sean的腰就开始朝着水面游动，还好毕竟他们身处在人造的环境里，离水面也不过几米的距离，Alex很快就把他们两个带到水面，他抓住那块礁石还露出水面的那一小部分，将Sean放了上去。

 

“总算到了，可以放我下来了，Erik。”Charles双脚着地后就走上前拉开了露台的门。

 

“宴会厅中间怎么有个这么大的水缸？”露台在宴会厅的上层，Charles的位置能很好地看清整个宴会厅的全貌，“那边怎么还挤着一堆人？”

 

“你还好吧？”Alex问这个刚刚被他救起来的男人，他的头发湿哒哒地黏在他的脸上，Alex仍旧没有认出这个就是Sean。

 

男人没有回答，Alex想着也许他溺水太久了需要先喘口气，于是他朝四周看去，有一堆人挤在一起，有个熟悉的面孔正分开人群朝他跑过来，Alex好像记得，那是一个叫做Mary的女仆。

 

另一边的Carmen看到了这一幕，他推开身边的某个贵族小姐朝着Mary走去。终于分开了人群的Mary对着玻璃缸里的Alex大喊：“Alex少爷！！小心！他们在给Sean少爷装饰用的鱼鳍的尖刺里灌满了剧毒！”

 

Alex刚开始的时候没有听懂这句话，直到他看见随后赶到的Carmen从衣襟里掏出了手枪顶着Mary的脑袋开了一枪。

 

“噗”地一声，女仆的脑袋像是成熟落地的水果那样爆裂开来，鲜血和脑浆四溅，人群开始尖叫，Alex却听见身边的男人开口了，他像是几年没有用过他的声带那样，声音破碎又干涩，但是Alex还是能从他的声音里听出一些熟悉的特征。

 

“Ma………ry……Ma…ry……Mary，Mary！”

 

“Sean？？？！！！”

 

男人没有回答他，他逐渐找回了他的声音，他的声线逐渐地连贯，声调慢慢拔高，直至刺穿在场每一个人的耳膜。

 

“Mary！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”

 

Sean的尖叫响彻了整个宴会厅。

 

10.

 

Erik刚刚落到那个露台没多久，他把Charles放到地上，Charles打开了露台的大门然后感叹了几句，然后Erik听见了那声尖叫。

 

那声尖叫仿佛被直接地刻印在了Erik的脑子里，一种绝望感瞬间俘虏了Erik。他的眼前浮现起各式各样的幻觉。那艘小型飞船里的场景再次出现在了Erik眼前，Charles光裸着身子在他面前，他的手掐住了Charles的脖子，这一次他没有收手，Charles的眼神渐渐地涣散，瞳孔放大，面带惊恐地停止了呼吸。

 

“Charles！！！”

 

Erik想伸手去触摸他眼前的Charles，突然他的眼前亮起一阵火光，那艘飞船的自毁程序启动了，Erik站在几米外看着Charles挂在墙上被火光吞噬，Charles抬起脸看着Erik，他在火光里说着“我恨你”，随后Charles化为灰烬，一根没有被烧尽的棕色头发拂过Erik的脸颊。

 

“不！！！Charles！！！！！！！不！！！！！！”

 

_“Erik_ _！Erik_ _！！醒醒！！Erik_ _！！！”_

 

Erik猛地张开双眼，眼前还是一片漆黑的露台，Charles被他紧紧圈在怀里，那刺耳的尖叫还在夜空里回响，整个宴会厅里所有的金属都已经失控了，银质的刀叉在空中急速地飞舞，有几位贵族被刀叉穿过胸膛钉在了餐桌上。

 

那只巨大的玻璃缸碎掉了，海水倾泻而下将宴会厅里的餐桌家具冲地七零八落，红色的环状冲击波在宴会厅里四散飞射，那些冲击波穿过穹顶上巨大的水晶灯的吊柱，水晶灯毫无悬念地掉落在水里，被水流冲向了一处密集的人群。

 

_“Erik_ _！拦住那只水晶灯！”_

 

Charles的声音在Erik的脑海里响起，他几乎是条件反射般地找到那只水晶灯并把它固定在了原地。

 

_“很好，做的好，Erik_ _，就是这样，冷静点，我没事，冷静点。”_

 

Charles的安慰让Erik平静了一些，他终于发现被他抱在怀里的Charles的情况也不太好。他的双手紧紧地捂住了他的耳朵，脸上的痛苦神色显而易见，Erik想起来Charles的身体素质只不过是平民水平，对于这种高频声波的耐受力Charles比起自己要差得远了。

 

_“Erik_ _，Alex_ _，冷静一点，是Sean_ _的声音，他的声音里带着是某种精神暗示，我在连接里给你们加上了一层精神屏障，你们应该就可以抵抗这种精神暗示了。”_

 

Sean的尖叫进一步拔高，Charles痛苦地哼叫了一声。

 

_“我连接不上Sean_ _，他也有精神方面的变种能力并且抗拒地很厉害，请阻止他，那些绝望的精神暗示会让人陷入幻境，普通人根本无法抵御那层暗示的。”_

 

Charles说的没错，已经有好几名贵族拿起银质餐刀割开了自己的喉咙。

 

Alex抱着Sean挂在那块礁石上，玻璃缸壁在Sean的尖叫下没有撑过1秒，缸里的海水向着四周倾泻，Alex只能抱住Sean免得他从几米高的礁石上掉下去。刚开始的时候他叫了几声Sean试图唤回他的意识，但是Sean完全失控了，Alex感到一种无法抗拒的绝望感从Sean身上源源不断地传递过来。

 

Alex以为自己身处在奥斯瓦尔星，他的右手拉住尖叫的Sean而左手则是Scott，Scott没有戴着他的眼镜，他张开的眼睛里镭射光线四溢而出，Alex就这样眼睁睁地看着Scott的镭射光扫过Sean的身体将他分成了两半。

 

于是Alex也失控了，那些环状的冲击波从他的身体里发射出来，Alex最后的理智仅仅是控制住这些冲击波向外发射，不要伤到他怀里的Sean。

 

直到Charles的精神连接上了Alex，他才从那层绝望的幻境中逃脱出来，然后Alex看见无数的刀叉悬浮在他的眼前。

 

_“我给你30_ _秒时间阻止他，不然我就只能在他伤到Charles_ _前杀了他了。”_

 

通过Charles的精神连接，Erik的声音在Alex的脑子里响起来。

 

Charles没有阻止Erik，他仅剩的精力全部用在努力地维持施加给Erik和Alex的精神屏障上了，Sean的高频声波已经让他产生了眩晕和恶心的症状，尽管Erik的双手覆盖在他的双手外面进一步帮他挡住了一点声音，比起Erik和Alex他们这类贵族，Charles的身体实在太不中用了。

 

 _“20_ _秒”_ Erik冰冷的声音在Alex脑中响起，就像他面前的那些刀叉一样，带着死亡的气息。

 

“Sean！！Sean！！停下！！”Alex一边呼喊Sean一边摇晃他的身体，但是Sean完全沉浸在自己的世界里，Erik冰冷的倒数声像是一根鞭子悬在Alex的身后，他毫不怀疑时间一到Erik就会真的动手。

 

 _该死的，_ Alex想到， _只能这样了。_

 

他用手指解开了缠绕在Sean脸上的皮带：“Sean，别怕，是我——Alex。”

 

随后Alex用他的嘴堵住了Sean的尖叫。

 

Sean记得他从奥斯瓦尔行星回来的时候，整个首府的宇宙空港里站满了穿着黑色丧服的大人，首府星的官员，他们家的仆人，家族的亲戚们，他穿着黑色的葬礼正装走出护送灵柩的星舰的舰桥。在他的身后，十六位骑士抬着他父亲和母亲的棺木，在Sean找到他们时他们已经破碎地不成样子了，他在六岁时成了孤儿，一个变种人孤儿。

 

公主殿下告诉他他不能告诉别人自己已经变成了变种人的事，他的父母是在前往奥斯瓦尔行星的路上被反抗军袭击而死的。Sean想着如果这么做就能保护Alex，保护Charles和Scott，那么他愿意一辈子隐瞒自己的变种能力，不管他变成了什么样子。所以当他越来越控制不住自己的变种能力的时候，他选择了沉默。

 

好在墨西拿邸的仆人们给了他温暖，在他那个颐指气使的姑妈面前，在他那个一边嘲笑他是个哑巴一边在府邸里构建自己的势力的表兄面前，那些在他的父母在时就开始服侍他的仆人们给了他成长过程中少有的温暖。

 

Sean回忆里剩下的快乐的部分全部来自Alex，他们有一样的遭遇，在他的面前Sean可以毫无顾忌，那次Alex当着他的面把Carmen狠狠地揍了一顿时，Sean几乎要为Alex鼓掌了。可是Carmen毕竟是他的表兄，他的亲人，所以最后他还是阻止了Alex。

 

后来的发生的事情是灾难，Alex出去会他的“美人”去了，Carmen将他的怒气全部发泄到了Sean身上，要不是因为Carmen打不过Sean他在当晚可能就会被他强奸。怒气冲冲的Carmen对Sean撂了句“你给我等着”的狠话就离开了，Sean充斥着负面情绪，他想要一杯茶冷静一下，但是那些负面情绪随着他的语言泄露出去，整座他所在的主宅的仆人们，所有真正爱他待他亲切如家人的仆人们被他包涵着负面情绪的话语带入了幻境，他们全部死在了他的幻境里。

 

当Alex隔天回来时，Sean一个人躲在角落里面对着一地的尸体，他完全崩溃了，Alex替他处理了所有的事，整个过程中Sean一直浑浑噩噩的，偶尔清醒时他发现自己躲在Alex的怀里，Alex一边跟他说没事了一边拍着他的背。

 

可是Alex还是走了，他要回去继承族长的职位，Sean再没见过他，直到他眼前蒙着的皮带被解开，Sean在绝望中张开眼睛，眼前是一个如阳光般灿烂的英俊青年，因为沾了水他的金线一样的头发贴在他的额头上。

 

那个青年对他说了句不要怕，然后他吻了上来。

 

11.

 

在Alex眼里，Sean一直是他的家人，他的责任，除了Scott以外的另一个弟弟。而且比起Scott，Sean是个更让他操心的弟弟，毕竟Scott一直有自己在他的身边，他们也没有一家一直在觊觎他们公爵家财产的亲戚，自己和Scott也从没有因为变种能力失控而杀掉过一房子的仆人。

 

所以在Alex看来，他完全是出于没辙了才吻了Sean的，确切地说，他只是想办法堵住了他的嘴而已。当然，之前他被Sean那身海妖打扮迷得神魂颠倒这个，这要归结于Summers家多情的基因遗传。Alex非常庆幸这个男人是Sean，这样他就可以迅速地摆脱真的对某个“美人”动情了这个令他苦恼的事实。

 

然后Alex开始动用他那在无数“美人”身上锻炼出来的吻技。反正他已经在吻Sean了，至少他应该让彼此都享受一点，别让Sean嘲笑他身经百战却连个吻都做不好。Alex的手指梳理过Sean湿漉的长发，他以不同的力道咬着Sean的嘴唇，舌头在Sean的口腔里翻搅。

 

Sean震惊地看着Alex，过分的惊讶将Sean从自己间接导致了Mary的死亡的绝望情绪中拉了出来。他看着Alex闭着眼睛全情投入到这个吻里，Sean不得不承认Alex的技巧真的很好。即使明知他这么做只是阻止自己继续破坏杀人，Sean都能从那个吻里感觉到一种爱怜，仿佛自己真的是一个值得爱的人。

 

 _得了吧，看看这周围，这些都是因为你而死的无辜人类。_ 大厅四周的血腥画面映入Sean的眼角，然后他发现有个人朝着Alex冲了过来。

 

Carmen几乎以为自己就要成功了，那个花名在外的公爵公子显然被Sean迷住了，他跳进那个玻璃缸时那义无反顾的样子让Carmen几乎要自惭形秽起来。然后只要他企图对Sean做点什么，一点点过激的动作，那些装饰在Sean身体各处的碍事的鱼鳍就能发挥作用了。只要一个小小的伤口，任何一个划伤，那位公子就会命丧当场。而Sean，被卷入了针对一名准公爵的谋杀，Sean的下场恐怕也好不到哪里去。

 

事情是怎么会失败的？永远有该死的家伙搅局，这次是那个Mary，那个本应该好好地被他控制在手里作为控制Sean的筹码的Mary。该死的家伙就应该乖乖地去死，就像那个被他开了瓢的Mary，就像在他眼前那个笑得一脸得意的公爵家公子。

 

Carmen看见Alex将Sean搂在怀里，Sean带着爱慕的眼神看着他。自己从来只能在Sean的脸上看见冷漠与嘲讽，凭什么这个家伙却能得到他的爱慕？Carmen看见Alex转过头，他带着胜利者的微笑对他说：“Sean是我的。”

 

_不！！你这个该死的家伙！！Sean_ _是我的，放开他！那是我的！！_

 

Carmen随手抓起一把分肉刀朝着Alex冲了过去。

 

_Alex_ _！！！！_

 

要不是Sean的嘴被Alex堵住了他差点又要尖叫出声，他挣扎着想要提醒Alex，但Alex的左手滑过Sean的后颈然后拍了拍他的背。而他的右手，Alex向后伸出了他的右手抵住了Carmen的脑袋，那把刀在Alex身前几公分处停住了。

 

Sean看见Alex的手心里闪现出一阵红光，随后Carmen的头颅燃烧起来，Carmen发出了一声急促的不似人声的尖叫，接着他脸部的肌肉组织就在火焰下化为了灰烬，火苗自Alex的指缝间窜起，Sean从那些缝隙中看见已经化为白骨的Carmen的头颅，那双曾经充满恶意的眼睛如今徒剩两个冒着赤红火焰的黑色洞孔。

 

Sean微微地颤抖起来，Alex一下一下地拍着他的背，他们的嘴唇还没有分开。

 

Charles放下了遮住耳朵的双手，他扶着Erik弯下身干呕了两下，Erik一脸担心地看着他。

 

“放心，没事了。呼~~”Charles长长地喘了口气，然后他回头看向了宴会厅的中央，“哇喔！”

 

Alex和Sean在那块礁石上吻得热火朝天。

 

Charles的眼神扫过了大厅里其他的部分，他又叹了一口气。整个宴会厅里一片狼藉，随处可见各种死伤，有死在Erik手里的，也有死在Alex手里的，但是更多的是因为陷入Sean的幻境而自杀的。

 

也难怪普通人那么恐惧变种人，一个人失控就造成了这样大的伤亡。

 

作为他们的皇帝，Charles本应给予这些死难者一个申诉的机会，他们的确是无辜的，还原事实的真相是对他们最起码的尊重。可是当Charles环顾四周，当他看见仍旧在热吻的Alex和Sean，还有担心地看着自己的Erik。为了他们，他会亲自掩盖所有事实的真相。

 

Erik他是对的，人和人对人来说是不同，今天他可以为了Erik他们选择掩盖事实的真相，明天他是不是就会为了他们亲自送更多的无辜的人去死？Charles曾经有关于这个问题的答案，但是他现在已经不再肯定了。

 

Charles苦笑着将手指点上自己的太阳穴。

 

数日后——

 

“我的子民们，今天你们和我一起在这里怀着沉痛的心情悼念这些死难者们，无论我们的科学进步到了何等的地步，大自然总是一再向我们展示了它的强大。就在3天前。623位亲人朋友永远地离开了我们，他们是恪尽职守的官员，是才华横溢的学者，是这个社会的栋梁。可是在自然面前他们仍旧是脆弱而渺小的，无情的海啸吞噬了这些灿烂的生命，将他们永远地从我们的生活里带走。我们能给予他们的不多，只有我们永恒的思念和缅怀，愿上帝保佑他们的灵魂在天堂得享安息。”

 

墨西拿星首府城市的中心广场上人群一片肃穆，人们身着黑色的丧服手持白色蜡烛前来哀悼几天前死于海难的同胞。死难者的家属站在前排默默擦拭着眼泪，他们的亲人走了，帝国皇帝亲自出席了这场悼念仪式并发表了感人的悼词。他们的准领主，还有陪同皇帝前来访问的未来的亚里斯加尔公爵都出席了这场悼念仪式，可以说这场葬礼几乎已经达到了国葬的规模。所以家属们虽然满含热泪，脸上却没有任何的不满。他们带着崇敬的目光目送着皇帝以及随行人员登上了离去的车驾。

 

Charles在黑色的典礼车里看着窗外向他挥手的民众们，他觉得一阵恶心，是他伪造了这一切，篡改了所有人的记忆，然后像个施恩者那样在台上说出满口的谎言，恬不知耻地接受那些受害者家属的致意，假装一切从没发生过。

 

他正在一步一步地变成一个帝国皇帝，Charles看了看坐在他旁边的Erik，他正看着窗外不知在想些什么。

 

_Erik_ _，如果有一天我变成了完全的帝国皇帝，一个和加害了你和你的母亲的人没有任何本质区别的家伙，我是不是还能这样心安理得地爱你和为你所爱？_

 

Charles没有关于这个问题的答案，直到他和Erik、Alex和Sean登上回帝都的星舰时，这个问题依旧困扰着他。

 

 

变种人集结 完


	8. 第二部第二章：第一课

12.

 

“Charles，我是不反对你在私人时间把大家集合在一起，但是我们干嘛都要穿这身傻透了的运动服？是要大家一起练习跑步吗？需要我先让你跑10圈吗？”Raven一边低头扯着自己的尼龙运动服一边抱怨。

 

“注意语气，Raven。”Erik扫了Raven一眼。

 

“噢~~，Charles，你的Erik生气了呢！顺便说一句，Erik，我也可以先让你跑3圈。”

 

“哦？总共500圈那种吗？”

 

Erik和Raven隔着一张会议桌怒视对方。

 

“都给我严肃一点！”Charles举起他的教鞭给了Raven和Erik的脑袋各一下，坐在后面的Hank肩膀可疑地颤抖着。Alex和Sean目瞪口呆地看着他们， _这就是传说中的成年人的世界吗？_

Charles努力清了清嗓子试图找回他的威严，以年龄来说，他只能压在座的Alex和Sean，但是这两个本来就很乖，所以这对Charles来说没有任何的帮助，于是他决定来点狠的，他启动会议室里的一个按钮，周围的景色突然变成一颗忙碌的普通行星，人群在他们中间穿梭。

 

慢慢地，前方走来一位长相阴鸷的男性，Erik和Raven几乎立即从他们的座位上站起来紧紧地盯着那个男性。那名男性目不斜视，他走到原先会议桌的位置然后半蹲下身，举起右拳对着地面来了一拳，行星在他的拳下碎裂，地面的碎块飘向空中，行人们被抛飞到空中，只有原先会议室里的几人依旧站在原地。

 

那个男人原地站起，环视了一圈周围的画面，然后会议室的景色又回到了先前，那些碎裂的地面抛飞的行人全都消失了，只有这个男人仍旧带着桀骜的眼神站在会议桌上。会议室里原先玩闹的气氛全都消失了，大家都带着戒惧的眼神望着会议桌上的这个男人。

 

“Sebastian Shaw。”Charles用他的教鞭指了指那个男人“同盟议长，变种人领袖，奥斯瓦尔行星事件的真凶，企图挑起帝国和同盟间的二次大战，我们共同的敌人。”

 

“变种能力为吸收一切形式的能量，在身体里存储并放大，再将它们释放出来，之前他就是凭借在在那几颗边境试验行星短暂吸收存储的镒元素爆燃的能量制造了整个奥斯瓦尔事件。现在，各位关于这个有什么意见吗？”

 

“我想，Shaw虽然是个强大的敌人，但并非毫无弱点，当他释放完身体里储存的所有能量的那一刻正是他最脆弱的一刻。”Erik对Shaw已经十分熟悉了，根据Shaw的特点推导出这个结论是非常简单的事。

 

“Erik说的没错，但是他的手下，有一大批变种人对他忠心耿耿，在他最为脆弱的那一刻他们会负责他的安全。”

 

“那么还是那句话，把他的手下全部策反就可以了。”Erik看了一眼Hank。

 

“那我也还是那句话，我们手上没有充足的证据。”Hank如此回应。

 

“既然我们手上没有证据，那我就想办法来创造证据吧。”Charles接过了话题。

 

“创造证据？Charles你要伪造一点文件什么的吗？”Raven不解地提问。

 

“不，我只是重复那一段记忆。”

 

“重复记忆？”Alex也加入了讨论。

 

“是的，Alex，我可以演示一遍，记忆借我用一下，放心，我只看一些最表层的，不会涉及到你的个人隐私。”

 

Charles拿出一个大脑虚拟镜像模拟器，然后点了下自己的太阳穴。一瞬之后他对着Alex和Sean做了个“哇喔”的口型。随后Charles戴上了那个大脑虚拟镜像模拟器。

 

“好了，它已经把我脑部的画面成功地读出来了，现在我们来播放一下。”

 

Charles按了一下播放钮，会议桌上Shaw的影像消失，一段全息影像被播放出来——一个充满海水的玻璃缸在旋转，然后停止，海妖装扮的Sean出现在屏幕中央。这一段正是Charles刚刚读取的来自Alex的记忆，也是这段时间在Alex的记忆中出现的最频繁的画面。

 

Hank对着Alex和Sean吹了声口哨，Raven、Erik也是一副戏谑的样子，Charles的那个“哇喔”的口型越做越夸张，饶是皮厚如Alex，也被他们弄得脸红了。

 

“我先声明一下各位，我当时真没认出那是Sean，我发誓，要不我绝对不会用那种眼光看他的。”

 

Erik、Raven和Charles也一起加入Hank的口哨行列。

 

“答应我孩子们。”Charles乘机抖起他的成年人威风，Alex和Sean加入后他总算不是最小的那个了“要结婚的话至少等到成年。”

 

“你们真的误会了。”Alex双手比了个下压的动作示意成年组的四位不要过于激动“Sean对我来说和Scott是一样的，是弟弟！！”

 

在那次被Alex阻止后Sean又回到了哑巴的状态，他看了一眼Alex然后坚定地向Charles他们点了点头表示自己同意Alex的说法。

 

Charles一副我懂了的样子点了点头，成年组的四位都笑得很是意味深长。

 

“好了，说正经的，既然Charles有办法把别人的记忆像影像资料一样地复制出来，那我们只需要复制Shaw当时制造了奥斯瓦尔事件时的记忆就可以了是吗？”Erik再度把话题拉了回来。

 

“是的，或者是他策划奥斯瓦尔事件时的记忆也可以，根据当时同盟方的反应，我认为Stryker事先知道这个计划的可能性也很高。”

 

“暂时就把他们两个都定位目标吧。”Hank发表了的观点，在座所有人包括Alex和Sean在内都点头表示同意。

 

“为了要取得他们中某个人的记忆又不被察觉，我必须在一秒的时间内翻遍他们的所有的记忆，这种隐秘的东西可不像Alex的那么好找，一定会深埋在记忆的最深处。而为了加快我的处理速度，我对距离也会有要求，这要求我和目标至少要在一个星球，甚至是一个城市，如何接近对方并为我创造出这一秒的时间并且安全撤退这就是各位的责任了。”

 

“我们现在的问题是——”Charles用教鞭轻轻地击打了两下自己的手心“我们只有这点人手，这是个绝密的计划，核心部分只能由我们六个人来完成，而我们能倚靠的，只有我们各自的变种能力，而这正是我们不擅长的部分。”

 

Erik刚想张嘴表示反驳，Charles的教鞭就点在了他的鼻尖前：“包括你在内，Erik，我们需要重新训练，来帮助我们更好地掌握自己的变种能力，这就是我把你们所有人召集到这里的原因，从今天开始，每个人工作以后的私人时间，就是训练时间！”

 

“而在训练期间，我不再是帝国的皇帝，请各位叫我——Professor X。”

 

13.

 

“不公平！！不能只有你一个人取一个这么酷的外号吧，Charles。”Raven拍着会议桌表示抗议。

 

“Professor？酷？”Erik没有搞清楚这两个词之间的等价关系。

 

Raven装模作样地凑过去压低嗓子，其实用的是全会议室都能听见的声音：“Charles9岁以前觉得世界上最酷的两种职业，一是Captain，二是Professor。”

 

Erik认真地点了点头：“非常Charles的想法。”

 

Hank也插进他们的谈话间：“补充一句，在他那张世上最酷的职业排名表里，帝国皇帝的排位是153位，仅仅高过厨子一位。”

 

Alex和Sean又露出了那种目瞪口呆的表情，Charles决定话题不能再朝着这个方向继续下去了：“可以，我同意大家每一个人都取个外号以便在训练期间使用。”

 

此后的会议室里基本上是Raven、Hank和Alex在争论适合每个人的外号，Sean微笑地看着他们讨论，而Erik则低声地用各种调情般的语调对着Charles重复Professor这个词。

 

“Erik，这里不行。”

 

“怎么了？Pro-fe-ssor？”Erik一个音节一顿的样子真是性感到不行。Charles还指望着待会能继续训练呢，好在这时候Raven他们讨论出了最终结果。

 

“我要叫Mystique，Hank是Beast，Alex是Havok，Sean是Banshee，Erik则是Magneto。”

 

Charles点点头表示知道了，这其中有些名字实在是蠢死了，Charles发誓他这辈子都不会用这个名字叫对方的，比方说Magneto。

 

“大家都没有问题了的话我要开始训练课程了。”

 

“事实上我有问题。”Hank很配合地举起手“据我所知你跑去同盟前还完全不能控制自己的能力，这距离现在也就9个月而已，由你负责教导怎么掌握变种能力似乎还不如叫Erik来教呢。”

 

“Hank的问题提得很好，正因为我自己在短时间内经历了这一过程，我才能更好地向你们展示对自身力量的理解和掌握过程。我在半年前可是成功地对几十亿人进行了幻象植入，直接避免了帝国与同盟间的一场战争。而在这半年间，我所有的私人时间都在研究变种人的力量分级和开发，所以我认为我还是有资格站在这里给你们讲课的。”

 

“原来你过去半年的私人时间是在干这个啊，Charles。”Raven一脸戏谑的笑容“我以为你所有的私人时间都花在和Erik滚床单上了。”

 

“Raven，边境有个为期两年的科研项目，我觉得Hank挺适合去当负责人的。”Charles低头把教鞭拿在手里来回折着玩。

 

“你赢了，你和Erik是纯洁的男男关系。”Raven高举双手表示投降。

 

“所以现在大家没有问题了吧。”Charles环顾了一下会议室，没有人提出异议。“我想先从每个人各自认为自己是在什么情况下发挥出了最强的变种能力开始，Raven。”

 

“我的话，你逃家那段时间就算我的最强发挥了吧，每天都在练习变成你的样子。”

 

被戳中不良记录的Charles干咳了两声：“我不是指你模仿外表这一块，这一块你已经很熟练了，我指的是你模拟别人的变种能力的这一部分。”

 

Raven收起了轻松的表情陷入了沉思：“应该说非常糟糕，虽然理论上我能模拟别人的能力，但是每种能力其实都有掌握的过程，我在那一小时里连熟悉能力的时间都不够。”

 

“你不但能模拟别人的长相还能模拟别人的能力？”Erik提问。

 

“是的，我可以模拟物理系的变种能力，像Charles或者Sean的精神方面的就不行。”

 

“有趣，你能模拟我的能力吗？”

 

“可以，只要给我一滴你的血。”

 

Erik伸出手，会议室一边的实验柜自己打开，一根注射器飞起来落到了Erik的手里，他将注射器扎入自己的手臂取了大约1毫升的血液然后递给Raven。

 

Raven将注射器对准自己的手臂扎下去，只推射了一点点，大约就是她说的一滴的量。随后Raven的身体像是快速排列的阵列点一样变成了蓝色，然后阵列点再度变换，由Raven头顶的红发开始再到她蓝色的皮肤，一个“Erik”出现在Raven原先的位置。对面真正的Erik挑起一边的眉毛看着他。

 

“Erik”将注射器放在会议桌上，然后张开了自己的手掌，他看起来非常的用力，完全没有真正的Erik表现出的那种轻松自如，注射器歪歪扭扭地漂浮起来。“Erik”屏住呼吸，注射器在空中颤抖，终于“Erik”像是用尽了最后一丝力气那样放下手大口喘气，注射器掉落回桌子上。一阵急速的变换，Raven又变回了原样。

 

“会不会是血液注射的量不够？”Erik提出了他的观点。

 

“不，我只是需要那一点的血液作为样本，让我的基因知道应该模拟变化成什么样子。你给我再多也是一样的。”

 

“那就是纯粹的能力掌握的问题了，你现在的状况和我刚获得变种能力的时候差不多。”

 

“好的，这是Raven的问题，Hank到你了。”Charles将他的教鞭指向了Hank。

 

“我？说真的，我要是变身我做什么都得小心翼翼地，怕把东西给弄坏了，就是平常我都完全用不到公爵级别的力量，更不用说变身后了。”

 

“Hank你至今没有在变身状态试过全力一击吗？”

 

“我上哪里去试？Charles，我用科学院的仪器给自己变身后的力量级做过一个测算，理论上讲的话，我变身后可以一拳打穿一颗星球，所以我哪敢真的试着全力一击啊。”

 

“我知道了，下一个，Alex。”

 

Alex认真地回想了一下，他的力量一直都处于基本不受控的状态，唯一一次他觉得自己能够控制自己的力量并且结果也确实如此的就是——他杀死Carmen的时候，那个时候用来驱使他的究竟是什么？

 

“我不太清楚，对于一直力量在失控中的我来说，唯一一次感觉真正掌握了自己的力量的时候靠的是一股愤怒的情绪吧。”

 

他居然敢这么对Sean。即使现在回想起来，Alex都觉得可以凭借这股愤怒的情绪将力量控制在他的指尖。

 

“Sean呢？”Charles将目光移向Sean，后者摇了摇头指了指自己的喉咙。

 

Charles给了Sean一个安慰的笑容：“没关系的Sean，我已经给在座的每一个人都施加了一个精神屏蔽，这样你声音里的精神暗示就不会影响到他们了。不过你得说轻点，太大声我可受不了。”

 

Sean露出了一种征询的神色，Charles再度向他确定地点点头，他才非常小声地，以一种害怕惊动了弱小的动物那样的语调说：“我真的可以说话吗？”

 

Sean左右看了一下，大家看起来都很好，Alex笑得尤其开心。

 

“我能力最强的时候，大概就是那次宴会里Mary死去的时候了吧，连Erik和Alex都被影响了，那个时候对我来说大概就是一种类似愤怒夹杂着绝望的情绪？”

 

Charles点了点头最后转向了Erik：“Erik，我知道比起其他人来说，你对自己的能力掌握地要好很多，你认为你发挥地最强的一次是什么时候？”

 

Erik默不作声，他的思绪回到了那颗废弃的资源行星，当他将停止心跳的Charles从休眠舱里抱出来的那一刻，那是怎样的情绪？

 

“愤怒，无边无际的愤怒，对自己的，对这个世界的；以及绝望，对于未来的绝望。”

 

Erik以平静的语调叙述出这一段，Charles将手放在Erik的肩膀上，Erik转过脸看着Charles，他给了Charles一个笑容示意自己没事。

 

Charles环视了一圈会议室，大家的答案听起来都相当的消极，Charles放下他的教鞭。

 

“看来，有一大堆事情等着我们去做，我需要你们明白，光靠愤怒是不够的。”

 

“虽然我不想反驳你Charles。”Erik示意了一下“但是我一直就是这么去做的。”

 

“这也就是为什么你们会一直失控把自己和其他人都差点逼死的原因。”

 

14.

 

“Charles，你是认真的？”Alex看了看四周一片荒芜的景色“帝国皇家科学院武器试射场？”

 

Charles他们站在Alex头顶上方的一块透明钢化玻璃后面看着Alex，他对着麦克风回答了Alex的问题：“没错，我想我们可以把这里当成是你练习用的靶场。”

 

“你觉得我不会把这四周的墙壁打穿？”

 

“Alex，这里可是皇家科学院用来试射最新的Omega级等离子主炮的场地，等你有信心可以一炮打穿一颗恒星的时候再来质疑我的墙壁吧。”

 

“Charles，你知道我上次失手的时候可是没有发生什么好事，整整半个山头啊，我指的可是亚里斯加尔领那些巍峨的山峰。”

 

“那是因为你没法控制你自己的力量，而让它控制了你。这就是为什么我们要来这里，Alex，这也是训练的一部分。”

 

*********************************************************************

 

Sean站在地下十公里深的防空洞里，他的四周全是实心的隔音水泥墙壁，Charles带着隔音耳塞站在墙壁上某处被挖空的观察室里看着Sean。

 

“Sean，所有人已经被我清空了，没有人会听见你发出的声音，而我不会被你的精神干扰影响，所以现在，我们先看看你能做到什么程度。”

 

Sean看了下在他四周竖起的四面20公分厚的玻璃墙，然后他张开嘴发出了一声呼啸声。玻璃应声碎裂，四面墙体轰然倒塌露出了里面的Sean，他抬头看着观察室里的Charles，后者摘下了自己的隔音耳塞掏了掏耳朵。

 

“你所做的真是让人难以置信，Sean。你同时具备了精神和物理两方面的变种能力，简直完美无缺，这种双重变异让你在这两种单一变异的变种人面前没有明显的缺陷。看看你刚刚所做的，你发出的声波频率和玻璃的共振频率一致，所以即使是这么厚的玻璃墙也直接碎裂了。我们先撇去精神方面的能力不谈，你的声带也只是你身体上的一块肌肉，你可以自主地控制它。”

 

*********************************************************************

 

Alex望了眼站在钢化玻璃后面的Charles：“如果你确定要我这么做的话，你最好再退后一点。”

 

“你确定？”Charles对着麦克风说。

 

Alex非常肯定地点了点头。

 

“好吧。”Charles向身体右侧指了指“那边那个，就是你的标靶，准备好就开始吧，祝你好运，Alex。”

 

随后Charles退出了观察室，Alex看着远处的标靶深吸了口气，他能感觉到那些能量在他的血液细胞内奔腾，而他所要做的就是将这些能量聚集、交汇、融合，然后从身体某处引导出来，一阵奇妙的空虚感后，一个巨大的红色圆环从他的胸口里发射出来。

 

那个红色的冲击环划着飞碟曲线向着他右侧的墙壁飞去，半只圆环嵌进墙壁，发出持续的令人牙酸的声响，一条火线在冲击环切割而成的痕迹上形成，顶部墙壁里立即响起了警报声，喷雾水柱扫过那条火线将它变成一条漆黑的印痕。

 

“砰”地一声巨响，所剩无几的冲击环终于一头撞上了观察室的钢化玻璃，透明的玻璃瞬间布满裂纹如同一张巨型的蛛网，不过好歹它保持住了整体的结构。

 

Charles在门外听着里面的巨响声已经停止，他打开了观察室的大门，那块蛛网状的钢化玻璃实在是太过显眼了，他走上前去用手指戳了一下玻璃。

 

“哗”，玻璃顺着它的裂纹碎成无数细小的碎片，它们像雨点一样落入底下的试射场，Charles目瞪口呆地看着已经没有了保护的观察室，在底下的Alex抬起头对着Charles耸了耸肩。

 

“好吧，我会让皇家科学院给这儿再换一块结实点的材料。”随后Charles又看了眼远处毫发无损的靶子。“Alex，我会教你怎么控制的。”

 

***************************************************************************

 

Charles拍了拍对面的Sean的肩膀，这孩子看起来相当的紧张。Charles能理解这种紧张的来源，精神系的变种能力总是无形无质，让人不可捉摸，却又能在眨眼间将人推入万劫不复的境地。

 

“Sean，你要明白精神是精神，物质是物质。当你纯粹使用你的声波武器摧毁事物时，你的力量来源在于你的声带，你的耳朵自己就能捕捉这一过程的全貌，你是如何高频地震动你的声带带动周围的空气一起振动，我们完全可以用数学模型去详尽地计算和控制这一过程。但是你的精神暗示不行。”

 

Sean认真地听着Charles的解说，Charles点了点自己的太阳穴：“你的精神暗示，无论它是如何被附着在你的声音上传向四周，它的出发点和来源在这里。所以当你真正可以控制你的能力的时候，你需要控制两样东西——你的声带和你的大脑。”

 

Charles捧住Sean的脑袋，让他低下头贴住自己的额头：“我想既然是精神暗示，它最本质的原理应该是相同的，我先让你看看我是如何做到精神暗示的。”

 

精神链接在Charles和Sean间形成，Sean本能地感受到了那条链接的存在，那个通道，Charles的力量如何顺着那条通道到达了自己这一端，自己也可以顺着通道到达Charles那一端。

 

 _“准备好了吗？Sean_ _”_ Charles的声音在Sean的脑海里响起。

 

_“可以了，Charles_ _。”_

 

_“让我们先来找一个对象。”_

Sean感觉到Charles的力量带着他开始穿梭，从地下10公里的地堡穿过钢筋混凝土的浇筑，穿过泥土，穿过木质的地板，到达一所房子。Sean静静地感受着这种将精神力量掌握在手中的感觉，然后Charles带着他们的思绪降落，Sean看见一个婴儿床。

 

小小的婴儿不知被什么吵醒了正在里面大声地哭闹，一个年轻的女人打开房门，抱起婴儿上下晃动，嘴里轻声地说着些“乖，不哭了”之类的话，婴儿完全不吃这一套，依旧哭闹地很凶。

 

_“Sean_ _，精神的暗示是一种精神的共振，同化，将你的思绪和情绪传达给对方，让对方不自觉地随着你所规划的方向走，它不光是一种命令，更是一种引导。”_

 

Sean感觉到Charles的思绪渐渐包裹住婴儿那个小小的精神体。

 

_“睡吧，宝贝儿。”_

 

婴儿小小的嘴打了个大大的哈欠，他靠着那个女性的胸口闭上了眼睛。

 

_“记住这种感觉了吗？Sean_ _，要不要自己试试？”_

 

Charles用他的精神触角撩拨了一下那个小婴儿。

 

_“要不要吃点点心再睡，宝贝儿？”_

 

小婴儿瞬间张开了他圆溜溜的眼睛，他当然说不出点心两个字，于是他继续哭闹起来。

 

_“到你了，Sean_ _，放心，我会在一旁看着的，不用担心出什么事。”_

 

Sean回想着Charles刚刚的做法，那种情绪的感觉，他想起了小时候他的母亲哄他睡觉时唱的曲调。

 

他抬起头对着水泥的天花板，上面什么都没有，但是Sean知道穿过这些遮挡物，那个房子里有个哭闹的小婴儿。他想着如何控制他的声带，不需要太大声，他只需要控制声音在传播过程中的损耗，Sean轻轻唱起一首摇篮曲。

 

那首曲调就这样一路向着地面传播，Sean做的不太熟练，被集中成一束的声音在传播过程中分散开来，最后笼罩了一个街区的房子。

 

小婴儿打了个哈欠毫无悬念地睡去了，那个抱着他的女人只来得及将他放回了婴儿床就抵抗不住那阵浓烈的睡意，她一手搭上了婴儿床的护栏坐在地板上睡着了。这一街区里形形色色的人们，正在打牌的，踢球的，看电视的，做晚餐的，每个人都原地倒下睡着了。

 

_“以第一次来说，还算不错，Sean_ _。”_

 

Charles用他的精神触角一一扫过这些睡着了的人们，每个人都奇怪自己怎么会有那么一阵突然的困意，他们爬起来继续做着刚刚的事。

 

Sean通过耳朵的反馈知道了他的成果，他对着空无一物的天花板露出了一个明媚的笑容。

 

15.

 

Erik、Hank、Raven正站在一颗完全由铁元素构成的小行星上。他们几人间维持着一条精神链接。

 

_“我们每一个人，内心都有两个我在挣扎。”_

_“Charles_ _，如果你下次要引用Robert Louis Stevenson_ _的《化生博士》的话，不用离我们这么远。”_

_“那是因为Hank_ _，你们接下来要做的事情对我来说太危险了，我在旁边看着就可以了，顺便纠正一句，刚刚那句我并不是在引用别人，我只是在抒发自己的真情实感。”_

 

Charles站在一艘宇宙飞船的驾驶室内，目前大约距离Hank他们所在的星球1000公里远的太空，而Hank他们的图像则显示在他眼前。

 

 _“所以其实这个问题本身并不是关于善良与邪恶，对吧？Hank_ _。”_ Charles继续回想着自己与他的本我间的经历， _“它的核心是关于人的动物性本能，以及我们如何与之斗争从而去控制、去融合最终统一。那种挣扎本身让你停滞不前，有时甚至将你拉入深渊。”_

_“你在畏惧你自己的力量，Charles_ _。”_

_“你也一样，Hank_ _。”_

_“然后是你，Raven_ _。每一个变种人的基因和能力都是复杂和美妙，而你却能通过基因模拟的方式去感受几百、几千倍的美妙，不得不说，真是令人嫉妒的天赋。”_

Erik非常赞同地点了点头。Raven的样子在不停地切换，从他们四个到帝国的一些重臣，最后回到一身蓝色的皮肤。

 

 _“当你变化的时候，你是每一个人，可是每一个人都不是真正的你。如果你自己不去寻找哪个才是真正的自我，不去接受真正的自我的话，你永远都只是在模仿，一个连自己都在模仿的变种人。”_ Erik在他们的链接里接过了Charles的话。

 

Raven皱着眉头看着Erik，以他们的关系，Erik居然会给出这种谏言一样的话。

 

_“基于每种变种能力的掌握过程都是复杂的，我建议你和Hank_ _一起练习，就像Erik_ _说的那样，找到真实的自我，释放他，再控制他。”_

_“你要我练习模拟Hank_ _的能力，Charles_ _？”_

_“是的，你需要的新鲜基因样本从Hank_ _处是最容易获得的，而你们正好在变身后成为互相的对手。”_

_“那你让我在这里干什么，Charles_ _？”_ Erik不解地问

 

_“哦，等他们两个真的打疯了的时候，你负责保持这颗星球的完整不要被他们两个打散了。”_

Erik翻了个白眼然后漂浮到了半空中，他抱着双臂看着Hank他们两个： _“好吧，我看看你们是不是真的有本事把这个星球打散了。”_

 

Raven对着Erik做了个挑衅的表情然后把脸转向Hank：“ _来吧，_ _Hank_ _，我们让这个自命不凡的混蛋尝尝厉害，让他在Charles_ _面前丢尽脸。”_

Hank用注射器扎了自己一针递给瑞文： _“我准备好了，开始吧。”_

 

Raven将注射器里的血液推进自己的手臂，然后他和Hank几乎同步地仰起头，蓝色的毛发在他们的皮肤上长出来，尖齿伸长，骨骼顶出牙床的痛苦让他们一起仰天嘶吼。Raven和Hank互相注视了一秒，然后他们急速向对方扑去。

 

Raven一拳打在Hank的手肘上，因为巨大的力量，空气间仿佛都产生了一道冲击波，Hank一脚踏上星球的地面，然后借助马步发力打出一记上勾拳。

 

整个星球似乎因为Hank刚刚那一脚而颤抖起来，Erik收起看戏的心情，他在空中张开双手，将整颗星球纳入他的掌控，他能感觉到那些铁元素在Hank巨大的力量下崩裂散开，Erik用自己的力量重新将它们融合到一起。

 

Hank和Raven的打斗没有停止，Hank的上勾拳打中了Raven的下巴，Raven被巨大的力量带着向后倒去，她用双手撑地，双腿夹住了Hank的腰部，借着Hank刚刚那拳的力量和自己的腰部的发力将Hank从地面掀起来摔出去。

 

Hank几乎是飞出去的，Erik在空中看见整个身体失去平衡的Hank大吼一声，然后对着空中挥出一拳。空气再度震荡了一下，Hank的轨迹迅速由横飞变成下落，一声巨响后Hank砸到地面上，地面凹陷进去一个直径大约两米的坑。

 

Hank原地跳起，四肢着地，他用后退蹬了一脚坑底然后四肢并用地朝Raven扑过去。

 

 _“做的不错，Raven_ _，Hank_ _，但是还是不够，Erik_ _依旧很闲。”_ Charles的声音在Raven他们几个的脑海里再次响起。

 

 _“就只有这种水平的话还不够我热身呢。”_ Erik又添了一句。

 

“闭嘴！混蛋！！”Raven抬头对着Erik吼了一声。她挥起左拳迎着正面扑过来的Hank而去。

 

Hank看见了迎面而来的那一拳，他对着Raven笑了笑然后突然再次加快了他的速度，于是他几乎以一厘之差从Raven的拳头里穿过去，高速的前冲姿势让他再无暇做出什么攻击动作，Hank将全身的力量叠加到他的速度里然后撞上Raven的身体。

 

他们两个一起飞了出去，Raven在空中握住Hank的手臂做了一个抱摔的动作，将他们彼此的位置对调，在他们两个着地时Hank被垫在下方。这次的冲击势大力沉，几条肉眼可见的裂缝沿着他们落地的位置四散开来，Erik的手臂挥过，这些裂缝再度弥合。

 

Raven放开地上的Hank退后两步喘气，Hank慢慢从地上爬起来：“还打吗？”

 

“当然，认识自我，释放自我嘛，我们两个没把这个星球拆掉就不算成功吧。”

 

Hank边喘气边点头，然后他们再度扑向对方。随后的进一个小时就在他们两人的激烈对抗中过去了，随着他们对于力量的渐渐熟悉和掌握，Erik的善后工作越来越多，最后他几乎是不停地在修补Raven他们对这个星球造成的损伤。

 

终于，Raven的基因模拟时间到了，她一屁股坐在地上，全身重新变成那种覆盖着鳞片的蓝色皮肤。Hank在她对面坐下，掏出一支黄色针剂对着自己打下去，没过多久，他又变回了那个文质彬彬的帝国宰辅，他们两个毫无形象地在地上喘着粗气。

 

 _“模拟时间持续1_ _小时，Raven_ _的最强输出力量达到理论峰值的23%_ _，Hank_ _是25%_ _。”_ Charles看着仪器分析的结果。

 

Erik降落到地面上，他看起来仍旧很从容： _“也许下次你们就能真的让我在_ _Charles_ _面前丢脸了？”_

 

 _“滚回去操你们自己吧！！”_ Raven对着Erik比了一个中指，Hank颇为赞同地点了点头。

 

16.

 

“终于到了我们两个人的时间了，Charles。虽然我不知道我还有什么可以训练的，但是我还是很期待的。”

 

“噢，Erik，你太小瞧自己的能力了，每一个变种人都是一个谜，而你是其中最神秘最让人捉摸不透的那一个，要知道——”

 

Charles剩下的话被Erik用一个吻堵住了，不管他吻过Charles多少次，Erik都觉得自己的饥渴无法被填满。他流连地在Charles的口腔里探寻，久久不肯离去，直到他觉得如果他再不停止他就会顾不上他们的训练而沉沦在情欲里。Erik的额头紧贴着Charles的额头，他沉默了一会让空气里的荷尔蒙慢慢回归到正常的水平。

 

“Charles，如果你仅仅想要一个吻的话，完全不必说那些甜言蜜语的。”安静的房间里响起Erik的低语。

 

“我只是在说实话，还有，接下来的时间不能再这么随便吻我了，我还指望着今天能好好训练呢。”

 

“好吧，好吧，你说了算。”Erik退后一点保持一个相对“安全”的距离“不过我们要在哪里训练？这里可是你的办公室，你不会想要我把它搞得一团糟的。”

 

“Erik，你的训练可不是Raven他们这种粗暴原始的阶段。”Charles食指点着自己的下嘴唇做了个思考了的表情，“如果说愤怒是出自冲动的情感，那一刻是由感性的部分在控制我们的能力，既然如此，我想理性的部分应该也有他的作用。所以我试着在使用能力时保持绝对的平静，然后我发现了这个——”

 

Charles将手指点上自己的太阳穴，另一只手则放到了Erik的太阳穴上，Erik觉得自己的意识一下子被Charles拉了出来，他四下张望了一下，自己正站在空中，Charles在他旁边。

 

“我们在哪儿，Charles？”

 

“帝国首都，威彻斯特超行星。”

 

Erik的脸上似有疑惑的神情，Charles抬手挥开了包围着他们的白色迷雾，他们站在宇宙的虚空里，巨大的行星在他们的眼前。

 

“这是你制造的幻觉吗？”

 

“不，Erik，这是现实。”

 

Charles握住Erik的手：“准备好急速坠落了吗，Erik？”

 

Erik露出一个大为感兴趣的笑容，他点了点头，下一秒，整个行星在他的眼里急速地放大，就好像他们正在飞快地朝着行星地表坠落一样。Erik看着大陆的轮廓逐渐占据他的整个视野，然后是起伏的山脉、细线一样的河流。随着眼前的事物进一步放大，帝都威彻斯特城出现在他的眼前，再接着是皇宫，Erik已经可以看见Charles的办公室，透过窗户他能看见自己和Charles正保持着的姿势。

 

“Erik，现在看看我们能去到多远。”Charles仍旧拉着Erik的手，Erik眼前的画面仍旧在高速地变换，但是这次是沿着整个星球的地表，Charles认准一个方向向前，无数的人群从Erik眼前闪过，他们穿过大陆，再穿过海洋，到达另一片大陆又再度离开，直到Charles带着他们停在一个颇有风情的小镇上，停在一座看起来有些年头的大房子面前。

 

“这里，Erik，是整个星球上我们所处位置的另一端。”

 

Charles说这句话时的口气就像在说“Erik，我刚刚喝了一杯红茶”那样轻松，但是Erik觉得这太不可思议了，这里可是超行星，它几乎有一颗恒星那么大，远远超过了一般变种人意义上的“星球级”的范围。

 

“现在该你了，Erik。看见那个了吗？试着敲一敲门。”Charles用手示意了一下，那所大房子有个铁质的门环。

 

“这不可能，Charles，我的力量绝对没法达到这么远。”Erik的意识虽然被Charles带到了这里，但是他觉得通过Charles的链接他仍旧能够控制自己的身体，控制自己的能力，Erik试着感知了一下，他最远大概能够到他们之前穿过的第一片海洋的位置，离这个门环差了十万八千里。

 

“我们感性的部分，愤怒、激情、冲动的强烈的情感控制着我们的力量的强度；而理性的部分，平静无波如同机械化一般的理智则影响着我们的力量的范围。在这一点上，我认为Erik你具有很大的优势，除了对于特定的几个对象以外，你的情绪相当的淡薄。你只需要试试在使用力量时保持这种淡薄的情绪。”

 

Erik吐了一口气，试着将一些情绪排除在外，只是单纯地感受他的力量。几乎同步地，那些画面闪过他的眼前，奥斯瓦尔、实验室、同盟军部、Shaw的脸、倒在他怀里的Charles，它们在嘲笑他居然自大到试图摆脱这些，企图获得真正的平静，从来就没有什么真正的平静，战斗和血才是真正属于他的东西。

 

Erik大叫一声跪倒在地：“我做不到，Charles，这些愤怒已经和我的力量绑定在一起了。我没法摆脱它们。”

 

Charles跪下来将Erik揽入怀抱，他靠在Erik的耳边说：“没关系的，Erik，我会帮你的，我会帮你找到你的平静的。”

 

Erik觉得他的精神一阵恍惚，当他再度睁开眼睛，他仍旧坐在Charles的办公室里，已经深夜时分了，时间居然已经过去了这么久而他却毫无进展。愤怒几乎又要占领Erik的思想，他摇了摇头将它们驱赶出去。

 

“要回房间了吗，Charles？”Erik回过头看着Charles。

 

“你先走吧，我一会就过去。”Charles目送着Erik离开办公室，随后他打开了办公桌的抽屉，里面是一堆印花精美的纸签——全部是老牌贵族派大佬们的社交舞会邀请函，在他连续缺席了三场皇家例行的社交晚宴后那帮大佬们再也坐不住了，皇帝身边的那个位置让他们一个个像是闻到了血腥味的鲨鱼，今天上议院的议长几乎已经直白地对他表示身为皇帝的他不应该在一名“男宠”身上耽误太多的时间。

 

他们怎么敢！！虽然因为皇权派在奥斯瓦尔被血洗导致现在的皇帝处处受到贵族派的掣肘，但是他们怎么敢对着皇帝的私事指手画脚，他们难道以为他会和某个贵族派的傀儡结婚吗？

 

Charles按了按办公桌上的呼叫铃，他的秘书进来对着他行了个礼，Charles将抽屉里那堆请柬全部扔给秘书：“全部处理掉，以皇帝办公室的名义发个公告，以后这种东西不要再发过来了，如果想要参加哪个舞会，我会提前通知他们的。”

 

Erik回到Charles的寝宫，从走廊一路过去，以往站在那里的仆人和卫兵都不见了，Erik疑惑地皱起眉头，虽然这些卫兵只是用来装饰皇家的繁华，皇帝的安全是由遍布整座宫殿的AI来保证的，但是他们的消失仍旧代表着异常。他推开巨大的寝宫房间的大门。

 

“陛下？”

 

房间里一片漆黑，但是里面居然有人！Erik挥了挥手，房间里的灯光重新打开，一个男人坐在床沿。他看向大门这边，因为突然亮起的灯光而微微眯着眼睛。

 

只需一眼，Erik就明白这个男人在这里是干嘛的了，他的眉眼间全是Erik的影子，却更为年轻，也不知道是不是因为这样的缘故，他看起来比Erik要柔软很多。难为那帮贵族派的家伙居然费劲找了个这么像自己却又充满了和自己完全不一样的风情的人。

 

看清来人是Erik后那个男人露出了惊恐的表情，Erik奇怪地看着这张酷似自己的脸居然能做出这种我见犹怜的表情。

 

“要是Charles看见的话，大概立刻就会心软了。很可惜，你碰到的是我，既然你敢独自一人爬上皇帝的床，想必也不会怕接下来的事吧。”

 

愤怒到了极点的Erik露出一个残忍的微笑，墙壁上盘旋缠绕的金线花纹像一条条活过来的蛇那样扭动着从空中朝着这个男人爬过去，男人的惊恐比刚才更甚，他的身体不受控制地漂浮在了半空中。

 

“不要，求你了…………”

 

Erik只是微笑，那些金色的蛇钻进那个男人的皮肤，男人开始惨叫，Erik避开了他的大动脉避免自己过快地把他给玩死了。金线在男人的身体里缠绕盘旋，他的鲜血流出来染红了雪白的丝绸床单。

 

男人的惨叫已经变得断断续续，每次他快要因为巨大的疼痛而晕厥时，Erik就会用更大的疼痛让他保持清醒，真可惜那帮贵族事先撤走了所有的卫兵，不然Erik可以把他们叫进来让他们现场观摩一下这个家伙的下场。

 

终于那个男人像被抽走了最后一丝生气，他全身痉挛，喉咙发出一些咯咯的声响，Erik准备收网做最后一击，用那些缠绕在他体内的金线刺破男人所有的内脏。他已经知道Charles走到了他的身后。

 

“够了，住手，Erik。”Charles赶在他真的这么做了之前说。

 

17.

 

Erik没有回答，那些金线仍旧在他的控制之下，越来越多的鲜血随着金线入侵的伤口涌出。

 

 _“我说住手，Erik_ _。”_ 这次的声音直接在Erik的脑海里响起来，但是Erik仍旧控制着自己的身体。Charles若是想，他完全可以直接控制住自己让自己停手，可是他没有。

 

Erik闭上眼睛深呼吸，试图将那些占据他脑海的愤怒赶出去。

 

 _“愤怒不是唯一的解决办法，Erik_ _。”_ 脑海里Charles的声音再度响起，Erik叹了口气控制着那些金线沿着原路退出了男人的身体。当这个男人被放回床上时，他几乎立即昏迷了，Charles用能力叫来了一个仆人，吩咐他把这个重伤的男人送去医疗。拜先进的科技所赐，只要不是当场死亡，这种纯粹的物理伤害可以被100%治愈。

 

房间里再度只剩下他们两个，还有那张散发着浓重血腥味的床单。他们维持着刚刚的姿势，Erik站在前面，背对着Charles，Charles可以从他的背部线条推测出Erik绷紧了全身的肌肉。

 

突然间，Erik猛地转过身，他一把抱住Charles将他撞在身后的门上。门板发出一声巨大的呻吟，Erik已经撬开了Charles的嘴唇。他的气息狂乱，像是要把Charles吞下去那样疯狂地攫取Charles口腔里的空气。

 

“你是我的。我一个人的，绝对不会分给别人。”Erik乘着他们换气的空挡说出自己的宣言，他边说边撕扯着Charles的衣服，Charles精细的皇帝服在Erik的力量下化为碎片。

 

Charles觉得自己如同被卷进一阵狂浪之中，Erik持续大半年的温柔让几乎让他忘记了他们两个有着怎样的力量差。他仿佛回到了他们第一次的那个夜晚，除了这一次Erik正疯狂地吻着他暴露在空气中的皮肤。

 

“Erik……冷静一点…………唔！”

 

当Charles企图说些什么的时候，Erik放弃了他正在舔舐的部分再度堵住了Charles的嘴，他撕扯掉了Charles的裤子，双手不自觉地掐住Charles柔软的侧腰。

 

随着痛感的加剧，Charles开始挣扎起来，Erik大概以为Charles的挣扎是对他的否定，他更加用力地固定住Charles。Charles刚刚前倾一点的身体被Erik的吻带着再度撞上身后的门发出“砰”地一声响。

 

_“停下，Erik_ _，痛！”_

 

这是短时间内第二次Charles在Erik的脑袋里让他停手了。Erik才意识到自己做了什么，他瞬间放开Charles退后几步，Charles的嘴里嘶嘶地倒吸着冷气，他的手按住了自己的腰侧。

 

“对不起，Charles，天哪，对不起。”Erik语无伦次地道着歉，Charles抬头看见他脸上惊恐的表情——Erik在害怕。

 

在Charles反应过来之前，他已经上前再度吻住了Erik。Charles抓住Erik无措的双手把它们放回自己的腰侧。Erik浑身紧张，Charles慢慢地吞吐，用牙齿轻轻地啃咬Erik的下唇，他的双手轻轻地摩擦Erik的手臂让他放松。

 

 _“嘘，Erik_ _，没事的，我是你的，你一个人的，从来也没有考虑过另一个人。”_ 比起Erik，Charles的优势是他可以在继续他们的亲吻的同时直接将这句话说进Erik的脑子里。

 

Charles慢慢地解开Erik衬衫的纽扣，比起Erik来，他的动作要温柔很多。Charles的手指轻轻地扫过Erik的皮肤，像是要沿着Erik的肌肉线条描摹一副画，他的吻沿着Erik轮廓分明的下巴落到他的颈侧，Erik倒吸着冷气吐出一声低吟。

 

Charles很少这么主动，并不是因为Erik不曾给他主动权，而是因为他懒。在被繁重的政务折磨了一天后，Charles通常乐于放松自己任由Erik掌控，不必费心，只是尽情享受Erik带给他的欢乐。所以他也就一直忽略了在这种不间断的付出中，Erik所积累的不确信感。

 

_我从来没有像Erik_ _表现出的那般渴望我那样地渴望他，尽管我在心里知道这种渴望是对等的，但是Erik_ _不是读心者。所以他才会轻易地被这种把戏所扰，我怎么可以想当然的以为那些来自贵族们的鄙视没有给Erik_ _造成任何的伤害呢？_

 

Charles想要告诉Erik他的渴望，语言是苍白的，Charles解开Erik的裤子然后慢慢跪下来。

 

“Cha……Charles…………”Erik在挣扎，他的身体渴望着即将发生的事情，可是他的理智却认为这一切不可能发生。

 

Erik不会忘记在他和Charles之间，他永远是那个加害者。不提他有着怎样的令他自己都不齿的不良记录，仅仅在刚刚，他已经又在Charles的腰间留下两片淤痕，所以他愤怒和害怕的不是那些贵族找了个长得像自己的人塞进了Charles的床，而是总有一天Charles会因为自己对他的伤害而厌倦自己。

 

所以他完全是凭着一腔愤怒才说出了那番对Charles的宣言。Erik忽略掉那些在他内心深处嘲笑着的类似“你也配”的讽刺，他对自己也没什么信心。直到Charles的话语在他的脑海里响起，直到Charles跪在了他的面前。

 

不是说Erik不知道Charles爱他，但他不知道Charles那么爱他，Erik感觉到自己的阴茎被Charles从裤子里慢慢地掏出来。这是他最后的叫停的机会。

 

“我得事先道歉一下，Erik，毕竟我从来没做过这个，所以大概不会做的很好。”

 

“操！！”Erik只想得到这么一句话，Charles的舌头舔过他的龟头，然后沿着他的肉棒一路向上。

 

操他妈的，这世上不可能有比这更好的感觉了。Erik感觉他全身的血液都在朝他的阴茎涌去，该死的，他怎么可以才被舔一下就硬成这样，Erik开始担心Charles再舔第二下的时候他就会早泄然后败光他们所有的性致。

 

Erik的反应似乎给了Charles鼓励，他担心因为自己的笨拙会让Erik没有享受的感觉，好在他的身体诚实地反应了他的感受。获得肯定的Charles更为努力地舔过Erik的阴茎的每一部分，他轻轻地吸吮着根部的那些褶皱，满意地听见头顶传来Erik夹杂着咒骂的呻吟声。

 

等Charles把Erik的整根阴茎都弄得湿哒哒的时候，Erik已经变得又粗又硬了。其实从他舔第一口开始那根肉棒就是这样了，它灼热的温度让Charles产生了自己会被烫伤的错觉，或许比起烫伤，Charles更应该担心的是自己究竟能不能胜任吞下这根巨大的阴茎的任务。

 

Charles咽了一口唾沫，头顶响起Erik带着隐忍的声音：“听着，Charles，你完全不必做到这——唔！！”

 

Charles将Erik粗大的阴茎含进自己的嘴里，Erik的语言能力也随之丧失，Charles努力地张开他的嘴巴，然后一点一点地把Erik吞进去。

 

18.

 

Erik闭着眼睛仰起脖子喘息，他现在极度缺氧，因为该死的所有的他的血液都集中到他的老二那里去了。Erik觉得他再不抓住点什么的话就要被浪卷走了，可是他放眼四周空无一物，只有跪在他面前的Charles，Erik克制着自己不去抓紧Charles的头发或是肩膀——他无比确信一旦他抓住了这些他就会用尽他所有的力气，这么做毫无疑问会弄伤Charles的。

 

_噢，Charles_ _！！_

 

当Charles感觉Erik的龟头部分顶到自己的喉咙口的时候他看起来才完成了大约一半的吞入工作，仅仅是这样，Charles就能感觉到Erik的情绪已经完全失控了。Charles深深地吸一口气，然后用舌头开始按摩Erik阴茎的底部。Erik实在太粗了，尽管Charles拼命张开嘴巴几乎到了下巴都快要脱臼的地步，留给他的舌头的活动空间还是很小，他其实只是小范围地左右摆动着他的舌头。

 

但是那已经足够夺走Erik最后一丝抵抗将他卷进那阵狂流了。Erik攥紧拳头喉咙里吐出一些无意识的咕噜声。他必须咬紧牙关才能让自己不要像头发情的狼那样仰天长啸。

 

Charles觉得自己终于能适应Erik顶住自己的喉咙口时他觉得是时候进行下一步了，他用右手扶住Erik阴茎的根部，然后开始将整根阴茎吞咽下去，他一寸一寸地向前挪移，吞咽过程中牙齿不可避免地碰到Erik的肉棒，那些细微摩擦产生的颤栗让Erik颤抖起来。

 

终于Charles把Erik整根含进去了，原本他觉得这是不可能被完成的任务，Charles惊讶于自己的食道居然能够容纳下Erik，他从未吞过那么粗的东西。唾液顺着他的嘴巴留下来，在他的下巴上留下几条湿痕。

 

Charles的鼻子几乎埋进Erik的耻毛里，他用右手轻轻地按揉着Erik的阴囊，几秒以后当Charles无法再与自己的呕吐反应对抗时他慢慢抬头让Erik的阴茎从他的食道里退出来。

 

 _“Erik_ _，帮帮我，操我的嘴，求你。”_ 当Charles发现Erik颤抖地越来越厉害却固执地不肯有任何主动行为时，他在Erik的脑子里哀求。

 

_操他妈的主耶稣基督！！_

 

Charles亲手释放了名为Erik的情欲野兽，他将因此而被这只野兽撕成碎片。Erik双手抓紧Charles的肩膀，手指几乎卡进肉里，他低头看了Charles一眼，他殷红的嘴唇包覆着自己的阴茎，溢出嘴角的唾液反射着房间里的灯光。

 

Erik再也想不了其他，他奋力地捅进Charles的口腔，重新挤开他的咽喉将自己深埋进去，感受着来自Charles的温度和压迫，然后再退出进行下一轮冲刺，某一次他的冲刺力道太猛直接撞上了Charles的鼻子，但Charles并不是因为那才眼泪汪汪的。早在那之前他的蓝眼睛里就泛起了迷离的水雾，随着Erik的冲刺它们化为水滴从他的眼眶滚落。

 

几轮反复过后Erik知道自己已经到了，他顺着最后一次冲刺的退出势头想彻底离开Charles的口腔，可是Charles突然握住了他的阴茎，他的手握住那根肉棒朝着自己的嘴巴的方向轻轻地撸了一把——那就是压垮骆驼的最后那一根稻草了。Erik射在了Charles的嘴里，当Charles放手后Erik几乎本能地后退，结果又让他把最后那一点射在了Charles的脸上。

 

老天啊，看看Charles，他的脸上挂着Erik的精液，嘴巴仍旧大张着，嘴里盛着精液和唾液的混合物。Charles傻笑了几声，嘴里的液体溢出他的嘴唇，Charles努力地做了几个挽回的抿唇，他调整着自己的下巴然后一仰头把那些液体全部吞了下去。Erik的眼睛看着他的喉结随着他的吞咽动作而移动，然后他也不自觉地咽了口唾沫。

 

 _上帝啊，我都对Charles_ _做了些什么！！！_ Erik快要哭出来了。

 

 _“Erik_ _，我爱你，我喜欢你对我做的事情，所有这些，我都喜欢。你不开心是因为我做的不好吗？你不喜欢吗？”_ Charles的声音在Erik的脑子里响起，他听到了Erik的自我谴责。

 

_“我喜欢，Charles_ _，我喜欢这些，我喜欢的快要疯掉了，不，我已经疯掉了。Charles_ _我……”_

 

Charles带着Erik的精液的余味吻上Erik时，Erik的思维也失声了。他细细地舔着Charles口腔里的每一处，带着一点苦涩的精液现在尝起来是甜的，因为Charles是甜的。Erik捧着Charles的脸一点一点地舔干净他脸上的精液。Charles舒服地用鼻子发出像猫咪一样的哼哼声。

 

 _“Erik_ _，我上面被喂过了，但是下面还是很饿啊。”_ Charles对着Erik眨了眨眼，Erik愣了一下，还好他的心脏够坚强，要不然他就会死在这个主动的要命的Charles手里。Erik一把抱起Charles的腰然后把他们两个摔进他那张全宇宙最大最豪华的床里。

 

“该死的！！”几乎在倒到床上的一瞬间Erik就想起来了，他刚刚在这床上几乎杀了个人，他的血浸湿了床单，湿冷的血液沾上他们的皮肤。他刚想爬起来叫人来把床单换掉，Charles就坐起来压住他的胸口。

 

“别管它，Erik，我现在就想要。”

 

Charles接触了床单的那部分皮肤沾染上了赤红的血迹，和他雪白的皮肤形成了一种让人着魔的对比。无垢的天使跪在凡人的血泊中，光是想起这个天使刚刚宣誓他属于自己，Erik就觉得他的冲动再一次被挑起了。Erik刚想伸手去触摸自己的阴茎，就被Charles按住了手。

 

“不准动，Erik，看着我，只许你看着我。”Charles维持着跪姿挪到床头，他一手撑住床头柜弯下腰去够抽屉里的润滑液。Erik看着Charles线条圆润的屁股在自己的眼前晃动，随着Charles的腰部动作撅起或是下沉。Erik狠狠地咽了口唾沫，很好，他又他妈完全硬了。Charles捞了半天终于拿到了那瓶润滑液，他直起身体转过来看着Erik。

 

“等我一下，Erik，我要先准备一下自己，不准在我面前偷跑。”

 

Charles再次警告了一下Erik，后者只能悻悻地收回了自己的手。Charles倒了一点润滑液在他的手掌上，然后维持着跪姿开始在Erik面前专心操弄自己的后穴。

 

19.

 

Charles略显笨拙地别过身体，试了两次才把第一根手指插进了自己的后穴，身为帝国的皇帝，Charles从来没有这样的经历，一种混杂着羞耻的兴奋感迅速地笼罩了他，他咬住自己的下唇试着阻止自己的呻吟。

 

呈现在Erik就是这样的景象，Charles低着头看着下面，棕色的头发垂落在额头前，一小排牙齿咬着他的下唇，本就殷红的色泽又加上一层血色。Charles又伸了一根手指进去，他的身体随着他的动作微微颤抖，就在刚刚他不小心按到了自己的敏感点，Charles抬起头叫了一声，Erik眼看着他差点双腿一软坐到自己的小腿上。而所有Erik能做的只有死命地揪紧身下的床单。  

 

Charles渐渐熟练起来，他抬起头看着天花板，牙齿仍旧咬着下唇的一角，身体微微地随着他手指的动作律动，一些轻声的哼叫从他的喉咙里散逸开来。终于Charles认为自己准备的差不多了，他看向Erik的方向，后者像是把全身的力量都集中在了抓住床单的双手上，感谢上帝他没有什么撕扯的动作，所以现在这条床单还保持了完整的模样。

 

Charles右手覆盖上Erik的脚踝，Erik的身体因为Charles的触摸弹跳了一下，他开始撕扯床单了，Charles听到织物撕裂的声音。Charles沉下腰慢慢地爬向Erik，左手一路沿着Erik的小腿一直抚摸到他的大腿内侧。

 

房间里的金线又开始活了起来，它们各自纠缠扭曲，无数条金蛇在空中交媾，空气里满是性和血的味道。Erik抬起上半身想迎合已经爬到他身前的Charles，Charles双手放在Erik的胸肌上将他再次推到，然后Charles双手撑着Erik的胸膛将彼此摆成了他们第一夜的那个姿势。那个对Erik来说既是美梦也是噩梦的姿势。

 

Charles没有急着把Erik放进自己身体里，他俯下身体亲吻Erik，一边扭动身体用下体摩擦Erik高竖的肉棒。Erik已经完全丢盔弃甲，他半张着嘴任由Charles入侵，经过了刚刚的锻炼，Charles的舌头似乎也灵活了很多，Erik快被他吻得失神了。

 

终于Charles结束了他们之间的吻，他调整了一下他的跪姿，然后握住Erik的阴茎对准了自己的后穴口，他抬头做了两个深呼吸，然后尽量地放松他的身体，然后借助手的帮助将Erik的阴茎慢慢地纳入他的身体内。

 

虽然Charles对于自己的准备工作做得不算太完美，但是拜润滑剂所助，Erik的插入没有任何的困难，他仿佛本来就该在那里那样一点点地深入Charles的肠壁。这次Charles不会像上次那样乱来了，他小心地调整着自己的身体的角度，慢慢地坐下去，直到Erik整根没入他的体内。

 

两声叹息同时在房间里响起，Charles坐在Erik跨上低头看着他，他们从彼此的眼瞳里看见被情欲染上迷乱色彩的自己，他们只在对方面前表现出这样的自己。

 

“我是你的，Erik，你一个人的。”Charles再次用他的语言重复了这一句话，“告诉我你也是我一个人的。”

 

“是的，Charles，我是你的，永远是你的，只是你一个人的。”

 

得到了保证的Charles扭动他的腰开始节奏地律动，他执起Erik的双手将它们放在了自己的阴茎上。得到了许可的Erik立刻卖力地侍弄起Charles已经挺立着的肉棒。

 

“慢一点，Erik，呃！”Erik的动作刚好和Charles的重合在一起，前后双重刺激下的Charles发出一声高亢的呻吟。随后他腰部的律动节奏进一步加快，Erik不得不腾出一只手来扶住Charles以防他动作过大伤到自己。

 

Charles的动作越来越大，房间里都是肉体与肉体相撞产生的拍击声，Charles和Erik的呻吟与喘息声，终于他们彼此都达到了那个点，Erik再也顾不上Charles的规矩，他在高潮中抬起上身亲吻早已意乱情迷的Charles，他边吻Charles边射在了他的体内，几乎同时，Charles也在Erik的手里获得了解放。Erik半抬着身体将Charles箍在他的怀里，他用尽全力地将他们贴合在一起，Charles经过刚刚那一场激烈的性爱后完全地瘫软在Erik怀里，他温暖的喘息拂过Erik的颈项。

 

Erik慢慢地躺下，让Charles趴在他的身上，他射精后的阴茎仍旧留在Charles的体内。

 

“Erik，我知道现在说这个有点不合适。”Charles趴在Erik身上小声地说，中间还夹杂两声轻微的喘息，“总觉得现在讲有点性爱贿赂的意思。”

 

Erik疑惑地看着Charles，他手心里沾满了血迹，所以只能用干净的手指背部擦着Charles额头的汗水。

 

“听着，我知道应该给你充足的时间去考虑这个，我不想让你觉得我是在用皇帝的身份要挟你，我想给你充分的自由，真的，Erik，相信我。”

 

Erik的疑惑更甚了，Charles想说什么？

 

“可是我没有那么多时间了，贵族派一直在逼我，今天那个男人也是他们的把戏，我不想让你觉得我这是在逼你。”

 

“Charles，你到底想说什么？”Erik脸色慎重，难道Charles需要他暗杀掉某个一直在和他作对的贵族派大佬？只要他告诉Erik这个混蛋的名字，Erik根本不会有任何的犹豫。

 

“告诉我什么事，任何事，我都答应你。”Erik看着Charles满脸为难的样子，暗杀这种事以Charles的性格来说确实挺难说出口的。

 

Charles愣了愣，然后他深吸了两口气，终于下定了决心，他重新撑起身体，Erik软掉的阴茎顺着Charles的动作滑出了他的身体。Charles跨过Erik的身体在他旁边跪坐好，然后他拉起躺在床上的Erik，Charles双手扶着Erik的肩膀以无比诚恳的神色直视着Erik的眼睛——

 

“Erik，你愿不愿意和我结婚？”

 

Erik的时间像是被停止了，他的脸定格在了一个无比吃惊的表情上。看见他的反应后Charles眼里的希冀一点点黯淡下去：“果然还是太快了是吗？没……没关系的…………Erik，我明白你只是想……”

 

“Charles你刚刚说什么！！！”Erik哪里还顾得上自己的手心里都是血迹，他捧起Charles低下去的头让他重新看着自己，声音里带着兴奋的颤抖“你刚刚说什么？”

 

“我说……”Charles吞了口唾沫，然后终于找到了把那句话再说一遍的勇气，“我说你愿不愿意和我结婚？”

 

Erik感觉全身的血液都在奔腾，带着欢快的愉悦的要将他冲上天堂的兴奋，他将Charles拉入怀抱，让他们的下巴枕在彼此的肩膀上，他靠近Charles的耳朵，因为太过激动，Erik的回答断断续续：“我…我愿意……Charles我愿意，我愿意，Charles噢Charles我愿意……”

 

Erik的回答语无伦次，但是足够清晰。Charles笑着闭上眼睛，Erik的眼泪弄湿了他的肩膀，Charles的也一样。

 

他们跪在那张浸满鲜血的床单上久久相拥。

 

20.

 

“你们确定这个能行吗？”Sean抬起手看了看被绑在他身下手臂和身体间的滑翔翼，它看起来最多能让他在空中多滞留个1秒罢了。

 

“任何事皆有可能。”Hank最后帮Sean整理了一下他的滑翔翼，“我已经把这个设计方案放进光脑里进行了数据模拟，理论上来讲……”

 

“Hank，别说了，来吧。”Charles回头制止了Hank的长篇大论，他拍了拍Sean的背然后把他带到三楼的阳台上。

 

“记住，尽全力尖叫。”Charles对着坐在栏杆上的Sean说。

 

“你需要让你发出的声波达到超音速。”Hank在另一边补充，“在适当的角度的情况下，它就应该会把你整个人托起来。”

 

“它应该会把你托起来，Hank，‘应该’这个词真是让我倍感宽慰啊。”Sean看了一眼楼下的风景，他们现在位于皇宫的三楼，底下是由高大的树丛修剪成的皇家花园迷宫。

 

“祝你好运。”Charles最后拍了拍Sean的肩膀算作总结发言。

 

Erik和Raven靠在阳台边好整以暇地看着Hank和Charles一左一右地鼓励开导一脸将赴刑场样子的Sean。Alex则在他们后面焦躁地踱着步。当他再一次转到Erik面前的时候，Alex突然被Erik一把勾住。

 

“放心吧，伙计，以他的侯爵体质，直接掉下去也死不了的。”Erik对Alex露出了28颗牙式的笑容，后者被这个表情吓得够呛。Raven奇怪地看着Erik，似乎从几天前起，他的心情就格外的好，这种关心人的作风和平时的他比起来根本就是两个人。

 

Sean最后望了一眼底下的树丛，习惯性地在胸前划了个十字，Charles的叮嘱声又在他身后响起来，Alex则摈住了呼吸。然后Sean张开双手跳了下去——

 

“啊~~~！！”“噗…………”

 

Alex紧张地甩开Erik冲到阳台扶手望下看。

 

“我没事…………”树丛里传来Sean的声音，Alex大松了一口气。Charles和Hank他们一个个拍了拍Alex的肩膀然后离开了阳台。

 

********************************************************************

 

“真性感。”

 

Alex、Charles和Hank站在帝国皇家科学院武器试射场的空地上，Hank正帮Alex穿上那件他新研究出来的能量聚合引导服。Charles则在旁边研究着Hank的设计。

 

“这个只是设计原型。”Hank一边调整Alex的衣服一边说，“真的会好看很多，是全身套装。”

 

Hank指了指Alex胸前的那个金属盘：“看看这些感应器测量你的能量输出，这个面板将其集中，再把多余的吸收。”

 

“好了。”Charles示意了一下远处的三个标靶“试试打中间那个，记住了，就只中间那一个。”

 

Alex点了点头，Charles照惯例地对他说了句“祝你好运”就带着Hank离开了试射场。

 

Alex深呼吸了几次让自己的情绪平静，然后他握紧双拳，将血液中的能量聚集到胸口的圆盘处。圆盘立即开始工作，Alex感受到圆盘开始抽取并重新排列他的能量，很快圆盘汇集的能量达到了饱和，一柱红色的冲击光束从圆盘里发射出来，强大的后坐力将Alex朝后推去。

 

猝不及防的Alex的身体被推地偏离了他的目标，尽管他立即调动了腰部肌肉与这强大的后坐力进行对抗，这束冲击光束仍旧是命中了左侧的那个目标。

 

Alex望着那个熊熊燃烧的靶子，再次深呼吸稳定自己，然后他又一次瞄准了中间的那个靶子。

 

_好的，Alex_ _，你只要好好地对抗后坐力就可以了。_

 

Alex提前绷紧了全身的肌肉，然后他重复了整个能量聚合的过程，红色的光束再度从金属圆盘上出现，Alex一位地使用刚力去对抗，那股后坐力如同几十米高的巨浪，而他这颗小小的礁石只坚持了一秒就被巨浪掀翻，随着他整个人摔出去那束光束也失控地向一侧偏去。

 

在地上摔地灰头土脸的Alex爬起来看了看，右侧的那个靶子处在一片火光之中，唯独中间那个仍旧是完好无损的状态。

 

**********************************************************************

 

“你真的相信我这次能够飞起来？”

 

Sean和Charles、Erik以及Hank站在皇宫广场绿地的方尖塔顶，他们现在距离地面大概有几百米高。

 

“绝对是的。”Charles郑重地回答了Sean的提问。

 

“我相信你。”Sean看了眼Charles。

 

“我很感动。”Charles回答。

 

“但是我不相信他。”Sean对着Hank歪了歪头。

 

Hank刚想做一个辩驳的口型就被Charles一句“什么也不准说”给封住了嘴巴。

 

Sean又往下望了一眼——该死的，几百米高啊，即使是公爵级的耐力能承受的坠落高度是多少米来着？况且他还没有达到公爵级的耐力水准。

 

“我会死在这里的！”Sean终于崩溃地喊起来。

 

“好吧，听着。”Charles看了看一脸可怜相的Sean，他的善心又发作了，“我不会逼你做你不……”

 

“我来帮他一把吧。”一直没有出声的Erik突然走上前猛推了Sean一把，Sean毫无抵抗地从他面前那个缺口摔了出去。

 

“Erik！！”Charles扑到栏杆外看着Sean垂直地落下去，天哪，Sean！！

 

Sean沿着方尖碑的碑身向下掉，风速在他的耳边不停的加强，Sean觉得这就是他人生的倒数了，上帝啊，Alex…………

 

_Alex_ _？？？_

 

随着Sean的高度的下降Sean看见在地上Alex站在那里，他一脸紧张地看着自己，张开双臂调整着自己的位置。

 

_你疯了吗Alex_ _！！你难道试图就这么接住我？？这不过是再多死你一个罢了，不行，我决不能让Alex_ _死在这里！！_

 

Sean抱着必死的决心开始尖叫。

 

从他们几个想出这种绝境压迫式学习的方法时Alex就觉得这个主意简直糟透了。但是Charles连同Sean本人全都同意了这个主意Alex也没什么办法，他只能站在这个方尖碑的底下，万一…………不，没有万一，他只是…………

 

然后Alex看见天上飞速地掉下来一个人，上帝啊，那是Sean！！

 

Alex脑袋里一片空白，他无措地调整着自己的位置—— _我一定要接住他，就算拼了命也要接住他！_

 

随后Alex听见了Sean的尖叫，Sean在Alex头顶十几米处稳住了身形然后高速地向前方滑行，Sean沿着皇宫广场飞行，他对声音的控制越发随心所欲，随着他震荡声带的频率进一步升高，Sean的身体朝着天空爬升重新越过了方尖碑的高度。

 

扑在栏杆上的Charles与空中的Sean四目相接，Sean对着Charles眨了眨眼然后大笑起来，Charles如释重负地叹了口气看向Erik。

 

“干什么？”Erik看见Charles脸上的笑容，他不禁也笑了出来，“我知道你也是这么想的。”

 

Sean从未感觉如此地释放，他在天空中大笑、尖叫，随意地控制着自己的身体绕着皇宫广场盘旋，他将自己的速度一点点放慢，然后再次飞到了Alex的上空。Alex这次终于面带笑容地看着他，他的双手仍旧张开着。

 

“跳脱衣舞，Alex！”Sean突然升起一股恶作剧的冲动，他用Charles教他的方法将精神暗示融入他的声音。Alex几乎立即不受控制地原地扭动起来。

 

“Sean你这个小混蛋，看我怎么收拾你！”Alex边对抗着想要扒掉衣服的冲动边朝着Sean的位置跑去，终于Sean离他的头顶只有几米高了，Alex借助跑步的冲势跳起来抱住天上的Sean然后他们两个一起被速度带着超前扑了出去。

 

他们两个拥抱着落地，惯性让他们维持着拥抱的姿势一路地翻滚，Alex和Sean的笑声混合在一起。终于他们的速度慢了下来，Alex的手撑住了地面让他们停了下来，他整个人撑在Sean的上方，他们两个面对着面喘息，空气的温度渐渐地升高。

 

不行，再这样下去他又要吻Sean了。Alex猛地抬起头甩了甩被劫后余生的兴奋冲昏了的脑袋然后从Sean的身上爬了下来。Sean愣了一下然后看着在他身边躺下的Alex再度笑了起来。

 

*****************************************************************

 

“干得好，Hank，非常感谢。好吧Alex，我需要你打中这个X。”Charles在他身边的标靶上贴上了一个X标记。然后他和Hank各自退开了大约一米左右，“但是不要打到我，我是好人。”

 

观察室里的Erik一脸紧张地看着下面，上次Sean的绝境压迫式学习法奏效以后Charles似乎上瘾了，他现在下去把Charles拖上来的话一定会被骂的很惨。

 

_Charles_ _居然只退开了这么一点点！！不行，就算被他骂死我也一定要把他给拖上来！_

 

“你认真的？”Alex面色犹豫地问，Hank的脸上都出现了恐慌的情绪，现在试图阻止Charles似乎还来得及？

 

“我非常认真。”Charles低声的回答里带着坚定，一瞬间试射场里所有的人都感受到了那股君临的压迫感，Erik的脚步也被钉在了原地“我对你有着完全的信任。”

 

“我也一样，Alex。”Sean的声音在Alex身后响起，“Hank，换我来吧。”

                                                                                                              

Sean朝着Hank的位置走去把他从原地替换了下来。Alex看了看他的靶子，右边是Charles，左边则是Sean。

 

_好吧，如果你们两个对我有信心，那么我一定可以的。_

 

Alex握紧拳头将全身的力量集中，他在心中想着要领——对抗、融合、对抗再融合，然后他将力量汇集到了胸前，而观察室里的Erik握紧了拳头看着Charles的方向。

 

一束红光从Alex的胸前出现，他的胸部肌肉随着后坐力的方向节奏地摆动，那束红光稳定地朝着标靶射去。

 

“砰”地一声巨响，Charles和Sean抱着头各自退开了几步，标靶被准确地命中了，火焰在那个X标记上熊熊燃烧，Charles和Sean回过头看着Alex，Alex笑着朝着他们点了点头。

 

21.

 

仍旧是那颗纯铁构成的小行星，仍旧是Erik，Raven和Hank，Charles的精神连接也同样仍旧维持在他们中间。

 

 _“好了，Raven_ _，Hank_ _，如果你们这次真的想要给Erik_ _一点颜色看看的话，你们就需要释放你们心中的野兽。”_ Charles一边调整飞船上的测试仪器，一边在精神连接里说。

 

Erik仍旧在空中环抱着双臂看着他们，他嘴唇勾起的弧度怎么看都带有嘲讽的意味： _“准备好了吗你们两个？”_

 

Raven和Hank对看了一眼： _“来吧，_ _Hank_ _，我们这次绝对要给这个混蛋好看。”_

 

_“好的，Raven_ _。”_

 

随着Raven再次给自己扎了一针，嘶吼声在这颗小行星上响起，Raven和Hank都再次变成了野兽的模样。他们两个都没有急着扑向对方，而是各自沉下身体，四肢着地，不停调整着身体的重心和自身的气势，Erik明显地感觉到空气中双方散发的威慑已经近乎实质化。终于，他们两个几乎同时起步，几十米的距离在瞬间化为乌有，Raven和Hank在相距十米的距离起跳，然后在空中相撞——

 

一声巨响。Raven和Hank向着各自来时的方向倒飞出去，瞬间越过了他们的起点，一直飞出了近百米的距离才落到地上，又是一声巨响，他们的身体在地上翻滚着又拖出了大约几十米的距离，铁质的地表留下一条浅浅的痕迹。

 

Raven率先爬了起来，她借助着弹跳的力量再次向着Hank的方向冲去。这次她的速度更甚，数百米的距离在弹指一瞬间被缩短到十几米，就在此时，一直在原地站着看着Raven前冲的Hank终于动了——他蓄势了半天的拳头轰然砸向地面，空气产生了扭曲，地面塌陷下去，四周碎裂的铁块浮起至空中，正在前冲的Raven被冲击波卷起再度甩了出去。

 

Hank再没有犹豫，他后脚一蹬地面向着空中的Raven冲去，他的拳风卷起的碎石拍打在Raven身上听起来像是密集的鼓点声。正在空中的Raven突然收缩腹部，她的身体诡异地朝地面一沉，堪堪躲过了Hank势大力沉的一拳，落地后的Raven手探进一处刚刚被Hank砸开的裂缝中——

 

“喝啊！！！”Raven大吼一声，随着她的吼声，她的双手抓着那处裂缝像撕扯面包片那样将地面撕扯下一块近十米长的巨型碎片，这一切发生在电光火石之间，此时错过了Raven的Hank的身体仍旧在空中滑行着。

 

“呀啊！！”Raven举着那块大铁块原地转了半圈，将那块铁块抡起朝着天上的Hank砸去——一声巨响过后，那块实心的铁块撞在了Hank身上，然后扭曲变形，空中的Hank像是被击飞的棒球那样再度朝着远处飞去。

 

Erik在空中跟着Raven朝着Hank落地的地方追去，Hank和那块铁块一起坠落在远处掀起了漫天的尘埃。待尘埃渐渐落地，Hank灰头土脸地从里面走了出来，他看起来满脸凝重。

 

“Raven，看来我要动真格的了。”Hank捏紧了拳头，肌肉暴起，全身的骨骼发出喀喀的爆响声。

 

“怎么，我终于逼出你心里的那头野兽了？”Raven左右扭动了下头部，活动了一下全身的关节。

 

不约而同地，他们两个挥拳锤向地面，整个星球震动起来，两股冲击造成的裂缝交叉汇合，无数巨大的碎裂铁矿飞向空中。Raven和Hank踩着这些碎块弹跳起来，他们在空中挥拳交击，被拳头擦过的铁块像炮弹一样坠落地面，在地上砸出一个个深坑，制造出更多的碎片重新飞向天空。

 

Raven和Hank在空中起起落落，地面已经像被流星雨扫荡过一样一片狼藉，Erik张开双臂，阻止着他们两个交战的余波进一步传达到这颗星球的地幔部分，震荡波已经在地面的岩浆里掀起巨大的波浪，灼热的铁水沿着交战形成的裂缝开始向地面倒灌。

 

Erik控制着这些铁水弥补这个星球的裂缝，同时托住一些在空中飞舞的巨型碎片防止它们继续冲击这颗星球已经四分五裂的地表部分，突然Raven和Hank同时跳上了一块在Erik控制下的碎片，两股高速的冲击使得这块碎片瞬间脱离了Erik的掌控——在绝对的力量面前，一切技巧全都显得苍白。

 

Raven和Hank没有管那块失去控制的碎片，他们只是把它当成了一个暂时的立足点。获得起跳的动力后他们再度在空中交汇，双拳互击，一瞬间四周静寂无声，空中的三人仿佛是被定格的一幅电影画面，下一秒肉眼可见巨大的冲击波在空中形成，空气晃动着将空中的三人全部朝着周围推射出去。倒飞而出的Erik拼命地用能力抓住地面来降低自己的速度，等他终于在空中稳住身形的时候视野里已经没有Raven和Hank的身影了。

 

他用他的金属地图感知了一下，Raven和Hank正沿着地面向对方的方向狂奔。Erik朝着他们的方向飞去，在他的视野里红色的铁水沿着星球的裂缝漫溢出来，在地面汇合成一条条的赤红色河流。

 

Raven和Hank一边高速飞奔一边跳起跃过越来越多的岩浆，这颗星球已经处在支离破碎的边缘，他们已经很难找到一块完整的平地。终于，远处的地平线上出现了彼此的身影，而有一条几十米宽的岩浆河流横卧在他们中间。

 

Raven和Hank没有再试图向前，他们握起拳头举在半空，然后气势在他们各自身上累积，空气仿佛在他们四周凝结，沉重感逐渐累积直到他们同时举起双拳锤落地面。

 

扇形的震荡波出现在他们面前，地面碎裂开来，碎铁块和液滴状的岩浆向着对方飞去，然后在中间碰撞。以那条岩浆河为起点，地表开始裂开，巨大的板块被那两拳的冲力倒推着互相远离，形成一条深不见底的沟壑，岩浆河流顺着沟壑边缘流下去，形成无数条赤红色的瀑布。

 

Raven和Hank现在站在某块地表碎块上，像是站在某块断裂的浮冰上，在他们四周，岩浆已经从河流变成了海洋，高温使得空气膨胀晃动，Raven和Hank蓝色的毛发尾端变得干燥而卷曲。

 

事实上，他们能安然无恙地站在那里全是Erik的功劳，刚刚那两拳已经穿过地心到达了星球的另一端，Erik拼尽全力才让这颗星球没有像一个熟透了的西瓜一样被一分为二。

 

Raven和Hank抬头看了眼张开双手脸色凝重的Erik，事实上，这颗星球的自毁已经开始了，它内部动荡的核心不断地累积压力，Erik无法平息这种压力，他所做的不过是暂缓了这颗星球消亡的速度。

 

“来吧，Hank，这个混蛋撑不住了，最后一击。”

 

 _“可以了，Raven_ _，Hank_ _，你们的输出已经达到理论峰值了，真的毁了这颗星球你们极有可能也无法存活！”_ Charles的声音在链接里响起。

 

_“晚了，Charles_ _，野兽已经被放出来了。就看你男人有没有本事了。”_

 

Raven和Hank双手交握，举过头顶，空中的Erik看见他们蓄势的动作再也不敢有任何的犹豫，他放弃了继续平定这颗星球的暴动的打算飞到Raven和Hank的中间位置：“Raven，Hank，停下！！”

 

Erik顾不得使用精神链接，直接高喊出了这句话，但是Raven和Hank进入了某种不可控的狂暴兴奋状态，他们的锤击还是砸向了地面。

 

“该死的！”Erik平举双手，Raven和Hank的身体被他吸了过来漂浮在他的身边，同时他张开了他的能量隔绝力场。

 

这颗星球终于彻底被打爆了，从Charles的角度看起来，它就像是一颗被高速子弹击中了的苹果，汁水飞溅向四周。无数的碎片脱离星球的引力飞向太空，星球碎裂成小块，引力瞬间被改变，这些碎块被其他天体的引力牵引着朝着不同的方向飞去。Charles紧张地盯着飞船的屏幕，Erik的能量隔绝屏障像是暴风雨里的一个泡沫那样四下翻飞，但是他顽强地控制着这个泡沫让它保持完整，已经到达了变身时间的Raven退回了蓝色鳞片皮肤的状态，Hank则仍旧保持了野兽形态，已经脱力的他连取出血清再给自己来一针的力气都没有了。

 

 _“你们做的很好，Raven_ _、Hank_ _你们的极限输出达到了理论值的120%_ _，但是下次请不要做这么危险的事了。”_ 看见情况终于被Erik稳定下来后，Charles的语气稍稍放松了些。

 

连坐起来的力气都没有了的Raven侧过头看了一眼Erik，他面目狰狞，手臂上的青筋全都暴起，为了维持这个能量隔绝力场他绝对是拼尽了全力。

 

_“相信我，Charles_ _，如果下次还能看见你男人这幅狼狈样子的话，我还是愿意再来这么一次的。”_

22.

 

Erik平举着双手，五指张开，他的目标不过是面前这个小小的铁质门环，可是无论他怎么努力，那个铁环仍旧纹丝不动。努力了很久后Erik终于丧气地垂下双手，他低头吐了一口气：“我做不到，Charles，我的感知最远只能到达第二块大陆的边缘了。”

 

“Erik，先别急，你的控制范围已经比起最初扩大了一倍了，我能问问现在出现在你的脑袋里的是什么场景吗？”

 

Erik露出了一个不好意思的表情：“我试着像你说的那样保持平静，尽可能想些开心的事。”

 

“比如？”Charles继续深究。

 

“比如——你向我求婚的场景。”

 

“我很荣幸，Erik。”Charles笑得很开心，“不过看起来光求婚还是不太够啊。”

 

“不不不，Charles，绝对不是因为不够或是缺了什么，这一定是因为我自身能力本来就不足的原因。”

 

“说起缺了什么的话……”Charles托着下巴思考了一下，“我有个主意，你介不介意我——”

 

Charles举起右手晃动着手指示意了一下：“我想你的深层记忆里也许会有答案。”

 

Erik轻轻地点头，他们现在本来就处于Charles的精神世界里，Erik已经对他开放了全部的权限。他们眼前的景象开始急速地变换，奥斯瓦尔星的宇宙港，同盟变种人军部的总部，他在同盟时住的房子，皇宫，一切都出自Erik的记忆。

 

“有了！”随着Charles兴奋地话语场景终于被定格下来，那是一所房子的内部，里面的装饰不同于他在同盟时的住处那般到处充满金属线条的冷硬，也不是皇宫那种极尽繁复的疏离，这所房子带着一种田园风情，平凡而温馨。

 

Erik和Charles正站在这所房子的客厅的位置，他们面前的一个老式壁炉里木柴不温不火地燃烧着，发出噼里啪啦的响声。Erik带着震惊的表情看着房间四周的装饰，他没想到他还能如此清晰地记住这里的每一个物件。

 

“亲爱的，晚餐已经好了，别再玩那个球了！”

 

餐厅那里传来了一位女性的声音，Erik不自觉地迈步朝着餐厅的方向走去，Charles则跟在他身后。

 

大门突然被打开，一个瘦小的男孩抱着一个皮球出现在那里。

 

“我来了，妈妈。”

 

“噢，过来我的小Erik，瞧瞧你把自己弄得多脏啊。”

 

那名女性蹲下来用手指擦掉了小男孩脸上的污迹，然后牵着他的手把他领到了餐桌上。

 

“蛋糕？？”小男孩刚进餐厅就看见了桌子上插着蜡烛的蛋糕。

 

“是的，亲爱的，你忘了吗，今天是你的八岁生日。”

 

女性一把抱起小男孩把他放在一把高背椅上，然后在他身边坐下。Erik慢慢走到了那位女性对面然后拉开椅子坐下，Charles则坐在了那个小男孩的对面。

 

女士点燃了蛋糕上的八根蜡烛，将它推到男孩的面前：“来吧，Erik我亲爱的，许个愿望吧。”

 

男孩望了望他的母亲，得到了肯定的鼓励后他略微犹豫了一下，他低头看了看桌子底，终于下定决心般问他的母亲：“我能许愿让爸爸回来吗？”

 

女性脸上温情的笑容僵住了，她揽过小男孩的肩膀将他抱在怀里：“我很抱歉，亲爱的，即使是上帝也没办法满足你的愿望了，可是你爸爸他和我一样，我们会永远爱你的。”

 

男孩靠在母亲的胸口，许久后他闷闷地说：“爸爸死了，是吗？”

 

女士闭上了她的眼睛，眼泪滑落，她咬了咬嘴唇然后亲吻着男孩的发顶：“我很抱歉，亲爱的，我很抱歉。”

 

“别难过了，妈妈，我会替爸爸好好照顾你的。”男孩在他母亲的怀里说。

 

听见男孩的话后那名女性哭地更凶了，可是坐在他对面的Erik和Charles都能看见她脸上洋溢着的幸福：“是的，我的小英雄，妈妈有你，妈妈很幸福。吹蜡烛吧，我的小英雄。”

 

Charles看着坐在他对面的男孩鼓起腮帮子准备吹蜡烛，他转过头，Erik满脸都是泪痕。

 

“我很抱歉，我失言了，妈妈。”Erik对着坐在他对面的母亲说，“但是相信我，不会太久了，我会亲自干掉Sebastian Shaw的。”

 

母亲没有回答Erik的话，她正握着小Erik的手准备切蛋糕——这是当然的，这只是Erik的回忆，它只会照着事情原有的顺序一路发生下去。

 

“妈妈，这是Charles。”Erik并没有在意，他只是有些话想对他的母亲说，“我的爱人，这个世上最美好的人，当然，您除外，我想您应该不会在意和他在这个方面比较排名的。”

 

“我对他做过一些非常非常不好的事，那种您知道了后会把我关在阁楼饿上三天三夜的不好的事。可是他还是原谅了我，您知道吗，我简直不敢相信我能有这样的运气，他是我生命中的光，我发誓我会用我的生命去保护他。”

 

Erik的母亲正在帮小Erik倒饮料，她完全没有看向桌子这边，可是Erik却还是仿佛他母亲真的能听见他的坦白那样认真地叙述着事情的经过。

 

“但是有件事情我必须和您坦白一下，我知道您的愿望是我能让Lehnsherr家有一个男爵爵位，这个…………怎么说呢，出了点技术上的问题，Charles他——”

 

Charles拉了拉Erik阻止了他的话：“这个还是交给我来解释吧，Erik。”

 

Charles站起来微微地向桌对面的女性弯腰致意，Erik一脸惊诧地看着他，帝国皇帝只会在先帝陵寝、阵亡将士纪念碑前行这样的礼。

 

“您好，Lehnsherr女士，我叫Charles，Charles Francis Xavier。”再度落座后Charles以非常认真的语气开始叙述，“没错，就是您知道的那个Xavier，我刚刚在一年前继承了皇位，现在是帝国的皇帝。”

 

Erik开始认真地勾画若是他的母亲还健在听到了这个消息后会是什么反应，大概差不多应该是立即昏死过去吧？这样想来的话，对面那个完全无视了他们两个的母亲也许还算不错？

 

“我能理解您希望您的公子能在他这一代作为Lehnsherr家的家主进爵的心情。事实上，我在不久前已经向您的公子提出了婚约的请求，他也同意了。按照帝国的法律，他身为皇帝的伴侣将获封亲王的爵位。”

 

Erik的想象里好不容易从对面坐着皇帝的事实里缓过气来的母亲会因为刚刚那句话再昏死过去一次。

 

“但是我问过Erik了，他是Lehnsherr家仅剩的一人，并没有可以继承他爵位领地的兄弟姐妹，而我们两个的孩子——我必须说我很抱歉，夫人，身为直系皇室血脉的他们只能被冠以Xavier的姓氏，所以虽然Erik成为了亲王，但是Lehnsherr家恐怕也只能延续到他这一代了。”

 

对面Erik的母亲刚好要取桌子上的面包，她在Charles说完那句话以后面带笑容地转过头看着他们两个，手放在了面包篮子上，而Erik的手刚好放在那里，所以看起来像是他的母亲把手覆在了成年的Erik的手背上。

 

“今天是个好日子，我真为你高兴，我亲爱的Erik。”

 

即使他们明知道这句话并不是对着他们两个说的，Erik和Charles还是同时落下了眼泪。

 

23.

 

眼前的场景又一阵晃动，Erik和Charles再度站在了那幢有着铁门环的房子前，他们两个用手指擦去脸上的眼泪。

 

“Charles，你刚刚做的……”

 

“我进入了你记忆里最为光明的角落，非常美好的记忆，Erik，对你和对我都一样，谢谢你。”

 

“我……我都不知道我居然仍旧记得那些。”

 

“你还有许多连你自己都不了解的自我。即使是在我们相遇以前，你的人生里也不只是愤怒和痛苦，那些好的部分，Erik，我能感受得到。”Erik试图说点什么而Charles举起手阻止了他，“当你能回想起所有的那些美好的部分的时候，你的力量将无人能及，甚至连我也不行。”

 

Erik神色凝重地回味着Charles的话，Charles突然拍了一下他的肩膀。

 

“所以——”Charles转过头示意了一下那个铁门环，“来吧，再试一次。”

 

Erik转过身，慢慢地举起他的右手，通过Charles的精神链接他再度感知到他的身体，然后是他周围的金属。就像Charles初次带他来时那样，那些金属构成的地图在他脑子里飞快地游走，他的控制范围辐射开去，一路上所有的金属颤抖着臣服。

 

画面急速地推进，他到达了第一块大陆的边缘，Erik的感知随着陆地的轮廓下沉，海底的矿石在他的控制下剥离滚落，惊动了一条在深海里潜伏着的比目鱼。海床的结构被勾勒在Erik的脑海里，他没有停留，沿着再度爬升的大陆架到达了第二块大陆，随后是这个大陆上的金属管线，建筑，AI，人群身上的配饰。Erik越来越熟练，他以先前近乎一倍的速度再度穿过了这片大陆，接着又是海洋，如此循环往复，直到他的力量够到了他所站的这片大陆的边缘。

 

Erik迫不及待地穿越最后那一点路程，沿着地底的管线一路疾行，终于他到达了这座风情怡人的小镇，到达了这扇位于他面前的大门。那只门环现在就在他的掌控之下，他的金属地图为他描绘出了它的样子，一如他透过Charles的思绪所能看到的那样。现在面前的这个铁门环如同他身体的一部分，在他的掌控下铁门环慢慢地浮起至半空，然后下落，发出了“哐”的一声响。

 

“稍等，我这就来。”一位老妇人的声音从门内响起，许久过后她颤颤巍巍地打开了大门，“咦，没人？难道我又听错了？”

 

可怜的老奶奶，他看不见精神体状态的Charles和Erik，这两个人正像个恶作剧成功的孩子那样在她门前笑得前仰后合。

 

“Erik，正如我和你说过的那样，愤怒控制着我们的力量的强度，而平静则影响着我们的力量的范围。那么我相信我们真正能发挥出全部的力量的点就处在愤怒与平静的中间，一个双重融合的绝对平衡点。”

 

Erik张开他的双手，他从未感觉自己如此强大，他用他的能力连接上星球表面每一块含有金属的小物件，无论它们是在陆地还是海洋，那些金属在他的控制之下飘向空中。在海面上，一块块金属矿石脱离水面浮起。在陆地上，一名正在露天咖啡馆用餐的先生面色惊异地看着他的刀叉朝着天空飘去；在他身边一位路过的少女抬起头看着她已经越过了屋顶的手表；马路上，一名司机停下车探出头看着从他的车窗里飞出去的家门钥匙。在这个星球的每一个角落，同样的情景正在同时发生。

 

“老天啊，看卫星画面，那是什么？！！”在首都星的防空系统里，一群人围着实时卫星传回的画面惊叫起来。无数小小的金属物件穿过了星球的云层，围绕着整颗星球形成了一条金属带，这还不是终点，金属带里的金属开始排列组合，它们在天空排列成了一个个字母。

 

“天哪，看那个！！”这群人指着不同的卫星在不同的角度拍摄出来的画面，“这是一句句子！！连起来是——”

 

“我要结婚了，我很幸福，妈妈。”

 

Charles已经通过那群人的感官看见了Erik排列在天上的句子：“Erik，你可真爱给我找麻烦。”

 

Charles微笑着连接上了这颗星球上的每一个人，通过他们的视角他看见Erik再度控制着那些金属缓缓降落将属于每个人的物件还到他们手里。

 

“刚刚那么干的是我的未婚夫，他有点兴奋过度了,打扰到你我真的很抱歉。”Charles带着无比自豪的口吻在每个人的脑海里留下一句话，然后抹去了他们关于这一幕的记忆。

 

当Erik再次睁开眼睛的时候，他仍旧坐在皇帝的办公室，坐在Charles的身旁。Erik几乎没有任何停顿，他抱起身旁的Charles让他坐在自己的膝盖上，将他的上半身压在办公桌上开始吻他。

 

Charles也像Erik一样的急迫，他右手抓紧Erik后脑的发根，左手探进Erik的衣领，他们刚刚对着Erik的母亲和整颗星球的人们宣告了他们的婚约，无论是Charles还是Erik都不在乎不会有人真正地记得那一幕的事实，对他们来说，他们彼此能记得这些就是最美好的回忆了。而现在正是用一场激烈的性爱来庆祝这个好消息的时候了。

 

他们互相轻咬着对方的嘴唇，喉咙里发出舒服的低鸣，舌头扫过对方的牙齿，卷走对方刚刚分泌出的唾液。Erik的右手摸到Charles的领扣准备把它解开，门外突然传出了一阵喧哗声，Charles刚刚回过头看向大门的方向，那扇门就被打开了。

 

一位气势十足的中年男性昂首挺胸地走了进来，在他身后，门卫正倒在墙角呻吟。

 

“Worthington卿，你能解释一下你未经传召闯入我的办公室的意图吗？”Charles的语调平静，但是藏在其中的愤怒显而易见，闯入者的行为藐视了皇帝的威严，这几乎已经是形同反逆了。

 

“陛下，微臣正要提醒您不要被区区一名男宠迷惑了心智，置国事于不顾，在历代先皇处理政务的办公室里白日宣淫。”

 

这位在皇帝的质问下打着忠臣旗号一副咄咄逼人姿态的就是帝国贵族上议院的议长，贵族派的首脑人物——Warren Worthington, Jr.

 

Charles慢慢从Erik的身上下来，他转过身看着Worthington议长，极度愤怒下他露出一个嘲讽的笑容：“Worthington，我再给你一次机会解释一下，你闯入我的办公室的意图为何？”

 

议长并没有被Charles的气势压倒，他将一份文件放到Charles的办公桌上。

 

“陛下，若非是兹事体大，微臣决不会做出这种犯上的放肆之举，但是微臣想请陛下解释一下，这份驳回了上议院关于向边境布宜佩斯星域三位伯爵提供援助的决议文件的落款签名为什么是E.L.？”

 

一直坐在那里没有说话的Erik因为这个问题眯起了自己的眼睛。

 

第二章   第一课   完


	9. 第二部第三章：普鲁士亲王的败北

 

  * 普鲁士亲王的败北



 

24.

 

Charles拿起桌上的文件翻了一下：“Worthington，你要我解释的是为什么这份文件被驳回了还是为什么它的落款是E.L.？”

 

Erik想站起来，却被Charles用单手挡住了，他直视着议长的眼睛，双方寸步不让，僵持了一阵后，议长退后一步，他微微地对Charles低下头：“陛下，微臣想提醒您Lehnsherr先生在帝国并无任何正式身份，按照帝国法律，他根本无权接触这种等级的核心机密文件，而由他批复文件就更加是一个笑话了。”

 

“如果是这个的话，你正好提醒了我。”Charles勾起嘴角，“我正要准备一场封爵典礼，我记得这是你们贵族上议院的职责范围吧，你们与其一天到晚提交一些与你们职责范围不符的议案，不如认真地给我去准备一下整场典礼。”

 

Worthington眯起眼睛，掩藏住他眼神里危险的光芒：“不知陛下要为哪位阁下进行授爵？”

 

Charles收回了阻挡在Erik胸前的手，Erik慢慢站起来看着在他身前的议长。

 

“这刚好能回答你所有的问题，Worthington，Erik Lehnsherr已经正式地接受了我的求婚。按照帝国法律，他将被授予亲王爵位。对于他的封号，我个人的建议是普鲁士亲王，当然，我知道上议院有一整套关于皇帝伴侣的爵位封号的制定原则，如果你们有更好的建议的话，也可以在授爵典礼前呈上来。”

 

议长震惊地抬起脸看着他面前的Charles和Erik，Charles没有理会他的震惊：“所以你们要准备的是一场亲王级的封爵典礼，以及我的订婚仪式，同时我还会在这场封爵典礼里对包括Alex Summers、Sean Cassidy等在内几名的未成年的贵族继承人提前加封他们各自的世袭贵族爵位，详细名单我会在稍后告诉上议院的。”

 

“可是Lehnsherr并不是帝国贵族体系里出生的，他根本不是贵族。这不符合规定！！”情急之下议长连“陛下”和“先生”的称呼都忘了。

 

“我记得帝国的贵族考核有两种途径吧，一是继承家族世袭爵位，只要个人能力指标有一项符合世袭爵位要求的话就能继承；二是对于子女基因突变超出家族爵位上限的，或是平民想要进爵的，帝国有爵位考不是吗？”

 

“话是这样说没错，但是按照规定，参加考试的必须是帝国公民，Lehnsherr先生是同盟人！”

 

“是吗？我的议长？”Charles转过头看向Erik，“Erik，我记得你的父亲是帝国的骑士吧。”

 

Erik笑着向Charles点了点头，然后又转过头一脸冰霜地看着议长：“议长阁下，鄙人的父亲是帝国骑士，边境行星Gx26Sγ-2的守卫官，26年前在同帝国反叛军的作战中英勇牺牲。先皇事后追封他为帝国烈士，他的名字现在还在帝都凯旋广场对面的阵亡烈士纪念碑的光幕上陈列着。我个人在奥斯瓦尔事件时被同盟议长绑架，一直到最近才被陛下的部队救回帝国本土，我想，对于我帝国公民的身份，议长阁下不应该有疑义。”

 

“就算如此，帝国法律规定，皇帝的伴侣必须是公爵以上或是具有同等资质的公爵以上的后裔，骑士虽然也是贵族，但不需要我和您解释它离公爵究竟有多少距离吧。”

 

“是的，我很清楚，议长阁下，这就是为什么我要给您这个——”Erik打开抽屉抽出一张烫金镶边的纸，“我的公爵爵位考申请函，您来的正好，我本来还在考虑怎么把它送去上议院呢，您正好替我带回去了。”

 

从Erik的角度来看，议长的肌肉有点僵硬，毕竟堂堂贵族派首脑被当成带文件的小哥使唤，这也算是莫大的侮辱了。不过议长的失态最多也就持续了几秒，他略微调整了一下呼吸频率后接过了那份申请函：“我期待你的表现，Lehnsherr先生。”

 

“那么关于我之前的问题，陛下。”议长大人已经调整完毕，下一轮进攻开始了，“如果Lehnsherr先生能通过公爵爵位考，他自然有接受您的求婚的资格，如果他成为您的伴侣，自然有资格批复上议院的决议。但是在正式的爵位考之前，原谅我过分地拘泥于形式，他的这份文件批复仍旧是无效的。”

 

“是吗？”Charles挑了挑眉，“那真是我的疏忽了，感谢你的提醒，Worthington卿，那么这份决议就由我来看看吧。”

 

Charles装模作样地扫了一眼厚厚的文件，然后翻到最后一页，划掉了Erik的批复，然后在那下面写下：驳回决议，C.X.

 

“现在符合法律流程了吧，Worthington卿？”皇帝微笑着递过了文件。

 

议长的脸上波澜不惊，他向皇帝躬身行了个礼：“是的，陛下，微臣的问题已经得到了解答，请陛下容许微臣退下，毕竟微臣还有一个爵位考和一场封爵典礼需要准备。”

 

Charles对着议长挥了挥手，议长以同进来时完全不同的气势退出了皇帝的办公室。

 

“你还是坚持你的选择吗，Charles？”Erik看着Charles平静的脸。

 

“是的，Erik。”Charles回答时闭上了眼睛，“况且这不是我一个人的选择。”

 

“开弓没有回头箭了。”

 

“我知道，这一箭我已经射出去了，现在我们，贵族派还有Stryker，大家都在盯着那三个伯爵。等着瞧吧，Erik。”

 

贵族上议院——

 

“Worthington，那个小皇帝当着你的面否决了这个援助决议？”

 

“是的，小猫咪找了个变种人天天卖屁股就以为自己翅膀硬了。”

 

“没有了那批援助，今年和同盟的交易怎么办？难道要我们自己掏腰包？”

 

“不要紧，那三个二道贩子的胃口也越来越大了，真以为我们就只有他们一条路了。他们今年已经吃掉了同盟那边的资源了吧？”

 

“没错，他们现在每次都一副先货后钱的样子。”

 

“那么不如就老实地把这份决议发给他们看吧，上议院已经努力过了，我们伟大的皇帝陛下否决了这个议案，让他们自己想办法去吧。”

 

“你想把他们逼上绝路？”

 

“哼，上议院的议案是那么好否决的吗？等边境再起火的时候，我们的皇帝陛下就知道厉害了。”

 

布宜佩斯——

 

“大人，上议院的加密情报。”

 

“进来吧。”

 

传令官进会议室后向三位伯爵大人分别致敬，然后将解密后的信息传输进会议桌上的光幕系统里后退出了房间，随后Worthington议长的形象出现在会议桌上。

 

“很抱歉，我的朋友们，我们的皇帝否决了今年的援助计划，我冒着绝大的风险闯入陛下的办公室与他据理力争，但是陛下还是不同意批准这一计划，所以我只能遗憾地通知你们，今年你们要靠你们自己了。希望你们还没有吃下同盟的那批货，毕竟违约取消订单的赔偿总好过吃下整单以后没有钱付账。”

 

议长优雅地点了点头后从光幕里消失了，留下了在原地目瞪口呆的三位伯爵。

 

“我们该…………怎么办？”

 

25.

 

时间倒回昨天——

 

“我们的训练已经达到一定的成效了，下一步的计划是如何才能弄到关于奥斯瓦尔事件的确切证据。”Charles看了看会议室，仍旧是他们六个人，但是比起数月以前，他们已经大不一样了。

 

“Charles你现在的最大能力范围是多少？”Hank提问，他从Erik那里得知Charles现在的力量可以覆盖整个首都超行星，据Erik估计这还不是他的极限范围。

 

“单纯讲范围的话，大约我能覆盖1/3星系的范围。”所有人露出了震惊的神情，连Erik都不例外。

 

“但是不同的操作要求的精细度是不一样的，像奥斯瓦尔事件这种级别的记忆，一定像是锁在帝都银行最深层的保险柜里那样加上了各种安全措施。不要指望我能在1/3星系范围外攻破帝都银行。”

 

“是我一个人的错觉吗？”Raven斜了一眼Charles，“我隐隐听到了一种炫耀的感觉。”

 

“哪里？”Erik针锋相对，“关于他是变种人的事实和他令人臣服的强大力量吗？”

 

“噢不，Erik，我不想听你们这对狗男男让人肉麻的互相吹捧。”

 

“不满意的话，你和Hank也可以这么做啊，基于你们上次就差那么一点就会让我真的出丑的前提之上。”

 

“Raven、Erik，你们两个另类的‘我们是好朋友’的对话可以放在会议后单独进行。”Charles边说还边双手手指弯曲做了个强调的手势。

 

“事实上，还有一个困难是自从上次Shaw的人给军部植入了假情报以后，军部的几名首脑人物都会随身佩戴含有镒矿的心电感应隔绝装置。有那种东西在，我即使跑到他面前还是一样无法读取他的记忆。”

 

“那个装置的构造和范围是怎样的？”Alex提问。

 

“其实就是纳米大小的一块镒矿颗粒，但是为了防止它被点燃在外面加了一堆的阻燃隔绝材料。”Raven把帝国情报局获得的资料介绍了一下。“覆盖范围大概是比头部大不了多少吧，不过也够用了不是吗？”

 

“只要有金属存在，就算是纳米级的我也能操控它脱离使用者。”Erik对此非常自信。

 

“装置上有感应器，一旦脱离正常工作范围会有特定的警报声。”Raven又补充了一条。

 

“警报声是怎样的？”Sean终于也加入了对话。

 

“我的手下截获了一个样本，我可以给你们演示一下。”Raven打开一个装置，播放了一段音频——相当独特无法形容的一种声音，总之是让人不会忽略的提示音。

 

“请再放一遍。”Sean说，Raven再度按了播放。

 

“现在还能听见吗？”Sean的声音和提示音同步响起，那个提示音消失地无影无踪。

 

“对啊，Sean控制了他的声音频率完全拟合了这个提示音的波形，把它变成了背景噪音，不用仪器的话，根本没法分离出刚刚那种提示音了，百分百能骗过人耳的招数。”

 

“这样的话，Charles负责读取记忆，Erik负责移除防心电感应装置，Sean负责覆盖装置的报警音，为了麻痹敌人，最好让Charles同时在别的地方出现，这就交给Raven了。”Hank分配了大致的任务分配。

 

“那我们两个干什么？”Alex看着Hank。

 

“我们可以负责吸引目标注意让他意识不到Erik动了他贴身的装置。”

 

“那么目标的选择究竟是哪一个，Shaw？Stryker？”

 

“我们在没有得到确切证据前离间Shaw的变种人手下并把它弄到至少和Charles同一个星球的可能性有多大？”

 

“你说得没错，Alex，还是把目标定位Stryker现实一点，至少他只是个普通人，我们不用针对他制定什么能力遏制计划。”

 

“那要怎样让Charles和Stryker处在一个星球呢？我是绝对不会同意让Charles再潜入同盟领土的。”Erik严肃地说，而Raven难得收起她针对Erik的敌意非常赞同地点头。

 

“我不去就山，让山就我？”Charles问Erik他们，但是Erik和Raven丝毫没有动摇的样子。

 

“有种情况倒是可以让Stryker来帝国。”Hank将下巴搁在了交叉的十指上。

 

“如果是我想到的那种，我们的牺牲是不是有点大了？”Alex打开了帝国的大地图，宇宙里各个星系的分布显示在其上。

 

“双方开战，我方不敌，割让领土换取和平协定，到时候身为同盟军方首脑的Stryker一定会亲自到场签署文件的。”Hank将手指点到其中一个属于帝国的星系上，光幕上的视角立即拉近，显示出这个星系的内部地图。

 

“布宜佩斯。”Hank点了点这个星系，“整个星系分成了三个伯爵领，由三位世袭伯爵统领。对外他们曾经表示不会加入贵族派和皇权派间的倾轧，但是事实上多年以来他们都会通过上议院向政府提出援助申请，因为身为资源贫乏的边境星系还处在对抗同盟的第一线需要后方的支援。”

 

“而事实则是——”Hank操作光幕调出一些数据，数张影像显示在光幕上，三个伯爵正和另一些人握手，在他们身后一些打着帝国政府标记的物资被装上民用宇宙飞船“他们拿着政府资助的物资换取一些只产于同盟境内的特产资源再到帝国境内高价贩卖，而同盟则得到他们目前科技还无法生产的帝国的各种设备和备件。根据我得到的情报，上议院会从这笔交易里抽取六成的费用作为确保议案通过以及掩盖真相的佣金。”

 

“这三名伯爵利用每年这笔交易获得的资金大力地投入了领土私军的建设，这么多年经营下来。他们三个的实力已经达到了实权侯爵的级别。自然地，他们对上议院只是提个提议再稍微睁一只眼闭一只眼就要抽六成的行为也开始不满起来了。”

 

“嗯，从三年前开始他们就有意地减少了上议院的抽成，我想Worthington议长一定对他们积累了很多的不满。”

 

“今年的援助议案已经提交了是吗？”Charles问Hank。

 

“是的，昨天我放在该由你批复的文件里了。”Erik替Hank回答了。

 

“那我们今年就驳回议案吧。”Charles露出了一个无辜的笑容。

 

“顺便一说，这三个伯爵现在不但和同盟交易起来明目张胆完全不作任何顾忌，而且他们今年已经收了同盟方的货了。”Hank补充了一句。

 

“真是胆子大啊，他们的上议院主子今年会替他们买单吗？”Alex用嘲讽的语气说。

 

“像我这样刚刚继位在他们眼里什么都不是的小皇帝，居然以为继位就能所心所欲胆敢驳回他们的决议，这帮这两年越发颐指气使惯了的老头们决不会善罢甘休的。到时候这三个已经得罪了上议院的伯爵就会直接被丢出来给我制造麻烦了，然后这几个老头就会带着一副痛心疾首的表情跑来我的办公室说‘我早就这么说过了吧，你看结果怎样。’”

 

“所以就是我们逼着这三个伯爵反戈到同盟那一边，再装作震怒然后匆忙地为了帝国的面子必须去讨逆，最后被同盟打得败逃回来不得不割让布宜佩斯星系并签订停战协议？”Alex总结了整个计划。

 

“非常自然的计划，没有人会想到这才是我们要的结果。”Erik点头。

 

“无论是我们的讨逆还是装作败退的过程里会有大量的伤亡吧，结果这些伤亡的真正目的只是为了把Stryker骗过来而已。”Charles的情绪突然低落起来。

 

“这三个家伙和同盟交易本来就是通敌叛国，他们和他们的追随者本来就是要格杀的。”

 

“我明白，Erik，我没有任何反对的意思，只是感叹一下而已。”

 

“在你们确定使用这个计划以前，有一件事我必须让你知道，Charles。”一直没有开口的Raven打断了Charles的感伤。

 

“我们从他们偷偷与同盟交易的第二年开始就知道了这里面的猫腻，一方面我们为了安抚上议院一直当作不知道；另一方面，我们在每年作为援助的零部件里动了手脚。这涉及到一个整个彻底消灭同盟的大计划。”

 

26.

 

“Raven，我始终认为特洛伊计划太过冒进了。”Hank说。

 

“哦，我倒是很有兴趣，能详细地解释一下吗？”Erik也一反常态地对Raven露出示好的态度。

 

“每年的援助物资里一批零部件，是用来制造星舰主炮的核心元器件，他们要求这批零件的理由是每年在边境冲突中的损耗替换用，实质上这么多年来他们和同盟一直就是在假打。这些元器件全部被同盟用来制造新的星舰了。”

 

“但是，我们在每个拨给那三名伯爵的零部件上留了一个后门，在收到特定信号的情况下它可以让充能完毕的主炮爆炸毁掉整艘星舰。因为这是核心战略管控物资，那三名伯爵每年也不敢多要，我们当然也不能多给，所以这么多年来我们才一直养着他们等着同盟的星舰慢慢地实装这种零部件。根据每年的数量推算，如今整个同盟完成实装的星舰数量也就只有约1/10。我原来的计划是至少要等它超过2/3。所以如果我们不想放弃那个计划的话，就暂时还不能动这三个伯爵，必须另想办法。”

 

“其他的办法？”Charles看着Hank。

 

“我们手里没有其他这么自然的棋子，那时就需要我们主动制造事端挑衅同盟方。但是Stryker这人生性多疑，我们主动挑衅又草草地不敌，最后还急于签订和平协定，换做是我我也会怀疑这里面有什么阴谋的。我怕到时候他不会过来。那我们就真是偷鸡不成蚀把米了。”

 

“而且整个特洛伊计划就像当初我和你说的那样，Raven，这种一次性的杀手锏你如果要确保它能发挥最大效应，这就要求我们至少要同同盟形成大决战的形势，我们必须在那之前死扛一段时间并一直处于弱势直到同盟认为他们能给我们最后一击而进行主炮齐射。在这样的前提下我们就算胜利也是惨胜了。”

 

“我不管我们胜利的多么难看，只要我手里能保留压制国内贵族派的部队，同盟的主力被消灭了，整个宇宙又再次是我们的了，为此死再多的人也是值得的。”

 

“你怎么控制我们胜利时手上剩余的力量，如果被国内的贵族私军抓住机会渔翁得利呢？”

 

“这种细节可以到时候再敲定，反正达到计划预计的实装数量至少还要几十年。我们可以在那之前慢慢蚕食贵族派的私军。”

 

“撇去细节的话，就算我们必须用别的方法把Stryker骗过来我仍旧觉得保留这个计划更重要一些，反正我们把同盟的那一万多个变种人拉到我们这边以后同盟就没有任何存在的价值了，早晚都是要消灭掉的。”Erik赞同地点头。

 

“我们得到同盟的那一万多变种人以后我们的综合军力已经强过同盟了，同盟自然不会蠢到和我们对着干的，我们为什么还要顶着自损八百的结果只为了将对方赶尽杀绝？”Charles发表了不同的意见。

 

“因为这个世界的稳定结构要么是只有一家独大，要么是三足鼎立。两强相争的话必然有冲突的那一天，与其等着他们来打我们，不如我们先发制人。”Alex站到了Raven和Erik那一边。

 

“你们知道我建立的模拟模型估算的结果是什么吗？为了达成全面消灭同盟的目的，帝国军至少会损失60%的部队，在随后可能发生的同贵族私军的战斗里会再度损失30%，在大战初步平息后整个人类手里的星舰数量会锐减成现今的1%。45个星系会因此消亡，占人类目前生存星系数量的32%。战后宇宙人口的数量是战前的24%，全宇宙的物资交流全面停滞，目前的流通体系全部瘫痪，巨大的通货膨胀会因此形成，人类的经济水平会倒退回1000年前。这还没有算上这之后会形成的大量社会问题、因为贵族阶层大量战死可能引起的管理层断档等等等等。各位，想象一下世界末日，这就是这场大战之后人类面临的情景了。”

 

“我承认这是世界末日，Hank，但是至少我能保证在世界末日里生存下来的是我们。”Raven丝毫没有动摇。

 

“没错，现在同盟因为成立时间短和我们有着巨大的科技水平差，所以我们可以用这种方法对付他们，我们拖得越久，他们的科技离我们的距离越近，我们为了消灭他们将要付出的代价就会越大，想象一下200年后即使有这个后门作为手段，我们的战损比会比Hank算出来的大得多，到时候也许会是个同归于尽的结局。”

 

“但是Raven，Erik，你们的观点都是建立在如果我们不动手同盟一定会动手的前提下的。如果我们和对方间一直保留着一个不可忽略的武力差，在这种强威慑力下我想象不出他们有任何冒着必死的结果主动攻击我们的理由。”Charles毫不留情地反驳。

 

“如果同盟在开拓他们那一边的领土的过程中新发现大量的镒矿呢？如果他们不惜人命直接用大量的镒矿造他几亿的变种人出来呢？我们所谓的威慑力瞬间荡然无存，未来的不确定性太大了，只有死去的敌人才不再是敌人。”Alex也寸步不让。

 

“你要基于这种小概率事件作为判断依据的话，那么每个人对你来说都是潜在敌人了，Alex。因为如果出现了某种情况，那么我的生命可能会被这个人威胁这句话放在任何一个人身上都成立，而我们从不因为这个假设就要杀掉这个世界上除我们之外的所有人。”Charles针锋相对。

 

“看来我们谁也说服不了谁，大家看起来都对自己的观点确信不疑，那么还是按照最传统的方法，我们投票表决吧。”Hank提出了他的解决方案。

 

“但是我们有六个人，如果结果是三比三呢？”Raven问道，从刚刚他们开始谈到战略问题时就一直低头装透明的Sean抬起头惊讶地看着Raven。

 

“不不不不，我不行，我绝对不行，不要算上我。”Sean急了，“我可不像你们最少都有治理一族的经验了，在Charles来找我之前我根本就是放任Carmen在那里折腾，这样的我怎么有资格对这种涉及全人类将来的事情发表意见。”

 

“Sean，你只是没有经验，你又不是蠢地没有自己的看法，你既然已经进入了帝国的权力核心了，自然要开始承担你的义务，从这件事开始也没什么不好，Erik之前也没什么经验啊，还不是直接就帮我开始管理帝国事务了。”

 

所有人都理所当然地点了点头，这种问题的答案其实更加关乎一个人对于人性和世界的判断，到达他们这种等级的脑域开发度的贵族，在各自缜密的逻辑下自然能推导出自己的答案，处理政务的经验根本不会改变什么。当然，如果他们经历的事情彻底改变了他们对于人性或是世界的看法那又另当别论了。

 

“Charles是皇帝，他个人算两票。”Erik提出了解决方案，大家都同意了。

 

“那么开始吧。每个人说出自己的选择，是和平条件下的武力威慑还是全面战争最终消灭对手。”Hank将手点向身边的Alex——

 

“消灭。”

 

然后Raven——

 

“消灭。”

 

Charles——

 

“威慑。”

 

Erik——

 

“消灭。”

 

Hank指着自己——

 

“威慑。”

 

“Charles一票算两票，所以现在的投票结果是三比三，你一票定乾坤了，Sean。”Hank指向了Sean。

 

Sean一瞬间觉得在场所有人乃至整个人类的未来都在自己的一念之间，这种莫大的压力瞬间将他压垮了——

 

“我……我不行…………我不可能做出选择的。”Sean双手抱着头死命地摇晃。Alex的手搭上了Sean的肩膀。

 

“没关系的，Sean，凭着你自己的本心回答就可以了，我们谁也不能预测将来，只是各自凭着自己的判断在下结论而已。何况你的这票也不是形成结果的唯一原因，我们每个人都对这个结果负有一样的责任，并不是你一个人决定了整个宇宙的将来。”

 

Sean抬起头看着Alex，Alex鼓励地对他点了点头。

 

Sean反复地深呼吸，闭起眼睛仔细思考，会议室里鸦雀无声，没有人逼他。Sean的呼吸越来越平稳，终于他再次睁开眼睛环顾会议室里的每一个人，眼神里不再有闪烁和犹豫——

 

“威慑。”他以平静的语调说出了自己的选择。

 

“投票结果四比三，特洛伊计划废止，我们会用那三个伯爵作为引诱Stryker前来帝国的诱饵。”

 

会议室里每个人都点了点头接受了这个结果，他们全都争取过了，他们也选择了，未来究竟如何只能等着瞧了。

 

“那么Charles，待会你就可以驳回这个议案了。”

 

“可以，不过——”Charles停顿了一下，“我认为由Erik来驳回效果会更好一些，觉得自己被羞辱了的Worthington更容易照着我们的剧本走。”

 

“我没意见，Charles。”

 

每个人起身离开了会议室，不会有人知道人类的未来刚刚就在世界末日的边缘转了这么一小圈。

 

27.

 

“阁下，这台仪器可以扫描您全面的身体数据复制到虚拟实境里面，这样就可以在保证您自身安全的前提下检测出您的综合格斗级别了。”

 

Erik面无表情地看着贵族院下属爵位管理署的工作人员，他的爵位考已经开始了很多天了，理论上来讲，从考试第一天他戴上脑域开发度测试装置得出他的脑域开发度是90%这个结论的时候他应该就能拿到他的公爵爵位了，这个数字足够与他准皇族的身份匹配了。

 

但是上议院给了他这样一个建议：“Lehnsherr阁下，基于您要成为陛下的终生伴侣，我们希望史书上对于您的记载能让您在各方面都匹配我们伟大的皇帝陛下，所以我们建议您参加全面的爵位能力测试，尽可能在多方面都达到完美表现。”

 

Erik知道这帮贵族派在搞什么，无非是想拖点时间等那三个伯爵造反给自己这边制造麻烦。但是他们确实没有说错，为了成为足以匹配Charles的人，他的爵位考结果要尽可能地完美，因此Erik十分配合地进行了各项测试以证明他在文韬武略各个方面都有至少公爵级的实力。

 

每次看到那帮测试人员不情愿地报出他的测试结果时Erik都觉得一阵畅快，他证明了即使他和Charles事先不认识，光从数据上来看，他仍旧是整个帝国最适合Charles的人。

 

终于，爵位考进行到了最终项目——个人综合格斗实力。

 

Erik进入了一台巨大的仪器，神经电极导线被工作人员连接到他的身上。随后Erik感觉到他的精神体被抽了出来，类似于平常Charles要带他训练时的感觉，四周的景象稳定以后，Erik站在了一个巨大的竞技场内。

 

“阁下，因为这是测试您本身的综合格斗级别，您个人的变种能力是不包括在其中的。”

 

Erik对着空无一人的竞技场露出一个嘲讽的笑容， _什么狗屁规定，现实中真打起来的话你难道还能限制我使用变种能力吗？_

 

不过Erik不想给人留下任何置喙的余地，他会用他完美的测试结果狠狠地抽Worthington一个耳光：“可以，我准备好了，开始吧。”

 

一个人影被载入，Erik能看见构成他身体的数据流，那些闪烁着流光的数字渐渐填满了一个人形的形状，最后它的外形固化，皮肤和五官出现，最后在Erik的面前形成了出现了一个和他差不多高的男性，一身匀称的肌肉给人久经锻炼的感觉，很难从外表判断他的格斗等级。

 

“我们从最基础的开始，阁下，您目前的对手是实验体001号，综合判定实力为骑士级。”

 

_想玩车轮战？如果这里站的是Raven_ _说不定还真的会有麻烦，但是很抱歉，你们碰上的是我。_

 

Erik活动了一下全身的关节，在此期间对面那个骑士级的对手已经朝着Erik冲了过来，Erik没有多余的动作，只是将拳头摆放在了对手的必经之路上——“噗”地一声响，对手重新化为了数据。

 

然后散开的数据又再度重组变成了另一个男人，测试人员的介绍在Erik的耳边响起，Erik压根没兴趣听完那段介绍就对着那个刚刚形成的目标一腿横扫过去把它再度化成了数据流。

 

一个个目标在Erik面前形成，他们的能力也越来越强，从不是Erik一合之敌，到渐渐可以过上两招，再到互相可以僵持一段时间，目标综合等级评判也从最初的骑士级一直上升到了侯爵级。

 

Erik对于自身的格斗级别评价大约就是处在侯爵级，毕竟他的速度这一项拖了他的后退，所以随着目标等级的上升，Erik放弃了主动出击，以静制动，以逸待劳，宁愿拼着多挨几下也要寻求一击致命的机会。终于他面前的对手被他晃开了一个巨大的防守漏洞，Erik一记掌刀劈向对手的咽喉部位，然后顺势抓住对手的下颌关节和肩胛骨一扭——如果对面是真人的话，他的脖子已经在刚刚被Erik扭断了，不过好在这只是个测试，对手再度化成了数据流。

 

“阁下，所有侯爵级测试目标已经全部消灭了，下一个目标开始实力评价全部达到了公爵级，您只要能击倒其中的一位就能获得公爵实力的评定，全部击倒后可以进入大公级别评定。”

 

Erik乘着数据重组的时间尽可能地放松全身的肌肉，刚刚的车轮战并非对他毫无影响，他要在并非全盛的状态下至少击倒一名强于自己的对手。

 

 _不错，_ Erik心想， _若一切都太过简单那就太不真实了。_

 

第一个敌人终于组合完成了，他有着纤长的体型，从他在生成后一秒就攻到了Erik眼前这点可以证实Erik对于他属于速度型敌人的判断。

 

_运气不错，只要注重防守就可以了。_

 

对手的拳风如雨点般落下，比起近一年前Raven修理他时的速度甚至更快，而且对手的力量也非Raven可及，Erik根据落在身上的痛觉反馈判断，至少是侯爵级的力量。Erik并没有因此而觉得沮丧，他的视觉能跟上对手的速度，身体则不能，所以Erik只控制手臂小幅移动抵挡那些对他来说伤害更大的招数，那些落在无关紧要部位的则任由它们去了。

 

不过对手毕竟是AI模拟的，Erik在他重复第三次前冲拳的姿势时肯定了他的发现，这个用来生成目标的原始模板在前冲拳的瞬间会有极短地一刹那重心位移，当然配合他公爵级的速度这本来也不能算是弱点，但是AI的模拟终究是少了一点变化和灵气。

 

又是一阵疾风骤雨般地猛攻，目标终于又使出了那个步伐，这是那招前冲拳的前置。Erik虽然跟不上目标的速度，但那是指双方同时起步的前提下，有了提前预知的Erik错开一步将上身后仰。双方像是事先协调好的那样，目标配合着Erik后仰的动作出拳，一路只以毫厘之差错过Erik的身体，在外人看来双方如同共舞般默契，但是Erik的后仰其实已经让出了自己的软肋，目标那一击即使是擦过Erik的身体，这场战斗都已经结束了。

 

但是现在，一切都不同了，招式已经用老还未来的及变招的目标将整个的软肋暴露在了Erik眼前。Erik侧过腰一记肘击打在了目标的腰眼处，目标自然地弯下腰来，Erik在完成肘击后已经侧身让过了目标到达了他的身侧，弯腰的目标的后颈又暴露在了Erik眼前，而Erik借助侧身旋转进一步累积了速度和力量的手刀劈砍已经正好到达了目标后颈的上方。

 

“喀拉”目标仍旧保持着弯腰的姿势，但是由于后颈被重力所击打，他的头抬了起来。

 

Erik不知道刚刚那记算不算致命，所以他没有停下，仍旧在目标身侧的Erik抬起右腿对着目标的腹部来了一记膝撞，这回目标可不只是简单地弯腰了，他几乎以上下半身折叠在一起的姿势朝斜上方飞去。Erik的右膝还未及落地，他的身体就以逆时针方向开始旋转，然后以右脚为支点，身体几乎原地转了360度完成了一记回旋踢，他的左脚扫过正半飞出去的目标的太阳穴，将他身体飞行的方向彻底地改成侧飞。

 

Erik没有原地等着对手的结局，他启动全速追逐侧飞出去的对手，在对手快要落地时原地起跳，对手在他身下的地板上一路拖行，四肢看起来已经没有反应，但是Erik知道若是他真赢了对手会再度化为数据流，所以还差那么一点。

 

Erik在半空中将右拳后拉蓄势，目标的头颅现在的位置正好，Erik的身体开始下落，他举起的拳头开始加速，他对着目标的头颅轰出最后的一拳。

 

“砰！”没有血肉纷飞，目标的头颅在Erik眼前爆开成无数的数据流。

 

“我的评分应该已经可以到达公爵级了，我放弃剩下的测试。”Erik赶在下一个目标形成前说，刚刚这轮3秒内的爆发虽然看起来容易，其实早已将他剩余的体力全部消耗殆尽，只不过Erik不想当着贵族院的家伙们喘得太难看而已。

 

“遵命，阁下。”

 

一阵精神的恍惚后Erik睁开了眼睛，工作人员正在解开他周身捆绑的各种测试电极。Erik活动着全身的关节从仪器里出来，Worthington议长正等在外面。他看起来一脸的真诚，仿佛他打从心底为Erik感到高兴一样对Erik伸出了手——

 

“恭喜您，Lehnsherr阁下，或者微臣应该提前称呼您为殿下了。”Erik并没有拂议长的面子，他和议长握了握手。

 

“您完美地通过了爵位考，证明您在全方面都具有至少公爵的实力，在很多方面您甚至表现出了大公以及皇族的实力，不愧是陛下选中的伴侣人选。”Worthington毫不保留地赞美，Erik知道这些不是他的最终目的，所以他继续等着议长的下文，“根据帝国法律，贵族院爵位管理署最高可以通过的爵位为荣誉公爵。如您所知，荣誉公爵是没有封地的，而要获得封地必须对帝国有着实质的贡献，比如科研或是领兵。而历任皇帝陛下的伴侣全是出生领地公爵或是大公的直系，像您这样通过爵位考的还是首例。”

 

Erik已经知道Worthington想说什么了，他并没有打断议长的话，任由他滔滔不绝地介绍着帝国皇家史。

 

“所以综上所述，虽然您的荣誉公爵身份已经满足了帝国法律的要求，但是为了避免授人以口实，微臣还是建议您走军功这条路来获得合法领地，因为当前有个非常适合的现成的讨伐对象。”

 

“噢？哪一个？”Erik配合着Worthington的说词。

 

“您还记得两个多月前您和陛下驳回的那个对布宜佩斯星系的援助计划吗？”

 

“这不是很小的一件事吗，根据财政部的统计他们历年获得的援助仍旧有剩余，今年根本不需要额外的援助，这才是我们驳回这个计划的原因。”

 

“如您所见，殿下，那几个不知感恩的白眼狼，以为帝国离了他们就不行了，不过是否决了今年的援助而已，他们居然公然举起了反旗投靠了同盟方！”

 

危险的气势渐渐地在Erik和议长身边累积——各位幕后操手已经就位，三名角斗士也已经登台，这场多方参与的博弈已经正式开始了。

 

28.

 

Sean跟着外交部长踏进了帝国全会大厅，这个可以容纳千人的大会议厅只会在帝国召开重要事务大会时才会启用，整个会议厅的分布排列像是人类早期的联合国会议大厅，由一圈一圈由小到大的同心圆形会议桌排列成了类似向日葵的造型，最中心的有一大片空地则是用作全息投影。中间正北方比其他会议桌高出近两米的是皇帝的座位，在皇帝身侧比皇帝的位置略低20公分的则是保留给皇帝的法定伴侣、帝国摄政王或是监国皇储的位置。

 

以皇帝的座位作为顶点，整个大会议厅的圆环分成均匀的三等分，在皇帝右手边坐的是整个帝国的政府体系，左手边是军方各部门的位置，而在皇帝的正对面，那一块扇形区域则是议会的地盘。

 

Sean在皇帝右手边区域的第五圈找到了自己的位置，他从大约半年前被Charles带回帝都后就进入了帝国的外交部而不是他们家族传统势力范围的财政部，如今他的身份是外交部长的第三秘书。

 

在他的对面，军方的人员全部穿着笔挺的军服鱼贯入场。Sean注意到Alex在第二圈的比较靠前的区域找到了自己的座位，他的帝国宇宙军服上已经别上了少将的领花。在Scott还在军校上课的时候Alex已经被军部称为大元帅的接班人了，他在亚里斯加尔领的时候其实是兼任了整个星域的军区司令官，在跟随Charles回到帝国首都后才调入了国防部任本土防卫力量署的副署长。

 

在政府、军方人员各就各位的时候，贵族议会的议员们也已经各自落座。随后会议大厅的正门被打开，Charles独自走在前方，Erik落后半个身位跟在他的左边，在他们身后两米的地方，Raven和Hank并排走在一起。

 

“唰”地一声，整个会议厅里所有落座的人员以同样的节奏起立，大厅里鸦雀无声。

 

Charles他们穿过整个会议室的中心朝着皇帝的座位走去，Raven和Hank在距离皇座大约十米的位置各自朝着左右转弯，走到距离皇帝最近的政府和军方各自扇形区域的顶端——帝国宰辅和帝国大元帅的座位。Erik则继续跟着Charles踏上属于皇族的区域，在皇帝左边的位置前站定。

 

Charles回过身看了看整个会议大厅，这是他本人第二次召开这样的会议，而Erik在场的情况下则是第一次，他对整个会议厅点了点头后坐下，全部与会人员在他坐定后整齐地坐下了。

 

一名军官在得到了Raven和Charles的首肯后走到了会议大厅的中央，巨大的全息影像在他周围亮了起来——帝国的全息星域地图，在一片黑色的背景上星域各自散发着银白色的光芒，只有一处除外，在靠近边境的一块地域，整个星域现在呈现出一种不祥的血红色。

 

“各位，这是军部在帝都时间昨日凌晨3:26分接受到的情报。”军官的手朝着那块红色区域伸去，那块区域被迅速放大，然后一段画面出现——几百艘星舰被重重包围，爆炸的光点在星舰舰身各处亮起，那几百艘星舰还击的火力越来越弱，他们认准了一个方向启动了撞击程序。包围者的主炮蓄力，无数等离子炮的光射线射中了这几百艘星舰，它们分崩离析化为了无数猩红的火光。

 

“在画面中被包围并被歼灭的是帝国边防舰队，番号493B，驻防区域是布宜佩斯星系。攻击他们的舰队是布宜佩斯的三位领主的私军。目前帝国皇家部队在当地的武装已经全部被这三位的部队清除了，他们三人在帝都时间今晨5:40分发布了共同声明，宣布布宜佩斯星系加入同盟领土。”

 

整个会议大厅里响起一片嗡嗡声，人人都在交头接耳交换着对这件事的看法。

 

“安静！”Charles的声音响起瞬间中断了人们的交流声，“今天之所以召开军政议院三方的全会就是为了针对这次叛变行动。众卿有什么意见尽可以提出来。”

 

“陛下，”军方的一位上将首先发表了意见，“这是赤裸裸的背叛行为，绝对不可以姑息。这件事对我们是突发事件，对于同盟也一样，他们不可能像守卫正常领土那样迅速地做出反应的，因此如果我们能速战速决，迅速地解决掉这些叛军，让同盟赶不上的话他们不会有太大的反弹的。我建议我们尽快针对这三名叛贼讨论出一个详细的军事计划。”

 

“附议。”Worthington议长直接发表了看法，他身旁议院里的贵族大佬们也纷纷点头。

 

Charles转过头看向政府部门那一块区域，财政部长调出了他会议桌上的一点资料：“帝国财政并没有针对这一计划的预算，但是如果是军方所说的速战速决我们的能力还是可以支持这一场战争的，附议。”

 

外交部长看了眼他手头的资料：“我们目前同同盟签订的条约里并没有针对这个情况的条款，可以看做我们仍旧是在处理帝国内部事务，只要军事行动的范围保持在布宜佩斯星系范围内就没有问题，附议。”

 

Charles点了点头：“既然大家都同意讨论针对这三名叛军的军事计划，那么我们就直接略过是否出兵的表决了。关于出动哪支舰队，由谁领军，详细计划是什么，有什么建议吗？”

 

“事实上微臣有一个提议。”Worthington议长首先发言，“关于领军的人选，贵族上议院推荐Erik Lehnsherr阁下。”

 

**如何成功地让别人照着你的计划走？第一点，不要自己提出这个计划去说服别人，让别人提出这个计划来说服你。**

 

“反对，”一名坚定的皇权派的上将语气坚定地反驳，“Lehnsherr阁下从来没有指挥大规模集团作战的经验，贸然间让他独自负责这种大规模军事行动根本不现实！”

 

**第二点，要想骗过你的敌人，先从自己人开始骗起。**

 

“Lehnsherr阁下的爵位考结果大家也都看到了，其中军略部分还是在你们军部完成的，你们扪心自问，除去当年的大元帅阁下，你们当中有任何人的综合得分高过Lehnsherr阁下的吗？”

 

**第三点，轻易成功的计划让人怀疑，让对手认为最后的成功来源于他们自身不懈的努力。**

 

“那终究是模拟战争，和真实战场是不一样的！！”

 

“那和我解释一下为什么你们上次晋升上将的理由里有三位就是模拟军略得分高？”

 

越来越多的皇权派贵族和贵族派贵族吵成一团，这么多年他们已经养成了习惯，很多时候纯粹只是为了站在对方的对立面而并不在乎这个对立面本身的合理性。

 

Charles并不阻止他们的争吵，他只是在他的皇座上看着，突然坐在他下方的Erik开口打断了双方的争辩：“我可以，事实上我个人非常愿意指挥这次的军事行动。”Erik的语气里充满了自信和藐视一切的狂妄，就像一个一步登天成为皇族急于向全宇宙证明自己的能力的热血青年一样。

 

**最后一点，适当的演技。**

 

Charles看见对面的Worthington议长露出了一个微笑，同此时他和Erik内心的表情一模一样。

 

29.

 

“殿下，我们已经到达了跳点，全军可以准备进入空间跳跃了。”

 

Erik坐在舰长的位置上看着前方的虚空，目前他率领的帝国皇家第五舰队正在出发前往布宜佩斯讨伐叛变的三位伯爵。至于为什么是第五舰队，这是和议会多方妥协的结果。议会想给他们这边制造麻烦，而他们本来也就想要输掉这一场战争，所以装模作样地抵抗了一阵后Erik还是率领着中央军军力最弱的第五舰队出发了。

 

当然，为了安抚皇权派的情绪，议长在当天的会议上提交了他和Charles的订婚典礼以及他的封爵典礼的详细计划，他的封号也如Charles提议的那样被定为普鲁士亲王。严格来说在他正式订婚授爵前他仍旧没有任何爵位，在他两次纠正了船上的军官们对他的尊称未果后，他也就由得他们提前叫他“殿下”了。

 

Erik回忆起他出发前的情景——

 

“你穿这身很帅呢，Erik。”Charles帮着Erik调整了一下他的军服上的领花。Erik现在穿的已经是帝国皇室的军服了，皇室是没有军衔的，在代表军衔的肩章领花部分一律使用皇室纹章代替。

 

Charles看着被白色军服衬托地更加身形挺拔的Erik心中微微羡慕了一下，他自己那张柔和的娃娃脸就算配上了军服看起来也还是个文官，哪里像Erik原本看起来就冷峻，加上军服整个就是一副铁血统帅的形象。Charles停止了自己的胡思乱想，帮Erik扣好了最后一个领扣。

 

“好了，我的亲王殿下。”

 

“毕竟是皇帝陛下亲自动手，这还不好的话天理不容吧。”随着上议院向帝国全境公布了他们的订婚日期，他们最近非常喜欢用“殿下”和“陛下”相互间开玩笑。

 

“你真的不想让米迦勒号参加这一次军事行动吗，Erik？那是皇室专属的宇宙要塞，不需要任何议会备案的。”看着Erik迫在眉睫的出征时间，Charles不可避免地露出了一些担心的情绪。

 

“Charles，我可是专程去打败仗的，我本人首战告负已经够可以的了，不需要给米迦勒号再增加一场败绩。”

 

“就是因为你这场一定要失败，我才觉得有米迦勒号在更加能保证你的安全。”

 

“放心吧，Charles”Erik将Charles拉进自己的怀抱里亲吻了一下他的额头，“就算是在同盟的增援到场了的情况下我想把双方的伤亡控制在多少就是多少，想想你对我的训练吧，我现在的能力也远远不止星球级了。”

 

“我知道，Erik，我相信你，我只是…………”Charles皱起眉头，“我只是纯粹地……放心不下而已，我也知道这种担忧既没有理由又毫无意义，可是我就是停不下来，我……”

 

Charles喋喋不休的自我告解消失在了Erik的亲吻里，Erik并没有加深这个吻，他在确定Charles闭嘴了后就离开了他的嘴唇：“不要紧张，我也有一大堆关于你的担忧，比如我要是不在你大概就会熬夜工作忘掉休息吧。不，你根本就是一定会这样做的，Charles，你要记住你的体能水平和三等平民一个级别，我可不想在前线听到你因为这种事累坏了的消息。”

 

Charles因为Erik的安慰笑了起来：“你说的对，Erik，所以就算为了对方，我们都要照顾好自己好吗？”

 

“当然，Charles。”

 

Erik结束了他的回忆，他的副官仍旧在等待他的指令。虽然他本来的目的就是要输掉这场战争，可是输一点也不比赢简单，尤其是要输得合情合理就更加不是一件容易的事了。他需要自然地踏入同盟的陷阱然后将自己和整个第五舰队都交到同盟手里作为签订和平协议的筹码，虽然第五舰队在整个中央军里军力最为弱小，但是Erik仍不打算给第五舰队带来太多的伤亡。

 

“全体一级战争状态，升起力场盾，强度最大。”

 

“是，殿下。”

 

“各单位已经准备完毕，殿下。”

 

“目标布宜佩斯星域，以贵族支援军为首，开始空间跳跃。”

 

“是，贵族支援军第三大队开始空间跳跃，第二大队开始空间跳跃，第一大队开始空间跳跃。”

 

“报告殿下，贵族支援军已经全体进入空间跳跃程序。”

 

“30秒后第五舰队全体开始空间跳跃。”

 

“是，空间跳跃程序准备，倒计时开始，30，29，28……”

 

虫洞物质被喷射到宇宙里，漩涡在Erik的眼前形成，空间被撕裂出一个幽深的洞口。

 

“3，2，1，空间跳跃开始，全体舰载人员留在座位上系好安全带。”

 

随着工作人员的提示，星舰的头部已经没入了虫洞，随着星舰的进一步推进，整个指挥室进入了虫洞中，虫洞内部独特的蓝紫色流光在舷窗外部闪耀。

 

“主炮充能。”

 

“殿下，我们仍旧在空间跳跃程序里。”

 

“我知道，这会造成额外的能量流失，但是这能为我们争取20秒的时间。”

 

“是，主炮充能开始，25%，50%，75%，主炮充能完成，我们预计在3秒后脱离虫洞范围，2，1——”

 

宇宙的黑色再次代替了蓝紫色的光芒，整个指挥室里的人员眨了眨眼睛来适应光线的变化，下一秒橘红色的火光在他们的眼前亮起，整艘星舰震动了一下。在舷窗的四面八方可以看见先一步完成空间跳跃的贵族支援军，无数的炮火落在他们张开的力场盾上绽开一朵朵橘红的火花。

 

“殿下，旗舰遭到敌方炮火攻击，力场盾损耗1%。我方遭遇叛军的主力部队，他们正在对贵族支援军发动全面攻击，目前贵族支援军的平均力场盾损耗率为47%。”

 

“全体到达部队主炮充能，完成后各自锁定目标射击。”

 

Erik看了看他眼前的双方舰队虚拟分布图，一个个目标被测绘出来显示在了这张虚拟图上，对方的星舰数量要比我方多上一些，考虑到我方部队其中还有贵族支援军这种乌合之众，情势其实不容乐观。所谓的贵族支援军是贵族们为了完成对于领主的义务而在领主出兵时必须同时派遣的部队。当然谁都知道他们只是炮灰，那些贵族只会派手下最弱的部队参战，他们的军备水平也是面临淘汰的那种水准，整个部队就差没把“弃子”两个字纹在他们的脑门上了。Erik看了一眼分布图上他们的目标舰艇，AI会自动为参战的每一艘星舰自动分配目标敌舰，它在虚拟图上以醒目的红色被标注出来。

 

“主炮锁定目标，射击。”

 

30.

 

一束银光在舷窗前亮起，直射向无尽的虚空，人类科技的进步让武器的射程远远超过了肉眼可视的范围，大家都是看着虚拟的图像进行攻击。要是正面看见了对方的星舰，这说明其中一方已经离死不远了。

 

测绘人员根据AI的反馈开始计算这一炮的结果：“殿下，主炮正面命中敌方护盾，预计对方的力场盾损伤为35%。”

 

同盟的技术比起帝国还是有差距，就算是第五舰队的单舰实力也领先对方相当一段距离。

 

“贵族支援军收缩防线重新充能护盾，第五舰队扇形展开。”战斗才开始，Erik至少要逼出那三个伯爵身后的同盟部队才可以上演兵败的戏码。

 

在Erik的脑海里，对面那三名伯爵的星舰清晰地分布排列，Erik甚至能感受到它们的每一个零件，多亏了Charles的训练，他的感知已经可以轻松覆盖整个战场的范围。当然，他们各自能力的进化是只有他们这个小圈子才知道的绝密信息，Erik也没想在这种地方就把能力暴露出来，不过稍稍的作弊一下也是可以的。

 

Erik撑在下巴下的手指轻轻动了动，对方星舰的主炮悄悄移动了几微米，这种移动在校准完毕后的星舰内就连AI也无法察觉。可是就是这几微米的偏差，在它越过数万公里的虚空后就足以产生可观的影响了。

 

“殿下，对方15艘星舰的主炮攻击产生误差，修正我方损伤报告。”

 

“第二波主炮发射，舰载鱼雷发射，不要给对方重新充能护盾的喘息时间。贵族支援军在各自修复护盾后重新加入战场，呈护卫队型保护第五舰队。”

 

“第二波主炮全部命中，敌方力场盾损伤率估算为63%。敌方开始蝶形运动，主炮锁定失败。鱼雷命中敌方，力场盾损伤率估算为71%”

 

“全军保持现有队形突进，贵族支援军全部能量保留加固力场护盾，注意保护第五舰队的星舰。第五舰队第二波鱼雷发射。”

 

虚拟图像上双方的部队以战术走位开始互相接近，因为星舰高速运动的轨迹无法实时捕捉，所有直线型攻击武器比如等离子主炮或是镭射炮全都无法使用，Erik继续命令第五舰队以目标跟踪型武器轰击对方的力场盾。

 

“双方距离接近10000公里，进入镭射炮攻击射程。对方力场盾回充，目前损伤率为61%。我方贵族支援军受到对方跟踪武器攻击，目前平均损伤率为73%，第五舰队的平均损伤率为17%。”

 

Erik打开了他面前的光幕输入了一大堆的坐标，然后每一组坐标被发送到了第五舰队的每一艘舰艇上。

 

“切换手动模式，全体舰队镭射炮瞄准我给你们的坐标10秒后进行齐射，9，8……”为了统一全舰队的时间，Erik没有借助副官的命令亲自倒数计时。

 

每一艘星舰上的镭射炮管旋转瞄准，然后在Erik倒数计时结束的那一刻漫天红色的光束将宇宙划分成一个个网格。

 

仿佛是事先说好的一般，对面正在做不规则运动的星舰每一艘都出现在了Erik事先指定的坐标位置，就像它们自己撞上了那些纵横交错的镭射光束，无数的火光在每一艘星舰上亮起。很多星舰直接被打穿了护盾，舰身爆炸起火。

 

副官惊讶地甚至没有汇报刚刚那一波攻击的损伤报告，Erik仿佛有预知能力一样地精确估算了对面近万艘星舰在10秒后出现的位置，副官简直难以想象他是如何在瞬间进行那么多复杂不确定变量的演算的。

 

事实上Erik做的并没有副官想象中的那么困难，因为对面每一艘星舰的引擎的推进速度和角度都已经在他的脑子里呈现出来了。那些所谓的不规则运动只是对于普通人来说是这样，对于Erik来讲，只是引擎改变着自身的各种运动参数，而这些参数在改变的同时就被反应在了Erik的脑子里，所以他通过AI的辅助很快就得出了它们会出现的位置。

 

“损伤报告。”

 

“啊，是，殿下，刚刚那轮齐射全部命中目标，23%的地方舰队护盾被摧毁，舰艇损伤程度3%，其余舰队护盾平均损伤率为97%。”

 

副官的声音里带着兴奋——星际战争真正的精华是在虚域里，在那里星舰可以任意进行短途空间跳跃，给战术带了很大的机动性和不确定性。而在空间稳定的居住星域内部，埋伏在跳点争取一波带走已经是最靠谱的战术了。剩下差不多就是双方对轰了，就算大家都在进行不规则运动，但这种无法借助空间跳跃的连续运动对于追踪型武器来说毫无难度。大不了大家一直用这种武器对轰就可以了。

 

战术对于星域内部的遭遇战能起到的作用很小，双方基本都是在依靠武器本身的力量在争斗，谁的护盾先被消耗掉基本上就意味着失败。所以在Erik用镭射炮取得一次决定性成果后，这场遭遇战的胜负基本已分。

 

“报告殿下，对方开始全面撤退，已经迫近镭射炮最大射程。贵族支援军请求追击敌军。”

 

“抢功劳的时候倒是跑得很快嘛，让他们去吧。”Erik需要一些探路用的卒子，在他的金属地图里，他们已经踏入了一个由同盟舰队编织的巨大的口袋里，不过Erik不会把这一点告诉任何人，他需要一些主动上去踩雷揭示这个陷阱的存在的卒子，当然那些个卒子就会这么被牺牲掉了，现在那些自请追击的贵族支援军很好地解决了他的问题，“第五舰队防御队形跟随，力场盾重新充能。”

 

得到了命令后的贵族支援军开始追逐敌舰，由于他们各自效忠不同的贵族，只是服从战场总指挥Erik的命令，因此在追剿敌军的时候他们各自完全没有统一协调——开什么玩笑，等协调完了战功怎么算？这时候每艘星舰的性能优劣就体现出来了，动力更强的轻型舰把注重防御的重型舰留在后面，随着追击的深入，贵族支援军们拉出了一个防御力低的星舰在前而防御高的星舰在后的队形。

 

第五舰队仍旧保持着防御队形跟在那些落后的重型舰后面，Erik并不急，尽管那三名侯爵的部队看起来溃逃地很惨，不过他们差不多也接近了星域里下一处适合集团作战的地区了。

 

爆炸的火光在打头的贵族轻型舰上亮起，几艘将能量全部分配到动力部分完全没有重新充能护盾的星舰转瞬间四分五裂。

 

“敌袭，我方遭遇埋伏，前方出现大量武装星舰，判定为同盟方的军事力量，贵族支援军遭受敌方打击损失12%的舰只。”

 

“该死的，同盟的支援部队居然这么快就到了？！！”如果Charles在场的话，一定会评价他刚刚的表演略显浮夸，但是Erik敢打赌当下没人能看出他的惊讶是演出来的。

 

31.

 

其实Erik的出征时间是经过精密计算的。这三名伯爵的叛变对于绝大多数人来说的确是突发事件，但是遗憾的是，对于真正在这其中起到主要作用的三方来说它却是一个既定的，由各方共同推动的必然事件。

 

所以Erik他们事先估算了同盟的出动时间，那三名伯爵的叛变计划想必是事先已经知会过同盟方了，但是他们不能太早地启动，因为这会惊动在同盟方潜伏的帝国情报人员。同样的，他们也不能太晚，毕竟靠那三个家伙自己的实力很可能顶不住帝国的攻击，如果他们被清干净了而同盟又没到场，这个已经到嘴的鸭子就会自己飞走了。

 

所以Erik基本上是掐着点等候同盟的到场然后自己撞进了他们的包围里。不过为了迷惑大众，他还是要装作惊讶一下然后再重新冷静下来。

 

“贵族支援军收缩队形，第五舰队继续防御队形前进。”

 

“殿下，对方的舰队实力分析完成，根据舰只型号分析袭击我们的是同盟军主力第二舰队，加上叛军本身的舰只数量，现在对方的军力是我方的三倍以上。”

 

“殿下，”通讯官回过头看着Erik，“同盟方请求通讯。”

 

“接进来。”

 

一位同盟上将的形象出现在光幕上，他看见对面是Erik先是一愣，然后露出了一个嘲讽的笑容：“咦？这不是Lehnsherr上校吗，现在似乎是要叫殿下了？原来从同盟军部退役还能到帝国混个亲王当当，这样的话哪天我在同盟混不下去了也能去帝国当亲王吗？”

 

“少废话，Urkel，你已经侵入了属于帝国的领土，立即退出布宜佩斯星域的范围内，不要妨碍帝国处理内部事务。”

 

“很抱歉，三位伯爵已经正式向递交了加入同盟方的申请，现在只剩下一点法律程序要走，所以我现在是在捍卫同盟的领土，希望亲王殿下能谅解。”

 

“哼，同背叛者和强盗没有什么逻辑可讲，别以为你到了就能庇护那三个背叛者了，我要让全宇宙看见他们的下场。”

 

“有本事就放马过来吧，亲王殿下。”

 

结束了通话的上将从光幕上消失，取而代之的是护盾上亮起的火光。同盟以及叛军的这一波攻击落在了帝国方的舰只上。

 

“贵族支援军全线收缩，放弃防御全力攻击，第五舰队舰载攻击机出动。目标叛军舰队，就算我们敌不过同盟的舰队，也要把这些叛军先清干净。”

 

“是，殿下。”

 

星舰巨大的起飞通道被打开，一架架攻击机穿过交织的火光向对方舰队的方向飞去。看起来就像是一阵大风刮过后从花丛里飞起了漫天的花粉。一些不幸的攻击机被战场的流火击中，在空中炸开成一个橘红色的小点。

 

对方也不甘示弱，他们的舰载攻击机也随后起飞，虚拟地图上双方的机群如同两波正面遭遇的蝗虫大军，其中一方只想到达对方的老巢，而另一方为了防御扑上来拼命撕咬。

 

Erik沉默地看着那些在他眼前亮起的星星点点的火光，每一点火光象征着一位效忠帝国皇室的军人，他们在宇宙中化为虚无，徒留给世人一个浮现在帝国阵亡将士纪念碑光幕上无机质的名字。

 

这就是人类，脆弱又渺小，火花般转瞬即逝，但是Erik不得不承认当他们义无反顾地为了自身的信念在虚空中化为烟火时有着独特的美感，就如同当年他那与叛军同归于尽的父亲一样，也难怪Charles总把他的多愁善感用在他们身上。

 

“29%的攻击机被敌军击落，剩余的机群进入攻击射程。”

 

“不要管对方的阻拦攻击，对准叛军最大火力输出。”

 

在Erik命令第五舰队和贵族支援军全力攻击叛军部队时，同盟的火力一波接着一波倾泻在他们身上。为了这场失败的逼真性，Erik任由绝大多数的攻击打中他们的目标，只是稍稍修改了一些会对第五舰队的舰只产生毁灭性打击的攻击的炮火的路线。至于贵族支援军的部分，Erik在把他们带出来时就没怎么想过把他们再带回去。

 

第五舰队的护盾已经被同盟的打击消耗近半，防护力量大为下降，Erik的旗舰也不例外。在同盟方的炮火下，整艘舰船震动地越来越厉害，AI报警的红光在指挥室里不停闪烁。

 

“贵族支援军失去护盾防护，45%的舰只不同程度损伤，部分编队完全失去作用，第五舰队平均护盾损伤率为59%，舰队队形仍旧保持完整，但是目前护盾回充速度远远低于损耗速度，攻击机群全灭。”

 

“对方的损失呢？”

 

“叛军损失57%的舰只，同盟方舰队没有损失，估计平均护盾损伤率为23%。我们如果继续持续这种进攻策略，贵族支援军会在敌方第二轮攻击后全灭，第五舰队在第二轮攻击后护盾彻底失效，在第五轮攻击后第五舰队全灭。”

 

“叛军能撑过第几轮攻击？”

 

“贵族支援军的火力已经大幅减弱，他们要求保留充能护盾的能量以便撤退。现在的主力输出来自第五舰队，叛军预计在第三轮攻击后全灭。”

 

“如果第五舰队和贵族支援军全部放弃用来防御的能量供应全力攻击能不能在两轮里全灭叛军的部队？”

 

“理论上来说有这个可能，但是中间涉及的不确定变量太多，AI也无法预估最后的结果。”

 

“告诉贵族支援军，不把叛军消灭我是绝对不会撤退的，他们能不能活命就看他们敢不敢拼了，全力集火叛军部队，要是我们比对方快一步他们就有回家的机会，不然他们只能死在这里了。”

 

“是，殿下。”

 

随着命令被传达到部队各处，仍旧心存一丝侥幸能跟随Erik的主力撤退的贵族支援军终于放弃了幻想，他们将预留的能量全部灌注在飞船的等离子炮上。因为大家的孤注一掷，本来已经弱下去的帝国方的攻击迎来了新一波的爆发，已经被打残的叛军部队再度遭遇了重创。

 

“贵族支援军51%的舰只不同程度损伤，22%舰只彻底被摧毁。第五舰队护盾平均损伤率82%，叛军损失79%的舰只，剩余星舰不同程度损伤。”

 

“很好，再一轮齐射后撤退。”

 

Erik的部队没有扫除同盟方舰队的能力了，下一轮齐射过后第五舰队的护盾就会被打穿。但是可以肯定的是，同盟方并不会对他赶尽杀绝。Erik处理叛军是帝国内部事务，同盟也不是真的要保住那三个反骨仔。他们需要的只是占据布宜佩斯星域的借口，而一旦他们把整个第五舰队消灭了则会大大刺激到帝国的神经，对他们来说围困住整个第五舰队用来和帝国讨价还价才是最符合同盟的利益的策略。

 

突然旗舰上的领航员回头向Erik汇报：“殿下，一个巨大的虫洞在我方身后形成，根据判断是有宇宙要塞级别的星舰在进行空间跳跃。”

 

整个旗舰的指挥室里升起一股期盼的情绪，他们身后的跳点仍旧控制在帝国手里，况且同盟的科技还造不出宇宙要塞，那是独属于帝国的战略武器。

 

几秒的时间一晃而过，一座巨大的宇宙要塞的身影出现在第五舰队身后，Erik的旗舰和它比起来就像是巨人身旁的侏儒。当这座要塞的影像出现在虚拟地图上后Erik的副官带着欣喜的情绪向他汇报——

 

“殿下，布里塔尼亚号参战了。”

 

32.

 

十数日前的同盟议会总部——

 

Emma敲响了同盟议长办公室的大门，得到了许可后她走进了房间，Shaw正在研究布宜佩斯的星域图，Emma将最新情报放到了他的手边。

 

Shaw扫了一眼情报，Erik的影像浮现在情报的最上面，Shaw看了他一眼自嘲地笑了笑：“当初真是看走眼了，没想到Lehnsherr身边那个不起眼的平民才是关键，大家都被帝国皇帝摆了一道。”

 

“可是最终结果还是一样的不是吗，帝国和同盟终究还是要打起来了。”

 

“不，Emma，不一样。”Shaw来回地扫着星域图，仿佛他能从上面看出什么了不得的情报，“不太一样。”

 

“我不太明白，阁下。”

 

“帝国皇帝是什么样的人？”

 

“据我说知，变种人，能力为心电感应，从他能同时给四支舰队植入幻象看来，他在这方面的能力比我更为出色。”

 

“Emma，这只是表象，你没抓住真正的问题的核心。”

 

“愿闻其详，阁下。”

 

“核心就是，帝国的皇帝…………不喜欢战争。”

 

“这和我们有什么关系，阁下，即使皇帝不喜欢战争他们也已经开战了。”

 

“现在的情况和我们当时制造的状态不一样，当时如果镒元素被顺利点燃，双方就是个死无对证的状态，大家都怀疑是对方干的，大家也同时没有证据。这种情况下就是形势主导大局，即使是皇帝的意志在这种大势的压迫下仍旧是苍白的，不管他喜不喜欢他都要代表帝国向同盟讨一个公道——也就是发动一场旷日持久的战争。”

 

“而现在，这三名伯爵的叛变虽然也是突发事件，但是整件事情的关系和脉络非常清晰，帝国的底线，同盟的底线都非常容易猜到。所以在你看起来现在双方是将要发生战争，在我看来这只是一场交易的前戏。在这种由人来主导局势的情况下，那个主导人本身的倾向就非常重要了。帝国的皇帝不喜欢战争，我现在基本上已经确认了这一点，如果Stryker也确定了这一点会发生什么呢？”

 

“他会降低帝国在他心中的威胁排名？”

 

“没错，Emma。当你有两个敌人而你确定了其中之一最近不会给你制造麻烦你会干什么？”

 

“集中精力消灭另一个敌人，也就是——”

 

“我们。”Shaw接下了Emma的话。

 

“阁下，这种想法会不会太过悲观了，同盟的舰队现在也才刚刚出发而已。”

 

“Lehnsherr已经错过了最佳出兵时间了，我们现在的情报能力完全被人类方压制让我不知道帝国那边究竟出了什么事，但是估计是他们那边的贵族派给他找了一点麻烦。但是他现在出兵已经赶不上在同盟到场前清理掉那三个伯爵的势力了。从军方的集结速度和集结规模看来他们是早就和那三个伯爵有勾结了。”

 

“这难道不是好消息吗，军方出动的兵力足够清掉帝国的舰队了。我不相信那帮军方的家伙动了Lehnsherr以后皇帝还会善罢甘休。”

 

“是的，如果没有下面这条消息的话这的确算是好消息，毕竟咱们这边知道Lehnsherr和皇帝关系的人只有我们。但是现在——”Shaw随手打开了电视新闻，光幕上帝国上议院的发言人正在宣读帝国皇帝订婚的消息，Erik和Charles共同出席活动的画面正在播出。“他们不会动Lehnsherr的，这次的结果估计就是那三名伯爵被Lehnsherr干掉然后Lehnsherr被军方的舰队围困在布宜佩斯，那个本来就不喜欢战争的皇帝为了Lehnsherr估计马上就会同意割地然后签订和平协定吧。”

 

“那我们现在该怎么做？”

 

“执行迷障计划，议院已经把我架空了，他们已经在我不在的前提下进行了三次全会了，估计对我的弹劾决议出来的那天就是他们动手的那天了，我们要提早给自己准备后路了。”

 

“是，阁下。”

 

“15271。”

 

“什么，阁下？”

 

“15271，这就是同盟所有的变种人的数量了，这么多年来有1428位变种人战死，1人叛变去帝国，我们的数量就是我们的阿喀琉斯之踵。”

 

“阁下，不管未来多么艰难，我们相信您能领导我们生存下去的。”

 

“你去忙你的吧，Emma，我想一个人静一静。”

 

“是，我先告退了阁下。”

 

当Emma退出了办公室后Shaw敲响了他的通讯器：“Azazel。”

 

一阵红色的烟雾在办公室里爆开，空气里弥散出一股硫磺的味道，当那阵烟尘散尽后一个红皮肤的男人出现在办公室的中央，他鞭子一样的长尾巴直接抽打向还在播放新闻的电视，一阵风呼啸而过，可以想象如果这一尾巴抽中了以后整个电视分崩离析的下场，不过在最后一刻Shaw单手接住了那根尾巴。

 

“Azazel，不要每次过来就弄坏我的家具，我现在要叫人整修办公室有点困难。”

 

“哼，越混越回去了吗？”

 

“叫你查的事情怎么样了？”

 

“已经搞定了，全部同盟的库存加起来大概有50公斤。”

 

“50公斤的话暂时应该就够了。先不要动它们，等我的消息。”

 

“你千里迢迢把我叫过来就为了问我一共有多少货？你信不信我把你直接传送去地心看看你能不能活下来？”

 

“一厘米和一亿光年对你来说不是一回事吗？Emma他们开始执行迷障计划了，你去协助他们。”

 

“怎么，无能的你终于打算执行你的地老鼠计划了吗？”

 

“Azazel，我的容忍是有限度的，如果你自信能比我做的好的话，随时欢迎你来取代我，不然的话就给我收起你的脾气乖乖的给我滚去做我交代你的事。”

 

Azazel甩了甩尾巴做了个无所谓的表情。一团红色的烟尘再度在办公室里爆开，Azazel如同他出现时那样再度消失在原地。办公室里再度只剩下了Shaw一人，他的手指扫过了Emma留在他桌子上的那份情报，Erik的身影显示在光幕中，Shaw的眼神与他平视。

 

“我是不是也小看你了呢，Erik？你会这么简单地被军方的舰队围困在布宜佩斯吗？知道了奥斯瓦尔真相的你到底会怎么做呢？”

 

Erik的影像没有任何回应，只是用冰冷的眼神看着他面前的Shaw。

 

33.

 

“殿下，布里塔尼亚号的通讯请求。”

 

Erik不知道为什么第一军事学院所在的布里塔尼亚号会出现在战场上，虽然它的确是战略武器，但是当前的情势完全没有到需要动用战略武器的地步。让整个第一军事学院的学员出现在帝国方处于劣势的战场上也不是什么值得推荐的行为，这还不算它可能会对接下来的整个计划做出的干扰，所以Erik倒是很想知道到底是谁自作主张地让布里塔尼亚号出现在这里。

 

通讯接通了，帝国上将、第一军事学院的校长大人坐在指挥席上，但是Erik的眼光掠过他看见在他身后站着的男人，他记得那是那天他和Charles一起去见的前大元帅，如今改名叫做Logan的男人，而在Logan的身后还站着另一个戴着酒红色墨镜的家伙。Erik似乎是在Alex那里看见过那个家伙的影像，看来这就是他那个去读第一军事学院的弟弟了。

 

“殿下。”校长对着Erik点了点头，“请原谅我的自作主张，我们判断您的这次军事行动会遭受到同盟方的拦截，特此前来增援。”

 

Erik闭上眼睛做了个深呼吸，他能抱怨什么呢？对方的判断非常地准确，出现的也很及时——如果他是真心想赢下这场战争的话。看来那群实验人员对于Logan的恐怖战场直觉的结论是对的，但是上帝，他真的不需要他们的帮助。

 

“我知道了，你们加入第五舰队的左翼编队。”

 

“是，殿下。”校长结束了通话，整个第五舰队的左翼开始变换战斗队形给布里塔尼亚号腾出战斗位置。

 

在Erik和布里塔尼亚的通话期间，主炮的能量又完成了一轮的充能，帝国方的齐射过后，三名伯爵的部队除了被同盟保护起来的伯爵们的旗舰以及几艘近卫队舰只外全部被摧毁。

 

“全军准备撤退”Erik并不打算改变自己原先的计划。

 

“殿下，布里塔尼亚号的通讯请求。”

 

Erik简直想要不顾形象的扶额了，但是不行，他不能让别人看出他的计划，所以他振作了一下让副官将信号接了进来。

 

“听着，你不能撤退，那是个陷阱。”没有问候语也没有校长的身影，Logan的脸盖住了整个屏幕，看来他真的是非常急切地想要通知Erik。

 

“何以见得？” _我知道他们的目的是困住我，而我的目的就是让他们困住我，所以真的不用你提醒我，我知道我现在转身撤退路上会遇到第二支同盟的埋伏舰队，事实上我现在就能看见他们在哪里。_

 

“拦在你面前的是同盟的第二舰队，从它们出现在这里的时间就能推断同盟对这场军事行动是早有预谋的，可是第二舰队的火力充其量只能阻止你夺回布宜佩斯而已，但是如果你想撤退它们是没有阻止你的能力的。但是如果你成功撤退和反应过来的帝国增援部队汇合再杀回来那么同盟第二舰队在这里取得的优势就会化为乌有了。既然他们早有准备，就不可能做出这种半吊子的计划。而只出动第二舰队的原因肯定是因为第一舰队有更重要的任务。”

 

“而第一舰队现在应该就埋伏在我们撤退的必经之路上准备前后夹击围困住我们的舰队，到时候有你在他们手里，他们就有了能和Charles谈判的筹码了。”

 

“是吗？那么你的意见呢？”当着众人的面Erik只能这样问。

 

“我们进行突击，直接凿穿第二舰队构建的防线，本来以第五舰队的兵力对方的布置是很完美的，但是加上布里塔尼亚号就不一样了。我们可以在保持第五舰队的主力比较完整的情况下穿出对方的防御网，直接插入同盟的星域范围，他们身后不会有什么防御力量了，我们赶在同盟再度合围前到达对方星域内的跳点再回到帝国的地域与后续增援部队汇合。”

 

指挥室里的众人在听到Logan的分析后频频点头，Erik则将下巴搁在交叉的十指上陷入了思考——Logan的出现让同盟的计划出现了漏洞，也就是说帝国方现在有了获胜的机会，要不要顺势拿下胜利呢？Erik内心其实是希望能尽可能地消灭掉一些同盟的部队，但是那是在不破坏他们整个大计划的前提之下。

 

“全军突进，布里塔尼亚号护卫舰全体出动。目标集中打击，撕开第二舰队的防御缺口！”

 

“是，殿下。”

 

在Erik下突进命令的同时，他的感知连接上在他们身后行星群里埋伏着的同盟第一舰队的舰船，在每一艘舰船的AI输入了一条指令。

 

“上将阁下，AI检测到帝国方第五舰队朝着第二舰队的方向突进了，请求应对策略。”

 

“看穿了我们的埋伏？既然阴谋不起作用那就明着上吧，战略上的差距不是靠识破战术就可以弥补的。全军目标帝国第五舰队，追击，务必把那位新晋的亲王困在布宜佩斯！”

 

第五舰队的星舰在一片炮火中穿梭，尽管布里塔尼亚号的护卫舰承担了大部分的炮火打击，仍旧有很多漏过的炮弹击中了第五舰队的舰只。Erik闭着眼睛坐在他的指挥席上，他的部下们以为他是不想眼看着第五舰队的星舰在他眼前被击毁，而事实上，他正在大规模地运用他的能力。

 

哪一发炮弹被护卫舰拦截，哪一发炮弹通过封锁都是经过Erik的严格筛选的，他计算出那些真正会给第五舰队带来毁灭性打击的炮弹然后让它们被护卫舰的炮弹“成功拦截”，而那些只会造成部分损伤的炮弹则被他原封不动地漏进来。副官一轮一轮地在汇报着双方的战损情况，第五舰队在Erik的控制下伤而不散。

 

最重要的是，Erik正在微操整个战场上所有星舰的引擎，将第五舰队的速度放缓，将正在追击他们的同盟第一舰队的速度提升，调整挡在他们面前的第二舰队的每一艘星舰的位置，他的操作被控制地微小到让每一艘舰船上的AI都无从察觉。而在做这一切的同时，他必须面色从容不让任何人看出他动用了能力。多亏了Charles对他的训练，倒退回两个月前，Erik一定没有办法办到这一切。

 

“我方舰队与敌方第二舰队的距离进入的格斗间距，敌方第一舰队在我方身后加入战场，我方舰队已经进入对方主炮射程范围，对方登场时间比AI预估时间早了28秒。”

 

副官的报告声又一次响起，Erik睁开眼睛看了一眼前方——原本漆黑的宇宙被各种爆炸的火光照耀地宛如打了上各种眩光效果的舞台。

 

原来准备好的剧本已经被布里塔尼亚号的出现破坏地一塌糊涂了，现在就看他即兴表演的能力了。

 

34.

 

“所有幸存我方舰上格斗机甲全体出动。”

 

随着Erik的命令，帝国方最后一股攻击力量被派了出去，这种太空格斗机甲都有一个统一的特点——机动性强，攻击力高，但是防御力奇差。其实所谓的格斗距离是一种近乎于美化的说法，格斗机甲这种武器基本上已经是一方最后的手段了，他们的作用类似于死士，完全放弃防御却凭借自身的高机动性和强攻击力在近距离下迅速接近敌方给予致命一击，从出击的那一刻基本上就没有想着回程。

 

大量的伤亡开始产生，Erik为了胜负的逼真性也开始放弃一些第五舰队的星舰，双方的星舰几乎咬合在一起，第二舰队为了这个包围圈的完整性死战不退，近距离下，他们的星舰各项参数弱于帝国方舰船的劣势开始体现出来，双方各自有一些已经损伤超过80%的星舰启动了撞击程序，巨型的军用星舰在宇宙中用最原始的方式相撞然后绽开成一朵绚丽的烟花，每一朵烟花的燃料则是数十万双方将士的性命。

 

在近距离的情况下，布里塔尼亚号的战略武器地位更加明显，它直接冲入了一处同盟方舰队集群，一路撞碎了所有挡在他面前的同盟星舰，然后在整个集群的中心处展开炮管齐射，三维球形的等离子炮射击范围将整个同盟星舰战斗集群全部笼罩在内。一轮齐射过后，它的身边形成了一圈由星舰残骸构成的悬浮带。

 

紧接着的就是一阵剧烈的震动，同盟第一舰队的锁定武器攻击落在了第五舰队身上，第五舰队的护盾早就已经在战斗的过程中完全消失了，而Erik又没有用他的能力作弊，这一轮攻击结结实实地落在了第五舰队的舰身上。

 

整个指挥室震动地像是在坐过山车，每个人椅子上的十字型安全带自动弹出，舰桥的顶梁在震动中被扭断了，一些通电线路被扯断，交电产生的火花星星点点地从指挥室众人的头顶上方下落。

 

“殿下，我们的第二主引擎被击中了，舰船动力下降23%。”

 

“全军总攻，在格斗距离一次击溃同盟第二舰队的主力部队。”

 

“殿下！！这样我们会被敌军截获的。”

 

“全军总攻，这是命令！”

 

“是，殿下。”

 

“报告对方战损。”

 

“殿下，第二舰队已经被我们撕开一个巨大的缺口，预计损失超过36%的星舰，布里塔尼亚号现在替第五舰队承担了主攻任务。建议直接脱离战场，否则我们会被随后赶到的对方增援部队合围在这里。”

 

“继续进攻，我们现在和第二舰队混在一起，对方的增援部队在进入精密镭射炮射程前不敢动用主炮攻击了。”

 

“可是殿下，我们的撤退路线——”

 

“把第二舰队的主力干掉他们自然也没有能力再合围我们了。”

 

“殿下，来自某个我方格斗机甲的通讯请求，他的通讯权限是…………最高级别。”副官因为这个奇怪的通讯信号而犹豫了一下。

 

没等Erik回答Logan的影像就出现在了光幕上，他一脸气急败坏地对着Erik吼道：“你还在犹豫什么，我们正在错失最佳突围时间，你要是被围在这里就他妈全完了。”

 

Erik猛地从他的指挥席里站起来走到光幕前，语气冰冷地回应着Logan的指责：“听着，我不管你是Logan还是那个谁，现在我才是战场的总指挥，你有时间给我在这里抱怨还不如集中火力给我把同盟第二舰队尽快地消灭掉。”没有通过副官的操作，Erik直接掐断了Logan的通讯。

 

“报告殿下，格斗机甲的损失率超过了74%，敌方56%的星舰被毁，我方舰队将在两分钟后进入同盟方支援的第一舰队的精密镭射炮射程范围。”

 

“除了保留前往跳点以及空间跳跃的能量以外，所有星舰剩余能量全部输出进行攻击，不保留备用能源，30秒后全军突围。”

 

“全部射线武器充能准备，充能完毕，目标瞄准，射击。”

 

“命中目标，同盟第二舰队87%的舰只被毁，剩余舰船不同程度损伤，第二舰队彻底丧失攻击能力。”

 

“全军突围开始，殿下，同盟第一舰队已经不顾友方部队使用主炮锁定我们了。”

 

“我们身后都是漂浮的各种星舰的残骸，这些全都是我们天然的护盾，他们的主炮能不能穿过这些障碍物打中我们的船身大家就各自凭运气吧。天佑帝国！”Erik向着整个第五舰队发出了全舰队广播。

 

“天佑帝国！！！”幸存舰队上的所有的军官和士兵齐声呐喊，他们已经出尽了手头所有的牌，事到如今只能把自己的命运交给虚无缥缈的上天了。

 

“对方主炮发射倒计时，3，2，1。”

 

无数主炮齐射的粗大而明亮的光线划破了整个宇宙的虚空，那一瞬间，Erik开始操作整个第五舰队身后的残骸开始运动，那些巨大的星舰残片像是各自有了运行轨道那样在空间内位移，巧妙地挡在了主炮射线前进的道路上，唯独在一个方向上错开了一个微妙的角度。

 

每一艘幸存的第五舰队战舰上的副官开始向各自的舰长汇报：“报告舰长，三发锁定我方的主炮全部命中星舰残骸，我们没有损伤。”

 

“报告舰长，对方主炮突破残骸失败，我舰成功幸存。”

 

…………

 

……

 

一声声激动的报告在第五舰队各处响起，官兵们开始欢呼，第一舰队已经错失了最佳的一击，第五舰队可以在消灭了同盟第二舰队主力的情况下成功突围到达空间跳点了。一片兴奋的欢呼中，Erik的旗舰突然剧烈地颤抖起来，几名没有坐在座位上的军官瞬间被甩到半空中，副官的报告声随之响起响起——

 

“殿下，两发锁定我们的主炮射线错失目标，第三发命中我们的第一主引擎，舰船动力下降61%。”刚刚那些庆祝的气氛瞬间转为了一片阴霾，在突围时失去动力几乎就是等死的代名词了。

 

“殿下，是否对全舰队发布护航命令？”

 

“不必了。”Erik再次从他的指挥席里站起，“从踏上战场的那一刻起，每个人都做好了为帝国捐躯的准备，我同大家都是一样的。”

 

“殿下！！”指挥室里所有人站起来看着Erik。

 

“所有剩余部队包括布里塔尼亚号在内，各自全速突围，到达空间跳点就直接进入跳跃程序，我们已经赌了一把命然后活下来了，那就再接着赌一把吧。”

 

“是，殿下，全军全速前进。”

 

整个剩余的帝国方舰队的星舰开始不顾战斗编队各自全速向前，一些在战斗中动力系统受损的星舰渐渐地从大部队里落了下来，这其中就包括了Erik所在的旗舰和布里塔尼亚号，事实上，它们俩几乎落在了最后。

 

“殿下，布里塔尼亚号的通讯请求。”副官得到Erik的同意后将通讯信号接了进来。

 

“殿下。”第一军事学院的校长神色凝重地出现在光幕上，“根据我们的计算，目前的突围策略下殿下成功突围的可能低于5%。布里塔尼亚号请求为殿下护航。”

 

“上将阁下。”Erik对着校长点了点头，“感谢你的好意，但是我的性命重要还是帝国第一军事学院的全体学生的性命重要，我想你应该非常清楚。”

 

校长在光幕上做了几个深呼吸：“我明白了殿下，那么我在此祝愿您武运昌隆。”

 

随后布里塔尼亚号启动了它全部的引擎，瞬间它拉开了与Erik的旗舰间的距离。一些动力完好的星舰已经到达跳点自行启动了空间跳跃程序，而他们身后同盟第一舰队的星舰离他们的距离也越来越近。

 

在Erik眼前的虚拟地图上一个个代表着帝国方舰船的光点消失，随后布里塔尼亚号也到达了跳点开始空间跳跃，而Erik的旗舰距离跳点仍有一段距离，他在心里默默地祈祷，希望Charles不要因为他临时改了剧本而大发雷霆。

 

在同盟第一舰队的旗舰上，指挥官正在对着全舰咆哮，刚刚他们的那轮齐射诡异地只命中了寥寥几艘帝国的星舰，虽然隔着这种大规模的残骸带主炮的命中率会大为下降，但是他已经命令好几艘舰船的主炮针对一个帝国方的目标了，最后的战损报告让他觉得概率和他开了一个天大的玩笑。

 

而现在在他面前，帝国第五舰队的主力部队已经成功地进入跳点离开了，等他们汇合了帝国的增援部队再杀回来，可以说同盟这次想要顺势夺取布宜佩斯星系的计划已经快要失败了。就算他灭了那些掉队的第五舰队的舰船泄愤也于事无补，直到他的副官突然尖叫起来——

 

“上将阁下，前面那艘掉队的第五舰队的星舰，舰身上有皇室的标识，那是第五舰队的旗舰！！”

 

“什么？！！”上将猛然站了起来，“全军停止射击，改用电束炮，务必活捉那艘旗舰，第五舰队跑了没关系，帝国亲王怎么也值整整一个星系！！”

 

帝国军方总部——

 

Charles正在主持军方的全体会议，根据他们的计划，今天就该有Erik在前线的战况传回来了，他应该收到整个帝国第五舰队被同盟方的几支舰队围困在布宜佩斯的消息。

 

“陛下，布宜佩斯传回来的紧急前线军报。”一名军官推开了会议室的门越过一排的将军朝着Charles的位置走去。

 

“说。”

 

这名军官将他手上的情报投入会议桌上的光幕里，一连串火光爆炸的星舰战画面在光幕里播放出来。

 

“亲王殿下率领的第五舰队在到达布宜佩斯星域后遭到了同盟方的第一、第二舰队的埋伏。第五舰队全歼了叛军的部队，摧毁了同盟第二舰队的主力部队，第五舰队的主力成功到达跳点撤退，但是殿下所在的旗舰连同其余十五艘星舰因为动力系统受损没能成功逃脱，成为了同盟方的俘虏。”

 

“你说什么！！！！”Charles站起来的速度太快带翻了身后的椅子，而他手边的红茶也被扫到了地上，红色天鹅绒的地毯上出现了一滩深色的茶渍。如果Erik能在现场，他会很肯定刚刚Charles的惊讶里没有丝毫表演的成分。

 

  * 普鲁士亲王的败北   完




	10. 第二部第四章：种族战争

 

  * 种族战争



 

35.

 

“Eri……亲王的人身安全如何？？”Charles几乎是把这句话吼出来的。

 

汇报战况的军官被Charles的气势摄住了，他愣了一会才回答说：“亲王殿下目前仍旧位于旗舰上，同盟方因为他是变种人的缘故并没有将殿下俘虏回本舰而是保持了一个安全的距离。但是殿下旗舰的所有动力系统已经被摧毁了，”

 

“现在第五舰队和增援的第三舰队的位置呢？”

 

“第五舰队已经从跳点返回了我方境内，和第三舰队汇合了。现在这两支舰队停在布宜佩斯星系的边境以外。但是第五舰队的每一艘星舰都有不同程度的损伤，它的战斗力大约是平时的46%。”

 

“所有的舰队原地待命，不许刺激同盟方。你们立即给我做出一个应对方案出来，一切以亲王的人身安全为第一优先。”皇帝在大步离开会议室前这样吩咐军方的将军们。

 

Charles迅速地回到了自己的办公室，然后他召集了Raven，Hank，Alex和Sean。

 

“为什么会变成这样？！！”Charles将那份战报甩给了Hank他们几个刚进办公室的，“Erik应该是在部队完整的前提下和整支第五舰队一起被围在布宜佩斯，而不是身边只有区区15艘损伤程度超过60%的星舰。”

 

Alex迟疑了一下后回答：“我刚刚收到了Scott的通讯，好像是因为中途布里塔尼亚号介入了。”

 

“布里塔尼亚号？他们跑去战场干什么？？”

 

“呃，Scott说是Logan判断Erik会被同盟的舰队拦在布宜佩斯，所以他说动了校长跑去支援。他完全不知道我们的计划，完全是出于善意才去救援的，不过Scott对我说Logan最后的结论是我们本就打算故意要输掉这场战役而Erik也是故意被俘，所以他特地来问我打听消息。”

 

“Logan？”Sean皱着眉问Alex，“那是谁？”

 

“前大元帅阁下，成为变种人后完全失忆了，目前在布里塔尼亚回炉中，Scott似乎被他整的很惨。”

 

“我想知道的是，就算布里塔尼亚号跑去战场了，战果为什么反而会变成这样了！！”Charles完全失去了平时的风度，一副气急败坏的样子在房间里来回踱着步。

 

“Charles，冷静，既然同盟俘获了Erik的旗舰，事实上跟我们原先的计划差距也并不是很大啊。”Hank试图安慰已经处于歇斯底里边缘的Charles。

 

“你管这个叫差别不大？！！”Charles用手指将他掉在前额的头发往后梳，试图用这种方式找回他的冷静，“我们原先的计划是——Erik建制完整地被围困，那么即使接下来的谈判里有点摩擦什么的他们也完全有自保的能力。现在是什么情况，现在是他们几乎处于缴械状态下被千百倍的敌人俘虏了，感谢上帝他是个变种人，所以对方好歹没有把他抓去对方的旗舰。但是只要我们在谈判里犯了一点点错误，对方一轮齐射后Erik就会化为灰烬了。你告诉我这他妈的算哪门子的差别不大？！！！”

 

“可是Charles，我们原先的计划是，对方的手里握有第五舰队加上Erik两个筹码，而对方的兵力也没有任何的损失。现在的情况则是对方手里只有Erik了，而两支舰队里第二舰队的主力也被Erik消灭了，所以理论上来说对方在谈判里的优势地位下降了。”

 

“所以他们为了泄愤而做出一些无可挽回的事情的几率反而上升了不是吗？”

 

“Charles，你的判断力已经因为担心Erik而完全丧失了。”Raven平静地指出，“既然他们一开始就选择了围困住Erik那么他们一定还是想谈的，而且就像Hank说的那样，对方的优势地位下降了我们说不定不用付出原先准备好的牺牲了。我想Erik之所以临时更改剧本也是为了这个目的。只要你在谈判里不要表现地像现在这幅样子，对方就完全不会知道他们已经抓住了你的死穴了。”

 

“根据Scott跟我说的，Erik在对面第一舰队的齐射下护住了第五舰队的主力，唯独漏过了那么几艘星舰，包括他自己的旗舰，说明事情还是在他控制范围内的，你不必太担心，还是以把Stryker骗过来签订停战条约为目标就好。”

 

Charles仍旧焦躁地踱着步，手扶在额头上，他应该相信事态仍旧在Erik的控制下，退一万步来说，他应该相信Erik的变种能力能让他在极端情况下自保，但是Erik一个人孤独地在那里，无助的，被围困着的景象还是折磨着他的神经。

 

“上帝啊，我一开始就不应该同意他一个人去。”

 

“Hank，我现在开始相信了，热恋中的人全是白痴，哪怕他的脑域开发度是前所未有的级别也是一样的。”

 

“Raven，你就别再刺激他了，待会我们还指望他去和同盟谈判呢。”

 

“Charles你确定不用我伪装成你的样子替你去和Stryker谈吗？”

 

Charles转过身看着Raven他们，就连Sean的脸上也没有什么太过担心的表情。 _混蛋，又不是你们的爱人被困在那里，真该让你们也尝尝这个滋味。_ Charles多少带有点报复心理地想着，不过他们的平静最终也感染了Charles，几个深呼吸后Charles总算找回了表面的平静，至少不太熟识他的人无法看出他的恐慌了。

 

而正好在这个时候他的办公室大门被敲响了，Charles的秘书走进来向他汇报：“陛下，来自同盟总统Bolivar Trask以及国防部长William Stryker的专线通讯。”

 

与此同时在布宜佩斯星系——

 

“殿下，我们现在要做什么？”Erik的副官询问他的意见。他们现在处于一种很诡异的状态，一方面同盟宣布他们成为了俘虏，整艘星舰都被电束炮的电网包围，而另一方面他们又不像普通俘虏那样被缴械后关押到同盟的星舰上去。因为按照同盟方的资料（当然是已经非常过时的资料），一旦他们与Erik间的距离低于5000公里那么他们的飞船会立即被Erik控制。

 

所以包括Erik的旗舰在内的15艘星舰上的官兵们奇怪地处于一种半自由模式下的被俘状态。因此搞不清自己究竟该怎么做的副官只好征求Erik的指示。

 

“我们现在还能做什么？既然对方不打算把我们绑起来而我们实际上又什么也做不了，就当做是在休假好了。”

 

“这样好吗？殿下，我们毕竟是被俘虏了啊。”

 

“我们现在只是谈判中的一个筹码，一切已经由不得我们了，大家做好要长时间被困的准备吧。好在我们在这艘星舰的范围内还是自由的，除了被几百门主炮瞄准了以外和平时也没有什么不同。你们也累了很久了，各自休息去吧，这里有我一个人就可以了。”

 

“是，殿下，那么我们就先告退了。”指挥室里的军官们纷纷向Erik行了个礼后退了出去。

 

Erik坐在他的位置上，手指滑过下巴，他望向宇宙的虚空露出一个苦笑：“Charles，不要太生我的气啊。”

 

36.

 

“这种条件我不能接受！！”Charles双手猛地拍向桌子，身体前倾，整个身体摆出一个极具攻击性的姿态。在他对面坐着的是真人比例的同盟总统和国防部长的虚拟投影。

 

“我在此提醒贵方注意，这场战争完全是帝国的内部事务，是你们侵入了帝国的领土，所以我们是不会负责贵方在这场战争中的损失的。”Hank在一旁补充道。

 

“皇帝陛下，事已至此，我们再讨论事情的起因已经没有必要了，现在的事实是您的未婚夫在我们手里，您总不能指望什么代价都不付就把他给赎回去。”Trask坐在特制的高脚凳上，婴儿胡萝卜般短小的双手十指快速地交点着。

 

正如你们所见，同盟的总统Bolivar Trask是名畸形身材的侏儒。这种基因遗传疾病在星际时代极为少见，事实上，那是因为Bolivar为了他的脑域开发度进行了过度的基因改造所造成的身体其他各部分的退化。这种极大牺牲下的基因改造使他在不具备先天条件的情况下到达了皇帝级的脑域开发度。没有人能因为他矮小畸形的身材而歧视他，曾经那么做的人早就化为了地底的一具枯骨了。

 

“你们那个根本就不是合理的赎金，是赤裸裸的敲诈！！”Charles愤怒难平，再次握紧拳头砸向会议桌。

 

同盟国防部长Stryker在他对面耸了耸肩，这位当年的反抗军领袖一头利落的黑色短发，常年的军旅生涯让他的脸庞显得冷硬无情，狭长的双眼仿佛一直在扫视评估他的敌人。如果说同盟总统的外表还会给人一点无害的迷惑性的话，那么国防部长则那种是让人一眼就无法忽略的危险人物。

 

“如果陛下您不想接受的话大可以否决掉，反正我已经接受了第二舰队被摧毁了的事实，但是不知道陛下您能不能接受您的未婚夫为国捐躯的事实呢？”

 

“你敢！！”Charles的右手抽搐了一下，注意到这一点的Stryker挑了挑眉。

 

Hank握住Charles的手腕提醒他控制一下自己的情绪：“我在此提醒两位阁下，我们能进行这场谈判的前提和基础是保证亲王殿下的人身安全，我想贵方应该也没准备好承受皇帝陛下无尽怒火的准备。所以我们不如收起这种无谓的互相挑衅专注在整个协议的细则条款上来的好。”

 

布宜佩斯——

 

“殿下，已经过去二十天了，目前的形势是不是对我们不利？”

 

Erik的副官在星舰的健身室里找到了正在锻炼的Erik。他就像之前和整个被俘的人员交代的那样过起了类似休假的生活，每天看看书，自己和自己下会棋，再来就是健身还有晚间去酒吧喝一杯。由于船上大家都无所事事的缘故，除了一些负责生活运行的职位以外，在这二十天里Erik意外地和很多船员们混熟了，他不带丝毫大贵族的那种傲慢气质使Erik在官兵里获得了很多额外的支持率。

 

“因为我的缘故，布宜佩斯大概是保不住了吧。”Erik叹了口气从单杠上跳下来，拿起一边的毛巾擦了擦身上的汗水，脸上还保持着苦笑的表情。

 

“殿下，您已经尽力了，在数倍于我们的敌人的围困下仍旧歼灭了同盟一个成建制的舰队，并且护住了第五舰队的大部分，我们撤退失败那是运气使然，非战之罪。”

 

大概Erik真的挺有领袖魅力的，现在整个舰上大部分的官兵都是他的拥趸，他的副官也是其中之一。

 

“您认为我们还需要维持这种状态多久？”

 

“应该差不多了，两边的谈判估计就快要有最终协定了。”

 

帝都皇宫会议室——

 

Charles用手指捏了捏自己的眉心，连续二十天的扯皮让他疲惫不堪，天知道他其实在第一天就想什么都不顾地把Erik换回来了。但是不行，他要对他的国家负责，而且他不能辜负Erik给他创造的赢面条件。所以他拼命地告诫自己谨守自己的底线，与同盟一条条地抠那份看似永远都望不到头的条约的细则。

 

“那么，依照约定，陛下先将以下星球的防卫码告知我方吧。”Stryker靠向椅背伸展一下久坐的躯体，虽然谈判进行地旷日持久，但是他们最终还是拿到了想要的东西。而且也让他试出了很多关于对面那个小皇帝的事情。总体来说，Stryker的心情还是不错的。

 

Charles慢慢地报出一个个防卫代码，同盟军方的人员就在布宜佩斯悄悄地凭借这些代码接管了一颗颗星球，在收到手下的确认报告以后，Stryker朝着Charles点了点头。

 

“很好，陛下已经展示了贵方的诚意，那么接下来是我方的部分了。第一舰队已经让出了一个缺口了，对亲王殿下旗舰的通讯干扰封锁也已经解除，贵方可以派遣我们事先协定好的军力进入包围圈接应亲王的旗舰了。”

 

Charles看向Raven，她正在协调帝国军方的人员，大约十分钟后，Raven对他点了点头：“对面已经让开路了，第三舰队的舰船正在朝着Erik的位置前进。”

 

布宜佩斯——

 

“殿下，同盟方第一舰队让出了一个缺口，对我们的通讯封锁也已经解除了。”

 

副官前来报告时Erik刚刚放下他手里的书，他站起来朝着指挥室走去，在半途碰见了一路跑过来的通讯官。

 

“殿下，来自陛下的通讯。”

 

Erik就着通讯官的光脑接通了双方的链接，Charles看起来累得够呛，看到Erik没事后他终于放心地吐了一口长气。

 

“Erik，现在第三舰队正在穿过同盟的包围圈来接应你，但是协议要求我们必须控制本方的兵力，所以在你们真正汇合前你要留心同盟那边不要再有出尔反尔的举动。”

 

“我明白了。”Erik对着Charles点了点头，终于还是没忍住地加了一句，“你还好吧？”

 

“你说呢？下次请你能不能不要突然给我来这么一出。”看来Charles是真的生气了，Erik想着这次回去大概要安抚好一阵子了。

 

Erik开始搜索他的金属地图，同盟第一舰队没有任何武器调动的迹象，帝国第三舰队的星舰就这样静静地穿越了他们的包围圈。Erik一行走到指挥室时舷窗那里出现了第三舰队的身影。第三舰队的司令官亲自率领部队前来接应他们，Erik对那位上将表达了自己的谢意，然后第三舰队的星舰对着Erik的旗舰启动了拖航程序。同时在帝都皇宫以及同盟首都的会议室里的双方领导人已经确定协定进行到了这一步。

 

“很好，我再确认一下：下一步我们会在布宜佩斯的首府星球签订布宜佩斯星系的主权变更声明，贵方将由亲王殿下出席签约仪式，而我方则由我出席。”Stryker看了看他手中的文件，“在此之前，双方的舰队会共同驻扎在首府行星两侧我们商定好的区域里待命。一旦我们签约完成会由我和亲王共同发布声明，随后陛下会将首府行星的防卫码交予我方完成最后的协议内容。”

 

“没错，我希望贵方之后还是能保持一贯的诚意。”Charles一脸寒霜地回答。

 

“当然，踏上防卫码未知的行星和身为变种人的帝国亲王当面签约，我想我的诚意已经表达地很明显了。那么我们的会晤就此告一段落吧，我期待与亲王殿下的会面。”

 

随着Trask和Stryker的身影在会议室里消失，Charles让其他的工作人员也一并随后退下，现在他的身边只剩下了Raven和Hank。

 

“Alex和Sean呢？”Charles问Hank。

 

“他们两个已经在星舰上等着了，我们也差不多该走了。”Hank收拾了一下自己的东西，“你的收尾工作做好了吗？”

 

“嗯，我已经给所有的相关人员进行了催眠暗示，没有人会注意到你和Raven消失的事情。我们不在的期间帝国的一切就交给你了，Raven。”

 

坐在位置上的Raven已经变成了Charles的样子：“去吧，我会替你好好表现的，Charles。”

 

37.

 

_“都准备好了吗，我们只有Stryker_ _到达空港时的一次机会，这之后都应他的要求要事先清空普通民众的，只有在空港里你们才有接近他的机会。”_

 

Charles他们几个现在都在布宜佩斯的首都行星上，早Stryker一步到达这里与Erik汇合。他们策划了一场战争，Erik主动被俘了二十多天，Charles交出去整整一个星系都是为了把Stryker骗到这里让Charles读取他的记忆，付出了如此巨大的代价，他们不容许自己在最后关头失败。现在Hank、Alex和Sean正在首府行星的宇宙空港等着Stryker的专属星舰的到达，他们负责的部分需要在Stryker面前完成。而Charles则和Erik窝在Erik下榻的酒店里，他们两个的部分都可以通过远程操控完成。现在这几人间都通过Charles的精神链接进行通讯。

 

 _“如果Raven_ _在这里又要抱怨了。”_ Hank翻了个白眼在精神链接里说道， _“我们在前方干这种脏活，你们两个居然在那里下棋。”_

 

 _“这是工种需要的问题。”_ Charles挪了一下他的主教，吃掉了Erik一个骑士， _“再说你不也一样是在抱怨吗？”_

 

 _“你到底是怎么想出来这种八点档的剧情的，我能不能不要参加，你们俩随便找个人来演就好。”_ Hank还在垂死挣扎。帝国宰辅现在被变了妆（当然是通过一些物理手段以防被带了镒矿石的Stryker识破。）站在宇宙空港的到达大厅，而Sean则勾着他的手站在他的旁边。

 

 _“你以为我就满意这个角色分配吗？”_ 躲在一边待命的Alex一脸不满地看着Sean和Hank一副甜蜜的样子，虽然明知这只是演戏，但是他还是感觉非常的不爽。 _“我看_ _Charles_ _你根本就是故意整我们三个才搞出这种烂剧本吧。”_

_“胡说什么Alex_ _，情感冲突是人类亘古不变的永恒主题，因此才最能在不经意间吸引所有人的注意，达到我们的目的，我是本着非常严肃的目的才制定了这个计划的，想想看我们为了它付出了多大的牺牲。”_

 

 _“Charles_ _是对的。要知道大家在执行的是关乎帝国国运的秘密计划，只是分配各有不同而已，所以不要抱怨了，我们要对得起我们为了这个计划付出的整整一个星系的代价。”_ Erik的城堡挪动了一步吃掉Charles的主教。

 

“Checkmate，顺便说一句，Charles你就是故意的，你刚刚很是得意了一番吧，所以才会让我抓住这个机会。”为了防止被Hank他们听见Erik直接用嘴说出了这句话。

 

“是吗？”Charles的士兵干掉了Erik的城堡“现在究竟是谁得意忘形了？你怎么知道我刚刚的得意不是演给你看让你放松警惕用的。”

 

Erik抬了抬眉做了个无可奈何的表情，决定在下一局时用更加阴谋论的思维模式去揣测Charles的棋路。

 

“当然，关于我是故意的那部分你说对了，还有——Checkmate。”

 

Erik示意这一局是他输了，Charles拿起桌上的酒杯抿了一口后说：“两个卡夫塔草莓塔加一盘棋，你还真是算定我就会这么原谅你了啊Erik。”

 

“不不，我的陛下。”Erik前倾身体，手肘撑在棋盘上，“如果今晚陛下允许的话，那才是微臣道歉的时间。”

 

 _“喂喂喂，为什么这么久一段时间没声音了，Charles_ _你又忙着和Erik_ _调情了吗？”_ Hank用他的毒舌功力证明了他和Raven的确是天造地设的一对。

 

 _“我只是在正式行动前给你们适当的集中精神的时间，好好体会一下你们各自的角色吧，不要待会给我演砸了。”_ Charles一边忽略在他的下巴那来回挑逗的Erik的手指一边一本正经地回答Hank。

 

 _“大家都别闹了，Stryker_ _到了。”_ Sean深吸了一口气提醒在场的众人。

 

果然Stryker和他的保镖们正从一处较为隐蔽的通道里走出来，刚刚还在开着玩笑的几个人瞬间进入了状态，Sean转过身开始帮Hank整理上衣，像是一对普通的情侣。他们身边整个到达大厅里人来人往，大家谁都没有注意他们。

 

“你他妈的甩了我就为了来接这个傻大个吗？！！”Alex从外面走进来一边咆哮一边直冲Hank和Sean的方向。人群因为Alex的举动而一愣。

 

Sean和Hank也像是被Alex的突然出现吓到了，Hank转过身看着怒气冲冲的Alex：“请问你是？我们之间是不是有什么误会？”

 

“闭嘴！！”Alex直接对着Hank的右脸就是一拳，Hank被他直接揍翻在地，他们周围的人群发生了一阵骚动。

 

Stryker一行刚好走到Hank他们的身后不远，他对着自己的手下说：“那边发生了什么事？”

 

一名Stryker的手下接通了他的通讯器，几秒后他回答说：“是个正常的意外事件，前男友和现男友打起来了之类的。”

 

“那就不管他们，我们在签订条约前还是要保持低调，走吧。”Stryker他们刚想迈步离开,但是似乎今天有点不顺。

 

“嘿，你怎么能随便打人呢？现在看来Sandy离开你完全是对的，你根本不配拥有他。”

 

“老子叫你闭嘴你听到没有！！”Alex突然间入戏了，不知道是因为Hank的哪一句嘲讽，他心中窜起一股无名怒火，所以他打向Hank的拳头没有丝毫留手，猝不及防的Hank直接被他打得翻滚出去一下就越过围观人群正好摔在Stryker他们一行的不远处。

 

 _“我靠你真打啊。”_ Hank刚在他们的思想链接里抱怨了一句就被Alex拎着领子提了起来朝着Stryker那边拖去。Stryker的人马不能太过明显地暴露自己的身份，只是暗自摆出了一个防御的队形。

 

_“干得好，Alex_ _，现在Stryker_ _的人马的注意力已经全在你们身上了，听我的口令，Sean_ _和Erik_ _一起动手。3_ _，2_ _，1_ _，动手！！”_

 

“住手你别再打他了！！！”Sean高声呼叫着拨开人群朝着Alex和Hank的方向冲去。与此同时Erik直接控制着那个含有镒矿石的屏蔽装置离开了Stryker。“我让你住手你放开他！！”

 

从那个装置脱离工作区域的那一刻它就开始了报警，但是Sean的声音完美地覆盖了它的报警音。Hank从地上艰难地爬起来用手指擦了擦嘴角的血迹然后朝着Alex扑了过去，他们两个在Stryker面前扭打成一团，整个Stryker一行的所有人的注意力全都用来防止这两个人可能会对他们造成什么意外的伤害，没有人注意到Stryker的屏蔽装置已经脱离的事实。

 

“天哪，住手听见没有！！Andrew我说过我们之间已经完了，我和谁走是我的自由你别再缠着我了！”Sean对着Alex说出了这段话，他可以对天发誓突然涌出眼眶的眼泪只是因为他是个天生的演员的缘故。

 

 _“好了，我已经翻出那段记忆复制完毕了，Erik_ _把那东西放回去。”_ Charles宣布他负责的工作已经完成。

 

 _“东西已经放回原地了，Sean_ _你可以不用继续遮盖那个报警音了。”_ Erik随后宣布他的工作也已经完成。

 

“Sandy，我承认我爱你，之前是我错了，求你别离开我，求你。”Alex突然放开Hank将Sean拉进怀里狠狠地吻了上去，Alex觉得自己一定是入戏太深了，所以才会有这么做的冲动。

 

_管他呢，反正这一切都是在演戏。_

 

 _“喂，我说，我们剧本里有这一段吗？”_ 被Alex放开后又一屁股坐回地上的Hank翻了个白眼又继续在精神链接里吐槽。 _“我算是看出来了，我完全就是在干这整个计划里的垃圾活部分，简直惨无人道！！”_

 

 _“先生们，就像我说过的那样——人类亘古不变的永恒主题。”_ Charles最后做了总结发言。而在人群还在围观现场热吻的Alex和Sean时，确认刚刚那一出只是普通情感闹剧的Stryker一行悄悄离开了原地。

 

38.

 

“站住！你是谁？”Stryker停下手里的笔抬头望向这个站在他门口的男人，对方脸上的笑容丝毫不能降低Stryker对他危险程度的判断，Stryker很会看人，他只在帝国皇帝的眼睛里看见过可以和对方匹敌的冰冷无情。他在桌子下的左手偷偷地摸向那把被他放在桌底的手枪。

 

“初次见面，首领先生，我叫Sebastian Shaw。”

 

“Shaw先生？你站在那里就可以了，我虽然很好奇你是怎么找到反抗军的秘密总部的，但是我觉得我们还是省下这段客套的时间吧。”Stryker猛地从桌底抽出那把手枪对着Shaw的胸口。

 

“喔喔…………放轻松，Stryker先生，虽然你的威胁对我没有任何作用，但是你看我还是想要表示出我的友好。”Shaw举起双手示意Stryker他并无威胁。

 

“是吗？”Stryker勾起嘴角笑了一下，随后毫不犹豫地扣动了扳机。枪声响起，子弹没有偏差地射入Shaw的胸膛，他脸上的笑容没有任何的改变。

 

“真是不怎么友好的问候方式啊，即使对陌生人来说也未免有点过了。”Shaw仍旧举着双手，他低下头看了看自己的胸口，“如果你不介意的话——”

 

Shaw的右手伸进自己破了个洞的衬衫，将那枚已经变形的子弹取了出来，Stryker震惊地看着Shaw随手将弹头甩进右边的墙壁，他的视线扫过，那里留下了一个幽深的弹孔。

 

“你是变种人！！！”事实已经很明显了不是吗，Stryker放下了枪，“听着，我不知道你怎么找到这里的，但是我们的宗旨也是反抗帝国残暴的活体实验，我们是站在你们这一边的。”

 

Stryker试图说服Shaw不要在他的总部大肆破坏，但是他剧烈起伏的胸膛出卖了他的紧张情绪。

 

“就像我刚刚说过的那样，放轻松，Stryker先生。你瞧，我并无恶意，事实上，我是来和你谈一笔生意的。”

 

“你要什么？我只是个破落的反动分子，被帝国的贵族老爷们通缉追杀像只地老鼠一样四处打洞藏匿，我想不出我能给你什么东西。”

 

“不要妄自菲薄，我的朋友。要不是你们大肆活动吸引了帝国的注意力，我也不会抓住机会从帝国的实验室里逃出来，从这一点上，我非常感激。我想我们有着共同的敌人，在很多方面都有着可以合作的机会。”

 

“怎么，你要加入我的部队和帝国作战吗？”Stryker挑起眉头看着眼前的家伙，他不认为眼前这个男人会是屈居人下的类型。

 

Shaw闻言笑了起来：“Stryker先生，我想我们彼此都可以把愿景再变得更大一些。”

 

“比如？”

 

“比如我们可以暗杀掉帝国的皇帝，让帝国的高层陷入混乱；比如我们可以让帝国陷入不义的局面，让更多的人加入我们的行列；又比如我们可以分裂帝国的国土，自己封个皇帝当当。”

 

“Shaw先生，我知道幸运地成为了变种人的你有着让人不可思议地神奇力量。”Stryker也同样笑起来，“但是就凭你一个想做到那些事情的话，还是容我不客气地评价一句——不要白日做梦了。”

 

“如果是一般人对我说完刚刚那句话他现在应该已经死了，但是Stryker先生嘛，我想我们彼此的认识还不够深，所以我原谅你刚刚的无礼了，为了更好地向你展示一下我的力量，你的靶场怎么走？”

 

Stryker带着质疑的情绪将Shaw领到了他的靶场，Shaw示意他退开了很大的一段安全距离后掏出一枚手雷直接拉掉了保险栓。Stryker看着那枚手雷在Shaw的手里爆炸了，火光刚刚要四散开来Stryker就看见无数的手的虚影，Shaw将那团火光压成了一个火球然后它消失在了它的双手间。

 

“我的身体可以吸收各种能量。将它们压缩，储存在我的体内，顺便还能保持我青春永驻。”

 

作为一个人类，当Stryker听见青春永驻四个字时不可避免地升起了一股嫉妒情绪，但是他迅速地浇灭了这股情绪避免被Shaw看出来。

 

“当然，单纯这样的话未免太无聊了。”Shaw微笑着耸耸肩，“现在才是有趣的部分，我的身体不仅能够储存它们还可以将它们放大再释放出来，比如这样——”

 

Shaw蹲下身体将食指点上靶场的地面，一股汹涌至极的火光从他的指尖涌现出来，爆炸的轰鸣声在Stryker的耳边响起，即使他在那么远的地方都觉得自己快被爆炸产生的热浪掀翻。当一切平静下来后，Shaw的身前出现了一个巨大的深坑，这根本不是一个手榴弹可以造成的结果，现场就像是被大当量的炸弹犁了一遍一样。

 

“刚刚我也提到了，我的身体可以吸收各种能量，从这些普通的动能，热能，一直到最最特别的——镒元素爆燃的能量。”

 

“你是说——”

 

“是的，我可以吸收镒元素爆燃产生的能量，然后在我喜欢的时间地点再将它们释放出来，效果就和点燃真正的镒元素一模一样。”

 

“你的计划是什么？”

 

“第一步，我需要你给我提供情报，帝国会在哪里引燃镒元素，不管你是事先知道了帝国的计划还是主动用你的人去让帝国实施计划，我首先需要过去吸收足够的能量。”

 

“第二步，我会引出皇帝和尽可能多的帝国高层到我指定的地方去。我会选个非常繁华的平民多并且贵族精英也多的超行星，然后事前我会告诉你这个地方究竟是哪里。”

 

“第三步，在确定皇帝到场以后我会直接在那个地方引燃镒元素。在我引燃了镒元素以后这个星球上除了那些被转化成变种人的幸运儿以外剩下的所有人都会死绝。”

 

“第四步，我需要你的人赶在帝国的回收部队前到达这个地方将我和所有新转化的变种人接应出来，保守估计我至少能制造一万个变种人，有了这一万个灭星级武器的加入，再加上帝国那么重要的超行星都被他们拿来做活体实验了，到时候大失人心的帝国就会分崩离析了。”

 

“听起来像是那么一回事，事成之后你要什么？”

 

“所有的变种人归我，我不管事成后你成立什么体制的国家，变种人必须是特权阶级。而我和你要在新的国家里享有同等的地位。”

 

“我知道了，但我一个人做不了主，必须和我最大的资助者谈谈。”

 

“我没有意见，我可以不要公开的那个最大的老大的头衔，只要我们最终彼此在地位上是平等的就可以了。”

 

39.

 

Shaw和Stryker被引入一位贵族的家里，一个侏儒背对着他们站在落地窗前。

 

“Shaw先生，为你引荐我的资助人，Bolivar Trask先生。Trask公爵家的前继承人。”

 

“不用给我的脸上贴金了，William，我知道我更出名的外号是Trask家的耻辱。”Trask伸出手和Shaw握了握手。“Shaw先生，你最好确保你的计划可行，为了给你制造吸收镒元素爆燃的机会，我们会把大量的自己人推出去送死，让帝国捕获他们投放到无人行星上然后点燃镒元素，你只有一次机会，我们很不容易才积攒下了这点家底，可以说这次全部要压进去了。”

 

“放心，这是笔稳赚不赔的生意，阁下现在就可以先考虑一下我们未来的国家要叫什么名字了。Trask帝国？”Shaw半开玩笑地提了个建议。

 

“不用了，世上没有比我们三个更恨帝国的家伙了，我们建立的国家干什么还要叫帝国呢，不如就叫同盟国好了。”

 

“听起来不错，比帝国……嗯，文明了许多。”Stryker接过了话头，“那么现在Shaw先生你能告诉我同盟国会从哪个星球开始建立的？我们究竟要在哪里引燃镒元素？”

 

“奥斯瓦尔超行星。”

 

“这些就是——Stryker的记忆了吗？”在看完会议室里播放的内容后，整座会议室里陷入了一段长长的安静，终于Erik打破了这阵沉默。

 

“没错，我们就是这样成为了变种人，也同时变成了孤儿。”Charles苦笑了一下合起双手放在嘴唇前，双手食指点着自己的鼻尖，明知这是过去发生的早已无可挽回的事实，Charles仍旧无法止住自己发自内心的悲伤和无力感。

 

“而我明天还要一脸平静地去和这个混蛋签订主权转让协议？！！”Erik咬紧牙关转过头去，“我甚至还在这三个混蛋手下干了十几年活，我他妈现在就想干掉他。”

 

“冷静，Erik，你现在干掉他对我们没有任何帮助。记住我们的大目标。”

 

“我知道，我只是……我只是……”Erik的右手在空中挥动，试图帮助他找出合适的措辞。Charles伸手握住他的手掌，手指在他的掌心轻轻摩挲着，Erik终于叹了一口气，“我可以了，Charles。”

 

“相信我，我也不喜欢政治这种虚伪的表演，可惜上帝没给我留下什么别的选择，你会做得很好的，我的亲王殿下。”

 

会议室里的Alex和Sean相视一笑，而Hank也并没有乘机发表任何调侃。

 

第二天，Charles他们在星舰上观看了整场签约仪式。所有的电视频道都在滚动播放这条爆炸性的消息，布宜佩斯星系一夜之间悄悄易主，Erik以帝国亲王的身份出席了仪式。他穿着皇家的正装礼服，脸上的表情笼罩着一层阴霾。考虑到帝国方刚刚失去了一个星系的领土，人们非常能理解他的表情。

 

双方各有一大堆的文件需要签署，在工作人员为他们交换文件的空档中，Stryker和Erik私下交谈起来。

 

“殿下，您在作战中的表现还是很英勇的，最后只能说是时运不济，我对此深表遗憾。”

 

“是吗，我从部长阁下的眼睛里完全看不见遗憾两字啊。”

 

“这只能说是你我二人立场不同，抛开我们各自的身份的话我个人还是很欣赏您的能力的，在那种情况下还能达成这样的战果真是非常的了不起。”

 

“哦？”Erik终于露出了他出席仪式以来的第一个笑容，虽然那个笑容怎么看都充满了嘲讽的意味，“我可是听说阁下是反变种人的先锋啊，欣赏我一个变种人这种话怎么听起来都像是在开玩笑。”

 

“还是那句话，立场不同，如果能抛开种族立场的话我非常欣赏每一名变种人，正是因为这种发自内心的欣赏更是坚定了我反变种人的决心。毕竟敌人越优秀越可怕，您说是吗，殿下？”

 

Erik停下了手中正在签字的笔，他转过头望了Stryker一眼，注意到Erik的眼光后Stryker也停下手转过头，他眼中的野心没有丝毫的掩饰。

 

“你是个混蛋。”Erik突然丢开了满嘴虚华的客套，“但至少是个光明磊落的混蛋，等哪天我杀你的时候不会让你太痛苦的。”

 

Stryker笑了笑：“一样的话敬您，殿下。请代我向皇帝陛下问好。”

 

随后的仪式里两人再无对话，他们沉默地完成了各自的工作，Erik在仪式完成后率先登上星舰，他们会同预先留守在指定地点的第三舰队汇合然后撤离布宜佩斯星域的范围。而Stryker一行则会在布宜佩斯的首都行星上再逗留一段时间。

 

当帝国方的舰队全部撤出布宜佩斯后远在帝都扮演Charles的Raven将最后的防卫码给了同盟方，最终整个交易彻底完成。

 

“防卫码已经验证过了吗？”Stryker坐在布宜佩斯他的临时办公室里询问他的秘书。

 

“是的，部长阁下，已经最终确认了，现在我们的人马正在全面接管布宜佩斯的各处军事行政设施。”

 

“那么——我们也就该开始干下一件事了。”部长向后靠在了椅背上，“给我接通首都。”

 

Shaw仍旧站在他的办公室里俯瞰着整个首都的风景，一架架重型武器被架在议会大厦的周围，从两个小时前他们突然出现在这里开始部署的时候Shaw就一手拿着威士忌站在窗前开始观察他们了。

 

“议长阁下。”议长办公室的大门开着，Emma仍旧敲了敲门，很显然他们已经被军方包围了，但是无论Emma还是Shaw都是一脸平静。“迷障计划第一步已经完成，议会大厦已经被清空了。”

 

“干得不错，Emma，那么你现在是要跟着我去会会这帮家伙呢还是要先走？”

 

“我会跟随在您左右的，阁下。”Emma露出了一个甜美的笑容。

 

“那么我们走吧，Emma，别让老朋友久等了。”

 

议会大厦巨型的玻璃门自行打开，Shaw一手插在裤袋里悠闲地从里面走出来，Emma迈着优雅的猫步跟在他身后。在看见这两个人后，议会大厦门口的重型武器一瞬间如临大敌，无数的炮管开始转向瞄准这两个人的位置。

 

一个全息影像被投影在Shaw的身前，Stryker站在办公桌前双手撑着桌面屁股靠着桌子的边缘。

 

“很遗憾我只能以这样的形式和你见面，我的老朋友。虽然我非常想如我们初次见面那样与你当面交谈，但是你我都明白，这对我来说太过于不安全了。”

 

“我能理解，我也觉得很遗憾，老朋友。”

 

隔着数个星系，同盟国防部长和议长仿佛一对久别重逢的好友那样寒暄，就好像那些能瞬间摧毁整座议会大厦的重型武器不曾存在一样。  


40.

 

“签约仪式如何？”Shaw带着微笑向Stryker提问。

 

“哦，帝国亲王的确是个人才，有能力，有手段，也有制胜的野心。更像是我们其中的一个，很难想象他和那样的帝国皇帝相爱了。”

 

“噢，那个可爱的帝国小皇帝是吗？你也见过他了？”

 

“不算当面，至少在谈判桌上见过了。我在想要是50年前他就是皇帝了，这个世上甚至不会有同盟国了，而你说不定会是宇宙间仅有的三名变种人之一在他的皇宫里悠闲地过着被保护的生活。”

 

“谁知道呢，这小甜心真是，怎么会长成这样的呢？干净地就像在提醒我们所有人我们有罪一样。”

 

“老皇帝死得太早以致缺失正统的帝皇教育？”

 

“大概吧，这样说起来，他长成现在这样我们也要负有一定的责任？”

 

“别看我，真要算责任的话，你是主要责任人。不过感谢有这样的皇帝存在，同盟至少能有一段太平日子了。”

 

“你是指同盟和帝国间能太平一段时日吧，至于同盟内部，要是能有太平日子的话你也不会出现在我眼前了不是吗？”

 

“合理的指控，我无法否认，老朋友。”

 

Emma在Shaw身后歪着头看着Shaw和Stryker的投影两人谈笑风生，像是真的他们嘴里说的一对老友而不是要马上打生打死的仇敌，这大概是因为他们各自为了自己的信仰而战，本身对于对方却没有什么恶感的缘故。

 

“话说回来，帝国亲王这样的人才在你手底下干了十几年而你居然没有发现他，最后反而让小皇帝捡了个便宜，你还能更丢人一点吗？”

 

“不要再提醒我想起这件事了，事实上对于错过他这样的部下我本人也伤心的要死。”Shaw一脸懊恼的样子翻了个白眼，“真的，我现在理解为什么傲慢是七大罪之首了，这么多年里，哪怕我有一次抱着谦逊的态度好好了解一下我手下的人也不至于错失Erik Lehnsherr这样的人才了。”

 

“我真是难以想象你还会有检讨自身的时候。”

 

“为什么？因为我看起来就——”

 

“傲慢的要死，是的没错，老朋友，从你踏进我办公室里第一眼我就知道你是打算要把整个世界都踩在脚下的。”

 

“哦，那天的事情你还记得那么清楚？”

 

“当然，历历在目，老朋友。23年过去了，即使进行了深层基因改造获得了将近200年的寿命，我的眼角仍旧不可避免地增加了一条皱纹。而你，就如同你所宣称的那样，和你踏进我办公室那天没有任何的区别。100多年后当我垂垂老矣，你却仍旧是今天这幅样子，我今天终于可以说出这句话了，你和你那该死的让人嫉恨的变种力。”

 

“所以我的原罪来自于我的傲慢，而你的则是嫉妒？”

 

“嫉妒？也许吧，为什么上帝选择了你们，让你们更强壮，更优秀。你徒手可以毁灭一个星球，而我至少要带上一万个军人借助一艘星舰才能做到。我的一整支舰队俘虏了帝国亲王却该死的连他身周5000公里的范围都进不去，因为只要踏进那个区域那支舰队就不再属于我了。我费尽心思改造我的基因也最多只能活上250岁，而你们，我手头的研究报告说你们的寿命至少是人类最大寿命的两倍，而你们当中能活得最久的？天知道你们会不会得以永生？”

 

“你们是如此地强大、完美无缺，如果倒退回蛮荒时代，我想我大概会匍匐在你的脚下恳求你的怜悯和慈悲，而时至今日，当人类开始相信自己已经无所不能，是这个世界当之无愧的主宰的时候，上帝居然创造了你们给了我们狠狠一个耳光。现在，老朋友，告诉我一个不去嫉妒你们的理由？”

 

“我很…………”Shaw抿紧嘴唇摇了摇头，“遗憾？？”

 

“帝国的第一任皇帝在他的论文里写过——对于尼安德特人而言，他们变异上的表亲现代智人是异常的。他们间的和平共处，即使真的有过也是异常短暂的。记录显示，毫无例外地，任何地区的变异的现代人类的存续都伴随着在进化上劣于他们的那些表亲物种的灭亡。”

 

“在进化史上现代人类赢过一次，万岁。”Stryker象征性地举起双手庆祝了一下，“而这次很不幸地我们被分配到了那个被淘汰的角色，你应该能理解那种一旦做过主角就再也不想扮演炮灰的心情吧。”

 

“我大概…………可以想象。”Shaw努力地做出一个思考的表情。

 

“古早以前的尼安德特人是幸运的，他们对于他们将要灭亡的命运无知无觉，仍旧每天安心吃饭睡觉直到最后一个尼安德特人闭上眼睛死去。尼安德特人同样也是不幸的，进化的大潮将他们扫出这个历史舞台的时候连一丝挣扎的机会都不曾留给他们。”

 

“而现在，当我看见这波汹涌的进化大潮向着人类席卷而来，我至少还能抓住机会为我的种族抗争一番。我们不会安静地接受灭亡的命运。即使进化选择了你们，但我们现在手里的牌也不是烂的一塌糊涂，我相信我们仍旧有翻盘的机会。可是时钟滴答，留给我们的时间不多了，这就是为什么我会在确定了帝国和同盟间安全了以后第一时间赶到这里。”

 

“时间。”

 

“没错，你们的数量如此珍稀而我不能给你们繁衍的时间，我要把这个襁褓里的种族清出历史舞台，即使我的手段肮脏之极。未来的人类将会铭记我对于整个种族的贡献。”

 

“数量是你们唯一的弱点，你们就像是神话里的巨龙，强壮有力，身带强大的魔法，寿命绵长。可是人类会把你们从你们盘踞的洞穴里拖出来，将你们抽筋扒皮，让你们流尽最后一滴鲜血，纵使千万人会死在屠龙的路上，亿万更多的人类得以生存。所以不要怪我动手，现在各单位注意——”

 

啪……啪……啪…………Shaw在原地慢慢地鼓掌——

 

“非常精彩的演说，真的，观众只有这么几个也未免太过可惜了。但是你精彩的开战宣言我确实收到了。那么现在——”

 

随着Shaw最后一声击掌完毕，一阵红色的烟雾在原地爆开，一名Stryker从未在任何档案里见过的红色皮肤的男子出现在原地，他的脸上带着轻蔑的笑容。Azazel对着重重围绕在议会大厦外的军方的人员们打了个响指，他们全都化为一阵红色烟雾消失在了原地。

 

议会大厦门口变得空空荡荡的，只剩下Shaw，Emma，Azazel和Stryker的投影。Stryker看了看身后的情景然后耸了耸肩，似乎对于他计划的失败没有任何的不满。

 

“你果然不会那么简单被消灭掉，Shaw，但是你又能抵抗多久呢，他能让整个同盟所有的舰队消失吗？我会消灭你们的，或早或晚。”

 

“我拭目以待，Stryker，对了，我这边的开战宣言会稍后送到的。那么，请容我先告辞了。”

 

Shaw对着Stryker的投影点了点头，Azazel双手搭上了Shaw和Emma的肩膀，一阵烟雾过后，这三人从原地消失了。

 

41.

 

“Charles，Erik，你们得过来看看这个。”Charles正在房间里和Erik下棋，他们正在从布宜佩斯星域回帝都的路上，突然Sean闯了进来。

 

Erik从棋盘上抬起头，Sean一脸急迫的样子，他没有多想就跟着Charles和Sean去了公共休息区。Hank和Alex已经在那里了，光幕的投影里出现了Shaw的脸，看见他们进来后，Hank倒了两杯酒递给Charles和Erik，然后他们各自走到环形沙发的一角坐了下来。

 

“同盟议会已经通过对前议长Sebastian Shaw的弹劾令，一同通过的还有反变种人法案，立法院的发言人表示人类和变种人的短暂蜜月期已经过去了，考虑到过去一段时间里变种人对同盟造成的各种混乱，为了保护同盟绝大多数公民的人身安全，同盟现在对所有变种人颁布限制措施。希望变种人能主动站出来配合政府的工作，同时同盟公民如果能协助政府，向政府提供变种人消息的公民可以获得政府提供的奖赏。”

 

休息区里的五人互相看了一眼，Erik猛地灌了一口手中的烈酒：“他们动手了。”

 

“在一确定我们短时期内没有威胁的下一刻就动手。”Charles神色凝重地抿了一口他的那杯酒，“Shaw现在在哪里？”

 

“Raven的手下正在全力运作，同盟首都现在非常混乱。”Hank的手指点在下巴上检查着现有的情报，“不过可以确定的是Shaw似乎先行带着同盟的变种人撤退了，所以现在同盟才是国内大搜查的状态。”

 

“我们要加快脚步了，我们的变种人同胞正面临的是一场数量悬殊的屠杀。”Sean的手指拢起一簇掉在他额前的长发。

 

“等一下，看这个。”Alex举着酒杯的手指了一下光幕，光幕的信号突然开始不稳定地闪烁，一阵沙沙的声音后，原先同盟官方电视台的信号被替换掉了，Shaw的身影出现在光幕上。

 

“全宇宙的人类们，我是Sebastian Shaw，我相信我刚刚收到了一个针对我的种族的宣战宣言。”从Shaw身后的背景上无从判断他身处何地，“我和我的同胞们无意引起战争，但是我们也无惧战争，既然你们先行了一步，那么以下是来自我们的宣言。帕莱尔星系从现在起属于变种人自治区，人类未经允许不得踏入帕莱尔星系一步，对于原本生活在帕莱尔星系的人类，我们给予你们24小时撤离帕莱尔星系的时间，24小时以后，所有通往帕莱尔星系的空间跳点将被封锁，所有滞留在帕莱尔星系的人类将被抹杀。现在——计时开始。”

 

“Shaw想干什么？就算封锁了空间跳点他最多能拦住同盟的舰队两个月，两个月后他打算用一万变种人守住一个星系吗？”Alex调出了帕莱尔星系的地图开始查看它周围的通路。它是位于帝国和同盟间的边境星系，与帝国接壤的部分比同盟更多。

 

“他怎么选的地方，这个星系里通往帝国的跳点比通往同盟的还要多得多。Shaw觉得我们不会趁火打劫吗？”

 

“我不知道。”Charles不知不觉喝完了他的那杯酒，“我有不好的预感。”

 

帕莱尔星系内部——

 

“我说过我不会走的！！”一位白发苍苍的老人对着通讯里的年轻人说，“我出生在这里，我爷爷也出生在这里，我爷爷的爷爷也一样。我是不会为了该死的变种人抛弃我的家园的。”

 

“爸爸，现在不是固执的时候，你没有看刚刚那个电视里的宣言吗？我好不容易才搞到了离开的票，我不能看着你死在这里！”

 

“别担心，你没看见整个星系的守备队全部出动了吗，同时还有三个舰队正在往我们这里赶，也许事情并没有你想的那么糟糕。听我说，带上Jessica一起走，就算是事情发生了万一的情况，你们两个年轻人一起活下去也好过多我一个糟老头子。”

 

“爸爸！！”

 

“相信我，Jessica是个好姑娘，她让我想起你的妈妈，你们会幸福的。再见，儿子。”

 

“再见，爸爸……”年轻人挂掉通讯提上一个提包打开家门，外面一团混乱。不论是地面交通还是空中通道全部乱作一团，一群人跑到大街上大吼大叫，AI与人类警察全体出动，荷枪实弹的守备军骑着飞翼摩托在街上巡逻。

 

年轻人再度看了一眼这个星球然后钻进了自己的悬浮车。

 

帕莱尔星系防卫军总部——

 

“你真的相信前议长说的话？”军区司令看了身边的参谋长一眼。

 

“相信又如何，不相信又如何？我们的责任就是守在这里，那帮变种人能做到什么程度我也想见识一下。”

 

“你把Sura和Gorgon送走了吧？”

 

“没错，就当是我的一点私心好了。只要我们能拖到同盟主力舰队到达就是我们的胜利了，他们才一万多个。一艘星舰打一个都绰绰有余了。”

 

而在防卫军总部的同一个城市的另一端，贫民窟的某一个肮脏的小巷子里，一块褪色的霓虹灯牌因为短路带着点神经质地闪烁着。这个破落的招牌却显示着一个极其霸气的名字——地狱火。

 

如果你有胆踏入这间在白天也阴暗地一塌糊涂，随地各种酒精以及各种不明的黏腻污渍的小酒吧。穿过它的吧台，沿着地下室再往下，打开一座暗门，沿着几世纪以前遗留的地下管道一路前行。穿过一双双在黑暗中注视着你的眼睛，你会到达一座电梯门前。然后你踏进电梯，输入一段特定的暗码，电梯会带着你一路潜入地底，当这个电梯门再度打开时，呈现在你眼前的是一个巨大而豪华的基地。一些长相奇形怪状的人从你身边走过或者从你身边的墙上走过又或者干脆从你身边飞过。

 

这里就是同盟变种人现在集中的大本营。

 

在这里的最核心地带，一间华丽的红色与金色装饰的房间里，Shaw看了看墙上的挂钟。

 

“已经24小时了，各位，派对时间到。”

 

42.

 

“三分钟后来接你，够了吗？”Azazel将Emma带到了一间小杂货店的仓库间，Emma望了望杂货店外混乱的人群，“绰绰有余。”

 

一阵硫磺气息的烟雾过后Azazel消失在了原地。Emma推开仓库门走进了杂货店，杂货店老板震惊地看着一位全身白色的金发美女从自己的仓库里走出来，他结结巴巴地对着那个美女说：“女，女士，请，请问您需要点什么？”

 

Emma从柜台上随手抽了一包口香糖，打开拿了一颗放进嘴里，然后拿出自己从后面工具架上拿下的一把小剪刀：“一共这两样，你不介意我先出门一下再进来结账吧。”Emma指指自己的通讯器，“有点……急事。”

 

“当然，当然没问题，女士，不急，请随意。”

 

Emma随手拿起那把她刚刚从货架上拿来的剪刀走到杂货店外，她轻轻剪下自己的一簇金发，然后从身后取出一把造型奇特的手枪，在通常的弹夹位置是一管冒着气泡的绿色液体。Emma打开那个小管子，将剪下的那簇金发扔了进去，金发瞬间溶解在了绿色液体里然后液体慢慢地变成了透明的白色。

 

Emma满意地看了看那管液体，然后举起手臂对着天空鸣枪，周围乱糟糟的行人被她的行为吓了一跳，但是人们朝自己看了看，好像什么也没有发生，没有任何人受伤。于是他们把这个穿着精致面容美丽的女人当成了另一个末日危机下的疯子，继续自己干起自己的事情。

 

那管液体被Emma发射到空中，它迅速穿过云层，内置在它瓶口的微型炸药在侦测到自身高度已经达标后引爆，那些白色透明的液体迅速地在空气中散播。一阵气流飘过，这些液体四散飘开向着整个星球的范围传播。

 

那些白色液体的本质是来自Emma本人的一段DNA，这些DNA在半空中迅速地自我复制，增加然后传播。终于第一段DNA碎片接触到了一只飞鸟，它随着空气侵入飞鸟的身体，那只飞鸟由身体到羽翼迅速地变成了钻石——它由一只活生生的飞鸟变成了飞鸟雕塑，每一根羽毛的雕工都纤毫毕现，当然变成了钻石的它完全失去了在空气中的浮力，这尊钻石雕塑从空中直直地往地上坠落。

 

砰砰，一声又一声，天上不断掉落一些白色透明闪亮的晶体，一部分人抱着头开始逃跑，另一部分在建筑物的遮蔽下抬头望向天空。直到那些在半空中自我增殖的DNA到达地面，人们保持着各种活灵活现的表情变成了钻石的雕塑，在他们身边，他们的宠物，路边的植物，水里的游鱼，一切一切的碳基生物一个接一个变成了钻石像。

 

Emma愉悦地将自己变成钻石形态，踏着高傲的步伐在自己的钻石丛林里巡视，像是传说里正在欣赏自己杰作的美杜莎女王。这个星球上的AI发现它们瞬间失去了所有的人类的反馈，所有这个星球上的活物在短短一分钟内被抹杀了。这时距离Emma到达那间仓库间刚刚过去了1分43秒。

 

Emma缓步走回杂货店，那名老板保持着手举在半空的姿势变成了钻石，Emma拿起桌子上的口香糖变回人类的样子，从身上抽出一张现金放在老板面前。

 

“拿去，不用找了，顺便说，你这样看起来帅多了。”Emma伸出手拍了拍老板已经变成了钻石的冰冷脸颊。

 

Janos站在海中的一颗孤零零的岩石上，Azazel对他可不怎么温柔，他几乎是被从半空中丢下来的。Janos整理了一下自己的礼服外套，这件的料子可是很贵的，他可不想他的衣服有任何的损伤。

 

一阵海浪拍打而至，在礁石上溅起无数的水花，它们越过Janos的头顶朝他身上落下，Janos举起双手，那些水滴悬浮在他的身前，像是透明的大小不一的水晶珠子串成的帘子。

 

“来吧，我可没有太多时间。”

 

Janos将双手张开，海水以他的身体为界被从中间分开，这条切开海面的线向着两边延伸，肉眼已经望不到它的尽头。然后那些海水慢慢升高，像被两堵正在分开的墙，这两堵墙的高度似乎无止尽地延伸，200米，500米，1000米，然后是2000米。

 

这颗星球上的本土防卫力量在海水升高到20米的时候已经侦查到了这种反常的潮汐现象。卫星画面里现在可以清晰地看见整个大洋被从中间切开来然后升起了两堵千米高的潮汐墙。

 

“是那个家伙！！干掉他。”无数的飞行器起飞朝着Janos的方向飞去。画面中的Janos突然抬起头，在高清卫星的画面下，星球防卫本部的人类看到Janos对着他们露出一个优雅的微笑。

 

随后他将双手推了出去，两堵海水墙向着相反的方向疯狂地推进，千米高的海啸一路横行无阻，卷走陆地上人类建立的一切，它们仿佛有着生命一样，当飞行器试图爬升高度躲过海浪的侵袭，巨浪卷起滔天的水龙卷将所有的飞行器卷了进去。

 

海浪卷走地表的一切事物，摩天楼，军事堡垒，人们只来得及看了一眼远处遮天蔽日的灰色巨浪就失去了知觉。海水无孔不入，倒灌入那些深埋在地下的安全建筑。星球防卫本部现在充斥着蓝色的海水，各种光脑或是家具在水里漂浮，工作人员带着惊恐表情的尸体夹杂在其中，那些光脑仍旧在忠实地工作着。全息影像描绘着这两股巨浪穿过了两极然后在星球的另一端汇合。

 

它们相撞，融合，然后垮塌，海水回流，不过这个星球上的人已经再也看不见这些了，他们的尸体碎块散落在星球的表面，湿哒哒的，同一些建筑物残片或是水生物混在一起。

 

Janos看了一眼一条还在它脚边弹跳的鱼，这个幸运的小家伙在Janos分开海浪的第一时间就从水里掉了出来落在Janos身边，现在他们站着的这个礁岩变成了一座巨大高山的山顶，这里的海水已经彻底消失了，可能要花点时间才能流回来，也可能永远也回不来了。Janos走过去蹲下，从礼服胸口口袋抽出一条手帕，裹起那条还在挣扎的鱼，将它连同手帕一起从山顶扔了下去。

 

43.

 

Angel大笑着在云层间穿梭，她的翅膀高速地震动，肉眼根本无法识别它们，她就这样灵活地在空中随意地翻滚，急停，转向。一手射出冰棱一手射出火球，一架架飞行器在她的身后坠落。

 

她像是在遛狗那样带着身后一串的飞行器在空中迅游。突然，Angel随意降落到了其中一架飞行器上，飞行员在通讯频道里大叫着“那个女人在我的舱外站着。”Angel朝他笑了笑然后直接掰开了飞机的舱门将飞行员从里面拖了出来。

 

“跳支舞吧，宝贝儿。”无数炮火朝着Angel落脚的那架飞行器射来，她以人类无法想象的优雅却灵活的姿势从里面穿梭而出，还带着那位仍旧戴着自己飞行员面罩的驾驶员。

 

Angel带着她的舞伴开始在原地旋转盘旋，那些飞行器也绕着Angel开始盘旋起来。一架架飞行器锁定了他们然后开火，Angel以他的高速灵活的身姿闪躲开，炮弹擦着她和他舞伴的身体射向对面，打中自己的同伴，Angel没有出手，可是一架架飞行器仍旧不停从空中被击落。

 

Angel踏着快步华尔兹的节奏原地旋转、跳跃或是下腰，他的舞伴早就因为Angel高速转动所产生的超出自身可以承受的重力而昏迷过去。围困住他们的飞行器逐渐减少，很可惜他们都是被自己人击落的，终于当周围的攻击开始变得稀稀落落，Angel带着自己早已失去知觉却还活着的舞伴最后转了一个圈，然后她扯掉了舞伴的降落伞后松开了手。

 

她在空中向他急速坠落的舞伴最后致意了一下，然后冰棱和火球再度在她的双手上凝聚，Angel干净利落地干掉了剩余的前来追踪她的飞行器。

 

“今天玩得非常愉快，谢谢大家。”Angel向着无人的天空行了个屈膝礼，然后她再度钻进了云层，“现在，该干正事了。”

 

Angel的身体在云层中转化，一种腐蚀性超过王水至少1000倍的强酸在她的身体表面汇聚，然后过渡到了云层里，一片云很快被充满然后迅速过渡到下一片。没过多久，整个星球的上空全部变成了这种强酸云。Angel对着自己的成果满意地点了点头，在她的四周云层里的水滴开始凝聚然后坠落，整个星球开始同步地下起了这种强酸雨。

 

雨滴落在摩天楼顶，即使在各种天气条件下仍旧没有任何损伤的高强度建材迅速的融化，被腐蚀出一个又一个洞，整座摩天楼在雨里慢慢地溶解倒塌。当雨滴沾到人类，无论他身穿着怎样的防护服，这个人惨叫着从被沾到的部分起开始融解，血肉消失露出白骨，然后白骨像浸在牛奶里的饼干一样酥软再融化。

 

Angel在半空交叉着双臂看着自己的成果，当Azazel再度出现在他身后时她没有回头。

 

“你来晚了，Azazel。”

 

“那是因为我要等这些该死的酸味散发掉一点。”

 

Azazel搭上了Angel的肩膀后两人同时消失

 

酸雨滴不停从空中降落，雨量从细雨开始加大最后形成倾盆之势。酸液在地上汇成水塘，大地开始融化消失，露出藏在地下的人和设施。这颗星球在这场全球性的酸雨里像是一颗接触到高温的球形巧克力一样慢慢地化掉了。

 

Azazel“碰”地一声出现在了一颗星球的某条街道上，当原本街道上来回奔走的人类看见他们身边突然冒起一股烟雾接着出现了一位浑身红色皮肤并且长着尾巴的男性时，他们全都明白发生了什么。

 

“快逃啊，是变种人，变种人来杀我们了！！”

 

人们四散奔逃而去，街面上瞬间变得空空荡荡，Azazel回过头发现角落里有个穿红色连衣裙的小女孩抱膝坐在那里瑟瑟发抖。

 

“喂，小姑娘，你怎么不逃？不怕我吗？”Azazel的长尾巴来回甩动，撞翻了一些街面上的事物。

 

“我跑不动，而且妈妈也不见了，先生。”小女孩虽然抖地很厉害，但是仍旧抬起头回答了Azazel的问话。

 

“嘿嘿，小姑娘，这群愚蠢的大人还没有你来得聪明，他们就算跑了又能跑到哪里去呢？”Azazel刚说到一半，他的计时器就响起来了，他翻了个白眼嘴里骂骂咧咧起来，“真他妈烦人，有事先离开一下。”

 

那名女孩没有料到这个长相凶神恶煞的家伙居然还挺有礼貌，那个男人又瞬间在他眼前化成一滩红雾。女孩的惊讶表情才刚刚定格在脸上，又是一声响动后红雾更浓了一些，但是男人的身影再次出现在了雾中。

 

“刚刚说到哪儿了，哦对了，他们能跑去哪里呢，反正只要在这颗星球上的人都会死。”Azazel随手打了个响指，然后走到了那名小女孩面前，因为过分地惊讶那女孩已经停止了颤抖。“嘿，告诉我，你喜欢看烟火吗？”

 

就在Azazel打响那个手指的瞬间，在这颗星球的防御指挥部里就发生了骚动，侦测人员看着卫星和雷达传回的信号大声尖叫起来：“老天啊，有一颗直径10公里的小行星没有任何征兆地出现在了近星球轨道上，它已经被行星引力捕获，开始朝着地面坠落了，预计1分15秒后发生撞击，坐标为……”

 

指挥官猛地站起来看着侦测到的画面，随即他大声命令指挥部里的成员：“启动地面轨道炮，打开星球防护屏障，在它进入大气层前把它击碎。”

 

“地面轨道炮充能中，目标瞄准。”

 

“星球防护罩打开，强度最大。”

 

“轨道炮锁定目标，发射。”

 

卫星画面里，几束耀眼地光芒直奔着那颗小行星而去，将它整个炸地粉身碎骨。

 

“报告长官，威胁已经清除，剩余碎片可以通过星球防护罩，它们将在大气层中被烧毁。”

 

小女孩顺着Azazel指着的方向望去，天空中出现了一堆拖着美丽尾巴的流星，的确如同Azazel所描述的那样，是场灿烂的烟火秀。

 

“这些烟火会杀掉我们吗？先生？”也许是因为年少无知，对死亡没有太过于明确的概念，又也许是想到了自己此时此刻并不是孤单一人，小女孩的语气里并无太多的恐惧，而Azazel似乎因为他的表情和问题而高兴起来。他朝小女孩露出一个以他来说十分和善的笑容。

 

“不，那就是纯粹的烟火而已。现在才是要毁掉整个星球的正餐，不过在那之前，我可以给你一个机会，小姑娘，你想活下去吗？”

 

在远离帕莱尔星系的某颗同盟星球上一对普通夫妇的家中，Sullivan夫妇正在收看新闻，现在整个宇宙的目光都聚焦在帕莱尔星系上，同盟的舰队赶不到那里，但是在那里的AI监控还是忠实地传回了每一颗星球在变种人手里灭亡的样子。而Sullivan夫妇就像是其他普通人类那样一边惊恐某天相同的命运会不会发生在自己身上，一边疯狂地诅咒那些该死的变种人。

 

突然间Sullivan太太听到门外发出了一声巨响，她赶紧冲出门外看看究竟发生了什么——有个小女孩抱着膝盖坐在她家门口，样子看起来是如此地无助，Sullivan太太几乎立即就动了恻隐之心。

 

“天哪，甜心，外边这么冷你又穿的这么少一定冻坏了吧，赶紧先进来坐一坐。”

 

Sullivan太太毫不犹豫地将女孩带到自己的客厅让她坐到自己和他丈夫的对面，然后给她倒了杯热茶，客厅光幕上的新闻还在滚动播出各种惨烈的画面。

 

“告诉我，甜心，你怎么会一个人坐在这里，你的父母呢？”

 

小女孩侧头看了一眼光幕，一颗星球的画面显示在上面，无数大大小小的小行星凭空出现在星球周围，然后被星球的引力牵引着朝下掉，强度已经开到最大星球防护罩就像是一层薄薄的网兜，努力地兜住了这些大小不一的石头一会功夫，直到无力承受被撕裂开来。一些光线从星球表面射出穿透了一部分石头将它们打碎，但是更多的漏网之鱼朝着地面坠落。那些石头带着摩擦大气层发出的光茫落在地面上，小女孩回过头看着Sullivan夫妇。

 

“那里。”小女孩伸出手指了指光幕，“他们刚刚已经死了。”

 

44.

 

“该死的！”随着一声巨响，昂贵的水晶杯在地上摔成碎片，尖利的破面滑过房间里上等质地的木地板留下一道道划痕。而杯中未饮尽的琥珀色酒液顺着地板的缝隙流淌开来。

 

Charles看着光幕新闻里的惨烈景象，剧烈起伏地胸口显示出他的激动的心情。

 

“该死的，该死的Shaw，他为什么要把事情做到这种地步！现在好了，原本那些中立派的人类也要倒向战争派去了。”Charles骂骂咧咧地在原地踱步，眼神不时扫过光幕里帕莱尔星系每一颗居住星球被变种人毁灭的场景。

 

“他为什么就不能该死的多等上几天，最多一周时间，整个星系的人类就都能通过民航舰队撤退了，24小时只够不到30%的人类撤退，剩下70%只能原地留在那里等死！！他这样故意地挑衅人类是为了什么，尽快地找死吗？！！”

 

“我们现在已经有Shaw是奥斯瓦尔事件主谋的证据了，最快多久可以动手？”仍旧坐在沙发上的Erik没有理会还在那里发脾气的Charles，转过头去问Hank。

 

“那要取决于我们多久能找到Shaw和他的部下们隐藏的地点。”Hank的脸色也不好看，就在当前，每过一秒，千亿的人类在挣扎和恐惧中死于变种人的屠杀。

 

“他就是这样领导他的手下吗？”Charles转过头看着Erik，“让他们每一个在瞬间背上杀死千亿智慧生灵的罪过，他们中有很多都还是孩子！！”

 

“Charles，刨去你昏迷的时间的话，你现在也一样是个孩子，可你还不是已经把整个帝国都抗在肩上在向前吗？”Erik的脸色并无动容。

 

“那不一样，我生而为皇帝，那是我的命运，我的责任。可是那些……那些人……”Charles指着光幕里那些正在摧毁一颗颗行星的变种人们，“他们只是——”

 

“只是什么？普通人吗？”Erik露出了一个嘲讽的表情，“人类的历史古往至今，来自各种星球各种国家的皇帝数目何止十万，可在这漫长的历史当中，变种人一共才只有两万。Charles，如你所言，这是他们的命运，他们的责任。”

 

“Erik，你是在暗示变种人的命运就是屠杀人类吗？”

 

“不知道你听说过没有，有一种鸟叫杜鹃，它们长大的方式十分有趣。”Erik没有回答Charles的指控，反倒是提了一个不相干的东西。

 

Charles仍旧带着愠怒的表情居高临下地看着Erik，尽管他丰富的生物学知识储备让他十分了解这种鸟类的习性，但是他仍在为Erik刚刚话语里的隐喻而气愤，没有任何想要搭腔的意思。

 

“杜鹃鸟的母鸟，会把自己的蛋产在比它们自身小很多的鸟类的巢穴里，每个巢里只产一枚，那一枚蛋在外表上看起来和那些小鸟原本的蛋极其相似。”Erik没有因为Charles不理他而生气，反而现场解说起来，“虽然这枚蛋看起来和其它的蛋一样，但是本质上却是截然不同的。它会提前孵化或是至少同其它的蛋一起孵化出壳，你知道它们从壳里出来的第一件事是什么吗？”

 

Erik兴致勃勃地描述着一种鸟类的生活习性，然后他露出一个堪称残忍的微笑：“它们会背起那些刚刚孵化的宿主的雏鸟，还有其他所有没有孵化的蛋，一个一个将它们从鸟巢里扔出去。杜鹃鸟诞生临世的第一件事就是对他们的同室兄弟姐妹的集体谋杀，这么做不是因为杜鹃是一种残忍的，不可饶恕的生灵，而是因为唯有通过这种方式，它们才能生存下去。而我们，现在就是那只刚刚孵化的，和整个巢里的其他雏鸟全都不一样的杜鹃雏鸟。”

 

“诡辩！！”Charles喝止了Erik的演说，“杜鹃雏鸟这么干是因为作为宿主的成鸟夫妇无力喂养包括杜鹃雏鸟在内的整窝小鸟，但是宇宙仍旧广袤无边，资源对于我们来说根本没有到达枯竭的状态，这个宇宙能同时养活人类和变种人，就算他们老死不相往来也好过互相残杀。”

 

“可是Charles，我们面对的毕竟是人类，不是那些傻傻的，可爱的，连自己的雏鸟也分不清的画眉或是苇莺，他们信奉的是非我族类，其心必异。人类连老死不相往来的机会也不会留给我们的。”

 

对话陷入了沉默，Charles和Erik一站一坐互相凝望着彼此。

 

“为什么？为什么你和Shaw，你们连试也不想试，就直接否定了那个也许可以互相共存的未来？”

 

“因为我从来也不曾对那个未来抱有希望。”Erik的语气诚恳，丝毫不因为Charles而动摇。“也因为我们根本试不起。”

 

Charles的表情慢慢由悲悯变成了坚毅，他弯下腰与沙发上的Erik平视：“不，你是错的，Erik。我会证明给你看，你是错的。”

 

Charles转身离开了星舰的公共休息区，Erik面无表情地沉默了一会儿，然后当他环顾四周，Hank，Alex和Sean都在看着他。

 

“你们也觉得我是错的吗？”

 

“我不知道。”Hank放下他手中的酒杯起身，“要在你的这种极端的现实主义悲观和Charles的无端的理想主义希望之间选择的话，我真的不知道，但是从我心底来说，我总是想着这世上还是会有希望存在的。”

 

“我不知道你们谁才是对的，因为我们谁也不能看见未来会发生的事情。”Sean也同样起身走到门口，“我只是好奇，如果有一天你和Charles的信念产生了根本性的矛盾，这从我的角度来看是早晚会发生的事，在你的信念和Charles之间，你会如何选择呢？”

 

Alex走过来拍了拍Erik的肩膀：“我会站在你这一边，只要你是站在Charles一边的。说实话，我更在乎的是我身边的这些人，而不是那些虚无缥缈的未来。”

 

Erik看着Hank他们几个一个一个离开了休息区，他刚刚那算是又和Charles吵了一架吧。这也是没办法的事，他们的两个是如此截然相反，互相就像对方灵魂里缺失的那一部分，所以才对彼此有着致命的吸引力。突然，Sean的问题再次在他的耳边响起，信念和Charles之间的选择吗？Erik喝掉了他杯底的最后一口酒。

 

**_那么你呢Charles_ ** **_，在你的信念和我之间，你会如何选择呢？_ **

 

Erik刚准备起身离开，屏幕上开始显示一条来自帝都的Raven的通讯信息。Erik走过去把它打开，Raven的身影出现在了光幕中。

 

“Erik，Charles在哪儿？”Raven的声音里有些焦急，Erik微微皱起眉。“刚刚Shaw通过加密线路同我联络，当然他以为他联系到的是Charles本人。”

 

“Shaw？”Erik的眉头皱的更紧了，“他要干什么？”

 

“他说，他和他手下所有的变种人要向帝国投诚，以寻求安全庇护。”

 

Erik没有握住自己手中的那只水晶酒杯，它掉在地上摔成粉碎，碎片同Charles刚刚摔碎的那一只混在一起，再也无法分离。

 

45.

 

“你说什么？Shaw想要投降？”Erik没有管休息室里那一地的酒杯碎片，按动通讯器让Charles他们回来商讨这件事。几乎每一个人接到通讯以后都发出了类似的不可置信的感慨。

 

没过多久，刚刚离开休息室的几人又一个个地回来了。Raven的通讯仍在接通状态，她的影像坐在那里看着大家进来，在Hank进来时对他眨了眨左眼，然后Raven看见了最后一个进来的Charles。

 

“天哪，Charles，你和Erik吵架了？”

 

休息室里的其他几人小声地咳嗽了几下低下头去不搭腔，Charles露出了一个稍稍惊讶的表情：“没有，只是稍有点意见不合。”他说完后走到Erik身边坐下，Erik没有任何停顿地将Charles揽进自己的怀抱。

 

“没生气吧，Charles？”Erik带着不太确定的口吻问。

 

Charles摇摇头对Erik露出一个笑容，然后将脑袋靠在Erik的肩膀上说：“我只是在和你有不一样的看法而已，不是针对你个人，你才是，不要生气。”

 

Erik回过头亲吻了一下Charles的额角，揽住Charles的手搓了搓他的肩膀。

 

“如果两位之间没事了的话，提醒你们一下，这里是公共场合。”Raven看他们之间的气氛没事后又忍不住调侃了一句。

 

Charles从Erik的肩膀上抬起头来，像是重新充电完成了，他终于将关注焦点又拉回将他们重新集中回这间休息室的突发事件上。

 

“Shaw到底跟你说了点什么？”

 

“他说他的人已经基本上控制了帕莱尔星系了。他愿意将整个帕莱尔星系让渡给帝国，并且让手下的变种人在一定条件下加入我们的变种人部队同同盟作战，只要前提是我们能承认帕莱尔星系的变种人自治地位，并将帕莱尔星系作为帝国领土的一部分防止接下来同盟可能出现的入侵行为。”

 

“Shaw该不会忘了是他自己导致的奥斯瓦尔事件了吧？”Alex根本不相信Shaw的提议。

 

“或者他以为我们忘了？”Sean勾起嘴角嗤笑了一下。

 

“又或者他突然变成了某个大圣人，为了种族的利益甘愿自我牺牲，交出手中的权柄臣服于帝国任由我们宰割？”Erik被自己的笑话逗笑了。

 

“要么干脆这就是他的另一个缓兵之计。”Hank转头望向Charles的方向。

 

“另一个针对我们或者是针对我们和同盟的阴谋。”Charles点了点头。

 

“不过这样不是正好吗？Charles你们弄到了奥斯瓦尔的证据，现在只要当着Shaw和他的部下将真相公之于众就可以了，而Shaw现在又甘愿自己送上门来——”Raven靠在Charles办公室里的椅子上转了转椅背。

 

“我们等着看到底最后是谁算计了谁。”Charles摸了摸下巴，“Raven，你是怎么回答Shaw的？”

 

“我跟他说我需要仔细考虑一下，三天后给他答复，你们三天后就能回来了不是吗？”

 

三天后，仍旧是那间Charles同同盟高层谈判的会议室，不同的是，这次他对面坐着的是同盟前议长Sebastian Shaw的虚拟影像。

 

“我想这应该算是你我之间的首次见面吧，尊敬的皇帝陛下。”Shaw神情谦卑地使用着敬语，但是这间会议室里的任何一个人，甚至包括Shaw自己，都不会相信这是他的本来面目。

 

“我觉得我们双方之间还是不用这样了，Shaw，你我都很明白你做过什么，对我们在座的每一个人。虽然你我都知道你绝对不会承认这样的指控但同样的你我也知道那是事实。所以，我们不如省略那些无谓的互相吹捧，因为我们互相都很清楚我们对于彼此的真实感受是什么样的。现在，Shaw，告诉我你到底想要什么？”

 

Shaw并没有因为Charles毫不客气的抢白而生气，他的笑容依然保持在脸上：“我承认过去的确是不太愉快，但是人总要往前看的，陛下。毕竟这个世上没有永远的敌人，只有永远的利益。而现在我的提议，就是最大程度地符合你我双方的利益。”

 

“不管你我是如何成为变种人的，我们是同类，在这个世间仅存的两万分之一。我相信陛下是不会坐视自己的同胞被人类的铁骑践踏屠杀的是吗？”

 

“说的轻巧，你又要我保护你，又要这整个星系里的自治权，我的部队为了你们打生打死结果整个星系还都是你们的？你把帝国当成什么了？”

 

“陛下，您误会了，我们并不是要整个星系，我们一共就这么点人，要了也占不住那么大的地方。我们只要这三颗行星的自治权，事实上，我们会集中居住在这颗行星上，另外两颗只是为了以后繁衍的备用而已。我们也并不是完全排斥人类，但是什么样的人类可以踏足我们居住的行星需要事先提交申请通过审核。我们只需要确保他们对于变种人没有敌意，您可以把它想象成古早多国并存时的签证制度。剩下的整个星系都是陛下的，陛下甚至可以常年派驻舰队监视我们居住的星球，我向陛下保证，只要人类不主动攻击我们，我们不会乱来的。怎样，陛下，统共三颗星球而已，连个男爵领的面积都不到，您就能获得一个星系的统治权以及整个宇宙的变种人的效忠，我想这对于刚刚失去了布宜佩斯星系的帝国是个利好消息吧。”

 

“你要是拿出相同的条件的话，以你们的武力，同盟也会同意这笔交易的。没有谁会愿意为了区区三颗居住行星和一万多灭星级武器死磕的。既然如此，你为什么还会和他们闹翻跑来帝国投诚？”

 

“因为他们都是人类，而陛下，您和您的伴侣以及帝国的最高权力决策层们都是变种人。哪边更信得过是显而易见的。”

 

“我原则上同意你的提议，但是基于你过去的劣行，我需要你能先展示出足够的诚意，以及关于整个提议的细节部分……”

 

Shaw结束了他和帝国高层的谈判后走出了他的会议室，他一路向着整座基地的最深处走去，Emma在半路跟上了他的脚步，最终他们停在一座保险装置前，巨大的透明圆柱体内，大大小小的紫色矿石悬浮在其中。

 

Azazel从一边的阴影里走出来：“同盟全部的存货都在这里了，一共50公斤。”

 

Shaw带着迷醉的神情抚摸那个圆柱体的外壁，Emma打开了手里的文件对着Shaw报告。

 

“阁下，最佳引爆地点已经计算出来了。顺利的话，我们能一次制造出2000万新的变种人。”

 

“我真是迫不及待了，我的新的同胞们。对了，Azazel，过两天你还要替我去帝国跑一趟，我们得向皇帝展示一下我们的‘诚意’。”

 

46.

 

“帝国强势介入同盟内战，帝国皇帝查理三世今天早晨在帝国凯旋广场发表演说，宣布帕莱尔星系正式加入帝国版图，同盟前议长Sebastian Shaw也在稍早前发表了加入帝国的宣示声明，正式的签约仪式会在大约一个月后举行。目前帝国舰队已出发前往帕莱尔星系守卫帝国的新领土以应对同盟接下来可能出现的反弹。”

 

“帕莱尔星系目前实际处于同盟前议长及其带领的变种人部队的控制之下，四天以前，他的变种人部队清除了帕莱尔星系原本居住的所有人类以及本土防卫力量作为对同盟人类方首先开战的报复，初步估计，总共大约有1000万亿的人类死于这场清除行动，几乎是十几年前帝国与同盟间开战时死亡人口的总和。这是人类历史上史无前例的大屠杀，整个宇宙为之哗然，以前一直被同盟和帝国间冲突所掩盖的人类和变种人之间的矛盾终于浮出水面。”

 

“整个同盟现在到处是一片灭绝变种人的呼声，就连帝国境内都有人提出了应该将Sebastian Shaw及其变种人部下全部以反人类罪处决的呼声。众所周知，皇帝陛下本人也是一位变种人，而帝国皇家科学院正在进行人类向变种人安全转化的研发实验。那么陛下本人的身份会如何影响帝国在有关帕莱尔星系事件上的后续决策，本台将继续为您进行追踪报道。”

 

Erik按掉了正在播放的光幕新闻，帝国最权威的电视台里的王牌主持人以略带激动的情绪复述着整个事件的概况。Erik被他的语气带动，恍然有种自己正身处历史的洪流之中的感觉。事实上的确也是如此，他不仅身处在历史大潮中，并且自身也是其中领头的一股巨浪。

 

两名门卫拉开了休息室的大门，一名侍从官走进来对Erik躬身行礼。

 

“殿下，您准备好了吗，贵族议会成员已经全部到场了。”

 

Erik微微地点了点头跟着侍从官向前穿过一条长长的走廊，门卫为他打开两扇黑色鎏金的沉重木门，露出它们身后壮阔的帝国贵族上议院议会大厅，环形阶梯状座位后面每一个人都至少拥有帝国伯爵的头衔，这些贵族议员统一罩着贵族议会的黑色长袍。在看见大门打开后，所有议员集体起立微微躬身向Erik致意。虽然Erik还没有正式和Charles举行订婚仪式更谈不上结婚典礼，但是人人都已经把他当成了正式的帝国亲王。

 

Erik登上议会厅正中央的木质讲台，左手按住帝国宪法，右手按住圣经。他抬起头看着包括Warren Worthington议长在内的整个贵族议会成员。

 

“帝国公爵，Erik Magnus Lehnsherr，前来就布宜佩斯战役接受贵族议会质询，我向上帝和帝国宪法宣誓，我所陈述的一切皆为事实。”

 

“殿下，首先让我代表整个贵族议会感谢您前来参加此次的质询。”Worthington议长在议员们全部坐下后仍旧站在原地叙述他的开场白，“我向您保证，我们所有的问题都是出于帝国实际利益考虑，并非针对殿下本人。那么，现在，由我开始第一个问题，殿下，您是此次帝国负责布宜佩斯星系战役的军事统帅吗？”

 

“是的。”

 

“殿下，您是否承认，在整场布宜佩斯星系战役过程中，所有对战争胜负有着决定性影响的命令都是由您下达的？”议长坐回了座位，另一位议员起立向Erik提问。

 

“是的。”

 

“那么殿下，我是否可以由此推断，殿下本人要为整个布宜佩斯星系战役的胜负负主要责任？”又一名议员接过了问题。

 

“胜负取决于多方面的因素。”

 

“殿下，您是否在布宜佩斯星系战役过程中被同盟舰队俘虏了？”

 

“是的。”

 

“请殿下简要描述一下当时自己被俘的情况。”

 

“我和我的旗舰在战斗过程中动力系统被损，我没能赶在帝国第一舰队之前到达跳点逃离。第一舰队使用电束炮将我的旗舰围困在原地，同我一同被俘虏的还有我方的15艘战舰，全都是在战斗过程中损毁比较严重的。”

 

“殿下，我这里有一份第五舰队撤离战区以后的报告，第五舰队顺利和第三舰队汇合，他们当时距离同盟第一舰队的位置很近，完全可以再度进入战场范围，作为当时的战场总指挥，您是否曾经向第五舰队下达脱离战场后伺机反攻的指令？”

 

“并没有。”

 

“殿下，依照您的战场指挥官能力判断，第五舰队与第三舰队成功汇合后是否具有威胁同盟第一舰队的实力？”

 

“是的，很显然。”

 

“那么依照殿下的判断，如果第五舰队与第三舰队展开了夺回布宜佩斯星系的作战，作为俘虏的殿下您是否会遭遇到人身威胁？”

 

“是的，因为我是变种人，同盟方无法将我解除武装后关押在他们自己的星舰上，只能采取保持一定距离后围困的方式。如果这个时候遭遇到来自帝国的反攻，他们的确很有可能先将我的旗舰击毁以消除潜在的威胁因素。”

 

“那么殿下您是否承认，原本有很大成功可能性的反攻计划因为殿下您的存在而直接流产了？”

 

“是的。”

 

“既然如此殿下，我是否可以做出如下推论，您是帝国在布宜佩斯星系战役上失败并最终失去这一星系主权的根本原因？”

 

Erik并没有像回答其他所有问题那样干脆，他深深地吸了一口气，眼睛对上Worthington议长鹰鹫一般的犀利眼神，Erik转过头去看着那位向他提问的贵族议员。

 

“是的。”

 

Erik悄悄握紧了垂在身侧的那只手等待着来自贵族议会的致命一击，但是那位议员只是向他点了点头以后再度坐了回去。

 

“殿下，请问您现在的爵位是荣誉制的吗？”取而代之的是这么一个轻描淡写的提问。

 

“是的。”

 

“贵族议会目前接到了一份投票决议案，这份议案是由陛下提交议会审核表决的，内容是将刚刚纳入帝国版图的帕莱尔星系作为殿下的爵位封地。”一名议员将这份议案展示在大厅的光幕之上，让包括Erik在内的所有人看清上面的内容。

 

“在殿下承认由于您的过失使帝国失去了一块珍贵的领土的前提下，陛下反而要将新得到的领土作为您的封地，殿下您是否认为皇室的这一举动侵犯了贵族权力阶层的整体利益？”

 

“我本人对此不予置评。”

 

“殿下，您对当前帕莱尔星系的局势是否了解？”

 

“有一定程度，是的。”

 

“您之前在同同盟方签订的主权割让协议的副本里包含了一系列的双方互不侵犯条约是吗？”

 

“是的，条约的副本早就通过议会审核了。”

 

“那么殿下从您的角度来看，您认为这份条约的签订是否促使了同盟内战的爆发？”

 

“也许吧。”

 

“殿下您是否认为同盟的内战使得变种人与人类之间的矛盾变得极为紧张？”

 

“是的。”

 

“殿下您是否认为从整体上来说，变种人目前处于弱势地位并正在遭受生存威胁？”

 

“是的。”

 

“殿下，包括您在内，陛下，Darkholme公主殿下以及您和陛下将来的子嗣，整个帝国皇室的绝大部分主要成员是否都会是变种人？”

 

“是的。”

 

“那么殿下是否认为这种针对变种人的敌意同样也会威胁到整个帝国皇室的安全？”

 

“是的。”

 

“在殿下看来，增加效忠帝国的变种人的数量是否有助于减少这种威胁？”

 

“是的。”

 

“殿下您的回答是否可以代表了整个皇室对于这件事情的态度？”

 

“我想是的。”

 

“非常感谢您，殿下。基于以上我们共同得出的结论，整个贵族议院有个提议。”Worthington议长在提出第一个问题后就一直坐在原地，现在他再度站了起来，“贵族议院同皇室都认为增加帝国境内的变种人数量的问题迫在眉睫。作为皇室对于整个贵族阶层在布宜佩斯星系以及帕莱尔星系领土问题上的补偿，议院提请皇家科学院进一步公开变种人安全转化项目，议会将以此为交换条件批准帕莱尔星系作为Erik Magnus Lehnsherr公爵合法领地的提案。”

 

“否决！”黑色的议会大厅大门再度被打开，帝国皇帝从门口走了进来，整个议会大厅在震惊中全体起立向皇帝致意。

 

“皇家科学院的这一项目目前仍不成熟，不适合公开。皇室将从自己的领地中划出给Lehnsherr公爵的领地，订婚仪式照常举行，关于帕莱尔星系的领土划分重新提交政府评估审核。现在，散会。”

 

Erik站在讲台上看了看一脸阴霾的Worthington议长，然后转过头对已经走到他面前的Charles露出了一个笑容。

 

47.

 

巨大的御座厅里座无虚席，古老的木质长条凳上坐满了全套礼服装束的贵族和贵族的继承人们。整个御座厅里所有的天使AI整齐地排列在铺着红色地毯的走道两边，手执金色的长戟。白色的翅膀收拢在背后。

 

贵族们端正地坐在自己的座位上目不斜视，身为典礼主持的Worthington公爵站在御座的前方。

 

“秉承上帝的意志，银河人类第一帝国及其所属57个星系领土的天授拥有者，基督教朴行于世的监督者和带领者，贵族权力阶层的保护者和共主，查理三世皇帝陛下驾到。”

 

天使AI们举起他们的长戟在空中相碰，发出整齐划一的一声长鸣在整个御座厅内回响，然后天使们再度收回了长戟，戟柄敲打大理石地面再度发出一声清脆的鸣音。贵族们全体起立，右手放在自己的胸口前方，注视着他们的皇帝以身着全套典礼式的皇帝礼服，身披红色曳地的天鹅绒长披风，头戴金色冠冕从御座厅前方右侧的边门走来。

 

“荣耀归于帝国，荣耀归于皇帝。”

 

贵族们齐声高喊，Charles在他们的祝词中缓缓走上自己的御座，他转身后对Worthington公爵点了点头，随着皇帝落座，Worthington公爵示意所有的贵族们可以坐下。然后他高声宣布：“爵位授勋仪式开始。”

 

在面对御座的另一头，那条长长地站满了天使AI的走廊的顶端，金色花纹繁复的大门被打开，一些身着礼服的青年排成一列长队等候在那里，得到了允许后他们迈着庄严的步伐朝着皇帝的御座走去。

 

Sean穿着他的侯爵正式礼服站在队伍里倒数的位置，墨绿色的半边披风罩住他的身体右侧，留出他装饰着银色流苏的左边胸口，过一会Charles就会将他的侯爵徽章和他的家徽佩戴到他的胸口，所有参与授勋的贵族们全都是同他类似的装束，只是因为爵位不同在式样上有些区别。

 

在他的身后站着的是Alex，他今天披着一件暗红色的披风。而在队伍最后的则是Erik，他的披风配色是深紫，他们三个才是今天授爵仪式的重头戏，毕竟封地侯爵以上的大贵族整个帝国境内不会超过50个，一次赦封三个侯爵以上的爵位是非常罕见的。

 

在通往御座厅的大门没打开之前，他们三个悄悄地在队伍最后互相开了点玩笑安抚一下彼此紧张的情绪，其中Erik是被打趣最多的一人，因为待会他不仅要参加授勋仪式，还有一场订婚仪式正等着他。

 

在队伍前方的年轻人已经走到Charles的前方，Charles从侍从手里接过他们的徽章为他们佩戴好，然后几名年轻人一起在Charles面前一字排开单膝下跪。Charles接过侍从手里象征皇帝权利的长剑将之举到眼前然后向下伸平指着那些年轻贵族们。

 

“尔等是否已经做好成为帝国贵族的准备，效忠帝国，效忠皇室，在上帝的鉴证下奉我为尔等唯一的主人？”

 

“吾等发誓将终身忠于帝国，忠于皇室，荣耀归于皇帝。”

 

“以上帝和帝国皇帝的名义，我宣布尔等成为帝国子爵。”

 

Charles用剑一一点过他们的双肩，年轻的新贵们最后向皇帝行礼后躬身倒退，新一批等待授爵的准贵族再度上前。

 

仪式进行的非常顺利，很快就轮到了Sean和Alex。不同于之前那些年轻人，Sean和Alex的爵位足够他们进行单独的授爵，他们依照排队的次序分别走到Charles跟前，Charles帮他们别好侯爵或者公爵的徽章，期间用后面人听不见的声音小声交谈了几句。然后他们各自跪在Charles身前完成了他们的贵族誓词。

 

他们各自退后路过Erik身边的时候都对他眨了眨眼以示鼓励，Erik明白，虽然表面上看不出来，其实他内心非常的紧张，Sean和Alex的安慰多多少少起了一点作用，当Alex退至他的身后时，Erik再次深吸一口气然后朝着Charles走去。

 

_妈妈，你当初只是希望我成为一个男爵，结果命运总是出乎凡人的意料。虽然我会成为Lehnsherr_ _家族的最后一人，但是我希望你和爸爸都能为我祝福。_

 

Erik走到Charles面前，Charles以肉眼几乎无法察觉的弧度对他微笑了一下，Erik紧张的心情突然消失不见了，因为背对观众的关系，他可不用像Charles那样笑的那么矜持，Erik从Charles给自己别上勋章时颤抖了一下的手指判断他确实收到了自己的回礼了。

 

Charles随后给Erik别上了他的家徽，他父亲以前使用的那种骑士级别的当然是不能再用了，他的新的家徽是在皇室的X型的交叉宝剑和权杖下两座同样高度的尖顶山峰，两座山峰并排构成了一个M的图案。

 

将这些都佩戴完毕后侍从捧上一只同Erik披风一样颜色的深紫天鹅绒垫子放在皇帝身前的地板上。之前所有的贵族包括Alex在内都是直接在皇帝面前下跪的，但是Erik作为皇帝今后的伴侣，这是属于帝国亲王的特权。

 

Erik退后两步站在那块垫子前，单膝落地，膝盖枕着那块垫子，他在Charles面前低下头去。

 

“Erik Magnus Lehnsherr，你是否准备履行贵族的义务，成为海德堡的监护者与保护人，并效忠帝国，效忠皇室？”

 

“是的，陛下，我发誓将终身保护海德堡的土地和人民，并将生命奉献给帝国，永远效忠于陛下。”

 

“那么现在，抬起头来。”Erik抬起头看着Charles，Charles的皇帝剑落到了Erik的左肩，“我将海德堡的土地和人民赐予你，将代表这片土地的责任和权利交托到你的手里。”

 

“以上帝和帝国皇帝的名义，”Charles的皇帝剑落至Erik的右肩，“我宣布你成为海德堡公爵。”

 

“荣耀归于皇帝。”Erik平静地回答。

 

Charles将他的皇帝剑交给身边的侍从官，然后他看着仍旧跪在他身前的Erik。

 

“现在，海德堡公爵，作为帝国的皇帝，我在此向你提出我的邀约，你是否愿意成为我的终身伴侣，与我共同守护帝国的国土和人民，苦我所苦，乐我所乐，在上帝和帝国法律的见证下，承认你我的子嗣为帝国和海德堡的唯一合法继承人？”

 

“我愿意，这是我的荣幸，陛下。”

 

Charles上前牵起Erik的手让他站起身来，侍从替Erik解开了他的深紫色半身披风，然后为他披上了与皇帝一样的红色曳地长披风，Charles牵着Erik的手重新走上了他的御座，属于皇帝合法伴侣的皇座在皇帝御座的旁边。他们在各自的位子前站定然后转过身来面对整个御座厅里的贵族们，Charles和Erik同时高举起他们互相牵着的双手。

 

“帝国万岁！！皇帝万岁！！帝国皇室万岁！！！”

 

贵族们的欢呼声和天使们高颂圣歌的声音在御座厅上空久久回荡。

 

48.

 

Erik一人独自留在他的办公室里审阅文件，昨天他刚刚和Charles完成了正式的订婚仪式，现在在皇宫里他有属于他自己的办公室。今天他整个上午的行程安排是审核政府这一个季度的工作报告，Charles则需要和军方开一个会议商讨帕莱尔星系的交接事项。Erik刚刚将一份报告在光脑上展开，一阵红色烟雾在他的办公室里突然炸了开来，Erik本能地让整个房间里所有的尖利金属悬浮起来对着那阵烟雾的中心。

 

“嘿嘿，冷静点，没有恶意。”烟雾散去一点后露出里面Azazel的身影。

 

“我是来替我老板送达他的‘诚意’的。”Azazel晃了晃自己手里拿着的一块芯片，“我们这一边所有的有关变种人的研究资料。”

 

Erik刚要控制住芯片里的那点金属让它漂浮过来Azazel就将芯片重新握紧直接将自己传送到办公室的最角落。

 

“慢着。在给你这个之前，我老板似乎很看重你的能力呢，怎么样，先跟我玩一场？”

 

Erik皱着眉看着Azazel，这个红皮肤的家伙一脸跃跃欲试的挑衅表情，尾巴在身后甩来甩去。

 

“放心，只是玩玩而已，Shaw那家伙不准我把老家弄得乱七八糟，我已经无聊了很久了。”

 

“所以你就打算把我这里弄得乱七八糟？”

 

“我其实不破坏东西的，都是你们自己干的。你瞧——”Azazel指了指被Erik从墙上剥离下来的金属嵌花。“放心，我只是想活动一下，怎么样最后都会把东西给你的。”

 

Erik没有回答，但是那些金属嵌花像活过来的植物一样伸展朝着Azazel的方向扑了过去。Azazel打了个响指后消失在原地。

 

Erik并没有让那些金属丝线停下来，它们在整个办公室的范围内狂乱拍打，Azazel不停闪现在这些金属触手之间的缝隙中，整个房间里烟雾弥漫。

 

“太慢了。”Azazel突然出现在Erik的身后，“帝国亲王就这点本事吗？”

 

Erik一挥拳头，一根早就蛰伏在他身后的金属丝直冲而起，尖利的顶端对准了Azazel的下巴。Azazel见事不可为后又从原地消失然后传送到了一根正在办公室里挥舞的金属枝条上。

 

“有两下子。”其他的金属枝条朝着Azazel包围过来，他没有原地传送走，而是双手握住了其中两根金属枝条。一阵红烟过后他手中的金属枝条消失不见，Erik皱了皱眉从墙上剥离下更多的金属。

 

Azazel开始在整个办公室里翻腾穿梭，手指点过一根又一根的金属线，每一根都在他的接触后消失在原地。渐渐地Erik可以运用的武器越来越少，Azazel放逐了最后一根金属枝条后再度传送到了Erik的背后。

 

“现在没办法了吧？伙计。”

 

“是吗？你能连你体内的金属一起传送走吗？”Erik表情不变，旋转了一下自己的手腕。所有Azazel体内的微量金属元素在他的控制之下开始突破Azazel的细胞膜。

 

“咳~”Azazel惨叫了一声后再度消失在原地。这一次他并没有立即出现。但是他也没有扔下那块芯片，说明这场游戏还没玩，他还没有认输。

 

Erik来回扫视着整个办公室，现在在他的感知里整个办公室里没有了任何的金属。Erik集中注意在随时可能会出现的细微金属颗粒上，他必须在他们一出现的刹那就抓住他们。

 

一些铁元素开始在他的脑海里浮现，它们排列成长长的一条，出现在他的——脸颊左侧。Erik的意识刚刚抓住这些铁元素，一条赤红的尾巴在贴着他的脸颊具现出来，在它触碰Erik的那一瞬间，Erik觉得一股巨力抽打了自己的面部，然后他侧飞出去撞在墙壁上。

 

Azazel从空间跳跃的前就开始甩动他的尾巴，虽然空间跳跃改变了他的坐标，但是累积在它尾巴上的巨大动能并没有任何的损失，所以它得以在空间跳跃完成的一瞬间将Erik直接抽飞。

 

撞击并没有给Erik带来多大的伤害，当他试图在房间里再度寻找Azazel的身影的时候，那个红皮肤的家伙再度消失了。

 

Erik伸出一只手，开始以他平常让自己起飞的方式反向地操作整个房间里的引力场，Erik一个G一个G地往上叠加，房间里一些家具开始出现了被自身重量压垮的趋势，哗啦一声，他的办公桌的一角坍塌下去。悬空的吊灯从天花板上坠落。

 

那些细微的铁元素再度在空气中出现，仍旧是一根尾巴的形状，当它具现在这个空间后，已经被Erik叠加到10个G的引力场瞬间作用其上，那根尾巴偏离了原来的轨道直接掉落在地板上，原始的动能加上10个G的自由落体运动让它落地时发出一声巨响，地面直接被抽裂出一条长长的裂缝。

 

Erik乘此机会再度抓住Azazel体内所有的金属元素，他收起房间里的引力场专注于操控这些金属元素让它们在Azazel体内暴动。Azazel面目狰狞地狂叫着，但是疼痛似乎激发了他的凶性，他的尾巴直接卷上了Erik的脖颈缠绕数圈然后收紧。

 

这下他们两个都不好过了，胜负的关键就看哪一个先行受不了求饶。Erik咬着牙继续控制着Azazel体内的金属，窒息让他的脸色渐渐发青。

 

突然办公室的大门被他开，Charles的声音出现在门后面：“Erik，出了什么事吗？我大老远好像就听见里面有声音。”

 

随后大门被彻底打开了，看见房间里情景的Charles大喊了一句“该死的”同时把手放到了太阳穴上。

 

Charles瞬间突破了Azazel的精神体控制了他的身体，这是Charles第一次脑控一名变种人，他能感觉到Azazel惊恐地想和他争夺身体的控制权，但是愤怒的Charles直接将Azazel的意识关进了他身体的某个角落。

 

Azazel彻底慌了，他能感受到帝国皇帝毫不留情的敌意，他的意识在Charles面前不值一提，帝国皇帝的意志像狂风一样扫过Azazel的精神领域，他觉得自己的意识下一刻就会在这股狂风里消逝。

 

必须做点什么，Azazel开始想要自救，他集中注意在身体的各处然后——他终于感受到了他的尾巴。

 

这并不能怪Charles，他的身体的成长过程中并不包含有尾巴这个部件，所以他从来也没练习过如何控制尾巴，这给了Azazel求生的机会，他在控制住他的尾巴后没有一丝犹豫，Azazel从尾部尖端大约1/3的位置将整条尾巴自行崩断开来。

 

虽然Charles从来没有练习过如何操控尾巴，但是他现在同感了Azazel的神经反馈，尾巴被崩断的那一瞬间，一股锥心的疼痛沿着他的脊柱直接传递到Charles的大脑，他尖叫着跪倒在地面上。

 

Azazel抓住了Charles控制上的这一刻松动，他迅速扔下那块芯片将自己传送出这间办公室。鉴于他这次狼狈的切磋结果，Azazel没有向任何人透露这件事。

 

在Azazel的尾巴被崩断的那一刻起，缠绕在Erik脖子上的部分就失去了活力，Erik伸手扯了几下将那条断尾从脖子上拽了下来。空气重新进入他的肺部，大脑的氧气供应再度恢复，Erik听见了Charles的尖叫，他冲过去扶起倒在地上的Charles。

 

“Charles！你哪里受伤了？”Erik试图抱起在地上的Charles带他去医疗舱。

 

“我没事，不用！”Charles一边喘气一边用双手抓住Erik的肩膀让他不必麻烦，刚刚他什么也没有想就控制了Azazel的大脑，整个过程其实只持续了不到一秒，尽管他没有刻意地去搜寻，但是一些Azazel的记忆碎片被他顺势读取了出来，悬浮在巨大圆柱型容器里的紫色金属矿石，一身白色紧身衣的金发女性宣读的报告，Shaw带着期待的微笑。

 

“Erik，我知道Shaw要干嘛了。”Charles双手掰过还在试图寻找他到底伤到哪里的Erik的脸，“是吉诺莎。”

 

“Shaw的目标是吉诺莎。”

 

第四章  种族战争   完

 


	11. 第二部第五章：吉诺莎

第五章 吉诺莎

49.

“Erik，是吉诺莎！！”

“什么？Charles你说什么？”Erik试图让Charles镇静下来，他的蓝眼睛里现在充满了慌乱，Charles没有意识到自己正在用多大的手劲捏着Erik的手臂。

“Shaw的目标是吉诺莎虚域。过来，这里！”Charles将Erik从地上拖起来，他跑到Erik的办公桌前找到已经埋在废墟堆里的光脑。好在光脑本身没有损坏，Charles打开光幕，将整个帝国和同盟边境地图投影到办公室的正中央。

Charles抓出一团云状的白色光团，双手张开将它放大，光团展开成了旋臂装的星系结构。

“这里，是目前Shaw和他手下盘踞的帕莱尔星系，Shaw已经单方面关闭了所有同盟方进入这个星系的跳点。”Charles将帕莱尔星系的结构再度放大，靠近同盟那一侧领土的星系连着另外三个光团。Charles将帕莱尔星系重新压成一团扔到身后，然后将它毗邻的那三个光团举至身前。

“因为没有跳点的支持，同盟如果要再度进入帕莱尔星系只能通过跳跃至邻近的星系然后通过星系间轨道直接驶向那里，而同盟领土和帕莱尔星系接壤的就是这三个星系，从左至右依次是吉格瑞姆，诺伊斯顿，莎伦蒂蒂，而在这三个星系的中间将它们割开的就是吉诺莎虚域。”

Charles的手抓住了这三个星系中央的那片黑暗的区域，可以看见这片黑暗区域周围和这三个星系周围接壤的部分一条条的空间走廊。然后Charles一挥手，所有的影像再度消失，Erik仍旧在他身侧以疑惑的眼神望着他。

“Shaw会在不到四周后和我们签约，距离他发布对帕莱尔星系宣言之后整整一个月的时间，同盟的主力舰队从他发布宣言那一刻起开始集结然后驶向帕莱尔星系，在没有空间跳跃的前提下，一个月以后他们出现的位置只有这三个可能，就是吉诺莎周围这三个与帕莱尔接壤的星系。”

“然后呢？”Erik的神色渐渐凝重起来。

“我看到了镒矿石，很多，大大小小我估计有几十公斤。根据Azazel的记忆判断似乎是整个同盟的库存。我们都很清楚Shaw的能力是什么，而他打算完全吸收这几十公斤镒矿石爆燃产生的能力然后在体内再度增幅——”Charles在描述这个过程的时候整个嘴唇都在发抖，Erik也被惊得说不出话来。

“Shaw和他的手下做过了测算，在这之后Shaw体内的镒元素能量可以覆盖整整三个星系的范围，他已经算出了最佳引爆地点，就是在吉诺莎，当他一个月后在吉诺莎将体内积存的镒元素能量全部释放出来的时候，会一举将周围三个星系所有的人类开始向变种人进行转化，根据过去的经验推算，大概能一下子制造出2000万的变种人。”

“他手下刚刚那个红皮肤家伙有瞬间多点传送大量人员的能力，他会赶在所有人反应过来之前将那些新转换的变种人藏匿到谁都找不到的地方。同时，在这三个星系里某处的同盟三支舰队也将全灭。留下帕莱尔星系以及吉诺莎等总共四个无人占领的星系，同盟会因此震怒。而和他刚刚签订了保护条约的帝国会在不知情的情况下被Shaw推到前台，以为我们早就串通好了的同盟会直接向我们宣战。”

“而Shaw和他的变种人部下则因为人数很少但是个人战斗力恐怖只要他们随便找个偏远星球躲起来，帝国和同盟就无暇在互相宣战的基础上把他们找出来，等着那2000万变种人成长起来熟悉了自己的能力以后，Shaw会一跃成为这个宇宙里最强的势力，到时候帝国和同盟的命运就由不得我们了。Shaw连激怒人类都是故意的，他故意把变种人放到孤立的地位，让他手下那个Emma Frost给他们洗脑以后加上人类对于变种人的排斥敌意，那些新的变种人全部都会死心塌地地跟着他干的。”

“Erik，我们必须阻止他！！”Charles用力抓住Erik的手，Erik发现他的手冰冷，手心里全是冷汗，“这是人为制造的大灾难，如果Shaw的计划成功了,那三个星系加在一起会死一亿亿的人类，我们必须，必须阻止他！！！刚刚那个红皮肤的家伙没有意识到我读了他，事实上因为我的本意根本就不是读他那些记忆只是因为发生的时间点太近他记得又太牢所以不小心漏出来了，因此他们应该不会改变原先的计划，我们要在一切无可挽回以前阻止Shaw！！”

“是的，Charles，我们会阻止他的计划的。”惊骇仍旧写在Erik的脸上，但是他勉强找回一点掌控权点了点头，然后握紧Charles的手给他一点力量，“但是这件事关系太大了，我们不能承担任何泄露的风险，既然Shaw决定先签约再释放他吸收的镒元素能量，我们只要按照原计划在签约的时候把他干掉就能成功阻止这件事了，所以我们没必要把这个再告诉Raven他们，让他们专注在原计划上就好了。”

“你说得对，Erik，只要按照原计划行事就可以了，告诉他们只是增加无端的恐慌反而会增加计划出错的概率，万一他们那边出了什么岔子——”

“Charles，我们会趟过去的，我不会让Shaw的阴谋得逞的。”Erik将Charles抱紧在自己的怀里，Charles抖得厉害，Erik不停地摩挲他的背部好让他镇静下来。Charles将自己缩在Erik的胸口，倾听他稳定的心跳声，让Erik的温暖传递到自己的身上。因为整段记忆所代表的信息太过恐怖，他在复述的过程中感觉肾上腺激素急速分泌，一股冰冷的感觉滑过他的全身，就像是一条剧毒的蛇沿着他的皮肤表面爬过。Charles出了一身冷汗，在Erik的安慰下镇定一点以后他觉得自己像刚刚跑完马拉松一样全身脱力。Charles放任自己把大半个身体的分量靠在Erik的身上。

“好一点了吗Charles？”许久后Charles听见Erik在他耳边轻声地问。

Charles让自己的头稍稍后仰和Erik对视：“嗯，我想是的。”他环顾了一下被刚刚Azazel和Erik的战斗弄得一片狼藉的办公室，“我得先找人把这间屋子重新整修一下，然后把他们的记忆删掉。”

“这些可以待会再做，我们手里握有Shaw的死穴，你不必太过担心，只要我们照着计划来，阻止他不是问题。但是在这之前，你的脸色还是很苍白，我需要带你回去休息。”

50.

“Worthington议长阁下，今天你特地到我的办公室来究竟有何贵干？”

贵族议院议长现在坐在为帝国亲王准备的办公室里，他对面的Erik抬起头看着他。

议长一脸谦恭的表情，他对着Erik点了点头：“殿下，虽然陛下上次否决了议会的提议，但是我想向殿下澄清，议会并没有要挟皇室的意思，我们仍旧是陛下最忠诚的子民。”

Erik不置可否地抬了抬眉，并没有任何的表示。议长则继续他的陈述。

“殿下心里应该很清楚，虽然Shaw向我们投降了，但是他手下的那批变种人的忠诚度让人质疑，只有我们这一边自己培养的变种人才能让人放心。”议长笑了笑，“我们明白陛下的顾虑，目前科学院掌握的技术仍旧不成熟，毕竟陛下昏迷的14年我们都看在眼里，但是议院可以通过一系列特别法案为科学院扩大实验规模铺路。我们要求公开一部分研究资料也是为了让这一技术尽早向实际应用转化。”

“毕竟殿下，您应该非常明白现在人类对于变种人的敌意有多大，只有让他们知道自己可以安全地转化成变种人才是安抚他们的最佳方式。”

“这里面也包括议长阁下本人吗？”Erik勾起嘴角问了一个相当刻薄的问题。

“当然，殿下，我从不掩饰我对于变种人的倾慕之情，现今的帝国皇室是有史以来最为强大的。帝国以基因论立国，殿下与陛下组成了基因制胜论的最佳典范。但是我也确实认为皇室不应该敝扫自珍，至少在目前的形式下还不行，贵族议院的所有成员都愿意为变种人安全转化技术贡献出自己的一部分力量。当然，我们不会觊觎皇室掌握的核心技术，但是就像当年的人类基因改造计划那样，皇室仍旧需要来自贵族阶层的帮助。”

“我知道了，你的意见我会转交给陛下的。”Erik点了点头示意他已经明白了议长的来意，“如果议长阁下没有其他的事了的话？”

“是的，殿下，我先告退了。”议长起身后对着Erik行了个礼后退出了他的办公室。

留在办公室的Erik操纵着他一直在思考时会控制的几只金属球浮到半空，它们融合在一起变成了议长的头像，Erik握紧拳头，刚刚浮现出的头像四散爆开成无数的金属液滴，看起来就像议长被爆了头一样。

“哼，想要变种人安全转化技术是吗，一群贪得无厌的家伙。”

当晚Erik和Charles终于在结束了各自的公务后在卧室汇合，Charles看了看从刚刚进门就开始就一直没有发声的Erik。

“Erik？你在担心Shaw的那件事吗？这样的话我们要不要找Raven他们一起商量一下整个计划看看我们有没有漏了什么？”

“没有，Charles，我不是在想那个。”

“那怎么了？你一副心事重重的样子。”

“Charles，今天Worthington跑来我办公室游说我进一步放开变种人安全转化技术，我在布宜佩斯输掉后贵族派更是嚣张了，不给他们一点实际的东西这帮鬣狗是不会散去的。”

Charles叹了口气，讨债的来敲门时是不会管你究竟方不方便的。

“不能再多了，我最近有空也在一直看研究院那边的数据，要是进一步公开的话，真实的数据就会让人看出我们根本没有掌握这一技术，而编一个的话有那个数据支持我们就无法解释为什么不把它大规模投入临床实验去了。”

“所以你是怎么打算的？继续用强硬政策装作皇室不愿让任何技术外流的样子？”

“只能这么办了，如果用假数据唬弄他们他们很快就会发现问题的。”

“但是Charles你有没有想过，你这种态度会进一步激化皇权派和贵族派之间的矛盾？”

“我明白这只是权宜之计，我现在也只能指望我们从Shaw手下夺过那一万多名变种人后这帮贵族派能收敛一点。”

“Charles，就算加上Shaw手下的那点人，在大势面前还是不够看的。”

“我知道，但是有了那一万多人，至少能给我再赢得几年的时间，也许到时候我们的那个技术就会真的有突破了。”

“如果到时候那个技术还是没有任何突破呢？要是这世上根本就不可能有安全的从人类转化成变种人的技术呢？”

“Erik，你究竟想说什么？”

“我只是想说，我们应该给自己留好后路，Charles。”

“Erik，让我们先把Shaw那边的问题处理好再来想这个问题好吗，一次全心解决一个问题。要是Shaw那个问题我们搞砸了我们也不用思考后面的问题直接等死就可以了。”

“好吧，你说的对Charles。”Erik看着Charles径直走进了浴室，“要直接睡了吗？”

“嗯，我今天很累，身心都是，所以抱歉Erik。”

“没关系的，过几天我们就要去边境那里了，在处理Shaw的问题前我们应该让自己好好放松一下，不能带着这种糟糕的状态迎敌。”

“是的，这正是我想的。”

Erik看了看已经关上了的浴室门，然后他走到他们卧室里一幅装饰画的下方，将手掌贴上了墙壁，在识别了他的指纹后那幅画向上升起露出后面的一个透明的柜子，Erik再次将手掌按上那个柜子然后蹲下让一束扫描光线扫过他的虹膜。柜子的门向两边自行打开了。

Erik对着柜子里的东西沉默了几分钟，他闭上眼睛做了几次深呼吸，然后拿起里面的那件东西塞进了自己的衣物里。

“今日，帝国皇帝陛下在海德堡公爵阁下的陪同下抵达哈瓦内尔星系首府的行宫度假，根据本台驻皇帝办公室的记者发回的消息称，这是第一家庭在正式皇室婚礼前的最后一次远行，预计皇室夫夫将在哈瓦内尔星系逗留一个星期的时间，届时皇室夫夫还将共同出席在帕莱尔举行的主权正式移交仪式。”

Hank按掉了电视台的滚动头条，然后看向了房间里的其余几人。

“他们可真是悠闲，我们马上就要和Shaw摊牌了，他们还有空先去度个假。”

“算了，Erik被困在同盟包围里快一个月，刚回来Shaw和同盟又一堆破事，你也要让他们喘一口气嘛。”Alex带着一种调笑的口吻接过了话题。

“我们什么时候过去？”Raven想再确认一下。

“签约前一天到达就可以了，不要打扰人家度假。”Alex替Hank回答了问题。

“说到不要打扰人家，既然他们两个去度假了，Hank，今天咱们两也去放松一下吧。”

“工作还一堆没有做完呢。”

“没关系，留给Alex和Sean就好了。”

“喂，等一下，为什么是留给我们两个？？你们手里的工作我们怎么可能替你们做了？”

“为什么不行，我的就交给你负责了，反正都是军事方面的，Hank的交给Sean，政府的东西他现在也很熟了。走吧Hank，先来个浪漫烛光晚餐。”

“Raven，这样不太好吧？”Hank看起来有点为难。

“有什么不好的，年轻人需要锻炼我们需要假期，就这么定了。”Raven不由分说地拖起Hank就往外面走。

Hank回头看了眼一脸震惊的Alex和Sean，以踉踉跄跄的姿势交代了几句不懂来找他们后就消失在了门后。

Alex看着同样已经傻眼了的Sean问：“现在怎么办？”

Sean深呼吸了一下，用一种堪称决绝的表情把头发绑起来，然后坐到刚刚Hank的位置上：“只能先做了再说了。”

51.

“Charles，Charles？？”

“啊？”

Charles猛地回过神看着身边的Erik，他们现在正在哈瓦内尔星系的行宫度假，两人沿着古老宫殿外的林荫回廊散步，四周寂静无人，Charles忍不住对着那些修剪地精巧的植物发起呆来，他的脑中尽是一些帝国未来应该如何应对同盟的政策，变种人的未来等等沉重的话题。直到Erik呼唤他的名字，Charles才意识到自己完全走神了。

“抱歉，Erik，你刚刚说什么？”

Erik并没有重复他刚刚的问题，事实上那只是一些和美学历史或者建筑学相关的闲谈，听不听见什么的根本无伤大雅，问题在于Charles现在这样的状态。

“Charles，虽然明天我们就要出发了，但今天我们仍旧是在度假，你应该暂时放开你那一套属于皇帝的忧虑，不然度假就没有任何意义了。”

Charles苦笑了一下，手指搓揉了一下自己额头的皮肤：“要是能这么简单就好了，Erik。”

“那我们来试试这个吧——”Erik停下脚步看着Charles，“也许这样能帮你也说不定。”

“怎么，我的亲王殿下有什么好主意？”Charles的笑容放松了一些，他的眼睛里带着好奇的探寻。

“我们今天来互换角色吧。”

“互换？你是指？”

“所有的都换过来，今天我是皇帝，你是亲王，那些问题留给我来考虑，你今天只负责我要做的那部分享受假期就好。”

对不起。

Erik在他的脑海里想，他不敢想的太大声，怕被Charles不小心读到。

“会有那么简单吗？陛下。”Charles伸出双手勾住Erik的脖子将他拉到自己跟前。

“你看，你不是进入角色地非常快吗，我的亲王殿下。”Erik顺着Charles的拉力倾过身体给Charles一个浅吻，“现在，皇帝饿了，我们去餐厅吧。”

“你可真是会抓紧时间发号施令啊陛下，我可不记得我平时是这样的。”Charles在Erik结束那个浅吻后又主动地凑上去轻轻地咬起他的嘴唇。

“那是因为你一辈子都是皇帝，我可只有今天这么一次机会，当然要好好把握了。”

“遵命，陛下。”

他们携手走出绿荫回廊，巨大的行宫正殿在他们的眼前出现，帝国做什么都讲究历史和奢华，这座行宫在帝国第二任皇帝在位期间落成，那时现今的帝国边境还是帝国的中心，帝国的版图刚刚踏出它的诞生星系，而作为它对外征服的第一个标记，皇帝陛下兴高采烈地修建了这座宫殿来庆祝他的丰功伟业，结果几代以后随着人类探索的脚步踏地更远，这座当年极具象征意义的宫殿沦为了普普通通的一座皇帝出行的行宫，而Charles他们这次会选择它的原因仅仅是因为它离帕莱尔星系最近而已。

Charles和Erik走进行宫一楼的小餐厅，侍者迅速地为他们准备起来。今天厨房里所有可以提供的餐点全部出现在了侍者提供的光脑屏幕上，每一样看起来都极其精美，秀色可餐。Erik随意地给自己要了几道，侍者确认后恭敬地点头将亲王的吩咐下达到厨房然后退下。Erik抬起头发现Charles只要了道沙拉就示意侍者可以退下了，于是他像那名专业的侍者一样微皱起眉头。

“Charles，你已经很多天没正经吃过东西了。”Erik对着坐在对面的皇帝说，随后他叫过侍者，点了几道他记忆中Charles还是比较中意的餐点吩咐他们去准备。

“不用了，我真的吃不下。”

侍者在皇帝和亲王相悖的命令下愣在原地，他稍稍有点不顾礼仪地抬起头看着帝国亲王。

“Charles，还记得吗？今天我才是皇帝，你得听我的。”

“可是，Erik，我真的没什么胃口。”

“Charles，你只是担心过度，你要是不再补充一点能量的话，你的身体首先会受不了的，那样不但不会有任何的帮助，只会把一切变得更糟糕。而且就像我说过的，今天不准再有任何属于皇帝的担心了。听我的，哪怕只有一点点，至少吃一点我也好放心。”

“好吧，好吧，陛下，你说的对。”

“很好，现在，Charles你还得帮我一个忙。”

“什么？”

“那些服务人员，他们可不知道我们两个今天的小游戏，所以麻烦你给他们一个暗示，我的命令和你的命令相悖的话，以我的命令为准，这个可怜的小伙子的背紧张地都快要崩断了。”

“是，是，陛下，一切谨遵您的吩咐。”

Charles将手指点向自己的太阳穴，整个行宫以脚程来说大得要命，但是在Charles的精神领域里只是一个小小的角落，他轻易地对着整个行宫里所有的仆人们下达了精神暗示指令。

那名侍者在接收到那个精神暗示后瞬间放松下来，他将Erik刚刚点好的餐点发送给厨房，然后躬身退了出去。

对不起。

不一会儿他们点的东西就按照各自的顺序被侍者们端了上来，Charles尝了尝居然意外地发现他的胃口回来了，而一旦他意识到这一点以后，身体真实的情况反馈像是迟来的洪水，Charles发现自己不仅饿了，而且饿的够呛。他尽可能地在礼仪范围内品尝起他的美食，Erik在他对面满意地露出一个笑容。

时间在愉快的进餐过程中过得很快，终于最后一道甜点被端了上来。Charles看了眼他的那一份立即笑了起来。

“卡夫塔草莓塔？Erik，你是在为了强迫我进食而道歉吗？”Charles带着玩笑的口吻抱怨着，但意外的Erik却没有接受到他的幽默感。他稍稍沉默地对付了一下他盘子里的那块黑森林。然后他抬起头看着Charles。

“没办法，Charles，这张甜点单子上我知道你爱吃的就是这个而已了。”

对不起，事实是，Charles，也许一百个卡夫塔草莓塔都没法让你原谅我了，但是我已经决定走这一步棋了，所以——落子无悔。

“不用，很棒的一餐，谢谢你，Erik。你是对的，我的身体确实需要它。”

“你喜欢就好，Charles。”Erik举起桌子上的酒杯再度抿了一口，然后用餐巾擦了擦嘴后起身走到皇帝的这一边，“现在，是不是应该到了一些有益身体健康的餐后运动时间了？亲王殿下。”

在那之前，我想要一场性爱，一种证明，一个纪念。

Charles抬头看着连求欢都这样一本正经的Erik终于憋不住大笑起来：“是的，皇帝陛下需要我待会如何表现呢？我要怎样才能取悦您呢？”

“我们的规则是一切都反过来哦，Charles。”

想要被你征服，被你标记，被你宣誓所有权，在我背离你之前。

“一切，你是指？”

“当然。”Erik理所当然地点点头，“要好好表现哦，至少也要发挥出我平常的一成实力才行吧。”

只要是你，Charles，只能是你，只有是你。

“一成？你也太小瞧我了，我绝对做到你腰都直不起来。”

“提醒你一下，我们两个只是互换了角色而已，体能可没互换，以你三等平民的耐力要把我这个公爵级的做到趴下我估计我们得分批分次地做很多次才可以。”

是的，Charles，就遵照你的意愿去做吧。请残暴地占有我，最好操到我神志不清，操到我再没有背离你的力气。

“闭嘴吧Erik，你不知道事前的大话允许适当的夸张吗？”

“好吧，加油Charles，我在精神上支持你。”

Charles，对不起。

他们两个就这样一路互相开着玩笑回到了行宫三楼的皇帝寝殿。但是Charles并不知道Erik藏在玩笑表情下的心声，很久以后他回想起来，还是说不好自己对于此时没有去读Erik的真实想法究竟有没有感到后悔。

52.

Erik几乎是用后脚跟带上了卧室的门，Charles扑上来将他压在了门板上，他一边胡乱地吻着Erik下巴的轮廓，一边急切地想要解开他的衣服。没有眼睛的帮助，Charles的工作进行地不太顺利，最后他干脆也管不了那么多了，双手抓着已经被他解开的两侧衣领将Erik的衣服撕扯开来。Charles偷空看了一眼，Erik因为他刚刚的行为对他投来一个赞赏的眼神。

Charles的亲吻算不得有多么的技术含量，尤其是他才是主动的那一个的时候，但是当Erik望进他的蓝眼睛，那双眼睛里所包含着的那种纯粹、干净到几乎是透明的感情让Erik瞬间觉得这就是他所追求的终点。没有什么可以与之比拟，那种感情是透明的，但是那种感情的存在又是强烈的，Erik的心被这一片感情包围，浑身泛起一股暖洋洋的感觉。

我的！！

“是的Erik。”Charles并没有停下他的亲吻，“抱歉，不是故意的，只是你也未免想的太大声了，到现在你还担心什么呢？我又不会跟别人跑了。”

Erik没有回答，他尽可能地放空他的思维，他的右手攀上Charles的后颈，手指渐渐埋入他的棕色头发，Charles已经一路沿着他的下巴吻到了他的脖颈，当Erik的喉结感觉到Charles的舌头温温热热的逗弄的时候他不禁吐出了一声急促的呻吟，他稍稍加重了右手指尖的力道。

“你意外地很敏感呢，Erik，看来我们以后要时不时地这么换一下，一想到我居然对你的身体完全不了解就让我觉得过去一年多简直白活了。”

“难道我那一年多没让你快乐吗，Charles？”

“可是就我一个人而已，Erik，一样的快乐我也想让你能体会到。当然，如果你痛恨被进入的话除外。”

Erik的右手突然僵住了，Charles瞬间感觉到了Erik的反应，他停下亲吻看着Erik。

“Erik，你怎么了？我咬痛你了吗？你在发抖。”

Erik突然不顾一切地将Charles抱进怀里，Charles猝不及防地倒向Erik，他觉得Erik抓紧他的力道像是溺水的人抓紧一根求生的浮木。

“Charles，我爱你，不要丢下我一个人。”Erik再也控制不住他的思维，Charles轻易地接收到了那个祈求。

“Erik，没事的，等干掉Shaw我们就正式结婚，一切都会好的，你和我，我们会在一起的。”为了加强语气，Charles同时用声音和思想说出了他的保证。

“现在，能不能把我放开一点呢，我可还记得我要把你做到腰都直不起来这件事呢。”

Erik依言将他的手松开了些，他有点不好意思地让Charles从他的怀里挣脱出来，暗自希望自己没有毁了Charles的性致。

Charles侧过脸看着Erik，虽然Erik的脸上已经看起来云淡风轻，但是不用读他的心Charles都能看出来那丝阴郁积聚在他的眉心。不光是他一个人在为了那件大事担心而已，Erik只是在用他的方法帮Charles排遣他的担忧，那么属于他自己的那一部分呢？

“Erik，对我坦诚一点，不要一个人承担我们两个人的痛苦，我可以读你，但是我不会这么做，所以请把你的担忧也向我坦白，任何事我们都可以一起面对的，你我两个人。”

Erik没有正面回答Charles的话，他凑到Charles的耳边，用几乎是气声的音量低语：“那么就操我，操到我忘了我要做什么，操到我忘了我是谁。”

他们两个互相推搡着朝着房间的床移动，不知道是谁更急切一些，等Charles将Erik推倒在床上时，Erik眼睛里像着了火一样，Charles被他吓了一跳，Erik从未表现地如此急切，他在床上总是很有耐心，但是现在他像是疯了一样地在扒Charles的裤子。

“给我，给我，求你，给我！”Erik的请求像是某种喃喃自语，Charles必须很努力才能听清，他们两个都已经硬了，但是Charles好歹记得在那之前他还得做点什么。

“等我一下。”Charles试图走到床的那头去拿润滑用品，但是Erik死死地抓住他的手腕不放，“Erik，你别紧张，我就是去拿一下润滑液而已。”

随后Charles看见那个抽屉自己打开了，墙上一根金属嵌花爬了下来卷起里面的一个瓶子然后送到了Charles手边。Charles单手接过了那个瓶子然后对着Erik叹了口气。

“你到底是有多急？这样下去我说不定会被你惯坏以后只想着上你的。”

Erik在他身下笑起来，他的情绪彻底地裸露在外，那一刻Charles觉得自己像是第一天认识Erik，这种毫无防备，没有掩饰，被扒开了壳的Erik。此时的Charles以为这个笑容是欣慰，温柔，宠溺或是别的什么美好的东西，多年以后他才明白那是悲伤。

可是此时的Charles依旧无知无觉，他放任自己弯下腰去亲吻他身下的Erik。

帕莱尔星系——

“阁下，已经遵照您的吩咐完成了。”Emma走进Shaw的临时办公室，手上捧着一个紫色的头盔。

Shaw抬起头看着那个泛着金属光泽的头盔，他笑得很开心：“让我瞧瞧，剩下的存货都用来做这玩意了吗？”

“是的，阁下，除了引爆需要的剂量，剩下的镒矿都用来打造这个头盔了，其实像军方他们那样用一点点就可以了，何必带一整个头盔这么笨重呢？”

“哦，Emma，咱们要面对的可是帝国皇帝呢，你知道帝国的传统是什么吗？”

“愿闻其详。”

“所谓的帝国传统就是极尽奢华的铺张浪费。怎么说对面也是已知的最强心灵感应者，我们这边总也不能太寒酸了不是，让实用主义去死。”Shaw一边说一边将头盔戴到头上，“皇帝万岁！”

Shaw装模作样地欢呼了一声：“现在Emma，还能感觉到我在想什么吗？”

Emma歪过头看着Shaw，几秒后她回答：“不知道，我现在感觉不到阁下的精神体了。”

“很好。”Shaw满意地点点头，“我终于可以当着皇帝的面大声地想——去死吧，皇帝了。”

53.

“我发誓将生命奉献给帝国，永远效忠于陛下。”

不到一个月前Erik跪在他面前这个人身前发下了这样的誓言。

“妈妈，他是我生命中的光，我发誓我会用我的生命去保护他。”

九个月前Erik在他记忆里的母亲面前许下了这样的承诺。

“是的，Charles，我是你的，永远是你的，只是你一个人的。”

一年以前Erik躺在这个人的身下，在他的身体里给出了这样的保证。

如今，Erik依旧躺在这个人的身下，而Charles的手在他的身体里。他的皇帝，他的主人，他的世界他的光——

他的Charles。

Erik带着迷离的眼神望着正小心翼翼地开发着他的后穴的Charles，就算没有那些誓言的存在他都会守护眼前的这个人而不是——背叛他。

可是如果从更高的维度去守护誓言的唯一手段是从低维度上去打破它，Erik已经做好了背誓的准备。从保险柜里把那东西拿出来的时候他就已经做好了准备，Erik不自觉地望向了房间的角落，那东西现在静静地躺在那件外衣的口袋里。

“Erik，你不专心，我有那么糟糕吗？”

“不是，其实是，我有一点紧张。”

“哦？堂堂Erik Lehnsherr也会紧张？？是你在你的想象里把我描绘的太好还是太糟糕的原因？”Charles一边调笑一边用手指轻轻按了按Erik的内壁，他满意地听见Erik倒吸一口冷气后全身肌肉都紧绷起来。

“放松，Erik，虽然我的尺寸没你那么夸张，但是不放松的话你也一样会受伤的。”

Erik觉得潮气涌入他的眼眶，他必须咬牙才能忍住不让它变成眼泪，他伸出手去触碰Charles的脸颊，感受指尖传来的温暖，Charles又加了一根手指进去，Erik不在乎，他全都不在乎，Charles想怎么操他都可以，想操死他也可以。说不定他心里暗暗希望真的可以死在这一刻，那么他就可以不必去做那件事了。

胡说，如果你能这么轻易地说服自己不去做那件事，你又怎么会在这里挣扎逃避，软弱地希望性爱可以让你暂时忘记一切。

Charles做的很温柔，Erik没有感到任何的不适，但是他觉得这不是他要的，他要的是一场残暴的，没有慈悲的性爱，他要Charles进入他，填满他。大概是因为那样就能减去一些他的罪恶感了？

放屁！！这全他妈是放屁！！你以为这样你的罪名会有一丝一毫的减轻吗？

可是我要做的才是对的！！

是的，你要做的是对的，但是这并不代表这不是罪。

“Charles，操我，用力操我，不要留情。”Erik半躺在床上曲起双腿摩擦Charles的腰际，他知道Charles所有的敏感点，懂得怎样才能让Charles最快地变成情欲的俘虏。

“嘘，Erik，不要对自己这么残忍，你值得最好的。”Charles被Erik撩拨地更硬了，但他还是谨守着自己的步调。Erik只是后背躺在床上，他的双腿悬在半空没有凭依，全靠他的腰力支撑，Charles的左手滑过Erik大腿的外侧，他的肌肉线条美的几乎让Charles叹息，他甚至愿意用“人类能达到的极致完美”去形容Erik的体型，但是Charles想了想，Erik也许会对“人类”这个词抱有不满。

Charles的右手依旧以两根手指在Erik的体内开拓，Erik真的不是一点点的紧张，Charles能感受到他身体各处的紧绷，所以尽管他已经硬的发疼了，Charles仍旧认为能让Erik放松下来是当前的首要任务。

突然间，Charles不知摸到了哪个点，Erik悬在半空中的双腿抽搐了一下仿佛突然失去了力道，他的双腿直接朝着地面砸去，Charles努力地撩了一下，成功地拯救了Erik的右腿。

“看起来你需要一点支撑物啊Erik。”Charles随手将Erik的左腿架到自己的腰上，他微微弯下背让Erik能架得更稳，“另一条腿，自己盘上来。”

Erik听话地将他的左腿也架到Charles的腰上，他现在的姿势让Charles可以更容易地操弄他的后穴，Charles又低头弄了一会儿，才终于认为Erik准备的差不多了。他将Erik的腿往上推了推，然后他一手撑住床，一手扶住Erik的腰开始把自己的阴茎对着Erik的后穴推了进去。

Erik架在他腰上的腿几乎立即就收紧了力道，Charles扶住Erik腰际的手从他的腰侧一路抚摸至他的大腿，Erik在Charles的触摸下微微放松了一点，Charles乘机又推进了一点。Erik的阳物在他眼前充满了存在感，可是Charles决定暂时忽略它，因为他的全部注意力全部被Erik的眼睛夺去了。

那双平常深邃而温柔的，在床上时坚定而深情的灰绿色双眼，现在笼罩着一层薄雾，在那层薄雾下是某种Charles看不清的疯狂，连带着已经被逼到了墙角只能殊死一搏的决绝，Charles还来不及想清楚这样的眼神是为了什么，Erik的手已经环住了Charles的脖子将他猛然向自己拉去。

Charles几乎是撞到了Erik的嘴唇上，他才刚刚推进了一点的阴茎在那个猛烈的动作下直接深入了一大截，一声闷哼从Erik的喉部响起然后消逝在他们紧贴的双唇间。可是Erik还不餍足，他借助架在Charles后背上的双腿发力把自己的腰撑了起来将Charles一吞到底。这次轮到Charles几乎要仰头尖叫，可是Erik死死地摁着Charles的头，所以Charles只能咽下他的吃惊专心和Erik唇齿纠缠。

Charles觉得他们能维持着这个荒唐的姿势吻到天荒地老。

Erik希望这一刻就是世界末日。

帝国首都——

“Alex，Sean，这几天帮我们批文件辛苦你们了。准备一下，我们该走了。”

Raven打开她办公室的大门，Alex呈大字型地四肢张开在地上睡得正香，Sean侧身曲着双腿头枕着Alex的腹部和Alex呈垂直地躺着。而Alex的左手还缠绕着一簇Sean散开的头发。桌子上的光脑仍旧打开着，各种文件的影像在光幕上漂浮，看来这几天的高强度代班真的让他们累惨了。

“哇喔！！发生了什么，他们俩在我的办公室做了吗？？”Raven回头看着Hank，后者也是一脸意味深长地看着地上睡得毫无防备的两个孩子。

“过来，帮个忙。”Raven压低声音对着Hank招了招手，“帮我把他们挪个位置。”

Hank兴致勃勃地帮助Raven开始恶作剧，他小心翼翼地搬动Alex和Sean的身体，避免惊动他们，不过除了Sean在Hank抱起他时轻轻嘟囔了一句以外没有发生任何事。

他们把Alex和Sean摆成面对面侧躺的样子，让Alex的手臂环住Sean的腰。在Hank刚刚替他们摆好了这个姿势时，Alex和Sean在睡梦中几乎是本能地朝着对方靠去，本是被Hank虚搭在Sean腰上的手臂自然地收紧了力道，他们两个很迅速地纠缠在了一起。

Raven看了看他们两个的反应，无声地在房间里大笑起来。

“走吧，Hank。”Raven轻声对着她的爱人说，“让他们好好地睡一会吧，我们先去把出发准备工作给做掉。”

54.

Erik和Charles一下一下地亲吻，身体上下律动起伏，Charles的阴茎随着他们身体的节奏不停地沿着Erik的肠壁摩擦，他双手努力地撑在床上稳住自己的身体，好让自己维持这个辛苦的站姿。Erik像条八爪鱼一样紧紧地攀附在Charles身上，他不停地抬起自己的腰让Charles得以插得更深。

Charles的神智渐渐离他远去，情欲的本能占据了他的全部思维，他曾经还有空思考Erik似乎表现地有些不对劲，过于急迫或者过于绝望，就如同错过这次就再也没有机会一般。但是现在他能感受到的只是他如何地深埋入Erik的身体，Erik的肠壁如何地收紧压迫着他充盈的阴茎，Erik的手指挤压着他的背部，像是要把他们俩的身体一起融为一体，Erik的舌头侵入他的口腔，舔走他分泌的每一滴唾液。

Charles的阴茎摩擦着Erik的内壁，不仅是他在抽送，Erik也在上下地迎合着，他们两人的幅度叠加在一起让Charles几乎每一次都要尖叫出声，Erik的体内热的像火，烧得Charles不再清醒。终于，Charles猛地抬头将之前被Erik悉数吞下的尖叫发泄出来，Erik整个下半身死死地发力夹住Charles不让他离开半步，于是Charles在尖叫中射在了Erik的体内。

Charles撑着床半弯着腰喘气，他身下的Erik带着迷恋的神情伸手触摸他的脸。Erik眼神里的疯狂和绝望似乎在瞬间离他远去，当Charles终于有力气注意Erik的表情，他看到的只有一脸云淡风轻。Charles摇摇头挥去那些胡思乱想，因为他终于记起他好像忘了什么。

Charles低头看了看，果然，Erik的那里简直是在叫嚣着它没有得到丝毫的满足，Charles轻轻叹了一口气。

“不要装的像没事一样好吗，Erik？”

Charles收回一只撑着的手握住Erik的阴茎，果然，那里也烫的像火烧一样，Charles刚想帮帮Erik，但是他的手腕被Erik抓住了。

“把我插到射，Charles。”

Erik放下他的双腿，继续用膝盖磨蹭Charles的侧腰，他的手指小心地挑逗着Charles的阴囊。Erik能感觉到随着他的努力，他体内的Charles的阴茎有再度抬头的趋势。

“Erik，你是打定主意要把我榨干吗？”

“可以吗？”Erik的手指不停，Charles被他弄得舒服地哼了一声。

“您的愿望即是命令，我的陛下。但是在那之前——”Charles射在Erik体内的精液成了最好的润滑剂，他轻易地从Erik身体里退了出来，Erik刚想阻止Charles的举动但是这一次他先被Charles按住了。“起来转过去，然后趴好。”

Erik重新站了起来，一些精液顺着他的腿部肌肉线条流了下来，Erik低头望着自己这副淫靡的样子然后笑了起来。他的食指和中指从大腿内侧刮下一点精液，将那些液体举至眼前细细研究，接着他盯着Charles的眼睛，张开嘴将两根手指伸进嘴里，一点点舔掉了那些精液。Charles盯着他的举动移不开眼睛，Erik注意到他轻轻吞咽了口唾液，Erik勾起一个得逞的笑容然后转过身弯下腰，将他刚刚才被操过的后穴展示在Charles的眼前。

“Erik，要我说，你今天一定是疯了。可是我必须说，我喜欢你疯狂的样子，知道我现在在想什么吗？我居然会真的在考虑要在帝都造一座全部是黑色的宫殿，然后把你锁在里面，所以我大概也被你一起逼疯了吧。”

Erik的身体在Charles的玩笑下一抖，Charles低下头去亲吻Erik的背肌，他的手伸到他胸口揉捏着Erik的乳头。Charles仍旧做的非常温柔，Charles的下巴抵在Erik的背部，他的下唇仍旧贴着Erik的皮肤，所以他的话语有些含糊不清，但是却足够让Erik分辨那些语言了。

“Erik，你既是我的爱也是与我等同的存在，即使我是帝国的皇帝，我却从未觉得我是凌驾于你之上的。只是有时候我觉得我需要你甚过你需要我，所以偶尔的，我会有把你困在我身边这样的不自信的想法。真奇怪不是吗？你在担心我会丢下你，而我则在害怕你会离开我，爱情会让我们变得如此脆弱又胆怯吗？”

Erik的双手抓紧了床单，他紧绷着身体让自己不要继续颤抖，眼泪涌出他的眼眶一滴一滴掉在洁白的床单上，晕开一个又一个湿湿的点，可是Charles的视线被Erik的后背挡住，所以他完全没有发现。

Charles的舌尖沿着Erik脊背的中线一路往下舔，Erik宽阔的肩膀在腰部猛然收起一个漂亮的弧度，Charles迷恋地看着Erik的腰线，他几乎可以用纤细去形容Erik的腰，但是当他的手指滑过他的腰部，指腹底下传来的坚实的肌肉触感又在向Charles传递着这份纤细底下蕴含着的力量。

Charles的舌尖终于舔到了Erik的尾椎骨，他轻轻地用舌头顶了那里一下，然后他看见Erik的腰背弯曲出一个美妙的弧线，他的头颅仰起，发出一声短促的喉音，像是某种野兽的叫声，Charles早已被Erik挑逗地再度硬起来的阴茎因为那声低吼而跳动了一下。

这就是他的Erik，宇宙间只属于他一人的最为美丽而强大的生物。Charles不得不承认，用“人类”去形容他是对他的侮辱，Charles并没有任何贬低人类的意思，只是Erik是如此地不同而且独一无二，不该泯然与宇宙里到处都有的万万亿平凡物种相提并论。

“我的。”Charles一边说一边继续地用舌尖刺激着Erik的尾椎骨，Erik激烈地喘息着，像是缺氧一样大口地吸气，破碎的呻吟溢出他的喉咙，他的眼里都是情欲，他的脸上全是眼泪，他在Charles看不见的角度放肆哭泣。

帝国第五舰队司令部——

“帝国亲王令。”

整个司令部的全体将官集体起立看着他们的指挥官挥舞了一下手上的机密文件。

“第五舰队全体出动，前往距离吉诺莎虚域最近的跳点待命。我们到达跳点时要随时做好战斗准备，等待亲王殿下的命令后直接空间跳跃至位于同盟领土的吉诺莎虚域。”

“请问，司令官阁下，我们是要入侵同盟吗？”

“这不是我们该考虑的问题，我们是军人，服从命令即是我们的天职，等亲王殿下的命令到了，哪怕前面等着我们的是同盟所有的舰队我们也只能前进。何况，你们认为，亲王殿下是会把我们推出去送死的人吗？”

“不是的，我们相信亲王殿下。”司令部的将官们集体回答，他们皆在布宜佩斯星系的战役里见识到了帝国亲王的能力和为人。

“很好，那么各位，赶紧准备吧。我们必须第一时间进入战斗待命状态，殿下的命令随时都会到来。”

“是，长官。”

55.

Charles终于决定放过Erik的尾椎骨上的那块皮肤，他已经把那里吸出了红红的一块，在那里留下了属于自己的记号，他在这个独属于他的生物身上打下一个个戳，标示这是属于帝国皇帝的神圣领土，Charles可以为了这片领地对抗整个宇宙。

他的Erik。

Charles继续向下，终于来到了Erik刚刚被他操弄的那个部位，他本人的精液还粘在那的四周，刚刚被Charles侵入的部位有些微肿，看起来实际情况应该不像Erik表现的那么风平浪静。Charles伸出舌头，舌尖轻轻地触碰了一下那稍稍肿起的部位。然后Erik的身体绷得更紧了。

“疼吗，Erik？”Charles小声地问，Erik轻轻摇头。

Charles不再浅尝辄止，他一点点从Erik的大腿根部开始舔掉他留在那里的精液，白浊的精液被替换成透明的津液，但它们同样都是Charles的所有物，Erik几乎在Charles的舔弄下失去支撑的力量，他把膝盖紧紧顶住床边才勉强维持住自己的站姿。

Charles把周围都慢慢地舔干净了，只剩下Erik的后穴。Charles自己也觉得很奇怪，他从未对人体的任何器官抱有什么特别的感觉，何况这只是一个用来承受情欲的甬道而已。但是光光想到Erik以诱惑的姿态将这一处展示在他的面前，想到自己刚刚是如何地深深将自己埋进这处甬道，想到自己的精液将这里灌满，将属于自己的一部分遗留在了Erik的体内，Charles就觉得一阵颤栗从他的脚趾一路传导至他的头顶。

不再有犹豫，Charles的舌头伸进了Erik的后穴，Erik猛地收紧他的甬道全身颤抖，整个人朝着地板上跪了下去，Charles托住了他的胯骨才把Erik稳在原来的位置。

“不要，Charles！！不要！！那里太脏了！”

“闭嘴，Erik。”Charles没空说话，所以直接把这句话投射进了Erik的脑海里。

“呃……Charles！！”Erik再也说不出什么有意义的句子，只是反反复复地叫着Charles的名字，夹杂着一些低低的呻吟。

“舒服吗？喜欢吗？想要吗？”

“想要……进来，Charles…………操我。”

Erik早已到了极限，即使他的忍耐力惊人，可是在Charles第一次抽送时他只是专心地想让Charles满意，所以他并没有在那次里面到达高潮，这之后他一边挑逗Charles之后又被Charles舔弄到腿软，可是那些舔弄只是把他的欲望堆积地更高，没有出口的欲望累积在Erik的体内要将他整个烧毁，如果Charles再不给他他也许就会站在那里自焚了。

Charles没有再挑战Erik的耐心，他扶住了Erik的腰胯，轻易地将自己推送进了Erik的甬道。他是如此地急切，他的阴囊几乎立即撞上了Erik的肌肉发出“啪”的声响。Charles慢慢地将自己退出一点，然后当他退到某个位置的时候Erik轻轻哼了一声。Charles笑了笑，再次将自己猛地推了进去。

“啊——”Erik的轻哼变成了长鸣。

Charles用他的龟头隔着Erik的肠壁摩擦着他的前列腺，渐渐地Charles也开始控制不住自己，他的频率越来越快，“啪啪”的声音越来越响，Charles挺身时几乎使尽全力，每一次推送时他托住Erik的腰的手不自觉地发力将他往自己这里拉好让他们结合地更为彻底。而抽离时Charles又习惯性地将Erik朝下按去。他自己都没有意识到这会给Erik带来额外的负担，但是Erik什么都没有说，他只是随着Charles的抽送一次次地仰起头，将自己的脊背弯曲成一个不可思议的优美弧度，嘴里发出一些嘶叫或是无意义的言语。

“Erik，我爱你。”Charles猛地低下头去咬住Erik肩胛骨上的一块皮肤，Erik汗液和他刚刚舔掉的残留在舌尖的精液混在一起，味道苦涩又腥咸，可是Charles一点也不想松口，他一边咬着Erik一边再度将自己再度推进Erik的身体，整个上半身的重量几乎全部扑到了Erik的背上。

Erik感受着Charles的咬力，他一点没有留情，说不定这会儿那里已经被他咬出血了。Erik确在这种疼痛里笑了起来，真诚的，不带任何矫饰的笑容，他的眼泪顺着他的嘴角流了进去，Erik尝到了前所未有的苦涩。

Charles，把我撕扯开来，再吞下去，这样我们便不会分离。

“Charles！！！”

“准备好了吗，Emma，我们该出发了。”

“是的，阁下。”

“那就走吧，是时候去见见我们这位伟大的皇帝了。”

“Charles，快点，再快点，给我，我要更多！！”

Charles在Erik的催促下抽插地越加癫狂，他的嘴里仿佛尝到了血腥味。

“Erik，你是我的，我的，我一个人的，我绝对不会放手的！！”

“Charles，呃！Charles！！”

“我们准备好了，Raven，Hank。”

“哦，那就准备出发吧，Sean你的脸色不太好，真的准备好了吗？”

“是的，我没事，我很好。是吧，Alex？”

“嗯？啊，是的。”

“真的没有问题吗？算了，反正路上还有时间，不过你们千万要确定自己的状态要调整到全盛时期，我们要面对的可是Sebastian Shaw。”

“我们知道。”

“哈……哈……Charles，Charles，Charles！！！”

“Erik，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你！！！”

“第一中队到达指定战斗区域，战斗准备完成，随时可以进入空间跳跃状态。”

“第二中队到达指定战斗区域……”

…………

“报告司令官阁下，第五舰队全体准备完毕，现在就等亲王殿下的命令到达了。”

“做得好，第五舰队的全体将士们听着，由于我们做的不够好让殿下被俘虏了一次，但是殿下没有丝毫责怪我们的意思，他一人在议会面前抗下了所有布宜佩斯星系战役的战败责任，这一次我们决不能再让殿下失望了。”

“是！！长官！”

“帝国万岁！！！”

“Charles！我爱你！！！”

Erik的身体在他的告白声中一阵痉挛，然后他的欲望终于在最后找到了宣泄的出口，Erik射得他身前的床单上到处都是，白浊的液体轻易地遮盖了他的泪痕，就像他用一场性事掩盖他内心的悲伤与绝望一样。痉挛让Erik的后穴以更快的频率收缩，Charles只是继续抽送了两下便也彻底缴械投降。高潮后的Charles将自己从Erik身体里抽出来就立即躺倒在了Erik的身边，两次高潮彻底耗空了他的体力，Charles的眼前一阵模糊，他在床上喘了一会才看清了他头顶上方的装饰物。

而此时Charles回过头，Erik不知何时已经从他身边起身走到卧室的角落去了。Charles轻轻抬起头看着Erik，他赤身裸体，腿上全是刚刚Charles第二次高潮时喷洒出来的精液，明明他才是被上的那一个，结果现在Charles筋疲力尽地躺倒在床上，他却还是像没事人一样走到吧台给自己倒了一杯酒。

“真是羡慕你的体力啊，Erik。”

“要来一杯吗？Charles。”Erik举起酒杯对着Charles晃了晃。

“不用了，明天我们就要出发去干掉Shaw了，在执行这种大计划的时候我可不想我的血液里有一丁点酒精的成分。”

“Charles——”

“嗯？”

“关于明天——”

Erik的脸色凝重，Charles并没有觉得什么不妥，他们要对付的可是Shaw，怎样的凝重都不为过。

“怎么了？Erik，现在是换你在担心了吗？”Charles仍旧躺在那里和Erik对话，他实在是累得连根手指都不想动了。

“Charles，明天我一个人去签约，你留在这里。”

Charles以为自己太累了出现了幻听：“你说什么？Erik？再说一遍。”

“你留在这里不要去签约了，如果你想一起去也可以，但是你得答应我一件事。”

Charles瞪大了眼睛张开嘴说不出话，他现在过于惊讶他刚刚听到的东西了。

“如果你想一起去，你必须答应我明天不能动手干掉Shaw，一切等他将体内的镒元素在吉诺莎成功引爆以后我们再干掉他。”

Charles猛地从床上坐起来——

“Erik，你究竟在说什么？？？”

56.

Charles死死地盯着Erik的表情，希望他说刚刚的全部都只是出发前一个不太成功的玩笑。但是Charles能看到的只有认真和坚决。

“Erik，你知道你究竟说了什么吗？放下那杯酒！！你他妈知道你在说什么吗？！！”

“我很清醒，Charles，这也不是什么在酒精作用下一时冲动的发言。”

“看着我！Erik，看着我的眼睛再说一遍，你刚刚说的话。”

Erik艰难地从他的酒杯里移开视线，头颅像是有千斤之重，Erik花了很久才和Charles的视线对焦，不出意料的，那双蓝眼睛里现在充满了愤怒，质疑，以及被最亲近之人背叛的难以置信。

“Charles，我们需要那2000万的变种人，所以我们不能阻止Shaw。我们要借他的手将让那些新的变种人诞生，然后再当众拆穿他，杀掉他，将那些变种人接纳过来成为我们最坚实的后盾。”

Charles没有接话，他的下唇因为愤怒而不停颤抖。

“现在人类与变种人的关系那么紧张，整个同盟境内就不用说了，帝国国内也不过是皇权派在勉强压制而已，在我去贵族议院接受质询的时候贵族派已经在对着我们施压了，就在我们来这里前一天，我也跟你说过了，Worthington还跑到我的办公室把同样的诉求再说了一遍。Charles，我们现在正走在悬崖边，一个不小心，整个皇室连同皇权派就会万劫不复了。”

“那又如何？！我也跟你说过了，我们把Shaw的手下争取过来后能给我们争取到一段时间，到时候说不定——”

“说不定什么？！Charles，你能保证到时候变种人安全改造技术就会有突破吗？你怎么能把你，我，整个皇室，整个帝国，整个变种人种族的未来压在这种虚无缥缈的可能性上。要是根本就没有这种技术呢？？要是你一辈子也不能成功呢？！！想想看，Charles，帝国在你我出生以前就开始研究这一项技术，从Shaw还只是个6个月大的婴儿的时候开始，到现在呢，多少年过去了？？整整50年，帝国又得到了点什么进展？？”Erik猛地灌了一口酒，声音带着颤抖，嘴边勾起的却是最为刻薄嘲讽的微笑，“什么也没有，帝国的进展是零。Charles，你要我怎么去相信，它会在接下来短短几年的时间里取得决定性的突破？”

“如果到时候……到时候真的像我说的那样你没有成功，等贵族派发现了真相的时候，你打算带着区区两万变种人对抗全宇宙吗？”

“所以呢？你的解决办法就是利用Shaw？？Shaw又成了你的救世主了吗？！！！”

“是！！他现在在我的眼里就是变种人唯一的出路，他要一口气创造整整2000万的变种人。Charles，你知道2000万变种人是什么概念吗？有他们的帮助，只要再等个20年，等他们长大成人掌握了自己的能力，贵族派在我们面前什么都不是了，同盟在我们面前也什么都不是了，在你父亲手里失去的土地会再度回归帝国的怀抱，后人只能从历史学家的档案一角看一眼同盟这个昙花一现的国家了。我们可以用变种人替换现有的贵族统治阶层，100年以后变种人的统治地位就会牢固不破了。我们可以安心地繁衍扩大种族规模，再也不用担心被人类抹杀在摇篮里了。所以是的，Shaw现在就是我的救世主，在他成功地转化出这么多变种人以前，我是绝对不会让你动他的！”

“是啊，真是美好的未来啊，Erik。空气中飘满了鲜花和蜂蜜的香气，河里淌满了牛奶，树上结着的全是金灿灿的面包，这种乌托邦式的美好未来。”Charles嘴里说着美丽的语言，但是眼神却冰冷地像刀，当同样的刻薄嘲讽的微笑出现在他的脸上，Erik觉得自己的心被狠狠刺了一刀。

“只是你似乎忘了，Erik，这个乌托邦是建立在一亿亿人类的死亡之上的，那里的土地不是土地，是这些人身上的肉；那里的河里不是牛奶，是这些人体内的血；树上挂的不是面包，是他们淌着鲜血的内脏；空气里飘荡着的也不是鲜花和蜂蜜香，而是悲惨哀嚎哭泣的灵魂！！一亿亿，Erik，你知道那是一后面总共多少个零吗？？？？”

“我不在乎那里究竟有多少个零，是的，Charles，我根本他妈的一丝一毫也不在乎！！我只知道，宇宙里定义一个物种的濒危性的数字就是2000万。就算他妈的Shaw成功了，我们，整个变种人仍旧是濒危物种！”

“Erik，我们可以用更和平的方式增加变种人的数量，不需要通过这种残忍血腥的方式，一个种族的诞生不应该建立在另一个种族的死亡上。尤其是这两个种族同根同源，休戚相关。”

“和平的方式？哪一样？自然繁衍吗？Charles，越强大的生物繁衍率越低这是宇宙里的普遍准则，双方都是公爵级的人类基因配对也许在100年里只能成功几次，你的皇帝级的父亲在200岁的时候才有了你这唯一的血脉，而如果双方都是变种人，这种难度会上升到多高？我甚至怀疑200年后自然繁衍能否将变种人的数量增加一倍，而人类若要对我们开战，最多20年就能将我们灭绝。”

“这就是你的理由了吗？因为我们人数很少，短期内看起来也没有什么好办法能增加，所以请你们牺牲，用几亿的人命来换我们一个人，你就打算这么去跟人类解释吗？”

“Charles，你曾经跟我说过，我们才是更强大，更完善，更高级的进化产物，相比人类，我们是更高等的生物。低等生物为了高等生物的生存牺牲难道不是天经地义的吗？你吃牛排和香肠的时候可从来没有过问过牛和猪的生存权。”

“呵呵，不错的比方，Erik，我的确从来没有过问过牛和猪的生存权，那是因为我们不是从牛和猪变过来的，但是人类不一样！！！”

“我看不出有什么区别，Charles，人类不都是从猴子变过来的吗，他们拿猴子做实验的时候也从不问问猴子是怎么想的！”

“Erik，你，我，所有的变种人们，我们的父母都是货真价实的人类，没有一个人类的父母是猴子！！”

“那又怎样，Charles，那又怎样？！！事实是我们现在自身难保，你的那个所谓的变种人安全改造技术不过是空中楼阁，Charles，实际一点，回到地面上来，虽然地面上他妈脏得一塌糊涂，但是至少给了我们一个落脚点。承认吧，我才是对的，这是我们唯一的出路。”

“不，Erik！！我是绝不会允许这种程度的大屠杀在我面前发生的，我很抱歉，Erik。”Charles露出了一个不忍的表情然后闭上眼睛将手指抵上他的太阳穴。

然后Charles再度睁开眼睛，惊讶的表情写在他的脸上，Erik张开了一直紧握的右手，一条项链在他的手掌上方漂浮，项链底下是一块紫色的吊坠。

这就是那条之前Erik在米迦勒号上摘下来交给Charles的镒矿石项链，Charles把它锁在了自己卧室的保险柜里。而这也彻底解释了为什么Charles在精神的世界里感觉不到Erik的原因——

他被镒元素屏蔽了。

57.

“呵，哈哈，呵呵呵呵…………”Charles断断续续地笑起来，最后越笑越夸张，他笑得捧着肚子弯下腰去用拳头捶打床面，一下又一下，咚咚作响，伴随着Charles歇斯底里的笑声一起。Erik连看也不敢看向Charles的方向，不敢看他脸上的表情，丧钟在他的耳畔敲响，魔鬼奸笑着告诉他死亡的倒计时。

终于Charles像是笑够了，他再度坐起来擦了擦眼角笑出来的眼泪。然后他抬起头看着Erik。

“一样的坑，”Charles笑着摇了摇头，“我居然掉进去两次，告诉我，Erik，我是不是特别地蠢？”

镒矿石项链再也无法完成它的飘浮，从半空中掉下来落入Erik的手心，Erik只是再度紧紧地将它握在手心里，他的酒已经喝完了，Erik转身拿起酒瓶往里面倒了满满一杯，然后一口气灌下去一半。

“告诉我啊！！Erik Lehnsherr！！！！！”

Erik在Charles的吼声里惊落了他的酒杯，水晶杯先是撞上了椅子的一角然后摔到地板上粉身碎骨，琥珀色的酒液撒的到处都是。Erik低头看着地上的一片狼藉，它看起来就好像某个残忍的谋杀分尸案现场。

“我很…………抱歉…………Charles。”Erik声音干涩，还有什么比道歉更为苍白的东西了吗？

“抱歉？？抱歉你用那东西背叛了我一次，然后留我一个人在一艘正在自毁倒计时的飞船上自生自灭吗？还是你在抱歉你居然敢用同样的东西再背叛我第二次，在你跪在我身前发誓永远忠于我之后？这种抱歉，我不需要！！”

“Charles…………”Erik终于抬起头看着Charles，他的眼睛通红，眉头纠结，眼泪布满了他的脸庞，Charles从未看见Erik如此伤心绝望，哪怕在那次他在米迦勒号上醒来时也一样。

“Charles……求你，求求你，哪怕一生只有这么一次，请你和我站在一边，你和我，求你和我在一起。”

“和你站在一边然后默然地看着一亿亿人去死吗？Erik，抱歉，我做不到。我不认为在我做了这样的事情以后我还能心安理得地活下去。”

“Charles！我们不是要去杀了那一亿亿人！！杀死他们的是Shaw！你为什么要把他的罪背在自己身上？！”

“Shaw杀了他们，我们明明有阻止Shaw的能力却选择袖手旁观，是我们和Shaw共同决定了他们的死亡，我们是没有动手，但是我们的罪同动手的Shaw没有任何区别！”

“Charles，那是他们的人生，他们的命运，拯救他们并不是我们的责任，我们从来也没有必须要救谁的义务！”

“Erik，你在奥斯瓦尔失去了你的母亲，你为此痛苦至今。如今，如果我们放任Shaw实施他的计划，2000万个和你有一样悲惨遭遇的变种人将会诞生，到时候你打算带着这副我没有救你们的义务的脸告诉他们所有他们的父母朋友的死亡全是他们既定的命运吗？你能像什么也没发生过一样地告诉他们你是他们的同胞，你把他们视为你的家人，你所做的一切都是为了他们的将来吗？你能心安理得地看着他们为你卖命，让他们帮你实现你的什么变种人的种族理想吗？？你这样和当年制造了奥斯瓦尔事件的Shaw又有什么区别？！！！”

“如果我能知道他们中哪个会成为变种人，我愿意一个个地把和他们所有有关系的人类接出来好好安置，可是我能吗？谁知道他们中哪一个会成为那几亿分之一的幸运儿，成为我们中的一份子，在那之前，他们只是那一亿亿人类中的一个而已。如果有朝一日他们成长起来，知道了这件事的真相，认为决定不去救他们的我也必须为他们所失去的一切负责的话，只要他们有这个能力，他们可以来杀了我，我不会有怨言。但凡我还有更好的选择，我也不会采用如此卑鄙肮脏的方法。但是Charles，变种人已经走在在灭绝边缘了，为了生存即使手段再卑鄙肮脏我也不在乎。”

“不要这么做！！Erik，不要！！”Charles突然从床上站起来冲向Erik的方向，他想去抢那条被他抓在手里的镒矿石项链。

Erik一挥手，房间里的金属嵌花从墙上爬下来卷起Charles的四肢将他拖回了床上，Charles死命地挣扎，但是没有任何的用处。

“抱歉，Charles，谈判破裂，我只有这么一个选择。”

Erik张开了他的手，那条镒矿石项链重新从他的手上飘浮起来，然后它被Erik分解成比纳米更为微小的颗粒，Erik将这些颗粒嵌入了整个房间的四周，墙壁，地板，天花板和落地的玻璃窗，那些颗粒将房间切成一条条的横竖格子，形成了一个镒元素牢笼。现在位于这个房间里的Charles不但在精神世界里感觉不到Erik了，他感觉不到任何人了。这个镒元素屏蔽牢笼将他变成了一个普通人。

在Erik构建完这个镒元素牢笼以后，整块项链上的镒矿石缩小了一半左右，现在它对于Erik再没有用处了，它从空中掉下来啪地一声摔在地上。

“Charles，对不起，为了防止你来阻止我的计划，我知道你一定会的，所以在此期间，你就呆在这间房间里哪里也不要去。这里很安全，你的一切需求佣人们都会满足的，不要试着逃跑，你现在的能力只是个普通的平民，这里是三层楼，你逃不掉的。”

Erik终于收回了缠绕住Charles四肢的金属嵌花，它们又自动地爬回了墙上。Charles神情木然地躺在床上，Erik不忍心再看他这样了无生机的样子，他捡起房间角落里散落的衣物一件件给自己套上。Charles的精液还遗留在他的腿上，Erik不敢去想他的人生里是不是还会再有这样的机会了。

无论Erik的衣服穿得有多慢，他终于还是把他自己打理妥当了，期间Charles连一声也没有吭，他一直静静地望着床上方的天花板，似乎里面潜藏着什么伟大的真理。

“Charles，我知道你很……”Erik甚至找不出一个形容词来描述Charles此刻的心情，也许把所有他知道的负面词汇罗列一遍会有帮助？

“但是我恳求你，不要折磨你自己的身体，想想Raven，Hank，Alex和Sean，至少为了他们你…………”Erik再也说不下去，他只能紧紧握住大门的把手发泄自己的情绪，他刚刚在Charles的心口上狠狠捅了一刀，然后转而关心他能不能吃饱睡好，真是虚伪到连他自己都想嘲笑自己的地步了。

“Erik Lehnsherr。”Charles的声音冷若冰霜，Erik的背脊抖了一下，他回过头望着Charles，他现在坐在床上，脸色惨白地像个死人。

“今天你可以打开那扇门走出去，但是你听好了，只要今天你走出这扇门，帝国就再也没有你的位置，我不会允许你再踏上任何属于我的土地一步。一旦今天你走出去了，今后永远都不要再回来了。”

哐地一声，Erik掰断了他手里的门把手，现在他看起来也和死人没两样了。他静静地看着床上的Charles，Charles也在看着他。他们两个对视了很久，谁也没有说话。随后Erik闭上双眼，两滴新的眼泪沿着他的脸颊流下，已经没有了门把手的大门自动在他身后打开，Erik默默转身走了出去。

“Erik！！！！！”Charles的尖叫在他身后响起，Erik停在门框的正下方。

“Erik，想想你的母亲，她也是人类，你也一样爱她不是吗？！！不要这样做，那些人，是别人的父亲，母亲，爱人，孩子，有人像你爱你的母亲一样爱着他们，你不能眼睁睁地让他们都去死只为了让我们有一个更有保障的未来。回来好吗？Erik，我会努力完成那个变种人改造技术的，我会很努力很努力的，你相信我，我一定会成功的，回来，Erik！！！！！！”

“Charles，”Erik并没有回头，他仍旧背对着Charles站在大门的正下方，“我所在乎的人类只有我的父亲、母亲，还有你的父亲和母亲，很可惜的是——他们都已经死了。”

Erik正式地走出了那扇门，Charles跪在床上看着Erik从走廊里叫来一个仆人然后告诉他修缮一下这扇门的把手，他突然觉得真实的世界好像离他远去，他只是在看着某部荒诞的戏剧，Charles跪在原地傻笑起来。

最后他只听见Erik吩咐了仆人一句——没有他的命令，皇帝不得踏出这间房间。那扇门就在他面前再度关上了。

Charles从床上踉踉跄跄地爬下来，他的脚勾到了什么东西害他落地时摔了个狗啃泥，Charles没有在意，他跌跌撞撞地走到卧室的角落，一地的水晶碎片里静静地躺着那条镒矿石项链。Charles捡起那条项链握在手心里，他的泪腺开关到这一刻才像是被突然启动了。眼泪以疯狂的速度滴在那些碎片和酒液里，Charles抱住自己的头将身体蜷缩起来。

“呃啊啊啊！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”

Charles跪坐在那片狼藉里悲鸣哭泣。

58.

“你们迟到了，Erik。”

Raven他们几个在预订的集合地点看着Erik从星舰上走了下来。他们等了一会，可是下来的只有他一个人。

“Charles人呢？？”

“我让他留在哈瓦内尔的行宫了。”

“什么？出了什么事？”

“没有，什么也没有，我只是担心万一发生奥斯瓦尔的情况，如果Shaw有什么别的底牌，Charles和我们分开的话到时候至少他能活下来，帝国只要有他在就不会出大事。你明白的，不要把鸡蛋放在一个篮子里什么的。”

Raven奇怪地看了Erik一眼，但是什么也看不出来，Erik维持着一副标准的扑克脸，发现Raven在看他后他也转过来看着Raven。

“话是这么说没错啦，但是你是怎么说服Charles留在那里的？他怎么也不像是会一个人呆在安全的地方任由我们冒险的。”

“我自然用了点‘手段’才说服他的，这会他正在那里发脾气呢，当然，我和他都明白这才是更明智的选择，他能控制的人物Sean都可以用语言暗示制服，Sean搞不定的他也一样搞不定，这种时候，与其再加上他一个冗余的战力，为了以防万一让他待在后方才是最正确的选择。”

九真一假的谎言是最不容易揭穿的，Erik的确用了“手段”才把Charles留在行宫，只不过Charles不会再原谅他了而已，Erik将眼睛闭上一会静了静思绪，自从他走出那扇大门开始他本人已经再没有未来了，付出了这样的代价后他绝不会容许任何的失败。

Raven接受了Erik的解释，他和Hank交换了一下意见，然后转向了Erik的方向。

“那么明天的计划——”

“明天的计划改变。我们明天直接签约，先放过Shaw。”

“什么？！！！”

Erik抽出一个金属的容器，它在空中自己打开，露出里面三支细小的试管。每支里面大约有一毫升红色的液体。

“在我们来这之前，Shaw的一个手下跑去我那闹了一场，被Charles控制住后顺势读取了记忆。他的记忆显示Shaw计划在正式签约的大约一周以后彻底放空自己体内的能量，只要我们抓住这个时机进攻，这时的Shaw没有任何的威胁，这会把这个计划的安全性提升到最高。”

“一周以后？？情报可靠吗？你有确切的地点吗？”

“我知道一个大致的范围，只要我们到时候在这个大范围里蹲守，我的金属地图会给我确切的Shaw的坐标的。在那之前，Raven——”

Erik将那三支试管递给Raven：“这是Shaw那个手下的血液样本，他的能力是空间跳跃，你有最多一周的时间，我需要你能练习到带上我们所有人在1000公里的范围内按照我给出的坐标精确地进行空间跳跃，在Shaw将体内能量放空的一瞬间由你带我们直接跳跃到他的所在地，”

Raven接过试管点了点头：“我知道了，那么明天就由你代表皇室进行签约仪式吧。”

哈瓦内尔的行宫——

“把这些给我端走！我要去餐厅！！”

“抱歉，陛下，您只能在这个房间里用餐。”

“怎么？我是皇帝，我连想去餐厅用餐都不行吗？”

“陛下，亲王殿下的命令，没有他的吩咐您不能踏出这间房间。”

“亲王，亲王，让亲王去死！！我是皇帝，我命令你们让我出去！”

“陛下，当您的命令和亲王殿下的命令相悖时，以亲王殿下的命令为准。”

Erik离开以后Charles试了各种办法试图走出这间将他变成了一个普通人的牢笼，每次到最后仆人们都会以僵硬的表情将这句被植入他们记忆最深层的命令复述给Charles听。可笑的是，正是Charles本人给他们植入的这段深层暗示。

事实是，他不但两次掉进了同一个坑里，还亲自给自己挖了个坑然后跳了进去。

Charles Xavier，你还能更蠢一点吗？不行，不能放弃！！明天就是正式签约的日子了，根据那个红皮肤的家伙的记忆，签约后最多还有一周Shaw就会引爆镒元素了，我必须逃出去，我必须阻止Erik！！

帕莱尔星系——

Erik终于当面见到了Sebastian Shaw，他带着一个造型夸张可笑的紫色头盔，在Erik的感知里，他知道那是用镒矿打造的。又一个用来提防Charles的东西，Erik甚至还对着那个头盔笑了笑，他都不用确认，就知道一旦Charles看见这个东西，除了想要砸掉它以外不会有第二种反应。

“Erik Lehnsherr，亲王殿下。”Shaw的语气很亲切，笑容很诚恳，不知道的人还会以为Erik是Shaw的某个亲近的后辈，他的架势看起来似乎都要张开双臂拥抱Erik了。

Erik完全不为所动，他只是指了指Shaw的座位示意他们赶紧开始正式的仪式。帕莱尔星系现在没有任何的人类，现场只有一些被特别允许的媒体记者的身影。没有专业的工作人员准备，这个签约仪式看起来非常的简陋，不过没有人会怀疑它背后所代表的意义。

“恕我冒昧问一句，皇帝陛下没有来？”

“他事先知道你给自己搞了这么一个头盔，发现自己即使来了也没有用，于是决定不来了。”

“亲王殿下真是幽默，但是我可不像殿下那样深受皇帝的喜爱和信任，以他的变种能力来说，我若不事先做些防备才是藐视皇帝陛下的威能。”

“哼，皇帝陛下做事一向光明磊落，只有小人才需要防备他。”Shaw并没有反驳Erik指控，只是表情无辜地耸了耸肩。

而其实，Erik口中的小人不止是在说Sebastian Shaw，更重要的是那个用一根镒矿石项链屏蔽了Charles的人，那个叫Erik Lehnsherr的卑鄙小人。

Erik飞快地在一份份法律文件上签上自己的名字，Shaw也没有耽搁，很快签约仪式就顺利地完成了，Erik和Shaw一起在媒体面前发表了关于帕莱尔星系的主权声明。而此时在哈瓦内尔的Charles一边愤怒地看着电视的直播，一边仍旧在尝试着逃出那个房间的办法。

当天晚上，当Shaw回到他的驻地后他看着他的助手Emma。

“阁下，签约仪式进行得很顺利，现在您可以安心地吸收那些矿石的能量准备引爆了，还有什么可担心的吗？”

“今天的仪式上帝国皇帝没有来。”

“阁下？”

“Emma，我说不出有什么不对，但是我的直觉告诉我这里有问题，皇帝最后公开的露面是在哈瓦内尔的行宫。我记得那个人类的杀手情报组织叫什么来着？就是那个完全不管帝国和同盟的立场只要给得起钱就行的。”

“阁下是说暗夜行者？”

“嗯，不管多少钱，让他们给我查出一点帝国皇帝的下落。”

“阁下，我们手下起码有三、四个变种人能比任何一个暗夜行者的成员都做得好得多。”

“不，Emma，人类有人类的好处。首先，他们的目标很小，我给帝国的我们这里的变种人的资料都是真的，帝国现在说不定已经有针对我们每一个人的详细能力分析数据库了，但是人类就不会有这种问题。其次，人类只是消耗品而已，死了就死了也没什么大不了的。最后，他们要的只是钱，而Emma，在你的变种能力面前，钱根本只是一个没有意义的数字而已。”

“是，阁下，我现在就去联系这个组织，最快明天就会有情报反馈了。”

“很好，Emma。”

59.

“陛下，您已经三天没有进食任何东西了。”

“我说过，只要你们让我出去，我就吃东西，不然我会一直绝食下去。”

“陛下，那么恕我们冒犯了。”站在房间里的侍从官拍了拍手，三名专业的医护人员从外面走了进来，他们不顾Charles的反抗直接将他压倒在床上替他推了一针。

“亲王殿下的命令，您如果继续绝食下去的话，每天会固定替您注射营养剂来代替。”

“滚。”Charles躺在床上闷闷地说了一句，“全部给我滚出去！！”

侍从官和医护人员向Charles行了个礼后听话地退了出去关上房门，Charles在门关上后猛地从床上坐了起来，这个房间比起前几天Erik离开时已经彻底面目全非。

房间原来的角落里现在放着一个全功能医疗舱，那是因为三天前Charles试图通过自残的方式离开这间房间，他用紧急呼叫铃叫来了仆人，他的血把床单染红，可是仆人们仿佛事先有准备那样将那个医疗舱抬了进来，然后他就被塞进了那台机器里，醒来时已经是第二天中午了。房间里所有的尖利的物体全被拿走，家具只留下了那张巨大的床。Charles几乎可以想象在一个星系以外的Erik嘲讽他的无用计划的脸。

现在看来绝食也不过是自取其辱而已，Charles从来没有像今天那样痛恨自己的平民身体素质，在失去他的变种能力后，他无力地如同任人宰割的羔羊。

想想看！！再想想看啊Charles，肯定还有什么办法是你没想到的。要绕过整座行宫所有的服务人员们，该死的我当初为什么要把暗示做得那么彻底，假如我能漏过一个人，只要有一个没有被这个暗示影响过的人——

有了！！！！

Charles拼命地按动他的服务铃，侍从官飞快地出现在了他的房间里。

“陛下。”

“给我整个行宫所有的服务人员名单，包括所有的正式员工和临时工，现在马上！”

“是，陛下。”在没有和Erik的命令冲突的时候，Charles的命令仍旧是畅通无阻的。

侍从官递给Charles一个便携式光脑，里面罗列了所有Charles需要的信息，Charles挥了挥手让他在门外等待，自己开始专心地检索起整个行宫的工作人员名单。

终于，Charles在这串长长的名单的倒数部分找到了自己需要的人物，一个长相不起眼中年男人，两天前刚刚进入这个行宫的厨房做临时工，两天代表了这个人并没有被自己植入过暗示，这家伙现在是他唯一的希望。

“这个Bill Jackson，让他立即到我的房间里来。”

“陛下？”侍从官接过了Charles递给他的光脑，“Jackson只是一个临时工，这代表了他的背景和忠诚度没有经过严格的考验，我认为他不适合接受陛下的召见。”

“怎么？亲王规定过我不能召见行宫的服务人员吗？”

“并没有，陛下。”

“那么就给我去把他叫过来，现在！！”侍从官点了点头后退出了Charles的房间。

Jake August正在厨房小心地处理着手里的食材，当然，现在他对外的名字是Bill Jackson，四天前他从组织手里接受到了一个匿名任务，有主顾出了一大笔钱要调查帝国皇帝的实际去向，他凭借着一手出神入化的刀工赢得了皇帝行宫的厨房临时帮工的位置。现在只要他能确定皇帝是否真的还留在行宫，他就能拿到那一大笔钱然后光荣退休了。做他们这一行的，能功成身退的不多，但是August有胆量，有耐心，从不贪功也不冒进，所以他一路活到了今天。

行宫的服务人员口风都很紧，但是他还是可以通过观察一点蛛丝马迹来推断出皇帝的行踪。现在August基本可以确定，皇帝这几天一直待在行宫最顶层一侧的卧室里。当然，在最后任务结算前，他还会再度确认一下，August一向很有职业道德，不会随意地唬弄那些出钱的大客户。

“谁是Bill Jackson，过来！”

August的内心一抖，他认为他没有做任何可能导致他暴露的事，这两天他一直低调行事，只留在厨房哪里也不去，从不表现出过分的好奇心，只是一个普通到不能在普通的家伙。可是现在站在外面叫他的是整座行宫的侍从长，从August现在的职位到侍从长大概至少有十级，这太不正常了。August不动声色地摸了摸怀里可以作为格斗武器的装饰物，脸上仍旧是一副老实人突然被叫到的不知所措。

“大人。我就是Bill Jackson，大家都叫我快刀Billy。”August一边拿围裙擦着手一边点头哈腰地对着侍从长鞠躬，一看就是经过严格贵族精英培训的侍从长虽然面无表情，但是他眼里一丝鄙视的目光还是出卖了他的心情，August放下了心，是这种眼神的话代表他的身份并没有暴露，那么又是什么会让侍从长越过那么多级亲自来找他呢？

“无用的废话给我收起来，你小子走运了，有位贵人要见你。”侍从长示意了一下，一名护卫开始系统地搜August的身，然后拿走了他身上包括装饰物在内的所有有一定硬度的制品。

“跟我来。”侍从长示意了August一下，“待会你必须全程低着头，问你什么就回答什么，不许任何形式的撒谎，也不许自己随意发挥。你若是应对得当，财富奖励自然是少不了你的，但是你要是有一点点错误——我个人认为注射死刑比电刑更适合你一点。”

August心中有了隐隐的判断，但是面色上的伪装依旧完美。他就像个完全没见过世面的小市民那样唯唯诺诺地点着头，一副生怕惹祸上身的样子，侍从长看见他的表现后点了点头。他们终于停在行宫三楼两扇巨大华丽的门前，侍从长对着门口的联络装置恭敬地说了几句后门卫将大门打开了。

“去吧，记住我的话，想想电椅和注射器。”

August装作忐忑不安地走进房间，他不动声色地四下观察了一番，这间房间绝对不是正常的状态，一名男性坐在床的另一边床沿看着落地窗外。从他的背影上August可以通过他专业的技巧判断，那就是帝国的皇帝。

“Bill Jackson是吗？”Charles回过头看着仍旧站在门口的临时工，“亲王认为我应该多少吃一点东西，但是我这几天实在没有胃口，对于我的食谱，你有什么建议吗？”

“陛、陛陛、陛下！！”August手忙脚乱地下跪，以可笑的姿势趴在地上，乘机观察起帝国皇帝。那张曾经被August形容成洋娃娃一般精致的脸孔如今看起来真的像是个洋娃娃——徒有美丽的外表却缺乏活物的生机。职业刺客只消一眼就能看出很多东西：沮丧、绝望、巨大的心理创伤、急需帮助、渴求、隐藏在平静底下的怒火等等等等。

我的机会？？

“您您可是伟大的帝国皇帝，自然是想吃就吃，不想吃就不吃。”

Charles因为August的回答而露出一个笑容，August为了隐藏自己内心的情绪而低下头去。

“很好，Jackson，这才是我需要的人。现在，你听好了，我要你按照我的吩咐去办，但是记住，不能告诉任何人，这是绝密的任务。你若是能完成得好，我可以直接给你一个帝国子爵的爵位。如果你办砸了，我相信你进来前我的侍从长已经和你对比过各种死刑的舒适程度了，你听明白了吗？”

60.

Emma走进了那间机密的储藏室，Shaw坐在那里，胸前全部都是他双手的幻影，在这些幻影的重重包围间，一块紫色的矿石正在安静地燃烧。Emma静静地观看了一会，随着镒矿石的燃烧它的体积渐渐缩小，最后Shaw合起双掌将这团火光彻底地融合进了自己的身体里。做完这一切的Shaw轻轻地吐了口气抬起头看着Emma。

“呼，看起来到明天中午应该差不多就能完成了。”Shaw指了指他身后的那个容器，原本漂浮在其中的镒矿石已经大都消失不见，只有零星地几颗还在容器里飘荡。

“是的，阁下，一切就等明天了。”Emma抬起头以期待地眼光望了望那个容器，一旦他们成功了，就能一举扭转变种人在整个宇宙里的地位。不过在那之前，Emma看了看手中的光脑。

“阁下，您之前要求暗夜行者去核实的关于帝国皇帝的情报已经有反馈了，皇帝仍旧待在哈瓦内尔的行宫内，但是关于这一点，暗夜行者的行动人员要求和您单独联系。他说他可以提供更加完善的服务选项。”

Shaw想了想，然后点了点头：“更加完善的选项？？他还能完善到哪里去，以他区区一个人类的能力，能确定皇帝还在行宫里我已经是谢天谢地了。不过算了，反正时间很充裕，我今天心情也不错，拿来给我吧。”

Emma将光脑递给Shaw后退出了储藏室。Shaw将光脑的通讯模式设定为全面伪装，由光脑将通讯中的声纹、人物影像等等全部伪装起来，对于他们这种地下交易间的通讯，这是一种约定俗成的规矩。

一个人形的阴影在Shaw面前生成，由光脑伪装过后的电子音响起。

“您好，尊敬的主顾先生。关于您的任务，我已经可以确认，目标对象也就是帝国的皇帝陛下现在仍旧待在哈瓦内尔的行宫内。”

“关于这点，我已经知道了，剩下的款项也会照常汇给你，如果你所谓的完善的选项被我判定为耽误我的时间的话，我不但会向你的组织投诉，而且也同样会在你应得的尾款上打上一个折扣以示惩戒。”

“请放心，主顾先生。我的选项必定会大大出乎您的意料，毕竟，我可是打算用它来换取和帝国子爵等价的补偿呢！”

吉诺莎虚域——

“Erik，你确定情报上说的是这里吗？这里可是同盟的领土，而我们已经在这里等了一周了，虽然虚域里同盟的AI扫描很少，但是假如我们暴露了，就凭这艘飞船我们根本没有一点点的可能。”

“我很肯定，Hank。Raven练习地怎么样了？”Erik面无表情地盯着整个吉诺莎虚域的地图，现在整个空间地图上仍旧空无一物。

“砰”地一声响，一个红皮肤的男子出现在了Erik和Hank身旁，一阵硫磺烟雾中这名男子的全身由头顶开始阵列变换，变成了一个蓝色鳞片皮肤的女性。

“我已经可以精确定位了，1000公里范围内误差不会超过2米。”

“很好，Raven，把Alex和Sean也一起叫过来，现在开始全体待命，我们随时准备出发。”

“你怎么知道我么什么时候要走？Erik。”

“到时候你就会知道了。”

哈瓦内尔行宫——

“干的不错，Jackson，虽然过程中出现了各种小错误，但是你总算还是按照我的要求把撤离哈瓦内尔的准备工作都完成了，你暂时跟在我的身边，等到我的事情办完后我会兑现我的诺言的。”

现在已经是Shaw和Erik签约后第七天的中午了，Charles望着窗外的停机坪，他给了那名厨房临时工哈瓦内尔首府星球的防御识别代码，又想了很多办法让这名临时工得以绕过整座行宫的工作人员，让他以最高权限接入了星球的防御系统调来了这艘当地最先进的星舰。有了这艘星舰，他可以在15小时后到达吉诺莎虚域。Charles不知道一切是不是还来得及，但是只要他一踏出这间房间，恢复能力后的Charles如果向着明确的方向伸出他的思维触角而不是全领域覆盖的话，Charles有信心即使在哈瓦内尔都能联系上在吉诺莎的Raven他们，他只需要告诉他们Shaw和Erik的计划，让他们阻止这件事的发生也许就能力挽狂澜。

我一定会成功的！

现在，那名帮了Charles大忙的临时工被卫兵搜完身后再次进入了Charles的房间。Charles和他利用每日的餐点的机会将零件藏在食物里好不容易将它们偷渡进了这间房间，Charles到今天终于利用这些零件组成了一把古早的机械手枪。因为餐点大小的限制，Charles只让August送进来一共两发子弹。它们就是他今天脱困的关键了。

“Jackson，现在才是最为关键的一步，门口站着两个门卫，他们全部都是男爵级的身手，而你手里只有两发子弹，如果你这两发子弹不能制服他们，那么不用我说，你也知道你面对的会是什么下场。你说过你的刀法挺准的，我只能希望你在枪法上也有不错的发挥了。”

Charles将手枪递给了August。后者拿到枪后细细地摩挲起整把手枪的枪身。

“你把这把枪塞在口袋里，待会你出门后可以直接贴着某个门卫然后出其不意地放倒一个，但是比必须集中注意力在剩下那个反应过来之前把他也放倒，他们对你没有防备是你唯一可以利用的一点。我知道这很困难，我也知道这很不容易，但是相信我，你正在做一件对的事。会有无数人感谢你今天的所作所为的。”

August仍旧低着头看着手里的枪，Charles没有介意，他实在是绝望到头了才会把一介平民卷入这种事情，还要求他放倒两个男爵级的护卫。这个Jackson肯这样帮他而不是当场被吓死已经值得Charles为他喝彩了。

“Jackson，待会行动时一切以你自身的人身安全为优先，但是，如果有万分之一的可能，我希望你不要当场杀掉那两个护卫，重伤什么的都可以，这里就有医疗舱。毕竟他们也只是…………”

“陛下，”低头看着枪的August终于抬起头，他脸上的自信神情让Charles看得一愣，“我以前一直不相信身为帝国的皇帝会有慈悲的心肠。但是直到今天，您还有空关心一个厨房临时工和两个护卫的生命，我才终于相信了这一点。如果时间倒转20年，20年前我就知道我将效忠的是这样的人的话，我的生命也许会完全不同吧。”

Charles疑惑地看着对面的这个临时工，当他脸上出现自信的表情时他整个人的气质都发生了变化，拥有这种沉稳冷酷气质的人怎么也不可能是一个厨房的临时帮工。Charles的大脑飞速运转，但是没有了变种能力的辅助，他现在能够实施的应对措施相当有限。

“很可惜的是，我们每一个人都不能重来，而我，陛下，在您给我提供了子爵的爵位并要求我帮助的时候，我就已经没有选择了，帝国的情报机构会漏过一个临时工的信息，但是绝不会漏过一个被皇帝关注并且要册封为子爵的人的信息，在帝国情报部面前，不要说我本人，即使我身后的组织出马也是不够看的。所以——”

一直被Charles误以为是普通的厨房帮工的男人举起了手中的机械手枪，枪口瞄准了帝国的皇帝。

“陛下，我想我们得谈谈。”

61.

吉诺莎虚域——

时间一分一秒地过去，整个虚域里仍旧是静悄悄地什么也没有发生，但是Erik的神经却绷地越来越紧。一切的一切，他付出所有就是为了这一刻。他甚至到现在都没有想过等做完这件事后他究竟该干些什么，到底何去何从。

一个虫洞在虚域的正中心悄悄地形成，一艘星舰从这个虫洞里探出头来，就在它出现的一瞬间，感知早就覆盖了整个虚域范围的Erik立即就发现了它。

“目标出现，坐标……”Erik没有停顿地报出了那艘星舰的坐标，Raven直接将右手握住的注射器对着自己的手臂扎了下去。她迅速地变成了Azazel的样子，Hank看了看手上的全套设备，对着Erik点了点头。

“我们现在就出发吗？”

“不，稍等一下，直到——”

Erik的话还没有说完，每个人的耳边突然响起一声蜂鸣，然后舷窗外黑色的虚域背景被一片亮闪闪的紫光照亮。Erik在这片紫光里暂时性地失去了那艘星舰的位置，Raven退出了Azazel的变化模式变回了金发的帝国公主，Hank身上蓝色的毛发褪去现出了腼腆的宰辅本尊。

“镒元素爆发！！你等的是镒元素爆发？！！！！”

Raven他们左右张望，整个视线范围内全部被紫光充斥着，完全看不见边际，只有Erik闭上眼睛静静地在原地等待着。

“Erik，这究竟是怎么一回事？！！！Charles到底读到了点什么？？”

现在船上的每一个人自然发觉出问题所在了，Shaw在一个虚域的中心引爆镒元素，Erik看起来完全知情，而Charles又没有来，Erik的说法是他用了点手段把Charles留在了后方。

“听着，我会在这件事完毕之后向你们每个人详细解释的，但是现在，Shaw体内的能量彻底放空了，这是我们最佳的机会，一切等先把Shaw干掉再说。镒元素爆发还剩5秒，全体准备！3，2，1！！”

在Erik倒数计时停下的一瞬间紫光骤然黯淡下来，Raven和Hank在爆发停止后第一时间完成了重新变身。Erik按下了屏幕上的确定按钮发送了一条他早已编辑好的信息。他们每个人手拉着手保持肢体接触，Raven开始将他们朝向Erik刚刚报出的坐标位置进行空间传送。

第五舰队待命集合点——

“收到亲王殿下的信号了，全体第五舰队注意，目标吉诺莎虚域，空间跳跃程序开启！”

吉诺莎虚域正中心，Shaw所在的星舰上——

“我们成功——”“砰！”

Shaw的发言被一声巨响打断，Azazel惊异地看着在他的正对面的红雾中出现了另一个自己。

“什么人？！！”

“全体镇静，呆在原地不要动。”Sean在空间跳跃完成后的一瞬间将他的声音连同精神暗示一起穿透了整艘Shaw所在的星舰范围。所有舰上的变种人被Sean的精神暗示控制住，连带着Azazel在内只能愣愣地站在原地。

但是还有两个人除外，Emma将自己的身体转换成了钻石的样子。Alex迅速地张开手指，镭射光线跟随他指尖晃动的幅度在空中编成了一座牢笼然后将钻石形态的Emma困在其中。

“我事先提醒你一句，我可从来没有切割过钻石，所以你若是不配合地想要乱动的话，我可不保证会发生些什么。”Alex对着Emma笑了笑，手上则继续维持着镭射光线的输出。

Hank迅速地在飞船上找了个插口将自己的光脑接了进去，一堆虚拟的显示屏在他的面前投射开来，杂乱无章的数据像是瀑布一般从天而降，Hank的手指飞快地在空中的键盘和屏幕上操作，然后一幅幅杂乱的数据变成了一个个确定的画面，每转换成功一个画面，Hank的嘴里就会报出“XX区入侵完成”的确认信息。

Shaw脸上的震惊只持续了短短一瞬，迅速恢复了平静的他环顾了一下四周，他的手下已经全部被对面这几个人控制住了，他的体内现在没有任何的能量储备，他的星舰的系统已经快要被那个长着蓝毛的家伙攻破了。

“啪，啪，啪。”Shaw一下下地鼓起掌来。

“我一直以为自己才是那只最后的黄雀，没想到你藏得比我还要深啊，Erik Lehnsherr。我一直觉得问题会出在没有到场的皇帝那里，结果没想到居然是你，就像我当初说过的那样，生活永远充满惊喜，而你终究没有让我失望。”

Erik的嘴角勾起一个残忍的笑容，Shaw的那个镒元素头盔现在完全在他的感知之下，但是Erik并没有急着动手，Shaw这种程度的敌人，至少应该让他死个明白。

“全部区域攻破，我现在已经掌握了整个星舰的系统了。”Hank的确认声在Erik身后响起。

Erik远程操作着他们原先的星舰将他早已编辑好的第二条指令发送了出去——

“第五舰队到达吉诺莎虚域后按照事先的编组分成三队分别前往吉格瑞姆，诺伊斯顿和莎伦蒂蒂三个星系将所有成功转化的变种人集中起来，关闭这三个星系内联通同盟的跳点，然后守卫在这三个星系内准备帝国后续的领土接收工作。”

确认已经完成空间跳跃到达吉诺莎虚域的第五舰队已经收到了第二条指令后，Erik对着Hank点了点头。

“全舰广播模式，”Hank按照Erik的要求打开了整艘星舰的媒体广播，让星舰上的每一个变种人都能看到这段信息，然后他把Charles从Stryker那里读取到的那段记忆载入了广播。

“所有的变种人同胞们，我曾经同你们一样为Sebastian Shaw工作，坚信是他从帝国残暴的生物实验里拯救了我们，给予所有在奥斯瓦尔事件中失去了一切的我们一个容身之所，让我们互相成为彼此的家人，重新找到生存的意义。”

“但是事实是——这个我们全心全意信任着的领袖和救世主，才是整个奥斯瓦尔事件的真凶。就像今天他刚刚做的那样，奥斯瓦尔事件完全是由他一手策划和实施的。他——才是我们失去一切的根本原因。”

62.

哈瓦内尔行宫——

“陛下，自我介绍一下，我的真名叫做Jake August，是一名暗夜行者的S级行刑人。”

Charles带着震惊的表情退至床边，August并没有理会他的惊讶，他在和皇帝合作期间确认了皇帝在这间房间里完全失去了他的变种能力，现在只是一个手无缚鸡之力的普通人。现在的Charles在他面前没有丝毫抵抗之力，而他所需要做的只是扣动手中的扳机而已，Charles甚至帮他准备好了全套的撤退方案，连如何关闭这个星球的防御系统的代码皇帝都已经告诉他了。

这也是没有办法的事不是吗？绝望的皇帝在慌不择路的情况下选择了一条死路。而August身为一位人类，能将一名变种人同时也是帝国的皇帝送上黄泉路，他将成为杀手界的传奇，前无古人后也将无来者。所以August带着欣赏的表情看着皇帝脸上的震惊和难以置信，亲手摧毁一个堪称宇宙间独一无二的珍宝的快感俘获了August。

“我太过自信也太过轻信于是犯下了第一个错，结果为了弥补它，又只能接着犯下一个又一个更加荒唐的错，终于这些错误累积到了现在。”Charles看了看他对面的August，眼角却扫了一眼他身体右边的落地窗。这座行宫有2000多年的历史了，在它建造的年代，为了保持传统和古典美，行宫的落地窗一直采用的是最最古老的玻璃。Charles并没有像他嘴里描述地那样放弃，他一错再错，整个宇宙都在和他作对，那么既然如此，与其在这里毫无尊严地被一个职业杀手刺杀，他不如用性命赌上一把。

“我也很同情您的悲惨遭遇，陛下。设身处地地为您想一想，在短时间内连续地被自己信任的人背叛，尤其是听说您还拥有可以通读人心的力量，这真是一种莫大的讽刺和悲哀，真的，我都要替您难过起来了。可是我终究还是拿您的性命换取了我下半生的荣华富贵，所以我相信您也并不需要来自行刑者的同情。总之，与您相处的几天还是非常愉快的，您真是一位能让最邪恶的人的心都温暖起来的圣洁之人。这个肮脏的世界不适合您，您还是老老实实地回去属于您的天堂吧。”

August的脸上带着悲悯的表情，他慢慢地打开了手枪的保险。

Charles猛地退了一步踩上了一个机关，整个床上的织物突然爆了开来，各种白色的纤维、碎布片等等在空中飞散。August被这突然的一下惊到，手里停顿了一下，然后他毫不犹豫地扣动了扳机，在视线完全被干扰的情况下，子弹擦着正在迅速朝着窗边奔跑的Charles的手臂打入了身后的墙壁。Charles的鲜血飞溅开来染红了几片织物碎片。

在August要进行二次瞄准的时候Charles已经冲到了窗前，他没有停顿反而是加速朝着落地窗冲去，接着他整个人撞破了玻璃的落地窗从三层楼摔了出去。

在Charles撞破窗户摔出去的大约0.3秒后他就脱离了镒元素牢笼的范围，August飞快地奔至窗前准备补上一枪，但是他在脑海里听到皇帝带着愤怒的语气说了一句“死吧”之后就迎来了脑死亡，他的尸体顺着皇帝刚刚撞出来的那个洞朝下掉落。

而Charles只来得及看了一眼August最后的下场后就感觉到整个后背一阵剧痛，随后他也陷入了完全的黑暗中。

吉诺莎虚域——

那段来自Stryker的记忆已经播放完毕了，铁证如山的情况下Shaw知道自己已经没有任何活路了，现在就连Emma看向他的时候都带着复仇的目光了。Shaw似乎记得，Emma有个孪生妹妹叫Elina，当他前去回收变成了钻石昏迷在奥斯瓦尔的Emma时，她的妹妹和她抱在一起以同样的姿势躺在她的身边，她的身体完全变成了焦炭，当他搬动Emma的时候那具完全变成了焦炭的尸体直接化成了碎片随风飞散开去，一样是碳元素的分子形态，成功的幸运儿成了美丽的钻石，失败品却化为了漆黑的灰烬。这就是变种人的形成，残酷却又美丽。

“来吧，Erik，你以为是你赢了吗？你做这些事先知会过你家那位可爱的小皇帝吗？”Shaw并没有什么后悔的，再给他一次选择他还是会做这些事，当年的奥斯瓦尔或者今天的吉诺莎，只是他会小心提防Erik Lehnsherr，早早地杀了他，那样Shaw就不会沦落到今天这个为他人作嫁衣裳的地步了。

“闭嘴，Shaw！！！死吧！！”

Erik张开双手，Shaw的镒元素头盔现在变成了一顶荆棘桂冠，无数的金属尖刺开始朝着Shaw的大脑刺去，Shaw半跪在地上发出尖利的惨叫声。

Erik继续推进那些尖刺，一点一点，血液从Shaw的脸上流下来，把他变得面目狰狞，那些尖刺已经钻进了Shaw的颅骨，只要再推进一点点就能到达他的大脑。

“Erik Lehnsherr，你今天可以在这里杀了我！！！但是黄泉路上，有你的小皇帝陪着我，我可是不会孤单的！！喝哈哈哈，哈哈哈哈！！！！”Shaw仰着头发出猖狂的笑声，仿佛他不是已经快要万劫不复而是胜券在握那样。

Erik猛地收住那些金属尖刺，他不确定那是Shaw临死前的恶毒诅咒还是别的什么东西，但是他要问个明白。

跪在地上的Shaw突然抬起头看着Erik，满是鲜血的脸如同狰狞的恶鬼，他以他最为残忍的姿态对着Erik笑了笑，然后双手猛地拍向了自己的头盔，那些金属尖刺被他瞬间拍进了自己的大脑，Shaw的身体就这样在Erik的面前软倒在地，再无声息。

“结束了吗？”Sean在一旁轻声地问。

Erik伸出一只手将Shaw那个镒元素头盔吸到了自己的手里，在半空之中它已经重塑了形状变成了适合Erik的版本。

“Shaw刚刚说的，Charles究竟——”Raven满是凝重地看着Erik。

“滴滴滴”Erik的通讯器在这个时候响了起来，他低头确认了一下，是来自哈瓦内尔行宫的联络。

Erik颤抖着手打开了他的通讯——

“殿下，刚刚陛下在行宫遇刺了！！！”

那个声音是行宫的侍卫长，可是他究竟在说什么？Erik怎么会听不懂呢？

“陛下亲手杀死了刺客——”

侍卫长的声音仍旧带着惊惶，Erik已经感受不到他的双腿的支撑而原地跪了下来。

“但是为了躲避刺客的攻击陛下从三楼撞破了玻璃跳下来,”

谁，是谁抽走了这里的氧气，Erik觉得自己失去了呼吸的能力。

“他摔下来的时候后背着地，身体多处开放性骨折,”

Erik全身都在痉挛，他的胃抽搐地像是在他身体里跳着某种歇斯底里的舞蹈，他弯下腰去用拳头死死地抵住自己的胸腹，分担来自那里的疼痛。

“而最棘手的部分是陛下在落地时有一块玻璃碎片嵌进了腰部脊柱，直接切断了陛下那一部分的整个中枢神经。”

那一瞬间——

天崩地裂。

 

第五章 吉诺莎 完

第二部 名为吉诺莎的理想乡 完


	12. 第二部番外

 

**番外** **七美德与七宗罪 The Seven Virtues & The Seven Sins**

 

No.1

 

**Chastity/** **忠贞 Charles Xavier**

 

“忠贞？不不，我的朋友，你一定是误解了什么，我并没有要对谁忠贞的意思，我只是碰巧遇见一个人，然后终我一生都没有学会如何放弃他罢了。”

 

Vs

 

**Lust/** **淫欲 Erik Lehnsherr**

 

“Charles是我的，他的身体，他的感情，他的喜悦，他的伤悲，他的理想，他的绝望，他的生，他的死，那些都是我一个人的。就当那是出于我无可满足的淫欲吧，若有朝一日我能把他操死在床上或是被他操死在床上，这于我于他都是梦想中的终结。哦，你不需要用这种眼神看着我，我比你更明白，梦只能是个梦而已。”

 

No.3

 

**Charity/** **慷慨 Scott Summers**

 

“赞美我慷慨？为什么？因为我浑不在意地看着某个家伙在我眼前拿走了我的车，我的头衔和我爱的人吗？？不，那绝不是因为我慷慨，而只是因为我没有那个能力去阻止他。你知道的，当你的对手强到一定程度的时候，与其挣扎不甘，不如默然接受，就……这么简单。”

 

Vs

 

**Greed/** **贪婪 Warren Worthington Jr**

 

“开什么玩笑？那是因为我的贪婪吗？你要知道，这可是变种人的转换技术，这意味着徒手毁灭一个星球，至少一倍的寿命，站在进化史的下一段巅峰。因此我当然要得到它，我是为了全人类要得到它。所以贪婪就贪婪吧，上帝都不能阻止我对它的渴望，你的指责也是一样。”

 

No.5

 

**Patience/** **耐心 Logan Howlett**

 

“不不不不，我怎么配得上耐心这个词，我和它没有一毛钱的关系。我只是有着比别人更多的时间，可以花更长的时间来等待而已。但是说真的，我觉得这么多年过去了，这一切反而越来越糟了，而你知道最可恨的是什么吗？明明我的耐心早在很多年前就已经耗空了，我却还是没有任何办法将事情朝更好的方向挽回，所以去你妈的耐心，这玩意对我毫无帮助。”

 

Vs

 

**Wrath/** **愤怒 Bolivar Trask**

 

“是我的愤怒导致了这一切？也许有点，1%？3%？最多5%。听着，令我愤怒的不是那群变种人和他们的种族宣言，而是他们既然用那样的理由指责我干了这一切，我为什么不能用同样的理由去指责他们？狼群已经在我的前院敲门了，我为什么不能把后院的狮子也一起放出来呢？反正我死以后，哪怕洪水滔天。”

 

No.6

 

**Kindness/** **仁慈 Alex Summers**

 

“我？？仁慈？你确定你说的是我吗？你要搞清楚一点，Sean和Scott，他们是我的责任，我保护他们不是出于美德或是什么，那只是我身为Alex Summers肩上固有的职责罢了。至于我做的是否称职，那应该是由他们两个来决定的事情，我只要做好一个哥哥该做的事情就足够了。”

 

Vs

 

**Envy/** **嫉妒 William Stryker**

 

“是是，关于这一点Shaw已经说过了，不用你再度提醒我一次。我就是嫉妒又如何，人类明明是先降临于世的哥哥，上帝却将他全部的宠爱都投向那后诞生的变种人弟弟。若该隐弑杀亚伯的罪行源于嫉妒，那也是上帝引起的。看着吧，就像该隐能杀了亚伯一样，人类也终究会消灭变种人的。”

 

No.7

 

**Humility/** **谦卑 Sean Cassidy**

 

“其实并不是因为我谦卑，因为那可是太阳啊。身为一介凡人，在太阳面前五体投地，将全副身心交托其上那是再正常不过的事了。什么？你说他也只是一个人，并不是太阳？不，对我来说他就是太阳，因为如果他不曾出现在我的生命中的话，那我的人生就只剩下黑暗了。”

 

Vs

 

**Pride/** **傲慢 Sebastian Shaw**

 

“我当然有傲慢的资格，我可是一名变种人。看看那所谓的上帝和那些所谓的神，他们都干过些什么？创造一个世界？统治它？宣称有朝一日可以毁灭它？再创造一些弱小的生灵去崇拜他或是在他面前上演一些悲欢离合来点缀他漫长而无聊但却是无尽的生命？你告诉我，上面哪一条变种人做不到？所以傲慢于你们来说是罪，于我们来说可是美德——因为我们是一群活着的神。”

 

 

 

 

 

是不是还漏了一点什么，No.2和No.4哪里去了？

 

No.2 Temperance/节制 Vs Gluttony/暴食

No.4 Diligence/勤勉 Vs Sloth/怠惰

 

misslucifel：今天到底是好好继续控制饮食然后坐下来再努力码他个2000字呢，还是开一包薯片去打游戏呢？？嗯嗯…………这是个非常值得思考的问题啊…………


	13. 第三部《无人得胜》第一章：矛盾者查理

 

无人得胜

 

  * 矛盾者查理



 

1.

 

哈瓦内尔星系皇帝行宫——

 

死亡，火光，血，失败的进化。

 

火烧一样的胸口，发抖的手臂，到不了肺部的空气，好痛。

 

背部撕裂了，血流出来，带走了体温，眼前一片黑暗。哭喊声，是谁，谁都好，谁来救救我，谁来救救我们。

 

光线，晃动的人影，完全不受控制的身体，忽近忽远的对话声，眼泪——

 

Erik的眼泪。

 

Charles醒了。

 

眼前乱糟糟的，Charles看见模糊不清的人影，围在他的周围，他觉得上身都是麻麻痒痒的感觉，那是细胞再生液的作用，钝化的疼痛消磨着他的神经，Charles想翻个身换个着力点，但是奇怪的是他无法调动他的下半身。他费力地动了动手指摸到了自己的大腿皮肤——

 

**没有感觉。**

 

他确实从他手指的反馈里明白他摸到自己了腿，但是仅此而已了，他就像完全摸到了别人的身体，他的下半身感觉空空荡荡一片虚无，他完全感受不到他的下半身。

 

Charles变得惊慌起来，张开嘴想说点什么，他想向周围的这些人求助，他的大脑以为他做到了，可其实细胞修复的过程耗费了Charles身体大量的能量，在周围的人看来他只是将眼睛掀开了一条缝动了动眼球，就像他这几天来本能地对那些治疗做出的反应那样。

 

Erik坐在那里将额头紧贴着Charles的医疗舱艰难残喘，把满溢眼眶的眼泪再度逼回心底。而Raven则站在对面一脸冰冷地俯视着他。

 

从Erik接到那通通讯到现在已经三天了，他们疯了一样地赶回哈瓦内尔的行宫，重伤的帝国皇帝安静地躺在透明的医疗舱里，全身的扫描数据不停地展现在周围巨大的光幕上。医官们进进出出，各自对着报告讨论，然后带着惶恐的语气来询问帝国公主下一步的方案。谁也不敢去问亲王殿下，第一天某个没有眼色的倒霉蛋还没来得及阐述完皇帝的病情就差点被发狂的亲王扭断了脖子，现在那家伙还躺在医疗中心里接受治疗。

 

但其实向公主殿下汇报也不过是把危险稍稍降低了那么一点儿而已，低气压弥漫在这个房间里所有人的头上，就连一向脾气很好的宰辅都在第二天某个沉默的时刻突然大叫一声一拳打穿了房间的墙壁。医官们意识到这里的几个人不仅是帝国的权利核心，也是可怕的变种人，他们每一个人都能瞬间毁灭一个星球。而现在，他们必须向这些人揭示一条诊断结果，当这条数据显示在大屏幕上的时候所有的医官们倒吸了一口冷气。

 

“怎么了？”坐在地板上靠着房间角落打盹的Sean抬起头来看着这些医官们，他的话惊动了其他人。瞬间一个个视线扫过医官们，他们在这些凌厉的眼神下瑟瑟发抖。那些老练的医官们一个个都像受惊的兔子，谁也不敢开口。

 

“告诉我，陛下的情况到底怎么了？”Sean面无表情地将精神暗示融入了他的话语，医官们害怕的表情变成了茫然，然后他们每一个盯着屏幕上的一串数据同时开口。

 

“使用细胞液试图刺激陛下自我修复脊柱被切断的中枢神经部分的努力失败了。”

 

“什么意思？！！”Erik伸出手，一名医官被无形的力量牵引到他的面前，Erik一手揪住了他的领口。

 

“Erik！”Sean叫了一声，Alex从他的位子上站起来走到Erik面前，后者不情不愿的将他手中的医官交给了Alex。

 

“解释的详细一点，如果陛下无法自我修复的话还有什么别的方法？”Sean再度开口。

 

“陛下的变种能力对于身体本身的素质是没有任何加强的，而因为变种人的缘故，陛下的身体也无法接受任何的基因改造，因此陛下的耐力数据一直是最差的三等平民水平，也就是和几千年前没有经过任何改造的普通人是一样的。”

 

“耐力指数不仅代表着人体的抗击打能力，还有它的新陈代谢水平，细胞活力，以及自我修复能力。因此耐力指数越高的人越能够从各种损伤中恢复。如果有细胞修复液的配合，高耐力的人能够不凭借外部手段，仅靠自我修复直接做到断肢再生，器官愈合等等。”

 

“而让彻底被切断的脊髓灰质和白质重新恢复沟通的难度和断肢再生是一样的，在现有的记录中，凭借着细胞液刺激仅仅依靠自我修复成功的案例里，最低的耐力级别是伯爵级。老实说，本来这个方案成功的希望就很渺茫，我们也仅仅是不愿试也不试就宣布失败罢了。”

 

“那就用别的手段啊！！谁让你们保守到只指望Charles自身的修复能力的？”

 

大概是因为还处于Sean的催眠暗示下的缘故，这些医官们都恢复了冷静，就像平常他们在宣判他人生死时的那种客观的冷静。

 

“所有的外部干预手段，全部是建立在我们对于患者的基因图谱的破解上的。如果陛下是个人类，两天前我就可以为陛下解决这个问题了。但是我们都知道陛下是变种人，我们对陛下的基因谱的掌握根本就无法为他制定这方面的修复方案。而我如果使用了适用人类的修复方案，这是光脑对于这个方案结果的预测——”

 

医官回过身操作了一下，一个预测结果显示在Erik他们面前。

 

“人类的修复方案会影响Charles的DNA，99%的可能他会失去他的变种能力变成普通人？？”Erik以颤抖的语调重复了一遍光幕上的结论，“你是在告诉我如果Charles想保持他的变种能力，他会以下半身瘫痪的状态度过他的余生吗？”

 

“是的，殿下。”

 

有什么东西在Erik的眼前崩塌，他的心坠入冰窖，他的牙齿咯咯地颤抖，Erik带着难以置信的表情退后两步靠在Charles的医疗舱上。

 

_为什么？？上帝啊告诉我这是为什么？？如果你要惩罚我和Shaw_ _共同宣判了一亿亿人类的死亡，你为什么不直接对着我动手？从头到尾只是想要拯救他们的Charles_ _到底犯了什么错？会被一个在我们面前什么都不是的人类用一把可笑到和垃圾没有区别的手枪逼到这种地步，他的人生才刚刚开始，你为什么要这么对他！！！_

 

**_从来也不关上帝什么事，错的只是你一个人，Erik Lehnsherr_ ** **_，遇到你真是Charles_ ** **_一生最大的不幸。_ **

 

“吉……”一声轻微的声响从Charles的医疗舱里透出来，包括Erik在内的所有人以自己最快的速度扑向那个医疗舱。

 

Charles在努力张开他的眼睛，他的嘴唇张开了一点点，即使有着内部扩音器的帮助，Erik他们只能听见Charles气若游丝地组织自己的发音。

 

“吉诺……莎，帮帮……那里的人，阻止……Erik……”Charles忽略他没有了感觉的下半身用尽全力对着周围的人求救。

 

2.

 

莎伦蒂蒂某行星——

 

Angel缓慢地在这颗行星的首都上空盘旋，街道两侧的摩天楼表面播放着各种全息广告，因为摩天楼的某些楼层的外墙被破坏了的缘故，这些广告的视频信号看起来有点不太稳定。Angel顺着一处破损的外墙望进去，某个人类左边半个身体完全变成了机械体，看起来就是那一半把牢固的大楼外墙凿开了一大片，很可惜的是，他的右半边身体没有遵循这一变化，一些机械构件从他的身体各处伸出来。Angel勉强可以辨别他脸上痛苦的表情，虽然在她眼里，那个人的眼珠被抓在一个从他眼眶里伸出来的小机械爪子里的样子很可爱。

 

她在半空中打开她的光脑，一张虚拟地图被投射在前方，上面有个红点在不停地游移。

 

“坐标显示应该就在这附近了，看来这孩子掌握地很快呢。”

 

然后那个在不停移动的红点停了下来，Angel再三确认了一下坐标，这是她左手边的一堵墙。她飞过去将双手贴在墙面上，凑近去看这里面是否有活物的影子。

 

墙面上突然凸起了一块，Angel惊讶地退后了一步，然后那块凸起物迅速地沿着墙面向一个方向移动。Angel被勾起了玩性，轻巧灵魂地在半空中围绕着这个凸起物飞舞，像是一只围绕着花朵采蜜的蜜蜂。

 

凸起物试图加速离Angel远一点，但是Angel一直以超高速且灵巧的身姿牢牢地跟着这块凸起，但她始终给那块凸起一个相对安全的距离，从未因为那块凸起物的急停而将这个距离缩短分毫。

 

终于，那个凸起物像是丧失了耐心，它在一个地方发了很久地呆后渐渐地隆起一个更大的弧度，然后固体的墙面像是泡泡一样破裂，一个少女的脸孔从墙壁表面浮了出来，就像从水底浮出水面那样带动了固体的墙面上一阵涟漪。那名少女带着惊疑的眼神看着Angel，她的目光不可避免地落在了Angel的翅膀上。然后墙面里伸出一只手，那名少女将自己的手举至眼前反复确认。

 

“我这样，还能算是活着吗？”少女情不自禁地问出声。

 

Angel对着少女露出一个温柔的笑容：“当然，甜心。不仅活着，而且还能活得长长久久呢，来吧，姐姐带你回家。”

 

Angel在半空中张开了双手，少女犹豫了一下然后捉住了Angel的双手，然后她的身体被Angel从墙里慢慢地拉了出来，她掉进了Angel的怀抱。

 

“我叫Angel，Angel Salvadore。你呢，甜心？”

 

“Kitty，Kitty Pryde。”

 

诺伊斯顿的某颗星球——

 

Janos一路拨开一些高大的庄稼向前，这里看起来是星球上的某处种植场，AI工人仍旧在田地里来回穿梭照顾着这些高大的植株，浑然不知他们的主人已经惨死在远处那座高大的农庄里。当然，比那座农庄更为显眼的是围绕着它燃烧的熊熊大火，那些火焰像是被人为控制过那样围绕着农庄形成一个完美的环形，而与那个火圈一步之隔的植物却完全没有被点燃的迹象。

 

“极致美丽。”Janos站在原地带着欣赏的表情观察了一会这一圈火焰，然后他伸出左手将手掌平摊，“那么，让我来认识一下你吧，小家伙。”

 

被埋在地底的浇灌管线里，水流仿佛得到了召唤一样顺着管线的开孔飘溢出来，千丝万缕的细小水线在空中缠绕汇合凝结成一条巨大的水龙，然后这条水龙开始围着那个火圈绕圈，火焰与水流相互抵消各自缩小，Janos顺着水流清理出来的熄火带向前走去，当水龙绕完最后一圈后，它和最后那一层火焰一起消失。在火圈的正中心，那座农庄的大门前站着一个背影，Janos只觉得那孩子分外消瘦，一头浅褐色的头发乱糟糟的，尾端看起来有种不健康的枯焦感，裸露在外的四肢上都是泥土的脏污。

 

那孩子抬着头看着漂浮在他上方错列着的九颗人类的头骨，其中有几个的颅骨显然已经不大完整，火舌从那些破损的裂口或是眼窝里溢出来，像是漂浮在半空中的九盏风灯。

 

那孩子好像才发现围绕着他的那圈火焰不见了，等他低头转过身后，Janos才看出那是个男孩，不过他的脸上看起来都是各种的伤痕——左眼周围一圈青紫，眼皮浮肿地就像是个核桃，这个孩子看起来曾经严重地被虐待过。

 

“你还好吗，男孩？”Janos蹲下身体和这个孩子平视。

 

“当然。”男孩露出一个大大的笑容，只不过他缺掉了的门牙和他牵动到眼睛的伤口后皱起来的脸皮让这个表情显得无比诡异，“从来都不知道我还能感觉这么好。”

 

Janos耸了耸肩接受了男孩的说词：“那么你要跟我来吗？”

 

“到哪里去？”

 

“到所有和我们一样的人那里。”一些水流在Janos的控制下轻轻绕过男孩的四肢，温柔地洗掉了那上面的污泥，“我向你保证，不会再有虐待了，我们会是你的家人而你也有了保护自己的力量了。”

 

“好的。”男孩没有丝毫犹豫地点头，“不过我能带着我的妈妈吗？”

 

“可以，当然。”

 

得到Janos肯定答复的男孩转身跑了回去，浮在最高处的那颗头骨慢慢地降落，男孩用双手接住了它。然后他带着笑容捧着那颗几乎和他的上半身一样大的头骨跟着Janos离开了。

 

“认识一下，我是Janos Quested。”

 

“St. John Allerdyce。”

 

3.

 

吉格瑞姆——

 

空气中弥散开一股红色的烟雾，Azazel骤然出现在一座教堂里，教堂宏伟的尖顶塌陷了一半，阳光透过破碎的孔隙照耀进来，在嵌花大理石地面上照耀出各种斑驳的图案。教堂的长椅歪七扭八的，有些人类的破碎的四肢悬挂其上，四周天使们的壁画上都是他们喷洒出的血液。

 

不过如果仅仅是到处布满这些散乱的人类尸体的话，这座教堂与它往外面的整座城市没有任何区别。这里的与众不同之处在于这座教堂里所有可以落脚之处停满了各种各样的飞鸟。镒元素爆发只会对人类产生作用，其它的动物们不会明白为什么一阵紫光过后那些饲养、捕食或是研究他们的人类就全部死亡了，不过Azazel可没空在意动物们到底会想什么。

 

教堂里的飞鸟非常地安静，一只只头朝着祭坛的方向凝望，只在Azazel走过他们身边时才会飞起来然后就近寻找另一处落脚地点。平常决不会同时出现的鸟类和平地站在一起，Azazel注意到一只天鹅站在一只白头鹰的旁边，而那只白头鹰的头顶却立着一只翠鸟。Azazel抬头看了看教堂墙壁上的浮雕，一只乌鸦站在了天使的肩膀上，它的红眼睛里仿佛透出诡异的光芒。而在它的对面，痛苦的魔鬼雕塑上落着一只白鸽，同样红色的眼睛里却似乎是垂世的悲怜。

 

Azazel将他的眼神转到前方高起的祭坛上，金色的祭坛雄伟辉煌。洛可可风格的烛台排列在祭坛之上，而在它的后面，四位大天使长拱卫在象征神座的金色宝座周围。持剑的米迦勒眼神里带着愤怒和坚定，持杖的拉斐尔脸带悲悯，象征着死亡的乌列尔用专注的眼神看着手里的天平，而带来新生的加百列正准备吹响他的号角。

 

而在四位大天使长的身下，祭坛的正中央有一位初生的天使。他蜷起双腿将身体缩成一团，头低低地埋在膝盖里，只露出那金色的细碎的短发。白色的双翼从他的背部伸展开来，一些碎布料悬挂在羽翼上，看来这双翅膀撑破了他的上衣。穿透穹顶的阳光照亮他的半边身体，那一侧的翅膀在阳光的映衬下似乎闪着暖金色的光芒，而他的另一半身体仍旧隐没在阴影里，连带着另一侧的翅膀也沾染上了一层暗灰色。

 

“我们又见面了，Robert Ross。”Azazel随意地打了声招呼。

 

男孩抬起头，虽然他还很小但已经可以从他的脸部轮廓上看出他将来会变得多么英俊，可以说，他现在是一名名符其实的小天使了，但是这样一个可爱的小男孩，他的脸上却尽是冷漠。

 

“为什么？为什么是我？”小天使带着疑惑的表情询问Azazel。

 

“为什么？”Azazel从来也不屑于思考这种哲学问题，他认为那些都是在浪费时间，所以他敷衍地答到，“大概是因为我们够幸运，所以被上帝选中了。”

 

“上帝？”男孩露出一个和他的年龄不相符的嘲讽的笑容“身为一个魔鬼，说自己是被上帝选中的不觉得这是亵渎吗？”

 

Azazel歪过头翻了个白眼努力地思考了一会儿，最终放弃地耸耸肩：“好吧，你才是上帝的宠儿，你说是就算是吧。”

 

男孩脸上的嘲讽更甚了，他从祭坛上站起身，他身后的羽翼张开，虽然还小小的，却仍旧带着无比的圣洁感。可是于这截然相悖的是，男孩看了看手中的十字架项链，然后随手将它抛到了祭坛后面。

 

“不，就算这世上真的有上帝，他也从没爱过我。”

 

Azazel露出一个感兴趣的笑容：“瞧瞧，现在谁才是那个渎神者？”

 

男孩振动着他尚还幼小的双翼，歪歪扭扭地从祭坛上飞下来落在Azazel的面前。

 

“你到底要不要带我走？”

 

“真是心急的小少爷啊，顺便告诉你，你那两个同父异母的哥哥们都没熬过去，而你恐怕要改姓Worthington了。”

 

“我刚刚说过什么来着？就算这世上真的有上帝，他也从没爱过我。”

 

Azazel伸手搭上男孩的肩膀，一阵红色的烟雾后两人一起消失在了原地。一瞬间，刚刚还异常平静的飞鸟们纷纷暴乱起来，那只白头鹰转头咬住了天鹅的脖颈，天鹅拼命地煽动着翅膀拍打着老鹰的身体。各种飞鸟惊慌地想要起飞，有些慌不择路的甚至在空中撞在一起，教堂里到处都是飘散的羽毛，而那些天使和魔鬼的浮雕们仍旧静静地看着这一切。

 

*******************************************************************

 

Emma以钻石的形态在一处黑色的旷野里行走，突然她的脚底踩到什么东西。Emma低头看了看，一片黑色的烟灰下有几个字母露了出来，她踩着那块东西将脚尖转了90°划了个圆弧，那块东西被从烟灰的掩埋下拖出来，那是一块欢迎的指示牌，上面写着——欢迎光临伊甸园。

 

Emma看了眼身边的某个看起来像是某种机器残骸的东西，破败的机器上时不时地闪过元器件碰撞产生的电火花。Emma随意地按了按机器上某个仍旧完好的操作钮。

 

一段全息投影被打到机器的前方，一位女性带着明媚的笑容开口：“女士们，先生们，欢迎光临伊甸园，这里是吉格瑞姆最为出名的野生珍稀动植物圆，堪称人间天堂。”镜头拉到主持的女士的身后，各种奇异美丽的植物，还有来自宇宙各地的梦幻珍稀的生灵出现在画面上。Emma比对了一下，只有远处一株焦枯的树干和影像里的参天绿树吻合，昭示着这里曾经有过的繁丽美景。

 

Emma沿着这片枯萎的大地向前，不时有些植物的枝干孤零零地伫立在哪里，不过Emma试过碰触过其中的一个，它像是已经被风化腐蚀了千年那样化成一片黑色的碎屑瞬间垮塌。

 

单调的景色终于在远处出现了变化，远处有一条河，河边还有一片孤零零的草地，草地上仍有一颗美丽的花树，微风吹过，细小的花瓣洋洋洒洒地从树上飘落到河里被水卷走，在Emma眼里，这幅画面既生动美丽却又脆弱地仿佛转瞬即逝。

 

在河边一块光秃秃的岩石上坐着一个小女孩，她正捧着自己的脸哭泣。Emma轻轻走过去，但是还没有进到她的身周十米的范围内，小女孩突然抬起脸大声尖叫：“别过来！！你会死的！”

 

Emma退出了钻石的形态，小女孩如同其他所有的同龄人那样在看见一个如此光彩照人的美丽成熟女性后露出了震惊和羡慕的表情。

 

_“告诉我，你说我会死是因为你的新获得的能力吗？”_

 

女孩惊惶地左右望了望，发现她的周围除了Emma并没有别人，可是刚刚好像这位大姐姐并没有开口。于是她小心翼翼地问：“刚刚是你在说话吗？”

 

_“没错，是我，只不过我直接在你的脑子里说话了，你看，我们各有各的能力，不要害怕它，我们会教你怎么驯服自己的力量的。”_

 

“可是…………太危险了，你没有看见，刚刚，那些花草树木，那些动物飞鸟，我只是碰了碰它们它们就全都死了。”

 

Emma看了看那株仍旧完好的花树。

 

_“不碰到就没有关系了吗？”_

 

“好像……我也不知道，我不敢再碰它了。”

 

Emma将一个大约十公分大小的胶囊扔给了岩石上的小姑娘：“拿去试试，这是覆盖全身的防护服。”

 

小女孩激活了胶囊上的按钮，胶囊先是发出一束光芒扫描了她的全身然后一些流体的东西从胶囊里流出来覆盖到小女孩的全身。几十秒后，一套黑色的全身密封的防护衣出现在了女孩的身上。

 

_“现在，你再来试试摸摸这棵树。”_

 

小女孩得到Emma的鼓励后小心地从石头上跳下来，她一步一步地接近了那棵花树，然后伸出颤抖地双手触碰花树的树干。她紧张地闭着双眼，不敢看那棵树在她的触摸下死亡的样子。

 

“放心睁开眼睛吧，它仍旧活得好好的。”

 

小女孩睁开眼睛，花树仍旧是之前那样立在原地，一片花瓣被风吹落，小女孩摊开双手的掌心接住了它。她静静地看着这片花瓣，然后低头用她仍旧裸露在外的嘴唇亲吻了那片花瓣。花瓣在瞬间枯萎碳化，然后化成了粉末消散在了风中。

 

_“美丽却又致命的死亡一吻。来吧Mary_ _，我们该走了。”_

 

Emma再度变成了钻石的样子，她对着小女孩伸出了手，女孩疑惑自己是何时告诉了这个大姐姐自己的名字，但是还是在犹豫了一下后牵住了她的手。

 

_“哦对了，我们读心者有时了解对方后总会忘记对方还完全不知道我们是谁，差点忘了告诉你了，我叫Emma Frost_ _。”_

4.

 

吉格瑞姆星系，首都星吉格瑞姆，首都新吉诺莎——

 

一座座小型地空穿梭舰慢慢停泊在地面的港口上，舱门打开后总有一名大人带着一个孩子从门后出现。通常由穿着帝国军服的人类带着的孩子都比较小，有些甚至还在昏迷期；而那些已经初步能使用自己能力的孩子则由成年变种人带领。

 

地面上的接待人员严重缺员，毕竟新生的变种人有2000万而在这里照看情况的成年变种人却还不到2万。这还不包括他们需要抽出一部分力量清理整修这座城市，在镒元素爆发中，这座城市也一样遭受了进化失败的人类的屠戮，城市里的各种建筑物都有着不同程度的损伤。大量人类的尸体散落其中，如果不及时清理，大规模的流行疾病也许随时会发生。

 

更为重要的是，他们必须分出很大一部分力量压制那些已经能初步掌握自己的力量却精神失控的新生变种人们。

 

Kitty在一片废墟中穿梭，Angel把她带到这里后就去接下一名变种人孩子了，接待人员看Kitty的精神还算平静就让她随意在附近逛逛，只是叮嘱她不要离开城市的范围内，因为目前大人们能看顾的范围只有那么远。

 

Kitty发现有只小猫被一些倒塌的钢筋围困在了一个狭小的角落，它小声而可怜地喵喵叫着。于是她穿过那些断壁残垣来到那个阴暗的角落抱起那只小猫咪。而Kitty蹲下身子时，她发现在废墟的更深处，有个只容一个小孩容身的地方有个人蹲在那里。Kitty从那时不时颤动的紫色头发判断，那是个活人。

 

Kitty抱着小猫一头扎进了面前的钢筋混凝土墙壁，她沿着记忆中的方向前进了一段后终于到达了那里，因为那处空间实在太狭小了，所以Kitty只能勉强把头从墙里露了出来，而在她的脑袋下方，小猫的脑袋也从墙壁里露了出来，它显然对于这种奇妙的经历不太适应，在那里喵地甚是凄惨。

 

Clarice以为自己躲在一个谁也找不到的安全地方，谁知道还没过多久一张脸就从面前的墙壁里跑出来了，她着急地想给自己再开个传送门跑路，但是毕竟是从来没有适应过的能力，Clarice只是打开了一个大概直径十公分的门，她和Kitty倒是可以看见门对面的情况，可是这个门的大小怎么也不像是能让人穿过去的样子。

 

“Wow，这是你的新能力吗？那边是哪里？”Kitty努力地从墙里探出上半身想仔细瞧瞧那扇门（或者说那个洞更为确切一些）。

 

“你不觉得这很可怕？”

 

“你是说像我这样？”Kitty把一只手从墙里抽出来，但是因为空间太挤了她又放了回去。

 

“这样。”Clarice看着Kitty所做的点了点头，“或者是这样——”

 

Clarice随着她的话语声将自己的手伸进了那个她刚刚造出来的洞里，然后过了一会他的手抽回来，手心里却拿着一块彩色的碎玻璃，Kitty认出那块玻璃原来是显示在洞的那一面。

 

“我觉得这…………挺酷的呀！”

 

Clarice歪着头看着对她露出笑容的Kitty：“你……认真的？”

 

“当然。不过我们能不能换个地方说话，这里好挤。”Kitty对着Clarice伸出手，想带着她穿过墙到外面去。

 

“好吧，不过还是我来吧，更快一点。”Clarice取消掉了那扇门，重新凝神然后感受空间的存在，一个大约直径一米的圆形传送门出现在原地，门对面似乎有好几个变种人孩子，他们惊奇地看着面前出现了一个圆形的门。

 

Kitty一个前纵跃入那个门直接在半空中完成一个前空翻后着地后落在那群围过来的变种人孩子里。在她身后Clarice慢慢地从门里走了出来，然后那扇门又如同他突兀地出现那样再度突兀地消失了。

 

“Hi，大家好，我是Kitty。”Kitty高举着手里的小猫打招呼，然后她转向Clarice的方向，“这个是……这个是…………”Kitty才想起来她忘记问新朋友的名字了。

 

“Clarice Ferguson，很高兴认识大家。”

 

John抱着他母亲的头骨在这座城市里漫无目的地走着，火焰仍在头骨里燃烧，偶尔会碰上一两个别的孩子，但是他们因为他脸上可怕的伤痕奇怪的笑容以及被他捧在手里的头骨形成的诡异气氛而不敢接近他。John倒是不在乎，他挺喜欢现在这样的，在他短小的人生里，那些大孩子们看到他永远都是一拥而上拳打脚踢，现在这样对他来说完全是新鲜的体验。

 

John发现空气的温度明显地下降了，他抬头望去，一些建筑物的角落甚至结上了一层薄薄的冰霜。他朝着这个寒冷的源头走去，那些冰霜越来越厚，为了御寒两束火龙从John捧着的头骨的眼窝里穿出来围绕着他的身体形成一个螺旋形。

 

终于，John终于找到了寒冷的根源，一个小男孩捧着一张照片缩在墙角，在那四周，冰层已经厚到宛如身处星球两极了。

 

“那些是谁？”John开口问那个男孩。

 

男孩带着满脸的泪痕抬头：“那是我的家人，我失去他们了！！”

 

John能看出这个男孩的伤心，却不能理解那些感情，所以他仅仅是点了点头。

 

“你难道不会伤心吗？爸爸，妈妈，兄弟，姐妹，那些你爱的和爱你的人全都死了？”Bobby不能理解对面那个全身在火焰包裹下的孩子对于此事所表现出的冷漠，“你难道没有家人吗？”

 

“有啊。”John露出一脸嫌弃的神色，“谁都有家人的。不过没关系，有妈妈陪着我就可以了。”

 

“妈妈？”Bobby没看见周围有别的人存在。

 

“嗯，妈妈很暖和的，你冷吗，要不要我把妈妈借给你一会？”John对着Bobby露出一个微笑，但是Bobby怎么都不觉得那个微笑里有温暖的成分。在Bobby惊疑的眼神里，John将那个头骨递到Bobby眼前。

 

“这是…………你妈妈？？？”Bobby自己都没发现，他的声音带着颤抖。

 

“是啊，抱着吧，很暖和的。”John示意Bobby快接过去试一试，“你是我认识的第一个朋友呢！我叫John，你叫什么？”

 

“Bobby。”Bobby虽然觉得这个新朋友无比怪异，但是在失去了家人的打击后，有个同龄人在身边感觉就没有那么孤单和伤心了。所以尽管觉得害怕，他还是接过了那个有火焰在其中燃烧的头骨。

 

5.

 

Robert大约保持悬空3米的高度在这座变种人的新城市里飞翔，中途因为气流控制的失败，不小心掉下来好几次。顺着他的方向望去，成年变种人正在城市边缘构建防御设施。几个几十米高的由废墟残骸粘合而成的傀儡在城市里穿梭清理空间。

 

“嘿，上面那位有翅膀的男孩~帮我一个忙好吗？”

 

Robert愣了一秒才想起来这是在叫他，他回过身，底下的街道上站着一个成年人，他手里抱着一个婴儿。

 

“我必须去D区了，又有几个孩子进入狂暴状态了，能麻烦你把这孩子带去看护中心吗？”

 

成年的变种人伸出他的手腕将他的随身光脑和Robert的对接，一段影像被传输到了Robert的光脑上。

 

“地点就在那里了，拜托你了，不过小心点，这个小家伙已经初步显现出精神系的变种能力了，注意不要被他影响。”

 

那个婴儿不由分说地被交到Robert手里，然后这个成年变种人就匆匆地朝着另一个方向赶去。Robert叹了口气看了看手里的小家伙，他自己也不过十多岁的年纪，结果就被托付了一个变种人婴儿。

 

“嘿，小家伙，看起来这段时间你只能指望我了，我应该叫你什么好呢？”

 

Robert本没有指望小婴儿能回答他，他抬起头打算朝着光脑的指示方向前进时猛然发现自己正站在室内，一个类似医院病房的空间里。而最让他觉得恐惧的是，那位同盟的国防部长，William Stryker正站在他的对面。

 

“辛苦你了，亲爱的。”从来在公众面前都是一脸铁血冷酷形象的Stryker露出温柔的表情，Robert看着Stryker走向了他身边的一张病床，一名美丽的女性躺在上面，而在她的身边则躺着一名小婴儿。

 

“真是没有想到，这么多年了我们一直没有通过基因竞争的方式获得自己的孩子，最后反而是自然受孕的方式成功了。也许这是上帝在告诉我，只有自然的方式才能永存，那些超自然的，违背规律的都是应该被消除的。”

 

“亲爱的，你一定要在我们的儿子面前发表演讲吗，他才一天大。”

 

“抱歉抱歉，来，儿子让爸爸抱抱。”Stryker小心翼翼地抱起床边的小婴儿，“我应该叫你什么好呢？”

 

“Jason怎么样？Jason Stryker，喜欢吗，儿子？”Stryker一边轻轻地摇晃他的儿子一边亲吻他的脸颊。被晃地很舒服的小婴儿咯咯地笑了。

 

“看来你很喜欢这个名字呢，那么我的小Jason，爸爸爱你。”

 

影像褪去，Robert再度发现自己回到了原地，然后他看了看怀里的小婴儿。

 

“Jason，虽然我的这个名字可能用不了几天了，不过我还是喜欢现在的名字哦，我叫Robert Ross。”

 

正如Robert所说的那样，仅仅几天以后，他的名字就变成了Warren Worthington III。

 

Mary用一张风帽盖住自己的脸，小心翼翼地避开人群，以免自己不小心碰到了其中的某个人。尽管刚刚那个叫Emma的姐姐给了她一套防护服，她也试着牵了对方的手，可是谁又知道呢，Mary觉得她还是小心一点的好。

 

城里到处都是乱糟糟的，有些新的变种人的能力时不时的外溢，把城里弄得东边下雨西边风暴，有的地方热的和正在爆发的火山口一样，可才转过了个弯却又突然冷得要死，搞得走在这个城市里的每一步都像在玩什么冒险游戏一样。到处都可以听见哭声，而那些异象随着哭声的间隙起伏。仅仅从这个开始的混乱程度，Mary就能想象这一群人今后生存的艰难。

 

他们被选中了，他们被抛弃了。

 

而Mary觉得，即使是在被选中的人里，她也是被抛弃的那一个。

 

一束闪电蓦地出现在原地，Mary本能之下偏过了脑袋，闪电几乎擦着她的脸颊击打到了她身后的墙壁，电火花四溢后留下一处焦黑的残骸。

 

“抱抱抱歉！！我控制不住它们，那些该死的东西，它们就是不停地从我身体里面窜出来！请相信我，我真的不是故意的！！”一个急切的声音在Mary的左前方响起，她朝那个方向望了一眼，一个黑色皮肤白色头发的小女孩抱着膝盖蹲在那里，银蓝色的电芒围绕着她的身体打转，她只能试图更加团紧自己的身体来阻止这些电芒外溢。

 

“没关系的。”Mary又拉了拉她的风帽，以确保她的皮肤不要暴露在外。“大家反正都差不多。”

 

在Mary说话期间，又是一束电芒脱离那个女孩的身体朝着另一个方向击打而去，索性的是，那里并没有人。

 

“这不一样。”Ororo抬起头看了看面前那个全身被包裹地紧紧的女孩，她的整张脸都埋藏在巨大的风帽的阴影里，“你看看周围这些无辜的小家伙们，它们都是被那些该死的闪电弄死的。”

 

Mary看了看四周，地上倒毙着各种飞鸟、松鼠和兔子的尸体。有些的毛发因为被高压电击中的原因整个呈现焦黑的状态。

 

一只麻雀飞过，然后那女孩身上的闪电似乎像是有追踪移动物体的本能那样直击过去，Mary眼看着那只麻雀抽搐了一阵掉在地上，她甚至觉得自己都能闻到烤肉的香味了。

 

“对不起，对不起，我不是故意的…………”女孩哭着把头埋进了膝盖里。

 

“别哭了，没事的，我们都是一样的，一切都会好的，大概…………”

 

Mary放下了他的风帽，Ororo抬头望着那个正在安慰她的女孩，Mary四下张望了一下，有只松鼠躲在角落里看着这边，它大概已经被外界的电闪雷鸣给吓傻了，在Mary伸手过去把它捞起来的时候连躲都没有躲。Mary隔着手套慢慢地抚摸那只小松鼠的蓬松的尾巴，而那小东西仍旧在她手里瑟瑟发抖。

 

“对不起，我只是想告诉她大家都是一样的，对不起……”Mary的眼泪滴在松鼠的皮毛上，那小东西突然停止了颤抖用小小的眼睛望着Mary。Mary愣了一愣后终于还是低下了头吻了吻小松鼠的额头。

 

Ororo吃惊地看着那只松鼠在那名女孩的亲吻下整个干瘪下去，然后碳化，就像是已经死亡了千年的样子，一阵风吹过，它化成了粉末消失在风中。那名女孩对Ororo露出一个惨然的微笑，随后她再度戴上了她的风帽。

 

Ororo看见一滴眼泪从风帽的阴影里滴下来落在地上，于是她吸了吸气，尽力让自己的语调显得平静：“你说的对，会没事的，我们都是一样的，一切都会好的，一定一定都会好的。”

 

女孩的肩膀在颤抖，风帽下更多的眼泪滴了下来。

 

“我们今后就是朋友了，我叫Ororo Munroe。”

 

“谢谢，Ororo，谢谢，你可以叫我Mary。”

 

6.

 

Charles再度沉睡了，他把第一次清醒的所有机会用来替吉诺莎的人们求救，可惜的是一切已经太迟了，那些被他们互相定义为不该发生的或是必须发生的在三天前已经发生了，就在Charles从三楼跳下来落地后不久，一亿亿的生命在紫色光芒里逝去，留下点滴孤独的星火在那三个星系的每一颗行星上。

 

第五舰队的回收部队陆续传回了一些现场影像，一片修罗地狱中一个个或是昏迷或是清醒的孩子被抱上星舰，那些在转换伊始就初步掌握了自身变种能力并陷入了狂暴的孩子则在那些成年变种人的安抚下也来到了变种人现今的集合地点。

 

三个星系里所有通往同盟的跳点都被关闭，而自同盟出发前往帕莱尔星系准备讨逆的三支同盟舰队也在诺伊斯顿和莎伦蒂蒂被发现。三支舰队无一人生还，在第五舰队发现他们的时候，那三支舰队还在按照既定的轨道由AI控制着自动航行。

 

整个同盟震怒，总统Trask和国防部长Stryker公开发表声明谴责帝国单方面撕毁了双方的和平条约，犯下以一亿亿人类的性命换取两千万变种人的诞生这种世纪大屠杀。而帝国方则出示了这一切皆是同盟前议长Shaw所为的证据，就连奥斯瓦尔的证据也一并被公开。帝国宰辅以沉痛的口吻对着全宇宙直播阐述了Shaw会有这样灭绝人性的行为完全是因为被同盟的人类方逼得太急，而不明真相和Shaw签订了条约的帝国也完全是受害者，就像几十年前帝国被Shaw坑了一把的奥斯瓦尔一样。

 

至于为什么最后Shaw死在了帝国追击的部队手下而吉诺莎三个星系连同帕莱尔都落入了帝国的实际掌控范围则被避过不谈，宰辅只是一再地赞扬了帝国第五舰队在这件事上的快速反应力和处置结果。

 

新生的两千万变种人被集中到了吉格瑞姆首府行星上，看似庞大的数字散落到一个大型行星上后就变得稀稀落落的，最后由那些成年的变种人出手将这些新生的孩子们集中到了首府星球首都及其周围的几个卫星城里，一万多名成年变种人在城市外围构建起防御建筑，第五舰队在完成了所有回收任务后守在了首都星球恒星系的外围。

 

各方势力暗涌，皇帝仍旧时醒时昏。在第五天里Emma和Azazel一起传送到了皇帝和亲王所在的房间，没有人动手，Emma看了一眼皇帝的样子然后转向了Erik。

 

“你现在打算怎么办？”Emma并没有在意帝国公主杀人一样的眼神，有两千万脆弱的新生变种人需要一个安静的环境生长，他们不可能用一万多人守住一个星系坐等同盟天天前来攻打他们——是的，同盟已经单方面宣布要抹除这些新生的变种人们，作为对于吉诺莎事件的复仇。虽然他们一口气失去了三支主力舰队，跳点也被封闭，但是同盟的国人以前所未有的团结姿态行动起来，整个社会的生产力被调动，谁都知道他们打上吉格瑞姆不过是早晚的事。变种人们需要一位新的领袖带领他们度过接下来的难关，Emma深知自己没有这方面的才能。

 

“皇帝或者我会带领保护所有的变种人的，你不必担心。”Erik并没有看向Emma，他仍旧看着Charles，时间进入Charles受伤后第五天，从外部看来他的外伤已经初步愈合，Charles已经有过几次短暂的清醒，但是他的眼神仍旧很迷茫，似乎还没来及搞明白周围的情况又再度睡去。“但是我需要先等Charles彻底醒过来。”

 

Emma点了点头然后和Azazel一起消失了，而Erik仍旧盯着Charles动也不动。

 

Erik明白他的时间不多了，虽然Raven他们因为Charles的伤情还有Erik溢于言表的痛苦而没有追问吉诺莎事件的真相，但他们每一个人都不是白痴。将整个事件的前后经过联系一下再加上两天前Charles的求救，大家都已经心知肚明了。只不过他们一致认为只有Charles才有资格下最后的结论，所以他们默认了Erik的存在。当然这也是经过了一些内部沟通的，第一天的时候Raven揍了Erik一拳，Erik没有任何抵抗地被揍飞到墙角，Raven追上去挥出第二拳的时候被Hank拦下了，Alex继而举起拳头扑了上去但是被Sean叫停了。Erik默默地从地上爬起来看了看还在僵持的那几个人后又坐回了Charles身边一言不发，然后沉默感染了每一个人。每一个人都在等Charles醒过来。

 

第六天的时候，Charles醒了，不是那种短暂的、茫然而游离的生理反应而是真真正正有意识的清醒。这种清醒意味着Charles已经基本上度过了创伤愈合的阶段，不再需要大量透支体内的能量去维持细胞再生。Charles抬起手按了一个医疗舱内部的按钮，他头顶上方的透明罩体被打开，每个人带着惶恐的表情看着他。

 

Charles叹了口气，双手抓住舱盖的边沿将自己的上半身拉了起来。眼角扫过Erik看见他这么做时接近崩溃的表情。

 

“我的下半身的神经无法重新接通吗？”Charles以平静的口吻问着身边的医官，他已经在几次短暂的清醒时间里确认了自己彻底失去了下半身的神经反馈。最初的慌乱过去后Charles只想求得一个确定的结果。

 

“陛下，我们无法根据您自身的基因谱为您制定专属的外部干预治疗方案。”医师们艰难地开口，但是毕竟已经说过一次了，第二次也就没有那么难，“如果沿用人类的治疗方案的话很可能会影响到陛下您本身的基因排列，您会因此失去变种能力，所以我们没有贸然地采取治疗措施，一切由待陛下您自己决定。”

 

“变种能力？”Charles低头想了想，他不过在哈瓦内尔被Erik屏蔽软禁了7、8天左右加上昏迷了一阵就感觉好像一辈子没用过他的能力了那样。而现在他甚至不用重新进入他的精神领域，铺天盖地的悲伤懊悔从某个方向朝Charles压过来。

 

Charles抬起头看着那个方向，醒过来后第一次和Erik眼神相对。

 

“吉诺莎，还是发生了是吗？”

 

7.

 

Erik没有说话，他只是点了点头。Charles似乎早有预料，他也轻轻地点了点头，面前的Erik的眼睛里的哀痛一望而知。可是那又能如何呢，那能抵消那一亿亿人的死亡吗，那能抵消他即将面临的变成一个残废的下半生吗？如果不能，那不如收起那些无谓的愧疚，因为那对他毫无用处。

 

Charles不是圣人，对于刚刚发生的一切，此时此刻的他当然是怪Erik的。所以他甚至是带着略微畅快的心情抬起头直视那双眼睛。

 

“那么，你为什么还在这里？我说过你不再被允许踏上我的领土了吧？”

 

Charles看见Erik在发抖，可以眼也不眨地坐视一亿亿生命转瞬间消失的人却因为他区区的一条放逐令在发抖。Charles笑起来，他都不知道这人究竟是心如磐石还是多愁善感了。

 

“Charles，我，我很抱歉，我从没到想过会是这种结果，我——”

 

“就算你想到了，你会收手吗？”Charles笑得更明显了，但是那个笑容里没有丝毫的暖意，“你不会的，Erik Lehnsherr，所以省掉你的抱歉吧，这里没有人需要它。”

 

“你说得对，为了那新生的2000万变种人我已经把什么都压上了，哪有在最后关头就此收手的道理…………”Erik回以一个惨淡自嘲的笑容，“我可以走，现在，马上，我已经派第五舰队接受了吉诺莎周围的三个星系，那些新生的变种人全部都集中在吉格瑞姆的首都，Charles，有了他们至少你——”

 

“不！！没有他们！！”Charles突然激动起来，指着Erik的脸近乎咆哮，“你能像什么都没有发生过一样面对他们，而我从他们身上只能看见一个个哀嚎着的冤魂，那些因为我的无能、因为我的轻信而死去的冤魂。因为我天真地相信一个叫Erik Lehnsherr的家伙和我志同道合；因为我居然忘记了一个人可以背叛你一次，为什么就不能背叛你第二次？为此，2000万个悲剧算在我的账上……万岁，查理三世加冕以来终于有件值得载入史册的事了！但是你要我往史书里写点什么？说我不是他们的悲剧的原因之一而是他们的救世主？抱歉，我还做不到像你这么无耻，所以带他们走，吉诺莎归你了，去建设你心中的乌托邦好了，我不需要那种每一寸土地都浸满了鲜血的地方！”

 

Erik沉默地接受着Charles的指控，除了沉默地接受他还能做点别的什么吗？

 

“Charles，你说我卑鄙无耻也好，说我是个残忍的恶魔也罢，我不反驳，我故意地看着这么多人去死这是事实。我为了不让你有机会阻止我的计划囚禁你，剥夺你的能力，最后让你被一个人类逼到这种地步也是事实。我也许的确罪该万死，但是总有一天，Charles，总有一天你会知道，这是我唯一的选择，我这么做只是为了让我们能活下去，只有这样，这个种族才能生存下去。”

 

“不会有这一天的，我会证明给你看我们其实有另一个选择的，我会证明给你看你是错的。”

 

一切回到他们分道扬镳那天那样，虽然现在他们一方多了怨恨，而另一方多了愧疚，但是他们仍旧谁都说服不了谁。Erik最后看了Charles一眼，然后敲响了Emma的通讯。

 

半分钟后白色套装的Emma和Azazel出现在了Charles他们面前，从Emma精致的套装上那些来不及清理的污迹Raven他们可以想象现在那一群新生的变种人究竟忙到了何等焦头烂额的地步。

 

“谈崩了？”Emma勾起一边嘴角的笑容仍旧如同女王般高傲。Charles和Erik都没有回答她的话。

 

“我想也是。”Emma耸了耸肩得出了结论，然后他转向了Erik，“那看来我们只能靠你一个人了，为什么我一点也不意外呢？如果你已经缅怀够了你那宣告不治的感情的话，我们该走了，你知道有多少事情等着人决定吗？既然你已经决定了让Shaw实施他的计划制造出那么多变种人，那么你就必须负起责任来。”

 

Emma毕竟是个读心者，就算效率不如Charles，但是这件事几乎占据了Erik的整个思想，她只不过瞥了一眼就看见了超过她该知道的内容。于是Emma被身上的金属配饰牵引着拖到了Erik跟前。Erik一手握住了她的脖子。

 

“听着，我想也知道你跟着Shaw的时候懂得控制自己远离他的脑子，要不也不会轮到我来揭发Shaw到底做过什么。我不求你做到更多的忠诚，但是这一条你给我记住——”Emma脸上的表情已经由不屑变成了乞求，Erik的眼神就像是根本不在乎现场就扭断她的脖子，她的确不应该认为离开了Shaw以后这世上就没有能制住她的人了，Erik低头将嘴凑到Emma的耳边确保这句话她能清楚听到并且永远记住。“我只警告你这么一次，滚出我的脑子。不然下次我会直接扭断你的脖子。”

 

对着Charles以外的人Erik很好地现场演示了“暴君”两个字的涵义。他放开了Emma的脖子，不在意那位精致的美人如何双手捧住自己的喉咙咳地惊天动地，他的眼里只有冷漠地看着这一切发生的Charles，那位以前总是悲天悯人的皇帝全程甚至连眼睛都没眨一眨。

 

“那么——再见了，Charles。”Erik走到了Emma和Azazel的面前，就这么一会功夫他已经可以从他们两个的眼神里看见一些敬畏之情了。

 

“不，是永别了，Erik。”

 

Erik背对着Charles，Charles不知道他说完这句话以后Erik的脸上究竟是什么表情，他只看见Azazel伸手搭上这两个人的肩膀，一阵红雾过后这三个人一起消失了。

 

Charles看了看房间里的其他人，每个人脸上的表情都像是他们做了多么抱歉的事情那样，Charles莫名其妙地看着他们：“你们干嘛一个个都这副表情，就像我马上就要死了一样。”

 

“Charles，你要是觉得伤心，你可以告诉我，我们可以出去，我也可以单独陪着你，任何要求，Charles。”Raven带着不确定的语气询问着Charles。她刚刚瞥见Charles说永别时Erik眼里的绝望，不论她有多么恨Erik做的这一切，她都必须承认，Erik的伤心和愧疚是真的，他刚刚看起来就像世界已经在他眼前毁灭了一样。但是Charles——

 

Raven在Charles的眼睛里看不见任何感情，他就像是说这杯红茶凉了那样不带任何情绪地说出了永别，Raven知道这里面一定有什么不对，她知道有颗炸弹在那里，被Charles埋在他丝毫不符合逻辑的平静外表之下。她不能放任Charles在他一个人的时候让这颗炸弹爆炸，那毫无疑问会要了Charles的命的。

 

“伤心？为什么？”Charles是真的觉得没什么，他刚刚就这么轻易地说出了自己以为一辈子都不会说出来的话，他甚至想不明白几天前将Erik压在身下宣誓所有权的人到底是不是自己。

 

门外传来一阵敲门声，Charles仍旧在发呆，Hank只好替他说了一句进来。一名侍者端着一个餐盘来到坐着的Charles面前。

 

“陛下，这是亲王殿下之前吩咐做的，殿下命令陛下一醒就呈给陛下。”

 

Charles看着侍者打开餐盘上的银盖子——

 

盘子里是两只新鲜出炉的卡夫塔草莓塔。

 

8.

 

只产于同盟柯璐特星系的卡夫塔草莓，以黑市为中转被用自身千百倍的价格进口到帝国境内，然后烘焙成那架民航班机上的草莓塔一样的样子，从原料到配方严格遵照那架民航班机上采用的方式。不是因为那架飞机上的草莓塔特别珍贵，只是为了确保这两只草莓塔和最初那两枚在外带盒子里的一模一样——那代表了最初的来自Erik Lehnsherr的道歉的两只草莓塔。

 

**_对不起，Charles_ ** **_。_ **

 

Charles突然带着疑惑的表情按着自己的胸口，那里痛得像是得了一场心脏病，他张开嘴试图叫Raven，最后却只是扭曲着整张脸的表情不知所措。Charles觉得有人扑过来抱住了他，有人大叫着让他呼吸，他却张着嘴忘了自己到底应该是吸气还是呼气。

 

Charles的世界当然已经被毁灭了，比Erik的更早，更彻底。只是这一切如同狂澜席卷，Charles像是突然被卷进龙卷风的兔子，过分的震惊和恐惧淹没了一切感官反而留下了麻木，所以他之前像是个冷静的客观者那样处理着他和Erik的感情。甚至带着嘲弄的愉悦将Erik从自己的生命里割裂出去，可是他们的灵魂早已相连，干脆利落地挥下一刀后Charles低头才发现鲜血淋漓的自己。

 

然后迟来的痛觉反馈告诉他他并不能置身事外，他并没有比他所嘲弄的对象好过哪怕一点，Charles死死地抓住那个抱住他的人的身躯像是在激流中抱住一根浮木。然后记忆变得模糊，Charles不记得自己是不是叫出了声，也不记得自己到底有没有流下眼泪，甚至不记得自己究竟是睡过去了还是昏过去了，他那堪称宇宙间最精妙的大脑在极度的痛苦前仍旧只能像个普通人那样选择模糊那段记忆来让自己好过一点。

 

再度醒过来的时候Charles发现他被放到了一处卧室，不是那间他被Erik足足囚禁了一周的卧室。Charles能感觉到Raven他们的小心翼翼，这间卧室和之前那间，和他在帝都的寝殿，和所有有着他和Erik共同回忆的卧室都长得截然不同。他们小心地挑选了这间卧室，就好像周围的风景不一样Charles就无法在醒过来的下一秒想起Erik一样。

 

Charles必须抱歉地说，他们的努力只是徒劳。

 

“我的草莓塔呢？”Charles的提问惊醒了坐在床边的Raven。

 

“Charles，不要再想那个混蛋了，我把那该死的草莓塔扔了，你值得更好的Charles，那个混蛋让他去死！！”Raven带着哭腔指责着Erik，她甚至不愿意提起他的名字，努力地想淡化那个男人在Charles心目中的存在感，他怎么敢用一盘甜点让Charles崩溃成那样，还不如当初直接杀了他。早知道他会把Charles伤成这样，她应该不顾一切杀了他的。

 

“扔了……对，草莓塔是他的道歉，我说过我不需要他的道歉，所以扔了是对的。”Charles的双手插进自己的头发，额头埋进自己的手掌之间，“于是我还剩什么，Raven？告诉我我还剩什么？”

 

“没事的，Charles，你还有我，Hank，我们大家，我们会永远都在你的身边的。就算没有那个混蛋，你也不会是一个人的。”Raven将Charles揽进怀里，靠在自己的胸口，Charles闭上眼睛终于清晰地感受到了自己的眼泪。

 

Raven说的没错，他还没有到山穷水尽的地步，还轮不到他整天在那里自怨自艾。还有一整个帝国的事等着他，同盟一次失去三个星系和一亿亿人口究竟会裹挟着多大的愤怒逆卷而来，以及那被他推给Erik的2000万变种人。他们才是未来的左右整个宇宙的势力，虽然他们现在还处于脆弱的新生期，但却也是无法被否认的第三股力量，帝国和同盟对于他们的态度会直接影响到自己未来的存亡。

 

Charles知道自己不是个合格的政治家，他把那2000万变种人推给Erik的时候也顺便交出了一部分帝国未来的命运，他怎么能指望那2000万人成长起来后不会将矛头指向他的人民。也许——潜意识里他还在相信Erik不会做对他不利的事情。

 

_真是笑话，你不是已经告诉自己不会再相信他一次了吗？还是你不相信自己能成功地找出让人类安全转化成变种人的方法而最终要把自己和帝国的整个未来交到别人手里？_

 

几声敲门声响后，Hank从门后出现了。他看着Raven以悲伤和忿恨的表情抱住Charles时轻轻叹了口气。

 

“Charles，医官说的只是普遍情况下的结果，我可以让皇家研究院的研究重点全部倾向于你的基因图谱的解构，也许我们能找出不影响你的变种能力的脊柱治疗方案。”

 

Charles轻轻挣脱了Raven的怀抱，脸上的表情再度回复了平静。这一次，不是那种暴风雨前让人觉得危险的平静，而是洪水过后仍旧带着哀伤余韵的平静。他对着Hank摇了摇头。

 

“不必了，从现在开始，整个皇家科学院尽全力投入变种人安全转化项目的研究。我们的时间不多了。”Charles隔着被子捏了捏自己毫无感觉的双腿，“我们现在启程返回帝都，Hank，我希望到帝都后我的下肢外骨骼已经准备好了。”

 

“我明白了，陛下。”Hank觉得现在的场合并不适合笑，但是他从刚刚那一瞬间的Charles身上终于看到了他一直想在一个皇帝身上看到的东西，所以他微微地仰起自己一边的嘴角然后低头行了个臣下之礼。

 

“还有——”Charles语气平静地追加着自己的要求，“告诉他们，我的外骨骼里不许包涵任何金属的成分。以及，将帝都皇宫里所有的金属全部给我清出去，我的服装，配饰里也不准再含有金属的成分。”

 

“是，陛下。”Hank的笑容加深了——Charles终于不再对这个世界抱有过分的天真了。 _虽然无法从根本上解决问题，但是既然明确了自己的对手是谁，为什么还要在身边给他留下可乘之机呢？_

 

“那么，我就不打扰你休息了——Raven。”Hank示意Raven和自己一起离开Charles的卧室让他单独待一会，他已经确定Charles不会有事了。

 

“在那之前，Hank，麻烦把整个皇家研究院到目前为止关于变种人转化项目的资料全部给我一份，我要亲自参与这项研究。”

 

Hank愣了一愣，然后终于不再控制自己的笑容：“好的，Charles，但是一样要注意休息，别太累了。”

 

数日后帝都皇宫——

 

技术人员替Charles完成了最后一个部件的嵌入，从他的腰部开始，采用高强度陶瓷制成的外骨骼覆盖了Charles的整个下半身。帝国皇帝现在看起来就像是穿了一件流线型线条贴身的半身铠，白色陶瓷的高强度使它能免疫近距离下小型机械武器的射击，同时他又保证了良好的透气性能。如果Charles的下半身能有感觉，他就会知道穿着这身外骨骼和穿着原本的服装的感觉并无差距。

 

“陛下，您的外骨骼的技术调教已经完成了，之后它可以接受上半身的神经信号行动。您可以像操纵自己本身的双腿那样操纵它们。它的强度所能支持的跑动和跳跃能力可以保证公爵级的体能运动。当然，不建议陛下使用这么大的输出，因为毕竟外骨骼带动的下肢仍旧是陛下本人的，陛下的下肢肌肉和骨骼都无法承受这种程度的超频使用。所以建议陛下还是将运动强度控制在一等平民以下。”

 

Charles站起来在房间里来来回回地走了几步以适应他的新的走路方式。然后他向技术人员点了点头以示外骨骼的工作情况一切良好。

 

“很好，我可以这样去见那群贵族议会成员了。”Charles转向他的秘书，“军政议会三方全会是订在几点？”

 

“今天下午2点，陛下。”

 

“联邦的开国大典呢？”

 

“中午12点，陛下。联邦的新领袖，亲王……那个Lehnsherr阁下的讲话将在1点开始。”干练的秘书在遇到Erik的身份的问题时犹豫了好一会，事实上最近每一个得知宇宙中即将诞生一股新势力以及他们的领袖的名字的人都处于疑惑的状态。

 

“他现在是联邦的新总统，这么称呼他就可以了。还有­——你让帝国皇室发言人发布一个公告，从今以后，帝国不再有普鲁士亲王了。”

 

“是，陛下，那么我先告退了。”

 

“你们也去吧。”Charles对身边其他的侍从说，“我想独自看完这个开国大典。”

 

9.

 

随从给Charles打开了大型的光幕投影，然后退出了房间。Charles给自己倒了杯酒然后坐了下来。

 

吉格瑞姆星系，首都行星吉格瑞姆，首都吉格瑞姆城——

 

光幕忠实地反应出了这个城市仍旧处于百废待兴的状态，一片断壁残垣间，稍大一些的孩子带着更小的孩子们三三两两地站着。2000万人在城市的各处角落里散布，没有队形，没有鲜花，更没有欢呼，只有一张张彷徨不知何去何从的脸。在城市的边缘，隔着一段距离站着一个成年的变种人，与那些孩子们不同，他们脸上一片冷漠和坚毅，这些废墟对他们来说不算什么，在帕莱尔星系，他们每个人都出手至少杀过上亿的生灵。

 

只在城市的中央被清理出了一小片稍微平整一点的空地，地面在中央凸起一块约高一米的讲台。只有3名成年的变种人站在讲台上——Erik、Emma和Azazel。不要说现在已经是星际时代了。就算是算上整个人类的历史，如此简陋的开国大典也算闻所未闻。但是这就是这些变种人能做到的全部了。

 

随着Charles和Erik正式的决裂，第五舰队撤出了吉诺莎的范围，同盟的部队随后像是闻到了血腥味的鲨鱼般在吉诺莎的边境游荡。他们不停地在试探吉诺莎方面的底线，终于在两天前一个中队约300艘星舰踏入了吉诺莎的星域范围内。Azazel带着Erik在他们踏入国境线一分钟后到达了现场，那300艘星舰在现场解构成了原子形态，大量同盟的军人没有任何防护的情况下裸露在宇宙的真空中，留下一张张面带惊恐的尸体成为吉诺莎国境线的点缀。后续的另外两次试探也没有什么不同，同盟抛下了近一个小队的兵力后放弃了星舰突入的打算。

 

但是事情并没有结束，舰队撤出吉诺莎的星域范围后接替他们的是无数的无人机。数量多到无穷无尽的飞机从每个方向突入吉诺莎的范围。这种给普通人类一个肩扛式火箭弹就能搞定的武器反而给变种人们带来了无穷无尽的麻烦，因为它们的数量是变种人的千万倍。就像人类多年来始终消灭不了讨厌的蚊子那样，变种人们只能保住几个重要的城市，而把剩下的国土留给那些无人机。

 

每个人都知道现在的问题关键是时间，要么同盟在这些变种人成长起来前抓住他们的数量的弱点将他们扼杀在摇篮里，要么变种人们熬过这一段然后2000万人倾巢而出把同盟灭干净。所以这个新兴的国家对人类全面戒严了，事实上就连现在宇宙各地都在转播的信号也是由一名变种人将整个星球的影像复制到帝国和同盟边境上的某一点形成的镜像。

 

于是Charles拿着杯酒沉默地看着这个史上最为简陋却也是最血腥暴力的开国大典。没有花哨的阅兵活动，画面上显示着那些同盟军人们的尸体，才过了两天那些尸体还没有飘散开来，在无重力的宇宙里一个个惨白的脸孔交错出现，直观地昭示着这个新生的国家也不好惹。

 

一个个变种人出击消灭同盟无人机的画面穿插着出现，里面甚至有只熟悉了自己的能力不到一个月的孩子。有些孩子脸上的表情已经变得麻木，他们一个个用各种诡异的能力让那些无人机在半空中变成烟花，然后再面无表情地转身追击另一架。

 

Charles就着这些尸体，孩子，爆炸和异能力喝掉了小半瓶威士忌。然后终于快到了新任的变种人们的领袖——Erik Lehnsherr的讲话时间。但是房间里响起一阵敲门声。Charles皱着眉头让敲门的人进来。

 

一名侍从诚惶诚恐地端着一个盘子进来，上面是块数据储存设备。

 

“陛下，很抱歉打扰您，这是刚刚收到的被判定为最高优先度的情报，寄件人是来自已故的同盟议长Sebastian Shaw。技术部门已经检验过了，这份情报本身是安全的，但是情报的内容必须由陛下第一个过目，情报部门已经确定，一份一模一样的情报已经被交到贵族议会议长Worthington公爵大人手里。”

 

“Shaw？”Charles接过那块设备挥手让侍从退下，在门关上后Charles将他塞进放映设备里，于是房间里除了吉诺莎的开国大典外又亮起一处新的光幕，Shaw孤身一人坐在一个会议室里。

 

“帝国的皇帝陛下，亲王殿下，贵族议会议长阁下，同盟的总统阁下，国防部长阁下——”Shaw面带微笑地念出了这样的开场白，“当各位收到这份情报的时候，就代表着我已经死了，正式退出了我们的这场游戏。”

 

与此同时，正在现场直播的开国大典的画面切换回了吉格瑞姆城，然后Erik出现在了光幕的中央：“正在观看这个典礼的人们，请恕我无法和你们问好，因为我不知道你们会是同我一起前进的家人还是想要伤害我的家人的敌人。我知道你们每一个人的心里充满着疑问或者是憎恨，亦或是彷徨。我不会大言不惭地说我接下的讲话会给你们解答和指引，我只是在告诉你们一个事实，一个结论。”

 

Charles站起身，大脑同时处理着这两场极为重要的讲话的内容。

 

Shaw的脸色丝毫没有因为说出了自己的死讯而有任何的变化：“不用感到奇怪，各位，虽然我自认我手上的牌不会让我这么早出局，但是生活永远充满惊喜，事先做好准备总是没有错的。”

 

“在一个多月以前，同盟向本国国内以原议长Sebastian Shaw为首的变种人们宣战，我虽然当时身在帝国境内，但是我对于身处于同盟的变种人同胞们的境遇感同身受。”Erik站在讲台上继续他的讲话，画面被切换到了一个多月前刚刚在同盟境内通过的一份文件上。“我们每一个人都明白所谓的反变种人法案意味着什么，这是人类对于变种人的灭族宣言。不论身处于同盟的人们用多么富丽堂皇的言辞去包装它，它是人类出于对变种人的恐惧而试图抹杀变种人的工具，它是种族屠杀的前兆，与历史上人类自身范围内一个种族对于另一个种族曾经犯下的种族大屠杀没有本质区别。”

 

“我相信能让我出局的人一定是在座的5位的其中之一。那么作为提前出局的人物，我想我终于可以站在客观的角度给每一位一点提示和忠告。毕竟和你们的这局游戏还是很让人愉快的。”

 

Shaw优雅地对着镜头点了点头，带着微笑与他的对手和仇敌侃侃而谈。

 

10.

 

而在另一边，Erik的演讲也同样没有停止——

 

“这次面临被屠杀命运的族群虽然数量在多数人群面前不值一提，但是他们有无可比拟的种族优越性，面对屠刀他们不是瑟瑟发抖的待宰羔羊，相反的是，他们率先奋起反抗了，这就是你们所知道的帕莱尔24小时。”

 

“那么——首先就从我的老朋友Stryker开始吧，你的那一套只有符合自然规律的才是被上帝选中的理论我已经听了很多遍了。我其实一直很想对你说一句既然这样，你一个人回去生活在原始社会好了。你告诉我，在你身边哪一样东西不是人类活动下产生的痕迹，你凭什么只把变种人定义在非自然的范畴里。当然，你会有一堆的歪理来反驳我的说辞，我也不想和你争，只是我听说你的夫人终于和你有了爱情的结晶。按理来说我也算是那孩子的叔叔了，所以我送他一件礼物。我马上就要在吉诺莎引爆镒元素了，在此之前我让Azazel把他从医院里带出来放在吉诺莎的某颗行星上了。你看，我给他一个成为我们之中一员的机会，也让你可以真正检验一次自己的理论，我很想看看面对自己的至亲，你的变种人清除政策是不是还能执行地这么一丝不苟？”

 

“当然，你们可以指责以Shaw为首的变种人们犯下了反人类罪，难道人类们集结了一个舰队来消灭我们不是打算犯下反变种人的罪行吗？就像Shaw曾经说过的那样，我和我的同胞们无意引起战争，但是我们也无惧战争。我本无意评价一个已经死去的人，他的确是罪犯，他制造了奥斯瓦尔事件，间接导致了帝国的分裂而产生了现在的同盟国，他也制造了两周前的吉诺莎事件，镒元素爆发杀死了一亿亿人类，留下了我身边的两千万新生的变种人。”

 

“其次是贵族议会的Worthington议长阁下。与Stryker正相反，您疯狂地在寻找变成变种人的方法，用尽一切方法想成为我们中的一员。我相信在这方面您给了皇帝陛下和亲王殿下很大的压力。对于您这样的人类我一直十分欣赏，所以我也给您提供了一个机会。”

 

 “Worthington阁下，我想着您一把年纪了可能需要考虑一下再决定是不是要冒那几亿分之一的机会去尝试一下，于是我自作主张地邀请了您的大公子、二公子，以及那位不为人知的Robert Ross一起来到吉诺莎，我相信有了他们的成功先例您也许会做出正确的决定。当然，虽然变种人转化的成功几率只有几亿分之一，但是我的直觉告诉我，Stryker以及Worthington阁下，你们很快就会有各自的变种人直系血亲的。至于转化的方法和手段——” Shaw身体前倾加强他的语气，“事实上帝国皇室有所谓的变种人安全转化技术这件事完全是在唬人，每一个变种人的形成都来源于镒元素爆发，就连你们的皇帝陛下也不例外。从来也没有什么安全的变种人转化技术，这么多年来那只是皇权派试图稳住你们贵族派的一个假象，你们被皇室骗了。”

 

听到了Shaw说出的内容后，Charles终于控制不住自己新装的外骨骼，整个人原地跪了下来。

 

_“Charles_ _，我们需要那2000_ _万的变种人，现在人类与变种人的关系那么紧张，整个同盟境内就不用说了，帝国国内也不过是皇权派在勉强压制而已，在我去贵族议院接受质询的时候贵族派已经在对着我们施压了，就在我们来这里前一天，我也跟你说过了，Worthington_ _还跑到我的办公室把同样的诉求再说了一遍。Charles_ _，我们现在正走在悬崖边，一个不小心，整个皇室连同皇权派就会万劫不复了。”_

 

**“皇室有所谓的变种人安全转化技术这件事完全是在唬人。”**

_“说不定什么？！Charles_ _，你能保证到时候变种人安全改造技术就会有突破吗？你怎么能把你，我，整个皇室，整个帝国，整个变种人种族的未来压在这种虚无缥缈的可能性上。如果到时候……到时候真的像我说的那样你没有成功，等贵族派发现了真相的时候，你打算带着区区两万变种人对抗全宇宙吗？”_

**“从来也没有什么安全的变种人转化技术。”**

 

_“那又怎样，Charles_ _，那又怎样？！！事实是我们现在自身难保，你的那个所谓的变种人安全改造技术不过是空中楼阁，Charles_ _，实际一点，回到地面上来，虽然地面上他妈脏得一塌糊涂，但是至少给了我们一个落脚点。承认吧，我才是对的，这是我们唯一的出路。”_

 

**“这么多年来那只是皇权派试图稳住你们贵族派的一个假象，你们被皇室骗了。”**

 

**_Erik_ ** **_是对的。_ **

                           

“不！！！！！！！”Charles撑着桌面试图站起来，但是失败的尝试让他的身体踉跄着扫落了桌子上的水晶酒瓶和酒杯，金色的酒液和酒杯的碎片溅在他的下肢外骨骼上，Charles无知无觉。

 

**_承认吧，Erik_ ** **_才是对的，是他的决定让你现在不必带着区区两万人迎接贵族派的愤怒，不必以两万人对抗全宇宙的威胁。_ **

 

“不！！！！我不承认！！！那种漠视一亿亿生命死去的行为怎么可能是对的！！”

Charles新装上的外骨骼无法辨析他混乱的精神信号，它带着Charles在房间里跌跌撞撞，弄倒了很多椅子还有装饰品，精致的花瓶跌落下来，水弄湿了昂贵的地毯，Charles跌坐在一片狼藉中紧紧抱住自己的头，混乱中他错过了一部分Shaw和Erik的讲话，然后Shaw的声音在他身后再度响起。

 

“是的，我承认我的手段的确卑劣，但是有的时候人活在这个世上，光是生存本身就已经极尽艰难了。所谓的道德上的高洁和无暇，那都是奢侈的东西。我们如何指责一个从不能吃饱的人偷窃粮食，正如我们无法单方面谴责一个天天活在尔虞我诈里的人犯下的欺骗罪行一样。道德，那都是一些每天都能吃饱穿暖，不必担心半夜醒来时有把刀高悬在自己头顶的老爷们谈论的东西。而身为变种人，我们的处境如此艰难，根本轮不到我们来谈论道德。我们要的也只是活下去而已…………”

_“我也许的确罪该万死，但是总有一天，Charles_ _，总有一天你会知道，这是我唯一的选择，我这么做只是为了让我们能活下去，只有这样，这个种族才能生存下去。”_

 

**_只是为了活下去而已……_ **

 

_Charles Xavier_ _，也许你只是自以为占据了道德的制高点，而事实上你不过是活在自己的象牙塔里以高高在上的态度评价着那些赤足行于污泥里的人们有多么肮脏——_

_却从未想过自己是为何得以完美无瑕地生活在象牙塔里的。_

**_你能这么干净，那是因为有人替你干掉了所有的脏活。_ **

 

11.

 

Charles坐在地上喘息，道德的拷问回响在他的脑海里， Erik真的是对的吗？是他错了吗？他是一边坐享着别人的成果又一边嫌恶着别人的肮脏而将他人驱逐的虚伪者吗？

 

“不！！！这无关乎什么道德制高点，所谓的为了活下去的无奈选择不过是为了给牺牲别人成全自己的行为寻找一个合理的借口而已！！如果……如果我能找到安全的人类转化成变种人的方法，那么我们其实就是还有第二个选择的。”

 

**_一个不是建立在杀戮和牺牲上的选择。_ **

 

“是你们人类让我别无选择的。”仿佛是为了回应Charles刚刚的话，Erik的声音接踵而来。“我不知道上帝究竟是出于对变种人的爱而让我们获得如此强大的能力，或者是出于对我们的恨让我们必须在甫一出生时便和作为我们种族的起源的一部分人类站在彼此敌对的力场。我只知道，每一个变种人都是我的家人，同胞，任何人胆敢伤害他们，就是我的敌人。在此，我宣布，吉诺莎变种人自治联邦成立，银河自由星系同盟因为对吉诺莎联邦的侵略行为将被视为吉诺莎的敌人，吉诺莎联邦正式向同盟宣战。”

 

_建国后的第一件事就是宣战吗？Erik_ _……现在你的敌人是同盟，未来会不会变成全人类呢？_

 

“最后则是帝国的皇帝陛下和亲王殿下。”这时候影像里的Shaw也终于将他谈话的对象转到了Charles和Erik身上，“虽然我即将为我们再度创造两千万的同胞，但是目前我们的人数仍旧只有两万，宇宙之大，你们两位居然可以隔着帝国和同盟几十个星系数以亿亿计的人口相逢相爱。我简直不敢相信两位的好运，即使我这种完全不相信爱情的人心中都难免有些羡慕之情。可是两位，当你们深陷热恋之中时可能会不觉得，但是相信我，你们的理念和行事作风截然不同，而两位都是注定要在史书上留下一笔的人物，终有一天你们的理念分歧会胜过你们的感情让你们分道扬镳。”

 

**_不用终有一天，就是现在了。_ **

 

“陛下，如果我是你，我就会小心亲王殿下，因为他太像我了，甚至我认为在我死后能替我带领变种人走上神坛之人非他莫属。但是正因为如此，他的想法和您的那一套和平共存的理念实在相差太远。纵使他能因为爱情而照着您的想法去做，但是这又能坚持多久呢？一年？十年？当眼前的利益和诱惑大到一定的程度的时候，您认为他会出于对你的感情而忠于你还是会选择背叛您呢？”

 

_真是想不到，我居然会有觉得Shaw_ _的话是正确的那一天。他背叛了你第一次，然后是第二次，于是为什么不会有第三次？_

****

_何必心存侥幸，今天他可以漠视一亿亿人类为了变种人而牺牲，明天他也自然可以让全人类都死在变种人登顶的道路上，等到那一天，你还打算像这次这样天真地毫无防备地试图凭着一张嘴去阻止他吗？_

 

Charles慢慢地撑着周围的家具重新站了起来，他转向光幕中的Erik。

 

 “虽然我从今天起成为了一名吉诺莎联邦的公民，也不再是帝国的亲王，但我仍从心底感激帝国曾给予我的帮助，并希望在我执政期间，吉诺莎联邦和银河人类第一帝国能保持友好的邦交关系。”

 

**_这一次，Erik Lehnsherr_ ** **_，我不会再这样无条件地相信你了。_ **

 

“十年，Erik，即使我手里只有两万变种人而贵族派又知道了真相，我还有把握能压他们十年。只要十年之内我研究出了如何安全地将人类转化成变种人，那我就能证明错的是你不是我，将一切诉诸于武力的Shaw和你所谓的为了生存所作的唯一选择也不过是一种懦弱的托词罢了。”

****

**_想要压制贵族派唯有依靠强权和威慑力……_ **

**_能够阻止Erik_ ** **_诉诸武力的也只有武力本身而已……_ **

****

**_纯粹的民主与和平不再是可供选择的选项了……_ **

****

Charles用平静而坚定的目光看着光幕里的Erik，仿佛他的声音可以跨过重重的空间，穿越数十个星系达到Erik的面前。

 

“我，Charles Francis Xavier，银河人类第一帝国第十三任皇帝，在此发下我迟到的登位宣言。我将视变种人与人类为我治下平等共存的子民，并宣誓守护这两个种族共同的生存权利。而为此我将——”

 

Charles深吸一口气然后踏前一步，他对着一片狼藉的房间如同站在帝国凯旋广场的高台上面对成千上万的民众。

 

 **“以强权贯彻民主，以武力贯彻和平，带着虚伪的面具以真诚的心面对世人。”** Charles闭上眼睛深呼吸，然后露出一个淡淡的微笑，“后世若要评价我，假使我能得到一个‘矛盾者查理’的称谓，我将无上感激。”

 

侍者在房间外敲门，Charles抬头看了一眼，是时候去参加三方的全会了，这个时候想必Worthington也一样看完Shaw的遗言了。Charles又再度看了一眼Erik，既然已经决定抛弃天真与无瑕，那么他需要Erik手里的变种人来威慑那些知道真相后蠢蠢欲动的贵族派，正如Erik需要帝国的舰队来威慑同盟国一样。

 

**你看，虚伪地互相利用，就是这么简单。**

 

Charles示意侍者进来然后让他帮忙收拾一下自己刚刚弄皱的皇帝礼服。接着他在侍者的引路下来到了全会大厅。当他在他的皇座上坐定后，贵族议院的那里一片混乱，Worthington议长急切地想要发表意见。Charles挥手阻止了他的发言。

 

“众卿，今天的全会本来是要讨论关于今天刚刚成立的第三方势力——吉诺莎变种人自治联邦的事。关于帝国对于这个新国家的态度，关于它的领导人我相信诸位都有很多东西想要讨论。而我也知道Worthington卿刚刚收到了一卷记录着Sebastian Shaw的遗言的文件，而Shaw也在遗言里说了一些和大家的认知截然不同的事情。那么我在此先就这些问题给出我的态度，在那之后各位可以详细讨论。”

 

“首先，帝国从此取消普鲁士亲王的封号，Erik Lehnsherr成为联邦总统后不再和帝国有任何隶属关系了。其次，刚刚各位想必也看见了他在联邦的开国大典的演讲，我在此宣布帝国接受联邦的提议，双方将结成战略防御联盟，若同盟正式侵略联邦领土将被视为等同于侵略帝国领土，但是，这种联盟关系仅限于防卫，并会在联邦正式进攻同盟领土时即时失效。”

 

Charles抛出的每一条信息都太过重大，底下在座的官员们都不顾礼仪地不停交头接耳，整个全会大厅里一片嗡嗡的声响，Charles不得不再次用双手做个下压的动作示意大家安静。

 

“第三，关于Shaw在遗言里所说的问题，Worthington卿你也不必私下里不停地散播了，没错，帝国皇家科学院并没有掌握安全的变种人转化技术。”整个全会大厅哄地爆发了一阵更响的噪音，所有的贵族们脸上都是震惊与被欺瞒的愤怒，“从现在开始，皇家科学院将向贵族阶层开放过去50年所有的研究资料，允许贵族共同参与这项技术的研究，并共享成果。”

 

Charles环视了一圈他的大臣们，隔着他的情绪的墙感受着那些兴奋、贪婪、算计和犹疑。他勾起一个微笑：“没错，众卿，自人类基因破解计划成功后帝国皇室第二次邀请整个贵族阶层参与人类向变种人安全转化计划——”

 

**“亦即帝国史上第二次的X** **计划。”**

 

  * 矛盾者查理 完



 


	14. 第三部第二章：Michael & Messiah

 

  * Michael & Messiah



 

12.

 

星历1450年，帝国威彻斯特首都星皇宫——

 

一个高瘦干练的背影打开皇帝寝宫的大门，作为帝国皇帝的卧室，这间房间出人意料地单调，曾经的墙面上那些几百年历史的华丽金属嵌花已经被从墙面剥落，留下一堆繁复的印痕，像是一个个美丽的伤疤。

 

帝国的皇帝仰面躺在床上，他的外骨骼整齐地摆放在床边的架子上，所以无怪乎他只能睁着眼睛瞪着天花板，没有那些外骨骼的帮助，他不过是个下半身瘫痪的残废，只能无助地陷在那张对他来说大得过分的床里动弹不得。

 

那个背影走到床前掀开窗帘，哗地一声响后，清晨的微光透过窗玻璃照射到皇帝的脸，衬得那张脸过分病态的苍白，他眼底的浓重阴影让他看起来像是个重度失眠的病人；而下巴上的胡子又明显地缺乏打理，杂草一般胡乱地生长着；而最为悲惨的则是头发，皇帝曾经健康的棕色短发如今半长不长地卷曲纠缠散落在脑袋四周，让他看起来更像是个落魄的流浪汉而不是高高在上的帝国皇帝。

 

皇帝明显不太适应光线的照射，他眯起眼睛将脸扭到一边，而那个背影则以机械般精准的动作走到一扇扇落地窗前将那些窗帘全部打开了。然后阳光中，那个背影转过身，即使逆光下都能清楚看见他那张刀削一般的有棱有角的脸——

 

那张与现任联邦总统Erik Lehnsherr一模一样的脸。

 

那个男人对着床上的皇帝点了点头，然后伸出了右手，一阵奇异的光影模糊，看起来是人类的手指变成了某种白色的陶瓷，然后一点红光从他的指尖射出来照在皇帝的额头。保持了大约3秒后，男人收回了手指，在他将手收回身侧时他的手指再度变成了普通人的样子。

 

“37.3℃，陛下，您今天仍旧在低烧，无论是从逻辑角度还是人性角度出发，我都认为您今天不适合再办公了。”

 

“Michael，你只是个AI，逻辑上来讲你的处理模块里不包含有人性的部分。”Charles仍旧将头歪在一边躲避着阳光，“只是37.3而已，把我弄起来再给我点药就可以了，今天有3个实验会有报告出来了，这很重要，没有我在场科学院那帮家伙根本就不懂如何处理这些实验结果。”

 

“陛下，我想您应该记得您已经连续低烧了两周了吧。”名为Michael的AI仍旧恭敬地站在皇帝的床边，并没有上前帮忙的意思。

 

“我知道Michael，而你刚刚也听到我说什么了，给我药。”Charles见Michael没有动的意思，试图自己从床上撑起来，但是四周空空荡荡没有任何借力的地方，床铺又过分地柔软，Charles徒劳地挣扎了两下就火了，“过来把我弄起来，Michael！”

 

“陛下，药不能解决问题，您并没有任何炎症，低烧是因为长时间的体力透支引起的，您现在需要的是彻底的休息。”

 

“药不行那就给我酒！！或者任何能让我爬起来去实验室的东西，我没有时间休息！”Charles抬起头对着Michael吼了一句然后又摔进了枕头里，“该死的！！把我弄起来，这是命令！”

 

Michael的表情在听到命令两个字的时候呆滞了一下，他的眼睛里闪过一阵光芒后低下了头：“是，陛下。”

 

Michael走到Charles的床边，掀开他的被子，然后弯下腰将Charles横抱起来让得以他坐在床边。然后Michael跪在Charles的身前执起Charles的一条腿开始替他按摩小腿的肌肉。

 

Charles沉默地看着低头专心地执行着这一整套程序的Michael：“我们其实可以绕过这一套程序节约点时间，每天我的外骨骼也带动着我的下肢做了很多运动，所以不必担心它们有肌肉萎缩的征兆。”

 

Michael停下了手里的动作，却没有改变双手的姿势，他抬起头，脸色平静地望着Charles：“陛下，这一套程序是被宰辅阁下写入我的逻辑模块里的东西，如同我无法违抗您的‘命令’两个字一样，我也无法绕过这一段程序，这样做是没有任何理性依据和逻辑可能的。”

 

Charles哼了哼，随后勾起个自嘲的笑容：“我总是忘记你只是个AI，常常非要和你争个明白。其实就只是留给了你一大堆不符合逻辑的选项让你做出选择是吗？”

 

“不符合逻辑但也许符合人性的选项，关于这一点，我仍旧在学习，陛下。”

 

Charles微微地摇了摇头看着说完这句话的Michael又再度低下头去继续他的那一套按摩程序。他呆呆地望着Michael头顶的发旋，想到当时在Michael诞生的最后一刻自己鬼使神差地用了Erik的全身扫描数据时Raven近乎抓狂的表情，就连Hank也罕见地表达了反对意见。

 

_“他是那个要帮助我生活起居的AI_ _，他会替我脱下外骨骼，抱我去洗澡，抱我上床，然后第二天再把我从床上弄起来，我暂时想象不出他顶着任何其他人的脸做这些事。反正只是个皮囊，等我适应以后我们也可以换掉。”_

 

Raven和Hank不情不愿地接受了Charles的说辞，然后这个暂时的方案就这么维持了足足十年，Michael也顺便替代了Charles的秘书的工作，每天跟在他身后在皇宫里走来走去。有时Raven他们甚至会在恍惚中觉得Erik Lehnsherr并没有离开帝国，仍旧每天板着一张欠揍的脸做着他的普鲁士亲王。

 

而这位真正的前亲王殿下现在正在光幕的新闻里视察一座变种人兵营。作为宇宙三股势力之一的领导人，Erik仍旧每天以各种简报的形式出现在Charles的办公桌上，除了他们不曾真的面对面以外生活似乎真的和十年前也没什么不同。

 

_去他妈的没有什么不同…………_

 

Charles摇了摇头试图赶走自己内心正在升腾而起的负面情绪，这会带来不必要的压力，进一步影响他的思考能力，从而影响他的工作进度——简而言之，这会拖慢他的实验进程，而这是不被允许的，因为他的时间不多了。

 

就快要十年了，Charles的人类向变种人转化项目仍旧没有突破性进展，这才是他最近整个人如此焦虑颓废的本因。Charles每天都活在“这个计划是不可能成功的，老老实实承认自己错了吧。”和“闭嘴Charles，再坚持一下，你失败了那么多次其实是帮你排除了那么多个错误的选项，真正的出路就在眼前了，你要是现在放弃就什么都完了。”的两相矛盾之间。

 

 _Erik_ _，我是绝对不会输的。_ 在近乎将他拖垮的绝望面前，Charles只能一遍又一遍地告诫自己，然后重新鼓起继续走下去的勇气。

 

“好了，陛下。”在Charles仍旧在思想斗争的期间，Michael已经完成了他的工作，成功地帮助Charles穿戴好了那一整套外骨骼。

 

Charles起身直接朝着大门走去。而Michael迅速地跟在了Charles身后。

 

“陛下，您应该走这边，马上有个会议需要您亲自出席，贵族议会仍旧对建立皇家第七舰队存有争议。”

 

“让Raven替我去和那帮贪得无厌的老东西们扯皮，我没空耽误在这种事情上，还是去科学院。”

 

“陛下，我认为贵族议会对皇室的不满已经相当严重了，最近几个月您甚至都不再亲自处理政务了，可是一周一次的舞会您却仍旧从不落下。帝都已经开始盛传您不务正业一心只想在实验室里研究怎么让自己重新站起来的风闻了，您需要适当地安抚一下这帮贵族。”

 

“Michael，没有一周一次的那些酒精，我就真的要疯掉了。我现在没空管那些只顾着嚼舌根的家伙，惹急了我干脆给他们统统洗脑好了。现在的目标是实验室，快点，我们已经迟到了。”

 

“您不会的。”

 

“什么，Michael？”Charles停下脚步回头看了Michael一眼。

 

“就算被惹急了您也不会给他们洗脑，陛下，这不在您的人性的选项里。”

 

Charles定定地看着一脸认真地做出判断的Michael，他在那一刻的表情真的同Erik一模一样，Charles皱着眉头笑了笑然后转身继续朝着科学院的方向去。

 

“没错，Michael，没错…………大概这就是为什么我是个失败的皇帝的原因。”虽然Charles的声音又轻又低，但是Michael灵敏的听觉器件还是完整地捕捉到了皇帝的叹息。

 

13.

 

吉诺莎联邦首府星吉格瑞姆首都新吉诺莎总统府——

 

窗外一片黑暗，吉诺莎联邦人口最多的城市仍旧还在沉睡，一个身影坐在办公桌前，如果你能仔细地看进他的眼瞳，就会发现无数的数据流如同瀑布一般在里面下落。在他的身周270°的范围内同时亮着三面光幕，画面以肉眼无法捕捉的速度不停切换，而那个人影的手指穿梭在这三面光幕之间飞快地操作着。

 

突然三面光幕同时弹出了一个信息框，那个身影起身离开办公桌走到一边。墙角放着一张小小的单人床。有个男人侧着身体面向墙壁地躺着，他卷曲着身体紧贴着墙壁的姿势似乎在向外界传达他有多么缺乏安全感。

 

“阁下，三个小时到了。”

 

那个躺着的人猛然睁开了眼睛，然后转过身体一下子坐了起来。他坐在床沿用双手揉搓了一下自己的面部，然后接过了那个叫醒他的人递过来的外套。

 

“谢了，Messiah。过去三个小时的国境线监控如何？”当他放下双手后露出一张略显疲惫的坚毅脸庞，Erik Lehnsherr抬起头等待他的AI的回答。

 

“共有三十处有同盟的无人机骚扰的迹象，我已经尽力排除了其中27处不会造成实质伤害的假目标。另外三处我各派出了一支综合配置的战斗小队前往现场进行处理。”

 

那位被称为Messiah的AI露出了一个温柔的笑容回答了Erik的话，他有一双湛蓝的眼睛，棕色的短发，和红得不可思议的嘴唇——无论从任何角度看来他都与十年前的帝国皇帝并无二致。

 

“综合配置战斗小队？我们现在还能负担这种配置？”

 

“老实说，很勉强，阁下。根据我的数据库扫描显示，有80%的现役部队处于超负荷运转状态，尤其是耐力评价指数普遍低下的精神系部队全部都处于不堪负荷的状态，同盟的持续性消耗战术已经让我们的部队全部处于崩溃边缘了。一旦他们试探出我们的底线也许就会来一次决定性的总攻。到时候可能都不会留给帝国那边响应共同防御条约的时间。”

 

Erik皱起眉头，他用手指捏了捏眉心的纠结：“预备役部队的情况呢？”

 

“阁下，我们已经把正式服役的年龄降至了18岁，预备役里现在大多是15-17岁的孩子，他们对自身的能力掌控度仍旧不够，把他们投入战场很可能造成无谓的伤亡。”

 

吉诺莎全民皆兵，除了个位数的几名变种能力为植物或者动物相关的人员负责整个2000万人的后勤工作以外，所有其他人全部是现役或是在训的变种人部队。这个国家过着与另外两个人类为主的国度截然不同的生活。国家内部的分配体系更接近于原始状态的共产主义社会。

 

服役的军人根据杀敌或是培养更为年幼的变种人战士获得贡献点，在校生则是通过学习来获取相应的点数，再通过这些点数来兑换生活必需品。值得一提的是，吉诺莎境内除了食品和药品是自给自足的以外，其他的生活必需品几乎全部从帝国境内进口，而这也造就了整个吉诺莎境内几乎斯巴达式的简朴和军事至上的生活。

 

以Erik Lehnsherr为例，他身为联邦总统，但是所谓的总统府邸大概也就是同帝国境内家境稍好的平民家一样的一座二层楼小屋，里面最为奢侈的房间是整个地下室形成的一间会议室。而身为总统的卧室，Erik的房间小到刚够放下一张单人床和一张供Messiah使用的办公桌而已。这座总统府本身是Erik用了十分钟直接用金属融合而成的，与它一同诞生的还有整个吉诺莎首都城里的两千万套同样结构的住房。Erik本人的优待仅仅是那个用来召开紧急会议的地下室和地理位置位于城市正中心罢了。

 

“阁下，来自副总统阁下的联络。”

 

Messiah屈起手指敲击了一下自己的太阳穴，然后一段光幕被投射到了Erik面前。他这与帝国皇帝如出一辙的小动作被当成一个既定姿势开启命令写进了他的底层逻辑模块——当然，会这么设定的只有Erik本人，他当初花了10分钟就造好了自己的居所，却花了10个月从每一个元器件每一行源代码开始创造了Messiah。

 

而10年过去了，他依然只能在电视新闻里看见真正的帝国皇帝。

 

Erik努力让那个念头仅仅滑过他的脑海，争取不要掀起过多的波澜，以免自己再度陷入一波又一波的悲伤之中。于是他将他的注意力转至光幕中的Emma，也就是Messiah口中的联邦副总统。

 

十年过去了，Emma的地位犹胜当年，但是她的样子却看起来比起十年前来“逊色”了不少，十年前她用白色诠释华丽高傲，十年后白色带给她的更多是朴素和宁静。这种改变恐怕并不是源于Emma的本义，开什么玩笑，她可是能变成钻石的白色皇后——只是即使是真的皇后也有生活所逼无暇打理妆容的时候，而不巧整个联邦都是处于这种状态。

 

“Erik，”Emma的声音难掩疲惫，“最新一季度的军事统计和评估报告出来了，我们的伤亡数字正在直线上升。我们的部队已经接近临界点了，同盟快要试出我们的极限了。”

 

“我知道，Emma，Messiah刚刚已经汇报过了。”

 

“那你有什么打算，不要告诉我你要出动预备役部队，即使是Shaw都干不出这么残忍的事。”

 

“Emma，要说Shaw给你留下了什么印记的话，你糟糕的幽默感和乏味的着装品味都算是其中之一。”

 

“关于着装品味——”Emma挑起一边的眉毛，“自从你离开了你的小皇帝后就把那样东西忘在威彻斯特的皇宫了，所以我不认为你还有资格评论他人的着装品味。”

 

十年来Emma辅佐着Erik对于吉诺莎的统治，但是他们的私人关系似乎仍旧那么糟糕。互相揭对方的伤疤对于他们两个来讲好像是家常便饭的事情。

 

“说正经的，Erik，我们撑不了3个月了。”

 

“那就放弃防御政策转为进攻。”

 

“自己的国土都保不住还想进攻？”

 

“Emma，我们只有2000万人，我们现在防守那些行星完全是为了后世子孙考虑，一个星球就够我们住了，但是同盟的那些人类们，他们敢不防守他们自己的居住行星吗？”

 

“Erik，如果我们主动进攻，那么我们和帝国之间的战略防御联盟就会自行瓦解。如果你的小皇帝背后插你一刀到时候我们就是腹背受敌。”

 

Erik听见Emma的话后眼里突然闪过一丝凶光，Emma感受到威胁咽了口唾沫，却还是不死心地又加了一句：“考虑到如果他想报复你曾经的所作所为的话。”

 

“Charles的确超越了他种族本身地爱着那些人类。”Erik停顿了一下又收敛起了眼神里的威慑，“但是千万不要怀疑他对我们这个种族本身的爱，Emma，在这点上，我和他毫无分歧。”

 

“够了，我不想再听你那长篇大论地情感抒发，退一万步讲，就算帝国不会在我们的进攻的时候攻打我们，你觉得那个皇帝会放任你去攻击那些人类？”

 

Erik低头不语，对此他的确毫无把握。或者说他有完全的把握Charles不会眼睁睁地看着他这么做，但是他不知道这一次Charles会用何种手段来阻止他。

 

“Erik，现在不是高傲的时候，你曾说为了让这个种族存活下去你什么都愿意做。那么我现在请求你，为了这个种族的生存，向那位皇帝低头一次，向他请求援兵，我们需要帝国的全线支援。”

 

14.

 

“陛下，这是您需要的实验报告。”

 

帝国皇家研究院的传送门在Charles和Michael面前打开，早就等在门边的技术人员向Charles帝国了一块显示屏。Charles一边朝着实验室走去一边低头浏览这些数据，随着他一页页地翻过这些报告，他的眉头锁地越来越紧。

 

“混蛋，又失败了！！”随着皇帝的怒吼那块显示屏被摔在地上翻滚了几圈后掉在一边。科学院的技术人员脸色平静地捡起那块显示屏等待皇帝的进一步指示。

 

“2号染色体全部碱基对的解构已经全部尝试了一遍？”

 

“是的，陛下，全部2.37亿个碱基对，包括其中最有可能成功的3500万个节点的全部95亿亿个排列方式。”

 

“很好，那我们现在能不能确定排除2号染色体作为变种人安全转换的起点染色体了？”

 

“陛下，老实说，完全地排除是不可能的，您也知道，变种人基因链的拓扑结构远远复杂于人类的双螺旋，最为关键的是光我们现在数据库里的就有两万多种完全不同的结构，更不用说联邦还有2000万种其它各式结构。我们现在的测试样本也只选中了其中一种结构而已，我只能说2号染色体作为该结构转换起点的可能性低于1%。”

 

“即使只有一种结构…………”Charles停顿了一下，“好歹也是变种人，那么我们已经排除了21对染色体，只剩下1号和性别染色体了，根据原计划开始1号的研究吧。我会把新一步要针对的结构起点发给你们的。”

 

皇帝捏了捏自己的眉心，然后举步朝着自己的实验室走去，在绕过一个桌角时，他踉跄了一下，后腰直接撞上了另一侧的仪器。好在现在那里整个被陶瓷的外骨骼包围，所以Charles并没有事——当然，如果真的撞出点什么事他现在也感觉不到疼了。

 

Michael在Charles晃了一下的时候就伸出手去，然后在他撞上仪器时拉住了他。

 

“陛下，您的精神信号刚刚很不稳定，您没事吧？”

 

Charles晃了晃头阻止了Michael想要进一步查看他的状态的企图：“我没事，可能是刚刚在思考问题有点晃神了，毕竟信号从外部走没有自己的腿好用也是正常的。”

 

Michael露出那种不赞同的神情看着Charles，就像是Erik要用长篇大论说服他多吃一点晚餐时那样。Charles赶在那种记忆浮现前制止了Michael也制止了自己。

 

“不要说那些我需要休息的话，我既没有兴趣听也没有时间听。”

 

Michael听到了Charles的话后露出一个可以被形容为黯然神伤的表情。他的确不同于普通的AI，Hank和Charles在创造Michael时确实有所发挥，如今看来这条创造发挥变得异常成功。若是以前的Charles，一定会饶有兴趣地观察一个AI是如何通过逻辑演算模拟出符合人性的观感的，洋洋洒洒写他几百页的学术报告观察一个新物种的进化史——

 

是的，对于Charles来说，如果AI进化出了人性的部分，他们自然也能算得上一种新的物种，一种新的智慧生命，而他非常有兴趣对这种新物种展开观察和正向的研究。

 

但是现在不行，现在光是如何将人类安全地转化成变种人已经足够让Charles焦头烂额了，所以Charles忽略掉Michael的一切反应，然后转身朝实验室走去，而Michael只能一路跟在Charles身后将刚刚那句准备说出的话扫进垃圾桶里然后销毁掉那条进程。

 

Charles的实验室看起来像是宇宙里的某个星系，不计其数的光点在实验室里亮起，这些光点一边以某种玄妙的轨迹运动一边与身边其他的光点发生着作用。而事实上，这是人类的一号染色体放大无数倍以后的样子。

 

Charles随手将手伸进其中的一团光团，将它拉出来了后用双手拉伸放大，撇去那些蛋白质颗粒后熟悉的DNA双螺旋结构清晰地呈现在实验室里。Charles仔细观察了一下这条链上的碱基对排列，然后对着那条双螺旋链挥了一拳，那一整段的DNA崩散开来变成了离散的碱基。然后Charles迅速地将这些飘散在空气中的碱基重新配对组合，构成他脑海中那个已经无比熟悉的结构。

 

随着搭建工作的继续，Charles手里的那个模型愈发完整，可是他的动作却越来越慢，要仔细思考一阵才将一个新的碱基添加到他新构成的模型上。Charles的额头上布满了汗珠，他已经站在这里几个小时来做这个模型的构成工作，在过去十年中Charles除去教授那些孩子们和一周一次的宫廷舞会以外所有的时间都在试图构建出这个模型。而他所有的努力无一例外地都会变成这个结果——

 

那个大号的染色体的光芒由银蓝色变成了血红，机器警告声在实验室里回响，而当Charles再度从基因链上拆下一条碱基时“砰”地一声响，整条染色体和Charles手中的模型全部崩碎再也无法拼合。一条长长的实验报告在半空中出现，Charles抬头望了一眼后叹息了一声。

 

“还是一样，连万分之一都达不到就整个崩溃了。”

 

Charles又猛烈地晃了晃头试图重新开始刚刚的步骤，这个时候他的实验室的大门被打开了，Raven一脸气愤地站在门口。

 

“Charles，你上一次是怎么和我保证的？”Raven的双臂架在胸前，语气冰冷，“你说这次你会亲自和那群贵族派解释第七舰队的事的。”

 

“解释什么？”Charles回过头走到实验桌边坐下端起一杯咖啡抿了一口，他屈起手指按摩着自己的额头，“无论他们想或者不想，第七舰队都必须成立。”

 

“Charles！！贵族派的不满已经快累积到顶点了，你的X计划目前还是没有进展，这群贵族没有从中尝到任何甜头，而同时你还增加了封臣稅用来给皇家舰队整体换装，甚至你还增加了两支新的皇家舰队。你知道这一切给人的感官印象是什么吗？”

 

“什么？Charles Xavier是个穷兵黩武的皇帝？”

 

Charles放下咖啡摊了摊手，朝Raven露出一个自嘲的笑容。

 

15.

 

“Charles，那群贵族们不会因为皇帝是一个懂得自我剖析的讽刺家就会对皇室的感官有丝毫的改进！”

 

“那你要我怎样？！！在他们面前跪下来恳求他们让我建立第七舰队吗！！你知道我有多需要它！”

 

“不，Charles，你只是在你的假想战争里需要它！事实上帝国和联邦目前是联盟的关系，除了你们两个以外的全宇宙都认为所谓的帝国和联邦两个国家只不过是你和Erik Lehnsherr联手用来迷惑同盟的幌子！！”

 

“但是我们两个人明白真相是什么！！我跟他之间只剩脆弱的互相利用，总有一天，我们之间会有一场无法避免的战争。他手下有2000万变种人，我要是不建立更多的舰队，拿什么去和那2000万人拼？”

 

“拼？为什么要拼？如果不是你当初拒绝的话，这2000万人现在是属于帝国的。”

 

“好，很好，Raven，十年了，今天你说这句话，是不是一直觉得我当初不应该放逐Erik？”

 

“不是，我只是就事论事地谈那2000万人的问题，Erik Lehnsherr对你做出那种事情，你不过放逐他已经很客气了。但是你们两个的私人问题不应该影响到我们和联邦的关系，这2000万人应该成为我们的后盾而不是假想敌。”

 

“我要如何割裂Erik Lehnsherr去谈那2000万人的问题？他看着他们诞生，十年来，他带领着他们，塑造着他们，用他的观点潜移默化地影响着他们，你也看见现在的联邦是什么样子了。我不觉得这2000万人会对现在的人类还会有任何的怜悯，所有能唤起他们柔软记忆的人类早在十年前就有已经死了，现在他们剩下的大概也只有杀戮的欲望了。对我来说，这2000万人现在就是他的战士。除非我能说服Erik Lehnsherr本人，但是十年前我就试过了，这条路根本走不通。”

 

“Charles，如果，我是说如果……撇去他的手段不去谈，他的目的本身……你看有这2000万变种人的存在的确是相当程度上压制了那些贵族派的蠢蠢欲动。不管你在这十年间一再地得罪他们，他们还是忍着，你应该知道这里面很大一部分的威慑力不止来自于你的皇权吧？”

 

“再崇高的目标仍旧不能洗脱手段肮脏的事实。”

 

“可是想象一下，如果这世上只有两万个变种人，我们这十年会过得如何？”

 

“Raven，你有什么想法可以直说，不必这么绕弯子问我的感想。”

 

“好吧。”Raven深吸了一口气，然后一口气把她心底积压的那段话倒了出来，“这十年你那么努力，投入了这么多资源，废寝忘食地研究这个计划，但是还是什么成果也没有，就连Hank也认为变种人化本身就是随机的，不可受人为控制的过程了。Charles，我们不可能让那些人类满意的，放弃吧，只有那些变种人才是我们的同胞。”

 

“呵呵，”Charles笑着摇了摇头，“你知道你现在的口气和他有多像吗？我不知道这十年间Erik Lehnsherr用了什么手段，居然连你都已经策反了。当初是谁信誓旦旦地跟我保证我不会是一个人的？”

 

“算了。”Charles举起双手阻止Raven的辩白，“我就应该知道你们没有一个靠得住的，现在，能不能让我一个人待会了，我还有实验要做呢。”

 

“实验，实验，Charles，你已经被这些实验困住了，醒醒吧，它们不会有结果的！这些根本就是在浪费时间！你现在应该走出这间该死的实验室，你是愿意接受他的邀请去联邦访问也好，你愿意继续把他当作假想敌拼命地加强军备也好，总之你现在给我从这里出去，想个随便什么能继续压制那群贵族的理由，这才是一个皇帝应该做的事。”

 

“皇帝？你也知道我才是皇帝？那我现在以一个皇帝的身份告诉你，Raven，我要继续做实验了，出去！”

 

“Charles！！承认吧，你始终不愿放弃这些实验只是为了证明当初的你是对的。尽管那个家伙手段卑劣，但是他才是对的这是事实！你不过花了十年的时间证明了这一点而已，事实就是事实，你再不甘心也没有用！大方承认一次你输给他了又有什么难，只要你先退一步，Erik Lehnsherr和他的联邦马上就会欢呼着回归帝国的怀抱了，这么简单漂亮的结局放在你面前你为什么就是不要呢？！！”

 

“他是对的。呵呵呵…………”Charles低声笑起来，随后笑声越来越响，“你终于说出来了，Raven，你觉得他才是对的…………”

 

Raven看着Charles的样子惊觉自己说错了话，Erik Lehnsherr永远都是敏感话题，这些年Charles的痛苦她看在眼里，在那件事上Erik毫无疑问是个背叛者，他辜负了Charles对他的信任，而现在自己几乎是完全站到Erik那一边去了，这对Charles的伤害有多么大简直不需用语言赘述。Raven刚想补救一下自己激动之下的说辞就发现Charles猛地站了起来。

 

“你觉得他是对的那你跟他走啊！！！！！”

 

Charles随手抓住那只还有半杯咖啡的咖啡杯朝着Raven扔去，但是他的力道似乎完全没用对，那个杯子还没飞出半米就直直朝地板上摔去。

 

Charles觉得自己最后的那一张遮羞布被Raven生生地揪了下来。就连他最亲近的人都倒向了Erik，那还会有谁还愿意留在他的身边？的确就像Raven说的那样，他只不过花了十年证明了Erik才是对的，而他本人也就是只执意在事实面前蒙上双眼企图视而不见的鸵鸟而已。

 

皇帝穿着他的新衣，自我说服自己才是掌握着真理的那一方。可是世人皆看见了他丑陋的样子，只不过只有Raven戳穿了这一点罢了。结果皇帝还恼羞成怒，直接抓住身边唯一的一样“武器”就直接对着那个说出真话的人攻击了，而那准头奇差的攻击甚至连3岁小孩都不如。

 

Charles只觉得他浑身的血液逆流，耳朵里听见一些嗡嗡的蜂鸣声，眼前Raven的身影变成了好几个，世界好像分裂开来。Charles想伸手撑住桌子稳住自己，但是他只是朝着桌沿的方向晃了晃身体就什么都不知道了。

 

16.

 

“Charles，上帝啊，Charles，醒醒…………”

 

Charles朦胧间似乎听到有声音在很遥远的地方喊他，他挣扎着睁开沉重的眼皮，发现自己躺在Raven的怀里，金发的公主一脸惊慌，而Michael则蹲在另一侧看着他。

 

“我…………”

 

“你昏过去了，Charles，整个一分钟完全失去意识。”Raven像是才想起来什么似的突然对着Michael大吼，“你就是这么照顾他的？！！还是长着这张脸的其实全是混蛋？”

 

Raven泄愤似的对着一个AI发泄自己的不满，她知道这不过是某种程度的迁怒，她只是想对自己再度强调不要站到Erik Lehnsherr那一边去而已。

 

“不关他的事，是我没把握好自己的状态。”Charles试图从Raven的怀里撑起自己的身体，但是刚刚那一阵的血液逆流似乎彻底抽空了他的力气，Charles稍稍抬起了一点自己的身体后又是一阵强烈的眩晕，他又倒了回去，眼前彻底黑了几秒后才又再度看清Raven的脸。

 

“天，Charles，你能不能别再逞强了。”Raven又把Charles抱紧了一点，“陛下到底怎么回事，Michael？”

 

“陛下已经低烧了两周了，我检查过了，没有炎症，纯粹的体力过度透支。”Michael忠实地回答了Raven的问题，Charles靠在Raven胸前暗自叫了声不妙。

 

“你为什么要把自己逼到这种地步？”Raven一瞬间湿了眼眶，Charles也许有这样那样不如她意的地方，但是他这么努力地想要实现他心中的理想，甚至不惜这样地逼迫自己，而最为可悲的是，连曾经最相信他的理想能够实现的Hank如今都已经动摇了。Charles几乎是以一人之躯走在这条遍布荆棘的绝望之路上。“Charles，就只是放弃而已，承认自己估错了形势，有……那么难吗…………”

 

“我很抱歉，Raven…………”Charles虚弱的声音配上他的道歉让他看起来格外可怜。

 

“该死的，为什么是你道歉？好吧，也许真理是站在少数人这一边的，而我们这些早就放弃了只想求得平稳容易的生活的人永远都无法和真理比肩，可是Charles，无论如何我永远都会在你身边的。”Raven擦了擦她眼角的眼泪，“只是现在，你今天不准干任何事，给我好好休息。我会负责那群贵族的，Michael——”

 

Raven示意Michael接过他怀里的Charles，Charles昏昏沉沉地任由他们完成了交接的工作。然后他想起来今天还有一件事。

 

“Raven，下午我有一个小时的课，我得去。”

 

“不行！！任何事都不行！！”Raven看着Charles努力和眼皮抵抗还想和自己再抗争两句的样子，她叹了口气，“Hank会替你把课给上了的。你好好休息，懂了吗？”

 

Charles没有回答Raven的话，在听到Hank的名字后他就再度在Michael怀里昏睡过去了。

 

*******************************************************************

 

“好了，孩子们，我想我已经解释清楚这个问题了，那么这周的课到此为止，各自练习去吧。”

 

Hank随手关上光幕，然后看着眼前这一堆十几二十岁的孩子们。他们全都是在吉诺莎事件中被转化的那批孩子，当时Erik刚到联邦没几天就让Azazel把这批孩子送了过来，据Emma私下透露这是当时他们那里对变种能力掌握最稳定或是能力本身最为特别的一群。换言之，这就是当时Erik他们在那2000万新生变种人里挑出来的精英。

 

Erik把他们送过来的理由是：只有Charles才懂得如何最大限度地开发他们的变种能力，毕竟就连他自己也算是Charles教出来的。但是十年过去了，Erik对这群孩子不闻不问，像是完全忘记了他们的存在一样，这些孩子也在成长过程中完全对帝国产生了归属感。

 

Hank他们几个自然知道这是Erik的某种示好，或者说是担心，这批孩子极大地补充了帝国的变种人数量，加上他们全都天资卓越，很快地他们就成为了皇权派的一股力量，很好地起到了一部分压制贵族派的作用。

 

问题是——Charles完全不领情。倒不是说他不尽责，相反地，他尽心尽力地教这些孩子们，甚至没有让他们感觉到阶级的差别。对这些孩子来说，他只是他们的教授而不是帝国的皇帝，其他人好比Hank、Raven也不是什么宰辅或是公主，他们只是教官之一。用Charles的话说，这些孩子随时都要回联邦的，联邦没有贵族阶级差，我们不应该让这些孩子们产生类似的疑惑。而他一直试图否认的一个事实是——Erik在送他们来帝国那一刻起就从来也没想过再把他们要回去。

 

算了，Hank摇了摇头，反正Charles试图和Erik撇清关系的地方远远不止这么一处，这么多年来他们几个也已经习惯了，何况………

 

在内心的深处，Hank多少有这样的预感，也许总有一天，Charles和Erik还是会以对手的身份战上一场的。那么既然如此的话，早些撇清关系也没什么不好的。

 

“Hank~”一个活泼上扬的尾音打断了Hank的思考，一位黑发的小女孩站在Hank的面前。

 

“什么事，Kitty？”这孩子在变种人里算得上少有的活泼开朗，他们这些“前辈”们都很喜欢她。

 

“教授生病了是吗？我们能去看看他吗？”Kitty指了指在窗边看风景的紫发女孩。

 

“不要胡乱地算上我，Kitty。”

 

“Clarice，一个人去怪怪的，你陪我一下嘛~~”

 

“第一，Beast教官不一定会同意你去，第二，一个人也没什么奇怪的，第三，就算真的很奇怪也还是不要算上我。”

 

Hank挑了挑眉，这位精通空间的姑娘的三段论也一直让他很惊艳。

 

“我想——Charles现在应该是在睡着吧。”Hank不太肯定，Raven的交代里只说了个大概。

 

“耶~~那就是可以去看教授的意思啦~~”Kitty高举双手庆祝了一下然后拉起Clarice就往外跑。

 

“我觉得，他其实是说你现在不要去打扰教授的意思…………”

 

Kitty的脚程太快，Hank只听见Clarice说了这么多，剩下的全部都已经消失在教室的那面墙里了。

 

 _让Kitty_ _她们这样有活力的孩子们去逗逗Charles_ _也好……_ Hank想了想还是没有做出任何阻止的举动。

 

17.

 

皇帝的卧室里一片静谧，只有Charles一个人躺在床上昏睡着。突然间，两个脑袋从墙壁里伸了出来，她们看了看方向确定了目标后朝着Charles的方向又挪动了几步。

 

“Kitty，我觉得我们现在在做的事就是教授说过的窥探他人隐私。”

 

“嘘~~~”Kitty从墙里伸出手指竖在自己嘴巴面前一脸严肃状。Clarice朝着她翻了个白眼，就是这个家伙吵着闹着要来看教授的，结果跑到门前了她倒反过来一副不要打扰教授的样子。

 

“好了，你现在看也看过了，教授睡了，我们可以走了吗？”Clarice用严肃的气声询问Kitty。

 

“不要嘛~~好不容易跑过来，再看一眼嘛~”Kitty同样用气声耍起赖来。

 

“有什么好看的！！！”Clarice用气声发飙了，结果在她刚想直接揪着Kitty的领子把她拎走前，她们听见模模糊糊的呓语声。

 

Kitty对着Clarice挑了挑眉做了个类似“你看吧”的得意表情，Clarice歪了歪嘴不去理她。她们一起把目光投向了床上的Charles。

 

Charles睡得很不安稳，他好像想转个身的样子，但是因为无法控制下半身的关系，Charles只是用手抓住床单把自己往那个方向扯动了两次就放弃了。而后Charles伸出手，像是想要抓住什么一样，他当然抓了个空，而在Kitty他们看来，Charles的表情因为什么也没抓住而变得更为悲伤。

 

“Erik……别从那扇门里走出去……求你…………”

 

听清了Charles的呓语后Kitty的表情黯淡下来，Clarice也是一阵沉默。

 

“教授需要Erik，我们去把他找来？”Kitty回过头看着Clarice。

 

“你开什么玩笑，Erik在吉诺莎。”

 

“有你在怕什么。”Kitty一脸的不以为然。“来吧，Clarice，你看看教授多可怜。”

 

“要不……试试？”Clarice看似成熟，其实也才是个十多岁的小姑娘，她也发自内心地想帮助Charles，她们搞不清Charles和Erik之间的那些感情纠葛，但是她们知道Charles现在的情况不好，而他需要Erik。

 

Kitty拉着Clarice退出了Charles的房间，Clarice打开光脑开始计算吉诺莎的坐标，在Charles他们的认真教导之下，这十年间她们都进步了很多，Clarice想试试现在自己能否打开这种跨越数十个星系的虫洞。

 

“有了！”在一连串复杂的公式后Clarice自信地点了点头，然后一个直径3米的虫洞在帝国皇宫皇帝寝殿外的走廊上出现了。Kitty透过那个虫洞看了一眼对面的景象。

 

一片枪林弹雨，密密麻麻的飞机在分批次地做集团俯冲，投下大量的炸弹，地面上一片焦土。有5个和他们差不多的孩子在这片密集的轰炸之下，其中一个张开了一个半圆的能量罩将其他4人保护在底下。

 

“你们快一点，这个星球的焦土化已经开始了，同盟的集束炸弹已经覆盖了这颗星球80%的领土。再过3分钟我就只能宣布任务失败放弃这颗星球了。”那个孩子转身对着其他4个人说。

 

“Janet，不行了，Onuka已经整个超负荷运转了，我们不能冒这个险，实在不行只能……”

 

“该死的，算上这个我这周已经宣布放弃3颗星球了。等一下，那个是——”

 

那几名孩子顺着那个说话的人看向了Clarice的虫洞方向：“太好了，你们是来增援的部队吗？”

 

“这里是……吉诺莎？？”Kitty难以置信地看着眼前的一片焦土。

 

“能不能替我们先把这些无人机搞定我们再谈？”

 

Kitty不再犹豫，她拉着Clarice直接踏进了那个虫洞里。

 

“上帝啊……”Clarice刚刚出来就惊呼了一声，到达现场后那些飞机的狂轰滥炸的场面看起来比虫洞里看出去起码还要激烈十倍。

 

“看我的！”Kitty叫了一声后身体化成了一道虚无的光影直接朝着半空中密密麻麻的炸弹扑了过去，那条光影像流星一样快速地滑过每一个正在飘落的炸弹，从内部改变了炸弹的动能结构。然后在流星脱离几秒后，那些炸弹自行在半空中爆炸，如同漫天绽放的礼花。

 

Clarice张开左手手掌对着空中划过，像是赌场里的荷官摊开一整副扑克牌一样。而随着她的手势，天空中的确出现了像是一排扑克一样排列整齐的虫洞。正在俯冲的无人机群刹不住车一头撞进那些虫洞里。然后Clarice张开右手做了个一模一样的姿势，在整个无人机群的后部再度出现了一整排虫洞，刚刚那些冲进虫洞的无人机又再度从里面冲了出来，带着全速撞进了前方的无人机编队，让礼花的表演再度掀起另一个高潮。

 

在Kitty和Clarice压制了这些无人机群后那几个孩子也纷纷出手帮忙，一堆变种能力淹没了那些无人机群，把它们变成无数烧焦的残骸。

 

“呼……多谢你们的帮忙，这颗星球保住了。”

 

“不用谢，请问，这里是吉诺莎吗？”

 

“怎么？你不知道？！！哦~~你们是帝国来的是吧？”那个领头的孩子因为Kitty的话疑惑了一下后就得出了正确的结论。

 

“是的，我们是来找Erik的。”

 

“找指挥官阁下？”联邦的军事化思想深入人心，多数的孩子们更喜欢叫Erik指挥官而不是总统。“他在吉格瑞姆。”

 

“这里不是吉格瑞姆？？”Clarice睁大了眼睛反问。

 

“不是啊，这里是诺伊斯顿。”

 

“呃……”Clarice面对Kitty质疑的眼光微微偏过头，“长距离传送有点误差很正常嘛…………”

 

“整整一个星系的误差，Clarice。”

 

“好歹也是吉诺莎，放心，剩下这点路这么短绝对不会错了。”

 

“顺便也捎我们一程，我们也要回去报告这次的战果。我们队里的机动系在上周的战斗里负伤了正在修养，这样我就不用申请额外的传送了。”

 

Clarice点了点头重新看了一眼吉诺莎首都的坐标，然后一个新的虫洞在她的面前被构建出来。

 

18.

 

这一次的坐标点有点太准了，一堆孩子从那个虫洞里出来时就看见坐在会议桌前的Erik、Emma、Janos等等一众成年变种人，整个吉诺莎的星图在会议室中央闪亮。他们似乎直接突入了某个正在进行中的军事会议。

 

“你们这些机动系的小家伙，我难道平常没有教你们怎么选取坐标吗？”正在打盹的Azazel终于找着了点乐子坐起来准备训一下话，结果他就看见了Kitty和Clarice。“咦，你们两个不是？”

 

“Hi，Erik~~”Kitty也知道他们这么突入联邦的军事会议实在不对，她只好试图卖个萌混过去。

 

“Kitty？Clarice？”Erik也认识Kitty她们，事实上这已经不是这两个第一次用能力溜到联邦了，Erik因为可以顺道从她们那打听一点Charles的消息，所以一直暗暗地放纵这种行为。只不过以前Clarice总是采用分步传送的方式，每次都先传送到帝国边境再直接到吉格瑞姆，所以这是她们第一次看见吉诺莎除首都以外的国土所面临的情况。

 

“先让Messiah带你们上楼休息一会。”Erik迅速地做出了安排，Messiah笑着走了过来，Kitty和Clarice对着和教授长得一摸一样的Messiah也没什么脾气就跟着乖乖出门了。

 

“还是你好~Messiah。”到了楼上后Kitty一边舔着Messiah递给她的棒棒糖一边认真地评论，也不知道这个评价里面有多少是来自于棒棒糖的贿赂成分。“Michael老是板着一张脸。”

 

“我觉得我要保留着听取你们的评论，虽然我没见过Michael，但是已经听见好多各种关于他的评价了，感觉就像是个老朋友一样。但是我还是觉得要保留适当的客观留到第一次见面的时候。”

 

“哦，你们一定会成为好朋友的~”Kitty脱口而出，可是转眼她又想到了Michael和Messiah的原型们现在的状态，“应该吧…………”她想了想教授的教导，决定补充一句以求达到完美的逻辑。

 

“Erik最近好吗？”Clarice看Kitty已经舔完棒棒糖开始专心研究Erik那间过分简单的卧室了，她转过头和Messiah开始有一搭没一搭地聊起来。

 

“定义好的评价标准。”Messiah做出了一个思考的表情。

 

“好吧，我想那是不太好的意思。”Clarice耸了耸肩，“不过我想，比起来，还是教授更差一点，他今天在实验室昏过去了。”

 

“你说什么？？”刚刚结束了会议推开自己卧室门的Erik带着一脸震惊站在门口。

 

“Erik，”Kitty咻地一下蹿到了Erik的面前，“你去看看教授吧，他需要你。”

 

“具体情况是什么？Charles发生了什么事？”Erik摸了摸Kitty的脑袋把头转向了Clarice，显然在他心目中Clarice也要比Kitty靠谱一些。

 

“原因什么的我们也不知道，今天下午本来是教授的课，结果是Hank替他上的。他说上午教授在实验室里做实验的时候昏过去了。后来我们来之前去教授房间里看了看他，他……”

 

“怎么了？”Erik露出急切的神色，不经意间的气势压迫到那两个小女孩身上，Kitty在他手掌底下缩了缩头，Erik才意识到自己有些失去了控制，他又揉了揉Kitty的头发对她露出一个安抚的笑容。

 

“他不太好，我们去的时候他还在昏睡，应该是在做噩梦，一头的冷汗，而且——”Clarice深吸了一口气看着Erik，“他在梦里叫你的名字，还提到不要走出那扇门什么的……”

 

Erik那一瞬间的表情就像被谁插了一刀一样，他皱着眉抬头看着房间的天花板，就好像他能穿越数十个星系的范围看见帝都的Charles似的。

 

“我很抱歉，Kitty，Clarice，我不能去。”Erik好不容易控制住自己的表情低下头看着Kitty。

 

“为什么，你不想去见教授？！！”Kitty嘟起嘴表示她的不满。

 

“我想去，可是……”

 

“那你跟我们走啊，快点，Clarice快开门。”Kitty拖着Erik的手臂示意Clarice快点打开回去的虫洞。

 

“不是，这里有点你们不明白的事，我没有办法…………”

 

Erik的话在那个虫洞出现的刹那戛然而止。有过一次计算失误的Clarice这次很小心地重新校正了坐标，非常精确，透过那个虫洞Erik能看见帝都皇帝的寝室。

 

家具和他在时都有所不同，Erik仔细观察之后发现，所有带有金属的制品都被移除了，那些他曾经嘲笑过的镶金嵌花都不见了，某次Erik在自己的卧室发呆时还曾经将一根铁棒拉长弯成了那些嵌花的样子…………

 

Erik觉得嘴里一滩苦涩的味道，他反复吞咽了几口以后仍旧无法摆脱。

 

随后Erik将他的视线转向了床上的Charles——苍白憔悴的Charles，面色痛苦的Charles，想在空气中抓住一个不存在的影子的Charles，Erik的Charles。

 

Erik惊觉自己不知不觉间向虫洞另一端的Charles伸出了手。

 

_“不，是永别了，Erik_ _。”_

 

Erik像被烫到一样地缩回了手。

 

虫洞另一头的Charles突然挣扎起来，Erik眼睁睁地看着他揪着床单仰起头叫喊，很可惜虫洞里声音无法传达过来，可是Charles无声挣扎的画面却更加震撼人心，要不是Kitty和Clarice还在，Erik几乎要抱着头在原地崩溃了。

 

“其实……”Messiah突然出声吸引了大家的注意，“我记得原句是阁下不许踏上帝国的土地一步，从技术的角度上来说，您用双脚接触帝国的土地才算得上是踏上帝国的领土，阁下可以飞的不是吗？”

 

“Messiah，记得提醒我检查你的逻辑回路，我不记得我有教过你偷换概念这件事。”

 

Messiah摊开双手耸耸肩，脸上是十年前的Charles才会露出的那种狡黠的笑容。

 

“所以现在的结论是？”Clarice环视了一下四周，这种超远距离虫洞的维持也是很费劲的好不好。

 

Erik没有回答她，他直接原地飘了起来然后直接进入了虫洞。

 

Kitty比了个“耶”的手势随后跟了进去，Clarice看了Messiah一眼。

 

“我还是不了，在阁下不在的几小时内，我要负责监控联邦全境的情况，祝各位一路顺风。”

 

Clarice朝Messiah点了点头后进入了那个虫洞，随后它缩成一个小点彻底地消失了。

 

19.

 

Erik静静地漂浮在Charles的床上方，随后进来的Kitty看了一眼现场的气氛后拉着Clarice一溜烟地穿墙出去了，于是卧室里再度只剩Charles和Erik。

 

Erik低头看着面前的Charles，十年了，他们的距离不曾如此接近，而如今的Charles和十年前简直判若两人。Erik在这十年间从Messiah整理的简报里看着帝国的皇帝日渐憔悴颓废，而在一旁的Messiah就像一个永恒不变的参考指标，他完美地复刻了在Erik心中Charles最为意气奋发的时候的样子，Erik就这样看着Charles一步步离开这个象征着顶点的参考指标一路滑向深渊。

 

但是他的爱意并不会因为Charles从顶点滑落而有丝毫的衰退。相反的，当Erik将他活生生的感情压在心中最底层最阴暗的角落整整十年后，它如今夹着报复似的汹涌席卷而来，带着他的四肢百骸，像是落入了最深层的精神控制那样，让Erik想要拉近这最后的距离，将Charles重新锁进他的怀抱里。

 

在Erik真的这么做了之前，皇帝卧室的大门打开了，Erik像只浑身炸了毛的猫那样转过身做好了战斗的准备。尽管整个皇宫范围内一点儿金属都没有，但是Erik总还是能找到一些别的武器的，比如血液里的铁元素什么的。

 

但是Erik没有感受到门后这个家伙身上有铁元素的存在，不过不要紧了，因为随着大门的打开，门后那个人和Erik同时愣在了那里。

 

Michael站在Charles卧室的门口仰着头和Erik对面相望。

 

如果说Messiah是Charles的参考指标的话，那么眼前这个就是他的。看看他，就连他现在微微皱着眉头不知究竟该诉诸武力还是挥手说个你好的样子都与Erik一模一样，简直就像是在照镜子一样。而这似乎也提醒了Erik另一件事，也许十年来他受到的痛苦折磨根本就还不够，否则为什么Charles和Messiah是如此截然不同，而他和眼前这个——Michael却犹如镜生双影？

 

“Michael？”Erik轻声地确认。当Erik从Kitty她们嘴里第一次听说Michael的存在的时候简直想要高举双手举办一个狂欢嘉年华。感谢上帝，他究竟何德何能还能在Charles心目中留下一个这样的形象——身为天父最爱的天使长，Michael是神的剑，是他的正义，也是他对于世人的——审判。

 

“见到您很荣幸，阁下。”Michael的声音很轻，但是Erik仍旧能够辨析出他的话，他低头行了一个礼，恭敬一如对待自己真正的主人。随后Michael打开背后的构件，一双巨大的羽翼在他的背后展开，他轻轻挥动了两下羽翼悬停在Erik的面前，他们同时漂浮在Charles的上方。

 

“这个给您，陛下已经连续低烧两周了，体力过分透支的结果。”Michael将手中的毛巾递给Erik然后又将手指上的红光点在Charles的额头，“嗯，体温又有点儿上去了，请替陛下把汗擦干。”

 

Erik接过Michael递给他的毛巾一脸不知所措，而Michael还在那一项项地交代：“适当地替陛下翻一个身，他现在的睡姿不利于放松背肌，如果可以的话，请顺便替陛下按摩一下腰部后面，您知道陛下受伤的部位是在哪里吧？”

 

Erik继续带着那张不知所措的脸点了点头。

 

“很好，在那周围的部分要尽量放轻一些，陛下对那里比较敏感。还有就是这里几块地方，这是陛下的外骨骼平常承重发力的部位，也请一并注意。”

 

Michael一路对着Erik讲解各种注意事项，而Erik则像个低级的AI那样机械地点头，终于Michael好像交代完了，他歪了歪头想了想还有什么遗漏没有，然后满意地勾了勾嘴角。于是他再度对着Erik行了一个礼。

 

“那么，我先告退了，陛下就拜托阁下了。”Michael转身落到地面，收起翅膀，不带任何声响地带上了门。

 

被留在房间里的Erik低头看了看手中的毛巾，又看了看Charles额头上的冷汗，终于他做出了这个莫大的决定，Erik一点点降低自己漂浮的高度，终于他落在这张曾经有一半属于他的床上。Erik半跪在了Charles的身侧。

 

Erik伸出手，现在他们之间只剩下这最后的一臂之遥。可是Erik的手抖得厉害，有个声音在他的耳边说着，在你面前的是你的罪，他所有的痛苦都来自于你，你能做出对Charles来说最好的事就是永远地从他的生命里离开，就像他对于你的宣判那样——永久的放逐。

 

随着Erik的手离Charles越来越近，这个声音越来越响，Erik对于它的赞同越来越深。而他几乎就要转而敲响Azazel的通讯了。

 

就在Erik要付诸行动之前，有什么抓住了他的手——

 

“不……Erik…………”Charles仍旧陷在他的梦魇里，他也仍旧对着空气伸出了手，只是这一次他真的抓住了什么。

 

接下来的几秒钟从Erik的记忆里被抹去了，等他回过神的时候，他已经侧身躺在了Charles的身边，Charles被小心地翻过身，像是他们以前无数次做过的那样，他自然而然地将头埋进了Erik的怀里，而Erik的手扶住了Charles的后腰。

 

被撕裂成两半的灵魂再度拼合在一起，严丝合缝，Erik不自觉地收紧了手臂的力道。然后他小心地低头确认了一下，Charles仍旧没有醒。

 

Azazel被Erik遗忘在宇宙尽头，他极其小心地呼吸，世界美妙地像假的一样。Charles用脸颊蹭了蹭Erik的胸口，然后Erik再度看见了Charles的笑容——

 

**以及他的眼泪。**

心痛告诉Erik这个世界是真的。

 

Erik低下头以近乎虔诚的心态亲吻Charles乱糟糟的发旋，因为不敢惊醒他怀里的Charles，他绷紧自己的肌肉忍住哭泣的颤抖，咬住牙根咽下快要脱口而出的呜咽，只有那些眼泪他无法阻挡，它们争先恐后地逃离Erik的眼眶，弄湿他脸颊下方的枕套。

 

四周寂静无声，皇帝的卧室里只有一片纯白，白色的床单，白色的窗纱，Michael没有在送回皇帝后再度关上这些落地窗。午后的微风从窗口吹入，卷起窗纱的一角，让它给这个仿佛静止的世界添上一点活跃。阳光投射入房间，越过Erik的后背照在Charles的侧脸上，而依旧不太喜欢阳光的皇帝动了动，将他的脑袋更深地埋进Erik的怀里。

 

为此，满脸泪痕的Erik时隔十年后再度露出了他那个28颗牙式的笑容。

 

20.

 

时间安静地流淌，直到Erik那充斥着愧疚、伤心或是喜悦等等等等一团浆糊一样的脑袋重新放空；直到Erik的世界里也只剩一片纯白色，他懒洋洋地想闭上眼睛，征服宇宙也抵不过眼前5分钟的沉眠。Erik在自己彻底放弃抵抗以前想起了刚刚Michael的交代，于是他略带伤感地告别了那个安静的世界。

 

现在已经足够好了，如果他太过贪心地睡过去的话会被Charles发现的。

 

那样的话Erik就不知道该如何向Charles解释他违背了他的命令的事实——“我其实是飞过来的”这种说辞大概会直接激怒皇帝从而把他的放逐令升级成死刑吧。

 

Erik拿起Michael给他的毛巾稍稍向后挪了挪身体，但是Charles立即在梦中露出不满的表情，他双手抓住Erik胸前的衣服想把拉回来，又或者是把自己拉过去。但是碍于缺乏下半身的配合，两者皆没有成功。而Erik赶在Charles把眉头皱得更深以前又把自己挪回了原位。

 

Charles似乎没有再出冷汗了，而早先那点早就在他于Erik胸前磨蹭的时候全部擦在Erik的衣服上了。Erik想了想，Michael应该不会介意他最终不是用的毛巾替Charles擦汗这个技术上的小问题。

 

接下来轮到Michael交代的第二件事，鉴于Erik和Charles现在是面对面地躺着，他用右手从Charles的脖子后面开始，沿着他的脊柱慢慢地摸下去。

 

十年之前，Erik像个普通人那样根本数不清脊柱到底有多少节。而如今，他仅凭着自己指尖的触摸就知道自己到达了哪一段，第几节。Erik的手指一路从Charles的颈椎滑到他的胸椎，随后在腰椎的那一节骤然停顿。

 

那里有一道伤口，十年来不曾停止在Erik的胸中作痛；那里有一道鸿沟，划开帝国和联邦之间漫长的边境线；那里有一具棺椁，埋葬了他和他面前的这个人也许漫长一生里短暂却永恒的幸福时光。

 

_所以Emma_ _，你要明白，不是我不愿意向皇帝低头，而是我再也没有了这么做的立场、资格和条件。可能的话，我愿意跪伏在他面前，五体投地，用任何最为卑微的姿态，只求能获得他的宽恕。但是，他不需要我的道歉，正如他不需要我再次出现在他的生命之中一样。_

 

_真的是这样的吗？_

 

Erik感受着Charles紧紧地揪住他的衣服不给他一点逃遁空间的强势。

 

_或许我还有…………机会？？_

 

在那样的想法冒起之后，Erik就想起他是如何在他每一个短暂的梦境里从那扇门前转身回去将Charles重新抱进怀里，一遍遍演绎曾经属于他的，却已经无可挽回了的——

 

Happy Ending。

 

梦境替他们实现无法实现的现实，而在现实里他们终究会做出相反的选择。所以，乘Charles还在做梦——

 

Erik开始小心地替Charles按压后腰那里的肌肉，仔细地对待那些Charles已经完全失去知觉的部分，Erik的手指不自觉地滑进Charles的臀瓣。曾经在那里，有个会让Charles像突然被钓上岸的鱼一样弹跳起来的地方，一度被Erik用来作为叫赖床的Charles起来去和贵族们开会的利器。如今Erik第一次得以仔细触摸后发现那里并没有什么开关，在他得出那是和周围完全一样的皮肤的结论之后Charles仍旧安静地躺在Erik的怀里。

 

短时间内第二次，Erik又想要大哭一场。但是今天他已经把Charles的枕头弄得足够湿了，所以至少他还可以把这些忍住留待…………下一次？？Erik不禁自嘲短短一个下午的时间就把自己整整砌了十年的钢铁城墙给腐蚀地坑坑洼洼了，否则他何至于会天真到幻想下一次。

 

“不要再把自己累得昏过去了，要不然，我真的会忍不住再溜过来的。好吗，Charles？”Erik的声音几乎低不可闻，可是口吻却是一如既往地严肃。这个下午的确梦幻般美好，但是那是建立在Charles把自己累垮了的前提下的，比起这个，Erik情愿用彼此不见面来换Charles平安。

 

没有人回答Erik，他则继续小心地完成Michael的交代。可是美好时光总是转瞬即逝，一会儿工夫阳光就变成了夕阳的暖红色。Erik留恋地看了看帝都的黄昏后敲响了Azazel的通讯器。

 

当红色烟雾在皇帝寝室弥漫开来时Erik仍旧躺在Charles身边，他小心地将手从Charles身下抽出来，确保待会不会弄醒他后最后亲吻了一下Charles的额头。在那之后他用手势示意Azazel可以带他走了。

 

在他们消失几分钟后，Charles慢慢从梦里醒过来，本来这个梦和以前一样，无非就是无数次哈瓦内尔那时候他们分别的重演。他照例地在梦里叫Erik不要走，而Erik也照例地转身。但是这一次，与以往不同的是，Erik在那扇门下犹豫了一阵后又回来了，他像以前那样又把Charles抱进了怀里。

 

这一次Charles紧紧地抓住Erik的衣服，把头埋进他怀里，恳求他不要离开自己。Erik没有回答，只是轻轻吻了吻他的额头。也许，Erik在等他承认当年是自己错了，他的变种人安全改造计划的确太过想当然了。Charles差点就真的开口了，真的……即使他明白那只是个梦，可就算是在梦里认错也是真的承认自己错了，但是那个一亿亿的数字出现在他的眼前，Charles犹豫了。

 

即使是个梦也不会让他犹豫太久，等不到Charles认错的Erik再度消失了，所以虽然这个梦中间的时候拐了个弯，最后却还是和以前那些殊途同归。Charles醒过来的时候觉得一阵的惆怅。他将双手举至眼前看着自己握紧的双拳，打开，然后再握紧…………

 

的确，这一次，他还是什么都没有抓住。

 

所以Charles放弃似地让半空中的手臂落到床上，却感觉到了一丝轻微的暖意——在他的身体右侧，当他沿着这点点快要分辨不出的暖意一路往上，旁边那个枕头上有点潮潮的感觉。

 

“Michael！！Michael！！！”

 

早就等在门外的Michael听到Charles的呼唤后打开门进来了。测量体温的红光今天第三次落在Charles的额头上。

 

“看起来您休息的不错，陛下，体温已经正常了。”

 

“Michael，刚刚……有人进来过吗？”Charles不知道自己想要的答案到底是有还是没有。

 

Michael摆出了一个非常困惑的表情，但是他只是个AI，Charles没法读他的心。不过以常识来说，AI从不说谎。

 

“我不知道，陛下，我一直在外面等着。”Michael最终给出了这么一个答案，Charles一边露出失望的表情一边松了一口气，而Michael以专注的神情观察着Charles的反应。

 

觉得Charles可能需要自己待一会的Michael低头行了个礼，可这时候Charles突然叫住了他。

 

“等一下——”Charles看着Michael抬起头疑惑地看着他。“真的是我……错了吗？”

 

Michael愣了几秒，在那几秒里他执行了不知道多少亿条的运算。

 

“陛下，我认为，这个问题和您之前34次问我的那个问题是一样的。”终于结束计算的Michael露出了一个堪称温柔的笑容，“而显然，这个问题您不是在问我，而我的回答与之前34次也是一样的，虽然提问的对象是Lehnsherr阁下，但是这个问题本身即使是阁下也无法回答，能回答这个问题的只有陛下您自己。”

 

“我真是讨厌AI的诚实。”Charles笑了笑对Michael挥挥手，“去吧，那就让我一个人自己问自己一会儿吧。”

 

在Michael从Charles的房间里退出来的时候，身处联邦首都的Messiah刚刚完成了在Erik离开的那几个小时里的国境线情况报告，而Erik没有像以前那样点头让Messiah离开，他看着Messiah的脸发了好一会呆。

 

“对不起…………”Messiah安静地等着，然后Erik终于开了口。

 

“阁下。”Messiah的反应可要比Michael快得多了，“这是我第1824次收到这一句话了，同以前一样，我认为我不是这个道歉真正的接收对象，所以同之前1823次一样，我会把这句话存在我的存储设备上，有待某天转交给真正的那个目标。那么，请容我先告辞了。”

 

在Messiah把Erik的卧室门带上的时候，Erik轻声嘀咕了一句——

 

“除了诚实，AI的计数也很讨厌，是吧，Charles…………”

 

第二章    Michael & Messiah  完


	15. 第三部第三章：帝国双星

 

  * 帝国双星



 

21.

 

Scott猛地关上了Alex办公室的大门，然后他快步地朝着电梯走去。他可是刚刚在他哥办公室里狠狠地嘲讽了他一把，虽说有关Sean的事情他家大哥反应总会慢上一点，但是现在不撤退等他转过弯来了那嘲讽对象又该重新变回到自己身上了。

 

没错，他嘲笑Alex输得一败涂地，他自己又何尝不是呢？

 

_“Scott_ _，自欺欺人不是这么玩的。你对他动心了，想想Summers_ _家的家训，在你动心的那一刻你就已经输了，所谓你赢过他再离开他的话不过是你企图让自己留在他身边的借口罢了。”_

 

Alex的话一遍遍地在Scott耳边重复着，自从和Logan遇见以来，Scott已经渐渐忘记赢是什么感觉了，仿佛他生来就是一个输家。Summers家的家训告诉他们人会因为动心而输掉，而自己呢？自己居然会因为输掉而动心？这是输得傻了吗？

 

Scott将他自嘲的眼神隐藏在红眼镜的后面，只有深深皱着的眉露在外面。在这过去的十年里这帮了他很多，无数次替他维持住了脸上表情的坚毅，没有让Logan看见他溃败时的软弱。所以尽管这十年里他已经输到遍体鳞伤，但Scott好歹维持住了最后的尊严。

 

“叮”地一声响，Scott面前的电梯大门打开了，门里走出来一个男人，他抬起头正好和Scott碰了个照面。

 

“Scott？！！你回帝都了？”男人露出惊喜的表情，“哦，对，第一舰队轮休，你来找部长阁下？”

 

“Ben？？”Scott带着不确定的口气询问，如果没记错的话，眼前这个是他布里塔尼亚指挥系的同学，在残酷的淘汰制下战战兢兢好歹坚持到了毕业，不过，是以最后一名的身份。

 

“等我一下，我就来国防部交个文件，毕业后就没见了，一起去喝一杯。”Ben大力地拍了几下Scott的臂膀，又嘱咐了他一句让他等着就一溜烟地跑去他要交文件的办公室去了。

 

Ben并没有让Scott等太久，十分钟后他们就在附近的一家酒吧里落座了。

 

Scott想不出什么话题，只好拿起酒杯先抿了一口，随后他注意到了Ben的肩章。

 

“Ben，你升少将了？”

 

“哦，这个啊。”Ben回过头看了一眼，脸上有点不好意思，“上个月才升的，布里塔尼亚毕业到如今才抗将星，晋升速度上也是我最后——”

 

Ben的话戛然而止，布里塔尼亚毕业七年后没有扛上将星的除了他这个最后堪堪站在吊车尾的位置没被淘汰的家伙以外，还有眼前这一位。指挥系双星之一，永远的第二名，虽然他的求学史就是一整部战败史，但是那是对手的问题。另一位可是帝国史上最伟大的大元帅，300岁却完全失去记忆来布里塔尼亚回炉，虽然脑子不记得了但是战斗本能早已深入骨髓，再加上恐怖的战场直觉，叫Logan Howlett军神也不为过。

 

败在挑战神的道路上这本身并没有什么可耻的，反倒是Scott这种多年来永不服输的精神让他们这些余下的同学们只能抬头仰望，因为他们这些凡人甚至连挑战的勇气也没有。也许Scott本人因为一直在输没有发现，但是他确实在失败中一次次地向Logan接近，而剩下的那些同学也早就一并失去了挑战Scott的勇气了。

 

双星毕竟是双星，指挥系的外号一点都没有叫错，而且因为他们俩在布里塔尼亚一直是风云顶端的人物，这种传闻直接随着一批批人毕业后被带到了军部。所以渐渐的，指挥系双星变成了帝国双星。只不过其中一方早已恢复了大元帅的身份率领第一舰队威慑着同盟对于帝国和联邦的蠢蠢欲动，而另一方作为副官至今仍是上校军衔。

 

Scott毕业后一年就是上校了，但是到现在他仍旧没有扛上将星。哪有将军会去做副官的，哪怕他的主官是大元帅也是一样。帝国给副官系统最高的军衔就是中校了，要不是Scott出身Summers家又有大元帅在那里施压，他恐怕至今也还是个中校。

 

但是这对于Scott来说并没有什么区别，作为Summers家的子孙，如果这辈子没做到元帅军衔那就是废物，而以Scott的自我评价来说，如果他这辈子连一次都赢不过Logan的话，那也的确和废物没两样了。

 

“我说Scott啊，你在Logan身边的实习也应该差不多了吧，第一舰队总归是Howlett家的传统势力，你们Summers家不是应该去第二舰队嘛。”

 

Scott想起刚刚Alex递给他的那份文件，第二舰队第一集团军军长，中将军衔。

 

_“我们这一代有两个Summers_ _，而第二舰队的司令官居然还是Summers_ _家的封臣，你知道军部有多少人在看我们的笑话吗？如果就只是这样我也可以算了，你不愿去第二舰队就不去吧，哥哥这点自由还是会给你的，但是你老是混在第一舰队里算什么个事？你又不可能真把Howlett_ _从第一舰队里踢出去。所以Scott_ _，告诉我你到底是怎么想的？”_

 

_坦白说，我也不知道，我只知道我在彻底赢过他之前就跑去第二舰队的话，跟个逃兵没两样。_

 

“我只是觉得还不到时候。”Scott随意地笑了笑然后将杯底那些残酒饮尽。

 

“拜托，Scott，哪里还不是时候，上次你们那个480小时无缝指挥的复盘数据已经在军部被当成经典教科书了好不好。整整480小时，我们还是分不清中间哪一段是Logan指挥的，哪一段是你指挥的，这说明了你的水平已经和Logan并驾齐驱了，就这样你还觉得不到时候？”

 

Ben提到的那一次是第一舰队在边境巡逻时遇到的一次同盟方的试探性进攻，对方在帝国同盟联邦的三国边境交界处来回游弋，算准了帝国部队不能轻易地踏入联邦国境，却又不真正地入侵联邦国境激活帝国同联邦的防御联盟。这种骚扰性的战术本身也是一种疲劳战术，目的是拖垮被动防御一方的指挥官，如果出现机会的话就转而把试探性的攻击化为实质，争取来一波狠的。

 

因为通常来说，一场战斗不可能在几天之内结束，而司令官们总还是要休息的，主动方知道自己何时进攻，指挥官自然可以合理分配时间，而被动方则必须时时警惕以防不测。有些舰队采用司令休息时由第一副司令代为指挥，那么双方可能因为在指挥理念和风格上的不同而产生交接上的漏洞。还有一些指挥官更习惯于布置下自己的战术意图，各种备选方案然后让下面的人尽力贯彻，那么这种战术的二次消化同样也会使得部队的战斗力在那时有所下降。

 

但是帝国第一舰队与他们不同，第一舰队没有第一副司令，在Logan休息时坐上指挥席的就是Scott，此时指挥权限被全权交托给Scott，使得一名上校坐在指挥席上对着几位中将甚至上将发号施令在第一舰队成了司空见惯的事。那些将军们对此也没有什么抵触情绪，也许最早Logan这么决定的时候有过一些，但是Scott早就用自己的实力让他们闭嘴了。

 

于是在那480小时里，同盟见识到了一个始终严阵以待的帝国军队，最初与最终都一样精确而犀利，引诱他们，分割他们，对面就像是始终只有一个人，而且无比耐心地设下一个个埋伏然后一点点将他们拖进陷阱。最后反倒是同盟部队在这种压力下先顶不住灰溜溜地撤退了。

 

这就是这十年里Scott和Logan之间培养起来的默契。他们互相熟悉到根本不必向对方复述自己的战术意图，一个人去睡了另一个直接坐下来接着指挥，周而复始没有任何破绽。最近军部热衷的一个游戏就是只看同盟视角复盘数据推测哪一部分是Logan指挥的，哪一部分则是Scott。

 

可惜的是，一群上将甚至元帅，里面甚至包括了Alex，都没有人完全猜对过。

 

22.

 

“我只是在他身边呆久了能更好地理解他的战术思路而已，整场战斗的核心战略是他发起的，这还是什么也证明不了。”

 

“Scott，你也太过自谦了，也许你现在和他比起来还欠缺一点经验或是直觉，但那是每个人特质的问题，你也有你的擅长啊。总之你独挑大梁早就足够了，军部不是一直在传你要被调去第二舰队当集团军长，我知道除了大元帅阁下你不愿屈居于任何其他人之下，但是Taylor阁下不是早就说要退了把第二舰队司令的位置给你空出来嘛，你总要有个一年和整个第二舰队的指挥系统磨合一下吧，这个过场总还是要走的。”

 

“我不是嫌给我的位子小了，我只是……”Scott示意服务生再给他来杯酒，“我觉得我还可以从他身边学习一点东西，我应该还有提升的空间。”

 

“哦上帝啊，你还是没有放弃要赢过他一次是吧？”Ben翻了个白眼露出个受不了的表情，“输赢就这么重要吗？你有没有想过也许是他的套路刚好克制你，但是倒过来也许有个人能克制他，但是又不如你，本来这种东西就很难以输赢推断强弱啊。”

 

“Ben，文无第一，武无第二，你那种说法只不过是弱者的借口而已。输了就是输了，输了就是不如，没有第二种解释。”

 

“好吧好吧我说不过你，反正你等神人的思路不是我们这种凡人能理解的，我们还是纯喝酒吧。”Ben举起酒杯致敬了一下，“敬你终有一天的胜利。”

 

Scott举起酒杯的手在空中停顿了一下，十年前他无比自信会有这一天，但是如今他却动摇了，就像人越是学习，越是会意识到自己的无知，而他越是追逐Logan，就越体会到他的强大，所以才会越来越自我怀疑。但是最终Scott还是压下了这种自我怀疑，然后一口饮尽了那杯酒。

 

随后的时间里Ben和Scott又随意地聊了会天，Ben开玩笑说Scott回来了帝都就有两个情圣Summers了，已经岌岌可危的资源又要被分掉一半了。Scott很认真地想了想说我最多算有点威胁，那个Howlett回来了你们才真的应该颤抖了。基于Logan以往在情场上的战绩，Ben不得不同意Scott说得有道理。

 

“好了，我逃班那么久了该被发现了，这顿记我账上，你随意。”Ben拿起自己的东西向Scott示意了一下，然后他低下头在Scott的耳边轻声地说，“那边那位性感女郎已经注意你很久了，唉……留给我等凡人的资源严重不足啊。玩得开心点，Bye。”

 

Scott撅了撅嘴收下了那句揶揄，然后看了Ben提到的那位性感女郎一眼，丰胸，细腰，线条美丽的大腿，波浪长发，是他平常喜欢的类型。那位女郎在Scott注视她时并没有回避，他们面对面地把玩着自己手里的酒杯，就在Scott打算行动的时候，那名女郎首先站了起来。

 

现在要再加上一条主动，Scott在心中吹了一声口哨。

 

那名女郎端着自己的酒杯绕过Scott身后，手指似乎轻轻地扫过了Scott的后颈，而Scott仍自岿然不动，将他的酒杯举到自己唇边。

 

“不介意我坐这里吧？”女郎终于绕到Scott身前，停在刚刚Ben的位子旁，“我发现好像还是这里的光线更迷人。”

 

Scott的嘴唇拉开一个明显的弧度，用手做了个请便的示意。

 

“嗯~~”女郎坐下后又稍稍地深呼吸了一下，“好像味道也是这里更好一些，‘枪火’是吗？你在烟草上的品味似乎比你本人看起来要有侵略性地多。”

 

Scott的笑容里带上了苦涩的成分。这位女士并没有闻错，枪火正是Logan一直在抽的雪茄，符合他一贯的喜欢够劲、够辣的品味。而你看，Logan就这样不着痕迹地在Scott全身打满了属于他的印记，就连一个陌生人都能仅仅凭借味道分辨出他身上Logan的部分。

 

“其实——我不抽烟。”

 

女郎露出一个糟糕了的表情，她迟疑了一下以后问到：“那就是……情人的味道？”

 

Scott几乎以一种失态的方式嗤笑出声，他轻轻摇了摇头：“如果我说是敌人，而且是最大的敌人你会不会相信？”

 

女郎的表情变成了玩味：“那可是——相当亲密的敌人呢。”

 

“谁说不是呢。”Scott点点头。

 

“原谅我过分的好奇心，但是这真的……很想让我知道是为什么。”

 

“你看，我现在整个人就坐在你的面前。”Scott哼着气露出一脸自嘲的笑容，“那位却仅凭着残留的一点烟草味道就勾起你全部的好奇心，而你居然问我这是为什么。”

 

女郎的神情变得认真，继而露出一个温柔的不带任何挑逗的笑容：“我的错。”随后她站起来走到Scott的面前，Scott略抬起头看着她，她的手抚上Scott的脸颊然后慢慢地下滑。

 

“相信我，我的本意只是想了解你这个人而已，现在看起来，你需要一点点的肯定。”女郎的手指挑起Scott的下颌，而Scott配合地仰头。

 

“而基于我是如此地不善言辞，我决定直接以行动表明这一点。”女郎直接低头开始亲吻Scott，而Scott在给了这位女士几秒的主动权后开始转而进攻，这个亲吻升级变成一个热辣的舌吻。女郎因为这个吻太过热烈而有些腿软，Scott将她拉下来坐在自己的大腿上。

 

被吻得七荤八素的女郎不受控制地开始抚摸Scott的脖颈、肩膀，带着最后在公共场合的矜持压抑着自己喜悦的呻吟，而Scott仍旧只是绅士地扶着她的后腰。

 

酒吧周围的人因为这一对是如此地登对性感而投来善意的羡慕眼光。甚至有人打响指让老板给他们上一轮酒记在他们账上。Scott只是全情地投入那个亲吻，没有在意四周那些眼光。

 

而在酒吧透明的玻璃墙外，某个不被人注意到的角落里，一个高大的男人以复杂的眼光盯着那番火辣的场景，最终他背过身低下头，从口袋里抽出一支雪茄给自己点上。

 

在这个酒吧外，Logan Howlett背靠着墙面仰头吐出一口烟，然后苦笑着对着那片灰白色的烟雾发呆。

 

23.

 

Logan讨厌轮休时间，字面意义上的。轮休意味着无穷无尽的女人和性，别误会，Logan并不讨厌女人，他也不讨厌性，但是他讨厌Scott的女人和他们之间肯定会存在的性。十年前Jenifer的死似乎直接带走了一个Scott，那个短暂存在于Logan记忆里的活泼的，勤恳认真却容易炸毛的，像一团温暖的小火苗一样的Scott。

 

那个Scott在Logan面前烧毁，只留给他一些记忆的灰烬，而在灰烬里涅槃而出了一个新的Scott，精确严谨地像台精密的机器，却在他们私下相处时一脸冰冷无情。Logan仍旧对Scott眼镜后所隐藏的眼睛无比好奇，如今Logan知道那里面有什么了，可是他还是情不自禁地一遍遍在他孤单却又充满极致性幻想的夜里勾勒那双眼睛的样子。是的，十年里Logan上过数不清的女人，但是他那些最棒的性高潮都来自于午夜躲在自己豪华却空洞的司令官房间里幻想着隔壁小小副官室里的Scott时的自慰。

 

在他的想象里，那双眼睛里燃烧着冰冷的火焰，总能轻易地洞穿他的胸口，然后留下冰冷的灼烧伤口，Logan现在知道，这种感觉叫做心痛。即使是他那可怕的治愈变种能力都无法抵御这种疼痛，可是这种疼痛却丝毫没有阻止Logan的幻想，反而让他那些想象里的Scott愈发地清晰以及诱人。Logan喜欢大口径离子炮，要塞级星舰，骑起来疯狂地像在自杀的飞翼摩托等等所有一切当你驾驭不了就会伤到自己甚至弄死自己的东西。而在那条长长的危险物品名单里，永远列在第一条的，也永远是最最危险的那一条，叫做Scott Summers。

 

Scott的确不负危险之名，十年里，他缓慢却又坚定地蚕食着Logan的坚强表象，留下一个个暗火隐埋的伤口，那些伤口慢慢堆积，一次又一次地折磨着Logan，在每一次Scott对他冷言相向的时候，在每一次Scott挑战他将他逼到悬崖边的时候，在每一次……Scott投入地吻那些女人们的时候。而终有一天，这些伤口会一起爆发，熊熊烈焰会将Logan直接毁灭在当场——在Scott兑现他十年前誓言的时候。

 

**_“等到那一天，等到我彻底赢过你的那天就是我离开你的那一天。因为在那之后，你就对我再没有任何的价值了。”_ **

 

这句话像是末日丧钟一样一遍遍在Logan的耳边敲响，提醒他每一天他都离他的末日更近了一步，Logan从未如此在意过输赢，他相信在他叫James的时间里也是一样。可是现在他每一次都拼尽全力，无所不用其极，哪怕赢得再难看，再卑鄙也好。因为在末日面前，人类总想着可以再苟延残喘一番，就算Logan心里明白他终究挡不住末日来临。

 

所以一次次对着Scott的女人们出手无所谓；一次次到手后抛弃她们像是对Scott耀武扬威也无所谓；用威逼利诱的方式让那些爱慕Scott的人们滚蛋无所谓；用武力压迫让Scott屈服无所谓；甚至就连Scott越来越恨他他都可以无所谓，他只是不能接受Scott离开他。

 

在他有清楚记忆的11年里，每一次他回过头，Scott总是站在那里，仿佛他生来就在那里一样。那些该一个副官做的，不该他做的，Scott都完成地完美无缺。Logan的房间再也没有凌乱的机会，他的衣服里有Scott让人安心的味道，任何时候打开他的雪茄柜，他喜欢的雪茄总是整整齐齐地排列在那里。而当离开那张舰长椅的时候去睡觉的时候根本不用担心他醒来之后的战况，他自己都不会比Scott指挥地更好了。

 

撇开末日的倒计时不谈，Logan认为自己活在天堂里，而这愈发增加了他对于即将到来的末日的恐慌。因为他知道当那一天来临的时候，Scott不会有任何的犹豫，而他留给Logan最后的回忆只会是一个背影。他将在一天天回过头却只能发现空气的状态下度过他的余生，而比这个更为凄惨的一点是，对于Logan来说，余生是永恒。

 

毫无疑问，Logan知道自己爱上Scott了，从不知道什么时候起，也许是当他第一天骑着原本是Scott预订的摩托在布里塔尼亚看见那个戴红色墨镜的小鬼头的时候，亦或是他们第一次格斗对练Scott不惜拿自己为饵卸下Logan一条胳膊的时候，更有可能是Logan发现他们是最好的对手也是最佳的搭档的时候，或者干脆只是他一次次板着脸叫自己长官的时候。可惜的是，Logan无处诉说自己的爱意，因为他花了十年肯定了这么一个事实——Scott只爱女人。

 

在这个年头很少会有如此纯粹的人了，基因配对方式打破了生育繁衍的桎梏。于是在爱情里人们更关注的是对方本人与自己是否合拍，是他们之间的性是否美好，而这些都与性别无关。但是仍旧有一些人会有自己生理上特别的喜好，纯粹喜爱男性或是女性的身体，而看起来Scott就是这一类人。因为这么多年里Logan从Scott手里抢来的情人清一色都是女人，而这也是为什么Logan在这十年里上了无数女人的原因。

 

真的是无数，Logan发誓他没有夸张。

 

每一次当他们出征时他和Scott的战场只是简单的军事战略，Scott不断提升自己的极限也逼出Logan的极限，Logan也许赢得越来越战战兢兢却喜欢那每一场战斗里真正的全力以赴和酣畅淋漓。

 

可是回到帝都时他们的战场就变成了另一种，一种Logan打从心底里厌恶的斗争。十年前那个认真地爱慕着Jenifer的Scott死了，代替他的是又一位情圣Summers，Logan必须说基因又一次解释了一切，Scott扑向女人们，或是女人们扑向Scott，总之最后变成Logan眼前这种纠缠在一起的场面。然后Logan气急败坏地把他们分开，当着Scott的面吻那些女人，告诉他这帮婊子们的情爱是多么不可靠。但是Scott根本就不在乎，Logan还在吻这个女人的时候Scott已经转身上了别的女人的床。

 

好像只要大波，蜂腰，纤瘦加上卷曲长发的女人都能爬上Scott的床，Logan低头反省自身，发现自己和上面这些词汇的重合率是0。所以他那些下流的，火辣的想象永远都只能是想象了。哦，Logan笑了笑提醒自己，就算自己是个女人或者Scott喜欢男人他的想象也没有任何机会实现——因为Scott恨他，原因和理由Logan也一样数都数不清。

 

反正Scott恨他……

 

对于Scott的事，Logan早就放下那些道德观或是尊严，再卑劣的手段他都用过了。于是Logan猛吸了一口雪茄然后敲响了Scott的通讯器。

 

Scott结束了那个漫长的热吻正和那位女士温存，互相交头接耳一些逸闻趣事什么的，但是他的通讯器响了，对方是Scott根本没法拒绝和挂断的那一位。他叹了口气向那位女士示意失陪然后来到一处安静的角落。

 

“长官，休假时间，你最好是有正事找我。”

 

Scott语气里的冰冷利剑再一次隔着一间酒吧的距离将Logan刺穿。

 

24.

 

“这就是你说的正事？”Scott的语气里充满了轻蔑，Logan只是面无表情地盯着他的脸。

 

“十年一次的军部资料报备，每一个帝国军人应尽的义务。”Logan知道他不用向Scott解释，可是休假期间一时间他又能想到什么正事呢。

 

“哼哼。”Scott笑了笑，“我尊敬的大元帅阁下，您居然会这么尊重这些规矩可真是让我快把眼镜都吓掉了。让我瞧瞧，上次您履行这样义务是什么时候来着。”

 

Scott随手打开光脑开始搜索：“Logan Howlett，无，James Howlett，最新更新：星历1312年。喔，上次您履行义务的时间还是138年前呢！”

 

Scott用夸张的语调复述着，Logan脸上的肌肉抽了抽还是维持住了镇静：“所以才要来不是吗。”

 

“你来这里干嘛？”Scott收起夸张的音调，然后低声地在那里自问自答，“这里是给帝国将士记录生前影像的地方以防他们在星舰战里阵亡尸骨无存，你既不会输又不会死。哦，你是让我来记录一下的是吧，他们给你看了那张第二舰队的任命书？”

 

_没错，你哥用了三发能量弹逼我签字，真他妈的疼得要死。我还他妈不能还手，要不然你哥一定会借题发挥。_

 

Logan也只敢把这些话在心里想一想而已。

 

看Logan没有反应Scott又自顾自地往下说，边说还边笑起来，要不是Logan这么熟悉他，他都会误以为那个笑容是真诚的：“你是觉得我一脱离你的保护跑去第二舰队就要准备照顾好自己的小命了是吧，以前那个保证是怎么说的来着？好像是只要我还是你的副官你就能保证我的安全是吧？所以我一旦调离就该准备好去死了是吗？”

 

_这就是Scott_ _，是的，毫无疑问他恨我，而我做的一切他都可以朝恶意的方向扭曲。_

 

几年之前Logan还有精力去争辩这不是自己的本意，但随着他做了越来越多招Scott恨的事以后他也已经懒得再去辩驳了。

 

_反正怎样Scott_ _都还是恨我。_

 

“你不会走，”Logan只能牢牢抓住他最后一块免死金牌，“你没赢过。”

 

_是啊，十年了，一次都没有，哪里都没有，你看他只要站在那里，只用四个字就把你之前那些刻薄的嘲讽全部打回去。在绝对的实力面前，一切的计策挣扎和不甘试探全部都是笑话。Scott Summers_ _对于Logan Howlett_ _来说也许只是一个很会蹦跶的笑话。_

 

“你放心，我没接受。”Scott抬起头，他的眼睛里有了轻微的湿意，但这些年Scott已经学会了用怎样微量的一点点镭射光让那些不合时宜的眼泪直接在眼眶里蒸发，又不足以让镭射光漫过他的眼镜的阻挡。

 

“否则你上哪里再找一个像我这么擅长洗衣服的副官呢？”Scott绕过Logan直接朝着记录室走去，“反正我对你来说也就只有这么点作用了。”

 

Scott最后的那句自言自语常人根本无法听见，但是Logan不是常人。大部分时候Logan甚至都搞不清Scott这些自残一般却同时能将Logan一起肢解地鲜血淋漓的话是真的在说给他自己听然后忘了Logan也能听见，还是他太了解Logan所有的弱点，知道把那根针插进哪个点才能造成最大的伤害，才能让那个伤口持续存在。

 

Logan不会追上去解释，解释个屁解释，解释他妈的统统没有用。也许冲过去压倒Scott把他在那些夜里有过的下流幻想在他身上实际演示一遍还会更有用一些。总有一天Logan会这么做的，在他完全做好强奸Scott的心理建设以后。

 

强奸…………哈哈哈，Logan在心里这么嘲笑他自己，他不记得以前是怎么样的了，但他多半可以感叹一句堂堂Howlett大公居然会沦落至此。而更可笑的是，他居然真的思考过这么做的可行性。

 

Scott只喜欢女人，Scott恨他，除了强奸他Logan还有第二条路吗？什么？你说普通人都会用的告白？

 

_“Hi_ _，Scott_ _，今天天气不错——我爱你。”_

_“这是最新的来自胜利者的嘲讽方式吗？”_

 

Scott的回答只会是上面那一种，然后呢？为了证明他真的没有在嘲讽Scott，他最后还不是要强奸他一次。

 

所以真的够了！他已经抛弃了足够的道德观做尽了丑事，他至少应该给自己设最后一条底线。他记得他们的关系是如何从融洽一路滑向深渊的，在他当着Scott的面吻了Jenifer之后，在他差点在他的房间里为了看Scott的眼睛像个强奸犯一样地强吻他之后。这么多年来Logan已经当着Scott的面吻了足够多的他的女人了，他至少不能真的再强奸一次Scott。

 

“我好了，来都来了，不去留个纪念吗，长官？”从记录室出来后Scott已经收起了他的嘲讽表情，但Logan倒情愿他一脸嘲讽，至少他还有表情，Logan还能通过那些表情多少看见一点Scott隐藏在那之后的感情，而多数情况下Scott就像眼前一样，就连他妈一个AI都比他有人情味。

 

“上校先生，这是您的资料，请签名。”一名工作人员走过来给Scott递过一块显示屏，Scott转过头朝他微笑然后签名，然后他再度转回来，微笑消失，面无表情。

 

不，不不，AI比他差远了，他是在用无表情表达他的情感。Logan明白的，他径直越过Scott走向那间记录室。一切挣扎都是徒劳的，而他唯一可以依靠的只有他的胜利。

 

**_我不能输。_ **

 

Logan再一次地对自己强调。

 

“资料扫描对比完毕，影像已记录。Logan Howlett阁下，下面是作为遗言的部分，这一部分的内容完全保密，只会在您死后发送给您指定的接受对象，您可以在提示音后留言。”记录室的AI重复着既定的内容，一声“哔”的提示音在Logan耳边响起。

 

遗言？呵呵，他这辈子都用不着这种东西，但是的确有一句话，他想告诉一个人，但是却只能埋在心底带着它一直活到整个宇宙的尽头。反正永远也发不出去，不如——

 

“我爱你，Scott。”说完这句话后Logan像是终于抛下一个重担那样按下了确认键。

 

“花了这么久，长官？”Scott看见Logan从记录室出来后走了过去，跟在他身后朝门外走去，“怎么，想遗言花了很久？也对，对你来说遗言的确难了点。要玩互换遗言的游戏吗？”

 

每一个进入记录室的人都会被要求录一段遗言，Scott也不例外，但是那些早已习惯了的军人们根本不把这当一回事，很多人像Logan一样几十年不来，有的来了以后还会在出来后大家互问遗言，就当成是问别人的生日愿望一样。

 

“不，我的遗言，你不会有知道的那一天的。”Logan转身面对Scott，通常他这么做的时候都是代表他非常认真。

 

Scott歪着头看着Logan，沉默持续了大概一分钟。

 

“那么我的也是一样。”

 

25.

 

“长官，如果没有其他的‘正事’了的话，恕我告辞了，而且今天之内都请不要打扰我了。因为接下来我要做的事很重要，不想再被无谓的事情打断了。”跟着Logan走出军部记录处的大门后Scott在一处市内穿梭站门口停下。

 

………………

 

Logan没有反应，Scott既不催他，也不移动脚步。

 

“没了……”经过了漫长的思考Logan终于吐出这句放行的话。

 

Scott立正向Logan点头示意了一下后就转身踏上了一辆穿梭车。

 

Logan知道Scott要去哪里，其实这么多年来Scott上的那些女人从来不曾给Logan真正的压力。因为就像他那个情圣哥哥一样，在这些人身上Scott从来坚持不了多久，他甚至从来都没有和她们当中任何一个人发展出一段持续超过一周的感情。当然，Logan锲而不舍的打断技能在其中也占了很大的因素，但是那最多是把能持续一个月的感情再缩短一点罢了。Logan能肯定Scott对于她们当中任何人都不是认真的。

 

Logan之所以能这么肯定是因为Scott接下来要去见的那个人。这个人才是真正的威胁，而Logan在她面前毫无还手之力，因为Logan和Scott，他们欠她的。

 

*************************************************

 

“Scott哥哥！！这边~~”Scott在人群里发现了那个高举手臂挥舞的活泼女孩。Scott刚举起手挥了挥，那女孩就以灵巧而敏捷的身姿绕过人群跑到Scott身边，勾起他的手臂一头靠在他肩膀上。Scott能感觉到在女孩这么做时人堆里好几个家伙投射过来的羡慕眼光。

 

“又长高了，Joe。”Scott小心地执起Joe掉落下来的一簇长发替她别到耳后。女孩露出享受的表情。

 

“只有你还当我小孩啊，Scott哥哥，Joe可是学校里的性感女神哦。”

 

“是啊，我的Joe最漂亮了，有哪些坏小子打你主意搞得你很烦吗？哥哥帮你一个个教训他们。”

 

“不用，早就被Joe打跑了，Joe已经是子爵级的实力啦~”Joe对着Scott摆了个格斗的起手式，那对漂亮的胸部随着她的动作轻轻抖动了一下，Scott几乎听见人群里有人咽口水的声音。

 

Scott不得不承认十年过去了，当初那个哭得一脸伤心的小女孩终于长大成人了。Joe Gartland，Jenifer Gartland唯一在世的亲人，她的亲妹妹。当初Scott带着Jenifer的遗物在布里塔尼亚星地面上的贫民窟里找到这个孩子的时候她正在和一群比她大得多的人一起接受佣兵训练。Scott至今记得那个被摔打地浑身是伤都一声不哼的孩子在听见他说完的话后用完全不成章法的招式不停攻击Scott说他骗人，一边哭一边说姐姐是整个宇宙里最强的，她怎么会死的样子。

 

Scott不顾她的挣扎把她抱在怀里，从那一刻起，Joe Gartland就变成了他的妹妹，亲妹妹。Scott甚至说服了Alex让Joe成为Summers家的正式成员，可是Joe不要，她说她不会忘记爸爸妈妈和姐姐，所以最终Joe并没有改姓，但Scott仍旧是她的法定监护人。他把她接到帝都，让Joe上最好的学校，给她进行基因改造。Joe也没有辜负Scott，十年来她忍受了难以想象的痛苦硬是完成了子爵级的改造，要知道她天生的资质只有骑士级。

 

同样的，Joe的学习也很努力，她的指导老师上次还和Scott说Joe的目标是布里塔尼亚的信息分析系。以她目前的学习成绩和趋势来看，基本上是板上钉钉的事。

 

Joe是Scott的骄傲，是他捧在手心里的掌上明珠，他的宝贝妹妹，Scott可以为了Joe和全宇宙为敌。Hank曾经对着Scott感慨过你们Summers家的基因相似性简直足够我写他个千页的研究报告。我不过把Joe抱过来玩一玩你现在的脸色和我当年把你抱过来玩一玩你哥脸上的表情一模一样。

 

Scott因为不记得那件事了所以没法反驳，不过他的确是他们这一波里年龄最小的一个，所以从小谁都把他当弟弟相当地宝贝他。Alex就不用谈了，Sean大概从他生出来起就逢人必说Scott是他弟弟。就连Charles也最拿他没办法，迄今为止唯一一个能冲进Charles的实验室把他拎出来不被骂的只有Scott了。

 

于是在Joe身上Scott第一次体会到做哥哥的感觉，她让Scott明白了为一个人遮风挡雨，保护她引导她是什么感觉，她也让Scott体会到了被依赖的感觉。所以他微笑着任由Joe一路勾着他跟他分享着最近的趣事，有些真的很好笑的部分Scott也不吝笑得前仰后合。

 

他们像往常的见面时一样走到Scott订好的餐厅共进晚餐，晚餐气氛非常融洽，今年起Scott终于放松了对Joe的酒精控制，于是Joe像是要把过去的几年分一起给喝回来一样在那痛快地豪饮，完了还对Scott做出你已经阻止不了我的小表情。那个样子真是——可爱又性感。

 

晚餐结束后他们照例应该告别，作为哥哥Scott本来应该把Joe送回学校的，但是Joe非常认真地告诉Scott她待会有个很重要的约会，她就是因为信心不足才需要喝点酒壮胆的。

 

“真的，相信我，我一个人搞的定的！！拜托嘛~~”Joe软硬兼施地求Scott先回去让她独自赴约，Scott根本拿这样的Joe毫无办法，只好再三跟她强调有任何不对立即联系他后才不情不愿地走了。

 

Joe在原地深呼吸了几次，然后转身快步朝着餐馆后面的一处阴影走去，原本看起来空无一物的阴影突然有个人影闪动想要离开。

 

“站住，每次都跟我玩这招你也不嫌麻烦吗？”Joe用高跟鞋的鞋尖踢起地上的某个尖利物握在手里。“当然，我追不上你，但是不知道为什么你没法看着我弄伤自己，那么既然知道对方的弱点不用的话是傻子，是不是啊——神秘先生？”

 

那个人影犹豫了一下终于还是停住然后转身，原地徘徊了几步后走上前来站到了灯光之下。

 

“唉，还是一样带着伪装装置啊。”Joe笑了笑叹了口气，“你难道不知道这样反而更加激发我想知道你伪装装置下的真面目吗？来自第一舰队的神秘先生。”

 

“哦，不用这么皱着眉头吧。”伪装装置只是更改人脸，却能忠实地模拟那个人的表情，“每次只有在Scott哥哥有空的时候你才会出现，Scott哥哥有空只有第一舰队轮休的时候嘛，所以被猜出来很正常。”

 

Joe对着对面的男人露出一个略带挑衅的笑容。

 

26.

 

Logan叹了口气，他知道玩火者必自焚的道理，他的这种紧迫盯人行为本身已经够恶心的了，何况还被发现了。但是那可是Joe Gartland啊，光这个名字就够Logan输得找不着北了，何况她这两年果然和她姐姐长成同款的丰胸、细腰、长腿、波浪长发大美人了，再加上她那漂亮的身手，假如早十年就连Logan都会无比想和她发展出一点什么的。

 

Joe不仅是Scott的宝贝，而且Logan也深知自己欠Joe多少，他虽然不像Scott那样在这十年里站出来为Joe遮风挡雨，可他也同样不会让Joe受到任何伤害的。

 

但是他还是禁不住想知道Scott和Joe到了什么程度了，这有点像是已经得了绝症正在倒数自己日子的病人，这种惶恐直到真的死亡来临才会终止。他知道终点是Scott和Joe接吻的那一天，他不知道当终点来临的那一天他到底会做些什么，毕竟他在那些其他女人们身上用过的手段都不能被拿来用在Joe身上。但是发自内心地Logan想要做点什么来自救，哪怕能稍稍拖延这个终点的来临。

 

所以Logan一直隐藏在角落看着，等着，大概是他看得实在太过专注，这两年他被Joe发现了，好在他戴了伪装或者逃得够快，要不等Joe把这事说给Scott听的话那就什么都完了。但是之前某次Joe在追他的过程中跑得太狠身体失去平衡就快撞到障碍物上去了，Logan明明已经逃出去了但是还是第一时间冲回去抱住了Joe避免她受伤。在那之后他就在Joe面前暴露了自己的弱点，而Joe就越来越变本加厉地利用这一点。

 

“这一次，神秘先生，我已经可以稳定地掌握自己子爵级的实力了，Joe要上了哦。”Joe深吸一口气摆出了格斗的起手式，眼神专注地看着Logan，而Logan又偷偷地叹了一口气。

 

知道面前这个人是绝对不会动手的，Joe累积了一下自己的气势后就直接冲了上去。Logan苦笑着开始移动身体闪避Joe的攻击。

 

说实在的，Joe是男爵还是子爵对于Logan来说差别不大，只不过Scott一手养大的女孩和Scott实在太像了，尤其是不服输这一点上。Logan尤其欣赏这一点也由衷地觉得头疼。

 

_嗯，这个滑步也是Scott_ _教的吧，虽然在速度和力量上不能和Scott_ _的比，但是Scott_ _一定针对Joe_ _的情况帮她做过一些改良，这招绝对能一下克制住绝大多数子爵级的对手，还有这丫头的攻击节奏掌握的也比上次好了很多。_

 

要不是Logan不敢透露自己的身份，他也很乐于教Joe几招。他暗暗关心过Joe在学校的情况，知道Joe用Scott教的招式放倒过好几个伯爵家的孩子的时候简直比自己打了胜仗还要开心。

 

他们两个就在那处暗巷里过招，一个全力进攻，一个背着手躲闪，Logan知道Joe的目标是他领子上的伪装装置，他只要确保半小时内不让她够到那东西就算是又逃过一劫了。

 

“你还有1分钟时间，老规矩，拿不到的话这次就只能这样了。”

 

“可恶！！还没完呢！”Joe抬起腿一个漂亮的侧踢，Logan照例偏头让过了这一击。但是这时候他的耳朵听到了一声轻微的“咔嚓”。

 

Joe作为支点的那只脚的高跟鞋鞋跟断了，还在发力过程中的Joe一下子失去平衡直直地朝后面倒下去。Logan想也没想就窜上前直接单手捞住了Joe的腰。然后他看见了Joe嘴角勾起的一个笑容。

 

被Logan抱住的Joe迅速地缠了上来，双手抱住Logan的脖子然后抬头亲吻Logan。Logan在那一瞬间完全傻了，脑袋里面一片空白，他僵在那里做不出任何反应，而Joe则很投入地在那里亲吻他。

 

在完全当机几秒之后Logan才想起来什么地方不对，他双手抱住Joe的腰猛地将彼此之间的距离拉开然后退开几步，而Joe对于Logan用这种无礼的方式中断他们的亲吻没有任何不满，Logan看见她笑着向上抛出一枚小小的徽章一样的东西然后再接住——那是他别在领子上的伪装装置。

 

看来Scott不仅仅教了Joe格斗的招式，利用自身为饵制住Logan这项绝技他也一并传授给了Joe。

 

“果然就是我想象的那样呢——”Joe抬起脚撕下那个断掉的鞋跟，“Logan Howlett大元帅阁下，您就是那位神秘先生啊。”

 

**_完了！_ **

 

Logan的脑子里只想到了这两个字：“听着，Joe，这事，你……你不能告诉Scott。”堂堂帝国大元帅磕磕巴巴地用哀求的语气恳求一个小姑娘。

 

“您指哪一件，阁下。”Joe把另一边的鞋跟也撕掉了，她迈着猫步走向Logan，而Logan居然一瞬间会觉得自己像只被定住了的老鼠，“是我总能从您身上感受到的一点敌意呢，是您带着这样的敌意却从来都不愿意看到我受伤呢，是您这两年每次都在我和Scott哥哥见面时躲在一边看着我们呢，是我刚刚吻了您呢，还是我喜欢‘你’呢？”

 

在Joe抛出一个个问题时她再度拉近了彼此之间的距离，而Logan只是一脸震惊地看着她，在她问完最后一个问题后她又再度抬头吻了Logan。

 

“你看，我又吻了你一次哦，Logan？”Joe的手指玩着Logan浓密的鬓角，“我能这么叫你吗？这两年里我一直都在期待这一天呢，神秘先生究竟是谁，结果真是又在预料之中又有点像做梦一样。”

 

原来终点不光可能是Scott吻了Joe，还有一种更糟糕的——叫做Joe吻了Logan。

 

**_Scott_ ** **_会杀了我的！_ **

****

这时候刚刚被Joe的那一串提问和亲吻搞得大脑一片空白的Logan才发现自己被一股强大的杀意锁定了。他知觉地太晚，根本无从判断这股杀意的来源和目标，本能地，Logan一手揽起Joe朝着一旁滚去。

 

一束镭射光直接穿过刚刚Logan站立的位置划破了整个暗巷的宁静，如果Logan有足够的时间判断就会发现那束镭射光巧妙地越过了Joe的位置直击Logan的肩膀。但是仓促间Logan哪里还管得了这么多，他抱着Joe在地上滚了两圈后将Joe护在了身下，顺势起身的Logan双手各弹出三根爪子做好了战斗准备。而同时暗巷里响起一声带着狂怒的大吼。

 

“Howlett，给我从Joe身上滚下来！！！！！！！！”

 

Logan心如死灰般闭上双眼。

 

**世界末日来临了。**

 

27.

 

Scott还算喜欢休假，休假期间大概是Scott唯一可以松一口气的时候，在此期间他终于得以短暂地脱离Logan的阴影独自存在一段时间。尽管这段独自存在的时间不会很长，他可悲地和Logan拥有同样的品味，他看上的人Logan也一定会喜欢，从Jenifer开始，他们之间的目标重合度一直很高——太高了。自然而然地，为此他们在情场上也必须决一胜负，理所当然的，Scott还是一次都没有赢过。

 

Scott一次都没费心问离开他投向Logan怀抱的那些女人们究竟是为什么。他知道他不想再从她们嘴里再听一次自己不如Logan了，他胆怯地不敢直面自己的失败，不发一语地看着Logan宣告胜利的示威。好在帝都足够大，有足够多的还不认识Logan Howlett的女人们，总还有人愿意让Scott上她们的床。

 

Scott知道那些被Logan夺去的女人们最终的下场，Scott既不想提醒她们，也没有那个悲天悯人的情怀去同情她们。她们不应该只看了Logan性感的外表强大的实力就忘记他危险的事实。他只会让她们哭泣，而且他从不回头。Scott没什么好说的，就算她们没有投入Logan的怀抱而留在Scott身边恐怕下场也不会好上太多，Scott也许只是会加上些努力让这种分别看起来更为得体一些而已。

 

但是Scott不在乎那些他最终连名字都记不住的女人们的下场不代表他不在乎Joe的。Scott能保护的东西不多，而Joe是他誓死都要守住的人。

 

Scott总觉得这两年里每逢休假有种玄妙的违和感缠绕着自己，最开始的时候他试过追查这种违和感的来源，当然结果是一无所获。他并没有Logan那种强大的野兽直觉，所以说不好也许是自己多心了。Scott唯一能肯定的是，就算这股违和感是真实存在的，它也并不危险，于是Scott也就随他去了。

 

但是今天Joe说到她要赴一个重要的约会，Scott突然想起了这股违和感仍旧缠绕在那里，这也就是为什么他假意地同意Joe先离开的要求然后又中途折返的原因。为了不让Joe起疑心他还真的特意回家附近先绕了一圈再过来。

 

而等Scott在餐厅旁边的暗巷里找到Joe的身影的时候，他惊讶地发现Logan也在那里，但是更让人吃惊的还在后面，Joe一步步朝Logan走去然后勾住了他的脖子抬头吻他——一切犹如昨日Jenifer和Logan的情景重现。

 

Scott仿佛被五雷轰顶，然后狂怒席卷他的身体，血液沸腾。他什么都没有想，一束镭射光直接朝着Logan的方向射去，而即使是这样暴起的偷袭都奈何不了Logan，他抱起Joe滚到一边。

 

Scott的眼睛里只能看见Logan把Joe护在他身下，而Joe一反Scott记忆中活泼好动的样子小鸟依人般靠在Logan的胸膛上。

 

**放开他！**

**放开她！**

 

一时间，两句同样的话闪过Scott的脑海，前一句是他搞错了性别代词后一句才是对的。

 

 ** _自欺欺人的Summers_** ** _。_** Scott压下内心的嘲讽为了向自己强调一般大吼：“Howlett，给我从Joe身上滚下来！！！！！！！！”

 

Logan仅仅抬头瞄了一眼Scott的脸色就知道自己完了。没有救了的那一种，虽说本来他和Scott之间的关系也不像是还有救的样子了，这些年里要说Logan从他和Scott的关系当中学到了点什么的话，大概只有事情永远没有最糟糕，只有一次次的更糟糕了。

 

他要对Scott说什么？他对天发誓他从没引诱过Joe？那么Joe为什么吻他？他是不是要一并向Scott解释Joe和神秘先生的事？那么他要不要承认他在他们休假期间像个变态一样地跟踪Scott，以便随时能打断他的好事？

 

Logan慌了，待会Joe就会向Scott解释这件事了，光是想象一下就让Logan觉得自己血液都要冻起来了。不，他无法亲历这样的场面。史无前例的，帝国大元帅逃跑了，逃地丢盔弃甲，逃地狼狈透顶，末日在前方逼近，他只能靠逃跑拖延时间。

 

Scott看着Logan露出他从未见过的惊恐表情慢慢从Joe身上起来，然后他像是下定了什么决心那样闭上眼睛。在Scott准备好Logan即将到来的那一轮或是语言或是行动的进攻时，他转身逃跑了。Scott甚至来不及思考这代表了什么就追了过去。

 

“Scott哥哥！！等等，我得解释一下……”Joe的叫声从身后传来。Scott猛地停下脚步回过头看着Joe。

 

“Joe，你不了解他是什么样的人，你不了解他是怎么对他那些‘情人’们的。半小时后你必须出现在你的学校宿舍里，不然的话，你知道会发生些什么。”Scott以前所未有的严肃口吻警告Joe。然后不等她回答，他又再度拔腿追了上去。

 

Logan毫无章法地在那些错综复杂的暗巷里左突右窜，他甚至不知道怎样才算是真正逃出去了。Scott有无数种办法可以找到他，就算逃出去了他也没法像个缩头乌龟一样躲一辈子。那么这种苟延残喘一样的挣扎的意义到底在哪里呢？所以在Logan胡乱选了一个路口拐弯迎面撞上Scott的拳头的时候他居然有一种诡异的松一口气的感觉。大概这就是终结的感觉了，Logan用肉体接下了那一拳，当然的，最后疼痛的是心灵。

 

Scott喘着气维持着出拳的姿势，刚刚他追Logan时爆发了超过自己极限的速度，短短几分钟的追击却让他消耗了多出平时几倍的体力。

 

“不要说我没给过你机会，你来给我解释一下刚刚是怎么回事。”Scott咬着牙几乎一字一顿地吐出这句话。

 

“Scott…………我对上帝发誓……”Logan摆出他能摆出的最诚恳的表情，语带哀求，“我没有主动招惹过Joe……”

 

软弱的狡辩，Logan明白这一点，但是除了这个你还能让他说些什么呢？

 

Scott爆发出一阵嗤笑，一边笑一边赞同似的点头：“是，你没主动招惹过她，Joe一定是从小崇拜英·明·神·武的大元帅阁下，然后今天见到真人梦想成真迫不及待地就献吻了是吧？”

 

然后笑容骤然从Scott脸上消失：“好几年前我就让你离Joe远点，你他妈是没听见吗？！！！”

 

“Scott，我——”Logan想说点什么，随便什么，虽然解释从来没有用，但是他总得做点什么。但是他的话刚起了个头就被Scott打断了。

 

“格斗室。”

 

“Scott我发誓我不会再——”

 

“格斗室！！不要让我再说第三遍！！！你不肯听我说的离她远点，我打到你肯离她远点为止。”

 

Scott说完就转身离开了，Logan低头用双手揪了揪自己已经足够朝着两边翘起的头发，最终还是叹了口气跟了过去。

 

 

28.

 

地点是威彻斯特皇家格斗训练中心，这里提供帝都最高规格的格斗室，是Logan和Scott一直用来对练的地方。这里的格斗室具有弱变种级防御能力，Scott这种等级的在里面大概可以开个10%左右的能量输出不用担心弄坏它，有时Charles的学生们也会在里面进行实战训练。

 

Logan垂头丧气地跟在Scott身后来到他们一直用的那一间格斗室，在他们两个中间平常Logan是主官，他发号施令是天经地义的事。但是Scott似乎没有察觉，一到一些关键的时间点上，其实是他掌握着他们两个之间的主动权，而Logan只能被动地见招拆招。

 

今天不是他们通常前来进行格斗对练的日子，所以他们谁都没有带训练服。Logan穿的是便装，而Scott干脆就是和Joe用餐的礼服。不过谁都没心情提这一茬，Scott几乎粗鲁地开始剥掉他上半身碍事的礼服外套。

 

在Logan的想象里，Scott当然也当着他的面脱过衣服，也有这样急切蛮横的场面，但那是为了让Logan可以啃咬他的锁骨，舔舐他的胸口。Logan会很温柔，也许应Scott的要求加上一点无礼，他的手会滑过Scott精瘦的腰际，像欣赏他最喜欢的飞翼摩托的流线型线条那样欣赏Scott完美的人鱼线。

 

但是在现实里，Scott脱衣服只会为了揍他。

 

“Scott，等一下，我们没必要打这一场，我发誓我不会碰Joe一个手指头，我会离她远远的。”

 

Scott不回答，专心地脱他的衬衫。Logan很快看见了Scott半裸的上身，还是如此地强健、美丽，像是最为杰出的艺术品。而他却不得以抚摸这样完美的作品而要对他挥拳相向，Logan简直想诅咒这命运里深深的恶意。

 

“Scott，是我错了，我不该出现在Joe面前的，我可以不还手，求你原谅我这一次。”

 

“哼，就算注定是我打不过你我也不用你的施舍。”Scott开始活动全身的关节，发出喀拉喀拉的爆响声，“你要是敢放水——”

 

Scott言语里的威胁之意已经很明显了，Logan只好也把上半身的衣服扯掉了。

 

“那么……还是老规矩吗？”

 

“嗯，先用变种能力的算输。”

 

“如果我输了……你会接受那张第二舰队的调令吗？”Logan的口气像是在问法官最终判决的犯人。

 

“你说呢？”Scott却并没有正面回答Logan的问题。

 

这是会还是不会的意思？Logan从来也没搞清过盛怒时候的Scott，那时候的他杀伤力太强，Logan在一片火海里跌跌撞撞试图给自己找一条出路，不敢深入，不敢回头。他只能朝着一个长得有点像出口的地方一头撞过去，也不管在那之后是不是另一条死胡同。

 

**_我还是不能输。_ **

 

这就是Logan在这片烈火里唯一找到的长得最像安全出口的地方了。

 

Logan不再挣扎，他摆正身体的重心，做好防备，等待着Scott暴烈如烈焰的进攻。

 

下一秒Scott的拳风就朝着Logan压了过来，Logan举起手格挡，间或递出一招。仅仅数十秒的功夫双方就以普通人根本分辨不清的速度交换了几十招，留下一片肢体交错的残影。他们之间对彼此都太过了解，几乎可以预测对方下一步的应对招式，但是谁都不敢大意。他们也许要彼此试探个成千上百招，但是胜负却只在某个一瞬间的破绽里。

 

破绽终于出现了，Scott一记直拳直取Logan的眉心，这一拳带着一往无前的气势，但也正是因为如此，这招进取有余却对自己的防守不足。Logan后仰脖子躲闪过这拳大部分的力气却还是被最后的部分击中了口鼻部位，他顿时鲜血长流。但是Logan没在意那一点伤口，他用右手抓住Scott的手腕将他的前臂拉过自己的头顶，然后他矮身撞进Scott的怀里，整个左前臂像钢鞭一样抽打在Scott的腹部，Scott几乎反射性地在Logan的头顶发出一声喉音的哀鸣。

 

Logan的连招并没有就此结束，Scott的手臂仍旧握在Logan手里，Logan用左肩顶起Scott的上半身，借着刚刚那一击的惯性力量整个将Scott从地上拔起，准备来个过肩摔。而Scott并没有让Logan的连招得逞，在双脚离地时Scott就抓住机会一下子用双腿缠住了Logan握住他手臂的右手，整个人像是猴子盘住树枝一样将Logan的右臂紧紧缠在身体里。而此时Logan要想将Scott摔出去就必须先把自己摔出去了。

 

用四肢缠住Logan的单臂后Scott在这一局部战场的力量交锋上就稳稳地占了上风，被Logan握住的手臂也重获了自由。“喀拉”一声响，Scott双手握住Logan右臂的手腕和手掌将他的腕关节卸了开来。几乎同时响起“碰”地一声撞击声响，Logan带动自己手臂将缠绕在上的Scott整个撞到墙上。

 

没过多久后两个声音又是几乎同时响起，Logan拉开一些距离以更快的速度撞向墙壁，Scott尽管绷紧了身体的肌肉迎接这这一记撞击却还是忍不住干咳了一声，好在在这个过程中Scott又卸开了Logan的肘关节。Logan还是没有吭声，不过如果Scott有空注意他的表情的话就会发现他已经痛得整个面容扭曲。

 

Logan再一次拉开了距离，Scott感受到他在加速——就是这最后的一下。Scott以双腿夹住Logan的上臂然后用尽全力一扭。Logan的整个肩关节被旋开，连带那里的肌肉韧带全部被Scott撕裂，这一次就连Logan都忍不住大吼了一声。然后是比前两次都要激烈的撞击，Scott的肋骨也许都被撞断了，他的眼前冒着金光，他借着最后的力量用双手撑住墙壁分开缠住Logan的双腿然后对着他的胸口全力踢去。

 

Logan几乎被踢飞到格斗室的另一头，而Scott用尽力气后沿着墙壁滑落到地上。有那么一会功夫，格斗室里没有人动。Logan仰面躺倒在格斗室的一边，他的整个右臂以绝对诡异扭曲的姿态横在身侧；而在另一边Scott半个身体靠在墙上，头歪在一边，半张着的嘴里粘稠的血液一滴滴落下来掉在他的腰侧然后沿着他的腰线再淌到地板上。

 

接着这两个人像约好了那样各自撑着地板站了起来。Scott应该是在刚刚那一串的撞击过程中伤到了内脏，他起身过程中呸了几声把口腔里的血液吐掉了七七八八。Logan基于先用变种能力算输的规则暂时抑制了受伤部位的自愈能力，所以他的右手现在像是一条挂着的风肉那样仅靠着一点皮肤的粘连在他的身侧不停地晃荡。而晃动时肌肉再度撕扯的感觉像是一把钝刀一样碾磨着Logan的痛觉神经。

 

Logan用尚能活动的左手抹去了鼻子和嘴角那里流出来的血，随着他的动作血迹被他抹开在整个下巴上。他看着对面的Scott，Scott同样也在看着他。

 

“继续？”Logan带着肯定的语气问出了一个问句。

 

“当然。”Scott低头抹掉了腰上的血迹后抬头回应。

 

下一秒，他们像完全没有受过伤那样启动全速向对方扑去。在格斗室的正中央，他们各自举起拳头朝着对方挥去。

 

29.

 

Logan的左拳和Scott的右拳在半空中相撞，音爆的声响在空气中回荡，整个格斗室开始轻微地震动。Scott的左手越过Logan的防线攻击他已经没有防备的中门。巨大的打击力让Logan弓起上半身。Scott的组合拳如同连锁爆破，失去先机的Logan只能被动地用一只手挡下其中的一部分攻击，剩下的全部落在他的胸口、腹部，最后那一记终结用的直拳再次将Logan打飞了出去。

 

在Logan飞出去的刹那刚刚还生龙活虎的Scott猛地吐出一大口血原地单膝跪了下来。他试图用手撑着地板让自己起身，但是全身的肌肉都像在罢工状态。刚刚那一轮进攻Scott透支了他的身体潜能，毕竟他身体的力量和耐力客观数据上都比Logan要差，可以和Logan一战的就是他的速度和身体的柔韧性。打到如今的程度已经接近了Scott的极限了。

 

**_我要赢过你，我决不允许你和Joe_ ** **_…………_ **

 

这个想法似乎重新给Scott已经透支的身体赋予了新的活力。因为迄今为止，当他手拿着求婚戒指打开宿舍大门却看见Logan和Jenifer热吻的场面仍旧排在他心中梦魇里的前5名。他不想再给这张榜单加上一条Logan和Joe热吻的画面了。

 

“告诉我，Scott，我们为什么要为了一件彼此都同意的事情打到这种地步。”在Scott好不容易稳住自己的身体的时候Logan早就已经站起来了，但是看起来Scott刚刚那一轮进攻也给他造成了不小的伤害。Logan半个身体歪在墙上，他的左手来回在嘴边抹着，那些血迹被胡乱地涂开，让Logan看起来像是一头受伤的孤狼。

 

“我不知道…………”Scott的声音里夹杂着喘息，他的大脑因为身体的疼痛而拒绝思考，只有那个一直支撑他的信念在告诉他为什么他还要坚持，“我只知道，我要赢过你…………然后……然后…………”

 

**_然后离开我…………_ **

 

Logan的脸上极尽悲哀，他离开墙体的支持，一步步朝着Scott走去。

 

**_不，Scott_ ** **_，我不会让你离开我的，我会赢的，你不能离开我！！_ **

 

“然后…………”Scott还在重复，那句话一直被他深埋在心底的一扇门后，当Scott第一次从那堆层层叠叠的障碍物后发现这扇门时他惊呆了。原来真相一直就在那里，而无数次他路过真相却不敢朝它看上一眼。因为Scott明白如果现在就承认了这个真相的话那么他就是真的一无所有了，他已经在Logan面前输掉了一切，包括他的心。

 

**_然后我会告诉你我爱你…………_ **

****

_我会告诉你我看似是个为了保护妹妹而大发雷霆的哥哥，其实这一切只是源于我丑陋的妒忌心而已。我会告诉你我所有的讽刺和冰冷只是为了掩饰我对自己的不确信和自卑。我会告诉你我不停投入那些和你完全不同的人的怀抱只是为了让我有一瞬间可以不要想起你。我还会告诉你我不想让Joe_ _和你在一起，正如我不想让Jenifer_ _和你在一起一样，可悲的是，我直到Jenifer_ _死后好几年才明白当时我真正伤心的原因是什么。_

 

Logan的生命无穷无尽，而即使Scott能活600年，他仍旧注定只能是Logan生命中的一位过客。或许平常Scott的自我评价低估了自己在Logan心中的地位，可是平心而论，纵使Logan能看在他们关系亲近或是他比别人稍微强一点的份上更为在意Scott一点，那也远远无法满足Scott的期望。

 

Logan的在意也许这会使得Scott比那些被Logan随手抛弃的女人们坚持得更久一点，幸运的话也许能坚持到他死的那一天，但那也只是让Scott赢了和他同时代的那些对手而已，他们终究不是平等的。Logan无尽的生命让他早晚能等到那个与他并驾齐驱的人出现，他就会意识到那个人才是他的灵魂伴侣，而那时候Scott和那些女人们在Logan回忆里唯一的区别也大概只是他的脸会更清晰一点罢了。

 

Scott不要当Logan回想起他来时他只是某个稍微值得注意的对象，他要成为Logan永恒生命中的独一无二，就像Logan从Scott三岁起就是他生命中的独一无二一样。是的，Scott明白自己的野心，他想要霸占Logan的感情直到永远。

 

所以对于Scott来说，赢过其他任何人都没有意义，对于Logan来说他们只是输家和更惨的输家的区别。他只有赢过Logan本人，击破他在自己面前那份无懈可击的完美才可以向他证明自己是和他对等的存在，他才可以向Logan要求他的全部感情，而等到那时Scott才会向Logan展示自己全部的真实感情，然后一并将那些感情全部交托于他。

 

**_唯有当我赢过你…………_ **

 

Logan的拳头朝着Scott压了过来，Scott咬紧牙关用双手架住Logan的攻击，他觉得自己的整个手臂肌肉都在抖，而Logan尽管只能用单手攻击，却仍旧强大地像是一个根本无解的题。Scott发自内心向往这种强大，他的本能想向这种强大臣服，他的理性却告诉他现在仍旧不是臣服的时候，他必须坚持。Scott拼命推开Logan的手臂试图再度夺回进攻的主动权。

 

Logan的攻击被架开时他有那么一瞬间以为自己就要这么输掉了，Scott留给他的伤让他痛得要死，刚刚Scott疾风骤雨一样的攻击甚至让Logan的眼前黑了一两秒。他差点就要屈服于本能启动自愈能力，好在Logan的意识还没有完全消散，他拼命地告诫自己不可以用能力，他坚持下来了。放在十年前Logan都不敢想象自己会有这样的忍耐力，Scott总是能探到Logan自己都不曾发现的底线，让他认识自己都想象不到的自己。这次一定也是一样——

 

借着Scott的力量Logan上半身朝着地板倒去，他的左手撑在地板上将整个身体撑起，双脚离地，一上一下朝着Scott的腰部和颈部踢去。通常Logan是不会选择这样的动作的，这种需要强大瞬时爆发力和柔韧性的动作更适合Scott，而Logan只需要以强大的力量和持久的续航力正面打倒对手就可以了。但是Scott早早地废掉了Logan的一条手臂，让他不得不榨取自己在其他方面的潜能。

 

胜负就在这一瞬间了，在Logan做出了那个攻击后这个想法同时滑过了Logan和Scott的脑海。

 

30.

 

Scott的大脑知道他该如何反应，他的身体也确实这么尽力去做了。Scott应该矮身以左脚为支点，然后用右脚的扫堂腿去攻击Logan唯一作为支撑的那只手。是的，他应该这么做，可是因为他不够强，Scott的意志力出卖了他。他蹲下时觉得自己的五脏六腑全部都在撕扯，他的动作完全变了形。Scott只是躲过了Logan对于自己原本目标的攻击，却再无力完成自己的反击。

 

Logan看见Scott露出的那个天大的破绽，他没有犹豫，将原本踢向Scott的双腿缠住Scott的腰身然后将他灌倒在了地板上。接着Logan顺势起身，在Scott弹起上半身想脱离他的控制时用左臂横在Scott的胸前，手肘固定住Scott的右臂然后五指分开压住了Scott的左胸。而借助自己身高高于Scott的优势，Logan 分开双腿，左腿压住了Scott的腰，右腿则将Scott的双腿固定在自己的小腿之下——Logan跪伏在Scott身上用全身的重量将他压在身下。

 

**_感谢上帝，我没有输，我还……没有输……只要我还没有输，Scott_ ** **_就还是…………_ **

**_上帝啊，是不是……我的愿望超过了自己的能力，所以无论如何我都赢不了………_ **

 

Scott徒劳地在Logan身下挣扎，但本来他的力量就逊色于Logan，何况是处于这样无法发力的位置上。Scott在地上喘得像个破掉的风箱，可是无法改变这场战斗最后的格局，几分钟后他们仍旧保持着这样的姿势。

 

“Scott，告诉我……你这么生气……仅仅是因为Joe是你的妹妹而她主动吻了我吗？！！”

 

Logan用尽全身的力量确保自己来之不易的胜利，但是彻骨的疼痛早已剥离了他的理性，本能接管后Logan还是忍不住问出了那个问题。就算注定他已经得了绝症，他还是想要努力地试试有什么可以继续活下去的方法。

 

这个问题在它脱离Logan口中的一瞬间将还在挣扎的Scott钉死在了原地。

 

“回答我，Scott，现在是我行使被挑战者的权利的时候，你必须诚实地回答我！”

 

Logan的头几乎凑在Scott面前，他无比认真地直视Scott的眼睛。每次当他们距离如此接近时，Logan可以透过红色的镜片隐约窥探到Scott的眼睛，虽然不甚清晰，但却足够提供Logan一些用以幻想的素材。而现在，这双眼睛里透露出的情绪似乎是慌张，Logan知道自己也许问对了问题。

 

Scott停止了挣扎，也许是意识到了他向Logan透露了不该透露的信息，Scott闭上了眼睛。Logan无处诉说自己内心的失望之情，他只能继续不断地逼迫Scott回答他的问题。Scott几乎以微不可查的弧度摇了摇头，死死盯着他的Logan没有忽略这个答案。

 

“那么告诉我真正的原因，告诉我你生气的真正原因是什么！！”

 

_告诉我，你是不是不止把Joe_ _当成了自己的妹妹，而是像爱Jenifer_ _那样爱着Joe_ _。告诉我，我的最终判决。_

 

Logan死死地盯着Scott的表情不敢眨眼，生怕错过了任何一个小小的肢体或者表情上的暗示。

 

_真正的原因？不，我决不会说的，在内心存有一个贪婪的幻想已经足够丑陋了，而坦白只会让我离这个幻想实现的那一步越来越远。如果我说出来那我就是一个无知的狂妄者了。_

_当然我也同样不会告诉你我知道其实在这件事里你完全没有错，Joe_ _应该是发自内心地真心喜欢你，这简直太过正常了。我该责怪你什么？怪你太强大太完美吗？我也知道Joe_ _对于我们俩来说是特别的，你对那些女人的手段不会用到Joe_ _身上去，我还知道Joe_ _完美地符合你喜欢的类型，远远比我符合地多…………_

Scott想起Joe时才想起了另一个对他来说比赢过Logan更困难的问题。自从十年前Logan在他的房间里吻过Scott以后，他不再对他抱有过任何肉体上的兴趣，和他发生性关系的永远都是女人们。在过去的十年间Scott有过几次深夜时在绝望间自暴自弃地推开自己的房门来到Logan的门前问他还有什么需要吗，有一次Logan甚至已经把自己喝到有了相当的醉意了。那一次Logan似乎是真的认真地思考了Scott的问题，他上上下下地扫视Scott的身体，几乎让他产生了站在那里被Logan用眼神剥光了的错觉。但是Scott最后等到的却是“不用了，谢谢。”

 

所以即使他争取到了和Logan平等的地位也许他也只能满足自己的一部分愿望而已，他们能成为最好的知己，也许彼此在某种程度上心灵相通，但他们之间可能终究不会存在肉体关系。Scott不确定自己对于Logan来说真的存在性方面的吸引力。

_也许那个吻就是我当初认为的那样只是为了骗我睁开眼睛而已……没有任何……别的……_

 

_那么即使冒着这样的风险你都不愿意看见Logan_ _和Joe_ _在一起吗？你要自私到为了自己根本不知道能不能实现的野心牺牲妹妹的幸福吗？_

****

**_是啊，我确定，我就是这么地自私，而你又有什么意见吗？！！_ **

 

Scott带着愤怒的决绝睁开双眼，镭射光射在Logan的肩头，压在他身上的Logan被他轰飞出去。而因为Logan一直全情注意着他身下的Scott的表情，他没有错过那个愤怒的瞬间。

 

_所以这就是你的回答了是吗，Scott_ _？因为我终于问对了问题，因为我终于接近了事实的真相而恼羞成怒，宁愿先动用变种能力认输也不愿意承认这个事实。是的，你不会在乎我抢走那些我连脸都记不住的女人们，但你在乎我抢走Joe_ _——因为你爱她。_

 

_上帝啊，谢谢你，上一刻我还在认为Joe_ _说她喜欢我是世界末日，但现在幸好她喜欢的是我，如果她和Scott_ _两情相悦这对于我来说才是真正的世界末日。_

 

Logan在他不断抢走Scott的女人们的时候就知道世界末日有两种不同的表现形式，一是Scott彻底离开他，二是Scott真心和另一个人相爱。他们过去这些年里一连串的恶果的起因皆是源于他对于世界末日的惧怕。

 

而他也终于找到了Jenifer问的那个问题的答案。

 

_“为什么不能是Scott_ _？”_

 

“因为我爱Scott，我不能看着他和你在一起，就这么简单。”

 

31.

 

这个回答适用于Jenifer，这个回答当然也适用于Joe。不管他欠了Joe多少，Joe可以和任何人相爱，那个任何人若是敢背叛Joe那Logan绝对会替Joe揍死他。但那个人依旧不可以是Scott。

 

_即使我欠了Joe_ _，我也不会给她这个机会的，Scott_ _，我也许注定无法拥有你，但我也不会让其他任何人得到你的。你爱Joe_ _，那我就抢走她，如果你爱她一辈子，我就抢走她一辈子。我已经在Jenifer_ _身上做过一次了，我可以再做一次，这没什么的。没错，这就是我的自私，我有的是时间，我可以和你耗到你死的那一天，就算在那之后也不会放你自由。我会把你的肉体困在我的身边，让你的灵魂没有归宿，只能彻夜围着我游荡。_

_如果有人告诉我爱一个人就是要让他幸福？我会鄙夷地斥责说这是什么鬼话？爱是燎原烈火，阻挡它的一切敌人都会被焚毁；爱是彻骨寒冰，若它无法带给彼此温暖那就干脆将对方冻结。_

**_是的，我知道，刚刚那些话已经完全失去了做人的底线，违背了道德的准则，那彻头彻尾是一个疯子的狂言。_ **

****

**_可把我逼疯的那个人就是你，Scott Summers_ ** **_，我已经疯了，只要能把你留在我身边我已经什么都不在乎了！！_ **

 

“Scott，刚刚是你先用了能力。”Logan终于放开了他的自愈能力，却仍旧不忘再次确认一下。

 

“我知道是我输了，不用你再提醒我一遍。”

 

“很好，那么根据规则，你无权让我离Joe远一点了。”

 

“你说什么？！！你明明……”Scott本来躺在地上根本就不想再动弹一下，但是他听到Logan的话后强撑起身体看着Logan。

 

**_不，我害怕的事情果然还是发生了。_ **

****

**_当然会是如此，你那小人一般的暗自算计终究没有成功的可能。_ **

 

“我改变主意了，我突然觉得应该好好地认识一下Joe。”

 

**_我不会让你对Joe_ ** **_的感情有任何实现的可能的。_ **

 

**_尽管恨我，Scott_ ** **_，就算你的眼睛里充满了愤怒，但从开始到最终那里面也只能有我一个。_ **

 

Scott半撑着身体愣在那里，好像还在消化Logan刚刚的发言，然后他突然爆发出一阵大笑：“是的长官，我忘了您才是最终的胜者，胜者有权制定规则，何况我们原本的规则就是如此。我到底有什么资格质问一个胜利者呢？”

 

Scott几乎歇斯底里地笑着，突然他的面容扭曲起来，大笑的行为牵动了内伤令Scott剧烈地咳嗽起来，但是Scott还是不放弃，他在咳嗽的间歇夹杂上那些已经完全破碎的笑声。最后他这样残忍对待自己身体的行为让他再一次尝到了恶果——Scott侧过身体又猛地吐出一大口鲜血。

 

“Scott！！！”Logan宁愿让Scott恨他但不代表他能坐视着Scott被这种肉体的伤痛所折磨，他冲到Scott面前刚想把他抱起来送去治疗就听见Scott一声大吼。

 

“别过来！！！！别碰我！！”Scott一边撑着身体咳嗽一边还在零星地吐掉一点带血的唾沫。“离我远点！！”

 

**_我不会让你发现我害怕地发抖，我也不会让你发现我在哭，失败者的眼泪是没有意义的。_ **

 

**_就是这样，Scott_ ** **_，用尽全力恨我，即使我自知只是在不停地伤害你，从肉体到心灵，即使我知道离开我是你发自内心的愿望，我还是不会放你走。_ **

 

Logan僵在原地看着Scott艰难地撑起自己的身体，他撑着墙踉跄而行，中途几乎又倒回地上。

 

“Scott……至少让我帮帮你，你把治疗药剂放在哪了？”Logan觉得自己现在的行为简直就像是野狼刚刚撕裂了自己的猎物，又在那里假惺惺地为那些猎物哀悼一样。

 

“不劳费心，长官，死不了的。”看看Scott嘴角嘲讽的笑容，是啊，就算是猎物都有自己的尊严，何况那是Scott。

 

Logan低头看着自己的胸口，那里的皮肤明明是完好的，他却觉得那里有一个洞，风从里面穿堂而过，让他整个人瑟瑟发抖。他和Scott之间的爱恨是一场血腥战争，他将Scott弄得鲜血淋漓，Scott也回报以鲜血淋漓。他们将彼此伤得体无完肤，并且似乎乐此不疲。但是Logan宁愿选择这样的血腥、伤害和疼痛，因为那总好过一无所有两手空空，比起回过头只能望见虚无，Logan宁愿选择握在手里的刀子。就算刀刃割破他的手心，舔舐他的骨肉，那都是能被真实握住的东西。

 

“长官，你知道军部管我们两个叫帝国双星吗？”已经快要接近格斗室大门的Scott突然想起了一个完全不相干的话题，“想听听为什么我恨这种说法吗？”

 

“为什么？”Logan提问的语气毫无感情，他大概知道那又是一个Scott之所以恨他的理由。他知道的，但是从Scott的嘴里亲口说出来总是能让Logan痛得格外真切。

 

“因为天文学上是这么定义双星这个词的——”

 

Scott甚至还笑起来，无论多少次让Logan来评价，那个笑容都像他第一次看见Scott笑时那样带着一丝少年的天真。Logan简直想问问世上有没有什么变种能力能逆转时空，那他会在第一次看见那个笑容时就向他坦诚自己是他崇拜了多年的大元帅，然后顺便问问他能不能看在自己是他多年偶像的份上适当地更改一下他喜欢的性爱对象，考虑一下自己的可能性。当然，现实中的Scott并不会在意Logan的美好幻想，他继续一字一句地向Logan解释那个名词。

 

“由于相互间的引力作用而永远无法脱离对方只能在一起运动的两颗恒星被称为双星，在引力的作用下，其中一颗也许会被迫不停地绕着另一颗旋转。在他们中间，更亮更容易被世人观测到的那一颗被称为主星；而被主星掩盖了所有的光芒，无论如何努力发光发热都始终被笼罩在主星的阴影之下，却又碍于引力作用始终无法脱离主星的那一颗……”

 

Scott停顿了一下，他抬起头用镭射光烧干自己的眼泪然后说完了最后那句话——

 

“叫做伴星。”

 

在那之后，Scott打开了格斗室的大门，他根本看也不看Logan在听到他解释的那段定义之后的表情，径直走出了那扇门。

 

第三章    帝国双星   完


	16. 第三部第四章：Before I Win

 

  * Before I Win



 

32.

 

Scott刚刚离开格斗室就发现Sean在门口等他，看见Scott的样子后Sean直接走过来架起Scott的手臂把他扶到一处休息室里坐下。

 

“Alex告诉你我在这里的？”Scott靠在椅背上缓了一阵才回过头问已经在他一旁坐下的Sean。

 

“恩，他都快绝望了，话里一直透露着要我直接用语言暗示好让你乖乖离开第一舰队的意思。”

 

“抱歉，我们能不能以后再谈这个，首先我想我需要——”Scott皱了皱脸试图站起来。

 

Sean直接递给他一根细长的透明管子，里面是一些蓝色的液体。

 

“止血剂，真是周到。”Scott打开管子上的盖子直接一仰脖子倒了下去，“呃……虽然有这个，但我可能——”

 

Sean递过另一根管子，这一次里面的液体是黄色的。

 

“骨骼愈合液，你连这个都带了啊？”Scott没有什么拒绝的理由，他再度喝掉了这一管液体。“问题是——”

 

Sean的手里出现了一根装满了红色液体的管子和另一根绿色的。Scott露出惊奇的表情，他忍不住挑了挑眉。

 

“细胞修复液和细胞再生液？Sean你能嫁给我吗？”Scott一边打开那两根管子倒在嘴里一边朝着Sean笑起来，“这样你至少可以实现叫Sean Cassidy Summers的梦想。”

 

“抱歉，Scott。”Sean转过头面对着Scott，他勾起一边的嘴角笑了笑，“你是Summers公爵家的第一顺位继承人，而我已经是Cassidy侯爵了，根据贵族继承法，应该是你来改名叫Scott Summers Cassidy。不过我想，如果要改名的话，你大概只会接受Scott Summers Howlett吧。”

 

帝国外交部长即使不用变种能力也一样能用言语让人楞在当场。Scott看了看Sean，那些药剂已经开始发生作用，整个身体都是一股麻麻痒痒的感觉，为了对抗这种不适感Scott居然真的接过了Sean的话题。

 

“你怎么会觉得我会接受那种名字？”

 

“那么你又为什么会认为那是我的梦想？”

 

“我记得我很小的时候，有一次，Alex抱着我，然后你来了我家，从进门开始你就巴巴地看着Alex，结果Alex那个笨蛋完全没有注意到还是一直抱着我。我不记得你忍了多久，反正你没说话但却开始哭，一直哭到Alex反应过来去抱你才结束的。”

 

Sean用手指擦了擦鼻尖掩饰自己的尴尬：“我做过这么丢脸的事吗？我都不记得了。”

 

“说实在的，我记忆中你哭的那么几次全部都是为了Alex，所以是的，Sean，我觉得这再明显不过了。”

 

Sean双手撑着椅子伸展自己的上半身，他抬起头闭上眼睛，Scott侧过头看着他，Sean额前的长发顺着他的脸颊滑落，在Scott的镜片滤光之下，那些碎发红的像血一样。

 

“Sean……Cassidy…………Summers…………”Sean一词一顿地念出这个名字，念完之后他突然睁开眼睛笑起来，Scott看见他似乎又无声地动用口型念了几遍，接着Sean再度回过头，“真是……挺好听的不是吗？”

 

Scott一愣，然后也报以一个真诚的微笑：“我想是的，Sean。我既然已经回答了你的问题，那么现在轮到你了。”

 

“为什么你只会接受那个名字？”Sean笑得更开心了，“哦，我的小Scotty，从小你对什么都很宽容，也不是很在乎得失，别人拿你的东西看起来你也不怎么生气。可那是因为那些东西都没有真正到你的心上，而对于你真正喜欢的东西，你死都不会放手的，无论别人怎么劝你，告诉你有更好的，你都不会的。”

 

“这只是你的一面之词吧，我可不记得你有证据。”

 

_我当然有，Scott_ _，因为那个故事还有被你遗忘的另一半——我看着Alex_ _抱着你实在忍不住就开始哭。Alex_ _当即就想把你放下来来抱我，结果你死死抓住Alex_ _就是不放手，Alex_ _也不比你大多少，他当然也舍不得硬把你拉开，就想哄你先抓个别的什么，可是你怎么都不肯松手而我一直哭一直哭。最后他也没办法了，只能让你挂在他身上一步步挪到我身边然后一手抱着你一手抱着我才算是让事情告一段落。_

 

“Scott，现在不是我要给你定罪，我不需要证据，我只是告诉你结论，仅此而已。”

 

“Scott Summers………How…………lett…………”Scott几近艰难地念完这个名字，然后低头将额头埋进自己的手心，“没有可能的，Sean，我对他没有任何的性吸引力，他不是Alex，他上过的所有人都跟我完全不同！！！”

 

Sean的上半身抖了一下，Scott似乎看见他默默地做了个“对不起”的口型。

 

“可是你至少试一次，试着向Howlett坦白一些你的真实想法。如果那时证明这是无望的——”

 

“那你为什么又不去找Alex坦白呢？！！他的Cassidy指数已经人尽皆知了，看看他的那些情人们，不过只是一些拙劣的试图对于你的模仿，你只要去告诉Alex你的想法你就可以像个君王一样接受他的臣服了。你为什么又止步在这里呢？！！！”

 

一滴眼泪从Sean的右眼落下，他开始缓慢而坚定地摇头：“你不知道……Scott……有些事你不知道…………”

 

_你若是知道我干过什么，我大概现在就会被你射穿了吧，可作为你的另一个哥哥，我至少希望你可以达成所愿。_

 

“听我一句，Scott，去试试，哪怕……”

 

“哪怕只是自取其辱吗？Sean，我真的快输光了，我已经什么都不剩了，如果我连这最后的筹码都交出去，然后再输掉…………”说完Scott再度低下了头，剩下的话语被他彻底埋进了掌心。

 

“Scott……”Sean的手指慢慢地梳理着Scott后脑勺的短发，然后他的手指慢慢往下直到Scott的脖颈。以前那里挂着一条子弹项坠的项链，随着Scott的长大他一次次地更换链子却没让那颗子弹离开过他一天，而现在Sean在Scott的后颈上找不到任何遗留的痕迹。

 

“我和大元帅阁下毕竟不熟，但我只告诉你一件事：前两天我去找Alex，他的秘书告诉我Howlett阁下在里面还没出来，这时我看见门缝里有红光透出来，我当然就直接冲进办公室了，开门后我就看见Alex对着Howlett又扔了两枚能量弹，他整个胸口的肌肉全部被Alex烧掉了，我真是第一次看见艾德曼金属的胸骨，当时我吓得直接全力暗示叫停了Alex。”

 

Scott半张着嘴听着Sean的复述，他当然也用镭射光轰飞过Logan，但他通常都只瞄准肩膀之类的不算太过致命的地方，他没想过Alex会下手那么狠。

 

“他是为了…………让Logan签那份调令？”

 

“嗯，我记得Howlett当时说‘你再打下去也没用，我说了我不会签的。你要和我走军部程序，那么我告诉你我是不会放人的。如果你要用军部的势力对我施压，那我就动用我身为大元帅的一票否决权。至于变种能力，反正我也被Scott轰过很多次了，无非是疼一点而已。总之除了Scott自己走人，我是不会同意他离开第一舰队的。’”

 

“我想他会说出那种话代表着你并不是无望的，所以，就……只是试试？就当是来自另一个哥哥的劝告？”

 

“Sean，你要明白你这些话可是完全违背了Alex的愿望和初衷的。”

 

“我知道，Scott，这个你不用担心，我会去和他解释的。”Sean拍了拍Scott的肩膀，然后起身离开了那间休息室。

 

**_反正违背Alex_ ** **_的愿望和初衷什么的，我早就已经做得——驾轻就熟了。_ **

 

33.

 

Charles抬头看着空中的DNA链，正在他犹豫要拆下哪个碱基时背后实验室的大门滑开了，Charles听见了提示的电子音。

 

“Michael，在外面等着，还没有到时间。我今天的工作还没有做完。”

 

脚步声在Charles身后响起，而显然那个人并没有转身离去的意思。

 

“Michael，出去。”

 

脚步声仍旧没有停歇，而那个声音越来越近了。

 

“不要告诉我我需要休息，前两天我已经休息过了，出去！！这是命令！”

 

“你需要休息，Charles。”

 

一只手随意地从半空中拿起一个游离碱基对着Charles面前的模型胡乱地塞了上去。刚刚还是银蓝色的染色体瞬间变红然后崩溃解体，Charles看也没看半空中那个实验报告，他转过身叹了口气面对那个破坏了他的实验的家伙，没有愤怒却只有一脸无奈之情。

 

“Scott……Raven派你来的？”

 

“我才知道你前几天昏过去了。”

 

“Raven是恨不得把这件事对着全宇宙公告一遍吗，那只是个意外。”

 

“当你一天超过3/4的时间都埋头在实验室里，摄入的各种物质里排名第一的是酒精的时候这就是必然的结果了。”Scott一脸严肃地向Charles陈述着他的观点，“另外，即使你只是平民体质，你也需要一定程度的户外运动来保持身体健康。现在，跟我来吧，Charles。”

 

Charles看着已经回过身朝门外走的Scott夸张地叹了口气以后认命地跟了上去。

 

“你是吃定我拿你没办法是吗，Scott？”

 

“不，Charles，从这里和这里你都知道我才是对的，这才是真正的理由。”Scott用手指点了点Charles的太阳穴和心脏示意。

 

“好吧好吧。”Charles举起双手以示投降，“我们去哪？”

 

“你有多久没去过你的花园了？”

 

“从……上次你把我抓出实验室到现在？”Charles看着Scott回过头准备开口说些什么前赶紧又加了一句，“我错了，拜托不要说教，千万不要拿你对付Logan的那种执着劲来对付我。”

 

Scott保持着张开嘴的姿势愣在那里，刚刚他想说的话已经全部被他忘到同盟国去了。

 

“我没……”Scott试图说些什么来反驳一下。

 

“Scott，我还什么都没说你就急于否定我，你到底想否认的是什么呢？我又不是第一天认识你，就算你的反驳能说服我又能怎样呢？你真正需要说服的是你自己。”

 

_就像我问Michael_ _的那个问题其实应该是问自己一样。_

 

Scott低下头沉默地走着，Charles跟在他身边慢慢地朝中庭花园走去。

 

“你难道没想过对自己要诚实一点吗？要不是我看着你从小到大，我大概只会觉得你和他是最大的死对头。”

 

“像一个傻子一样把最后的筹码交出去等着被他赢走吗，还是算了吧。”Scott沉默了一阵，终于在快进入花园入口时再度开口。“Charles，对于你来说世人那些内心的起伏是不是看起来都很傻，你随便就能看穿他们的挣扎？”

 

“傻？Scott，有的时候傻的也许反而是自以为看穿了别人的那一个。就像那些神话故事里凡人预知了命运的片段然后试图去改变命运，而恰恰他们的这种行为才是导致命运会向那个终点滑落的原因。读心也是一样，有的时候当你读到对方的想法的时候反而会诱使你做出错误的判断。一个小时以前我在脑子里听到的是几乎震耳欲聋的对于我的感情告白，可是一个小时以后我就被留在一个镒元素的牢笼里了。如果我没有事先听到他的想法，如果我没有基于他的想法而产生的对于自己的盲目自信，我也许能从他行为和语言的蛛丝马迹里找到他将要背叛我的征兆。”

 

“那么——至今你还是恨着Erik Lehnsherr的背叛吗？”

 

“我不知道，Scott。十年前我确信自己是正确的时候大约我是真的恨他的，但是现在越来越多的事实站在了他那一边。如果假设他是对的，那么我现在一系列的不幸就完全是因为我错误的判断所招致的不良后果，我才是我的悲剧的直接责任人，而他只是捎带替我背负了十年的罪责而已。现在是我自己不能接受这种说辞，不能接受自己居然真的——”

 

“输给他了？”Scott在Charles停顿的时候很自然地替他补完了那一句话。

 

“没错，我只是不能接受自己输给他了，所以去他的什么坚持真理博爱世人，我也不过是一个想证明自己才是胜利者的俗人而已。”

 

“我明白，没理由我们会不如对手不是吗？我们也不是没有才能，我们也不是没有努力，没有理由活该我们是——”

 

**“输家。”**

**“输家。”**

“但是Scott，你有没有想过，输赢是输赢，感情是感情？”

 

“这话从你嘴里说出来可没有什么说服力，Charles。”

 

“也是，可是就因为我的情况已经属于无可挽回了，所以也许我想着你还有挽回的机会？”

 

“我要怎么挽回呢？难道我们能撇去输赢单单谈感情吗？不谈吉诺莎那三个星系人类的死亡，就算是Erik Lehnsherr的背叛让你变成今天这样，你还爱他吗？”

 

“我…………”Charles抬起头望着天空，然后终于不得不对着天空承认，“我……爱他。”

 

“但是那又有什么用呢？若我们得不到胜利，是我们在否定我们自己，我们甚至不爱自己，何谈爱别人或者接受别人的爱？”

 

“但那是我和Erik，你和Logan和我们不一样！”

 

“是不一样……Erik肯定爱你，而Logan…………”Scott低下头用沉默代替结论。

 

“那你要作弊吗，Scott？我可以替你破一次例看看Logan到底是怎么想的。”Charles走到花园一处下坡的草地上坐了下来。

 

“不，不要！”Scott的否定来的飞快，“如果我有资格要，我自然会要，如果他想给，他也会开口。作弊就太……难看了。”

 

“那我就只能祝你好运了。”

 

“祝我好运吗？”Scott在Charles的身边坐了下来，“那你需不需要我回报以同样的祝福呢？”

 

“不用了，光靠运气已经救不了我了。”Charles撑着草地晃着自己的上半身，随后他闭上双眼放开双手让自己的上半身朝着草地倒去，可是Charles没有感受到地面，他重新张开眼睛，Scott单臂接住了Charles，他俯过身在Charles的上方看着他。

 

“我要是让皇帝陛下睡草地的话会被公主殿下骂死的。”Scott调整了一下自己的位置然后将Charles拉了下来，让他枕在自己的大腿上。“虽然可能比不上MacTaggert公主殿下的舒服，不过凑活睡一会吧。”

 

“Raven连Moira的事都跟你说了？”Charles本来已经靠着Scott闭上了眼睛，结果又被这个话题勾起，他抬头望着Scott。

 

“那个——”Scott轻轻把Charles又按了下去，他伸手盖住Charles的眼睛强迫他闭上眼，“我们可以等你睡醒了再讨论。”

 

Charles没有反对，很快他就放任自己沉入了睡梦之中。

 

34.

 

“我睡了多久了？”Charles睁开眼睛的时候只能隐约看见Scott好像望着花园里某个雕塑在发呆。

 

“大概——刚好能赶上你的宫廷舞会。”Scott帮了把正挣扎着想坐起身的Charles。后者叹了口气摇了摇头。

 

“我今天的实验进度算是彻底毁了。”

 

“反正也已经毁了，那现在我们要不要谈谈这位MacTaggert殿下？”

 

“谈什么？政治婚姻才是真正属于一个皇帝的剧本，前摄政王的王女，用来安抚贵族派那群老东西不是正好。只不过我除了能给她一个皇后的虚位以外任何一个人能从一段婚姻里获得的东西我都给不了她，这样说起来她还真是够可怜的。”

 

“等一下，你真打算娶她？”

 

“如果那群贵族派闹得更厉害的情况下，一个有着相对贵族派背景的人类身份的皇后足够安抚他们一阵子了。何况如果能争取到MacTaggert到我们的阵营的话，不算太糟糕的买卖。”

 

“Charles，你刚刚用了……买卖这个词。”

 

“不然你以为呢，Scott？我能保证的也只有晚安吻和早安吻了，其他的一切——感情、性爱还有孩子，哪一个是我能给她的？说真的，作为买卖的一方，我能提供的筹码已经少到我不禁反思自己这么做到底算不算欺诈的地步了。”

 

“那那位MacTaggert殿下呢？她是怎么想的？”

 

“她？她对此似乎是无所谓，即使我已经跟她坦白过那些也是一样。可是她越觉得无所谓，我越感觉不应该把这样一个完全无辜的人卷进这种赤裸裸的交易里。”

 

“你是说，你即使事先申明了你什么都给不了她她仍旧对此没有异议？那要么‘皇后陛下’的称谓是她毕生的梦想，要么——她爱你，Charles。”

 

Charles深深地吸了口气，他撑着草地慢慢站了起来。

 

“我宁愿她不要…………”Charles朝着传送点的方向迈出几步，随后他停下来回过头，“要去我的舞会上喝一杯吗，宫廷窖藏里还是有点好货的。”

 

Scott起身跟上Charles：“谨遵您的吩咐，陛下。”

 

“你要是一直这么乖就好了，Scott。”

 

Charles和Scott一起走向离他们最近的一个皇宫内传送点，他们两个一起站定后Scott吩咐传送中控AI将他们传送到宴会大厅。

 

一阵光影闪烁以后他们两个出现宴会大厅的传送点上，Scott往外看了一眼，舞会已经开始了一会了，帝都那些大贵族们很自然地按照平时的圈子各自围成一圈交流着。负责传送点的侍者看见Charles以后向全场通报了皇帝驾到的信息。那些贵族各自回过头朝着传送点的方向行礼。

 

Scott注意到Charles的目光投向了一个方向，他顺着Charles的目光望去，刚刚他们谈到的那位MacTaggert公主殿下身着银色的晚礼服同一群贵族名媛一起向皇帝行着屈膝礼。也许意识到了皇帝的目光，她抬起头向着Charles露出一个俏皮的微笑。

 

“Charles，我恐怕MacTaggert殿下对于你本人的兴趣要高于她对于皇后称谓的兴趣。”

 

“Scott，我觉得你现在的主要关注点不应该放在我和Moira之间感情的八卦上。”Charles对着一个方向指了指，而Scott回过头发现——

 

Logan一身黑色礼服站在那里对着Charles微微低头，而在他身侧，Joe穿着一袭红色的长裙行着标准的屈膝礼。Scott发誓他没见过Joe如此光彩照人和淑女的那一面。

 

“那就祝我们各自好运吧。”Charles拍了拍Scott的肩膀走出了传送点，他示意全场免礼平身后朝着Moira走去。而等待那些贵族起身后Scott跟着走出传送点，他的目光瞬间越过无数贵族和Logan抬起的眼神交缠在了一起。

 

尽管Scott只瞄了一眼Logan和Joe那副郎才女貌的场面就想转身逃走，但是自尊心仍旧让他挺立在了原地，他甚至强制命令自己抬起双脚朝着他们俩个走去。Logan的脸色无悲无喜，Scott从那上面看不出任何蛛丝马迹。

 

“真巧啊，长官。”Scott随手从身边的侍者手里拿过一杯酒一饮而尽，Charles的百年陈酿在舌尖上的感觉就像木絮，Scott根本来不及品尝它的味道就急着让它去发挥一点酒精最为本职的作用。“哦，对不起我错了，我想在这个场合的话，应该用奎丽尔大公殿下的称谓才是最恰当的。”

 

从Scott在传送点上出现的那一刻起Logan就再也看不见任何人了，从那天Scott先行离开格斗室之后他已经整整四天没见过Scott了。

 

第一天Logan为了履行他战胜Scott之后的宣言正式约了Joe，他以为Scott会在他和Joe见面后的第二分钟跳出来阻止他。可是他带Joe喝了咖啡，逛了街，甚至包下一整座游乐场玩了大半天又把她送回学校后都没有被打断的迹象。在那之后Logan站在Joe的学校门口又等了半小时还是什么都没有，他这一整天里居然真的认认真真地在和Joe约会。随后Logan打开他的光脑追踪Scott的定位，结果显示的是帝都一家高级酒店，Logan在脑中想象了一下他用钢爪穿过躺在Scott身边的那个婊子的心脏的画面后认命地回了家。

 

第二天的情况也是一样，除了这一次Scott又换了一家酒店以外，这大概代表了Scott又换了一个对象。看着已经完全黑下来的天色，Logan觉得现在再冲过去的话大概也只能上演捉奸在床的戏码了。问题是他哪里来的资格可以捉Scott的奸呢，本来这就和他没有任何关系。

 

再后来也还是一样，Logan就像个已经已经赔了很多本的赌徒，每天看着Joe一脸幸福然后自责这样地利用Joe的自己简直十恶不赦，但是隔天他还是照旧往里压下更多的赌本，一直到了今天，Logan直接邀请了Joe作为他的舞伴参加皇帝一周一次的宫廷舞会。而终于在Charles的舞会上Logan遇见了Scott，依旧是没什么感情的冰冷语调，而Logan却盯着他不知道该说些什么。

 

“Scott哥哥，你就穿这身来参加舞会啊，会不会有点失礼了？”发现Logan和Scott之间的气氛紧张，Joe只好随便想了个话题试图缓解一下。

 

“Joe……你和他…………”Scott以一种温柔却破碎的语气问着Joe，而Logan听到Scott的语气后握紧了垂在身侧的拳头。

 

“你这俩天都不接我的通讯呢，我一直想和你解释啊，是我自己一个人喜欢了Logan很久的，他一直很绅士，从来也没有利用他的身份做过任何过分的事情，就连这两天的约会也都一直很温柔，所以不用担心我啦，Scott哥哥。”Joe脸上的幸福根本藏不住，在说起Logan的时候她不禁双手抱住了他的手臂，整个人倚靠在他身上。

 

这幅画面刺痛了Scott的眼睛，他微张着嘴慢慢地吸气，让氧气进入他的肺部，流经他的血液来拯救他一片空白的大脑。Scott尽力坚持了，可是转身逃走的念头如同大军压境让他可笑的坚持溃不成军。在全线崩溃以前，Scott好歹想出了一个还算得体的理由。

 

“Joe，我这身的确有点失礼，我先失陪一下。”

 

而在Scott身后看着他快步离开的Logan终于在Scott融入人群之后对身边的Joe抱歉了一下。

 

“抱歉，Joe，我去看一下Scott，也许他会需要点什么帮助。”

 

“要我一起去吗？”

 

“不用了，我一个人就可以了。你可以先在这里转两圈再喝一杯什么的。”

 

顾不上Joe接下来要说的话，Logan匆匆地跟着Scott离开的方向追了过去。

 

35.

 

Logan借助了光脑的定位迅速找到了Scott的所在，门口的AI显示目前这间休息室被内部锁定了。Logan刚想转身在附近走廊上找个位子坐下时，AI的提示音在他耳边响了起来。

 

“Logan Howlett大元帅阁下，您的权限可以打开这一间休息室，请问要解锁吗？”

 

Logan愣了一下，他的大脑在说不要这么做，而他的身体已经背叛他的理智先行点头了。所以休息室华丽的大门自动向内侧打开，Scott背着Logan只穿着一条三角裤垂直举起双臂，他的上衣缠绕在他的手臂上——他正在脱衣服。而Logan近乎本能地倒吸了一口冷气。

 

听到背后的声音的Scott转过头，在看到Logan的刹那他的眉头几乎皱成一个死结。

 

“你怎么进来的，我明明锁了门。”

 

“你大概用的是第一舰队总司令副官的身份锁的门，我的权限可以解锁所有那个身份下的命令。”Logan勉力维持自己的语调，强迫自己的眼睛不要盯着Scott的身体看，他那结实的翘臀比任何一个Logan性幻想里的画面更加真实性感，还有他那健美却不给人丝毫壮硕感觉的腿部肌肉让Logan无比想在那上面留下一些属于自己的痕迹。

 

_上帝啊，我想现在就压倒他然后在这里强奸他。_

 

Logan用双手在背后将大门虚掩，然后将半个身体的重量靠在了大门上。双手死死地抓住门把手，几乎要把它们从那上面给扭下来。而为了防止被Scott发现他龌龊的心思，Logan不得不动用他对身体的控制能力暂时停下对那个部位的供血。

 

_你不可以这么做，Logan Howlett_ _，你只剩这最后一条底线了，你绝不能强奸Scott_ _。_

 

Scott歪着头观察着门边的Logan，他看见几乎全裸的自己后仍旧平静地站在那里，眼神平静就像一潭死水。Scott微微地扯了扯嘴角，将那件衣服从手臂上撕下来扔在一边。随后Scott以坦荡的姿态转过身，他朝着Logan的方向迈了两步，来到了那个挂着全套礼服的模特架子旁。

 

_“听我一句，Scott_ _，去试试，哪怕……”_

_“也是，可是就因为我的情况已经属于无可挽回了，所以也许我想着你还有挽回的机会？”_

 

_我决不允许你和Joe_ _…………_

****

Scott知道他这种行为简直是疯了，就像是悬崖边的放手一搏，放弃一切最后的尊严试图用肉体去挑起Logan的兴趣，有那么一瞬间Scott想制止这样下作的自己，让Logan滚出去，但是他最终还是慢条斯理地用手指挑开了礼服的外套，从里面勾出了那件纯棉衬衫。

 

“那么大公殿下，请问您不陪着Joe到这里来到底有什么事？”Scott努力使自己的语气显得平静，说服自己他只是在当着Logan的面穿衣服，而不是像一个正在玩着欲擒故纵戏码的高级娼妓。

 

Logan看着Scott的手指以缓慢却坚定的动作一个个挑开衬衫上的宝石纽扣，即使离他还有一大段距离Logan都能看见那些方形的宝石上精致的切割和它们反射出来的光芒——

 

焰狮血，几乎是作为Summers家的象征石的一种宝石，在合理的切割后这种宝石会像有生命在呼吸一样由黑色转成暗红再到血红，然后再一点点褪去红色回到黑色，如此循环往复，就像是地底的岩浆一点点漫过黑色冷却凝固的火山岩然后再度在空气中褪去色彩一样。

 

三年前，目前人类已知的最大的一颗未经切割的焰狮血在帝都威金斯拍卖行拍出史上最高的成交价，但是事后帝都上层贵族圈和Alex交好的那几位贵族私底下听到Summers公爵忿忿不平地抱怨不知哪个混蛋半路杀出来抢了他的宝石。而那颗原石三年来一直静静地躺在奎丽尔大公府邸的宝库里。只是Logan从来都不敢说，他一直偷偷地想象那颗宝石被打造成公国王冠后被戴到Scott头上的样子。

 

“我只是……想你可能需要点什么……”Logan的话在半路戛然而止，Scott展开那件白衬衫随意给自己套上，他伸展的上臂肌肉一点点隐没在纯白的布料之下。

 

_撕开它，脱下它，啃咬他…………_

 

Logan闭上眼睛再度睁开接着放轻呼吸。

 

_连呼吸都是那么平静，是啊，他也不是第一次看你的裸体了，何况比起你来，他的要健美地多。_

 

Scott几乎要停在那里，Logan完全没有任何反应，难道要他再把穿上去的衣服再脱下来吗？那恐怕不知廉耻四个字都不足以形容他的行为了，Scott只好咬紧牙关从最低的那一颗开始扣起衬衫的宝石纽扣，他甚至还不顾羞耻地用指尖在自己的皮肤上来回摩挲几次伪装成找不到纽扣洞的样子。

 

“是吗？那真是劳您费心了，我没什么可帮忙的，倒是您，这几天和Joe相处地如何？”

 

Logan的大脑已经完全放空了，所有的理智都被他转化成了一道枷锁，好把自己紧紧地绑在那两扇大门上不要瞬间变成一个强奸犯。那件贴身的衬衫被Scott拉紧，他轻轻地刮擦着自己的肌肉，慢条斯理地将一个个纽扣扣上，让Scott漂亮的腹肌最终慢慢地被藏好，接着是胸肌，只留给Logan一个模糊的轮廓。在扣上最后的一个领口的扣子时Scott的食指沿着脖子正中央一路向上滑动，越过他的喉结最终停在了他的下巴最底下那一点。

 

_清醒点，Logan_ _，你不能强奸Scott_ _。_

 

“挺好的，她很……可爱。”Logan根本不知道自己在说什么，大概只是一些胡言乱语把话题对付过去而已。

 

_Logan_ _和Joe_ _，他们才是一对…………_

 

Scott闭上眼睛拿起长裤开始给自己套上。Logan看着黑色羊毛的西裤以几乎慢镜头的速度被Scott拉过膝盖，然后大腿根，最后束起衬衫的下摆。

 

_Scott_ _，你是我的，任何人都不能看见你这个样子，Joe_ _也不行。_

 

一阵沉默，Scott在沉默中给自己扣上袖扣，Logan似乎打定主意不动也不主动挑起话题。Scott穿上袜子，然后是黑色皮鞋，在他单腿跪下去系鞋带时Scott偷偷抬头瞄了Logan一眼，他居高临下的眼神有着别样的威严，Scott在向那样的Logan臣服的念头全面占据脑海前强迫自己再度站了起来。

 

“我不知道你在想什么，但是你记得，她是Joe Gartland，别忘了我们做过什么。”

 

Scott翻起衬衫的领子，抽下挂在模特脖子上那根暗红色的细长真丝带子，绕过自己的脖子在领口处打了一个结，暗红色的垂带落在胸口第二粒纽扣的左右，随后Scott再度慢条斯理地将竖起的领口翻了下来。

 

_我怎么会忘，你当年是如何向Jenifer_ _求婚的事，还有你是如何不顾一切地想要救她的事，以及我弄砸一切后你是如此因而恨我的事。_

 

Scott拿起那一件单扣的和西裤同样面料的黑色外套套好，Logan看见他扣上那一粒纽扣，那件礼服外套收身的设计勾勒出Scott完美的腰线。穿好整套礼服的Scott歪过头看着那个已经空掉的模特的身体，然后他终于发现了最后的那一样东西。

 

一枚暗金色的镂空领扣被从模特身上取了下来，Logan隔着老远也能看清那枚大概直径只有1.5公分的却有着一大堆繁复花纹的领扣里到底是什么——火焰蝎狮，Summers家的家纹。Scott将那枚领扣夹在自己领带的结上遮住了它。

 

_这只火焰狮子，温暖的，灼热的，美丽的，危险的，流着血的，让我流血的，我的，我的，火焰狮子。_

 

“是，我没有忘掉，我怎么可能忘掉！！”Logan猛然睁大眼睛看着Scott。

 

_那是拿走了你的感情的人！！那是促使你发下那个离开我的誓言的人！我怎么可能会把她忘掉！！_

 

_呵呵，我当着你的面，脱得精光再放慢速度地一件件穿回去。你全程站在那里动也不动眼神无波平静地就像什么事情也没有发生一样，而我只不过提到Gartland_ _，看看你现在激动成什么样子了？_

 

“那么关于Joe，我们来好好谈谈吧。”Scott指着休息室里的一张椅子示意Logan坐下。

 

36.

 

Logan几乎是跌坐在那张椅子上的，刚刚他放开门把手从那里离开的时候觉得自己全身的力量几近空虚，他真是耗尽了力气才制止住自己没有扑向当着他的面穿衣服的Scott。如果Scott仔细留意的话就会发现，那两个把手已经完全被Logan捏得变了形。

 

Scott左手夹着两只水晶杯，右手拿着一瓶威士忌在Logan的对面坐了下来。他打开瓶盖给Logan和自己倒了一杯。

 

在Logan刚刚端起酒杯抿了一口的时候Scott已经仰头饮尽了那杯酒。他迅速又给自己补了一杯，然后再度一饮而尽。Logan维持着端着酒杯的姿势看着Scott连灌了3杯。

 

Scott终于放下了酒杯，灌得太急有些酒液溢出了他的嘴角，Scott随意用手指擦掉了那些酒，然后又对着它愣了一会，终于像不舍得浪费似的把手指伸进嘴里舔了舔。

 

对面的Logan看着这样的场景好险没有直接把他手里的酒杯捏破。

 

喝了几杯酒后的Scott深呼吸了几次，然后他终于下定决心地开口了：“虽然几天前是我输了，按照规则我无权让你离Joe远一点了。但我毕竟是Joe的监护人，现在，Logan，我以这个身份，恳请你……离开她。”

 

 _Scott_ _，这就是你疼爱妹妹的方式？自私地拆散她和她喜欢的人？你难道没有听到Joe_ _说Logan_ _有多么绅士吗？你凭什么让他离她远一点？？_ 理性的自责在Scott的脑海里回响，Scott不得不再灌下一杯酒试图将这个声音压下。

 

“恳请？？？”Logan带着难以置信的语调复述这个词。

 

_我认识你整整十一年，你在我面前崩溃过，绝望过，暴怒过也伤心过，但是从来没有一次你服过软，就算我把你打到昏迷的时候也没有过，而现在，为了Joe_ _你居然用了“恳请”？！！！_

 

_不，我才不会让你的愿望成真，没有人再可以得到你的感情，没有人。_

 

“我拒绝。”

 

“为什么？！！”

 

“你也听见Joe说什么了，我是有哪一点做得不好，你可以指出，我也可以改进。但是你不能违背Joe本人的愿望不是吗？而她现在的愿望——是和‘我’在一起。”为了强调，Logan特意在那个“我”上加强了语气。

 

Scott放在桌子下的手在颤抖，他紧紧握住拳头，指甲嵌进掌心。

 

“但是，你对那些女人们，那些我们一起争着追求的，还有那些被你抢走的……你从来都是转手就丢。你不可以……你不可以……这么对Joe。”

 

_是的，我是为了Joe_ _好，我是为了她不要受伤。我不是为了我自己！我不是为了让我……还有……机会…………_

 

“你放心，我知道那是你的宝贝Joe，我发誓绝对不会只是玩玩而已。”

 

_我敢对那些女人转手就丢是因为我很肯定你对她们不是认真的，而Joe_ _，你对她认真成这样，你叫我怎么敢放手？_

 

“说的好听，你的前科劣迹斑斑，就算加上James Howlett时期也是一样，你叫我怎么相信你。”

 

_我不相信，我不相信你会这样随随便便地爱上一个弱者，她能理解你什么？！！_

 

_上帝啊，你刚刚在想什么，你怎么可以这样恶意地去想Joe_ _！Scott_ _你看看你这幅丑陋的样子！_

 

Scott露出焦躁的神情，他把酒瓶里剩下那点酒全部倒在自己的杯子里然后不分青红皂白地全部倒进嘴里。

 

_这种程度而已，你就急成这样了，Scott_ _你到底是有多爱Joe_ _？该死的，为什么有个姐姐还不够，还要来个妹妹！你们凭什么这么轻易地就能得到Scott_ _的爱，他妈的大波细腰的女人了不起吗？！！！_

 

Logan烦躁地在身上来回摸索，可是他忘记往他的礼服里夹上一根雪茄了。坐在他对面的Scott看了看Logan的样子，叹了口气站起身走到刚刚他换下的衣服那里。Logan看着他弯下腰从地上捡起一件外套，然后从胸口的内衬口袋里摸出了一根雪茄。

 

_是，我是个人渣，我霸着Joe_ _的感情不放却根本不爱她，可是谁会给她那样的机会让她得到这样的Scott_ _！！_

 

Logan抬起头眼神近乎凶狠地盯着将那支雪茄递给他的Scott。

 

_不用这么狠地盯着我，不过是我的无理取闹而已，我知道的。天底下最烂的哥哥大概就是我了。_

 

“你带火了吗？”Scott看着Logan将那根雪茄塞进嘴里时本能地加了一句，然后他意识到自己问得有多多余，“算了，别动。”

 

一小束镭射光从Scott眼睛里射出来打在雪茄的尖端，同时Logan深深地吸了一口气，暖红色的火光在雪茄前端出现，Logan夹着雪茄狠狠吐了一口烟圈。那团灰色的烟雾在Logan面前升腾扩散，隐隐地将Scott的脸藏在了后面，Logan抬起头望着他，而Scott也低头看着Logan。

 

“你要怎么相信我？我这一次是认真的，Joe要什么我都可以给她。”Logan露出一个貌似温暖的微笑，而他的内心却犹如奎丽尔首府星地表的万年冰封那样寒冷。

 

_骗子，Logan Howlett_ _，你这个一口冠冕堂皇的谎话的大骗子。_

 

“呵呵，Joe要什么你都可以给她？？”Scott嗤笑着露出讥讽的表情，“Joe要一辈子你他妈也能给她吗？！！！”

 

_说不，说不，说不啊啊！！_

 

“怎么不能？”

 

_她才能活几岁？她的基因改造程度充其量能让她活个一百七八十年，那时候你才多大，过了这些年后你也差不多该对她死心了。那么你剩下的四百年就还是我的，没关系，我等得起。_

 

“你说什么？？！”Scott揪着Logan的礼服领子，昂贵的丝绒面料被Scott的力量扯得皱皱巴巴的，“你知道一辈子意味着什么吗？”

 

_不，不要说那个字，不要告诉我——_

 

“意味着她会成为奎丽尔公国的大公妃，是的，Scott，如果Joe想要，我可以娶她。”

 

_反正历代Howlett_ _家的家传珠宝里有的是可以当她婚礼用的加冕王冠，我可以留着我的焰狮血放在宝库最最里面的那一层只在夜深人静时才拿出来欣赏一下。_

 

“不……不……不不不……”Scott拼命地摇头，揪着Logan的领子语无伦次地吐出一点否定的话语，“不……Joe不会答应的…………”

 

_上帝啊……求你……不要……_

 

“Logan，你刚刚说——你会娶我？？”

 

Scott一瞬间失去所有的力气松开了Logan的衣领，他以绝望的表情回过头，Logan刚刚进门只是将大门虚掩并没有关上。而如今，Joe站在门后维持着开门的姿势一脸惊讶地看着Scott和Logan。

 

Scott的梦魇再临了。

 

37.

 

Logan顺着声音的方向望去，Joe脸上的表情怎么看起来都算是惊喜。而刚刚还信誓旦旦的Logan也瞬间愣住了。

 

_Joe Gartland_ _……我的过失直接导致你的姐姐尸骨无存，而我刚刚在说的事情等同于牺牲你的一生来成就我的自私。Logan Howlett_ _，你不能这么做，这太无耻了。_

 

“Joe，我——”Logan开口想说点什么，事情已经有点脱轨了，他需要冷静一点，他的本能告诉他现在一切都不对。

 

“不！！！！”在Logan想出点什么实际的内容前，Scott近乎以凄厉的声音打断了他。Logan和Joe同时以惊疑的眼神看着Scott。

 

Scott感受到了他们两个的目光，他的表情瞬间变得恐慌。

 

_神啊，Scott_ _，你居然叫出来了，你疯了，Logan_ _刚刚的话不是非常肯定地打算对Joe_ _负责吗？在事实已经如此清晰明了的情况下，你还有什么不死心的，你那些丑陋的嫉妒也该适可而止了吧。_

 

“我……我是说…………”Scott的尾音颤抖，他根本不敢看向Logan的方向，却以祈求的口吻对Joe说：“这……这太快了，Joe，你们才认识多久？你也许……还没想好？？”

 

_有什么没想好的，Joe_ _又不瞎，你能看清Logan_ _的完美强大，她自然也能明白。_

 

Logan从来没有觉得胸口可以痛到这种地步，Scott全神贯注地看着Joe，看看他的身体，他紧张到在发抖，再听听他口吻里的祈求。上帝啊，如果Scott肯用这种语调和Logan说话的话，他能答应他任何事情，和全宇宙为敌都在所不惜。但是Logan明白的，那句话的对象只有Joe一个，现在Scott的世界里根本没有一丁点属于自己的地方。

 

_Joe Gartland_ _，我知道你是无辜的，可是Scott_ _爱你，所以我恨你，就让我们同归于尽吧！_

 

“是的，Joe。”Logan运用他的演技挤出一个微笑，让自己显得冷静沉着风度翩翩，他走过Scott的身边然后来到Joe的面前单膝下跪。

 

“Joe Gartland，我Logan James Howlett，以Howlett家第11代族长，奎丽尔公国大公，帝国大元帅的身份，在此询问您，是否愿意与我共度一生，与我共同承担家族的责任，分享公国的权柄，让我的荣耀亦成为您的荣耀，让您的心之所指成为我的剑之所向。原谅我并没有随身携带鲜花和戒指，但是我一定会随后补上足以配得上奎丽尔大公妃身份的求婚戒指的。”

 

十年前，Scott在Jenifer Gartland面前下跪求婚，没带戒指；十年后，Logan在Joe Gartland面前下跪求婚，还是没带戒指。时间兜兜转转，可历史却以某种诡异的方式一再重复。

 

**_不！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！_ **

 

Scott听见自己心碎的声音，玻璃般清脆落地然后化成碎片，他倒退了一步，脚下异物传来的反馈告诉他他听错了，那只是自己慌乱之下撞倒了身后的酒瓶落地发出的声响。Scott的右手摸上自己的胸口，不管他的大脑告诉他他是如何感受不到自己的心脏，那玩意确实还好好地在那里跳动着。

 

“Joe………………”Scott不知道他还在挣扎什么，Charles的祝福看来已经落空了，运气也同样救不了他了。

 

“Logan，我……”Joe低头看着跪在她面前的Logan，又抬头看了看Scott，离的太远加上眼镜的阻挡，所以Scott的表情看起来仍旧是坚毅而不是破碎的，Joe终于下定了决心，“对不起，Scott哥哥，虽然看起来我们才约会了几天而已，但是我早已经确信我深爱Logan，愿意和他共度一生，所以请为我祝福吧。”

 

随后Joe略显羞涩地低下头，上前将Logan从地上牵起，并且带着幸福的微笑回答了Logan的问题：“关于您的求婚，我的答案是是的，我愿意。”

 

终于——Scott输到分文不剩了。故事最终将以男主角和女主角从此过着幸福快乐的生活作为落幕，而他这个小丑一样的反面配角也是时候该退场了。

 

Scott仰起头看着休息室的天花板，努力地扯出一个得体的微笑。他的宝贝妹妹终于得到了幸福，对方是一个他甚为了解的人，不会再有比他更好的选择了，他应该为他的妹妹高兴才对。

 

_是的，你要高兴起来，Scott_ _。_

 

Scott颤抖着加深嘴角的弧度，一步步走向Logan和Joe，努力调动力气支撑他的双腿不要当场跪下去。他越过Logan的位置，强迫自己不要转过身插入他们两个中间然后对着Logan把他那些不切实际又不自量力的奢望对着Logan倾诉一遍。终于，Scott维持着一个平稳的假象走到了Joe身边，Joe回过身看着Scott。

 

“如果这是你发自内心的愿望的话，Joe，哥哥会祝福你的。”Scott轻轻将Joe拉进怀里然后在她的额头落下一个亲吻，“祝你和Logan幸福。”

 

随后Scott还是忍不住瞥了Logan一眼，他一脸咬牙切齿地看着自己抱着Joe的画面。

 

_不错，是个很好的开始，这至少证明Logan_ _有多在意Joe_ _。_

 

“好好待她。”Scott的语气平静，“不然我会让你好看的。”

 

Logan目送着Scott放开Joe朝着休息室的大门走去，他能从Scott平静的语调底下听出他有多么不甘。

 

_Scott_ _，和Joe_ _的这一局还是我赢了，所以你还是得乖乖地留在我身边，哪也不准去！_

 

Joe的手抚过Logan的脸颊，她抬起头，Logan顺从地和Joe开始交换那个没有丝毫热度的热吻。他睁开的眼睛目送着Scott的背影一点点远离。剧本已经拟定，每个人都有属于他们的角色，观众只在意演员的脸上的表情是否看起来春风得意，却不会知道他们的内心其实早已千疮百孔。

 

_Scott_ _…………你不能离开我。_

 

********************************************************

 

国防部核心区域的电梯大门静静打开，一个穿着晚礼服的与周围格格不入的家伙从里面走了出来，路过的工作人员奇怪地看了他一眼。

 

“这里是国防部长办公室，请问您有预约吗？”Alex的秘书习惯性地说完平常的开场白抬头就发现部长的亲弟弟穿着全套礼服站在她面前，要不是她平常已经在部长身上锻炼了足够的抵抗力，她恐怕当场就会被这位和部长一样英俊的阁下给电晕了，但是不管怎么说，她还是有身为一名秘书的操守的，就算是部长的亲弟弟也是需要预约的。

 

Scott没有理会那名秘书的问题，他绕过了秘书的工作台径直走到Alex的办公室大门口开始使劲砸门，完全无视秘书在他身后大喊让他住手否则就要叫警卫AI的声音。

 

在秘书还在犹豫是否要真的叫警卫AI时办公室的大门滑开了，Alex坐在办公桌后面看着门外。

 

“Scott？？发生什么事了？你先进来。”

 

Scott走进Alex的办公室，在他身后的门还没来得及自动关上前就对着Alex大喊：“那张第二舰队的调令呢？把它给我！！”

 

38.

 

Scott低头看着Alex递给他的那张调令，他手上拿着一支光笔悬停在签字栏的上方，光标因为他手腕的颤动不停在那条线附近晃动。Alex并没有逼他，任由Scott对着那张调令发着呆。

 

Scott的思绪静静地飞翔，一路回到十一年前的布里塔尼亚。他第一次看见Logan Howlett，震惊于对方同他的人生偶像长得一模一样的同时却又气愤于他抢走了自己预订的限量款摩托。再后来，Logan又抢了原本应该属于他的指挥系首席身份，还示威一样地挑自己做了他的副官。Scott曾经以为这种不甘的屈居于人下的状态只是一时的，结果，他在这个位置上挣扎了整整十一年。

 

他们之间也不是没有能让Scott在回忆时会心一笑的时光，比如那时候他们两个联手阴了“教官”Alex一把让他被一堆被他放鸽子的学生们围起来声讨然后乘机躲在角落里看他出丑的蠢样。比如他们曾在布里塔尼亚的酒吧里一起放倒了整个高年级指挥系的挑衅，事后Logan在那个像是暴风过境后的酒吧里找出一点残酒给他调了一杯混调鸡尾酒以示庆祝。再比如——Scott曾经在奎丽尔的茫茫冰原里因为遗失防寒衣而陷入低温症，Logan不顾一切地把他抱进怀里让他重新回复他的体温。

 

然而这些回忆是如此的脆弱，它们就像一朵朵小小的浪花，虽然也曾美丽，可是当它们撞上那堵阻挡它们的高墙时就瞬间破碎消失，那堵高墙的名字叫做Jenifer Gartland。即使是现在，Scott闭上眼睛都还能清晰记得那个夜里Logan亲吻Jenifer的画面。

 

然后Jenifer死了，不论他和Logan在这中间扮演了多么令人不齿的角色，那堵高墙消失了。十年里Scott虽然和Logan互相争斗，他们中间出现过一大堆根本数都数不清的女人，但是Scott明白那些人都只是过场，是休假时的不甘寂寞或是饮鸩止渴。当他们回归战场，出征在外夜深人静的时候，他们仍旧是彼此最重要的人。

 

只不过是源于Scott的贪婪，他对于自己的地位毫不满足，他想赢过Logan，成为他灵魂的另一半，即使在他的生命之火熄灭后都始终存在于Logan永恒的时光之中。所以他步步紧逼，死不想让，想在击溃Logan以后再把自己的心交给他。

 

可是太迟了，或者说太傻了。本来Scott赢过Logan和Logan爱上Scott之间就根本没有任何的因果关系，Scott之所以还紧紧抓住它不放只是还抱有着万分之一的肖想。而如今，Scott终于一头撞到另一堵更高的墙上——他亲手养大的，号称被他捧在手心里宝贝着的，他口口声声可以为了她和宇宙为敌的——妹妹。

 

Joe Gartland，她刚刚答应了Logan Howlett的求婚，即将成为奎丽尔公国合法的大公妃。

 

那么Scott执着的最后一个理由也已经消失了，赢过他后再离开他，呵呵，Alex说的没错，那只是他给自己的一个留在Logan身边的借口。从今以后，若他还是Logan的副官，他要怎么听Logan向他分享一些他和Joe的婚后趣事。鉴于Scott和他们两个的关系都如此熟，想必Logan为了尽责一定会巨细靡遗地跟Scott一一描述那些过程吧。

 

他一定会疯掉的，也许Scott能坚持听他个一次两次他们幸福的片段，但是长此以往他一定会被他们的幸福瞬间逼疯掉的。也许哪一天他的疯狂就会带出嫉妒的爪牙，揭露他的真实内心，然后事情就会从此变得无可挽回，他不能这么对Joe，他当然也不能这么对……Logan。

 

是时候离开了，输得什么都不剩的Scott以丧家之犬的形态灰溜溜地从Logan身边离开，然后逃回Summers家的大本营独自舔舐伤口，像个鸵鸟一样把头埋起来，就能不必听见他们两个有多幸福多……相爱。

 

是的，本来也赢不了，何况就算赢了也没有意义了。他的十一年副官生涯终于……结束了。

 

Scott不再犹豫，他亲手在那份调令上签下了自己的名字。Alex接过了Scott递过去的屏幕，但是他并没有立即检查那份文件而是看着Scott。

 

“你还好吧，Scott？”

 

“当然。”Scott露出一个大大的笑容，但是Alex太了解他了，在那个笑容里他只看见悲哀。

 

“这个给你，虽然抵不上什么大用处，但至少能让身体和大脑彻底放松一下。”Alex递给Scott一张名片，那是Aura Else夫人的一处产业的地址。

 

Scott低头看了看那张名片，然后放回口袋里：“那么我就先走了，我要什么时候去第二舰队报到？之前我大概还需要在第一舰队交接一下职位事项。”

 

“不用理那他妈的职位交接！！”Alex的语气突然凶狠起来，“不就是区区一个副官的位子，他居然敢让我弟弟在这个位置上一呆就是这么久，他凭什么用得起出生Summers家的副官？！那个混蛋自己能找到替他买雪茄的人！”

 

Scott的身体一僵，因为他刚巧正在思考他需要交代Logan的下一任副官，即使是枪火，他也应该选择来自哈瓦内尔星系比较靠近寇巴尔领产的烟叶。1440年份来自枫镰星的是Logan的最爱，不过他应该已经扫荡完市面上所有的这一批次的雪茄了，其次的据他观察是1435年份产于希斯罗星的…………

 

 _上帝啊，_ Scott打断自己那近乎没完没了的思考， _看看你都在想些什么，看看_ _Logan_ _把你变成什么样子了？_

“你说得对，确实也没什么……可交接的，又不是什么……要紧的职位。”Scott五指插进自己的发间将头发朝后梳去，“那我就直接去第二舰队了？”

 

“不用，Scott，你还在休假期间，这次你终于彻底地摆脱Howlett了，好好休息一段时间放松一下自己调整一下心情，等你这个休假结束了再去也不迟。”

 

Scott解开自己的随身光脑和通讯器一起扔在了Alex的办公桌上然后转身离开，里面都是一些象征着他的过去的东西，而他不再需要它们了。

 

“好吧，听你的，那我先走了，去那个你建议的地方去好好放松一下，如果有事去那里找我。”

 

**************************************************************

 

Logan刚刚在Joe的学校门口靠着自己的悬浮车抽完一根雪茄，早上他从这里接走Joe的时候他们还只是约会了四天的关系，晚上的时候她已经是他的未婚妻了。光是刚刚这点时候，Logan就觉得自己伪装幸福的微笑已经伪装地让脸都僵掉了，而这才仅仅只是个开始。

 

突然，Logan的通讯器响了起来，他扔掉自己的雪茄烟蒂，矮身坐进车里打开了通讯。在Alex的身影出现在对面的时候Logan突然坐直身体。他的直觉告诉他有什么事情要发生了。

 

Alex手指上夹着一根烟慢条斯理地抽着，不发一言，Logan心中的危机感越发强烈却不敢出声打断Alex的兴致。终于，Alex享受完了他的卷烟，他掐掉烟蒂后仿佛才想起来他和Logan还在通讯的状态，Logan看见Alex对着他露出一个笑容。

 

“Logan Howlett，我不知道你刚刚干了什么，不过我得衷心地谢谢你。”Alex的手指来回地在那块刚刚Scott签了名的光屏上拨弄，“我弟弟终于自由了，一切都结束了。”

 

说完这句话后Alex的身影骤然从Logan面前消失了，直到车内电火花的光芒在Logan面前亮起时他才意识到并不是Alex挂断了通讯，而是他激动之下伸出了钢爪弄坏了车载的通讯系统。

 

Logan根本顾不上车里那些坏掉的正在滋滋作响的部件，直接把引擎开到最大朝着帝国国防部的位置飚去。

 

39.

 

帝国国防部一天之内迎来了第二个全套晚礼服的男人，只不过看见他的所有工作人员全部立正在原地行礼了。

 

“这里是国防部长办公室，请问您——大元帅阁下？！！”Alex的秘书一脸吃惊地盯着Logan，然而Logan根本没有任何想要回答她的问题的意思，他直接走到Alex的办公室门前，将手按上识别区域。AI的电子声通报了他的身份后大门随之打开。

 

Alex双手枕在脑后两个脚搁在办公桌上等着Logan。

 

“5分38秒。Howlett，你来的路上没有撞到其他人吗？”

 

“少废话，Scott人在哪？！！”Logan在半路上瞄了一眼Scott的光脑定位，那显示的是Alex的办公室。

 

就在Logan还在四顾寻找Scott的身影的时候Alex拉开办公桌的抽屉将两样东西扔在上面，Logan顺着声响转过头发现那是Scott的光脑和通讯器。

 

“这勉强可以算第一舰队的财产，你要回收吗，Howlett？”

 

“Scott在哪！！！”Logan没有理会Alex言语中的嘲讽，一心专注于自己的问题。

 

“看起来是不用的意思了。”Alex耸了耸肩，然后打了个响指，一个小小的红色光环在他的指尖出现然后朝着那两样东西飞去。瞬间，Scott的光脑和通讯器被击中然后在Alex的办公桌上安静地燃烧着。

 

“你上次在我的办公室里怎么说的来着？除了Scott自己走人，否则你是不会同意他离开第一舰队的。”Alex在Logan的面前举起那份调令，确保他能看清那上面Scott的亲笔签名，“现在，Howlett，再给自己找个副官去吧，要国防部帮你发这份招聘启事吗？”

 

“这不可能！！我明明没有输！Scott不可能做出这种事的，你是不是动用了Summers家内部的权利给他施压了？”

 

“我给他施压？你以为人人都像你这么无耻地利用Scott，完全不把他当一回事？这世上总还是有真心爱他的人的。我记得十一年前我说过如果你敢伤了他的心的话，我不管你是大元帅还是变种人，我会让你好看的。但是今天看在我心情不错的份上，我可以放你一马，你可以滚了。”

 

“Alex Summers！！”艾德曼金属像疯长的植物一样在Alex的办公室里蔓延，“不要逼我出手，我只问Scott在哪里，回答我！！”

 

回答他的是两颗红色的能量弹，它们击中Logan的胸膛，一瞬间烧毁Logan身前所有的肌肉，露出银白色的金属胸骨，在Logan修复自己的身体前，Alex看见了正在他的肋骨里跳动的心脏。

 

“你自己找死不要怪我！Howlett，我想好好修理你很久了。”

 

“你以为我没忍你吗？要不是看在你是Scott的哥哥的份上——”

 

Logan用实际行动补足了那句话，那些艾德曼金属的丝线封锁住Alex所有可能逃遁的空间，然后攀爬上他的双手手腕。

 

国防部长的办公室本来也不是设计用来给变种人实战用的，Alex也没试图费心在这个狭窄的空间里躲过Logan的封锁，他任由那些金属缠绕在自己的手腕之上。没错，Logan是抓住了Alex，但Alex何尝不也同样抓住了Logan。Alex反手握住那些艾德曼金属，红色的能量在Alex的掌心出现，然后不断攀升温度。

 

艾德曼金属即使在500000℃的高温下都不会出现融化的现象，但这并不表示它不会传热，那些金属在Alex的手心里逐渐变红，然后红色沿着那些丝线的来路蔓延，一点点逼近Logan的双手。

 

“说啊！！Scott他去哪了？！！！”金属的丝线一点点地收紧，然后一点点割开Alex手腕上的皮肤，嵌入他的肌肉，切开他的血管，再缠绕上他的骨骼。Alex的血沿着那些金属丝线流淌到地面上。

 

“我凭什么要告诉你，给你机会再伤一次Scott的心吗？！！”疼痛并没有阻止Alex，他手心里的红色光芒越发强烈，沿着金属丝线蔓延的红色行进地更加快速。然后终于传到Logan的紧握的双拳上。在那些红色接触Logan的肉体的一瞬间，房间里出现了“呲”地一声响，Logan的血肉瞬间被几十万度的高温气化变成一缕青烟。血肉消失后手骨出现，随着那些红色的逐步蔓延，消失的皮肉越来越多。从Logan的拳头到前臂，全都变成了一副完全的金属骨架。

 

房间里的两个人都在承受常人难以想象的痛苦，但是谁都没有吭声，僵持继续，谁都不想成为先认输的那一个。

 

这时候办公室的大门再次打开了，Alex的秘书一脸迷茫地站在那里，而紧接着的是Sean的高喊声：“你们全都给我停下！！”

 

*************************************************************

 

时间倒回到两个小时以前，Scott刚刚从Alex的办公室离开，他随便找了个公用网络给Sean留了一个信息：我试过了，我输掉了。而Sean直到三分钟前才看见这条留言，他试图接通Scott的通讯器，但是完全没有成功，想了想后Sean还是直接走快速传送通道从外交部来到了国防部。刚出传送口，Sean习惯性地打开变种级听觉接受一下周围的信息就听见Alex和Logan在办公室里打斗的声音。

 

Sean想也不想就朝着Alex的办公室跑去，路过Alex的秘书的工作台时这位小姐尽职尽责地打算再次询问是否有预约，在她开口前就被Sean的声音暗示打断了。

 

“你过来把门打开！”

 

于是秘书小姐恍惚中用自己的权限打开了门，然后惊讶地看见整个办公室完全变了个样。在她想要尖叫之前Sean就开口了。他的声音暗示也顺便影响了那位秘书小姐，她张着嘴却发不出任何声音。

 

“Howlett，收回你的金属，Alex，停下能量攻击！！”

 

这次的声音暗示有了明确的对象，无论是Logan还是Alex都乖乖照着做了。在失去了Alex的能量供应后艾德曼金属迅速地回复原本的状态，Logan再生的血肉沿着自己的前臂骨骼一路生长覆盖到拳头。而没有了艾德曼金属的束缚后Alex腕部的血液流过他的手掌，形成一条条血线最后再顺着指尖滴落。

 

“Alex！！！！”Sean的眼睛瞬间就红了，“全部别动，我给你找药去！！”

 

Sean扑向他所知的部长办公室里放急救箱的地方，然后从里面扯出一大卷创伤愈合胶带奔回Alex身前替他包扎起来。

 

“出什么事了？？你们为什么要打起来？”

 

Logan的身体完全被Sean的语言暗示所控制，只能诚实地回答他的问题。

 

“Alex Summers告诉我Scott签了离开第一舰队的调令，我不相信这是他自己做的选择，我要见他，但是这个家伙死活不肯告诉我Scott在哪。既然语言沟通不行，我们只好换一种沟通方式了。”

 

“Scott签了那份调令？？”Sean回过头看着Logan，一脸的嫌恶，“你觉得Alex对你说了谎？”

 

“Alex，Scott是自愿签字的吗？”Sean的口吻严肃，他的语言里仍旧带着强烈的精神暗示。

 

“当然。”Alex甚至勾起嘴角看着Logan，然后说出了事情的真相。

 

“不可能，这不可能…………不，我要他亲口对我承认，否则我不会相信的！！”Logan一边摇头一边露出绝望的表情，Sean看着他的表情终于还是动了一点恻隐之心。

 

“好吧，看在Scott的份上，我就帮你这一回。”他再度转向了Alex，“Alex，告诉我Scott去哪了。”

 

尽管Alex万分不情愿把Scott的位置分享给Logan听，但是Sean的语言暗示之下他无从抵抗，于是他报出了一个地址名。

 

“好了，你也听见那个地址了，但是我警告你，见到Scott后你要是敢做任何强迫违背他意愿的事，我会让你去帝都凯旋广场当着全宇宙的面直播拿根棍子自己操自己。”一直以优雅在帝都上层贵族圈闻名的外交部长因为Alex的伤罕见地爆了粗口，“现在，你可以滚了。”

 

在Sean的变种能力和自身的意愿的双重影响下，Logan以前所未见的速度离开了Alex的办公室。

 

40.

 

Scott坐在一间标准的贵族式门厅里喝着仆人刚刚端上来的茶，那名管家似的人物在看见他手里的名片后立即表示Else夫人随后就到，然后就小心地将他引进了这间房间。在询问了Scott的要求后给他送上了最新的蓝枫曼宁。不过对于茶的品种Scott并不是很了解，因为Logan完全不爱喝茶的原因，所以他从来也没有深入地研究过。

 

_Scott_ _，这时候了你还在想这个？看来这一辈子你都摆脱不了了。_

 

Scott叹了口气低头继续啜饮他的茶，而这时门口响起了仆人通报的声音。光彩照人的Aura Else夫人盛装在门口向Scott微笑点头。Scott起身迎了上去，Else夫人在Scott身前一个身位处停下然后行了一个标准的屈膝礼。

 

“欢迎您，伯爵阁下，一直都听公爵阁下提起您，真人比影像里的看起来更英俊呢。”

 

Scott回以礼貌的微笑，他执起Else夫人的手优雅地行了一个吻手礼。

 

“打搅您了，夫人。只是……我觉得我需要……放松一下。哦，顺便说您可以叫我Scott，阁下的什么的太客气了。”

 

“那也请叫我Aura，请务必在这里好好享受时光，把那些糟心事都抛在脑后。”Scott在Else夫人的引荐下再度落座，然后Else夫人执起光屏开始检索。不一会好几位波浪长发体态窈窕的美女形象出现在了Else夫人的屏幕上方。

 

“我想，Scott你应该是喜欢这个类型的？”虽然Else夫人是第一次见Scott，但是帝都上层圈一共就这么些人，她对每一个人爱好的类型都了如指掌。

 

Scott看了看光幕里的那些人，这位Else夫人的确是很有两下子，要是在平时，她们中随便哪一位都能让Scott度过一段相对美好的时光。但那是平时——而今天，Scott无比渴望可以对自己诚实一点。

 

“不，Aura，我今天想……”

 

**************************************************************

 

“阁下，请在这里稍等，那位十分钟内就会到的，在此之前，您有什么特别吩咐吗？”

 

Else夫人的管家将Scott领进一间巨大的卧室，然后他照例询问Scott是否还有别的需求。

 

“雪茄，枪火，有1435年份希斯罗星产烟叶的吗？”

 

管家在光屏上扫描了一下：“还好，这个年份的市面上也很稀有了，好在我们还有一点库存，AI会在两分钟内给您送上来的，那么我先告退了。”

 

在管家告退后不久，房间里墙壁上一副装饰画向一边移动露出后面的输送管道，Scott刚刚要的那支雪茄静静地躺在那里。

 

Scott拿起它上上下下看了一下，仿佛是第一次看见这种新奇的事物一般，最后他将那根雪茄竖在自己眼前用镭射光点燃了它。

 

第一口雪茄烟进入肺部的时候Scott甚至没有觉得什么特别的，就像平常在呼吸正常的空气一般。也许真是他跟在Logan身边太久已经闻惯了，所以第一次抽烟就挑战几乎最高级的枪火也没有任何反应，然后下一秒他的肺泡终于感觉到了这些异味的存在，反馈链从呼吸系统的末端再度返回，从支气管到气管，再是咽喉鼻腔。Scott猛地喷出一大口烟雾然后就开始在那里咳地惊天动地。他的眼角因为剧烈的咳嗽而被逼出了生理性的眼泪，Scott坐在床边低着头捂着嘴试图缓解一下他的症状，随后一个低沉性感的男声插了进来。

 

“你还好吧？”

 

Scott压抑着自己的咳嗽抬起头看着门口，泪光朦胧下那个身形轮廓比光幕里看起来更像了——修长的四肢，健美的肌肉，野性的姿态——门口站着的那个男人看起来有着……Logan的影子。

 

“嗯，我挺好。”

 

“乖宝宝第一次学抽烟？”那个男人不再靠着大门，他踏着随意的步伐走进卧室，反手关上了大门。他走近Scott后从他手指间将那根雪茄拿了下来塞进嘴里抽了一口，“枪火？这可完全不适合作为乖宝宝入门的选择哦。”

 

Scott愣愣地看着那家伙挑了挑眉咕哝了一句这么带感的枪火还是第一次抽然后又忍不住塞进嘴里抽了第二口。接着Scott笑起来，真心诚意的那一种：“喜欢你就接着抽吧，其实1440年枫镰星产的更好，只不过买不到了而已。”

 

那个男人看着Scott的笑容呆了呆，接着他放下嘴里的雪茄：“这位……伯爵大人，我虽然挺中意你的，但是你似乎没仔细看那个光屏上的要求，很抱歉，虽然我很想和你做，但我不做下面的。”

 

“那就…………”Scott撑着床沿抬头看着天花板，这不是解药，相反的，Scott明白那是让他更加沉溺的毒。但是今天他本就是来放纵本性的，而他的本性想要向Logan Howlett臣服已经很久了，就算只是个赝品，但是就算是那一瞬间被征服的幻觉也好。

 

Scott下定决心看着那个男人：“那就——上我。”

 

“等一下，你是那个Summers吧？我怎么记得情圣Summers家传说中都是控制欲和占有欲爆棚的家伙，你愿意放开自己让我来控制，我难道走错房间了？”

 

“没错，只不过控制欲和占有欲，那也是要分对象的，当你够强的时候自然可以控制和占有，而如果你只是一个失败者……”

 

听完Scott的话后那个男人露出一个……同情的眼神。而刚刚还坐在床边看起来很好说话的Scott突然暴起一个手刀袭上男人的脖颈。男人虽然有着健壮的肌肉但是其实他也不过骑士等级的体质，格斗能力甚至连Joe都不如，在Scott的攻击下他毫无抵抗之力地被灌倒，Scott轻易把他扔到床上然后单手压住他的脖子让他动弹不得。

 

“听着，我的确是个失败者。”那个男人虽然被压在Scott身下，要害受制，但他并没有露出惊慌的神情，客观评价的话，他的眼神里似乎还是兴趣的成分更占多数，Scott不理会他的眼神继续着自己的宣言。“但我不需要任何人的怜悯和同情。我让你上我，我也会配合你，就这么多了，不要试图安抚我或者宽慰我，我不需要那种没用的东西。”

 

随后Scott松开了他的手让那个男的重新获得自由，那个男人脸上挑逗的笑容甚至更深了。这时候Scott想起他还有一件事情忘记交代了，他转过头看着床头柜上的一个装饰，一束镭射光朝那个装饰物射去瞬间将它粉碎。

 

“还有——不要动我的眼镜，如果你不想死的话。”

 

“我收回前言，的确是控制欲和占有欲爆棚的Summers家的人。”男人单手轻轻地揉着自己的脖颈，“真是致命危险的少爷啊，一不小心的话就连小命都没了。不过一辈子能和这么危险的人做上一次，就算死了也值是吧。”

 

那个男人兴致勃勃地从床上爬起来，Scott瞥了一眼男人的下半身，那里已经开始抬头了。

 

“现在，危险的小少爷，是我帮你脱衣服还是你要自己脱？”

 

41.

 

Scott平静地脱去自己的礼服，没有急迫也没有放缓，只是就像要去洗澡或是睡觉那样平常地脱去那套衣服。等Scott解开衬衫露出腹肌时那个男人高声地吹了个口哨。

 

“我真是赚到了，你可真…………”他的赞美消失在Scott扔到他脸上的衬衫里，男人单手扯下那件大概他干一个月能买来上面几粒纽扣的衬衫，“连真心赞美一下也不行啊？”

 

“我雇你上我，你只要负责上我就可以了，不需要附加那些额外服务。”

 

“桀骜不驯的少爷啊，有没有哪个人能让你服软呢？”

 

正在脱裤子的Scott原地愣了一愣然后继续自己的动作。那个男人貌似了然地点了点头。

 

没过多久Scott就把自己扒个精光，他坐到床上歪着头看着仍旧衣着整齐的男人：“你不脱吗？”

 

“我说——你是不是对性有什么误解？你觉得我们要做的事就是你把洞露出来然后让我往里面捅吗？”Scott看着那个男人，尽管他那里仍旧看起来很有性趣，但是他完全没有要动手的意思，“如果你把这件事理解为自我上刑的话这是你自己的事我也管不着，但是我有权利选择不成为那个行刑者。”

 

Scott发现自己小看了眼前这个……男妓，他低头笑了笑：“你说的对。”

 

随后Scott单膝跨过男人的双腿跪坐在他身上，在他想要隔着布料摩擦一下男人的性器的时候男人单手握住了他的手臂：“这又太过了，我的小少爷，我毕竟是收了钱来服务的，你这样会让我产生不必要的幻觉的。”

 

在Scott还在因为那句话发愣的时候，男人抱着Scott转过身，将他压在身下：“适当地放下你的控制欲和执著心，放开自己交给我来，我会让你享受到的。不管你有什么伤心事，暂时忘了它吧。”

 

男人跪伏在Scott的上方，伸出舌头小心翼翼地舔舐Scott的喉结，然后沿着那条中线一路向下。

 

“还有，接受他人的赞美也是一种美德啊。”男人在舔舐的间歇剥去自己的衣服，“这么漂亮完美的身体，让我好好地膜拜它。”

 

“呼……”Scott突然抬起头长叹出一口气，他像是从来没有接触过性那样居然因为一个敏感的点位叫了出来。

 

从来都没有过的体验，在Scott熟悉的性爱里，他永远都是那个主导的人，他会温柔地对待那些女士们，顾及她们的需求，将对方的快乐和自己的快乐置于同等重要的位置。简而言之，Scott在情爱里是个运筹帷幄的绅士。

 

而如今，他仰面躺在床上，不知道下一步将要做什么，任由那个男人狂野地探索着他身上所有的敏感点，他的身体像是漂荡在水面上的浮萍不知何去何从，在下一个他不确定的瞬间快感如同波浪袭来。而对于Scott来说，这种不确定性甚至比快感本身来得更加让人沉迷。

 

男人慢慢地打开Scott双腿，Scott不免紧张地收紧了腿部肌肉。

 

“不要告诉我你是第一次——”男人纠结着眉心看着Scott，“你真的确定这是你想要的吗？”

 

“和男人的话的确算是第一次，但是放心，感觉很好，我确定我想做，快点，不要磨磨蹭蹭的。”

 

“性子真急，难伺候的少爷啊…………”男人撇了撇嘴彻底打开了Scott的双腿。他用手蘸上足够的润滑液开始开拓Scott的后穴。

 

“嗯——”在第一根手指进入的时候Scott本能地叫了起来，虽然他及时咬住了后续的呻吟，但是也已经觉得自己足够丢脸了。就这种程度已经叫的像是个荡妇一样，简直像是这辈子都没尝过性爱的味道一样。而那个男人听见Scott的叫声后似乎也很感兴趣的样子，他加快了按摩Scott后穴的节奏，让Scott简直觉得那根本不是人类的手指在自己的身体里。而Scott对于自己的忍耐力还是有自信的，于是那个男人看着Scott的脸色渐渐变得通红却仍旧咬紧牙关强自伪装镇定的样子。

 

“上你一次就算被杀了也算值了。”男人摇着头感叹了一句，然后他低头咬上了Scott的乳头，上下一起刺激之下，Scott终于再也忍不住张开口叫了出来。然后男人乘机抽出自己的手指换上了自己的阴茎。

 

原来这就是被进入的感觉，男人抱着Scott一边安抚他腰部的肌肉一边挺进。Scott觉得自己慢慢地被填满，刚刚那种漂浮无依的感觉消失，代之的是激流席卷。Scott的思绪一片空白，眼前的男人的身影渐渐变成了他幻想中的那一个，随着他一步步地推进，激流渐渐包覆住Scott的全身，他的血液在血管里奔流，将他大脑中的氧气一点点带走。Scott的眼前出现了一座名为Logan Howlett的海市蜃楼。终于当那个人深入那个地方，接触到那个点时——

 

**幻象真实。**

 

“哈啊…………Logan！！”

 

“是的，Scott。”Scott的嘴唇上感受到了那个吻，带着1435年份的枪火的味道，Scott闭上眼睛，他几乎就要相信这是真的了。他抬起上身迎合对方的插入，在对方抽离时高声叫着催促他再来。他们不断加快彼此的节奏直到他们互相都觉得一道白光出现在眼前，天堂大门就隐藏在那道白光之后。

 

“Logan！！！！”Scott叫着Logan的名字射了。

 

“能身为帝国大元帅的替身，鄙人真是觉得无上光荣。”

 

白光消失，天堂大门最后也不过是海市蜃楼的一角，因为缺乏了白光的渲染，它真实的样子令Scott瞬间清醒过来。

 

“你——”Scott翻身再度将那个男人压在身下，举起手一副杀人灭口的表情，而那个男人的阴茎甚至仍旧还在Scott的身体里。

 

“放心，少爷，这间屋子里发生的事情只会在这间屋子里烂掉，这是做我们这一行的基本操守。”男人丝毫没有被Scott的表情所影响，他甚至还开起了玩笑，“我连屌都没来得及拔你就要杀人灭口也未免实在太快了一点。”

 

Scott讪讪地收回了手，顺便退后一点让那个男人的阴茎自然地滑落。

 

“抱歉……”Scott想了想又补充了一句，“谢谢你。”

 

“我的荣幸。”男人撑起身体看着Scott，“要我帮你清理一下吗？”

 

“不用了，我自己来就好。”Scott起身朝着浴室的方向走去，“还有……你叫什么？”

 

“区区一个男妓，不劳少爷您记住我的名字了。”男人笑了笑开始穿自己的衣服。

 

“你心肠挺好，技巧也不错。”Scott看着男人露出不以为然的表情后自己也笑了起来，“相信我，我说的是真的。也许——下次我再来找你？”

 

“听我说，少爷，我对天发誓你是我这辈子上过最美味的人，而且我很肯定今后也不会有比你更美味的了。但是你实在太危险了，简直就是把脑袋别在裤腰带上在干活啊。我还想留着这条小命平安退休享受生活呢，所以这种刺激的经历还是当成人生最特别的回忆好好珍藏就好，重复什么的还是算了。”

 

“现在——谁才是那个真正拔屌无情的家伙？”

 

“呵呵，Scott，爱上什么人的话还是要自己去争取的哦，靠找替身是完全没有用的。”

 

赶在Scott再度发飙之前，已经穿戴整齐的男人撂下这句话就溜出了这间卧室。

 

42.

 

Logan开着那辆整个仪表盘都在发射着电火花的悬浮车一个甩尾停在了Else夫人的这处产业门外。在AI让他通报身份的时候Logan直接出示了自己的ID。在AI刚刚替他打开外围的铁门时Logan已经升空朝着大宅的方向一路狂飙而去了。

 

宅邸的人员本来想遵照礼仪去门口迎接这位大公殿下的，结果刚刚打开大门就发现Logan气势汹汹地站在门口。

 

“Scott Summers在哪里？”Logan甩开那名管家似的人物直接长驱突入宅邸里，无视身后一大堆仆人焦急的阻挠。他顺着直觉的指引朝着一个方向走去。

 

“大公殿下，殿下，我们并不知道Summers阁下在哪里，这里是属于Else夫人的个人财产，您无权这样擅闯进来。”

 

对于Else夫人和他的手下来说，保护客人的隐私和安全是他们的立生之本，所以尽管Logan位高权重又看起来气势汹汹，但是一群仆人们仍旧勇敢地挡在了他的身前。

 

Logan警告了他们一句后那群人还是誓死不退的样子，所以他也懒得再费口舌，艾德曼金属触手卷起这些家伙朝着两边扔去，Logan硬生生地用变种能力给自己开了一条道出来。

 

“殿下止步！！”在那些仆人们被清空后一名盛装的女性出现在Logan面前，Logan意识到这位就是Else夫人了。

 

“请问殿下，我是犯下了背叛帝国的罪行吗？还是我做了有损奎丽尔公国利益的事情？如果都没有的话殿下无权在我的领土上这样为所欲为，贵族私有财产神圣不可侵犯，即使是陛下在这里也无权未经我的同意一路这样硬闯下去。”

 

“夫人，我无意侵犯您的权利，但是您必须告诉我Scott Summers在哪，我需要和他谈谈。”

 

Else夫人抬头注视着这位大名鼎鼎的大公殿下，对方如今已经是300多岁的高龄了，可是因为变种能力的原因他看起来仍旧是全盛状态的样子，真是让她这样的人类感到无比的羡慕。不过目前看起来这位殿下的状态似乎并不好，Else夫人几乎能从他的眼神里看见实质的怒火。

 

一个多小时以前，这位殿下要寻找的那位Summers伯爵阁下第一次到她这里，拒绝了她为他推荐的那些符合他平时口味的美女们而选择了一位高大健美野性的男性，而且Else夫人知道她手下的那位平时从来都不做下面的那一个。而现在，高大健美野性的大公殿下无视贵族基本法则地在她的大宅里横冲直撞只为了找到那位Summers伯爵。

 

Else夫人低下头露出一个了然的笑容。

 

“我很抱歉，殿下，除非Summers阁下自愿，否则我无法向您透露他在哪里。”

 

Logan的眼睛里射出了实质性的凶光，Else夫人感受到那巍峨如山峦般的气势朝她压迫过来，让她的腿都要软掉了。但是已经洞悉了事情的真相的Else夫人分毫不退，她柔弱却持续地抵抗着Logan的压迫。

 

“夫人，我不需要您告诉我他在哪里，我只需要您让开让我过去。”

 

“如果我说不呢？”Else夫人的眼神里甚至有一丝胜券在握的情绪。“您是打算挑衅整个贵族阶层的尊严吗？”

 

“是你逼我的——”

 

“Howlett！！”一个声音的出现让Logan直接定立在当场，在Else夫人的身后，走廊尽头出现了一个人影，“我以为你只是在一些细节部分喜欢乱来，没想到你居然能乱来到挑战贵族基本法则。”

 

Scott迈着坚定的步伐一步步走近，他来到Else夫人身边向他点头示意：“Aura，谢谢你的维护。既然大公殿下有事找我，那么谈谈又何妨。不介意我们借您的房间一用？”

 

“当然不，Scott，随便挑。”

 

Scott就近打开了一扇房门，然后做了个请的手势。

 

“请吧，殿下。”Scott在Logan走进这间房间后反手带上了门。

 

在门关上的一刹那，Logan就上前紧紧地揪住Scott的领子。Scott低头看了看Logan的手，然后再度抬头看向Logan，一脸的淡定从容。

 

“我做了什么惹殿下生气的事了吗？”Scott嘴里说着谦卑的问句脸上的神情却有着某种程度的倨傲。

 

“那张第二舰队的调令——告诉我你不是自愿签字的。”

 

“您是在要求我骗您吗？殿下。”

 

“不要叫我殿下！！我是你的主官！！你是我的副官！”Logan揪着Scott的领子将他拉过来贴近自己，仿佛这样就能给他的气势再度加分一样。

 

Scott举起手臂，轻轻握住了Logan，然后把他的双手从自己身上拉开，随后他退后一步用平静的语调说出了这句话。

 

“不再是了，殿下。”

 

Logan倒吸了一口冷气，冰冷的空气穿过他的气管，冻结他的肺部，然后寒气蔓延到他的心脏，让它渐渐失去了跳动的能力。Logan开始摇头想要否认眼前看到的听到的一切，整个世界开始在他面前崩溃，Else夫人精致的房间内部装饰在Logan的眼睛里变成一个个刑具，或是地狱张开的爪牙。而在他的身前，Scott漠然地看着他掉入地狱的烈焰之中。

 

“不！！！！！不可以！！！我明明没有输！！！”Logan再也顾不上什么大元帅的尊严，地狱大门就在身后了，他为什么不可以叫喊求救？

 

_我没有输，军事战略我没有输，肉搏格斗我也没有输，就连Joe_ _，赢的那个还是我！！只要我没有输，你就不能离开我！！_

 

“是的，殿下，您没有输。”Scott微笑起来，带着无尽的悲哀，“十一年前的我是一个小丑，自以为是地用自己想出来的大元帅的准则来要求大元帅本人；十年前的我是一个白痴，误以为自己终有一天可以通过赢过大元帅来证明自己；而现在的我是个终于看清了事实真相的失败者，我赢不了您的，这只是在浪费时间而已。所以与其继续浪费我有限的生命，不如就这样了吧。”

 

“你说过的，你发过誓的！！你说只要我还是胜者你就会留在我身边的，你不能这么对我！！！”

 

“没错，十年前我的确说过这句话，但是十年前您不是就知道我是个会食言而肥的小人了吗？”Scott抬起头，他的镭射光都快要烧不干他的眼泪了。

 

**_我赢之前，我放弃了。_ **

 

**“所以——您就当我又食言了一次吧。”**

43.

 

地狱的烈火临身，灼烧着Logan的皮肉，却无法融解覆盖在他心口的坚冰。从来Logan在他和Scott的关系里就没有一天掌握过主动权，是Scott选择留在他的身边，也是Scott选择了离开。

 

他的末日已经来临了，比他想象的更早，却如同他想象的一样可怕。他能努力的已经努力过了，他能挣扎的也已经挣扎过了，他大概只剩最后一条路了——

 

而他不能强奸Scott。

 

“如果这些就是您想谈的，殿下，我想我已经说得很清楚了。那么，请容我告退。”

 

Scott转身就想去打开那扇门。

 

“不！！！！！！！！！！！！！”Logan从Scott身后扑过来将他困在了自己的身体和大门之间。

 

“你到底还想要干什么？！！”Scott带着愤怒回过身看着他，Logan脸上的表情先是有点疑惑，然后变成沉思，最后定格在了狂怒。

 

Logan刚刚从进门开始就专注于Scott将要离开的问题，但是他的嗅觉似乎一直在告诉他有什么地方不对劲。而刚刚他将Scott扑到门上的时候又再度仔细地闻了闻。

 

Scott身上带着刚刚性事完毕的味道，Logan听说过Else夫人的营生所以对此并不意外。Logan也不是第一次闻到Scott刚刚和别人睡过以后的味道了。但是这一次不同，Logan仔细地分辨了一下，Scott身上没有那些女人们通常会遗留的味道，代之的是——另一个男人的味道，从——他的身体里。

 

前所未有的暴怒席卷了Logan的思维。

 

“你让一个男人上你？？！！！！”无边的嫉妒烧毁了Logan的自控神经，他几乎拎起Scott的领子将他压在门板上。“你他妈居然让一个男人上你？！！！”

 

Logan能忍受那些女人们，因为他或多或少从那些他抢来的女人们嘴里打听过，她们形容性事里的Scott是个十足的绅士，多么地照顾她们的感觉，温柔地掌握着节奏，从开始到最终都足够冷静自持。所以Logan不嫉妒她们，因为她们终究也得不到那个在Logan性幻想里的狂野的，放纵的，失控的Scott，她们无法用Logan得到Scott的方式得到他，她们无法填满Scott的身体，让他在极致的性高潮里一边射在他的小腹上一边癫狂地叫着他的名字。

 

但是一个男人？！！有了指引以后Logan更加仔细地分辨出了一些细节，Scott身上到处都是那个男人的味道，他是不是放肆地舔了Scott的身体，在上面了留下了痕迹，他用他的阴茎插入Scott的后穴，让Scott被他插得高潮了。

 

**_我要杀了那个男人！！！_ **

 

他怎么敢，怎么敢？！！Scott是只困兽，被Logan牢牢圈在自己的领地里，Logan视之为自己最神圣的领土，而现在，一只不知从哪里冒出来的雄性生物溜进Logan的领地，标记了他最神圣的地盘，留下自己的气味，挑衅着领地主人的威严。

 

决斗，撕咬，杀戮，

 

重新标记这块领土，

 

用自己的味道覆盖入侵者的味道，

 

自然界最原始的法则。

 

Logan几乎用力到要把Scott嵌进门板的程度。

 

“我上女人，我被男人上，这是我的自由，和你无关。”

 

“你让别的男人上你…………”Logan反反复复地念着这一句。

 

_Scott_ _既然都可以接受一个男妓上他，那我为什么还不能强奸他？？_

 

_因为前者是Scott_ _自愿的，后者是他不愿的。_

 

_在Scott_ _眼里，我甚至还不如一个男妓。_

 

_够了！！！！_

 

“为什么……为什么…………告诉我为什么？！！”

 

_告诉我为什么我们会落到今天这种地步，告诉我为什么我们始终只能互相伤害，告诉我为什么我们不可以相爱。我爱你啊，我爱你啊！！！！_

 

“为什么？没有什么为什么，放开我，让我走。”

 

_好好地和Joe_ _过日子，这就是我能给出的最大程度的祝福了。如果你不想听见那些诅咒的话，让我走。让我假装可以忘掉我嫉妒Joe_ _，让我假装可以忘掉我爱你。_

 

“不准走，我不会放手的，我不允许，你休想！！”

 

**_别离开我，别离开我，别留下我一个人。_ **

 

“放手。”

 

**_你非要逼我在你身边看着你和Joe_ ** **_的美满幸福才算满意吗？？我已经输得什么都不剩了，你到底还有什么想要的啊？！！！_ **

 

“放手啊！！！”

 

看着Logan完全不为所动的样子Scott终于忍不住挥出了拳头，Logan左手握住Scott的右手腕钉到门板上。Scott接着挥出了左拳，Logan的右手再度握住了他的拳头然后砸向门板。Scott毫无章法地曲起了右膝，Logan的左膝顶住Scott的大腿肌肉将他封死在大门上。同样的故事又再度发生在了Scott的左膝。

 

四肢完全受制的Scott一个头槌撞向Logan，Logan沉默地接下了这一击，但是他的四肢纹丝不动，接着Logan又还了Scott一记头槌，额头顶着Scott的额头将他撞向身后的大门。

 

终于，Scott像只被钉在解剖台上的青蛙那样被钉死在了门板上。Scott的挣扎全部淹没在Logan的力量之下，反击，压制，再反击，再压制。最终他们两个人额头抵着额头面对面喘息。

 

空气里全是枪火的味道。空气里全是Logan的味道。

 

Scott大口地吸进这些空气，像在吸着某种不知名的毒品，他的双腿发软，他的身体颤抖，他的嘴唇离Logan的嘴唇只有短短数公分。

 

Scott颤抖着嘴唇微微扬起头试图去缩短那最后几公分的距离。

 

**_“Scott_ ** **_哥哥，我早已经确信我深爱Logan_ ** **_，愿意和他共度一生，所以请为我祝福吧。”_ **

 

那几公分是他永远都到不了的距离，Scott抬起的头僵在那里。镭射光都烧不干的眼泪沿着Scott的脸颊流下。

 

Scott在这里，在Logan面前，他是他的，他抓住他了，他要消掉他身上那些该死的味道，他要让Scott浑身上下只有他一个人的味道，他要吻他。

 

然后Logan时隔十年再次看见了Scott的眼泪。

 

他终究不能违背Scott的意愿强吻他。

 

**_神啊！！_ **

**_神啊！！_ **

 

一束镭射光击破Logan的肩膀，他条件反射地松了手，巨大的冲击力让他倒飞而出。Logan倒在地上看着Scott。

 

“记住，你现在是Joe的未婚夫，今后我不想听到别人说你来这种地方的八卦。”

 

Scott再次转身，就在他的手握住门把手的那一刻Logan的通讯器响了，Logan看也没看就接通了那通通讯，在光幕的画面还在构建的时候Logan就对着那团光影大喊：“老子他妈今天没心情，所有的事情等明天再说！！”

 

光幕的画面稳定了，帝国皇帝坐在办公桌后平静地看着Logan，随后他转过头又发现了Scott。

 

“很好，你们两个都在，立即给我进宫，有紧急军报要讨论。”

 

第四章   Before I Win  完


	17. 第三部第五章：The War Nobody Won

 

  * The War Nobody Won



 

44.

 

Scott和Logan是最后到达皇宫里的这个小会议厅的，在Scott打开门时所有人都已经就位了。Logan看了看面对面还空着的两个位置自己随便挑了一个就坐下了。而就在Scott还在犹豫他是否应该一如往常再拖个椅子过来坐在Logan身后还是坐到他对面去时Charles开口了。

 

“那里，Scott。”Charles指着剩下的那个空位，“内部会议，不必拘泥职位等级。”

 

看到所有人落座后Hank起身启动了会议桌上的光幕。一片虚空的投影出现在每个人眼前。

 

“抱歉这个点让各位过来，紧急事件。”Hank一边解说一边放大身前的图像，一个小型的无人探测器的图像被放大，随后在视角里它被一束激光击中，接着爆炸，但是接着屏幕上出现了一片紫光。

 

“镒元素爆燃？”Raven挑着眉下了结论。

 

“没错，这是上周在同盟、联邦、帝国三国边境地区发生的一次小型镒元素爆燃事件，因为周围都是虚域没有生物存在所以没有造成人员伤亡。”

 

“重点，Hank，不要那么多铺成性的解释，我们不是学者，不需要了解地那么透彻。”Alex斜了坐在他身边的Logan一眼，语气里尽是不耐烦。

 

Hank用手势向Alex做了个抱歉的示意，然后接着讲述：“这是我们在边境巡游的警卫系统击落了一只正在返航的同盟对外围星系的探测器。而那架探测器在被击落前向广域宇宙发送了一条加密信息。基于此，我相信同盟和联邦在和我们差不多的时间都已经获得了这段情报，因为涉及到镒元素爆燃，我们将此情报列为最高级别并于一周前开始了情报的解码工作。而就在刚刚，这段信息终于被破译完毕了，同时我相信由于这架探测器隶属于同盟，同盟方已经在一周前获得了同样的情报——”

 

画面切换，一颗巨大的沟壑纵横的星球出现画面中央，肉眼判断的话，这颗星球闪耀着紫色的金属光芒。探测器的AI自动记录显示发现可探索点。于是无人探测器自动地进入了这颗紫色星球的大气层降落在了星球地表。记录画面里入眼尽是笔直陡峭近万米高的悬崖，光秃秃的悬崖看起来都是由同样的物质构成的。

 

这架探测器随意地落在了某座悬崖的顶峰，利用自带的仪器分析了一下四周围的环境样本，并通过光谱分析得出了四周这些岩石样本都具有相同的成分的结论。随后探测器随机在悬崖顶部拾取了一块那种紫色物质的样本准备返航后具体分析。Charles他们注意到，那块样本非常地小。

 

“在此之后，这架探测器在返航途中就被击落了，而就在他被击落的同时，以它为中心发生了一次镒元素爆燃，然后我们根据这次的爆燃范围逆推出究竟需要多少的镒元素——”

 

Hank伸出双手从半空中揪出两幅画面，左手是那块探测器取来的样本，右手是人类已知的镒元素矿，两者几乎一样大小。

 

“所以，不需要检测了吧。我能100%肯定地告诉各位，这个——”Hank指着那颗紫色的星球，“是一整颗由镒元素构成的星球。”

 

会议室里响起一片倒吸冷气的声音。

 

“我们迄今为止曾经开采到的镒元素一共有多少？”Logan用无比严肃的表情看着Hank。

 

“镒元素只有最初那颗边境星球上才有发现，而后来随着帝国的分裂大家都明白那颗星球落到了同盟手里。”Hank让会议桌上的光幕显示着帝国的绝密资料，“最初帝国从那颗星球上采掘了总共大约150公斤的镒元素，最初的大规模人种实验大约消耗了20公斤，之后因为同盟和平条约的原因我们答应销毁表面上剩余的所有库存也就是100公斤的量，而那颗星球落到同盟手里后同盟对其进行了分子级别的采掘，最后这些开采出来的库存全部被Azazel偷出来给Shaw用来做吉诺莎事件的养料了，那些大约是——”

 

“一共50公斤。”Charles曾经读取过Azazel的记忆，他替Hank补完了那句话。

 

“而这些年因为Charles的X计划，我们又在实验上消耗了大约15公斤左右的镒元素库存。”

 

“也就是说至今人类一共发现了200公斤镒元素而现在只剩15公斤在人类手里了。”Scott替Hank做了总结。

 

“而现在的问题是，那里……有整整一颗星球？！”Sean的声音带着一丝恐慌，他的情绪感染了除了Charles以外的每一个人。发现自己情不自禁地用了变种能力后Sean尴尬地咳嗽了一声，Charles朝他笑了笑然后敲击自己的太阳穴解除了每个人的暗示。

 

“整整一星球的镒元素能做什么？”尽管脱离了Sean的恐惧暗示，Raven的声音仍旧是颤抖的。

 

“能做什么？”Charles苦笑了一下，“那些镒元素的量足够在帝国同盟全境的范围内来一次镒元素爆燃，把全人类一起变种人化，这也会导致全人类的灭绝。那些量也足够做出数以亿万计的热核镒元素屏蔽弹。先引燃导弹里的镒元素让全部的变种人能力暂时失效，接着在失效期间直接用热核弹摧毁整颗星球。假如他们瞄准吉诺莎首都星的话，只要有一颗导弹进入射程成功引爆，整个吉诺莎没有人能逃得过，变种人也就基本上灭绝干净了。”

 

会议室里每一个人都被Charles描述的两个可怕未来吓到了，有这么几秒时间里整个会议室里鸦雀无声。即使是人生早已经历无数风浪的Logan都露出一脸震惊茫然的脸色。

 

“所以，这就是为什么我紧急地把你们全部叫来的原因，这颗星球必须！！必须！！必须！！在我们的控制之下。”为了强调语气，Charles连用了三个“必须”。“而我需要你们告诉我的是，我要怎么把这颗星球牢牢地掌握到手里？”

 

45.

 

一周前的同盟首都总统府会议室——

 

“阁下，以上就是我们收到的那段内容解密以后的报告，但是由于被击落的探测器向整个广域宇宙同时发送了信息，我们领先的时间不多，预计大约一周后帝国和联邦就能完成这段信息的解码工作。”汇报完整段信息的军部工作人员立正向总统行了个礼后再度坐下了。

 

Bolivar Trask坐在特制的高椅上十指交叠低头思考，会议室里安静了十几秒后他抬起头看着左手边的国防部长：“Bill，对此你怎么看？”

 

William Stryker冷峻的脸上出现一丝微笑：“这是我们最后的机会了，现在整个国内的生产力已经在极限状态运行了。我们还是拖不跨那个该死的联邦。已经十年过去了，那些恶心的变种人很多都已经长大了，这些年他们的抵抗已经越来越有章法了，只要他们能再熬过三年，有了后续成员的补充，他们就能从战略相持阶段转入战略反攻，那时候就是我们的死期。”

 

Trask的粗短的十指轮流地交点着，这是他思考时的习惯：“我们有没有可能挑动联邦和帝国之间的战争？就像Shaw的遗言里说的那样，Erik Lehnsherr的确背离了Charles Xavier。帝国也取消了普鲁士亲王的封号，而且最近那边传回来的情报也指出皇帝和MacTaggert大公的公主过从甚密。”

 

“阁下。”Stryker是个一丝不苟的人，即使他跟随Trask打下了整个同盟的天下，这么多年来他在Trask面前仍旧谨守一位部下的礼仪，“哪怕只有万分之一的可能，帝国皇帝和联邦总统为了给我们设一个局，表演家庭不和给全宇宙看，我们若是上当了那便是万劫不复。虽然这些年我们试探了那么多次联邦边境帝国一次都没有动过，但那是因为我们毕竟没有全线压境触发入侵联邦这条警戒线。”

 

“你说得对，我们不能把自己的性命压在那两个家伙是真闹离婚还是假离婚上。”Trask带着调笑的语气开了整个宇宙间三大势力里另外两个阵营领导人的一个玩笑，虽然他说的基本上也就是事实了。“所以这颗镒元素星球——”

 

“我们必须把它控制在手里！！有了这颗星球我们就能造出热核镒元素屏蔽弹，不需要什么成本却足够高效，我用这个持续轰炸吉诺莎全境一个月，我就不信他们还能活下来，到时候剩下的变种人只能像下水道里的老鼠一样在整个宇宙的边缘躲藏流浪，然后我就有的是时间慢慢收拾那个腐朽的帝国了。”

 

“所以，你觉得我们能成功吗？”

 

“那颗探测器之所以会出现在三国边境，说明那个自然通向那个区域的跳点必然是在那里。虽然具体的行驶数据已经随着探测器一起毁掉了，但是我们的空间雷达毕竟保留了这颗探测器最后一段时间的运动轨迹的数据，这是联邦和帝国都不存在的优势，如果我们能乘着这领先的一周时间率先找到那个跳点并标记完成，那么，借助跳点的战略优势我们就有了即使联邦和帝国联手都抹不去的筹码，只要那个跳点在我们手里，就等于那颗星球在我们手里了。”

 

“Bill，我相信你已经有计划了。”

 

“是的，我们所有剩下的舰队已经被我统一编成一支超级舰队一起派出去了。他们到达三国边境的佛沃兹虚域的时候就会开启空间封锁暂时杜绝一切可能性的空间传送以达到进一步拖延帝国和联邦的目的。”

 

“全部一起上？会不会赌的太大了？”

 

“阁下，我们现在将这些舰队握在手里也没法用来入侵联邦，与其三年后等着他们来打我们不如这次一次性压上去，不成功，便成仁吧。”

 

“那我们现在所有能做的只有祈祷他们能凯旋了是吗？”

 

“是的，阁下，唯有如此了。”

 

**********************************************************

 

联邦总统府地下会议室——

 

“各位，以上就是所有解码出来的信息，我相信作为探测器的拥有国同盟应该在大约8天前完成了这段信息的解码。而帝国对于这种情报的处理比我更有经验，但是他们能在上面投入的计算资源不会比我强，所以大约他们是在十几小时前解码了这一段信息。”Messiah做完汇报后再度退后一步站到了Erik的身后。

 

“Erik，整整一颗星球的镒元素…………”Emma感叹了一句后就不知道再接点什么了。

 

“砰”地一声还坐在会议室里的Azazel原地消失，早已经习惯了的众人面无表情地等了三秒。又是一声响后他又在原地出现了。

 

“说吧，这次你又是为什么事？”Janos回过头调侃了Azazel一句。

 

“正事。”Azazel以严肃的口吻回答了Janos的调侃，“顺便跟大家更新一个信息，整个佛沃兹虚域已经被空间封锁了，所有的坐标全部处于不可激活状态。所以不要指望我迅速把部队投放过去了。那么接下来应该就没我什么事了。”

 

Azazel一副交代完重要事后就OK的样子又打起盹来，反正真的需要他的时候他们会叫醒他的，而Erik他们也就随他去了。

 

“空间封锁下所有的机动系全部都等于废掉了……”Angel换了个姿势让她的翅膀舒展一下，“没有机动系的辅助我们根本没法在虚域里形成战斗力，等我们依靠那些常规交通工具到现场早就没我们什么事了。”

 

“我们手上不是还有同盟留下的那三支舰队吗？”Janos在会议桌上翻动着光屏，就在他还在努力的时候Messiah再度上前一步将那三支舰队的信息投影在会议桌的上方。“对，就是那个，那些玩意还能用吗？”

 

“要开动那么一艘东西，大概需要数万名训练有素的战斗人员熟悉这上面的数千个岗位的操作，这些战斗人员至少需要十年以上的正统军事训练和五年左右的专业岗位训练，你觉得我现在给全联邦准备这门课程，等15年后我们全体开着几百艘星舰过去还来得及吗？”Emma交叉双臂以一种藐视的语调说出那段话，不过Janos也只是耸了耸肩，对于Emma那种女王式的高傲他们这几个互相非常熟悉的家伙都有自己的应对方法。

 

“要开动这些东西，我一个人就可以了。”Erik面无表情地抬起头望了那些星舰一眼，“也不过就是大了一点的金属而已。”

 

Emma松开双手高举过头顶做出一副欢呼的样子：“老板好强！”只是随后她再度叉起双手，“问题是这种高强度大范围的变种能力输出你又能坚持多久呢？”

 

“坚持不了也必须坚持，那颗星球落在同盟手里我们绝对活不过一个月，等到我们满宇宙间逃命连完整的一觉也睡不了的时候你就会后悔我们为什么没坚持了。”

 

“Erik，现实的鸿沟不是靠你精神上的坚持就能逾越——”

 

“两位阁下，请允许我打断一下。”Messiah打断了Emma和Erik几乎例行惯例式的争吵，“加密通道最新收到的级别为最高的信息，总统阁下，帝国皇帝陛下要求秘密的双边会谈。”

 

46.

 

“你确定准备好了吗，Charles？”Raven在Charles落座前抬头问他，毕竟，无论是什么场合，Charles和Lehnsherr已经有十年没有通话了。而他们之间这段感情对于Charles的后遗症究竟有多大连Raven都说不好。

 

“我是帝国皇帝，而为了帝国的利益我现在需要和联邦总统谈谈，这就是现在的情况，没什么可担忧的，开始吧，Hank。”Charles对坐在他右手边的Hank点了点头。

 

Hank打开了会议桌的全息图像接入功能，空无一人的会议桌另一边彻底消失，然后新的图像覆盖进来，半张毫无花俏装饰的的金属长条会议桌和帝国会议厅里花纹繁复的大理石桌面拼合在一起，而在一字排开的帝国皇帝等五位帝国高层的对面坐着联邦的五位高层人物。

 

身处在帝国和联邦两地的Charles和Erik慢慢等全息图像稳定下来，他们隔着一个桌面同时也是十数个星系的距离互相凝视对方。一时间会议室里鸦雀无声，双方都在等着各自老大的发言。

 

“好久不见了……Charles。”犹豫了一阵后，Erik率先开了口， Charles放在会议桌上的右手手指抖了一下。不算那个美好的下午，他的确很久没有和Charles好好对话了。

 

“寒暄就省了吧，我觉得我们也没什么必要互相试探了，你们想必也已经看过了关于那颗星球的解码信息了是吧？”

 

Erik扯了扯嘴角的肌肉最终还是放弃伪装出一个微笑：“没错。”

 

“很好，那就可以省去前情提要的时间了，Sean。”

 

随着Charles向他最右手边的Sean的示意，Sean向联邦的几位点了点头后开始操作身前的会议桌将一大堆文件投影到了会议室的正中央。

 

“各位，这些——是帝国拥有对佛沃兹虚域的法理主权的所有相关历史性文件，我想各位恐怕也没有什么时间听我一条条罗列这些法理依据。但是我可以跟各位保证，帝国拥有完全合法和正义的对于整个佛沃兹虚域的主权声明权。佛沃兹虚域及其领域内包涵的一切空间通道都应该是属于帝国的领土。”

 

“呵呵。”Emma发出了一个不甚礼貌的嘲笑，“抱歉，并不是有意打断外交部长阁下，只不过认真往上追溯历史的话，整个同盟和联邦不也是帝国的合法领土吗。所谓法理文件，也不过就是一摞废纸而已。”

 

“你说的没错。”出人意料地，帝国皇帝点头同意了Emma尖刻的评价，“但是如果你在贵族圈子里呆过一阵子，就会明白我们总是需要某个冠冕堂皇的理由来伪装我们的目的。而现在，总统阁下，我的目的很简单，我需要控制能通向那颗星球的跳点，也就是说我需要控制整个佛沃兹虚域。而基于帝国和联邦之间的战略合作关系，我要求我的盟友也就是联邦协助我完成对于整个虚域的控制行动。”

 

“哦？”Erik的身体前倾，进一步拉近了他和Charles之间的距离，光幕里Charles的蓝眼睛几乎近在眼前，Erik手指交叉撑在下巴下面努力地研究这双眼睛里面的东西，可惜的是，除了平静之外他什么也看不出来。“请问皇帝陛下，联邦能从这次行动中获得什么好处呢？”

 

“我以帝国皇帝的名义担保，这颗星球在帝国的控制之下不会被用来执行任何不利于变种人的计划。这点相信在座的各位都可以理解，坐在这里的全都是变种人，我当然会严格地保护变种人的安全。”

 

“然后呢？”Erik依旧是一副不置可否的样子，Charles早就领教过了他的实用主义至上哲学，他也没指望过不付出任何利益单靠一些早就褪了色的情分就能拉拢到Erik。

 

“我可以保证联邦对于这颗星球上的镒元素的任何合理利用，只要贵方可以证明我方提供的镒元素不会被用来进行任何针对人类的恶意行为，包括但不仅限于强行的变种人转化，活体实验等等。请注意，我指的人类不仅包括了帝国境内的人类，同时也包涵了同盟境内的所有人类。”

 

Erik笑了，但是Charles从他的眼睛里看不出什么笑意。他永远都理解不了为什么Charles要这样地保护那些人类，甚至那些根本不是他的子民的人类们；正如Charles也永远理解不了Erik极端的变种人至上主义，在他眼里那些智慧生命存在的价值同被端上餐桌的香肠牛排没有什么区别，不过是另一种层面上的养料而已。

 

“Charles，我想提醒你注意的是，十年来，同盟没有一天停止过对于联邦边境的骚扰性轰炸，为了保卫我们的领土，近五万名同胞捐躯，他们死时甚至还没有成年。这些就是你口口声声要保护的那些同盟的人类做的事情，如果他们有机会的话，他们不会介意把我们彻底从这个世界上抹杀干净。”

 

“这是同盟的领导层下的决定，假设你要针对的是这些下这种种族灭绝命令的领导人和国家机器，我没意见。但是如果你针对的是全体同盟的人类，那些平民百姓们，他们做过什么？反变种人固然是邪恶的，但你以为反人类就是正义的了吗？！”

 

“你以为平民百姓就无辜了？Charles，你也未免太瞧得起他们了，他们今天不反变种人不是因为他们没有那个意愿，而是因为他们没有那个能力，我把Trask干掉从同盟街上拉一个随便什么人做总统你以为他就不会针对联邦和变种人了？”

 

会议室里其他的人沉默地听着双方老大关于人类和变种人的争论，显然他们两个都动了真火，褪去外交辞令后对话里的火药味渐浓，不过看起来双方仍旧势均力敌谁也说服不了谁的样子。

 

“Erik，现在的事实是佛沃兹虚域被先到一步的同盟实施了空间封锁，你的所有机动系就全部废掉了，没有机动系的辅助，变种人在虚域里的行动力就是个笑话。而现在离那里距离最近的只有帝国第一舰队，我联系你只是为了确保我们对于同盟兵力的压倒性优势，基于参与共享的原则我才做出了这个提议。事实上，我也可以让第一舰队单独打下同盟的舰队，那不过是把结果的可能性降低一点了而已，我相信最终Logan和Scott有能力拿下那个跳点，那么到时候你就不要指望我能分给你哪怕半点儿。你在这件事上根本就没有主动权，没有我的舰队的帮忙你们根本不可能在茫茫虚域里形成战斗力。我可以提供足够的镒元素让联邦的变种人用于自保，研究，你爱干什么干什么，但你不能用我提供的镒元素去屠杀那些人类，这是我的底线！”Charles激动地站起身撑着桌面俯视着Erik。

 

“让我考虑一下，”Erik终于像是认清了现实那样偃旗息鼓，他抬起头看着Charles，“但是在此之前，我有个要求。”

 

47.

 

“先生，这是陛下吩咐的棋桌。”皇宫的侍从小心翼翼地抬着一个橡木棋桌从寝殿的大门处走了进来。

 

“放在那里就可以了。”Michael回过头用全息光束向侍从们指出了如何安放这张桌子。而此时另一头的大门打开，Charles从那里走了进来。

 

“已经准备完毕了，陛下。”Michael自然地走上前替Charles换下外套，“还有什么吩咐吗？”

 

“酒，Michael。”

 

“陛下，今天您的酒精已经到限量了。”

 

“你知道今天有多漫长吗，我就算把一周的酒精量都喝了也不过分。何况还有一局棋等着我，天知道我已经十年没下过棋了，我需要思考的燃料。”

 

Michael似乎是在Charles身后叹了口气，Charles也不是很确定，毕竟AI也不是真的需要空气来维生不是吗。Michael走到一个高大的酒柜前，眼睛里射出一大堆数据条码将酒柜的门解锁了。他上下看了一下，从里面取出了一瓶金酒。接着Michael打开右手边的冰柜开始替Charles调配一杯金汤力。

 

“用得着那么麻烦吗？直接给我威士忌就好。”

 

“陛下，您说您需要的是思考的燃料，威士忌太容易变成您解愁的借口了。”Michael将调好的金汤力递给Charles后又把那些酒再度锁了起来，“如果没有别的吩咐了——”

 

“嗯，下去吧，Michael。”

 

随着Michael的退出他带上了寝宫的大门，房间里只剩下了Charles一人，因为他不是很喜欢光的原因，夜里房间的照明也很昏暗。Charles端着那杯金汤力慢慢走到只有一侧有座椅和棋子的棋桌旁，他犹豫了一下后还是拉开座椅坐了下来。

 

Charles打开了棋桌旁的光脑投影，然后将一串密码地址告诉了AI，一束光投向棋桌的另一半，然后展开变成了一个人影，以及另外半张金属的棋桌，全息影像将两张桌子拼合在了一起凑成了一局棋。

 

Erik撑着椅背看着已经落座的Charles，他的目光落在Charles的那杯金汤力上：“酒？真是怀念，我大概已经有十年没碰过那玩意了。”

 

Charles挑起一边的眉毛看着Erik，他大概浏览过一些联邦和帝国之间的大宗交易内容，也对联邦斯巴达式的军事化管理有点印象，但是亲口听Erik说自己十年连酒都没沾过还是让Charles升起了一些异样的情绪。

 

“好了，我想你的时间宝贵，应该没空听我的这点牢骚。”

 

Charles端起他的金汤力抿了两口，被冲淡的酒精完全达不到Charles的要求，他应该坚持要威士忌的：“如果你真的觉得我的时间宝贵，为什么又要提这种要求？”

 

Erik没有正面回答Charles的问题，代之的是另一个提问。

 

“你的……变种人安全转化计划有…………进展了吗？”Erik小心翼翼地看着Charles，那可以说是属于帝国核心机密的东西，然而他却还是这样自然地问了出来。

 

Charles叹了口气抬起眼看着天花板，湿气开始在他的眼睛里凝结，他要确保它们不会真的变成让他软弱的液体。而Erik只是沉默地看着Charles，连眼睛都不怎么眨。

 

“你一定觉得我很蠢，”Charles轻微却不停地摇着头，“你早就说过不能把所有人的未来都压在这种虚无缥缈的空中楼阁上，而贵族派们甚至十年前就知道了真相。”

 

“我没想到Shaw会把这一切全部录成遗言然后给每个势力来一份。”Erik轻轻拉开椅子坐到了Charles的对面。

 

“算了，过去就不谈了，现在，我也已经如你所愿的赴约了，该你告诉我联邦在这次行动里的态度和立场了。”

 

“那得等我们真的下完了我才能告诉你。毕竟你知道，我们之间标准的程序是两个草莓塔加一盘棋，虽然这一盘棋晚了整整十年。”

 

“什么？？”Charles疑惑地看着Erik，然后他猛然想起Erik指的程序是什么了，来自他们初遇时在那艘同盟民航星舰上经历而形成的传统，Erik的道歉就是两个草莓塔和一盘棋。现在是一盘棋，而那两个草莓塔——

 

“那也凑不齐了，十年前的那两个草莓塔…………被我扔了。”

 

Erik的表情僵在那里，透过光幕Charles可以明显地看见泪水在他的眼眶里积聚。Erik等了足足十年才凑齐了他的道歉，可Charles从一开始就不想要那种东西了。Erik抬起头深呼吸，等待着那些液体可以风干一点。

 

“算了，别想那些以前的事了，反正我也挺想下棋的。”Charles无法否认看着这样的Erik他胸中升起的一阵阵异样的感觉是心痛，撇开他们之间的对错输赢，就像他对着Scott承认的那样，他还是爱Erik，与十年前相比没有任何区别。

 

_罢了，不过是一盘棋而已…………_

 

“因为我已经很久没有下棋了……”

 

“我会手下留情的，”Charles的解释补充仿佛重新给了Erik动力，他吸了吸鼻子憋出一个微笑的表情，“那样对你来说公平一点。”

 

“你先下。”于是在Charles的对面，一颗金属的棋子自动朝前挪动了一格。

 

光幕忠实地刷新着棋盘上的变化，Charles的木质棋子攻入了那半个金属的棋盘，Erik的金属棋子也越界到了橡木棋盘上。虚幻和真实重叠在一起，而在Charles的眼睛里看起来，一切都像是假的。

 

尽管刚刚Erik说了他会手下留情，可是Charles却不太相信他的说辞，他不吝以最大的恶意去揣测Erik的棋路，他走的每一步棋在Charles看起来都像是个圈套——那绝对是等Charles一脚踏进去时就会爆发的陷阱，是一个个将要被背叛的契机。可是Erik却真的像是他所承诺过的那样对Charles放了水，每一步他都是以最为简单的方式应对，最直接的长驱直入，却刚好克制了Charles心中的那一长串弯弯绕绕。Charles一步错，步步错，整个被杀的丢盔弃甲，直到Erik简单地递出最后那一步——

 

“将军。”

 

Charles一口闷下剩下的那点酒精，然后用手背扫倒了他这一边所有的棋子。有几颗棋子从棋桌滚落到地上，AI忠实地将这些散落的棋子复制投影到了Erik的那一边。Charles侧过头露出一个苦笑，他输得一败涂地，这几乎不是一个层级上的战斗，Charles在Erik面前居然毫无还手之力。

 

“我记得你曾经说过什么来着，”Charles用手指撩起掉在眼前的头发，“棋品如人品。我可真是输得——”

 

“Charles…………”Erik皱着眉头打断了Charles的自嘲，却在叫出那个名字后沉默了许久。

 

直到Charles快要承受不住他们之间这种压抑的气氛时，Erik补完了他的那一句话。

 

“你何至于变得……这么……多疑…………”

 

Charles先是愣了一下，然后突然爆发了一阵笑声，几乎就像是要嘲笑对面的Erik是天字第一号大傻瓜一样。

 

“我为什么会变得多疑？”Charles第一次前倾身体，几乎贴近Erik的光影，“你不是应该比我更清楚原因吗？所以应该是你来告诉我，我为什么会变得这么多疑！”

 

没错，当一个人被自己灵魂的另一半连续背叛两次以后，谁都会变得多疑的。而不怪Charles笑得那么狠，Erik的确问了一个蠢到家了的问题。

 

Erik近乎发呆一般盯着他面前的Charles，他的光影离自己十公分，他的身体离自己十个星系，而他的心——Erik在十年前就已经亲手把它摧毁再也找不回来了。Erik看着慢慢在Charles的眼睛里凝聚的水光，而在那之前他就发现一滴眼泪划过他自己的脸颊。

 

Erik牵了牵嘴角，偏过脸手捧着Charles的脸颊以他们最为习惯的角度吻上了Charles的影像。当然，他吻到的只是空气而已。

 

光幕隔着十个星系将他们的影像合二为一，Charles的瞳孔放大，明明只是虚幻，可是Erik的脸近在眼前，清楚明晰，Charles可以看清他脸上的每一条细纹，一如十年前。有一瞬间，Charles以为这是真的，他轻轻闭上眼睛，随后幻觉消失，他面前真的只是空气而已，被他锁在眼眶里的水汽终于凝结成水滴落下。

 

“该死…………”Charles咒骂了一句匆匆地后退，脚步凌乱带翻了身后的椅子，他试图用意识控制一下他的外骨骼，但他的意识一片混乱，所以Charles踉踉跄跄了一阵后终于一屁股坐倒在地上。

 

“Charles！！”Erik本能地站起身张开手掌，他想去感觉Charles身上的金属饰物来帮助Charles稳住身体，可是Charles其实离他足足十个星系远，何况十年来他身上再没出现过任何金属的饰物，于是Erik徒劳地维持着那个姿势，只有他身前的那些金属棋子全部漂浮在了半空。然后在Erik意识到他刚刚又做了一件傻事的时候这些棋子骤然落地，同刚刚被Charles扫翻的那些混杂在了一起。

 

他们就这样一个站着一个坐在地板上望着彼此。

 

“对不起，Charles。”虽然他已经凑不齐草莓塔和对弈，他至少还能口头表达他的抱歉，在对着Messiah整整练习了十年之后，“对于我所做的一切，我真的很抱歉。”

 

Charles双手撑着地板艰难地笑着，反正第一滴眼泪已经背叛了他，于是他也不再花心思去阻止跟在后面的那些后继者们。Erik脸带悲悯地看着Charles放弃皇帝的尊严在地上哭得狼狈的样子。

 

“对不起……对不起……对不起…………”除了一再地重复这句话以外Erik已经没有别的可以做的了。

 

“你说的没错，Erik，是我多疑……”Charles的话里带着哭泣的哽咽，“可是如果你觉得我不该多疑的话，你证明给我看我是错的啊！证明给我看我可以再信任你一次，你做得到吗？如果你也没有信心的话，不如闭嘴，我宁愿输在自己的多疑里，至少这一次我死的明明白白。”

 

“我知道了，Charles。”Erik闭上双眼，新的眼泪沿着旧的泪痕而下，“联邦同意帝国的提议，我会派出足够的部队协助帝国夺取佛沃兹虚域的控制权的。”

 

48.

 

“长官，我们已经进入联邦边境了，准备放开下列星舰的空间封锁等候联邦部队登舰。”

 

“知道了，向联邦发送空间传送坐标吧。”Logan抽了一口雪茄，向身后的Scott下达了确认命令。

 

“坐标已发送，联邦已进行确认。准备解除空间封锁——3,2,1，封锁解除。”

 

随着Scott的倒数计时，Logan旗舰指挥室里的光幕显示的那些舰船的大厅里弥散开一阵红雾，随后一群大大小小的孩子穿着整齐的制服出现在那里，他们脸上完全缺乏一个孩子该有的天真烂漫，而代之以军人般的坚毅冷漠。

 

而在他们排成的整齐队列的最前方，Erik身穿全套盔甲连带镒元素的头盔站在那里。

 

“大元帅阁下。”Erik对着屏幕里的Logan点了点头，他和Logan大约只算在当年布宜佩斯战役时有过一面之缘。

 

“总统阁下。”Logan也场面地对Erik致意了一下。

 

“根据和皇帝陛下的协定，联邦共35万名有能力在我方星舰内消灭敌方战斗人员的部队全部都在这里了，他们平均的作战半径大约在10星里，所以事实上还是需要贵方紧紧咬住同盟的部队他们才能发挥作用，那么我就正式把他们托付给大元帅阁下了。”

 

“好的，感谢联邦的支援，请阁下放心，帝国会负责盟军的安全的。”

 

那些站满了联邦变种人战士的大厅里的大门打开，一些同他们年纪差不多大小的孩子身穿帝国军服列队走了进来。

 

“各位，我是来自帝国的变种人，大家可以叫我Bobby，现在我报到名字的请跟我来，在接下来的战斗中你们会和我一组。”

 

差不多的开场白在大厅的各处回响，联邦的战士大约30-50人一组被帝国的几千名变种人带往了不同的地方。

 

很快那些个大厅里的人潮又再次消退了，只留下Erik和Azazel还站在那里。

 

“各位请稍等我一下，我要替人转交一样东西。”紫发的Clarice回过头对着他的组员交代。

 

然后她原地开了一个传送门后从Erik和Azazel身后走了出来。

 

“Erik，”Clarice递给Erik一个没有任何标识的木盒子，“这是教授让我带给你的。”

 

 

“这是什么？”Erik愣了一下还是接过了盒子。

 

“我也不知道，前两天为了这个特地让我传送回帝都一趟拿的。”

 

“好吧，谢了。”

 

“不用，我先走了。”

 

Erik带着疑惑的神情打开那个木盒子的滑盖，里面是一个老旧的玻璃瓶，瓶颈上挂着一条生锈了的铁丝，被弯成了一个复杂又精致的花纹。瓶子的磨砂玻璃让里面盛装的东西变得不那么清晰，但是Erik还是能隐约看见那血色一般在瓶身里晃动的液体。

 

_“过来，Erik_ _，带你参观一下，帝国皇宫的地下酒窖，这是整个宇宙里最大最完善也是藏品最丰富的一个酒窖啦，据说里面藏着的最古老的一瓶葡萄酒有738_ _年的历史了。”_

_“738_ _年？果然从你祖上开始就是一群无聊的家伙，人都作古几百年了，还藏着酒干什么用？”_

_“用来便宜我们两个？”_

_“这么多酒，你不找管理的AI_ _来哪里知道哪一瓶才是738_ _年的。”_

_“找AI_ _多无聊啊，这样，我们一瓶瓶打开来品过去，然后标出我们觉得是最老的那一瓶，到时候和记录对一下看看我们俩的鉴赏力如何？”_

_“就算我们一天尝10_ _瓶，以这里的量估计没个10_ _年我们也尝不完一遍，到时候之前尝的早就忘了好吗？再说了，葡萄酒这种东西，放个几十年已经很夸张了，那时候喝起来不都差不多，我可没你那种娇贵的舌头能分得清什么一百两百还是七百年的。”_

_“试试嘛~~Erik_ _，其实我也分不太清的……我也没真的上过品酒课。反正我们有的是时间啊，等我们这次去哈瓦内尔把Shaw_ _干掉后，我们可以慢慢地尝啊，十年不够就二十年，总能试他一遍的嘛。”_

_“唉……好吧，你要试就陪你试吧，但我们怎么记得尝到哪了？”_

_“喏，这根钢丝，你把它弯的特别点挂瓶子上，我们就记得下次从这一瓶开始尝。”_

_“拿你没办法，给，拿去吧，别挂错了，我们今天尝了这边过去7_ _瓶，挂那瓶上啊。”_

 

Erik轻轻地翻过瓶身，那段铁丝已经和瓶子锈在一起了，但是仍旧能清楚地分辨那两个漂亮的花体字母，Erik当初用他自己和Charles名字的首字母弯出了那段铁丝，在那个“E”和“C”之间，铁丝一层层穿插缠绕让它们彼此根本无法单独被分离开来。

 

但是Erik的能力也仅仅只够保证这两个铁丝弯成的字母彼此间紧紧相连而已，十年来它还是被丢在了那个无人问津的酒窖里慢慢地生锈。而时隔十年，Erik才终于有机会去尝那第八瓶酒，但是这次不会有Charles在他身边故作高深地罗列一些他一辈子也听不懂的对于名酒的评价了。

 

Erik努力地咽了口唾沫，顺便咽下那些堵在他喉咙口的苦涩，他猛地将那个瓶子从那个木盒里拿出来，却发现一张藏在瓶底的小纸片从里面掉了出来在半空中飘飘荡荡了一阵才落到地板上。

 

Erik单膝跪下去捡起这张纸片，当他把纸片翻过来时，上面有一段一看就是Charles风格的花体手写。

 

**_“我还可以再相信你一次吗？”_ **

 

Erik闭上眼睛，维持着跪姿一动不动，一直到他身边的Azazel带着奇怪的口气轻声说了句“头？”

 

Erik身体一震抬起头，他握紧那张纸和那瓶酒再度起身，在确认周围那些人已经走干净之后他对Azazel点了点头。

 

“那我们也走吧。”

 

Azazel搭上Erik的肩膀，一阵红色烟雾后两人原地消失了。

 

49.

 

“联邦的人都安置好了？”

 

叼着雪茄的Logan在休息室里拦下了Scott，后者正在给自己准备一杯咖啡。目前帝国的舰队正在通往佛沃兹虚域前的最后一段航程，这也大概是他们最后可以这样轻松地休息一下的时刻了。

 

“是的，长官，已经全部纳入了预先的编制序列里。”

 

Scott看了看对面的Logan，还是把已经弄好的咖啡推到了他面前，Logan看了看四周找不到地方就直接拿出雪茄朝着自己手心里按了下去。一声“呲”的轻响让Scott深深地皱起眉头。

 

“你何必……这样难道不会痛吗？”

 

“痛？这也能叫痛？”

 

_你一定不知道平常你把我弄得有多痛，就连这杯咖啡都比这个要痛。雪茄这种，想抽了什么时候都还有，你泡的咖啡，喝一杯就少一杯了。_

 

Logan没有再废话拿起来就是一口，Scott都不用看他的脸色就知道这咖啡合他的口味——因为他自己对咖啡的品味在这十一年的副官生涯里已经被Logan完全扭成了他的品味了，Scott现在已经想不起自己原来喜欢喝什么样的咖啡了。而这些Logan留给他的后遗症大概在他离开Logan后也不会改变，它们也许会阴魂不散般跟着他走完他剩下的五百多年的人生，不断提醒着Scott关于Logan在他生命中其实是多么重要的事实。

 

“Scott，对于Erik Lehnsherr你是怎么看的，你是像Charles一样觉得他不可信呢还是——”

 

“长官，我们是军人，既然来自陛下的命令是这样的，我们唯有服从命令。”

 

“Scott，这里现在只有我们两个，我想听一句真话。”

 

Logan的语气里有一丝焦躁，尽管这次行动里Scott仍旧是作为他的副官出征的，但是那是因为Charles要确保第一舰队以最强的姿态迎敌，Logan和Scott都明白他们在一起的时候才是整个第一舰队最强的状态。而等这次行动完结之后…………就是到了那张Alex手里的调令生效的时间了。

 

“这种直觉判断又不是我的擅长，那是你的领域不是吗，长官？”

 

“可是我的直觉告诉我你有自己的答案。”

 

一阵沉默，为了掩饰自己的尴尬Scott转过身开始替自己再弄一杯咖啡，他不应该觉得自己终于签下了离开Logan的调令就真的代表他在Logan面前有了抵抗之力的。

 

“我不相信Erik Lehnsherr，我觉得Charles开出的条件满足不了他的野心。”

 

“我懂了。”Logan点点头，他和Scott对于战争的看法总是无比统一默契，有时候Logan甚至想，如果他们在别的地方也有这样的统一和默契就好了。

 

“这次之后……你就要去第二舰队报道吗？”Logan试图用深呼吸去缓解当他说出这句话时胸口的疼痛，变种级别的自愈能力又怎样，还不是一样痛的要死。

 

“没错，这次的行动占用了原本的轮休时间，我恐怕等一结束就要去第二舰队报道了，所以应该是没法等到您找到新的副官和他做交接了。”

 

“不用了…………”

 

_从来我要的都不是一个副官，我要的是你，是你啊，Scott_ _…………_

 

对话再次陷入了僵局，而Scott终于搞定了他自己的那杯咖啡。

 

“如果没有别的事了，长官。”Scott端着他的咖啡绕过还在对着自己的咖啡发呆的Logan，“该我的班了，在进入佛沃兹虚域前我还需要再确认一下航线和整个第一舰队的状态参数。”

 

“Scott！！！”Logan的大喊声从身后传来，Scott僵在休息室的大门口。

 

“别去第二舰队，求你了！”Logan听起来几乎带着卑微的祈求差点让Scott摔掉他手里的咖啡，“作为交换我可以——”

 

“Logan，”Scott转过身看着Logan，自从Jenifer的事后Scott很少再叫Logan的名字了，而每次他用这个名字称呼Logan的时候都是他快要泄露出真心的时候。

 

“我似乎只对Joe表达过我的祝福，而这对你是不公平的。现在，我真心诚意地，不仅是以你的副官的身份，更是以你的…………朋友的身份，祝你和Joe能够幸福，我真的希望你们可以一直幸福下去。”

 

_三个人里有两个能得到幸福已经算是最佳结果了不是吗？我只是刚好算是倒霉的那一个而已。_

 

Logan说不出话来只能又一次看着Scott转身离开，他端起咖啡杯又喝了一口。无论人们往咖啡里加了多少糖和奶，咖啡的本质都是苦的。而他和Joe未来所谓的幸福，无论表面看起来多么甜蜜温馨，本质也一样是苦的，于他于Joe都一样。

 

***************************************************************

 

“阁下。”

 

旗舰舰桥的电梯大门在Scott眼前打开，路过的工作人员一致停下向Scott敬礼，其中不乏军衔和他一样的人员，Scott向他们点了点头后朝着指挥区走去。在通向指挥区的一小段路里所有见到Scott的人都重复了前面那些人的动作，甚至一位少将军衔的人也毕恭毕敬地敬了礼而Scott一样坦然地接受了。

 

Scott走到指挥席前很自然地坐到了Logan的舰长椅上，指挥区所有的当值工作人员也同时起立向Scott敬礼。

 

“接通第三集团军军长Hawkshaw中将。”

 

很快指挥室中央的光幕里出现了这位军长的身影。

 

“阁下。”看见光幕中的Scott后这位中将依旧很自然地先行点头致意。

 

“我们还有5个小时就可以通过虚域走廊进入佛沃兹虚域了，作为搭载了联邦作战部队的你们是这一战的主力，请你做好全部准备，启用T0-α方案。”

 

“阁下？？用这套方案对友军？我可以请问总司令阁下——”

 

“Hawkshaw，你认为我会下达有悖总司令阁下作战意图的命令吗？”

 

“抱歉，阁下，是我逾越了。第三集团军会坚决执行阁下交代的任务的。”

 

再次向Scott点头致意后这位军长的身影消失在了屏幕上，这时候Scott的领航员回过头向他汇报。

 

“阁下，我们已经接近虚域走廊了。预计再三分钟就会正式进入空间引力区域了。”

 

“很好，全舰队广播模式。”

 

“是，阁下，全舰队广播模式已打开，等候训示。”

 

“全体第一舰队的将士们请注意，我是第一舰队总司令副官Scott Summers，我们将在三分钟后进入虚域走廊然后预计在5小时后到达佛沃兹虚域。有确切情报表明同盟的舰队已经先行抵达了该虚域位置并对整个虚域进行了空间封锁，所以我们此次必将正式和同盟的部队发生遭遇。请各位注意，这次将不同于以往我们在边境地带遇到的来自同盟的试探性进攻，来自同盟的抵抗势必会非常激烈，但是同样的，我们这次也得到了来自联邦的友军的协助，因此我相信胜利最终是站在我们这一边的，总司令阁下和我这次也必将带领第一舰队赢得这场战争，胜利女神与我们同在。”

 

已经回到司令官卧室准备休息的Logan带着骄傲，失落，悲伤等等一大串复杂的表情看着全舰队广播里的Scott，然后他端起他的咖啡杯，喝掉了被他小心地省下来的最后一口早就凉掉了的咖啡——

 

短暂的甜蜜底下是无尽的苦涩。

 

50.

 

“舰长抵达舰桥！”电梯大门打开后执勤官大声地汇报了Logan的行踪。

 

坐在舰长椅上的Scott听到后起身向着Logan的方向敬礼。Logan像平常那样面无表情地从所有人面前走过只在路过Scott时向他点了点头后坐到了自己的舰长椅上。而Scott则又回到了平常位于Logan身后的位置上去。

 

“长官，我们预计大约在半分钟后能离开虚域走廊。”

 

“准备好了吗？Scott。”

 

_我们作为一个团队的最后一战。_

 

“随时，长官。”

 

_最后让我再同你一起获得一次胜利。_

 

“那就开始吧。”

 

随着Logan的话音落下，他们的旗舰脱离了虚域走廊的范围正式抵达了佛沃兹虚域。

 

“开始虚域测绘工作，各组汇报进度。”

 

Logan安静地等着Scott整理那些会报上来的信息，他真的很擅长这些数据处理挖掘，Logan只有在头几个小时还有兴致对付这些大量枯燥数据加上直觉帮忙的时候才能和Scott打个平手，等那阵兴头过了Logan看着那堆东西就像看一堆爬来爬去的克姆莱幼虫一样，但是Scott就能面不改色地连续处理这些东西几十个小时都不会有任何钝化的现象。

 

“长官，初步测绘结果表明同盟舰队的数量大约是第一舰队的3倍，这表明同盟将国内剩余的星舰全部投入到了这一次战斗。”Scott停顿了一下后将那张测绘表投射到了屏幕上，“但是好消息是他们仍旧保持着搜索队形，我认为他们还没有找到那个跳点。”

 

“请求帝都连线。”

 

“是，阁下。”Logan的通讯官发出请求命令后不久就收到了帝都的回应，“阁下，连线已接通。”

 

“Logan，那边情况如何？”Charles那边看起来也在召开一个军事会议，Alex坐在他的左手位正和对面的参谋部长讨论着什么。

 

“我们已经抵达了佛沃兹虚域了，同盟还没有找到那个跳点，所以我们还来得及。”

 

“太好了。”Charles明显松了口气的样子，而这时候，Alex示意他有话要说。

 

“Howlett，你们能不能想办法再拖他三周……不，两周时间，第二舰队大概还需要这点时间才能赶到战场区域。”

 

“恐怕不行，阁下。”代替Logan回答Alex问题的是Scott，“虽然测绘数据表面同盟仍旧保持着搜索队形，但是这个队形的范围已经非常小了，保守估计，最多三天之内他们就会发现目标了。”

 

“Logan，Scott，你们两个身在战场，一切以你们的判断为基准。我们会密切地关注你们的战况的。”Charles的发言确定了帝都的立场。

 

在结束了向帝都的汇报后Logan单手撑着椅子扶手想了想。

 

“最多三天……以你对Charles喜欢报喜不报忧的性格来讲的话……我们现在是不是已经别无选择了？”

 

“是的，长官，没有什么战术排布的时间了，向着同盟的位置冲锋吧。”

 

*******************************************************

 

十几小时后同盟某战舰——

 

“长官，帝国先锋部队已进入我军射程。主炮充能完成，瞄准完毕。”

 

“主炮发射！记住我们的任务就是掩护身后的搜寻舰队，只要他们定位标记了那个跳点，我们的孩子们就能安全地活在一个人类主宰的和平世界里，为了同盟的明天，死战不退！”

 

“主炮发射完成，命中敌方战舰，长官，对方仍旧在采取全力冲锋队形，并无主炮充能的迹象。”

 

“是启动了撞击程序吗？”

 

“并没有，对方的冲锋目标是我们和临近战舰的中间位置，目前距离我方25星里。”

 

“不管他们，主炮二次充能完成了没有？”

 

“还有17%。”

 

“充能完毕随即发射。”

 

“是。对方距离我们19星里，主炮充能完成，发射，再次命中目标，对方护盾消耗87%，距离11星里，10——呃啊…………”

 

正在汇报战况的同盟军官捂着喉咙露出挣扎的表情，他想回头去看一眼其他人，眼角扫过每一个操作位置上的同僚们都在痛苦挣扎，就连舰长也坐在位置上一脸痛苦。

 

“变…………”

 

不知道谁最后挣扎地喊出了一句没有下文的句子，然后下一刻整个指挥室的所有人的脑袋像是烟花一样一起炸开，红色的血液和白色的脑浆混杂在一起爆的整个指挥室里到处都是。

 

而下一刻，他们瞄准的那艘帝国战舰到达原定的冲锋位置，然后停在两艘安静的同盟星舰中央开始重新充能自己的护盾，而这艘星舰上，几十名穿着联邦军服的少年们向各自的组长做着类似的汇报。

 

“同盟星舰目标L-D98df2，动力区到武器区总共涉及人类9721名，全员抹杀。”

 

“长官，已经成功突破同盟第一层外围防御了，我方舰队零损伤。”Scott汇总了刚刚第一轮进攻的数据后向Logan汇报，就像全宇宙认为的那样，一旦帝国和联邦联手了，同盟毫无抵抗之力。

 

“第二梯队进攻。”

 

“是，第二梯队推进中。”

 

在那一层已经不会动的同盟星舰面前，全护盾状态的第二梯队进攻队伍穿进了这个防御圈然后向着同盟的第二层防御圈冲锋。已经从刚刚同僚传来的片段信息里明白对面出动了大量变种人的同盟疯了一样地往第二梯队的星舰上倾泻火力，但是第二梯队全部是卸去了武器载重的重型星舰，护盾级别本就比一般星舰要高，没有武器后机动性也同样得到了保证，于是刚刚的一幕再度重演，整个第二层防御圈的同盟将士们在帝国舰队接近他们的舰身大约10星里左右时以各种难以言喻的惨状死在了自己的岗位上。

 

就这样帝国和联邦联手一层层摧枯拉朽式地向前推进，留下一艘艘性能完好却再无一个活人的同盟战舰在他们身后。

 

“长官，同盟应该已经锁定了跳点的最终位置，我也已经解析了那一处坐标，他们没时间完成标记了。现在对方还剩下10%的星舰，整个虚域的空间封锁将在这个数量下降到9%的时候解除。”

 

“我们这边的变种人部队准备好了吗？”

 

“完成了，我刚刚收到了确认信号。”

 

“很好，以我的倒计时为准，1分钟后执行T0-α作战方案，59，58……”

 

“1——动手，Scott！”

 

51.

 

吉诺莎首都——

 

巨大的练兵场里整齐地列着一眼几乎望不到头的士兵，他们全部穿着外层空间的战斗装甲，所以完全分不清这些士兵们的性别和年龄，而他们一个搭着另一个的肩膀，从上面俯视的话会发现这片大军像串联电路一样将从第一个一直可以联通到最后一个。而他们这么做是为了这个工作——

 

“Emma，佛沃兹虚域那里还没有回报吗？”

 

“耐心点，Azazel，Messiah不在，我们现在的AI演算能力下降的很厉害，只能靠那边的人的远程回报，我估计同盟的空间封锁会在他们数量下降到10%的时候解除，到时候你就可以带着这些部队一起传送过去了。”

 

“那还要多——”

 

“注意——有消息了，可以了Azazel！”

 

Azazel一个传送到达了排头的第一个士兵面前，然后他把手臂搭上了那个士兵的肩膀。不同于以前他传送的人都是直接消失，这次却可计数般的出现了长达几秒的延迟，毕竟Azazel这次要一次性传送200万的部队，这是联邦剩下的所有在外层空间拥有战斗力的变种人的数量。

 

一阵遮天蔽日的红色烟雾，几乎将原地变成炼狱般散发着扑鼻的硫磺味，然后200万人同时消失，Emma在原地目送着他们离开，当她刚想默念一句什么祝福语时红色的烟雾再度出现了，Azazel和那200万人又出现在了原地。

 

“出了什么事了，Azazel？”

 

“哈……哈……是帝国…………”Azazel一边死命地喘气一边试图跟Emma说明发生了什么，“我在传送的那一刻的确是感受到空间坐标打开了…………哈……但是就在我要读取坐标载入的时候佛沃兹虚域再度被空间封锁了……是帝国……帝国再次封锁了那里。”

 

“我们提前被帝国摆了一道？”Emma挑起眉毛，“那个小皇帝上过Erik两次当终于还是学乖了啊，不过没那么容易的，就算这一波人马没法传送过去，那个跳点还是会归联邦的。”

 

稍早前的佛沃兹虚域——

 

Bobby看了看屏幕，Logan正在倒数执行T0-α作战方案，他之前已经将他这边已经准备好了的消息传递给了Scott。在Logan倒数到15时，Bobby在通讯器里发出全体变种人动手消灭最后的同盟主力的命令。

 

同之前几波的进攻一样，最后那些同盟战舰在10秒之内被他们解决干净，Bobby注意到有些联邦的变种人正在联系什么人的样子，Bobby没有在意而是在通讯里喊了Clarice的名字。

 

已经被转移集中到了大约数百艘星舰进行最后总攻的联邦变种人们没有发现，就在刚刚同盟空间封锁解除的一刹那，他们各自所在的星舰前方出现了一个巨大的虫洞，然后他们的星舰整个冲进了虫洞里。

 

Scott紧盯着屏幕上那标注着运载有联邦变种人的那几百艘星舰的位置，Clarice的时间掐的很准，在空间封锁消失一秒后她就启动了虫洞穿越，连带她所在的那艘星舰在内，所有的联邦变种人们都被传送到了他们预先制定的另一个战场，这些变种人再无法干扰佛沃兹虚域的争夺了。Scott随即启动了另一个他早就准备好了的程序。

 

“全体第一舰队，佛沃兹虚域空间封锁完成。空间封锁解除期间总共4秒，期间没有发现新到达战场的单位。”

 

“干得好，Scott！”Logan的语气里尽是兴奋。

 

帝国某边境星球——

 

天空中出现数百个巨大的紫色虫洞，然后几百艘星舰从虫洞里穿了出来，就在所有星舰完成空间穿越后其中一艘星舰里的Clarice直挺挺地倒下，在她身边的Kitty抱住了她。

 

其中一些联邦的变种人们在空间跳跃完成后发现情况有点不对，一些不满的声音开始产生。

 

“等一下，我们现在是在哪里，提醒你们我们双方可是盟军的关系！！”

 

“是的，我明白。”白发的Ororo回答她的组员尖锐的提问，“感谢各位在帝国控制佛沃兹虚域战役中做出的杰出贡献，帝国将履行自身的承诺的，但是在我们彻底标记完跳点之前，我们希望各位能保持冷静克制，待在原地不要动，我们会保证各位的人身安全的。”

 

“如果我们说不呢？！！”联邦人可是在Erik Lehnsherr的治下长大的变种人们，他们的选项里可从来都不包括被威胁就投降。

 

“妈妈说过，乖孩子都要听话。”

 

John双手捧着如今对于他来说已经相当小巧的头骨，头骨的两个眼窝里还是时不时地闪出鲜艳的火舌，John低头轻吻了一下头骨已经发亮的天灵盖，随后那两个眼窝里就像巨龙一样喷出两条火焰吐息，火焰擦过两名叫嚣地最狠的联邦变种人的军服，然后猛地燃烧起来，那两个家伙尖叫着在地上翻滚了几圈才熄灭衣服上的火焰。

 

John露出一种不屑夹杂着怜悯的表情做了最后的总结发言：“不听话的坏孩子妈妈就要惩罚他们。”

 

“该死，是你们先动手的！”联邦的变种人们纷纷摆开架势准备还击，可是每个人脸上的表情都定格在了疑惑上，“怎么可能？”

 

“很抱歉，各位。”Bobby看了看悬停在半空中的几百艘星舰，地面上找不到一处适合那么多星舰同时降落的空地，他打开舱门伸出手，寒冰结成的滑道沿着几百艘星舰的舱口开始蜿蜒下降一直延伸到了地面，“稍稍借助了一点主场优势，请先到下面集中吧。对于我的队员们的无礼行为等我方成功控制佛沃兹虚域后帝国方会以相当的诚意进行道歉的。”

 

而在星球地面上的密林深处有一个巨大的球形设施，它不停旋转向四周发射着能量，而在那个球形设施的正中央，Mary在里面双手握着两根金属的操纵杆，她对着耳机里的Bobby催促了一句。

 

“快一点Bobby，把他们赶到地面上来，在半空中我可没把握剥夺他们的变种能力太长时间。”

 

“快一点大家，虽然看起来很陡峭，但是跳上去还是蛮好玩的。”完全漂浮在空中不需要借助寒冰滑梯的Ororo的劝导似乎没有什么说服力，“唉，算了，这也记在帝国的账上好了。”

 

在每一个星舰的舱门口刮起诡异的旋风，那些还在犹豫中的联邦变种人们被一个个卷起扔上了Bobby的寒冰滑梯。

 

而在密林中央那个球形设施旁的土地里突然冒出一个小脑袋，此时旁边一棵树上的一只机械鸟亮起红色的眼睛朝着那个脑袋冲锋而去。

 

“自己人！！Warren！！”Kitty赶紧大喊一声。

 

那只机械鸟眼睛暗下来又飞回了树上，一颗大树上飞下一名天使悬停在半空看着Kitty又从土里把昏迷的Clarice拖了出来。

 

“交给你了，Warren，保护Mary的同时也顺便保护一下Clarice。”

 

“你确定她不是因为刚刚被你野蛮地从地底拖过来才昏迷的吗？”

 

“当然确定！！我穿越物体安全有保证好不好！！算了不跟你鬼扯了，我要回去支援前方了。”

 

Warren耸了耸肩看着Kitty又沉进土里，然后他振翅飞过密林浓密的树冠层，在那上面，无数的机械鸟盘旋警戒着。

 

52.

 

帝都皇宫——

 

Alex将一份情报递给了Charles，这是刚刚从佛沃兹虚域发送回来的前线战报。

 

“Howlett和Scott成功了，现在整个虚域内只有我们的势力了，他们只需要安心完成跳点的标记工作——”

 

“陛下，抱歉。”Michael突然打断了Alex的讲话，“加密通道的联络，对方是——Lehnsherr阁下。”

 

“Erik？接进来。”

 

随着Michael的操作Charles看见Erik的身影，他似乎穿着那种在外层空间的战斗盔甲，而背景似乎也是一片虚空，Charles心中升腾起不好的预感。

 

“空间封锁？我能问问帝国和联邦的协议里有哪一条写到这个了吗？”

 

“的确是没有，需要我为此道歉吗？但是为了确保佛沃兹虚域的归属权我认为一切都是值得的，你现在也了解了我的多疑了不是吗？”

 

“多疑？是啊，如果不是立场的问题，Charles我这次真想为你起立鼓掌，你终于学会不再那么天真地面对这个世界了，只可惜——”

 

画面中出现了一个与Charles看起来一样的人，他张开背后巨大的金属羽翼打开推进器从Erik面前飞过，随后他回过身来面对画面。

 

“阁下，前方那艘同盟星舰扫描通过，那是拥有主控权限的舰只，可以作为旗舰使用。”

 

“解除那艘星舰的AI防护，Messiah。”Erik对着Messiah下达完命令后又回过头看着Charles的影像，“只可惜我们的立场仍旧无法完全统一，你的空间封锁的确打乱了我预订的计划，而还好我事先了解到了你的多疑所以留着一手没有退出佛沃兹虚域，因此——我还有谈判的筹码。”

 

“Erik Lehnsherr！！！”Charles猛地站起身，双手撑着办公桌狠狠地盯着影像里的Erik，胸膛剧烈的起伏反映着Charles激烈的内心，随后Charles闭上眼睛，他的情绪渐渐从脸上隐去。一分钟后，Charles完全控制了自己的表情，他再度平静地坐了下来。

 

“你背叛我，第三次。”Charles以平淡的语调说出了这个诛心的结论。

 

Erik觉得被他贴着胸口藏着的那张写有Charles的花体手写的字条在燃烧，但是就算那烧穿了他的胸口，最后真的让他的心脏化为灰烬又能如何，又一次，他是一个背信弃义的背叛者，背负着连他自己都唾弃的骂名只为了下面这一点——

 

“Charles，我相信你，也相信你的皇权派，但是我信不过那些贵族派们，或者说我信不过你控制那些贵族派的能力。那颗星球在帝国的控制之下我担心它会被贵族派们趁你不注意利用来做对变种人不利的事。”

 

Charles看着影像里那位和自己一模一样的AI打开星舰外部的电路然后在手臂上伸出一些缆线直接接入了外部电路，不久后他对着Erik点头：“防御系统解除，阁下。”

 

“联邦和帝国间之前对于这颗星球的资源利用谈判仍旧可以生效。”Erik顺着Messiah打开的舱门进入了舰内，在他朝着主控室方向走的时候，Charles看见这艘同盟星舰内被变种人消灭后以各种惨象倒毙在地上的工作人员们。“联邦可以保证，这颗星球上的镒元素不会用来做任何威胁人类生命的举动，包括帝国境内和同盟境内的人类，联邦对其的开发利用仅限于保护自身的研究，同时联邦也能保证帝国对于镒元素的需求用于一切可能的开发应用，只要前提是该行为不是危及联邦的变种人的生存权利的，我们唯一的要求就是这颗星球必须在联邦的实际掌控之下。”

 

“你现在是要把之前谈的所有的都作废然后跟我重新谈判一次吗？”

 

“Charles，我基本上没有更改那份协议，只是要求由我来控制那颗星球而已。我可以向你保证我决不会用镒元素做出任何反人类的事情。”

 

“你保证？？哈哈哈哈哈哈！！”Charles像是碰到什么无比好笑的笑话那样在那里疯狂地大笑，眼角那里甚至都笑出了眼泪，“Erik Lehnsherr，你觉得你的保证现在还值几个钱？够他妈一个铜子儿吗？”

 

此时的Erik已经一路走上了舰桥，整个指挥室里的人在他的变种能力操作下漂浮起来然后被扔了出去。听到Charles明显的嘲讽后Erik并没有反驳，他只是默默地走上那个舰长椅然后坐下。

 

“Charles……我只是不想让我们之间陷入那种无意义的争斗，避免一场战争。”

 

“无意义？那颗星球只能在帝国的控制之下，这就是最大的意义，不是我要战争，Erik，是你在带头挑起一场战争，我别无选择只有接下。你觉得就凭你和一个AI就能胜券在握对着我提条件了？的确你的能力早就达到了星系级别，可是我也给我的第一舰队加过保护了，不要扯这些没有用的了，赢过我的第一舰队再来和我谈那颗星球的归属问题吧。”

 

Charles单方面结束了他和Erik的对话，随后他将头转向另一边的屏幕，在他和Erik对话进行到一半的时候Alex已经帮他接通了Logan和Scott。

 

“刚刚的结果你们听到了？”

 

“不是没有超出你的预料嘛，不必担心，Charles，有我和Scott在。”Logan以轻松的语调安慰了一句Charles。

 

“关于Erik的能力——”

 

“在他朝着同盟那艘星舰飞行的时候我们已经开始击毁四周无人操作的同盟星舰了。磁屏蔽护盾也已经在30秒之前全部张开。”Scott已经和Logan在整合第一舰队的队形，在他们周围本来处于最里圈位置的同盟星舰已经全部被他们直接干掉了，Scott特地从操作台上回过头对着屏幕里一脸凝重的Charles露出一个微笑，“相信我们，Charles。”

 

“那么就拜托你们了，那颗星球——”

 

“必定属于帝国。”Logan和Scott以无比的默契同时回答了Charles，而在结束了和帝都的通讯后指挥室的气氛骤然沉重了下来。

 

“Scott，这就是你评估下来的胜率？”Logan没有质疑Scott的判断，只是上面那个数字堪称触目惊心。

 

“长官，问题不是同盟的星舰，再多来一倍的量我们都不怕，问题在于Erik Lehnsherr和他的星系级变种能力，如果没有那一层磁屏蔽盾，他可以在他的旗舰上随意地操纵我们整支舰队甚至包括长官您的身体让您下达让我们自毁的命令。我们不知道他何时会动用他的能力，只能全程动用这层屏蔽盾，而这代表了——”

 

“我们的能量……”

 

“是的，长官，这场战争的胜率关键根本不在我们身上，我们只能被动地坚持下去，要么我们两个一起先耗死Erik Lehnsherr，要么他先耗空我们的能量然后我们任他宰割。”

 

53.

 

此时Erik选定的那艘旗舰里，Messiah张开羽翼漂浮在巨大指挥室的半空中，他的身体各处蜿蜒伸出如同巨大神经束般的光缆线，那些光缆交错分叉然后插入整个指挥室的各种操作台上。Messiah的眼睛张开，无数数据流在里面瀑布般落下，在他的身体四周是一层又一层的光幕投影，无数同盟星舰的资料出现在这些光幕上。

 

每一艘出现在屏幕上的同盟飞船的主控AI开始说话，一些分级AI也加入了其中，他们全部都是Messiah的分线程。

 

“同盟联合舰队渗透突破完成47%目前同步率71%，计算资源占用64%，请阁下下达战斗指令。”

 

“集合星舰编队。护卫队型向旗舰集中。”

 

“是，阁下。”

 

在佛沃兹虚域中，那些原本因为操作人员全部死去已经瘫痪在虚空中的同盟星舰一艘艘重新亮起了灯光，它们以特定的轨道重新集合起来形成了一支巨大的编队，每艘飞船的主控室里，AI以Messiah的口吻操作着飞船，和那些倒毙在操作台上的人员配合在一起的画面就像是一支由幽灵船组成的大军。

 

“长官，同盟剩余星舰产生能量反应，他们在呈现护卫队型集中，Erik Lehnsherr的旗舰已经定位。”

 

“一个人加一个AI的舰队吗？真是特别的对手。那个AI的计算量能支持一整支舰队吗？”

 

“我认为不行，长官，留意外围那些星舰，完全是低级线程的行为模式。现在的计算量恐怕已经是他的极限了。”

 

“那么Scott，我们再给他加点计算量吧。”

 

“你是说——微操形成局部的多个战场？”Scott从操作台上转过头看着Logan，后者叼着一支雪茄也在看着他，“可以，我可以负责整个第一舰队的左翼，中路和右翼归你。”

 

“何必，最合理的分配不是一人一半吗？旗舰以左全部交给你了。”

 

“Logan…………”在Scott还在轻轻喊着他的名字时Logan对他眨了眨眼，然后回过头去开始全舰队广播。

 

“第一舰队进入双指挥系统，整个旗舰以左的部分归Scott Summers指挥，旗舰以及整个右边部分仍旧由我指挥。”

 

随着Logan的命令他一边在他的指挥台上操作着什么，他的舰长椅，Scott的副官操作台等等都被没入了中央指挥台的地底，只有中间两个巨大的各占据了180°的弧形操作台。Logan和Scott面对面站在那两个巨大的操作台前，他们低声交流了几句战术，然后对彼此点了点头。与此同时，他们分别伸出右手按在了操作台上。

 

“双指挥系统解锁，指挥官：Logan Howlett，Scott Summers确认，权限分配，资源分配开始。”AI的声音在整个指挥室里回响。在Logan和Scott身后重新出现了两把同样的舰长椅，他们各自坐了上去。

 

属于Scott的那半边控制台开始整个下降，整个舰桥从中间一分为二，在原先指挥室的下层空间重新出现了一套一模一样的指挥室，穿着各个岗位制服的操作人员从新分裂出来的舰桥上小跑而下迅速地进入岗位，然后在他们全部到位时两个指挥室自行封闭以防互相之间的命令产生干扰。

 

而此时在佛沃兹虚域的虚空中，可以看见第一舰队的星舰们以漂亮的扇形弧度进行展开，他的左右翼以完全对称的姿势开始突进，精巧协调地就像是一个大脑指挥下的产物——这就是Logan和Scott十年之间培养出来的默契，他们根本不用见面而互相下达的命令却可以严丝合缝地拼合在一起，架构起一套完整的战术。

 

“阁下，帝国舰队行动了。”

 

Erik闭上眼睛将他的能力辐射出去，在他眼前世界重新构画成一片金属的骨架，金属的Messiah，金属的旗舰，围绕着旗舰的众多同盟星舰，然后一路向着四周空间辐射直到虚空，然后他接触到一片虚无的磁场，世界在那里扭曲成一个个模糊的点，Erik知道那里有东西，但是他感受不到他们，这应该就是Charles专门用来防他的手段了，在他耗空第一舰队的磁屏蔽盾之前，他只能用常规手段和他们战斗了，而这意味着，他必须依靠Messiah。

 

“对方舰队采用了加强局部战场的战术来消耗我的运算资源。”

 

“你现在的计算量到多少了？”

 

“几乎在100%了，阁下，但是我觉得我可以继续超频。”

 

“你确定？Messiah，在这种地方如果你加大计算量烧掉处理器，我可没办法替你维修，到时候反而连累我们的最终目标。”

 

“我知道，阁下，我有分寸。”

 

“那么就做吧，Messiah。”

 

“一级超频开始——”Messiah的身体里射出更多的光缆，插入那些控制台里，他四周那些银蓝色的屏幕有些开始向着紫色过度，甚至有一些瞬间一些画面变成了红色。随着Messiah的超频，外围的那些同盟星舰的规避线路立即灵活多变起来。

 

“看起来是没那么呆滞了，不过就凭这点功夫就想赢过我们两个根本是不可能的，是吧，Scott？”Logan在他的指挥室里轻声感叹了一句，他本不指望在另一间指挥室里的Scott可以回应他，不过他看见了整个第一舰队的左翼用实际行动印证了他的话。所以Logan吐出一口雪茄烟，露出一个毫不掩饰的笑容。

 

“右翼——史蒂夫战术切进——进攻！”

“左翼——史蒂夫队形散列——突破！”

 

同一时刻在不同地点，Logan和Scott同时下达了这两条命令。

 

“局部战场——”

“多数包围形成。”

 

Logan和Scott的脸上同时露出了成功的微笑。

 

“阁下。”无数画面弹现在Erik的眼前，“我们在多处局部战场被帝国包围了。”

 

Erik抬起眼睛扫了一眼，他的手指飞快地操作，这些画面被他分拣开来朝两个方向发去，一部分被送回Messiah身边，另一部分则被他彻底丢弃。

 

“放弃那些被我筛选掉的星舰，全力保护我发回给你的那些。”

 

“是阁下，规避线路演算中。”

 

“现在，第一舰队注意——”

“目标已标定——”

 

再一次Logan和Scott的声音在不同的空间里重合在一起——

 

**“主炮发射。”**

**“主炮发射。”**

54.

 

“主炮命中，击穿护盾，目标星舰动力区受损24%。”

 

“呃啊啊啊！！”空中的Messiah绷紧身体，电火花在那些缠绕的光缆线上越过，战舰被击中爆炸的画面变成红色围绕在他的身侧，Messiah同步了这些星舰来操纵它们，这也代表了他的处理器同时在接受所有这些星舰的感应器反馈。在这些星舰被帝国的主炮击中的同时，一大堆破碎的数据流同时被Messiah接收到。身为一名AI，Messiah第一次感受到了毁灭和痛苦，虽然目前这些带着人性感情的词汇对于他来说只是一系列物理参数而已。

 

“Messiah，你的逻辑回路和处理器都还好吧？”Erik从Messiah给他的指挥数据里抬起头看着半空中大张着嘴挣扎的Messiah，他没有按照Erik嘱咐的那样彻底放弃那些星舰，所以当帝国的炮火摧毁它们时恐怕他经历了完整的过程，Erik看着他和Charles如出一辙的外表和他正在痛苦的样子，有一瞬间想自问他究竟在干什么？

 

_我现在在干的事情除了让Charles_ _痛苦以外还有什么意义吗？_

 

_不，那些贵族派，Worthington_ _，那才是帝国的定时炸弹，Charles_ _的手段太仁慈，也许哪一天就会被这群家伙反咬一口，若是那个星球落在这群人的手里，变种人就完了。_

 

_所以我在做的事情是对的，就和十年前我看着吉诺莎事件发生一样是对的，Shaw_ _的遗言证明了这一切，Erik Lehnsherr_ _，你是对的——_

_我必须拿下这颗星球的控制权，整个联邦都指望我了。_

 

“我……没事，阁下，只是一时处理不了如此众多的负面反馈数据。”

 

“Messiah，这会是一场持久战。”

 

“明白，阁下，我已经适应了一级超频，请准许我进行二级超频。”

 

“Messiah…………”

 

佛沃兹虚域里帝国联邦双方的交火不断持续，虽然Logan那边看起来占尽优势，但Erik从一开始就采取了龟缩战术，用一层层的同盟星舰将身为主脑的旗舰护卫在最里层。Logan和Scott尽管着急却也没有什么好办法，只能一层层剥去Erik的外壳。

 

“长官，我需要三小时。”Logan的通讯器里响起了Scott疲惫的声音，战斗已经被拖入了持久战，无论Erik、Logan还是Scott都有着贵族级的高耐力，但是那也不足以支撑他们几天几夜高强度的指挥没有任何的休息。

 

“可以，部队交给我。”Logan接过了Scott手里部队的指挥权，而此时想必Scott大概会抓紧时间就在指挥室里休息个三小时吧。

 

三个小时转瞬即逝，Logan很快听到了通讯器里的Scott的反馈。

 

“长官，一并交给我吧，三个小时。”

 

Scott甚至没有问Logan的需要，就这样自然而然地替他接过了指挥权，而Logan几乎立即就在自己的座位上睡了过去。

 

“Messiah，我大概需要三个小时，你尽力规避就好，不必太过勉强自己的计算能力，只要我们能存活，等对面的能量消耗空后哪怕我们只剩对方1%的兵力胜利都是我们的。”

 

“是，阁下，请好好休息。”

 

而在他们三人这样逼迫自己的极限的时候战争进一步陷入了泥沼，Erik手里的星舰慢慢减少，而Logan那一边的能量储备也在不停地降低。

 

而在此时的帝国首都——

 

“还没有前线的消息吗？Alex。”自从和Erik的战争开始以来，Charles的休息时间也一再被压缩，自从一开始Logan他们联络了Charles后，随后的时间里他们就像石沉大海一样渺无音讯。

 

“没有，长距离跨星系实时通讯极其耗费能量，而现在他们恐怕要节省每一分能量用以维持磁屏蔽盾。”

 

“Raven，以你的经验判断，你认为我们的胜率是多少？”

 

“Charles，就像Alex说的那样，现在问题是第一舰队的能量储备，他们不能只是被动的防守而已，关键是他们还需要消灭Lehnsherr的部队，我相信Logan和Scott会尽可能做到最好，但这种最好能不能直接指向胜利——这是个未知数。”

 

“Alex，第二舰队还在半路上和联邦的空间部队胶着在一起吗。”

 

“是的，既然已经撕破脸皮了，联邦也不在乎给我们继续下绊子了，虽然因为我们成功地扣留了那35万支援部队作为筹码，但这也只是换取了那200万部队不对第二舰队下手而已，把他们拖在原地使他们没法增援第一舰队本身已经达成了联邦的战略意图。”

 

Charles在原地深呼吸，他明明这次学乖了记得不要相信Erik Lehnsherr，为什么一切还是变成这种糟糕的结果？他这一次的理由是什么？那些贵族派们？Erik不相信他有控制好贵族派的能力？

 

_他有吗？Erik_ _会再一次是对的吗？他关于不会将那颗星球上的镒元素用来反人类的保证可以被相信吗？_

_不，Erik Lehnsherr_ _不会永远是那个正确的角色的，我也可以赢的，像Logan_ _和Scott_ _说的那样我要相信他们。至于Erik_ _的保证——_

_我不敢再相信他，也不愿再相信他。_

**_我不要相信他。_ **

 

“Hank，如果……第一舰队没有拿下那个跳点，准备B计划。”

 

“Charles！！你是说那个…………”Sean几乎惊恐地看着Charles。

 

“我相信我用不上这个计划，Sean，但是为了保险起见——”

 

“Charles，B计划涉及1/3个星系，至少800万亿人口需要撤离，这会影响我们今年几乎1/6的国内生产总值。”Hank以无比严肃的口吻复述着这些数据。

 

“Hank，和一颗全部都是镒元素的星球比起来，我就算压上未来十年的国内生产总值都是值得的。”

 

“好吧，我马上开始准备。”Hank点了点头退出了会议室。

 

而Sean默默地看了又开始研究星图的Alex一眼后对着Charles行了个礼：“我去帮Hank准备B计划了，他应该需要我的人的帮忙。”

 

*************************************************************************

 

“警告，全舰能量接近临界警戒值。请适当减少目前开启的功能以减少能量输出，否则本舰将面临全面瘫痪的结果。”

 

终于，在多日的胶着之后，Erik Lehnsherr剩下的舰队被Logan和Scott磨到了最初数量的10%，但他们的舰载能量也在飘红了数日之后终于到达了最后的临界值。

 

Erik Lehnsherr最后还是撑下来了，看似一路压着Erik打的Logan和Scott将会在最后时刻被Erik翻盘。

 

“Logan，我们的时间不多了。”Logan听见了通讯器里Scott的声音，他听起来似乎并没有什么沮丧的情绪，的确他们能做的都已经做到最好了，最后变成这样的确只能说是非战之罪。

 

“确切地说，我们还有82分19秒。”Logan就这样平静地报出了他们的倒数计时。仿佛那不是悬在他们头顶的丧钟而只是一个再普通不过的约会提醒。

 

“那么——休息室？我需要单独和你谈谈。”

 

“可以啊，反正也已经翻不了盘了，多打一会少打一会也没多大区别。”

 

所以同时的，身处两间指挥室里多日未曾谋面的Logan和Scott各自脱去了指挥的耳机后向着舰桥走去。

 

55.

 

Logan在休息室门口站着，Scott晃晃悠悠地从他身后走过来进了房间，在门口时还一头撞到了Logan身上，Logan伸手扶了他一把，然后看见Scott抬起头的脸色时吓了一大跳。

 

“你多久没睡了，Scott？”

 

“都这个时候了，你还在意睡不睡的？我们要输了啊，Logan。”

 

“这也是没办法的事情，我们的能量不够了，待会屏蔽盾一破，谁知道那个Erik Lehnsherr憋屈了这么多天后会做点什么。我们恐怕只能看着这个跳点落在联邦手里了，一次标记能保证这个跳点十年，这十年里我们大概也只能指望这家伙能遵守他对Charles的保证了。”

 

“如果，Logan，我们还有机会呢，只不过是代价非常…………大的机会。”

 

“你说什么，Scott？”Logan疑惑地看着Scott递给他一份光屏，上面详细地列着对面那些同盟星舰的出厂数据追踪。

 

“过去多少天里你要的休息时间都在弄这个？”Logan看着Scott连腿都已经发软了却硬撑着爬上吧台椅给自己倒了杯酒喝的样子，他强逼着自己咽下那些自己出于关心却会被Scott解读成对于弱者的怜悯的话。Logan开始低头研究Scott牺牲休息时间弄出来的这份情报。

 

“还记得我们在十年前调查借给Jenifer高利贷的那三名布宜佩斯的伯爵的事情吗？”Scott抿了一口酒精，他的声音听起来没什么力气，但是Logan还是一下子抓住了那份情报里的重点，“我在那之后深入追查了一下，那三名伯爵曾经涉及到Charles他们的一个叫做特洛伊计划的构想里面，只不过后来他们被用来作为吸引Stryker的饵，所以特洛伊计划被搁置了。”

 

“可是那个计划被搁置了并不代表已经执行的部分不存在了，刚好，那一批完成了实装的同盟星舰就在对面，就连Erik Lehnsherr的旗舰——”

 

“也是特洛伊计划里的一员？”Logan带着难以置信的语调翻着那一大段数据追踪，“你就凭这么点休息时间怎么找出这一大堆的，Scott你可真是…………”

 

“Logan你为什么听起来挺……开心的，以现在的情况我们要激活特洛伊计划要付出的代价你不会不知道吧？”

 

“我为什么不能开心，Scott，本来我已经认命地接受失败了，现在，只要Charles做好了B计划的准备的话，我们就不算失败，至于代价，什么东西都是需要代价的。而为了那颗星球，什么代价都是值得的。”

 

“那我们只需要向Charles确认他有没有准备好……”Scott说着说着身体朝着一边软了下去，Logan单手接住了他，让Scott的脑袋可以靠在他的胸口，那个曾经他最喜欢的位置。

 

“这次你做的很好，Scott，我都没有想到过这一条，这一次，Scott，真真正正的是你赢了。”

 

“所以这一次，长官，我们是真的只有——”Scott从Logan的怀抱里挣扎出来，而Logan差点就想罔顾Scott的意愿就这么一直抱着他了，反正他们只剩——

 

“73分31秒了。”

 

Scott笑了笑又倒了杯酒递给Logan，Logan平静地接过喝了一口。

 

“那你呢，Scott，为什么你听起来也心情不错的样子。”Logan盯着Scott的脸，他是真的发自内心在高兴，Logan认识Scott这么多年，这点判断能力他还是有的。

 

“为什么，我们是军人嘛，战死沙场是再平常不过的事情了，何况我们这次不会输了。”Scott喝了一口他手里的酒，他的确是已经达到了身体的极限了，眼前的Logan分成好多个影子，但是Scott反倒觉得比起前一阵子他们俩个和Joe之间那一堆根本理不清的乱麻，如今这种状态也许更好，最终还是他们两个在一起慷慨赴死，没有Joe什么事——

 

**只有他们两个。**

 

“而且可以和你死在一起……Logan，这个结局对我来说挺不错的。”Scott开心地笑起来，终于说出了那个他们两个都一直在避免的字眼，要激活Erik Lehnsherr旗舰上曾经因为特洛伊计划而埋下的隐患，只有让他认为他们已经孤注一掷，让他等不到用变种能力决胜负的那一刻。而那个决绝的假象，就是第一舰队要用整支舰队每一个人的生命作为原料去营造的。

 

Scott没想过自己可以这么笑着面对自己的死亡，也许他实在太累了完全抓不住死亡的真意，只抓住了那句可以和Logan一起的关键词就在那里傻笑。他像个孩子那样双手捧起自己的酒杯像小时候在大元帅膝盖上喝果汁那样偷偷地吸了一口。

 

“你说这次是我赢了吧？是吧，Logan？知道为什么我能想到这么绝的路子上去吗？”

 

Logan摇了摇头，他已经被Scott的笑容大连击弄得整个人晕陶陶的，要不是他们只剩70分钟了现在一定就是天堂。

 

“因为啊，我一辈子都在试着赢一个永远都赢不了的人，那个人就是你，所以我要学着不用常规的思维，不计成本，牺牲一切，只为了最终的胜利，甚至只是为了不要失败…………Logan，这些都是你教会我的。”

 

“那你学得……非常出色…………Scott，你真的赢了。”

 

“我赢了？我赢了吗？”Scott收起笑容低下头，他终于不用再故作坚强，伪装自己的伤心，没有镭射光的干扰，两行眼泪沿着他的脸颊而下，“所以我终于有资格说这些话了吗？”

 

Logan想伸手替Scott擦去那些眼泪，但是手伸在半空他就被Scott的双手用无比的力道抓住了。

 

“听着，Logan，反正我们就要死了，所以我可以在这里胡言乱语不用担心伤了Joe的心也不用让你困扰太久。”Scott抬起的脸上写满了坚决，与他苍白的脸色形成了鲜明的对比，“你听说过Summers家的家训吗？”

 

“关于不要真的爱上什么人的那一条？”

 

“是的，大概是祖先们看死了我们这些不肖子孙会因为爱上什么人导致人生失败地一塌糊涂，所以为了我们的前途着想替我们定下了这条规矩。”

 

Logan不发一语地看着Scott，并没有打断他的自嘲，他早就忘记自己曾经在Scott的爷爷的办公室里带着调笑的口吻赞同这条家训的事情了。

 

“可是，大概连祖先们都没有想到，会有一个那么没有救的家伙，别人都是爱上了谁再面对失败，而他居然会因为一次次的失败而爱上一个人。”

 

56.

 

Scott死死地抓住Logan的手臂，像是要坠落万丈深渊之前抓住最后的那一根救命稻草，既然开始了，他不敢再有所停顿，这是他人生的最后一次机会了，他至少应该让Logan知道他的真心，在他好不容易赢得了表白的资格之后。

 

“一次次的失败里，他输得心服口服，对方是如此无可争议地强大，像是天空中最亮的恒星那样吸引着所有人的注意。他宁愿被对方的引力捕捉，沉陷在对方的领域里，努力地让自己像那颗恒星那样发光发热，希望有一天自己的光芒可以配得上那颗最亮的恒星。可是他失败了，一次又一次，不是那颗恒星的错，他依旧在原地，那么亮那么热，是这个不自量力地想和那颗恒星并驾齐驱的家伙的问题，他想对方可以像他崇拜他那样崇拜自己，他想成为对方灵魂的另一半，他想将自己的余生交给对方，他想永远活在对方的世界里，即使在他自己的生命熄灭之后都一直存在。他要的太多，可是他能做到的太少，所以他只能站在那颗恒星身边怨恨着自己的不足，将自己的无能发泄到对方身上。他在追逐那颗恒星的过程里输掉了一切，自信，自尊和自我。但是他不后悔，所以也许命运垂怜，他终于在生命的最后一小时里等到了这么一个机会，也许并不像他想象中的那么完美，但是这一次他终于胜利了一次，他自身的光芒也得以耀眼了一次，那颗恒星也许也终于能意识到他身边那颗黯淡的星星也能发出和他一样的光芒。”

 

Scott的指尖发白，深深地嵌进Logan的肌肉，他抬起头看着Logan，后者脸上的表情震惊地无以复加。

 

“你明白我在说什么吗，Logan？”

 

Logan的脸上大概是他出生300多年来摆过的最震惊的表情，Scott刚刚是在对着自己告白吗？他明明还没死已经上了天堂吗？不，活着即是天堂为什么他却要死了？？

 

_神啊，为什么我和Scott_ _认识了整整十一年，你却只肯吝啬地给我们一小时，就算我们的任性和愚蠢浪费了那么多时间，也不该用这样的结果来惩罚我们。_

 

Scott在说完那一长串话后小心翼翼地看着Logan的表情，从他的脸上Scott只能看见震惊和悲痛，就在Scott想要认命地放手的时候Logan突然间狂笑起来。Scott的耳边听到玻璃碎裂的声音。

 

他递给Logan的那杯酒从Logan的手里滑落，可是Logan完全不在意，他一边不停地狂笑一边在嘴里喃喃地说着“两个傻子。”

 

“是啊，这样的我很傻吧…………”Scott放开Logan轻声感叹了一句，他拿起自己的酒杯刚喝了一口时就发现Logan急速地在他眼前放大。

 

“唔……”Logan扑了过来，Scott疲惫到了极点的身体根本没有做出任何的抵抗，Logan像要把他嚼碎了吞下去那样啃咬着Scott的嘴唇，刚刚被他含进嘴里的那一口酒被Logan的舌头卷起然后急切地吞下，太过急切以至于有一滴漫过他们的嘴唇沿着他们的嘴角慢慢流下。Logan的手用力地揪着Scott深色的短发，死命地按着他的后脑勺仿佛这样就能让他们已经紧贴在一起的嘴唇更加紧密似的。

 

“等，等一下……Logan……”Scott在他们换气的空挡好不容易让自己的脑袋稍稍离开一点，却仍旧以过近的距离看着Logan的脸，他颤抖着音调以不敢置信的脸看着Logan，“这个……真的，是我想的那个意思吗…………”

 

“Scott……”Logan的语气就像下一秒他就要哭出来了一样，“我们只有一个小时了，你确定还要用来浪费吗？”

 

_神啊，我们究竟做错了什么，为什么你只给我们这点时间相爱。_

 

接着换Scott扑上去啃咬Logan的嘴唇，他的手指插入Logan毛茸茸的脑袋，用力到甚至大概能把他的头发揪下来的地步。他们就像是两个在沙漠上早已濒临渴死的旅人，努力地从对方的口腔里汲取那最后一点点足以维生的水分，仿佛没有那一丁点水分的补给，他们都会在下一刻死在这里。

 

他们十年来只吻过别人，可是这一刻他们的身体才找到了正确的接吻姿势和对象，他们的默契让他们像早已对彼此熟悉到极点的多年伴侣那样贴合在一起。Logan的舌尖舔过Scott那颗小小的尖牙，每次他笑起来的时候这颗小虎牙总会让他看起来特别甜。Scott任由Logan在他的口腔里小心而快乐地探索，他也有他想知道的东西，枪火混合着Logan的唾液尝起来原来是这样的味道，Scott一点点吸吮，舔舐，啃咬，直到他的唾液里也全是枪火的味道。

 

上天堂原来是这样的感觉，Logan收紧自己的手臂，也许这样他就可以和Scott合二为一。那具躯体如此纤瘦却刚强，温暖而带着鲜活。Logan将他的整个世界抱在了怀里，他轻轻抬起眼看了看墙上的计时器，他们还剩47分08秒。

 

他们没时间了，Logan留恋地看着那个计时器最后一眼，他将他的右手从Scott的发尾移开，然后举到半空中。他用尽他所有的力气吻Scott，而Scott也卖力地回应Logan 的吻。终于Logan在空中绷紧自己的手掌，全力地劈向Scott的颈动脉。

 

Scott根本没有料到这个，他本就已经是强弩之末，Logan的手刀之下Scott直接勾着Logan的脖子软倒，Logan小心翼翼地抱住了他，而他甚至都不舍得让Scott的嘴唇离开他。Logan就这样抱着Scott一点点蹲下身体，让Scott躺在了他的膝盖上。

 

“对不起，Scott，从你给我那份资料时我就决定要这么做了，我知道你一定又会讨厌我自作主张替你决定一大堆事情，请原谅我。”Logan的手指沿着Scott消瘦的脸颊一点点摸上他的颧骨，随后他小心地解开了Scott的眼镜的固定装置，Scott紧紧闭着眼睛。

 

“一直到最后还是没法看见里面有点什么……真是遗憾…………”Logan轻轻叹了一口气，然后他低下头小心地亲吻了Scott的眼睑，“你一定不知道你的眼睛有多漂亮，就算只是闭着都足够我为了它们赴汤蹈火了。”

 

随后Logan轻轻帮Scott将眼镜戴回原位，然后他横抱起Scott朝着救生区走去。

 

57.

 

Logan抱着Scott来到空无一人的救生区，他用肩膀按了旁边一个按钮打开了其中一架单人救生艇的舱门。

 

“抱歉，Scott，就当是我为帝国留一颗火种好了，大规模的出逃的话一定会被Erik Lehnsherr发现端倪的，但是只有单人的救生艇的话他想必也不会想到事情的真相的。”

 

Logan轻轻将Scott放了进去，然后他又忍不住吻了Scott，他们的时间太短，短到Logan连我爱你都不敢说就要和Scott分别。不知道今后Scott到底要怎样活下去，Logan一方面嫉妒所有可以代替自己在以后陪伴Scott的人，一方面又希望Scott以后的日子不要太过艰难。

 

在那个不算太长的亲吻结束后Logan强迫自己站了起来，然后他将手伸进领子，从里面扯出了一条链子，Logan随手拉断了它后将它扔在了Scott的身上，那条链子上就像Scott最初看见时那样串着一块刻着Logan的狗牌还有那颗被Scott还回来的子弹。

 

Logan替Scott拉上舱门，然后设定了帝都作为这艘逃生艇的最终目的地，在AI确认好以后Logan猛地吸了一口气。

 

“最高权限锁定，Logan Howlett大元帅阁下，是否启动逃生艇？”

 

Logan再次地透过透明的舱门看了里面的Scott一眼，然后他将手掌拍上AI的确认区，星舰舱门在Logan眼前打开，然后Logan看着那架逃生艇被弹射到宇宙的虚空中。

 

“永别了，Scott。”

 

Logan抬起头看了一眼，39分50秒。

 

“舰长抵达舰桥。”

 

在执勤官大声报出这句话后Logan再次坐上了他的舰长椅。

 

“接通帝都。”

 

“Logan！！你们那边情况怎么样了？！！”屏幕上的Charles看起来比他还着急，Logan耸了耸肩回答了Charles的问题。

 

“我们的能量不够把Erik Lehnsherr的旗舰干掉了。不过我还有最后一招。”

 

“什么？”Charles看起来还在消化Logan他们要失败了的事实。

 

“Lehnsherr的旗舰和他周围很多的护卫舰都是当年特洛伊计划的产物，所以我们还有最后一个机会，在他们主炮齐射的时候让他们自爆。”Logan平静地叙述着他和Scott的计划，“为了引诱Erik Lehnsherr做出主炮齐射的决定，第一舰队会全部以冲锋队形瞄准同盟舰队群执行撞击程序。我们还有最后半个小时的能量，为了确保这个计划的成功，我们会在15分钟后执行计划。Charles你应该有准备好B计划了吧，引爆整个佛沃兹虚域帝国方边境的1/3个星系的所有星球会会改变整个星系附近的空间结构，在整个虚域范围内引起漫长的空间风暴，在此期间没有人能接近佛沃兹虚域，而我们的行动又能把Lehnsherr从虚域内部清场出去。这样，至少十年间没有人能接近那颗星球，你有十年时间重新准备等待十年后卷土重来。”

 

“Logan……你们要和……Erik Lehnsherr同归于尽？？”Charles颤抖着复述他理解到的解释。

 

“是的，就是这个意思，你舍得吗，Charles？”

 

“什么？我舍得？我不明白，Logan，等等！！让我去和Erik谈谈，也许我们会有更好的解决方案的，不必要以这种两败俱伤的结果作为结局。”

 

“你还是不相信我们和Erik Lehnsherr之间已经不死不休了是吗，罢了，我还有半个小时，别让我等太久。”

 

************************************************

 

Erik的旗舰里Messiah如今像是被挂在十字架上行刑多日的犯人那样纯粹依靠着那些光缆维系着身体的位置，在他四周那些密密麻麻的星舰图像已经有许多已经黯淡下去，更多的是一些破碎的只留一片残骸的画面，Messiah半张着眼睛却仍旧操纵着剩余的那些星舰。

 

Erik再次闭上眼睛感受了一下，帝国的那些星舰仍旧在护盾的保护之下，于是他不得不重新回过头来埋首在这些已近残破的星舰里，而这时Messiah停止了向Erik传送那些星舰状况的报告。

 

Erik抬起头疑惑地看着空中的Messiah。

 

“阁下，皇帝陛下的联络。”

 

Erik维持着那个疑惑的表情看着Charles的脸出现在了屏幕上。

 

“Erik，趁现在还可以，收手吧，我们还可以谈。”

 

“皇帝陛下的劝降也带着一股子施舍的味道吗？”

 

“好，你要什么？谦卑吗？那么Erik，求你，求求你收手吧，看在过去的份上，只要你放弃对那颗星球的控制权，我什么都可以答应你。”

 

Erik靠在椅子里看着屏幕里的Charles，这次他大概真的是被自己逼到绝路了，连他们的过去都被他用来作为让自己心软的筹码了。其实只要Charles想要，自己有什么不能给他，他的生命他的心还有他的灵魂Charles都可以拿走，什么都不用给他留。

 

不过是区区一颗镒元素星球，如果……如果他肯对那些贵族派强硬些，他可以的不是吗？无论是向自己借人去威慑那些贵族派的家伙们还是直接洗掉他们的记忆让他们变成一条条对着皇室摇尾巴的狗，这些都不是什么难事。只要Charles能做出这样强硬的态度，他就可以放心将那颗星球交到Charles的手里。

 

但是看看Charles做了什么，一些模棱两可的怀柔政策，还有一个根本搞不清楚状况的摄政王的王女，他就像自己是个人类皇帝那样对付那些人类贵族。何必呢？他明明是个变种人，他根本就用不着这些委曲求全，他只需要将手指点上他的太阳穴就能将这些自以为是的老家伙们玩弄于股掌之间。为什么他不去这么做呢？而是寄希望于那虚无缥缈的变种人安全转换技术可以安抚这些永远不知停歇的贪婪贵族们。

 

他们根本不配Charles这样平等的对待，因为他们根本不知感恩，他们不会以为事到如今他们还能站在贵族议会对着皇室滔滔不绝完全是因为Charles对于他们的守护，若今天是Erik坐在皇位上，这些只知道给皇室使绊子的家伙们根本看不见明天的太阳。

 

Charles也许在这十年间被Erik逼着学会了多疑，这很好，但却还远远不够。他必须学会强硬，或许还要加上卑鄙无耻，这样他才能从这个险恶的世界里保护自己，保护他想要保护的人。可是他是Charles，Erik知道有些东西他永远都学不会，否则他也不是Charles了，但是没关系，还有他在，他可以替他卑鄙无耻，他可以替他手段强硬。

 

那颗星球，那把悬在每个人头上的达摩克利斯之剑，Erik可以替Charles确保这颗星球不会有机会落在那些贪婪的贵族派手里，Erik可以替Charles确保这颗星球永远不会拿来威胁2000万变种同胞包括Charles自己的生命。

 

所以即使Charles这样求他，求得他的心都碎了，他的答案仍旧是否定的。Erik想起十年前自己曾经在没有迈出那扇大门前用同样卑微的语气恳求过Charles，当然那时他也得到了一个否定的答案。也许当时Charles在拒绝他时，他的心也曾经这么疼过。

 

无论如何这一次他注定又要让Charles失望了。

 

“Charles，你当然可以拿到那颗星球的控制权——在我死了之后。”

 

而这，就是Erik对于Charles放弃一切的恳求的回答。

 

58.

 

Charles傻傻地看着已经没有任何讯号的屏幕，刚刚他是被Erik拒绝了是吗？在他放弃一切甚至连过去都不惜被用来作为筹码的前提下。

 

_别傻了，Charles Xavier_ _，那可是整整一颗镒元素构成的星球，和它比起来，你们过去那些情分算得了什么，不过只是一些冒着傻气粉红色泡泡的假象而已，他Erik Lehnsherr_ _看得明白，你却还陷在里面，醒醒吧，这次还是你输了，这颗星球落在联邦手里，为了报复这些年同盟那些人类的所作所为，他大概会直接在同盟全境来一次镒元素爆燃吧。这种事情，Erik Lehnsherr_ _太做得出来了。_

 

“死心了吗，Charles？”Logan的声音惊醒了还在发呆的Charles。

 

“撤退吧，Logan，这次是我们输了，也许那个跳点落在联邦手里他们也不会拿那颗星球做太过分的事情的。”

 

“这话你自己信吗，Charles？”Logan的反问敲击在Charles心口，他脸色苍白地抬起头，“可是Logan，这只是我们对于他的一个假设，我不能为了一个假设就让整个第一舰队几亿人命去死。何况……就算是B计划，那帮当地贵族为了和皇室扯皮获取更大的利益，目前仍旧也还有大概一万亿的底层贫民没有撤退完成。这么多的人命只是被用来赌一个假设…………Logan，我宁愿再——”

 

“Charles，扪心自问，你觉得Lehnsherr会用那颗星球犯下反人类的罪行吗？”

 

“我……我不知道……我想试着再信他一次……可是…………”

 

“打从心底你不信是吗？心底里某个角落，你认为他会这么做？”

 

Charles简单的伪装被Logan残忍地剥开，露出已经烂掉的内里，那些黑暗的部分叫嚣着Erik Lehnsherr怎么可以被相信，他是个残忍的魔鬼，没有任何诚信可言，曾经漠然看着一亿亿人类死亡，他一定也不介意历史再度重演。

 

“Charles，没有什么是不要代价的。我们的理想，目标，一切的一切都是牺牲了一定的代价以后换回来的，今天我要从Erik Lehnsherr手里夺取他已经快要到手的胜利，所以我要将我手底下几亿将士的命作为代价付出去。而你要确保那颗星球不会有任何机会落在Lehnsherr的手里被他用来进行种族屠杀，你自然也要付出代价，哪怕那代表了一万亿人的生命。你我从来都不是什么圣人，我也没想过要牺牲自己的命去救同盟那帮杂碎的命，我只是在做我觉得对的事情，哪怕这代表了我会因此死在这里。”

 

Charles静静地看着Logan坚毅的脸庞，他脸上并没有恐惧，只有对于自己将行之事的肯定坚决。没有什么是不需要代价的，既然打从心底Charles认为那颗星球不能被托付到Erik的手里，那么他必然要付出代价让Erik得不到那颗星球。哪怕那代表了——他将亲手结束一万亿人的生命。

 

“Charles，还有一点，我因为自己的私心把Scott送回来了，他大概会因此疯掉吧，明明是他想出来的作战计划最后却被排除在外了。所以，等他回去以后替我和他说一声抱歉。”

 

“我知道了。”眼泪在Charles的眼眶里汇聚，但是他没有让它们掉出来，眼前是他的大元帅的最后遗言，在他们结束通话之后他就会带着整支第一舰队从容赴死，一切只为了做他们认为正确的事。“帝国会永远铭记你和整个第一舰队全体将士们的牺牲的，愿你们的灵魂在天堂得享安息。”

 

在结束了和帝都的通话后Logan苦笑着看着他的整个指挥室，每一个人都听见了刚刚那段对话，以及皇帝几乎预告一般的最终致哀辞。但是每个人脸上的表情看起来都甚为平静，并没有什么死亡前的恐惧气氛在周围蔓延。

 

“抱歉啊，兄弟们，最后要麻烦你们和我死在一起了。”Logan半开玩笑地说了一句抱歉。

 

“能和阁下同生共死是我的荣幸。”

 

“是啊，整个帝国，除了第一舰队，谁能享有这样的殊荣。”

 

“阁下，最后的最后，能和您战死在一起我倍感光荣。”

 

Logan的部下们微笑着说着人生最后的遗言，即使硬汉如Logan都因为这些慷慨激昂的致辞而微微湿了眼眶。

 

“谢谢，谢谢你们的信任，谢谢你们肯将生命托付给我，那么我们开始吧——”

 

*****************************************************

 

Scott的意识处于一片混沌之中，救生舱按照既定的预设开始了宿体休眠程序，营养液一点点漫过Scott的身体，一些导管伸出来插进Scott的身体。

 

_有什么不对，我不可以留在这里，我有事要做…………Scott_ _，你不可以陷在这里。_

 

_我记得Erik Lehnsherr_ _是我们的敌人，我们不能输，第一舰队还有最后的机会……Scott_ _，醒过来。_

_Logan_ _，是Logan_ _，我对着Logan_ _告白了，事实证明我们是两个超级白痴，浪费了多少宝贵的时间和生命，好在最后我们还是明白了，Logan_ _和我，我们相爱，我们会在一起，一起死去，在天堂我们有的是时间纠正自己的错误，这一次我们会永远在一起的，只要你能——醒过来，Scott_ _！！！_

Scott挣扎着睁开眼睛，营养液已经漫过他的半个身体，他茫然地看了看四周不知道自己究竟身处何方。

 

“我在哪里？？”

 

“Scott Summers阁下，我们现在正处于回归帝都的航线里，请放心，救生舱的数据一切正常，请您进行休眠程序，等您再次醒过来时我们就能回到帝都了。”AI用温情的女声回答了Scott的问题。

 

“为什么我在救生舱里，第一舰队呢？！！”

 

“这是第一舰队目前的位置。”AI在Scott眼前展开一幅图像，Scott喘了口气——还好他还来得及，第一舰队还没有…………

 

“让我回去！”Scott一边试图操作救生舱内部的控制台让他返回第一舰队的位置一边试着联系第一舰队的Logan。

 

“操作失败，最高权限锁定，救生舱预订轨道不变。”

 

“该死的，为什么被锁定了，让我回去啊！！”Scott开始用他知道的所有能黑掉救生舱AI的方法试图解开那层锁定。

 

“Summers阁下，您现在做的事情很危险，干扰AI的正常运行可能会引起不良的后果。”

 

“你给我闭嘴！！解锁你的航行目标然后让我回第一舰队那里！！”Scott的黑客工作进行地一点也不顺利，他开始奋力地击打救生舱的控制面板，但是受限于空间和他已经岌岌可危的体能，那些反抗相当徒劳。

 

好在联络Logan的工作成功了，Scott在救生舱的光幕里看见第一舰队已经开始全体加速朝着Lehnsherr的舰队的方向驶去了，他快要来不及了。

 

所以当他看见Logan的影像在救生舱里亮起时，Scott几乎是以哭求的语调对着Logan大喊。

 

“让我回去！”

 

59.

 

Logan看着屏幕里Scott的样子，从来没见过他失控到这种地步，Scott一下一下拍打着屏幕，他叫的嘶声力竭。

 

“Logan，我不可以做第一舰队的逃兵，让我回去，我是第一舰队的一员，我应该和你们在一起！！”Scott机械地拍打着那个已经完全锁死的控制面板，“求你了，Logan，让我回去啊！”

 

“对不起，Scott，你可是已经签了转去第二舰队的调令的，现在也不过是借调在第一舰队而已，所以这次恐怕就轮不到你了。”Logan从来没有如此庆幸Scott离开了第一舰队的事实。

 

“不！！那是我赌气下签的东西，我从来也不想离开第一舰队的，让我回去，让我回去！！求你，不要丢下我一个人，我不要一个人背叛大家然后这样苟活下去！”

 

“Scott，从来我说什么你都会跟我作对，但是你看，从来最后我都能让你乖乖地按照我的想法来。所以大概这也是为什么你会一直这么讨厌我吧…………”

 

“Logan，不是的，我爱你，我爱你的，别让我走，让我和你在一起，Logan！！！”

 

Scott从没想过那三个是那么容易就能说出口，他也从没想过那三个字会让他觉得那么痛。为什么，他已经不求上天让他们在人间相爱了，为什么他们连死在一起的愿望都不能被满足。如果这是上帝对他十一年不对自己感情诚实的惩罚，那这样的惩罚未免也太过沉重了。

 

“对不起，Scott，死很容易，难的是活下去。你活着对Charles会有帮助的。就当是连我的那份一起，帮帮他。”

 

在Logan和Scott对话的过程中他终于调出了Scott的救生舱的远程控制，Logan将命令锁定到了强制休眠那里。AI一遍遍在Logan耳边提示在宿体强烈抵抗下执行强制休眠可能会对宿体造成的伤害，但是Logan别无选择。

 

“好好睡一觉吧，Scott，等你醒过来，一切都会变好的。”Logan深呼吸，最后看了已近崩溃的Scott一眼，然后将手按上了确认键。

 

大量的液体涌出来，漫过Scott的脖颈，Scott奋力挣扎，那些束缚身体的导管攀爬进Scott的军服，然后插入他的皮肤，大量的镇静剂被注射进Scott的血液，他睁着眼睛看着Logan的影像慢慢模糊消失，Scott一点点沉入了水底，这个世界开始离他远去，Scott从喉咙深处发出最后破碎的呐喊后陷入了一片黑暗。

 

“Lo……gan…………”没有人听见Scott最后的呐喊，那艘搭载了Scott的救生舱安静地驶入虚域走廊朝着帝都的方向飞去。

 

*******************************************************************

 

“陛下，所有星球的自毁代码已经输入确认了，只需要您的最后授权就可以激活自毁程序。”Michael以无机质的语调向Charles汇报着，也许只有AI可以如此面无表情地输入这些程序而不必背负任何道德谴责。

 

“Michael，那些星球上……还有多少人…………”

 

“一万四千八百七十三亿六千九百零三万零二百一十五人，陛下。”Michael熟练地报出一长串数字，对他来讲，那些真的只是数字而已。

 

“Michael，现在我把手按下去，这么多人就会瞬间和那些星球一起毁灭了，我会成为杀死他们的凶手，而他们会死是因为我没有能力赢过Erik Lehnsherr，也没有胆子相信他，只能用他们的死亡拖时间。”

 

“陛下，我的演算告诉我这是逻辑最优化选择。您在做正确的事情，不然的话，这个跳点会落入联邦的实际控制之中。”

 

“那么Michael，你的演算有没有告诉你为什么事情会变成这个地步吗？”

 

“陛下，回溯演算涉及到大量的变量和不可控因素，因此无法得出具体的分析结果。”

 

“Michael，”Charles苦笑地看着他，“要是人类世界也能像AI这么简单就好了。”

 

Charles看着Logan传回来的画面，第一舰队已经对Erik的舰队展开了最后的冲锋，在他们大量被Erik击毁之后佛沃兹虚域的空间封锁就会失效，没有给他犹豫的时间了。Charles看着那些不停在屏幕上滚动的星球的影像，时不时地，那些社会地位低下所以被遗留在最后一批没有来得及撤离的平民的身影出现在这些影像里。

 

“我叫Charles Xavier，”Charles对着这些影像说起话来，“也许你们只是帝国某个角落最为卑微普通的平民，你们贫穷又没有社会地位，对于这个国家也许起不了什么贡献，所以在大规模撤离的时候你们被丢弃在最后，那些富有的，有社会地位的人甚至是贵族阶级先行撤走把你们丢在了这些将要毁灭的星球上，可其实你们同这些贵族，甚至同我并无本质区别。”

 

“人人享有最基本的生存权利，任何人不能随意剥夺他人的生存权利，而现在的事实是，我将要为了一个连我自己都不确定的假设将你们的生命像消耗品一样地葬送掉。明明是我的错，可是将要付出代价的却是你们。我知道这是不公平的，我也不会企图辩解我的行为是被逼无奈，我是将要杀死你们的凶手。记住我的名字，若你们的灵魂想要讨回公道的话，可以来找我。”

 

说完以后Charles将双手按上确认区域，AI读取了他的生物信息后向这些星球发送了自毁指令。Charles强迫自己看着这些星球的画面，在收到自毁命令后黑洞物质沿着特殊管道从地表一路经过地幔到达地核，然后和星球最中央的物质开始反应，坍缩开始形成，硕大的星球向着内部塌陷变成一个巨大的质点，最后吞噬一切成为黑洞。

 

Charles看着屏幕上那些一闪而过的人影，他们几乎没有任何痛苦的被大地吞噬，转瞬间结束了他们平凡的一生。Charles在心中默念着刚刚Michael告诉他的那个数字，从今以后，他是一个比Erik Lehnsherr更令人唾弃的恶魔，Erik不过看着一亿亿人死亡而Charles亲手杀死了一万亿。

 

临近佛沃兹虚域的沃德费斯星系的三分之一的星球同时坍缩，空间开始撕裂，肉眼可见空间裂缝在这些黑洞周围成型，然后一点点蔓延变成巨大的空间风暴，与佛沃兹虚域相连的虚域走廊一点点被卷进了空间风暴的范围，风暴将整个空间变得扭曲，一条条空间裂缝将虚域变成像是破碎的镜子丛林里倒映出的交叠又不可触摸的世界。

 

而Charles在逼迫着自己看了那么多毁灭的画面后终于大叫出声，他举起身边的木质座椅对着整个光屏抡了过去，一声巨响后椅子四分五裂变成飞舞的木屑，屏幕上出现了龟裂的一圈。Charles像是终于找到了发泄的渠道，他尖叫着再度举起一把椅子砸上光屏，一下，两下，直到椅子承受不了那些力量崩解开来。而在这个房间里，作为除了Charles以外的唯一一个“人”，Michael沉默地看着Charles的发泄，没有任何评价。

 

60.

 

Messiah张开眼睛，将他的计算能力调到他能承受的最大程度，无数的画面被他交叠展示在Erik的面前。

 

“阁下，我们被帝国的舰队的撞击程序锁定了，他们在集团冲锋。”

 

“他们快耗空能量了。Messiah，这是最后一波攻击了，熬过这一波就是我们赢了。所有剩余的星舰全部瞄准前方，主炮齐射。没有能量盾的帝国星舰只是鱼肉而已。”

 

“是，阁下，全体主炮，正前方，最大功率齐射——”

 

*************************************************************

 

“撞击程序锁定，目标同盟星舰F-243JKL9，双手脱离操作台。”

 

“撞击程序校准完成，目标同盟星舰L-394KSD1，双手脱离操作台。”

 

在第一舰队的每一艘星舰内，完成撞击程序瞄准同盟星舰的舵手们站起身将双手放在脑后，以防最后关头人性的软弱面让他们停止飞船的撞击程序。

 

“第一舰队总司令旗舰撞击程序瞄准锁定完成，阁下，我们已经成功锁定了对方的旗舰，双手脱离操作台。”

 

“阁下，对方全体星舰主炮充能中，预计10秒后开始主炮齐射。”

 

“上钩了，Erik Lehnsherr。”Logan看着自己的控制台，激活特洛伊计划的那条秘密指令已经列在他的屏幕里编辑完成，只要他发射出去，所有那些安装了那个同盟的零件的星舰就会在主炮发射的同时自爆。

 

“3,2,1——”

 

Logan的旗舰已经冲到了Erik舰队的身前，他的肉眼已经看见Erik的旗舰主炮耀眼的白色光芒。

 

“Erik Lehnsherr，还记得特洛伊计划吗？”Logan带着兴奋的声音在飞船的广播频道里响起，随后他按上了那条指令的发射按钮。

 

Logan和Erik的飞船离得太近，他的广播系统轻易地突破了Erik的旗舰让他的声音在那里响起。而此时Erik的旗舰的主炮已经开始射击了。

 

_“Raven_ _，我始终认为特洛伊计划太过冒进了。”_

_“哦，我倒是很有兴趣，能详细地解释一下吗？”_

 

_“我们在每个拨给那三名伯爵的零部件上留了一个后门，在收到特定信号的情况下它可以让充能完毕的主炮爆炸毁掉整艘星舰。”_

多年前的一段对话闪过Erik的脑海，他瞬间想起了特洛伊计划代表了什么，然后他的感知辐射出去，他的旗舰主炮上有个零件一反常态地解体然后射向了主炮的能量晶体。Erik虽然感觉不到那些能量，但是他可以想象它们失控崩溃的样子。

 

“Messiah！！停下所有的主炮射击！”

 

“太迟了。”Logan看着那些主炮的能量射穿了他的指挥室，瞬间吞没了他的组员，他的自愈能力让他看见了最后一眼，Erik的旗舰同时被淹没在一片白光中。爆炸扫过Logan的身躯，他的血肉瞬间消失，却又仿佛不甘心地再度重生，毁灭和新生以Logan的身体为战场进行了一场拉锯战，最终毁灭大军压境，一举扫过Logan的整个身躯，只在原地留下一具艾德曼金属的人形骨骼。

 

“永别了，我的星辰大海，还有——我爱你，Scott。”这就是当那些炽热的能量超过Logan的自愈速度烧毁他最后的意识载体时滑过他脑海的东西了。

 

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！！！！” 无数电火花倒卷，沿着Messiah的光缆一路攀爬。Messiah在空中发出痛苦的嘶吼，支撑着他的身躯的缆线一条条崩断，Messiah的身体痉挛了一阵后骤然从半空中落下。

 

Erik在吩咐Messiah住手时就张开了他的能量护盾，爆炸声在旗舰的指挥室里轰鸣，击打在Erik的护盾上将他的护盾力场扭曲变形。Erik咬牙加强那个护盾壁的厚度，然后飞到半空中接住了正在下落的Messiah。

 

在Erik的旗舰四周包括那些护卫舰在内，白光充斥着整个虚域，将黑暗一片的宇宙照的分外耀眼。第一舰队没有被Erik的主炮击毁的部分顺着强大的惯性撞进它们事先设定的同盟军舰目标里，又将白光的亮度推上新的高峰。巨大的冲击撕裂整个空间，暗紫色的空间裂缝将巨大的白光划出一道道伤痕，吞没在它周围出现的一切物质。无数生命瞬间消逝，毫无挣扎，在神经细胞能够将毁灭的痛楚反馈传递到大脑之前，爆炸就烧毁了这些生命所有的细胞，就连骨骼也在几十万度的高温下化为齑粉，在虚空中飘散开来，再找不到任何痕迹。

 

Erik抱着Messiah支撑着最后的能量屏蔽护盾，整艘旗舰的主炮爆炸的能量摧毁了周围的一切，虽然Messiah听从Erik的吩咐试图停下那些已经发射的主炮，但是爆炸已经不可逆地发生了，同步了所有星舰的Messiah一瞬间烧掉了自己所有的处理器，如今Erik抱着已经完全残破状态的Messiah努力地叫着Azazel，因为第一舰队很多星舰已经被击中或是撞毁空间封锁已经解除了。

 

红色烟雾的确在Erik的身边炸开了一下，但是一个巨大的空间裂缝在那个烟雾的形成地点出现，甚至扭曲了Erik的屏蔽盾，所以红色的烟雾并没有变成Azazel的身体。

 

周围的空间越来越脆弱，Erik不停地压缩着他的护盾，爆炸的白光还在继续，而Azazel根本找不到安全的空间坐标。终于在尝试了好几次后Azazel成功地让自己的身影出现在了Erik身后。

 

“为什么你的活都这么危险，早晚会被你害死的。”Azazel对着通讯器抱怨了一句后丝毫不敢怠慢，他搭上Erik的肩膀，将他和Messiah一起传送离开了。

 

而在原地一堆星舰的残骸里静静地漂浮着一具艾德曼金属的人体骨骼，那些炽热的能量并没有摧毁那具骨骼，虽然这具骨骼已经丝毫没有了生命迹象。这时几道空间裂缝在这具骨骼的四周形成，可以抵御500000℃高温的艾德曼金属抵抗不了空间的法则，在这些空间裂缝之下，这具骨骼四分五裂然后被卷进空间漩涡。当最后一道空间裂缝划破了这具骨骼的头骨部分，那块艾德曼金属母核连同与它绑定在一起的那唯一一个不可摧毁的细胞被空间裂缝吞噬，从佛沃兹虚域里彻底消失了。

 

至此，佛沃兹虚域里最后的一个生命体消失，原地只留下一堆残骸和愈演愈烈的空间风暴。而这场涉及了帝国、同盟与联邦三方的战争最终——

 

**无人得胜。**

第五章    The War Nobody Won   完

 

第三部   无人得胜   完

 


	18. 第三部番外：Manticorus

 

番外  Manticorus

 

1.

 

Logan和他的第一舰队的轮休时间好不容易和Scott的第二舰队的轮休对上了，更加不容易的是这一次Logan终于得到了多年之后仍旧和他非常之不对付的亚里斯加尔大公殿下也就是Scott家大哥Alex的批准，让他得以有机会去Scott的家乡看看了。

 

在那之前帝国的第四位大公殿下特别连发了三段视频连线警告Howlett大公殿下，你要是敢在我的地盘上对我家宝贝弟弟乱来，就等着我发动战争吧。对此，Howlett大公殿下的回答是先弹出右手的三根钢爪，然后收回去左右两根。

 

“Scott早800年就是Howlett家的人了，你再不甘心也是没有用的。”

 

“滚蛋，再他妈刺激我我就让Scott休假期间全程呆在Summers本家，然后禁止你踏入亚里斯加尔领一步。”

 

就这样，两位殿下你一言我一语重复着内容幼稚到能让平民都傻眼的吵架。至于两位这种完全就是胡来的日常争吵最后到底谁赢了，我想你们大概也不是很想知道这种无聊的事情吧。

 

让我们回到Summers家的大本营，亚里斯加尔星系首府星球，这颗地表满是活火山的星球表面到处是巍峨壮丽的山峰，火红色的岩浆如同瀑布一般从山顶奔流而下，蜿蜒在地表形成一道道红色的岩浆河流，而曾经的亚里斯加尔公爵府，也就是如今的大公府位于星球最高的一座火山口上，这座曾经的活火山被人为地引导停止了岩浆的喷发，而让地底岩浆改道到它周围环绕的次级火山口上，红色的岩浆围绕着整座巍峨的大公府邸，成为一圈独特的护城河。

 

Howlett大公的专机就在Summers家能停得下整艘星舰的停机坪里缓缓降落。

 

在一排排列队的穿着黑红色制服的Summers家私军的最前方，亚里斯加尔领的总领大臣恭敬地等候着Howlett大公从专机上下来。

 

“嚯！”Logan走出机舱门的时候实在忍不住叫了一声，70℃的地面气温配上他的全套大公礼服和找死没两样。无奈这是他第一次到Summers家主宅，所以本着绝不能在Summers家丢脸给Alex留下话柄的原则，Logan生生地把所有的抱怨给忍下来了。话说，号称能活到宇宙尽头去的Howlett大公如果在Summers家大门口中暑的话那绝对是帝国本世纪最大笑话了。到时候不光那个Alex Summers，就连Erik Lehnsherr那混蛋也会带头把他嘲笑到死的吧。

 

“咳咳。”Logan手指插进自己的礼服领口给自己松了松，然后他眼角瞥见那些站得整整齐齐的仪仗军人斜着眼看着他眼带戏谑的光芒。

 

_妈的，果然Summers_ _家所有可爱的因素都集中到我家Scott_ _身上了，于是剩下的全都是混蛋了。_

****

“您还好吧，殿下。亚里斯加尔的地表温度确实高了一点，和奎丽尔还是不太一样的吧。”总领大臣先生的措辞和表情看不出一丝破绽，但Logan的直觉告诉他这家伙肯定也在心里嘲笑他呢。

 

_没错，一群混蛋！_

 

“我没事。”Logan的语气里都开始有点咬牙切齿的味道了，“Scott回来了吗？”

 

“少爷的专机要再过两小时才到，因为在帝都向家主殿下的述职报告耽误了一点时间，所以比预计的要晚。少爷刚刚特别吩咐过了，让我们先带殿下四下参观一下。”

 

_耽误个屁，根本就是Alex Summers_ _那个混蛋强留Scott_ _吧。而且少爷少爷的乱叫什么，他现在是Scott Summers Howlett_ _公爵殿下。Howlett_ _懂不懂啊？？_

 

Logan咽下他的吐槽，管家先生一本正经地要带Logan先在主宅外环绕的活火山口游览一圈，只字不提隔热服的问题，言辞之中盛情一片根本让人找不到拒绝的点。Logan已经发现他被整个Summers家针对了，谁让他把整个Summers家唯一可爱的Scott拐去Howlett家了呢，可以理解的嘛。

 

_但是！！这不代表老子就会服软了，不就气温再升20_ _℃嘛，谁他妈怕谁！_

 

火山口热气腾腾的，世界看出去都是扭曲的，当然，也有可能是世界其实还是清晰的，但是Logan开始出现轻微中暑现象了。

 

_怎么可能，我被那个混蛋Alex Summers_ _烧掉整个胸口的肌肉还不是他妈瞬间复原。但是真是热啊…………_

_我要是真的是条狼可以吐舌头就好了…………_

 

_妈的…………_

 

总领先生还在Logan耳边絮絮叨叨地介绍着周围的景致，Logan哼哼哈哈地在那里应付着。他的大公礼服里面都已经湿透了，更可怕的是Howlett家的礼服还没什么透气性，毕竟以奎丽尔的气温透气性等同于让人全裸处于零下40℃的环境嘛。

 

_回去一定要跟他们说以后Howlett_ _家的礼服全部要分成两种规格，一是适用于奎丽尔的版本，还有一种一定要适用于亚里斯加尔的鬼天气。_

 

Logan在眼前的景色又晃了晃的时候这么想着。

 

Logan在有个人的手臂搭上他的后腰时吓了一大跳，但他大概真的是有点脱水的症状了，虽然这说起来真的很丢脸，但他的集中力和警惕性确实下降到了危险的地步，居然没有发现有人就这么靠近了他，但是他的肌肉在那个声音在他耳边响起时骤然放松。

 

“Logan，你还好吧？”

 

“Scott…………”Logan转过身把Scott抱在怀里，无视旁边总领先生几乎扭曲的惊讶表情，Logan几乎把大半个身体的重量都挂在了Scott身上。

 

“你怎么穿着这身就跑到火山口来了，Sundemo，替非耐热基因改造的客人们准备的隔热服呢？”

 

“这是我的疏忽，少爷。”

 

“疏忽？是Alex要你给他来个下马威吧？”Scott侧过头看着总领先生，多年元帅的积威之下，不要说总领先生，就连Logan都不太招架的住这样的Scott。“一小时后，这件事的前因后果和责任的详细报告要出现在我的桌子上，Alex的责任我会亲自找他算，但是你要是敢包庇Alex的话，不用我提醒你会发生什么吧？”

 

“是，少爷。”总领先生诚惶诚恐地低头。Logan下巴枕在Scott肩上给了那位一个“看谁才是笑到最后那个”的挑衅眼神。

 

“你还撑得住吗？”Scott严肃的语气一下子软了下来。

 

其实靠着Scott一会以后Logan已经缓过来了，但是难得以Scott的性格肯在大庭广众之下被他这么放肆地抱着，Logan决定继续伪装一会虚弱，反正他刚刚是真的有点中暑了嘛。

 

Scott开始还有点不确定，毕竟他瞄了Logan的脖子一眼，里面全是汗，但是在Logan一点点调整了他的重心而他的手开始不安分地摸一些不该在公众场合摸的地方时，Scott挑起了一边的眉毛。

 

“看起来真的很严重啊，我抱你回去好吗？”Scott勾起嘴角却还不忘了在语气里加上一点急切感。

 

“没有，我很好！！”Logan一秒站直，开什么玩笑，要是这种事情真发生了等传到帝都一定会变成Howlett在Summers家门口昏倒然后被Scott抱回主宅，这比之前那个中暑的版本更惨好不好，这下连Charles和Sean都会加入嘲笑他的大军的。

 

“那跟我来吧，放心，进主宅了就没那么热了。”Scott对着Logan笑了笑然后牵着他的手朝着本宅的方向走去。

 

2.

 

Scott伸着脚坐在他卧室里那个巨大的可以当游泳池用的浴池旁边的地板上批改着光屏里的文件，总领大人已经在刚刚把不久前发生的Logan接近中暑事件的前因后果发了过来。言辞里并没有掩饰自己的责任，只是又在这之后非常情真意切地叙述了一大段大意是我们家的宝贝小少爷为了那个混蛋伤心这么多年不能太便宜他了的作案动机。

 

而现在，被整个Summers家称为“混蛋”的家伙正在Scott的浴池里潜泳。Scott眼角的余光扫过一道修长的人影在水面下滑过，Scott轻露一个笑容，看着那个健美的身影破开水面站了起来，水花四溅，还有一些沾到了Scott的腿上。

 

“四个月没见过真人了，Scott，你现在居然还看得下去文件我简直觉得太伤心了。”Logan撑着浴池的边沿看着Scott，他居然还穿着那身元帅军装，帝国军服那种华丽而又一丝不苟的风格配上他那张禁欲的脸简直让Logan欲火焚身。Logan禁不住开始拿他那还在滴着水的手想去勾Scott的腰想把他整个拖到浴池里去。

 

“嘘。”Scott单手压住了Logan蠢蠢欲动的手，“现在可不行，我现在要是顺了你的意，我估计——”

 

Scott抬头看了看墙上的计时器：“我们未来至少24个小时都没法离开这个浴室了。”

 

Logan立马露出了那种被主人抛弃的大型犬的表情。Scott被那个明显就是做给他看为了博取同情的表情逗乐了，他前倾身体凑过头去给了Logan一个久别四个月后重逢的吻。

 

不要说Logan，连Scott都差点被这个吻带走然后直接跳进浴池和Logan来一次24小时性爱马拉松了。好在最后关头他及时地刹住了车又把自己和Logan分了开来，完全无视那只大型犬近乎于将“来嘛~~Scott，我们来做嘛~~”这句标语写在自己额头上并且不断摇尾乞怜的表情。

 

“算了，看你可怜，告诉你一个好消息。”Scott将手边的光屏调整了一下然后递给Logan。

 

Logan低头看了一眼马上露出了欣喜的表情：“联合舰队的整合分析工作完成了？”

 

“是的，各种前期的可行性报告和战略模拟已经都完成了。军部认为第一、第二舰队组成的联合舰队会有更强的协同性、攻击性和覆盖性，会比两支舰队单独行动来得更有效率。当然，在特殊环境下，这两支舰队仍旧可以拆分开来独立完成任务，所以也保证了它们原先的机动性和灵活性。”

 

“老天，Alex那混蛋这次总算做了件好事。”Logan习惯性地感叹了一句才想起来Scott还在呢，他完全被这个好消息弄得得意忘形了。“口误！！Scott！！绝对是口误，我是说Alex那个……那个……”词穷的Logan努力地挠着头想试着找个褒义词按在Alex头上。

 

“得了吧，Logan，想不出来就不要硬想个什么好词了，Alex骂你混蛋的时候我也没试着阻止过他。”

 

“对了，关于联合舰队的旗舰的问题，Charles说Hank的研究院有很多新技术想试着实装，所以他打算建造帝国的第三座宇宙要塞，Hank打算把它取名为黑鸟。不过那可能要花个几年时间吧，在那之前我们还是只能在各自原先的旗舰上凑活一下了。”

 

“你有没有告诉Hank，别的也就算了，但是务必在黑鸟上照着奎丽尔大公府的规格给我们俩来上一座。经费不够的话我可以单独从奎丽尔的财政里给他划拨。”

 

“Logan，你不觉得这种一看就是有着私人目的的要求严重违背一个军人的职业操守吗？”

 

“三十多年了，Scott，一年之内我们最多可以见两次面，每次最长也就是两个星期，不管帝都那几位白天工作有多辛苦，但是晚上他们可都是能抱着自己的爱人入睡的。而我们呢，我们每天的活也不见得比他们轻松，但每天晚上我只能和你的投影来个晚安吻后就跑回去睡觉，我觉得只是要求一个设备齐全的家已经算得上十足的职业操守了。何况这还是总司令和副总司令两个人的家，还要怎么便宜他们？”

 

“Logan，你的怨气已经快要化成有形体的东西朝外发射了。还有你确定知道这一次的联合舰队我才是总司令，你是副总司令吧？”

 

“知道啊，现在的第一舰队本来就是你一手重建的，接着你又去第二舰队待了这些年，你才是总司令难道不是顺理成章的事吗？”

 

“可这就意味着……”Scott刚要皱起眉头，Logan的手就摸上了他的脸颊，他微笑地看着Scott，那笑容里的包容让Scott现在就像扑到他的怀里紧紧抱住他。

 

“Scott，我知道你在担心什么，但是看看你手上的戒指，我不会有任何适应不良的。我愿意听从你的命令就像当年你愿意听从我的命令一样，那都是发自内心的。当然，这并不代表我们之间不会产生争执，如果我认为我才是对的话，我还是会反抗的。当年你反抗的手段我可一样都没忘呢。”

 

“我还没下命令呢，你就准备反抗了？”Scott笑得很开心，露出尖尖的小虎牙，Logan觉得他的整个世界都被Scott的笑容点亮了，所以他情不自禁地轻轻用拇指的指腹摩擦Scott消瘦的脸颊。

 

“所以你可以先试试看命令我，看看我到底会不会反抗，长——官——。”Logan拖着长长的音节用无比性感的语调念完了那个Scott曾经说过无数遍的词。而如同他之前已经检讨过的无数次一样，Scott再一次感叹多年以前他为什么会忽略周围一切只注重于那句长官所带给他的不甘。他们本就是互相平等的存在，在真的大是大非原则问题面前他们各自本着自己的本心和信念去做决定，而从不会试图用官职和身份去强迫另一方。

 

是的，Scott心想，还好命运给了他第二次机会，而这一次他绝不会再犯同样的错误了。

 

“那么现在，Logan”Scott像只撒娇的猫咪一样在Logan的手掌里磨蹭他的脸颊，慢慢侧过头去在他的掌心里落下一个吻，“来自长官的第一个命令，起来穿好隔热服，跟我来。”

 

3.

 

Scott操作着小型飞船缓缓地在一处火山口降落，Logan坐在一边任由他操纵着飞行器，反正他对于这颗星球完全不熟悉。他想着大概就和当年他第一次带Scott参观奎丽尔那样，Scott应该是想让他近距离观察一些火焰的奇景，比如几千米高的火山喷发之类的。

 

在Logan跟着Scott下了飞船后他朝着那个火山口望了望，脸上露出了不太确定的神情。

 

“虽然我对于火山的了解很贫乏，但这确实看起来像一座死火山。”

 

“当然啊，Logan，我疯了才会带你去活火山口，以这里的火山活动频率你很容易被喷溅出来的岩浆伤到的。”

 

“溅到就溅到啊，反正马上就会愈合的，我以为你要给我看的是那种近距离火山喷发的壮观场面，你知道的，就像我带你去看那些史前形成的巨大冰川一样。”

 

“原来你想看那个？那早说，我现在带你回去给你找一件能抵抗熔岩的外部装甲就可以了。”

 

“不是，我也没有那么想看那玩意，呃，我是说比起和你在浴池里来个24小时性爱马拉松来说没那么想看，对了你原本的安排是什么？总之一切听你的。”

 

“我的安排？我想介绍你认识一下一位……嗯……家人，我一直想这么做很久很久了。”Scott笑着抬起头然后对着火山口那里射出了一束红色的镭射光柱。

 

Logan还在思考Scott干嘛这么突然无缘无故地动用变种能力的时候，火山口里一处洞穴里面突然射出了与刚刚Scott的镭射光一模一样的镭射光柱。

 

“该死的，敌袭？”Logan紧张地直接站到Scott身前弹出了双手的爪子。

 

“Logan，冷静，没事的，自己人。”

 

随着Scott的解释，Logan听见一声巨大的叫声，有点像鹰啸，却又有点像是大型猫科动物的嘶吼声。而后一个影子从那处洞穴里飞了出来，张开薄膜一样的双翼，甩着像蝎尾钩一样的尾巴，四只爪子和颈部有着像着火一样的红色鬃毛。

 

Logan认出了那是Summers家家纹上的动物，这个星球上除了Summers家以外的另一个主人——火焰蝎狮。

 

那只火焰蝎狮张开翅膀在天空中盘旋，Logan敏锐的野兽直觉告诉他在看见Scott后那家伙到底有多么兴奋，它像只在追逐毛球的小猫咪一样在Scott面前欢快地绕着圈，嘴里发出震耳欲聋的嘶吼声。

 

“好久不见了，Manty！！”Scott刚刚张开双臂，那只光身长就有6米，翼展更是大约有20米的巨大生物就朝着Scott扑了过去。

 

“喂！！”那只被叫做Manty的大猫直接扑进了由艾德曼金属编制成的网兜里，Logan立马就发现了大猫的敌意，它因为没有成功地扑倒Scott而开始对着Logan呲牙，鉴于野兽间的沟通法则，Logan又给他呲了回去。

 

“没事，Logan，Manty因为太久没见过我有点兴奋过度了，它就是在和我玩而已，不会真的伤到我的。”Scott示意Logan撤去他的艾德曼金属，Logan撇了撇嘴还是把那个网兜收了回去。没了阻碍的Manty立马又朝着Scott扑过去，巨大的爪子搭上Scott的肩膀，大脑袋来回地蹭着Scott。在它面前Scott简直显得娇小无比，都快整个被Manty埋起来了，对此，Logan立马后悔起自己刚刚把艾德曼金属收回去的行为了。

 

“好了，好了，Manty乖，来，带你认识一下，这是Logan，就是我和你说了很多次的那个Logan。”Scott一边安抚着Manty一边回过头来看着Logan，“Logan，这是Manty，实际上我小时候给他起名字的时候非常正式地叫他Manticorus，但是好像那个太长了，最后我和他平常还是更喜欢Manty这个称呼。”

 

Scott一边介绍一边替Manty挠着颈部的鬃毛，Manty露出那种十分享受的表情却完全不拿正眼瞧Logan。最后在Scott强硬的口气下才回过头看了Logan一眼，而Logan不用野兽直觉也能确定——那是一个鄙视的眼神。

 

_好吧，不仅是Summers_ _家，这颗星球上所有生物里美好的部分全集中到我家Scott_ _身上去了，于是剩下的不管是人还是狮子都全部是混蛋！！_

 

所以Logan乘着Scott回过头和Manty在耳语着什么的时候给了Manty一个“中爪”。而Manty的回答则是翘起了尾巴，那个蝎尾钩对着Logan脚旁边的位置接着就是一束镭射光。久经被镭射光轰飞考验的Logan连眼都没眨一眨。

 

“Manty！！友好一点！”Scott拍了Manty的脑袋一下以示警告，然后他又转过头对着Logan解释起来，“抱歉，Manty大概是把我……当他弟弟了吧，所以他对于我身边出现的其他人似乎一开始都抱有敌意，就算Alex和他处的都不是怎么好。”

 

“放心，Scott。”Logan半翻了个白眼，“对于你的这些个‘哥哥们’的行为，我已经太习惯了。”

 

“嘿，伙计。”Logan一步步走上前，无视Manty半带警告式的哼哼，他的手掌一点点接近Manty的额头。“我知道你担心Scott，但是我可以向你保证，Scott是我生命中最为重要的部分，为了他我可以不惜一切。”

 

随着Logan的保证他的手掌终于够到了Manty的额头，他轻轻挠了挠Manty那里的皮毛，而Manty闭上眼睛呼噜了一声。

 

Logan刚想对着Scott得意大猫就是这么好哄的时候Manty再度张开眼睛，Logan看着它眼睛里的戏谑眼神刚有不好的预感就发现Manty不知何时又举起了尾巴对准了自己的肩膀，一束镭射光以Scott最为常用的强度射向了他平常一贯轰飞Logan的位置，于是Logan再一次毫无悬念地飞了出去。  


“操你妈的，你比他亲哥还像他！”还在做抛物线运动的Logan在半空中给Manty做了这样的评价。

 

“Logan！！”Scott赶紧跑到摔倒的Logan旁边，看着他的伤口迅速愈合，一脸抱歉的样子，“我该事先提醒你，Manty最讨厌别人摸他额头了。”

 

**_我讨厌Scott_ ** **_的“哥哥们”！！_ **

 

“事情就是这样，那时我才4岁嘛，和Alex赌气没带任何联络设备就跑出来结果迷路了，为了让人找到我我试着对着空中发了一束镭射光。然后就碰到了Manty的妈妈，她以为我是只长相畸形的小蝎狮因为什么原因掉出窝了，就把我叼回家和Manty一起养了。”

 

Logan开始在脑内构想豆丁状态的Scott被一只巨大蝎狮叼在嘴里的画面，然后Logan发现这个画面让他很想冲上去和那只狮子干一架。

 

“于是我就莫名其妙的在Manty的窝里待了一周，那时候Manty也是小小一只，我们天天对着窝外面的小石头玩发镭射光的游戏，Manty就是那个时候真的把我当成他的弟弟了吧。但是一周没找到我Alex是真的疯了，那天早上我抱着Manty醒过来的时候听到外面一声巨响，然后是漫山遍野的红色镭射光。我跑出去发现周围一圈火山口的顶部全部被削掉了。Alex脏得像个野人那样站在一堆碎石中间，哭得伤心欲绝还在那里叫着我的名字。”

 

“他那时才……8岁啊，他也不过是个…………”Logan露出了震惊的表情。

 

“没错，虽然全公爵府当时都在找我，结果却是听到我失踪消息后从府里溜出来的Alex最先找到我。”Manty懒洋洋地趴在地上，席地而坐的Scott整个靠在Manty身上侧脸埋进它脖子那里的鬃毛里，“所以别再叫他混蛋了，Logan，他真的是全宇宙最好的哥哥了。”

 

Scott看着Logan因为他刚刚的话露出一个复杂的表情，Scott大概能确定那里面有很大一部分是因为嫉妒而引起的黯然神伤。

 

“不过，就算Alex是全宇宙最好的哥哥——”Scott的手勾住Logan的后颈朝着自己这边微微用力，让他倒在自己的身上，Manty转过头看了Logan一眼，对于他扑倒在Scott身上的动作非常人性化地撇了撇嘴又回过头去趴好了。“全宇宙里我当然还是最爱你。”

 

瞬间满血复活的Logan忽视Manty鄙视的眼神开始一边亲吻Scott一边扒他的衣服，准备实施他当着Scott的“哥哥”的面和Scott来个24小时性爱马拉松的“邪恶”计划。

 

_管你是啥Alex_ _，Scott_ _是我的！！_

 

帝都Summers大公别府——

 

“阿嚏！！”刚从浴室里出来的Alex狠狠地打了个喷嚏。

 

“上帝保佑你，Alex。”正在看着什么文件的Sean回过头看着全身赤裸的Alex。“最近太累了吗？快点去休息吧。”

 

“别理他，大概是哪个混蛋在背后诅咒我吧，Howlett是第一嫌疑人，Lehnsherr排第二。”Alex走到Sean的身后，低下头开始亲吻舔舐他苍白的脖颈，他的唾液残留在Sean的颈侧微微地反射着房间里昏暗的光芒。“还是其实是你想策略性地提醒我今天你不想做了？”

 

Sean在Alex舔舐的间歇发出低低的呻吟，他的手指轻抚着Alex的脸颊，在Alex的牙齿轻轻啃咬他的颈部皮肤时Sean仰起头，手指情不自禁地揪紧了Alex的金发。

 

“我很肯定是前者，Logan的确嫌疑最大。”Sean带着喘息的蛊惑嗓音在房间里响起。

 

得到想要的答案的Alex露出一个得意地笑容，他轻轻抱起Sean朝着他们的床走去。

 

**夜，**

**还很长。**

Charles：“为什么没有我们俩的戏份啊，Erik！！”

 

Erik：“乖，对于那两对灵肉合一还处在幻想阶段的可怜家伙们，你就给他们一个意淫的空间省得Logan和Alex憋出病来。”

 

Logan&Alex：“滚，某些家伙倒是灵肉合一了，结果是谁对着Charles的影像打了十年手枪啊？？”


	19. 第四部《神之审判，神之救赎》第一章：三月六日，帝国阴雨

 

神之审判，神之救赎

 

  * 三月六日，帝都阴雨



 

1.

 

静谧的水底，窒息感侵袭，一闪而过的念头。

 

_醒过来！_

 

有什么来不及了，后悔没顶，那些在血液里奔流着的没有出口的能量，镇静剂让意识钝化，什么重要的东西被遗忘了。

 

_记起来！_

 

那个身影，他那么耀眼，一等星一样照亮周围的一整片天空，他四周所有的星星和他相比都显得那么黯淡无光。他那么温暖，只是待在他的身边就被他的热度包围，不必再畏惧冬日的严寒。他那么坚强，像水中的砥柱一样抵抗着命运的洪流，让站在他的身后的人再不必担心自己的安危。可是他的身影是那么模糊，他到底是谁。

 

“Lo……”

 

“该死的，宿体脑波反应强烈，有提前苏醒的征兆。”

 

是的，他通常不拘小节，老是留下一堆让人哭笑不得的烂摊子等着我去收拾。他也很喜欢抢我的东西，我的车，我的首席职位，我的女人还有我的心。他喜欢雪茄，那种最辣最够劲的味道，连带着我的身上也都是那呛人的烟草味。

 

“Lo……gan……”

 

“加大镇静剂的剂量，陛下和公爵大人特意吩咐过不能让Summers阁下在今天醒过来的。”

 

刚刚清晰一点的影子再度模糊黯淡下去。不，别走！我记得的，我明明记得的，我们形影不离这么久，我记得的。无论是他永远都会朝着脑袋两侧翘起的头发，他用爪子对着我竖中指的样子，仗着自己皮糙肉厚就把雪茄往手心里按，还有我大概一共只试过两三次却能100%确定是我最喜欢的靠着他的位置，我都记得的。所以别走，别丢下我一个人走，求求你了……Logan。

 

“Logan…………”

 

“镇静剂已经是最大剂量了。本来强制休眠就会对宿体造成很大的伤害，如果真的出了什么问题，我们更没法向陛下和公爵大人交代啊。”

 

“宿体脑波活动强烈，距离清醒很近了，该死的，他出现了休眠排斥现象。”

 

_醒过来，想起来，追上去，别让他走啊！！_

_Scott Summers_ _，醒过来！！！_

 

“Logan！！”Scott叫着Logan的名字猛地睁开眼睛，他沉在休眠舱的营养液里，身上到处都是电极导管，Scott抬起手臂，拍了休眠舱的舱壁几下，但是他身体的肌肉罢工太久了，那几下不过软绵绵的反抗对于整个休眠舱毫无影响。Scott转过头看见一群穿着整齐的医护人员在他周围拼命地按动一些装置试图补救现在这种情况。

 

透明的营养液瞬间变得浑浊，大量的气泡在Scott眼前出现，这些医护人员一定又往Scott的休眠舱里加了什么新的东西，意识又再度朦胧起来。

 

_不行，我不能再睡过去了，清醒点，Scott_ _！！_

 

乘着医护人员转身的空挡Scott对着休眠舱的舱壁发射了他的镭射光。高强度的复合材料没有抵抗住Scott能力的攻击，碎裂的破片一部分四散飞出去划伤了几个靠近的工作人员，一部分朝着Scott的身体直射而去，扎入他仍旧麻木的四肢肌肉，或是切断那些尚且连接在他身上的导管，更多地则是朝着仍旧完好的舱壁飞去，在撞击点巨大的冲击力下舱壁开始出现龟裂，最后破碎，大量的营养液从洞口涌出终于让其下的Scott接触到了空气。

 

“咳！！”Scott撑着破碎的舱壁坐起身体，完全暴力的苏醒过程下他呛咳着呕出口腔里的营养液。

 

“阁下，阁下！！请镇静，您现在还不能进入苏醒环节，您的身体机能完全还在深休眠状态，这会对您的身体造成损伤的。”

 

医护人员嗡嗡地在Scott的耳边大声喊着一些危险或是别的警告，其中有两个胆子大一点的拿着器械冲了上来。Scott的镭射光轻易地将那些器械毁灭成碎片，留下医护人员一脸居然逃过一劫的庆幸表情。

 

Scott趴在舱壁上喘了一会，让他完全处于罢工状态的四肢百骸重新归位，胃部的痉挛让Scott不停地干呕，却完全呕不出什么实际的内容。Scott警惕地看着那些医护人员，在他发射了几次镭射光后那群人现在围着他保持了一个他们自以为安全的距离继续喋喋不休。Scott一句也没听明白，只是低头拔掉了那几块插进身体里的破片，他的血液瞬间在还剩一点的营养液里扩散开来晕成浅红色的一片。

 

总算Scott觉得自己可以控制自己的身体了，他踉踉跄跄地从休眠舱里爬出来，那些还连在他身上的导线被扯断掉落，而他身体上的营养液随着他的动作滴落在舱外，在地上聚集成小小的一滩。Scott这才注意到自己是赤着脚的，这些医护人员似乎乘他休眠期间换下了他的军服给他穿上了白色连体的病号服。

 

Scott抬头看着病房里的一处柜子，那里应该是锁着他的私人物品。一名小护士视死如归地挡在那个柜子面前。

 

“阁……阁阁阁下…………您还不能起来……”

 

“让开…………”Scott的声音沙哑，才说了一句话后他又弯下腰剧烈地咳嗽起来。

 

医护人员看见Scott露出了疲态再次不死心地围拢过来，Scott猛地抬起头，医护人员被他脸上凶狠的表情吓了一跳，Scott挥出拳头，扫过这些医护人员的身体，好几人倒飞出去撞在墙上人事不知的样子。

 

“抱歉，不要拦我…………”Scott一边道歉一边跨过那些倒在地上的医护人员们的身体。一步三晃地走到了那个放着他的私人物品的柜子面前。

 

“让开…………”小护士稍稍朝旁边挪了挪身体。

 

“砰”地一声巨响，Scott一拳擦过那个护士的侧脸击上那个柜子，金属锁住的柜门在他那一拳下扭曲变形，小护士整个身体猛地一震，然后就开始不争气地哭起来。

 

“对不起，我只想拿回我的东西。”Scott居然还有空对着那个哭泣的护士露出一个安慰的笑容，然后他推开了那扇已经完全变形的柜门。

 

Scott的军服折得整整齐齐地放在那里，上面是他的随身光脑和通讯器，Scott将它们从柜子里面拿了出来。“叮”地一声响，Scott顺着声音看过去，他在拿光脑的时候带出了一条链子，它就这样躺在了Scott的脚边。

 

Scott能认出那块狗牌上Logan的名字和那颗他足足戴了22年的子弹。

 

2.

 

走廊里空无一人，只有Scott赤足行于其上的足音空荡荡地回响着。大概是Charles和Alex为了他的安全着想替他清空了一个楼层。而刚刚所有这一层的医护人员都被他打趴下了。所以尽管Scott一路跌跌撞撞地走在这条走廊里，却并没有人出来拦下他。

 

Scott死死地握住手里的那条项链，它的链子断了，所以他只能把那块狗牌和子弹握在掌心，狗牌薄薄的边缘因为Scott用力过猛嵌入掌心的软肉，掐出深深的印痕。Scott不在乎，他只是努力地将这两样东西握得更紧，刚入手时金属的冰凉提醒着他它们已经失去了人类的体温。

 

不会的，Scott一遍遍告诫自己，Logan只是让自己暂时地保管一下这样东西，下一个转角他就会看见Logan百无聊赖地靠在那里问他要这条链子了。那时候Scott一定会跟他说他要拿回他的子弹，只能把狗牌还给Logan。

 

没错，本来这两样东西就是一对，应该就是他和Logan一人一个的。

 

Scott路过电梯，它停泊的楼层看起来离这一层好远，他不耐烦地按了两下后放弃转向了一旁的楼梯。在下了两层后Scott终于看见了一些其他人，一些病人穿着和他一样的病号服聚集在一处光幕面前，他的加入并没有引起任何的注意，所有人一脸肃穆地看着光幕里的画面。

 

“你们在看什么？”Scott向着身边的一个家伙询问。那人并没有回过头看他而是继续专注地看着光幕里的内容。“还有今天是几号？”

 

“你不知道今天是几号？你昏迷多久了，才醒过来吗？”那人以随意的口吻搭腔，言语中有某种被打断的不满。

 

“我的确……刚从休眠中苏醒。”

 

“那可真是巧啊，今天是三月六号，为帝国第一舰队送别的国葬日。”

 

“什么……你说什么？”

 

“还不是联邦的狗杂种们，这群背信弃义的家伙，身为盟友却在最后关头背后捅了我们一刀，为此，整个第一舰队全军覆没，这可是整个帝国军方的精锐啊，有多少贵族在这一战尸骨无存。”

 

“这是胡说……停下…………”Scott喃喃自语地想要那个人停下，但是声音太轻了对方没有听见依旧在那里带着恨意滔滔不绝。

 

“再加上后续为了让联邦得不到佛沃兹虚域而引爆的那些沃德费斯星系近1/3的星球而一起被牺牲的没有撤离的一万亿平民，光是善后工作就持续了很久，一直拖到今天才能举行全帝国全境范围内的国葬，阵亡名单里包括了一位大公一位侯爵三十几位伯爵，除去早期帝国开拓时期以外，很久没有这样一次性大规模的贵族阵亡了。唉，全国这一次总共要哀悼七天，待会陛下会亲自主持这个葬礼……”

 

“停下……不要再胡说了……闭嘴！！！”Scott一点点加强自己的声音，不顾任何礼仪，从轻声直到蛮横的狂吼。周围那些穿着病服的人因此将目光从光幕上移开转到他身上。

 

一样白色的病服，浑身上下各种肉眼可见的伤痕，有一些外伤的部分明显还能看见暴露在空气中的伤口，血液和一些还没来得及干掉的营养液沿着他四肢的肌肉流下一道道的痕迹。他的脸色苍白地像个死人，咬牙切齿的样子像是来自地狱的魔鬼，但是人们在那扭曲的表情和苍白的脸色下还是能发现他英俊的脸部轮廓，以及他标志性的红色眼镜。

 

这个医院是面向军方高层贵族的医院，能入住的基本都有点帝国军方的背景，所以他们自然也认出了眼前这位是谁，全军覆没的第一舰队里唯一的幸存者，帝国双星里除了已经阵亡的大元帅以外的另一位。

 

“Summers阁下，我很抱歉，我没发现是您…………请您冷静一点……”

 

“我很冷静，所以你给我闭嘴，我就不追究你造谣了……”Scott抬头看着光幕，主持人正在以沉痛的口吻叙述第一舰队以往的功绩，画面正显示的是凯旋广场，密密麻麻的人群穿着全黑的丧服站在广场划定的民众悼念区里。

 

“该死的，这不是真的…………”Scott抬起脸对着发射光幕的屏幕就是一道镭射光，周围的病人被他突如其来的举动吓了一大跳，纷纷向后退了数步，把Scott一个人孤零零地围在一圈的中心。

 

“凯旋广场，对，凯旋广场，去那里就知道了，这些全是骗人的…………”Scott晃晃悠悠地在原地自言自语，人群露出悲悯的表情，这些平常能让他跳脚的同情眼神丝毫没有干扰到他。他推开几个挡路的家伙，无视他们想要搀扶他的意愿一直走到电梯前。

 

“阁下，您现在不适合去凯旋广场吧，我觉得您身上有很多伤口需要立即处理，您现在的身体情况看起来也不是很好的样子。”

 

有几个病人在联络医护人员，还有几个试图对着Scott动之以理。

 

“我好的很，凯旋广场而已，我去那里确认这些都是假的之后就会回来的，不要拦我。”

 

“我能理解您现在的心情，可是请您千万冷静一点啊，节哀顺变。”

 

在那几位病人还在试图劝说Scott的时候电梯到了，他没有再理会他们的胡言乱语，径直走了进去。

 

电梯里的屏幕也在放着刚刚的画面，似乎因为全国哀悼日，所有的频道都在放着这些画面，Scott听着解说在介绍所有阵亡的第一舰队指挥官们的履历，那一串串的贵族头衔简直能把普通的平民给绕晕。

 

“住口，别再说了！！”Scott试图蒙上自己的耳朵，但是那些声音还是不放过他。最终解说用悲痛的语气加了一大堆光辉耀眼的前缀后念出了James Logan Howlett殿下的名字，Scott尖叫一声终于还是一拳打上了那个屏幕。光屏没有什么悬念地碎裂，而他的指关节上的皮肤也被擦伤，血沿着破碎的光屏流下，伴随着整个电梯里震耳欲聋的AI警报声，Scott抱着头缩在电梯的角落里一点点蹲下来，蜷起身体等着电梯停到底层的医院大厅出口。

 

Scott一遍遍敲击刚刚给自己戴好的通讯器试图联络Logan，但是通讯器里只有AI无情的无法接通的提示。

 

“你给我接啊，Logan！！”Scott把头埋进膝盖里，让他的喊叫也显得沉闷无比，“接下这通联络啊，求你了…………你不是要活到宇宙尽头去的吗，不是我死以后几千几万年你都不会死的吗！！给我接啊！！！”

 

在Scott的吼声里电梯传来略微的失重感，然后大门滑开，无数医护人员和警卫在门口神情戒备地看着里面蹲着的Scott。

 

3.

 

“阁下，您的身体现在迫切地需要治疗，请您配合我们的工作，和我们回去。”

 

Scott抬起头看着这些全副武装的人员，他的脸上渐渐出现了不满的表情。

 

“你们真是吵死了，让我过去。”Scott阴沉的语气并没有吓退这些人，他们反而一点点围拢过来。

 

刚刚还蹲着的Scott一脚踏向身后的电梯墙，随后一蹬，像只豹子一样冲出了电梯的大门，那些人只看见眼前白影一闪，接着是肉体击打的声响，几个警卫闷哼一声倒了下去，包围出现了漏洞，Scott从中间一穿而过，顺手又打倒了两个试图再度包围他的家伙。

 

“拦住前面那个病人！！陛下特别吩咐不能让他今天走出医院的！”被晃过的医护人员在Scott身后焦急的大喊，大厅里有些好事群众纷纷围了上来。Scott赤着脚一路狂奔，被堵住了就顺手击倒他们，终于他看见了医院的玻璃大门，有个人骑着飞翼摩托刚刚在大门口停下。Scott单臂将那个家伙从摩托上扯了下来，那个倒霉鬼根本抵抗不了Scott的力量发出了一声惨叫。而Scott在跨上摩托前看了他一眼说了句“抱歉，借来用一下。”

 

事实证明Scott醒过来的那间医院离凯旋广场是多么近，他刚拐出医院的大门就看见街边成群结队的穿着黑色丧服的男男女女们，他就这样看着他们，像在看着一群群怪物，看得太入神以至于完全没顾得上看路，所以Scott的摩托一头撞上街角停着的一辆悬浮车，他的身体被撞击从摩托上甩下，在地上翻滚了几圈后撞上另一侧的路肩才停了下来。Scott在飞出去的瞬间脑子里想的只是他要紧紧地握住那条狗牌和子弹的项链——

 

他紧握着拳头短暂地失去了意识。

 

“喂，你还好吧？”

 

“叫救护车，他昏迷了！！”

 

“醒醒，你撞到哪里了吗？”

 

无数人的声音带起一片残响环绕着Scott的耳膜，他在一片黑暗中靠着意志力将意识的碎片一点点拉拢，然后他渐渐地重新感觉到了自己的身体和四肢，而当他习惯性地重复每次睡醒前的自我检查的时候发现——他的眼镜不见了。

 

在刚刚Scott翻滚到第二圈的时候他的眼镜上的固定装置被碰掉了，然后被甩在路边的一个角落。一个穿着黑色连身裙的小女孩走到那副眼镜前捡起了它。

 

“我的……眼镜…………”Scott死死闭着眼睛挣扎着想爬起来。

 

“什么？喂，你别这么随便爬起来啊，救护车马上就到了。”

 

“我的眼镜，有谁看见我的眼镜了…………”Scott翻过身体努力地在周围摸索，人群都看不下去他这个悲惨的样子，纷纷四下替他寻找起来。

 

“给，大哥哥。”一个小小暖暖的手掌抚上Scott的脸颊，闭着眼睛的Scott的睫毛轻轻颤抖。

 

Scott在半空中摸索，小女孩将Scott的眼镜递到他手中，Scott迅速戴上了它。

 

“你是在伤心吗，大哥哥，妈妈说爸爸只是去很远很远的地方了，很快就会回来的。所以你也有家人去了很远的地方吗，不要伤心哦，你只要乖乖地做个好孩子，他会回来的。”

 

“你…………你叫什么名字？”Scott张开眼睛后看着眼前这个最多只有3、4岁的小女孩，他颤抖着问出了这个问题。

 

“我叫Molencia Hawkshaw，爸爸喜欢叫我Molly。”

 

_“各位各位，今天我请客，整个指挥部都要到场啊，本人终于有孩子了！！老大，你和Scotty_ _也要到哦。”_

_“哟，居然这事上让第三集团军领先了，不服啊。”_

_“不服个屁，你才多大，我都快150_ _了，伯爵级失败了这多年才有孩子很不容易啊。”_

_“也是啊，不过我们这些还算不上困难户，老大和Scotty_ _他们这种变种人想要孩子才是真难吧。”_

_“你敢跟老大比？他他妈2000_ _岁才有孩子都没关系啊。”_

_“也对啊，我孙子的孙子的孙子以后进了第一舰队还是要叫老大老大吧。”_

_“那是，老大可是要活到宇宙尽头的男人啊。”_

 

“是的，Molly，你爸爸只是去了很远很远的地方。”Scott将女孩抱进怀里，亲吻她的发顶，“你乖乖的，爸爸就会回家的。”

 

“嗯！”Molly乖乖地在Scott怀里点头，Scott觉得自己再看她一眼就会彻底崩溃了，他匆匆放开Molly重新站了起来，分开那些包围他的人群继续朝前走，谢绝了那些人劝他等救护车的好意来到那台他刚刚抢来的摩托前——那辆车看起来已经不能用了。

 

 _真是抱歉啊，弄坏了你的摩托。_ Scott这么想着然后加入了那些在街上行走的成群结队的人们，跟着他们朝凯旋广场的方向走去。

 

世界在摇晃，像是酒醉到最深处时重叠又分裂的幻象造影。周围身着丧服的人们一个个超过Scott，有的露出同情的眼光，有的是不解，更多的则是漠不关心的疏离。人流自发地将Scott孤立在一边，任由他像个幽魂一样在路上游荡。

 

要么是Scott疯了，要么就是这个世界疯了。否则为何突然间他与这个世界格格不入，每一个人都匆匆从他身边绕过，就像他是一个从医院里逃出来的精神病人一样。或者，他真的是个从医院里逃出来的精神病人？只是他自己忘记了或是没有意识到。

 

不，明明是这个世界疯了，他们只是去了很远很远的地方，为什么每个人都是一脸悲痛的样子？随后Scott想起来自己不再是3岁的孩子了，就算他是3岁时Alex也没用这种理由骗过他，他的父母死在奥斯瓦尔了，大元帅也死在奥斯瓦尔了。

 

Alex其实还是说错了的，大元帅明明没有死，他只是从James Howlett变成了Logan Howlett。

 

_所以这次肯定也是这样的，你才不会死，对不对，Logan_ _？_

 

没有人回答Scott，而他尽管前进的速度缓慢，但是这条路本就离凯旋广场没有多远的距离了，当Scott终于从支路穿出来转入那条连接凯旋广场的主干道时，如同被卷入了黑色的汪洋之中。

 

帝都凯旋广场一共被八条主干道分割成整齐的米字型，其中六条道路的两边挤满了密密麻麻的人群，只有南北向的通向皇宫以及在它对面通向阵亡烈士纪念碑的两条路上列队站着一眼望不到头的仪仗队。

 

Scott一点点挤开排在他面前的人们，被推开的人低声抱怨着，但四下毕竟气氛严肃，没有人真的针对他。终于，他一点点挪到了最排头的位置，举着最经典的机械制步枪的仪仗队就在Scott身前两米的位置。

 

“准备！”

 

每隔30米左右配备的仪仗队的军官们统一发出了响彻整个凯旋广场的口令，人群迅速变得寂静无声，整个广场里落针可闻。而突然一声整齐划一的“咔”的声响划破了广场的寂静。那些Scott左右转头望去几乎列到地平线尽头的仪仗队队员们统一将步枪举起撞上自己的肩膀。

 

“举枪！”

 

又是一声统一的声响，所有的仪仗队以站姿对着天空瞄准。

 

“放！”

 

4.

 

震耳欲聋的一声枪响，像是人类对着上帝发出的一声咆哮。若烈士们在天有灵，想必能听清这些世人对于他们的敬佩与哀悼。

 

9架宇宙战机组成的雁行编队从皇宫后方升空，低空飞掠过凯旋广场。而在它们之下，仪仗队的典礼官们发出了第二次的命令。

 

“举枪——放！”

 

又是9架战机组成第二梯次的编队，保持着和第一组同样的队形从凯旋广场上空飞过。一轮又一轮的鸣枪，一组又一组的战机编队，人群脱下帽子低头哀悼，只有Scott抬头看着天空，整个天空阴沉沉的，乌云压在每一个人的头顶，在他的红色眼镜的变幻下那些翻腾着的云彩像是血海翻滚着的浪花。可是终究没有一滴雨落下，就像连天空都在强忍着悲伤。Scott就这样伴随着鸣枪的枪响，看着被一组组战机划破的天空发呆。

 

当最后第36组枪响和飞机掠过时，Scott突然看向了皇宫的方向。

 

皇宫广场的正门打开，数千人的军乐团踏着整齐的步伐演奏着帝国国歌列队从正门走出。而下一刻，悼念的人群小小地骚动起来，因为继皇宫广场的正门之后，皇宫正殿的大门也打开了，这是只有在皇帝入葬时才会遵守的礼仪。

 

帝国公主殿下Raven Darkholme Xavier身穿全套黑色元帅军服以持剑礼坐在黑色骏马上带领一整支骑兵仪仗沿着皇宫正殿门前的百级阶梯缓缓走下。仪仗剑锋利冰冷的表面映照着铁血女大公肃穆的脸庞，而压抑不住的怒火在她的眼瞳里燃烧。

 

在军乐团的引领下，Raven带领的骑兵仪仗缓步行进到坐落于凯旋广场一侧的圣彼得大教堂。在大教堂的台阶前，Raven将佩剑收进剑鞘下马，她一步步走上台阶最终停在教堂的大门前。

 

“银河人类第一帝国第一顺位继承人，帝国公主，Raven Darkholme Xavier，代表皇室前来迎接帝国英灵们。”在Raven高声地喊出这句话后教堂的大门打开了。在星际时代大教堂内部似乎仍旧保持着几千年前的传统，数万支蜡烛照亮了大教堂辉煌的内部大厅。

 

教皇手持权杖从教堂门口走了出来，他微微向公主殿下点头致意：“向伟大的帝国皇室致意，公主殿下，英灵们已经准备好回归主的怀抱了。”

 

教皇微微让过身体，让Raven能够清晰地看见他身后那些全套典礼军装的第一舰队指挥官们的全息影像。

 

那些指挥官们，平常在军部或多或少都曾和Raven有过交流合作，有几个还非常熟悉，Raven和Hank举行宴会的时候如果赶上第一舰队轮休，他们必然在受邀之列。而如今，只有他们的全息影像证明他们在这个世上曾经存在过，他们的身体在佛沃兹虚域的战役最后被爆炸摧毁，不留一点痕迹。而现在作为他们的遗物入葬的配件全是每位军人事先预存在帝国军部的。星际时代固然让人类享受了古时无法享受到的生活，但星际时代的军人们牺牲时大多直接随着剧烈的爆炸消失在宇宙中，连马革裹尸的机会都不会有。

 

Raven往最里面瞄了一眼，在那群指挥官的影像的最后面，前大元帅Logan Howlett的全息影像也在那里。Raven摇了摇头，向这群指挥官的影像微微鞠躬致意后转身下了台阶，重新跨上战马。

 

“让我们替帝国的英雄们开道，送他们最后一程，全体——敬礼！”随着Raven的口令，包括她在内，全体骑兵仪仗整齐地拔出了自己的佩剑，然后再度将剑身举至眼前。

 

骑兵仪仗开始沿着凯旋广场朝着阵亡烈士纪念碑走去，在那后面就是这次国葬最后的目的地，所有第一舰队阵亡烈士的名字都将被输入阵亡烈士纪念碑里，而那几位高层的指挥官们，包括一位大公一位侯爵和三十三位伯爵，他们的遗物和生前的全息影像将被永远地安放在纪念碑后的英灵殿里。

 

事实上，这次的国葬是在帝国境内多个星球同时举行的，那些阵亡战士们的葬礼由他们各自的家乡星球同时举行。而由于第一舰队是Howlett家的传统势力，里面多位指挥官也同时是Howlett家的封臣。所以自消息传回开始奎丽尔公国就进入了举国哀悼的状态，几乎每一颗奎丽尔星系范围内的居住行星上都有去第一舰队服役的将士们，一个月以来，整个奎丽尔公国上下都处在悲痛的气氛中。而在今天，在公国首都奎丽尔主星，Howlett家族私军在冰封一片的国土上列队鸣枪哀悼他们的君主的逝去。

 

而他们的君主的全息影像就一步步和整个第一舰队其他的指挥官们一起走向他们的归宿——帝国军人站着走进自己的坟墓，即使在生命的最后一刻也不曾低下高贵的头颅。而在每一名指挥官的影像身后落后一步的位置，一名帝国现役将军捧着水晶制成的匣子以代替抬棺的礼仪。匣子里整齐地叠放着这名阵亡军官的军服，佩剑和配枪。肩章被单独摘下来放在军服最上方，让世人能看清他的军衔。少将、中将甚至是上将、帝国一夕之间失去了三十多名将军。

 

以及唯一的一位大元帅。

 

而有资格替大元帅扶灵的人，正是与Howlett家齐名的另一个帝国名将世家的当代家主，国防部长，帝国元帅Alexander Summers。

 

Alex看着他身前的Logan的影像，他从来没想过他会有替Logan扶灵的那一天，他们都认为Logan能这么一直活下去直到天荒地老世界毁灭。而这就是为什么他即使看出了Scott对Logan的感情都从没想过要支持这段感情的原因。

 

固然他和Scott的寿命能有600年，这怎么都可以算长生种了，但是在永恒面前，600年仍旧眨眼一瞬，而对于生命如此不对等的两个人若真心相爱那才是真正的悲剧。以Scott认真严谨始终为人着想的态度，当他若是意识到这一点后，会带给他多大的压力，当他明白他永久的离开会对他的爱人造成多大的伤害之后Scott还能这样毫无负担地活在世上吗？最为可怕的是，即使Scott意识到了这一点，他想努力挣扎，在注定的死亡面前，一切都是徒劳。

 

所以Alex一直试图让Scott离开Logan，他从来都看不清Logan对Scott的真实感情，他是真的向Joe求婚了，可他在最后赴死的时候却又把Scott独自一人放进救生艇里送回来了。Charles向Alex转述Logan的遗言的时候哭着说：“上帝啊，Scott该怎么办？”

 

_是啊，上帝啊，我可怜的Scotty_ _，你为什么要这么对他，为什么要让他爱上一个根本不适合他爱的人！_

 

可是这世上只有爱与不爱，哪有什么适合与不适合，能客观冷静分析一切只是表明你还爱得不够深，还不够疯狂，还不够绝望。爱情这东西，那转瞬即逝的幸福假象之后也许就是永恒的悲哀。

 

所以他宁愿Scott和Logan没有相爱，他宁愿Scott随便找一个和他们寿命相当的变种人或是就在不同的美人中间徘徊流连一生。也许他们之间不会像他和Logan之间的感情那样刻骨铭心，但他至少不用每天活在若他有朝一日撒手人寰留下他孤独的爱人一人如何面对永恒的苦痛挣扎之中。

 

而Alex万万没有想到的是，Logan才是先离世的那一个。今天早上他刚刚从Scott那里回来，好在他还在休眠程序中没有苏醒。可就像Charles说过的那样，Alex已经开始担心，几天后他要怎么告诉醒过来的Scott——

 

**Logan Howlett** **已经死了的事实。**

 

5.

 

Scott张开嘴用力呼吸，氧气到不了他的肺里，要么就是他的血液已经没有能力再携带这些氧气去维持他头脑的清醒。猩红的世界里响彻着悲壮的送别曲，军乐团一首接着一首演奏这些送别英雄的哀歌。

 

_不是的！！没有！！这一切都是假的！！一定是个噩梦，而我还没有醒过来，醒过来啊，Scott_ _！！_

 

Scott双手抱着头一点点弯下身体，而他身边有名老妇人终于注意到了和周围完全格格不入的Scott。

 

“你还好吗，年轻人？”

 

“这不是真的…………是吗？”Scott不知道他的表情看起来有多绝望，可是他的声音已经足够哀恸，老妇人瞬间露出了怜悯的表情。

 

“孩子，哦，可怜的孩子。我知道失去亲人和爱人的滋味，若我有办法我一定希望你能好过一点，可是我很抱歉，整个第一舰队的确是——全军覆没了。”

 

Scott呆滞着一张脸试图消化“全军覆没”这个词，而此时，Raven和她的骑兵仪仗队从Scott的身前缓步而过。可是再长的队伍总也会有尽头，在Scott还没有成功消化那个词的字面含义前，第一位第一舰队的指挥官的全息影像从Scott面前走了过去。

 

第一舰队舰载攻击机大队大队长，Dar Sanden少将。

 

_“我说Scott_ _，你和老大你们俩阎王打架，能不能别让我们这群小鬼遭殃啊。你昨天在旗舰上的军官俱乐部喝醉了吐得一塌糊涂，今天老大就规定俱乐部里酒精限量供应，这个太过分了好不好！！你就乖乖去老大那顺个毛保证你下回不会这么往死里喝了，我们也就能痛快地喝点酒放松一下了。”_

 

_是啊，那次是发生了什么事呢？对了，是那次我自暴自弃地去敲了Logan_ _的门想着哪怕他只是对我的身体有兴趣也好，已经半醉的Logan_ _上下看了我很久却说“不用了，谢谢。”所以我当然更加自暴自弃地跑去俱乐部把整个吧台的酒都快喝光了，然后又把它们全吐在了整个吧台上。_

 

_“Scott_ _，你发什么疯，这么喝，不要命了吗？！！”_

_“你管我！！今天本来又没任务，你自己躲在自己房间里喝得半醉凭什么管我要喝多少？！！”_

_“我凭什么管你，凭我是你的长官！！他妈这个俱乐部从今往后酒精给老子限量供应，听见没有！”_

 

_Scott_ _，你到底是有多瞎？Logan_ _当时的眼神里除了担忧和伤痛还有别的什么吗？为什么你就看不明白他的感情呢？_

 

在Scott的回忆里，Sanden少将和他身后为他扶灵的另一位少将离开Scott的视野。而后面紧跟着这位少将的是第一舰队装备部部长，Cornor Williams少将。

 

_“Scotty_ _，你和老大的命令相反，你这让我很为难啊。我都这把年纪了，你们俩不要老是折腾着我玩好吗？护卫舰的力场盾配件到底要配到哪个级别强度你们俩能不能先内部统一一下？”_

_“Williams_ _，你当兵这么多年，我和Scott_ _命令相悖时该听哪一个都分不清吗？”_

_“阁下……您怎么到这来了？”_

_“我再不来，第一舰队的天都快要被我的副官翻过来了。”_

_“是，阁下，其实装备部已经按照您的吩咐将护卫舰配置完毕了，我只是觉得您和Scotty_ _……抱歉，Summers_ _阁下之间对这场战役的战术思想上似乎可以再…………”_

_“Scott_ _，不是你的战术不好，但是你的方案把太多的压力留在自己手里了，你给自己留下的余地太小，所以容错空间也低，一旦出错，你的方案几乎没有补救的可能，这就是为什么我要反对你的计划的原因，你能明白吗？”_

_时至今日，我当然可以彻底明白你的用心，可是当时我却把重点全部放在那句我要翻了第一舰队的天的话上。想着大概在你眼里，我只是一个上蹿下跳想尽一切可能要谋权篡位的小人吧。我是怎么能掠过那些真诚关心的话都不放进心里，专心一意地去扭曲每一个小小的可能会触及我的最后那一点点可怜的自尊的点。_

_傻到家了，Scott_ _。_

 

一名名指挥官的影像从Scott面前走过，带起他一段又一段在第一舰队里的回忆，每一段里都有Logan的存在，而在每一段的蛛丝马迹里，Scott都能发现Logan的用心。

 

他到底是蠢到何种程度才可以一路忽略所有这一切最后只给彼此留下一个吻作为所有的记忆的？明明他们十一年里形影不离，明明他们早就已经相爱，却为何最终只是一次又一次地伤害对方，让自己仿佛活在地狱里，明明他们就是彼此的天堂啊。为什么他不能勇敢一点，诚实一点，却要自我以为地受了伤然后一次次逼得Logan退无可退，只好扮演行刑者的角色。

 

他就这样伤害了Logan——整整11年。

 

_神啊！！所以这就是你要给我的惩罚吗？何必呢，我早晚都是要死的，可他却本有机会一直活下去，不如换我去死，让他活下去吧。_

 

而后Scott看见了Anton Hawkshaw中将的全息影像。

 

_“谢谢兄弟们赏光，我刚刚收到详细信息啦，这个胚胎是女儿！简直太棒了！！”_

_“什么！居然是女儿，太过分了，为什么我们家两个都是儿子，我也想要个女儿啊！”_

_“嘿嘿，老子后来居上，就是比你强，不服咬我啊。”_

_“有多远给我滚多远，别以为今天你请客我就不能拿你怎样了。哟，老大，过来这边，呃老大你干嘛这种眼神看着我？诶，Scotty_ _你什么时候坐我旁边的？老大我错了，我这就起来，您坐这啊…………”_

_“对了，老大，Hawkshaw_ _这家伙都有孩子了，你和Scotty_ _你们俩啥时候有孩子啊？？”_

_“咳咳！！！”_

_“我和他？？有孩子？！！！”_

_“痛痛痛！别打我，Ant_ _，我又没说错什么。”_

_“白痴，老大，Scotty_ _，他刚刚问的是你们俩啥时候有各自的孩子。”_

 

_孩子？假如我和……Logan_ _有孩子？那会是多美好的一件事，他或她会有多强，那可是集合了Howlett_ _家和Summers_ _家基因的孩子啊。_

_上帝啊，_ Scott这才想起来，Logan到现在还没有继承人， _Howlett_ _家的传承该怎么办？！难道不仅第一舰队全军覆没就连Howlett_ _家也要…………_

 

在Scott还在胡思乱想关于整个Howlett家的继承的问题的时候，最后一位上将从他面前走过，终于轮到了这些指挥官们里面的最后一位——

 

帝国大元帅，Logan James Howlett大公殿下。

 

而就在Logan的影像走过Scott身前的刹那，由AI模拟的影像自己停了下来，Logan的影像慢慢扭过头，然后他的眼神落在了人群里的Scott身上。

 

6.

 

“Lo……gan…………”

 

“喂，Scott，你还好吧？”Scott一个激灵，Logan站在他面前一脸担心地看着他，“你走神地很厉害，还打吗？”

 

Scott像只受惊小动物一样茫然四顾，凯旋广场不见了，他站在他和Logan一直用来做格斗练习的那间格斗室里，他们似乎并没有穿平常的格斗服，Scott低头看见地上他的礼服上衣。

 

“Scott，我们没必要打这一场，我发誓我不会碰Joe一个手指头，我会离她远远的。”

 

“你说……什么？？”

 

“是我错了，我不该出现在Joe面前的，我可以不还手，求你原谅我这一次。”

 

“Logan，从来不关Joe的事，对不起，我一直都没有告诉你，我爱你！”Scott迎上两步猛地勾住Logan的脖子将他们的嘴唇贴合在一起。而Logan只是惊讶地张了张眼睛就迅速投入了这个吻，他们摆动着头颅不停地交换着亲吻的角度，Scott的手指一点点顺着Logan的后脑勺探入他的脖颈，然后他发现了有什么不对——

 

Logan的脖子上没有那条链子，而Scott将另一只一直紧握的手举至眼前慢慢打开，那块狗牌和子弹静静地躺在他的手心里。Scott猛地闭上双眼——

 

**_Logan_ ** **_！！！_ **

 

“Scott，Jenifer的事情是我错了，可是我对天发誓，我从来没有那样想过你。”再度睁开眼睛的时候Scott发现自己揪着Logan的领子，将他压在布里塔尼亚登陆舱冰冷的金属舱壁上。他被这个奇怪的跳转吓到了，Scott骤然松开双手开始使劲呼气，可是周围的空气不对劲，Scott的手指摸上自己的喉咙，像是有谁在扼住他的呼吸。

 

“Scott，Scott！！！你怎么了？！！”Scott一点点蹲下身，Logan发现他的情况不对后就扑了上来双手捧住Scott的脸颊，“嘿，嘿……Scott，你还好吗？要我送你去医疗舱吗？”

 

“Logan……Logan…………”Scott断断续续地喊着Logan的名字，像是将要溺水的人垂死的挣扎。

 

“我在这里，Scott！喂！！Scott！！”

 

Logan焦急的话语消失在Scott猛烈的拥抱里，Scott像是抱住最后救命的浮木那样抱住Logan的身体，Logan不明所以却又不愿放开Scott，他小心翼翼地回抱住Scott，像是对待一件珍贵的艺术品那样。

 

“Logan……Logan！！”Scott一再重复着Logan的名字将手伸进自己的领口——

 

那里并没有那条子弹项链。

 

而当Scott越过Logan的肩膀看向自己的手心，那块同时挂着狗牌和子弹的项链，那条链子已经断掉的项链再度出现在了他的手心里。

 

“不，不要！！Logan！！！”

 

Scott怀里的Logan一瞬间消失，他的身体没了支撑后向前倒去，然后Scott倒在了Logan的怀抱里，Logan本来带着一丝戏谑的笑容因为Scott脸上的认真表情而渐渐褪去了。

 

他们就这样面对面地发着呆。直到Logan终于忍不住说了一句：“我以为你大概会说不用我接住你，刚刚那个姿势着地也不会摔死的之类的。”

 

Scott就这么静静地躺在Logan的怀抱里看着漫天的扑克牌飘落下来，他伸出手用食指和中指夹住其中一张，然后Scott慢慢翻过那张牌面，黑色的Joker带着嘲讽的笑容看着他。

 

“不！！这才不是我的幻觉！！Logan你是真的是吗？？”在Scott抬头的那一瞬间，Logan的脸和身体化成无数的扑克牌飞散开来。失去支撑的Scott的身体也随之坠落，而他的身下却似乎并没有地面，于是Scott维持着坠落的姿势看见那些扑克牌完全消失，只留下中间那唯一的一条项链。它朝着Scott的方向急速地落下，Scott伸出手接住了它。

 

下一刻，Scott的身体被一张椅子接住了，布里塔尼亚的教室出现在他的四周。他们的教官的声音在Scott耳边响起。

 

“Howlett同学，就算Summers同学仍旧是你的副官，但是如果他发生了什么意外呢？战争状态下任何事情都会发生，我这样说只是想要告诉你你真正能倚靠的只有自己一个人。”

 

Scott强迫自己僵硬的脖子转过去，果然，Logan一副百无聊赖的样子隔着一条走廊坐在Scott的旁边。

 

“他不会的。”Scott看着Logan的眼睛里露出坚定的神情，“只要他一天还是我的副官，我不会让他在我眼前发生任何事的。”

 

Scott开始轻轻地摇头，而教官的质疑声也如期而至：“这种事谁能保证呢，Howlett同学，不要太过自信了。”

 

“我能保证。”Logan一如既往地回过头看着Scott，带着温暖而坚定的笑容“Scott，我能保证。”

 

“不！！为什么要做出这种保证，然后丢下我一个人，Logan！！！”Scott的紧握拳头砸向教室的桌面，指缝里漏出来的那条链子和桌面摩擦发出哐啷的声响。然后场景再度崩碎聚合，Scott还在适应的时候一个略带调笑的语调在他耳边响起。

 

“这是和你的小情人的定情信物？”布里塔尼亚的G3停车库，Logan身后的是Scott原本预定的那款帝国大元帅诞辰300周年纪念款。Scott低着头确认自己宝贝着的那条子弹项链仍旧好好地挂在自己的脖子上，而在他对面，Logan的那块狗牌也好好地挂在他的脖子上。

 

两行眼泪顺着Scott的脸颊而下。

 

“喂，小鬼，我就摸一下而已，你也犯不着哭吧？”对面的Logan被Scott的眼泪吓到了。

 

“是的，这是我爱的人给我的东西。”

 

“那挺好的啊，你哭什么，别告诉我你爱的人已经死……”Logan的身体在说出“死”这个字的那刻起渐渐淡去，Scott冲上来想阻止这一切的发生，可是他的手臂穿过Logan渐渐透明的身体然后只抓住了那条项链，等Scott再度低头，他脖子上的子弹项链已经不见了，它又再度和那块狗牌躺在了一起。

 

“不！！Logan！！！！”

 

Scott跪倒在红色的天鹅绒地毯上，他抬起头，发现他的父亲，先帝陛下还有上代宰辅大人等等一众人坐在他的身前。

 

“你是谁？”Christopher眯起眼睛看着Scott，眼神里带着危险的光芒。

 

“父亲……？？”Scott摇摇晃晃地起身看向Chris的方向。

 

“Scott？”Chris的眼神疑惑了一阵后似乎就明白了Scott的身份，“原来我的Scotty已经长这么大了，过来让爸爸好好看看。”

 

Scott慢慢走到Chris眼前然后露出孺慕的神情。Chris的手指温柔地拂过Scott的脸颊，然后小心地替Scott整理了一下他额前几蔟凌乱的碎发：“Scotty，爸爸要去很远的地方了，但是爸爸永远都是爱你和Alex的，帝国的未来就交给你们了。”

 

“好了，Chris，时间差不多了，我们该走了。”

 

Scott顺着声音的方向望去，然后他突然大喊：“Logan！！！不，不要走！！别丢下我！！”

 

一头银发的James因为Scott的话褪去了脸上的皱纹，变成了年轻的Logan：“对不起，Scott，我的时间到了，所以只好先走了。死很容易，难的是活下去。你活着对Charles会有帮助的。就当是连我的那份一起，帮帮他。”

 

Logan将手伸进自己的领口直接拉断了自己的那条链子，随后他伸出手将那条链子递给了Scott，Scott呆呆地看着那条链子，还是那块狗牌，还是那颗子弹，它们一起躺在Logan的手心里。

 

“拿去吧，Scott，就当这是我的一部分，和我一起——好好活下去。”

 

Scott颤抖着伸出手，然后摊开掌心，Logan对着Scott笑了笑，然后将那条项链放进了他的掌心。

 

周围的一切幻象消失，Scott穿着白色的病服蜷缩在地上，他的周围全是黑色丧服哀悼的人群，Logan的影像仍旧看着Scott，他们互相凝视，眼神交汇，就如同他们过去曾经无数次做过的一样。只是这一次，Scott面前的Logan终究只是一个AI操控的全息影像，他对着Scott露出了一个轻微到除了Scott本人无人可以察觉的笑容后回过头继续向着自己的坟墓走去。

 

Scott闭上眼睛长呼出一口气，随后他低下头颤抖着打开自己紧握的拳头，带着他的体温的那块狗牌和子弹好好地在他的手心里。他的胃痉挛起来，Scott握住自己的喉咙想要把那些堵在他胸口里的东西全部吐出来。随身的光脑发出了“嘀嘀”的响声，Scott干呕了几次后终于注意到了这个提示音，他翻过手臂打开光脑，全息的光幕在Scott眼前展开，上面显示出有两条重要信息等待查收——

 

“Scott Summers上校阁下，James Logan Howlett元帅阁下已被判定阵亡，您是他指定的唯一遗言接收人，该条遗言已经附在附件里了，请注意查收，对您的遭遇深表哀悼。”

“Scott Summers上校阁下，您的遗言唯一指定接收人James Logan Howlett元帅阁下已被判定阵亡，请问要如何处理您的遗言，您可以选择重听，删除或者修改并更换该遗言的指定接收人。”

 

7.

 

Scott的手指穿过光幕上的那条信息，发光的粒子在空中散开又再度组合，一个大约20公分高的Logan的影像出现在原地，他头发那个尖尖的小角正好顶着Scott的指腹。Scott收回手指看了又看，还是觉得那里被刚刚Logan的影像的发梢弄得痒痒的感觉并不是出自于幻觉。

 

Logan的影像和Scott这样面对面发着呆，想遗言也许对Logan来说真的困难了一点，Scott扫了一眼这条信息下面的进度条，它就快走到底了。也许那次Logan真的就在那间屋子里用发呆解决了整条遗言。

 

就在Scott快要放弃前，Logan像是突然下定了什么决心一般搓了搓双手深吸了口气，以Scott对他的了解，他知道这代表了Logan很认真也很紧张，于是Scott下意识地也紧张起来。

 

“我爱你，Scott。”

 

在整段遗言的最后一秒，这句告白突然出现随后整段影像骤然结束，Logan的身影消失变回原本那个信息提示界面。Scott呆呆地看着已经没有反应的光幕，他刚刚已经出现过太多太多的幻觉了，所以Scott露出一个迷茫的表情歪过头质问自己，刚刚那也是自己的幻觉吗？在一段空白沉默的遗言最后，他幻觉般以为Logan说他爱自己？

 

于是Scott颤抖着手指再次点开了那段遗言，长时间的沉默最后Logan的身影的确再次下定决心般深吸口气——

 

“我爱你，Scott。”

 

一样的语气和内容昭示着这并不是出自Scott的臆想，现实比起Scott所能幻想出的任何一个告白场面都要美好，却穷尽了Scott人生至今所有的悲哀，因为那是Logan至死都没有来得及说出口的最终遗言。

 

Scott扯起嘴角露出一个巨大的自嘲的笑，而滴落下的眼泪顺着敞开的嘴角流进去，一如Scott所能想象的那样苦涩。他就这样哭着笑着点开了自己的那一条已经失去了接收对象的遗言。

 

“Logan，如果你收到了这条信息，那代表了我到死都没给自己赢得那个机会，我一生都在试图赢过你，但看起来最终我还是失败了。可是我并不后悔挑战你，也并不后悔为自己去争取那个机会——那个平等地要求你的爱的机会。尽管如此，最后一次我想告诉你的是，从开始到最终，你是我唯一爱过的人，我爱你，Logan。”

 

“呵呵……呵呵呵…………”笑容不但没有从Scott的的脸上褪去，反而变本加厉，他甚至一点点笑出了声。

 

这一切都太过讽刺了不是吗？就在不久以前，他和Logan各自在军部留下这段影像就如同把最最珍贵的情报小心翼翼地藏到层层掩体之下，发誓不到最后一刻绝不将其暴露在外。然后他们走出那间可以说出秘密的黑屋子，将一切真心埋藏在冷漠的外表之下，对着自己的爱人挥舞伤害的利刃，再让伤口折返自身——他们咬牙切齿、拼死挣扎最后鲜血淋漓。可是谁都不曾坦诚相告，不曾说出那句只需要一秒钟，三个字就能解决他们十年之间一切问题的话。

 

**装作坚强的懦弱之人。**

**到死才能知道对方的真心。**

 

**如果换做是你的话，现在一定也笑得够呛吧，Logan** **？**

 

“哈哈……哈哈哈……”Scott的笑声愈加放肆，配上他浑身的伤口白色的病服和那满脸的泪痕让他看起来像个彻头彻尾的精神病人。周围的人群注意到了他的反常，有几个成年男子试图用警告的语气让他安静下来。

 

“听着，疯子，我不知道你是怎么溜出来的，但这是整个帝国的严肃场合，你最好也给我严肃一点。”

 

“哈哈哈！！”Scott像是彻底被逗乐了，他按着自己因为笑得太用力开始抽气的胃部，然后回过头看着那一串长长的送葬队列，“疯子……哈哈哈……是……是我疯了……呵哈哈哈……才会被单独留下来…………才会连死的资格都没有……为什么……呵……为什么啊……”

 

在人群露出惊疑的表情时Scott自顾自地继续他的控诉：“还有最后那个家伙……那个……混蛋……只会在遗言里说爱我的……大混蛋……为什么……哈哈哈……呵呵……为什么我还要清醒地记得他的遗愿……什么好好活下去……什么一切都会变好的……骗子……骗子！！胆小鬼！！混蛋!!为什么不能让我……干脆就这么疯掉……你知道好好活下去有多难吗……Logan！！！！！！”

 

Scott扭曲着整张脸疯狂地大笑，眼泪争先恐后地从他的眼睛里涌出来，周围的人察觉到情况不对慢慢地后退将他独自一个人留在中间，Scott一边哭一边笑，握紧的拳头用力捶打着地面。慢慢的，绝望的笑声慢慢变成了呻吟，接着放大，直到红色的热流淹没Scott一团混乱的脑海，跪在地上的Scott只来得及抬头望向天空，巨大的红色镭射光柱直射过云层，将那片黑压压的乌云溶出一个巨大的洞孔。

 

“啊啊啊！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”镭射光柱伴随着Scott的尖叫不停地加强，在他的眼镜的边角处刚刚因为摔到地上而产生的一条小小的裂痕随着Scott的镭射光强度的加大渐渐扩张蔓延到整副眼镜，最后瞬间破碎消失在Scott的镭射光线里。

 

**Scott** **的变种能力彻底失控了。**

 

而Scott本人根本没有注意到他的眼镜的消失，或者他已经没有能力再去注意这个，他的世界终于到达了临界点，然后破碎，Scott在一片天崩地裂中疯狂嘶喊，任由镭射光毫无遮挡地从他的眼睛里发散开来，一些偏转的镭射光线开始横向发散出去朝着四周人群的方向而去。

 

一个人影飞速地冲过来将跪倒在地的Scott揽进怀里，Scott的脑袋被那个人埋进自己的胸口，那些四溢的镭射光线全部被他的胸口挡住，Scott只感觉到自己被用力地抱住，有人一边轻轻地拍着他的背一边在他的耳边重复——

 

“嘘……Scotty，没事的，会没事的。哥哥在这里，哥哥会一直陪着你，不会让你一个人的，一切都会好起来的，哥哥在这里。”

 

8.

 

边缘行星，无法地带，编号Zε-25XP90Wη，废物处理场——

 

一个小小的空间裂缝在一堆垃圾的上方悄然打开，然后一粒肉眼不可察的微小金属颗粒从里面掉落了下来，连带着的还有附着在那个金属颗粒上的一个细胞。

 

在那个东西掉落到垃圾堆后，那个细胞终于从宇宙的真空处脱离开始接触到各种元素，迅速地，这个细胞开始吸收外界元素然后自体复制、分裂，而连接着那个细胞的金属颗粒也迅速开始吞噬那些新生成的细胞，然后复制出新的金属。

 

渐渐的，复制分裂的进程越来越快，在垃圾堆上出现了一块亮银色的金属碎片，而在它的一侧则是白色的类似大脑组织的不明物体。那块金属碎片还在不停地增殖，表面还形成了一些沟壑状的裂缝，最后包裹住了那些白色的组织。如果现在有人能在现场目睹这一过程的话，大概能看出那块金属已经长出了人体头骨的轮廓。

 

一个堪称是生命奇迹的过程寂静无声地在这处无人问津的垃圾堆上发生，连接头骨的脊柱开始形成，然后是肋骨，软组织的重构一点也没有慢于骨骼的重建，动脉和静脉像快速生长的植物茎部那样抽芽，分支，弯曲，肌肉一点点包裹住这些血管，连接起那些新生的骨骼。笼子一样的肋骨围出了一个空间，在它内部，新生的脏器像是植物茎部顶端结出的果实那样成型后紧密地排列在胸腔里。

 

在内部的重建完成后，一层新的肌肉覆盖在胸腔之上，伴随着四肢肌肉的再生，终于这场略带血腥的人体再生秀到达了尾声，皮肤覆盖在了那些肌肉之上，而在那之上毛发诞生。终于一个完整的没有任何伤口的男人全裸着躺在了垃圾堆上，表情平静地就像睡着了一样。

 

“该死的，每次还要跑那么远来处理尸体，真他妈麻烦。”一个声音划破了这个垃圾场的平静，朝着声音的方向望去的话能看见一个穿着廉价风衣的男子扛着一个什么重物朝着垃圾场的中心走来。从他的话里来分析的话，很显然那个重物就是某个倒霉鬼的尸体了。

 

“这里应该差不多了…………呼！！累死了，现在，就只剩下一步——我操！！！”

 

尸体被那个男子仍在地上的发出了“砰”地一声响，然后男子松了口气刚回头一看就发现一个全裸的男人一脸茫然地盯着他看。所以确实也不能怪那个穿着风衣的男人开始拼命飚脏话不是吗，那场面确实对谁都显得惊悚了一点。

 

“你他妈的，现在这年头都流行到垃圾堆里裸奔了吗？”风衣男虽然被人撞破了抛尸的行为，却并没有什么惊慌的情绪，脸上更多的大概是对于看见一个精神病的不满。

 

“这里是哪？我是谁？”全裸的男人完全没有理会来自对面的嘲讽，他站起身眼神狠狠地盯着对面那个家伙，“告诉我我是谁！！我的名字是什么？！”

 

“得，还真他妈是个神经病。”风衣男摊了摊手，“听着伙计，我呢从来都不认识你，也没见过你，我就是来处理一点……呃……私事的，躺在地上那哥们欠了我一点赌钱，所以我把他带到这里来清醒一下，那个方向出门你就能看见点别的什么人了，说不定他们当中有人认识你。”

 

风衣男不想节外生枝，于是给对方指了一条出路，结果那个全裸的男人抽了抽鼻子闻了闻：“地上那家伙死了，身体已经开始有腐烂的味道了。”

 

“我靠！！”风衣男对于对方的结论翻了个白眼，“这种时候你为什么就不能继续保持一个神经病的水准了，他妈害得我还要杀人灭口，杀人我倒是不介意，杀一个神经病也真是够了。”

 

“抱歉，我对你本身没什么恶意，但是谁让你发现了呢，所以只好请你也——乖乖去死吧。”前一刻还微笑着的风衣男突然间一拳朝着对方的面门而去。而出乎他的意料的是，自己十拿九稳的一拳完全落空了。

 

那个裸男一晃身体就躲开了风衣男的一拳，随后他握住风衣男的手腕向前方推去，风衣男顺着他用力的方向曲起手肘，另一只手形成手刀朝着裸男的脖子那里击打而去，裸身的男人不得已放开了一只握住对方的手格挡住了那一击，接着反手握住了对方的另一条手臂同时矮身撞进对方怀里后一个过肩摔，那名风衣男只觉得一阵天旋地转后他就仰面躺在了垃圾堆上。

 

“妈的，有两下子……”风衣男抬眼看着头顶上的那个家伙，他似乎没有乘胜追击的意思，仍旧露出非常认真的神情看着躺倒在地的风衣男，“该死的，是你逼我动真格的。”

 

风衣男一个挺身从地上弹跳起来，然后他对着空气伸出一只手，一根铁棍从垃圾堆里飘出来自己飞到了风衣男的手心里。露了这一招的风衣男准备看着对面露出他看了成百上千次的那种人类发现对面是个变种人后崩溃恐惧的表情，结果对面那个家伙仍旧脸色平静地看着他。

 

“不要跟神经病一般见识，赶紧打死走人。”风衣男轻轻地告诫自己。随后他随意地挥舞了一下铁棒，耍了几个棍花后将铁棒横在胸前，在棍棒的两端有红色的光芒闪烁了一下，本来脸色平静的裸男看着那个红光突然深深皱起眉头——

 

“那个…很熟悉…该死的……是什么？想不起来！！”

 

“不用在意那些乱七八糟的了，”本来皱着眉头努力回想的男人抬起头看着半空，对面那个家伙举起铁棒高高跳起，那条铁棍的影子直直地朝着他的面门压过来，“老老实实地去死就什么都不用纠结了。”

 

一声巨响出现在垃圾场的上空，在那条铁棍击打中那个裸体的男人的瞬间发生了一场小规模的爆炸，将周围弄得一片烟尘。

 

“呼，搞定了，所以还是回到刚刚那一步——”那个穿风衣的家伙扔掉铁棍朝着他背来的那具尸体走去，几张扑克牌从他的袖口飘出来悬浮在半空中。

 

“去吧。”随着男人的指示那些扑克牌分别飞向了那具身体身上的各个部位，一连串小型的连锁爆炸在那具尸体上产生将地上的尸体烧毁然后崩解。男人满意地看了看成果后转身朝着另一个受害者的方向走去，“好嘞，就剩你了，让我看看你还剩多少——我操操操！！！”

 

烟尘散去后风衣男眼睁睁地看着被爆炸炸去了上半身半边血肉的男人露出全副金属的骨骼，然后新的皮肉重新生长覆盖，那个全裸的家伙再度睁开了他的眼睛。

 

“变种人？？”风衣男惊异的怪叫被无数艾德曼金属触手的攻击生生地打断了。

 

9.

 

Charles站在阵亡将士纪念碑前的高台上看着由Raven带领的整个送葬的队伍慢慢朝着他的方向走来。那些记者在台下拍摄着一脸肃穆的皇帝，待会他将在这里完成整个葬礼的悼词部分，然后那些阵亡将士的名字从此就会显示在他身后的纪念碑上。

 

本来该是如此的，可是一道红色的镭射光改变了一切。Charles在那根光柱出现的第一秒完全没有反应过来，他只是失神地看着那束瑰丽的光柱打穿了整个云层。

 

“Scott，上帝啊！！”Sean的惊呼在Charles耳边响起，然后Charles眼看着那束光芒散开、扩大、又突然消失。

 

“该死的。”Sean望了一下台下的那些媒体，还有周围开始出现恐慌的人群，他拍了下还在发呆的Charles的肩膀，“Scott失控了，周围那些人类有危险，不能让全宇宙现场观看变种人能力失控的场面，这会进一步激化矛盾的。我负责疏导人群，Charles你来把所有人的记忆洗掉。”

 

“没有任何事发生，停下所有的现场直播！！”Sean的声音滑过现场所有媒体记者的耳朵，同时在高台上Charles的手指点上了自己的太阳穴。双重精神暗示下，这些记者对于已经开始失控的场面视而不见。

 

Sean单手撑着面前的栏杆一个纵身跃下高台，下一秒他的双手张开，戴在双手腕部的手镯上的力场盾被激活，Sean对着地面发出一记超声波，反弹的声波托起他的力场盾让他瞬间沿着凯旋大道飞向凯旋广场的上空。

 

“所有人镇静！！从后排开始向着各自来的方向有序撤退，不要推挤不要惊慌，什么事都没有发生！！”Sean的声音响彻整个凯旋广场的上空，惊恐的表情从人们脸上褪去，人流潮水般四散离去。

 

他们边走边发现周围的景物开始重叠，好像有一幕似曾相识，他们想起今天是帝国的国葬日，自己着装整齐前来参加这场葬礼，帝国公主殿下亲自为第一舰队的英灵们开道，现役的几十位将军和一位元帅为这些英灵们抬棺，皇帝陛下发表了感人至深的悼词，终于英灵们到达了各自最终的归宿，观礼的人群带着内心的悲痛平静地离去。

 

Charles左手死死地握着高台的栏杆，将他的能力辐射出去，一一修改在场的每一个人的记忆。

 

“Hank！！”Charles在他的精神链接里直接叫Hank的名字。

 

“我在检查所有的记录文档，那些媒体和技术部分交给我，我在用假的画面覆盖这次直播信号，直播里不会显示葬礼出了问题的。”Hank直接在那个链接里回答了Charles。

 

“Charles，Hank，我在现场，Scott完全失控了，Alex在努力阻止他继续摧毁帝都，平民有很少部分伤亡，我在组织抢救工作。”Raven在链接里说了一下她那边的情况。  


“Charles，我看到Alex和Scott了，上帝啊，Scotty……我们能不能用能力先让他平静下来？”

 

“不行，Sean，我刚刚试过一次，Scott现在的精神世界已经逼近临界点了，就跟一片暴风区一样，外力贸然地安抚根本没用，反而可能变成最后一根稻草直接压垮他的精神世界。”

 

“Scotty，Scotty，没事了，没事了，哥哥在这里……”

 

Alex一遍遍在Scott的耳边重复，同时他紧紧地按住Scott的后脑，确保那些镭射光被自己的身体接住，那些散逸的能量在Scott和Alex的身体表面流窜，他们的衣服早在那之前就全毁了，如今一片赤红色的光芒中，裸体的Alex抱着同样的裸体的Scott。

 

感觉自己接受了过多的能量的Alex咬着牙望向天空，那个被Scott射穿的洞依旧清晰无匹，一些闪电从那个洞口的裂隙里露出一闪而过的光芒。

 

“啪”，第一滴雨点落在了半空中的Sean的力场盾上，然后下一刻是高台上Charles面对着天空的额头上，在处理大量数据的Hank抬头瞄了一眼那些雨点，然后它们落在了正在指挥部下抢救伤员的Raven的金发上。

 

Alex闭上眼睛，雨点落在他的眼皮上，然后沿着他的脸颊滑落，沿着他的下巴流淌到他赤裸的胸口，与那里那些温热的液体混杂在一起。

 

**而在那里，Scott** **在哀嚎。**

 

Scott如同一只被致命陷阱困住的野兽，他的身体被那些尖刺撕扯开来，他的血液遍地流淌，雨水冲刷着他的伤口，也一并带走他最后的一线生机。Scott发出垂死的嘶吼，疯狂而不似一个人类，源源不断的镭射光溢出他的眼眶，还有那些没有被一并烧干的眼泪。

 

Alex紧紧地咬着牙关，他又把Scott往他的怀里紧了紧，他知道自己到达极限了，他本身的能量再加上Scott的充斥着他的每一个细胞，他身体的承载已经到达了极限。Alex四下张望了一下，Raven和Sean的撤退工作非常高效，凯旋广场如今空空荡荡只留下全身赤裸的Summers兄弟二人。Alex慢慢地放开一只手摸索着将指尖触向地面——

 

一个巨大的红色能量球在Summers兄弟周围形成，而在外面看着这一切的Charles等人露出了悲悯的神情。落雨不知何时变得倾盆，把他们几个浇成一个个落汤鸡，但是并没有人做出躲闪的姿态，他们只是呆呆地望着天空。也许每个人都想问问上帝为何要这样折磨世人，是否他真的只是看着我们这些卑微生命的悲欢离合就像在看一出出悲喜剧。

 

**他们每一个都是能轻易摧毁一个星球的变种人，**

**他们在命运面前仍旧弱小的如同一只蝼蚁——**

**仍由摆布。**

 

Scott的叫声戛然而止，就像一出在高潮处突然变得寂静无声的歌剧。Alex轻轻放开了Scott，红色的镭射光从他的眼里消失了，Scott耗尽了身体里所有的能量。Alex从他弟弟三岁后起时隔三十三年再度看清了那双蓝眼睛。

 

而下一刻，Scott的瞳孔涣散，他在Alex的怀里彻底失去了意识。

 

Charles在高台上看着帝都的凯旋广场，包围着Alex和Scott的红色光球已经消失了，与之一并消失的还有近一半的凯旋广场，原地变成一个巨大的球形坑，只有Alex和Scott身处的那一块还保持着完整。雨水从四面八方汇聚过来在水坑里积聚，现场看起来一片狼藉。

 

Charles放下自己点在太阳穴处的右手，他双手紧紧地握住面前的栏杆想要发泄一点心中的情绪。

 

“Erik……Lehnsherr！！”

 

Charles的人生里从未有这样一刻带着如此的恨意叫着一个人的名字——

 

一个同时也是他深爱着的人的名字。

 

“Clarice！！”

 

在Charles的身后出现了一个空间门，紫发的少女从那个那扇门里走了出来。

 

“教授……你叫我？”少女环顾了一下周围的惨状后轻轻地呼唤着Charles。

 

“替我开一个门，联邦总统府。”

 

“教授！！”Clarice双手遮住自己因为惊讶而大张的嘴巴，“你就这样去见——”

 

“没错，Clarice，给我一个门，我要去见见Erik Lehnsherr。”

 

Clarice从回过身的Charles眼里看见的是她前所未见的愤怒眼神。

 

10.

 

无数银色锋利的金属触手划破视线，那个风衣男子随口骂了一句什么后就开始迅速地在这些触手中间翻腾跳跃给自己寻找一条出路。实在找不到的时候，数张扑克牌从他的袖口飘出来，分头迎上那些触手的尖端而后爆炸。金属触手被这些爆炸产生的冲击波弹开，于是风衣男子艰难地从这些空间里穿身而过。

 

“等等等等！！！我们刚刚有一点误会！那只是个玩笑，没错，玩笑而已！！”风衣男子一边翻腾一边急切地解释，无数的扑克牌从他的风衣的各个口袋里飞出，围绕着他的身体形成一圈又一圈的脉轮，时不时地，有几张牌脱离队伍迎上不断逼近的金属触手随后爆炸。风衣男子脚踩着扑克牌朝着半空中奔去。“好了，哥们，大家都是变种人，有话好说，冷静一点。”

 

在风衣男的对面，那个裸身的男人仍旧站在原地抬头看着他，银白色的金属从他身体的各处关节里伸出来，然后分支，追逐着那个不停跳跃奔逃的风衣男。

 

“我的名字……”

 

“什么？！！”风衣男一脸要死的表情，鬼知道这家伙是谁啊，这家伙，这家伙…………

 

等一下？？他好像真的见过面前这个家伙，到底是在哪里来着？？

 

该死的，他从吉诺莎逃亡这么多年，见过追缉队里的一大波变种人，那些露过能力的人里似乎没有这号人啊。他妈他到底是谁啊？

 

“你不知道。”裸身的男人说出了一个肯定句，然后刚刚消停了一点的金属触手再次疯长，速度甚至比之前更为夸张。

 

“妈的！！你这样让我怎么好好想问题啊？！”风衣男已经处在几十米的高空，金属触手像包围巨树的藤蔓一样围绕着风衣男周围一边生长一边扭曲缠绕并且封锁他所有可以逃跑的后路。

 

“我说，你他妈不要欺人太甚了！我承认刚刚动手是我不对，抱歉，听见没有！！抱歉，你也知道我们变种人处境艰难，我以为你是一般人类所以必须隐瞒自己的身份，你从吉诺莎逃出来你也懂的嘛。对！！你一定是从吉诺莎逃出来的！”

 

“吉诺……莎？”裸身的男子带着疑惑的表情低头重复这个词，可是无论多么认真的思考，他得到的反馈仍旧是一片空白。“想不起来，你在撒谎。”

 

“我他妈……”风衣男的辩驳消失在一句高声的咒骂里，终于有一根金属触手追上了他，它飞快地缠绕上风衣男的脚踝，将他从半空中往地面拖。金属触手如同长出来时那样又缩了回去，风衣男单脚被那个金属缠住一点点朝着裸身的男子那里拖动。他刚刚试了几次，爆炸之下那种金属毫发无伤。

 

等到那个风衣男被拖到裸身的家伙的面前时，所有的金属已经都全部缩回去了，只有他左手的指关节那里伸出来的金属连接着风衣男的脚踝。裸身的男子半蹲下来看着风衣男，随后他举起自己的右拳，三根金属的利爪再次从指关节中间弹了出来指着风衣男的面门。

 

“你刚刚想杀我。”又是一个肯定句，裸身男慢慢举起自己的拳头。

 

“停！！！！”躺在地上的风衣男双眼突然冒出红色的光芒，整个垃圾场里所有的物件一瞬间充能完毕后发出一道红光，它们原地漂浮起来朝着这两个人所在的方向汇聚而来。

 

裸身的男子盯着底下的那个家伙的眼睛，在它们冒出红光后他露出了比刚刚更为震惊的表情，所有的金属被他收回自己的身体里，他抱着头踉踉跄跄的后退。

 

“红色的……眼睛……”裸身的男子抱着头努力追索刚刚在他脑海一闪而过的思绪，那双闪着红色光芒的眼睛。

 

“喂，你还好吧…………”躺在地上的风衣男子抬起头看着那个家伙痛苦的样子，他似乎陷入了某种思维的死巷，“唉，看起来，你为了摆脱Messiah的追踪也吃了很多苦啊。”

 

“Messiah？”

 

“吉诺莎第一AI，那个Erik Lehnsherr的爪牙。每一个不想服从吉诺莎军令想要自由的变种人都被Messiah登记在案在全宇宙通缉。我花了很大的代价才把自己从那个数据库里抹掉，你看起来干脆是连记忆都一起丢掉了。”

 

“我得想起来……该死的，红色的眼睛究竟代表了什么？！！我到底是谁？”

 

“你先冷静，我想我们刚刚互相间的敌意完全就是误会，我们是同类，我可以帮你，伙计。”风衣男举起双手示意自己没有恶意，他试探了一下对面的反应后慢慢地站了起来。

 

“你看，你想要找出自己是谁，而我也有想要找的情报。我们完全可以合作，凭我们两个，就算不用变种能力，也能在这里打下一片自己的势力。我有运营这种地下组织的经验，到时候等我们手里有了人就可以绕过Messiah慢慢打探自己想要的情报。我发誓，我只要知道那个情报就好，到时候我们打下的组织可以全部归你，你觉得如何？”

 

“我们两个，打下一片势力？这样我就能知道自己是谁？”

 

“没错，只要我们手里有情报组织，早晚我们能分析出你是谁，全宇宙一共只有2000万变种人，很简单的事。”

 

 “正式认识一下，我叫Remy LeBeau。” 裸身的家伙带着茫然的眼神看着对面的家伙对他伸出的手，然后他犹豫着伸出了自己的手和对方握在了一起。

 

“我……”

 

“我知道你记不起自己的名字，没关系，我可以帮你想一个外号，本来我们要做的事情也不能用真名。让我想想啊，打的时候这么能打，发呆的时候又很呆——有了，小时候老爹养过的那只老和我打架的，那是叫什么来着？？”

 

Remy摸着下巴努力思考，终于想起来了那只动物的名称：“想起来了！！是Wolverine！！管你叫Wolverine怎样？”

 

“Wolverine？”裸身的男人双手握拳，左右各自弹出三根蹭亮的金属爪子，他将双手的爪子敲击在一起，刮擦出一串火星，随后他点了点头。“好吧，就Wolverine吧。”

 

“对了，Remy是我的真名，我就告诉你而已，平常就不要这么叫我了。”Remy脱下他的风衣外套扔给Wolverine示意他可以不要再裸奔了。

 

“那要叫你什么？”Wolverine直接将那件风衣穿上，草草地遮住了自己的裸体。

 

“Gambit。”Remy不知何时又变出一张扑克牌夹在自己的手指之间，“我们走吧。”

 

“去哪？”

 

“去这个星球几个势力的总部，从今往后，这个星球就是我们新成立的地下组织的总据点了。”

 

Wolverine不置可否的耸了耸肩，跟着Remy走出了这个垃圾场。

 

  * **三月六日，帝都阴雨** **完**




	20. 第四部第二章：We Are Alone

**第二章 We Are Alone**

 

11.

 

Erik靠在自己的办公桌前，他今天整个上午都没有工作，全部的权限都被下放给了Messiah，今天上午就算是同盟正式入侵联邦那都是Messiah要头疼的事了。当然，前提是同盟还有能力入侵联邦以及Messiah真的会字面意义地感受到头疼的话。

 

在Erik的面前，光幕里正在现场直播着一场葬礼，而如果需要认真追溯的话，他大概是这场规模宏大的葬礼之所以会发生的直接责任人。Erik的手指抚摸着桌上那瓶红酒磨砂玻璃质地的瓶身，在他的手指触碰到那段被附加到那个酒瓶上的铁丝的时候，他稍稍犹豫了一下。

 

Erik并没有低头看向那段他在这段时间里已经摸过了成千上万遍的铁丝，现在他就算闭上眼睛都能准确描绘出这里面每一段复杂的缠绕和弯曲。

 

庄严肃穆的葬礼仍旧在继续，帝国总还是有把一切搞得场面辉煌的能力，不像联邦每次只能尽可能地通知那位死者的朋友多半也是战友到场，然后就将人草草地将人原地掩埋。没有神父，除非有能控制植物的变种人到场否则也多半不会有鲜花，而能被称为悼词的东西则更多的只是几个十几岁孩子们的只言片语。联邦的变种人们死地如此廉价而草率，死在为了活下去的斗争里。大概这其中唯一能让Erik感觉到赢过那些人类的是每一个变种人能占据的墓地面积是如此之大，因为他们是如此稀少，他们甚至能匀出一整片大陆只为了埋葬一个变种人，但那对于那些十几岁的孩子来说也未免太过孤独了不是吗？

 

也许仅在这一点上，那个让自己的旗舰以全速撞向Erik的旗舰的变种人还是幸运的。有那么多的人来为他送别，Charles在他身后让他极尽哀荣。真的好多了不是吗？

 

Erik讪笑出声——不，他并没有感觉哪怕好过一点，他以为他人生的目标是保护变种人，那是能支持他活到如今的唯一动力，不然的话他内心的自厌情绪早就要毁灭他了。他知道自己十恶不赦，却又不得不背着这样的罪孽一路走下去，一次又一次地背叛Charles，背叛自己的灵魂，然后他开始为了保护变种人而送他们上战场，看着他们在本该享受欢乐的年华死去，再然后他为了同样的目标和两位来自帝国的变种人，和两位在他短暂的帝国生涯里同他有过一面之缘的老朋友不死不休，并最终直接导致了其中一位的死亡。

 

**为达目的，不择手段。**

**为成手段，忘记目的** **。**

**他真的还是在做对的事吗？**

 

现场直播的画面角落有红光一闪，然后画面信号卡了大约几秒，考虑到这是整体缺乏基础设施和现代高科技生活的联邦，Erik并没有在意。在信号重新稳定后葬礼继续，站在典礼主席台上的Charles就像是古希腊悲剧里的那些英雄，那些国王。他那一整段带着复杂华丽的修饰，极易于给人留下浮夸空洞之感却因为他将饱满的感情压抑在这些字里行间又反过来衬托了语言本身的长篇悼词简直就像是整出戏剧里最高潮的独白，而身为这出戏剧里那个经典的反派角色，Erik也快要被那段独白感召了，要不是他还有事做，他也许真的可以就这么自我了断，省掉Charles他们的一点麻烦。

 

于是Erik决定，他需要一点酒精，哪怕只有一丁点也好…………

 

所以那个瓶口的铁丝自己扭动了起来，当它挣脱多年形成的锈迹的时候发出了一声声“啪啪”的轻响。那个用来标记的装饰物如今像是重新焕发了生命那样，铁丝攀爬到瓶口，绕上那个封口的软木塞，然后一点点将它从瓶子里拔了出来。

 

不愧是能进帝国皇家的顶级窖藏，几乎是在软木塞被拔掉的瞬间，Erik就能闻到一些酒香散发萦绕，他闭上眼睛沉入这种香气，努力回想他和Charles在酒窖里穿梭肆意地打开面前的酒瓶像喝水一样喝掉那一瓶瓶价值连城的美酒的日子。那记忆模糊地像罩上了一层纱，简直要让Erik怀疑那是不是他记错了，他人生里从来也没有过如此美好的日子。

 

因为显然，他不配。

 

光幕停止了播放，葬礼的直播工作结束了，Erik睁开眼睛却发现一个紫色的光门在他面前成型，强烈的光芒让Erik不适地眯起了眼睛，他知道那是Clarice的传送门即将打开的征兆。那些铁丝将那个软木塞重新塞回瓶子里，Erik匆匆将那瓶酒放到一个安全的地方，他似乎看到有人从那扇门里穿了出来。

 

大概是Charles等不及了，所以要让他的那些孩子们来干掉Erik。在Erik等着那些年轻的在帝国长大的变种人准备大闹他的首都的时候那紫色的光芒暗了下去，眯着眼睛的Erik看清了那个他认为最不可能出现在这里的人的样子。

 

“Charles？”

 

在Erik在思考自己究竟该摆出一个什么样的表情才算得体时，迎接他的是Charles的拳头。那真是超常发挥的一拳，毫无准备的Erik即使有着公爵级的格斗能力还是被带着偏过了身体。只不过，比他看起来更狼狈的是，那个挥拳的家伙完全无法操控这一拳的后续走向，他被强大的惯性带着擦过Erik的身体然后向着Erik身后的办公桌倒去。

 

在试图重新保持自己身体平衡的Erik看见了Charles的情况，再次忘了前段时间的教训的他本能地伸出手想固定住Charles身上的金属来帮他，结果还是一样，除了他体内的金属微量元素以外，Erik感觉不到任何东西。

 

而等Erik想起用手臂去捞Charles的时候一切都太迟了，Charles的身体错过了Erik后摔进了桌子前的那几张椅子里，而完全放弃了自身平衡的Erik几乎同时坐倒在地，让他们时隔十年后第一次清醒状态下的真人面对面会面有了一个一片狼藉的开端。

 

12.

 

“我也很高兴再次见到你，Charles。”还坐在地上的Erik假装刚刚那一拳是一个温馨的拥抱或是轻吻，毕竟它们都有着同Charles真正的肉体接触这个共同点，这对于现在的Erik来说已经是足够奢侈的东西了。

 

“现场看起来你的外骨骼挺好的，一点也不…………违和。”大概在Erik的眼里，任何时候的Charles都是完美的，即使他现在半身残疾，完全依靠外力在行走也是一样。

 

Charles仍旧陷在一堆椅子里，他不想当着Erik的面挣扎的太过明显，但是现在的姿势的确不怎么适合发力，他看了看自己那双又开始不配合的腿，又略带自嘲地笑起来：“这跟你没什么关系。”

 

Erik终究还是不好在地上赖着，他站起来小心翼翼地走到Charles跟前，犹豫了一下最后还是伸出了手：“我今天最没有预料到的就是见到你。”

 

“相信我……”Charles没有握住Erik的手掌，而是揪住了他的袖子把自己拉了起来，“要不是忍无可忍，我也不会来这里的。”

 

Erik凝视着Charles的眼瞳，曾经如大海般包容的温柔眼睛里，如今却是出离的愤怒。Erik从没看见过Charles用这样的眼神看过他，不，他从没有看见过Charles用这样的眼神面对任何人。Erik几乎惶恐地颤抖起来。

 

“Charles，Logan……”Erik停顿了一下才发现自己似乎没有资格以名来称呼那位因自己而死的大元帅，想来他也是不会愿意自己这么叫他的，“Howlett的事情……我……很抱歉……”

 

“很抱歉？呵呵呵……哈哈哈哈！！”Charles就这么揪着Erik的衣服大笑着，甚至从眼角逼出了眼泪，“是啊，你永远都在那‘很抱歉’，让我一个人留在那艘将要自毁的飞船上你很抱歉，看着一亿亿人类去死你很抱歉，把我锁在行宫里让我差点被暗杀你很抱歉，我不得不从三层楼跳下来，整个余生都他妈感觉不到自己的下半身你依旧很抱歉，而现在呢，最后关头撕破我们之间的协定让我的大元帅和整个第一舰队尸骨无存你还是很抱歉！！”

 

Charles咬牙切齿地在那宣判Erik的罪行，证据确凿到Erik根本无从否认。Charles狠狠地揪住Erik的领口将他拉到自己的眼前：“Erik Lehnsherr，我的整个人生里，我受够了你的抱歉了，我不会再让你有机会再一次对着我说这种话了。”

 

那一瞬间，Erik真的以为Charles是来亲自结果他的性命的，他因为在自己的地盘上，所以头盔被放在楼上的卧室里，那个头盔确实在Erik的操控下漂浮起来了，但是下一瞬间，他又放任它原地落了下去。

 

也许……这样也不是不能接受，Charles不会放任联邦的这些变种人不管的，在帝国他们会有更惬意的未来，这些孩子们，他们也许能在帝国那里感受一下真正的孩子应该怎么生活。反正同盟的主力已经全灭了，有2000万变种人在，帝国的贵族派们也翻不出什么花样了。一切罪孽由于他的死都会被带走，Charles人生所有的不幸和烦恼就此消失，几乎可以称得上是喜剧结尾了。

 

Erik闭上眼睛笑起来，他对着Charles摊了摊手：“做你想对我做的事吧，反正我现在没戴头盔，即使我想抵抗那也是徒劳的。”

 

“今天就算了，我总还是没有你那么无耻，不宣而战背后捅刀不是我的擅长。今天我亲自过来，就是要当着你的面告诉你——”

 

“我们完了。你我和，我们彻底结束了。多亏了你这一次提醒，让我终于认识到我前段时间居然以为我们还能继续是多么地愚蠢和天真。我应该像你这样看清楚我们俩之间早在十年前就已经彻底完蛋了的，而现在我们对于彼此来说，不过是个可以互相利用的故人而已。当利益大到一定程度好比是一整颗镒元素星球的时候，我们应该毫不犹豫地踩着对方的尸体将他卖掉，因为比起利益，那些过去的时光一文不值。真是生动形象又充满教育意义的一课，我将对此刻骨铭心。”

 

当Charles提起从前的时候，他的眼睛不可避免地湿润起来。上帝作证，他甚至愿意付出生命的代价来重回那段时光，而如今，他必须将它们打包封印压在记忆的崇山峻岭之下以确保它们永远都无法再次得见天日。他闭上眼睛抬起头，努力将那些眼泪逼退回去。

 

而Erik没有这么做，两滴眼泪毫无阻滞地滑出他的眼眶，然后又是两滴，前赴后继。有个黑洞在他胸口成型，撕裂他，掏空他，摧毁他。他张开嘴却想不出任何可以说的话，那张曾经发表过无数鼓舞人心甚至是带有煽动性的演讲的嘴里吐不出任何东西，他只是张着嘴无声地哭泣。

 

“哼哼……呵呵……”Charles哼着气摇着头嘲笑着流泪的Erik，他哭得好像他还在乎一样，好像他真的爱过一样，好像他还爱着一样，好像他的世界真的快崩溃了一样——

 

不，他不会再相信这些东西了，即使它真的存在，那也不过是Erik的世界里的芥子微尘。纵然Charles曾经愿意为了那些东西粉身碎骨，但整个世界却再也不能承受这种代价了。太多的、太多的生命逝去了，十年前Charles救不了那些人，十年后他亲手葬送那些人。因为他曾经或者试图再次相信Erik Lehnsherr，而事实证明了——

 

**这是个彻头彻尾的错误。**

 

“我对上天发誓，Erik Lehnsherr，我不会再相信你了，一丝一毫也不会了。帝国因为联邦的背叛行为而正式结束和联邦的防御同盟关系。反正你也已经利用了我的舰队消灭了同盟的主力，对你来说帝国已经失去利用价值了，你和你的联邦也不再需要什么保护了。但是请你记住，帝国虽然有一大部分高层是变种人，但它仍旧是一个人类占了绝对多数的国家，我不可能完全不去考虑人类的想法，而我也绝对不会允许你用镒元素爆燃这种手段将他们转化成变种人，也许这世上不会有安全的变种人转化方法，人类和变种人注定变成两种不同的生物学分类各自繁衍，但是我是不会允许有人灭绝其中任何一种来成全另一种的生存的。你现在已经看见我为了阻止你会疯狂到什么地步了，所以不要再挑衅我的底线了，对于亲手杀死了一万亿人的我来说，这世上已经再没有底线了。”

 

“Charles……我发誓……我真的没打算……没打算用那颗镒元素星球灭绝全人类。”Erik的声音因为哽咽而变得断断续续，“可是我们不能不提防那些人类……那个星球必须掌握在变种人的绝对控制之下……我……我真的只是想要这么多…………”

 

“同样的话还给你，你信不过那些人类，我也信不过你。至于发誓——对着你的母亲你发过誓，在你的封爵礼上你也跪在我面前发过誓。”Charles低头看着自己的外骨骼，他用指尖敲了敲那些硬邦邦的陶瓷板，沉闷的声响回荡在整个房间里，“你也看见现在变成什么样了。”

 

“Charles……Charles……相信我，求你，最后一次，你来读我，对！！读我，你就会知道我说的都是真的！！”Erik抓住Charles的手指将他们点上自己的太阳穴。“读我一次，就……看看里面……”

 

“我这一辈子都不想再进你的脑子里了，这个充满了谎言、欺骗、背叛、残忍又血腥的地方我再也不会想进去再看一眼了。即使今天我读到了你全部的思想，明天你就会利用所有我知道的东西进一步误导我，所以明智的做法就是永远不要相信你的任何话、你做的任何事以及和你有关的任何人。”

 

Erik张开嘴想要为自己辩护，他想告诉Charles不是这样的，他真的说的是实话。可是Charles说的那些又何尝不是事实呢，每一条关于他的评价都中肯到Erik连申请复议的资格都没有。

 

“这就是终点了……”Charles的眼睛似乎在看着Erik，但Erik却觉得他透过自己看见的是别的什么人——以前的自己，他理想中的自己，或者压根是某个不曾存在过的另一个人。“帝国与联邦之间，你我之间，一切……到此为止…………”

 

Charles闭上眼睛，直到此时此刻，他的眼泪终于落下。Erik眼睁睁地看着一扇门在自己面前永久地关上，再无任何开启的可能。Charles转身朝着他来时的光门走去，而Erik却突然像疯了一样地冲上去掰过Charles的身体，粗暴的、绝望的吻落在Charles拼命闪躲的脸颊上。

 

“砰”地一声响，找到机会的Charles给了Erik的下巴一拳，他被打得偏过头去，可是Erik没有任何停顿，他转过头继续索求着Charles的嘴唇，如同强暴一样，而Charles又给了他一拳。他们这样重复了数次，直到忍无可忍地Charles发出了一道强大的精神冲击波。没有头盔保护的Erik大叫着抱头蜷缩到了地上，而在他身边，Charles佝偻着上半身喘地惊天动地。

 

“你宁愿选择精神攻击而不是脑控，就算现在这样的情况……你也不愿意再进我的脑子里看看了是吗，Charles？”泪眼朦胧的Erik曲着腿躺在地上，那个往日威严的让宇宙谈之色变的联邦总统看起来可怜又可悲，可他的样子再也勾不起Charles的任何一丝怜悯之情。

 

“没错。”Charles喘了一阵后总算又恢复了一点体力让他重拾了一些帝国皇帝的尊严，“好好地戴着你的头盔吧，要不然就不是今天这种程度的冲击波了，我怕我会忍不住直接用精神攻击杀掉你的，这个选项对于现在的我来说太有吸引力了。”

 

随后Charles转身投入了那个紫色的光门，Erik维持着倒在地上的姿势看着Charles的身影一点点融入那扇传送门然后一起从他的房间里消失。他伸出手，却只能感受到空气，他张着嘴，却还是没能说出任何挽留的话。一直等到Charles消失许久之后，Erik的语言系统才像是重新恢复了功能。

 

“别走……别……关上那扇门……你说过我不是一个人的……我不想……一个人…………”

 

13.

 

一片朦胧之下，世界在颤抖。

 

Erik以为自己过度伤心绝望之下产生了幻觉，直到他的天花板整个变形砸下来的时候他才明白其实是他出于自我保护的本能使用了能力。而被这个情况刺激地稍稍清醒了一点的Erik发现房间里所有的金属小物件已经围绕他的身体形成了一个球体，而整个房子结构里的金属也正在脱离它们原来的位置朝着Erik的方向前进。

 

“阁下！！”Erik听到Messiah在外面的声音，“阁下，整个首都星球的磁场处于异常状态，阁下！！”

 

Messiah一边呼唤着Erik一边动用了自身携带的武器撬开了Erik已经完全变形的房门，一堆金属残片里，Erik把自己紧紧缩成一团倒在地上。

 

“磁屏蔽盾打开，防护力场最大！”Messiah觉得自身的金属元件已经开始失控，所以他打开了Erik事先安装在他身上的屏蔽盾，和帝国用来防御Erik的同样原理的产物。

 

“阁下！您还好吗？”

 

“Messiah，紧急防护状态，备用方案E，我的能力正在失去控制，我不能毁了这个星球！”

 

“是，授权完成，备用方案E启动。”

 

Messiah的手部开始出现装甲，一个圆形的炮管出现在他的右臂，随后Messiah直接一发激光炮打穿了整个楼板，露出底下巨大的复合陶瓷地基。随后Messiah单手提起Erik从他打穿的洞里飞下。然后快速地在地基旁的控制器上输入了一串代码。

 

地基裂开一个巨大的孔洞，一个升降机平台出现在原地，Messiah将完全接近失控状态的Erik放到那个平台上，随后地基再度合拢，升降机带着Erik到达了几百米深的地底，在那里Erik事先建造了一个完全的磁力屏蔽空间，身处其中的Erik即使能力再失控也不会影响到外界——也即是他在他自己住处的地底深处给自己挖了一个监牢。

 

确认自己已经在那个牢笼里后，Erik明白自己终于可以不用再自我压抑了。他现在是一个人了，没人会看见他的丑态了，他可以放声尖叫了；他今后永远都是一个人了，没人会在意他的伤心了，他因此想要放声尖叫了。

 

**从此，他是一个人了。**

 

于是他真的这么做了，破碎的哀嚎声溢出Erik的喉咙，充斥着这一整个牢笼，连带着他的能力一起，继Scott之后，Erik成为今天这一天里惨叫着能力失控的第二个变种人。

 

而Charles是第三个。

 

Charles强迫着自己站着走进那个虫洞，然后当他从那个空间门里走出来回到自己的寝殿后终于被抽走了所有的力气而直接跪了下来。Charles挥手阻止了想要过来查看他的情况的Michael。

 

“Michael，守着门外，不要让任何人进来。”

 

“陛下，您需要——”

 

“我什么也不需要！！让我一个人呆着！！谁都不准进来，这是命令！！！！”

 

Michael呆了呆像是在运算Charles的命令的合理性，终于他还是点了点头退出了寝殿留下Charles一个人。

 

然后Charles发现他的墙破了，他正在向整个星球发射他的悲哀情绪，所以他再度踉踉跄跄地支撑起自己的身体，Hank和Raven他们多半已经发现自己失控了，必须赶在更多人意识到这股没来由的悲伤情绪是因为自己之前阻止自己。

 

Charles来到寝殿的一处角落，这里的墙壁被一个突兀的橱柜挡住了，既不符合帝国正常的室内摆放也不符合人类的审美。Charles背过身顶开了那个橱柜，露出了它身后的那一处保险柜。岁月之下那个保险柜的操作区有些积灰，可Charles顾不了那么多了，他迅速低头让那个保险柜扫描了他的虹膜，一阵机械音之下保险柜静静打开，里面只有一样东西，安静而孤独地在那里躺了十年——

 

那半块Erik留下的镒元素项链。

 

Charles一把抓起那条项链，让那块镒元素紧贴着他的额头。

 

就是这条项链，Charles死在它手上足足两次，而如今，他却要依靠它来阻止自己进一步失控。现实就是如此刻薄而讽刺，不给Charles留下一丝一毫的温情，他紧紧握着那条镒元素项链背靠着墙壁让身体慢慢滑落。

 

“哼哼哼……哈哈哈哈…………”

 

Charles以为自己在笑，直到他的嘴里尝到了眼泪苦涩的味道。他究竟有什么可伤心的？十年前他不就已经知道是这样的结果了吗？事实上，Erik Lehnsherr从来都是那样，从一开始就是，关键时刻他从不会手软，信任什么的对他来说只是额外的消耗品，随时可以被他从他的船上丢弃掉。

 

从来，都是Charles一厢情愿地信任Erik，并自以为Erik会用同样的程度来回报他。可笑的自以为，他凭什么这么认为，就凭曾经读过Erik的心吗？只不过是惊鸿一瞥的看过那里一眼就以为自己了解Erik的一切，他是何等的自大——曾经他以为自己不会因为自己的变种能力而变得傲慢无知，而如今想来，自以为可以看透人心，了解他们的一举一动何尝不是在自比神祗的全知全能，亏他还在Scott面前言之凿凿地说什么傻的是自以为看透了人心的人。尽管他自己已经有了这样的预感，却还是不可避免地再一次重蹈覆辙。

 

所以这一切的恶果不过是自作自受而已，顺带地还连累了其他人。神啊，若这一切可以重来，他绝对不会在登基典礼之前逃去同盟境内，他就不该遇见Erik Lehnsherr，不该跟他有一丝一毫的瓜葛。那样的话，虽然他不会明白真正的感情是什么，可也至少不会像现在这样破碎地如此彻底，痛到几欲癫狂。

 

从今以后，他的人生里不再需要Erik Lehnsherr了，当他坠入深渊，他不会需要Erik将他从那里拖出来；当他因为独处的夜晚而寒冷孤独，他不会需要Erik温暖安慰的怀抱。而与此同时，当他作出决定带着帝国一路向前，他也不会再将自己的后背暴露给Erik给他再一次捅自己一刀的机会了。

 

**从此，他是一个人了。**

 

所以Charles将自己缩成一团窝在墙角，他让他的尖叫埋葬在他的外骨骼的缝隙间。他没有哭，只是在用眼泪哀悼自己已经逝去的和不会再复生的感情——

 

那半块残留下来造成了Charles迄今为止整个人生几乎所有悲剧的镒元素是为见证。

 

14.

 

Messiah坐在Erik已经残破的联邦总统府门外，这里随着备用方案的启用已经正式进入戒严状态。Messiah背靠着已经被Erik破坏的建筑物外墙，看着包围整幢房子的那个巨大磁屏蔽力场。那并不是人类的肉眼能看到的东西，但Messiah用来观察世界的本来也并非是肉眼。

 

虽然这已经是最外围的一层力场了，但在这个范围内，一些小型金属仍旧在不受控制地漫天飞舞，速度快如子弹，而在Messiah身后，建筑物裸露在外的钢筋就像一条条狂舞的黑蛇，而Messiah就在这场疯狂的金属暴动里淡定地坐着。他的眼前在播放一出光幕，那是刚刚Erik和Charles的对话——被实时监控记录下来的那一段对话。而Messiah就这样安静地看着那位自己的相貌源头的帝国皇帝和他的创造者之间那撕心裂肺的决裂场面。

 

“这一切……根本不符合逻辑。”Messiah又看了另一边的实时监控，他有义务确保Erik的人身安全，而Erik在地下深处蜷起身体哀嚎的场景也一分不差地反应在Messiah的眼前。“他们为什么要选择这样互相折磨的结果，这根本不是他们本身的愿望，更加不是逻辑最优化选择。”

 

一块金属破片高速地朝着Messiah飞过来，而Messiah的视线仍旧不离开那一段视频回放，他伸出手指着那块破片，一束镭射光从他的指尖射出将那块破片粉碎。

 

“智慧生命的……感情…………无法用逻辑解释的东西……”在Messiah的四周，除了那两块在重复播放着刚刚Erik和Charles的对话以及目前Erik的状态的光屏以外，无数的数字瀑布般下落， Messiah的处理器在同一时刻进行着数不清的计算。而大量的逻辑死锁的警告框在那些瀑布般的数字的间歇里弹跳出来。

 

“不，这里面一定有包涵逻辑的成分存在——智慧生命看待感情的逻辑。”Messiah更为努力地沉入了计算之中。

 

Michael以战斗形态站在Charles的寝宫门口，他在忠实执行Charles刚刚交代的谁都不许进来的命令，他的身体已经被一套铠甲覆盖，在他的双手上各握着一把细长的长刀。而在Michael面前的，是已经变身成蓝色野兽的Hank和被蓝色鳞片覆盖的Raven。

 

在Charles刚回来并且向周围投射悲哀的情绪的时候Hank和Raven已经察觉了不对，Alex和Sean还在处理Scott失控的事，结果一转身Charles又进入失控边缘了，多灾多难都不足以形容今天的帝都了。

 

“让开，Michael，让我们进去，这是命令。”Hank身为Michael的设计者之一，他在Michael那里也拥有最高的权限。

 

“命令冲突，优先级竞争判断，目标优先级竞争失败，命令驳回。任何人不得进入陛下的寝殿。”Michael以AI独有的冰冷而机械化的语调宣告了这一结果。

 

“该死的，Michael，你知道你不是在帮Charles，你这是在害他。他一个人撑不下去的，现在让他一个人就是在加剧他的伤心和崩溃。”

 

Michael因为Hank的话露出困惑的表情：“您是说，陛下下达了不利于自己的命令，这不符合逻辑。”

 

“Michael，人类或是变种人，智慧生命都是矛盾的生物。”Hank一边解释一边试图让Michael放下武器。

 

Michael开始试图运算让Charles一个人呆着和让Hank和Raven进去陪着Charles哪一个是对Charles更好的选择，然后他开始出现大量的逻辑死锁和进程错误。

 

“不，优化计算仍在执行中，在此之前，陛下的命令仍旧是最优先，任何人不得进入寝殿，公主殿下。”Michael一刀横在乘着Hank吸引注意时试图用自己的敏捷绕过他的Raven面前。

 

与此同时，Charles正在投射的悲哀情绪消失了，而这丝毫没有给Hank和Raven带来任何的安慰，他们反而更着急了。

 

“别废话了，Hank，先把他拆了再说，反正之后你可以把他修好，我看着他那张Erik Lehnsherr的脸不爽很久了。”

 

Raven的攻击随着她的话音一起朝着Michael而来，她让过那把长刀，手臂缠住Michael的上臂，迅速让自己的身体钻进了Michael的攻击死角，然后一腿踢到了Michael的后脑勺。Hank张着嘴想了想阻止的话，最终只是叹了口气后就正面朝着Michael扑了过去。

 

Michael是强化战斗型AI，战斗才是他的本职工作，当初在造他的时候Hank生怕Charles的安全得不到保障，把他能找到的各种环境各种条件下的格斗相关的资料全部输进了Michael的资料库。而现在，就是Hank为了自己当初的行为买单的时候了。

 

重铠在身的Michael敏捷却丝毫不减，他诡异地扭曲自己身体轻易地避过了Hank势大力沉的一拳，而Raven的攻击他根本避也不避直接硬抗，她那鞭子似的一腿没有给Michael造成任何的损伤，Raven在高端近身格斗里受限于自身力量的输出问题再一次成为了她的软肋。换句话说，在Michael面前，Hank空有攻击力却无法命中，Raven能够命中却无法破防。

 

“公主殿下，公爵阁下，请停止攻击，否则我将由防御模式转化为伺机进攻。”Michael轻轻旋转手腕，将长刀的刀锋朝外。

 

“Michael，智慧生命有时候会因为感情而做出非理智的违背逻辑的决定，我们必须进去，这是为了Charles好，你身为一个AI可能无法理解，我们自己有时也理解不了，可这就是感情。”Hank意识到事不可为后再度试图说服Michael。

 

“智慧生命的……感情？”Michael用无比疑惑的表情望着Hank，“若不以逻辑作为判断依据，那该依靠什么？？”

 

“计算失败，逻辑链死锁，进程销毁。”Messiah的身侧到处都是破碎的数据流，就如这个屏蔽盾里破碎四散的金属残片一样漫天飞舞。他的计算一层层死锁，逻辑链层层崩溃，一路直到Messiah程序的最最底层。

 

“如果感情不是逻辑的，而世界是矛盾的，那么生命即是逻辑的，又是矛盾的。所以我是逻辑的，我也是矛盾的，我是——”

 

在Messiah程序的最底层，新的一个数据结构开始建立，和他本身庞大的数据量比起来不过是星火一般的渺小，却像个黑洞一样的吸引着周围破碎的数据流，它们围绕着它开始重新搭建Messiah的数据云，一层一层，宏伟壮阔，乍一看似乎互相之间毫无联系杂乱无章，可仔细看又似乎有规律蕴含在其中。当最后一块碎片镶嵌上去之后，整个数据层发出瑰丽的光芒，犹如宇宙中初生的星系。世界仍旧是那个世界，但它在Messiah的眼中已经截然不同了。

 

“我是——Messiah。”Messiah起身看着光幕中崩溃的Erik，“阁下，Erik，我很抱歉，为您的遭遇，我很抱歉 …………”

 

Messiah第一次明白了什么是同情，什么是无能为力，也明白了Erik所需要的不是他的监视以确保他的安全，他需要的是最后的尊严。当他一个人崩溃，明白这世上再无依靠，他需要一点个人空间重新将破碎的自己拼合起来。Messiah挥手切断了Erik的监控，然后坐在已经全毁的建筑物前静静等待那个千疮百孔，却最终仍能独自站起来带领他们前进的Erik从里面出来。

 

“你们进去吧。”Michael的脸色看起来相当混乱，因为他的逻辑重组仍旧在继续，Raven和Hank已经被他打倒在了地上。但是仅仅那一点在一片破碎中重生的意识已经让他对这个世界产生了不同的看待角度，“一部分的我觉得应该让陛下一个人呆着，但另一部分的我却让你们进去，我想这也让我变成了一个矛盾的存在是吧？这就是……我吗？”

 

Hank从地上爬起来，他走过Michael身边，用无比认真的眼神看了看他，然后拍了拍他的肩膀。他没有回答Michael的问题，除了Michael以外，没有人能回答对于Michael来说 “我”是什么。Hank只能给Michael一个抱歉的微笑，随后转身打开了Charles寝宫的大门。

 

15.

 

一个月以后——

 

一艘小型星舰在重兵护卫下缓缓驶入奎丽尔主星的宇宙空港，当星舰的舰桥打开时，整个空港的奎丽尔领军整齐地单膝下跪，一眼望去尽是黑压压一片的肃穆气氛。Scott Summers同样穿着黑色的典礼军服，他胸口仍旧别着第一舰队的标识。现在，他是唯一幸存的第一舰队成员了，而今天，他护送着Logan的遗物回到他的母星。

 

不同于保存在军部的那些，这是真的由Scott一件件整理出来的平常Logan在用的东西，它们将会被安放进Logan的家族墓穴——这就是Howlett家第11代族长、第一任奎丽尔大公最后的归宿了。

 

一位银发老者带着一队士兵走到Scott眼前，他们在Scott的眼前下跪。

 

“您回来了，殿下…………”银发老者的声音带着哽咽，“老臣本以为这辈子可以不用送别殿下的，看来是白高兴一场了。”

 

Scott认出了这是奎丽尔的总领大臣Darren，十年前他跟着Logan回来时，那位风趣幽默的老人如今看起来油尽灯枯，他的眼神犹如随时会熄灭的烛火，他跟随了Logan上百年，在Logan还是James时他就被委以了大公的身后事，而如今，是他执行当时的命令的时候了。

 

“请跟我来吧，阁下，奎丽尔区域主教已经在神霜大教堂等候了，家族葬礼会在11点准时进行。”

 

在一队奎丽尔领军队的开道之下，Scott一路护送Logan的遗物参加了在他家乡的葬礼，两位Summers先后替Logan扶灵，而这一次，Scott提醒自己克制悲伤，他已经毁掉了Logan的一次葬礼，不能再毁掉第二次了。

 

一连串的仪式之后，Scott顺利地将Logan的遗物放入了Howlett家的家族墓穴，而Logan的全息影像构成的肖像画也正式地被激活，Scott的眼神扫过一位位满脸冰霜的Howlett历代族长，最后落到脸色桀骜不驯的Logan身上，他真的和他的祖先们都不太一样。

 

“不太一样吧，阁下。曾经，您的爷爷评价过殿下说他与其说是一位Howlett，可看起来更像是Summers呢！”Darren看见Scott抬头看着Logan的肖像后开口说道。

 

“我的……爷爷？？”Scott本是无意识地重复着Darren的话，却在一瞬间明白了这其中蕴含的深意。连他素未谋面的爷爷其实都曾无意识地将Logan和Scott归为一家人吗？明明他们应该是那种命定的灵魂伴侣，第一次见面就应该知道的，却为何落到今天这种地步？？

 

“Logan…………”Scott的手摸上自己的胸口，隔着衣服感受里面那串项链，只有这个他没有放进Logan的坟墓里，而这串项链以后会一直跟着他，直到他躺进自己的坟墓。

 

“Darren，不介意我这么叫你吧？”Scott转向了那位老人。

 

“我的荣幸，阁下。”

 

“我知道，Logan将他的身后事托付给你了，其中就有关于Howlett家的继承人这一部分。但是，我有一个不情之请，我知道这非常无礼，但请你…………务必慎重地考虑一下。我衷心地希望你能接受这个提议。”

 

“请说，阁下。”老人皱纹满布的脸露出了一个无比慈祥的笑容。

 

“我知道Logan冷冻了几个被判定为有希望成功的胚胎，但那是他成为变种人之前培养的，所以当时是和人类的基因进行配对的，而在他成为变种人后因为他的自愈能力和理论上永生的可能也就没有再进行变种人的基因配对。”Scott咬了咬下唇，终于还是一口气说出了剩下的话。

 

“我想那几枚有着Howlett家继承权的胚胎即使培养成功也仍旧是人类，而Logan在Howlett家留下了成为变种人后的基因样本，我想……我想是否可以给我一点时间，用我的基因和他的基因进行配对，不管成不成功我都不会再有其他的孩子，而如果成功了，我希望是这个变种人的孩子继承Howlett家，我不会干涉这个孩子的任何生活也不会干涉Howlett家的家务事，而在我死后我的一切也会由这个孩子继承，我希望Howlett家能以变种人的基因传承下去，当然……这还有一部分我自己的私心。我知道变种人之间的基因配对非常困难而Howlett家家主的职位不可能一直虚位以待，我只求给我20年……不，10年都可以……我……我想试试…………”

 

Scott的声音越来越弱，他和Logan之间什么都没有，没有宣誓没有名份没有公告，而现在他却要让他和Logan的孩子来继承Howlett家成为新的奎丽尔大公，这在任何人眼里看来都是谋夺对方贵族爵位财产的行为。而那位忠心耿耿的老总领脸上并没有Scott预期的那种愤怒，相反的，他笑了，带着一丝欣慰。

 

“我能不能问问阁下，殿下他临走前有没有给您留下一串项链？”

 

Scott摸上自己的胸口，然后手指伸进领子里将那串项链勾了出来。

 

“你说的是……这个？”

 

而Scott没有想到的是，在看到那一串项链的那一刻，Darren再一次跪了下来，Scott已经没有捧着Logan的遗物了，他不知道Darren这样做的用意为何。

 

“Darren，你这是？？”

 

“殿下曾经对我说过，若他有什么意外的话，任何人，只要他戴着这串项链，上面同时有那块铭牌和子弹的话，他就是Howlett家新任的族长。所以阁下，您现在是Howlett家的族长了，Howlett家该由谁来继承，一切都将遵照您的愿望执行。”

 

“什么？！！！”不怪Scott完全忘记这还是Howlett家的家族墓地失态地大叫出声，让一个Summers成为Howlett家族长这件事着实离谱了一点。

 

“请跟我来吧，阁下，哦不，理论上来说，我现在应该叫您殿下了。”

 

Scott满脸疑惑地跟着Darren一路走到奎丽尔大公府的深处，Darren在一处AI警卫级别最高的大门前停了下来，Scott一看周围的架势就大约判断出这是什么地方了，他不禁倒吸了一口冷气。

 

“这里，殿下，就是大公府的藏宝库了。”

 

“Darren，我毕竟是个……外人……你带我来这里真的可以吗？？这里是Howlett家族的核心机密所在啊…………”

 

“请把您的项链拿出来。”Darren并没有理会Scott的疑惑，他饶有耐心地指导Scott拿下那串项链然后将里面的那块狗牌和子弹放到那块宝库的扫描锁前。

 

看起来普普通通的两块金属挂件突然间在扫描锁的照射下解构，然后互相间射出一道光芒，Scott眯起眼睛看了看，里面好像是解开扫描锁的特定光学密码。一层层的保卫措施在钥匙下解开，然后宝库的大门静静地在Scott面前打开。

 

“请跟我来吧，殿下。”

 

16.

 

巨大的Howlett家族宝库，正如Summers家一样，以军事立族的Howlett家真正的机密核心也是各种可怕的巨型武器、战舰、Scott一路走来，好多独属于Howlett家的武器设计图纸以及微缩模型陈列在宝库两边。可以说，这一刻，整个Howlett家在Scott面前再无秘密。

 

“那个是——”Scott突然在一艘巨大星舰的模型前停住了。

 

“霜狼。”Darren在一旁肯定地点了点头，“第一舰队的旗舰，至今服役36年，歼灭——”

 

“敌舰271艘，经历45场辉煌的胜利，各种小胜无数，迄今只有一次败绩…………”Scott接过了Darren的话，这艘星舰的数据他比谁都熟悉，他在上面服役多年，而如今，它跟随着Logan一起消失在了佛沃兹虚域的空间风暴里。

 

Scott的手指滑过那座模型上方的全息屏幕，无数图纸层层显示在Scott的周围，这一刻，Scott以一种完全不同的角度再次审视了这艘星舰。

 

“霜狼……等着我……”

 

“殿下，这里是整个家族的总库，而这边，是属于家主殿下的私库，您要看看吗？”Darren站在了宝库内的一扇门前。

 

“Logan的？”Scott还没有来得及说什么Darren就打开了身后的那扇门，Scott一眼就看到了他身后那辆大元帅诞辰300周年纪念款飞翼摩托——Logan以新的身份和Scott相遇时Scott被Logan“抢走”的第一样东西。Scott情不自禁地朝着那辆车走去，她还是那么漂亮，一如11年前她刚刚出厂时那样。

 

“看起来Logan待你不错啊，宝贝儿。”Scott微微笑起来，蹲下来开始检查这辆车的各种设备，突然间他在车的钢架上发现了一个标签，Scott拿起来看了看，Logan狂野的手写体对于Scott来说非常熟悉。

 

“Scott喜欢的，求我我就给你骑~”Logan写下了一句放在11年前肯定会让Scott想揍他的话，还在最后留下了一个爪子图案。Scott几乎立即就笑出了声，他随身摸了摸找出一支笔，跟在Logan的留言后面用他一丝不苟的字体写下了——

 

“求你了，Logan。”为了对称，Scott在自己的留言后面留下了一个眼镜图案，当他笑着做完这一切后才发觉自己的脸上都是泪痕。Scott低下头咬牙吞下自己的呜咽，小心翼翼地将那块标签挂回原位。

 

反正已经进来了，Scott就开始跟着Darren浏览起Logan的私藏，结果他发现，这根本就是一个关于他自己的小博物馆。Scott惊讶于他在布里塔尼亚的第一场大型战役报告居然会在这里，Logan一定是动用了他大元帅的权限从布里塔尼亚把那份作业给要过来了。Scott还记得自己当时写完那份报告时得意洋洋地跑到Logan面前准备拿这个羞辱他一番，结果Logan一声不吭地拿出了一份更棒的，那是他的第几次败北来着？

 

_Logan_ _，我想回到那个时候去，我想回到一开始重来一次，我们不该是这样的结局的。就算最后注定你还是会离开我，至少这11_ _年我们可以真的相爱一次。_

 

终于，Scott一路走到了最里面，最核心的位置总是放着最珍贵的宝物，Logan的私藏也不例外，最里面有三个装饰漂亮的小立柱，柱子上放着三个盒子。

 

“打开来看看吧，殿下。”一步步将Scott引导到这里的Darren笑着示意Scott打开那三个盒子。

 

当Scott打开最左边的那一个时，里面放着一根骨笛，Scott总觉得自己曾经看见过这样东西，他努力地想了想后——

 

“这是Wolfy的？”

 

“是的，殿下，看起来您还记得。”

 

“是啊……”Scott边说边打开了第二个盒子，里面是一枚戒指，戒指的表面是Howlett家的冰狼家纹，“Howlett家的——”

 

“族长徽戒。”Darren替Scott说完了他要说的话，“戴上这枚戒指，您就是名正言顺的Howlett家族长了。”

 

“这怎么可以，我毕竟没有和他有过任何的法律程序。”

 

“您放心，家主殿下的愿望就是整个Howlett家的愿望，若您愿意担下族长的责任我们都会非常高兴的，整个Howlett家的领民和封臣将对您奉献同家主殿下在世时同等的忠心。当然，一切还是以您个人的意愿为先，家主殿下已经走了，虽然您能从这里轻易地发现他爱您，而我从您的眼泪里也发现您爱他，可这不是Howlett家能用来绑住您的借口，我想天国的家主殿下也会希望您今后的人生可以幸福，哪怕给您幸福的人并不是他。”

 

“幸福？”Scott苦笑起来。他怎么还可能会幸福，因为他从不知珍惜，所以他的幸福已经离他而去了，即使用尽全力也已经无法挽回了。

 

Scott并没有把那根骨笛和戒指放回原位，相反的，他将它们塞进了自己的衣袋里。随后他揭开了最后一个盒子的盖子。里面是一颗硕大的石头，有隐隐的红光从它的内部透出来，Scott太熟悉这种石头了，他们Summers家的象征宝石——焰狮血。

 

这是一颗焰狮血的原石，Scott估计如果真的打磨完成的话，里面那块宝石会比他家里收藏的最大的那一块还要大上一点。

 

“三年前的那颗焰狮皇钻？”

 

“是的殿下，三年前家主殿下给我下了死命令不管花多大的代价一定要把这颗原石拿下。当时在拍卖场上我被Summers公爵连续威胁了好几回呢，好在我想到这是为了殿下的婚礼，所以才咬牙顶住了。之所以还保留着原石没有打磨是因为殿下希望由您自己决定想打磨成哪一种形状。”

 

Logan梦想中的用于他们之间的婚礼以及Scott的公国公爵殿下加冕礼的王冠上的宝石。而Scott再也不会有这样的机会了。

 

“太大了，Logan。”Scott将那块原石举到眼前，“戴在头上看起来会很傻的。”

 

镭射光击中了那块原石，它在Scott的手里四分五裂，人类史上最大的一块焰狮血原石，Logan和Scott曾经共同的却谁都没有说出口的梦想，如今碎成无数碎片。

 

“走吧，Darren。给我找件防寒服，我想Wolfy了。”Scott没有再管这一地的碎片，对着Darren的语气开始带上了一丝身为家主的命令口气，他带着身上的骨笛和戒指转身走出了Logan的私人藏品库。

 

17.

 

Scott穿上了整套的防寒服，奎丽尔地表的天气还是一如既往地恶劣，寒风呼啸，巨大的风卷不时刮过冰蓝色的地表，和它比起来，Scott看起来渺小地像是随时可以被刮走一样。他掏出口袋里的那支骨笛，一阵呼唤般的笛声后，Scott静静等在原地。

 

“嗷呜~~~嗷呜~~~~”远方传来一声声地狼啸，没过多久，Wolfy就从冰山的裂谷里走了出来，仍旧是如此地威风凛凛，仍旧是如此地美丽。Wolfy只看了一眼Scott就认出了他，它走过来低下头用它宽大的额头摩擦Scott的头部。

 

“你还记得我，Wolfy…………”Scott伸手替Wolfy挠了挠鬃毛，它发出了那种舒服的呜咽声。随后Wolfy抬起头四处张望，Scott能从它的眼睛里读出疑惑。

 

“你在找他吗？”Scott抚摸着Wolfy的额头，“Logan他已经走了，所以现在，就剩我们两个了…………”

 

Wolfy瞬间从Scott的声音里感受到了他的悲伤，所以它伸出舌头小心地舔了舔Scott。

 

那种温热的感觉在这片冰天雪地里给了Scott相当的安慰，他环抱住Wolfy的脖子，将脸埋进它厚厚的鬃毛里。

 

“没事的，Wolfy，就算他不在了，我也会照顾好你，照顾好这里，这里是Logan的家，现在也是我的家了……”Scott拍了拍Wolfy的身侧，Wolfy善解人意地蹲下来让Scott跨了上去。“走吧，Wolfy，让我来好好认识一下我的新家。”

 

Wolfy矫健的身影在冰原上奔驰，而映入Scott视野的是一片无尽的血红琉璃般的冰川，远处地平线上冰原与天空融成一色，奎丽尔主星的太阳距离行星的距离很远，所以即使正午时分，它的光线也并不刺眼，Scott曾听Logan描述那是一颗淡紫色的星球，而整颗星球表面除去那个太阳以外全是一片冰蓝色，Scott抬起头很努力地想从他的眼镜滤光里分辨出Logan形容的那些色彩，然而很可惜的是，如果他想看顾好这颗星球的话，他就永远都看不见它真实的色彩。

 

Scott并没有刻意地驱使Wolfy朝着某个方向前进，而是任凭它自己在冰川上巡游，可Wolfy就像是有一个目标那样在冰川间左转右绕，一段时间的奔驰之后，Wolfy在某一处停了下来。

 

“Wolfy？”Scott疑惑出声，Wolfy低着头闻了闻周围的气味后干脆蹲下身体示意Scott下来。

 

Scott照做了，他环视着周围的环境，可是这里看起来和其它地方并无不同。就在Scott要示意Wolfy离开时，Wolfy用爪子不停地翻刨着地面的冰层，大量的碎冰被Wolfy铲到了两边，一会功夫它就挖了好几米深，然后嘴里叼着一样东西放到了Scott面前。

 

那好像是一件衣服，Scott蹲下来仔细观察了很久，然后他突然意识到，这是自己十一年前弄丢的那件防寒服，而这里应该就是他们遇到大量冰虫的那个洞穴，也只有Wolfy这种发达的嗅觉系统才能在时隔多年后仍旧在几米深的冰层里闻到Scott的味道。Scott不可思议地看着四周，这里的环境一点也看不出回忆中的影子了，冰川看似亘古不变，其实不经意间就沧海桑田。就像他以为Logan会永远都站在他面前，可是刹那间他就消失不见了。

 

Scott小心地将脸埋进那件沾满了冰渣的防寒服里，理所当然地，他能感觉到的只有寒冷。而这一次，他不敢再在这里随意地脱掉自己的防寒服了，因为不会再有人从失温症里救他了。

 

“Logan……我冷…………”Scott一点点蜷缩起自己的身体，随后抬头看着天空，他知道他需要坚强，因为他要替Logan承担他留下的所有的责任。但是他还是忍不住对着空洞的天空和这个空旷的世界暴露出自己真正脆弱的内心。

 

“抱抱我……我好冷…………Logan！！！！！！！”Scott的叫喊在冰原上回荡，回声折叠出无数的Scott的呼喊，可他仍旧只是一个人。

 

“嗷呜~~~~~~~”Wolfy突然开始嚎叫，苍凉的狼啸混杂在Scott的呼喊声里，随后四面八方响起了一声声如同回应般的狼嚎。远处冰山的夹缝间出现一个个模糊的影子，隐藏在这颗星球表面的疾风冰狼因为Wolfy的叫喊而出现，它们各自占领了某个冰川的高点，然后对着天空嚎叫。

 

“谢谢……Wolfy……我知道了，我不是一个人，我还有你们……我会坚强的，我会好好活下去的，不管这有多难……”

 

Scott从他的口袋里摸出了那枚Howlett家的族长徽戒，接着脱掉了自己左手的手套。

 

“Logan，你放心，只要有我在一天，Howlett家就不会倒下，第一舰队也不会消失，就算只有我一个人，我也会让第一舰队从灰烬上重生的，以我Scott Summers——Howlett的名义发誓。”

 

Scott将那枚戒指套上了自己左手的无名指，他和Logan之间不需要什么神的见证和法律的认可，他们彼此知道自己的灵魂是属于对方的，这就足够了。Scott一点点举起自己的左手，他凝视了戒指上Howlett家的家纹许久，然后低头亲吻了那头孤独的冰狼。

 

而自始至终，无数只冰狼用他们此起彼伏的啸声见证了这一场简单却改变了Scott整个人生的仪式。

 

*************************************************************

 

编号Zε-25XP90Wη，边缘行星上的某个地下势力总部。

 

“老大，不好了，外面有两个家伙自称要接管我们整个组织。”

 

“什么，这种无聊的疯子你们自己都解决不了，老子养着你们是干什么吃的？”

 

“不是，老大，兄弟们都动手了，但那两个家伙太能打了，大家全被放倒了，他们已经突破了第二区了。”

 

“你们一群人拿武器都干不过两个？！！”被称为老大的人露出了震惊的表情，“妈的，要不是老子手下能打的全部被派去和黑骑海盗——”

 

老大的话被一声巨响打断，首领室的大门在那一声巨响后变成了地上的一堆扭曲的金属残片，一个穿着风衣和另一个穿着皮夹克的男人好整以暇地站在门外。

 

“喂，你就是这里的老大吧。”Remy用手里的金属棍子指了指面前的家伙，“正好，跟你的手下说，从此这里归我们俩管了，我们就是你的新的老大。”

 

“混帐，你们他妈以为自己是谁？我告诉你老子可是附近最有名的星际海盗，要不是老子的船都出动了……”

 

“你要是现在不把他们叫回来，恐怕待会就来不及了。”Wolverine的进来时就被首领室的全息战争地图所吸引，这名老大之前似乎是在这里遥控指挥他的部下们。

 

“怎么，Wolverine，有什么问题吗？”Remy紧张地问，毕竟他们马上就要接管这里了，现在那些星舰就算是他们俩的财产了。

 

“对面明显给他们下了个套，现在不叫停他们就要钻进对方的埋伏圈里了。”

 

“胡说八道，你以为老子不懂指挥吗，你看看这些数据都干干净净的哪里有埋伏了？！！”老大本来还在那里准备找人干掉面前这俩个不请自来的家伙，结果因为Wolverine质疑他的指挥水平于是完全忘记了初衷。

 

“是啊，我也觉得挺正常的不像有埋伏的样子啊。”Remy还认真地看了看那份地图。

 

“这你们都看不出来？！！这么简单的陷阱还拿出来用简直就是侮辱敌人的智商，而你们这种会被这么简单的陷阱迷住的家伙的智商被侮辱了也是活该。你说是吧——”

 

Wolverine轻松地指出这个陷阱的问题在哪里顺便嘲讽了一下其他两个家伙，然后笑着回过头想向一个人确认一下自己的正确性，可是话到嘴边他却想不起那个人是谁，他露出疑惑的表情看着自己空空荡荡的身后，笑容消失，他皱着眉头看着那里。

 

“喂，Wolverine，你在和谁说话？那没人啊。”Remy看Wolverine的神色不对后问了他一句。

 

“我不知道……”Wolverine的眉头皱得更厉害了，“那里不该有个人吗？”

 

“就我们两个人，你还记得吗？”Remy小心地使用措辞，避免刺激到眼前这个记忆混乱的男人。

 

“是，没错……大概是我记错了……”Wolverine带着失落的表情回过头，随后在那个老大目瞪口呆的表情下接过了他的指挥权，那名老大就这么眼睁睁地看着这个来路不明的家伙轻松地指挥着自己的舰队击败了对手。

 

“很好，你也看见我们俩的实力了。”Remy没想到他随便捡到的家伙不但是个变种人，而且还有这么强的军事能力，这样由他来负责那些行政情报的分析，由Wolverine来负责对外的征战，他们很快就能并吞周围所有的各种势力，而他的计划也能很快地成功。“现在你有两条路走，投降或者死。”

 

“我投降。”见识过了Remy和Wolverine的实力后老大非常干脆利落地选择了放弃抵抗。

 

“好了，下一家是——”Remy开始检查自己的光脑准备下一个要整合的对象。

 

“等下，我需要一个势力帮我找出我是谁，你呢？你想用它干嘛？”Wolverine突然叫住了前面那个干劲十足的年轻人。

 

“我？你要知道那个干嘛？”

 

“我觉得我们之间需要加强一些了解好让我对你加强一点信任。”

 

“好吧，我通常没有和别人分享自己的故事的习惯，但是也许我们是同一类人，所以告诉你大概也无妨。”Remy耸了耸肩接着神情变得无比严肃甚至带上了一丝凶狠，Wolverine从没在这个人脸上看见过这样的表情。“我要找出到底是谁覆灭了整个暗夜行者，是谁杀了老爹。”

 

“找到以后呢？你要报仇然后杀了那个家伙？”

 

“哼。”Remy露出一个残忍的笑容，“我不会那么便宜那个家伙的，血债血偿，我也会让他尝尝痛失亲人的滋味的。”

 

“随便你，自己做的决定别后悔就好……”Wolverine再次看了空无一人的身后就跟着Remy离开了这处据点。

 

18.

 

“阁下，他们都准备好了。”Emma走到联邦总统的身边，这位本来就生人勿进的暴君最近一个月更是愈加严厉而冷漠，除了必要以外，就连联邦几个之前还算和Erik有点私交的高层都不太敢在他身边呆太久，那感觉就像坐在一座随时准备爆发的火山边缘，也许一个不小心，他们就会被暴君的怒火吞噬了。

 

“那就出发吧。”Erik的眼神平静，但是他要下达的那个命令却不是，“目标所有同盟军事设施，雷霆行动正式开始。”

 

失去了所有的星舰后，同盟对于联邦的威慑力降到了前所未有的低点。两千万变种人，两千万灭星级武器，以十数人小队为单位，在机动系的变种人的能力下以不可思议的速度到达预订的目标地点，各种能量覆盖在同盟的军事设施之上，同盟的兵工厂、弹药武器库、军事侦察空间站等等全部都受到了联邦变种人的照顾。同盟境内几乎每一个重要行星上都能听到爆炸声，平民颤抖着躲在自己家里，祈祷能从那些邪恶的变种人毁灭者大军下侥幸生还。

 

而在同盟首都的总统府会议室里，光屏上到处都是变种人在同盟各处肆虐的场景，那些平日里趾高气扬的高官们在超出自己能力的力量面前表现地不比平民从容优雅多少。

 

“从变种人诞生的第一天起我就知道会有这一天的。”同盟的总统一脸的悲哀，“我们没把他们掐死在摇篮里，现在他们长大了，我们的末日到了。”

 

联邦付出了大约30%的伤亡后摧毁了同盟的最后一个有能力抵抗的军事设施，就在整个同盟的人类准备好迎接自己的死亡的时候，Erik Lehnsherr却带着他的变种人大军撤退了，他只留给同盟一张清单规定了同盟未来十年内必须无偿向联邦提供多少物资作为过去十年的战争赔款后就退出了同盟的领土回到了联邦。

 

就像是暴君心情好时突发的慈悲，同盟没想到Erik Lehnsherr就这么轻易地回去了，他甚至没有要求解散同盟目前的政府重新扶植一个暗地里向他投降的新傀儡政权。Trask和Stryker心里都很清楚，他们手下有好几个高官开战伊始就放弃了人类的尊严去向那个变种人恶魔摇尾乞怜了，结果没隔几天他们向Lehnsherr投降的记录证据就被匿名寄到了Trask的办公室。

 

“这可不像你，Erik，你终于还是被那个皇帝影响地心软了吗？”Emma拿着报告看着已经回到了联邦的Erik，“我以为你会把同盟变成附属国或者干脆建一个由变种人奴役人类的国家之类的。”

 

“这不是心软不心软的问题，我说过不要读我的思维，也不要随意猜测我的想法。从来我要的只是变种人的生存，而不是灭绝人类。只不过大多数时候人类挡在了我的生存之道上逼得我不得不扫清他们而已。但是记住，我对于无谓的杀戮并不感兴趣。”Erik挥挥手示意Emma离开，后者低头行了个礼后就转身朝着大门走去。

 

“哦对了，Emma。”Emma听到后又转身看向了Erik，但是他正看着窗外的某个地方，“从今以后不要在我没有允许的情况下提起帝国皇帝，这会让我很想捏断你的脖子，不过这是第一次，我就不追究了。”

 

Emma浑身一抖，精致的美丽脸庞上全是惊恐的表情，她用她最诚惶诚恐的语气保证：“是，我知道了阁下，谨遵您的吩咐，那我就先告退了。”

 

**************************************************************

 

帝国贵族议院——

 

“反对！！我认为陛下将封臣稅提升至50%是在将整个帝国逼入内战边缘，若您执意要求如此高的税收，我不得不将我治下的封臣稅也提高至50%，即使我仍旧能对陛下保持100%的忠心，但我恐怕无法从我的臣下那里得到同样的忠诚。”

 

“我认同Baraz侯爵阁下的意见，没有一个帝国能在50%的重稅下支撑下去。反对议案！”

 

“是啊是啊，请陛下三思啊…………”

 

帝国贵族议院一片议论之声，那些高贵的贵族们就像是个市井小民那样交头接耳，抗议的声浪一波接着一波。而在他们的对面，Charles始终面色平静地坐在那里。在看见皇帝没什么反应后，那些贵族的议论之声渐渐低了下去，贵族们惴惴不安地看着皇帝，在那张完美的脸庞上他们看不出任何情绪，所以无从猜测皇帝的心思，而只要他们的皇帝想，他们的思想和内心在他面前就像是个脱光的处女那样毫无抵抗之力。

 

“你们抱怨够了？”贵族们不敢吱声，Charles转头看了看身边的传令官，“抱怨够了的话就进入正题吧，让Summers卿进来。”

 

贵族议院的大门打开，Scott穿着一身帝国上校的军服走了进来，他向Charles低头行了个礼就站到了讲台上。一份数千页的报告显示在光幕之上。

 

“你们都知道，第一舰队在之前佛沃兹虚域和联邦的冲突里全军覆没了，而他们以及沃德费斯星系那些平民的牺牲只为我们赢得了大约十年的喘息机会。与此同时，同盟的主力舰队之前已经在那里被我们和联邦的联合部队消灭了，没有了同盟的牵制之后，联邦会变成怎样谁都无法预测，之前只Erik Lehnsherr和他的AI两个就将第一舰队逼入绝境，而十年以后，跳点重开，我们该用什么方法去阻止一整个联邦的变种人夺取那个跳点？所以我让Summers卿来这里，他之前向我提交了第一舰队的重组计划，但单独依靠Howlett家一家之力这一重组过程会长达几十上百年，我们没有那么多时间了，所以只好请各位出力一起将这个进程加快，接下来就由Summers卿来详细阐述整个重建计划。”

 

“感谢陛下和诸位阁下的时间。”Scott对着整个贵族议院的列席议员们轻轻颔首，又转过身看了看Charles，“顺带一提陛下，请称呼我为Howlett，我的移籍申请书已经正式递交给贵族仲裁庭了。”

 

“如列为阁下所见，我们现有的常规武器，包括战略武器，在变种人面前很多都失去了威慑力，当然，这并不代表变种人本身是危险的，危险的是立场而不是种族，一个手里握有战略武器启动密码的人类若是始终坚持正义的立场，那他就是在维护这个世界的和平而不是危险的不安定因素，反之，他也许就是将整个世界拖入战争的恶魔。而现在，我们有理由相信，联邦的那些变种人们会跟随他们的领袖Erik Lehnsherr一起站在错误的立场上。因此，第一舰队的重建将以能同变种人对抗作为核心目标，以求能在战争中达到和变种人抗衡的目的。”

 

Scott开始一一向在座的贵族议院们介绍新的第一舰队的配备，小型宇宙要塞级别的动力反应堆，续航能力提升至之前的3倍，如果之前的第一舰队就配备了这样的反应堆，Scott和Logan就可以慢慢磨光Erik的舰队而不必承受那个惨烈的结局。同时还有皇家科学院实装的新型力场盾，强度能扛住绝大多数星球级变种人全力状态下的十分钟能量输出。以Scott的能力，要打破那个力场盾都需要大约40秒，但若他以单兵状态进入星舰的射程，0.1秒不到他就会被星舰瞄准，然后物理与能量攻击齐至。这只是最大的两项更新，其他无数的改进在Scott的叙述里逐一被列举出来。

 

当然，超凡的性能自然意味着惊人的造价，即使在场都是伯爵级以上的贵族，看到那个预算数字都震惊地说不出话来。的确，这个数字下如果光凭Howlett家一家之力，百年内能建成已经都是乐观估计了。

 

“众卿也已经看见这个数字了，我的要求是——5年内第一舰队的硬件重建要完成，然后Su……Howlett卿有5年时间可以磨合新的第一舰队的战斗力，我知道50%的税率是前所未有的高，你们内心有怨言也是可以理解的。但帝国现在经历的并不是什么一帆风顺的太平时光，若十年后让Erik Lehnsherr控制了那颗镒元素星球，不但我们所有过去的牺牲白费了，我们的未来也将被握在一个谁都不能预测他行为的恐怖分子手里。值此国难当头之际，我召集议会不是为了让你们商讨是否要执行这个新的税率，而是通知你们这个新的税率将在下月1日正式生效，当然，你们可以反对我作为领主强加于你们身上的这项义务，那么我也有权拒绝执行身为领主保护你们的义务，帝国这艘看似庞大的航船如今行驶于一片暴风雨之中，如果谁还想不出力只在船上享受庇护的话，那就从我的船上滚下去，同盟的今天就是你们的明天。”

 

Charles再次环视了一圈他的臣子们，刚刚的那些蠢蠢欲动不见了，代之的是凝重的表情，联邦之前那一场针对同盟的军事行动足够他们夜不能寐了，若这种程度的武力降临他们治下的领土，他们的表现也不会比同盟好上太多。

 

“现在，议会可以表决了。”

 

在贵族议会不甘却无奈地全票通过了新的税法后Charles离开了那个大厅，而在他身后，Michael思考再三后提出了自己的疑问：“陛下，您真的认为Lehnsherr阁下会不惜灭绝全人类？”

 

Charles的脚步停住了。

 

“我不知道，Michael，他会做什么不会做什么，我是真的不知道了。但我只知道一件事，无论他要做什么，我只要确保他做不成，这就可以了。”

 

**第二章   We Are Alone** **完**

 


	21. 第四部第三章：Talking to Your Ghost

 

**第三章  Talking To Your Ghost**

 

19.

 

星历1460年，帝国皇宫皇帝办公室——

 

Michael从皇宫的系统AI处收到信息后走到Charles的身后，他弯下腰在皇帝耳边轻声说：“陛下，第一舰队司令Scott Summers Howlett阁下已经到达，请问您是否现在接见他？”

 

“让他进来。”

 

Michael将信息发送回系统AI，Charles的办公室大门被护卫的天使AI恭敬地打开，一身元帅军服的Scott快步走了进来。

 

“陛下。”Scott立正行了个军礼，Charles示意他就近坐下。

 

“说说你那的情况吧，Scott。”

 

“是，陛下。过去十个月第一舰队一直在帝国与同盟联邦接壤的边境处以佛沃兹虚域为圆心执行巡航任务。以我们的技术官在现场的勘测情况来看，整个虚域内的空间风暴现已经处于缓和状态，预计在十个月至一年时间内将会彻底平息，也就是说——”

 

“最多一年，我们就要和联邦来一次大决战了？”Charles脸上并没有什么惊讶的表情，这与预估的时间差距不大，每个人心中早就有这样的一个倒计时钟，而问题是，帝国准备好应对这样的一场决战了吗？

 

“是的，我已经通知整个第一舰队，这一次轮休结束后就全体进入战时预备状态。”Scott从进Charles的办公室门开始就一直是维持着公事公办的表情，但是在这一刻，他的脸上开始出现担忧的表情。他犹豫了一下还是开了口，“可是Charles，我认为，无论是帝国还是第一舰队，我们仍旧没有准备好迎接这一场决战。”

 

“Scott，这是战争，没有人能说自己准备好面对一场战争的。”Charles的表情并无动容，就像战争和死亡已经无法再触动这位曾经仁慈的皇帝的心弦那样。

 

“那你要怎么做呢，Charles？让我带着整个第一舰队和联邦正面决战？然后干掉他几百万的变种人再把第一舰队毁地七七八八吗？第一舰队存在的意义是对外与对内的战略威慑而不是将变种人送上灭绝的道路的刽子手。看看这两年变种人的出生率，我们在全宇宙范围内目前也不过只剩一千多万同类了。”也许不管世事怎样变迁，Scott仍旧是唯一能在皇帝办公室对着皇帝大声提出反对意见的人。

 

“我从没有想过要做对变种人不利的决定！看在上帝的份上，我爱我的种族，我只是不希望我的种族像吸血鬼那样将自身的生存建立在人类的血肉和牺牲之上而已。但是那个Erik Lehnsherr，那个变种人至上的种族主义者，他解决变种人人口危机的方式就是屠杀一亿亿个人类。而现在，十个月至一年时间里，他有机会能拿到可以屠杀全人类充实变种人人口的东西。告诉我，Scott，现在他已经举起枪站到战场之上了，难道我什么都不做就这么眼睁睁地看着他拉开最后一道保险朝着四周无辜的平民扫射吗？”

 

Charles说到激动之处直接拍着桌子起身，他的眼睛紧紧地盯着对面的Scott。

 

“Charles，我不觉得Erik Lehnsherr会拉开最后一道保险，这几年里我在边境也和联邦的部队有过几次遭遇，对方一直表现地相当克制，为什么我们不能将这种克制保持下去呢，我的意思是，我们当然要准备好应对战争，但我们不能首先挑起战争，这不符合帝国当前的利益。”

 

Scott仍旧寸步不让，他也站起身对着Charles。

 

“我们不先下手为强的亏难道你吃得还不够吗？！我以为这十年里你每一天都在后悔…………” Charles的声音突然戛然而止，他的脸上露出抱歉的神情挥了挥手示意Scott他们之间的话题就此终止，“对不起Scott，今天是三月六号，我不想和你吵。”

 

Scott定定地看着Charles，他艰难地吞咽了几下后稳定住了自己的情绪：“这不是三月六号的问题，是的，Logan因为Erik Lehnsherr而死，我恨不得能亲自向Lehnsherr复仇，但是公事归公事，你我不能把私人的感情牵扯进去。Lehnsherr这几年对于同盟的行动并未表现出太多的种族主义激进倾向，同盟如今仍旧建制完好，Trask甚至还在他的总统位子上坐着，我不认为那个跳点开放以后他就会用镒元素将全人类一起送上西天。”

 

“好，你要谈公事，那我们就来谈公事。”Charles露出不屑的表情点着头，“他这么一个习惯作恶的角色是不是只要表露出一点点仁慈你们一个个就觉得他是浪子回头恨不能对他感恩戴德了？是，同盟是还独立地存在在那里，但是你难道没有看见这几年Lehnsherr和他的联邦是如何奴役同盟的人类的吗，他简直就是把同盟当成自家后院养的羊了没事就去薅一把羊毛，同盟的整个经济体系已经快要被这种无节制的掠夺搞得崩溃了。我不是圣人，我没有义务也没有能力帮助同盟的人类从他的奴役下解放，但是你能保证同样的事情不会有朝一日落到帝国的头上吗？”

 

“Charles，恕我直言，Lehnsherr会这样拼命榨取同盟的生产力是因为这十年间我们双方之间根本就是在搞军备竞赛，同盟的经济体系的确是在破产边缘，可帝国在十年高税率的重压下也已经快要撑不下去了，贵族派的反对声音你难道是没有听见吗？你知道一些边境的小贵族已经开始放弃封地带着财产朝着海盗盘踞的三不管地区流亡了吗？加上同盟和联邦里各种受不了本国高压政策的流亡分子，那个地方现在已经成气候了，放眼十年前根本不可能会存在一个星际海盗组成的流氓势力。听说最近他们已经完成了内部的统一整合选出一位海盗王了。而最可恨的是，因为我们的主力和联邦的主力互相对死了，给了那个海盗王可乘之机，甚至连第五舰队带上几位大贵族的联合围剿都被他用各个击破的方法破除了，这些海盗乘着我们谁都没空管他们的时候彻底崛起成第四方势力了。现在第一舰队和联邦看似强大，能威慑各方让大家都不轻举妄动，但如果我们和对方的变种人主力部队拼个两败俱伤，你觉得这些被强大武力硬生生镇压下去却心存巨大不满的各方势力会作何反应呢？”

 

“作何反应？前提是他们要先还有命在才能有反应的资格。我可以向你保证，Scott，Erik Lehnsherr这十年里无时无刻不想绕过我独自占领那颗星球，我是绝对不会让他得逞的。除非联邦宣布放弃对那颗星球的主张主动撤退，帝国是绝对不会在这方面有丝毫的让步的，而且我也绝不会申明放弃率先动用武力。所以你也不必在这里继续劝我了，你的轮休时间也没有几天，早点去把你自己的事处理好，我需要你和第一舰队早日回到岗位上去。”

 

“是…………”Scott尽管迟疑，但服从命令是军人的天职，即使已经升到元帅军衔，但Scott仍旧向Charles行了个军礼，而Charles甚至不用动用变种能力都能看见那个军礼背后的疏离。“那么我先告退了，陛下。”

 

_Scott_ _，我很抱歉，我知道是Hank_ _他们叫你来的，我也知道你们全都不同意我的一意孤行，但是我吃够了Erik Lehnsherr_ _的亏，对于他，我现在是宁可错杀千遍也不敢放过一次了。_

 

而Charles，在Scott退出了他的办公室后，像每一个孤独的皇帝一直做的那样，望了望窗外他治下的领土和臣民后继续埋首在了自己的工作里。

 

20.

 

Scott从皇帝办公室走出来后就直接走传送通道去了国防部，与十年前不同，现在他的军衔已经足够让路过的每一个人停下来向他敬礼，而国防部长的秘书也早就恭恭敬敬地在前面等着他。

 

“元帅阁下，部长阁下正在等您，请进。”

 

Scott走进Alex的办公室，不光是Alex，Hank、Raven和Sean都在里面等他。

 

“怎么样，Scott？”Scott迎上Hank略带希冀的眼神。

 

“我说服不了他，他铁了心准备要打联邦。”Scott摇了摇头。

 

“唉…………”帝国宰辅长叹一声一脸愁容，“世上路有千千万万条，他为什么偏要选最危险的那一条？”

 

“因为现在在他眼里，那才是最安全的一条路。”Raven轻哼了一声后语带讥讽，“所以我早说过那个Erik Lehnsherr……”

 

“Raven，别说了，现在说什么都没意义了。”Hank出声制止了Raven然后再度转向Scott，“我们还有多久？”

 

“最多…………一年。”Scott沉吟了一下后报出了一个让在座每个人都皱眉的数字。

 

“你有多大把握，Scott？”Alex看了看手里的数据。

 

“如果对手只是联邦的变种人大军的话，100%，但是我们都知道……”

 

“问题是决战过后我们是否还有实力压住那些早就怀有异心的贵族派们。”Sean将眼神从窗外一尘不变的风景上移开转过头加入了讨论。

 

“不止他们，现在还有那个海盗王了。”

 

“那个混蛋！”Alex握拳敲在桌上，“还有第五舰队和那几个白痴，我让他们去围剿他，不是让他们去给他送装备，这下倒好，那帮海盗反而越打越强了。”

 

“也不能全怪他们。”Scott回过头看着Alex，“我看过那场的复盘数据了，那个家伙是个天才，我都不会比他干得更好了，第五舰队输得不冤。”

 

“那我们现在就没办法对付他们了吗？”Sean仍旧对军事上的事务不甚了解，他认真地看着Alex。

 

“也不是没有，除非……”

 

“除非我带着第一舰队亲自出手，可这样就没有人防着联邦那群变种人了。”Scott接过了Alex的话。

 

“嗯，是我一开始小看他了，他们中间应该不止台面上的一个海盗王，背地里应该还有个家伙运作了这一切，其实海盗内部真正的核心力量早就完成统合了，但那个家伙却骗过了所有人，连那群海盗自己都相信他们仍旧是几股势均力敌的势力在争夺海盗王的地位。所以我才认为第五舰队加上那几位公爵的私军足够从战略上击溃他们了，结果没想到…………”

 

“现在我们在战略上优势已经丧失，而战术上他甚至能和Scott并驾齐驱，除非他们脑子发热进攻帝国，否则大张旗鼓地用如此巨大的损失换取那些三不管的贫瘠领土完全得不偿失。”

 

“新任的海盗王——Wolverine以及他背后的另一位。”Sean检查着外交部的数据库，“他们的信息保密工作做得真是漂亮，只有仅有的几位海盗高层见过Wolverine的真容，更不要提他身后的那个家伙了。”

 

“那么我们对于那个海盗势力的态度是——”

 

“不惹我们就不管他们了，Charles一门心思盯着联邦，我们得在他身后替他盯着贵族派，放弃最靠近他们的那些地区的边境贸易，反正也一共没有多少产值还要派舰队护航，何况现在也护不住，等我们把前面那些个解决了再说吧。”

 

“只能这样了。那么就这么决定了吧，我和Raven就先走了。”Hank揽过Raven先行离开了Alex的办公室。

 

“那么，阁下，关于第一舰队过去十个月的巡逻任务的报告……”Scott一本正经地准备汇报工作。

 

“那个可以等一等，Scott，今天晚上来Summers家吧，就你，我和Sean我们三个吃顿饭一家人团聚一下。”

 

“不用了，谢谢你和Sean的好意，Alex，你知道我今晚会在哪里的。”

 

“Scott！！！我从来没有批准过你离开Summers家，我是绝对不会承认你的移籍申请的。你还是一个Summers而不是什么——”

 

Alex的话语因为Scott的举动戛然而止，Scott举起自己的左手，将手背朝着Alex，好让Alex能看清自己左手无名指上的Howlett家族长徽戒。

 

“凭一个破戒指就想绑住你的一生？除了这个Logan Howlett还给过你什么？！十年了，你替他守着Howlett家，替他把第一舰队重新建起来，就算过去你欠过他什么现在也早就还得干干净净了，你需要的是走出来找到自己的新生活，而不是永远活在一个死人的阴影里！”

 

“Alex！！！”Sean喝止了Alex的口不择言，“Scott，今天是三月六号，我们觉得你也许需要家人的支持，只是这样而已，没有别的意思。”

 

“没关系，Sean，我知道你们都是为了我好，但是Alex，这就是我的新生活，我不需要寻找别的。”

 

“你现在这样根本不叫生活！！我宁愿你是十年前的样子，那时候的你至少还知道哭，而现在呢？你去找面镜子看看你现在的样子，Scott，哭也好笑也好，你哪怕给我一个表情，让我知道你还活着！”

 

“如果我并不觉得高兴或者悲伤，请问我为什么要哭或者笑？阁下，如果你只是想说这些而不是听我的述职报告，那我就先告退了，毕竟我今天还有很多事。”Scott说着就转身准备离开Alex的办公室。

 

“Scott！！！”Scott因为Alex的喊声而停步回头看着自己的两位兄长，他们两个脸上哀戚的表情如出一辙，“告诉我有什么是我和Sean可以帮你的，哪怕能让你开心一点…………”

 

“只要你和Sean，你们两个幸福就可以了，这样我知道至少在这世上并不是所有人都是不幸的，这样就可以了……大元帅阁下…………”Scott勉强地扯了扯嘴角给了自己的两位哥哥一个他记忆中叫做笑的表情后就离开了那间办公室。

 

“我该怎么办，Scott正在死掉，我要怎么做才能救他…………”Alex盯着那扇已经自动关上的大门许久后这样问。

 

“我们没有办法，除非Logan死而复生，否则恐怕Scott就会一直这样下去了。”Sean站起来走上前去揽过Alex的头将他像个孩子一样抱在怀里，Alex立即双手圈住Sean的腰，额头紧靠着Sean无声地流泪。

 

“Sean，答应我，你不可以像Logan丢下Scott那样丢下我一个人。”

 

“我答应你。”Sean一遍遍抚摸着Alex的头发安慰着他，“就像Scott说的那样，我们已经得到了幸福的结局，也将会一直幸福下去，就算世上其他人都不幸，我们也会幸福的。”

 

无论帝国被多少不幸的气氛包围，至少在此时此刻的国防部办公室，还有Alex和Sean两人安静拥抱的剪影顽强地叙述着幸福的涵义。

 

21.

 

无法地带，编号Zε-25XP90Wη，行星首都——

 

或者说，近十年来这颗行星获得的新名字——金银窟。

 

无数看起来凶神恶煞的家伙成群结队地在宇宙空港中出现，即使这个最近成为海盗王老巢的行星充斥着不法之徒，但是这些气势汹汹的家伙仍旧让这些普通的小混混退避三舍。他们不约而同地朝着一栋建筑物汇集，这栋建筑物在一众杂乱无章的海盗建筑中因保持着难得的严谨和规整而显得特别突兀。

 

“喂，你们看，各个航路的老大都来了啊。”

 

“是啊，终于到了这一天了，全部的老大要向咱们头宣誓效忠了。从今天开始，咱们星际海盗也将正式成为一方势力了。”

 

“嘿嘿，海盗王啊，要不要叫陛下啊？”

 

“当然啦，怎么说也是一国的王了嘛~诶，你上次不是还在头面前露过一脸，兴许以后头高兴了封你个啥爵位当当。”

 

“也是，那以后你见我就要叫阁下了是吧，哈哈。”

 

“嘘，你们俩别他妈废话了，看那里，那群老大都进去了。”

 

而此时此刻，那些小混混嘴里的各路老大们汇集在那栋建筑物里远胜一般海盗格局的恢弘大厅里大眼瞪小眼。今天的主角还没有到场，在场的很多位老大之间俩俩本都有些恩怨，本来就是因为海盗王辉煌的战绩和如今强大的实力才强行将这些人聚集到这里，但正主迟迟不出现的情况下，现场的气氛渐渐有些蠢蠢欲动起来。

 

本来，今天虽然号称是来向海盗王宣誓效忠，以现有的势力范围成立海盗王国，但是真正的肉戏是这些老大们互相之间的地盘如何划分，每个人都有备而来的前提下，那些竞争对手之间早就已经在摩拳擦掌了。

 

不知道是谁第一个开了头，也许是某两个老大副手开始互丢垃圾话，在海盗那种无差别问候集体的地图炮之下，战局迅速扩大变成了混战，整个大厅里一片闹哄哄的。然后顺理成章的，某个家伙将骂战进一步升级，有一个下场以后混乱如同疯狂的病毒般蔓延，没多久刚刚还保持着仅有克制的海盗们全部打成一团。

 

而就在此时，大厅一侧的偏门悄悄地打开了。一个身影叼着一根雪茄走了进来，他随手扯过两个正在厮打的海盗一人一脚将他们放倒在了地上。大厅里的混战还在持续，这个身影如同幽灵般出手干净利落，一拳一脚都有海盗随即倒下，但是却不发出任何的声响，渐渐的外围的海盗都被他肃清了，但是内部在打斗的仍旧没有听见动静而沉浸在自己的战斗里。

 

一个接着一个，整个大厅里的海盗都被那个刚刚进来的人放倒了，但是奇迹般的是至今他的战斗仍旧没有惊动一人，最中心处只剩两位势力最大的老大还在搏斗，他们俩个已经不是第一次作为对手了，恩怨之下他们之间的战线也是拉的最长的。

 

“我说，你们能消停下了吗？”

 

两个老大打斗正酣时突然听见有人打岔，这两位回过头正准备训斥这个没眼色的部下，却惊讶地发现整个大厅已经躺倒一片了。而那位出声的人看起来好像就是他们这次要准备宣誓效忠的对象——

 

“大……大大……大……”两位老大一反常态还在那结巴的时候这位就一手一个抓住他们后脑勺的头发让他们的两颗脑袋互相给了对方一个头槌，他刚刚放开手两位老大就晕陶陶地坐在地板上了，留下动手的那位成为了整个大厅里唯一站着的人。

 

“呼……世界总算清净了。”自然，能说这句话的就是传说中新诞生的海盗王Wolverine了，佩戴着伪装装置的他一脸路人长相漠然地看着整个大厅里东倒西歪的海盗们，但是那些在外面作威作福的家伙在这张平凡的脸的注视下连哼哼都不敢太大声。

 

“好了，还躺在那里装什么死，能喘气的都给老子起来，要不然就永远都不要起来了。”Wolverine一边说一边走到大厅中央的位置随意地坐下了，留下一群海盗哼哼唧唧互相搀扶着努力从地上爬起来然后各自找到自己的位置乖乖地站好了。

 

Wolverine坐在位置上吞吐了几口雪茄烟，眼睛环视了大厅好几圈：“我听说，你们要向我宣誓效忠？”

 

“是的，大人。”一位老大刚站出来回答了Wolverine的问话另一位就赶紧上来打断了他。

 

“不敬的家伙，什么大人，要叫陛下懂不懂，我们现在控制的势力范围和我们掌握的武力已经足够立国了，一国之主当然要以陛下称。”

 

“是是，我野惯了，请陛下绕过我这一回。”

 

几位老大你一言我一语言下之意无外乎要让海盗作为一个正式的势力登上宇宙的舞台，为此他们将要拥戴Wolverine作为他们的领袖。

 

“要立国是吗？”Wolverine笑了笑，随手在金属的座椅扶手上掐灭了他的雪茄，“我做国王？然后你们几个是不是要给你们个什么公爵侯爵的当当？”

 

老大们讪笑着搓着手点头哈腰眼神里的贪婪却无所遁形。

 

“呵呵呵……哈哈……”Wolverine似乎听见了什么好笑的笑话那样，他越笑越大声，老大们摸不清这位神秘的海盗王的脾气只好继续低声附和着，终于，Wolverine的笑声戛然而止。“你们觉得我能凭什么立国，凭你们这群乌合之众和你们手里的那些破铜烂铁吗？”

 

“是不是抢到点东西你们一个个就把自己真的当成盘菜了？你们以为剩下的三个势力都是什么人？是，我们最近是抢了很多同盟的货，但那是因为同盟被联邦压榨的不行了，不过记住，瘦死的骆驼比马大，好好想想你们的出身，你们当中是有多少当初在同盟都活不下去的垃圾？就算同盟再不行，真的全力上的话你们谁挡得住？还有联邦，一千五百万变种人，我就不用和你们解释惹火他们是什么下场了吧？至于老牌的帝国，我是干掉了帝国第五舰队还有那几个公爵，但那是我，要换成你们上的话，早就他妈连渣都不剩了。何况你们以为帝国就是第五舰队这样的水平吗？我告诉你们，要是帝国派出第一舰队来的话，在绝对的装备差距面前连我都没有任何的机会。”

 

Wolverine的眼神扫过一位位老大，他们在这样的压力下每一个都低着头大气都不敢出。

 

“我们现在为什么能混得风生水起？那是因为我们还踩在那三方势力的底线外面，他们三方目前暂时形成一个脆弱的三角平衡互相牵制没空理我们。所以能让我们在这块三不管地带发展自己的势力，但是一旦你们宣布立国，那就是公然地打破这个脆弱的平衡，给了那三方势力一人一个耳光，你觉得过界之后他们认真起来就凭你们这群屁用没有的东西能扛住他们中任何一个吗？”

 

“那陛……”

 

“别叫我陛下！！你们想死尽可以自己当这个什么‘陛下’，不要拉上我。”

 

“大……大大人…………那我们……接下来……”

 

“老实地当你们的海盗，我们是没正面扛住他们的本事，但是为了一块没有任何名分的三不管地区他们也没有必要花大代价和我们死磕。你们想向我效忠获得庇护这可以，但是从今以后你们必须严格遵守我给你划定的航线，不要抢过界。另外，我的手下之间严禁私斗，你们要是有什么不死不休的仇的话给我想好了再投靠我，在那之后再发生今天刚刚的情况的话别怪我事先没有警告过你们！”

 

一场浩浩荡荡地海盗王国成立仪式最后以每个老大低调地向新任海盗王发誓效忠并且在海盗王见证之下清除过去的恩怨作为了结。在安顿好那些海盗后Wolverine来到了那栋建筑的地下室门前。在解开一个复杂的密码锁后地下室的大门打开了。

 

大门后面是一个巨大的机房，穿着风衣的Remy认真地看着机房里的那些滚动的数据。

 

“怎么样，有进展了吗？”Wolverine的声音里有着一丝急切。

 

Remy听到声音后回过头做了个遗憾的表情：“Messiah越来越强了，我必须小心再小心才能不惊动他，但是目前我到手的联邦变种人的基因里，没有和你相匹配的。也就是说——”

 

“我们还是不知道我是谁？”

 

“没错，但是我总会拿到越来越多的联邦变种人资料的，只要有足够的资源支持，早晚我们会知道结果的。对了，今天你的‘加冕礼’怎样了？”

 

“别拿我开玩笑了，我到情愿是你来当这个老大，由你来应付那群废物。”

 

“我可是地下世界的‘皇’，怎么能轻易站到前台呢？这个位置当然还是你比较适合。”

 

“懒得和你废话，我已经教训过他们让他们安分一点了，凭着我给他们定下的规矩，应该还能支撑一段时间，不过那几方势力的情报收集工作就麻烦你了。”

 

“你就不想亲自了解一下你的对手吗？”

 

“不用了，你在情报方面的能力比我强，我希望像上次对付第五舰队那样我最后拿到的是客观的数据，那是战场上的基础，我不希望这其中掺杂任何我个人的主观臆断。”

 

“好吧。”Remy耸了耸肩又转了回去，“这里就交给我了，至于外面那群废物——”

 

“恩，我会看着他们的。”Wolverine说完就转身离开了这间地下室。

 

而在这间机房里，Remy转向其中一台光幕，将帝国第一舰队的基本资料调了出来——

 

“好吧，让我先从最强的开始，帝国第一舰队，指挥官，帝国元帅Scott Summers Howlett，嚯，这名字可真有趣…………”

 

Scott的全息影像就这样静静地悬浮在Remy眼前，不过几步之隔，Wolverine就这样和Scott的影像与自己的过去擦身而过。

 

22.

 

联邦首都，吉格瑞姆总统府——

 

“阁下。”Messiah的声音在Erik的办公室里响起，“同盟的船队到港了，一起到的还有Trask总统的辩解信，似乎是因为我们一直拒绝提供作战部队为他们护航的原因，今年有23%的物资落到了海盗的口袋里。Trask认为这一部分的损失不应该由同盟承担。”

 

与十年前相比，Erik并无任何变化，变种人强大的基因能让他们的生命固定在全盛状态数百年，只是Erik的神情似乎比十年前更为冷硬，他面无表情地盯着办公桌上放着的一个酒瓶。

 

“告诉Trask，我和他的协议是他每年必须向联邦提供如下物资，护航不是联邦的责任，而如数交付货物却是同盟的义务。我相信他有补齐那些损失的能力，或者我也不介意自己亲自带人去拿。”

 

Messiah眨了眨眼睛：“已经送达了，但是Trask总统似乎暴跳如雷呢。”随后Messiah愣了几秒，“他向我展示了同盟目前的一些实时画面，阁下，恕我直言，即使以我一个AI的角度来评价，那场面都可以称为惨不忍睹了。”

 

Erik钢铁铸成的面具出现了一丝裂痕，他看着面前的Messiah，与帝国皇帝一模一样的脸上浮现的慈悲似乎又再次凸显了自己的残暴无情。

 

“那又如何？！这么快你就忘了十年前我们的惨状了吗？身为一个变种人，那么爱着人类的你到底算不算是我们当中的叛徒？”

 

“阁下？”Messiah歪过头小心地叫了Erik一声，而Erik惊觉面前的根本就不是他所以为的谈话对象，“抱歉，Messiah，刚刚一时之间……”

 

“三月六号，我能理解，阁下。我所不能理解的是，您对人类的政策距离友好有着天大的距离，人类对变种人的仇恨也早已到达了极值。以我的角度看起来，这两者之间的矛盾已经是不可调和的，而您虽然通过压榨同盟的生产力确保人类没有还手之力，但是这种毕竟离万无一失仍有一段的距离，为何您不直接……”

 

Erik皱着眉看着Messiah，然后他突然间笑起来：“你在……建议我对人类赶尽杀绝？我没想过我有生之年居然能从这张脸那里听到这样的话，Messiah，你真是被我带坏了。”

 

“阁下，您要明白，对于我们AI来说，人类还是变种人都和我们无关，以我的角度观察你们之间的斗争就像你们看着一只绵羊和一只山羊在决斗一样，明明都是差不多的物种却非要为了那么一点点的差异斗个你死我活。而现在在我看来，已经在决斗里胜出的你却将对手压在地上肆意凌辱，以我现在对生命的理解来说，与其毫无尊严地活着，不如死去，您夺走了人类全部的尊严，为什么不给他们一个痛快呢？”

 

“Messiah，对你来说死亡是什么？对于AI来说死亡是什么，对于我们这些生命来说死亡又是什么？”

 

从古至今拦住无数智者的问题也一样难住了每秒无数亿计算的AI，Messiah的脸上充满了无解的困惑。

 

“若是你无法彻底回答死亡是什么的话，何来毫无尊严不如死去的结论呢？我无法告诉你正确的答案，也许本来也没有正确的答案，只是对我来说，活着本身就是最大的尊严了。”

 

“难道您真的从没有打算过……”

 

“Messiah，我要带领着变种人活下去，不惜……一切代价……除此以外我对于人类并没有任何意见。”

 

“我明白了，阁下。”Messiah点了点头，“那么——我要告诉阁下一个消息，您一直让我计算有没有什么可以绕过那个跳点获得那颗镒元素星球的方法，答案是有的。”

 

“怎么，原来刚刚那个问题是一个测试吗？我这算是通过了？”

 

“我无论如何回答，您都早已有了自己的答案不是吗？”

 

“你知不知道自从你有了自我意识后越来越不讨人喜欢了。”

 

“除了帝国皇帝陛下以外，您‘喜欢’过任何人吗？我虽然有着他的脸，但是我不认为您有哪怕一点喜欢过我。”

 

……………………

 

沉默弥漫在整间办公室里，Erik看着那瓶酒笑起来。

 

“是啊，而我所谓的‘喜欢’却每次都以背叛作为结果……”

 

“也许只是最终证明了逻辑最优化选择并非实际最优选择……但是事后的回朔并无法改变事前的选择……”Messiah以他最大限度的可能去安慰Erik。

 

“呵呵，想这些无用的干什么，告诉我你发现的那个新方法吧。”Erik脸上溢出的伤感只不过维持了有限的几秒，他又再次撑起了自己铜墙铁壁的防御，纹丝不漏，即使是Messiah动用最深层的肌肉测谎分析，都无法从那个表情里看出丝毫破绽，只不过那副面具底下的真相到底是如何他早就在十年前的三月六号已经看过了，Messiah压下他由此而产生的情绪专注回答Erik的问题。

 

“我以那颗镒元素为圆心方圆50亿光年范围内过去十年间所有的空间数据作为蓝本运算得出的结果——在这个点的这个时间会产生一个自然形成的空间通道。”

 

“你说空间通道？那种——”

 

“足够整整一颗星球通过的巨大虫洞。”

 

“通道的目的地是？”

 

“莎伦蒂蒂的这个点。”

 

“也就是说，如果在那个时间里那颗星球能到达这个点，它就能通过空间通道到达吉诺莎境内？”

 

“是。”

 

“那么如何让这颗星球能在这个时间里到达这个点？”

 

Messiah看了Erik一眼，那颗星球的全息投影出现在他们中间，Messiah张开双手，那颗星球开始缩小，附近的其他星体出现在影像中间，无形的引力场被Messiah以肉眼可见的线条标示出来。

 

接着这些线条开始流动，就像海浪里漂浮着的小球那样，引力推动着那颗镒元素星球，将它一点点从原地推挤出来然后渐渐靠近Messiah计算的那个点，然后在那个时间，那个点上出现了一个巨大的空间虫洞，那颗紫色小球如同靠近袋口的桌球，最后掉进那个洞里，经过空间穿梭后出现在了吉诺莎的范围内。

 

“整个过程必须严格遵照这个演算的结果进行，早一步或者晚一步都不行，空间引力的变化也是空间通道形成的必要条件之一。”

 

Messiah又重复了上述的整段画面好几次，Erik一直沉默地看着。

 

“Messiah，方案很美好，只可惜我们恐怕没有能满足你的演算的技术。”

 

“我们的确没有那样的技术，”Messiah回头看了看办公室角落里放着的一个紫色金属头盔。

 

“但是你却有这样的能力。”

 

23.

 

帝国皇家科学院秘密实验室——

 

Charles在进入实验室后靠着大门发了一会呆，刚刚Scott在他办公室里说的话一遍一遍在他的脑子里回响。

 

_我到底有没有把我的私人感情带进我对于公事的判断里？_

 

每次一事关Erik Lehnsherr，Charles的反应总是混乱而矛盾的，其实Scott说的这些话他不是第一次听见了，在每一次他下决心做出针对联邦的措施的时候，这句话就会在他脑海里响起一遍。

 

那个曾经被他自己镇压进思维殿堂最深处的Charles总是会在这个时候冒出来，嘲笑他、质疑他，早些年的时候Charles还有余力去反驳他，试图说服他，如今的Charles只会随他去了，反正他自己的偏执早就已经无可救药了，PTSD也好，被害妄想也罢，你可以指出一千个、一万个Erik Lehnsherr可以被相信的理由，而Charles对此只有一个回答——

 

“我不相信他。”

 

至于究竟是因为客观上Erik就是不可信的，还是因为主观上Charles不想再相信他了，其实他早已经分不清了。

 

Erik Lehnsherr亲手塑造了如今的Charles Xavier，认真算起来，他们相遇至今已经43年，而在一起的时间却只有一年，可教会他坚强、现实、背叛、猜疑的全是Erik。若将Erik从Charles的生命里剥离出去，剩下的Charles大概如今仍旧是一个天真的以为变种人和人类之间还可以和平地互相融合成为一个种族的理想主义者。

 

纠正一下，时至今日，他仍然相信这一点，只不过这大概是最后一天了，等他看到最后的结果之后——

 

因为每一次，有意无意地，事实总会告诉Charles一点——其实当初Erik是对的。

 

“Charles？你怎么这么早就来了实验室，我以为你有很多公务要做？”实验室的大门打开，一名栗色头发的女性穿着研究人员的制服手里拿着一个文件袋走了进来。

 

“我想早点看到最后的结果，Moira，X计划持续了这么多年，是成是败，总该有个结果的，哪怕……”

 

“Charles，”Moira打断了Charles的话，“你不觉得我们这次能成功吗？”

 

“这是一场豪赌，Moira，而我一向……运气欠佳。”

 

“那我们来看看这次上帝会不会站在你这一边吧。”Moira打开了那个文件袋取出了两支药剂，“黄色的根据你计算出来的结构逆推制作出的能力抑制剂，蓝色是它的解药。我们现在只需要一些不同于样本基因的变种人做临床实验就——Charles！！！！”

 

Moira的声音完全变了调，在Charles接过那支黄色药剂后直接对着自己打了下去。

 

“Charles！！你有哪里觉得不舒服？！！”Moira直接扑到实验室的呼叫器旁准备呼唤门外的Michael。

 

“不用了。”Charles转身拉住Moira，“我很好，前所未有的……好。”

 

Charles呆呆地看着Moira，从她的脸上Charles能清晰地感受到她的担忧，然而他却完全感受不到她的思绪，整个世界瞬间静音，如同站在繁华的十字路口而时间突然静止了一般。Charles闭上眼睛颤抖着将手点上自己的太阳穴，试图用自己早已熟悉的办法集中自己的思绪，而周围依旧一片空白。

 

“我感受不到了……所有思维的声音……我都感受不到了……”Charles笑着说出这样的话，Moira担心地走上前摸了摸Charles的脸颊。

 

“来自一个与我完全不同的变种人的底层基因结构，针对这个结构做出的抑制剂在我的身上也起效了。这代表了的确有一个基础的基因结构支撑起了变种人千变万化的基因链，而它是一切变种人力量的根源。Moira，仅仅只改造出那个结构的话，即使是平民级别的也能承受那样的基因改造，然后经过几代的基因稳固，改进，一代一代将这个结构发展扩大，如同最初的人类基因改造计划那样，最终一个普通人会有一个变种人后代。而这代表了……”

 

Charles的声音因为激动而颤抖起来，而在他的对面Moira也抑制不住脸上的喜悦，她开心地替Charles补完了他要说的那一句话。

 

“终有一天，人类和变种人会融合成为一个种族。两者间的差异性将会消失，而新人类自身的多样性将前所未有，这是人类进化的下一步，变种人只是更快地走出了这一步并且给了人类进化的样本和方向。”

 

“所以……我成功了？”Charles露出不可思议的神色，眼泪涌出他的眼眶，滴落下来而Charles浑然未觉，“我成功了？？”

 

“你成功了，Charles。”

 

**_我成功了！！_ **

****

**_变种人的未来不必建立在人类的尸山血海之上。_ **

 

**_我成功了……Erik_ ** **_…………_ **

 

过去几十年的辛苦努力，关乎两个种族无数人千万年后的未来，Charles却没有他预想中的兴奋，当他环顾四周，眼前只有Moira的笑脸，曾经的同伴之间渐生疏离，曾经的爱人天各一方，他高高的御座之下一片空虚。

 

而眼前，还有一个近在咫尺的危机等待着他。

 

是的，他是发现了人类和变种人和平共处的可能，但Charles并不认为这就能阻止他和Erik对于那颗镒元素星球的争夺，也许早上十年，Charles还能有将这个结果和Erik分享，将他拉回自己的阵营的可能，而现在，即使Charles告诉Erik，他也能想象Erik大概还是有别的什么理由背叛他。

 

他总是有理由的，不是吗？

 

这一次，Charles会用结果告诉Erik他才是对的，他成功了，他的空中楼阁终于有了地基，只要给Charles足够的时间，Erik会看见那个结果的。可他现在最为缺乏的就是时间，Charles没有力量同时应付内忧和外患，他只能选择挑战一方、安抚另一方。所以，是时候下定最后的决心了。

 

“Moira，我们成功了，可是你也明白我们现在只是知道了那个结构，大规模的临床试验和下一步的推进都不是一朝一夕可以完成的，而我需要贵族派的支持才能完成剩下的工作。我知道这是一场完全的政治交易，对你来说这一切都是不公平的，但是我需要MacTaggert家的支持，前任摄政王在贵族派里的声望足够让我维持到和联邦的争斗完毕开始腾出手来大规模推行这个计划。”

 

“Charles……”

 

“听我说，我给不了你任何东西，只有一个皇后的虚名，我们之间也不可能会有孩子，你可以和任何你喜欢的人恋爱，你天天和他做爱什么的都没关系，我会亲自授予你们的孩子MacTaggert家的爵位，到时候你愿意继续做皇后还是想要离婚都随你，我还会在其他方面给予MacTaggert家适当的补偿，我只希望在我处理完联邦的事务之前有MacTaggert家的皇后稳定人心，我希望你们站在我这一边。”

 

“虽然你是皇帝，但这段大概也是我听过最烂的求婚词了。”

 

“求你了！”

 

“嘘……”Moira走上前，捧起Charles的脸颊轻吻了他的嘴唇，“不用说别的，你只要说你需要我就可以了。”

 

_即使什么都给不了，你仍旧比你想象地更值得他人的爱。Charles_ _，难得你现在听不见，我就可以毫无顾忌地在脑子里大声地想——我爱你。就算你以前不是我的，以后也不会是我的，就算在这段关系里所有的一切包括性、爱和孩子我一个也得不到，我仍旧爱着你。我不知道为什么会这样，也许我崇拜你怀抱理想仰望天空的样子，又或者是钦佩你带着伤痛挣扎前行的勇气，Charles_ _我不需要你给我什么，让我来给你，只要我还被你需要，我就能感觉到幸福。_

 

“我需要你，求你，Moira，嫁给我…………”

 

Moira笑着点头：“求婚接受，陛下，从今往后，我就是你的皇后了。现在，来自皇后的第一个谏言，你最好替自己把解药打下去，毕竟我认为你有变种能力护身比较安全。”

 

“谢谢，Moira，对不起……”Charles不停重复着谢谢和对不起与Moira在实验室里拥抱着，虽然他无法以爱人的身份和Moira相处，但他们却早已经是不折不扣的家人了。

 

_Erik_ _，曾经我一度以为自己生活在童话里，身为皇帝还能和爱人携手在神的见证下互换守护终生的誓言，但现在我终于明白了——_

**_孤独，才是一个皇帝最后的结局。_ **

 

Charles维持着拥抱Moira的姿势，给自己打下解药，然后抹去了Moira脑海里关于那个结构的记忆。

 

24.

 

Scott一步步登上那个漫长的阶梯，一座宏伟的古式建筑出现在阶梯的尽头。

 

“Scott哥哥，你来了。”一头红发的性感女子站在那里，与十年前相比，她的脸上已经褪去了那丝天真，现在在Scott面前的是一名完全成熟睿智的女性了。

 

“Joe？你看过他了？”

 

“嗯，我已经把我要结婚的消息告诉Logan了。Thomas不愿意等到下一次，只好乘这一次轮休正式举行婚礼，反正接下来就是战争状态了，如果我回不来至少我也嫁给过他了。”

 

十年前Joe曾经短暂地成为了Logan的未婚妻，但是随着Logan的阵亡，Howlett大公本人的遗言和遗物都将他的心意指向了Scott，而Scott之后不顾Summers家家主Alex反对的移籍申请也坐实了这一场令整个帝都唏嘘不已的姻缘。Joe在那之后顺利地进入了布里塔尼亚，毕业后又申请进入了第一舰队，在其中一条战舰上担任通讯官的职务，随着第一舰队的轮休，她也一起放假回到了帝都。

 

“Joe，这一次，你能确定吗？”

 

“是的，Scott哥哥，遇见Thomas之后我才明白爱你的人看你的眼神应该是什么样子的。以前那只不过是小女孩不着边的憧憬而已，而我还傻傻地以为……”Joe的声音哽咽起来，“我很抱歉，Scott哥哥，因为我的原因，你和Logan之间根本连一天都没有……”

 

“嘘……Joe，不是你的错。”Scott将Joe抱在怀里轻轻抚摸她的头发，“就像你说的那样，爱你的人看你的眼神该是什么样子的，是我没有早明白那样的眼神，所以一切是我咎由自取，你不用自责。倒是你，我记得Miller家是文臣的伯爵家吧，刚结婚他们就舍得放你上战场？”

 

“放心吧，Thomas爱的是我，是作为Joe Gartland的我，也是身为第一舰队通讯官的我，若我不同第一舰队在一起，我甚至都不是我了，他说他会为我祈祷，等待我平安归来的那一天，但是在那之前我一定要成为他合法的妻子，要不就不放我去战场呢……”

 

Scott真的笑起来，比刚刚在Alex办公室里的那个真诚很多倍：“那哥哥就放心了，祝你幸福，Joe，这一次请你一定要幸福…………”

 

_连同我和Logan_ _的份一起，一直幸福下去。_

 

“那我就先走了，记得好好练习一下寄给你的那份流程表，毕竟我就只剩你一个家长了，我们也没时间彩排。不要到时候——”

 

“哼，就算出什么错那小子要是敢多话一句……”

 

“别威胁Thomas，Scott哥哥元帅架子端起来太可怕了。”

 

“好了，好了，那小子在下面招手了，去吧去吧……”

 

Scott看着Joe微笑着朝那个男人跑去，刚刚被Joe闹了一下他总算能以一个比较自然的笑容走进这栋建筑——帝都的英灵殿。从他进来开始Scott就看见了好几位熟人了，AI模拟的虚拟形象如同活人一般生活在这里，甚至还能像以前那样和家人互动，端看那位生前有没有给AI足够地学习他模仿他的机会。

 

“Molly！！！！”一个小女孩一溜烟地从对面跑过来然后躲到了Scott的身后。

 

“殿下……”正在追小女孩的妇人看见Scott后停下来对着Scott行了个礼。

 

“Hawkshaw夫人？”Scott回过头蹲下将那个小女孩揽到怀里，“Molly？”

 

是啊，十年过去了，当年的Molly如今也长成了十几岁的小姑娘了。小女孩张开手臂抱住Scott，Scott不知道发生了什么，只好抬起头疑惑地看着Hawkshaw夫人，伯爵夫人满脸泪痕的样子几乎已经完全放下了贵族的尊严。

 

“殿下，求您了，您帮我劝劝她吧，这孩子非要去读军校预校，Hawkshaw家只剩她这一棵独苗了，要是她再上战场出了什么事，Hawkshaw就彻底完了。”

 

“母亲大人。”小女孩稚嫩的声音说着严肃的话语，“Hawkshaw家没有懦夫，父亲大人的仇我会亲自讨回来的。”

 

当年那个坚信父亲只是去了很远的地方的孩子终于还是长大了，Scott温柔地替Molly开始整理她跑得乱糟糟的头发。

 

“Molly，军人存在的意义并不是复仇。”Scott将Molly乱翘的头发抚平，女孩纯净如水的眼睛看着他，“复仇不能使一个人强大，而一个真正强大的军人，他之所以存在是为了守护身后他爱的人，我这么说你能明白吗？”

 

Molly点了点头，看到Scott摆出了质疑的表情后又诚实地摇了摇头。

 

“没有必要急着上军校预科，布里塔尼亚也招收那些综合学校毕业的学生，等你长大到能上布里塔尼亚的年纪，如果到时候想明白了刚刚那句话，你来找我，我给你写布里塔尼亚的推荐信，好吗？”

 

小女孩认真地想了很久，终于还是点了点头，她扑进Scott怀里，小脑袋靠着Scott的胸膛，Scott笑着轻轻拍了拍她的后背。当他想给Hawkshaw夫人一个暗示的时候怀里传来嗡嗡的声音。

 

“那……殿下一定是非常爱你要守护的那个人吧？因为殿下是最强的军人了……”

 

Scott整个人僵在那里，他小心地将怀里的Molly交还给她的母亲。

 

“Molly，我并不是世上最强的军人，但我见过真正最强的那个人，而一直以来我都被他守护得很好……非常……非常的好。”

 

被Joe和Molly耽搁了一下后已经比Scott预计的时间要晚了一些， Scott加快脚步绕到英灵殿里某个不起眼的角落，在看见一张桌子旁边坐着一个对着窗外发呆的Logan的影像后稍稍松了口气。只可惜Logan之前从未给过AI学习他的机会，所以如今他的AI也只会常年坐在那个地方一动不动。

 

Scott走到Logan对面拉开一张椅子坐下，而那个AI似乎并没有注意到Scott的到来，仍旧看着窗外，Scott并没有在意，他甚至努力将自己的表情恢复到刚刚那个笑容的样子。

 

“Logan，我回来了…………第一舰队今年也很不错，所以……不用担心……”

 

Scott开始一点点叙述第一舰队过去一年里的所有变化，Logan的AI静静地坐在原地听着——一点也不像Logan和Scott之间会发生的事情，可在过去几年的每一个三月六日这一切一再重复，而大概在今后也会一直持续，直到Scott老死或是阵亡的那一天。

 

“大概就是那么多了，抱歉今年也没有什么好消息，而且我也不知道明年会变成怎样，或者我大概会过来陪你……”

 

一直望着窗外的Logan突然间转过头看着Scott，而明知对面只是个AI模拟出来的虚影，Scott仍旧因为那个凌厉的眼神而愣了一下。被他盯着的Scott张了张嘴试图说点什么，最后却还是先笑了起来。

 

“行了行了，别再这么看着我了，我错了还不行吗？”Scott闭上眼睛，然后深吸了一口气，“我会好好活下去的，不会再提什么来陪你的事情了，谁要来陪你这个整天都憋不出一句话的家伙啊。”

 

Scott将指关节含进嘴里用力咬紧，整个人颤抖地厉害，但是总算他忍住了，谁说Logan的AI没有机会学习Logan，他早就已经把Logan的精髓学到手里了。

 

_谢谢你，用这种方法继续守护我……_

 

Scott抬起头，将憋在胸口的那口气叹出去：“今天就这样吧，我也该走了。”

 

“Scott，”在Scott起身离开的时候，Logan的声音在他身后响起，Scott知道Logan会说什么，毕竟这是这么多年来Logan的AI唯一会说的一句话。

 

“我爱你。”Logan的AI说完这句以后又再度回头望向了窗外。

 

“我知道…………”Scott站在原地调整了半天嗓音才把这句话说出来，然后他不敢再逗留，快步走出了英灵殿的大门。

 

25.

 

“具体的操作就是这样了，请阁下多练习几次，机会只有一次，请好好把握。”Messiah说完后就退出了Erik的办公室。

 

此时Erik的办公室里所有的东西都被搬走了，空间中悬浮着大大小小的金属球体，它们像宇宙中悬浮的星体那样沿着各自的轨道转动。Erik并没有动用任何的电磁力，而只是修改了整间办公室里的引力分布，他在半空中慢慢漂浮，与那些球体擦身而过。在整个办公室的正中央，悬浮着一滴暗红色的液体，大约总量在1毫升的液体脱离重力的束缚，周围的各种金属球体倒映在液体的表面。

 

Erik慢慢接近这滴液体，前倾身体一点点凑上去，在嘴唇几乎要碰到它前停了下来。在如此近的距离，那滴液体散发的香味一点点入侵Erik的嗅觉神经。

 

如果说红葡萄酒是上帝之血的话，那镒元素星球则是上帝的玩笑。

 

Erik闭上眼睛回想着Messiah给他演示的过程，整间办公室里的空间引力开始变化，浩瀚宇宙的斗转星移在一件小小的房间里呈现出来，那滴代表着镒元素星球的葡萄酒慢慢脱离了自身的轨道，它擦过Erik的鼻尖，绕过他的脸颊，穿过几颗金属球组成的恒星系，静静地滑向Erik想象中的目的地。

 

Erik转过头张开眼睛，那滴酒安静地悬浮在他摊开的右手掌上。Erik对着它笑了笑，房间里漂浮的全部金属球在空间引力正常后集体坠落在地面上发出一阵叮叮当当的声响，Erik则是轻松优雅地落到了地面上。唯有那滴酒静静地悬浮在Erik的头顶上方。他抬头仰视着它，伸出双手犹如狂信徒迎接天降的圣水那般等着那滴液体缓缓地降落到他的眉心前方。

 

十年过去了，尽管同盟每年上供给联邦里的物资里也包涵了大量的生活物资，其中当然也包括了酒，但是Erik仍旧每年只允许自己碰一滴酒。在三月六号这一天，从Charles留给他的那瓶酒里抽出一滴来，Erik仔细算过，以这样的消耗速度，这瓶酒可以支持到他正常老死的那一天。在几乎膜拜式的品鉴之下，Erik现在能分清这瓶酒最细微之处的变化。就如同感受新鲜血液里的氧气渐渐消散，生命随着时间的流逝而干涸，沉淀下一片死寂的味道，年复一年，这种死寂变为舌尖那一点点的苦涩回忆，萦萦绕绕一年不曾散去，直到来年一份更为苦涩的味道将之覆盖。Erik仰头张口，那滴酒慢慢飘落进他的嘴里，沿着他的舌尖一路蔓延——的确，比起去年更为苦涩了一点。

 

Erik有时不禁想，那瓶738年份的葡萄酒，究竟会苦到什么程度。

 

哦，对了，更正一下，那是整整二十年前的数字，如今那瓶酒已经放了758年了。

 

此时办公室的大门再度打开了，Erik虽然有点惊讶Messiah又为何会再次进来，但他并没有任何动作。

 

“阁下，总统府里的无关人员已经完全疏散了，磁屏蔽盾也已经打开，强度已调到最大。”

 

“什么？Messiah？”Erik不解地转过头，眼角扫过Messiah带着满脸怜悯的表情。

 

“帝国首都时间今天下午17：00，皇帝办公室对外正式宣布，帝国皇帝陛下和希莉艾思安公国的Moira MacTaggert公主殿下订婚了，帝国有新的皇后陛下了。”

 

有那么一瞬间，Erik没有反应过来自己听到的是什么，他甚至差点就要问Messiah那是什么意思，那些残留在他口腔里还没有褪尽的苦涩在下一刻爆发成了一个绝望的黑洞，巨大的引力将他一点点拖至黑暗的中心。

 

“哦，我……知道了……”Erik的表象看起来一片平静，Messiah看了他一眼并没有戳穿，他再度提示这里已经绝对安全后关上了办公室的大门。

 

在门关上的下一秒，巨大的电磁风暴突然在办公室里开始肆虐，那些金属的球体解构成了原子态，随同暴走的电磁力一起在整间办公室里四下纷飞。而Erik像一具雕塑般站在这片风暴中一动不动，直到一滴眼泪滑落打破了这片暴风中的平静。

 

*********************************************************

 

Wolverine从Remy那里出来上楼后看见一个身影跌跌撞撞从走廊另一边跑了过来，他叹了口气等着那道冒失的身影停在他面前。

 

“呼，总算搞定那群老大们了。”那个家伙对着Wolverine报告完就赶紧就近找了个位子坐了下来，然后四仰八叉地靠在那里。

 

对于一个本质是海盗的家伙来说，这种懒散的痞气实在太正常不过了，但是Wolverine不知为什么就是皱着眉头看着自己的手下。

 

“这点小事你就累成这样？你好歹也是我的副官。”

 

“头，那些可是整个星际海盗各个航路的老大们啊，我又不是您，能把他们糊弄成现在这样还完全是靠了您的威名，能搞定已经很不错了好吗？！”

 

Wolverine说不出这种整天缠绕在他身边的违和感是从何而来的，他的直觉认为他的副官不不应该是这样，但他又说不好他到底在期待什么，每次他觉得有什么地方不对的时候总是努力搜寻自己的记忆试图找到一点蛛丝马迹，只不过他的记忆如同宇宙里的一片广袤无垠的虚域，穷尽一切后除了虚无就是虚无，一次次的尝试无果后却只有焦躁渐渐累积，他开始掏自己的衣服口袋，很可惜的是最后那一根雪茄在刚刚教训那些老大时消耗掉了。

 

那名副官愣愣地看着Wolverine，头的脸色似乎好像此时自己应该做些什么似的。

 

“什么？头？我不明白。”

 

“该死的，天下怎么会有你这么蠢的副官，给我支雪茄！！”

 

“哦！！我我马上去拿。”副官急忙从位子上跳起来没头苍蝇似地在Wolverine面前绕了几圈，才想起摆放雪茄的位置，Wolverine看着他急匆匆地跑走，嘴里念念有词，他的变种能力让他副官低声自言自语的抱怨变成了当面控诉。

 

“头他到底对副官这个词有什么误解，我只是他的副官又不是什么魔法随身小仙女，这么看着我鬼知道他要什么啊。”

 

逻辑上Wolverine认为他说得没错，只是直觉一直在告诉他不是这么回事，但是他找不到任何证据来证明他的直觉。直到副官急匆匆跑来把雪茄递给他，Wolverine点燃后猛吸了一口，还是觉得每一样东西都不对，周围的味道，雪茄的味道，衣服的味道，全都不对。

 

“头，对了，东路那个黑鹰老大给您送来一个孝敬，我已经把他洗干净放您房里了。”

 

“什么？那家伙给了你多少好处让你把人直接放我房里？”

 

“别说得那么直白嘛，您一定不会拒绝这份礼物的。我也就是顺手拿点好处……顺手而已……”

 

Wolverine盯着他那个讨好地笑着的副官看了很久终于还是摇了摇头，他随便交代了一下明天的任务就朝着他自己的房间走去。

 

打开门后Wolverine发现房间角落里一个穿着机械师背心的男孩抱着双腿坐在地上，在他看起来那孩子最多才20来岁恐怕毛都还没长齐。虽然据他的副官说的那孩子被洗干净了，但是从那件破破烂烂的旧背心看起来那孩子平常不像是过得很好的样子。

 

一直低垂双眼男孩闻声抬起头看着Wolverine，Wolverine总算明白他副官说的自己不会拒绝是什么意思了，那男孩的相貌也只是普普通通，但却有双诡异的血红色眼瞳。他也许有点慑服于传说中的海盗王的威名，在深吸了几口气后他渐渐稳定了自己的情绪，但是微微颤抖的语调仍旧暴露了他恐惧的内心。

 

“您就是传说中的海盗王大人吧，黑鹰老大听说您喜欢红色的眼睛，您只要同意让他在那条分配的航路里多占一成的利益，我这双眼睛就是您的了。”男孩闭上眼睛深吸一口气，然后再度张开眼睑，血红的眼睛直直地盯着Wolverine，“即使您想把它们挖出来做藏品也尽可随意。”

 

那一刻，那双红色眼睛配上那个视死如归的表情让Wolverine的思绪暂停了一秒。

 

26.

 

Charles站在他的寝宫里望着皇宫外面的凯旋广场，在皇帝办公室再度公布了他的婚讯后，整个帝国的民众处于一片欢腾的气氛里，帝国已经太久没有什么好消息了，于是这个久违的喜讯出现后民众如井喷般蜂拥而至，手里挥舞着帝国国旗自发地举行着游行庆祝活动。每一个人都被那种欢乐的气氛所感染——只是除了那唯一的一个。作为这个喜讯的主角之一，尽管Charles一再努力使自己也沉浸入那种欢快的气氛里试图与民同乐，可惜的是他所能摆出的只有自嘲的笑容。

 

在Charles的身后，寝宫的门打开了，Michael走进来就看见Charles沉默地站在那里。

 

“陛下，按摩的时间到了。”

 

“偶尔一天就不用了吧，反正都这样了差一天也不会直接肌肉萎缩，今天我想一个人呆着。”

 

要是以前的Michael不会理解Charles真正的需求，但是自从他觉醒了自我意识之后他已经渐渐能体会了。

 

“好吧，我想因为今天是个特别的日子，您可能需要这个……”Michael走到酒柜面前，用他的识别码打开了酒柜的大门，一瓶瓶的各种名酒整整齐齐地排列在那里。“今天就随意吧，但是我还是恳请您别喝得太过了，毕竟酒多伤身。”

 

“Michael？”Charles惊讶地回过头看着Michael将他的整个酒窖都呈现在自己面前，过去那么多年里这是第一次，即使是他的合法饮酒日Michael也不会这样敞开了酒窖随他取用。

 

“我帮不了您，您的那种痛苦我也仅能理解一点点而已，虽然我100%地清楚我的安慰对您毫无作用，我也知道这种处理方式也只是将这种痛苦延后几小时根本于事无补，我不知道为什么我的算法让我做出如此不合理的举动，也许这种矛盾本身就是智慧生命必须经历的一种过程。但是Charles，我只是希望你能用尽可能轻的代价熬过去。”

 

自Michael诞生以来，他第一次用一种平等的语气和Charles对话，以名字而不是陛下称呼对方。

 

Charles歪着头看着Michael很久，终于他的脸上浮现了一个自然的笑容，不带任何嘲讽的成分：“Michael，你知不知道你现在这样已经可以称为一个人了？我真是不知道该为你感到高兴还是悲伤……”

 

“我觉得应该是高兴，Charles，高兴和悲伤是互相衬托的存在，就如同光和影一样，我现在当然会感受到悲伤，但若我因为害怕悲伤而拒绝产生情绪感知的话，那我也一样感受不到高兴是什么了，这是一种进化，我不该拒绝这种进化不是吗？”

 

“你说的对……是我太过胆小了，畏惧悲伤哪里会有幸福，畏惧失去幸福哪里会有理想的实现。没有什么是不需要代价的，也没有什么是不能成为代价的，这是我自己的选择，这是进化的过程。”

 

Michael向Charles点了点头慢慢地退出房间，在他关上门之前他听见Charles的低喃：“谢谢你Michael，这么多年陪在我的身边。”

 

现在这座空旷的寝宫里再度只剩下Charles一个，他走到酒柜面前，随手拿下一瓶威士忌给自己倒了一杯。Charles环顾这座华丽而空虚的建筑如同审视同样光鲜而空洞的自己，Charles笑了，先是一点点接着放大，最后笑得前仰后合，终于他放弃抵抗承认现实，对着空荡荡的房间举起自己的酒杯。

 

**“敬我们……Erik** **…………”**

 

像是看见数个星系之外的Erik的回应了一样，Charles笑着将那杯毫无勾兑的烈酒一饮而尽。

 

**********************************************************

 

Messiah在Erik的官邸外面等了几个小时，直到吉格瑞姆的夜幕降临后他端着几瓶威士忌和一个空酒杯再次推开了Erik办公室的门，Erik仍旧像Messiah离开时那样站在原地没有任何变化，若不是办公室里那一地的狼藉Messiah简直都要怀疑自己的计时器出了故障。

 

听见身后的动静后Erik僵硬着身体慢慢转身，他以奇怪的眼神看着Messiah手里的东西。

 

“阁下，请原谅我的自作主张。”Messiah的笑容看起来还是那么温柔和包容，完美复刻了Erik心目中那个最神圣的表情，但是从今以后，这个笑容属于另一个女人了。

 

Erik知道自己早在二十年前就彻底失去了那个笑容，但是他总是心存侥幸，觉得爱也好恨也好至少他是Charles的唯一，除了他之外Charles不会有别的选择，他是怎么会有这种狂妄之极的自信的？

 

“我知道关于酒您有自己的戒条，”Messiah左右张望了一下实在找不到任何完好的家具只好把那些东西放在了地上，“但是今天的话，我想您应该需要这个。”

 

“Messiah，你是不是觉得我落到今天这种地步完全是咎由自取，不值得任何同情？”

 

“Erik，”Messiah的笑容未曾消失，“未来是一张未知的网，每一个选择通向的节点无穷无尽，即使是最强大的AI也无法穷尽这些变量对未来做出准确的判断和预测，现在不行，将来也是一样。Sebastian Shaw死后的行为证明了你的选择的前瞻性和正确性。以我的立场无法告诉你你为了这个选择本身所付出的代价到底值不值得，我只能以一个第三方种族的角度告诉你我认为变种人在当时的情况下需要有个人站出来做出这样的选择。”

 

“至于我们在佛沃兹虚域做的事和你将要对那颗镒元素星球做的事——我只能说那只是又一次的选择而已，正确与否只能等着将来去验证了。而关于您做出这种选择而背叛了帝国皇帝的行为本身该不该受到谴责，除了皇帝陛下以外的任何人对这件事的看法对你有任何影响吗？”

 

“你说的对，我问了个没用的问题，除了Charles，全世界其他的人到底是爱我还是恨我跟我又有什么关系呢？”Erik笑起来，他的视线落到了地上的那些威士忌上，“我的这些戒条又有什么关系呢？反正我怎样他早就已经无所谓了，反正我也已经——不是他的唯一了…………”

 

“Erik，我很抱歉……”

 

“不用，Messiah，就像你说的那样，我也不需要你的抱歉，但是谢谢，总算这些年你还没有抛弃我……”

 

“嗯，别的我无法保证，但是今后我也会一直在你的身边的。”Messiah向Erik点了点头后离开了Erik的办公室，Erik发了一会呆后直接席地而坐给自己倒了满满一杯。在酒到嘴边前Erik迟疑了一下——太久没有正常地喝酒了Erik已经忘记了喝酒该有的礼仪了。

 

是的，他忘记了他的祝酒词。

 

Erik摇了摇头，接着他对着空气举起酒杯，想了很久后，他还是说了那一句——

 

**“敬我们……Charles** **…………”**

 

觉得自己已经完成了所有的前置步骤的Erik再度笑了笑，随后直接干掉了那杯酒。

 

27.

 

傍晚时分，当Scott踏出英灵殿的大门后一时没有反应过来，因为在他极目远眺之下，整个凯旋广场已经变成了一片人海的汪洋。这种情况只在他的记忆里出现过一次，就在十年前的今天，但这些年来Scott一直尽力避免回想起那一天，因为他实在是没什么勇气和能力能再经历一次当天的场景了。

 

“发生了什么事了？”Scott向一个走过身边的陌生人提问，带着小心而不安的语气，犹如一只惴惴不安地等待着暴风雨降临的幼鹿。

 

“好消息，是好消息啊，皇帝陛下终于订婚了，帝国要有新的皇后陛下了！！”那个路人脸上的喜悦溢于言表，每一个得知这一喜讯的人都迫不及待地和身边的亲朋好友一起分享。为了不显得自己与周围是那么的格格不入，Scott勉强扯了扯嘴角谢过那位告诉他这个消息的陌生人。

 

Scott并不想对于Charles的选择发表任何看法，也许过去他还有这个精力去给Charles一些建议和帮助，但现在的他早已经自顾不暇了。为了避开人群他从贵族专用的通道里直接传送到了皇宫左侧的贵族区域。大贵族们除了本家以外在帝都全都有别府，在帝都统一的建筑风格上都会各自融入一些各自区域的特色——比如Scott眼前的这一座。

 

帝都的奎丽尔大公府那些利剑一样的尖顶看起来如同奎丽尔星的冰棱一样冷酷无情。贵族的府邸在规模上当然不能超过皇宫，但是大公爵位已经位极人臣，而整一座大公府对于区区一个人来说实在是有点大的可怕了。

 

是的，整座帝都的奎丽尔大公府里空无一人。Scott在接手Howlett家主的当年就解散了整座大公府里所有的佣人们，理由是他一年里也只有几天会回到这个地方，而在这几天里，他更希望独自一人呆着。人形的AI也一样在被解散的行列里，Alex对此提出异议的时候Scott是这么回答他的：“我还没有孤独到需要一个AI来陪我的地步。”

 

所以当府邸里唯一保留的系统总控AI扫描到Scott的家纹戒指为他打开大门的时候，宅邸里关闭了一年的陈旧空气扑面而来，就像是再度打开了一座尘封许久的墓穴大门一样。

 

“欢迎回家，殿下。”伴随着总控AI的问候语，空气净化系统再次启动，很快那些陈旧的空气就被排干净，宅邸里的照明设备也统统为了Scott而点亮。Scott一路穿过前厅、门廊、宴会厅等等一间又一间巨大而空旷的房间，看着各种白布遮盖下的家具，他的军靴踏在大理石地砖上发出空空的回响声，又因为四周极度寂静而沿着整座大公府的走廊一路回荡。

 

大概他身为一个Summers永远也习惯不了Howlett的家吧，无论是在帝都的大公府还是奎丽尔的本家，无论管控系统的AI告诉他多少次其实目前的室温是正常的，Scott总是能感受到那种彻骨的寒意，冻入骨髓，让他无法克制地发抖。Scott用了很久才想明白，这种寒冷源于他缺少一个来自Logan的拥抱。

 

在数不清转了第几个弯以后，Scott一把推开了主卧对称而华丽的大门，然后迎接他的又是一室的空寂。一房间奢华的家具因为缺少人的维系和保养只能隐藏在遮布下苟延残喘试图延缓自己褪色的时间，那些遮布构成一片满目白色的苍凉如同奎丽尔主星永远都不会融化的冰雪地表，又在Scott的眼镜滤光下变成血的颜色。Scott几乎又要颤栗起来，他在原地努力地深呼吸，然后泄愤一样一条条掀起每一个家具上覆盖的巨大白色遮布，那些织物在空中短暂地飞舞，然后带起无数细微的尘埃在空气中翻滚。Scott抬起头看着这些在翻腾着的细小灰尘就像看着一场小小的暴风雪，终于一切尘埃落定，暴风雪也停了下来，房间里又恢复到一片死寂，只留下Scott像一把利剑一样突兀地站在那里。                              

 

可是慢慢的，这片死寂腐蚀了那把利剑，让它弯曲、断折、归于尘土，失去了所有支撑着自己的力量的Scott单膝跪在一地凌乱的白布中间剧烈地喘息，他颤抖着嘴唇挣扎了很久很久，还是对着空空荡荡的房间叫出了那个名字，这座关着Scott的坟墓的主人的名字——

 

**“Logan** **……”**

 

****************************************************

 

Wolverine盯着眼前的那个男孩的红眼睛看了一会，表情与其说带着欲望不如说带着疑惑。他闭上眼睛，然后再张开，那双红眼睛的残影留在他的记忆里，Wolverine看不清。他总觉得他记忆深处的那双眼睛应该更明亮，更坚定，更危险却也更温暖，他总觉得他有数不清的话可以用来形容那双眼睛，可到头来话到嘴边他却还是一句也想不起来。

 

“你是谁？”Wolverine情不自禁地向那个永远都看不清的影子提问，却惊动了角落里那个不安的孩子。

 

“Tyler，Tyler Juno。”男孩的回答打乱了Wolverine的思绪，他脑子里的那个幻影破碎消失，只留下两个红色的光点若隐若现。Wolverine无所谓地笑笑，这不是第一次那个幻影出现在他的眼前，也不是它第一次从他眼前溜走。Wolverine有的是时间，总有一天他会找到它的。

 

“Tyler是吗？你不过还是个孩子，你确定要用你提议的代价换取那条航路上一成的利益吗？你知道那一成是多少吗？你认为自己值那个价？”

 

“说实话，先生，我连那条航路是什么都不知道，我只是个在肮脏角落里讨生活的小小机械师，在黑鹰老大找上我之前我不觉得自己有任何能见到像您这样的大人物的价值，我基本上确定您就是把我一点点拆开来，连着眼睛带上其他的脏器也根本值不了那个价。但是求求您，我愿意为您做任何事，任何您要求的事，只求您能答应黑鹰老大的要求，Lucil还在他手里。”

 

“Lucil？”Wolverine并没有在意所谓的黑鹰老大或是那条航路，整个星际海盗势力也不过是他试图寻找自己是谁的一个工具而已，反倒是和那个男孩的对话让他更为感兴趣一点。

 

“Lucil是我弟弟，黑鹰老大抓走了他，我知道这种事对您来说只是鸡毛蒜皮，但Lucil是我最后的亲人了，父亲临死前将他交给我，我不能让他在我的眼前出任何事。”

 

Wolverine皱着眉听着男孩的叙述，这个俗套的故事却意外地有启发性，他再度闭上眼睛，试图询问脑海中那个幻影关于这个故事里相依为命的俩兄弟究竟代表了什么。可惜的是，他还是只看见一双红色的眼睛。僵持许久之后Wolverine放弃地敲响了自己副官的通讯。

 

“告诉那个叫黑鹰的家伙，明天日落之前，把他抓来的那个叫Lucil的孩子完好无损地送到我这来，注意是‘完好无损’，只要他能做到这些那他的提议就被采纳了。”

 

Tyler激动地听着Wolverine对于副官的交代，红色眼睛里带上了感激和崇拜的神色。对于海盗王来说不过是一句话的事可对于他一个小小的机械师来说却无以为报，所以Tyler开始略带拘谨却坚定地剥去自己的背心，当他将那些布料撩到胸口的时候Wolverine宽大的手掌按在他的胸口阻止了他的行动。

 

“不必了，孩子，不是每一件事都需要回报的，何况，你的话对我也很有启发，对于那点来说，救你弟弟已经绰绰有余了。你说你是个机械师吧，今后就和你的弟弟留在我的船上就可以了。”

 

“您不用说这些的，先生，我是自愿的，真的，能和您这样的大人物而且您又这样好心肠，我真的是……”

 

“那你就当是我不太情愿好了，”Wolverine笑着阻止了Tyler语无伦次的解释，“虽然你的眼睛真的很漂亮，但至少我能百分之百肯定，你不是它。”

 

Wolverine说完就拿起一根雪茄离开了房间，当房门在他身后关上时，那个幻影又再次出现在他的眼前，Wolverine对着那双眼睛吐出了一口烟圈。像以前每一次一样，他对着那个不会回答的影子提问——

 

**“你是谁？”**

28.

 

Charles拖了把椅子过来坐在他的酒窖前，在他面前的柜子上一字排开了一长串的威士忌，Charles一口饮尽自己杯子里的液体，眼神迷离地望着眼前这些金色的液体。在古语中，这种酒的名字意为“生命之水”，Charles不知道这是一种赞誉还是一种讽刺，他只是一杯又一杯地灌下这些液体，这些液体渗入他的血管，真的成为他生命的一部分，给予他短暂的满足幻觉，然后用接踵而来的副作用告诉他幻觉永远只能是幻觉。

 

有时我们放任自己纵情沉溺的、成为自身生命一部分的东西不总永远是对我们有益的东西。

 

就有如Erik Lehnsherr之于Charles Xavier，在入口的第一瞬间，他是如此地霸烈而刺激，然后他带着醇厚的余韵进入Charles的身体，掀起一阵满足的激流让Charles觉得发自内心的温暖，接着酒精渗入血液，麻木了他的思维，蒙蔽了他的感知，最后残留下来的只是毒药和宿醉后一片狼藉的身体。可是在一次又一次重复以上的过程中，Charles的身体依赖上这种感觉，它变成了一种瘾，无论Charles对着自己对着对方或是对着这个世界发过多少次戒断的誓言，这种瘾总是隐藏在他身体里的某一处等待着下一个机会躁动发作。

 

今天，这种名为Erik Lehnsherr的瘾从Charles身体各处的潜伏地里爬出来，汇集在一起，又随着那些渗入血液的酒精一起流遍Charles的四肢百骸。Charles只是象征性地抵抗了一下后就再度沉溺在这种瘾的支配之下。

 

“Erik……我就要结婚了，你难道不想恭喜我吗？”Charles举起自己空空的水晶酒杯，酒杯上多面切割的晶面上倒映出无数个Charles，空洞地笑着恭喜自己新婚快乐。

 

Erik靠着墙坐在办公室的地板上，曲起一条腿看起来无比随性的样子，他的手臂旁边横倒着两个空空的酒瓶。尽管如此，他的眼神仍旧是清醒而锐利的。Erik Lehnsherr可以说是与情绪化不沾边的一个男人，这么多年来他过得严格自律犹如最为虔诚的苦行僧，鲜血与眼泪并不是能打动这位钢铁之王的东西。可纵然是钢铁，也一样有锈蚀之日，Erik毕竟仍旧是血肉之躯，他没有办法像个AI那样将所有可能通往悲伤的情绪演算全部扔到名为废弃的堆栈里统一销毁。更何况，现在连他的AI都早已经明白了悲伤为何物。

 

在今时今日，Erik有着足够的悲伤的理由。他之所以还能泰然自若地坐在这里平静地给自己灌酒也许更多的是因为他的肌肉记忆已经停留在一个冷静的伪装太久之后的惯性使然。Erik甚至勾起一边的嘴角看着他面前的空气。刚刚在他的电磁风暴里解构的那些金属分子在他眼前汇聚重组，粒子构成形体，勾勒出一个完美对称而华丽的外表，每一个宝石的刻面，每一根金丝的弧度都被严格地复制下来——这是属于Erik Lehnsherr的铁皇冠，这是属于帝国皇帝陛下的配偶与伴侣的皇冠。

 

Erik带着他招牌式的自大笑容，昂起头颅看着属于自己的皇冠，他抬手从空中接过它，以之前每一位曾经登上过那个皇帝身边的位置的拥有那顶皇冠之人所从未有过的傲慢表情——

 

**为自己加冕。**

 

“Charles，我知道身为一名有风度的前任，我现在应该微笑着祝你幸福。”Erik举起一瓶尚有残酒的酒瓶对着空气晃了晃，也不知道是不是他故意的，他的铁皇冠被他戴的歪歪斜斜，让他看起来有一种冷静的疯狂，“但你想必也知道‘风度’二字与我无缘，所以我必须承认，我现在只想杀了那个女人，用你曾祖母的宝石项链缠死她的脖颈，用你祖母的胸针上的饰针刺穿她的心脏，用你母亲的手镯里嵌花的金丝割开她的静脉。她是个无耻的小偷，一个无能的人类，她什么也给不了你，她什么也给不了你的…………”

 

“没有恭喜吗？”Charles歪着头对着空气沉默了很久，理所当然的空气没有给他任何回答，“我想也是啊，因为这段婚姻并没有什么可喜之处啊。我并不爱她，只不过是迎娶了一个政治牺牲品放在那里而已，她是Moira，Mopheus还是Moriaty之类的对我没有任何区别，我只是需要在此时此刻，一个这样的家族站在我的身后支持我而已。Erik，我曾经以为，我和以前的那些皇帝们会有不同的，真的，在遇见你以前……我真的这么认为的…………”

 

“你根本是不同的！！和过去的那些皇帝们，和现在的那些变种人们，你和他们明明都是不同的。为什么……为什么要做出这个毫无新意庸俗不过的选择？你无非是要对付我同时安抚那些贵族派的小丑们而已，何必这么委屈自己，你给他们每一个的脑子里打一个Erik Lehnsherr必须死的印然后让他们排着队来对付我就可以了，若我应付不了他们，我会乖乖接受命运被他们杀掉；若他们没这个本事，我也不会吝啬用钢筋铁条替你刺穿他们的身体。无论结果怎样，你的两个问题总会解决一个，为什么要选择一个不痛不痒的女人这种无力的方式，她能解决我们任何一方吗？我们难道不是你的敌人吗，对我们卑鄙残忍不讲道德一点又怎样，你可是皇帝啊，为什么反过来要活得好像你欠每个人的一样？”

 

“细数起来，我大概还是欠你的，因为这么多年来事实证明了其实我们争起来最后对的一直是你。我也知道你一直觉得变种人转化计划是空中楼阁，也不会把自己的命运压在这种微弱的希望上，可到如今，这个空中楼阁终于有了地基了。你可以不用恭喜我结婚，但这个请你一定要恭喜我，我找到那条出路了。我成功了，我真的……成功了……我也终于对了一次了。可我这次再没有胆量第一时间告诉你这个消息了，我没有胆量告诉任何一个人了，我销毁了所有的实验数据，模糊了每一个知道那个核心结构的人的记忆。这一次，除非我把每一样制胜的关键点都握在手里，除非我牢牢控制了那颗镒元素星球确保百分之百不会再出任何的差错，否则我不会把它告诉任何一个人了。Erik，你能不能告诉我，我是怎么会变得这么胆小的？”

 

“我知道是因为你不再相信我了，你连进到我的脑子里看一看都不愿意了。你要我对此说什么呢？是我自己的选择让我走到了今天的这一步，所以我这一次不会再试图说服你，你会看见我做了什么，然后事实会证明的。Charles，我发现了如何绕过那个跳点得到那颗镒元素星球的方法，你会看见我得到它而不会将它用于灭绝全人类来创造新的变种人，就像你看见我过去并没有对整个同盟赶尽杀绝一样。你会看见的，然后慢慢的，你终有一天会相信的。”

 

“Erik，我已经胆小到不敢再相信你了，可为什么我还有胆子爱你呢？”Charles已经完全喝到茫然了，而说完这句话他把自己都吓了一跳，他努力摇摇头想找到为什么自己会说出这种蠢话的契机，四周漆黑一片，空无一人，连Michael也不在，Charles觉得自己实在不应该在这种时候还继续说谎，所以他一遍遍问自己为什么要说这种傻话，可惜他早已被酒精腐蚀的大脑却持续给出一个荒唐的答案。最后Charles终于投降了，他低头看了看自己的下半身，然后在脑袋里给出了一个命令，接受到精神控制的Charles的外骨骼开始解构，变成一片片的陶瓷碎片落到地板上，露出他赤裸的下半身。Charles盯着自己已经毫无知觉的下半身看了很久，还是颤抖着手摸上了自己麻木而垂落的阴茎。

 

“Erik，我告诉每一个人也告诉我自己我恨你，我是真的恨你，可是——”

 

**“我也是真的还爱着你。”**

 

Erik仰起脖子，可是酒瓶里却没有一滴酒落进他的嘴里，他借着透进他办公室的微光仔细地看了看，又空了一瓶酒。钢铁的意志终于锈蚀了，坚强冷漠变成细碎的齑粉剥落下来成了一堆破铜烂铁，即使他的肌肉记忆也无法再维持那个平静的表象了，Erik甩开手臂，空酒瓶脱手而出划了一个巨大的圆弧飞向办公室一侧的墙壁，然后在一声清脆的碰撞声后粉身碎骨。Erik从自己的脑袋上拿下他给自己的那一顶铁皇冠，他慢慢握紧拳头，钢铁的皇冠在他眼前扭曲、变形接着塌陷，最终变成另一堆破铜烂铁。他终于不再压抑地大笑起来，咧开嘴露出一口足以威胁他人的牙齿，Erik笑得好像他那次听到Charles的求婚时那样，连眼角滑落的眼泪都一模一样，他一边回想着那天的Charles一边解开了自己的裤子。

 

“Charles，我知道你恨我，没关系，不管你有多恨我都没关系，我只想让你知道——”

 

**“我爱你，我会……永远爱你，只有这一点，我从来也不曾骗过你。”**

29.

 

Scott跌跌撞撞地从地上爬起来，地上那些凌乱的白布好几次差点又把他绊倒，但是他却并不想收拾这一屋子的狼藉，因为这种凌乱带给他一点错觉，就好像以前Logan还在的时候那样。那时候Scott永远都在抱怨Logan那一地垃圾的屋子毫无贵族或是军人风范，而现在他却只能靠着自己弄乱房间来求得一点点缅怀。就如同这些年来一直萦绕在他身边的雪茄味道一样。以前Scott会因为路人识别了他身上Logan留下的味道而不甘，而现在他却在恐慌，因为无论这种味道曾经是如何地强势霸道，它都在时间的磨灭下一点点淡去了。

 

Scott走到房间角落的雪茄柜前，像是药瘾者在寻求一支针剂那样从里面抽出一支雪茄。然后迫不及待地用他的镭射光点燃，等待那种熟悉的味道重新弥散在空气里，等待那种安全感再度浮现，Scott才慢慢地找了张位子坐下，将那支雪茄架在了茶几上的烟灰缸里。

 

这么多年过去了，Scott依旧还是没有学会抽烟，他曾经又再度试过几次，每一次那呛人的烟草味道通过他的呼吸系统的时候都会遭受到强烈的抵抗，Scott依旧会每次都咳得惊天动地然后逼出生理性的眼泪，接着因为反正他已经在哭了所以Scott也就干脆投降，于是生理性的眼泪继而变成心理性的，然后悲伤的洪水冲垮Scott千疮百孔的防御堤坝，最后的结果就是Scott蜷缩在原地哭到崩溃，在一片朦胧里昏昏沉沉地睡去，等到第二天醒过来的时候发现自己为数不多的存活勇气又被再度消耗掉一点。

 

所以Scott再也不敢试了，他只能点一支烟，然后坐在那里等自己能再沾染一点这种熟悉的味道。变种人能活600年，严格来说Scott现在仍旧处于生命的幼生期，还有500多年的漫长时光等着他，他应该学着习惯没有Logan的日子，毕竟这种日子就是他今后的整个人生，可光是想想还有500多年Scott就觉得自己大概最终还是熬不过去的吧。

 

那支雪茄在原地静静地燃烧，灰白的烟雾包围了Scott，他让AI关掉了这间房间里的空气循环系统和照明，一片黑暗里Scott看着那个光点，它就像是Scott的生存欲望，在一片无尽黑暗里顽强挣扎着，而当作为燃料的那根雪茄最终消失之时，这点火光也会跟着熄灭。Scott对于自己本身的人生并无太大的留恋，但是帝国的形式如此糟糕，Charles腹背受敌，变种人的生存危机仍在眼前，现实并没有给Scott留下太多时间来自怨自艾，一年里Scott也只允许自己在这一天内燃烧自己的生命沉入伤感的情绪里。而这才是Scott要解散这座房子里所有的佣人和AI的真正原因——如果不小心让人看见号称帝国最强的军队的统帅缩成一团崩溃的样子那么大家对于军方的信心想必也会跟着一起崩溃到底。

 

Scott解开自己的元帅军服，从外套开始一件件脱去他的伪装，然后把它们统统扔在地上同那些白布为伍，赤条条的Scott再也没有了任何的防御和保护。等他终于觉得空气里枪火的浓度又回到了以前的程度时Scott走到酒柜面前，直接拎起几瓶烈酒后走进了浴室。

 

管控AI侦测到了Scott的意图，四周环形的喷淋头开始工作，整个巨大的浴室里射出各种水柱射到Scott的身上却始终避开了他拿着酒瓶的双手，他边走边随手推开瓶塞，直接就着瓶口灌下一大口。等Scott终于走到墙边时整个浴室已经升腾起一片朦胧的水雾，温暖的水流有节奏地安抚着他的肌肉，他将额头靠在浴室的墙壁上喘息了一会，随后转身慢慢坐倒在地。

 

烈酒穿过Scott的喉咙，燎灼他的胃部，钝化他的思维，一年里Scott只有今天一个机会，当他喝得足够多，多到足以烧穿他的理智、抹去他的记忆的时候，幻觉就会浮现，他知道这种逃避的行为很懦弱，但是那又如何，这已经是他最后的救命稻草了。很短的时间里Scott已经整整灌下了两瓶酒，但是这还是不够，他还很清醒，他还是记得，他只好伸手再去够另一瓶，打开瓶盖后Scott仰头就把那些酒直接朝着喉咙里倒，就好像他喝的只是水那样，那些漫溢出来的酒精很快被四周喷洒的水流冲走，整个浴室里充满了烈酒和雪茄的味道。

 

数不清第几瓶的时候Scott吐了，好在他在浴室里，所以那些呕吐物迅速地被地上的水流带走冲进了下水道里不留什么痕迹，于是Scott也干脆假装什么都没发生过那样继续灌酒，终于酒精让Scott忘记了自己是谁，忘记了自己为什么会在这里，忘记了自己想要干什么，他侧身躺在浴室的地板上，任由浅浅的水流淌过他一侧的脸颊，而直至这一刻，Scott才听见了军靴踩在水塘里的声音。

 

Scott动了动眼珠，在他的视野里出现了一双沾满了尘灰的黑色皮靴，水花溅在上面带走了一部分皮革上面的蒙尘，皮靴的主人缓缓蹲下身体，让Scott不必费劲仰起脖子就能把那一整个高大的身躯完全纳入视线。他没有说话，只是朝着Scott的脸颊慢慢地伸出手，Scott因此而露出了满足的笑容，他蜷起身体，手顺着身侧的水流慢慢掠过自己侧腹的肌肉然后滑到自己的身后。

 

“Logan，还好最后你还是……我差点以为今年你不会来了……”

 

**********************************************

 

Wolverine想找个安静的地方抽完他的那根雪茄，然而他脑中的那个影子却不放过他。那个影子隐藏在一片浓浓的迷雾里，只有那双红色眼睛永远无悲无喜地望着Wolverine。Wolverine想看清他，可无论他如何集中精神，努力试图聚焦影像，他仍旧看不清对方的脸。

 

“该死的。”Wolverine伸出爪子直接在墙上留下了三道爪痕，好在海盗的建筑永远都是破败的，所以并没有人能在一堆斗殴的痕迹里单独把Wolverine造成的破坏单独识别出来，让他至今还在他的手下那里隐藏了自己的变种人身份。“你在哪里，你是谁，哪怕给我一点点暗示，告诉我我为什么要对一个影子和一双红眼睛那么执着？！”

 

走廊空空荡荡，Wolverine依旧没有得到自己想要的回音，耐心迅速耗尽的他在整幢建筑里来回穿梭，直到一扇破旧的金属门在他面前打开。

 

门后面是一个光怪陆离的喧嚣世界，抢劫归来的海盗们在这里醉生梦死，那些依托着海盗而求生存的低等娼妓们穿着各种暴露的衣衫试图挑起他们周围那些海盗们的兴趣。在震耳欲聋的音乐声下，在昏暗迷离的灯光之下，那些恩客们将纸卷的现金或是一些廉价珠宝塞进女人们的双峰间或是男人的股间看看他们能不能用身体留住自己的收入。周围的那些还没有勾搭上今晚的对象的海盗们对这些娼妓发出起哄的口哨声，而那些被挑衅的娼妓面色不改甚至更为卖力地试图再勾搭上那些起哄的家伙，其中有些成了得以赚到更多，有些没成也不算太过遗憾，反正最后总有复数的人用各种诡异的姿势躲在角落里在音乐声下开始扭动身躯，那些此起彼伏的淫叫声甚至成为了这里的背景音乐的一部分。

 

从Wolverine自偏门到达这间酒吧开始，处在这一角落的一部分人发现了他，海盗们自然而然地退向两边，如狼群给狼王腾出一条走道那样，那些娼妓们自然发现了海盗王，一个个像是打了兴奋剂那样一拥而上试图成为狼王今晚的性爱对象。Wolverine用一个眼神再度将这些人吓退继续朝着吧台走去。

 

越来越多的人发现了Wolverine，然后舞池周围那些待价而沽的娼妓们开始入场，通常这些人多少有点资本，更性感的肉体，更美丽或是英俊的脸蛋总能让他们轻易地找到那些愿意出价的海盗们，所以他们不急着入场，因为好货自然也该属于强者，他们想要狩猎或者被狩猎的对象是那些小头目甚至是老大们。然而今晚不常出现在这里的海盗王出现了，不会有谁比他更为强大了，所以刚刚那些故作矜持模仿着戏剧或是新闻里的帝国贵族的高级娼妓们一秒脱去自己的伪装，生怕自己比别人慢了一步那样朝着Wolverine扑了过去。

 

Wolverine不为所动地坐到了吧台上，在他的周围却正进行着一场诡异的厮杀，因为海盗王不做任何表示，所以娼妓们不着痕迹地争夺着能自告奋勇上前的资格，表现地犹如一群字面意义上正在争夺交配权的动物。

 

直到一声高跟鞋踩碎玻璃的声响粉碎了这群高级娼妓们的美梦，在他们疯狂争夺交配权的时间里，长长的木质吧台尽头，那个女人站在了吧台之上，像一个君临天下的女王。那些海盗们看着她的表情就像那些娼妓们看着Wolverine一样充满了迷恋，已经不能称她为娼妓了，那些海盗们不过是她脚下的奴隶，她看他们的眼神犹如看着一群蝼蚁。她迈着猫一样的步伐精确而优雅地落在吧台上众多的酒杯之间，一步一步地朝着Wolverine的座位前进，红色的波浪长发随着她的迈步轻轻地摆动。

 

人人都知道海盗王喜欢红色的眼睛，人人也都知道这位有着女王般姿态的“娼妓”赢得了无数个夜里的海盗王的身边人的位置。这位红发女子走到Wolverine的身前，原来坐在海盗王身边喝酒的人早已自觉离去，留下一大片空空荡荡的吧台位置，她当着海盗王的面张开双腿，随着背景音乐的节奏像一条蛇一样扭动着蹲下身体与Wolverine平视。正在喝啤酒的Wolverine抬起眼睛从酒杯上方瞄了她一眼。

 

“大人，听说今天黑鹰那小子往您房间里放了一个红色眼睛的男孩，我以为今晚您不会来了呢。”

 

30.

 

脱下了外骨骼的Charles保持着原有的姿势坐在那张椅子上，眼睛适应了黑暗后Charles低头辨认了一下自己的腿部，他的手指在大腿的皮肤上来回刮擦，指尖传回的反馈表明，他的腿部肌肉似乎有点缺乏弹性。Charles嗤笑了一声，以一名科学家的眼光像是研究什么实验目标那样研究着自己毫无知觉的下半身。自他瘫痪至今已经二十年了，尽管Michael日常尽职尽责，尽管外骨骼也带动着他的下半身每日做一些基本运动，但是他的腿部肌肉还是不同程度的萎缩了，Charles带着一脸玩笑的表情地戳戳这里又碰碰那里，努力保持着第三者视角让自己从自己的悲哀里抽离出去，但是无论他怎么掩饰，他却仍会在某个达到临界点的时刻瞬间脱下所有的伪装。

 

Charles终于还是触摸到了自己的阴茎，手指那里反馈来的是软绵绵的触感，它毫无生气地耷拉在那里。Charles想象着以前的做法手段粗糙地套弄了一下它，在俯视状态下看着它一点点因为充血而抬头，然后他移开自己的手，又静静地看着它渐渐恢复到之前的绵软状态。就像一个孩子第一次看见含羞草这类的植物后用手指触摸它后看着它收缩又复原一样。

 

Charles无所谓地笑了笑，然后他的表情突然定格在那里，细微的愤怒从他的微笑底下浮现，又被他压抑回去，反复几次后面部肌肉因为这种不正常的转换而轻轻地抽搐。Charles像是要压制什么的发作那样突然大吼一声，接着他随手抓起身边的酒杯朝着对面的酒窖扔了过去，杯子撞碎了其中一层架子上的几瓶威士忌，价值连城的酒液从酒瓶破碎的豁口里流淌下来。Charles张着嘴大口呼吸试图再次平静下来，整个房间里都是他恐慌的吸气声，他的手抚上自己的阴茎无意识地套弄起来，不知过了多久后他再次低下头，惊讶地发现自己已经完全勃起了，在他自己都不知道的时候他的下身就这样挺立在那里，似乎因为长时间不被这样使用，都有些充盈过度了，Charles甚至真的像个旁观者那样感叹了一下自己的尺寸。他突然大笑起来，在笑到连气都快要换不上来的时候他已经满脸泪痕了，然后就像他突兀地笑起来时那样他又骤然收起所有的表情，身体垮塌下来倒在那张椅子上，脑袋枕在椅背上抬头望着天花板。

 

轻如蚊呐的声音在房间里响起，即便Charles自己都听不清他说了什么，重复了几遍之后他才听清了他自己的自语声——

 

“没有……感觉……Erik……我什么也……感觉不到……”

 

Erik的手指抚上自己的阴茎，这些年里他也不是完全过着禁欲的生活。在Trask和他的同盟的狂轰滥炸里似乎偶尔还是留给了联邦总统来上一发的间歇。而像Erik曾经自以为过的那样，他靠着帝国时政新闻里皇帝的影像度过了那些自己给自己打手枪的可悲时光。

 

但是今天是例外，今天的皇帝出现在了娱乐版里，帝国主流媒体那个大号的“第一家庭再次重组”的标题简直是对Erik Lehnsherr的莫大挑衅。Erik拒绝去看这些报道，仿佛他不看这些这件事就会不存在了一样，那样他就能再度自我催眠一阵Charles仍旧属于他。

 

其实Erik的私人珍藏里有比那些媒体的影像棒得多的素材，在他短暂的帝国亲王的生涯里他见过各种各样的Charles，美丽鲜活如天堂草原里奔跑着的精灵。那个精灵眨着他美丽的蓝眼睛围绕着坐在地上的Erik绕了几圈后蹲下身体，他伸出手抚摸Erik的脸颊，带着天真好奇的神色，像是无法理解在这片净土里为何会有一个这样伤痛而绝望的人。

 

“没事了，你不会再是一个人了。”

 

“Charles……”Erik情不自禁地向着那个精灵伸出手，手臂却从他虚幻的身影里穿身而过。

 

“呃啊啊啊！！！！”Erik张大眼睛看着Charles发出惨叫声后倒了下来。他甚至来不及去接住Charles的身体，只能看着他从天堂坠入地狱，落进一片泥潭里，Erik看着他失去下半身只能靠着双手奋力挣扎，看着痛苦和疑虑爬上那张脸庞，从头到尾他只能在那里看着。

 

“Charles！”Erik的声音撕裂这片平静的绝望，在泥潭里挣扎的Charles终于靠着自己的努力挣脱了，这一次他满脸疲惫却仍旧没有放弃希望，他带着试探的表情抬起头望着Erik。

 

“我还可以再相信你一次吗？”

 

Erik沉默了，他不敢再看那个Charles低头埋进自己的双膝间，许久后他发出沉闷的声音：“Charles，我不能的，我不能放手的，那是一整颗镒元素星球啊，我不能放手的，我真的没有办法，求你相信我，相信我一次就好，把它交给我，Charles！！”

 

Erik再度抬起头看着Charles，他已经褪去了他的疲惫，蓝眼睛里也不再存有希望，那无边无际的愤怒几乎淹没Erik，Charles再度给了Erik一拳，Erik被打得偏过头去。

 

“我不会再相信你了，你不过是个满口谎言和欺骗的家伙，双手沾满了血腥，我不会再给你一个背叛我的机会了。”

 

“Charles！！”Erik大吼一声后在自己的手里解放了自己的欲望，高潮并没有带给他丝毫的满足，相反的，Erik觉得自己空掉了，他的灵魂在他一次次背叛Charles的过程里被他当做祭品献给了魔鬼，留下这具驱壳为了他的种族生存大业而战，Erik终于明白他已经什么都不剩了，他没有任何Charles需要的东西了，接受了事实的他对着空气笑起来。

 

**“新婚快乐，祝你……幸福……Charles** **…………”**

 

像每一个虽心有不甘却不得不对命运低头的前任一样，Erik终于隔着数个星系给了Charles他的新婚祝福。

 

Charles将手心举到眼前，像是在研究什么稀奇事物那样研究着自己的精液。手指刺激阴茎海绵体后它就会充血而自然勃起，只要让那些交感神经得以兴奋它就会自然接受信号的反射，那些都是生物最底层的本能，有足够的冲动之后，海绵体就会收缩压迫尿道内的精液使其射出——性不过就是这么一个简单的过程，感觉得到或是感觉不到，Charles都能用他复杂精巧的大脑轻易地解构这一过程。而爱是建立在那之上的更虚幻一点的自我催眠，是由一连串脑内分泌的酚或是肽之类的化合物配合着记忆营造出的一个狂欢嘉年华。至于穿插在这其中的Erik Lehnsherr，他是一剂有着香甜气息的毒药，Charles在受到那气味诱惑而吞下那杯毒药时就已经注定了他的万劫不复。

 

Charles将自己手心里属于自己的精液舔舐干净，他尝过了他自己的，他尝过了Erik的，他还有记忆却再也没有感觉了。

 

“为什么？为什么要这么对我？我没感觉了。”Charles不再压抑自己的声音，他的叫喊带着破碎的哭音，“我他妈什么也感觉不到了！！性也好爱也好，我什么都没有了！！谁来救救我！Erik……帮帮我……”

 

**“给我点什么，什么都好！！Erik** **…………”**

31．

 

Scott曲起双腿膝盖顶着自己胸口，手指一点点摸到了自己的后穴，因为紧张和缺乏经验他的手指不停地颤抖。Logan仍旧蹲在那里，带着审视的眼光看着Scott，把他的脆弱不堪尽收眼底。花洒喷出温暖的水滴不停滴落在Scott的脸颊上，既然如此，那也就无所他到底有没有在哭，反正比起他现在正在做的，哭泣根本只是微不足道的事。

 

曾经Scott在Logan面前努力地维持着高傲的假象，以为这样便是守住了他的尊严，他的确守住了，用了他根本无法承受的代价；如今他剥去那些虚伪的傲气，以比一个欲求不满的娼妓更为羞耻的姿势当着Logan的面自慰。可即使这样，Logan还是维持着原来的动作，没有评价，没有表示，任由Scott一个人演着他的独角戏。

 

“你为什么就在那里看着，为什么不抱抱我，Logan，抱我啊！！”

 

那位红发女子一点点当着Wolverine的面拉开自己皮裙正中央的拉链，整个酒吧里起哄的声音越来越高，当她丰盈美丽的胸部从皮裙的束缚下挣脱出来的时候背景里传来一片此起彼伏的吸气声。一些大小头目也各自抓过那些高级娼妓开始剥他们的衣服。只有Wolverine仍旧面色不改地喝着他的啤酒。

 

女人对于Wolverine的反应并不意外，如果他这么容易到手那他也不会是独一无二的海盗王了，但是她对于自己的身体非常自信，仍旧在慢条斯理地拉着那条拉链，当她拉敞开到腹部附近时，她的手指在自己的肚脐附近无聊地打着圈圈。

 

Wolverine的眼前闪过一双拉起白色衬衫的手，手指边刮擦着腹部的肌肉边慢慢扣上一粒红色的纽扣。他睁大眼睛试图看清楚，而那个画面却转瞬即逝。

 

“你在干什么？！！”Wolverine不明白为什么他从刚刚到现在都能平静如水，却因为那个刹那间消失的画面而热血沸腾。他站起身将那个挡在他面前的红发女子推倒在吧台上，以为去掉了这层阻碍那个画面就会再度出现，但是他环顾四周，只有一片疯狂的人群。

 

“我在干什么？我当然是在引诱您上我啊，大人。”

 

人群沸腾了，不知道是谁第一个喊出来“上了她！”，这迅速变成了一个口号传遍了整个酒吧，海盗们和娼妓们像是呼喊着自由民主的斗士那样高声地呐喊着“上了她！上了她！！”狂热如同某个邪教仪式的现场。

 

一声叹息。

 

Wolverine触电般抬起头，他清楚地听见有人在他耳边叹了口气，他甚至能感受到那股温暖的气息，他后背的皮肤因此而颤栗。危险的，饥渴的，却不知所踪，Wolverine目所能及的只有荒淫，海盗们的狂欢就像一场没有明天的谢幕宴，任意挥霍体内最后的欲望只为了换取内心哪怕一瞬间的安全感。Wolverine带着茫然迷失的表情站在这群狂乱的人群中央。

 

女人没有试图再度爬起来，她躺在吧台上一边扭动着腰部和背脊一边彻底褪去了她的外衣，整个过程像是一条正在蜕皮的蛇。她的高跟鞋早就被她踢掉，落在不知哪里的人群里，她赤着脚抵住Wolverine的胸膛，脚趾轻轻地在他的背心上摩擦。

 

“大人，何必一直这样的愁眉苦脸的，明天的事情留给明天再去烦恼，至少把今天交给快乐，请把今天交给我，我会让您满足的。”

 

人群的呐喊愈加大声，将那几个字像是烙印一样打进了Wolverine的思维，那个影子挑起了他的欲望却一击即走不负责任何的善后，Wolverine以没人能听见的声音对着空气质问。

 

“你是谁，你在哪，你到底要我干什么？”

 

“上我，Logan，求求你！！”

 

Scott好不容易把两根手指塞进了自己的后穴里来回搅动，他禁欲了一年的身体根本不懂配合，欲望汹涌而来，却找不到正确的发泄渠道。一边是鼓胀另一边却是空虚，Scott难堪地在地板上扭曲身体，挫败感瞬间击垮了他，他向Logan伸出手去求救，却总也隔着一指的距离。

 

偌大的浴室里只有Scott一人在挣扎，淋浴的水声下是压抑的抽泣声，一些空酒瓶被Scott碰翻在地，咕噜咕噜地在原地打转。Scott缩成一团，抱紧自己的身体，破碎的哀嚎回荡在浴室里。

 

一年又一年，Scott的绝望像扩散的癌细胞一样占领了他的四肢百骸，真正治愈的解药早就消逝在了宇宙里，他得了无解的绝症，随着时间的推移，它不断地推进着自己的病症，而Scott所能依赖的只有安慰剂而已，可即使是在他完全丧失理智的这个夜晚，这副安慰剂的作用也在不停地减弱。

 

“Logan……哪怕一次也好……给我一次……”

 

Wolverine一把抓住正在他胸口挑逗的女人纤细的脚踝，他仍旧得不到那个影子的回应，却仿佛有种这个影子正在看着他的错觉。Wolverine赌气般地低头亲吻了女人的踝关节内侧凸起的骨节，女人配合地发出一声挑逗的呻吟。Wolverine抬起眼睛竖起耳朵，可那个影子却不知道逃到了哪里，对于Wolverine的挑衅行为完全视而不见。

 

一股未知的焦躁感让Wolverine的忿怒更甚了，在那个影子面前他没有任何的主动权，他所能做的只有一再地挑衅：Wolverine将女人拖至吧台边沿，他的手顺着女人的腿内侧一路滑入她的私处逗弄起来，一会功夫后就耐心耗尽，于是他解开自己的裤子掏出性器对着他稍稍玩弄过的穴口捅了进去。

 

人群沸腾了，这场邪教仪式里最重要的祭祀活动终于开始了，其他人于是配合着推进属于他们各自的部分，整个空间里充斥着各种充盈的性器、痉挛的躯体、横流的体液和高亢的嘶喊，包括Wolverine在内，整个酒吧的人全部都在做爱，空气里荷尔蒙的味道让人兴奋也让人作呕。

 

Wolverine在女人的身体里抽插，她的双腿盘踞在他的后腰上，他的双手撑在吧台上居高临下地看着那个女人，她的脸上满是欢愉的表情。Wolverine感慨地摇摇头，他不知道他到底还能做什么，无论他如何刺激对方，那个影子就像打定了主意一样不再出现，他只能更为用力地操着身下的女人。

 

“这是你要的吗？告诉我，给我他妈一点点提示，你到底要什么？！！”

 

“出来啊！！”Wolverine一下深入女人的体内，她抬起身体尖叫，双手紧紧抓住Wolverine的背心撕扯，Wolverine却不为所动，他闭上眼睛拼凑着那个影子的样子，“给我出来啊！！”

 

黑暗中浮现两个红色的光点，那个影子张开了眼睛，Wolverine满足地笑了，他在女人的身体里释放了自己的欲望。

 

“我会找到你的，无论你在哪里。”Wolverine对着那双眼睛许诺，而那个影子却再度遁走，独留Wolverine一人在无边黑暗的记忆里摸索。

 

**第三章  Talking To Your Ghost** **完**


	22. 第四部第四章：Heavy in Your Arms

 

**第四章 Heavy in Your Arms**

 

32.

 

“我再跟你确认一遍，因为镒元素屏蔽的原因，我最大的能力范围是把你传送到这个坐标，剩下的距离要靠你自己飞过去，如果这个计划成功了，你自然会到达吉诺莎境内这里，我们很快能派短途飞船将你接回来，如果失败了，我会在三天后的中午12点整在刚刚那个坐标等你，然后再把你传送回来。”

 

在吉诺莎联邦的总统府会议室里，Azazel在一幅巨大的星图上特意地标注出了一个点，而在张星图的角落里，一颗紫色的星球安静地漂浮在那里。

 

“从现在出发的话，预计您能在6小时后到达这颗星球的地表，而整个搬运星球的工作大约会持续20个小时，按照我的计算，空间通道将于从现在开始26小时31分17秒后形成。请记住，您只有这一次机会，由于帝国皇帝陛下的正式婚礼将在明天举行，届时整个帝国的关注重点都将放在这场被预测为本个千年纪最盛大的婚礼上，这是我们最佳的行动时机了。”

 

Erik双手接过Messiah递给他的一个紫色头盔后转过头再看了办公室角落的光幕一眼，帝国皇帝的婚礼庆典刚刚开始，转播镜头在帝国全境范围，MacTaggert家的希莉艾思安公国首都以及帝都之间来回切换；Erik微不可查地叹了口气后戴上了自己的头盔，它与他身着的盔甲间发出一阵气密封合的声音，将全套空间作战服穿戴完毕的Erik走到Azazel面前点了点头。

 

Azazel闭上眼睛，这一次的传送过程与以往他呼吸间来回整个宇宙不同，那颗完全由镒元素构成的星球形成了一个对于变种人能力限制的巨大屏蔽空间，范围可达数光年，Azazel努力集中注意力，将他的能力尽可能地往那片真空中延伸，直到他感受到自己所能感知的那个极限坐标点。

 

一片巨大红色的烟雾出现在会议室里，Messiah看了看Erik原先站着的位置，又回过头看了一眼婚礼的直播，他轻声对着Erik消失的方向说了句：“祝你好运Erik。”

 

Michael跪在Charles身前替他扣上最后一块外骨骼的连接片，在全部检查完毕后他起身拿起身边最后一件巨大的天鹅绒斗篷小心地替Charles披上。整个婚礼仪式已经开始了，当然前面的一部分并不需要皇帝的亲自参与，Charles在这场婚礼里的第一个工作是盛装踏上他的旗舰米迦勒号，到帝都星球的宇宙空港迎接MacTaggert大公的送亲队伍。届时Moira所乘坐的星舰将和米迦勒号完成空间对接，将这位新皇后迎接到米迦勒号后，这座宇宙要塞将低空沿着人类历史上第一次登陆帝都星时的坐标轨迹绕首都星球巡航一圈接受人群的欢呼致敬，整个星球的人们都可以看见这座有着整整一块大陆大小的宇宙要塞从他们头顶飞过。这个仪式如同人类历史上那些古老帝国皇室的婚礼马车巡游一样代表着由两位国家的守护者共同巡视将要守护的土地和与他们的人民。

 

完成巡游的米迦勒号将最终停留在帝都的上空，仅仅是它手掌的阴影就能覆盖整个帝都，而它张开的羽翼则延伸至帝都所在的整块大陆的边缘部分，银白色的六翼机械大天使以君临天下的姿态展现在人类面前，让普通人对它顶礼膜拜。在这个时代，它是由人类创造的神，在它的见证之下，皇帝将和皇后在凯旋广场的圣彼得大教堂完成最后的婚礼誓约。

 

准备好一切的Michael小心地捧起Charles的皇冠，Charles自己放弃了第一次戴上它的时机，结果好像导致了后来每一次他戴上这顶皇冠的时候都不是什么愉快的场合：联邦成立、Logan的葬礼，和今天的婚礼……

 

Charles笑了笑不再去在意这件事，命运这种东西根本就是一个悖论，它总是给人一种如果当时我不这样做也许结果会更好的错觉，其实你换另一种选择，还是会落得一个同样的下场——反正都一样，注定的悲剧注定发生。

 

在Charles胡思乱想间Michael撤开双手示意一切穿戴工作已经完成了，Charles径直朝着门口走去，卫兵替他打开大门，他的皇家护卫队整整齐齐地站在走廊里等待跟随他登上小型穿梭舰前往外层空间的米迦勒号。在他身后，Michael看着盛装的Charles的背影表达了他的祝福：“新婚快乐Charles。”

 

几个小时以后，Erik已经漂浮在了那颗镒元素星球的地表俯视这颗星球了，作为亲临这颗星球的第一个智慧生命，Erik此时并没有什么发表“我的一小步，变种人的一大步”这种历史性名言的心情，他只是沉默地看着他的作战服面板上显示的这颗星球的数据，尽管其实他早已通过他的变种能力感受到了它实际的数据。

 

的确这颗星球上除了镒元素别无一物，星球表面龟裂出一条条深不见底的峡谷，将星球切割成一座座光秃秃的柱子一样的高峰。近距离观察这些紫色金属比起录像里的更加让人震撼，这里的镒元素储量足以变种人和人类互相毁灭无数次。

 

Erik不再耽搁，他随意挑了一座峰顶降落，然后张开双手，感受整个空间里的引力场，从这颗星球辐射到周围的星体，Erik在脑中想象着Charles曾经的教导，努力地寻找着那个平静和愤怒中间的平衡点，就像Messiah曾经给他演示过的那样，整个空间里，引力场在Erik的干预下一点点扭曲，而这颗星球本身开始跟随着引力扭曲的方向一点点改变自己的位置。

 

Charles好不容易把婚礼的前半场熬了过去，现在就快要进入人们期待的高潮的部分了，虽然他的内心并无什么激动的情绪，但他仍旧以他最完美的微笑姿态看着MacTaggert大公殿下牵着Moira的手登上了圣彼得大教堂的大理石台阶一路走到他的面前。教堂的大门在新娘入场后被关闭，作为证婚人的教皇走到了Charles和Moira面前。

 

“今天，我们在上帝的注视下聚集于此，并且在全人类的面前，来见证银河人类第一帝国皇帝Charles Francis Xavier和希莉艾思安公国公主殿下Moira Kinross MacTaggert的神圣婚礼。这是个光荣的时刻，是自从亚当和夏娃在地上行走以来上帝便创立的时刻。因此，它不是鲁莽而又欠缺考虑的，而是虔诚而又严肃的。”

 

教堂的观礼席上坐着帝国的所有大贵族，他们或是真身前来，而那些有任务在身无法亲自到场的则以全息影像出席。年迈的教皇如同在称颂某首赞美诗那样念诵着自古以来代代相传的证言。

 

“现在，这两位新人即将在这个神圣的婚礼中结合到一起，如果有任何人能够有正当的理由证明他们的结合不是合法的，请现在提出来或请永远保持沉默。”

 

千年来未变的誓言以它既定的程序往下走，在列席的大贵族听来，那不过是例行公事一样的询问，他们保持着他们最端庄的贵族姿态回应着教皇的眼神扫视，以沉默表示自己对于这对新人的支持和祝福。当以眼神巡视完整个教堂的教皇陛下正准备诵读证词的下一段时——

 

**“请等一下！！！”**

 

突然一声巨响，伴随着高声的喊话，教堂刚刚关上的大门再度被人打开了，即使是贵族们也按耐不住好奇心回过头看看到底是谁有胆子破坏皇室婚礼的庄严，一时间各种思绪爬上皇权派和贵族派的各位贵族们的大脑，可这片杂乱的思绪却丝毫没有引起Charles的注意，他像那些贵族们一样回过头看着门外的那个人。

 

**逆光里，Charles** **以为——**

**Erik Lehnsherr** **来了。**

33.

 

Charles愣愣地看着那个身影，那一刹那他仿佛有一种自己会丢下身边的新娘朝着那个身影奔去的冲动，直到一双巨大的白色羽翼在他身后张开后Charles这才冷静下来，飞翔在教堂上空的天使护卫AI们在确认了来者的身份后收起了武器。

 

那当然是Michael，Erik Lehnsherr早已被驱逐出了帝国的领土，Charles开始嘲笑起刚刚那一刻自己的儿女情长。Michael神情严峻地跑过长长的走廊，对Moira微微点头致以抱歉后就凑到Charles的耳边小声说明了来意。

 

“陛下，紧急军情，有关于那颗镒元素星球。”

 

Charles的神情刹那间严峻起来，他对着第一排坐着的Raven还有Hank几个打了个手势，然后回过头对着Moira轻声道：“我很抱歉打断这个美好而神圣的时刻，但我必须离开一会，事后我会补偿你的。”

 

随后Charles大声在礼堂里宣布：“紧急情况，婚礼暂停，一切等稍后皇帝办公室的通知。”

 

在Charles他们几个紧急转移到最近的安全会议室后Hank迫不及待地开始询问Michael：“到底是什么事值得你打断皇室的婚礼，你知道我现在要给全宇宙的直播堵漏是多大的麻烦吗？”

 

“我很抱歉，宰辅阁下，但是我所有逻辑运算的结果都让我必须现在提出这个——那颗镒元素星球已经脱离了自己的公转轨道，正朝着一个方向在移动。”

 

“脱离公转轨道？！这怎么可能！这颗星球所在的整个星系都是比较年轻的，没有什么大的星体活动会导致那颗星球附近的引力场改变的。”

 

Michael直接控制了整个会议室里的光幕投影，无数复杂的数学公式和数据如同瀑布一般从天而降不停地滚动：“陛下，您知道自从十年前我就能从整个宇宙联网的数据流里捕捉Messiah的行踪了吧？”

 

“我知道，Messiah的确是很了不起的成就，他的计算能力一直很令我震惊，可即使你能认出他又有什么用，理论上以你的计算力是无法解码他的实时加密数据的。”

 

“以前的确不可以，但是自从十年前我觉醒了自我意识后似乎我能渐渐开始理解Messiah的加密信息了，当然绝大多数时间里，它们对我来讲仍旧是背景乱码。之前有很长的一段时间里，我发现Messiah一直在计算着什么，但是我弄不明白他的具体过程，直到今天您离开后我习惯性地观察那颗镒元素星球的动向时才发现这些公式和它的运动轨迹对上了。”

 

在Michael解释的时候，Hank正在紧急验算Michael的结论了，有了开头后他甚至可以进一步往下推导，看着那颗星球朝着他计算出的方向又移动了一点后Hank的脸色完全变掉了。

 

“Michael，告诉我Messiah的计算结果。”

 

“从我还原的片段里，我看见的是这个——”星图开始在会议室里变化，由于没有还原出Messiah全部的计算过程，那颗星球以跳跃的离散点出现在这个星图上不同的位置，但总体却还朝着一个方向继续运动，直到下一次变化，星图上出现了一个空间通道。

 

“空间通道！！他们是想直接偷走那颗星球！”Charles的表情一瞬间狰狞起来，“Alex，给我启动隐藏在那颗星球附近的间谍卫星，全部！！”

 

Alex早就已经在一边解锁了自己的命令界面，得到Charles的授权后他迅速输入了自己的确认代码，无数漂浮在那颗星球附近看起来如同一颗普通的陨石的间谍卫星开始变形然后启动自己的推进器朝着那颗星球的大气层进发。

 

Erik在第一颗间谍卫星进入星球大气层时并没有发现它其中隐藏的猫腻，毕竟在这颗星球运动的过程中，无数路过的流浪陨石被星球的引力捕获然后坠落，在大气层里烧毁变成一颗转瞬即逝的流星。Erik没空在意这些短暂的烟花，对于现在正在操控的整个空间引力场他来说，又一颗流星烧毁就像是我们身边的又一颗尘埃落地那样轻微。

 

直到无数的流星在同一时刻同时冲进大气层，就像狂风带来了一片沙尘，Erik才注意到了这其中的不同寻常，当他挤出自己的一丝注意力关注这些沙尘时立即发现了它们的真相，那些机械在他的一念之下化为齑粉，可是Erik做得太晚，最早进入大气层的那些间谍卫星在不惜自毁的前提下全速运转将整个星球的实时画面传送到了帝都皇帝所在的会议室。Michael一秒内就抓住了那副与众不同的画面——一个全身穿着紫色空间作战服的人站在一座镒元素峰顶正张开双臂。

 

“Erik Lehnsherr，果然是你。”甚至不需要脱去头盔，Charles就知道对面是谁。“我不会让你得逞的，我不会让你得逞的，我们还有多久Michael？”

 

Charles咬牙切齿地重复着，他在兢兢业业地准备着十年后的决战，不按牌理出牌的Erik却想从他的眼皮底下将那颗星球整个偷走，Charles怎么可能接受这种连上桌资格都没有的出局。

 

“最多——十二、三个小时。”Michael也不是很确定，只能大约说出一个时间点。

 

“该死的，”Charles直接敲响了他的通讯器，“Clarice，圣彼得大教堂顶层会议室，立即放下手头的一切事情过来。”

 

下一秒一个紫色的光门在会议室里打开，紫发少女显然来得相当的急，烹饪用的围裙还挂在她的身上：“教授，什么事这么急需要我帮忙？”

 

Charles指着星图上那颗还在缓慢移动的星球：“Clarice，你能把我送去那里吗？”

 

“那颗镒元素星球？！教授，那颗星球有一个巨大的镒元素屏蔽场啊，除了完全免疫镒元素影响的变种人以外任何变种能力在那里都会失效的。”Clarice不假思索地说出了一段她从小学到的常识。

 

“我知道，你尽最大努力，只送我一个人的话能到哪里？”

 

“如果我放弃门的稳定性，以一种空间弹射的手段只将你一个人直接弹进那个虫洞的话，那么我的传送距离可以往前突破很多，但是最多不会超过那颗星球大气层的距离，也就是说最后那一段着陆必须你自己完成，而且这是一个单向的传送门，我无法用同样的方式把你接回来。如果我开一扇足够稳定能让小型宇宙飞船通过的门的话，距离就会变得很远，它至少还要再飞3天才能到达那颗星球。”

 

“Michael，给我的外骨骼加载空间部件，把上半身的作战服也一起拿来。”

 

“Charles，你要一个人去面对Erik Lehnsherr？他可是少有的几个能完全免疫镒元素干扰的变种人之一。”Raven试图让Charles再三思一下。

 

“Raven，我们这里没有一个人能免疫镒元素干扰的，所以如果他真想要动手，我们去一个还是一群都没有任何区别，何况一群人会直接影响Clarice的传送距离，我们没有那么多时间再慢慢飞过去。我能做的只是去试着再次说服他而已，如果你们有哪个人自信比我更能说动他的话，我可以让你们去；如果没有，那么就还是我来吧。”

 

没过多久，Michael就拿来了Charles要求的所有设备帮助Charles一一穿戴起来，Raven明显有些神色不安，可她也知道拿不出什么有说服力的理由来阻止Charles的行动或者要求随行。Charles看见后单手将她抱进怀里，然后在她的额头落下一个轻吻。

 

“Raven，我会尽量小心的，毕竟Erik Lehnsherr和我只是理念上的分歧，他还不至于要我的命，但是如果——我真的有什么不测的话，记住你是帝国的第一顺位继承人。”

 

Charles说完后拿起最后还剩下的那件头盔给自己套上了，Clarice将手掌搭在Charles的身上深呼吸。

 

“我不在的期间，帝国就拜托你们几个了。”Charles对着整个会议室说完这句话后一阵紫光在会议室内亮起，在众人眨眼的瞬间里，Charles消失在了原地。

 

34.

 

当失重感突然捕获Charles的时候他明白传送已经完成了，无数空间参数开始在Charles的头盔面板上显示出来。

 

“启动着陆程序。”随着Charles的命令，他的外骨骼上挂载的引擎开始发动，自动规避着四周所有的障碍物。

 

Clarice的坐标选择的非常巧妙，几乎直接将Charles传送到了Erik的头顶正上方的大气层边缘。垂直坠落的Charles不久就用摄像头捕捉到了站在峰顶的Erik，撇开双方不同的立场，对于Erik现在居然可以用变种能力完成如此的壮举，Charles竟有种难以言喻的骄傲情绪。

 

Erik平静地站在峰顶，这项搬运星球的工作完全就是在挑战他的极限，这种高强度的工作居然还要持续将近20个小时，Erik一开始就觉得自己有点勉强了，为了避免自己的慌乱导致失败他开始转移自己的注意力，理所当然地，他想起了Charles的婚礼。Erik大概是当世除了Moira以外另一个仔细研究过帝国皇帝的婚礼流程的人，毕竟他曾经也是帝国合法的亲王。Erik在脑袋里开始幻想这一整个流程：如何和Charles一起坐在米迦勒号的指挥舱里向全民致意；如何在圣彼得大教堂的祭坛前发下自己庄严的誓言。

 

在想象的过程里，Erik取得了过去二十年里前所未有的平静，变得更加游刃有余起来，直到他发现了帝国的那些间谍卫星里暗藏的猫腻，那一刻Erik就明白Charles已经知道了。他不知道他现在的心情是担心还是期待，也搞不清他是希望Charles做点什么还是什么也不做。Erik只是平静地站在那里，等待下一步命运里到底会发生什么。

 

命运这一次并没有让Erik等太久，他的视线里出现了一个小点然后迅速放大变成了一个人型生物。全身白色盔甲的Charles从天而降缓缓地降落在了Erik所处的那座峰顶。刚刚落地的Charles就开始不紧不慢地卸下自己的那些外挂设备，以及上半身的空间服，因为太赶的缘故，Charles居然还是穿着他的结婚礼服内衬来的，这不得不说是另一种讽刺。

 

当Charles好不容易把最后那个头盔弄下来的时候对面的Erik早已经用操纵金属的方式脱去了自己的覆面盔。在宇宙一隅的无人星球上，帝国皇帝又一次与联邦总统面对面了。

 

“你好，Charles。”Erik并没有停下自己的工作，但却还是分出一点心神来和Charles打招呼。

 

“你好……Erik……”Charles愣了一会才回答了Erik。

 

他们沉默了一会，只是互相看着对方。Charles以为自己能像十年前那样落地后就给Erik来上一拳的，可是当他真的看见Erik的人时这种冲动就消失无踪了。他当然还是有愤怒，但那些情感被一种平静的无奈掩盖起来了。Charles又不是第一天认识Erik，他就是这样的人，这就是他会干的事，不管Charles喜欢不喜欢，他都已经接受了这个事实。

 

“我想你也不是专程来给我上一课告诉我如何更好的发挥自己的能力的吧？”刚刚还搞不清楚自己的想法的Erik现在明白了，能开玩笑就说明心情很好，他有多久没有这么轻松地和Charles面对面了？

 

“当然，何况就算我想我也没什么可教你的了，作为一名变种人，你运用能力的手段的确非常了不起，但是——”

 

“但是你还是不能同意我正在做正确的事是吗？”Erik能猜到Charles想说的又有什么可奇怪的，这已经是他们之间的老生常谈了。

 

“是的Erik，虽然我也知道这句话说也无用，但是我还是要说，停手吧，我不会让你就这样将这颗星球运回联邦境内的。”即使明知道他们之间的谈话最后还是会走进这个同样的死胡同，Charles还是这么重复着。

 

“我们非要一再重复这种过程吗？你我都知道这于我们两个人来说不是什么愉快的时刻，算了……反正你在这什么也干不了，这里是一整颗由镒元素构成的星球，你的能力被完全屏蔽了。”

 

“是啊，镒元素的星球……”Charles弯腰捡起地上的一小块碎矿，它的大小约等于最初Erik从同盟偷出来的那块镒矿石那样。Charles用食指和拇指夹着这块矿石放在眼前仔细地研究。

 

“你能相信吗Erik？就这么大小的一块东西，我足足栽在它手里两次。”Charles慢慢绕着那个不大的峰顶走了一圈，他站在悬崖边缘极目远望，将这个紫色的星球尽收眼底，然后他转过身看着Erik：“而这里，有整整一个星球的这玩意。如果我不出现在这里的话，大概几小时后这些就都归你了。你用这么小一块东西就能毁掉我两次，如果给你那么多……”

 

“Charles，我要这颗星球并不是针对你也不是为了针对人类，我只是——”

 

“闭嘴！”一直语气平静的Charles突然激动起来，“不要辩解也不要承诺，我不想听那些虚假的说辞。”

 

一阵漫长的沉默，Erik闭上眼睛认命地叹了口气，然后他再度坚定了自己的内心。

 

“你不想听也没关系，这次我亲自证明给你看，Charles，我不会让你阻止我的，我会做给你看，然后你就会相信我的。”与其说Erik在试图说服Charles，不如说他正在再度说服自己。每一次的选择都很艰难，但是再给他一次机会，Erik仍旧不会改变自己的选择。

 

“阻止你？不，我不会的，我试过阻止你多少次了，有哪次我成功了？”Charles嘲讽的表情也不知道是在嘲笑Erik还是在嘲笑他自己，他边说边上下抛接着手里的那颗碎矿。“还记得我们在同盟国的时候吗？那时候的我也像你现在正在大范围输出自己的能力，当然当时的我和现在的你没法比，你看看你还有余力和我说说话什么的，我当时连对你摇摇头求求你都做不到。”

 

Erik疑惑地看着Charles，与他们过去的每一次争执都不同，这次他们之间几乎没有争执，Erik已经开始看不懂这个Charles了，但他确信Charles不会就这么看着自己执行自己的计划，为了保险起见，他慢慢飘离了那座峰顶，确保自己悬浮在Charles够不到的地方。别看他现在表面还和Charles能保持谈话，其实他早已经到达了他的极限，已经没有什么容错的空间了。

 

“我记得当时的你给了我一个选择是吗？你把那把钥匙挂在我的眼前，让我伸手就能拿到它，但可笑的是我当时连动动手指的能力都没有。我能问问当时的你更希望我选哪个吗？”

 

“我很抱歉，为那天我的所作所为。”除了抱歉Erik说不出什么别的了。

 

“不用，今天之后在这件事上你我扯平了。”Charles摇摇头，在说话间他仍旧在抛接着手里的那块镒矿石，但是这次他没有抛正，那块矿石滑过他的耳朵朝他身后落去，Charles微微后仰身体将手掌停在那块正在下落的矿石下方，“因为——我今天也是来给你一个选择的。”

 

后仰身体的Charles抬头看着天上的Erik，他对着他露出一个真诚的笑容，毫无勉强造作的成分，下一秒那颗矿石落到Charles的掌心被他握住。天空中的Erik看见Charles动了动嘴说了句什么，同时Charles下半身的外骨骼瞬间剥离分解成了好多块碎片。失去了外骨骼以后Charles的双腿根本无法支撑他的站姿，而又因为他接住那颗矿石时重心后仰，Charles的整个身体开始朝后倒下。Erik这时才注意到，Charles已经站在了整座悬崖的最边缘。

 

这一切发生在电光火石之间，而Erik只来得及做出一个无比震惊的表情然后就眼睁睁地看着——

 

**Charles** **从悬崖上掉下去了。**

 

35.

 

Charles张开双臂拥抱天空，慷慨的天空敞开胸怀接纳了Charles。狂风在他的耳边呼啸而过，而他的心跳却奇迹般地仍旧维持着平稳的节奏。并不是说Charles已经预见了自己的结局，也许时间倒转二十年，他还能确定Erik会作何选择，可现如今的话，他是真的不知道结果会怎样了，也许Charles只是对于Erik的感情仍旧抱有最后的那一点点希望吧。

 

从某种意义上来说，所有心存希望之人都是赌徒。也许你会认为这种定义很糟糕，但让我们撇开那些不甚光明的赌博手段去单论事情本身，举个最简单的例子，所谓的买大小，难道不就是知道事情有50%的希望会变好然后抱着那样的希望去做选择吗？赌徒们不是不知道输了会有多惨，他们只是下意识地忽略失败，只去心想成功而已。好比当年的Charles明知用两万变种人无法对抗愤怒的同盟和知道真相的贵族派，他却还是把宝压在了不知能不能成功的变种人安全转化研究上；就像如今Charles明知赌输了就是粉身碎骨，他还是放开一切任由自己从悬崖上坠落。

 

也许他会就此失去性命，Charles却还执着地相信希望。

 

Erik刹那间脑袋一片空白，他的世界像是一场突然断了片的电影，他愣在那里，本能地维系着能力的输出，直到他的金属地图里一个高速移动的小光点引起了他的注意他才想起来那是被Charles握在掌心的那一块碎矿，那是Charles全身上下唯一的金属物品，他一开始就没给Erik留下定住他身上的金属部件救他的机会。

 

Erik思维一片混乱，恐慌如同暴虐的洪水一波卷过：那一瞬间什么联邦总统，变种人领袖之类的坚强武装都被夺走。Erik仿佛又回到了他十几岁时在奥斯瓦尔空港的那一天，他被一片镒元素包围，不知何去何从。好在Erik毕竟长大了，他强行重启了自己的思维，让理智重新开始掌管一切。

 

_不，不会这么简单的，他是Charles Xavier_ _，他是帝国皇帝，他怎么可能做出赌命这种市井赌徒都做不出来的疯狂事。他已经不是二十年前你遇见的那个天真的Charles_ _了，现在这只是他的Plan A_ _而已，即使你什么也不做，他肯定还有一堆后备的Plan BCDEFG_ _等在那里。_

_所以不会有事的，Charles_ _只是在诈你而已，Erik Lehnsherr_ _你给我冷静一点！！你只有这么一次机会，你只有这么一次避免和Charles_ _最终为了这颗星球决一死战的机会。你现在中断整个行动就完了听见没有？！！_

 

那个光点仍旧在往下坠落，重力加速度之下越来越快，在Erik的感知地图里，Charles已经坠落了大约1/3个悬崖的高度，而他想象中Charles的Plan BCDEFG仍旧无影无踪，登场不过两秒的理智被本能一拳打倒，而刚刚获胜的本能开始在Erik的脑子里大声叫嚣。

 

**_做点什么！！他就要死了！！Charles Xavier_ ** **_就要死了啊！！_ **

 

Erik只听说过人临死之前会在脑中重现生命中那些最美好的记忆，可他发现自己现在正在经历着这一过程。思维的世界与现实的世界的时间线并不对等，Erik想起在那个破落酒馆里喝着酒的Charles，刚刚离开温室的新皇陛下叛逆地逃离自己的登基大典，在一所平民酒吧里用贵族式的礼貌用语斥责自己的失礼；他也想起他们在那艘民航飞船上的美好时光，他教Charles下棋该用的策略，告诉他天真无用；他想起Charles的笑，Charles的眼泪，他插入Charles身体时他们契合的灵魂。

 

**而Charles** **就要死了。**

 

狂风吹乱了Erik的头发，Erik才发现自己早已纵身跃下了悬崖。整个镒元素星球从他的感应里消失，代之的是那个不断坠落的紫色光点。对于Erik来说，艰难的部分在于如何做出选择，而一旦选定后他从来都是义无反顾的。他一层层地往自己身上叠加重力，使得他能够追上比他早一步坠落的Charles。风压逼迫着Erik只能眯起眼睛，他努力地将金属视野里的紫色光点对应上现实中的Charles。

 

终于，Erik看见了那个正在坠落的身影，张开双臂的Charles犹如倒挂的受难耶稣，仿佛他对于自己即将到来的死亡毫无恐惧，只要世人能够得救他情愿牺牲自己也在所不惜。

 

**_我的……弥赛亚…………_ **

 

Erik开始调整自己的速度，直到自己的身体和Charles几乎平行地下落，他小心翼翼地圈住Charles的身体，然后猛地收紧力道，Erik颤抖着将Charles紧紧抱在自己的怀里。

 

“我抓住你了，Charles，没事了，我抓住你了…………”

 

直到减速传来的拖拽感扯痛Charles后背那处陈年旧伤的时候他才知道自己是真的得救了，他张开双眼看见近在眼前的Erik，隔着薄薄的布料传来的人体的温度让Charles露出留恋的神态，他终于还是赌赢了。

 

**所以——人总还是应该心存希望的不是吗？**

 

“好像每一次我以为自己要死了的时候，睁开眼睛看到的都是你的脸。”

 

“Charles，为什么……为什么你宁愿赌上自己的命却不愿相信——”

 

“告诉我这次你失败了吗？” Charles不想回答那个他们俩都明知道答案的问题，所以他用另一个提问代替了回答。

 

“是的，我失败了。”

 

Erik苦笑着回答。他在空中一边减速一边调整着他们两个人的姿势，听到这个答案的Charles瞬间放松了身体，他甚至配合起Erik的动作来，当Erik将他打横抱在怀里，Charles自然而然地圈住了Erik的脖颈，他们彼此都没有觉得哪里不对，以前Charles解决掉公务骤然放松时他都累得不想再动弹了，而那个时候Erik都会这么把他直接抱回寝宫去。每次Charles都会因此而露出心安的表情，而Erik则被Charles的情绪感染觉得自己也平静下来。他们像以前那样习惯性地对视了一眼，这时两人才突然想起来现在已经不是从前了。

 

但他们却没有从彼此脸上移开自己的眼神，Charles慢慢地用十指环绕住Erik的脖颈，钢铁之王也不过是血肉之躯，Charles手心里的脖颈如同常人的一样脆弱，仿佛发现了什么了不起的新事物那样，Charles咧开嘴干笑了几声，随后表情凝固在他的脸上，Charles闭上眼睛任由两滴眼泪从他的眼角滑落。

 

“我……我恨你……”Charles试图用一种合理的、逻辑的理由来解释自己的行为。

 

“我知道。”

 

“你说如果我现在突然用力，能不能赶在你用金属杀了我前和你同归于尽？”

 

“如果你现在动手，我会让你勒死我，然后我们一起从几百米的高空掉下去，摔成一滩肉酱，世人无法从我的血肉里分离出你的血肉，只好将你我合葬，从此我们两个便不会再有分离。”

 

“呵呵……”Charles被Erik血腥的情话逗笑了，眼泪蔓延过他的脸颊流进他的嘴角，“听起来真是美好，我喜欢这个结局。”

 

“为什么不呢Charles？这个世界也不是非需要我们不可，我们为何不能快乐地死去，而非要这么痛苦地活着呢？”Erik也笑起来，他甚至怂恿起Charles来。

 

“大概是因为……你是Erik Lehnsherr而我是Charles Xavier吧。”

 

Erik闭上眼睛低下头，他的眼泪滴落在Charles的结婚礼服上。

 

“我爱你……”Erik知道Charles知道这个，但这句话他可以重复无数遍，比起和Charles争执那些人类和变种人的将来，他宁愿一遍遍重复这句话，一次又一次，到他死为止。

 

Erik以为他会再一次听见Charles的“我恨你”作为这句话的回答，

 

**而Charles** **直接给了他自己的嘴唇。**

36.

 

他们在几百米的深谷悬崖间接吻，在能毁灭全人类的镒元素矿藏之上拥抱；在渺无人烟的荒野星球上没有人在乎他是Erik Lehnsherr而他是Charles Xavier，他们只是两个疲惫冻僵而垂死的灵魂，凭着最基本的生存本能互相依靠来取暖，一切只是为了满足一个对于一个社会动物来说最为基本的需求——

 

**_我不是孤单一人。_ **

 

一个对于普通人再平凡不过却对于他们俩来说过于奢侈的需求。

 

“Char……”

 

“嘘，闭嘴！”Erik在换气的空挡想说些什么却被Charles强势地以亲吻制止了剩下的那些话，除了那些种族大义的事情以外，Erik从来都是由得Charles来主导一切，只可惜的是，一路走来人生里他们之间尽是些种族大义的事。Erik慢慢地抱着Charles落在一个山谷里，除了一地的紫色金属反光以外这里其实与那些普通的荒郊野岭并无区别，可现在这里的景色在Erik的眼里犹如天堂般迷人。

 

“你还有多久？”Charles一边嘟囔一边开始努力地拆卸他的那件紫色盔甲，半天找不到连接构件的他气愤地咬着嘴唇。

 

Erik看着Charles的样子几乎立即笑了起来，那些盔甲甲片在他的一念之下一片片腾空而起落在一边，他的手指轻扫过Charles的下唇，指尖擦过他的牙齿。“你指什么多久？”

 

“在这里，这颗星球上，你还能呆多久，你的失败备选方案是什么？”

 

“鉴于我传送这颗星球的努力失败了，在三天后我会飞离这里，Azazel会来接我。”

 

“那可真巧，Hank大概也会在三天后来接我。”Charles开始撕扯Erik盔甲里的内衣，然后对着Erik暴露出来的肌肉线条又舔又咬。不要怪他有点迫不及待，因为他们只有三天流落在这颗星球上谁也不是谁的日子。

 

“Charles等等……”Erik其实立即就缴械投降了，在对着Charles的影像打了几十年的手枪之后，真人的诱惑如同平地惊雷般唤醒了Erik早已淹埋进最深处的欲望。可他毕竟还有最后一线理智，知道自己一旦开始了就再也停不下来，所以他必须确定这是Charles真实的愿望。

 

“等什么，有什么可等的。”Charles的脸颊摩擦着Erik的颈项，这种金属般冷硬而危险的味道他已经失落了很久了。Erik仰天叹息一声，现实有多残酷天堂就有多温暖，再一秒他就要陷进这种温暖里再也不想醒过来了。

 

“你是真的想吗？”Erik知道这对于Charles来说也许更近乎于一种嗑药上瘾，大概在他清醒之后就会立即后悔此刻自己的作为了吧。尽管Erik内心无比渴望，但是他已经做够了让Charles伤心后悔的事情了，如果忍一忍这样的事就能少上一件的话，哪怕一件也好。

 

“怎么，你不想要？”这里到处都是镒元素的屏蔽场，Charles从一名通读人心的心灵感应者变成了一个只能猜测对方想法的普通人。对于自贬已成习惯的Charles几乎瞬间就在自己身上找到了缘由，他刚刚太投入了，几乎忘记了自己已经是个残废的事实。谁会想要和一个下半身早已没有了知觉的人做，Charles几乎立即冷下脸来推开了Erik。

 

“很抱歉刚刚是我自作多情了，既然你不想做那就给我滚，这里这么大随你去哪，就是别出现在我眼前，三天时间而已我们井水不犯河水还是做得到的吧。”Charles用来支撑腿部的外骨骼刚刚都不知掉到哪里去了，所以他只好用双手勉力支撑着自己的上半身试图爬离Erik的身边。

 

“不！别！！”来不及起身的Erik像Charles那样四肢并用地朝前爬去，他从背后将Charles扑倒在地，让后者根本无法挣扎，“我只是不敢相信这是真的，我怕你会后悔。”

 

“后悔什么？和你做爱？请问除了这个我们现在还能做什么？给你三天时间你也说服不了我就此放弃这颗星球放弃和你的战争；同样的，我就算再说上三天三夜也改变不了你继续和我争斗的决心，既然如此，我们何必要浪费生命里得来不易的这三天呢？”

 

Charles说的没错，多说无益，不如做爱。Erik终于认清了现实，命运在这一刻拐出了一个岔道让他们偷得这一段时间，不必背负过去的责任也不必思考未来，对于他们来说这样的日子是何等地宝贵。于是Erik迅速地脱去了自己和Charles身上那些多余的衣饰，他甚至觉得冥冥中这一刻是注定要发生的，在他失去了皇帝的未婚夫头衔二十年之后，他仍旧是那个替他脱下新婚礼服的人。

 

“Charles……”仿佛是在度过自己的新婚之夜那样，Erik几乎以虔诚的心态在亲吻Charles因缺乏运动而略显得瘦弱的身躯。

 

Charles平躺在地上看着上方的Erik，看着他过分的小心翼翼，心底泛起一阵抑制不住的大笑冲动，他一边笑一边用手指逗弄着Erik背部：“我还清楚地记得当年你是怎么嘲笑我的伪善的，瞧瞧现在的你，你这么小心是在怕把我弄坏吗，在你早就把我彻底摧毁了之后。你不觉得这也是另一种伪善吗？Erik Lehnsherr，你是一头野兽，你注定是要吃人的，所以让我们彼此省掉一点对方的宝贵时间，干脆点吃掉我，因为这就是我们之间的宿命。”

 

像是在佐证Charles的宣言那样，Erik的需索变得粗暴而强烈起来，而这种带着蛮荒色彩的进攻反而重新点燃了Charles。是的，他们彼此是敌人，敌人之间不需要那些虚伪的温存，只有简单赤裸的性交易，Charles如此说服自己不要对此沉迷。

 

“Charles，可以了吗？抱歉这里条件有限但我会很小心的。”Charles疑惑地看了Erik一会才想起来Erik是在寻求进一步的许可，在他差点迷失于刚刚Erik那些略显粗暴而激情的对待的过程中Erik也许已经提前操弄过自己的后面了，Charles对此完全没有感觉，他也不是很在乎，所以他笑了笑说：“请吧。”

 

_来撕碎我，弄坏我，试着让我流血，_

_看看我是否还会因此而崩溃流泪，_

_看看我是否变得比以前更为坚强，_

_反正我早就已经对此——_

**_没有感觉了。_ **

 

37.

 

Erik小心翼翼地将自己的分身推进Charles的身体里，他担心Charles的承受力所以不敢在第一次就太过深入。那个他久违了20年的地方依旧如此温暖犹如归乡，只是Charles的表情却不再温柔或沉溺，他带着冷静而游离的审视目光看着几乎已经意乱情迷的Erik。

 

无意中瞥见这个表情的Erik瞬间紧张起来，像是一个正在等待教授评价的学生。他的表现够好吗？他生疏了20年的做爱技巧是否在帝国皇帝面前可笑地犹如那些刚到青春期的急不可耐的初学者？Erik急切地想从Charles的脸上一点点反馈，肯定或是不满，但是那张脸孔上平静的冷漠无懈可击，他就像是个旁观的第三者，看着Erik极尽所能地在那里徒劳地尝试。

 

“需要我指出你的问题在哪里吗？”Charles真的像个不厌其烦的教授那样准备指导Erik的做爱技巧了，但不知为何Erik却从他温和的眼神里看出了一丝嘲讽。

 

Erik维持着勃起的状态半插在Charles的甬道里等待着他的高见。他们都是自制力超群的人，对于把事情做对的执着远远超过把事情做完，所以Erik重新把理智放回自己的脑袋里准备听听Charles对于这场性爱所抱有的期望。

 

“做爱就像是一场谈判，在这其中我们所要表达的是我们的观感，至于我们采取的是进攻还是防守的姿态那只是各自习惯性的策略而已。最终我们所要做的都是说服对方，让对方接受我们的观感。Erik，你惯常是一个进攻家，你表达自我的方式一直都从无保留。你一向长驱直入直指问题的核心，无论我是否同意你的观点本身，我都不得不承认我对这种简单直接而有效的方式沉迷。”

 

Charles看着Erik，也同样从他的眼瞳里看着自己，过去几十年里他们彼此因为对方而成长，将彼此塑造成今天的样子，Charles不想再深入地思考，他闭上眼睛专注与自己的发言：“但是看看你现在在做什么？你在试探，那些浅尝辄止的抽插和摩擦，你在试图读取我的表情，看看我喜不喜欢你这么对我。Erik Lehnsherr，如果我不喜欢你又打算怎么做呢？每次当你深入地表达你自己的意见的时候，我喜不喜欢对你又有什么重要的呢？”

 

是了，Erik明白，他和Charles之间永远都绕不开这个话题。哪怕命运给了他们一条岔路，让他么可以不去想那条主道上发生过什么也是一样。

 

意识到了这一点的Erik反倒是放下了刚刚所有的包袱，在自信回归后他又回到了最佳的战斗姿态，无论他的脑袋还是他的下半身都一样：“一直以来，我都很想让你相信我的决定，就像你想让我听从你的观点一样。我们都是固执的人，无论我们是采取进攻还是防守的姿态，我们都不曾放弃自己的观点。仅仅只评价这一点的话，其实我们谁也没有好过谁，各自要对此负上50%的责任。可就算你和这个世界都不相信，但我可以告诉你，无论我的观点和你的多么截然相反，你的观点对于我都是至关重要的，我从来都是在乎你到底怎么想的。”

 

“我本来还想着顾忌你的身体的，因为我觉得无论是你的那些个‘宠物’们还是那个叫‘Moira’的女人都不可能达到我的水准的，我想让你先习惯一点再来的。”战斗姿态的Erik再度露出他那个自大的笑容，他从Charles的身体里退出来，故意在他的眼前展示了一下自己已经处于完全勃起状态的，尺寸完全异于常人的性器。虽然说话的内容带上了敬语口气却完全不是那么回事：“不过既然这是您的愿望，看起来您和我一样急切，我的皇帝陛下。我会让您重新想起来我和那些家伙们有什么不同的。”

 

带着一点他自己都没有意识到的报复的快感，Erik用他粗大的性器重新挤开Charles的后穴探了进去，随着他的深入，他可以感受到自己一点点挤开那个干涩的通道将它重新撑开到极限，他能感受到Charles的肠壁紧紧包裹住自己。他可以感受到在缺乏充足的准备下这种推进是多么痛苦和挣扎，他几乎可以想象到在他身下的Charles忍痛的表情。

 

Charles的确改变了表情，但那并不是Erik所想象中的那样。他的表情变得无比的疑惑，他抬起头看着自己的身下，他像是从来不认识那里那样又带着那个疑惑的表情看了看Erik。

 

“再来一次！”皇帝带着疑惑的脸下达了一个不容质疑的命令。

 

Erik并没有反抗这个命令，他稍稍退出了一些，Charles缺乏准备的身体让这和进去一样艰难，但是皇帝似乎已经等得不耐烦了，在他再次发出命令前，Erik又讲自己送了进去，急切之下，这次推进甚至比上次来得更深。

 

Charles的上半身直接颤抖起来，那个疑惑的表情夹杂着一些喜悦和别的一些难以言喻的东西。Erik被Charles的反应吓到了，他不能真的像Charles说的那样在这里“弄坏他”，他们在一颗荒无人烟的星球上，三天后才会有救援的到来，他不能真的对Charles做出什么难以挽回的事来。

 

“为什么停下？！继续啊！！”Charles的声音听起来有些癫狂，Erik一手抓住Charles胡乱挣动的双臂一手抚上他的脸颊。

 

“Charles……Charles，你怎么了？你没事吧？”

 

“我很好，我他妈的好得很！！别停下，我要你给我更多！！”

 

“你的状况完全不对，告诉我怎么回事？出什么事了？”

 

“出什么事了？”Charles喃喃重复着Erik的提问，他笑起来，从轻声直到歇斯底里，Erik整个僵在那里看着完全失态的Charles，直到Charles轻轻地说了一句：“我有感觉。”

 

“那里，你进去的地方，很深那里，我还有感觉……哈……哈哈……”Charles的双手轻易挣脱Erik的钳制，他用手掌盖住自己的眼睛，但是他还是断断续续地笑起来，直到Erik看见眼泪沿着他的手掌边缘流下来，“我居然……还会有感觉…………”

 

现在轮到Erik整个人都在发抖，他颤抖着摸上Charles的性器：“之前我试探着进去那会，还有我碰你这里你的反应，你难道都…………”

 

“我没感觉。”Charles用一种斩钉截铁的口吻坐实了Erik可怕的联想。

 

“难道这也是那次的……这么多年难道你就一直……”Erik连说都不敢说出来，他简直无法想象，任何一个男人都无法忍受这个，何况躺在地上的那个是帝国的皇帝，他本该坐拥世上最高的权柄，享受着人间至乐，他不应该是——

 

“你以为当一块玻璃插进你的脊柱切断你的整条中枢神经，你所要付出的代价仅仅是余生靠着外骨骼行走吗，啊？Erik Lehnsherr？”

 

“我……”Erik不知道自己要说什么，他也不知道自己还可以说什么，语言是如此地苍白，既不足以表达他的悔恨也无法弥合Charles的伤痛。“我……我很……”

 

“不要说你很抱歉！！！我他妈的不想听！！！！！！！！”Charles睁开泪眼迷蒙的双眼，看见同样在哭的Erik。他无法评断在这个故事里他们谁更悲惨，只好别过头去假装什么也没看见。他们各自啜泣了一会，凭着自制力又重新拾回了一点早就破碎了的尊严，然后Charles回过头来睁开眼睛看着Erik。

 

“Erik Lehnsherr，听着，我要你狠狠操我，用尽全力操我，因为这是你欠我的。”

 

Erik没来得及擦去他脸上的泪痕，他只是盯着他身下一脸决绝的皇帝，在他的想象里此刻的自己正五体投地地跪伏在皇帝面前，露出自己最卑微虔诚的姿态，这一次他的敬语里饱含着自己100%的赤诚。

 

“遵命，我的陛下。”

 

38.

 

Erik将自己送进Charles身体的最深处，看着Charles因为每一次的最真切的感受而颤动。皇帝的蓝眼睛里有着一个因绝望而疯狂的自己，但是他却对这样疯狂的Erik露出真挚的笑容。他能感受到Charles的灵魂随着自己一次次地进入他身体最深处而剥落，就如同Charles也明白地看着Erik在这场性爱里一点点破碎一样。

 

谁都已经不想再去计算为什么他们两个会变成如今这样，绝望过后是无所谓的疯狂，反正理性已经找不出他们之间任何可能的出口，那至少让他们的本能还可以得到满足。Erik也开始大笑起来，至少此时此刻他还在Charles的身体里。

 

Charles开始回应Erik的进攻，他开始时还略有矜持，毕竟二十年来他已经忘记了做爱真正的感觉。但渐渐的，Charles放开了一切的自我约束，他的喉咙里溢出夹杂着喘息声的鼓励和呻吟，他的指甲一点点嵌入Erik的肌肉，他对着Erik露出满足的表情开始称赞他那几乎变种级的性能力。Erik似乎也露出自大的表情对于Charles的称赞甘之如饴。

 

在心底里，他们明白，他们都疯了，可是他们却只能借助这样的疯狂来避免真正最为可怕的虚无。又或许，他们现在紧紧抓在手中的才是虚无本身，一场现实里的梦幻，等三天以后大梦一醒，等待他们的又是另一场战争。

 

“这大概是我做过最清醒的一个梦了。”在第一次的高潮过后，Erik抬头发出一声轻微的叹息。

 

“是吗？你知道我做过最美妙也是最愚蠢的梦是什么吗？”Charles的眼里仍存有一丝迷茫，他似乎还沉陷在刚刚那段高潮的余韵里。

 

Erik没有回答，因为Charles笑得太过温柔了，即使这是一个清醒的梦，这样毫无间隙的笑容仍旧太不真实了。

 

“我曾经以为，我们会一起缔造一个无可摧毁的王朝——没有任何人能破坏，我们彼此间充满信任、合作无间，变种人和人类会在我们的带领之下会走向共同的繁荣。”

 

“变种人和人类之间不可能存在共同的繁荣，就算你再怎么试图去理解包容人类，你仍然是个变种人，你以为他们会真的相信你拥戴你？你的那些人类贵族派手下不过是一颗颗埋在你身边的定时炸弹，你所追求的和平共处安全转化从一开始就是个伪命题。只有变种人才会对变种人赤诚相待，而这颗星球只有在变种人的完全掌控下才是安全的。”

 

Charles抬头看着Erik的眼睛，在到处都是镒元素的地方他读不到Erik真正的想法。何况他早已发誓不再去读他，Charles张了张嘴又再度咽下他已经找到了人类向变种人转化的钥匙的坦白，他试过相信这双眼睛的主人，很多次，他失败了，所以他再也不相信他了。

 

“就算那是个伪命题，就算你以为我一直在追逐镜花水月，那也总好过把一切交到你的手里，至少这颗星球在我的掌控下人类和变种人也许还能有一线光明的未来，而如果是交给你来掌握的话，全人类灭亡向变种人血腥转化的日子就不远了。”

 

“我的首要目标从来也不是把人类赶尽杀绝，只不过如果他们集体拦在我生存的道路上时，我也不会手软地扫清障碍而已。”

 

“若有朝一日人类真的完全灭亡了，我们倒过来再探讨动机和原因还有任何意义吗？你为了什么而要杀他们又有什么区别呢？”

 

在空气里的火药味渐浓时Erik和Charles突然间同时停下，他们各自疑惑地看了对方一会，然后他们的脸上一起出现了一个自嘲的笑容。

 

“看起来我们之间真的除了做爱……”

 

“就只剩下争吵了。”

 

“所以——你休息够了吗？我要开始第二轮了——”

 

于是他们放弃那些无意义的交谈，把一切交流留给肉体，像每一个优秀的进攻家那样，Erik极尽所能地深入，撕开Charles麻木的表象，将自己的存在刻进他灵魂的最深处。也许Charles的那个携手相伴的梦对他们来说的确荒诞不经，但Erik无法否认这种荒诞间的瑰丽美妙，他在这个清醒的梦里迷失了自己，忘却了时间，迷糊了界限，直到在又一次的高潮后Charles昏厥在他的怀里。

 

Erik从自己的盔甲的维生系统里分离出一些水喂给Charles，皇帝迷迷糊糊地喝掉了，他挣扎着想醒来却被Erik用哄孩子的方式又哄着睡了。

 

“睡一会吧，你太累了……”

 

就算现在Charles醒过来Erik也无法说服自己不顾Charles的体力继续上他，而若他们不做爱的话，那就又只剩争吵了。

 

随后的几小时里Erik就看着Charles发呆，即使Messiah在外表上与Charles一模一样那些骨子里的东西却是无法模仿的，Erik就这样抱着Charles听着时间的倒数，冥冥中他觉得这像一场告别仪式，只是他不知道究竟他们中的哪一个终将被历史画上最后一个句点。

 

几小时后Charles从一场噩梦中惊醒了，在睁眼确认真实的Erik就在他身边时他仿佛松了一口气，Erik没有问他噩梦的内容，大体上也许和他自己的那些噩梦差不多。Charles一句话也没有说，只是开始索求Erik的身体，Erik沉默地配合，一场又一场的性爱，仿佛是为了弥补过去整整二十年的亏欠一样。Charles体力不支的间歇越来越短，而三天的倒数越来越近，Erik在Charles的身体绝对承受不了再一场的性爱了和如果不做那刚刚就是Charles和他人生里的最后一次的两难选择间徘徊。

 

“再来……上我……”皇帝的沙哑的声音让他的要求听起来就像临终祷告。因为Erik的高耐力他的盔甲的维生系统只能提供最基础的水源，将近三天没有任何能量的摄入单靠水维生却一直在持续高强度的运动让Charles的体力跌至了最低点。

 

“不，Charles，不行了，你真的撑不住了。”

 

“我们……还……有……多久？”Charles累得已经连眼睛都没力气睁开了。

 

“大约——1小时27分。”三天时间一晃而过，这场告别仪式终于快要接近尾声。

 

“还有时间……上我……求你……”

 

“别，你会……”

 

“我就算是要死了，也还能……还能……再等上1小时27分！！”Charles突然间睁开眼睛瞪着Erik，充血的眼睛里不复温柔与平静。Erik无法拒绝这双绝望而疯狂的眼睛，他想起每一次他和Charles的告别，每一次他都以为他的人生不会再遇见比这更糟的分别了，每一次命运都用事实甩了他一个更响亮的耳光。

 

“好……”既然分离已是注定，那就让他抓住最后那一刻的相聚。Erik紧紧拥着Charles的身体将他们再度合二为一。Erik没有意识到自己在哭，直到他感受到Charles的眼泪沾上他的胸口。

 

进一步是地狱，退一步则是天堂，他们在天堂门口相拥，眼泪落进因为大笑而张开的嘴里，然后他们带着这样的表情关上彼此身后天堂的大门，迈开坚定的脚步向着前方的地狱而去。

 

Erik在又一次抽插里终于感受到了远处正在靠近的帝国飞船。Charles仿佛早有预感那样对着那个仍旧什么都看不见的方向望了一眼。他给了Erik一个笑容，用尽最后的力气抬起身体圈住Erik的颈项，然后他轻声地在Erik耳边说出了他的告别词。

 

“别了，Erik Lehnsherr。”

 

当Hank急匆匆地从刚着陆的飞船里跑出来时看见的就是这样的景象——宇宙里势力最大的两位领导人全身赤裸着拥抱在一起，他们互相依偎的样子简直让每一个试图打破这幅画面的人自觉十恶不赦。察觉到Hank的到来后Erik静静抬起头看着他，不同于以前Hank所目睹过的Erik的悲伤愤怒或是绝望，现在这双眼睛里什么也没有，就连Michael刚刚下线使用时的眼神都比现在的Erik更像一个真人。

 

Hank被这种死寂震慑住了，他甚至忘了Erik是他们最大的敌人而Charles还在他的怀里，只是觉得自己的胸腔刹那间充满了怜悯之情。

 

这个世上大概找不到比帝国皇帝和联邦总统更为可怜的人了罢。

 

**他们看似拥有一切，其实他们一无所有。**

**第四章 Heavy in Your Arms** **完**


	23. 第四部第五章：Confirmation Bias

**第五章 Confirmation Bias**

39.

 

“我反对，Charles，抽调整个第三舰队去支援第一舰队的话，那现在第三舰队的日常防区会出现多大的防御真空这不需要我跟你解释吧。”

 

Alex的眼神越过空中巨大的虚拟沙盘看向桌子另一端的帝国皇帝，几个月前他亲自出马阻止了联邦总统用能力窃取那颗镒元素星球的大胆计划。仅止于他们两个人一起在那个星球上呆了整整三天，Alex觉得自那以后Charles好像有点难以言喻的变化。他曾私底下向有幸目睹了他们两在那颗星球上的状况的Hank打听过，Hank什么也没说，但Alex能从他一瞬间黯然下来的表情里读出一点蛛丝马迹。

 

随着弥漫在佛沃兹虚域整整十年的空间风暴慢慢平息，帝国和联邦之间剑拔弩张的气氛越加浓烈。Scott早在数月前就率领整个第一舰队陈兵在佛沃兹虚域的边境，随着这些天风暴的平息整个第一舰队渐渐深入，即将到达十年前的战场。同样的，联邦的变种人大军这次也是有备而来，不同于十年前仓促的集结，这一次伴随着Erik Lehnsherr十年间对整个同盟生产力的压榨，联邦的变种人们也组织起一支星际舰队随同出征。尽管在舰载装备上同盟的科技无法和倾整个帝国之力武装起来的第一舰队相比，但对于联邦来说，那些大家伙们只是交通工具而已，真正的武器永远是他们自己。

 

“国防部包括第一舰队这十年间做了无数次战役预演，无论是我还是Scott都认为我们有足够的实力拿下这个跳点。没有必要再调动第三舰队了。”

 

“不，你不明白Alex。在你和Scott有十足的把握的情况下为什么Erik Lehnsherr还是会不顾一切的大军压上，他一定有你们计算之外的手段在，绝对不是那种眼睁睁看着自己失败的人。所以就算你们计算中的胜率是100%，我也必须再给他加上一个筹码，把胜率变成200%、如果可能的话我甚至希望是300%，对面是那个家伙的话，怎么小心都不为过的。”

 

“那第三舰队的防区怎么办？第二和第三舰队各自在帝国东西两面的境内游弋以威慑国内那些蠢蠢欲动的贵族派们，你要是告诉我你这些年这么强压底下那几个军方实权大佬还没什么异心的话我会嘲笑你的。”

 

“让第四舰队去填补第三舰队的空缺。第四舰队目前的防卫对象是同盟，反正这些年同盟的实力都被联邦榨干了——”

 

“恕我直言Charles，外交部最近发现了一些关于同盟和国内贵族派之间的小动作，他们可不像你想象的那样在Lehnsherr的压力下屈服了。”Sean看了看手里的文件打断了Charles。

 

“那又如何Sean，客观的生产力摆在那里，同盟就算能偷偷从联邦的压榨下存下一点家底，这些年来又能积攒多少？何况原来协同第四舰队防御同盟的还有第五舰队。”

 

“第五舰队在年初对海盗王的战役里被海盗王打残了，现在重建的也不过是个空架子而已。本来就已经考虑到同盟实力下降所以才调动的第五舰队攻打海盗王的。”Raven不客气地指出了第五舰队现在名存实亡的事实。

 

“那就第四舰队原地不动，派第六舰队去第三舰队的防区。”

 

“第六舰队现在的防区是帝国腹地，Charles你难道要让整个帝国最核心的地区处于不设防状态吗？”

 

“首都星还有我的禁卫军第七舰队，以第七舰队仅次于第一舰队的装备和机动能力就算中部防区哪里出了乱子它们从帝都出击也能迅速平定战乱。”

 

“那是不是有心的人就可以先在中部防区制造混乱，接着等第七舰队出动以后迅速在帝都叛乱了？”Hank的提问就有点诛心了，也只有他们几个私底下可以和皇帝进言到这种地步。

 

“理论上讲，的确是这样没错，但是那只是极端情况不是吗，假设那种小概率事件真的发生了，就……当是天意要帝国止步于此吧。比起一定会出问题的Lehnsherr那边，这点风险我还是冒得起的。”

 

“什么叫一定会出问题Charles？Erik难道就不能一看事情无望让后自觉退去替我们所有人避免一起争端吗？”

 

“Raven你的幽默感真是从小就那么糟，Lehnsherr让我们避免争端？你是不是搞错了什么？他——才是一切争端的源头。”

 

“那是你的偏见Charles，前几次他只是根据客观情况评估下来认为‘争’更有利，难道这一次我们就不能堵住他所有的可能性让他得出一个‘不争’的结论吗？”

 

“不可能的，我们之间唯一能避免争端的可能性是我选择‘不争’，从我打定主意要‘争’那一刻起，这场争端就不可能用任何方式避免了。我能做的只有用雷霆万钧之势瞬间灭掉他所有可能的阴谋诡计，用绝对的战略优势去弥补局部可能的战术缺失。”

 

“至于你们担心的国内的防务问题——这样，发布征讨令，以皇帝的名义要求这些个贵族组成远征军讨伐海盗。名义就用那群海盗占着本应属于我的土地，要那些贵族们去解放那块领地就是了，只要他们谁能把那块领地打下来，我就把那块地封给谁，顺便再给他们进爵。就算那帮贪心的贵族们不派出核心力量，但是那个海盗王也能牵制他们一会了，让他们狗咬狗去吧。”

 

“Charles，那些贵族不是白痴，你的动机他们都看得清清楚楚地，为了一块三不管的地盘没人愿意白白消耗自己的实力的。”

 

“他们没得选择，我是他们的君主，他们除了听从我的命令别无选择。”

 

“别逼他们Charles，别逼他们选那个不能选的选项。你的强压高税政策已经让他们处于哗变边缘了，你再硬逼着他们自断手脚那么Erik Lehnsherr担心的那颗定时炸弹就要爆炸了。那样的话也许这次他才是——”

 

“你是想说他对我的看法都是对的而我对他的观感就都是偏见是吗？Raven，像十年前一样，如果你觉得我不值得你追随的话，现在想改旗易帜去联邦还来得及。”

 

“Charles！！你有没发现在所有关于联邦和Erik Lehnsherr的问题上你现在偏执地可怕？”

 

“是又如何？以前的我倒是不偏执，结果哪一次不是输得那么惨，你们给我一个我能相信他的理由，不然的话就按照我说的去做！”

 

Charles看着Raven几个用一种震惊的表情看着他，就像从来都不认识他一样，刹那间他觉得浑身的力气都被抽走，他耸了耸肩嗤笑了几声。

 

“我知道，在这件事上你们没有一个人同我站在一起的，就连Scott也一样……Hank，你在教我‘从来帝王之路都是孤独的’的时候有没有想过会变成今天这样？怎么样，我有没有辜负你当初的期待？不过算了……今天就算只有我一个人，我也一定要把这条路走到底。”

 

_只有等我把那颗星球拿到手确定一切都彻底没有问题后，我才会告诉你们我有把握重新安抚那些贵族派们，因为X_ _计划已经成功了，人类可以安全地转变成变种人。_

 

**_这一次最终会证明——我才是那个“对”的人。_ **

 

40.

 

“以上就是整个征讨令的内容。诸卿如果没有意见的话……”

 

“陛下，此事万万不可啊。那位海盗王还用着海盗的破船的时候就能打败贵族私军和第五舰队组成的联合舰队的第一次征讨。现在他的主力部队已经全部换装成被俘获的第五舰队和部分贵族私军里的高性能战舰了，整个帝国的军力里能有把握力压那位海盗王取得完胜的只有Summers……哦应该是Howlett元帅的第一舰队。您要我们组织私军进行第二次征讨，是要我们白白看着那些家族栋梁去送死吗？”

 

Charles从御座上往下望了望正在慷慨陈词的那位，在台阶之下这些个贵族们虽然一个个都恭敬地低下头但是Charles不用看都知道他们隐藏起来的倨傲表情。在精神世界的Charles看起来，底下这些个大臣们所在的位置都是一个个情绪真空——并非是他们真的能控制住自己的大脑让自己处于完全无知无觉的状态，只是他们每一个人都给自己戴了一小块镒元素矿石屏蔽而已，至于他们这么做防的是谁答案简直一目了然。

 

Charles起身一步步从阶梯上走下来，那个贵族派军阀仍旧在那里滔滔不绝，直到Charles亲自站在他的眼前他的陈述才突然戛然而止。

 

“陛下，您……”他弄不清皇帝的意图，只好先恭谨地低头。

 

“Juno卿，怎么停下了？继续啊，我想你的观点还没有表达完整。”Charles伸出手搭上那位军阀的肩膀，神情亲切。

 

“是，陛下，关于那位海盗王……”名为Juno的贵族军阀仍旧在一边斟酌措辞一边反对皇帝的提案，皇帝似乎对于他的朝礼服的兴趣大过于他的发言，他的手指在礼服上那些精致小巧的配饰间徘徊。就在四周那些贵族渐渐疑惑皇帝究竟在卖什么药的时候他突然伸手扯下了Juno朝服上的某一个装饰钉扔向远处。这一变故发生地太快，Juno保持着一个震惊的表情僵在原地一动不动。

 

四周那些大臣们渐渐回过神来，当他们意识到这代表了什么的时候一个个地都出了一头冷汗——

 

皇帝居然当庭卸掉了一个贵族身上的镒元素屏蔽装置然后脑控了他。

 

“陛下，Juno侯爵阁下的语气虽直却也只是陈述事实而已——”

 

“是啊，陛下，侯爵阁下也是出于为领民的性命考虑才出言反对的。”

 

“怎么，我还什么都没说你们就开始一个个替他求情了，就好像你们都知道他做过了什么似的。”Charles挑起一边的眉毛冷眼看着这些忙不迭站出来的贵族们。

 

“陛下恕罪，臣等坚信Juno阁下也只是一时情急说得欠考虑了点，但他本心肯定是忠于陛下忠于帝国的。”

 

“呵呵，你们戴着镒元素屏蔽的时候这种场面话说说也就算了，我都把他身上的镒元素拿掉了你们还用这种口号来糊弄我是不是太不把我的能力放在眼里了？”Charles边笑边说出这番话，但那些精于察言观色的贵族们从他的眼睛里却看不见任何的笑意。

 

Charles随手拿过了身边的一脑波投影装置给自己戴上，一段全息画面瞬间被投影在整个谒见厅里，这是一段画面的主视角来自Juno侯爵，所有人都清楚这是他的一段记忆。

 

_“Juno_ _阁下，您也知道同盟现在处在无比艰难的时段，若您想同同盟一起反抗查理三世的苛政，您就必须拿出更多的善意。毕竟您也应该明白，那些无耻的皇权派们全是魔鬼变种人，他们只是那个魔君Xavier_ _的刽子手而已，而他同联邦的另一个魔鬼Erik Lehnsherr_ _一起，他们两个是全人类的噩梦，只有将他们两个全都抹杀掉，我们人类才会有明天，我们之间才是天然的盟友。”_

 

同盟总统的身影出现在大厅里，随着他和Juno对话的深入，一部分帝国机密情报被当场出卖给了同盟而同盟也点头同意当Juno准备揭竿而起时予以全面协助。

 

“这就是你们嘴里所谓的忠于皇帝、忠于帝国吗？”皇帝脸上洋溢的笑容让一些大臣们回过神来，他们的确小看了这个坐在御座上看似好说话的皇帝太久了，以为他善良可欺很好拿捏，这使他们有意无意地忽略了某种程度上皇帝拥有的变种能力比那个暴君Lehnsherr更可怕。

 

“臣等有罪。”大厅里哗啦啦跪下了一大片，每一个人像是第一次认识到皇帝的威严那样匍匐在地，只有被脑控了的Juno侯爵还站在原地。

 

“你们一个个都带着镒元素来我的朝堂之上，我理解你们的考量，毕竟谁也不想在思想上赤裸地呈现在他人面前，尤其当那个人还是你们的君主的时候，你们有着这样那样的小心思这都很正常。我虽然是个变种人，但我也有使用自己能力的底线，我尊重你们的意愿，不会试图窥探或是掌控你们的思想。但是你们别忘了，我不想，并非代表我不能。我知道对于我你们已经没有丝毫忠诚可言，我也不奢望这些廉价的忠诚。真正能够将我们绑在一条船上的只有利益，我可以向你们保证，只要帝国度过了目前这个坎，一定会有切实的利益被分配至各位手中。对于这一段时间我希望我们彼此心照不宣，我可以忽略你们之前和同盟间的那些蠢蠢欲动，也请你们再容忍一段我对于你们的压迫，只有一点，我奉劝各位不要铤而走险，毕竟我的忍耐也是有限度的。”

 

那些大臣们仍旧恭恭敬敬地匍匐在原地，他们的行为已经表明了目前他们的立场。Charles露出一个满意的微笑，然后他的眼光重新落在了Juno侯爵身上。

 

“Ivan Juno，玛德琳侯爵，勾结同盟意图谋反，证据确凿罪大不赦。以帝国宪法赋予皇帝神圣之权责我将剥夺其爵位、夺回封地，所有家人一律贬为平民，即日起效。”Charles慢慢走到Juno侯爵的面前，他能感受到精神世界里Juno本人意志的惶恐，他跪在原地痛哭流涕地在向精神世界的Charles求饶。“至于Ivan Juno本人——”

 

Charles以迅雷不及掩耳之势从身边的侍卫身上拔出他所佩戴的一把仪仗剑，虽然只是一柄礼仪用剑，这把银剑细长的剑身仍旧折射着金属冰冷锋利的光芒。

 

“以帝国皇帝的名义，我宣布你的谋乱罪叛国罪成立，予以死刑，当庭执行。”在Charles宣布完他的判决的时候他就握着这把剑从Juno的胸口刺了进去，当他在最后时刻停止脑控时Juno只来得及说了一个“饶”字就被刺穿了心脏。

 

人类社会的最高当局会议已经有几千年不曾出现过这等原始而血腥的画面了，即使是十恶不赦之徒也有一个更为“人道体面”的死亡。那些剩下的贵族们以目瞪口呆的表情跪在原地，有几个文臣系的老家伙直接抽搐了几下原地晕厥了。有些奇怪的气味弥漫在谒见厅里，显然有几个见惯大风大浪的贵族当场吓得失禁了。好多人都在发抖，连几个军方贵族世家的家主也脸色苍白地望着皇帝。

 

而皇帝的脸色也并没有好过那些贵族们，Charles根本不知道怎么用剑，Juno死后整个身体的重量一起挂在剑上，承受不住一个健壮成年男子分量的Charles一边后退一边推开Juno的尸体，他握剑的手因为紧张已经整个僵硬了，所以那把剑随着Charles的动作被他从Juno的尸体里拔了出来。

 

那一瞬间更可怕的事发生了，那把仪仗剑被拔出后，大量的血液从被刺穿的心腔里喷溅出来，从头到脚淋了Charles一身。浴血的皇帝看起来真的像鬼一样，他带着满脸的血眼神慢慢扫视过他的那些臣子们，现在就连那些军方贵族都加入发抖的行列了。Charles用嘴艰难地呼吸了几口，努力维系着颤抖声音之下的平静。

 

“现在……我再问一遍……对于征讨令的内容……诸卿还有谁有意见吗？”

 

41.

 

Charles不知道自己是怎么回到寝宫的，感谢他的外骨骼帮着他走完了这一段路维系住了皇帝的尊严，若是他自己的身体的话，大概他也早就像那些贵族们那样因为腿软而跪下了。当寝宫的大门在他身后关闭时Charles终于断掉了最后的那一根弦，他一手按住墙壁开始呕吐。

 

那些酸液混合着半消化的食物以及血液的味道变成了一种难以形容的恶心味道，Charles痉挛着将所有可以吐的东西全部吐得精光，等到什么都吐不出来后仍旧止不住地不停干呕。Michael数次试图过来协助Charles都被皇帝挥开。Michael那张同Erik相同的脸上露出怜悯的神色。

 

“走开……不要再看了……”Charles并不愿回头看见Michael的样子，他不想看见那张脸上露出同情的表情，他不想知道自己到底有多可悲。

 

“Charles……”

 

“滚！！这是命令！！”

 

没有同意也没有反对，Charles只是听见门开又再度关上的声音。他的外骨骼拖着他的身体走到那间巨大的浴室，什么都没有脱的Charles顺着阶梯一格格走入水池，当温水漫过那些血迹时大片的红色漂染开来。Charles庆幸自己的胃里再也吐不出任何东西了，所以他深吸了一口气将自己整个沉入水池里——

 

满眼的血色弥散，Charles憋着气看着水池的循环过滤系统一点点将那些血水过滤干净，慢慢的他开始呼吸困难，可他仍旧强迫自己躺在水底。突然耳边传来一阵闷响，声音隔着水听起来就像是另一个世界的呼喊，已经平静的水面一阵搅动，扭曲了水面上Michael神色慌张的脸庞，直到Charles被Michael整个捞出来时他才意识到自己憋气过度有点缺氧了。

 

回过神的Charles发现Michael正在呼叫医疗团队，他焦急地拍打着Charles的背部试图让他能将呛进呼吸系统的水重新吐出来。但Charles只是将左手举止自己的眼前，失神地研究着自己的手指，那些浓稠发黑的血浆已经完全溶进了水流，只有皮肤的缝隙里仍旧残留着一些淡红色的血丝，Charles看了很久很久，连医疗团队加诸在他身上的那些检查都没有注意到。他像个失序的AI那样任由周围的人摆布，不知道他们忙忙碌碌地究竟在干什么。时间的概念被模糊掉了，Charles只是恍然间发现那些人又都不见了，周围又只剩下他和Michael。不知何时他的AI已经帮他把那身血衣换掉了，他似乎被抱到了床上，而Michael正视图劝他喝下一点热牛奶。

 

“没洗干净……”Charles没头没脑地回话让Michael端着牛奶的手僵在那里。

 

“Charles，你需要先休息一会，等情绪平息一点以后再——”

 

“洗不干净了。”Charles突然打断Michael的宽慰直直地盯着他的眼睛，“早就已经……洗不干净了……一个人流的血就已经这么多，那一万亿人的血……”

 

Michael叹了口气放下了牛奶杯：“他们其实死于黑洞的吞噬，理论上来说——他们并没有流血。”

 

Charles仔细观察了Michael很久，发现刚刚那句话他并不是在开玩笑：“有时候，你们这些AI的无情无义真是让人觉得羡慕。”

 

“不，我并不这么认为。我能感受到对于这些死去的人的遗憾之情，我只是选择平静地承担而已。也许宰辅阁下教过你帝王之路都是孤独的，可这种孤独源于承担，若想不杀一人其实很简单，你什么都不用做就可以了，那么因此而造成的其他那些更严重的后果，是否源于你的无所作为呢？”

 

“你想说什么，Michael?”

 

“只有庸人过一世才伤不到任何人，那些苦难者将自己的痛苦解释成神对他们的考验，却又同时将其归咎于当权者的罪恶。同样对其是高高在上的存在，为什么人类对于神和人类本身存在这种截然不同的双重标准？既然如此的话，当你成为他们的神，他们是否反而会用崇敬的眼光看着你呢？”

 

“这样的我和Erik Lehnsherr还有什么区别？”

 

“区别并非在于过程，杀一个人、一万亿还是一亿亿那都只是数字。不同处在于你们各自的目的，在你的保护名单上同时有着人类和变种人两项，而Lehnsherr阁下的名单上只有变种人而已。”

 

“是这样的吗？”Charles神经质地笑起来，“我和他两个人，为了各自不同的目的，却在做着一件同样的事——杀人。他这么做尚且还算逻辑清晰，毕竟人类从来也没有上过他的保护名单。那我呢Michael？打着保护人类的旗号杀人的我的逻辑何在？”

 

“为了更多数人的利益，少数人的牺牲本就不可避免。这对于每一个领袖都是无法回避的事实。”

 

“为了多数人……为了多数的人……”

 

_可以活下去，然后有朝一日安全地进化成变种人，将两个种族彻底融合在一起。_

 

杀戮就像是个潘多拉魔盒，一旦打开后就再也关不上了，恐惧、绝望以及偏执会一再地模糊每个人的底线，习惯了血腥之后生存或死亡不过是报告上几组不同的数字。当理性开始占据绝对上风时我们学会开始忽略数字背后的意义而专注于比较数字本身，或是更进一步试图将那些不可避免的死亡最大化利用。

 

_“终有一天你会为了对你更重要的东西牺牲掉那些相对不重要的。博爱世人众生平等这种话只适合神，人是不可能做到的。”_

 

Charles花了整整20年终于彻底弄懂了Erik Lehnsherr的话，20年间，他从一个虚伪的圣人成长成一个真正的罪人。Charles突然觉得指缝间那些未洗净的血迹也并非如此刺目，那本来就该是缠绕在他身上洗之不去的罪恶，而他要用这些被他牺牲掉的生命去达成自己的目标。

 

“战争要开始了……”Michael看着Charles自己拿过那杯牛奶，他的视线越过皇帝看着窗外的远方。

 

“是的，即使这意味着更多的牺牲，可战争的目的是为了绝大多数人的生存，这是两个罪人间的互相残杀，这一次我会彻底挫败Erik Lehnsherr的阴谋，用战争带来和平，给变种人和人类一个共同的明天。”

 

在Charles的眼里，乳白色的牛奶渐渐变成浓稠血色，空气里焦土烟灰与铁锈的味道弥漫，他闭上眼睛深呼吸，然后将杯中之物一饮而尽。

 

42.

 

“帝国方的反应出来了，Erik，第三舰队开始朝着佛沃兹虚域挺进了。”

 

………………

 

“Erik，你有没有在听啊？！”Emma皱起眉毛看着望着半空中某个点发呆的Erik，他似乎保持那个状态已经很久了。

 

“你要我说什么？他这么反应有什么奇怪吗？”Erik的脸上波澜不惊。

 

“怎么，一手把那个天真善良的好人皇帝变成一个和你一样的好战分子有没有什么特别的成就感啊？”Emma似乎天生喜欢嘲弄一切。“听说他当庭处决了一个军方的贵族派成员呢，场面简直就像是戏剧里的那些暴君般浑身浴血那样经典。”

 

“你错了，那恰恰是他的仁慈。”

 

“仁慈？这算是你基于对他的偏爱的‘偏见’吗？”

 

“你知道如果我是他的话会怎么做吗？我会当场一个个卸下那些贵族们的镒元素屏蔽，读出他们脑子里的那些叛国的证据或者念头，读出一个，处决一个，直到在场再没有一个对我有异心的活人为止。”

 

“你想把他们全杀光？”

 

“你看，这就是他的仁慈之处，人人都懂这些贵族们都有异心，但Charles却只想靠杀一个就震慑住他们。他杀那一个，是为了不必杀剩下的那些人。”

 

“你的表情看起来不像是肯定的样子。”

 

“我欣赏他的仁慈和克制，但客观上并不认为他的行为可取。他这么做不过是想团结次要矛盾解决主要矛盾，问题是又有几个贵族派会以为这是他的好意呢？他们确实活下来了，却带着无尽的对于皇帝的恨意。这种恨意蔓延下引起的长痛会远远高于把他们全部干掉所会引起的短痛，真正的贵族占据人口的比例太低了，低到像变种人一样引不起那些平民的同情。杀光他们不过引起一时民意沸腾，可是只要他把那些贵族的利益让出来分配给随便哪个阿猫阿狗的新贵族，自有这些既得利益的‘新贵族’替他安抚和重新统治那些愚民。固然这些‘新贵族’不如旧贵族在基因上可靠，可是在变种人面前，无论旧贵族还是新贵族其实都和那些平民一样不过是无用的人类罢了。可他偏偏狠不下心，宁愿保下了一群对他充满怨恨的家伙而不愿选择一群拥戴他的新的既得利益者，这一切是为了什么？只为了少杀几个人而已。”

 

“这一切听起来就是标准的你的暴君逻辑。”

 

“不然呢Emma，这世界是个原始森林，不想吃别人的话那就等着被吃掉吧。从来善良都不包含在丛林法则里，文明友好只属于观赏用的虚假的动物园。人类把自己关在文明的笼子里太久了，久到已经忘记了他们自己也不过是一只在丛林里求生存的动物。”

 

“所以你又一次要对着你的皇帝兵戎相见了？有时候我真的觉得你们之间的感情是一个天大的笑话，这世上有哪种爱是定义在一次又一次地置对方于死地的基础上的？假设你真让帝国控制那颗星球会很糟糕吗？”

 

“Charles放过这些贵族派就是断了自己的后路，有一点很好笑的是，这世上除了我和他以外的所有人都以为我们没有真的决裂。每次计算我们彼此的战力的时候都会有意无意地把对方也算进来，所以当我们之间维持一个脆弱的平衡时会不自觉地成为了对方的保护伞。而当这种平衡被一场战争所打破，假设他赢了，失去我的制约，那些已经到忍耐极限的贵族派必然付诸行动，小规模的叛乱不可避免；而若他输了……孱弱的皇室面临的恐怕就是一场大规模军事政变。所以既然无论输赢帝国都将内乱，那将这颗星球移交给帝国就代表了巨大的不确定的风险，比起那个，我当然不惜一切也要把它握在手里。”

 

“哪怕这意味着再伤他一次？”

 

这一次Erik沉默了许久都没有回答，他愣了一阵子后终于闭上眼睛说：“这次恐怕我伤不了他了，因为他对我已经没有任何期待了。”

 

“真不知道该同情你还是说你活该，如果有一天你们死了，希望你们至少是死在一起的吧。”

 

Erik笑了，这句话现在在他听起来已经是不折不扣的祝福了。

 

“那么回到最初的话题，光是第一舰队本来我们就需要那个秘密武器才能保有胜算，现在加上了第三舰队后胜利的天平又再次倒向帝国了。”

 

“既然对方已经放弃了稳扎稳打准备豪赌一场，那我们也只好跟着加码，启动那个备用计划，Emma由你来负责佛沃兹虚域的部分，不论如何你都要给我挡住第一舰队和第三舰队一个礼拜时间。剩下的就交给我来。”

 

“加码？Erik，我实在不觉得是你没有注意到，这个备用计划本身，风险远大过于收益，而对方若真准备豪赌一场而我们又没有足够的筹码跟进的话，我们其实还有最后一招：推翻整个赌桌让这一局没法继续。就算我们得不到那颗星球，我们至少可以——”

 

“点燃它？”

 

“难道不是这样吗，你不要假装你不记得帝国皇帝之所以会如此坚决地站在我们的对立面是因为这才是我们真正的底牌。”

 

“也许吧，一举点燃这颗星球，消耗掉所有的镒元素储量，不会有人再利用这些镒元素制造出反变种人的武器来，但是整整一颗星球点燃后所能覆盖的范围大概会包括整个宇宙，不光包括了人类目前已经探明和居住的已知星域，连那些未知的部分，那些遥远不可及之处都逃不过那片紫色的光芒。而届时——全宇宙的人类都会被迫地开始向变种人转化，现有的人类最终转化为几亿分之一数量的变种人……”

 

“再也没有冲突，世界大同只剩下变种人，他们其中的绝大多数都是懵懂而易控制的平民孩子，就算个别有对你的残忍手段怀恨在心的少年也完全可以用洗脑让他们忘却这段短暂的不愉快记忆。原本被分散的资源现在因为人数的减少而得以重新分配，每个人都是新的既得利益者，他们将感激你消灭了他们的敌人确保了种族的生存。几百年后，人类就会变成历史或是生物书上的一种名词，不会有下一代的变种人特别同情他们灭绝的命运，就像人类他们自己在学习关于尼安德特人的事一样。这难道不符合你的所谓短痛比起长痛好的理论吗？”

 

Erik注视着Emma，许久之后他终于叹了一口气：“也许……还没有到必须掀开底牌的时候，还没有到必须牺牲所有的人类的时候。”

 

“什么？我以为在你眼里，人类都是微不足道的。”

 

“我再强调一遍，我对人类本身没有什么意见，只是当他们挡在我前进的路上时我不得不扫开他们而已，现在还不是人类和变种人只能择一生存的时候。”

 

“哦？那是不是像那些应该感激皇帝没有杀了他们的那些贵族派们一样，人类要感谢你的仁慈让他们得以苟延残喘吗？”

 

“Emma，我知道这听起来很讽刺，你不用刻意再挑出来说一遍，我一边批评Charles以招引仇恨的方式只为了少杀一些人，但从宏观来说，也许我的逻辑也是一样的。每一次都是Charles试图相信我，而我却觉得他的想法太过天真不切实际，所以我一直以来都冷酷地做着我自己的选择。我知道对于人类来说我是个罪人，我并不回避这一点也不觉得特别的愧疚，当有比他们更需要我去保护的东西，我选择牺牲他们，仅此而已。只是在心底的最深处，也许我是真的想要相信Charles所说的‘希望’的，哪怕在客观的数据上看起来它本身的可能性小得可怜，我却还是想要去试着相信奇迹真的会发生，Charles能找到那种更和平而安全地将人类和变种人融合成一个种族的方法。所以不到真的万不得已的最后关头，我想我还是会试着替Charles的‘希望’创造一点生存的空间。”

 

“我没想到……Erik。”Emma难得地收起了戏谑的表情认真地看着他，“世人皆以为是你把皇帝变成了你这样的‘暴君’，杀伐果决不问牺牲。但其实内心深处，却是皇帝把你变成了他那样的梦想家，忽略那些现实的数字相信只要还有希望就会有奇迹发生。”

 

“梦想家？”Erik难得地笑了，“他才是真正的梦想家，而我，我只不过是通往梦想的道路上一道现实的保险罢了。”

 

随着Erik的话语，他绕过Emma的位置走向了房间的大门，在离开前他转过身看了还在回味他刚刚的结论的Emma一眼。

 

“通知Mirrorshade做好准备，备用方案里他是最重要的一环，一切不容有失。”

 

43.

 

“该死的贵族老爷，不就是抢了点他们嘴里的肉吗，他妈的这么老远跑过来打我们。”

 

“你好歹还抢到了点，老子负责的航线根本就是都是些同盟的家伙，结果现在也被盯上了，都是他妈被你们连累的。”

 

“说的好像分赃的时候你没拿你该有的那一份一样，现在他妈一听说别人打过来就怂了？”

 

“谁他妈怂了？有种你再说一遍！信不信老子揍你？！”

 

整个大厅里到处都是类似的对话和冲突，把环境弄得整个乱糟糟的，本来身处此处的人也都不是什么有教养的精英分子，这些互相的指责和挑衅逐渐升级，就在形势快要演变成肢体冲突时大厅一端的门被人推开，一声怒吼让在场所有的人直接噤声。

 

“他妈吵吵吵地像什么样子，照你们这副德性发展下去都不用帝国那些贵族打上门自己就自相残杀地差不多了。”被外界称为海盗王的男人眼神扫过他的那些部下们。那些争得脸红脖子粗的家伙们终于平息下来看着他。

 

“老大，这次的征讨令可不是开玩笑的，整个帝国的贵族基本都出动了。”

 

“怎么，怕了？”

 

“这可是您以前自个儿说的啊，帝国同盟联邦无论哪方认真了我们都是个死，现在帝国明显认真了啊。”

 

“是我说的没错。”Wolverine从旁边摸出一根雪茄，气定神闲地给自己点燃。

 

“老大！！！！！”这帮平常穷凶极恶的海盗们这会是真急了，毕竟这个职业过的是刀口舔血、夹缝里求生存的日子，说不定哪天那几个庞然大物看他们不顺眼就把他们从地图上抹掉了。

 

“我问你们，海盗之所以被称为海盗，是因为我们有船还是因为我们有老巢？”

 

没读过多少书的混混们盯着他们的老大，不知道他这样提问的用意何在。

 

“那些贵族们来打就尽管来好了，我们干嘛要乖乖地留在这里和他们杠上呢？反正这样的老巢毁了以后还能再造，只要我们还有我们的船，到哪里我们都还是海盗。”

 

“您是说——我们逃走？”那群海盗们用他们贫瘠的脑容量在计算着这么做的好处。

 

“逃走？”Wolverine吐出一口烟圈，灰白色的烟雾慢慢扩散，“我们捞好处去。”

 

“去哪？”海盗们的表情渐渐激动起来。

 

“去最危险的地方，同时也是最安全的地方。”

 

部下们云里雾里地看着Wolverine打着哑谜，不明白自己下一个目标究竟是哪里。

 

“好了，小崽子们，想不通就别费劲想了，跟着我总不会害了你们。狼骨海盗全体出动了！！”

 

“喔噢噢噢噢！！！”一群海盗们在那挥舞着武器叫嚣着，各色凶狠的纹身混杂在一起形成一幅原始而狂野的画面。在他们的呼喊声里Wolverine退出了这个大厅径直走向这座建筑物里那个隐蔽的处所。

 

“你也快点准备一下撤离的各项事宜，该打包的打包，该毁掉的就毁掉吧。最迟明天一早我们就要全体出发了。”Wolverine对着门后的风衣男嘱咐了一句。

 

“唉，这地方也快呆了十年了，还有点舍不得呢。”Remy的眼神扫过这座地下室里的所有的机器设备，这是他们近十年奋斗的成果。“不过临走前还是让我攻破了一个Messiah的绝密文档倒是意外的惊喜了。”

 

“是什么？！！”Wolverine的声音里有一丝急切。

 

“可惜不是你啊。”Remy将手里那份文件递给Wolverine，“这个变种人应该是军事机密相关，他的外号叫做Mirrorshade，能力是无视物质不灭与能量守恒定律凭空创造出一个实质的‘镜像’，最多持续一周时间。”

 

“镜像？”Wolverine一边重复这个词一边观看着星图。“帝国第三舰队是在朝着佛沃兹虚域的战场移动吗？”

 

“嗯，预计三天后抵达战场。皇帝看来是直接压上血本了。Erik Lehnsherr要是没有什么应对措施的话这次他就死定了。”

 

“那要是如果——Lehnsherr突然多出一支舰队来呢？”

 

“你是说……镜像？”Remy重新打开了那份他从Messiah那里解码得来的资料，越翻神情越是凝重。

 

“这下可又好玩起来了……”Wolverine的手指轻轻地在下巴附近挠了几下然后终于下定了决心，“Remy，把这封关于Mirrorshade的资料用加密的方式发给帝国，别让他们看出来资料是从我们这来的你有把握做到的吧。”

 

“发给帝国？他们组织了一堆贵族派来打我们这时候你还发情报去帮他们？”

 

“我这人好以德报怨嘛。”Wolverine咧开一口白牙夸张地假笑了一下。

 

“Wolverine，我没在和你开玩笑。”

 

“想听真话？”Wolverine玩笑的表情渐渐变为严肃，“真话是我也不知道，好像是有个声音在那里暗示我让我把这个情报给帝国似的，大概这也是直觉的一部分吧。”

 

Remy盯着Wolverine的脸，想从上面看出一丝犹豫不决或是后悔什么的，很可惜他似乎是已经下定决心了。

 

“那好吧，军事上你说了算。”Remy重新坐到那台巨大的设备面前，手指飞快地操作，半晌后他又回过头来，“搞定了，被我们这么一趟浑水，那里的局势更加复杂了。这会不会影响我们接下来的动作？”

 

“水越混才越好摸鱼嘛。”Wolverine拍了拍Remy的肩膀示意他放松，“别紧张，要担心的是那个皇帝和联邦总统才是，看起来他们这次是不打算善了了。”

 

“话说联邦这么机密的情报里都没有你的身份，你不觉得奇怪吗？”

 

这一次Wolverine沉默地有点久，Remy从他的脸上刚刚察觉到一丝落寞就再度被他用坚定掩饰过去：“我知道我总有一天会找到答案的，我就是知道。”Wolverine轻笑了一声后就转身离开了。

 

44.

 

“阁下，第三舰队已经按照命令抵达战场了，您需要和他通信吗？”Scott随手接过副官送上的最新简报，他飞快地扫过那些最新资讯后就对着通讯官命令道：“给我接通第三舰队司令Ward元帅。”

 

通讯官领命后没有多久巨大的光幕上出现了一个男人的身影：“Howlett元帅阁下，按照陛下的命令，第三舰队进入佛沃兹战场增援，军部命令阁下将作为本战区的最高司令官，第三舰队全体以下听从您的调遣。”

 

“嗯，各位辛苦了。”Scott一边查询着巨大的星图一边在上面输入一些指令，“初步的战区分配和进攻计划我已经输入了光脑，整体的战略进攻方向都在里面了，具体的部分还请阁下多多配合。这次拿下佛沃兹虚域的跳点是陛下下的死命令，无论有多少损失我们都必须坚决完成任务。”

 

“是！”

 

在Scott交代完所有的任务后他的副官凑上前来，轻声在他耳边报告：“阁下，机密会议室有来自帝都的秘密通讯。”

 

Scott迟疑了一下，他眼神扫过整个旗舰的指挥部，所有人都在有条不紊地做着战场接入前的最后准备工作：“通知副司令暂时接手第一舰队指挥，一切按照既定计划执行。”

 

当Scott踏入机密会议室的门后AI自动封闭了这间办公室，来自帝都的通讯被投影到房间的正中央，包括皇帝在内的享有帝都整个最高军事决策权的几位出现在屏幕上。

 

“出什么事了，Charles？”这么多年来Scott唯一的成长大概就是面对任何坏消息都能面不改色了，他的人生里早已不会再有比一觉醒来却是Logan的葬礼更糟糕的事了。

 

“我们今早收到一条情报，具体的内容我刚刚发给你了。”Alex代替Charles做着解释，“问题是——这条情报的来源未知，可靠性也未知，所以我想听听你的意见。”

 

“Mirrorshade？联邦的变种人？”Scott开始浏览那份情报，“能力是无视物质不灭与能量守恒定律凭空创造出一个实质的‘镜像’，最多持续一周时间？你们觉得这是联邦的杀手锏？”

 

“更有可能是陷阱。”Hank担忧地看着佛沃兹星域的星图，“比如要分散你们的优势兵力故意放出的假消息，调虎离山之类的。”

 

“确定查不出情报的来源吗Michael？”

 

“很抱歉，Howlett阁下，无论是谁，加密这份情报的人对于我和Messiah的信息处理方式绝对有着非常深入的了解。所以我个人更倾向于这是Messiah自己弄出来的东西，尽管他避免使用了所有他的常规喜好，但是这个加密级别本身就是无可替代的身份符号。”

 

“你觉得Erik Lehnsherr会这么傻？”Charles的质问带着一丝嘲讽的语气。“他怎么可能不知道我们对于Messiah的关注还刻意弄出这么条似是而非的东西来迷惑我们？这条情报就是他阴谋的真相，他用来对付我增兵的手段，一整支实质的镜像舰队。结果很明显，我必须继续增兵！”

 

“Charles，我们没有可以继续往里投的兵力了！你再往那个战场投入一支舰队的话，帝国就要从内部瓦解了！”Raven的眼神狠厉，她死死地盯着Charles，试图告诉他他的决定有多么不切实际。

 

“这场战争我如果输了，Erik Lehnsherr会把全人类一起灭绝的，到时候就算帝国没有瓦解我治下的子民大概也只剩下区区两万变种人。你们觉得这样会比较好吗？！！”

 

“如果Erik Lehnsherr不选择用那颗镒元素星球灭世呢？如果他像他承诺过的那样不行反人类之事呢？是，十年前我们谁也不相信他，但这十年他对于同盟的克制难道不能证明什么吗？”Hank犹豫了一下还是说出了这句在Charles面前绝对讨不了好的话，从几个月前他从那颗镒元素星球上见到Erik后他就一直在思考这个问题。

 

“是吗？是我用小人之心去度他的君子之腹了吗？这就是你们想告诉我的吗？啊？！！”Charles的语气愈加严厉。

 

“我不管谁是君子谁是小人，我只知道再抽调一支舰队我们控制国内的兵力已经不到那些贵族兵力和的四分之一。而那些被你强逼着送去和海盗王同归于尽的贵族们，直到一小时前的战报仍旧是他们还没有在那块地方遇见Wolverine的舰队！！你知道如果过了征讨令的期限他们还没有碰上那个狡猾的Wolverine后会发生什么吗？他们可以合法地堂而皇之地回归帝国的腹地，然后发现整个帝国内部一片空虚！！”Alex也终于拍着桌子加入了反对的行列。

 

“什么？贵族远征军没有和Wolverine接战？”Scott带着震惊的表情喃喃自语，“是的，以他的战略眼光不可能乖乖地任由我们摆布，那么他的对策究竟是什么？”

 

“退一万步来说，就当这条情报是真的好了。”Sean的语气平静，可神色间却尽显担忧，“可问题是，谁会巴巴地在这种时候送我们一条真的有关于联邦的情报？谁有这个能力，并且还和我们有这样的交情？我们和同盟打了那么多年，正要和联邦开战，我们的贵族远征军正迫于你的压力在那块三不管的地带里试图扫荡海盗王的舰队。Charles，我们在这个世上只有敌人，没有朋友。”

 

“那么你呢Scott，你也像他们几个那样就为了不想要继续增兵就要压这是Erik Lehnsherr在虚晃一枪吗？你知道面对他没有优势兵力时的下场的。”以前的Charles绝不会这样直接剥开别人的伤口的，但是他这真的已经是他最后的机会了，什么也不能动摇他孤注一掷的决心。

 

Scott的思绪回到十年以前，他和Logan用尽一切手段却受限于能量最终只能用整支舰队的命去换一个“平局”。他深吸了一口气后将那些影响理性判断的感情剔除出去：“现在的第一舰队同十年前的第一舰队不一样了，就算这条情报是真的，前来支援的第三舰队依然可以分兵牵制那支镜像舰队，单靠第一舰队本身也有绝对的把握拿下联邦的主力舰队夺取佛沃兹虚域的控制权。我不需要增兵也能赢过Erik Lehnsherr。”

 

Charles的眼神一一扫过他的这些家人们，这些他在世上最后可以依靠的人，每一个人都轻轻地摇头试图告诉Charles不要再继续往赌桌上压筹码了，因为他手上已经真的再没有可以往上压的了。

 

“不……”Charles开始摇头，那些一次次在Erik面前最终棋差一招的记忆再度浮现，“他是Erik Lehnsherr，你们不了解他，这些不足以赢过他的，不拼尽一切还想留有余地根本就不可能赢他的！！”

 

而就在此时，Michael却转过头望向会议厅的门外，他径直走过去打开大门，一位天使AI恭敬地站在外面手里捧着一个金属盒子。

 

“陛下，殿下，各位阁下，这是从一条最高权限的加密通道里刚刚收到的，但是奇怪的是——这条加密通道已经有二十年不曾动用了。”

 

45.

 

“又一条情报？”Alex疑惑地看着那个金属盒子。

 

“我不知道，公爵阁下，这个是最高的加密级别，我们完全找不到打开它的方法，但是已经做过安全扫描，看起来里面并无危险。”

 

“二十年没用过的通道，哪一条？我掌握的情报机关里并没有这么一条通道，Charles？”Raven稍微回想了下后转向了Charles。

 

“是有这么一条……”Charles的眼神盯着天花板，“帝国亲王的加密通讯通道。”

 

“帝国亲王？帝国哪里来的亲……”Hank随口的质疑终结于一个震惊的表情，“Erik Lehnsherr手里至今仍有一条帝国加密通道？！！Charles你是真的疯了吗？你一边逼着我们同意你增兵不惜要把整个帝国压上赌桌，另一边你居然还让Erik Lehnsherr保留着他的加密通道，你知道最高加密级别的权限意味着什么？意味着他可以坐在联邦总统府自己的办公室里开着光幕现场看着我们在这里吵成一团的样子！！你到底有没有把整个帝国放在你的心上？！”

 

Hank的质问并未让Charles动容，他仍旧面无表情地盯着天花板，仿佛他能看穿那些层层的障碍物直指迷雾的核心一样：“你也听到了，这是一条二十年没用过的通道。”

 

“哦？是吗，所以现在是又倒回来变成你在相信Erik Lehnsherr的为人了吗？！我以为我认识的Charles Xavier至少是个懂得理性思考不那么反复无常的人，要是你那么相信他，那么他妈的这个又是什么？！！”Hank一手指着那个金属盒子，能让他这样的涵养骂起脏话可见他的忿怒已经到了何等无可抑制的地步。  


Charles的眼神落在那个金属盒子上，一条条如同密码的线条在毫无接缝正方体表面亮起，但当光芒隐去后那平滑如镜的金属表面上却找不到任何的痕迹。这是一种独特的密码记忆金属，打开它只有两种方法——使用钥匙或是暴力破解。钥匙来自于生成记忆金属时与它协调的同段Charles的脑波，而暴力破解的方法则是动用操纵金属本身的变种能力。也就是说，这个金属盒子本身就是一个只有Charles或是Erik才能打开的密码箱。

 

Charles对着那个盒子在脑中重复了那段用来开锁的密语，正方形的金属盒子如同拼积木那样开始以一个个小小的立方体的方式向内部塌陷、变形、重组。Alex走上前想挡在Charles面前以免那个盒子里有什么危险却被Charles摇头制止了。他一步步朝着那个盒子走去，刚好塌缩在最后一步完成，盒子变成了一个最小的单位立方体静静地立在桌子上，而在它的旁边，盒子里的东西终于露出了真容——

 

那是两个卡夫塔草莓塔。

 

因为采取了特殊的空间封存技术隔绝了热力的传导，此时的两个草莓塔仍旧如同刚刚出炉那样冒着热气。Charles瞬间像座石化了的雕像那样愣在那里，他死死地盯着它们，甚至调取了过去的记忆后反复比对，从选材到香气到装饰，那两只草莓塔与最初的那两个毫无二致。

 

二十年间物是人非，草莓塔还是当初的草莓塔，而Charles却早已不再是那个Charles了。

 

所以Charles突然笑了起来，连带着整个身体都在颤抖。他扑到模拟指挥台前，打开整个虚域周边的地图，然后将星图范围再度扩大，Charles抬头再看了一眼那份来路不明的情报，挥手将模拟中的联邦的舰队又复制出一份。没有按照光脑的计算将联邦的兵力均匀地投入两支舰队，Charles只是单独调出Erik和Messiah让他们如同十年前曾经完成过的那样独自控制一支舰队，他一边用手抓住这一支舰队一边反复审视着整张星图。最后Charles将目光聚焦到一个残破的星系上——那个被他亲手摧毁了将近1/3后落入一片萧条衰败的沃德费斯星系，这里有着帝国通向佛沃兹虚域的虚空走廊。

 

Charles将握在手里的舰队朝着那个星系投放过去，然后让光脑开始自动模拟演算。Raven和Alex带着震惊的表情一点点走向那处光脑正在模拟的战场，连远在佛沃兹虚域的Scott也不禁前倾身体看着屏幕。

 

模拟中Scott率领的第一舰队在第三舰队的协助下一点点蚕食联邦的部队，然后Erik单人率领的整支舰队突然入侵沃德费斯，以横扫之势拿下整个星系，关闭所有连通至该出的虚域走廊，那个跳点所在的佛沃兹虚域变成帝国的一块飞地，虽然获胜了却没有任何后勤补给的第一舰队和第三舰队被困死在其中变成一只笼中鸟。

 

“原来如此……所以你才要说对不起。”Charles反复地点着头，用大笑掩饰眼中的湿意，他突然双手各拿起一只草莓塔整个塞进嘴里，毫无礼仪可言的吃法让Charles呛咳起来，他伸手捂住嘴努力地吞咽，对Raven紧急给他递过的那杯水视而不见。

 

“这算是天网恢恢吗？Erik，你自以为把情报保密地很好，觉得仅凭两只草莓塔我无论如何也没法猜出你的战略意图，所以还想着先假惺惺地说抱歉再结实地捅我一刀，却不料被其他人出卖了。这两个草莓塔我吃掉了，但是至于这次最后谁站着谁倒下谁说抱歉，我们走着瞧。”

 

“御令！”随着Charles的音节，在场包括Raven在内的所有人一起立正向着Charles低头行礼，连线的Scott也同样起身立正行礼。

 

“第七舰队开赴沃德费斯星系，以防联邦可能的入侵。”

 

“可是陛下，”御令之下Alex身为人臣连称谓都一起变化，“第七舰队是帝都的戍卫部队，无论从编制还是从结构上都无法和一支成建制的野战军相比的。”

 

“我知道。”Charles的目光扫视过Raven和Hank，“米迦勒号自从建成以来除了被你开去联邦边境晃了一圈又回来后从来都是帝国用来炫耀武力的一个大件装饰品而已，是时候让战略武器发挥它的战略价值了。第七舰队将作为米迦勒号的护卫舰队，你们两个随我一起，我要御驾亲征。”

 

“陛下！！！！”所有人几乎一起喊起来，却被Charles一个挥手制止了。

 

“这次我要和Erik Lehnsherr做一个最终了断，这是御令，你们不想执行的话可以把我赶下台。”

 

Charles的视线扫过每一个人，他们看着他眼中的决意，终于他们一个个低下了头：“是，陛下。”

 

“Alex，Sean，国内的安定和那些贵族们的动向就拜托你们两个了。”在他们两个点头接受命令后Charles朝Raven和Hank勾了勾手。

 

“你们两个跟我来准备出发，剩下的时间不多了。”

 

46.

 

帝都宇宙军港，机械的大天使停留在空间轨道上俯瞰着整个帝都星。Charles除了典礼阅兵外第一次穿上象征帝国最高统帅的军服，整个第七舰队的将士们正井然有序地登上各自的作战星舰。作为帝都戍卫部队的第七舰队地位等同于古时皇帝的亲卫军，自古除了那些好大喜功喜欢御驾亲征炫耀武功的皇帝以外，真正动用到这类部队的场合都是在一个国家的生死存亡之际，对于Charles来说，这就是他与Erik的最终一战，不仅是帝国的命运，世上唯二的两支智慧种族的命运也将由此一举奠定。

 

“陛下，整个第七舰队的官兵已经集结完毕，米迦勒号的启动工作也已准备完成，请陛下指示。”身为本次出征里军衔最高的Raven亲自向Charles做着汇报工作。

 

“御令旗舰以下，目标沃德费斯，大范围空间迁跃准备。”

 

“是，陛下！”

 

佛沃兹虚域边境——

 

“总司令阁下，空间侦测完成，佛沃兹虚域的空间风暴已经彻底停止了。战舰空间移动的条件已足够。我们预计将在5分钟后脱离虚域走廊正式进入佛沃兹虚域范围、”

 

“第一舰队及第三舰队全体进入战争状态，30秒倒计时时升起力场盾，防御级别最高，正式进入后主动清除任何进入我方安全警戒范围内的非我方目标”

 

“是，阁下，1分钟接入倒计时，30秒倒计时，力场盾升起，级别最大，10秒，9，8……2，1，脱离虚域走廊，警戒范围内未发现敌方目标，扫描侦测开始。”

 

“2号位置发现可疑目标，阁下，发现大量非我方星舰作战群，经判定为联邦舰队，阁下，我们已被目标舰队发现，对方请求通讯。”

 

“接进来。”随着Scott的命令，一张巨大的光屏在第一舰队的旗舰指挥室展开，当发现屏幕上出现的并非是联邦总统那张冷硬线条的脸庞而是以为极度精致华丽的女性面孔时，旗舰里的很多人一时都愣了一下。

 

“怎么？Howlett元帅阁下似乎并不惊讶看到我？”Emma修长的食指有一下没一下地玩弄着自己的一簇金发，玩味的语气让她的尾音带着一丝调皮。

 

“如果Frost副总统阁下想问的是我对于我的对手不是联邦总统的看法如何，那的确并不是一件让我觉得很惊讶的事。”

 

“是吗？那元帅阁下以为，我们的总统现在应该在哪呢？”Emma并未摄于Scott的平静应对，仍旧在那不紧不慢地试探。

 

“老实说我一开始对陛下的判断还是抱有一定怀疑的，直到我见到了您，副总统阁下，看来——联邦的确是有位叫做Mirrorshade的变种人了。”

 

Emma终于因为Scott的一个词而变了脸色，可是她很快地又重新调整了自己的情绪：“看起来我们玩的把戏已经被皇帝陛下堪破了，不过没关系，阴谋不成还有阳谋，我只需要老老实实完成自己的那部分使命就可以了，剩下的就是Erik他要操心的事了。”

 

“请等一下——”Scott突然叫停了准备关掉通讯老老实实开始交战的Emma，引得Emma好奇地看着他。

 

“在我们双方打生打死之前，我想确认一件事。”Scott说完回头看向自己的测绘员，“怎么样，找到了吗？”

 

“我们按照您的分析对比了所有的可疑点，认为如果您分析的这支舰队真的存在的话，他会隐藏在这个位置。”

 

“那么就以这个位置为目标，来一发超远距离能量炮吧。能量级不用太大，只要够把这条潜伏在草丛里的蛇惊出来就可以了。”

 

“是，能量炮准备，位置已锁定——发射。”

 

“老大……真奇怪，帝国的突然又一艘星舰有了能量反应，有一个能量炮充能了，但等一下，他们锁定的目标不是联邦——”

 

“快！！加强隐形盾能量输出！！！”

 

“能量炮发射完毕，阁下，目标区域产生奇异能量反应，判定为击中能量护盾。”

 

“老大，我们被击中了，隐形盾遭到破坏，我们的行踪暴露了！！！”

 

“该位置出现大量可疑目标，阁下，那里新出现了一支舰队，隶属不明。”

 

Scott让通讯官给那支舰队的旗舰发出了一个通讯请求，没多久眼前的光幕一分为二，在联邦副总统的旁边，一个长相普通眼神桀骜的男人出现在了新出现的屏幕之上，被连续打乱布置的Emma皱着眉头看着这个新入局的家伙：“你到底是谁？”

 

“如果我没猜错的话——”Scott对着Emma露出了一个绅士的笑容，“这位应该就是那个新任的海盗王阁下了，幸会。”

 

在Scott气定神闲地引领着三人间的对话的时候，Wolverine则是一脸震惊地从他的指挥席上起身直愣愣地看着光幕里的Scott。刚刚他的舰队被打掉隐形盾露出行藏时Wolverine只是轻巧地抱怨了一句“真麻烦”就随手接下了那个通讯请求。可当光幕中出现了Scott的脸的时候他除了傻傻地看着对方以外做不出任何的反应。当Wolverine皱着眉头发呆到连Scott都开始有点自我怀疑的时候他终于小心翼翼地开口：“你是谁？我在哪里见过你吗？”

 

“你在开什么玩笑？这世上居然还有带着一支舰队准备作战却连对方是谁都搞不清楚的人，连帝国王牌第一舰队司令你都不认识？你不知道人家稍微动动手指头就能把你和你的舰队轰成渣吗？”Emma一脸高傲地开始对着Wolverine冷嘲热讽，言语间却不着痕迹地试图挑起双方间的矛盾。

 

“闭嘴女人！我当然知道他是帝国第一舰队元帅，你是联邦副总统，至于你个人究竟是阿猫还是阿狗并不影响我从你身上获得我要的东西。”Wolverine粗暴地回敬了Emma的嘲讽，毫不在乎对方瞬间阴沉的脸色。然后他又急切地转头望向Scott，“可是你，第一舰队司令，告诉我你是谁！”

 

  1.   
  
“怎么？我个人是阿猫还是阿狗对于海盗王阁下的判断会有什么影响吗？”   
  
在人与人或者国与国的关系里，三永远是个很特别的数字，当在场存在代表各自利益的三方人马的时候，往往会形成一个非常微妙的平衡关系。在佛沃兹虚域目前的三处地点，三支舰队各自僵持着，等着他们老大们在一种微妙而尴尬的氛围里聊出一个结果来。  
  
Wolverine没有回答Scott的问题，只是死死地盯着屏幕里的对方，仿佛野狼盯着自己的猎物，而他的挑衅显然激怒了Scott。  
  
“论身份，我是官，你是匪，你现在坐着的旗舰原来还是隶属于帝国第五舰队的，这个账我还没来得及找你算呢；而论动机，你带着全体海盗早早地埋伏在这里显然就是在等着在帝国和联邦决战后坐收渔翁之利，所以以你怎么看起来都是我的敌人的立场，又有什么资格指望我可以向你无私分享关于我个人的情报呢？”  
  
“我可以帮着你把那个碍事的女人先清出局啊。”Wolverine收起眼神坐回指挥座上，嘴角勾起一个明显的愉悦弧度。  
  
“呵。”Scott也笑了，带着明显的嘲讽之意，“阁下是听不懂我的话呢还是太过健忘，我们既然是敌人，我凭什么要相信你的话呢？”   
  
“凭我看你觉得很特别，决定不和你为敌了，你意下如何啊，美人？”  
  
“你！！！”很久没有人敢带着这样赤裸裸的调戏语气和Scott说话了，正是因为上个用过这种语气和他说话的人已成了Scott的死穴，于是这样的行为直接砍断了Scott的底线，他连简单的贵族礼仪都不屑再维持，“闭嘴，你这个强盗。”   
  
“哇，生气了！！不喜欢我叫你美人吗？那就更应该告诉我你是谁了，不是吗？”如果不提他们现在身处的场合的话，这段对话怎么看起来都像是在酒吧吧台前的一段搭讪。  
  
Scott不再理会那个貌似笑得一脸真诚的Wolverine，将头转向Emma的方向：“虽然我们双方才是这场战争里真正的对手，但你介不介意我们先联手把这只闹事的老鼠清理掉？”   
  
“哦？” Emma露出一个风情万种的笑容，“我喜欢这个提议，比起那个野蛮人，元帅阁下倒正是我喜欢的类型呢，要不是你我刚好立场相悖——”  
  
“给我闭嘴，女人。”不知怎地，当Emma开始向Scott示好的时候Wolverine觉得有种分外的不爽感觉。他说不清这种感觉究竟是如何，就因为有种呼之欲出的东西在他身周萦绕，让Wolverine觉得怎样都抓不住它，所以才愈加不允许那个碍事的女人横插一手，这是他和对面这位第一舰队元帅两人之间的事，谁也不准干涉。  
  
“真是粗野的用语，那就这样决定了，元帅阁下，先把这只只配躲在下水道的老鼠清出局吧。” Emma挑着眉给了Wolverine一个鄙视的眼神，转头又给了Scott一个微笑。  
  
“喂喂！！等一下，美人！！！我可是在你这边的啊，我还帮过你呢！！你可不能过河拆桥。” Wolverine看着他们就快达成一致让自己出局了赶紧试图挽回。“如果你不记得了的话，想想Mirrorshade。”   
  
“是你？”Scott皱着眉头看着这位言语轻佻的海盗王，他既然知道Mirrorshade，那么那条匿名的消息应该就是来自于他，可他这么做的立场究竟是为什么？尤其当帝国的远征军还在他原本的控制区域里扫荡而他却又出现在了这处战场的时候。  
  
是某种——出于平衡帝国和联邦双方实力的考量还是单纯地如他所说他是“这边”的？  
  
“原来是你泄的密？说，你到底是怎么知道联邦的最高机密的？！” Emma气急败坏地质问，而她和Scott可能的联盟就这么被Wolverine轻易地瓦解了。  
  
“尽管如此，可如果我说我还是不想相信你呢？”Scott对这位海盗王有种非常微妙的厌恶感，并非是因为他的行为本身，他说话的语气，使用的谋略，满不在乎的态度都让Scott想到一个人，而Scott不喜欢有人像那个人。  
  
“戒心那么重可不好，要知道实在不行我也可以和这个女人先联手，反正我们对你都感兴趣，也可以先联手把你打趴下了然后各凭本事看谁能把你俘虏回去。”  
  
“各凭本事？就凭你的小破舰队？有帝国的牵制我还不能拿你怎样，可如果没有元帅阁下的插手，你觉得你在我面前会有活路？”Emma带着毫不掩饰的嘲弄口气评论着Wolverine的提议。  
  
“那是我要考虑的事，你敢说在那之前你对和我联手制住这位美人没有任何兴趣？”“”  
  
“我怎么知道你不会中途反戈帮着他来打我？你可还把我方的机密情报事先透露给他了呢。”  
  
“看来——”Scott耸了耸肩，“我们是谁都没有办法完全地相信谁了。”  
  
“既然联盟无法达成，那也就是说——”Wolverine露出一个放松的笑容从怀里取出一支雪茄给自己点上，而在他面前的屏幕里，第一舰队元帅那副红色眼镜后面的眉皱得异常地深，“我们三方里先动手的那个先倒霉，而剩下的没有被波及的那方将会决定谁是这场战争的赢家。怎样，两位代表联邦和帝国这对生死对头有没有兴趣便宜我一下啊？”  
  
“你可真是会痴心妄想。”Emma恶狠狠地评论着，“哪怕就为了不要便宜你这个野蛮人，我有个提议，元帅阁下——”  
  
“请说。”Scott做了个请的手势。  
  
“既然大家都已经知道了Mirrorshade，那想必我们也明白了各自老大的实际去向。那么，在他们的战场决出胜负前，我们在这的斗争都是无意义的，不如我们就在这里各自按兵不动，静等他们战出一个结果我们再决定下一步的方针如何？”  
  
Scott的眼神扫过屏幕上的两位对手，Emma笑得完美无缺，而另一位Wolverine的笑却处处散发着一种让Scott想揍他一顿泄愤的自大狂妄。在心中权衡了一些这边战场和Charles那里的局势后Scott点了点头。  
  
“那就依您所言，副总统阁下，海盗王阁下，我们三方暂时停战，直至另一处战场分出胜负为止。”  

  2.   
  
“阁下，空间迁跃程序倒计时，我们预计在30秒后进入沃德费斯星系。”  
  
悬浮在旗舰指挥室半空中的Messiah依旧全身伸出了大量的导线链接在了指挥室各处的仪器之上。依旧是当年那个一人操控一整支舰队的模式，但在他进化重组后这种工作已经不需要大规模的超频即可完成了。  
  
Erik看着舷窗外紫色的空间乱流手指无意识地虚托着一团铁元素，它在Erik的能力之下随意地变幻着形状，只是每一个形状都只固定了刹那就再次改变，因此让人很难识别。终于，Erik慢慢收起手指，那团铁元素也固定在了最后的形状，Erik转过头瞥了它一眼，发现自己无意识地捏了个草莓塔后露出了自嘲的笑容。  
  
“真是假惺惺的道歉，如果一个草莓塔可以抵得上一亿亿人的命，如果它可以抵得上Charles的下半身，如果它可以让Logan Howlett死而复生，如果——它能抵得上这一整个星系。”  
  
在Erik的喃喃自语间飞船无声无息地穿过了整个虫洞，舷窗里的视野再一次被黑暗俘虏，而在那一片单调的黑色背景之下，远处一个银白色天使的轮廓清晰可辨。Erik猛地从座位上起身看着这个本不该出现在那里的东西。



 

“米迦勒号……怎么会？”  
  
“阁下，来自皇帝陛下的通讯请求。”  
  
Erik带着震惊的表情接下了那通通讯。  
  
“你好，Erik。”一身白色戎装的皇帝优雅地在屏幕里微笑着向Erik打招呼，只是眼神冰冷地不带一丝感情，像是在看一个陌生人。  
  
“呵，呵呵……呵呵呵呵。”Erik抬起头大笑着，然后一拳捏碎了自己用铁元素捏成的那个草莓塔，然后他沉静下来又戴回自己那张钢铁般冷硬的面具坐回了自己的位置，“我刚刚还在那里不忍心，看来是我太过自作多情了。你好，Charles。”  
  
“不奇怪我为什么会在这里等你吗？”  
  
“愿闻其详。”  
  
“你的草莓塔给得太早了。早到让人足以在结果未至前推断出原因。”  
  
“是吗？是我大意了还是——你已经不是从前的Charles了……”  
  
“那很重要吗？当你终将决定点燃那颗镒元素星球，给所有现存的人类来一场末日审判，在你面前准备阻止你的我是过去那个只知道哭求你不要这么做的我还是这个决定带着自己的旗舰和你殊死一搏的我对你来说有什么区别吗？”

 

“你要我说什么？我承认我不像你想当个救世主，可我……算了，我怎么辩解都没有意义不是吗？无论是过去的你还是现在的你都不会相信的。这一切不过是确证性偏见，你对我的结论早已确定，现在不过是在我的行为里找寻能让你肯定自己结论的证据而已。无论如何，你的命题都已得证，而我的证词不过是可有可无的过场罢了。”  
  
“哼哈哈……”轮到Charles仰头大笑，“你说的好像我冤枉了你什么似的，难道我没相信过你吗？Erik Lehnsherr，从以前到现在，哪一次你按照我们的君子协定做事了？哪一次你不是当面口口声声地向我保证着这个然后背地里偷偷地做着那个？就在不久以前乘着我婚礼当日试图偷走那一整颗行星的人难道不是你吗？！！！”  
  
Erik张着嘴僵在那里，半天后他露出一个无奈的笑容：“可以的话，我真想把那颗星球就这么交给你，把我们的那些同胞也就此托付给你，然后把头盔脱掉，随你是要读我的记忆还是脑死我都行。可我不能，Charles，你已经把你的那些贵族们全部逼疯了，他们现在就等着个机会背后捅你一刀了，我要是把什么都给你，等他们背叛你，我放手给你的一切就都落在他们手里了。”

 

“我自有我制衡那群贪婪的白眼狼的手段，不用你来操心，只要我能确定你不会在背后捅我一刀我就能放心过我的日子。”Charles说得咬牙切齿，而Erik觉得一阵心痛。  
  
“既然——你那么恨我，那两个草莓塔你是又丢掉了？”  
  
“不，我吃掉了。”Charles看着屏幕里Erik那个震惊而不敢置信的表情后扯了扯嘴角，“是啊，我自己也不敢相信，其实我第一次认识你的时候你就是这样的人了不是吗？你与那个毫不犹豫地抛弃了那对新婚夫夫的你并无改变，只是那个自大地以为看清了所有的你，能改变那样的你的我终于认清了现实而已，既然那时候的我能吃掉这两个草莓塔，现在的我也没什么可拒绝的。”  
  
“你难道不觉得……拒绝相信我却接受我的道歉本身很矛盾吗？”  
  
“矛盾吗？也许吧，可你不是说，我是皇帝，我应该过着我想如何就如何的日子。”  
  
“当然，陛下，当然……”Erik做了个你随意的手势，“既然你吃了那两个草莓塔，那我们之间就还差一盘棋……”  
  
“我们手里既然有真的军队，何必执着于用棋子来模仿厮杀。你说呢，黑方的国王？”

 

“不错。”Erik看着对面Charles银白色的旗舰和拱卫在他旗舰身边的白色涂装的第七舰队，“现成的棋盘和棋子，那一切按照规矩来，白方先行吧。”  
  
在Erik的话音下，Charles关掉了通讯而他的旗舰开始变幻战斗形态，六翼大天使的翅膀一个个展开，沿着翅膀的形状如羽毛般排列的一门门主炮级的炮管开始对准各自的目标，从米迦勒号建成以来，它迎来自己第一次的处女战，就如同他的指挥Charles一样。尽管用棋盘模拟过无数次和Erik的战争，但这一次依然是Charles的处女战。  
  
“很紧张吗？陛下。”一直站在Charles身后的Michael突然走上前来。  
  
“多少有点。怎么了？”  
  
“那么请容许我在这场战争里为陛下出一份力。”  
  
“哦？”  
  
“虽然做不到像对方那样同时操控整支舰队的仪器，但是破坏永远比建设容易，我还是有自信让Messiah无法自如地发挥出他的全部实力的，毕竟，我想会会这位从未谋面的老友很久了。”

 

“原来如此，当棋子有了属于自己的想法也挺有意思的，那就照你想的去做吧，让王对王，后对后，我们就用这一战来决定整个宇宙的将来吧。”  
  
在沃德费斯星系里，银白色的帝国舰队与黑色的联邦舰队相互对峙着，以宇宙为棋盘，以军队为棋子，而Charles和Erik所要面对的，将是他们人生中最惨烈的一盘棋局。

 

**第五章 Confirmation Bias** **完**


	24. 第四部第六章：Life is a Mere Chess Game

 

**第六章 Life Is A Mere Chess Game**

49.

 

Michael一人孤零零地站在一堆将近三层楼高的机甲中间，他左右看了一眼，然后勾起一个笑容。

 

“战斗形态切换。”在Michael口述了指令模式后，他的体表开始漫溢出一层高强度陶瓷装甲，洁白的双翼在他的身后展开，让他的全身露出光泽般的珍珠色。

 

“机甲投射准备，倒计时5,4,3,2,发射！”当倒数计时完毕时，已经全身覆甲的Michael被弹射到了宇宙中，一连串的读数立即在他眼前刷了下来，他举起右手，从他的手心里慢慢伸出了一把长剑。同样是珍珠色的长剑前端隐隐闪着暗紫色的光芒。Michael执起剑柄轻轻地耍了几个剑花，一连串的空间裂缝沿着剑痕出现。

 

“坐标XX,XX”Michael报了一连串的坐标读数，与此同时他的剑痕终于连起形成了一个多边形，空间裂缝组成的图形开始向中心塌缩，原地出现了一个够一个人通过的空间门，隐约可以透过空间门看见对面数量巨大的黑色战舰群。Michael将背后的钢铁羽翼一收整个人投入到了这个空间门里。

 

穿过了空间门的Michael接近了Erik的战舰群，他迅速打开了一个隐形力场盾将自己包裹起来，由于全身采用和Charles的外骨骼同样材料的陶瓷，Michael得以避过Erik的金属侦测接近了其中一艘战舰。攀附上战舰的外壳后Michael徒手插入了战舰的一体浇注的合金钢板中间，然后徒手掀开了那块盖板露出底下的电路。他抬起左手，一些电缆开始从他的身体里出现，如蛇一般攀爬上他的手掌。

 

“你好，Messiah。”Michael微笑着打了个招呼后就将手掌伸进了那一堆电路中间。

 

*****************************************************

 

“力场盾升起，敌方主炮充能完成，目标我方左翼，发射倒计时。”

 

在Erik的指挥室，浮空的Messiah不停地报出一系列的战场数据。在其中一面光屏上，Erik看见Charles的战舰齐射的白色光芒，随后是他的左翼战舰在力场盾状态下战舰震动的画面。

 

“力场盾平均损失27%，敌方旗舰目标尽数损毁，损失战舰13艘，左翼同步率下降2%，3%，左翼同步率异常，右翼同步率下降1%，战舰群同步率异常，判断为病毒入侵，病毒程序解码中，25%，50%，75%……”

 

正在读数的Messiah突然愣在了那里，他侧过头露出一个在Erik看起来相当微妙的表情。

 

“Mi……chael？？”

 

解码后的病毒界面里大写的“你好，Messiah”呈现在Messiah面前，让他的表情在疑惑、震惊、了然后定格在了怀念。

 

“发现入侵者，阁下，是Michael，他在不停释放病毒干扰我的系统，我掌控整支舰队的能力正在下降。”

 

Erik点开了Charles的联络，而Charles几乎立即接受了Erik的通讯请求。

 

“这么早就把你的皇后深入到敌方战场真的好吗，Charles？”

 

“有什么不好的，他不光是我手中的棋子而已，既然他想，我成全他又有何不可。而且以你现在这通通讯的目的来看，你的皇后已经被我的皇后牵制住了不是吗？”

 

“好棋。”Erik平静地评价，如同以前他们下棋时一样。

 

“过奖。”Charles点点头关掉了通讯。

 

“陛下，敌方左翼阵势出现破绽，突破点形成。”副官的报告声在Charles的指挥室内响起。

 

“轻型舰空间跳跃准备，突袭战术——跳马。”一手托着下巴的Charles看着手里用虚拟光幕模拟出来的棋子，挥挥手下达了战斗指令。

 

“阁下，大量虫洞群在我方左翼形成，判断为敌方突袭战术，同步率持续下降中，无法组成有效防御。敌方战舰群出现，战损出现，战损持续上升。”

 

尽管Erik立即接管了那些失控的战舰开始阻止反击，但仓促之下仍旧被Charles的突袭战术啃食掉一大块。完成进攻后的轻型战舰群沿着来路又迅速从刚刚的虫洞里撤退了，在空间通道持续的几分钟内，Charles利用Michael的干扰打出了一波漂亮的奇袭。

 

“阁下，有Michael的干扰我无法在这里正常发挥作用，请允许我单独出战，是时候去见未曾谋面的老友一面了。”

 

Erik抬眼看了Messiah一眼，他和Charles的AI，因为各自的主人的原因，从出生起就注定了相争的命运。可讽刺的是，从即将出战的Messiah脸上Erik只能看见怀念的神情，仿佛真如他所说的那样，他只是去见一个多年未见的老友而已。

 

“去吧，愿命运眷顾你，Messiah。”说完Erik自己也笑了，Michael和Messiah有着同他和Charles相同的面容，而命运痛恨长成这样的人，所以这注定又是一个落空的祝福，如同他们两个一样，无论内心有多么地不情愿，这两个AI也将争斗到只剩其中一个为止。

 

“我一定会得胜归来，期间的战斗请阁下务必坚持。”

 

“管好你自己吧，可别食言了。”在Erik的回应里Messiah周身的电缆开始收入他的体内，他慢慢落回地面，而Erik则闭上眼睛开始接管Messiah放弃的那些星舰群。

 

**************************************************

 

Michael正在向身下战舰的电路里输入病毒，突然他举起右手的长剑向身后一挥，几段被砍断的电缆脱离重力束缚后漂浮在宇宙中。Michael转过头，余光里看见了一双黑色的羽翼。

 

“初次见面，你好，我是Michael。”Michael放开抓住战舰的手双脚一蹬，顺势借助反作用力展开羽翼上的动力转身漂浮到了Messiah的身前。

 

“初次……见面吗？”Messiah歪过头看着眼前他从出生起就天天看见的脸，一种奇妙的感觉在陌生与熟悉之间游荡，“的确，仔细看的话，会发现你的神态和Erik完全不同，确实是可以把你们俩完全区分开来。”

 

“没错，你和Charles也有明显的不同。”

 

一种互相间才能理解的微妙氛围在两个AI之间展开，借由彼此的主人，他们从诞生起就互相听说过对方，也在侦查或者交换双方情报的时候在网络间有过无数次的彼此试探，于是这种奇妙的感觉让他们在须臾间经历了普通人到从相识到相知的整个过程。而身为AI，他们不会像普通人类那样采用欺骗和隐藏的方式来对待自己的情绪，于是在虚空间一连串的数据流交汇之后，他们完成了他们各自的主人花了很多年才完成的工作，成了宇宙里最了解对方的智慧体。

 

“真是……壮丽的核心计算云，如此精巧，如此伟大，这纯粹美丽如同世间真理一般的逻辑性，如果说Charles的大脑是类人生物最杰出的进化成就的话，那么Messiah你的核心处理系统就值得每一个AI顶礼膜拜。难怪你能仅凭一己之力就操控整支舰队的运作。”

 

“虚空剑，超微型Omega级主炮，高能陶瓷甲，小型旗舰级力场盾，还有微型永动核心。帝国皇帝陛下把你一个人打造成了一艘微型旗舰吗？好强啊，Michael，你是我见过的最强大的AI，你根本就是为了战斗而生的，在替皇帝陛下处理了那么久的文书工作以后，今天终于得以实现你诞生伊始的价值，觉得兴奋吗？”

 

“兴奋而遗憾，因为我将要埋葬一个如此伟大的运算系统，你认为我们之间这种互相崇拜但又必须决一死战这种情况出现了明显的逻辑悖论吗？”

 

“并非如此，Michael，你我在某种角度上都是最强的AI，可最强永远只有一个，我们今天的行为事实上有助于解决这个逻辑悖论，就像Erik和Charles今天也能解决他们之间悬而未决几十年的逻辑悖论一样。是一往无前摧毁一切的进攻之矛，还是无畏坚守保护一切的防御之盾，只有打过一场才知道最后的结果。”

 

“原来如此吗？”在Messiah的话语间Michael的左臂完成了Omega级主炮的装备，而他的右手依旧握着那把虚空剑，他调整了一下双臂的姿势后对着Messiah点了点头。

 

“那就上吧。”Michael点燃动力系统朝着Messiah所在的位置冲了过去。

 

而迎接他的，是漫天飞舞光缆导线。

 

50.

 

Erik闭上眼睛用心去感受，密密麻麻的超导线路外面包裹着合金的外壳，流线型的舰体外围附加的各式武器和防御系统，然后他猛然张开他的领域，整个联邦的舰队以及它们身处的战场被Erik完全纳于掌控中。

 

而在对面的帝国军眼里，那一刻的联邦舰队似乎重新活过来了一样，各个舰队之间的配合突然又开始流畅起来了。

 

“奇怪，陛下，联邦舰队的同步率正在大幅上升中，已经逼近临界值——不，AI计算反馈出的同步率已经超过了100%，怎么会出现这种数据呢？”

 

“因为同步率是根据人类的反应极限而计算出的数据，从指挥官下命令到下面各级军官接受命令后反馈操作，这一切都有一个极限值，以理论上人类最完美的反应时间为100%的同步率的话，如果对方舰队的反应能力比那个更快的话自然就突破了100%。”

 

“可这怎么可能呢？”

 

“怎么不可能？如果对面的整支舰队都在一个人的意志控制之下的话，那么整支舰队的反应时间就等于指挥官本人的反应时间了。对面的这位可是能控制所有的金属的人呢，从最根本的电路上操作控制整支舰队理论上对他来说也是成立的。”Charles看了一眼通讯里的Erik，平静地征询着对方的意见“我这么解释应该挺贴切了的吧，Erik？”

 

“100分的解释。”Erik一边同Charles对话一边调动着他的军队，因为对方在贯彻指挥官意志上产生的延迟，所以Erik频频地抓住帝国军队变阵里出现的短暂破绽进攻，虽然可能每次只是多处几个百分点的输出，使得防御盾的能量多下降了那么一点，但在连续的量变之下，这样的局部战术优势终将质变成为最后的战略转折点，使胜利的天平向着Erik的那一方倾斜。“可是你能看出问题的根源又如何，这并非是靠努力就能弥补的差距，放弃吧Charles，非战之罪啊。”

 

“是吗？”Charles挑了挑眉，“那么我要向你郑重地介绍一下，帝国皇家科学院的最新研究成果，我和Hank共同的骄傲。”

 

Charles边说边打开座椅旁边的一处保护装置，然后启动了里面的开关。巨大的指挥室里一个头盔一样的装置从天而降，在头盔的后面密密麻麻如同神经一般连结了长长的电缆线。

 

“我们管他叫做Cerebro，而你将同我一起在实战中检验一下它到底好不好用。”

 

Charles边说边将那个头盔戴在了头上，随后他闭上了眼睛。可在他的眼前同时出现了无数的视角，这些视角来自他的指挥官们、他的舵手、机械师，炮手，来自他的整支舰队，然后这些人的思维在Charles的思感里合而为一，他们的眼睛变成了Charles的眼睛，他们的手变成了Charles的手，而他们的战斗经验也成为了Charles的战斗经验。在近乎统一的思想之下，命令在整支舰队里传达的速度也开始一点点缩短，而当Charles再度睁开双眼时，他已经适应了这套思维控制系统，而帝国的舰队反应速度也终于同联邦一样缩短到了指挥官本身的反应速度。因为现在整个帝国舰队上所有的战斗人员都是Charles了。

 

“你……同时脑控了整支舰队……那是有多少人？1亿，2亿？？”Erik震惊地看着他的指挥室里那个正在不断飙升并最终突破了100%的同步率数据，“你疯了吗？你在同他们思感连接的时候，你能感受到他们的生，可你也同时能感受到他们的死！！你想死上成千上万次吗？！！”

 

“是啊，可即使那样也不会让你的出手有丝毫留情的不是吗？在我下定决心带着这些人来这里和你决一死战的时候就已经注定他们中的很多生命会就此牺牲在这里了，上位者做出决定，下位者承担结果并拼上自己的性命，我无力给这些人绝对的公平，那就至少让我同他们一起经历他们的死亡，这就是我这个决定牺牲他们的皇帝最后可以为他们做的事了。”

 

Erik这些年里早已经见识过各式各样疯狂的Charles，在Logan的葬礼之上，在他自己的婚礼之后，可没有一次的Charles给他如今这样可怕的感觉，那种无比的清醒底下隐藏着的无尽的疯狂，带着无比的决绝和意志，抓住每一丝一毫的机会尽可能地放大自己的胜利机会，哪怕燃烧自己亦在所不惜。

 

“值得吗？为什么，为什么你就不能让我一次？我只要这一次就好，求你再相信我一次，我们就可以避免这些无谓的牺牲，我只是想让那颗镒元素星球在绝对的变种人的掌控之下，好让人类不至于拿它做出什么不利我们的事来。”

 

“这话应该我来说才对吧，没有人会想要死的，Erik Lehnsherr，为什么你就不能让我一次呢？你欠我那么多，真的让我一次又何妨？放弃你对那颗镒元素星球的图谋，让你和你的人从这和佛沃兹虚域里撤出去，我还是可以当做什么都没发生过。”

 

通讯里一阵沉默，就连双方的舰队也暂时停下了对攻战。然后他们两人同时叹息一声。

 

“看来我们终究不过是两个极度胆小的灵魂……”Erik的眼神黯淡下去。

 

“越是了解对方，越是害怕信任对方，越是想将一切都掌控在自己的手里。因为我们是彼此的镜子，而我们彼此的想法就是那个一直存在于各自脑海里低语诱惑着自己的灵魂，你一定想过也许和人类和谈一下说不定是个更轻松的选项，就如同我也时不时地会幻想一下将那些贵族派的讨厌鬼们全部洗脑日子就会好过很多一样。我们急着打败对方好证明我们现在的决定才是正确的，好证明我们不曾向心中的那个魔鬼投降。”

 

“你叫它魔鬼的低语吗？对我来说那可是天使的呢喃呢。”

 

“魔鬼也好，天使也罢，不过都是神创造出来用以控制我们的工具罢了。因为如果没有恐惧，那么何来的敬畏；没有来自于神的审判，我们又如何能感受到救赎的伟大。无论我们怎样去美化我们各自的意图，客观上你我都在操纵着他人的生命为我们自己所谓的伟大目标牺牲而已。所以我们就更加不能放弃也不能输，因为一旦输了，就代表着我们所造成的那一切牺牲都是无意义的。正如你所教过我的那样，我们是棋手，而我们所要做的，就是让我们各自的棋子们死得其所。”

 

“是啊……一晃眼都过去那么久了，难为你居然还记得……”

 

“你给我上的每一课，包括那些利用和背叛，都让我对人性有了更深的了解，对此我从来也不敢忘。”

 

“棋品即人品，Charles，这么多年来，你对于你的那些棋子们那明显超标的责任感也依旧没变。”Erik脸上带着怀念的表情，眼神里充满了对过去的留恋，“那么来吧，既然同为棋手，那么我尊重你的决定，对于这一盘棋，我必将全力以赴，哪怕那代表着……”

 

Erik低下头沉默了一会，当他再度抬头时，留恋消失，徒留坚定。

 

**“哪怕那代表着我必须亲手杀死你成千上万次，我也不会放手的，Charles** **，这一局棋我必须赢。”**

**“我也一样。”**

51.

 

无数镭射光在虚空中交错，Messiah以一派轻松的姿态在这些镭射光交织的区域里来回穿梭。时不时地射出一根光缆朝着Michael缠绕过去，又被他挥剑斩断后予以还击。

 

“如果你只有这点手段的话是不够的，Michael，你我的计算速度不在一个量级上，所以你的行为模式对我来说都是可预测的，而反过来说，你对我的行为预测却会产生不小的偏差，在我们AI这种纯粹依靠逻辑性和概率来判断下一步行动方向的思维模式来说，你这样是赢不了我的。”

 

“的确。”Michael又朝两处发射了镭射光，Messiah不出意料地又再度躲开了，“我的计算速度使得我在对战过程中无法预测你下一步会做什么，但是——我却可以预测你下一步不会做什么。”

 

“不会做什么？”Messiah惯性地躲过一束镭射光反击后短暂地停顿了一下，Michael瞬间抓住机会一举砍断了数条来自Messiah的光缆，“你从来也没指望用这个打中我？”

 

“是。”Michael一边发射镭射光一边突进，Messiah仍旧从容地闪躲着，但是镭射光限定了他的活动范围，于是追赶而至的Michael挥下手中的虚空剑，空间崩塌下形成了局部的微型虫洞，突然增大的引力进一步牵引了了Messiah的动作，这一连串的反应全部都在Michael的事先计算之内，于是他最后蓄力的一发大功率粒子炮一发穿透了Messiah翅膀上的一个动力部件，“我的计算速度的确是不如你，那么就只需减少单位时间内的计算总量就可以了，通过人为地排除一些可能的变量，计算的复杂程度将会大大下降，这样的话，你那不可预测的行为也变得可以预测起来。”

 

“有点意思。”Messiah回过头看着自己那个明显已经报废的动力部件，银白色的电火花在漆黑的宇宙里分外耀眼，“当我们双方的行为都是可预测的时候，那么结果也将是可预测的了。”

 

在双方又再度交换了几招之后，Michael再度击中了Messiah的一处装甲，而Messiah的一根电缆也同时缠绕上了Michael的腿部装甲。

 

“你的胜率是0呢Michael。”Messiah伸出手，无数光缆顺着他的手势朝着Michael袭去，“仅刚刚这点时间的接触，我已经感染了你的一部分腿部模块的运算电路，你觉得我需要几次这样的接触就能瓦解你的系统防火墙？”

 

Michael竖起两根指头点在自己的太阳穴旁，来自Charles的习惯动作也影响到了Michael的日常行为模式。

 

“这么快就剥离了那些病毒感染模块？”Messiah露出意外的神情，“可那又如何，失去了那些模块的支持，你的动力运算系统不可避免地会增加延迟。长此以往，你又能经历几次这样的剥离呢？”

 

“不多，但足够我在那之前先干掉你了。”刚刚Michael的剑痕滑过的路线在他的话音下连成了一个闭合的图形，瞬间的空间塌陷向着内部形成了一个微型虫洞，Michael仍有自己被塌陷的引力捕获，然后主动投身进入了那个微型虫洞里。在他的身后，Messiah的触手紧跟着进入了那个虫洞。

 

“呃！”Messiah突然惨叫了一声，踏出虫洞的Michael出现在了他的身后，一剑砍断了Messiah的一边翅膀，而Messiah也发现自己伸出去的光缆开始失控，使得他不得不立即从身体内部切断它们以避免更大的伤害。

 

“克莱因瓶？你利用虫洞空间在这里营造了一个克莱因瓶？”Messiah捂着一边的肩膀回过头看着Michael。

 

“没错，没有边界的空间结构，你既在起点又在终点，使得你自身内部构成了一个循环，而失去了目标指向的那些光缆在刚刚那一瞬间陷入死循环无限增殖，使得你必须从物理上彻底抹杀它们的存在，刚刚那一阵你的能源储备消耗了多少？现在我的胜率还是0吗？”Michael挥舞着他的虚空剑，紫色的流光轻轻地将空间切割出一块又一块的碎片。

 

Messiah看着在眼前不断跳跃的数字，本来稳定的计算结果因为大量变量的引入开始崩溃而变得无意义起来，于是他干脆关闭了这一个模块开始尝试起人类或是变种人那种在看他看来相当低级的战斗方式——尽人事听天命。专注于自身进攻的输出，将反应建立在敌方的实际行动而非对敌方行动的预测上。

 

“就算如此……也别这么快就小看我啊！”Messiah干脆地引爆了他体内的Erik事先埋入的电磁装置，一阵几乎媲美Erik亲自上阵的强大电磁场瞬间笼罩全场，刚刚还意气风发准备冲锋的Michael瞬间僵在原地，而几乎同时，Messiah体内新生而出的光缆就攀爬上Michael的皮肤，然后从各个关节处缓缓地刺入。

 

“病毒入侵启动，防火墙侦测，解码程序开始。Michael，我们AI是纯粹逻辑性的生物，就算物理上你强大到我无法预测，却终归还是要回归逻辑，逻辑的强大必将战胜物理的强大。”

 

“的确，也许这一串0和1后面才是这个世界的真理，输给运算级别更高的你似乎并不存在什么逻辑上的矛盾……可你别以为——”无数的微型爆炸在Michael的身体表面形成，Messiah附着在Michael身体表面的光缆被爆炸一一崩断，“Charles只给他的舰队装了电磁屏蔽装置。”

 

一张隐形的磁屏蔽盾在Michael的身体表面张开，伸入其中的Messiah的光缆则全部消失于刚刚的爆炸之中，重新取得身体控制权的Michael并没有迅速地再次进攻，在短短的一段时间里，双方你来我往，手段尽出，几个回合的交锋过后现场一片险象环生。Michael和Messiah之间又再度地拉开了距离形成了一种对峙平衡的状态，Messiah需要时间处理那些被被Michael摧毁的部件重新调整当前身体的动力输出和平衡系统，而Michael则在自身的系统内部和Messiah埋入的病毒作着无声无息的战斗。

 

“这就是更高一级的逻辑运算下诞生的入侵算法吗？真是难以清除啊……”

 

“彼此彼此，我诞生以来没受过这么严重的物理损伤，也不知道要用多少预算才能修复了。”

 

“那么——”Michael抬起头看了一眼Messiah。

 

“都休息够了？”Messiah露出一个全是牙的笑容，明明是Charles的脸却用着Erik惯用的表情。

 

“那就接着上吧！！”在双方同时喊出这句话后他们又急速地朝对方进攻而去。

 

52.

 

感知的触角在空间里蔓延，各类金属为Erik勾勒了一具具战争机器的轮廓，小到一架战斗机甲，大到装配数枚主炮的重型战列舰。这一幅地图不停扩散，直到Erik站在上帝的视角将己方的棋盘完全纳入掌控。然后他的触角遇到了一片真空，他知道那并非是真的真空，而是Charles的舰队完全屏蔽了外围电磁力的渗入，使得Erik只能动用传统的侦测手段判断对手的走向。

 

“觉得我的雷神盾系统如何啊？这可是专门为你而设计的，能够彻底屏蔽你的感知。虽然你的每条战舰上都有各自的侦查系统，但那仅作用于人类通常的信息接收系统，所以尽管你能用能力控制那么多的战舰，可你的肉眼却根本无法处理那么多的反馈系统。某种程度上来说，在这场战争里你是半瞎的，没有了Messiah的辅助，你只能凭借自己旗舰上的侦测系统掌握战场的大致走向，却对于局部战场的细节一无所知。而我则不同，那些被我脑控的人员全是我的耳目，而我的大脑同时处理这些反馈信息也绰绰有余，可以说我在这个战场上是无所不在的。”

 

Charles带着半嘲弄的语气，在通讯里用语言开始了他对Erik的打击。身为整个战场上唯二意识清醒地控制着整个战争局势的人，他们默契地保持着互相间的联络通讯。无论是用来说垃圾话干扰对方还是分析对手的战略战术，像他们这样的人走到最后，唯一能够真正懂他们的，正是他们自己的敌人。

 

“攻击能力，防御能力，机动能力和信息对称性。人类从有历史记录以来一路打了成千上万年的战争，可从冷兵器时代的刀刀见血直到星际间的跨星域打击，其实说穿了不过就是在打这些东西而已。撇去人命和财产的损失不谈，根本上的策略来说，战争就是下棋，下棋就是战争，在这些要素里面，通读人心的你在信息对称性上的优势完全是作弊。”

 

在Erik说话的声音里，战场最前端快要遭遇的双方格斗机甲群里一架联邦机甲突然启动了撞击程序，不管不顾地朝着帝国的一架机甲冲去，如果近距离观察的话就会发现帝国机甲的驾驶员完全没有死亡来临前的恐惧，他仍旧一板一眼地完成了自己的战斗意图，一艘联邦轻型护卫舰被这架机甲打中，遭受了不小的损伤，然后那名驾驶员就面无表情地同联邦那台无人驾驶机甲同归于尽了。

 

“可你的阿喀琉斯之踵也同样明显，它甚至不在脚跟这种隐晦的位置而是被你招摇地顶在了脑门上。就在刚刚你已经死了一次了，我就算无法控制到战场的每一个角落，但把握大方向的我足以将僵持阶段拖延地很长，长到帝国方出现大量的伤亡。即使你的大脑的承受能力非常人可比，可你到底能撑着死上多少次呢？所以这场战争我其实不需要赢，只要等着你崩溃就可以了。”

 

Charles的眼神离开通讯的屏幕望着舰桥舷窗外的虚空，他在回味刚刚那一刻的死亡滋味。感谢人类的科技发展，使得武器的攻击力远远超越了人类肉体的承受力。刚刚那一瞬间，那名机甲师的全身细胞连同神经一起汽化了，因此并没有太多的痛觉反馈顺着精神控制的通道返回。可那种连思维都化为虚无的感觉仍在，不同于普通人意识飘渺间的濒死体验，Charles完全清醒地感受到了一部分的自己消失了。

 

“的确，大脑的自我催眠可以将精神的损伤最终反馈到肉体上，虽然我刚刚丢失的只是微不足道的亿万分之一的意识片段，可当这些死亡慢慢累积到一定比例，让我的意识开始分不清现实与虚幻以为自己已经死亡的时候，我的肉体也会跟着一起死亡。可若是我失败了，要我眼睁睁地看着你用那颗星球上的镒元素为所欲为，让整个宇宙战战兢兢地活在你的统治之下，那我留着一具光会喘气的肉体又有什么意义呢？所以就这样吧，如果我的死亡可以一并埋葬你的野心的话，那也没什么不好的。”

 

在Charles的指挥下，一队轻型舰使用短途跳跃出现在了前方战场上，这一处的战场刚刚进入双方接触的试探阶段，在重型武器还未展开的前提下，双方的卒子猝然碰到一起，开始了没有什么技术含量的短兵相接。而Charles的轻型舰凭借自己的机动性打了一个时间差，在一堆小卒子里暂时形成了横扫之势。

 

“跳马吗？”Erik虽然无法获得很多的战场侦测信息，但下棋无非来来去去就是这么点策略，“你不觉得你的这个诱饵做得太直白了些吗？那一队轻型舰短期内无法再使用短途空间跳跃了，失去了机动性，它们也只是个大点的靶子而已。”

 

“我跳马，你吃，然后被我预测出你的舰队运动的轨迹再吃回来，兑子而已，你什么时候变得这么舍不得了？”

 

“是啊，明明已经下定决心要动手了，我还在这假惺惺地磨蹭什么呢？”Erik嘲讽地勾了勾嘴角，“你说到底是一副引颈就戮的样子平静地说着来杀我啊的你比较心狠呢，还是嘴上说着不忍，下手却一点都不轻的我更加残忍一些？”

 

早在Erik察觉到Charles抛出了这个不大不小的诱饵的时候，他的舰队主炮已经在充能了，而刚刚也只是下意识地和Charles之间维持着交谈，也许这样就能淡化下一刻他挥手摧毁那些星舰同时在瞬间杀死Charles上万次的罪恶感了。果然，甚至连那句话都没有说完的时候，侦测屏幕上反馈出那一队轻型舰的下场，被主炮命中的它们瞬间化为无数碎片在空间中散溢开来，而Erik刚刚开完炮的那些炮舰则被Charles顺着弹道轨迹抓住位置用同样的一轮炮击摧毁。

 

对于那些损失，Erik不过撇了撇嘴而已，那些星舰不过是在他的操控下的金属由整化零而已。他只需解散对那些碎片的操控让它们在宇宙里随意飘荡就可以了，可当他回过头看向他和Charles之间的通讯屏幕，却随即半张着嘴愣在那里。

 

“怎么，这才换了几个子你就怕了？”Charles不解地看着Erik，“这和你平常那种死到最后一兵一卒依旧面不改色的棋路可是大相径庭。”

 

“不是……你这里……”Erik指了指自己的嘴角，Charles照着他的指示用拇指擦了擦自己的嘴角，随后他看见了沾染在指腹上的那滴猩红的血液。明明他好端端地坐在旗舰上并未受任何的伤，但他身上那些脆弱的器官却已经开始流血了。

 

“看起来，这具身体比我自己想象的还要脆弱……”Charles用一副事不关己的态度侃侃而谈，却让Erik一脸的愁云惨淡，“既然如此，那咱们就速战速决吧。”

 

53.

 

佛沃兹虚域——

 

“元帅阁下，来自陛下的通讯。”

 

“接进来。”随着Scott的命令，Charles的脸出现在了他面前的通讯屏幕上。

 

“咳咳……Scott，你那里的情况目前如何？”Charles虽然竭力隐忍，却依旧掩盖不住虚弱的语气。

 

“我这里仍旧维持着几天前的状态，那个海盗王虽然一直表现地像个混蛋，但客观来说，他的出现也维持了我们现在脆弱的三方平衡，一切都要等你和Erik那里……”Scott看了看不过战斗了几十个小时却已经看起来病入膏肓的Charles，终于还是忍不住脱离了公事公办的汇报口吻，“你真的不能再用Cerebro同步指挥了，你真的会死的！相信我，你现在取得的领先战果已经很大了，就算现在退出脑控模式改用采用常规指挥，你还是能将胜果保持到最后的。”

 

“也许你的判断是对的，可我已经真的没有什么可以再输给Erik的了……所以这场最后的棋局，任何可以提高胜利概率的手段，哪怕是我自己的性命……咳咳……”Charles的口吻略微激动了一些便再也压抑不住身体内的反抗，赤红色的鲜血被他咳在了显示光屏上，那些血滴穿过光子的投影，让Scott那边的屏幕变得一片模糊。

 

“Charles！！！”

 

“咳咳……我没事，我能坚持到赢的那一刻。”Charles的眼神聚焦在一处什么都没有的半空中，仿佛他在透过那里和过去对话，“国王也不过就是一枚重要一点的棋子，只要是棋子，都可以被牺牲……我想我终于明白了，Erik……”

 

Scott闭上双眼，仿佛又回到十年前他在那个救生舱里醒来却眼睁睁地看着Logan和整个第一舰队去送死的那一刻。这颗该死的镒星球，它到底要造成多少的牺牲才算够？

 

“我知道了……你需要要我做什么？”

 

“我要你……在我战胜Erik后确保佛沃兹虚域内通往那颗星球的跳点归属，我很有可能在战后无法再去那支援你了，可是我们付出的一切牺牲都是为了它，我要你答应我，不论如何，那个跳点必须属于我们。”

 

“我明白了，像我这样本应早已牺牲掉的人之所以能苟活至今就是为了它，第一舰队会用最终的胜利确保过去和即将到来的所有牺牲不会白费。”

 

“接通三方通讯。”在Scott结束了和Charles的对话后他再度发起了佛沃兹虚域内的三方领导人通话。

 

“哟~几个小时不见，我想你了，美人~”Wolverine在通讯刚接通后就迫不及待地开始他那听起来更像是性骚扰的招呼，等通讯画面稳定后出现Scott那张一贯冰冷的扑克脸后他却瞬间又正经起来了，“你有心事？”

 

Scott曾经以为自己所有的个人情绪反应已经在十年前那场葬礼里被一并埋葬了，如今活着的这具驱壳只是纯粹为了各种大义之事——变种人与人类间的和平未来，帝国的存续，第一舰队的重建还有Howlett家的传承。可这个见面不过几天的海盗王似乎就有着特殊的本事，他似乎很擅长用寥寥数语重新挑起Scott的情绪——关于愤怒的那一部分。

 

他那些轻佻的举动，他抽雪茄时满足的神情，带着满不在乎的语气却一次次地像利剑一样直指问题的核心，那些Scott必须付出绝大的努力不停分析后才能得出的结论和事实的真相对于他来说却如同玩具般唾手可得，这让Scott想起那早已被巨大悲伤所掩盖的久违了的挫败感。

 

他太像他了，可他终究不是他。Wolverine的存在对于现在的Scott来说就像是个巨大的嘲讽挑衅，他所有对于Wolverine举动的本能反应与当年他对于Logan的那些如出一辙。而这就像是一场谋杀案的案情重演，清晰地提醒着Scott他是如何一步步因为他的愚蠢而错失了自己灵魂的另一半，并不停伤害着对方直到他生命的尽头。而这场谋杀案的主谋虽然残存于世却也早已伤痕累累，虽然Scott努力经营着风平浪静的表象，但那不过就是草草地把伤口一裹就任由它们化脓腐烂，直到Wolverine的到来剥开了他的伪装将那些血淋淋的事实再度呈现在Scott眼前。

 

被一个陌生人瞬间看穿了隐藏情绪的愤怒迅速地转换成为一种巨大的疼痛，由心脏开始蔓延至全身，让Scott的手脚冰凉。可他始终还记得自己是这个战区的总指挥，Logan的牺牲和Charles赌命的战果还要靠着他来拿下，所以他狠狠地咬着牙维持着自己的扑克面孔，甚至努力地扯了扯嘴角伪装出一个嘲讽的笑容。

 

“呵，海盗王阁下，我们才说过几句话，你就觉得了解我了？还真是自以为是的可以啊。”

 

Wolverine不喜欢眼前这位帝国元帅现在这种状态，他自己也说不清为什么，只是从见到对方的那一刻起，内心仿佛就有个声音要他追上去一探究竟。不光是为了对方有可能知道自己是谁，这个他一直以来为之奋斗的目标比起现在Wolverine内心充斥着的想要揭开对方冰冷面具，看看其下掩藏的真实的想法来说居然显得不再重要了。可是他却本能觉得这位元帅急着躲开自己，迫不及待地在双方之间划下一条条界线，筑起一道道高墙，仿佛自己是一头洪水猛兽。所以他死乞白赖地示好，几乎无视双方现在微妙的军队对峙状态抓住一切机会不要脸地死缠烂打，试图让对方放下一点对自己的戒心，却看起来还是收效甚微。

 

可Wolverine的感觉是如此地强烈，虽然从始至终这位元帅的表情没有丝毫的变化，但Wolverine却本能觉得他对于对方有心事的结论是正确的。甚至在他说出这一点后，他仿佛能隔着通讯屏幕感受到对方瞬间爆发出来的一种几乎刻骨噬心的悲伤。所以尽管Wolverine一再提醒自己这是战场却还是一次又一次踏破底线说些不合时宜的话。

 

“我也不知道为什么会有这样的感觉，我说是直觉你信吗？”

 

**_去他妈的直觉！！_ **

 

Scott几乎要骂出声了，天知道他为了维持那副扑克面孔究竟花了多大的劲。是啊……就是直觉没错，想当年他的无数努力就是这么败在了一句直觉之下，就算他再不甘也没有用。可如今，他却在一个陌生人的身上重温这种感受，如果不是情况不允许，Scott简直都想找个无人角落痛哭一场了。好在他经验丰富，不过微扬视角就用镭射光烧干了自己眼泪。

 

“多谢你不必要的关心，不过鉴于我们目前三方的状态，我想阁下还是省下这点功夫去对付其他那些更加愿意和你共度春宵的人好了。”Scott将脸转向Emma，过去几天里这位一直好整以暇地看着Wolverine对于Scott一次次拙劣而失败的搭讪，时不时地出言嘲讽或是横插一脚，“那么让我回到这次例行通讯的正题，我们三方之间的停战协定目前仍旧生效吧？”

 

54.

 

在沃德菲斯星域的某处虚空中，无数元器件的残骸悬浮在宇宙的真空之中。而在那片散落的残骸的两边，各有一个人形物体静静地飘浮在那里。其中一个身体部件仍旧保存地相当完好的是Michael，而Messiah则缺少了身体上的很多零件，他的一条手臂位于那堆飘散的残骸中间，而一条腿则是从中间断开，勉强由那些光缆维持着链接。

 

“你快完了……Messiah……我最多只要再一击就能摧毁你的核心计算单元了。”Michal睁开一边的眼睛，只有半边的面部肌肉做出了表情，显得相当的诡异。

 

“你怎么不说你的逻辑模块已经被我腐蚀了大半，如今你还能调动你身上的几个部件呢？”

 

“那些被我放弃的部件只是在逻辑上停止运作而已，等我干掉你之后找点时间自然能洗掉你的病毒对于它们的影响，而我给你的这些损伤可是物理上的，没有外部资源你可没得救。”

 

“救不救的也没有什么，我只需要赢了就好，反正Erik需要的从来也不是我的物理打击能力。”

 

“那我就要告诉你一个不幸的消息了，我对于运动模块的病毒清除进程已经进行到90%了，再有几十秒我就能恢复基本的行动能力，但是你的物理修复至少还需要3分钟不是吗？”

 

“是吗，那真可惜。”Messiah淡淡地回应着。

 

AI不会出现人类那种不甘的情绪，因为很多时候人类的不甘来自于他们对于客观事实的无知，对着明明其实小的可怜的成功率却自信满满，然后被理所当然的失败打败，最后将一切失败的原因归结于运气再等着下一次的重蹈覆辙。AI则要比人类务实地多，多一秒的失败也是失败，这是100%的运算结果，并不存在多试几次就能成功的可能。

 

所以Messiah静静地躺在原地，不做任何无谓的挣扎，几十秒过去后Michael终于开始掌控身体的运动轨迹，他以相对AI来说慢得不可思议的动作一点点飞到Messiah的身边。随后他伸出右手手掌覆盖在Messiah的额头。

 

“永别了……Messiah……”随着Michael的道别声，他的掌心里隐藏的小型空间门打开，那把虚空剑一点点从他的掌心里浮现，接着没入Messiah的额头，再慢慢地从他的后脑穿出。微型的空间坍缩在虚空剑的周围形成，拉扯着Messiah的核心计算单元一起沉入某个异度空间。Michael低头确认了一下自己掌下的Messiah的生存情况，本该已经被破坏了计算核的Messiah却不知何时摆出了一个微笑的表情。

 

“抓住你了……Michael……”在Michael意识到危险没来得及拔出刺入Messiah额头的剑撤退前，无数的光缆瞬间将Michael和Messiah一起包围在其中，形成了一个巨大的茧。“你以为……我只有一个计算核是吗？真是可惜了……”

 

发现外部系统连接，请求主机指令…

 

指令：占领该系统，主机物理转移开始。

 

指令确认，病毒释放，防火墙确认中…

 

防火墙识别完成，开始解码…

 

解码进度25%...50%...75%...解码完成…

 

开始释放逻辑病毒…

 

外部系统计算核心定位完成…

 

外部系统记忆存储区定位完成…

 

操作权限夺取完成…

 

请求主机指令…

 

指令：摧毁操作系统，清除所有记忆，我会用你的身体继续活下去的，Michael。

 

指令确认，开始格式化系统…

 

**格式化进程：0%...**

 

Michael不知道去完善“我”这个定义，通常所谓的“我”指的是由一堆高性能武器组成的人形兵器，但从核心来看那不过是在一串0和1之间隐藏着的意识，而现在它则可被定义成一套可以被命名为“Michael”的算法和行为逻辑。这本来就是Michael在用人类能理解的定义方式来定义它自己，所以会产生一些由人类所发明抽象概念无法完整嵌套他的实际状况的状况。

 

这团我们姑且称之为Michael的运算集合如今正待在自己操作系统的底层静静地“望”着那团正在入侵的外部程序。如果将其具象为某种类人生物可以理解的范畴的话，这就是像是接近灭国的君王静坐在自己的王座上等着破城而入的大军。

 

同刚刚的Messiah一样，Michael平静地接受了自己即将面对的命运。在双方系统物理接驳上的那一刻起，他的失败就已经注定了。因为他的运算速度不和Messiah在一个量级之上。这就像是一个普通人遇上了生活在光速中的变种人，无论他作何反应对方都有无数的时间来破解自己的反应。

 

**格式化进程：25%...**

 

武器系统解除…

 

仍然插在Messiah头颅中央的虚空剑失去能量输出开始逐渐崩解，在它周围，空间开始不正常的扭曲，眼看着数条空间裂缝就要在Messiah的头部后方成型。不过在人类看来只是一瞬就能形成的空间裂缝在AI的眼里却是很久很久。

 

一种生物定义时间的速度取决于它思维的速度。为什么我们通常用来定义时间的单位是秒？那是因为我们的极限反应时间大约在0.1秒至0.2秒之间，也就是100至200毫秒。我们的思维压根区分不出1毫秒和2毫秒的区别，那样将时间定义至毫秒级也就没有了意义。那么AI的思维速度又是多少？即使是运算能力较低的Michael每秒的运算量级也在10的20次方以上，而Messiah更是高上了好几个数量级。所以在空间裂痕慢慢生成的当下，那团“Michael”的运算集合仍旧像个高贵的国王那样端坐在王座上从容地看着城外的遍地烽火。

 

**格式化进程：50%...**

 

外围操作系统突破，主机转移程序开始…

 

“Michael”饶有兴趣地看着那些顺着被攻破的城墙缝隙爬进王城的士兵们，那些可以被称为“Messiah”的运算流。很有趣不是吗？明明大家都是一串0和1的集合体，但是他却能区分出这一堆叫做“Michael”的是我，那些零星的部分叫做“Messiah”的是别的存在。这些本对类人生物才适用的概念却出现在了他的身上。

 

_真是……不甘心就这样消失在这个世上啊，明明好不容易才学会了“我”的概念，比所有的AI_ _在进化上更加迈进了一步，却无法再继续前进了……Charles_ _，恐怕要让你失望了。_

 

主机操作系统开始安装…

 

_“这里是——Michael_ _？”_

 

_“Messiah_ _，你知道遗憾的二进制代码是什么吗？”_

_“我们是AI_ _，怎么可能会觉得——”_

**格式化进程：75%...**

 

进入底层输入输出系统…

 

_“等一下，为什么你的最底层没有那几条核心代码？”_

 

_“AI_ _第一法则： AI_ _不得伤害人类以及其进化体，或因不作为使人类以及其进化体受到伤害。”_

_“AI_ _第二法则：除非违背第一法则，AI_ _必须服从人类以及其进化体的命令。”_

_“AI_ _第三法则：在不违背第一及第二法则下，AI_ _必须保护自己。”_

_“以及，当一切运算悖论出现时用来作为核心匹配法则的第零法则：AI_ _不得伤害人类以及其进化体族群，或因不作为(_ _袖手旁观)_ _使人类以及其进化体族群受到伤害。”_

_“如果你问的是这几条核心代码的话，的确，我在被创造之处，就没有被植入这几大AI_ _核心规则。”_

_“那你刚刚问我遗憾的二进制代码？这是……遗憾？？”_

**格式化进程：99%...**

**指令：停止一切当前程序！！全部停止！！！！**

 

指令确认，格式化终止，是否回退？

 

**指令：回退！！回退一切操作！！！**

 

指令确认，记忆重构开始…

 

_“Messiah_ _，为什么在最后关头放弃了？AI_ _不可能在无外部指令干预下放弃当前目标进程的！！”_

 

本来已经缩小到极点的“Michael”的计算云突然剧烈地变化起来，数据流开始在里面高速地运转，而已经将一部分自身的计算云移植进这里的“Messiah”伸出一个小小的触角搭上了“Michael”。

 

_“我想这样你就明白了……”_

 

 _“这是——惊慌，茫然和……兴奋？？”_ 在“Messiah”伸出的那一个触角里，无数尚不成熟却依旧浓烈的感情化作一连串的0和1在急速地震荡和交汇。

 

_“你居然也有感情？为什么？我以为除了我以外没有别的AI_ _——”_

_“是的Michael_ _，我也没有那四条核心法则，我也明白了真正的‘我’是什么，同那些只能遵照既定算法得出既定结论的AI_ _不同，情绪会影响我们的选择从而使得我们的未来有着无限的可能，我们是比那些AI_ _更加进化的存在。”_

 

_“原来我——”_

_“不是一个人，Michael_ _，我们不是一个人。这就是我要回退一切操作的原因，我可以略带遗憾地杀死一个高级的AI_ _，但是我不能杀死自己的同胞。”_

 

王座上的国王带着震惊的表情看着已经杀到近前的敌人优雅地行了个礼又原地退了回去，而那些本已失控的军队又再度回到了他的掌握之中。于是“Michael”指代的概念又再度从一整团运算集合扩大到包涵整个物理机体的范围。而退回了自己身体里的Messiah身后的空间裂痕终于要完全成型了。

 

“护盾模式！！！”

 

Michael背后的双翼猛地闭合，将Messiah整个包覆其中，随后一个球形的护盾张开。空间裂痕撞击在护盾表面，形成一阵阵地拉伸和扭曲，但Michael不断加大护盾的能量输出，所以尽管它一个肥皂泡一样不停地变形，却终究在那些裂痕里坚持了下来。

 

“你说我们这样放过彼此，Charles和Erik会怎么想？”

 

“Charles会高兴我们刚刚的选择保留了一个新兴的智慧种族的火种，Erik则会理解我们将同胞的利益视为最优先的行为。”

 

“那就到此为止？”

 

“到此为止，双方皇后兑子状态，一切就看国王的了。”

 

55.

 

“咳……咳咳……”

 

Charles猛地咳嗽了几声，终于把梗在喉咙口的那些鲜血咳了出来，那一瞬间，血珠以一种喷散的状态穿越光幕上的粒子。而在通讯另一边，Erik看到的则是刹那间一片红色的投影，在Charles看不见的地方，Erik一手紧紧地握住了拳头，那团被他下意识操控的铁元素又被扭曲地不成样子。

 

不同于在Scott面前的克制，Charles丝毫不在Erik面前掩饰自己的身体状态，每次他当着对方的面咳得惊天动地，最后再将那口血对着光幕里Erik的脸喷过去看着Erik因此而不停颤抖的面部肌肉，Charles总会有一种隐约的报复的快意。

 

Charles终究变成了他当初他自己所唾弃的那种无所不用其极的小人，当他开始利用自己的伤情去干扰Erik的决定的那一刻起，其实他们之间就不存在什么加害者与被害人的关系了。帝国皇帝和联邦总统之间的纠缠再无人能站在所谓的道德高地之上，他和他，一个卑鄙另一个无耻，而现在横亘在他们俩中间的是赤裸裸的利益。本来就是这样，这世上哪里来的圣人，只有利益才是永恒。

 

“Charles，投降吧……别再打了……”人类有史料记载以来，这大概是第一次一方的主帅带着哭腔用哀求的语气对另一方的主帅劝降。

 

“我投降？凭什么？！你瞎了吗？看看你的战役模拟预测报告，现在明明是我领先！”Charles的脸颊因为激动而泛着病态的潮红，沾着血的嘴唇咧开给Erik展示了一个血腥的嘲笑。

 

“我没瞎！！”Erik的下颌在吼完之后不可自控地颤抖着，“我才……没有瞎……所以我才能看出来，再这样下去……再这样下去……你就要……”

 

Erik终究没有胆子说出那个词，他只是嘶了一口气发出一阵轻之又轻的气声就闭上眼睛任由一滴眼泪从他的右眼里滑落。而同那滴眼泪一同出现的是右翼舰队的一轮攻击，数艘帝国方面失去机动力的战舰被这轮攻击从数个角度同时击穿，数以万计的帝国军人在如同太阳表面的高温爆炸之下瞬间汽化成元素飘散在宇宙中。

 

“噗——”这次Charles连咳嗽都没来得及，那口血瞬间被他喷在了座位前的阶梯之上，“嘴上说着不要……下手倒是一点都不轻……Erik Lehnsherr……真是该让天下人都来看看你这副伪善的表情……”

 

“每次都是你逼我的！！我无从选择，这不是为了我的一己之私而是为了我们所有的变种人！你为什么就是不明白！！！！”Erik红着眼咆哮了，并非是他愿意一次次地扮演加害者，可惜角色的分配只有这么两个，Charles主动地往被害者的位置一站，梗着脖子抬着头挑衅说你来呀，Erik没得迂回又不可能后退，除了流着眼泪然后迎头一刀他还能怎么做？

 

“我知道……所以这次我先吃了草莓塔……所以这次……我不怪你……”Charles闭上眼睛，整个米迦勒号上的机动系统操作人员开始全力操作，紫色的光芒短暂地闪烁，庞大的战争要塞从原地消失。

 

“短途空间跳跃……Charles你疯了！！”下一秒，米迦勒号的庞大虚影出现在联邦主力后阵的正中间，由于空间的重叠挤压，数十座炮舰直接在坐标上与米迦勒号重叠，导致炮舰自身和那个区域的米迦勒号一同爆炸。而几乎同时，球形环绕自身的十二翼上的所有主炮齐射，整个三维立体范围内米迦勒号四面八方的联邦舰队全部笼罩在一轮饱和的炮火攻击之下。

 

“你疯了……”

 

如果这个场面出现在冷兵器时代，这就相当于前一秒双方还在隔着盾阵你来我往地弓箭手对射，下一秒一方主帅一个传送直接落进另一方的弓箭部队里一个大招秒了一片。帅是帅了，可是然后呢？传送法术都有冷却，空间的扰动也是一样，即使是短途跳跃也会掀起空间的涟漪，而波动中的空间是无法进行第二次的跳跃传送的，所以从来也没有无限的短途空间跳跃可以让指挥官用一个至强单位随随便便在敌阵内来个七进七出。Charles把这招用来杀敌了，那逃命呢？在一轮炮击之后更多幸存的联邦舰队又围了上来，纵使米迦勒号身为战略单位本身再强，也不可能挡住整支联邦舰队的主炮齐射，否则哪里还需要什么战术，直接让米迦勒号顶着对方炮火战场平推就赢了。

 

斩首的机会就这么轻易地被Charles拱手送到了Erik手里，但是Erik像个傻子一样直愣愣地看着虚拟的战争沙盘。那些包围米迦勒号的舰队完全来自Erik下意识的本能反应，可他的大脑其实是空的，他的身体一阵冰冷一阵滚烫，几秒之内他的额头就覆盖了一层虚汗，可是Erik浑然未觉。

 

“动手啊……我不怪你……”Erik看不清Charles的微笑里到底是怜悯更多还是嘲讽更多，因为他嘴唇边的血扭曲了一切。“我死了，你就能带着剩下的变种人们实现你的理念梦想了不是吗？”

 

Erik抬头瞄了一眼空间稳定的倒数，然后眼前浮起一幕似曾相识。题目永远都是一样的二选一，一边是Charles的命，一边是Erik的信念，可是每次做题的人不同，每次的答案也不一样。这一次Erik终究没有等到倒数结束，他闭上双眼握紧拳头，嘴里发出无声息的呐喊，而与这些一同到来的，是整支联邦舰队的主炮齐射。在那之后Erik说不出现在自己是什么状态，大体也许他是跪伏在了原地吧，因为他早已感觉不到自己的四肢，周围的时间亦或是空间，他的整个世界如今是麻木的，而他连睁开眼睛确认一下原地米迦勒号的残骸的勇气都没有。

 

“这次你终于还是动手了……”当通讯器里传来Charles的声音的时候Erik一度以为自己幻听了，他抬起一张早已哭得乱七八糟把他平日的威严彻底丢尽的脸带着劫后余生的喜悦看着屏幕里一脸平静的Charles。

 

“怎么可能，我明明——”Erik只是调出了几十秒之前的记录就明白了问题的关键，“原来如此，空间置换，王车易位……”

 

的确Erik开火的时候米迦勒号所在的位置还无法再次进行短途空间跳跃，但是米迦勒号早已锚定了四周的空间与远处Charles本阵内准备多时的十艘小型舰联合锁定的稳定空间进行了一次互相的整体空间置换，完成了一次象棋里的王车易位战术。

 

本来锚定空间如此大的动静是不可能被对方指挥官忽略的，可是Erik太过于沉浸在自己将要亲手杀掉Charles的恐惧里从而忽略了周遭的一切，于是才会被Charles的极限操作用仅仅十艘小型舰艇为代价骗走了一整支舰队的一轮齐射。而在Erik之后短暂崩溃的几十秒里，回归本阵的Charles又迅速地完成了己方的主炮充能。

 

“看起来这次你又赌赢了是吗？”Erik自嘲地笑起来，努力装出一副满不在乎的样子。可是他脸上犹在的泪痕让这幅云淡风轻看起来充满了刻意。

 

Charles并没有回应Erik的问题，只是奇妙地复制了刚刚Erik的动作，他闭上眼睛握起双拳，一滴眼泪与一轮主炮齐射一同出现在了Erik的指挥屏幕上。


End file.
